Twisted Tortallian Tale
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: Me and some pals get sucked into Tortal, but why?? *Chapters 1-11 reloaded with errors fixed. Others will be shortly!*
1.

'A Twisted Tortallian Tale…'

Hey there! This is my latest project, a group story that me and about, um, 10 or 12 of my friends are writing. It should be pretty interesting, any ways. I, crosseyed butterfly, am the main author of this piece and will be putting all of its unusual elements together, hehehehe…I love this job.  

All characters and the plots, other than the ones I create, belong the ingenious Tamora Pierce, consider this piece disclaimed and I will NOT post another, ok? I hate disclaimers. 

Just for your information, *~~~@~~~*marks change of scene and [….] mean your inside someone's head, or you're reading their thoughts, so to speak.

This is about a cursed version of Squire and what happens when my friends and I get a hold of it…

@@@####@@@@###@@@@###@@@@###@@@@###@@@

Elizabeth looked around the dusty shop, sneezing from the dust that was everywhere. The shelves were stacked with old, second hand books, not her type of store, but it was her friend's birthday and she wanted to get her something she would enjoy. 

She scanned the shelves, hoping to get out of that wretched place as soon as possible. A leather bound book caught her eye, its gilt edges gleaming in the light. "Ooh, pretty," whispered Elizabeth as she pulled it from its shelf. The cover was decorated with jewels, probably fake because if they were real it wouldn't be there. It had an outline in gold of a girl with some creature bird/cat on her shoulder and a sword and dagger at her side. 

"Looks like something she'd like," murmured Elizabeth as she read the title, "Squire, by Tamora Pierce, I think she mentioned that name one time." She was about to open the cover when an old man came by, wheezing from the dust. 

"Can I help you, young lady?" he rasped, not really being able to breath. 

"Yeah, how much is this book?" asked Elizabeth, holding up the leather bound novel. 

"That 'un? I'd give it for free if the boss would let me get away with it. But since I can't, you can have it for $.50," he coughed. "We'll just be glad to be rid of it."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, slightly curious. 

"Mysterious things have happened with that book," wheezed the man. "Believe it or not, the last manager was convinced it was cursed before he quit."

"Cursed? Right…here's the money, and I'll let you know if anything happens," said Elizabeth dryly. She put the book in her bag and headed out the door, wanting to be rid of the old man and his dusty shop.

She ran out the door and hopped in her mom's car. "Find what you were looking for?" asked her mom absently. 

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth. "Hurry up so we can get to Sarah's house." They sped out of the parking lot down Providence Road, on the way to a night of full of sugar and girl talk.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"So you'll both walk to the school early and the other two will meet you there later on, right?" asked Elizabeth's mom. She was standing outside of Sarah's house, drilling the two teenage girls in front of her. 

"Yes, Mrs. Davis," replied Amanda reassuringly.  "I'll make sure we get there on time for the extra practice."

"And then you'll drive her home from practice in your mom's car and drop her off at home, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Davis." Amanda was getting slightly annoyed with this lady's continual questioning.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Elizabeth, have fun!" She got back in her car and sped off before her daughter could answer. 

"Bye mom," muttered Elizabeth sarcastically. "My mom drives me insane, sometimes!"

"Yep," agreed Amanda. "But then again, if she were nicer, I'd be out of a job, so…"

"Are you guys going to stand out there all day?" asked Sarah from the side door. "My mom's making icing and she said we could lick the bowl."

Amanda and Elizabeth glanced at each other, grinning insanely. "SUGAR!!!" they yelled in unison, running for the door.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah, Elizabeth, and Amanda were sprawled around Sarah's room, eating chips and sharing a 2-liter of Cherry Sprite while talking as they usually did. The subjects ranged from the perfect date to what they'd do if they ran away to guys in general. 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Elizabeth about 3:30 am. 

"How about sleep?" suggested Amanda, "We have to leave in seven hours, and I don't know about you but I don't do so well on less than six hours of sleep when it comes to band. You know, something that you actually have to concentrate on."

"Payne will throw a fit if we're walking zombies," added Elizabeth sleepily.

"She's right," sighed Sarah, "We'll go sleep in my brother's room."

"Ok," said Amanda, "I get the mattress on the floor."

"Fine, I want the bed," said Elizabeth as she got up and walked out the door.

"You're the smallest person here," objected Amanda, "Shouldn't you be on the floor?"

"No, she's fine," put in Sarah, "I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Amanda shrugged and followed them out the door half asleep. 10 minutes later they were all out and wouldn't wake for another six hours when Sarah's mom would come up stairs and wake them up.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~*

"Girls! You have to leave in 45 min!"

Amanda sat straight up in bed, grabbing her glasses as she did. "C'mon, you two lazy persons," she called to the other two sleeping figures. "We gotta go!"

 "Y'all have to go, I can sleep for awhile longer," protested Sarah as she rolled over. 

"You're being a real nice hostess," teased Amanda as she rummaged through her bag. "Do want first shower, Liz, or do I get it?"

"Mmhphmmnm…"

"What was that?" asked Amanda. "I couldn't understand you through that pillow over your head."

"I said what ever you want," yawned Elizabeth as she finally got up out of the bed. "If it means I can sleep more, you can have the first one."

"Fine, but be ready to go when I get out," sighed Amanda as she ran into the bathroom, hurrying through her shower. 

 Elizabeth was waiting outside the door when Amanda came out, almost asleep on the floor. "Sarah's downstairs and breakfast is on the table," mumbled Elizabeth as she walked in and shut the door, leaving Amanda out in the hall by herself.

She ran down the stairs and walked through the living room to the kitchen, smelling the bacon, eggs, and toasted bagels before she reached it. "Mm, smells good Mrs. Miller," said Amanda as she sat at the table next to Sarah, who was still in her pjs. 

"Thank you, Amanda," replied Mrs. Miller as she set a plate before her. "Now it eat it before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am." She set in with a will and soon Elizabeth had joined them, actually eating for once because they made her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Elizabeth when they had finished. She pulled out the book she had bought the day before and handed it to Amanda. "Happy birthday, Amanda."

"That is the coolest copy of 'Squire' I've ever seen," said Amanda in disbelief, "Where did you find it, Liz?" 

"At that old book store at the Arboretum, next to the coffee shop," replied Liz.

"This is probably the best present I've gotten other than a night with two of my best friends," said Amanda as she opened it, looking in bewilderment over the gilt-edged pages and the calligraphic writing that covered the parchment like paper.

"Glad you like it," replied Elizabeth, smiling.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and shower, you guys," said Sarah as she finished her food. "You'll probably leave before I'm done so I'll see you at the school, ok?"

"See ya, Sarah," replied Elizabeth, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, thanks for having us over," added Amanda as she gave her a one-armed hug, making sure the book stayed open.

"Bye." She went up stairs, sighing as she did. Six hours of sleep was definitely not a good idea.

Amanda sat at the table, still looking through the book, while Elizabeth gathered up her stuff. Hers was on her back, all stuffed into her not-so-reliable book bag.

"C'mon, Amanda," teased Elizabeth, "Put down that book or we'll be late." She punched Amanda's arm gently, or at least what would be considered gently for her, causing the book to shut quickly.

As it did, the book began to glow brightly. "What the-" was all Elizabeth had time to say before the light flashed once real bright and disappeared, taking the two girls and their bags with them, but leaving the book sitting on the table as if it had just been forgotten…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda stared at her new surroundings in awe, wondering if this was a dream. However, dreams don't usually include one of your best friends with you, and Amanda could tell that it was the real Elizabeth next to her as she listened to the younger girl curse out her fear and anger. 

"Elizabeth, why are you wearing a dress?" asked Amanda when she swung around to look at her.

"Why are you wearing boots and a sword?" She looked down to confirm what Elizabeth had said, her jeans and band shirt having turned into a ladies sword shirt, breeches, a short cape, boots and with a leather belt a rapier-like sword and dagger at her side. 

Elizabeth's clothes had changed to a long, red satin dress that shimmered slightly when she moved. The sleeves where long and pointy and the skirt full as a rich young ladies would. On one arm there was a leather gauntlet under her sleeve, and to her leather belt was attached a miniature cross bow and a pouch of darts.

"What in heavens name-" a snort sounded behind her and a large head butted Amanda's shoulder playfully. She looked to see that she held the reins to two horses standing next to them in her hand. 

Elizabeth walked over, her satin skirts swishing gently. "Oh, how pretty," she murmured as she stroked the nose of the smaller horse, a black fine-boned mare with white stockings on her front legs, the white ending in what looked like flames.

 The taller one, a medium sized mare with a light chestnut coat, and a darker chestnut mane and tail. Her two front legs also had stockings, and when Amanda lifted up a lock of hair that covered her forehead, she noticed a small white marking shaped like a crescent moon.

"Well, Miss, it looks like your name is already decided," murmured Amanda she let the lock of hair fall back over it, hiding it from view. "I'll call you Moonshadow." 

She looked over at Elizabeth, who'd been having a similar conversation with her new friend. "I think your name will be Black Mystic," she said decidedly.

"Um, Liz? Do you know how to ride?" asked Amanda as she looked at the saddles and tack that was placed on the horses. 

"Not yet," replied Elizabeth as she walked around to the side of her horse. She studied the saddle for a minute before saying, "I think there's something wrong with this saddle, Amanda."

"No, Liz," replied Amanda patiently. "It's called a ladies saddle, so you don't have to ride like a boy and ruin your dress…"

"Oh, ok." She struggled boost herself into the saddle, failing miserably as Amanda tried to stop the laughter that threatened to burst out. "Shut up and help me get up on this thing!" demanded Elizabeth as Amanda came around the other side, about to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Stand to the side with your back to the saddle…now put your arms up so I can hold onto your waist…1-2-3 Jump!" Amanda lifted the smaller girl into saddle with ease that surprised them both.

"Since when have you been able to easily lift me into the air?" asked Elizabeth as Amanda handed her the reigns, trying to control her horse.

"Since we arrived here, I guess. You didn't get any lighter, so I must somehow be stronger, but how I haven't the slightest idea," replied Amanda as she watched Elizabeth sway unsteadily on her mount. "Here, I'll lead your horse so you can get used to the feel of it, ok?"

"And we won't go any faster than a walk?" asked Elizabeth as she handed the reigns to her friend.

"How can we when I'll be walking too?" Amanda started to walk down the road off to their right, not being really sure which direction to go.

"What do you think is in these bag-thingies?" asked Elizabeth after they'd been walking for a while.

"They're called saddle bags, Liz. And since I have no idea what's in them why don't you look?"

Elizabeth smiled and began to rummage through the one beside her, being very fond of going through bags she hadn't looked through before. The one on her horse held clothes that would fit her, all nice dresses and a pair of breeches and a shirt at the bottom of the one. The other one the on opposite side had boxes of jewelry and personal supplies, etc. that a young lady might need and a canteen full of water hung beside it. All of her tack was dark leather that accented her mare's coat nicely, something only the rich would normally be able to afford.

"What do you think are in the bags on your horse?" asked Elizabeth when she had related the contents to her friend. 

"I don't know," replied Amanda. "But if you need to walk for a minute, we can stop and look."

"That might be a good idea, I'm getting a little sore," replied Elizabeth as Amanda stopped the horses, securing them to a tree before helping Elizabeth get down. They then went through the contents of her bags, finding more clothes similar to those she already wore and personal supplies and in the other food that was ready to eat for riding on the road.

There was a third bag, smaller than the rest and hidden from view under the saddle. Amanda opened it and found a fortune in gold nobles and jewels, not being sure she could believe her eyes when she saw it. "We are definitely not going to go hungry while we're here," murmured Amanda as Elizabeth looked over her shoulder.

"Holy cow, we're rich…" whispered Elizabeth as Amanda shut the strap and secured the bag back under the saddle.

"Gold and jewels will do us little good if we can't spend them," she said, cutting Elizabeth short before she could protest, "Let's go find a town or something, where we can stay for the night. It's still early, so we should be able to get pretty far before it starts to get dark."

"What if we don't find a town?" asked Elizabeth.

"Then we sleep under the stars, but I think we will." they continued down the road, stopping only one other time for a short snack as they went down the road. They were chatting lightly when they rounded a bend in the road and came upon a group of men standing in the middle of the road, looking as if they'd been waiting for someone.

"Hello, good fellows," called out Amanda when they spotted the pair, not liking the way they looked at them.

"Good morn', missy," called one of the men, obviously their leader. They were dressed as commoners, but just the way they eyed Elizabeth and the horses sent shivers up her spine.

            "Would you gentlemen mind moving so me and my friend might pass?" asked Amanda, keeping her face straight.

"As a matter of fact, we would," said the leader, grinning so they could see his missing teeth.

"Why would that be, good sir?" asked Amanda, motioning for Elizabeth to remain silent.

"There's a bit of a toll on this road and I'm afraid we're the collectors," said the man as he walked forward, drawing his dagger slowly.

"Toll?"

"Yes. 2 gold nobles for every person and 5 for every horse," replied the man, coming even closer. "And those who can't pay, can't pass."

"Me and my friend will pass," growled Amanda, "You'll have to do without your toll." She shoved past the man, taking the horses with her. Some how, she knew that the man was swinging the dagger at her head and ducked, grabbing his hand as it came over her head, flipping him on his back in the end.

The rest ran at her, three or four dog piling Amanda onto the road, the rest going after Elizabeth. She quickly grabbed the cross bow, loading it and shooting without realizing what she was doing, all of her movements completely automatic.

Those who weren't trying to wrestle Amanda to the ground were quickly dispatched by Elizabeth's arrows, either wounded to the point of death or were hurt enough that they weren't coming back for more. She watched as her friend tried to beat the men off her and grab her dagger, helpless because she could get off this damn horse by herself!

[I wish I could get a clear shot…] thought Elizabeth as she tried to aim around the mass of wriggling bodies, but there was just too much of a chance she'd hit her friend. Getting fed up, she raised a hand as if raising one of them out of the mob, and much to her surprise, one did!

The man kicked and screamed in mid-air as Elizabeth swung her crossbow up, taking aim quickly. "Die, scum," she muttered under her breath, shooting him in the chest. Later she would wonder how she had done that, but right now she was just concerned with saving her friend.

Three riders came galloping around the curve, stopping quickly when they saw the brawl on the road and Elizabeth hanging onto her now rearing horse. One of the riders grabbed the reigns of Elizabeth and Amanda's horses while the other two jumped into the fight, pounding the few bandits that were left back and leaving Amanda gasping on the ground for breath.

"Here, drink this," said the lady, a purple-eyed red head, as she helped Amanda sit up. She gratefully accepted the drink and downed most of it in one gulp. Other than being winded, a split lip and a black eye, she was fine and was soon ready to get up and stand on her own.

"Let me see those," said the red head, touching her face gently with concern. Amanda felt her lip heal up and her black eye reduce down enough that she could see through that eye once more. 

"Thank you, very much," she replied in amazement.

"Who are you two and why are you traveling alone?" asked one of the men, looking fairly concerned. "Ladies shouldn't be out traveling by themselves, you know."

"This ones no lady look at the lumps she left on some of those thugs," commented the woman she helped Amanda to her horse, pointing to those lying in the road.

"Back to my question…"

"We don't know how we got out here," admitted Amanda, starting to form an idea of where they could be. "One minute I was holding a book in my friend's house with her beside me and the next…"

"That book! The man said it was cursed when I bought it, but of course I didn't believe him because nothing like that actually happens on our world," interrupted Elizabeth, slapping herself on the forehead. 

"Then that means…" Amanda turned white, looking the woman in the eye. "Are we in Tortall?" she asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, just a few minutes ride from Corus," replied one of the men.

"Oh, my gosh," whispered Amanda, looking like she had seen a ghost. "This isn't possible, that was just a story."

"Mind explaining what you're babbling about?" asked the red head, getting irritated. 

"Where we come from, this place only exists in a book," explained Amanda, trying to make them understand. "In our world this place in not real, yet I'm here and it certainly feels real…"

"A book?? Another world??" asked one of the men, shaking his head. "My lady, I think you've had a touch of the sun, lets get you to the palace and see if we can straighten this out. Mind telling us what your name is?"

Elizabeth, who had been silently watching her friend, replied for them. "I am called Elizabeth and she is Amanda," she replied.

"I am George Cooper, Baron of Pirates Swoop, this is Lady Alanna, and that fellow is Gerald, one of the workers at Pirates Swoop who is accompanying us on our trip," said the man who had addressed them earlier. 

"The Lady Alanna, who is the King's Champion?" croaked Amanda, eyes opened wide. "Lord, I swear I'll never o.d. on sugar again."

"C'mon," said the Baron, trying not to laugh as Amanda clambered onto her horse. "Let's find you girls some place to stay and decide what's to be done with you."

"Do you know how to ride?" Alanna asked Elizabeth as she watched the slight girl try to control her horse.

"I've never even been on one before," replied Elizabeth. 

"Can you ride?" she asked Amanda.

"Yeah, those extra lessons this summer with Alyse sure helped," replied Amanda, guiding her horse to the back of the group. 

"Would you mind letting your friend ride with you?" asked George.

"Not at all." Amanda dismounted and helped Elizabeth on to the back of her mare before remounting herself. Elizabeth clung tightly onto Amanda, and soon they were galloping down the road towards the palace, where Amanda and Elizabeth really hoped to find some answers.

#########@@@@@@@@@@#########@@@@@@@@@@######

That's the end of part one! Next one will be longer, I promise, and it'll include what happens to the two girls when they arrive, please be kind and review. More reviews mean it comes up faster!

Butterfly


	2. 

Here's the next chapter, Amanda and Elizabeth meet the King and get settled in the palace, what will happen next??

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth stared openly at the shops and vendors along the side of the road and those around them. Corus had a lot more to it than Amanda had ever imagined reading about it, and Elizabeth was just in awe that such a place existed. 

The two friends talked quietly between themselves as they road behind their guides, taking all there was around them as fast as they could. Elizabeth took particular notice in a few young nobles who noticed her riding by, while Amanda wished they could stop so she could go look at Raven Armories. 

The ride ended all too soon for the two young ladies, and swiftly they were given rooms next to the Baron's and Alanna's and told to freshen up before going to meet the King. The rooms they were given were a main room with two side rooms for bedrooms, and a bathroom coming off both of the bedrooms. They were all very nicely furnished, and Amanda and Elizabeth sat there talking about how this really could be.

"I can't believe we're inside of a book," sighed Elizabeth happily as she looked out their window, glad to be free of her parents at long last. "Think about it, absolute and complete freedom!"

"Elizabeth, maybe you don't realize something," whispered Amanda as she thought about all she had read in those books. "I know exactly what happens in this book, from who is killed to what battles will be fought to who is going to take who for their squire. Lady Alanna is here to come and take Neal of Queenscove for her Squire, then Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak is going to take Keladry of Mindelan for his, and Joren of Stonemoutain will be put on trial, then he won't pass his…"

"Whoa! Hold up and try to explain what all this has to do with us," said Elizabeth in her usual manner. "All I know at the moment is we're in the palace and we have a purse of gold nobles to sell with no adults in charge and plenty of hotties out there for the taking."

"Elizabeth! With what I know I could have some killed and others saved as I wish! I know things about Lady Alanna, the one who brought us here, and her husband than most others don't know from the books I've read. I have a wealth of knowledge that could easily put us in charge!" exclaimed Amanda as she remember all the story lines from the T.P. books she had read back in their world.

"Ooohhh, blackmail," said Elizabeth evilly, that as right up her alley.

"Elizabeth, we don't know how long we're going to be here..."

"Hopefully forever," interrupted Elizabeth.

"Regardless of how long it is," continued Amanda. "We need friends within the court, so lets just see how this goes and play our cards from there."

"And no matter what happens, we hold the Ace," added Elizabeth as she began to go through her bags and finding face paint to put on. She brushed out her hair and made herself as presentable as possible for the King.

"Yeah, it's something like that…"murmured Amanda as she too went through her bags and tried to fix herself up a little bit.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

King Jonathan leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes wearily. "You mean we have guests from another world supposedly where this place only exists as a book?" he said in disbelief.

"That's what the girl said," replied George, leaning against the table. Alanna stood next to him, watching the king closely.

"I don't think they're lying, Jonathan," she said softly. "The one looked completely shocked."

"Especially when you said what your name was. She certainly recognized it, where ever she's from," added George teasingly. 

"Go and get Neal and we'll get that squire thing over with first and then after that have the two visitors and Numair come with the two of you to my private library so we can sort this whole thing out," decided King Jonathan, settling back in his chair.

Alanna nodded, leaving quickly as her husband followed and did as they had been bid.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Goddess, I thought that boy would never get it through his head," sighed Alanna as she sat down in a chair 15 minuets later. "As much as I'd like to take Keladry as my Squire, there's no way that it could be made possible." George chuckled quietly as he watched her rise slowly out of her chair. 

"C'mon, Lioness," he said cheerfully. "We need to get to the library for our other meeting, good King Johnny won't wait forever." She nodded and followed him out of the small study that had served as a the place where Neal had become Alanna's Squire, and otherwise was a chamber used by those who needed a quiet corner in which to do their work. 

Their next stop: to pick up their guests.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sat in a corner, writing in the small, blank book she had found in her bags. She might as well record what happened while she was here. She was just about three pages in to explaining her adventure when a knock sounded at the door.

"Can you get that?" called Elizabeth from her room where she was trying out all her new makeup at the vanity.

"Yeah, I got it," replied Amanda she walked towards it, opening it quickly. Outside stood the Baron and Alanna, looking rather hurried. 

"Sorry for such short notice, but the King would like to see you now," said the Baron, smiling apologetically. Amanda nodded and grabbed her sword, heading for Elizabeth's room.

"Let's go, Liz, the King wants to see us," said Amanda as she walked in, looking over her friend quickly. Elizabeth had changed dresses and had applied some of the face paint and ear bobs found in her bags, giving her the look of the perfect noble's daughter.

"How do I look, Amanda?" asked Elizabeth innocently, though Amanda could see through that mask.

"Wonderful, like a devil in disguise," teased Amanda, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door. "Now lets go before the King decides he doesn't like us and has us thrown out."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The four of them walked swiftly down the hall, the Baron and Baroness leading the way. The quartet soon found themselves in a large private library, filled with ancient books and big, over stuffed chairs. Seated in one of them was a tall, thin man with his back hair pulled back in a horse tail and wearing a black robe, and another man dressed in a fine tunic and hose and wearing a silver crown set with jewels sat beside him.

            The taller one in the robes stood up when they entered, bowing low to Amanda and Elizabeth. "It is very nice to meet you two lovely ladies," he said kindly. "I am Numair Salmalin, the greatest mage in all of Tortal."

            "Thank you, Mr. Salmalin," replied Amanda as she bowed low and Elizabeth curtsied slightly. 

"Please, call me Numair," he said warmly. "This man behind me is King Jonathan 4th, the ruler of Tortal." Jonathan got up and bowed to the two ladies regally, and they in turn bowed/curtsied back to him.   

"Please sit down," said the King, beckoning to four chairs beside the ones he and Numair resided in.

"Why don't you two tell us how you came to be here and what this nonsense is about Tortal being a book where you come from," said Numair once they had all been settled down.

"Ok, well it started after the sleep over for my 17th birthday…" About 45 minutes later, Amanda and Elizabeth finished their tale, telling all they knew and what had happened.

"So you did come from a world other than here," said George in awe.

"They aren't lying, I kept a spell on them the entire time," added Numair in disbelief.

"What sort of stuff did the books about Tortal say?" asked Alanna curiously.

"Well…" started Amanda slowly, not sure how to put it. "One series told of your road to becoming a knight, from leaving your brother Thom to go to the palace disguised as a boy to killing Roger of Conte at the end. Another told of the discovery of Daine the Wild mage and some of her travels, another of a group of four young mages that are trained together, and another the years Keladry spent as a page and squire…"

"So you could tell me facts about my life that no one else would know," said Alanna skeptically. 

"Pretty much," said Amanda, glancing at her friend.   
            "Then what happened to my white cat name Flash?"

"You never had a white cat named Flash, you had a black one name Faithful that you could talk to and had something to do with the goddess," replied Amanda instantly, drawing upon the reserves of her memory. "Faithful was killed by one of the court women connected to Thom, I believe, before you killed her."

Alanna just looked at her, not believing what she had just heard. "That's nearly impossible for you to know that…"

"Look, we just want to stay and live here," interrupted Elizabeth. "We don't know how we got here, and for all we know we could be sucked back by the same force that brought us here any second. The bags we have are loaded with gold nobles, and from what Amanda said we're set for a while."

"What do you think, Jonathan?" said Numair. "You must admit, it could be dangerous if we let these two lose on the street."

"We wouldn't tell what we know, even if you did," said Amanda quietly. "I give my word on that, and I don't go back on my word."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," said the King lightly, "In fact, this works out just fine with me. I recently stripped a noble of his title and lands and the property has been standing free for a few weeks now and I promised the serfs I'd tell them who their new owner is by the end of this week. It's a fairly small fief, only with a few dozen acres of mountain woods and a few more of farmland at the base of the mountain with a small manor built into the mountain. It's called 'Woodshollow', and I think you two would fit in perfectly there. The people hunt the lynx and bears that live plentifully up there for their skins, it's famous for them."

"Would we be able to rename it if we accept?" asked Elizabeth. "Woodshollow is kind of boring…"

"It's yours to do with as you like, but you must rule it fairly or the peasants will revolt on you. But you may rename it as you wish and create a new crest for it as well as family colors. You will be the founding sisters of a new noble family," replied the King generously.

"Sisters?" asked Amanda. "You mean like I'd become her guardian or something?"

"If that is what you want," replied Numair. "And I take from that remark that you aren't actually related?"

"No, just best friends," replied Elizabeth, shrugging slightly.

The King got up and retrieved some parchment and a quill and ink quickly. He began to write a new document, starting with some official words and making some new changes in it.

"What will the conservatives say, my lord?" asked George quietly. "Won't they reject having two young women ruling that fief?"

"That fief was owed by the one among them that tried to revolt. I don't care what they say; it will go to these two. I'll say they've been faithfully serving the crown in secret for several years in espionage and as a reward I'm ennobling their family, consequently they are the only two members of it left alive," murmured the King and he continued to write furiously. "You, Amanda, will be the main one in charge because you are older and Elizabeth, you will be under her care until you marry or become 18 years of age. The fief will be inherited the first born of either of you upon your deaths, hopfully not for many years of course, and what do you want the fief colors to be?"

"Blue."

"And black."

"Fine, what about the crest?"

Amanda sat back for a minute, thinking seriously. "A sword that looks like mine crossed over a silver rose in front of a mountain, and at the bottom will be a paw print, preferably lynx. The fief will be called Lynx mountain, and I wish to go see it a soon as possible." 

"Demanding, aren't we?" mumbled the King as he finished writing. "How much schooling do you two have?"

"I just finished my 11th year, and Elizabeth her 10th," replied Amanda, counting kindergarten.

"Do you wish to continue your studies?" asked Numair.

"We should, at least for a few more years," started Amanda, frowning slightly.

"Do we have to?" asked Elizabeth.

"You, Elizabeth, might want to go to the Covenant for awhile to get caught up on being a Lady," suggested Numair.

"Is there any way she could do that here?" asked Amanda quickly. "I'll go and visit the fief shortly, then I believe procession starts soon from what I remember, right? Then we'll both go since I think it's required and if possible she can take lessons on catching a husband from some noble women who would be willing to teach her."

"Do you always think fast on your feet?" asked the King.

"Often, yes," replied Amanda.

"It shows." He sighed, and thought about it for a minute. "Yes, that might work," he said at last, "I put both of you in Alanna's care when you're not with the court, and until you know your way around, I'd suggest you stick with her otherwise."

"I'll go introduce them to Lord Wyldon, it's lunch hour for the pages and squires and he'll make sure to get them some guides," said the Baron.

"You know he won't like you bringing in such lovely ladies to his mess hall, it'll distract his trainees," said the King, smiling slightly. 

"My friend may distract them," said Amanda quietly, "And she may flirt with them as she wants. But if they touch either of us, they're dead."

"I told you she wasn't a Lady, Jonathan," said the Lioness, smiling brightly. She had a feeling that she and the elder of these guests were going to get along just fine.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lord Wyldon stood up in front of his pages and squires, frowning slightly. "These two are Lady Amanda and Lady Elizabeth of Lynx mountain," he boomed, getting the attention of those eating their meal. "The King requires that two of you shall show them around until they are familiar with their surroundings. Who wishes to volunteer?"

A dozen hands shot up, Amanda was sure it was because of Elizabeth, but Lord Wyldon scanned the crowd and spotted Keladry seated with her friends.

"Squire Keladry," he said formally. "Would any of your crowd wish to take these two around?"

"I believe Squire Cleon and Page Owen would like to, sir," she replied evenly, Yamani mask in place.

"Be nice to your guide," whispered Amanda as the two made their way forward. "If I hear you broke his heart for fun…"

"Why do you care?"

"He's one of the girl Squire's friends, and she can be a powerful enemy. I'd rather have her as a friend." Cleon offered her his arm and she took it, not really being sure what to do. Elizabeth accepted Owen's lightly, and he led her to the table where he sat next to Merric and Neal. Cleon led Amanda to the table, Amanda casting an eye about the room and looking any in the eye who looked at her.

"Is your fief new?" asked Owen when they were all seated.  "I've never heard of a fief called 'Lynx mountain.'"

"We were ennobled just this morning, my sister and I," replied Elizabeth sweetly.

"Who is the head of your family?" asked Neal, thinking he would have heard of who ever it was.

"I am." Neal turned and looked at Amanda, eyes wide. 

"But you're a girl, and not much older than I, I'm sure," said Cleon, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"A girl can rule as well as a boy, and I am the oldest in my family, making me its head," replied Amanda, slightly annoyed. 

"I agree. Girls are just as good as boys," added Keladry calmly, mask still in place. 

Elizabeth flirted with any who would let her during the meal as Amanda talked with Keladry about arms and fighting styles. "You know, for sisters you two are hardly anything alike," commented Neal.

"Amanda takes after our dad and I am more our mom," lied Elizabeth, saying the first thing she thought of.

"Then you knew your parents?" asked Cleon, thinking they were dead.

"For a little while," fibbed Amanda, trying to act confident.

"Would you two ladies like a tour?" asked Owen as the first bell of the afternoon rang out and most of the pages and squires began to clear the hall.

"Could we?" asked Elizabeth quickly, brightening up as she looked at Amanda with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not," replied Amanda. "Lady Alanna said we didn't have to be back until dinner time…"

"You know Lady Alanna?" Neal interrupted. 

"Yes. She's our 'guide' until we get used to the palace," answered Amanda. "Didn't she just recently take you as her Squire?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" asked Neal incredulously. 

"I know many things," laughed Amanda, enjoying the look on her face. Getting a sharp nudge from Elizabeth, she added, "Lady Alanna mentioned it before we came to eat."

"Shall we go or not?" asked Owen, turning the topic back to it's original one.

"Let's go," said Elizabeth. "We've got time to spare and nothing to do." Amanda agreed, letting Elizabeth get up from the bench quickly. The young squires who were free swarmed around Elizabeth, each offering her their arm and a tour around the castle. She let herself be led away by the group with a promise to Amanda to be back before long.

Keladry, Cleon, Neal and Amanda were the only ones left and they watched the group go for a moment before deciding what they would do. "Are you not jealous that you're younger sister is getting all that attention?" asked Cleon teasingly.

"Not in the least. Any who came near me I scared away with a glare and let them go to my sister. I hate acting giggly and stupid for a guy's pleasure, and any who expect me to are in for a shock," said Amanda with a sly smile.

"What do you know, another Kel with sharper tongue," observed Neal with his usual sarcasm. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," he added quickly when Amanda's smile disappeared. 

"I never said there was, if anything I'd be honored that you think I'm like Squire Keladry," admitted Amanda to everyone's surprise.

"Call me Kel," said Kel, mask partially gone as she smiled, "And you're insane if you're honored to be known as being like me."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," quoted Amanda, "As is honor in most cases. It all depends on how you look at it."

"Not only is she like Kel she's got the mind set of Neal," remarked Cleon, "That could be scary."

"Let's give her a tour before it's too late," put in Kel, rising from the table. "I've got stuff to do and have to go by second bell."

"Getting ready for your new Knight Master?" asked Amanda before she could close her mouth. 

"Yes in fact…wait a minute. How did you know that I have a Knight Master?" replied Keladry, hiding her surprise.

"Oh, new travels fast…"shrugged Amanda, acting indifferent as she mentally kicked herself for saying that. [I'll have to be more careful about what I say…] thought Amanda as she followed the other three out of the hall to begin her tour. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

 Elizabeth was having the time of her life, trifling with the lads hearts as they all tried to out do the other in impressing her. They were at the practice courts now, and two of them were facing off with swords for her approval. A large man who looked like a mountain approached them unnoticed by her, as she was deeply absorbed in the fight. 

"Who is this lovely lady?" boomed a voice to her right, getting her attention quickly. Merric, who was the one holding her arm at the moment, answered the man.

"Lord Raoul," he called merrily, "Might I introduce Lady Elizabeth of Lynx Mountain. Lady Elizabeth, this is Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak."

"It is very nice to meet you," said Elizabeth, curtseying slightly.

"Likewise," replied Raoul, bowing his head. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "I've never heard of Lynx mountain, would that be the new fief everyone's babbling about?"

"Yes, my older sister Lady Amanda is the head of our family," replied Elizabeth sweetly.

"How old is your sister?" asked Raoul curiously.

"17 of a few days ago." Elizabeth turned at the sound of cheering and saw one of the boys, Owen of Jesslaw standing over his defeated opponent.

"A young wench ruling a noble fief," sneered Joren from where he had been listening for a while. "Look what this kingdom is coming to."

"You'll take that back if you know what's good for you," replied Elizabeth coldly as she spotted Amanda and her three guides coming their way.

"Why is that, girly? Your big sister going to clobber me?" taunted Joren boredly as Raoul and some of the other Squires fought the urge to bash his face in.

"She ought to. Young men like you are what make a country look bad," said Elizabeth lightly, rolling her eyes as she did.

"What's going on here?" asked Neal as their group came between Elizabeth's and Joren's. Amanda noticed Elizabeth's flashing eyes and Joren's taunting grin, quickly piecing together what had happened.

"This young boy thinks he has the right to insult our family, dear sister," said Elizabeth coolly, looking at Amanda. 

"Oh he does, does he," said Amanda as she stepped forward, looking Joren in the eye. "Think you can pick on my sister, who is smaller and weaker than you, eh? Well I'm not much smaller and certainly not weaker than you and let's see of you'll do that same to me." Joren froze slightly, not being used to Amanda's forward attitude, and equally unerved when he saw she had two different colored eyes. "What? Too scared? I thought as much." She turned on her heal and was about to leave when one of his friends jumped in front of her, sword drawn.

"I challenge you to a duel for insulting my friend so," growled Squire Garvey of Runnerspring.

"What? Joren can't even fight his own battles," mocked Amanda heatedly as she drew her own with an air of boredom. A round of snickers came from those beside her. "And even less so against a girl. But if you wish…"

"Can it, Garvey. I can handle this weakling on my own," scoffed Joren, drawing his weapon. "No girl, lady or not, can beat me and will get away with mocking me in such a manner." Owen and his opponent, who had been waiting for Elizabeth's approval, quickly got off the practice court and let the other two take their place. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Neal as he took her cloak from her. "Joren's a trained squire, you won't stand a chance if you don't know what you're doing."

"Let her be, Neal," said Kel calmly. "If she wishes to fight Joren she will whether or not you stop her this time. And I don't think she'll get into anything that she couldn't handle." Amanda nodded her thanks, quickly sending a reassuring smile at Elizabeth before getting into position.

"You're going to wish you were dead when I'm down with you, wench," snarled Joren as he got into position.

"I seriously doubt that," replied Amanda, smiling slyly. The Squire who had been deemed the ref signaled for them to start, letting the two enemies battle it out. 

Joren was good; there was no doubt to that. But Amanda was by far better, and her technique was nothing like anything they had ever seen. She stayed mainly on the defensive, but every few strikes she'd lash out fiercely with the anger that was built up inside, catching him off guard and scoring some points. 

All in all she had accumulated a black eye from a sly punch and a few scratches from close calls here and there, but her opponent was much worse off than she. She had managed to blacken both eyes, break his nose, and bruise his left shoulder from a slap with the flat of her blade. She could've sliced off his whole arm, but that wouldn't go over well with most and a bruise would hurt him a lot longer too.

The two fencers continued to slash and parry their way across the court, having by now accumulated a large group of spectators. Alanna was there, Baron George in tow and the Knight Master of Joren's, Sir Paxton of Nod, right behind them. It was not often that one saw a lady fencing at court, especially not one who was the head of a house.

A shout went up from some; Joren was down in the dust with Amanda's sword point at his throat. "Not so tough now, are we?" she taunted angrily so only he could hear her. "What was that about me being sorry when you were done with me? I'd suggest you apologize before I carve my initials into your gullet."

"I'll never apologize to a lowly wench who thinks she's a noble," wheezed Joren, his breath coming ragged. 

"Tut tut tut. Such nasty words," mocked Amanda indifferently. "I'd suggest you find someone else to pick on, Joren, because you will get no where fighting someone who has already beaten you." She sheathed her sword and turned on her heal, heading back to the sidelines, head held high. His Knightmaster ran out to help him to a healer, eyes filled with worry. 

Elizabeth ran out onto the practice courts, giving her 'sister' a hug that about squeezed the life out of her. "Liz...can't breath..." she gasped, finally getting her to let go. The squires and pages gathered around, cheering loudly. Amanda ignored them and let Elizabeth do with them as she liked. 

"You devil! I said you weren't a lady but that didn't mean you had to challenge a Squire to a duel to prove it!" scolded Alanna as she tried to heal Amanda's black eye when she got to her. Amanda pushed her hands away and looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"We had a philosophical disagreement and decided to settle it with swords," argued Amanda.

"I think he won't be insulting your family anymore," added Neal as he came up with her cloak. 

"What'll I do with you two sisters," said Alanna as she finally managed to heal Amanda, leaving her completely without any marks. "Go back to your guide like your sister has and don't get into anymore trouble until dinner."

"That shouldn't be too hard, provided that that moron and his crowd stays clear of us," said Amanda in a low voice as she put her cloak back on and repositioned her sheath on her hip. 

Neal, Kel and Cleon surrounded Amanda being the only three who weren't around Elizabeth. "By the gods, I swear I thought you were going to be carved to bits back there!" cried Neal when it was finally quiet enough to hear each other speak.

Amanda laughed, completely stunned by the irony of the whole situation. "Like Kel said, I won't get into a situation I can't handle," she said sincerely. "Save your worry for someone who needs it, as I'm sure others will eventually."

"That fight was well fought, Amanda," said Kel respectfully.

"Thank you for saying so, Squire Kel," replied Amanda, "I respect your opinion greatly."

"Why do you act as if Kel is a goddess?" asked Cleon suspiciously. 

"Because she has done more and overcome obstacles that not even the Lioness had to deal with. She has accomplished more and proven herself worthy of the title 'Squire'  more than any other here has. That is why I respect her more."

Amanda watched Kel fight a smile for a few minutes, smiling herself because of it. [What do you know] she thought to herself [I embarrassed the lump…]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth walked through the halls of the palace, still surrounded with Squires and older Pages galore. Oh, what she would give to see some of the girl's at her school's faces right about now…

"Would you like to see the main library?" asked the Squire who had her right arm, a Leon of Lyndhurst, the eldest son of a wealthy and large fief. 

"Yes, lets," said Elizabeth quickly, knowing her 'sister' would practically live there once she found out where it was. The library was huge, covered from top to bottom with books bound in leather with guilt edges. "Whoa…" said Elizabeth, eyes wide in awe.   
            "Nice place, right?" asked Leon with a smile. "My cousin spends hours here when he's not on call with the King's Own."

"Would your dear sister who beats up squires for fun like it here?" asked one of the squires, trying to make a joke of it.

"Actually, the funny things is she would…" mused Elizabeth among the laughter that followed. "She reads more than anyone I know."

"No kidding?" asked Leon. "We'll have to see if we can get her and my cousin together."

[Might be a good idea,] though ELizabeth to herself. [When I'm not busy with all these hotties around me...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth went back to her rooms several hours later, surrounded by the few pages and squires who didn't have to go some place and still toying with their hearts shamelessly. She unlocked the door and bade her suitors good night, going inside and shutting the door before they could try to follow her in. 

"I see you've finally decided to some back," said Amanda with a smirk.

"Yep, had to give the guys a break from drooling over me, you know," grinned Elizabeth evilly.

"I won't say a word..." sighed Amanda, a sign that she wasn't happy with the situation but wouldn't press it.

"What's this?" asked Elizabeth when she spotted a letter on the table next to Amanda.

"Our invitaion to the ball that's being hosted in our honor tomorrow night. You're boys will have to do without you for a day, you have to go get fitted for a new dress and I have to go find a nice suit that'll fit," replied Amanda, resting her chin on her hand. 

"And this note right here?"

"An order of the King saying he'd like to see us as soon as we've eaten our meal in our rooms."

"Oh, we can skip that," shrugged Elizabeth, "Let's go now..."

"Sit down and eat," interrupted Amanda, putting down the papers she had been shuffling through, "It would certianly not be good if you passed out in front of the King because you hadn't eaten. I may not tell you what to do very often and I won't order you around, but you will eat."

Elizabeth growled at her but picked up the plate of food, some ham and potatoes, and ate enough to satisfy her 'guardian.'

"If you're done glaring daggers at the back of my head, are you ready to go?" asked Amanda teasingly as she picked up the papers she had put down earlier.

"What's that you're looking at?" asked Elizabeth.

"The family crest and our personal crests. Hope you don't mind, but I made yours while you were gone. Tomorrow they'll add our shield to the ones that line that hall in the front. "

"What's mine look like, then?"

"It's square with the silver rose in the front over a mountain with a paw print in the left corner and my sword in the right."

"And I'm assuming yours is the same with the sword and rose switched places?"

"Yep."

Elizabeth went to her room, quickly cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair. "You know," she said off handly. "I could get used to this sort of life."

[I'm sure you could...] thought Amanda as she got up and put her cloak back on. This was most definitely more her friend's day than hers.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The King strode in front of them purposefully, brows knitted together and eyes stormily glaring. His wife, Queen Thayet, sat to the side, not sure of what to do in this situation because it had never happened before.

"Are you aware, Lady Amanda, of the disruption your little 'fight' caused?" asked the King at long last, his voice boiling with anger.

"She only did it because-"

"Hush, Elizabeth," whispered Amanda. "Let me take care of this." She rose and stood before the King, looking very repentive. "My deepest apologizes, my lord," she said, sweeping into a low bow. "I will not let my temper get the better of me in the future."

"You had better not if you wish to keep your newfound titles," sighed the King, settling down at Amanda's obvious sincerity. "Now for the more pressing matter at hand. Numair sensed the gift in both of you earlier, and I think I know what yours is in, Lady Amanda. Both of you must go to his chambers right now to find out what it is and to start instruction is using it."

"Yes, milord," the sisters said in unison, bowing/ curtsying low to the King. They left and were escorted by a page to Numair's rooms, also home to Daine, the Wildmage. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Just sit still and let me make sure I have this right," said Numair as he did the final tests on the girls. Amanda most definitely had fighting magic, and weapon she picked up she would know how to use and would easily be able to master it. But Elizabeth's was a little harder. It was sort of like levitation, where you make yourself float, but then again she could make other things float as well. Sighing, he quickly did what he had to and analyzed the info he got from it. 

"Well, Ladies," he said slowly. "I know what your gifts are. Amanda, yours is obvious and it is the only way you beat Squire Joren this afternoon. But Elizabeth, I'm not really sure what yours is. I guess the best way to describe it is 'telekinesis.'"

"Sweet! You mean I can make things float in the air?"

"Yes, and from my tests it appears you've already done it once..."

"Oh yeah, when those morons where trying to clobber Amanda and I couldn't get off that horse! That was weird, but with everything else that has been happening I kind of forgot about it."

"Come and report directly to me in the morning, got it?" 

"Yes sir, Numair," said Amanda as she walked out the door straight into Daine who was walking in. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's ok," said Daine with a smile. "You must be the two new ladies in court."

"The one and only," said Amanda. "We must be going, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda fidgeted nervously with the hem of her jerkin, having won the battle over what she would wear. She thought back to that morning's magic lessons and thought about how well they had gone to get her mind off her problem at hand. Elizabeth could now lift large objects with easy with her gift, and she had learned how to fight with a spear from a knight with in a few hours. Things were definitely looking up, until now.

"Presenting Lady Amanda and Lady Elizabeth of Lynx mountain!" yelled the crier, pulling the curtain back for them to walk through. Amanda walked first, followed by Elizabeth all the way to the thrones. She kept a mask of serenity on her face while doing her best not to screw up. Large crowds were definitely not her thing. 

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was basking in the attention she got and winked at all the cute men who looked her way. They reached the thrones at long last and did their formal greetings to the King. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said loudly, getting the attention of all. "I want you to welcome these two fine ladies for whom we are celebrating tonight, a new fief and a new noble family!" Everyone cheered, and everyone must for the King, and the two ladies were quickly enveloped in a wave of people coming to greet them. Most had heard of Amanda's battle by now and wanted to say thank you for smashing his disgustingly beautiful face in. 

The night went by smoothly, after an hour of meeting people Amanda slipped off to the gardens to be by herself while her radiant sister went on and danced with all the nobles for her. It was the start of a new life. 

~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~

Next chapter...someone else gets sucked in, what happens now?? Stay tuned and review please! I promise the nest chapter will have it's better moments than this one. 


	3. 

Hello again! Here's the next chapter, great big thank you to all those who reviewed, I appreciate it tons. In this chapter, you'll get an up date on Amanda and Elizabeth and find out what happens when another one of their friends gets a hold of the book....

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            *Update*

            Amanda did get to go visit her new fief and fell in love with it immediately, as did its inhabitants with her. Elizabeth was taking lessons from the Queen and two other noble ladies on 'Lady airs' while her sister was absent and would soon be ready to go find a husband. Both were doing rather well at court and have made their friends and enemies (as if that wasn't already apparent). The Yamani princess and her escorts are due to arrive soon and Kel and her Knight master have returned from the Centaur hunt earlier on in the book. Amanda and Kel are becoming fast friends. They have fun training together when both aren't busy with their work, one running a fief and the other training to be a knight and such. Elizabeth has a boy friend, some Squire whose gone heads over heals for her (as if anything else was expected). She's also finally learned to ride her horse and she and Black Mystic race often. Amanda hasn't had anymore duels with nobles who can't keep their mouths shut, but a few found some rather nasty pranks pulled on them and no one knows who did it.That's all for now, but don't worry, you'll be hearing more about these two later on.

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            (A/N: this goes back to a few minutes after the book began to glow, time passes differently between the two worlds, you'll find out later on why....)

            Sarah came down the stairs, grabbing her book bag as she went. She was supposed to be there early to meet with Jon, her boy friend, and figure out what they were going to do that night. She spotted the book lying on the table, she picked it up and studied it for a moment. [Amanda must've left this here...what's this?] She thought to herself as she spotted a new picture in the corner. It was of two girls, one dressed as a noble lady the other as a boy noble. "That's strange...." muttered Sarah as she put it in her book bag. "I could've sworn that wasn't there before. I'll ask Amanda about it when I get there." She grabbed a bagel off the table and headed out, her mom waiting for her out in the car.

            "You got everything you need, honey?" asked Sarah's mom as she pulled out of the drive way, on the way to the school. 

            "Yep. Other than an excuse to get out of the parade, I'm set," replied Sarah, shrugging her shoulders. They arrived at the school a few minutes later and she quickly ran into the band locker room, hoping to find John there. Luckily she did.

            "Where've you been?" asked Jon as he gave her a hug.

            "At home. Amanda and Elizabeth spent the night," replied Sarah, and that was all that needed to be said. Any time those three got together, they were up to at least 1 if not 2 or 3 in the morning. "Which reminds me, have you seen either of them? I need to give Amanda this." She pulled out the book and showed it to Jon, watching with amusement as his jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows raised in the air.

            "Are those things real?" he asked, pointing to the jewels.

            "Elizabeth bought it, what do you think?"

            "Darn. They'd be worth a nice chuck of cash if they were...let me see it for a second." He took it from her, flipping through the pages as he scanned the words. Sarah was about to leave to put her bag up when he grabbed her arm. "Hold up a sec," he said, looking rather irked about something.

            "What is it?" asked Sarah, getting worried. "What's wrong?"

            "There are characters with Amanda's and Elizabeth's names in here, and the descriptions sound a good bit like them. Like this, only Amanda has two differently colored eyes, she's proud of it and everyone here knows it. And only the Elizabeth I know would be mean to guys like that," said Jon, showing her what he was talking about.

            "Don't be mean, Jon," said Sarah, taking the book from him. She read it for a few minutes before turning rather pale. "Ok, this isn't cool. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, lets just go find them and ask what this is all about..." She closed the book, and once again it began to glow.

            "Oh my-" The light flashed and the two disappeared. In the corner opposite from Amanda and Elizabeth's picture, one of Sarah and John appeared, both dressed as commoners and looking rather happy. The book did not fall to the floor, how ever, it floated and landed gently beside Allie, Brenna and Mouse's locker, almost as if an invisible hand had been guiding it there...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            When Sarah's world had become light again she was on a rode, dressed in a shirt and ridding breeches with boots. Jon was beside her, wearing a sleeveless sailor shirt with breeches, sandals and a dagger at his side. "Oh, my gosh," whispered Sarah as she took in everything around her. "Oh my gosh..."

            "It's ok, Sarah," said Jon, grabbing her hand as she began to get dizzy. "Sarah..."

            "Oh..." She fell to the ground in a dead faint, being half caught by Jon as he laid her gently on the road. 

            "Oh, great," muttered Jon sarcastically as he sat on the road beside her. "Not only do I have no idea where I am, Sarah's out cold and will be in one heck of a mood when she gets up, what else could possibly go wrong..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Onua trotted along on her horse, two others with her as they made their way to the stables and fields where the extra horses were kept for the Queen's Riders. They rounded a bend in the road and stopped suddenly, seeing a young man sitting on the side of the road with a young woman draped across his lap, obviously concerned about something.

            "Good day, lad!" called Onua as she approached them, cautious of a trap. "Do you need some help there?"

            "Do I?!" he yelled, sounding exasperated. "I have absolutely no idea where I am and my girlfriend is out on the side of the road and I have no way of getting her anywhere for help or finding where I could even get help!"

            "Settle down, lad!" admonished Onua as she and her companions dismounted. "We'll help you. What your name?" 

            "Jon, and she's Sarah."

            "How did you come to get here, Jon?" asked one of Onua's companions, a tall man called Sarge. 

            "I haven't the slightest clue," admitted Jon. "One minute we were in the band room holding this book and the next I'm standing over there with Sarah and she goes faint on me from shock."

            "Does she do this often?" asked Onua as she checked the girl's pulse and temperature, she wasn't sick just a little shaken and would come around soon she decided. "Sarge, you and Penny ride on to the stable. Hitch up the wagon and bring it here so we can get these two to some place other than the middle of the road." Penny was Sarge's niece and was staying with Onua for awhile before she went back home to be married.

            "Who do want to pull the wagon?" asked Penny as she mounted her horse.

            "Brownie or Trish, which ever is awake," replied Onua, getting a blanket from her saddle and putting it behind Sarah's head for support.

             "Thanks for the help," said Jon as he sat down beside Sarah, worry still etched in his face.

            "Where did you two say you were from?" asked Onua as she sat on Sarah's other side, her horse next to her.

            "Providence, where am I right now?"

            "Between Pirate's Swoop and Corus just a few minutes ride from where the Queen's Riders keep their extra horses during the year. I've never heard of Providence before, though. It is on the other side of the Roof of the World?" replied Onua, trying to wrack her head of the names of the other countries over there.

            "What that?" asked Jon, frowning slightly.

            "The Roof of the World? If you don't know then you must not be from that direction. Do you live near the Emerald Ocean?"

            "I live near the Atlantic Ocean, but I've never heard of the Emerald Ocean," replied Jon, getting confused. {People here are dressed differently and they ride horses on unpaved roads carrying swords and knives. Then there was the book...what the hell is going on here? First Amanda and Elizabeth being on that book's cover and then....oh shoot.}

            Onua saw Jon go very white all of a sudden, as if remembering something. "What's the matter?" she asked, shifting around so she could face him.

            "The book...and Amanda and Elizabeth's names in it...and the picture...my gosh I hope I'm wrong..." murmured Jon, making Onua think he had cracked.

            "What are you talking about?" she said crossly, getting up as she did.

            "Look, just forget about it. Even if I am right, it'll do little to help our situation. Why are you out here?" 

            "Our stable hand that stays at the Stables year round wrote us saying he was quitting as soon as we could find him a replacement, which by the way do you have any experience working with horses?"

            "Only from when Sarah would drag me along horse back riding back home," shrugged Jon, thinking quickly. "But Sarah knows a lot about horses and caring for them and maybe she'd help you."

            "I'd help whom?" asked Sarah as she opened her eyes, groaning in pain.

            "Easy lass," said Onua, holding a canteen up to the young woman's mouth and letting her drink it dry.

            Sarah sat up slowly, supported on either side by John and Onua as she took stock of her surroundings once more. "Damn," she mumbled, shaking her head, "It wasn't a dream..."

            "Try nightmare," sighed Jon as he heard a soft rumbling in the distance. It got closer and soon the trio could see it was Penny on a wagon being pulled by a large brown mare with a black mane and white fetlocks. Sarah got up shakily and walked to the horse and wagon when it pulled up beside them. "Aren't you a beauty?" asked Sarah as she rubbed the mare's nose, letting it sniff her and nibble at her hand.

            "Good timing, Penny," said Onua as she helped the other two get in to the back, telling them to sit on the floor and hold on tight. She then took the reins from Penny and turned the wagon around before urging the horse to a steady gallop down the road. With the wind whipping through her hair and some new friends, Onua wasn't sure things could get much better...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Sarah sighed happily as she thought about the events of the past few hours; sure they were lost and very far from home, but now she had a new home and a job. One that she loved and couldn't be happier about.

            She was to live with Jon in the hut next to the Stable year round and take care of the horses with his help. Onua had tested her knowledge of horses, and had found it very large and well rounded. Jon was to help her out with the heavy parts of the job and when he wasn't they had worked out a deal with the local fisherman, a friend of Onua's, that he could go and find work there for a good part of the day.

            Once every two or three weeks Onua was to come down with their pay and bring them a few supplies from Corus or Pirate's Swoop, where ever she was. During those trips she would inspect the stables and check over the horses, bringing some Wildmage with her if one of the horses was sick and needed tending.

            "Sarah!" called Jon as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sarah!"

            "Oh, sorry about that," said Sarah as she snapped back to the present, looking slightly embarrassed.

            Onua laughed, Sarge and Penny just smiling as their eyes twinkled merrily. "What say we go meet the herd if you're not too busy day dreaming," she suggested, eyes dancing mischievously.

            "Let's go," she replied, getting up with a grin. She pulled Jon with her, making sure he didn't try to stay behind.

            "What are you trying to do?" he protested, trying to get free. "Horses don't like me that much. I thought we already found that out awhile ago."

            "These are different horses, and maybe they'll like you," suggested Sarah, not letting go.

            "Fine. But if I get bit..."

            "You won't. I promise."

            "That's what you said last time and I had to get stitches by the time we were done," muttered Jon under his breath. Sarah followed Onua to the pasture, Jon in tow, to look at the mares and geldings they had there. There were about 20 or so in all, 3/4 mares and 1/4 geldings. A gray mare with white markings and mane came up to the fence, lipping Onua's hand affectionately.

            "This is Daisy," said Onua. "She's been here for about 5 years now, she'll only let me ride her and isn't strong enough to do what I need a horse to do so we let her stay here in case I need a back up. Most of the horses here are 1st or 2nd years though, when camp for new trainees comes around again we'll take them up to the camp grounds near the palace and bring those left over back down a few weeks later. Occasionally we'll sell a mare to the King's Own when a few of their mounts have been killed, or when a regular Rider needs a new horse he or she will come down here for a day or two and pick one out to replace their old one."

            "What happens to a horse if no one ever picks it?" asked Sarah softly.

            "Then it stays here with you until it's gone," replied Onua gravely. "I won't ever kill a horse, no matter how old or useless it is. It's still a horse and I won't let it be hurt." Daisy butted Onua playfully, making the woman sigh mockingly as she pulled out a carrot for the horse.

            "That's good. I would refuse the job if they were taken away some where for 'retirement'."

            "I don't blame you," said Onua, smiling brightly. "I think we're going to get along just fine. Do you need to go and tell anyone or can you start today?"

            "I guess we can start today since there is no way to tell our parents we're gone," answered Jon shrugging his shoulders as he did. "Will there be anyone else working here other than us two?"

            "Yeah, a boy and girl from the village down the road come here to work every other day. They have the weekends off, but they'll help you if you're in a jam," supplied Penny, turning as she heard the sound of horses walking up the path. It was a tall man with long hair and a shorter woman with wild, curly brown hair.

            "Hullo Onua!" called the man, raising a hand as he did. {That guy looks like a stork, being so tall and skinny,} thought Sarah as she watched Onua greet him warmly. 

            "Numair!" she called back, waving. "I thought you weren't coming for a week!"

            "Yeah, well the plans got changed a little," said the young woman beside him, making a face.

            "What happened, Daine?" asked Onua, holding Numair's horse's head while he dismounted. 

            "Squire Keladry found a baby griffin and I have to find it's parents before they find her," Daine sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to leave in a few minutes so I can get one of its feathers and begin searching. The sooner, the better."

            "Can you spare enough time to meet my new stable hands for this place?" asked Onua. "This is Sarah and Jon, they'll be the ones who are here year round from now on."

            "It's very nice to meet you both," she said sincerely, "But what happened to Herman? That old guy who worked here before?" 

            "He quit and went for early retirement," explained Sarge. "It was a good thing too, in a few more years we would've had to made him do it."

            "That's too bad, he was a nice guy. Anyway, goodbye!" She urged her mare, Cloud, into a gallop and headed back out onto the road, heading for the small town where Raoul and Kel were staying with his troop of the King's Own. 

            "So where are you two from?" asked Numair, addressing Sarah and Jon.

            "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Numair sat back in his chair by the fire, staring into the flames. He remembered a story similar to those two had told him from somewhere else, but where? He struggled with it for a few minutes longer before giving up for the night, everyone else already asleep in their rooms. Either the gods willed him to be the forgetful or he was not meant to know something that had been told to him, so he let it go with a sigh and got up, walking to his mat on the floor and laying down quietly.

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Sarah lay on her bed by the window, feeling the breeze gently on her face. [You know] she thought to herself [I think I'm going to like it here...]

            *********@@@@@@@@@****@@@@@@@@@*********

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Totally horrible or completely ingenious? Let me know by clicking that little box in the corner and reviewing like good readers, thanks a million and Happy Holidays if I don't get another chapter up before Christmas!

By the way, Next Chapter: Some one else gets sucked in and you'll get to hear some about our new couple in Tortal AND find out what happened to the original pair!


	4. 

This is the next installment of 'A Twisted Tortallian Tale.'  Please enjoy and review.

BTW: if you're one of the characters or will be AND YOU DO KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO DON'T JUST SKIP OVER THIS, no more anonymous reviews from you, it really doesn't help me much and I'll just catch up to you later on.

            @@@@@@#####@@@@@@#####@@@@@@####@@@@@@ 

            The mage looked at her scrying mirror in aggravation, that cursed mage, Numair was his name, had made contact with two of the groups that had been pulled in. She had by pure luck caught it in time and had managed to spell his mind so he couldn't remember the other two at the palace. Thank the goddess for her inexhaustible reserves of the Gift.

            Not only did she have to keep a scrying mirror on the two palace ladies [the one is more of a tomboy, even if she is older] she thought, and the other two at the Rider's Stables, plus the mage fellow, but the book was sensing the presence of some others and she could tell by the itch in her pointer finger that they were going to get sucked in as well. Hopefully whoever it was would be as easy to please as the last one's were...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Elizabeth stood against the wall, grinning contentedly. She and Amanda were having their first small 'get together' in their rooms and the few who were invited seemed to be having a pretty good time.

            "Lady Elizabeth," said Owen with a mock bow. "When should your dearest sister be arriving with the food?"

            Elizabeth smiled evilly, the Tortallians were in for an American surprise. "She should be here any minute..." Amanda walked in, three pans in her arms as she juggled them expertly. A small crowd of the younger folk followed her, only to be shooed back out by Elizabeth. 

            "Pizza's here!" said Amanda, bowing with a flourish.

            "Pizza?" asked Kel as she looked at the round and cheesy pies. "What's pizza?"

            "It's a food Elizabeth and I used to eat all the time," said Amanda, picking it up and eating it like a true American teenager, backwards. 

            "People our age practically lived off this stuff," added Elizabeth, grabbing a piece for herself.

            "And you eat it with your hands?" asked Neal as he picked up a piece, holding it awkwardly.

            "Yep. Some fold them over, and others start at the other end. A few of the older people eat 'em with knives and forks, but I think it just wastes time," replied Amanda, finishing off her first piece and glancing at Buri and Raoul evilly.

            "C'mon you guys, dig in. It's not poisonous, I promise," said Elizabeth, digging into her own. Both girls had been going through the effects of not being in America and needed something to feel a little but more at home.

            Kel picked up a slice with sausage on it and tried it bravely, looking quite surprised when she found it to be quite delicious. "I've got to say, Amanda. This is pretty good," admitted Kel, reaching for another piece. Pretty soon the whole group was getting their hands dirty the American way as they dug into the steaming pies Amanda had made. 

            "What do you know?" whispered Amanda to Elizabeth before she could slip off with her latest 'lover'. "My pizza was a success."

            "Don't you mean our pizza?" asked Elizabeth dryly. "I'm the one who came up with the idea..."

            "So you could spend more time with Trent," Amanda finished for her, "But still we're going to have to do this a lot more often..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Sarah brushed the chestnut mare gently, being sure to not hurt the beautiful mare in any way. John was due home soon, and she had made dinner for the first time: homemade soup and bread.

            She heard the sound of hooves beating the dirt road that lead to their humble quarts and knew was Jon from the funny canter of the horse. He rode a gelding named Offbeat who, for the life of him, couldn't run or walk with a steady beat but had taken a liking to Jon for some reason.

            "Sarah!" he yelled, dismounting quickly. "We've got company." Sarah slapped her head quickly, remembering what it was she forgot. Today was the day Onua was coming for her first visit and she must've just arrived. 

            "I'm in the barn!" she yelled back, finishing the mare as quickly as she could. The mare snorted indignantly as Sarah dropped the brush on her hoof. "Sorry," apologized Sarah, giving her a sugar cube for being so good. She rushed outside and gave John a hug before greeting their visitor, who was not Onua at all.

            It was a young man, fairly tall and thin but broad shouldered and looked to be in his early twenties. His uniform said he was in the King's own and his badge around his biceps a sergeant. His hands were big and his dark hair was cropped short as most men's were.

            "Hullo," he said cheerfully. "I'm Domitan of Masbolle, and one of my horses, a fine gray dappled gelding, went lame. Onua told me to come and give you your pay and at the same time pick out a new horse." He pulled a pouch of gold nobles from his own pouch and a letter from Onua as well. It merely confirmed what he said, and Sarah agreed to let him look about the place. 

            A few hours later he lead a dark brown gelding with white markings on his forehead and fetlocks to Sarah and Jon, who were outside doing some other work. "I think I'll take this fellow," he said cheerfully. "He and I fit each other just fine."

            "That one I call Veety, because he reminds me of a fellow I knew who didn't get along with everybody and that horse certainly doesn't all the time," said Jon sarcastically as Veety laid back his ears and bared his teeth at him. "See what I mean?"

            "He's just a bit ornery, right Veety?" asked Domitan, deciding the name fit the horse well.

            "That was mean, Jon," said Sarah in her usual way. "Veety got along with more people than you give him credit for. Just because you didn't like him..."

            "I never said that. I just think he was hard to get along with," interrupted Jon, getting a grin of Domitan. 

            Sarah shook her head and sighed. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Domitan?" she asked politely, feeling the three of them would get along pretty well.

            "Sorry, but I can't. The King's Own needs me and I have to get back as soon as possible," replied Domitan, smiling ruefully. "I tell you what though, next time my meathead cousin needs a horse we'll stop on by together and have dinner, ok?" He swung himself up onto the horse, ready to ride him back to Corus bareback. 

            "Bye, Domitan!" called Sarah after the retreating form as he galloped away.       

            "Good riddance, Veety," mutter Jon, having had a great dislike of that particular horse.

            "Jon!"

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~*~~~@~~~*

            The book sat innocently below Brenna, Allie and Mouse's locker. Brenna came bustling in, looking puzzled when she saw the no one was there. Amanda and Elizabeth's lockers were still locked and Sarah and Hewet, as everyone called him, were nowhere to be seen.

            She spotted the book and her eyebrows shot up, pouncing on it instantly. "This is a Tamora Pierce book?" she said aloud, looking at the cover carefully. She saw that the picture on the front was the same as she had at home, except for the two pictures in the top corners and them looking strangely familiar.

            Allie came in and asked what she was looking at. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Brenna, opening the cover. She flipped to where a red bookmark was and began to read, realizing this wasn't like the copy she had at home. "They didn't have pizza in Tortal!" she suddenly exclaimed, looking very confused. "And why are there extra characters and scenes in here?!" 

            Bryanna, most often know as Mouse for being fairly quiet, walked in carrying her books wearily. "Squeak-ums!" cried Brenna teasingly. "Did you have a good time with James last night?"

            "Yep. He's glad to be home from college," replied Bryanna, tossing her head. 

            "I think he was more glad to see her..." whispered Allie to Brenna, chucking quietly.      

            "What'cha looking at?" asked Bryanna, ignoring Allie's comment.

            "I thought it was a T.P. book, but it's not like the one I have at home," replied Brenna as she closed the cover of the book. The ever-faithful burst of light appeared, and all three disappeared, their things somehow flying magically into their locker and the lock shutting it's self automatically.

            The book floated for a minute, the settled it's self on a chair near the flute and clarinet lockers, a new picture appearing on the back of a thief, a bar maid, and a brothel worker...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Brenna found herself on the road outside of Corus, her two friends right beside her. She was dressed as a common bar worker, her skirt full and flashy and her top coming down a bit lower than she liked. The only thing left from her original clothes was a dragon's caw pendent with a ball grasped in it. She also realized she was packing about 6 or 8 hide knives in various places. In her hand were the reins to a gelding Palomino with a star on his right flank and a pair of saddlebags over his shoulders. 

            Bryanna and Allie found them selves in similar situations, yet slightly different. Allie was wearing all leather and looked like she belonged to one of the local whore houses while Mouse was wearing a commoner's clothes as any respectable bar maid might.  Both had horses, Allie's a black and white whiskey Pinto mare, and Bryanna's a Clydesdale with a tan coat and blonde mane and fetlocks; and both had the same necklace and pendent Brenna wore except the ball was different colors.  

            "Girls," said Brenna in awe. "I do believe we're in Tortal."

            "What?" asked Allie, wrinkling her nose. 

            "In your terms, we were sucked into the book and all we can do now, I guess, is to go and make what little future we can have," said Brenna dully, wishing Amanda was here, she practically had the books memorized. She suddenly shot up with a jolt of inspiration. "Let's go the Dancing Dove!" she cried, leading her horse down the path to Corus.

            "What's that?" asked Bryanna as she walked beside Brenna, Allie on her other side.

            "It's a bar and inn in that town down there. Once there we could find jobs and maybe pick up some tricks of the thieving trade." She thought about everything that had happened since they arrived and began to piece it all together. Spotting a fat pouch on a noble in front of her, she swiped it easily and opened it, jackpot! 

            "What'd you just do that for?" asked Bryanna quietly, not wanting to attract any attention. Allie was too busy flirting with a young man who had slipped up beside her to notice anything.

            "A test of sorts. I noticed some other pictures on that cover before we were sent here, and I think Amanda and Elizabeth and maybe two others came before us. There's no use trying to find them, we're probably miles apart. One thing I always wanted to do if I came to Corus was to join the rouge and be a thief."

            "Oh, you would, would you?" asked another young man who appeared next to her out of nowhere. 

            "Who are you?" asked Brenna sharply, reaching for one of her knives automatically.

            "Joe's the name, and a member of the rouge you just spoke about. I've been listening in on your conversation for awhile and saw you take that pouch of gold, not bad work if I say so myself. Why don't you three ladies join me and Al, the fellow who's enamored with your friend, and we'll take you to the Dancing Dove," replied the young man, in his late teens or early 20's.

            "How do we know we can trust you?" asked Bryanna wryly.

            "You don't," replied Joe. "But I give you my word as a thief of the rouge that I won't hurt you three and as long as you're in company of me and Al you should be fine."

            "Ok, then," agreed Brenna, "But if you're lying I will break you."

            "And she could, too," added Bryanna. Brenna could bench press well over 100 lbs, something most thieves couldn't do. Joe nodded his understanding and grabbed onto Brenna's arm, quickly weaving his was through the crowd.

            They reached it quickly, Joe giving the stable boy a gold noble to put up their horses for them (which Brenna suspected he had flinched from her anyways...). Walking into the bar, he was loudly greeted by a few of his fellow thieves and those who wanted to see who he had with them. Allie and Mouse followed Brenna, who was following Joe, to the table where the present King of thieves sat. 

            "Ladies," said Joe in a mock-regal voice, "May I present Jeremy, King of the Rouge." Jeremy stood up and bowed to them, and all three curtsied back. 

            "What can I do for you?" asked Jeremy as he motioned for them to sit at his table. "And where are you from?"

            "We're not sure," said Brenna, silencing Bryanna and Allie with a look. They knew that whatever she was going to say was a lie, but had to go along with it anyway. "We used to live somewhere, we don't know where, and we used to have jobs at a place similar to this. But there's this rather large, empty space that we don't know what happened."

            "Well, it's of little matter," said Jeremy, leaning back in his chair. "All three of you have a gift, and any sort of gift is welcome here as long as it's used for the Rouge. Bartholomew! Bring us three tankards of lemonade and two of ale, will ya?" 

            An old man, bent over with age, began to scuttle around the bar area, filling out the requested order. Bryanna got up and went to help him, asking where the drinks were and taking them to the table for him. Jeremy watched with a critical eye as she served them, watching to see if she spilled any. "You, lass, have worked with drinks before?" he asked nonchalantly. 

            "In a way," replied Bryanna, remembering serving them at one of the parent meeting for the band boosters. 

            "Then you can help old Bart behind the counter all the time. You can flirt with the fellows who come and order drinks, but they won't lay a finger on ya without your consent if they're one of my boys." Jeremy leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "What's your name, lass?"

            "Mouse," she said automatically. "Call me Mouse."

            "Mouse," replied Jeremy absently. "Now for you two," he looked at Brenna and Allie carefully. "I don't know exactly what all your gifts are. I know Mouse's isn't serving drinks so we'll figure hers out later. You, I think you have the gift of the thief." 

            "Whatever gave you that idea?" Brenna asked with a sly grin as she put a few more coins in her pouch that she had relieved from passing persons.

            "Well, you just took all poor Benny had in his pouch and right about now he should be realizing he can't pay for all the drinks he's had." As if on a cue a surprised yell was heard from across the bar, and a short scuffle as he was dragged before the King.

            "He can't pay his bill, sir," said Joe respectfully. "What should we do?"

            "How much is it?" asked Brenna, feeling guilty.

            "Two silvers and a copper." She fished the money out of her pouch and handed it to old Bart who then told them to release the fellow. Benny breathed a sigh of relief before winking at Brenna and walking away.

            "Yes, you definitely have the gift of the thief," murmured Jeremy as he watched the young ladies talk amongst themselves. "What are we to call you?" 

            "I'd suggest Vixen, she looks as sly as a fox to me," commented Joe, getting a hard punch from Brenna because of it.

            "Vixen it is then," agreed Jeremy, "It suits you well and your real name doesn't really matter anymore, you're one of the Rouge."

            "What about me?" asked Allie, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

            "Well, you certainly have the gift, and lot's of it," admitted Jeremy, noticing the three she had been flirting with just sat there and waited for her to return to them. "Look inside yourself and call up a thread of it. Then send out that thread at Joe, just to see what would happen." She did, hers being a dark red color. Joe immediately became relaxed and submissive. "Call to him." She did and he obeyed immediately. "Now try in on one of your friends." Allie did, but nothing happened. "Well, at least we know what her gift is."

            "What?" asked Allie excitedly.

            "You're a seducer of men."

            "Sweet!"

            "Yep, that's right up Allie's isle," remarked Mouse to Brenna, now known as 'Vixen.'

            "What should we call you?" asked Joe, not making any suggestions himself this time.

            "I go by Allie," she replied, grinning evilly.

            "Bartholomew! Show these ladies upstairs to spare rooms!" proclaimed Jeremy, seeing some other fellows who wanted to see him walk in. "You'll have to excuse me, I have another meeting to go to." Joe shooed them up the stairs before they could see who he was meeting with, much to their annoyance.

            "What will we do now?" asked Allie when they were settled, having gone through the bags that were on their horses back and put everything away.

            "I'm gonna go do some thieving later this evening, and until then lets go and get something to eat," suggested Brenna, rising from her seat and walking out the door.

            "I might as well go start serving behind the bar, he said he needed more workers there and I'm kind of bored just sitting around here," added Mouse, rising to her feet and walking after her.

            "Wait for me!" cried Allie, suddenly realizing she was the only one left in the room...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            "Enjoying lightening my customer's purses?" teased old Bart as another noble who came there for a drink found his gold nobles gone.

            "Yes, and you'll get half of what I make if you don't rat me out," said Brenna lightly as she scanned the crowd for another victim.

            Allie was in the corner with four or five guys around her, completely under her spell. "Of all the Gifts she had to get," murmured Brenna to herself.

            "What was that?" asked Joe as he walked up beside her. "Someone jealous of their sister?" The three had claimed to be sisters earlier so they would have a good reason for sticking together.

            "What? No, you just don't know her like I do and trust me she's in heaven," replied Brenna frankly, turning away.

            "Would you like to go meet Jeremy's distinguished guest this evening?" asked Joe, coming around her other side.

            "You mean the guy next to him in the cowl? Sure." He led her through the crowds and claimed two chairs for them next to the King, jostling his arm by 'accident.'

            "I see you got her to come pretty quickly," observed Jeremy without looking at them. "Baron George, I'd like you to meet Vixen, one of the three new Rouge who joined today. Brenna froze in her seat. The Baron George of Pirate's Swoop who was the former King of Thieves???

            "Hello there," said George cheerfully, extending a hand to her. "I've seen you lightening heavy pouches this evening and am impressed with your work."

            "Thank you," said Brenna softly, turning slightly pink, one of the greatest thieves ever was impressed with her work!!

            "Sorry to have to leave so soon, Jeremy, but the wife and kids may be getting worried about me, so long. See you soon Vixen, Joey." The Baron got up and drew his cowl back on, quickly leaving into the dark night.

            "So long, sir," called Joe to his back, grinning merrily. 

            "You know him?" asked Brenna in awe.

            "George? Yeah, he was the King when I first joined. He and Fingers found me in an alley when I was 8 and took care of me since then."

            "Lucky," muttered Brenna under her breath as Mouse came and plopped down beside her.

            "Tired?" asked Jeremy, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

            "Shut up," growled Mouse, not to be messed with at the moment.

            "Touchy," mumbled Joe, getting a venomous look from Mouse before she was called away to serve more drinks to people by old Bart. 

            "Gee, thanks for making her so happy when I have to share a room with her," grumbled Brenna, flinching a few coins from a passing lady. The lady went around the table and sat by Jeremy, much to Brenna's surprise, and winked at her.

            "Like those fake coppers you got there?" she asked, grinning wickedly. 

            "Let me introduce my cousin Ratina, Queen of Thieves," said Jeremy, trying not to laugh. 

            "That's it, I don't think I could take another surprise today!" exclaimed Brenna, rising from her chair. Joe caught her arm and told her to sit back down. "Listen, buddy, don't tell me what to do. I could break you with my bare hands."

            "Vixen, sit," ordered Jeremy. Brenna glared at him, but obeyed, his cousin about to burst out laughing.

            "Oh, go ahead and laugh," grumbled Brenna, waving a hand at Ratina. She did, it echoing to the rafters of the old inn.

            "At least somebody's having fun," teased Joe, getting another punch from Brenna. "Hey! You know that does kind of hurt!" he protested, rubbing his arm.

            "You think I care, you son of a bastard," replied Brenna, getting up and leaving. Ratina watched her for awhile as she weaved in and out of the crowd, taking more coins as she went. A stop by the counter gave Mouse and old Bart part of what she'd made, before disappearing up the stairs to her room for the night.

            "So what do you think of her?" Jeremy asked Ratina.

            "She's definitely skilled, gift or no gift. In time she could be a valuable part of the team," she commented lightly. "Her sisters are as equally of use, especially the one, since she can seduce men. The other has the gift, right? Do we know what it's for yet?"

            "I sent for Zoe, that mage that owes me a favor. We'll find out when she gets here, and whatever it is I'm sure will be as good as her siblings," replied Jeremy, watching Mouse for a minute. He was certainly a lucky King. Only a few months in power, and already he had new followers who were of use to him!

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Allie woke up last the next morning, having been up until the early hours of the morning with her group of guys the night before. Rolling out of the bed about noon, she pulled on a dress with long, wide sleeves to hide her daggers in, like her leather shirt had had the day before. They were just long enough to kill a person, but small enough to remain concealed. 

            She ran down the stairs, pausing at the bottom long enough to spot her friends. Brenna was back over at the King's table, drinking some ale with Ratina and Mouse was working the counter while Bartholomew took a break. Going over to the counter, Mouse handed her a plate and drink and told her Brenna wanted to see her.

            Allie nodded and went over to the table, sitting by Brenna and waiting until there as a break in the conversation for her to speak. "What did you want?" she asked, mouth full of eggs.

            "We figured out what Mouse's gift is," replied Brenna. "She has the ability to control any male with her singing."

            "Might've guess that," commented Allie, "She's so good and all. Was there anything else?"

            "Yeah, you really don't have that big of a gift according to Jeremy and it would be better if you saved it for jobs rather than use it on every hot guy you see."

            "Jobs?"

            "We're going to pick out the richest nobles in each bar, have you seduce them or Mouse sing to them while I loot 'em clean. We'll make a bundle and from what I understand they don't remember a thing later on so we can't get caught," replied Brenna.

            "How do you know they won't remember?" asked Allie.

            "Because the guys you were having fun with last night all know they were with some girl but couldn't tell it was you if you were standing right in front of them. Al came down before you did and I had to tell him about last night with three or four others swearing it happened before he would believe me," replied Brenna, smiling slyly.

            "And what will we do with our new found cash?" asked Mouse as she walked up, a tray of drinks for the King and his table in her hand.

            "We'll buy some nice clothes and invite ourselves to a few of the balls at the palace where we can clean up even more," supplied Brenna, Ratina agreeing with her.

            "Those nobles get so drunk at those things you can practically send people off the street in there and they'll come out filthy rich," she smirked.

            "I like the sound of that," said Allie dreamily.

            "Most thieves do. But do you understand who you need to save your gift?"

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get me something with caffeine in it and I'll agree to anything."

            "What's caffeine?" asked Ratina

            "Just get her some coffee and don't worry about it," answered Brenna, making a mental note to tell the other two not to make references back to their own world. Besides the rather annoying Joe and a magic-happy Allie, things were going alright in her opinion.

            @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @   @

            %   %   %    %   %   %    %   %    %   %   %    %   %   %    %   %   %    %   %

            Anther chapter up, and right before Christmas too! Happy Holidays and as a gift to me please review, I don't ask for much. Just tell me if you hate it or love or are a little in between...you get the picture.


	5. 

Here's part five! Read and review, please!

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Vixen watched from a corner as Allie and Mouse went to work, quickly putting all the rich nobles in the bar under their spell and leading them over in her direction. They were at the Firebird Inn, and already they had filled three large pouches with coins and jewelry taken from other men.

            They only had another two, maybe three to go and Brenna motioned for the other two to hurry up when she noticed a few city guards walk in the door. Allie and Mouse did as she bid them to, not saying a word as they rushed out the back door with their bags of gold. Tethered just outside the door were two of their horses and away they galloped, stopping only to give their loot to Ratina so she could transport it safely back to the Dancing Dove for them before heading out to the Trebond fief.

            "So why are we going to this town again?" asked Mouse as the night wore on, dawn approaching quickly.

            "Because if we have to lay low for awhile from hitting all those Inns over the past few nights and it is owned by Lady Alanna's old friend Coram and his wife who was the former Queen of Thieves. They aren't aware that we're coming and after a week or two we're going to make a haul there, we already have Jeremy's permission, before heading back to Corus. Apparently the head of the guard there is not well liked by Coram so all we have to do is make him look bad so he will be replaced," replied Brenna, watching the road for any sudden holes or rocks.

            "Then we can stay in Corus for awhile before going out and doing something like it all over again?" asked Allie.

            "That's the plan..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            The mage growled again, cursing the boy at the Rider's barns for having said something about 'Veety.' Domitan was a good friend of those two 'noble ladies' and would no doubt tell them about his new horse. She'd have to come up something fast if this wasn't going to burst wide open right now...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Sarah and John were sadly sitting beside Old Whisker's stall as Onua sat with the dieing horse sadly. "Thank you, guys, for sending for me when you found out he was sick. He was one of my favorite horses and I'd hate for him to die alone."

            "No problem," replied Sarah miserably, watching the light fade out of the horse's eyes. John sighed and got up, going to finish the hole he had started earlier to put the horse's body in.

            "Where are you going to bury him?" asked Onua when Whiskers had drawn his last breath, whickering one last time.

            "In the pasture right next to the apple tree that he was always lying under," replied Sarah. This was definitely not one of her better days...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Alyse walked quickly into the band locker room, she was late for the special practice! Glancing around, she noticed everyone was gone, she must be later than she thought!

            [Get out the clarinet, stuff my things in the locker (I wish these things weren't so small!), ram the clarinet together, grab a reed and an extra, lock my locker....hey what's this?] Alyse picked up the leather bound book she had almost tripped over, studying the cover closely. [Tamora Pierce, never seen a copy that looked like this...IS THAT AMANDA AND ELIZABETH IN THE CORNER????] She blinked, convincing herself that it couldn't be and open the cover a few chapters in. 

            She scanned a few sentences and shut it quickly, the flash appeared and took her away before she had a chance to react at all. Alyse found herself in the Yamani temple for one of their gods, sitting in a corner as if meditating wearing kimonos and an obi with two shukusen, metal fans, stuck in it.

            Before she had a chance to react to THAT, the priestess of the temple ran by, pursued by four pirates with swords. Alyse got up and pulled out her fans, bursts of green light coming from them, that threw the pirates to the ground covered in burns. Not really knowing what she was doing, she grabbed a glaive from the wall and stood in front of the priestess, ready for the pirates that struggled to their feet painfully.

            "There she is, mates!" roared the leader, getting his sword from the ground. "Let's get her!" The four, backed by another five or six that had been behind them charged the pair, backing them in a corner. 

            Alyse fought like a devil without even realizing it. It was if it wasn't her hands that were guiding the deadly glaive that slashed through the pirates or when that was knocked away pulled out the fans and threw them expertly. She felt like a puppet on string, not that it mattered. Right now it was what was keeping them alive. 

            With a final blast of dark forest green energy, she knocked them back far enough to keep them down until the guards finally ran in. "Oh, thank you!" cried the priestess, falling on her knees and bowing before Alyse gratefully.

            "Please get up," said Alyse, helping her to her feet. "You're making me nervous." She didn't realize she was speaking and understanding Yamani langue instead of what they call Common. (or English to us.)

            "What can I do to show me appreciation for your help?" asked the Priestess, motioning for one of the guards to come over.

            "Tell me where I am, who you are, why those men were chasing you and what is going to happen now," said Alyse quickly, feeling rather lost.

            The priestess looked at her oddly, but answered her questions anyways. "You're in a temple on the Yamani Islands, I am head Priestess Soranami, those men wanted the Opal of Light which I have in my possession, and because you saved me and it I imagine the Emperor would like to thank you in some way."

            "Is the jewel safe, Priestess?" asked the guard she had beckoned for, bowing low Yamani style.

            "Yes, go tell the Emperor I would like to see him in private with a friend of mine," replied the priestess, glancing at Alyse. "What is your name, child?"

            "Alyse."

            "What house are you of?"

            "House???"

            "You couldn't possibly have learned how to fight like that if you're not of a noble house, Alyse. Now tell me, which house."

            "I'm not from a house," whispered Alyse, deciding to fake amnesia so she wouldn't have to explain about her world. "I don't remember where I'm from, I just sort of woke up here before getting rid of those pirates."

            "Well, then, I can take you in until the Emperor decides what to do with you," replied the priestess, leading her to the back rooms of the temple where she could stay until the meeting.

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            "At least one of these morons has some sense," mumbled the lady mage as she looked into the scrying bowl that held Alyse's image in it. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about saving the Opal from the pirates again and she wouldn't have to watch the girl too closely, hoping she would just stick around the temple and behave. 

            "But then again when have I ever been so lucky..." she muttered preparing yet another scrying bowl for the next person to be sucked in...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Alyse's head spun with the events of the past couple hours. The Emperor had been impressed with her help in the temple and granted her the Empire's gratitude until her dying day. Finding out that she spoke Common as well as she did Yamani without a trace of an accent, he decided she would be useful in the group that was traveling to Tortal to deal with the wedding preparations.

            "You have one week to prepare and get yourself in order to go," he had said, "Head Priestess will help you get around and I give you three pouches of gold to help with your costs." She had only nodded numbly and followed Soranami back out to the temple. What a day!

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            "Aaaarrrhhhggg!!!!" yelled the mage as she tried not to tear her hair out. "Of all the places for her to go, Tortal! I already have 7 others there and probably more will follow! Hopefully she'll stay with the Princess and her maids so I won't have to worry about watching her too much. Oh for Pete's sake..." It wasn't the first, or the last time that the mage was glad for her inexhaustible gift.

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Several of the knights had gone out for their work, including Kel and her Knight-Master Raoul with the King's Own. Amanda often wandered around the palace during the day or stopped by the library for a few hours at a time. She was there right after lunch one day and was reading a book of the chronicles of King Jonathan the 1st rule when Elizabeth came up beside her, grinning evilly.

            "What have you done now?" asked Amanda without even looking up, knowing it was her instinctively.

            "Queen Thayet would like to see you and me as soon as possible in her study," replied Elizabeth, turning around primly.

            "Wait up, Lady Liz," called Amanda as she saved her place with a scrap of paper. "I can't remember how to get there!"

            Elizabeth waited for her and soon they were in front of a small study, the door open and Queen Thayet inside waiting for them. "Where did you find her?" Thayet asked Elizabeth as she beckoned for them to sit down as she shut the door.

            "In the library, filling her head with useless nonsense as usual," replied Elizabeth mockingly.

            "Oh, hush," retorted Amanda. "I could say the same thing about your 'Lady' classes."

            "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about," interrupted Thayet, not wanting to have an argument started. "Amanda, the King has told me to tell you that you can't wear breeches to the next banquet, you have to actually dress like a Lady."

            "But why?!" exploded Amanda angrily. "If he won't let me dress as I wish then I'll not go at all!"

            "I told him you'd say that, but he won't listen," replied Thayet, trying to soothe her. Elizabeth was just trying not to burst out laughing. "Maybe if you do it for just one time..."

            "No, no and no. I'm the head of a fief, I don't have time to mess with dresses and face paint and such. I'll be as well dressed as any lady there and certainly more decently than some of them are but certainly not in an actual dress, you'll have to tell his Highness that I refuse," cut in Amanda, getting up and leaving the room quickly.

            Thayet sighed, looking at Elizabeth who had finally been able to let all her laughter out. "I take it you were expecting this?" she asked.

            "Yep. Amanda hated getting dressed up for concerts before in anything other than slacks, even though she looks good in them. I think she's just too relaxed for that sort of stuff. Maybe the King could get her to listen."

            "I sure hope so..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Lady Ruth and Lady Cythera sat with the King in a private study, waiting for Amanda to arrive. "So why exactly are we here?" asked Lady Cythera, having not been too entirely clear on what was happening.

            "Just trust me and play along with what I say, and if you have any suggestions feel free to throw them out there randomly," said the King, straightening his tunic as the door opened.

            "You asked for me, King Jonathan?" asked Amanda as she bowed properly, wearing practice clothes and her sword at her side.

            "Yes, Lady Amanda. You know Lady Ruth and Lady Cythera." Amanda bowed to them both and he continued. "Since you seem to 'busy' to get dresses and such for balls and parties I throw, we'll have to find another arrangement. This is what I propose, you either sit with these two as your match makers an hour for every ball you don't wear a dress to or you wear a dress and you're scotch free."

            "Why is this necessary, your Highness?" asked Amanda, trying to keep her anger down. "I am the head of a fief, therefore I dress like one. There should be nothing wrong with that."

            "Lady Amanda, though you hold the role most males do, you're what- 17? 18 years old? It's time for you to get married and have an heir for your fief so that it is stable. Without one, if both of you die, it'll go the highest bidder among the fiefs that surround it. That's why you need to dress like a Lady," he argued.

            "Catching a husband is my sister's job, ok?" replied Amanda heatedly. "I'm going to take care of my fief as long as I'm around, and when I die Elizabeth's first born will have control."

            "What if she can't bear a child?" asked Lady Ruth softly.

            "Or she can't catch a husband," added Lady Cythera.

            "I'm not worried about that," said Amanda briskly. "She's got plenty of admirers and a few years to chose the one she wants."

            "Yes, from what I hear she certainly gets around doesn't she," murmured Lady Cythera.

            "She's no worse than some others," growled Amanda, glancing at Lady Ruth. Her daughter was known for her scandalous clothes and many suitors. She went through guys faster than Elizabeth did.

            "That's not the point, Amanda," cut in the King, glaring at the ladies disapprovingly.

            "Then I'll take the hour of matchmaking. The worst they can do is embarrass me behind closed doors," she muttered, stalking out of the room without waiting for the King to dismiss her.

            "You ladies better come up with something good as far as the matchmaking hour goes so that by the time the Yamanis come she's wearing a dress," sighed the King, sitting back down in his chair.

            "Don't worry, your Highness," said Lady Cythera, grinning slyly. "Don't worry about a thing..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Attack of the evil match making busybodies!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

            Sorry, just had a bit of a scare there. If you have any suggestions/comments/ideas (especially for this next section, I really pity that girl) please review and maybe I'll use it if it fits with it all. Thanks!!!!!

            ++++@@@@++++@@@@++++@@@@++++@@@@++++@@@@++++


	6. 

Dun-dee-DUM!!! Here it is, part 6 for all of my beloved fans. *Sigh* I'm getting them up as fast as I can, but if you remember this a huge group project and I have to check with my several other conspirators every time I write a chapter so please have a little patience. Anyways, read on and review at the end. BTW this is an extremely LONG chapter to make up for the really short one last time.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer walked into the locker room, noticing the book below her flute locker, as the rest of the students seemed to mysteriously disappear from the locker room for no reason at all. Most had a sudden urge to go bug the band director or get something to eat, but none the less it was soon empty in there other than Jennifer and the unusual book.

[What have we here?] thought Jennifer as she looked over the cover, noticing the main picture and the smaller ones in the corners and the two on the back as well. Opening the cover she started at the front and noticed something the others had not, for each gilt picture on the front there was a larger, full color one just inside the cover. 

[This is pretty neat] she thought, turning the page, what she saw made her blood run cold. It was Amanda and Elizabeth standing beside two beautiful mares in front of a small fief. Elizabeth was dressed as a Lady in one of her gowns with her hair braided and such, and Amanda was wearing breeches, shirt and tunic fit for a wealthy merchant. Both had changed a little, Amanda's hair being longer and Elizabeth appearing to have grown a few inches, but nothing too different.

She sucked in a breath of air and turned to the next page, another shock awaited her. There was Sarah and Hewitt, standing in front a large ranch with a field of horses behind them. Both were dressed as common workers, but looked like they were happier than she had ever seen them at school. [Oh my gosh...] was all that she could think in her head and her instincts were telling her that something was definitely not right here. 

Jennifer braced herself and turned to the next page, wishing she never had after that. It was Brenna, Bryanna, and Allie, inside a bar at some medieval tavern. Brenna was sitting beside two men (Jeremy and Joe) and appeared to be talking with them while Allie was flirting with a third and Bryanna was serving drinks. [It fits them but it almost looks too real to be a picture] she thought, turning to the next page.

It was of a Japanese looking girl, standing before some women also dressed in kimonos and holding two fans in her hands. By the way they were drawn they looked really sharp. [Wait a sec] she said to herself [That's Alyse! But Alyse isn't Japanese...at least I don't think she is]

There was nothing after that and Jennifer closed the book quickly. She was planning to go get the band director and show it to him, but if you've read any of the last 5 chapters, you know what happens next. The flash dutifully appeared and she disappeared, and all of her things with her. The book was about to find some place else to float to when there was a shout of surprise...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"#@$&%@*^@*^%$@*%@(^@)_*^@%$%@$#@^%%@#!!!!!!!" cursed the lady mage as she watched the scrying bowl. Someone had walked in just as the book had sucked that short redhead in. She waited impatiently, hoping the other girl, a short, brown haired girl with freckles, would pick up the book, otherwise she couldn't bring her in as well and that would not be good...

"The last thing I need right now is for someone to blow this whole thing," grumbled the mage, leaving the other girl hanging in the space where she kept people before sending them off their new lives. It wouldn't matter, she could leave someone there for a hundred years, and when they woke up it would seem like they had been awake only seconds ago.

Lucky for her, the girl did pick up the book and the flash appeared, taking her away to wherever she was going in Tortal...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

(Going back in time a few minutes)

Lyssa had walked into the almost empty band locker room, having been instructed by a few of the guard members that if she wanted to see Amanda, she would find her there. The only person in the room had been a short red head girl standing by the far wall holding a rather unusual book. 

She was about to ask her if she had seen her friend, but the girl closed the book she had been looking at and a light flashed, making her and all her things that were on the floor disappear. Lyssa had just gaped there for a moment before running forward and yelling in surprise. Nobody came running because it was the band room and people were yelling in there all the time.

She picked up the book cautiously, having only one conscious thought before she was gone. [How am I going to explain this one to Amanda?]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The lady mage sat at her desk, over looking the files she had received the moment those two had been sucked in. 

"Hmm, a fourteen year old sophomore who likes to cook, is fairly innocent from the looks of things, I think I may be able to find a place suitable for her..." mumbled the mage to herself, glancing over the scrying bowls to make sure nothing had happened. 

She grabbed a book labeled 'Recent Happenings, The Last 5 Minutes' and began to skim through it, doing her best to keep an eye on everything she had to at the same time. "Here we are," she said at last. "Roberto Gonzales of the fine food restaurant in Tortal (of all the places…) has just fired his best chef and needs a replacement now." She glanced up at the picture of the redhead flying in space, grinning slightly. "I guess that's where you're going." Saying a short spell, she sent the girl on her way with another spell to finish off any loose ends like clothing, money, possessions, etc.

"Now what to do with the other one..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer found herself standing outside of a restaurant, somewhat foreign by the looks of it with a disheveled man standing outside. She was wearing a dress with an apron over in and some sort of a hat on her head. The man paced back and forth, searching the crowd outside for someone or thing. [Holy cow…]

"You there!" he said, pointing at Jennifer, "Can you cook?"

"I'm pretty good," said Jennifer, shrugging as she did with a grin, "Why do you ask sir?" [This all has to be a dream] she thought [So I'll just play along and make the best of this dream] Unfortunately she didn't somehow believe those lies, even if she had said them herself.

"I need a cook for today," said the man, waving her over closer. "I'll pay you well. If you do really good job, I let you stay and work all the time for a high salary." His accent was very thick, and she couldn't place where he might be from, so she just followed him inside and went to work in his kitchens. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa found herself outside of a small castle looking mansion. [What in the world…] She stood there for a minute, trying not to panic and years of practice coming to the rescue. [I have no idea where I am, but I might as well make the best of it…]

 A flyer blew across her feet and she picked in up quickly. It read, "Wanted: A trained personage in weapons who could drill a garrison of troops and be in charge of it. Has to have a no nonsense attitude and be tough to the core." [Hmmm] she thought [Maybe all those years of guard are going to pay off...] "Come to the Trebond mansion for details. Might as well go see if anybody at that place over there knows how to get there," she said aloud, noticing she was closer to the mansion than the town and opted for the shorted walk.

On the way she noticed that she was wearing a boy's clothes (green breeches, white shirt and blue tunic with brown boots) and was armed with a bow, arrows, and a dagger. Her hair had been tied back out of her face, and if you saw her from afar you probably could've mistaken her for a guy.

Lyssa walked up to the door confidently, ignored by the servants and soldiers that scuttled about as she knocked on the door heavily. "Can I help you?" asked a man dressed in a serving man's outfit.

"Yes, is this the Trebond mansion?"

"It is."

"Then I am calling in response to this flyer." She held it up for him to see and his frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure you understand the full extent of the job," he said, thinking that women were only fit for housework and having kids. 

"Listen, bub, I took a lot of time out of my busy life so I could come ask about this," she growled, getting annoyed, "You will go and get the head of this place so I can talk to him about this job. Now." [Ok, so maybe that was a bit of a lie, but it doesn't matter. I have no idea where I am. Or what's going on for that matter and I need a place to stay for a while at the least] she reasoned, waiting for him to return.

When he did he said, "Follow me, Miss." He led her to a study and stood just inside the door as she walked in, taking in all that was around her.

A fairly large man, probably in his late 50's, sat at a desk with a Lady beside him, both dressed at nobles and going over some paper work. "Sir, this is the young lady who wished to speak to you," said the serving man, getting the two's attention.

The man stood and bowed, which Lyssa did in return, and said, "My name is Coram, and this is my wife Lady Trebond." (A/N: Sorry, y'all I can't remember her name!) He motioned to the lady who stood beside him, and she nodded her head in acknowledgement, grinning as she did. "Who do we have the honor of meeting?"

"I am Lyssa," she replied, bowing again. "And I wanted to speak to you in regards to the flyer about a position open here."

"Yes, Niles mentioned something about that," said Coram, motioning to the serving man by the door. "What kind of experience do you have?"

"I have trained and drilled two different guards these past three years," started Lyssa, "I don't take crap from anybody, it's my way or you're gone. I have some weapons ability, and I'm sure you've already got someone who teaches them how to fight, you just need someone in charge, right?" 

"Impressive," admitted Coram, "But there are some details that might be a problem. First of all, there's your age. You can't be an older than 16, maybe even less than that. How are my men supposed to learn to take you seriously when you're the age of most of their daughters?"

"What do you want me to do to make you a believer, huh? Let me at your top guy right now and if I can pound him into the dirt, I get the job," said Lyssa stubbornly, "I'm not gonna back out because someone thinks I'm too young."

"What about the fact that you are a female?" asked Niles from the door.

"Niles, you're my head serving guy and I respect you, but when I want your opinion I'll ask for it," said Coram pointedly.

"Let her have the job," said Lady Trebond. "She has the fire of a leader, I can see it. If she wins the fight, no one will argue her value and since this is the place where Lady Alanna was born I think most will agree that we do things differently from the rest."

"Then I can have it?" asked Lyssa.

"Sure. Go take today to wrap up anything that you have to and tell your family where you're going. You'll have a room here and get paid once every two weeks. You're duties will be entailed to you later and just come back when your done. The match between you and the best man here will be tomorrow and I don't expect to see you until then."

"I don't have any loose ends or anything, sir," she said formally. "Could I just get it over with today?"

"What about your family?"

"I couldn't tell them even if I wanted to."

"Where are you from anyways? How did you get here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse stood at the rail of the ship, feeling the breeze blow through her hair and watching the waves as they broke against the bow. Though she would miss the Yamanis Islands greatly, she looked forward to seeing Tortal, home of the Lioness, Lady Alanna, as well as many other characters that she had read about.

Priestess Soranami had cried when the ship had left the port, and Alyse had promised her many times that she would return to visit after she had settled in for a few years. She was one of the few who were to remain with the princess after the wedding because of how well she spoke Common and she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Princess Shinkokami, coming up quietly beside her new serving lady.

"Very much, Princess, thank you," replied Alyse, bowing to her as she turned around. "I've never traveled by boat before and it is an interesting experience."

"Call me Shinko," returned the Princess. "If you are to be living with me I wish us to be friends, since strangers do not live well together."

"All right, Shinko," agreed Alyse. She fell silent for a minute, watching the waves and the dolphins that played in them. They reminded her of visiting the beach that last summer, when the dolphins had come strangely close to shore and she had watched them for hours.

"Would you like to have a practice round with the glaive?" asked Shinko, being rather bored herself. 

"Sure," replied Alyse, shrugging as she tucked up her skirts and went to get the weapon from a rack near by. Shinko had her own and soon the two were facing off fiercely in the middle of the deck, the sailors watching appreciatively and Lady Haname noh Ajikuro shouting out corrections when one of them failed to complete a throw or missed an obvious opening. 

The match ended in a draw, both young ladies with their blade mere centimeters from the other's throat. "Put up the glaives, ladies!" called Lady Haname, "We're about to arrive!"

Both did as they were told, rushing down to their cabin and freshening up a bit with Lady Yumiki noh Daiomoru, the fifth travel companion in the Yamani group not counting the Prince who was accompanying them.

"Are you excited?" asked Yumiki as she applied some rice make up and red lip paint.

"Yes, very," replied Alyse, just changing her kimono and obi, not messing with the makeup and such since she was only supposed to be a serving lady (who happened to be able to fight with two shukusens...)

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer had been working hard all day, making things from old recipes that she had never heard of before and doing a rather good job at it too. Roberto had been impressed and decided to keep her on as full time, telling her she was the best cook he had had since his first one had died.

"Really?" she asked, washing some dishes in the sink.

"Really, where are you staying? I'll need to know incase we have an emergency catering job or something," sighed Roberto, rolling his eyes. "Those nobles think they can waltz right in here and get a whole 7 course meal for 40 set in an hour and the problem is I can't afford to do otherwise! If not for the fact that those dirty rats paid so much I'd refuse to serve them at all! At least when the King asks me to do something he gives me a two or three week notice..."

"I'll be cooking for the King?" asked Jennifer, cutting him short.

"Yep."

"But doesn't he have dozens of cooks at his disposal?"

"Yes, but none of them have all of my secret recipes for some of those dishes you cooked today. It would be an honor for you, to say that you cooked a meal for a King! But anyways, where are you staying? One of the inns? With a relative?"

"I don't actually have a place to stay," admitted Jennifer, looking kind of sad.

"Well, then you can room at my house. I've got a wife, Chelsea, and two darling daughters. You can stay there until you have rooms of your own and I'll just take whatever we spend on you as far as food and stuff from your pay," offered Roberto, putting the last of the dishes away.

"Will it be alright with your wife?"

"Sure! As long as you don't mind helping with the girls and maybe cooking a meal now and then she won't care a bit!" he insisted. Jennifer threw the last of the water outside the door and locked it as she closed it. Throwing a shawl over her shoulders and grabbing the bag she had had in her hands when she found herself in Tortal (which she had found out by listening to other people talk) she followed Roberto out the front door and stood there as he secured the locks quickly.

"How far is your house?" she asked, not wanting to walk long on the roads in the dark, from what she had heard (again) from others the streets were quite dangerous at night.

"Just around the next corner. Don't worry about anyone trying to drop on us. I'm pals with the King of the Rouge at the moment and he's guaranteed that me, my family and business are safe as long as I help him out from time to time and pay him a fee, which I usually pay in free meals for him and his people," answered Roberto.

"What's the Rouge?" asked Jennifer.

"It's what the commoners call the Court of the Thieves."

"Thieves?"

"Yeah, every once in awhile I'll help them clear a fellow by taking him as a worker here and claiming to have known him my whole life or such." They arrived at that time in front of a small, four-roomed house with a loft on the top.

"Daddy!" cried two little girls, running out the door. One was five and the other eight.

"Maria, Carla! How are my two little princesses?" he cried, picking them up so they could meet Jennifer. "Girls, this is Daddy's new cook at his work, Jennifer."

"Robby? Is that you?" called a woman's voice from inside.

"Yes, darling. There is someone here I would like you to meet," he called back, motioning from her to follow him into the house.

"Did you hire a new chef?" asked the woman, presumably Chelsea.

"Yeah, that's who I want you to meet." The lady turned around wearing an apron and dress similar to Jennifer's with deep brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair. She wasn't beautiful by any means, but her eyes show with kindness and it was enough to make one forget her looks and just be happy. "Chelsea, Jennifer. Jennifer, Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer," she replied, bowing her head. Jennifer did the same, saying she was honored to meet her as well.

"Where is your family, Jennifer?" Chelsea asked when she learned the girl was to be staying with them for a while.

"I'm not exactly sure..." started Jennifer, being not exactly sure what to tell them.

"Then you somehow lost them or got separated? I'm sorry dear, that happens too often these days and I have to watch my two young ones closely to make sure I don't lose them." Jennifer just nodded in reply, figuring that was as good of an excuse as any.

"Since you'll probably be here for awhile, why don't I show you your bed?" suggested Roberto, getting up from his chair. Jennifer followed him over to the ladder that lead to the loft that was over the kitchen. Up there was a large mat with blankets, a small mirror, a wash basin and pitcher, an old chest for her belongings, and a curtained area for privacy when she changed. 

[This may not be so bad] thought Jennifer as she put away her things, settling as Roberto climbed back down to the kitchen. [A place to sleep, food, a job, new friends, and having no idea where I am or how I got here. I think I haven't done half bad...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen walked wearily into the Dancing Dove, finally returning from their first big run with Mouse and Allie in tow. "Hullo, girls!" cried Jeremy in welcome, holding up his tankard in a salute. "How'd it go?"

"Shut up, you son of a thief!" she growled, sitting down wearily. 

"Actually," countered one of the others. "That's not true…"

Vixen turned and gave him a glare that made him shut his mouth with a snap and head out of the room as fast as he could. The other two trudged up the stairs with the sacks of stuff without saying a word to anyone, and going straight to sleep afterward.

"Tsk, tsk, Vixen," admonished the King of Thieves mockingly, shaking a finger at her as he would a small child. "That's no way to speak to royalty, now is it?"

"Listen, buddy," she snarled, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be so snappy. You forgot to take care of that problem in Blue Harbor with that rebellion of thieves and we got caught right in the middle of it. I haven't slept in 36 hours because we had to ride straight through with no safe stops to rest at."

"Oops, guess I did," he said carelessly, getting an odd look from his cousin. "What? It's not my fault I forget things from time to time?"

"But a rebellion with three of our best on the line," Ratina argued, "That's not like you, Jeremy, what's going on?"

"So I slipped up once-"

"And it almost cost me and my sisters our lives," cut in Vixen, getting up quickly. "Another 'slip up' like that and you won't be King much longer."

"Was that a threat, Vixen?" asked Jeremy in disbelief.

"No, good King," she sneered mockingly, walking towards the stairs to her room, "just a promise."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Coram had let the family thing drop and now Lyssa was standing in a dirt ring, wearing only her shirt and breeches with no weapons at all. Across from her was a tall man, scars running up and down his back and chest, visible to all since he wasn't wearing his shirt. [What have I gotten myself into...] thought Lyssa as she took up her stance, just hoping she would come out alive at this point. The guy was twice her size for crying out loud!!!

"Alright, you two, you know the rules. First one that can't get back up loses, if Lyssa wins she becomes your Commander and you will do as she says or meet her here in the ring to settle your differences. If she loses you'll keep training under me until I can find you a suitable person. Ok, go!"

The man leapt across the ring, driving his foot towards her mid section swiftly. Lyssa side-steeped it just in time and kneed him where it would hurt a guy most, happening to have stepped to the right side. The man, Caleb, was more than surprised and shrank to his knees in pain. Lyssa waited patiently for him to struggle to him feet again and waited for his attack, this time he tried something more complicated. 

Using an intricate pattern, he threw at her punches, jabs, and chops that would've sent the average person's head spinning. But Lyssa had had to learn to do things on the spot and he only scored two or three shots on her as she dodged her way through them. Immediately after he stopped she feigned left and jabbed right, giving him a lovely black eye and broken nose, sending blood everywhere.

She followed with a kick to his stomach and knees, sending him back to the ground. A spinning drop kick took him all the way down to where he wouldn't get back up again for this fight and she was declared the winner.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Coram as he led her through the cheering crowd of men to her new quarters. Caleb may've been the best but he was far from popular. Most disliked him for using his fighting skills to get what he wanted and now that he could be beaten they knew he would no longer be a problem.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Lyssa, smiling devilishly.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon worked in the barn, currying down the horses and getting all the tangles out of their beautiful manes. The sound of hoof beats outside their barn called the two outside, some of the horses whickering irritably as they realized their turn would have to wait. "Oh, chill," called Jon over his shoulder. "We'll be back in a minute for your precious combings."

Outside, a familiar dark brown gelding with an even more familiar rider came up the path, another fellow they didn't know following him on a black mare with white markings on her face.

"Hey, Dom!" yelled Sarah, recognizing him right away.

"Oh, great," muttered Jon.

"Be nice," whispered Sarah.

"Whatever."

"Hello Sarah and Jon!" called Dom as he got off his horse. "Good to see you again. I'd like you to meet my Meathead cousin, Neal of Queenscove."

"Hello, Dom tells me you've got some good mares here and Onua said I could pick one out while I'm here," said Neal, getting off his mare. He was wearing his Squire uniform and looked pretty good in it as he led his horse alongside of Dom's. "My sister's mare went lame and Pa wanted me to see if I could find her a real beauty with a gentle spirit for her birthday."

"It's nice to meet you, Neal," said Sarah kindly, "Dom can show you to the fields and we've got a few that are in the stable for grooming. Take your time looking, there's no hurry. Will you be staying to eat this time?" 

"That'd be great, if you don't mind," said Dom, having the time this time. 

"Then go choose and come in whenever you're ready."

The two cousins headed out to the field while Sarah and Jon got back to work, the horses that'd been waiting snorting indignantly for the wait. "Sorry we can always please your majesties but we have other things to do than to wait on you hoof and tail," he retorted to gelding that tried to snap at him.

"Jon, stop arguing with the horses."

"But I wasn't-OWW!" The same gelding that had missed managed to get a hold of his arm, cutting through the skin and making him bleed.

"Striker, let go!" cried Sarah, dropping her brush and rushing to Jon's aide. She managed to pry the horse's jaws open enough for John to get his arm, blood going everywhere from the bite. "Go inside and clean that up," said Sarah, getting some buckets for water to wash away the blood. "I'll have Tanner and Jan (the boy and girl who came up once or twice a week to help) finish the rest tomorrow. That should keep them busy for most of the day."

"I thought you said I wasn't going to get bit by these horses," argued Jon as he washed the blood away by the well.

"So I was wrong, shoot me."

"They don't have guns here, remember?"

"Tough luck."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse stood obediently just behind the Princess's right shoulder, a few steps back, showing that she was her personal server. Her dark green outer kimono brought out her eyes slightly, and her dark brown inner kimono did even more. They were standing on the dock and she was listening to the Princess and Queen Thayet make conversation politely as they waited for the carriages to come.

"The Queen says they were not expecting your presence," whispered Lady Haname to her in Yamani, "She asks if you would wish to ride a horse since there would be little room in the carriage."

"That is fine," replied Alyse in Yamani.

"Then you know how to ride?"

"If anything I do remember that," said Alyse, keeping her Yamani 'mask' in place as she continued to pretend she had amnesia.

"She would prefer to ride a horse if you have one available," said Lady Haname to the Queen.

"She may ride mine since it was supposed to run along side us anyways," said Thayet readily. The carriages chose that moment to appear, and they all took their respective positions. The ride went too quickly for Alyse; she had ridden in competitions in America and missed her horse, Dudley Doright.

"You ride very well," observed the Queen when she dismounted at the palace.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Alyse politely in Common, doing the curtsy Lady Haname had showed her on the ship. Inside they met the King and his son Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami's betrothed. She had the best time taking tours of the palace and seeing her new living quarters. But to the casual observer she was maybe partially pleased and having an Ok time. Yamani masks can be very deceiving.

Her room was right off of Princess Shinko's, the Princess having asked her to call her that, one door leading to the main room that all the bedrooms connected to and another to the privy which she had to herself. 

The main room was decorated in all sorts of beautiful Tortallian and Yamani decorations; wall hangings, paintings, weapons, and drapes. It was by far the most richly decorated room Alyse had ever been in and living there was even better!

"What do you think of Prince Roald?" Shinko asked Alyse shyly as a maid combed out her long hair.

"He's well mannered enough, why do you ask me?"

"You don't have a pre-formed opinion about all of this, so I thought maybe you'd see him differently than the others would," sighed Shinko.

"It'll all be fine, Princess," Alyse reassured her. "He'll love you once he gets to know you. You're pretty, smart, you can fight better than I can with a glaive..."

"The match ended in a tie, remember?"

"You're still better at it than I. But that's not the point. You're certainly unique for a princess and he's used to that since his mom is like that too."

"But Prince Eiarto said-"

"That fathead doesn't know what he's talking about," interrupted Alyse, acting very un-Yamanis for a moment. "He just says that because it's his opinion, a very dumb one I might add."

"Alyse, you never fail to surprise me," said Yumiki from the door, standing there dressed in dark blue inner kimono and a cream one over it with blue dolphins on it.

"What can I say? I'm a surprising person."

"Then you still remember nothing?" asked Shinko, all of them having been informed of her 'condition' prior to the trip.

"Not a thing," lied Alyse guiltily. "Not a thing."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen woke up to the sounds of someone sifting through their bags of loot. She sat up quickly and saw Mouse and Allie sorting the contents of their runs, putting it in pile of coins, jewelry, jewels, and other stuff. She stifled a yawn as she rolled out of bed and pulled on some other clothes.

"What are you two doing up early?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"You've been out for a day, Vixen," sighed Mouse, "I woke up yesterday around noon and Allie got up a short while after me. You obviously just got up now and we've been sorting this stuff for an hour hoping you'd get up from the noise.

"Has Ratina given you the sacks from cleaning out the taverns in town?"

"Yep," said Allie, holding up a ruby pendent to the light. "Everything's here as it was when we gave it to her."

"We heard about your little 'discussion' with Jeremy from Ratina," sighed Mouse, "What were you thinking? The last thing we need is for you to get us kicked out."

"We are too valuable for him to do that," countered Vixen, putting all her knives in place. "He needs us so much more than we need him. If not for the fact that I opened my mouth on the first day we'd be on our own doing exactly what we're doing now with out having to pay a percentage to him."

"Then explain to me why we're still here?" asked Allie sarcastically. 

"Because we can't take on the whole rouge, can we? No thief can just leave the court, you know that. About how much do you think we made in all, counting the Trebond raid?"

"Around three, maybe four hundred gold nobles," estimated Mouse, continuing to work as Vixen joined them at the table. An hour later they had just about sorted everything out when Ratina came in, her eyes worried as she greeted them cheerily.

"What's wrong Rati?" asked Vixen, using her knick name for the Queen of Thieves. "You face is smiling but your eyes aren't."

 "A lot." She sat with them and watched Mouse add up all the money before going on. "Something's wrong with Jeremy, he's acting strange and I don't like it."

"How so other than leaving us hanging and demanding a larger share than usual?" asked Allie cruelly. 

"Let it go, Allie," sighed Vixen, "Go on, Rati."

"He's asking for a larger share from all the thieves and no one knows where it's going," Ratina growled. "He hasn't paid Bartholomew for rent for all the thieves that live here for two weeks and the assassin we used to take out that rival ringleader hasn't been paid either. If he isn't soon he'll take his pay with some of our lives and the thing is our King no longer cares."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Can I come in?" called Joe, sounding worried. 

"Door's open, Joe," answered Vixen, leaning back in her chair. Joe came in and locked the door behind him, pulling a pouch out of his shirt.

"I've got bad new guys," he said quickly, opening the pouch and handing it to Ratina.

"What is that stuff?" asked Allie, reaching for the red-orange powder that filled the leather bag halfway to the top. Joe slapped her hand away quickly.

"Don't touch it!" he warned apologetically. "It's griffin's bane, and if you touch it, it seeps into your skin."

"Where did you find it?" asked Ratina in horror, "There must be a thousands nobles worth in this pouch alone!"

"It was in Jeremy's room." Ratina just sat there, mouth open in disbelief as she put everything together.   
            "No, no that can't be..."

"You knew he'd do it again some day, Ratina," sighed Joe sadly. "You knew as well as I did."

"Ok, what's going on and what's it have to do with the red powder?" asked Mouse as she continued to add up the coins.

"Griffin's bane is the strongest form of a drug that lets you know who's telling the truth and who's lying," explained Joe quietly. "Jeremy started using it when he was 12 to win card games. Unfortunately once you use it you can't stop, and he went crazy trying to get more and more of it. It makes you cocky and forgetful, oblivious to others cares and like any drug as time passes you have to take more to get the same effect."

"I take it you got him to stop for awhile at one time?" asked Vixen, shutting the pouch tightly.

"Yeah, when he was sixteen I found out about it and made him stop. Joe knew because he helped me get him to quit, and we hoped he wouldn't start up again..."replied Ratina, close to tears.

"But he did, didn't he? And now he's using the strongest stuff out there because he feels the need to. That's just great, what are we going to do now?" muttered Allie.

"We'll have to get him to quit again..."

"Snap out of it, Rat, he ain't gonna quit this time if he's using Griffin's bane, it would kill him," cut in Joe harshly. He immediately regretted his words when fresh tears began to flow from Ratina's eyes. "I'm sorry, Rat, but you know I'm right..."

"Which leaves us two options," muttered Mouse, "Leave a maniac in charge and wait for him to kill himself or..."

Vixen could feel everyone's eyes turn to her expectantly, and she knew what she had to do. "Have one of the Rouge challenge his rule..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda stood looking at herself in the mirror, growling softly. It was time for her first session with those two darn matchmakers and she was not looking forward to it.

"Oh, come on Amanda," teased Elizabeth as her 'sister' stalked out of her room to the main one. "You don't have to look like you're about to die you know."

"You find this pretty amusing, don't you?" snapped Amanda, wishing that she could just disappear for awhile. 

"Yep."

"You're such a wonderful sister to me," Amanda sighed sarcastically.

"Only the best for you!!"

"Be quiet, you rat."

"Me? A rat?" 

"Are you in there Amanda?" asked a voice at the door, interrupting their 'discussion.'

"Coming!" she called back, running over to yank open the door. There stood Queen Thayet. 

"They sent me to make sure you didn't try to run from this," she explained as Amanda gave her an odd look.

"Great. Just simply wonderful."

"Then you're looking forward to your three hours with those two?" The King had said that she had to have an hour for all the balls she had already not worn a dress to and she had agreed to take it all at one time.

"If I come out alive it will be a miracle," grumbled Amanda, putting on her cape and hat. It wasn't as warm as it used to be, and the walk to the private building they were going to use was a long one. 

"Get going, sis, you wouldn't want to be late," called Elizabeth from her seat on the couch.

"Shut up, Liz." Amanda walked out the door and turned around quickly. "And tell your latest crush, who is hiding in your room, that if I hear about this from anyone he's the one I'm killing." She stalked back out before anyone could reply, and Elizabeth looked after her in amazement.

"How did she do that?" asked the boy who'd been hiding in her room.

"I have no idea..."

Thayet's laughter echoed down the halls after the young woman as she went off to face her death sentence...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah stood there washing dishes after dinner, musing over the conversation she had had with the two cousins the night before. She had told them their story, of how they were from another world and how they were transported here without knowing why.

Neal had talked about some new girls at court, sisters they claimed to be though they were nothing alike. One lured men into her traps and the other fought them to keep them away. He had forgotten their names and so had Dom for some reason, but she assumed it was from being tired. They had left soon after, heading for the palace once more. 

[It's funny...] she thought, looking at the sunset, which she could see from the window. [Somehow, I get the feeling that they weren't just forgetting their names...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"#^%$^@*&%*^$%@$*%#*(%*^%#!!!!!" The lady mage was at her curses again with strings of Brazir and Tortallian oaths that would've made Alanna turn red.

"Those stupid cousins!" she raged. "Now I have to keep separate scrying bowls on THEM to keep them from telling those two at the palace or anyone else of importance!! ^%$#*^%$*^%$$@%$#^*%$!!! %$*^%#*%^$&^!!! ^&(^$@#(^$#!!!!" She stopped to take a breath and prepare the other two scrying bowls, glancing at Amanda's to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

At least that was going to be amusing...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Sit down over here, dear!" called Lady Cythera when she saw Amanda walk into the building, motioning to a chair to her right. "We'll get started in just a few minutes!" Amanda sighed, but obeyed. She watched Lady Ruth shuffle around some papers and get a quill with some paper ready as Lady Cythera stood up and began to circle around her slowly, like a vulture might before swooping upon its dead prey.

"We'll start this session by going over your characteristics," said Lady Cythera primly, patting Amanda on the shoulder as she nodded towards Lady Ruth.

"Characteristics?" asked Amanda, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Your attribute, traits, in a way. Things we can use to discern who would be the best match for you," answered Lady Ruth, finishing writing on the top piece of paper. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall. Let's start with the figure, she's built like trunk with all that muscle, but then again no man likes a stick," said Lady Cythera, looking Amanda over with a critical eye. "She has enough of a figure so she can't pass as a boy."

"Her hips are big, certainly good for child bearing," added Lady Ruth, scribbling away furiously. "And she has enough of a chest to feed the children and not have to buy a goat for milk."

"Long legs, a bit too broad shouldered, large feet-"

"You can always just shove them into smaller shoes," cut in Lady Ruth, "That's what my cousin did. What about her hair?"

"Her hair's long enough, a bit ratty from not being cut in awhile, but that can be taken care of. The color's ok, a bit too many colors in there for my liking but she said it's natural and there's nothing that can be done about it." Amanda was sitting there, seething with anger that she hid behind a cool mask, not wanting to give the ladies the benefit of having made her angry.

"You can get dyes for that sort of thing, but it can really ruin your hair if you aren't careful. Complexion?"

"Very tan and leathery, that can be softened up by staying out of the sun and getting some lotion on it from time to time."

"Face?"

"The nose is a bit big, the mouth is plain enough, her ears are fine and already pieced, the eye brows are a bit thick and could stand to be plucked, but then again that's something that can be changed. Her eyes are huge though, and most peculiarly colored: one blue and one green and both with brown centers...it's just not natural."

" Yes, but neither are purple eyes and look who has those. What about her hands?" Lady Cythera took one of Amanda's, looking at it harshly.

"Hmm. Long fingered, not too large but they could be a bit smaller. They are covered with calluses though from working and not taking care of them. Her nails are short; they could be grown out a bit and painted. They do have a large amount of scars, from what I don't know but they'll fade with time."

"Can you dance, Lady Amanda?" Amanda hated her title, but answered anyways.

"Not a bit. That's why you haven't seen me out there yet."

"That's not good, most men like to take their ladies dancing," commented Lady Ruth, tsking as she wrote that down on her paper.

"I'm the exception to almost every rule."

"Then we'll have to make some new ones, won't we?" replied Lady Cythera. "The cynical attitude will hurt her, as will the beating of Squire Joren. Most men do not want a lady who can fight. She refuses to wear dresses, that'll take some points off too since most men want their ladies to look pretty. The sword will hurt as well, most men don't want a lady who carries weapons-"

"Since when have I been like most ladies?" asked Amanda suddenly, sick of them talking about her like she wasn't even there. "God broke the lady's mold when he made me, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Now, now, Lady Amanda," clucked Lady Ruth, "That's no way for the lady of a household to act."

"Especially one who is in charge," added Lady Cythera. Amanda thought she was going to go insane. {I don't know how much more of this I can take...} she thought, rubbing her temples with her hand.   
            "She's cracking, Ruth," whispered Lady Cythera to her cohort. "It's time to go in for the kill..." She took a stack of papers from the table and went to stand before Amanda, shuffling through them slowly. "Here we go!" she said loud enough to get Amanda's attention. 

"Here we go what?" asked Amanda shortly.

"Sir Lance of Nond, Sir Paxton's younger brother who's been looking for a wife for some time now. He's 23, a knight of the kingdom, is right now at court after having returned from the border of Scanra…"

"I know who he is," said Amanda shortly, cutting off whatever the Lady was going to say next. "What are you getting at here?"

"These are all the available men in the kingdom who are within 8 years of your age..."

"8 YEARS??!!" cried Amanda, getting up suddenly.

"Did you prefer to go older? I think we do have a few in here who are 10 and 12 years older than you..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh! Here's Sir Michael of Malories Peak, Lord Raoul's nephew. He's only 25 and looking for a wife-"

"I think I'm going insane..." muttered Amanda. The two women ignored her, continuing to match her up with every available male, some 20 yrs older than her, in the Court. This lasted for the whole two hours that were left, and Amanda practically ran out of the room the moment the third bell rang and announced her freedom.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

King Jonathan sat in his study, going over some paper work when Amanda burst in the door. "Can I help you, Lady Amanda?" he asked calmly, knowing what this was about.

"You win, King Jonathan," she spat through her teeth. "I'll dress and act like an empty headed noble lady for your benefit, but I swear if you ever try to put me through that torture again..."

"Lady Amanda, you have my word that as long as you dress properly at balls and parties, I'll leave you alone. Now, you are dismissed," said King Jonathan serenely. Amanda knew she'd gotten the short end of the stick this time, but she vowed to somehow get back at the King, she would find a way...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Did you enjoy watching Amanda get tortured? {Because trust me, she didn't like being tortured in the least.} Please review since one of the characters was so kind as to let you laugh at her, and next chapter will be really soon since I have a week with four half days in a row, thanks!!


	7. 

                Here it is, the next part! And I know it's Tortallan, I just like Tortallian better so deal with it! Are you the one who spends her time writing this? Anyways, on with the show!

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

            Alyse sat drinking the Yamanis tea quietly, watching as the Princess whispered something to Yuki and send her away on an errand.

"What's she going to do?" asked Alyse, nodding towards where Yuki had disappeared.

"To go greet an old friend," replied the Princess, smiling slightly. "Her name is Keladry of Mindelan, and she and I knew each other many years ago, and she knows Yuki as well."

"Then I'll get to meet her?" asked Alyse excitedly, remembering Keladry from the books as one of her favorite characters.

"Yes, Yuki is going to ask if she'll come by later."

"That should be interesting..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*            "(&%^%$(&$_(*&*^&^$%$#%&*^)*&^()*%!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cursed the Lady Mage, her face turning as red as ever. "You'd think at least one of them could go without connecting with people who know others from their world!" 

She moved to get more scrying bowls, being glad, neither for the first nor the last time, for her inexhaustible reserves of magic. 

"At least some of them are kind enough to be entertaining," she muttered, thinking back to Lady Amanda's torture. That had been rather cruel and she would hate to have been in that girl's shoes. Still, it had provided three hours of laughing for the mage, and she rarely had the anymore. "I'll have to put a scrying bowl on Kel and the three Yamanis ladies, plus any of the other nobles they both run into, this is going to suck..."            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda lay sprawled out on a chair, feeling completely drained of any energy she might have had earlier. "I think I'm going to die..." she muttered, eyes half closed as Elizabeth watched her amusedly.

"Really, Amanda, getting fitted for dresses was not that bad," teased Elizabeth, getting up and coming to sit by her. 

"Oh hush, Liz," groaned Amanda. "Let me be pathetic while I can, tonight I have to go to dance lessons with you so I won't step all over the feet of my partner for the next ball. I hate dancing, I hate dressing up even more. This has got to be the worst torture a body could endure."

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," said Elizabeth, getting up to greet who ever it was. The door opened to reveal Lady Cythera and Lady Ruth.

"I was wrong," sighed Amanda to herself, getting up and bowing to the Ladies. "How can we help you?" she asked cordially when all the formalities were done.

"We wanted to make sure you were still in one piece after that little ordeal in the warehouse," said Lady Cythera kindly.   
            "I'm still in one piece," replied Amanda, glaring at Elizabeth for her mocking grin. "But please don't ever do that to anyone ever again." She thought about it for a moment and added, "Except maybe to Elizabeth here..."

"Hey!" cried Elizabeth, punching her in the shoulder.

"I see," said Lady Ruth, deciding to let their behavior slide since they were in their private quarters. "We normally wouldn't do that if it weren't for the fact that we agree with the King and were under orders from him..."

"You agree that I should worry more about my appearance and what others think than how my fief is doing?" asked Amanda cynically.

"No, Lady Amanda, I agree that it is improper for a Lady of any status unless she is a knight to fight with other nobles physically and that you should be searching for a husband to secure the land," replied Lady Ruth sternly.

"I do not need any males to help secure my land," replied Amanda frostily, rising to her feet. "I plan on living a long and healthy life, thank you, and any who think I will bow to the wishes of any male, even if it is the King himself, they are sadly mistaken." She reached for her cloak and stalked out the door, Elizabeth watching her calmly. 

"I'm sorry to have to send you away so soon," said Elizabeth neutrally, eyes flashing with fire, "But I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course," said Lady Cythera, rising to her feet. "Good day, Lady Elizabeth."

"Good day Lady Cythera, Lady Ruth."

Elizabeth waited until they were gone before she got her own cloak and locked up their rooms, following the path Amanda had taken, intent upon finding her...

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*   

            Alyse sat back in one of the inner rooms, practicing with her shukusen since she had not been able to this morning. Whirling them in a complicated pattern, she concentrated on making them glow slightly, the same dark green that had appeared before in the fight. They did, etching out patterning in the air that Alyse had never seen before but were beautiful none the less, deadly, but beautiful...

"Impressive," said Lady Haname in Yamanis from the door, suddenly finding one of the fans stuck into the door frame beside her head. Her face remained unfazed and impassive as she pulled it free and gave it back to Alyse. "I hope I'm not interrupting you..."

"No," said Alyse sheepishly, taking the metal fan from the older woman. "What is it you need?"

"Lady Keladry is here and Princess Shinkokami would like you to meet her."

Alyse nodded, hiding her excitement as she thrust her fans in her obi and quickly ran a comb through her hair to make sure she was presentable. She then hurried out of the room after Lady Haname, bowing to their guest before seating herself behind the Princess.

"Come sit up here, Alyse," said the Princess lightly, motioning to the spot next to her. "We don't have to be formal around Kel." Turning to the tall, broad shouldered red-head at the opposite end of the table she said, "Kel, this is Lady Alyse."

"What house are you from?" asked Kel instinctively.

"I don't have a house," replied Alyse in Common, bowing again as she moved to the seat to the right of Princess Shinko.

"Oh?" Kel raised an eyebrow, asking the unasked question silently. 

"She has no memory of her past. Because she spoke Common so well and the fact that she saved the Opal of Light from pirates that raided the temple the Emperor decided to send her with us so she'll have a place to go," explained Yuki, sipping her tea lightly.

"Then you'll be staying in Tortal after the wedding?" Kel asked Alyse politely.

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do," replied Alyse with a shrug, accepting a cup of tea from Lady Haname.

"So, Keladry, have you forgotten all you know of _naginata?" Yuki inquired. "Or do you practice still?"_

Kel smiled at her old friend. "From time to time," she replied.

They were seated on a dais, Shinkokami at one end and Kel at the other facing her. Alyse was on Shinko's right and Lady Haname and Yuki were to her left. The low wood table in front of them was set for tea and had little rice cakes on platters as well. 

"Would you join us for dawn practice?" Shinko wanted to know. "We number five. With one more we could pair off."

Kel bowed. "I'd be honored, your highness."

They were explaining which practice court they used when the talk was interrupted by scratching at the door. Alyse watched the guard unsheathe his sword and open the door quickly to surprise anyone who maybe out there. He looked up and down the hall, surprised when a scrape grace dog trotted over his foot and into the room.

"This is my dog, Jump," Kel explained when the rather ugly canine came over and sat on her lap, begging to be scratched. "He may not look like much, but he's worth his weight in gold."

Alyse took a rice cake and flung it in the air, grinning as Jump caught it and gobbled it up greedily. "Smart dog you got there," she commented in Common, scratching him behind the ear.

"He's certainly one of a kind," admitted Kel, laughing lightly. Jump stole the Yamanis Lady's hearts as he begged and did tricks for the them, earning more rice cakes and scratches behind the ear in return.

"I wish I had a dog," sighed Alyse, thinking of her Labrador, called Holly, back home. 

"Well, Alyse, that may be arranged..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat glumly on her bed, polishing a dagger slowly. Mouse and Allie sat at the table with Joe and Ratina, none of them talking at all. "So what are we going to do?" asked Joe, looking around the table slowly.

"There's only one thing we can do, have someone who's an excellent fighter beat the crap out of him and become the next King or Queen," replied Mouse, idly toying with her boob dagger on the table.

"Do we know for a fact that all the money has gone for the Griffin's bane?" asked Vixen wearily.

"Yes. I looked in his room and found three more pouches this morning," replied Ratina angrily. "The amount he bought cost a fortune as great as a month's stealing. The assassin was definitely not paid, if you noticed Alleycat lost a finger because he wasn't paid yet and many are fearing for their lives."

"Who in our ranks has enough prestige and power to take over?" asked Mouse, slamming her dagger into the table. "If we let some idiot we don't know take over this place could go to the dogs..."

"Let Vixen do it," said Allie, getting up from her seat to go make sure no one was listening at the door.

"What?" asked Vixen, putting her dagger back in it's sheath.

"I agree," said Ratina. "The court respects you, you've lifted off of every thief, including myself, successfully and you've become well know with your use of daggers." Ratina stopped here, grinning wickedly at Joe. Vixen had gotten mad at him one night and had thrown a dagger at his head that had missed by mere tenths of a centimeter. 

"It's our only choice?" asked Vixen sadly.

"That's what it looks like," said Allie cynically.

"Then I'll do it."

"No," said Joe firmly, getting up to stand before her. "I care too much about you- all of you that is, to let you try this." His face was strangely flushed as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Joe, you can't stop me," said Vixen firmly, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the other four. "I will do this for the good of the Rouge."

"There are others..."

"None who are respected enough or can fight well enough," cut in Vixen, looking him in the eye.

"It's too dangerous..."

"For a girl?" finished Vixen for him, eyes flashing. "Listen, Joe, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. Butt out of my business and don't try to stop me from doing anything, understand?"

"But I worry about you!" burst out Joe, face as red as Vixen's. "What if he killed you in the fight? What if you don't hold as much power as you think? What if..."

"Good gracious, Joe. If I worried about every little thing I wouldn't be a thief, now would I? You're being impractically cautious," retorted Vixen, glaring at him angrily.

"I think it's sweet," said Mouse out of nowhere, looking at Vixen oddly.

"It may be sweet, but it's still impractical," objected Vixen, deciding to be stubborn. "You son of a bastard, look what you've done now!"

"What I've done?!" cried Joe in disbelief.

"Yes, what you've done! My friends are getting soft on me and I need them to back me up here, not 'what if' their way through life like you!" Vixen quickly grabbed the rest of her daggers and put them in their sheaths before she stormed out the door and ran outside to the back.

Joe frowned, sighing slightly as he got his things and left too, going the opposite way down the hall to his rooms. 

"You know, ladies," mumbled Ratina to Mouse and Allie. "Call me crazy, but I think someone has a crush on Vixen..."

            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer walked along the street, two little girls holding her hands as they walked along. "Come on, girls, let's get moving," she said to her two charges as the sun began to set on the empty streets. "I don't like being out when it's dark." She had been picking them up from one of their friend's houses and was now heading back home at a rapid pace.

A fist swung out of nowhere, connecting with Jennifer's head solidly, as she passed an alleyway, and sent her crashing to the ground. "Help, Jenny!" cried the youngest girl as another man came out the shadows and picked and her sister up and started running.

"I'm coming, girls!" cried Jennifer, fighting her dizziness and pulling a frying pan out of her bag. She smashed it into the first man's head who was still beside her, putting him out cold.

She ran after the other man with the girls, gaining on him quickly as she lifted the frying pan high over her head and brought it down hard on the man's back, causing him to trip and fall to the ground with the girls still in his arms. Jennifer bashed him in the head once more before grabbing the girls and running back towards the house, grabbing her bag as she passed it on the road.

Maria, the youngest one, cried as Jennifer picked her up and sped on faster, dragging Carla along behind her. She jerked the door open and slammed it behind her, leaning against it as she gasped for breath and slid to the floor.

"Jennifer? What's wrong? What happened?" cried Chelsea as she ran forward and hugged her girls before turning to the young lady. "Jennifer?"

"Men...tried...to...girls..." was all she could manage before her world went black...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby walked into the band locker room, smiling sweetly. "Brenna?" she called as she rounded the corner. "Mouse? Allie?" She spotted the leather bound book under her locker and forgot about her friend's odd absence for the moment. "This is pretty cool," she said to herself, looking up as Artman  walked in the door.

"Have you seen Amanda or Elizabeth?" he asked, rushing past her to check their lockers. Amanda's was still unlocked from last night and Elizabeth's was locked tight. "Mr. Payne's going to kill them if they don't come up with a good reason for skipping practice..."

"You mean they didn't show?" mumbled Libby, skipping over the front pages and opening the book to the middle. "Wonder where they could be?"

"I don't know but he wants to see you to so put the book down and let's go," he said, getting a hold of her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Wait! I want to see what this book is about," wailed Libby, planting her feet firmly so she wouldn't budge.

"Put the book down, Libby," said Artman, trying to take it from her.

"No, I want to look at it..."

"Ok, but Mr. Payne's waiting and he doesn't like to wait for long so put the book down..."

"No..."

"Libby..."

"Just for a minute!"

"Ok, now put it down and let's go!"

"No!"

"Libby!" He closed the book and the flash appeared, taking them into the land of Tortal.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The Lady Mage growled slightly as she realized she had to find yet another place for two more from the other world. "Let's take at look at their profiles..." she muttered to herself, pulling some sheets of paper out of the folder that appeared. "A gamer and an artist who loves to read anime, that means they'll take easily to magic, perfect." She quickly sent the spells out and walked out her tent into the night to greet the two who would be appearing very soon outside her village...

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby found herself standing outside a small gathering of tents with Artman right beside her, obviously in different clothes plus the moon was out and hundreds of stars glittered brightly over head. "What the freaking heck is going on here?" asked Libby, grabbing onto Artman.

"I have no idea," replied Artman, looking around him at the dunes in awe. He looked at himself, feeling around his pockets and finding packets of powder and some throwing stars in them. From his belt hung a six pronged star, and when he pressed buttons in the middle a blade popped out of each prong. "Sweet..."

Libby searched her bags and pockets as well, finding packets of herbs, bandages and salves. "What in the world?" she said, putting it all back, completely confused.

"Let's go and see if there's anyone in those tents," Artman suggested, walking towards them as he spoke.

"Wait for me!" cried Libby when she realized that Artman was no longer beside her. They walked up to and among the tents, seeing people everywhere, all of them talking a different language than they. None of the people would look at them either.

"Welcome, son and daughter of the sands!" said a lively voice when they reached the last and largest tent, a tall woman standing in front of it. She looked to be in her mid-thirties with waist length brown hair and flashing gray eyes. She was wearing a tan, long sleeve dress with a brown tunic over it that had a hood. Her belt was of braided leather and on her feet were sandals of leather as well.

"You talking to us?" asked Libby, pointing to her and Artman.

"Yes, I have been expecting you."

"Then you can tell us where we are?" asked Artman cautiously, not sure whether or not they could trust this woman.

"Yes, I can answer all you questions, if you'll please come inside."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse idly juggled her open fans, not noticing the gaping stares of some of the nobles and servants who were out there. The Yamanis Lady's morning practice was about to begin and she was waiting for her partner to arrive to practice shukusen with her. 

Lady Ismene came running around the corner, a noble she had met the other day who had learned to fight with the shukusen from a traveling Shang a few summers back and was rather good.

"Good morning," said Alyse quietly, her eyes crinkling in silent laughter as she watched the older girl quickly put down her things and pull out her fans.

"Morning, sorry I'm late," panted Ismene, getting into a fighting stance with her fans unfurled. "Ready to go?"

"Alyse caught her fans and got into position in one movement, eyes laughing as she tried to keep a straight face. That was extremely hard watching the noble's faces on the sidelines. "Ready."

The practice with the glaives hadn't started yet, and the five of the six who were there gathered around Alyse and Ismene's area in anticipation. 

Ismene struck out with her fan, her arm jarring slightly as Alyse blocked her and sliced her own fan over her opponent's guard. "I see you're getting better," commented Alyse as Ismene skipped back out of harm's way.

"I see you haven't gotten any worse," replied Ismene as she circled the girl, looking for an opening. 

"Why would've I?" asked Alyse as she easily blocked the girl's next attack. 

"I don't know," shrugged Ismene, throwing her fan at Alyse's legs. Alyse jumped over it and caught it as it whirled back to Ismene.

"Looks like your one fan short," said Alyse as she put the fan in her obi, leaving the Ismene with one.

"Not really," she replied, pulling an extra from the back of obi.

"Cheater," teased Alyse in Yamani. 

"Not really, I knew you'd catch it so I came prepared," she explained in Yamani, getting back into her stance. Alyse just shrugged and kept her face straight and somber, boring into her opponents eyes with her own.

Ismene slashed at Alyse's mid-riff with the sharp end of her fan, grazing the material of her kimono as she leapt backward. Alyse let the fan fly at the same time, forcing Ismene to jump or have her legs cut off. She then did a flying kick and ended up with her fan at Ismene's throat.

"Not bad," said Lady Haname as Alyse retracted her fan and shut it with a 'snap!' She helped Ismene to her feet and walked to the sidelines, going to sit against the wall to watch the glaive practice.

"Good job," said Ismene, shaking hands with Alyse as they walked. 

"You too, you lasted longer than before that time," replied Alyse, unconsciously flipping a fan in one of her hands.

"Will you teach me to juggle them like that?" asked Ismene, pointing at Alyse's hand.

"I have no idea how I do it," admitted Alyse, "So I probably couldn't teach you how."

She watched as Kel ran up, late to practice so it was a good thing she and Ismene had occupied the others while she was gone. The groups paired up and began to face off, Kel matched up with Queen Thayet for starters.

"She's going to get thrown," predicted Alyse, watching the two fight.

"Who? Squire Keladry or the Queen?" asked Ismene.

"Kel, she's not conducting a proper defense, probably because she's against the Queen." True to her word, Kel was dumped on her behind by the Queen and sheepishly rose to her feet.

"Watch, she won't let the Queen dump her again, she just needed to forget about who she was facing," said Alyse, remembering this part from the book. Once again she predicted correctly, and Kel wasn't thrown by the Queen anymore that morning. Going against Princess Shinko, however, was a different story...

Daine the Wildmage came up beside the two, a basket in her hands and she knelt beside them. "I heard you were looking for a dog, Lady Alyse," she said politely, taking a small golden puppy with large, brown eyes from her basket. "These were found outside the gate a few days ago and I'm looking for a good home for them."

"Aren't you just adorable," Alyse whispered, picking up the puppy and stroking him gently. "Does he have a name?"

"His mother called him Runt because he was the smallest, he says," replied Daine after a moment, "But he's open to suggestions if you'd like to rename him."

"How about Ronnie?" asked Alyse.

"He says he likes it," laughed Daine, getting up and dusting her pants off. "Thank you for taking one of the Lady Alyse-"

"Just call me Alyse," she cut in.

"Alyse. I'll come by and check on him in a few weeks, ok?"

"Sure thing, do you know where I'm staying?"

"With Princess Shinkokami, right?"

"Yeah, just come by there."

"Ok then." Daine left quickly, taking the basket with her as another puppy's head appeared out of the top and it began to bark loudly. 

"That's quite a pup you got there," commented Ismene as she scratched Ronnie behind the ear.

"Yeah, well he's named after quite a person," replied Alyse, thinking about her old band director. "What say we go wash up and then get something to eat?"

The pup barked in agreement, clambering up onto Alyse's shoulder. 

"You know, I think you and I are going to get along just fine," Alyse told the pup. He barked in reply, seeming to say that he couldn't agree more.  
            *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth woke up early, not having been able to sleep much the night before. She hadn't been able to find Amanda before sundown, and as far as she knew she hadn't returned the night before. Walking into the outer room she was greeted by breakfast already laid out on the tables and a rather disturbed Amanda. 

"Where have you been?!!" she cried, wanting to wring the older girl's neck. "I've been worried sick about you!!"

"Sorry," replied Amanda coldly. "I went into the Royal Forest and fell asleep in a tree watching the sun set. I woke up at the eighth bell and the King saw me walking back inside the gates. He sent me a message through a page with this letter." She tossed it to Elizabeth carelessly. "I've been thinking of ways to rudely reply to this since then."

"You mean you haven't slept at all?" asked Elizabeth. "You idiot, go get some rest before you kill yourself."

"Just read the letter, Elizabeth."

"Dearest Lady Amanda of Lynx Mountain Fief, eldest sister and ruling noble of Lynx mountain. More formality crap...here we go. I, Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain wish to forge an alliance with you by offering my son, Squire Joren, in marriage for your radiant sister Elizabeth...THEY WANT TO WHAT???!!!"

"You read it right. The first born will rule our fief and he wants you to marry his son so his grandson can rule both ours and his. Of all the things...." Amanda looked up at Elizabeth who was saying some very colorful language at the moment, turning red with anger. "I take it you don't like it either."

"That freaking idiot's son is the one who insulted us and you beat to the dust, what is he thinking?!" cried Elizabeth, tearing the letter to shreds and throwing it the fire. "I wouldn't marry that guy if it meant all the gold in the world."

"Good, because he's not going to live very much longer anyhow."

"Why not?"

"His ordeal is going to kill him."

"His what?"

"His ordeal to become a knight. In the book it kills him because he's not fit to be a knight."

"I don't blame it because I wouldn't want him to be my knight either the way he acts!"

"Then you'll let me write a rather rude reply to his Lordship?"

"Be my guest. And add a few extra nasty comments just for me."

"With pleasure, sister dearest, with pleasure."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa stood before the men calmly, watching as they struggled to do as she had ordered. "Come on you sissies, is that just a bit too much for you?" She had them at attention and every time one of them moved, they had to do thirty pushups. "Drop and give me thirty!" she roared, glaring at the few who dared to groan. "Your dear friend Caleb decided to scratch his nose and now you all get to pay for it. Ready? One. Two Three. Four..." She went all the way to thirty, then put them back at attention.

"If you don't act as one now, you'll be nothing later on," she yelled. "Every person counts, every one has to do his job, and if they don't it hurts every one, not just them! She watched the sun, waiting for the thirty minutes to pass before she released them, checking every now and then to make sure they were being still. "Relax," she said at last, the men sighing with exhaustion as they shook out their cramped muscles. "Be back out on the drill grounds in 10 minutes, any who are late are running farther than you have before in your life afterwards."

"Impressive," murmured a voice behind her. She whirled around and found herself looking into Coram's dark eyes.

"Hello, sir," she said, bowing politely. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just keep up the good work, kid," he replied, "The Procession is going to come through here in a few months, and I want to give a demonstration of the drill you're going to teach them."

"The Procession?" asked Lyssa, having never read the book.

"The huge tour of the country they do to introduce the Princess Shinkokami to Tortal and to renew the link between us and their Royal Highnesses," explained Coram, eyeing her curiously. "You really are new to this area, aren't you?"

"Yes, I certainly am..."

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman sat by the fire inside the lady's hut, mouth's gaping with what they had just heard. "You mean that we're here because of that book back in the band room? It was cursed?" asked Libby, looking rather confused. 

"And it's up to us to go and find our friends?" asked Artman.

"That's right. Except for I'm not allowed to tell you more than how many there are out there..."

"WHAT?!" cried Artman, rising to his feet. "That's impossible. There is no way in a thousand years I could find a group of people from my world here in this world without at least knowing who they are."

"I can tell you that there are 11 of you here now including you two, and that another one is coming soon. He shall be the last of all of you, and after that the book will disappear until all of you return to your world."

"How will we do that?" asked Libby, being very confused at this point.

"When you are all together I will appear and give you your next set of directions," she replied, watching Artman pace calmly.

"Will you at least tell us where in the general vicinity our friends are?" asked Artman exasperatedly. She thought about it for a minute, then nodded and pulled out a map, spreading it out on the table and weighting the edges with balls of glass. It showed Tortal, Tyra, Tusaine, Galla, Scanra, and the Carthaki Empire.

"Your friend's homes are within this vicinity," she said curtly, drawing a circle around the northern 2/3 of Tortal. "And did I mention that you can't enlist the help of any who live in this world or you'll be sucked back into your own with no memory of this what so ever and your friends will remain here forever?"

"You mean we can't even ask someone if our friends have been some place recently?" asked Libby in disbelief.

"That's right. The Third Company of the King's Own is going to be visiting here in a few months, and you have to be ready to go with them."

"Why?" asked Libby.

"Because they'll give you safe passage back to Tortal, and from there you can begin your search for your friends. In the mean time you must prepare so you'll be able to use your gifts."

"What gifts?" asked Artman, getting very annoyed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? You have what your people call magic, known as a 'gift' here."

"WE HAVE MAGIC????" cried Libby, sitting up very straight suddenly.

"Yes."

"That's impossible," said Artman sarcastically. "Magic doesn't exist"

"Not where you're from, but here it does," the lady replied, grinning with pleasure. "Hold out your hands and try to make a flame appear."

Both obeyed and were very surprised to find a small flame in their palms. Artman's was a bright orange and Libby's was a pale green, flickering there silently as they watched in fascination.

"How did I do that?" asked Libby, completely enthralled with it.

"I'll show you that and more," said the lady, creating a flame in her own palm that glowed slivery-gray. "I am Trystan Pierce, High Shaman for the Brazir and Lady Mage for the gods."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer woke up about noon the next day, in her own bed in the loft above the kitchen. She could hear voices below her, two people were in the kitchen and were talking rather loudly.

"Roberto? Chelsea?" she called as she got up, finding she was still dressed from yesterday and making her way to the ladder. "Is that you down there?"

"Jenny? You're awake?" Chelsea called back, the relief obvious in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of shaky, but alright," replied Jennifer, seeing the two of them at the bottom of the ladder. "Why aren't you at the restaurant, Roberto?"

"How can I run a restaurant without the cook?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jennifer, hurrying to the bottom. "Do you want to go now so it can at least be open for part of the day?"

"Easy there, lass," said Roberto, steadying her as she lost her balance. "Let's just rest for today and you tell me what happened last night. All I could get out of the girls was something about bad men attacking you and trying to take them."

They sat around the table and listened as Jennifer gave a full account of what had happened. When she was done, Chelsea looked very pale, and Roberto's mouth was in a thin line. "We'll have to go talk to the King of the Rouge," he growled, face flushed with anger. "He'd better have a good explanation for this one..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

(Lady Amanda's letter to Lord Burchard in response to his)

To Lord Burchard, head noble of Stone Mountain and father of Squire Joren, greetings. 

In response to your proposal of Squire Joren's hand in marriage for my dear sister Lady Elizabeth's, I'm afraid we must decline. She would never marry one so pig-headed as your son, and I don't regret saying that in the least. Maybe you weren't informed of a certain incident occurring in the last few months, so I shall tell you. Your son decided to insult our fief without ever meeting my sister or I the day we were ennobled, so I beat your son into the dust in a fair fight witnessed by many other nobles and castle servants. He deserved it, and I am not sorry to say that I rather enjoyed it. Until your son can learn to control his attitude and temper, he is not worth the time of any lady within Tortal or the surrounding areas. I would not give a dog I liked to him, because I dislike him so much. Your proposal was an insult to our family, and I expect it shall not happen again. If your son so much as decides to open his mouth in regard to my dear sister, or me I will not hesitate to challenge him again and he will get a rather rough beating for it.

Sincerely,

Lady Amanda of Lynx Mountain, head noble and governess of Lady Elizabeth

(Go back to Amanda in her room)

Amanda sealed the envelope with melted wax and her crest with zeal, being quite satisfied with her work Though it was not as nearly nasty as she could've been, she had decided to hold back least she get a royal reprimand for it. Summoning a page in the hall, she had posted and sent it as quickly as possible, hoping it would reach him before the procession, and she could see the look on his face the next time she saw him during the procession.

"Did you write Lord Burchard back?" asked Elizabeth when she came in Amanda's room a short while later. 

"Yep."

"I take it from that sly grin that it was rather fun to write?"

"Absolutely."

"Hehehehehe...." (Elizabeth's evil laughter)

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen stood in the back court yard of the Dancing Dove, her face grim as she practiced throwing her knives at  post. She was getting better, and rarely missed. When she did miss it was only by a few 1/10's of an inch, so it didn't matter that incredibly much.

"Can we talk, Vixen?" asked a voice behind her.

"Go away, Joe," she replied turning around quickly. Her long braid flopped over her shoulder as she turned, revealing the dagger she had hidden in it.

"Vixen, we need to talk."

"No."

"Why?" Vixen turned to face him, eyes flashing.

"Because I need to concentrate, and you're distracting me."

"You can't do this."

"Joe, we already went over this."  
            "Let me fight him, then."

"You can barely defend yourself against me when I'm not even trying to hurt you. What makes you think you can take on the King of Thieves? Griffin's bane or not, he is still and excellent fighter, and will rip you to shreds." She kept her voice low, hoping no one was around and could hear what she was saying.

"Hullo there, Vixen, Joe," said someone from behind them. They turned and saw George, the former King of Thieves standing there. "How's it going?"

"Hey George," replied Vixen, having gotten to know him pretty well. "I'm alright, and you?"

"Fine, fine. But it appears to me that the King of the Rouge is not..."

"Then you noticed?" asked Joe slowly.

"Yep, who's going to try for his spot?"

"Me," replied Vixen, silencing Joe's protests with a glance that was more of a glare.

"You, lass?" asked George with concern.

"Yes me. Have a problem with that?" snapped Vixen, eyes flashing with anger.

"No, Vixen. I just wasn't sure if you had it in you," he replied, grinning, "I think you'd make a fine Queen for the Rouge. Who's going to be the King?"

"I don't know yet."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, you can always figure that out later," he added, glancing at Joe quickly. "When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight, after supper."

"Vixen, I don't think you should do this..."

"Shut up, Joe. You can't stop me, what don't you understand about those words?"

"I understand them, I just don't agree with them."

"You'd better find a way to real fast, then."

"And what if I don't want to."

"I take it you two are having a disagreement about this?" broke in George with an odd sparkle in his eye.

"No, I know what I need to do, he's the one with the problem," objected Vixen, gathering her knives back up and heading inside.

"Tread carefully with that one, Joe," murmured George as he watched her go. "She's a touchy one about feelings."

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Joe. I know you like her, deny it if you wish. Just be careful, she lives up to the name you gave her."

"That's for sure..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

John walked into the barn, his right hand wrapped in a rag as he greeted Sarah tersely. "What's with the rag?" asked Sarah when she noticed it, "And why are you home so early?"

"There was some trouble at work, nothing too serious." 

"Right. What's wrong with your hand, though?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let me see your hand."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, can't you let it drop?"

"No, let me see it now." John relented, seeing Sarah was getting upset. He held out his hand and she unwrapped the rag, bursting out laughing when she saw a large fish hook stuck through the web of skin between his thumb and finger. 

"Don't laugh, it hurts!" he protested, trying to act hurt.

"How did this happen?" asked Sarah, walking to the toolbox to get a file.

"Don't ask."

"I will anyways."

"Then I just won't tell you."

"You will when I'm done getting it out."

"Wanna bet..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa went through the mess line and got herself some meat and potato stew with a roll and a glass of milk. She had gotten to know the serving ladies in the past few days and they gave her the right amount without even having to ask. They took care of those they liked, and they certainly liked her.

Looking around the noisy room, she chose a seat to herself tucked away in a corner and ate quietly by herself as she watched what was going on around her. A few tables away the men were playing a card game and she could see that the one with his back to her was cheating. She had half a mind to tell those who were losing money to him that he was hiding aces up his sleeve, but thought better of it.

"Is this seat saved?" asked an unfamiliar voice to her right. She turned to meet a familiar pair of gray eyes.

"It's yours if you want it," she replied, trying to figure out where she had seen him before. He wasn't one of the men she trained, and she was sure that he wasn't a part of the staff. 

"My pa said you weren't making many friends, so I thought I'd come and see if you wanted someone to talk to," said the boy shyly, not talking very loudly.

"Really? And who's your pa?" asked Lyssa, thinking maybe he was the son of one of her men.

"Niles, the head serving man who always answers the door," he replied, biting into his roll.

"Oh, that's why you look so familiar," commented Lyssa, seeing his father in him quite easily.

"Yeah, everyone says I look a lot like my pa."

"Well, they're right."

"I'll say." Both teenagers jumped slightly, looking up to see Richard towering over them. "Hello Commander Lyssa, Eric."

"It's Lyssa, you can drop the title unless Coram's around. He thinks you all need to use it," she replied, beckoning for him to take a seat a cross from her. "What can I do for you, Richard?" He sat down, folding up his huge form so he could fit on the bench.

"Just wanted to ask about tomorrow. Are we going to have to stand at attention tomorrow for half the day?"

"No, I've got something else in mind."

"What?"

"You'll see..."

Richard laughed. "You're as aggravating as the last one was sometimes," he sighed, the twinkle in his eye betraying otherwise. 

"I could make it a lot harder if that's what you want..." said Lyssa, her face completely serious.

"No, ma'am. It's hard enough as it is. I thought I was going to die during the drill you taught today, though."

"I think many agree with you there," she joked, listening to a few of the men groan as they got up to take away their trays.

"Why aren't you out there drilling with us, Eric?" asked Richard, looking at the young man oddly.  
            Eric turned red, fiddling with his spoon nervously. "Pa said he didn't want me to fight any more," he said weakly, not really convincing either person.

"But I thought he's the one who forced you to do it," puzzled Richard, looking at Lyssa thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, he changed his mind..." trailed off Eric, still fiddling with his spoon. He wouldn't look either person in the eye and just stared at his soup for a while.

"That doesn't sound like your pa," commented Richard, "He usually sticks to the decisions he made. Must've been something real big that made him change his mind." He glanced at Lyssa and left the table, going back to playing cards with his friends.

"You're dad won't let you drill because of me, will he?" asked Lyssa when Richard was out of hearing range.

Eric didn't answer, he just nodded and looked glumly into his soup.

"I'm sorry, but that's extremely stupid of him," growled Lyssa, getting up and taking her tray with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Eric in alarm when he noticed the fire in her eyes.

"To speak with Sir Coram."

"No, please, don't!" begged Eric, grabbing her shirtsleeve so she couldn't go any further. "Pa'll get mad if he knows that you know..."

"But it's being unfair to you. I need every able-bodied man out there who can be spared to drill incase of an attack. We're right on the border, and any attack from our neighbors means we're on the front line of defense." Lyssa felt like exploding in Nile's face right then, but didn't go anywhere as Eric continued to hang onto her sleeve.

"So? I can still be friends with you, and that's almost as good," reasoned Eric, "I don't have to be one of the men to be happy. Please, you don't know what pa's like when he's mad..."

"Alright, I won't," agreed Lyssa, sitting back down. "But if I need you to fight and he doesn't let you I will take it to Coram, understand?"

"Yeah, whatever, just don't go tell him now."

"Are you any good with weapons?" asked Lyssa, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah, I can use a staff and a bow and arrow, but that's about it. That's what the last guy taught me before he was fired."

"Why was he fired?"

"He let thieves come and completely clean this place out. Coram was so mad, you should've seen it. I thought he was going to implode he was so red." Eric laughed, and it was so infectious Lyssa couldn't help but laugh with him. "Say, do you know how to play dice?"

"Nope, never learned."

"How would you like to?"

"Sounds good to me." Erin reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of dice, small blocks of lead with small marks made in the sides. 

He proceeded to teach her the rules and regulations of the game, starting with the most basic ones to the most picky rules that only the professional players used when betting. Lyssa began to play that evening, losing all her coppers to the men that trained under her, but not caring because of the fun she was having.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood nervously before the inn before them. "Dancing Dove," she read aloud, looking at the door way in skeptically. "The King of Thieves is in there?"

"Yep. Promise me you'll never come here alone, though. They won't lay a finger on me, but wouldn't think twice of hurting a small thing like you," replied Roberto, the fury in his voice showing just underneath his calm outlook.

"Trust me, I won't," replied Jennifer, shivering in fear. "Why do I have to come along again?"

"To show him I'm not lying. If any truth mage were to test you, they'd have to say that you're telling the truth. He usually has one or two around just incase." Roberto walked in the door, Jennifer right behind him as he made him way through the crowd. 

"Who are you, young lady?" asked a rather drunk thief at the bar.

"Leave her alone, Alleycat, she's with me," growled Roberto, grabbing onto Jennifer's wrist and pulling her after him. He brought her to a table with a few men and a young woman sitting at it, slamming a fist on the edge of the table to get their attention. The entire bar went silent, and Jennifer could feel all of them looking at them curiously.

"What is it, Robby?" asked the man sitting in a throne-like chair. "You'd better have a good excuse for barging in like this."

"You'd better have a good excuse as to why someone tried to kidnap my girls," snarled Roberto in turn. "They attacked this young lady who's my new cook and tried to take them away. She was luckily able to stop them, but I had to close my shop down while she was in bed because of the injuries acquired from the experience."  
            "She looks fine to me," said one of the men sitting there, looking at Jennifer critically.

"Take of the hood, Jenny," ordered Roberto, stepping back so they could see. She obeyed and revealed a swollen right ear with the flesh around it heavily bruised and swelling as well. She pulled the hood back on as soon as Jeremy gave her the signal and wished the ground would just swallow her whole.

The woman whistled slightly. "That's a nasty looking bruise, cousin," she said softly. "He deserves some sort of compensation..."

"He deserves nothing," interrupted the King, looking rather cruel. "The agreement included only those who are related to you, not those associated with your family. Problems with your cook do not involve me." The woman slipped away, leaving while the focus was off of her before anyone could say anything.

"It was your men who hurt her! That or it had something to do with you, men do not just hurt others for fun! They always have a reason!" yelled Roberto, pointing a finger at Jeremy accusingly.

"Watch your tongue, Robby boy," growled Jeremy angrily, rising from his seat. "You're in my domain now, and many here won't think twice of slitting your throat."

"Don't be expecting to get any more free meals, Jeremy," shouted Roberto as he left, Jennifer right with him. "I'll never have an allegiance to those who go back on their word!"

Roberto almost ran into the woman right outside the door, obviously waiting for him. "What is it, Ratina?" he growled, directing his anger towards her now.

"Chill, Robby. He won't be king much longer. We've got it on good authority that he's back on Griffin's bane and one of my pals is going to challenge his rule," she said shortly, the bags under her eyes betraying her lack of sleep lately. Probably from this every issue. 

"Will he or she be open to restarting the agreement between us from before, or is that out of the question?" asked Roberto, his tone softening greatly.

"They should be open to it, come back in three weeks and ask for me by name and I'll get you in," replied Ratina slowly. "Keep your eyes open, though. All the old contracts are going to the dogs, and there's little any can do about it."

"I'll be sure to. Come by anytime for a free meal, you're always welcome in my home and business," Roberto told her, walking away with the silent Jennifer beside him.

"As you say, Robby. Take care."

"You too, Ratina, you too."

Jennifer walked beside him quietly for a few moments before saying, "Then it wasn't his guys who attacked me?"

"No, probably someone who wanted to hold my girls ransom to him because he hasn't paid them yet. Stupid moron, he let himself go to the dogs and now he has to die for it."

"Die?"

"Yes, any who challenge the King are killed or kill him, it is the way things are in their court."

"A Duel to the Death?!" Jenny gulped, shirking closer to his side. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Yes, but it is the harshness that keeps them in line. There's little that can be done to change them, Jenny. They're just thieves you know, doing what they do best to stay alive.."

"Stealing what doesn't belong to them?"

"Aye, stealing..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen strode into the main room in time to see a man and what looked to be a young woman storm out of the inn, a very angry Jeremy watching them leave. [Come on, girl, you can do this] thought Vixen to herself as she made her way to his table, the pouches of Griffin's bane in her hand. [It's now or never...] Mouse and Allie were right behind her, and she could see Joe watching them nervously at the Jeremy's table.

She took a large mug of ale from a passing tray and downed it in a single gulp, then using it to thump loudly on Jeremy's table as she sat down across from him. "What is it, Vixen?" asked Jeremy as the Inn quieted down again, straining their ears to hear what was going to happen next.

"You've been a very bad King lately, Jeremy," said Vixen clearly, her voice ringing out in the silence. "You have some explaining to do as to why these very expensive pouches of Griffin's bane were found in your room." She threw them on the table, one of them spilling open for all to see.

"Griffin's bane?"

"Aye, that's powerful stuff."

"Not to mention pricey, think of how much all that cost."

"Aye, where'd he get the money for it?"

"That's what I'd like to know..."

"QUIET!!!" yelled Jeremy, his face red with rage. "How dare you accuse me of using such a treacherous drug, Vixen. I would never..."

"Watch what you say, King Jeremy," cut in Allie softly. "You are on very dangerous grounds here."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Jeremy mockingly. "You can't prove that this is mine..."

"Because I'm so nice, I'll give you a choice," said Vixen off-handedly. "We can get a mage in here and he'll test you for it, or I'll challenge you to fight for the crown."

"Just to show you I'm not afraid I choose the challenge!" cried Jeremy recklessly, rising to his feet and grabbing one of the two staffs that hung behind his wall. At both ends was a crescent-shaped blade that was extremely sharp. "Let's go!" A ring quickly formed around the pair, giving them enough room to fight without getting anyone hurt.

Mouse sat on the bar, taking bets as she comforted the very scared Joe at the same time. "Who'll put money on Vixen? Don't worry Joe, she'll be fine. Anybody for 5/8 odds, Vixen in the favor? Just relax, I promise it'll be ok. 10/16 with Jeremy in favor? You're on."

Allie was prowling the crowd, making sure no one tried to interfere with the fight as the two battled it out. Vixen was doing very well, getting under or over his guard with his knives and slicing him in several places. She suddenly threw one of her knives and pinned his sleeve to the wall. He threw his weapon at her, giving him time to cut his sleeve free with his knife and grabbing an ax from a near-by thief.

Vixen leapt over the spinning staff and grabbed it as it was under her. A nifty trick she learned as she went, using it to block his swings of the ax as he tried to hack her in two. She was backing up closer to the crowd and didn't notice someone was slowly drawing a dagger behind her. 

Allie did, though, and using a thread of her gift she distracted the man long enough for her to take out one of her daggers and planted in firmly in his back with a flick of her wrist. She then disappeared with the dagger as his friends dragged him away and wondered how he had gotten hurt. She loved her gift.

Vixen blocked a swing at her middle, eyes widening in surprise as the ax cut right through it. She leapt back from the next swing and jumped again as the ax came flying at her. She threw one, then the other half of her weapon as Jeremy, watching as the first one missed and the second went through his neck. 

"Long live Queen Vixen!" cried someone as it started to sink in to everyone. Jeremy was dead, beaten by Vixen, and now she was Queen.

"What about Ratina?" cried someone else from another corner as the ex-Queen of Thieves came inside to see what the commotion was, though she had a good idea already.

"I spare her because she was not in his plot," decreed Vixen, standing there wearily. Someone took the ring that had been on Jeremy's dead hand and gave it to Vixen, officially declaring her Queen. "Free drinks for all! If you wish to show me your allegiance, come by my table and pledge it with your honest word."

"Thieves can be honest?" asked a voice in the crowd laughter rippling through like a wave as Vixen sat in her new throne. 

"As honest as they wish to be," Vixen replied, accepting a mug of ale from old Bart. "If any of you had a problem that Jeremy wouldn't solve, come and see me and we'll see what we can do about it."

Bart was paid for the next month's rent, the past few being dropped because of Vixen's new 'promotion'. The assassin came in and she paid him as well, saying if he came by again to hurt one of her own she'd let her sisters deal with him as they wished. By now the trio's reputation had spread through the lower city, and he wisely avoided that Inn from then on.

"You're not doing a half bad job," commented Joe one evening as they ate dinner at her table, Ratina, Mouse and Allie sitting with them.

"What can I say?" sighed Vixen contentedly. "I was born to rule..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and John sat in their kitchen eating dinner a few nights after the hook incident, and John's hand was still wrapped in a bandage as they ate their dinner quietly.

"I still want to know how you got that hook stuck in your hand," said Sarah out of the blue.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes you will."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I won't cook for you and you certainly can't cook for yourself so I suggest you spill."

"Darn you."

"I know, now speak."

"Alright, we were on two different ends of the boat and his line went the wrong way, I saw it coming and tried to grab it before it caught on mine. He jerked it back at the same time and it went right through my hand. Happy now?"

"You got it through your hand because you were reaching for a flying hook?"

"Yeah."

"That was really dumb." Sarah sat back in her chair and tried to hide her laughter, shaking as she did.

"Gees, thanks for the sympathy."

"You don't need any."

"Shut up."

"Be nice."

"Why? You aren't."

"So, that's a rarity."

"True, but you're still not being nice."

"Fine. I'm sorry you got a hook through your hand because you were being dumb."

"Hey!"

"Oops..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sat in the outer room with a ton of papers spread out around her as she hurriedly tried to sort them. There was a knock at the door and she looked up distractedly. "Come in!" she yelled quickly, still trying to sort them all out.

"Lady Amanda?" said Lady Rachelle as she opened the door, her daughters and son right behind her. "Can you watch these three for me for a minute? Thanks." She was gone before Amanda could refused and she looked at the three for a moment before she sighed and told them to come in and close the door.

"Are we going to go see the horsies?" asked the youngest daughter, Ester, who was only six. 

"No, honey, I have to go see the King at the fourth bell and I'll have to see if Elizabeth can watch you," replied Amanda, finally getting all her papers in order. "Liz?"

"Yeah Amanda?" Elizabeth's voice was muffled through her door.

"Come out here, will you?"

"Sure." She was all dressed up and was just putting on her makeup when she came out. "What do you want?"

"I need you to watch these three until their mom comes back, ok?" said Amanda hurriedly as she rushed out the door, closing it quickly behind her. 

"Thanks for the warning," muttered Elizabeth as she looked at the three angelic faces before her. Unlike Amanda, who had made many friends among the younger folk in the palace and was often called to watch them for short periods of time, she disliked little kids and avoided them at all costs.

"What to do with you little rats," she mumbled, chewing her lip as she thought about it. They chose for her, with a shout the boy, Tommy, grabbed a pillow and threw it at his older sister, Camilla, who was 10. 

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Camilla grabbed another pillow and chased him around the room in circles as Elizabeth tried to catch them both. 'Crash!' She looked up to see Ester sitting on the table and a broken pot below her.

"Oops," said Ester sadly. Her face brightened suddenly. "Oh well, don't matter cause it wasn't mama's!"

Elizabeth felt like ripping her hair out. Lifting up her hands, she used her gift to stop them all and freeze them in place. "You will cooperate, or I'll keep you like this until your mom returns, understand," she growled irritatedly. Three blond heads nodded solemnly and she released them, making them pick up the mess they made and sit in a corner by themselves.

"You're no fun," pouted Ester as her lower lip trembled.

"That's because I don't like little kids," replied Elizabeth as she left the room, going back to hers huffily.

'Knock! Knock! Knock!' "Come in!" yelled Elizabeth, coming back out into the outer room. 

"I'm back!" said Lady Rachelle, "Thanks for watching them Lady-oh, Amanda must've had to leave. Thank you for taking over for her, Lady Elizabeth. How were they?"

"They were-"

"Perfect angels, right?" said Amanda as she walked in, giving Elizabeth a look that told her to agree.

"Yes, perfect angels," replied Elizabeth through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful! Let's go, my little darlings." When the trio was gone Amanda flopped onto the couch and lay there motionless.

"The meeting was that bad?" asked Elizabeth, knowing by now how Amanda usually acted. "What was it about?"

"You don't want to know..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There you go, part 7 that was 20 pages long on my computer. I know they aren't very short and easy to read all the time, and for that you have my apologizes. Any characters that read this are REQUIRED to review, and I'll know if you don't. For those of you who aren't, it's not required since I can't hunt you down and such, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did anyways. Thanks!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	8. 

Part 8 all ready! This'll be the last chapter someone gets sucked in, and time is going to start passing a bit faster now that everyone is in their place. Having already read Squire will help you a great deal with what's going on, it fits exactly in place with it....I hope. Anyways, I will warn you that each chapter will get increasingly longer, so if you want me to break them into parts, let me know in your review, thanks!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa leaned on the rail of her balcony, facing the west as she watched the sun set lazily amid it's hues of red and orange. "Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind her, causing Lyssa to jump slightly. She turned and saw Ripshka standing in her door way, smiling dreamily. It had been three weeks since she had started working here, and already she had made close friends with the older lady.  
  
"Hello, Ripshka," greeted Lyssa as she came back inside, closing the glass doors behind her.  
  
"Hello, Lyssa. I didn't mean to barge in, dear. But you left the door open and I couldn't see you outside on the balcony..."  
  
"That's alright," she replied, flopping into a chair and motioning one for Ripshka to have. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, since it's obvious you will be staying and working with us for quite some time..."  
  
"Hopefully forever," cut in Lyssa. "I love it here."  
  
"That's great, but you need to know that it's tradition to hold a small ball of sorts for any new high-status workers we get. I'm afraid you'll have to wear a gown, we need you to make a good impression on the fiefs that are near here that we are going to invite..."  
  
"You mean one of those really pretty evening gowns with the full skirts and such?" asked Lyssa, sitting up on her elbows.  
  
"Yes, is that alright?"  
  
"Sweet!" Unlike her rather boyish friend Amanda, she liked getting dressed up when the occasion called for and was a stage make up expert as well. She literally had a huge fishing tackle box full off make up and used it quite often back home,  
  
"Great! Shall we go get you fitted for a dress right now?"  
  
"Sure! What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a purple velvet gown with a low front and no sleeves...." The two ladies walked down the hall side by side as they talked about the different styles of dresses and what would look best on Lyssa for the ball.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda was in her room sorting papers again, growling to herself as she tried to get everything in order for the next morning's mail. This had to go by tomorrow or it would be late, and then she'd be in real trouble.  
  
'Knock! Knock! Knock!'  
  
"Come in!" called Amanda, not even bothering to rise to open the door. A page stuck his head in the door, looking rather hurried.  
  
"The King wants to see you in his office, Lady Amanda," he said nervously.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can manage it," replied Amanda, flicking a silver coin at the page quickly.  
  
"But his Majesty said it was urgent!" protested the page, pocketing the coin before she could change her mind.  
  
"Good gravy...alright I'm coming!" cried Amanda, throwing up her arms in exasperation as she left the papers behind and hurried to the King's study, wondering what he could want to see her about.  
  
King Jonathan was pacing in his study when she arrived, closing the doors behind her and telling the servant to leave. "Sit down, Lady Amanda," he said shortly, going around to his side of the desk.  
  
"I can't stay long, your Highness..."  
  
"I said sit," cut in the King, his face a mask of fury. "I have been more than patient with you, Lady Amanda, but this was really over stepping the line."  
  
"What did I do this time!" cried Amanda, looking rather hurt by the accusation. "I wore I dress to that dinner party you invited me to, I've stayed out of trouble and Elizabeth hasn't been torturing the guys again..."  
  
"What about this?" asked the King, throwing a letter at her over his desk.  
  
"Oh, you mean the response I wrote to Lord Burchard?" replied Amanda, her mood lightening considerably as she recognized her hand writing. "What did he think of it? I wrote it specially for him."  
  
"What in the devil were you thinking?!" yelled the King, turning a few shades of red in the process. "He's a very wealthy noble who could raise up a resistance in no time and destroy the Kingdom!"  
  
"This is none of your concern, King Jonathan..."  
  
"This is all my concern when another noble writes to me that he has been rudely insulted by another noble that I just ennobled for no reason at all!" he yelled in reply.  
  
Amanda rose from her chair, leaning over his desk towards him. "You are a pompous windbag!" snarled Amanda, trying to control the raging temper inside of her. "That idiot had the nerve to ask for my sister's had in marriage to the same son who purposely insulted me and Elizabeth in front of her. The boy deserves every bruise and bump I gave him that day, and I don't regret writing that letter a single bit. I still do not see where that includes you, though. You're a control freak, and all I have to say to you is stop trying to control our life." She turned on her heal and walked to the door, opening it quickly to find Alanna on the other side about to come in with Queen Thayet beside her.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me young lady!" roared the King behind her, turning redder than ever. "No body speaks that way to the King!"  
  
"Well it looks like I just did," retorted Amanda, walking quickly down the hall to her rooms. Elizabeth was waiting for her there and didn't ask any questions as she handed her a cloak and lead the way out the door.  
  
"So what did the King want?" asked Elizabeth, having been in her room when the page had come and asked for Amanda.  
  
"Let's just say he had a bit of an opinion on that letter I wrote to our dear Lord Burchard..."  
  
"Oh, that little thing?" asked Elizabeth, grinning evilly. "I did enjoy reading that copy you left on my desk, what'd he think of it?"  
  
"Don't ask," growled Amanda, trying to calm down before they reached Lalasa's shop. "The meecrob just got on my nerves, that's all."  
  
"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," replied Elizabeth sarcastically. "I don't believe you, but I won't bug you about it either. What ever he did I'm sure you'll make him pay."  
  
They had reached the shop already and before Amanda could reply Lady Rachelle burst of the door, a servant following her laden with packages. "Hello dears!" she cried, sweeping them into a hug. She pulled back before they could react and raced down the street. "I'll see you tonight!" she called over her shoulder, the servant scuttling to keep up with her.  
  
"Ok, that was weird," muttered Amanda, forgetting about the King completely. "Come on, let's go get this over with." She walked in and waited for Lalasa to notice her and Elizabeth.  
  
"Coming to pick up your gowns?" she asked briskly, whisking away to the back before either of them could reply.  
  
"Is every body on super speed mode today or something?" sighed Amanda, leaning against the counter tiredly. Blowing up like that really took it out of her for some reason.  
  
"Here you go!" said Lalasa cheerily as she returned to the front, two small packages in her hands. "These are the two very beautiful gowns you ordered."  
  
"I'm sure they're lovely, Lalasa. How they look on me is another matter entirely..." replied Amanda wryly, picking both up and tucking them under her arm.  
  
"Oh, they'll look great on you," replied Lalasa sincerely.  
  
"I'm glad somebody thinks so," replied Amanda, giving her a bag of coins. "Here's what you said it would cost."  
  
"There's four gold nobles more in there than what I told you," objected Lalasa after she had counted it out, looking at the two ladies shrewdly.  
  
"Oh, so there is," remarked Amanda offhandedly as she made her way to the door. "Consider it a Mid-Winter gift, than, because it was my mistake."  
  
"But four gold nobles!"  
  
"Just take it, Lalasa," insisted Elizabeth, "You do the best sewing there is in these parts, and we appreciated the work you do for us."  
  
"But my lady!"  
  
"Lalasa, just take it." The sisters left, walking the long path back to the palace and a rather angry king who would probably want to be seeing them very soon.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby sat quietly in a corner, watching as Artman trying to make a ball of fire levitate in the air. Trystan wasn't present at the moment and he was trying to prove that he was better than he really was. "Artman, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Libby nervously, not wanting him to get hurt.  
  
A stream of curses erupted from Trystan's tent. "You two better be working on your meditating!" she called when she was done.  
  
"We are!" replied Artman as he continued to try work the spell. The ball began to glow strangely and Libby backed up even farther into the corner.  
  
"Stop it, Artman!" she cried, getting Trystan's attention. "Stop the spell!"  
  
"I can handle it!"  
  
'BOOM!!!'  
  
Needless to say, the ball exploded and sent everyone flying heads over heals into the dirt outside. Trystan was definitely less than pleased.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
"!#$@%$#^&%$&@&%%*&^%*$&&%#%@$^#!#%(*&&$^#%@$#!$#!%$*&%(^$%^%$@%$#$&%&....(e tc, etc, etc)" The Lady Mage finally stopped just long enough to catch her breath. "You two better be working on your meditating!" she called, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"We are!" called back the boy. She looked back into the scrying bowl and sighed, this was definitely not her day. The King was raging mad at her two palace brats, and they were equally miffed at him for his scolding from their letter. That moronic idiot Lord Burchard deserved every word said in that letter, and the eldest 'sister' aught to be given a medal for writing it.  
  
"Stop it Artman!" she heard someone cry. "Stop the spell!"  
  
The Lady Mage went and opened the door of the tent quickly. "What the..."  
  
'BOOM!!!'  
  
(For those of you who are a little slow, the Lady Mage and Trystan are the same person, ok? Correction, you'd have to be super slow not to get it by now.)  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Onua, Daine, Numair, Sarah, and John sat in the cramped little kitchen, enjoying the Mid-Winter feast the first three had brought for the ranch workers. Onua had bagged a doe a few days back half of it was now set before them with a dish of mashed potatoes and gravy. There were some canned peaches and a pie, not to mention the chocolate fudge Numair had brought as a gift. It wasn't a nice as many had, and the palace dinner surpassed it easily. But is was shared with friends who cared, and that's all that really mattered.  
  
"How's the search for that griffin's parents going?" asked Onua when the food had been passed and everyone's plates were filled.  
  
"As good as can be expected. I can't get around all that much, and finding them is even harder with the snow. Hopefully we'll have better luck when the weather turns," replied Daine, sipping some hot cider thoughtfully. "Kel's being great though, the way she takes care of it. The little terror's completely savaged her hands, they're scarred worse than Alanna's, and she still keeps trooping along with him."  
  
"She's certainly more polite than several of the pages," commented Numair. "I've watched her and her pals during balls and other parties where they have to serve, and she's the one who keeps them in line."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know," muttered John into his cup.  
  
"Hey!" protested Sarah, putting down her fork to look at him.  
  
"What?" he asked when he noticed her odd look. "I didn't mean you, if that's what you're staring at me for."  
  
"Oh, then who?"  
  
"Think about who was always keeping everyone from killing each other in the band room."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Onua.  
  
"Just a friend from our other world or whatever it is," replied Sarah.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" asked Numair out of the blue.  
  
"About a year, why?" replied John.  
  
"You seem pretty close for having only known each other for a year," he remarked.  
  
"Maybe it's just easier for people to get close when they're closer in age," retorted John, watching as Daine went pink in embarrassment, and Numair red with anger.  
  
"John, be nice!" cried Sarah, nudging his lightly.  
  
"What! He started it."  
  
"John..."  
  
"No, it's alright," cut in Numair with an evil glint in his eye. "He is young and hot tempered, he doesn't realize that time is the best tester of all."  
  
"Only if you're slow minded and an idiot," murmured John, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Sarah and Daine were both looking rather shocked. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Sarah asked John.  
  
"I'm sorry, he just reminds me of Mike, and we always fought no matter what," apologized John, feeling bad about what he said when he saw Sarah's face.  
  
"Numair?" said Diane softly, looking at him with sad eyes. When he didn't reply she began to get worried. "Numair??"  
  
"Huh?" He looked like he had just woken from a trance and found himself in a place he didn't know existed.  
  
"Why did you act like that?" whispered Daine worriedly.  
  
"I...don't know..." replied Numair dazedly, looking as if he were trying to figure something out. "I really...don't know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The Lady Mage sat staring at the scrying bowl tiredly. As much as she enjoyed making those to hot-heads fight, it got old quickly when she did it so often. "You'd think those two would stop making references back to their world by now," she growled softly to herself, and was thankful for certainly not the first nor the last time for her inexhaustible reserves of power.  
  
"We finished mending the holes in the tent, Trystan," came a meek voice from the flap of her tent. It was Libby, one of her apprentices for the moment.  
  
"Good, now you can set it back up," she replied wryly, thinking of how the idiot who was her other apprentice had tired a hard spell this afternoon on his own.  
  
"Mithros, why me," she mumbled as she got back to work. "Why me?"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Onua had just told the story about how Daine and her had first met to Sarah and John when there was a heavy banging on the door. Sarah hurried to open in, and two figures burst into the room, wrapped up in cloaks and blankets. It was Sarge and his niece Penny!  
  
"Save anything for us?" asked Sarge as he removed his last set of outer garments that were soaked and settled down by the fire.  
  
"Help yourself," said John lightly. "Not even stork man could eat all that."  
  
"That's certainly debatable," countered Onua, getting a glare from Numair and laughs from everyone else.  
  
"True, true," agree John, grinning wickedly as he watched Numair grumble slightly. "What's wrong Numair, can't take a little teasing?"  
  
"Teasing I can take," replied Numair. "It's little leaches that think they're funny that get on my nerves."  
  
"Then how do you stand yourself?" asked John innocently.  
  
Laughter erupted from everyone, including Daine as the most powerful mage in Tortal tried to regain his dignity. "Just don't say anything and let them think you're a fool without proving them right," Onua advised him, her sides aching with laughter.  
  
"One of these days boy..." he growled.  
  
"You'll what? Turn me into a tree?" mocked John.  
  
"That might not be a bad idea," admitted Numair slyly, black magic filling his hands.  
  
"Cool it, you two," said Sarge roughly as he filled his plate. Numair's magic disappeared, and John bowed his head in submission.  
  
"Did you tell them about what happened last winter?" asked Penny as she sat beside Onua with her plate.  
  
"No, I was going to next though," Onua replied. "Last winter Numair and Sarge decided to try ice fishing..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen sat on her throne at her table surrounded by friends and foes alike. Bart shouted something above the usual din of the Inn, and a man was dragged before her and her company through the crowd with Bart beside him.  
  
"This rat tried to slip out without paying his bill," explained Bart before Vixen asked him a thing.  
  
"Why didn't you pay?" asked Vixen evenly, taking in his worn clothes and tousled hair in an instant.  
  
"Someone took me coins, good Queen!" he cried, looking fairly frantic. Allie came and stood behind Vixen.  
  
"If I bail him out, can I have some fun with him?" whispered Allie so only Vixen could hear.  
  
"Hang on," replied Vixen, eyeing the man slightly. "Do you have any family?" she asked quickly so he could hear. "If you lie I'll cut off your finger."  
  
"No, good Queen, I live alone in a shack not far from here!" cried the man, his eyes filled with terror at the prospect of losing a finger.  
  
"Be my guest," murmured Vixen to Allie, who promptly pulled out a pouch and paid Bart silently. "My sister has decided to help you out," she told the man, who sighed gratefully upon hearing this. He then became dazed as if in a dream and spent the rest of the night fawning over Allie and everything she did.  
  
"That poor guys not going to remember anything past you telling him Allie was paying for his debt in the morning," commented Mouse as she came and sat with Vixen, glad to be off her feet for awhile.  
  
Vixen was about to reply when Ratina walked up, a man who looked foreign beside her. "Where've you been, Rati?" asked Vixen lightly. "We haven't seen you around for days."  
  
"Jeremy had a sister in town, I've been with her the past couple of days filling her in on the latest events," replied Ratina, taking Allie's seat quickly, leaving the man to stand behind her.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Mouse, pointing at him suspiciously.  
  
"This is Robby. He and Jeremy had a contract that we wouldn't take anything from him in exchange for am occasional free feast at his shop, and his family would be protected from pickpockets and any attacks," explained Ratina, accepting a mug of ale from Bart with a nod.  
  
"Then he wants to see if I'll renew that contract?" asked Vixen.  
  
"That's the idea," replied Robby, leaning on the table. "I've got the best food you'll find anywhere, Ratina and several others can testify to that."  
  
"He does," agreed Ratina when she saw Vixen raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"I'll be fair, then, and give you and chance," decided Vixen. "If you can wow me and my sisters with your excellent food, you'll get that contract renewed and better for and long as I am Queen. Try anything and I'll add one of your fingers to my collection of many." In truth she gave the fingers to Alleycat as she cut them, and she had only taken three or four so far but he didn't know that.  
  
"Trust me, my Queen of Thieves, you will not be sorry," replied Robby, bowing low to the ground and heading out the door as soon as he could get through the crowd.  
  
"Is he really that trust worthy?" Mouse asked Ratina.  
  
"Yeah, and his new cook's even better than him."  
  
"Will we get to meet this new cook?" asked Vixen.  
  
"Yeah, maybe in a few months or something, she appears to be really fragile so lets give her sometime before I bring her here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse walked quietly into the Royal Forest, Ronnie right on her heals, and she escaped the finery and fluff of the royal dress fitting for Princess Shinkokami. "Let's go, Ronnie," called Alyse in Yamanis to her little puppy. Ronnie barked in response and ran along even faster, leaping over logs and rocks as he went.  
  
They came to a secluded stream, and Alyse climbed a few branches up into a tree on it's far bank, taking Ronnie with her. "Like it up here boy?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears fondly. They must've been there for over an hour when Alyse heard someone else coming down the path she had followed.  
  
"Quiet, Ronnie!" exclaimed Alyse quietly when the pup began to bark loudly.  
  
"Is anybody back here?" called a voice from the path, causing Alyse to roll her eyes. It was another one of those cursed Squires. Why couldn't they just leave her and the other Yamanis ladies alone.  
  
Ronnie gave her away by barking loudly again and wriggling out of her grasp. A tall, brown haired boy walked around the trees, looking up at her in surprise. He was fairly thin and wiry, his hair falling in his eyes as he shook his head in amusement.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" asked Alyse as she heard his chuckles spill through his hand.  
  
"Nothing, my Lady, I just didn't expect to see one of the fine Yamanis ladies up in a tree with a dog, that's all," replied the boy, bowing low. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Squire Faleron."  
  
"I am Lady Alyse," said Alyse politely, bowing her head as she tried to restrain her yapping puppy. "Hush Ronnie!"  
  
"May I be so bold as to ask why you're up in a tree by your self away from the other ladies?" asked Faleron, looking up at her with his head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
"I wanted to escape my ladies presence and the flock of annoying squires and knights who insisted following them around," replied Alyse, getting Ronnie to sit in her lap calmly.  
  
"Oh, you falsely accuse me, fair lady!" cried Faleron, holding his heart as if he were injured. "My friends may have been in that crowd, but my knight master is too intent upon my studies to allow me to do that."  
  
"Then pray tell why you're out here," said Alyse curtly. "If you're knight- master is so intent upon your studies why do you have time to wander around?"  
  
"I was given a free afternoon, and I thought I might try my luck in the forest rather than with all those love-struck fools," replied Faleron smartly. "And look what it got me."  
  
"Yes, what indeed?"  
  
"A lovely Yamanis lady and her fine pup." Ronnie barked in agreement with him, slipping out of Alyse's grasp and leaping off the branch.  
  
"Ronnie!" cried Alyse, trying to grab him. She missed and the small pup went plummeting to the forest floor. Faleron ran and caught him, only to cry out himself when Alyse jumped from the branch and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Were did you learn to do that?" asked Faleron in amazement as she took the pup from him and cuddled him is her arms.  
  
"That jump wasn't that far off the ground," replied Alyse, checking over the pup to make sure her was ok. "You could've done it easily yourself."  
  
"Yes, but you're a-"  
  
"Weak little lady?" finished Alyse for him. "And here I was beginning to think that you were half-way decent too." She started to walk away and was surprised when he caught the edge of her sleeve and hung on.  
  
"Please don't go, I'm sorry for even suggesting that," apologized Faleron, looking really sorry.  
  
"Alright, I won't," consented Alyse, figuring talking with his was better than going back to the palace and having more of those fools follow her around.  
  
"Really? You won't go?" said Faleron in surprise.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I just didn't expect you to agree to stay."  
  
"Maybe I don't find you as annoying as the rest of your friends."  
  
"Just maybe?"  
  
"Just maybe..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer stood in the kitchen, stirring some paste in one bowl while keeping an eye on the bread that was in the oven with one eye and a pot of oil that couldn't boil over with the other. "Keeping busy, Jenny?" asked Roberto as he walked in to help.  
  
"You bet," replied Jennifer, her attention completely divided between the three tasks that she was trying to do at the same time.  
  
"Guess what? You get to cook for the King of Tortal and the Queen of Thieves," said Roberto calmly, acting as if he was just talking about the weather.  
  
"The King? I get to cook for the King?" replied Jennifer in wonder.  
  
"Yep, he wants us to cater one of the banquets he holds during the Mid- Winter celebration. That way the Yamanis can taste our cooking as well, and all the guests who will be there."  
  
"And what did you say about the Queen of Thieves?"  
  
"They have a new one if you remember what Ratina said. Well, she got me in earlier than she thought would be possible, so we struck a deal when I spoke to her. If you can cook up some absolutely fabulous food, I'll take it over there and she'll decide whether or not we're worth the deal."  
  
"What happens if we don't do good enough?"  
  
Roberto visibly shuddered. "Let's not think about that, Jenny. We'll make it without any problems." Mentally he added [I hope...]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle walked into the empty band room, having been hoping to surprise Elizabeth by showing up to say hi without telling her he was coming. He looked at her locker and was surprised to see that the lock was still locked. She rarely closed it, and Amanda's was still open. He spotted a leather bond book below the door and picked it up, looking at it closely.  
  
The pictures on the front cover were familiar, and he flipped to the front pages to see the pictures that were drawn there. [Cool] he thought to himself [Amanda had them all put in a book, I wish I could be in it.] He went on and read through it, getting to the part where Elizabeth and Amanda appear, realizing slightly what was going on. He closed the book and ran for the door, only to be sucked in by the every vigilant flash of light.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The Lady Mage chose to put him on a road far from Corus, close to the fief of an old man who had no heir and was in his late sixties. Kyle took stock of his surroundings, his jaw open in awe.  
  
"This can't be real, oh this can't be real..." he kept repeating over an over to himself. "There is no way I could be in this book there is just no way..." He began to walk down the road, realizing after a few steps that he was wearing a shirt and loose tunic with some hose and ankle boots. He could be mistaken for any merchant's son other than the fact he had no idea where he was.  
  
He continued to go down the road, figuring that any place was better than in the middle of the wilderness, and the road had to lead some place so he might as well find out where. Up ahead he saw an overturned carriage and heard someone calling from the inside. The horses that should've been there were nowhere in sight, and there was a chest of gold sitting open outside the carriage.  
  
[This is weird] thought Kyle as he got closer to the wreck and gold. [Might as well help whoever it is, though. Maybe they'll help me out and give me a job or something]  
  
"Are you alright in there?" he called, trying to force the door open.  
  
"I'm fine, the door's stuck though," called the voice again. "Please hurry, it's been quite awhile since I've seen anyone at all."  
  
"Do you know if there's any tools on this thing?" asked Kyle as he tried once more to open the door.  
  
"Yes, there should be a box under the wheels." Since the wheels were now up in the air, it was only the work of a moment to find it and get a crowbar out, using it to pry open the door. Inside lay quite a surprise for him.  
  
There sat an old man, perfectly fine seated on many cushions without looking the least bit ruffled. "Hullo, there," he said cheerfully. "You just did a very good deed boy, and now you shall be rewarded for it."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Kyle, looking very confused. A few men came out of the woods, bearing a litter on their shoulders and a few others carrying with them a fine robe and slippers which they put on Kyle.  
  
"I set up what looked like an accident and the first young man who came along and 'rescued' me was going to become my heir to my fief," explained the old man, looking rather pleased with himself. "Since I have no wife and am childless, it looks like it falls to you, young man. What's your name?"  
  
"Kyle. And what is a fief?"  
  
The forest opened up to show hundreds of acres of farmland being tended to by serfs and servants with a large orchard and a lake. There was a forest beside the lake, and behind all of it was a huge mansion that was a fort all by itself.  
  
"That is, my boy," said the man, sighing in pleasure as he looked over it all.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen left her throne at the table awhile after lunch, feeling the need to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the tavern. She sat on the sill of her window, letting one leg hang out as she settled herself there and watched the clouds drift lazily across the sky. A playful breeze ruffled her hair slightly, as much as the tight curls would let it, and she sighed in content as she felt free for the first time in days.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked a voice at the door. She turned to see a rather haggard looking Joe standing there, about to fall asleep on his feet.  
  
"Get in here and sit down before you hurt yourself," she scolded him, looking rather worried. "Where have you been for the past week?" He had disappeared a few days after her 'coronation' and hadn't been seen since.  
  
"Around and about, I had to go tell George how it went, and I had to go think about some things for awhile," he replied, taking a seat on her be below the window.  
  
"What about?" she asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
"I'm not sure I should," he replied, looking past her at the sky outside. "I do value my life after all."  
  
"I promise not to get mad, what ever it is you did," she sighed, messing his hair up slightly. "What ever it is, you obviously need to tell someone and who better than your Queen?"  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Alright...the night that you fought Jeremy, I was a mess. You sacred me sick, and what was worse for me was that I could not help you if I needed to. You and your sisters, you're like family to me. Even if we do fight a lot, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He thought about it for a minute and added. "Any of you three."  
  
"You're sweet, Joe," replied Vixen, sitting next to him on the bed. "Soft as bread soaked in water, but sweet. Don't worry, I told you I'd be alright and I am, see?"  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"What did I tell you about the 'what ifs'?" growled Vixen softly, letting him know that she was only teasing.  
  
"Still, I want you to be careful. Being in charge of the Rouge is no piece of cake, and I just don't want you to end of dead because of something that could've been avoided."  
  
"I promise to be careful, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"That's better." They just sat there for a really long time, not saying anything and just enjoying the others company. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones in hearing distance.  
  
[Oh boy...] thought Mouse from her seat on the roof outside the window [Vixen's falling for Joe!]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer was in the palace kitchens; chopping, grinding, mixing, baking, slicing, cutting, whipping, boiling, and creating as fast as she could. As soon as she set down a dish, it was swept away by a page or squire to be served to those seated outside the kitchen doors in the main hall.  
  
Roberto was doing the same thing right across from her, going even faster than she thought was humanly possible. It was a good thing that they were only doing the main dishes, because if they had been doing the bread, vegetables, and drinks as well things would've gotten out of control.  
  
"How are things going, Roberto?" asked a man dressed in fine clothes and crown who stood just inside the door.  
  
"Just fine, you're majesty," replied Roberto, nodding curtly. "I'd like you to meet my helper, Jennifer."  
  
"Hello, your highness," said Jennifer, just taking the time to do a quickly curtsy before she got right back to work.  
  
"Excellent food this time, Roberto," commented the King as he watched them go. "I'm upping your pay another twenty gold nobles, if that's ok with you that is."  
  
"It's just fine, your majesty, it's just fine," replied Roberto, beaming as he chopped some carrots at the speed of light.  
  
"Then go see Sir Gareth after you're done and he'll pay you. Until next time, good man."  
  
"Until next time, your majesty."  
  
Jennifer felt giddy with excitement, she had just met the King of Tortal! "Don't let it get to your head, Jenny," warned Roberto as he stirred some cremes together. "He's just a man and will change his mind about that raise if some food turns out bad so keep your mind on task and forget about him until afterward, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Jennifer, smiling as she did. "Yes sir..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat next to Lady Haname and Yuki for dinner, eating some delicious dishes that the King had ordered specially for that meal. "I saw you coming out of the royal forest with some fellow I hadn't seen before," said Lady Haname quietly as she tasted some meat she had never seen before. "Who was he?"  
  
"Alyse was with a guy this afternoon?" asked Yuki, her eyes crinkling with hidden laughter. "Who was this masked male, Lady Alyse?"  
  
"His name is Faleron," replied Alyse calmly, trying her very best to remain completely undisturbed. "He is a Squire here at the palace."  
  
"Would he happen to be the one who keeps looking at you as he serves over in the other corner?" asked Lady Haname, the interest showing ever so slightly in her voice.  
  
Alyse looked up, eyes widening a fraction of an inch when she saw him staring at her from across the room. "So it is," teased Yuki lightly, noticing her change of face. "What's he like and why were you with him alone in the royal forest."  
  
"I went for a walk with Ronnie and met him at the stream back there," explained Alyse evenly. "If Ronnie had not insisted upon making a racquet, he wouldn't have even known I was there and would've passed on by."  
  
"Stop blaming the dog," admonished Lady Haname gently. "I saw you give him that extra treat when you got back, so you certainly weren't mad at him."  
  
"Since when is my life open for inspection?" asked Alyse, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Since you joined us," replied Yuki, eyes crinkling once more. "Now tell us about him."  
  
"If you insist," sighed Alyse, giving into the two insistent ladies. "He's nice enough for a Squire and certainly not as stupid as some...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa stood on the block of wood impatiently in the dressmaker's shop. "Will you pleas stop moving so I can finish hemming this, dear miss?" asked the seamstress for the third time. "If you don't we'll be here all day."  
  
"Sorry, I just to get this over with," apologized Lyssa, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gotten a lot longer and was now down past her shoulders a bit. The dress was a deep purple velvet with a full skirt and tight bodice. The top was sleeveless, not to mention strapless, and went down a bit lower than she liked. She was to wear a lavender shawl over it with purple-dyed slippers, and some dark amethysts Ripshka had lent her.  
  
"You look lovely, missy," commented the seamstress, finished pinning up the bottom at last.  
  
"I agree," said Ripshka from the door. "You'll knock 'em dead, honey."  
  
"Great, there goes the garrison," muttered Lyssa, rolling her eyes as she did.  
  
"We can always get a new one drawn here because of your great beauty," joked Ripshka, helping her off the block in that dress. "Hurry up and change, the men are waiting for you. Coram's started them off, but you'll need to get out there as fast as you can."  
  
"Yes ma'am," called Lyssa as she rushed behind a curtain to take off the dress as quickly as she could without damaging it. Quickly changing into her clothes, she ran out the door as Ripshka laughter could be heard behind her the whole way...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda and Elizabeth had agreed to exchange gifts early since both might need the other's gift before Mid-Winter, knowing how their gift went.  
  
Elizabeth took the small package from Amanda and ripped it open, taking out a small pendent shaped like a rose with a strange shape engraved in the back. "What is that for?" asked Elizabeth, pointing to it for her to see.  
  
"It's a charm against getting pregnant, curtsy of Lady Cooper. Just in case knowing you..."  
  
"Hey!" cried Elizabeth, punching her in the arm.  
  
"Yeah, I know you could've used it earlier," teased Amanda, earning herself another punch. "Besides, the rose will throw off anyone who questions what it is since it's your symbol on the family crest." She caught the box Elizabeth threw at her and opened it quickly, finding a set of sais on the inside. "Sweet!"  
  
"Knew you'd like them," teased Elizabeth, watching as Amanda took them out of their sheaths and tried them out for a minute.  
  
"You're the best!" exclaimed Amanda, giving her a quick hug before she got up and went to go see how well they matched her sword, and somehow they were a perfect set! "Did you get these made to make my blade?" she asked suspiciously as she checked and saw they were from Raven Armory.  
  
"Yep, aren't I the greatest?"  
  
"Other than myself..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks, a lot."  
  
"No problem, Liz. No problem at all."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Onua shoved Sarah and John out of their hut, giving them a bag of gold nobles as she did. "Are you sure?" asked Sarah as she pulled the cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Go, you two," shooed Onua, blocking them from getting inside again. "Go have some fun. I haven't given you a holiday since you started, and you certainly deserve it so go before I change my mind!"  
  
"Come on, let's go," urged John, getting into the readied cart for them. "They've got that troop of acrobats who are going to be in town today, and I want to see them."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" cried Sarah, climbing up and letting him drive them into town through the snow and the slush. They went through all the shops and bought some stuff they wanted with the 25 gold nobles Onua had given them, then went out for an expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant down the street.  
  
The sunset upon the two as they sat before a fire drinking mulled cider as the last of the performers did their routine.  
  
"I'm really glad we took the day off," commented Sarah as they clapped a threw w few coins in the hat for the acrobats and walked to the cart.  
  
"You know what?" asked John, helping her into her seat. "So am I."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman sat in Trystan's tent, working on the spells she had given each of them with a senior mage watching over their shoulder. "Careful, careful," murmured the one who was working with John. "Put too much power in it and it'll kill you."  
  
"Don't try to force the cut to heal," advised the mage as she let the girl heal a scrape she had. "Just let it flow naturally, you've got plenty of power left."  
  
"Very good," praised Trystan when she peaked her head out at them. "You're learning quickly, and you'll easily be ready at this rate for your trips to Corus."  
  
"Really?" asked Libby, looking very hopeful.  
  
"Really really," replied Trystan, smiling at her before turning around and going back into her tent.  
  
"Hey," said Artman, looking up from his firebomb. "Isn't that from Shrek?"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa stood at the top of the stair case, dressed in her new gown with the slippers, shawl, and amethyst jewelry. "Presenting Commander Lyssa of the Trebond garrison!" announced the herald, motioning for her to go forward. She swept gracefully down the steps, keeping her eyes on Coram and Ripshka who were waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
"Lovely entrance, dear," said the noble lady, giving her a quick hug before letting Coram escort her over to a group of other nobles and Commanders.  
  
"What about Ripshka?" whispered Lyssa as she watched the lady disappear into the crowd.  
  
"My wife is a grown lady," replied Coram from the side of his mouth. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."  
  
They reached the group before anything else could be said, and introductions had to be made all around. "So you're the new Commander," said the noble from a fief just south of there. "You don't look like much to me."  
  
"Looks can be very deceiving," replied Lyssa, grinning evilly. "Just ask Caleb and see what he says."  
  
"I'll be sure to," murmured the man, moving away as he did.  
  
"Don't mind Markus," said the lady to her right. "He's just a bit old fashioned and thinks us women aught to stay at home and knit. Yeah right."  
  
Lyssa looked at her amusedly, taking in a soft face with spirited gray eyes and light brown hair streaked with blonde. "What's your name again?" asked Lyssa politely, inclining her head slightly. "I don't believe I remember it."  
  
"That's because I didn't give it," replied the lady with a smirk. "I am Danielle of Terrance cliff, the fief that Markus is Commander at."  
  
"Then Sir Trenton is your father?" asked Lyssa, motioning to a man she had had to meet a few days ago.  
  
"Yes, he is," replied Lady Danielle. "I am glad someone finally had the sense to hire a woman to do the job that men can't handle." She raised her voice slightly, watching as Markus's face went from a light pink to a bright red. "Oh, I love doing that," she confessed quietly to Lyssa, watching as the man stomped over to her father and began to speak rather loudly.  
  
"Sir, I would request that we leave before Coram's Commander corrupts your daughter any further," he said loudly, making sure everyone could hear.  
  
"On the contrary," replied Sir Trenton, eyeing him calmly, "She is probably learning more manners from Commander Lyssa than she ever learned from you, and I suggest that you take a few lessons from her yourself. Maybe SHE could actually teach you something where so many others have failed."  
  
Lyssa and Danielle laughed quietly, trying to hide it behind their hands without really succeeding at all. Lyssa had just recovered from the whole thing when Coram waved to her from another part of the room ad motioned for her to come over.  
  
"I must go, Lady Danielle-"  
  
"It's just Danielle, please," interrupted Danielle quickly.  
  
"Danielle," continued Lyssa with a smile. "Come by sometime and we'll talk some more. I think you and I could be good friends."  
  
"Yes," replied Danielle as Lyssa walked away quickly. "Yes indeed."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda shifted through the stack of bad poetry on her desk in search of a certain paper as she got ready for the ball. It was the day after mid- winter, and she and her sister had received loads of candy and cheap jewelry and really bad poems from their suitors.  
  
"That's it!" cried Amanda, taking all the pages of useless paper and throwing them in the fire in her room. "I am sick of these worthless pieces of junk!"  
  
Elizabeth leaned on her door frame, watched a very aggravated Amanda shuffle the rest of the papers around on her desk and finally find the one she'd been looking for, the grant that said her lands were to be doubled in size by the outlying lands that had yet to be granted so she could farm more.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Elizabeth, dressed in a red velvet gown that changed colors as she moved.  
  
"Loads," growled Amanda, trying to pin up her hair and read over the document at the same time. Some how it was not working...  
  
"Want some help?" asked Elizabeth as she made herself float in, one of the new tricks she had learned to do with her gift. She could now make herself levitate in the air and make things levitate to her, which just plain creped some people out.  
  
"Would you?" murmured Amanda, sitting down at her desk and letting Elizabeth finish her hair for her. She wore a dark blue velvet dress similar to Elizabeth's with far less showing.  
  
Just as soon as both tasks were finished they left and went to the main hall, meeting their escorts halfway. Elizabeth's was her latest crush, Richard of Westlake who was a third year to some knight in the palace. Amanda's was Richard's older brother, Nick, who was a knight and who she 'discussed' issues with that surrounded the Kingdom quite often. {Fight would be the better word, though. What may have started as a discussion usually ended up as a fight with Amanda coming out in the lead.}  
  
"You look lovely tonight," complimented Richard as he and his date walked down the stairs to the hall, the herald announcing them out for the rest to hear.  
  
"Thank you," replied Elizabeth warmly, sticking all the closer to his side, much to the disappointment of the many young men who were watching her.  
  
"I swear if you make one comment..." growled Amanda, pasting on a smile as she lightly took Nick's arm.  
  
"I won't, I won't," said Nick knowingly. "But you do look very nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks," replied Amanda lightly, trying to hide her dislike for these social functions. "I'm leaving the moment I can get away, seriously."  
  
"I believe the King ordered you come and see him right before the last song for dancing is played," replied Nick, trying to act calm as they made their entrance. "Looks like you'll have to stay the whole time."  
  
"Grrrrrrr...." Amanda was glad about one thing, with Nick as her escort she didn't have to mess with the rest of the noble boys at least for a little while. "Mention that again and I'll slit your throat personally."  
  
Nick, having gotten used to threats like that, just laughed and replied, "Oh well, everyone's time comes sooner or later, might as well be sooner!"  
  
"You rat," growled Amanda, smiling as she did. "I actually aught to do it some day, just to teach you a lesson."  
  
"Yes, you probably should," replied Nick, nodding his head in agreement. "But in the mean time could you at least try to forget that you hate wearing dresses and dancing with complete strangers long enough to act like you're having a good time?"  
  
"Maybe," replied Amanda, frowning slightly, "But I am going to go have a quick chat with the King, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Oh, gods..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse walked down the main staircase to the hall where the ball was held, just behind Princess Shinkokami's right with Yuki right beside her. Lady Haname walked behind them and the four of them made quite a marvelous sight. All were dressed in richly decorated Kimonos of bright colors with imprints of dragons, palm trees, fans, or flowers on their outer ones.  
  
"There's lover boy," said Yuki, nodding at Faleron who was watching from a corner with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Will you give that up?" asked Alyse sharply. "He's not my lover boy..."  
  
"Yet," finished Lady Haname for her, ignoring the glare Alyse sent her way.  
  
"He's coming this way," whispered Yuki. "Two coppers says he kisses your hand."  
  
"You're on," replied Alyse, knowing Faleron had tried nothing of the sort since their first meeting. While the other three were swamped by a wave of young suitors, she slipped through and way able to get to Faleron quite easily.  
  
"Good evening, fair lady," he said softly, taking her and kissing it before offering her his arm and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"You know, I just lost a bet because of you," said Alyse quietly, her face a mask of calmness.  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," replied Alyse, going slightly pink. "You look really great tonight."  
  
"And you, fair lady, could outshine a hundred stars with your beauty," replied Faleron, sounding very much like Cleon for a moment.  
  
"Have you been taking lessons from that big red headed friend of yours?" asked Alyse tartly. "And I do have a name, which I would appreciate if you used it."  
  
"Of course, Lady Alyse," replied Faleron. Leaning closer, he added, "Can you really tell that I've been around Cleon too long?"  
  
Alyse just nodded, crinkling her eyes in hidden laughter as he whirled her around the dance floor. This, she decided, was very close to absolute happiness.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat with the rest of the family in the circle, exchanging gifts and eating fresh bread with jam as they had a late night snack together in their kitchen. She and Roberto had been to busy all day to come and exchange gifts earlier, so they had agreed to wait until the shop was closed up after dinner to do it.  
  
She handed Chelsea a small box, who opened it quickly and smiled with joy. In it was a small brass comb for keeping hair out of the way, edged with small precious stones and a larger one in the middle. The two girls had already opened their gifts, which were a doll for each of them with nice dresses and a small purse to go with it. Roberto opened his and grinned as well, it was a new cooking hat. His last one had gotten badly scorched while working over a grill one day and he hadn't been able to replace it since then.  
  
"You like your presents then?" asked Jennifer, ducking her head slightly.  
  
"You bet!" cried Roberto enthusiastically, placing it firmly on his head as Chelsea secured the comb in her hair. The girls were having a tea party in their own little world with their new dolls and cups from their parents, obviously in childhood heaven.  
  
"Open your gifts," Chelsea urged Jennifer, putting a box in her hands. "It's got your name on it."  
  
"Alright," agreed Alyse, lifting up the lid. Inside was an apron that was in far better shape than hers and double lined to resist the heat. The edges were embroidered to make it look pretty, and the strings to tie it back were made of rope that would hold better. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much," whispered Jennifer as she tried it on and found it to be a perfect fit.  
  
"That's not all!" cried Maria and Carla together, bringing up a package between them. Inside was a lovely cape of thicker material than the one she had right now.  
  
"You guys didn't have to do this," protested Jennifer, giving them all hugs.  
  
"Yes we did," objected Chelsea warmly. "You're a part of this family, and we want you to know it. You help around here and get more involved with helping keep us together than any other worker ever has. You are one of us now."  
  
"I guess so," replied Jennifer as she looked at her fine gifts with happiness. [I think I like being one of them.] She thought to herself as the night went on, eating and drinking with them as they just had fun being together, as a family.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen, Mouse, Allie, Joe, Ratina and several others sat around large tables as they celebrated Mid-Winter at the Dancing Dove. Drinks were free to all that night, and Bart was kept busy with the few others he had recruited to help.  
  
"Isn't this great guys?" asked Vixen loudly, a little too drunk for her own good.  
  
"I must say so," replied Joe, almost having to shout over the din. "This is great."  
  
"What'd you all get from old Bart for Mid-Winter?" asked Mouse, downing her third tankard of ale.  
  
"Three bottles of the best wine there is," replied Vixen, rising from the table. "What say we go back up stairs and drink it gone, eh?"  
  
"I'm up to it," replied Allie, following her up the stairs. Mouse and Joe with one other Allie had under her spell came up as well, downing glass after glass of the fine wine that was sweet to the taste and made your senses buzz pleasantly. To bad it didn't stay that way until morning...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle sat wearily in his chair, trying to stay awake and take in all his etiquette teacher was telling him. Last night his benefactor had thrown a ball for him, but his manners had been very much lacking. In other words he didn't bother to bow to anyone and just nodded or gave an American greeting to them as they came by to meet him.  
  
The older gentleman had been quite shocked at immediately got his lessons started the next day so as to not make that mistake again. He royally embarrassed himself without even knowing it, and that was what made it even worse.  
  
"You seriously don't expect me to remember all this, right?" Kyle asked the guy when he had stopped lecturing long enough to breath a little.  
  
"Of course I do, Master Kyle," replied the man gravely. "Some Kings kill their subjects for not bowing low enough, and we certainly wouldn't want that to happen to you. Now on with the lesson..."  
  
[Gees,] thought Kyle to himself. [I like being rich and all, but maybe this isn't all it's cracked up to be...]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen sat up the next morning, three bottles that had been full of wine the night before taunting her as her raging headache went on. "Drink this," said a voice through the haze, handing her a cup. She drank it obediently and the change was almost instant. She was able to sit up completely and take a look around her. She had fallen asleep on her bed with Ratina beside her and Joe on the floor below them. Mouse was by herself sprawled out over her covers, and two forms could be seen in Allie's bed in the shadow of the corner.  
  
"That is something I will never do ever again," she groaned, looking up at Bart's weathered, but king face.  
  
"You all drank that faster than it's meant to be," he chastised quietly, leaving a bottle of stuff with her. "Make them all drink that when they wake up, it'll help with the headache and the nausea. Though most of you shouldn't be able to keep down anything solid for a few hours yet..."  
  
"That's comforting," muttered Vixen as she heaved herself off the bed, moaning as she did. The room started to spin for a minute as she steadied herself on the wall, waiting until it stopped to keep going.  
  
"Ohh, my head," murmured Mouse, rolling over as she did. Vixen made her way to her bed, pouring some of the stuff from the bottle down her throat the waiting for it to take effect. "What is that stuff?" asked Mouse when she was fully awake.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Vixen. "But it sure helps, don't it?"  
  
"Throw that over here," said Joe from his spot on the floor. "I can see the room spinning."  
  
"I'll just bring it to you," replied Vixen stumbling over and helping the poor guy drink it down. He glanced over at Allie and commented. "That guy's going to have no memory of any of last night other than coming over to sit with us."  
  
"I know. We better get him to another room before he wakes up," replied Mouse, rising to her feet. They got a few strong thieves up there and had him moved as the rest woke up and got back to their right frame of mind after a good draught of Bart's drink.  
  
"You know, I feel like an elephant stepped on me," mumbled Ratina as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"A very LARGE elephant," added Vixen. "I am never ever going to do that again."  
  
"Ever?" asked Joe lazily.  
  
"Ever."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Here it is, the 8th part. I went through many pains to get this posted so quickly so you better like it! Review if you will, I'd like it greatly and it helps me move along faster, those of you who know me know this is true. Thanks. 


	9. 

Part 9 at your service, I've got all kinds of people breathing down my neck to keep this going so I'll try to get a chapter up every week or so. *Ducks pointy objects thrown at her by some of the characters and fans* Hey! I can't get 'em up any faster! Read and review at the end if you like, I'd appreciate it lots. This is a bit of a wrap up chapter for sort of the first 'section' of the story, if you will, the next will be better, I promise.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Allie and Mouse sat on either side of Vixen at her table as the clatter and talking around them lulled a bit. Someone in a cloak sidled up beside them, taking a seat across from Vixen.

"Who are you?" asked Mouse, fingering the dagger that was always strapped just within reach in her sleeve. "This is no ordinary table here."

"I should know that since I'm the one who started that custom," replied a familiar voice, removing the hood to reveal an even more familiar face.

"George?" asked Vixen quietly, not wanting to bring any attention to him.

"Aye, lass," he replied, taking a tankard of ale from Bart with a nod. "I came to see how you were holding up."

"Just fine actually," replied Vixen, waving Joe over to come join them. "How've you been?"

"Fine, though trying to keep up with all the changes you make in the Rouge is like trying to catch a shadow. What all have you done so far?"

"I don't intend to die anytime soon, so I signed a pact with five others in blood that states that they'll remain loyal to me and I to them as long as I can breath. They'll keep tabs on any shifty characters for me, and will keep the rest of them in line."

"Who are the five?" asked George quietly, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. 

"Joe, Mouse, Allie, Bart and Ratina," replied Vixen, counting them off on her hand. Joe was finally able to reach them by then and stood behind Vixen as he greeted George with a smile.

"How've you been, boy?" George asked him. "Pick any pockets lately?"

"Haven't had to, with Vixen and her two sisters around there's plenty of loot for all," replied Joe, leaning onto the table. "I bet a few coppers with another fellow that she'll outlast even your record."

George raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. "Really, now?" he asked in an amused voice. "That's a mighty long time, lad. But I think you're guaranteed that no one will be trying for this throne for sometime yet."

"Thank you, George," said Vixen sincerely. "It's good to know someone other than my lackeys thinks so."

"You're what?" asked Mouse, having over heard their conversation as she spook to someone else. "I'm no lackey."

"I didn't mean you guys, I meant those fools out there who are acting like they're getting drunk but are really watching to see if there's anyway they can get on my good side," replied Vixen tiredly.

George laughed, waiting until he was calmed down before he spoke. "If you need anything, go to Madame Cooper's shop just a few blocks from here and ask for me, she's my mum and will make sure you're taken care of."

"Will do, George," replied Vixen, clasping hands with the former King of Thieves.

"See ya later, good Rouge," he said as he got up and left the table.

"See ya, George," called Vixen to him back. "And make your next visit sooner than later, if you will."

"I'll try," he replied. "I'll certainly try."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood uncomfortably on top of the tailor's box as he waited for his new tunic to be hemmed. Everything had to fit perfectly, according to his adoptive father, and the tailor did his best to make it that way.

"There you go, Master Kyle," he said at last through a mouthful of pins. "Go try on the other tunic and the blue hose as well, now."

"Yes, sir," replied Kyle, getting down and changing quickly behind the screen on the other side of the shop. This tunic was silver blue and the hose were as well. When he came out his face was the picture of disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me," he murmured, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"No, young master," replied the man as he got to straightening everything out and making sure it was the right length. "This is what you're father ordered for me to make you."

"I look like a wuss," stated Kyle, frowning as he did.

"Maybe to your standards, but the court ladies will throw themselves at you if you wear it," replied Baron Emery of Crescent Hollow from the door way, the man who was Kyle's benefactor and adopted father. "The design with those threads is the only way to in lay spells that will attract ladies with in three years of the wear's age. I want you to learn how to sift the prize ladies from those who are all face paint and giggles and this will help."

"Really?" replied Kyle, looking at himself again. "I guess it's not so bad, then. Are there any other colors, though?"

"The other combination is pink and purple, but if you like that better we can have it arranged to be changed..."

"No thank you," broke in Kyle quickly, shaking his head. "This is fine. Really, I'll manage."

Baron Emery smiled and shook his head as he left the room, there was more than one way to skin a cat or a boy, which ever it may be. Five months later he and his new son traveled to Corus to take part in the Royal Procession. That is were his next adventure begins.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby waited nervously outside of the Sunset Dragon Tribe's Shaman's tent with Artman beside her. Inside they could hear Trystan arguing with him over something, but in the end she obviously won. Out marched the two adults and stood in front of the teenagers.

"Shaman Firewheel will be taking over your lessons now," she said pointedly. "He knows that when the King's Own come and visit you are to go with them, no matter what, and that you are both very powerful and well trained. 

She nodded to them both before leaping upon her horse and galloping away into the sunset.

"Come on, you two," said the Shaman tiredly. "Let's see what you can do and go from there." The pair spent another five months there and returned with Keladry and her knight master to Corus, and then into the Procession where they were to meet the King and such. That is where their next set of adventures really begins...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Trystan stood at the front of her tent, looking at the empty one beside her sadly. She would miss those two, even if they weren't perfect and tended to be a little noisy sometimes... 

She sighed and walked into the back rooms of the tent, completely forgetting about them as she looked at the scrying bowls and began to swear loudly and say a spell as quickly as she could...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda was sitting among yet another mountain of papers as a loud knock came at the door, waking her from a revive. "Come in," she called, not bothering to get up.

Lady Alanna stuck her head in the door, raising her eyebrows at the mess. "Hello, Lady Amanda-"

"Forget the Lady part and get in here," said Amanda crossly, trying to get all the papers in some sort of order. "Stupid reports and filing..."

"I take it you've become rather swamped?" asked Alanna as she sat down at one of the chairs at the table. 

"Yeah, I have to file all this stuff for the new year and such, darn it all..." Amanda sighed and put everything down, climbing out of the piles to sit near her at the table. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you and Elizabeth were doing," replied Alanna. 

"Did somebody call for me?" asked Elizabeth from her room, peeking her head out slightly. "Oh, hey Alanna."

"Hey, Elizabeth, how are you?" replied Alanna, grinning as she did.

"Pretty good, the guys are starting to realize that I'm not an angle from heaven, but it had to happen sometime..."

"Yeah, you can't fool most of them forever."

"Key word there is most," replied Elizabeth with an evil grin as she headed for the door. "I've got to go meet Richard somewhere, see ya!" 

Just be back before it's too late!" called Amanda after her. "Was there anything else you needed to know?" she asked Alanna, turning back to the older lady.

"Not really, however since I'm here have you met any of the Yamanis ladies-" 'Crash!' She was cut short by a vase of flowers suddenly toppling over from it's spot on the shelf. [That's strange] she thought to herself [That vase wasn't close to the edge when I came it here...] Amanda was already cleaning it up and Alanna helped her mop up the spilled water. She grabbed her ember stone and saw the vase was glowing with a silver tint, god's magic.

"What was it you were saying?" asked Amanda when they were settled again.

Alanna thought about for a moment before she changed her mind and said, "Were you at the last Mid-Winter dinner? Not the ball, just the dinner one."

"Yes, the food was great, why?"

"The chef-" 'Smash!' Amanda jumped up to see another vase had fallen. Alanna grabbed onto her ember stone and saw the sliver glow again. [The gods don't want her to know about the something about the chef or the Yamanis ladies] pondered Alanna as she helped Amanda clean up that mess as well. [But why?]

Alanna left soon after, and Amanda settled back down to her paper work. She would spend five more months at the palace, taking care of her fief from afar and hanging out with her friends when she had the time. But she and her sister's next set of adventures were to begin five months later, at the start of the Procession...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat staring out the window of her room, it was too cold to go out on the balcony today and the men had a day off from drilling. "Having fun, Commander Lyssa?" asked someone behind her.

"How is it you usually manage to sneak up on me, Coram?" she asked without turning around. 

"I don't know," replied Coram as he came in and leaned next to her. "We need to talk about what exactly the men will be doing for the King when they come."

"I was thinking a few rounds of combat with the sword and then without any weapons at all, an archery competition, and then a drill off between my men and his. We each choose ten men, plus five commands that both sides know. Once you mess up, you're gone and the last one standing wins."

"Sounds good to me," said Coram. "Will you be taking part in the combat rings?" 

"I guess so, if you want me to," replied Lyssa with a shrug. "It really doesn't matter either way."

"Then I want you to," said Coram decidedly. "They need to see that you're not weak and that I made the right choice for a Commander of my garrison."

"In other words, he needs you to prove that he isn't weak for him," replied Rispah from the doorway. 

"No, dear," said Coram teasingly. "You do that for me already."

He was rewarded for the comment with a pillow thrown at his head, ducking so he wouldn't get hit. "So you'll do that for me?" he asked Lyssa, who was trying not to laugh at the pair.

"Sure," she replied. "I could use beating up some other guys that haven't faced me yet."

"I'm sure you could," replied Coram quietly. "I'm very sure you could."

The trio laughed and talked until dinner, and life would pretty much be the same until five months later with the arrival of the Procession...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Faleron stood outside with Neal, Cleon, Merric, and Owen in the snow talking about random subjects as they watched the skaters on the pond. "I hate serving at those social functions," complained Faleron as he glanced back at the castle for the fifth time. "We can't talk to the ladies..."

"Especially Yamanis one's who go by Alyse?" asked Neal slyly.

"What?" asked Faleron is surprise. "What makes you think-"

"The fact that you've been goggling at her at every social function for the past few weeks," cut in Cleon, grinning evilly. "That and you keep waiting for her to come out with her friend, Yuki I think is her name."

"Yeah, they're going skating with one of the ladies today," sighed Merric, "Tease him if you want, but he's lucky to get her if he does."

"Yeah," added Faleron, "It's not like the rest of you have a girl-" 'Whap!' A snowball stopped Faleron from talking any more, and they looked over to see Yuki and Alyse walking towards them, armed with more snowballs.

"Hello, ladies," said Cleon politely, bowing slightly. He was rewarded for his efforts with a snowball between the eyes.

"You're right," said Yuki to Alyse. "It if fun to throw these at people." She then chucked one at an astonished Neal who received it right in the stomach.

"You want to snowball fight, eh?" asked Faleron as soon as could see again and scooped a ball of his own. He threw it at Alyse who easily ducked it. "For an Easterner you sure are good at this," he observed as they began to exchange throws.

The two groups continued to exchange snowballs for the next few hours as they forgot all rules about etiquette and social stations and acted like normal teenagers. This would not be the last time many of them would hang out, and they often had fun together, but nothing truly eventful happened until five months later with the start of the Procession.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood cooking in the kitchens long after the closing hours of Roberto's Restaurant as she prepared the deciding meal for the Queen of Thieves. Roberto was there with her, baking the bread and stirring up another bowl of sauce for the noodles she was presenting preparing.

"Almost ready?" asked  voice at the back door, and Roberto hurried to Ratina in. 

"Almost," he replied, packing the final basket with the food. He grabbed a few and gave two to Ratina. "Lock up as soon as you're done with cleaning up, Jenny, then head home," he added to Jennifer as he packed her noodles, placed them in the biggest basket and ran out the door as fast as he could without ruining their contents.

She did as he said and cleaned up the kitchen before heading back home to Chelsea and the girls. [This is it] she thought as she looked at the stars that twinkled merrily above. [Tonight I'll know if this cooking is really worth it or not...] As she walked she wondered what the Queen of Thieves was doing right now.

Being only a chef for a restaurant, she would not have any real adventures for another five months when the King would come and see her in regards to something about the Procession....

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat with Allie and Mouse at her table, trying all the dishes Roberto sat before them with a sword at his throat in case one of them died suddenly. He had promised that none of food was poisonous, but being the Queen of Thieves, one could never be too careful.

"Mmmm, this stuff is excellent," praised Vixen, getting similar comments from her two sisters. "You've got a deal, Roberto, this food is the best I've ever had and I'm glad to keep the contract running with you." Banging her mug on the table, she got everyone's attention and stood up from her seat. "In return for this man's fine services as a chef, he and his family are free from pickpockets or breaks in at his home and shop. I find out one of you violated this code and I'll take two fingers instead of one, we all clear on that?"

A chorus of 'yes ma'am's' came back to her and she sat back down, shaking Roberto's hand as she did. "What say once every two weeks or so you come by with a feast for me and those who sit at my table, and once every couple months you'll host a large feast for everyone here, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Roberto, rising from his seat, "Now, I must go back to my family. Just have Ratina bring the dishes to me, she knows where the shop is."

"Aye, sir, and good night to ya!"

"'Night."

Things would go along just as normal until five months later when the Procession left the capital, then things would really start to hop for our favorite Thieves of the Rouge.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon sat with Onua on the rail of the pasture fence, watching the colts romp in the snow and the older horses graze on the few blades of grass that were poking through here and there.

"You do realize that in a few months you'll both be coming with me to get the new horses to replenish those who need them from the King's Own, the Queen's Riders, and those for the new recruits," murmured Onua as she stroked one of the colt's nose.

"Yeah, that should be interesting," said Jon quietly, letting the calmness around him dull his usually sharp and sarcastic tongue. "I want to see what the rest of this place looks like anyway."

"That'll be cool," added Sarah, swinging her legs back and forth. "We'll get to travel around instead of just staying here for once."

"How long should it take?" asked Jon, thinking about a delivery he had to make for his other employer to Corus that spring.

"A week to get there and a week back," replied Onua, counting off the days on her fingers. "And then you get to stick around the ranch at the palace for a few days to see which ones aren't taken and which are. Those that are left from this heard and that one we bring back here and let them stay until next year."

"Cool, then I could take a day to go see Corus while we're there?" asked Jon, thinking he could combine both trips he had to make into one.

"I don't see why not," replied Onua with a shrug. "We'll have to see how it goes, though."

The three sat there awhile longer until the cold drove them back indoors to the fire and the warm of the other's company. Nothing new would happen until about five month's later, a week before the Procession, when they went to get the new horses from up north and leave their little shack for the first time since their trip began.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Yeah, I know this chapter is pathetically short as compared to the others, but incase you didn't pick it up, the next chapter will be five month's in the future from this point, that will help with how lengthy this story is getting. The next chapter will be really great to make up fro this one, and since it was posted a few days after the last you should just be happy I was able to get it up so fast. Review if you will, it helps me a lot and I like to hear what other's opinions are of what I write. Thanks!


	10. 

Part 10, at your service! Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and hope that you'll keep reviewing from now on. This is going to be another long chapter, so sit back and make yourself comfortable as crosseyedbutterfly presents Part 10~

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah rose an hour before dawn, long before she would normally make herself get up, and went out to the barn to saddle three horses. Onua was already up, brewing three mugs of black coffee and frying some bacon and eggs as she did.

'Thump!' A loud groan came from John's room, and Sarah could hear Onua tease him for denting the floor from the barn. It was spring, and a week later the Procession would be leaving Corus to begin its trip around Tortal.

"Hurry up, guys," called Sarah from the barn, having finished her job, "Or the horses and I might leave without you."

"Yes, ma'am," called John sarcastically as he walked out the door, breakfast in one hand and his coffee in the other with saddle bags slung over his shoulder. Sarah's and Onua's were already on their mounts, and all they had to do now was close up the shack they lived in.

Onua brought out all the food they would need and strapped it to her saddle quickly, only taking the time to hide the key to the door of the barn up in the loft for some neighbors before she swung herself up into her saddle and started off. Sarah and John followed quickly, taking one last look back before they did.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked John as they settled into a brisk trot, not wanting to wear the horses out too fast.

"To the border of Tortal and Galla," explained Onua, glad to feel the breeze on her face. "I have a seller there who always saves a good twenty mounts or so for me of the best quality, and I pay him very well in return."

"Cool," said Sarah, letting her mind wander for a moment. She was thrown back to reality when her horse suddenly stopped. "What the..."

A hand motion from Onua caused her to fall silent and she peered up at the road ahead, wandering what made the horses shift so nervously beneath her. Pure silence surrounded them, the animals of the forest having simply vanished from sight or sound.

A foul stench came upon the winds, and the swish of wings made the trio look up at the sky. A few Stormwings were passing overhead, the bones in their hairs rattling eerily and steel feathered wings glinting brightly. Their human parts looked to be about adolescent aged, and three of them even younger than that.

"What were those?" asked John when they were finally passed and the forest returned to normal.

"Stormwings," replied Onua softly. "They had nesting ground in some cliffs near here, and the villagers occasionally see them fly by. They won't attack though, any who do are sentenced to die the moment they are found."

"Why do they smell so bad?" inquired Sarah as they began to move again. "I almost lost what little I've eaten back there."

"They feed on dead things, humans included," replied Onua, picking up the pace a little. "They smell of what they feed on."

"Great," muttered John as they went on. "What next, killer unicorns or apes with wings?"

"You never know," replied Onua, keeping an eye on the woods around them, "You really never know..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer was cooking at a good pace, keeping the three soups and bread coming that the shop sold for lunch. She had yet to forget about a dish or let the bread get burnt, and for that Roberto was grateful.

"Announcing their majesties, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet!" cried a herald at the door, causing her to almost drop a pan in surprise, what were they doing here?

"Your Highness!" she heard Roberto say, "To what do I owe this great honor of you visiting my humble restaurant?"

"We wish to speak to your helper, the one you called 'Jenny' last time you came and cooked for us," said the King. Jennifer could hear some chairs scraping back, and she assumed they were taking seats as she wiped of her and hands and removed her apron. Taking one last look around to make sure nothing was burning, she walked out to stand beside Roberto and curtsied slightly.

"There you are," said Roberto, knowing by the look in her eyes that she had heard what had been said. "I was about to go get you."

"I'll be quite frank with you, Jennifer," said the King, motioning for her to take a seat. "The Yamanis ate the food that was cooked by you the night this place catered for us, and you were that one the cooked their food. We would like you to come along with us on the Procession as Head Chef of the outdoor kitchens near their living quarters and cook any private meals they might have."

"Me?" gasped Jennifer, looking rather confused. "Wouldn't you rather have Roberto...?"

"No, lass," cut in Roberto, eyes dancing, "You are a much better cook than I, though I'd never admit it if they hadn't said anything."

"Then you'll let her go?" asked the Queen, looking very hopeful.

"I'll let her go if she wishes to, but won't make her if she doesn't want to," replied Roberto, getting up and bowing to the King and Queen. "She's her own person, and a valued friend to my family. I wouldn't stand in her way for all the gold of Tortal." He then left, leaving a very uncomfortable Jennifer with the rulers of Tortal.

"Well, Jennifer," said the Queen softly. "Do you want to go? It would only be for a year and half or so."

"A YEAR AND A HALF??!!" cried Jennifer, rising to her feet. "I don't know if I could stay away from this place for that long!"

"I know it would be hard for you, Jennifer," replied the Queen, giving her husband a silent command to remain quiet and let her handle it. "But we really need you to do this for us. The pay would be good, and the Crown would supply anything that you need during the trip. The only thing you have to do is cook and ride in a supply truck when we move. If you want, we can give you a horse instead and you could ride that and not in the wagon. Any time you aren't cooking you can do as you please, and if you need any thing just come see the King or I."

"Will I be allowed to talk to people?" asked Jennifer, thinking they may treat her as a servant.

"Who ever you wish, just don't pester the more uppity nobles or they might try to get you into trouble," said Thayet, giving the girl a smile. "So will you do it for us?"

"I guess so," said Jennifer, breaking out into a smile of her own. "After all, one can rarely say that they were Head Chef for the Procession of Prince Roald and his betrothed Princess."  
            "No, they certainly cannot," replied Thayet with an amused smile. "That will be your honor alone."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda threw her saddlebags over Moonshadow, her horse as Elizabeth's things were put in place by a holster for her. "Let's go, Liz," called Amanda as she swiftly mounted her mare and settled her self in place. "We've got two days of traveling ahead of us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called back Elizabeth, coming out with riding skirts and a durable blouse on Black Mystic, her mare, waited for her patiently as Elizabeth levitated herself up into the saddle and settled there for the long ride ahead. 

She hadn't seen Lynx mountain yet, and Amanda wanted to go see the new lands the King had granted them as an apology over Mid-Winter. They were only going to spend a week there, and then ride back to join the Procession and see all the other noble's lands. The main group would leave in two days, and they were glad to get out before the traffic got any worse than it already was.

"What's the guy's name that's been running the fief for us called again?" asked Elizabeth when they had been traveling for about an hour, getting bored of the passing scenery. 

"His name is Archibald Regalia's, but everyone calls him Grandfather," replied Amanda, smiling as she remembered the old man. He was in his mid-sixties with five children and numerous grandchildren as well. He was bald on top with a bit of white hair on each side of his head and some in the back; with bushy eyebrows and mustache that were white. His eyes, though lined with wrinkles around them, still twinkled and sparkled as if he were young again, and he had a commanding presence around him that he wore like a cloak.

"How old are his kids?" asked Elizabeth, leaning forward in her saddle slightly with interest.

"The older four are married with kids of their own, the youngest is about 21 or so I think, and he said his name was...hang on and I'll think of it...Levi."

"Can I..."

"No," cut in Amanda, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. "You may not. He'll be the guy running this place when we're not around after his father retires, and I'd prefer that he doesn't have a grudge against us."

Elizabeth grumbled something about not being fair under her breath, but didn't say anything else about it for a while. It didn't last very long though. "But what if..."

"No," interrupted Amanda, turning to face her. "You can't break this guy's heart. If he falls for you, set him straight and let it be. We need him to be our friend."

"Oh, alright..."

[Now that's a first] thought Amanda to herself as they continued on their way. [Elizabeth giving up without a fight. Definitely weird....]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse, Allie, Vixen, Joe, and few others were up early and getting ready for the day. The Procession was leaving Corus in a few hours, and they planned to be ready!

"Are those at the beginning of the route ready to pick the pockets of any on foot?"  asked Vixen as Allie put on a few extra daggers and her vest lined with deep pockets.

"Yep," replied Allie as she went out the door, going to go supervise them. "I'll take care of any young nobles, trust me."

"Are those dressed as servants for the King ready and waiting to do their job?" Vixen asked Mouse as she did a final check for everything. 

"Yeah," replied Mouse, straightening her own servant uniform. "We'll clean out the trunks and any guards won't be a problem with me around."

"Are the main snatchers ready to go in and grab some purses?" Vixen asked Joe, everything finally ready. 

"You bet," replied Joe, "Me and Alleycat'll follow your lead, Vixen."

"Good," said Vixen, grinning slyly. "Let's go."

Putting on a cloak spelled for invisibility, she walked outside and sat in a corner of an alley, waiting for the first few nobles to pass. Allie and Mouse would already be busy at work, and Joe and Alleycat were up on the roof with bows and arrows incase she was caught and needed a diversion to get away.

The first few horses finally came down the road, clip-clopping their way along as they master's guided them. She glided silently over to them, walking among the horses and nobles completely unnoticed as she took first one's purse, then another. She was careful not to get run into, and made sure no one saw what she did. She even lifted the King's purse, every so carefully, before moving on to the next in line. 

An hour later, her vest was full and she could see many of her followers returning to the Dancing Dove. When she saw Mouse and Allie return, she slipped back through the crowd and walked into the Inn, taking off her cloak as she returned to her seat and getting odd looks as she did.

"So, how'd you do?" asked Joe as he came in off the roof, having used a spelled glass to tell where she was. In reply Vixen began to remove purses from her vest, about forty or so in all filled to the brim with gold nobles and such.

"How'd you two do?" Vixen asked Mouse and Allie, leaving Joe to gape at the pile in amazement.

"Pretty good," replied Mouse with a grin, hoisting three sacks of loot onto the table, all full of jewelry and other valuables. Allie just smiled and pulled another sack up, showing it was full of smaller noble's purses and coins she had taken at random.

"I say we cleaned up out there today," commented Allie as she took the bags up stairs to lock them away for safety. The goods would be split up tomorrow, and everyone given their fair share.

"Oh, definitely," replied Vixen with a grin, "Definitely indeed."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse rode on a bay mare sidesaddle, taking in the scene around her. They were just now leaving Corus, and had gotten her first real tour of the city since she had arrived.

"Pining away over your lover?" asked Lady Haname with a straight face when she had to wave her fan over the girl's eyes to get her attention.

"No," said Alyse, blushing slightly. "I've just never seen any of this before."

"That's what they all say, dear," replied Lady Haname, eyes dancing with mischief as Alyse unfurled her fan to hide her flushed face. "Why don't you go ask Yuki where she was during dinner last night," she said at last, trying to get the Lady off her tail.

"Yes, where were you?" Lady Haname asked Yuki, turning to the younger girl on her other side. "You didn't get in until late and nobody knew where you were the whole afternoon."

"Visiting some friends...."

"Especially one named Neal," added Alyse, watching as now Yuki unfurled her fan to hide her face.

"Both of you need to be careful," said Lady Haname calmly, "We can't have two fragile ladies like you getting hurt by some men."

"I wouldn't worry about these two," said Shinko from her mount on the other side of Yuki. "Those of Warrior class and take care of themselves. Alyse bowed her head slightly, trying to keep her blush from returning. 

"And I would hardly call any of you fragile," said Queen Thayet from her own horse a few over. "I have yet to actually beat one of you with a glaive."

"That has little to do with the heart," said Lady Haname rather dryly. 

The stifled giggles that followed even made her smile slightly, the young lady urging her mount slightly ahead of everyone else's. [Who knows] thought Alyse as she fought to keep from smiling so openly. [Maybe there will be some matters of the heart very soon...]

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood in Baron Emery's coop for his hunting birds, going around and looking them over carefully. He liked holding them, and watching then soar in the sky above. He could even hear their thoughts if he tried hard enough.

'The water's getting stale' he heard one voice say. 'I wish they'd have the sense to change it every few days or so.' He immediately went and emptied it, filling it to the brim and placing it on the shelf where it was kept. 'That's better.'

He went around and continued to look at them and do what he could to make them happy. [Why can I understand what he's saying?] thought Kyle as he let a hawk perch on his arm and tell him about the draft coming through his cage. [I could never do this on Earth]

The next hawk was one of the Baron's favorites, and she chattered on about some male across the coop that wouldn't leave her alone. With him as a mediator, they got it straightened out and he left when he heard someone calling for him.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat with Danielle in the sitting room of Coram's fief, talking about the Procession. "I have to leave in a few days to go meet the King and Queen and to show the world the I'm not some idiot he felt sorry for," said Lyssa glumly, not wanting to leave the beautiful fief.

"Lucky," sighed Danielle, resting her head on her arm. "You get to go see all the handsome men and dance with them after you beat them in the rings."

"True," replied Lyssa with a shrug, "But some them are real air heads, if those Coram had at his last party are anything to go by."

Danielle shuddered, remembering some of the sons of the fiefs near by. "I'd have to agree with you there," she murmured, shaking her head as she did. "Still, I'll miss not being able to run over here and talk to you when ever it gets to unbearable back home."

"Eric'll still be here," said Lyssa, looking up to see him walk in the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Talking about me, ladies?" he said formally as he flopped down on the couch across from them.

"If your dad sees you..." warned Lyssa, giving him an odd look.

"Pa's on a trip and won't return until later tonight, ok?" said Eric lazily. "Now what was that about me? I heard my name as I walked in."

"I was just saying that you'll be here for her to talk to when I'm gone," said Lyssa, giving him the look that meant he better not refuse.

"But my da'll kill me!" objected Eric as he sat up quickly. "He already threatens to beat me for hanging out with you, and you're as good as a guy."

"Ever think it's because of that fact that he doesn't like me?" said Lyssa slowly.

"Ohh..."

"Don't tell me his pa is one of those guys who thinks women should be mothers and that's all," groaned Danielle, making a face as she did.

"He is."

"Those morons will never get it."

"Tell me about it."

Lyssa leaned back as they began yet another gripe session about over-masculine men who tried to put women on a pedestal. Life was good.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle helped the servants pack his things, telling them what things besides his clothes and personal effects he was taking. They were leaving in a few hours and he wanted to make sure things like his falconer's glove and leash weren't staying behind.

"Are you ready to go, boy?" asked Baron Emery as he came in Kyle's room. 

"Yes sir, just as soon as all this gets down stairs we can leave," he replied, grabbing a bag himself. A short while later they were on the road towards the Procession and Kyle's first introduction to the court of Tortal.

"So, why exactly do I need to come?" asked Kyle when they were going pretty good and felt it was a good time to ask.

"To find a suitable wife, of course," replied the Baron gruffly, pulling out a sheet of paper from his jacket and handing it to his steward to sat across from them. They were in a large carriage since the Baron didn't care to ride and Kyle hadn't learned yet. "It is necessary for me to be sure that you are settled well before my death, and I wish to see my grand-children as well." He made a motion with his hand and the steward unfolded the paper, handing it to Kyle silently. On it was a list of twenty eligible women about his age who were going to be there.

"What do you want me to do with this list?" asked Kyle, still being slightly confused.

"Check out those who are on there when we get there and see if you think they're marryable or not," explained the Baron, leaning back to puff on his pipe. "I've been watching them for awhile, and I think they're going to be the best choices among those there. I'll bet that I may've missed a few, but its the best I could do."

"Um, thanks, I guess..." mumbled Kyle, reading over the list. This was going to be a very long carriage ride.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman looked sadly back at the group of friends they were leaving behind as they rode with the King's Own back to Corus. Sunset Dragon Tribe had been very kind to them, and they were going to miss all the wonderful people they had met there.

"Are you alright?" Kel asked Libby, looking at her sideways from her horse.

"Yeah," sighed Libby. "I'll be fine."

"Cheer up, Lib," said Artman kindly. "We'll be seeing some others we know real soon."

"Is that why you're coming with us to Corus?" asked Kel.

"Yep, I guess," replied Libby, trying smile.

"Who do you know in Corus?" 

"Some old friends," replied Libby lightly, remembering what Trystan had said about not telling any body about it.

"That'll be fun."

"Oh yeah," muttered Artman to himself. "It'll be barrels of fun trying to track down a group of people that  we have no idea where they are and can't ask for help in finding."

"Did you say something, Artman?" asked Libby as they galloped along.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Nothing at all..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon sat back and watched as Onua haggled with dealers for lead ropes and another set of saddlebags. "She's good," murmured Jon as they watched. "Everyone has given her the first price she asked for."

"After finding out she's as unmovable as a boulder and they aren't going to be able to fool her," added Sarah, walking towards her as she finished her shopping and motioned for them to help her carry everything.

They had twenty-three in their herd, ten geldings and thirteen mares, waiting for them in a pen near by with Onua's dog Tahoi. "Down, boy!" ordered Jon when the dog tried to knock him over by jumping on him. "Dumb dog, I said down!"

Tahoi growled and snapped at his toes, making Jon feel like kicking him. A result that would only get him bit, though. He didn't feel like losing any more blood today after getting nipped by several nosy mares.

"Are you two ready to go home?" asked Onua after they finished putting leads on the horses and were ready to go.

"Yeah," replied Jon. "I want to sleep in a bed again."

"I agree," added Sarah.

"So I do," replied Onua with a smile. "Let's go."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer felt a little lost in the swarms of people all around her, but did her best to listen to the man who was explaining to her how the kitchens worked. "You only cook what's on the menu unless you get a special order from a noble or a Yamanis, ok?" he said quickly. "Most cooks will also cook special favor meals for their pals, that's up to you. It's not against the rules, but you have to clean up any mess they make and if it causes any sort of a ruckus you can't do it anymore, understand?"

"I think so," said Jennifer softly, smoothing the edges of her apron. "Can I get to work now?"

"Yeah, people should start coming by soon, and you'll get a list everyday of what the meals will be. Right now it's beef stew with rolls and a salad so I suggest you get going." With that, the man vanished into the crowd leaving Jennifer feeling very alone for the first time in awhile.

"Are the new cook?" asked a young girl who was behind the counter when she got around it.

"Yeah," replied Jennifer. "Who are you?"

"I'm your helper for today," said the girl, curtsying slightly. "My names Annalisa, but everyone calls Annie."

"Alright then Annie," said Jennifer briskly. "Can you make a salad for me while I get the rest of the food ready?" The girl nodded and disappeared behind the wall hid the supplies from view. [Maybe this won't be so bad] thought Jennifer as she got everything that she needed out. [Maybe it won't after all...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth had been at their fief for two days and were planning to leave the next day, having accomplished everything they had set out to do. Amanda had surveyed the lands and found them to be exactly what she needed. Half she sold to farmers to expand their lands and half she left as woods to house the many lynx and bears that roamed the mountain she lived on.

Elizabeth had completely explored their large house and found it to be very much to her liking, full of little nooks and crannies. Her room was across the hall from Amanda's; and both had their own bathroom, sitting room, and changing room within it.

At the end of that hall was a large study that had a desk with shelves of books and couches around the fireplace at one end. Amanda was walking noiselessly down the hall, her ankle-high boots like cat paws on the thick rugs that were scattered over the floors. The study she used as her private office and at the moment she was heading for it so she could find a book on agriculture.

About halfway she heard a noise coming from it. Peeking around the door showed a tall youth who looked to be about 19 or 20 lounged on one of her couches stuffing his face with fruit from a bowl on her table and slurping juice from a pitcher beside it. Unsheathing her sword, she bottled up her anger and snuck up behind him, not letting him know she was there until her sword's point was at his throat.

"Who are you?" she growled softly, watching with self-satisfaction as his eyes got as wide as baseballs and his jaw dropped almost to the floor. "You'd better have a heck of an excuse-"

"I see you've met my son, Lady Amanda," cut in Grandfather from the door, leaning against it with a small smile hidden from view.

"Your son?" said Amanda, still slightly suspicious. She put up her sword and  back off, going to walk over to Grandfather. "When did he get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I've been looking for you so you could meet him, apparently you already did," replied Grandfather, doing his best not to laugh. Amanda looked less than happy and Levi like he had just seen a ghost.

"You should learn better manners boy," said Amanda coldly, "It's not polite to eat and drink someone else's meal without asking."

"My apologizes, Lady Amanda," he said meekly, bowing low to her. "I accept the fact that I was in the wrong and ask for your forgiveness." He was once more shocked when she smiled and began to laugh. Another voice joined hers, and he looked up to see her sister, Lady Elizabeth, standing next to her.

"That was rather amusing," admitted Elizabeth when she could speak once more, going and sitting on Amanda's desk. Amanda went and sat behind it, looking Levi over critically to see how he would do as the ruler of her fief in her absence.

He was about 5' 10" or 11" with black hair and dark skin, dark eyes that glimmered with intelligence and mischief, and a thin, lanky body that gave him a very relaxed look. He was obviously strong, having broad shoulders and firm stance, and his over all appearance was one of power and authority. That is, when he wasn't flustered or caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" he asked confusedly, looking rather lost. 

"Like it never happened," sighed Amanda, leaning back and putting her feet on her desk. She motioned for him and his father to take a seat before she went on. "I guess you'll do as a steward, we'll have to work on you manners, of course..."

"I take it I won't ever hear the end of that either, huh?" he asked, grinning ruefully.

"It'll teach you not to do things you shouldn't around Amanda," replied Elizabeth, grinning a rather toothy grin.

"Stop scaring the boy, Liz," Amanda rebuked her gently when she saw him shuddered slightly. "I don't need him to die of fright at the moment." Elizabeth pretended to be hurt, but punched Amanda in the shoulder anyway. 

"Lady Amanda..."

"The names Amanda," she interrupted him. "You will address me as such unless there is important company here who would consider it rude, understand?"

"Yes Amanda," replied Levi, looking a little confused. "When will you two be back here again?"

"After the Procession," replied Amanda, turning away to look out the window. "I want to spend next summer and fall here, then winter at the palace to take care of any 'royal duties' I may have."

"Royal duties?" asked Grandfather, looking rather confused.

"Going to balls, trying to catch a husband, etc, etc..." Amanda's bored tone caused Elizabeth and Grandfather to burst out laughing as Levi tried not to. "Well I'm glad someone thinks it's funny..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen, Mouse, and Allie stood outside Madame Cooper's shop, talking quietly. "I'm going in," said Vixen at last. "George said she was trustworthy, and I believe him."

"You'd believe him if he said the moon was made of cheese," grumbled Allie, being less trusting of this women. They walking inside and ran the bell at the counter, waiting patiently for who ever it was who was here. A tall, thin woman with brown hair and only a streak of white to show here age, came out from a back room and greeted them warmly.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "I'm Madame Cooper, what can I do for you?"

"We're friends of your son's, George," said Vixen, coming forward a little. "We need a charm of sorts, if you have any."

"I have many kinds of charms," replied Madame Cooper, "Come on back to my work room and we'll see what I find for you. How exactly do you know my son?"

"I'm the Queen of the Rouge," said Vixen softly, looking her in the eye.

"Oh, come on then," she said, turning quickly. "George had a feeling you might be coming by eventually, and he left instructions that you were to be given this." She pulled a small bag and handed it to Vixen, bidding her to open it.

Vixen did, and inside was a small charm, in the shape of an eye, made of copper on a silver chain. She slipped it on and looked around, surprised at what she saw. A few of the shelves had items that weren't there before that glowed slightly, and she could see a hole in the wall, something in it that glowed as well.

"What's wrong?" Mouse asked Allie. Vixen turned to see her looking very nervous, shifting back and forth from one foot to another.

"I'm just tired, that's all," said Allie. Vixen suddenly saw her flash red and said, "You're lying to me."

"What all does that charm do?" Mouse asked Madame Cooper as the other argued about whether or not she Allie telling the truth or not.

"It tells one if someone it telling the truth or not, counter acts simple invisibility spells and cloaks, protects one from mild poisons, and gives the wearer a boost of energy in tough spots," explained the healer, listing everything off on her fingers.

"Can we have two more?" asked Mouse, pulling out her purse. "Me and Allie should have one too."

Madame Cooper pulled out two more bags and handed them to her, smiling slightly. "George got one for you two too. Yours has the same charm, and Allie's is slightly altered to also work as a pregnancy charm."

"A what charm?" asked Allie, forgetting about her argument with Vixen for a moment.

"A pregnancy charm," explained Madame Cooper. "It keeps you from having babies."

"Sweet," said Allie, slipping it over her head with a grin. 

"How much do we owe you?" asked Vixen, reaching for a pouch inside her vest.

"Nothing," said Madame Cooper, smiling warmly. "George paid for them because he wants you three to run his Rouge, says you'll take care of them all for him."

"Tell him we'll do our best!" said Vixen over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"I'll be sure to, missy," replied Madame Cooper sincerely. "I'll be sure to."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse walked around the bustling camp with Yuki, Neal, Owen, and Merric beside her. They passed an outdoor kitchen and went on, the tents getting less and less crowed as they got to the edge of the camp. At last they were completely free of the camp, walking among the trees beside a small pond.

"I must say, that kimono looks lovely on you today," said Owen to Yuki, hoping to score some points with her. "You look as fragile and perfect as a glass swan."

"Yet I am not," replied Yuki, her face a mask from emotions. 

"What do you mean 'Yet you're not'?" asked Neal in surprise. "You're very lovely indeed."

"That may be," replied Yuki, hiding a small smile. "But I am certainly not fragile."

"I never meant to imply that you weak," apologized Owen, bowing slightly. "But your appearance does make you look that way."

"Looks can be deceiving," said Alyse, drawing out a fan and slashing towards a tree. A stream of green energy came from the fan, slicing the tree neatly in half. "That was certainly not weak."

"Very true," said Neal in awe, trying not too look surprised, "Very true indeed."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa had been in the saddle for the better part of three days now, trying to catch up to the Procession with Ripshka, Coram, and a steward named Hank at her side.

"We're almost there," said Coram as they stopped at the top of a hill, over looking a huge encampment the size of the town it was stopped at.

"Oh, goody," said Lyssa sarcastically, being tired and sore from the traveling. "Can I sleep when we get there?" 

"No, you have to go meet the King and Queen and then go explore the camp so you don't get lost," said Coram, trying not to smile as she glared at him.

"Let's go and get this over with," she sighed, galloping down ahead of them all on the bay gelding that Coram had given her a month ago.

About a half an hour later, they had tents in the camp, and were meeting the monarchs of Tortal at the fief's manor near by.

"Your majesty," said Coram politely, "I wish to present Commander Lyssa, head of the Trebond garrison."

"You highness," said Lyssa, bowing gravely.

"It is good to meet the Commander whom many have spoken about," said the King, bowing in return. "I understand you have worked wonders up there, Commander."

"I did my best, King Jonathan," replied Lyssa, standing as tall as her 5'3" frame would let her.

"And your best has done much better than most thought it would be," said the King kindly. "I look forward to seeing your men drill and maybe seeing you compete in the rings, Commander Lyssa."

"Yes, your highness," she replied, following Coram out as he dismissed them.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Coram when they were far away. Lyssa's stomach growled just then, loud enough that Coram heard it from beside her. "What say we go get some food, hm?"

"Sure," replied Lyssa, seeing an outdoor kitchen near by. "That place right there looks good." They walked in and found it to be fairly empty, it being between meals and all.

"What can I do for you?" asked a redheaded young woman who was working behind the counter, having pale skin and freckles and a warm smile to boot.

"Two of whatever it is you're serving," said Coram, taking a seat at the counter. Lyssa sat next to him, accepting a cup of water from the cook before she disappeared to the back part of the kitchen.

"That was fast," she observed when the cook returned just a few moments later with two dishes full of noodles and some sauce put over them.

"Thanks," said the cook, ducking her head slightly. "Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks," replied Coram, digging into his food. 

"What's your name?" asked Lyssa as she started to eat, needing someone to talk to.

"Jennifer," replied the cook, taking a pie out from an oven as she did. 

"This food is great, Jennifer," said Lyssa. "I'm Lyssa."

"It's nice to meet you, Lyssa," she replied, putting the pie to the side to cool and putting another in its place in the oven. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to make this my favorite stop to eat if the food's always this good," said Lyssa, finishing her meal about the same time Coram did. "This big lug is my boss, Sir Coram of Trebond."

"Call me Coram," he said, eyeing the pie hungrily. "Are those up to be eaten?"

"You can have some, if you like," said Jennifer, cutting him a slice and putting it on his plate."

"Mm, thanks." 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Artman and Libby spent a few weeks at the empty palace with the King's Own, resting and getting used to their new surroundings as they did. The pair made good friends with Kel, Dom, and Raoul as they waited, having little else to do than talk, practice with their gift, and explore the palace grounds.

At last they went, after having had Court messenger come and tell them to hurry up or else. Right now they were on a rise over the city of Whitehorn where the Procession was just passing through.

The Royal courier who had twittered at Raoul's elbow all the way from Corus said, "My lord Knight Commander, who do we hesitate? The King was quite firm-"

"So you've said. Often," Raoul growled, black eyes smoldering. He raised his voice, "My dears, there's no help for it. Let us join in the panoply." He urged Amberfire into a careful walk. Libby snickered quietly as Artman tried not to smile at his obvious dislike of the whole thing.

Lerant handed the spyglass to Kel and hoisted the Knight Commander's banner, setting his mount forward. Flyndan joined him, his doughy face as gloomy as Raoul's.

"Not too fast," called Raoul. "Let's not scare anyone."

"His majesty said with all deliberate speed!" chirped the courier. He flinched under Lerant's gaze.

"That's how we're doing it," Raoul told him. "Deliberately."

Kel hid a smile as she glanced at their two tag-along mages. She had told those two about how Raoul had argued that one company of the King's Own was enough, but had been overruled and here they were. They merged with the progress, Third Company behind ranks of nobles as Raoul, attended by Kel and followed by Libby and Artman, caught up with the Monarchs.

The King glanced at Raoul. In a less exalted man his expression may've been called a scowl. Prince Eirato let Raoul take his place. The King and Raoul talked quietly for a few moments, both men's faces and the hand motions they made obvious that they were disagreeing over something. Kel was struggling to keep her face straight, and Libby guessed that what ever was going on she found to be quiet amusing.

At last they were done and Raoul said, "King Jonathan, two Shaman's came from the Brazir tribes with us and they are here now."

The King looked over there and noted that they were still dressed as Brazir and were riding the small mares that most Brazir possessed. "What are your names?" he asked, his mood lightening considerably.

"She's Libby and I'm Artman," replied Artman. "We wished to travel some and see the rest of the world."

"I see," said the King lightly, looking them over one more time. "Have them give you a tent near Lord Raoul's. Come see me later when the camp is set up. And Raoul? I expect you to be on time for social events!"

"Sire," Raoul said, bowing deeply in his saddle. Libby and Artman followed suit before following Kel and Raoul out of the main parade.

They found Lord Senechal who about had a heart attack when he found he had to find places for the Knight Commander, his Squire, and their two Mage guests. He squawked out some orders and went on to his next orders, telling a man near by to take them to their spot in the camp.

The man he had summoned gave a few more commands and led them to their designated spot, telling them about the privies and the outdoor kitchens that were sporadically placed around the camp. By the time he finished talking, they reached two large tents set up with a smaller one connected to the first one for Kel.

"And they said a stolen Griffin's unlucky," Raoul told they smugly as they went in their tents.

"That was certainly interesting," commented Artman as they began to unpack their things and set up for the night.

"Yeah it was," replied Libby as she took out the scrolls Trystan had given her. "I wonder what will happen next."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle and his father had finally arrived at the Procession, riding into the camp as the carriage made it's way to the quarters at the fief that had been prepared for them. Being a prominent noble, Baron Emery had arranged for rooms to be set-aside for them at every stop on the Procession.

"Would you like to go see their majesties first, or go get settled in?" asked the Baron as the carriage stopped and they climbed stiffly out into the open.

"Let's go see theses rulers of Tortal and get it over with," said Kyle, stretching his legs and straightening his tunic. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he followed the Baron to a huge, decorated tent where the monarchs where staying.

"Presenting Baron Emery of Crescent Hollow!" called the herald as they entered the tent, getting the attention of the few people who were in there.

"Your majesties," said the Baron, bowing to a tall, black haired, blue eyed man with a silver crown and a black haired, bright eyed woman beside him.

"Baron Emery," said the King brightly, bowing in turn. "It's good to see you again. I hope your trip was an easy one?"

"As easy as can be expected," replied the Baron, eyes glinting mischeviously. "May I present my adopted son, Kyle, who will be inheriting the fief  of mine in a few years?" Kyle bowed as the rulers looked him over, trying not to show his nervousness as he did.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said the Queen, eyes dancing as she noticed a few of her ladies in waiting looking over the young man with appreciation. "I hope you have enjoyed your time with the Baron?"

"Yes," said Kyle politely, trying not to stare at the Queen. She wasn't know as the Peerless for nothing, and he wasn't sure he could ever stop looking at her. "The Baron has been very kind in taking me in."

"I'm sure he has," said the King, smiling kindly. "It was very nice to meet you, Kyle. But I'm afraid I have some business to attend to and must leave now."

"We need to go get settled in anyways," said the Baron, practically dragging the drooling Kyle out the door. "We will be seeing you later, then?"

"Of course," replied the King. "Until then."

"Until then."

"Oh my gosh she's hot," sighed Kyle when he had snapped out of it.

"No kidding," said the Baron, grinning foolishly. "If I were a younger man..."

"Which you certainly aren't," snorted Kyle, getting a glare from the Baron. 

"Watch your tongue, boy."

"Is that possible?" asked Kyle as he tried to see his tongue and talk at the same time.

"You know what I mean, boy..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and John stood on the hill that over looked Corus, eyes wide with wonder, it was like nothing they had ever seen. "Come on, you two!" called Onua from farther ahead. "I want to get home!"

"Coming!" called John back, dragging Sarah with him. They went through the partially empty streets until they reached the palace, looking fairly empty with the absence of the monarchs and their nobles and servants. A few people were about, but not many at all.

"We'll take the horses around the back," explained Onua as she led them through a side gate. "This is the fastest way to the pen where they'll stay." They did as she said and soon were taking a tour of the Rider facilities, liking what they saw.

"You'll both have a bunk in the dorms," said Penny, their guide, as she helped them carry their things to the girls and boys dorm. "And if you want to change you'll have to talk to Onua or Sarge."

"I think we'll be fine," replied Sarah, quickly claiming a bed for herself as John did the same in the other room. "Where can we get something to eat?"

"Mess hall's this way," said Penny, leading the way as soon as they were ready, "I think lunch is sandwiches and some other stuff." She showed them how to go through the line, get a tray and get it full of food as she went. They sat near the back with a few others, talking about random things as they did.

"What do you think of this place?" asked one of the Riders, being here to help with the trainees. 

"It's pretty nice," replied John between shoveling food down his throat and gulping his tankard of juice. "I almost wish we could stay here instead of the barn a ways from here."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," chastised Sarah, nudging him in the ribs. "It's not polite. 

"Yeah, well neither is elbowing me..." grumbled John, shoveling the food down even faster.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen stood in the back courtyard of the Dancing Dove, Joe and three other young ones with them. "So, you want us to teach you how to fight?" she said to the oldest one, a boy of 9 or so, as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," replied the boy, "We can't keep ourselves safe if we can't. When do we start?"

"Right now," said Joe, taking off his boots and vest. "How much do you three know?"

"Enough," replied one of his pals, trying to act tough. Vixen took a knife and threw it just so it would miss his head and hit the pole behind him.

"Obviously not," she sighed, watching him just stand there in shock. "You have to know how to get out of the way when you can't block it."

They spent the next three hours going over simple kicks, punches, blocks, and rolls until the Queen and her friends felt they were more prepared than they were before.

"Now, if I hear that you used what you've learned to bully others..." warned Vixen, tossing a knife around with one hand.

"We won't!" chorused the three, running off to get home before it was too late. "We promise!"

"As if their word's any good," murmured Joe as he pulled his boot back on. "They're thieves." Vixen just laughed, happy to be where she was.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat beside Princess Shinko as she served her, Yuki, Lady Haname, and Kel green tea as they played with Jump and the Sparrows. Finally, Shinko stood and asked, "Anyone for a game of fan toss?"

"I haven't played in years," Kel demurred, but she followed them outside anyways. 

Alyse watched Shinko produce a fan and offer it to Kel. The shukusen was as heavy as she remembered, cherry-red silk on thin, elegantly pierced steel ribs that were dull at the base and sharp on the ends. Kel opened the, closed her eyes for a moment, and tossed it up, giving it a spin to flip it over. She caught it, the base thunking neatly into her palm.

"See?" asked Yuki. "Your body remembers."

"My body also remembers days in the saddle in the rain," said Kel, straight-faced. "That doesn't mean I like it." Alyse hid smiles with the other three, they liked Kel's sense of humor.

The five young women formed a circle on the grass outside Shinko's tent. They started by throwing the fan low. Kel missed the proper flip twice, sending the open fan edge-first into the ground. She retrieved and cleaned it, hiding embarrassment as the ladies hid smiles.

On they played, throwing the fan a little higher each time it completed a circuit of the group. It looked like a scarlet butterfly as it turned and spun in the air. The Yamani ladies were as graceful as dancers, Shinkokami in a pink Kimono for the afternoon, Yuki in pale blue, Lady Haname in cream with bamboo printed in green, and Alyse in light green with fans printed in yellow. Kel didn't try to be as graceful. She stood well braced, her eyes on that whirling crimson silk. At last she found the rhythm and was catching it one-handed herself.

Alyse hid her laughter as the afternoon sun shone pleasantly about them, life was good.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood in her kitchen, watching a scarlet fan from over the tents every time one of the Yamani threw it in the air. A small crowd was gathering, so she couldn't see the throwers themselves, but the fan was beautiful, and she would've dropped everything just to watch it if she hadn't been working.

"That fan is so lovely," sighed Annie, watching it wistfully.

"Go closer and take a look," offered Jennifer kindly. "I'll stay here and take care of things for awhile by myself."

"I can go?" asked Annie excitedly, taking off her apron and washing her hands in the basin by the door. "Thanks Jenny!"

She ran off, leaving Jennifer to serve the camp people and make the food herself. [Oh well] she thought as she mixed another batch of piecrust. [It is quite stunning from here anyways and I'm just glad to have gotten to see it.]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa saw the fan over the tops of the tents, stopping for a moment before she kept on walking towards the outdoor kitchen Jennifer was at. [Man, I wish I could go and watch that] she thought to herself as she turned to watch it every once in awhile. [But I promised Jennifer I'd go and help her out today for awhile...] She sighed in regret and kept walking. Oh well, maybe they'd do it again later and she'd get to see it.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman sat under a tree near by the Yamani Ladies as they threw the scarlet fan around their group. "Isn't it pretty?" asked Libby as she watched them in fascination.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Artman as he closed his eyes and began to doze off in the sun. The lady with a green kimono printed with yellow fans had her back to them, but they could tell by the way she handled the fan she knew exactly what she was doing. Probably more than any other person playing.

"Do you think they'd teach me to do that?" Libby asked Artman.

"..zzzzz...."

"Artman?"

"..zzzzz..." Libby sighed and leaned against him, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep, but then began to feel drowsy herself and napped with him in the sun. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth galloped down the road, slowing down only when they were close to the camp of the Procession. Amanda was looking over things as Elizabeth batted her eyes at some cute nobles she had never seen before near by.

"Hey, look at that!" said Amanda, getting Elizabeth's attention. From where they were, they could see a brilliantly colored fan flying up in graceful curves. "I'm going to go take a look at that!"

"No you don't!" cried Elizabeth, grabbing onto the reins of Amanda's horse. "We have to go report to their majesties and then get our stuff put up. Let's go before we miss the banquet tonight!"

"But Liz!"

"No! I don't care if you don't want to go to the banquet, we were invited and we're here so we're going, now let's go!"

"Oh alright..." grumbled Amanda, turning her horse and riding to the stables before they found their tents and went to give their greetings to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet before it got too late. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle was looking out the window of his new rooms, seeing the fan as it was tossed higher and higher around a small group of ladies he could see as well. A crowd was gathering, and soon they would be blocked completely from view.

He sighed and picked up the list he had been ordered to choose a date from, looking over the names and reading a few aloud to himself. "Myra of Queenscove, Wilma of Oakbridge, Theodora of Malories Peak, Gretchen of Goldenlake...why can't any of these girls have normal names?"

He glanced up again and saw that the fan was still being thrown around. "Hey Dad?" he called to the Baron who was in the other room. "Can I-"

"If it involves leaving this room, no," replied the Baron. "I want you to meet all those lovely ladies tonight when you're all dressed up. The less they think you're just some normal guy, the more desirable you become."

"Great," sighed Kyle, throwing himself onto his huge bed with a 'thump!'

"Trust me, Kyle," called the Baron. "I'm doing this for you."

"Sure," sighed Kyle as he looked over the list again, "That's what they all say."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and the other ladies where still going. "This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen," she heard Neal remark. "May I play?" He stepped among them so catch the fan. There was no time to stop him. The women gasped as Alyse sent out a spurt of magic-- and Neal caught the fan base down. He nearly dropped it, not expecting the weight of steel.

"What is this thing?" he demanded, staring the fan with wide green eyes.

Yuki walked over to him. "There is a saying in the Islands," she told him stiffly, "Beware the women of the warrior class, for all they touch is both deadly and decorative." Taking the fan, she went to a pile of tent poles and picked one up. She carried back to Neal, unfurled the fan with a snap and slashed the open edge across the pole. A piece of wood dropped to the ground.  She folded the fan with another snap and entered the princess's tent.

Shinkokami, Lady Haname and Alyse followed her, bowing politely to Neal as they passed, their eyes crinkled with hidden laughter. Neal had still not recovered from the sight of a fan slicing the pole like sausage.

Yuki was seated in the corner, trying to calm down as Alyse sat next to her. "Are you alright?" asked Alyse, her eyes worried without showing too much emotion.

"He scared the living daylights out of me," admitted Yuki with a frown. "I swear, if he ever does that again..."

"I'll strangle him for you, ok?" said Alyse as she took out her own shukusen and flipped it back and forth from hand to hand lightly. "He should know not to grab things that aren't his."

"Hopefully this cured him of it," growled Yuki, struggling to put her mask back in place. "This is embarrassing, I shouldn't be this upset about it."

"Maybe," replied Alyse, remembering that Yuki got together with Neal in the end. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean, 'Maybe not'?" asked Yuki suspiciously as she grabbed the fan from Alyse's hand.

"Forget about it," replied Alyse, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm just the fool with amnesia, remember?"

"You're not a fool," said Yuki softly. "I am."

"That maybe so," said Alyse, getting what would be counted as a glare from Yuki. "Hey! I'm just kidding. You ok, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Yuki, rising to her feet. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Alyse as she got her fan back and began to flip it around again. "No problem at all."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There you go, part 10. Hope you like it, please review because it's the kind thing to do. Thank you for reading and hope you keep coming back for more!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	11. 

Here's part 11, and there's something I'd like to explain real quick before you go on. Please don't skip over this; it is something you need to know.

The character Lyssa only knows Amanda from her world (as in earth), the others she's only heard of from Amanda and at the moment assumes she's the only one from her world there. So the cook named Jennifer she met was the same Jennifer who's from her world, but doesn't realize it at the moment, ok?

The character Kyle only knows Elizabeth, Vixen, and Sarah because they took a class together that year. So if he meets one of the other characters other than those three from his world they will NOT recognize one another. 

The rest know everyone else at least as an acquaintance, and would recognize him or her given the chance. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, my apologies. Now read!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth sat side by side as they awaited the arrival of their dinner partners. The fief they were at now was hosting a banquet, and they had been invited (much to Amanda's displeasure) and they were to be accompanied by the fief's eldest sons.

A blond haired boy with green eyes and a curly-haired brunette with gray eyes bowed to them gravely before they took their seats across from them. "Good evening, ladies," said the blond seriously; as if his very reputation depended on the way he spoke to them. "I am Sir Patrick of Isis grove; and this is my younger brother, Sir Nate of Isis grove. Whom might you be?"

"I might be about to burst out laughing, and I might want to see him get thrown in the mud," whispered Elizabeth to Amanda so the brothers couldn't hear. Amanda elbowed her quietly and shot a glare at her before she politely replied, "I am Lady Amanda of Lynx mountain, and this is my sister Lady Elizabeth of Lynx mountain." She was under orders to be on her best behavior because this was a very powerful fief, one that was not to be messed with.

Sir Patrick stiffened noticeably. "Did you say 'Lynx mountain'?" he asked softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Why yes," replied Elizabeth icily, not liking his look. "Is there something wrong, Sir Patrick?"

"Why no, dear lady," ground Sir Patrick through his teeth. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment." He got up and left quickly, heading at top speed for the table where his father sat.

"Serves him right," said Sir Nate, grinning evilly. "The little prick..."

"What serves him right?" asked Elizabeth eagerly, being quite fond of secrets. 

"Oh, nothing..." Amanda was watching the rather animated conversation going on between the father and son at the moment.

"Tellmetellmetellme..."

"Oh, all right," the young man conceded, hoping Amanda wasn't as dangerous as he had heard. "My brother is a conservative and is thoroughly miffed that pa put him with the only fief run completely by women." He glanced at Amanda, who was grinning rather smugly at the moment. "I'll warn you though, if pa makes him stay, he'll make the night rather unenjoyable for all of us..."

"Great," growled Elizabeth when she noticed he was walking back, "And you're forbidden to unleash that tongue of yours against him, sis."

"Great indeed," replied Amanda, trying to think of ways to get out of this. "Let's just hope he won't be too cruel or I'll have to disobey our dear King once again..."

"Don't waste your time, dear lady," said Sir Patrick rather rudely as he came up once more. "Two cousins of mine are in town and have requested to be seated with you. I agreed to switch, and they're coming over here right now."

"Oh no, you didn't Patrick..."

"Come on, Nate, our dates await us," said the older brother, dragging his younger sibling away.

"Oh crap..." whispered Elizabeth when they saw their dates. It was Sir Rick and Sir Henry, two morons that worshiped the ground she walked on.

"I take it tonight's going to be worse than we thought?" muttered Amanda as she pasted a very fake smile on her face.

"Much worse..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat at the same banquet on the other side of the hall with her back to most of the people. With her were Lady Haname, Yuki, the Princess Shinkokami, Prince Roald, Faleron, and two other knights she hadn't met before.

"Having a nice time, Alyse?" asked Faleron as the knight to his left tried too woo Lady Haname and the one on his right was staring opening at the lovely Yuki who hid most of her face with a fan.

"Better than some of my friends," replied Alyse, pitying Yuki and Lady Haname.

"I think their majesties are getting along just fine," commented Faleron, trying very hard to make conversation. Alyse glanced at the couple and smiled, the ice had long since been broken between the two, and now it was hard to see them apart.

"That's true," she sighed, and was shocked to feel a small wiggling bundle jump on her lap. "What the...?" She scooted back and saw an innocent looking Ronnie sitting primly on her new kimono. "Ronnie..."

"What's the matter?" asked Faleron, noticing that she was looking at something. Alyse lifted the small dog onto the table and sighed slightly. She had tied him up in the tent, and apparently he chewed through the rope and decided to look for her.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?" scolded Alyse gently, letting Yuki scratch the pup behind the ears. "I leave you alone for just a minute..."

The pup barked and jumped out of her hands, running of into the crowd. A shriek, followed by a 'CRASH!' let them know the pup was already casing more trouble. "I'll go get him," offered Faleron, followed by the two knights who hoped to win the favor of the Yuki and Lady Haname by retrieving the dog.

"Ronnie!" called Faleron, getting weird looks from the people near by. "Ronnie where are ...oh , there you are." He picked up the dog, which was now covered in pudding and flour, and shook his head regretfully. "What have you done, pup? Well, let's go get you cleaned up before we go back." He carried Ronnie out of the room, being sure not to get himself covered in the stuff as well, and managed to get out of sight before a furious chef rushed out from the kitchen, howling.

"Where's the dog!" he cried, eyes wide with rage. "Where's the stupid pooch who dared ruin my masterpiece?!!"

"Get back in here, Walter!" cried a voice from the kitchen. "Just because it is ruined does not mean you are done with your work!"

"Yes, Madame Jennifer," sighed the Chef, glaring at the nobles in the room. "When I found out who let the pooch go free..."

"Walter, I mean now!" The man meekly went back into the kitchen, the astonished servants and nobles let the silence hang about them for a few moments before someone burst out laughing, and the rest soon followed quickly.

"Oh, my goodness," sighed Alyse through her hand as she tried to get herself under control. "That poor guy..."

"Alyse, I think it's time to teach that dog to obey before he gets us into trouble," said Yuki in a stage whisper, winking as she did. "Who knows what could happen..."

"Oh, like, maybe say he upsets one of the most famous chefs on this planet?" asked Roald calmly, keeping his face straight.

"Yeah, something like that," agreed Alyse. In Yamanis she added, "At least it got rid of those two rather annoying knights."

"For a while anyways," agreed Yuki in Yamanis as she watched the two crawl under tables (much to many nobles annoyance) in their search for the 'missing' dog.

"I love that dog of yours," said Yuki calmly, her mask back in place. 

"So do I," replied Alyse as she spotted Faleron coming across the room with Ronnie wrapped in a small blanket. "So do I..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer was also at the banquet, but was working in the kitchen as she and two others turned out masterpieces for the King and his nobles to dine on. "Ah!" cried Walter with happiness as the rather eccentric chef put the final touches on a tray of puddings that were going to go out any minute.

"Be careful with that," warned Jennifer as she quickly put the top on a pie and put it in an oven while checking on two others and removing one to cool. "If you drop it..."

"I never drop anything," bragged Walter as he walked to the door. He was about to hand it to the serving man outside, when a streak of gold tripped him up and sent it flying through the air. Walter watched in horror as the dish that had taken him an hour to perfect landed upon the small dog, which had stopped on top of a bag of flour as he pertly licked himself clean.

"AARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" cried Walter as he ran at the dog, a long butcher knife in his hand. The dig barked and ran, streaking through the door into some noble's arms before Walter could follow. He ran out the door of the kitchen and began to scream rather loudly at the nobles sitting out there.

Jennifer sighed and went to the door, being sure that she couldn't be seen from the outside. "Get back in here, Walter!" she ordered, not wanting to waste any more time than they had to cleaning up this mess. 

"Yes, Madame Jennifer," he called back, but when he didn't return immediately, she leaned out the door.

"...who let that pooch go free..."

"Walter! I mean now!" ordered Jennifer. She may be only 5' tall, but she could be a menacing sight when she wanted to be. He came meekly back into the kitchen and went back to work, explaining to a servant why his tray would be empty when he went to his majesties this next course.

[Oh boy] thought Jennifer as she took another pie out and put one in its place. [This is not exactly what I bargained for when I took this job...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat beside Ripshka and across from Coram as she tried to stop herself from laughing. The cook who had just ran out from the kitchen looked as mad as anything, but had apparently been quelled by another little cook name Jennifer who was in charge...it was just too funny!

"I guess you found that fairly amusing," said Coram lightly as he watched her with an odd look.

"That was Jennifer, that one who's as short as I am with red hair, who just yelled that guy back into line," she gasped, practically wheezing for air. "I just find it hilarious that someone so innocent looking can have such a sharp tongue."

"What can I say, us red-heads have quite a temper," said a voice behind her. Lyssa turned around and saw a pair of purple eyes staring curiously back at her.

"Hello," said Lyssa as she twisted around in her chair. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"No," replied the purple-eyed red head lazily. "You haven't. But I've heard a good deal about you already. I'm Alanna of Oula and Pirates Swoop."

"So you're the one Coram refers to occasionally," said Lyssa as she nodded her head. 

"What? He hasn't been spreading rumors about me, has he?" asked Alanna as she winked at Coram and hugged Ripshka affectionately. She took a seat next to Lyssa as leaned back in her chair comfortably, purple eyes sizing the young lady up one more. "Well, at least you aren't taller than me..."

"Mind telling me what you're talking about?" asked Lyssa, her eyes partially closed, as she tended to do sometimes. "And you don't need to rub my shortness in, I'm perfectly aware of it."

Alanna laughed gruffly, breaking into a warm smile as she did. "Coram wrote me about you a few months back, and I've hoped to get a chance to meet you since then. You're helping me and a few others by taking this job."

"Helping you do what?"

"Prove women are good for more than having kids and keeping a house clean," replied Alanna as she looked around the room for someone. "There's a girl named Keladry of Mindelan whose the first girl page in over a century. That they know is a girl, that is." She stopped looking and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't see her right now, but she's doing the hardest part of any of us. Putting up with males all by herself just so she can prove a point."

"That's not so hard," said Lyssa with a shrug. She was used to dealing with guys after marching band and winter guard. That and going to a public school. "I dealt with guys on a day to day basis where I come from."

"Oh really?" said Alanna, leaning forward slightly. She knew she had heard something about this from someone else...but it escaped her at the moment... "Coram never did tell me where you were from..."

"That's because I never found out," cut in Coram. "Where are you from, Lyssa?"

"Well...I..." 'CRASH!!' A servant looked rather sheepish as a tray of food landed face down on their table.

"I- I'm so-so sorry..." stuttered the man as he tried to clean up some of the mess. Lyssa and Alanna both were covered in a lovely layer of gravy, and both Coram and his wife were covered in it too.

"It's alright," said Alanna as she waved him away and got up from her seat. "It just gives me a reason to leave early, thank you Mithros."

"I take it you still dislike formal functions all the time, lioness?" said Coram lightly as he wiped as much of the gravy as he could off and started to the doors rather calmly. Most of the spectators watched and were anticipating a famous Alanna temper-explosion, but it never came. She was in too good a mood at finding that Lyssa was not some ditz with a sword to let something like this ruin it.

"So, when did you say the squad from Trebond would be arriving?" Alanna asked Lyssa when they were outside the dinning hall. 

"Sometime this week," she replied, trying not to drip all over the place.

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing how you've done with the men," said Alanna formally, bowing low as she can near the door to her room. "Until later, Commander Lyssa..."

"My friends call me Lyssa," said the younger woman with a grin. "I'd prefer it if you did too."

"Then, until later Lyssa?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, lioness."

Alanna watched Lyssa walked casually down the hall to the door that led outside (it was quite near her tent). This was definitely working out better than she had hoped...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Trystan sat with her head in her hands, wishing she could just quit. She had barely managed to make that servant trip and douse them with gravy in order to stop the line of conversation. That and making Alanna forget about the similar speech she had heard from Elizabeth a few months earlier.

"Mithros, I swear if it weren't for the fact I've unlimited power..."

"You'd what?" asked a breathy voice around her, circling in her head eerily.

"Can't you people just leave me alone for one minute?!" cried Trystan, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Sorry," came the voice again, this time not circling around and leaving her alone. Trystan went back to work while muttering something under her breath about annoying little brothers who couldn't keep their noses out of other's business...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman were also at the banquet and were sitting beside the King and Queen as the guests of honor, getting to really talk to the monarchs for the first time since their arrival. 

"So tell me, Shaman Artman," said the King formally. "What tribe of the Brazir are you from?"

"We really don't have a tribe," replied Artman lamely, trying to act innocent.

"That would explain why I don't have a feeling that I know you already," murmured the King. When he got odd looks from the pair he added, "I'm the Voice of the Brazir."

"Oh," said Libby, her eyes getting as big as saucers, "Then you're the one Trystan told us about!"

"Who's Trystan?" asked the King, getting interested.

"Our teacher," replied Libby quietly, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about her as Artman kicked himself mentally for letting her say anything at all.

"Then you have had formal training?" said the King, leaning back in his chair, "How long have you been at it?"

"4 years," lied Artman, using the lie-covering spell Trystan had taught them. "More or less."

"I see," said the King, turning to his wife who tugged on his sleeve. "What is it dear?"

"Do you think they would be willing to help us with the Scanra problems?" she asked quietly, sensing their power some how. "Surely any mage on our side would most definitely be a bonus."

"Would you like to help?" asked the King, turning back to the mages, knowing already that Artman was a fighter mage and Libby was a healer mage, both which were very handy in a battle. "It is entirely up to you."

"We would be more than honored to help you," said Libby, seeing Artman wasn't going to say it regardless of what Trystan had ordered them to do. "When would we be going?"

"Oh, probably not until we send out Lord Raoul's squad since you know him and his men the best," replied the King thoughtfully. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure," said Artman, shrugging a shoulder. "Whatever is fine." [Stupid rules] he growled inside, hiding his anger at Trystan and this game she was playing with them. [If only I could refuse, or enlist someone's help...] Artman sighed and went back to the conversation at hand. Whether or not he liked it, he was here and there was little that could be changed at this point. Little that could be changed at all...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat beside a rather obnoxious young lady as the end of the dinner drew near, waiting solely for the moment he could take his leave and leave her far behind. He had long since scratched this one's name from the list, and was now bored out of his mind.

"Oh, can you believe all the scandalous things that are happening now a days?" said the girl snottily, who was know as Della of Naxen (The duke's daughter). "Women running their own fief and trying to act as knights..."

"I see nothing wrong with it," said Kyle cruelly, hoping to make her as mad as possible. "Women can be every bit as strong as men. They have their advantages, you know."

"Like what?" asked Della sarcastically. "There's absolutely nothing good about women who dirty their hands with unnecessary work in my opinion."

"What if your opinion is wrong?" asked Kyle wickedly. "You are smaller than me and could probably slip through a crack to safety or climb through a hole much easier than I would because of that. It would be easier for you to evade an archer because you are smaller, and creeping through shadows would be a cinch being so light weighted and such."

"Yes, but those who become knights become shaped like a tree trunk," retorted Della, not liking how he was turning this conversation against her.

"Hey, just because you're not a thin slip of a girl doesn't mean that you aren't any good. That trunk figure probably comes from muscles. Muscles that help her survive and such."

"Why are you defending her? Or any of them for that matter?" asked Della snobbishly. "They're all goody-two-shoes with nothing better to do than try to be something they're not."

"That's better than slandering those who aren't around to defend themselves," replied Kyle smartly. "That's why I'm defending their pride for them, Lady Della."

"I see," said Della coldly as her father beckoned for her from across the room. "I'm afraid I must be going. I'm terribly sorry to leave so soon..."

"I'm not," snorted Kyle as he got up and went to go speak to his father. "Oh, trust me. I'm not."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon had gotten up just after dawn like they always did, and were now letting themselves be led around the streets of Corus by Penny and her good friend Silas.

"How much longer before we have to go back to the ranch?" Jon asked Sarah, having not talked to Onua that morning.

"About a week or so, it depends on how well the new recruits react to their mounts," replied Sarah, stopping briefly to look at a set of boots at a tanner's stall. Her own had gotten pretty beat up since they were the only shoes she had, and they would need to be replaced soon.

"Forget about those," said Penny, steering them in another direction. "We can get better ones at the palace for free."

"Cool," said Sarah, shrugging slightly. "Where are we going now?"

"To a healer a few streets over. She's got the best supply of healing herbs at the lowest price, and she's really nice too," replied Silas with a grin. "That and maybe we'll run into her son."

"Why? So he can teach you to lift someone's purse without them noticing?" asked Penny in a cross voice.

"No, I've already learned to do that," said Silas as he held her purse up in one hand.

"What! Give that back right now!" Silas was a good six inches taller than Penny and taunted her with it until Sarah nudged John in the ribs.

He sighed as he swiped at the purse, getting it easily out of the younger man's grip before handing it back to Penny. "Be nice, you guys," scolded Sarah as Silas began to protest. 

"It was only a joke..."

"Not a very nice one," retorted Penny. 

They reached the shop about then, a small little thing tucked in between a few other buildings. 'Madame Cooper' read the sign over the door, and Silas opened the door as he motioned for them to follow him.

"Madame Cooper!" called Silas as he strolled confidently into the shop. "Are you here, Madame?"

"In the back, Silas!" a voice called from the back. "I'll be out there in a minute!" Sarah and John took this chance to look around the shop; noticing the many small vials that lined the shelves behind the counter, the small charms that hung from pegs in the wall, and the packets of tea and herbs that were piled into bins in a corner.

"Hello, Silas, Penny," said a tall woman with dark eyes and hair. Her skin with tanned, but not from being out in the sun. The only sign of her age was a silvery strip of hair right next to her left eye. "What can I do for you?"

"The usual, Madame Cooper," said Silas as he pulled his own purse out of his belt pouch. "The set of healing herbs, a pound of each, and a few charms spelled to stop one from bleeding very much."

"That'll be 20 gold nobles," said Madame Cooper as she pulled the asked for items onto the table. The way everything was already prepared told the visiting pair that Silas and Penny came here regularly for things. "Who are your guests?"

"This is Sarah and Jon," said Penny as Silas counted the money out of his belt purse. "They're the stable people for the Rider's who stay at that ranch between here and that other city."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Sarah politely as Jon just nodded slightly. 

"Like wise," said Madame Cooper with a warm smile. "I hope to see you again later, then?"

"If we ever have a chance to come back to town," said Sarah with a grin. She liked this lady. John walked out after Penny and Silas, dragging Sarah with him as they exchanged good-byes.

"See? Told you she was nice," said Penny brightly as they strolled through the crowds back to the Palace and the Rider's facilities. 

"I liked the shop," commented Sarah as they went. "It was pretty cool looking."

"Yeah, I guess so," shrugged Jon. "Hey, what's that place over there?" He pointed to a well-kept building with a bright sing over the door that read 'Dancing Dove.'

"That place?" asked Silas. "That's a bar/inn that's over run with thieves. That's the last place you want to go on a dark night with a pocket full of cash."

"Oh," said Jon, feeling something pull in his heart. He wanted to go in there and look around for a while, but he could wait until tonight when he had to go do some business for his other boss. He would wait...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen stood in the stable of the Dancing Dove, speaking softly to her gelding as she groomed him and saddled him up for a ride. "I've missed riding you, Solaris," she whispered to the gelding as she cinched the final straps and gave him the apple he had been trying to reach in her pocket for sometime.

She swung up into the saddle with ease, only taking the time to check her weapons and get settled before they set out into the streets of Corus. They were soon free of the crowds and she set their course for a large meadow just outside of the city limits.

Solaris went into a fast gallop the moment she spotted it, and Vixen gave her free reign to go where she wished. She loved racing over the meadows and down the rolling hills, jumping over logs and small ravines that came in her way. Splashing through the streams and laughing like a child, she was having the time of her life.

A figure dashed in out of the corner of her eye, causing her to stop Solaris quickly. The Gelding snorted in frustration at having been stopped so quickly, but hushed as Vixen gave him a lump of sugar from  her pocket. The figure came closer, and she recognized the red mare before she saw the rider's.

She spurred Solaris into a gallop, goading Joe to race as she took off over the open countryside. "Come on buddy," she whispered into the gelding's ear. "Let's make him eat dust."

Solaris seemed to catch her spirit of daring and raced even fast than before, kicking up a cloud of dust and letting Vixen's spirit soar. She loved all this, loved the pounding of the hooves and the wind against her face, and wished beyond everything in the world that this feeling would never end.

But it did. With a sigh, she noticed Solaris's sweat-soaked flanks and pulled her into a slow walk. They came across a small brook, and Vixen dismounted to take off her horse's bridle so he could get a drink and take a rest.

Joe finally caught up with her, his own red mare soaked with sweat and ready for a drink. Solaris was sitting and grazing quietly by now, almost completely rested from her race earlier. She rebounded rather quickly for a horse, and Vixen was glad for that.

"You look like you just took a trip flying," remarked Joe dryly when he finally plopped down next to her.

"I did," replied Vixen softly as she watched the clouds above. "Oh yes I did..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Trystan sat in her tent, taking a break as she reviewed everything that had happened lately. She was supremely happy with herself, but no one who lived around her (The other mages that had helped with Libby and Artman's training) knew why. 

"At last," she murmured to herself, "At last, things begin to come together..."

And who said that a mage's life doesn't have its high points?

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon had left the Rider's place right after the evening meal, taking the cart of skins with him. All he had to do was go find the fur-trader's stall and exchange all this for the prearranged price, then go find the net maker and buy as many nets as he could with them.

The local tanner had paid for his share of fish with skins, and since a fisherman has few uses for leather, Jon's boss usually sold it and used it for nets in Corus. Since John was already going to be there, it seemed like a good idea just to combine that trip into one for him as well.

Less than as hour later, Jon was walking through the streets with a purse of gold tucked into his belt and the cart gotten rid of. Soon the sun would be completely gone, but upon passing the Dancing Dove, he got the same feeling as he had the last time and decided one drink wouldn't hurt anything.

Now, from the time he had come to Tortal he had changed in appearance quite a good bit, and even Sarah sometimes didn't recognize him. He had a goatee of sorts, his hair was fairly long, and because he had worked out side so much he had a tan. The work had caused him to drop whatever extra weight he may have had, and had gained it back with solid muscle that could be seen from under his shirt.

He walked into the Dancing Dove and took a table in the back, asking for a tankard of ale from the barkeeper before he did. A few turned and looked at him for a moment, but when it was apparent he wasn't going to cause any trouble they ignored him and went back to their conversations and games. The last thing he remembered after that was taking a few sips of his drink and then seeing a familiar face...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse had been working the bar all day, and had seen the young man with the goatee walk in. He looked very familiar, but it really didn't matter because she learned from her sources that he was loaded with gold. That was all that she really cared about.

Getting Allie's attention, she sent her after the young man and had her take him up stairs. Vixen was in their room when she did, Mouse coming in soon after. "Another victim?" she asked lightly, sharpening a few dull blades while she had the chance.

"Oh yes," said Mouse with a grin. "He's loaded, or so Alleycat says. If he's lying..."

"He's not," said Allie as she opened the guy's pouch, removing several double-heavy nobles from it. "There must be around 300 nobles worth of gold here..."

"Nice," said Vixen with a grin. "That'll certainly help with costs around here."

"That's for sure," said Mouse as she counted it out to make sure. "Does he have anything else of value here?" 

Allie used her gift to get an answer out of him and shook her head. "He's only got the gold, which is enough for me."

"Let's have some fun with him," said Vixen with an evil glint in her eye.

"Like what?" asked Mouse.

"Like shave his goatee and give him a hair cut," replied Vixen. "That could happen while you're drunk and we can't get in trouble for hurting him."

"Do you want to use my razor?" asked Joe from the door.

"Sure..."

A few minutes later the guy had lost his face hair and a few inches from his regular hair. "Oh my..." whispered Vixen, her eyes going wide.

"What is it?" asked Allie, getting worried.

"Take a good look at him, who is it?"

"I'm looking...oh dear."

"What?" asked Joe nervously, "Is he some sort of ax murderer or something?"

"Not exactly," replied Allie, sitting down hard. "You said others from there could come here, but I didn't think we'd run into any..."

"Other's from where?" asked Joe. "What is she talking about, Vixen?"

"I'll have to explain later," said Vixen as she told Allie to cut her link the guy. She then got a cup of water and splashed it in the guy's face.

"What the- Where- What-??!!!" he spluttered, trying to come to his senses. 

"Easy, Hewitt," said Allie, catching him from falling over. Vixen took and put a chair across from the now-drenched John (who they called by his last name) and sat in it.

"Who are you?" asked John, getting a little worried. 

"Your fairy god-mothers," said Vixen tiredly. "Take a good look Hewitt."

"Hey! How do you...Brenna? Mouse? Allie?" His eyes got really big. "Oh brother..."

"Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself," said Vixen quietly. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"Just Sarah. She's back at the palace..."

"Then you got in good with the King?"

"No, we have a job as stable hands for the riders."

"Oh."

"Vixen? Why did he just call you 'Brenna'?" asked Joe confusedly, refusing to be ignore.

"'Vixen'?" asked John with a smirk, "Wait until Sarah hears that one..."

"Brenna's my old name," Vixen explained to Joe quickly. Turning to John she added. "And if you give me any grief about my new name..."

"Whoa! Isn't Amanda the one usually threatening me?"

"Only because you purposely pick fights with her."

"Bite me."

"I don't want rabies."

"Whatever. What are you guys doing here anyways? I heard this place was over run with thieves."

"What do you think we are?" asked Allie with a grin. "That and we all have gifts now."

"You mean magic?" asked John, his mouth dropping to the ground.

"Yep. And there's one other thing you should know. I'm the Queen of Thieves."

'Thump!' "Uh oh, I think you scared him Vixen."

Vixen nudged the prone form on the floor with the toe of her boot. "Oh well, we can catch up when he gets back up." She got the pitcher of water from the table and held it over his head. "Which will be right now."

"Here we go again..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat with Faleron on a fence, watching some horses race over a plain for the favor of some lovely ladies on the other end. Yuki and Lady Haname had been pulled into that group, and were now waiting  calmly for the winner to reach the finish line.

"I wish I could race," said Alyse wistfully as she watched a brown gelding that reminded her of Dudley, her horse back home, win that round. 

"Is it something you remember from your old life?" Faleron asked her, knowing as well as the others that she had amnesia. Or at least that's what they thought it was, in reality she just hadn't told anyone she was from another world.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied vaguely. "I just like to ride them, though."

"Why don't you race?"

"I don't have a horse of my own," said Alyse sadly. "I haven't for awhile now. I've just been borrowing ones from the palace, and I would feel horrible if one of them were hurt because I ran it too hard..."

"Why don't you get one now?" said Faleron as he jumped off the fence. He helped Alyse down then led her to the stables. "A new friend of mine has a horse he's looking to get rid of, and maybe it would fit you fine."

"Let's hope," said Alyse excitedly, letting him take her away from the races. They got to the stables and met a young man there, with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes that were laced with silver.

"Hello Faleron," said the young man with a grin. He was dressed as a rich noble's son, and the signet ring on his right hand proved it to be true. "Anything I can help you with? I'm supposed to meet the Wildmage at the edge of the forest in a few minutes."

"Hey Kyle, I'd like you to meet Alyse, she's one of the Yamanis ladies and is interested in the mount you told me you were selling."

"The feisty mare that was a gift from the Brazir? For her?" asked Kyle incredulously. "That horse is not meant for a lady."

"Let me see her," said Alyse in perfect Common, much to Kyle's surprise. He had spoken to Yuki a few days ago and had noted her accent. This one, however, could've passed as a Tortallan if not for her looks.

"As you wish..." He strode to a back stall and opened it up, admitting her into the confined space. Inside was a Brazir mare, tall for one, but still graceful and fine-boned. She was a thoroughbred from that region, gray from the tip of her nose to her hindquarters with white stockings and a fern shaped leaf on her forehead.

"She beautiful," whispered Alyse as she rubbed the mare's nose gently. "What's she called?"

"Feisty, but you can rename her if you like," said Kyle, realizing he was wrong about her. The mare was completely subservient to this young lady, and it would be heartless of him to keep them apart. "You can have her for free."

"Free?" asked Alyse, hiding her surprise. "But Faleron said you were selling her..."

"Yeah, I know," said Kyle, scratching his neck. "But it's not like I need the money, and she obviously likes you better than she likes me. Go ahead and take her, it would be wrong to charge you for something I don't want."

"Just consider it a really late birthday gift," said Faleron lightly as he got a saddle and bridle from a groomsman. 

"It could be an early one at this point," said Alyse wryly as she quickly saddled the mare up, ignoring the two stares centered on her. Apparently neither had seen a lady saddle a horse before, or if they had it hadn't been done this quickly.

"How many more races are they doing today?" Alyse asked as she swung herself up into the saddle, glad for the fact that she wore light breeches under her kimono. 

"At least two or three," said Faleron as he checked the position of the sun. "If we hurry maybe more."

"Let's go then," said Alyse as she guided her new horse out of the stall. Faleron trotted beside her to keep up. "See you later, Kyle. And thanks again, she's wonderful!"

"No problem!" called Kyle back, closing the stall door as he watched them disappear into the crowd. "See ya!"

Faleron ran up to the guy who was in charge of the races and entered Alyse's name, going to join Lady Haname and Yuki in the crowd as they watched. "What should I name you?" said Alyse as she gave the mare an apple she took from a near-by barrel. "Dark gray and a few markings, the one like a fern..."

"Calling all racers for round three!" yelled the judge in a nasal voice. "Jarel, Evan, Carlos, and Alyse!" The four of them took their spot at the starting line.

"What's a girl doing here?" whispered one of the racers. "Women don't race."

"They do now," replied Alyse evenly, keeping her eyes on the judge. The flag dropped and off they went, the course being two times around a track marked by stakes then across a line where the judge stood.

"Go Alyse!" yelled Faleron, his voice being joined by Yuki's and Lady Haname's who cheered as much as any Yamanis dared to without looking inappropriate.

The Brazirian mare was faster than she looked, and Alyse didn't have to do much urging to make her fly. She left two of them in the dust, and was soon fighting for first place with Evan who was on a white stallion with black markings. Alyse's mare was lighter and could handle the broken terrain very easily, but Evan's was stronger and had more stamina.

Back and forth, back and forth, one would pull ahead only to be falling behind seconds later. "Come on, girl," whispered Alyse to her mare. "I know you can do this..."

Evan on the other hand was flogging his beast with a whip and using the spur to make him go faster. "Come on, you stupid horse! Beat these wimps!" he growled loudly, using the whip even more. His horse began to baulk from the lashings and reared up high enough to throw Evan into a puddle of mud.

Alyse crossed the finish line in first before she turned back around the road to where Evan was lying in the mud. "You know," she said gently. "Maybe if you didn't whip your horse he wouldn't throw you."

"Yes, my lady," said Evan heatedly, bowing his head as he did.

"That was great!" cried Faleron, running up to see her once she had ridden back to the finish line. Yuki and Lady Haname followed a little more calmly, taking their time as they did.

"Thank you," said Alyse meekly as she dismounted from the sweat-soaked ____ with ease. "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't gotten me the horse."

"What is her name," asked Yuki as she and Lady Haname patted its head gently.

Alyse smiled, teeth flashing in the sun. "Fern."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked out of the stable and ran into his father, being too busy looking at 'the list' to notice anything else. Six of the twenty names were scratched off, and he had figuring out which one to see next when he went tumbling head-over heals backwards.

"Careful there, boy," cautioned Baron Emery as he helped his adopted son to his feet. "You need to keep your eyes up to walk."

"Sorry, sir," he sighed as he dusted himself off.

"I notice you finally got rid of Feisty, how much?"

"I gave her away, she was practically created for that girl and I didn't want her to not be able to afford it. Just giving it to her was easier." He thought about it and added, "She was pretty nice, and Faleron's a lucky guy."

Baron Emery nodded, then shrugged. "Yes, but you can't change the fact that you still aren't spoken for unless you keep looking."

"Yes sir." He went back to looking at the list and came across a name that looked halfway normal. "Lady Amanda of Lynx mountain."

"Oh, yes," said the Baron as if recalling some distant event in time. "A real fighter, very pretty, not a knock out but her strength makes up for what ever she lacks in beauty. She'll debate anything under the sun, I got a chance to speak to her at a ball once and she has a sharp tongue for one so young. She has a younger sister, whom I haven't met yet and that's why her name isn't on the list. However, their fief is a rich one regardless of how small it is and to rule both theirs, and mine well. Let's just say we'd have more gold than the King!"

"Shall I get it arranged to be her dinner partner at the next dinner?" asked Kyle, hoping this one wouldn't be as obnoxious as the last.

"No, she hates social functions. Invite her over for a formal dinner in our quarters with one of your friends, the date of his choice, and of course me. That way she has to dress up, but will hopefully be in a better temper than the last time I met her."

"If you think that'd be best..."

"I know it would."

"Ok." He left quickly, thinking he was late for meeting the famous Wildmage at the edge of the forest. He reached it just as she did, panting slightly as he had been hurrying. 

"I see both of us have had a busy morning," said Daine cheerfully as she sat down on a boulder near by.   
            "Yes, I have," admitted Kyle as he began to get his breath back. "Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well, Kyle, you have something called Wildmagic."

"I have WHAT???"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth sat inside the Queen's tent, watching as she demonstrated some things for Elizabeth. It was her final etiquette lesson, and Amanda was only there because the Queen had asked her to come.

"I heard that Baron Emery and his son invited you for a formal dinner tonight," said the Queen as she watched Elizabeth try it then. She was doing remarkably well for having never attended the covenant.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to fake a cold to not go," said Amanda in a bored voice, suddenly realizing something. "Hey! How do you know?"

"Word travels fast," said Thayet with a wink. "That and I have connections..."

"Right," replied Amanda shortly.

"You should go."

"Why?"

"Because he's a very nice young man who has an interest in you," replied Thayet, keeping an eye on Elizabeth as she now formally served tea to two ladies who were with them at the moment. 

"More likely he was ordered to by his father in order to get at the fief." Seeing Thayet shrug, she sighed in exasperation and growled, "Oh, alright. I'll go if you want me to."

"Can I have a go at him after tonight?" asked Elizabeth wickedly.

"You can give him to the dogs for all I care."

"At least I don't have to order you to go this time," said the King from the door of the tent.

"I take it you would have?" said Amanda with an eyebrow raised. "Is it just me or do you really try to control my life?"

"Yes, and no. I would have made you go because you need to find..."

"A male to secure the fief. I know, I know, I know!"

"And I'm not trying to control your life, I'm looking out for your interests."

"My interests are fine with me and my sister alone. Now if you'll excuse me." Amanda left quickly, leaving Elizabeth with the King, Queen, and the ladies who were helping with her etiquette education.

"How'd I do?" she asked when she had finished.

"Excellent dear," said Thayet warmly. "You've learned amazingly fast..."

"What can I say? I'm an amazing person," replied Elizabeth with a shrug. "Can I go now and track down Amanda?"

"Sure, but remember to remind her of her dinner with the Baron's son!" called Thayet after the leaving young lady. "If she forgets..."

"I know," called Elizabeth over her shoulder. "I'll remind her."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa helped Jennifer in her outdoor kitchen as the crowd rushing for lunch came through. Her usual helper was down with a cold, and she needed help during meal times like this one. Breakfast wasn't as bad, the crowd was spread through the morning, and the evening meals were sometimes served in the banquet hall and then she would have all the help she could ever need.

"What's on the menu?" asked Lyssa as she tied on an apron and washed her hands real quick.

"Cold cuts with fresh bread and raw vegetables," replied Jennifer as she sliced thin strips of ham off a huge slab on the table. "Cheese and fruit as well with pitchers of water on the table."

"Are those taken care of by that runner boy who works under you?"

"Yeah, all we have to worry about is the food." Jennifer handed her a knife and a basket of vegetables to be skinned and cut. "Let's move, those nobles don't like to wait for their meal."

The rush lasted about an hour, and that meant non-stop chopping, granting, pealing, stacking, and basically serving for the two young ladies. At last the surge of bodies began to thin out and they were able to take a break for a while.

"What say we grab some lunch ourselves?" suggested Lyssa as she eyed the pile of left over food hungrily. Making food and not actually getting to eat it whets ones appetite. In other words (for those of you who need things simplified) they were starved.

Taking a seat behind the counter, they chatted somewhat for a while until Lyssa took a look at the sun and kicked herself. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but if I don't I'll miss the archery competition," she said hurriedly as she took off the apron and grabbed the bow and arrows she had stashed in a corner. "Bye!"

"See ya!" called Jennifer after her, "And thanks for the help!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman ate lunch with the (supposedly)prestigious mage Numair and his partner (she's not exactly his girlfriend) Daine the Wildmage. She had arrived later, having been speaking to some youth about possessing a hint of wild magic and apologized for her arrival.

"It's alright," said Libby happily. "I just wanted to meet you. We've heard all about you two from people in the King's Own and other nobles who we've met."

"Thank you very much," Daine happily, her mood rocketing through the roof. The young man she had spoken to had been slightly aggravating, but then at the same time she supposed she had been the same way when she had first heard that she had wild magic, but still...

It was good to be among fellow mages. Especially ones that thought very highly of you. "So what sort of mages are you?" asked Numair, even though he had already heard it from the King.

"I'm a fighter mage and she's a healer mage," said Artman, biting down on a sandwich he had made of cold cuts and fresh bread.

"How interesting," murmured Numair, "Complete opposites of the others. Are you two related to the other?"

"No," said Libby, shaking her head, "We've been good friends for a while now." [Real good friends] she added mentally with a grin.

"I sensed your gifts from a ways away. Are aware of just how much power you posses?" Numair asked them, getting rather serious.

"Yeah we are," replied Artman calmly. Trystan had told them that their gifts combined would rival Tortal's Dominion Jewel because it was necessary for something in the future. 

"Then I'm glad you're on our side," said Numair confidently. He wasn't sure if he would come out on top in a mage-battle with this young man, and that was saying something.

"I heard you can heal animals," said Libby to Daine after a long silence. "How do you do it?"

"Oh, well I..." She went on to explain the exact procedure in the simplest terms she could (Libby wasn't exactly a biology major) and then they compared it against healing humans as Libby did.

Artman and Numair got into a discussion about whether opals or jewels could hold more power, and Artman was really sticking by opals. He had seen what a few opals could do from Trystan. Numair had seen what the Dominion Jewel could do, and wasn't budging an inch either. This lasted for 3 hours until the girls dragged them apart. It was certainly an interesting day...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa had arrived at the practice courts in time for the competition and signed in just minutes before the booth closed. She strung her bow and tested the string, getting it stretched out and herself warmed up to go. 

She and this other girl were the only females out of the 20 some contestants, and she was one of the Yamanis. Lyssa went and had a word with one of the men from the Trebond garrison who was also in it while waiting for it to start, finding out the latest news and little tidbits she should know.

"Will those in the first group step up the line?" called the judge, coming out from the booth. That was Lyssa's cue, so she went up and stood on the line accordingly. "Each archer will have one arrow that must strike the target in front of them. You miss you're out, you hit it you go on, ok?"

She nodded slightly and notched an arrow to her string. "Archers, fire!" She aimed and let it fly, watching with satisfaction as she hit the inner ring. Three in her group were knocked out, and the other 4(including her) went on.

This went on, and in the second group was the Yamanis girl who was talked about as a tomboy. She was using a long bow, and was very good with it too. She hit the target just outside the center, and had the best hit of her group.

"What do you know, some decent competition," murmured Lyssa to herself. Not that some of the guys weren't good, but she was sick of the snide remarks and looks she got sometimes.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Lyssa as she walked up to the girl after her round was over.

"Alyse," replied the girl, "And you are?"

"Commander Lyssa of the Trebond garrison formally, Lyssa to my friends."

"And which am I to use?"

"Well, I certainly hope to have you as a friend, Alyse. Us girls got to stick together, right?"

"Second round!" called the judge, interrupting their conversation. "1st group and 2nd group will combine for this!"

"May the best girl win?" asked Lyssa, holding out her hand. 

"May the best girl win, Lyssa," replied Alyse, shaking it firmly. The competition went on and they both placed a respectable 3rd and 4th place over all (which was which I'm saying...)

"Want to go shoot some more at one of the private courts?" offered Lyssa as they walked away from the place where they had competed with their bows. "I'd like to try that bow, if you don't mind that is."

"The fact that it's taller than you doesn't bother you?" asked Alyse with a small smile. 

"Not at all," replied Lyssa with a grin. She was about 5' 2" or so, and the bow had to be at least 5 1/2 feet tall. Alyse was 5' 8", so it was the perfect height for her. They found one that was empty and traded bows as they shot together and talked some while doing it.

"You know, you remind me of someone," said Alyse as she looked at the smaller girl. They were the same age, but Alyse was obviously taller than her. "I just can't place who."

"Most people said I was a lot like this one girl back home," said Lyssa with a shrug, "And it would be a miracle if you ever met her." She drew the string back to her ear and took aim.

"What was her name?"

"Well..." 'Snap!' Alyse's bowstring snapped, leaving Lyssa with a lovely welt on her arm. "Owww!"

"That shouldn't have snapped," said Alyse as she looked at the string for a moment. "I just changed it yesterday...oh well. Let's get you to the healer."

"No, I'm fine," lied Lyssa as she tried not to wince. "It just hurts some..." [AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!] she thought mentally as she bit her lip to the point of bleeding. Her right arm felt like it was on fire it hurt so much. The string had acted like a whip when it hit her, doubled the strength because it came from a bow.

"If you're sure..."

"When am I ever?"

"I wouldn't know."

"That's true." *wince*

"You're going to a healer, now."

"Oh, fine."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Trystan frowned slightly as she watched the pair go visit Dr. Baird at his tent. She  hadn't wanted to hurt Lyssa, it was one of her last resorts though. And those two weren't know they were from the same world for a while yet. Why was life so complicated for her? One minute she was on top of the world, the next she wondered if she might go insane.

Whoever said a mage's life was easy was lying.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda had gone to the stables as soon as she had escaped the Queen's tent and had grabbed some lunch as she did. She visited with her horse, Moonshadow for a few minutes before she found someplace comfortable to be alone. Sitting in the loft, she pulled out a small black book from her vest and a small pencil as well. In it was a complete account of everything she had done here so far, and with the anniversary of her first year here coming up in the next few weeks, it was getting pretty full. She figured she'd wait until her birthday, and then get another one. At least if it lasted that long...

She opened it to the first blank page and began to scribble down everything interesting that had happened that day. It was a habit now, and a good one at that. She didn't want to ever forget about all this. 

Someone walking into the stable made Amanda snap it closed and put it in her vest quickly. What was also in there was the account of how they got there, and if someone found it and read it, it would not be good.

Peaking over the edge she saw a familiar light-brown haired girl with freckles and an ugly dog at her feet. "Keladry!" said Amanda happily as she swung over the edge and landed beside her.

"What- oh it's just you," said Kel as she tried not to show her surprise. " I didn't know you were in here."

"What do you mean it's just me?" said Amanda, trying to act hurt. "I'll have you know..." Peachblossom snapped at her suddenly, sufficiently shutting her mouth for the moment.

"Hey!" said Kel sternly as she put Raoul's mount, Amberfire, back in his stall. "None of that, ok?"

"How've you been, Kel?" asked Amanda, hopping onto the edge of Hoshi's stall instead of Peachblossom's. The mare just eyed her and accepted the carrot she had left over from her lunch calmly.

"Alright, I guess. I keep busy with my Knight-master, he doesn't exactly sit around you know."

"So I've heard. What are you doing around this time tomorrow?" asked Amanda as an idea formed in her head. If she remembered correctly, Kel was about to get her second kiss from Cleon very soon. 

"I should have some free time because Raoul will have finished jousting and I'll have nothing to do for most of the morning," replied Kel, pausing in the cleaning of some tack as she did.

"Great! You want to see if Neal, Owen, and Cleon want to go and spar for a while in the practice courts? I haven't had a good bout in awhile, and I need to keep up with the rest of you." Amanda had watched Kel closely and noticed how she seemed to start at Cleon's name. "How does that sound?" When Kel didn't answer, she waved a hand in front of the younger girl's face to bring her back. "Hello, earth to Kel."

"What! Oh, sorry about that," said Kel, ducking her head as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Guess I zoned out a bit there."

"A bit?" asked Amanda, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? One of the guys do something?"

"Hmm? Uh, no. I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"Yeah right," snorted Amanda as she jumped off the stall and sat so she looked Kel right in the eye. "One of them did something. Now let's see, I'm guessing it was Cleon..." Kel's eyes widened slightly as she tried to keep her mask in place.

"What makes you say that?" she asked testily, looking away.

"Yep, definitely Cleon," replied Amanda as she moved to a more comfortable position. "Now what could Cleon do that would make you this, well, upset I guess but it's not really that is it?" Kel didn't reply, she just kept on cleaning the tack. "Hmm, let's see. What could it be...he kissed you, didn't he?" Kel dropped the tack and was visibly gaping at Amanda as the older girl pretended not to notice. "Probably around mid-winter or you wouldn't be this in control about it..."

"Hold up a sec," said Kel, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "How did you know this?"

"I know what I know because I know," said Amanda with a shrug. "What can I say? I'm a good guesser. Now, back to your problem, I'm right aren't I?"

Kel didn't reply, she just picked the tack back up and got back to cleaning it. Amanda sat there and patiently waited for the younger girl to open up, knowing she would eventually. Several minutes later, Kel sighed and hung her head. 

"Why are you still here?" she asked. "Don't you have to be somewhere by now?"

"Not until tonight for dinner," said Amanda with a grimace. "I have to go dine with Baron Emery and his son."

"But there's no banquet."

"Personal dinner." *shivers* "I'm not really looking forward to it."

"So I see."

"Are you willing to speak now?" asked Amanda as she settled into another position. "I know I'm right, I'm just not sure what you think of it all."

Kel sighed and spilled, telling her about it all as Amanda sat there listening attentively. "And I have no idea what to do," she finished with a sigh.

"Well, dear friend," said Amanda softly. "You have a rats nest of problems and I really can't help you. You have to decide what to do in your heart."

"Whoa, back up here. Aren't you the one who hates males?" asked Kel with a grin. 

"I don't hate males at all," corrected Amanda with rueful grin of her own. "I just don't get along with many of them, that's all. There are a few who are good for friends and all, but a dog named love has ran up to me with big eyes and begging me to take it in before it savagely bit me three times now  and like heck if I'm going to let it do it again."

"Three times?" asked Kel in amazement. "You can't be that much older than me."

"You're right. I'm not," replied Amanda, "I'm almost 18, but where I come from you start looking at guys early and marry late."

"How can you look at guys if you're at a covenant?" asked Kel. "Unless you're training to be a knight..."

"Not exactly," said Amanda with a frown, "You see...

"AMANDA!!!" came voice all of a sudden, causing the older one to scrabble to her feet. "There you are! If you don't hurry up you'll be late to dinner!" It was Elizabeth, and she didn't look too happy.

"See ya, Kel. And good luck!" called Amanda as she was dragged away. "Remember what I said."

"I will," replied Kel, getting back to work. "Oh, trust me, I will..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle was dressed in his best clothes, the ones that had thread magic in them to attract girls his age to him, as he waited in the outer chambers of his room. Sir Otto, a new knight; and his date, Lady Grace, waited with him as Baron Emery came out into the main room.

"Well my boy, looks like she..."

"Did what?" asked Amanda from the doorway, standing there proudly as Kyle came and offered her his arm. She took it and he escorted her into the chamber they had set up for the supper, a small table with five settings set at it.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," said Amanda as she took her seat.

"Not at all," Kyle rushed to assure her, being very surprised with what he saw. He had spotted her a few days earlier dueling at a practice court, and the dirty, sweaty person he saw then was not the one he saw now.

Amanda took care to smooth her dress of any wrinkles as she settled herself for dinner, just because she disliked this sort of stuff did not mean she didn't know how to make herself look very lovely when she wished to (or was ordered to by a rather insistent sister...)

"May I introduce Lady Grace and Sir Otto," said Kyle politely as he motioned for them to take a seat. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Amanda calmly.

"As it is to meet you," said Sir Otto as he helped his date by pulling out her chair for her. "And I must say, you do look stunning tonight."

"Thank you, Sir Otto," she replied. "And I must say you look very well yourself." [If I have to keep making small talk like this, I'm going to go insane...] thought Amanda as the introduction stuff got real old real fast.

"What's this? The rouge Lady coming and eating at my table?" asked Baron Emery mockingly as he sat down on her other side.

"Oh yes, Baron Emery," she said, her voice light and teasing, "I must say, I haven't missed you very much."

"Ah! You injure me, fair lady," said the Baron, acting as if he were having a heart attack. "Please be kind to an old man who rarely has any fun in life."

"Rarely has fun?" asked Amanda cynically. "I believe you have plenty of fun making young women mad at you and bating others into debates until you realize you're beat and nothing can be done about it."

"Yes, that is true," agreed the Baron. "But I've only been beaten once."

"Correction, Baron. This would make it twice."

Kyle hid a smile as the Baron admitted defeat again and Grace giggle prettily. She had met Amanda a few months before and had found her cutting remarks to be quite entertaining when they weren't aimed at her.

"I see your tongue is still as sharp as your sword," murmured the Baron as he sipped some of his wine.

"What else would you expect, Baron?" asked Amanda in feigned politeness. "That I had been tamed?"

"No, one could not hope that the impossible could be accomplished..."

"Correction again, Baron Emery, its not impossible just very improbable," said Amanda with a smirk as she began to politely pick at her meal. She always ate before going to one of these things incase she didn't like the food or if dinner came later than was expected.

"I give," said the Baron with a smirk of his own. "I'm willing to bet my entire estate that you will be tamed by one who's the exact opposite of you."

"Oh really. And who may that be?"

"Well, Kyle here is the exact opposite of you."

"Except I'm not going to marry your son."

"Really?" Amanda gave the bewildered and embarrassed Kyle a good once over and turned back to the Baron.

"Yep." Amanda sipped her glass of water for a moment, watching as the two other guests did their best not to laugh. At last she sighed and said, "Why am I really here, Sir Kyle? Baron Emery? I carry a sword at my side and a sharp tongue in my mouth, I can beat most guys in a fair fight, and I despise acting 'lady like.' My reputation is well known, so you can't say any of this is new to you. So here's my one question, why?"

Kyle burst out laughing, something he had been holding back for a while. "Dear Lady Amanda, you are certainly something else and because you're so forward I'll answer you honestly. My father gave me this list." Kyle pulled it out of a pocket and let her see the names on it, taking out a pencil as well. "I have to at least talk with every girl on this list, and you're the first I've met with a brain that works."

"Dumb blondes?"

"Worse. Dumb blondes who think they're smart." *shudders* "Still, I think you and I would get along better as friends, than as lovers."

"My point exactly."

Baron Emery sighed and scratched his head, knowing he had failed. "Lady Amanda, I had hoped to find an adopted son who could tame you, your children will certainly be interesting enough. But it seems that isn't going to happen. I apologize for dragging you here and making you act lady like, knowing well that you hate it with a passion."

"That's alright, Baron," said Amanda with a smile. "Truth be told, I haven't had a good war of the wits for a awhile since the King forbade me to do it at royal functions, and this has been a chance to sharpen my skills for the next time I need them."

"Sharpen them any more and you may kill someone my talking," said Kyle wryly, trying not to smile.

"If it gives you any hope, Baron Emery, my sister had an interest in your son and if he doesn't find a wife by the end of the list you could let him come and meet her."

"Sounds good to me, Lady Amanda," said the Baron with an evil glint in his eye. "Until next time then?"

"Until next time." She turned to Kyle and added, "You're alright for a guy, and I wouldn't mind just being friends with you, deal?" She held out a hand.

"Deal." Kyle shook her hand awkwardly, not being used to this sort of lady. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, Amanda was gone.

"Interesting girl, isn't she?" asked the Baron as the two other dinner guests finished their meal. "It's a good thing I'm a progressive or there's no way she'd come."

"What? So she can battle wits with you and make a fool of me?"

"You needed a humbling experience. If you didn't notice, the thread magic won't work on her."

"Yeah, why was that?"

"Let's just say she has a gift of her own..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman were in their tent with a map spread out on the floor between them. They were trying to figure out where they should go first, trying to find their friends and all.

"Maybe we should start in Corus and work our way out," suggested Libby. "That way we could have a home base and continue to come back when we need to."

"And be close enough to come running every time the King calls for us?" said Artman sarcastically. "I don't think so. Let's get a place in some small town and start from there."

"How will we make money?" asked Libby, frowning slightly. "The King has offered us steady jobs at the palace."

"Then we may never have a chance to search at all!" cried Artman in frustration. "No matter what we do there's something standing in our way, and I'm really getting sick of it!"

"Hey!" cried Libby, rising to her feet. "It's not like either of us chose this life, we've been put here to do something and we will find a way to do it. I want my friends back home with us when we return!"

"Stupid Mage! Stupid mission! Stupid everything! I hate it all!" cried Artman in exasperation. "The next time I see that lady I'll-"

"Is something wrong in here?" asked Daine as she stuck a head in the door. Artman shut his mouth and Libby turned away. "I heard some loud voices from outside..."

"We're fine," said Libby, pasting on a fake smile and turning to face her new friend. "We're just a little grouchy, that's all."

"If you're sure everything's ok..." said Daine, not really believing them, but not wanting to butt in their personal business either.

"We're fine," sighed Artman as he rubbed his forehead, he was getting really bad  headache right then. "Everything's just fine."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever."

"Bye."

"Bye," called Libby, biting her lip when she looked at Artman. "Need some help there?"

"Know how to get rid of a headache? Or maybe it's more like a migraine at this point..." Libby just rested a hand on his forehead and took away the pain, putting some sleep-inducing stuff in there as well. "Thanks...zzz...zzzzz....zzzz....."

"Night Artman," she whispered, putting a blanket over him before she slipped out the door to go use the latrine. It had been a very long day...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse, Allie, and Vixen had agreed to go and meet Jon at the Rider's place with Sarah a week after they found each other at the Dancing Dove. Jon had been given all his money back (much to Vixen's annoyance) but at least they'd get to find out what all had been going on since things had first started.

Vixen had been forced to explain things to Joe, and he still wasn't sure he believed it all. If it weren't for the fact John had showed up, he wouldn't have at all.

"Jon!" called Vixen when she spotted him in the horse pasture where he said he'd be. "Where's Sarah?"

"Right here," said voice before they saw a figure get up from beside a tree. "Is it really you guys?"

"Of course, Sarah," said Vixen as she smiled and hurried up her pace a bit, Mouse and Allie following. "Who else would it be?"

"Well Jon said something about fairy god-mothers..."

"Oh, hush." There were the usual hugs and exclamations and all that that happens when old friends (or enemies when you're generally talking about Jon) meet up for the first time in a long time. However, since this chapter is so long already, I won't go into it.            At last they sat down around a fire the pair had going near by and related their tales to each other. "You let yourself get bit by a horse?" asked Mouse mockingly. "And I thought Liz was the only who dared to try to bite you."

"Naw, she stopped when Amanda told her I had rabies," replied John, looking at the scar it had left him with. "At least I didn't kill anybody."

Vixen frowned. "Hey, it's not like I wanted to. It was that or let some other maniac take over."

"What? And let the Rouge fall apart? I don't see why not, there's enough trouble on the streets without you causing more," grumbled Jon.

"Hey! Be nice, ya'll," said Sarah, the always calm (more like sedated though) mediator in the group. "At least we're together. Now, if both of us are here, what are the chances of someone else having been brought here?"

"Pretty good, actually," said Vixen with a sigh. "You say that Amanda and Elizabeth left to go to the school before you did? Well, they weren't there when we got there, and both of their lockers were still the way they had been the night before."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I came in before you did," admitted Sarah. "So you think they're here somewhere?"

"Probably, I mean if it has something to do with the book that Elizabeth got her as you say, then everyone who touches the book-"

"Actually, I think it's closed it," corrected John.

"Whatever it is, if it is connected with the book, there could be 20 or 30 people in Tortal from our world right now. Nowhere did it say '1st 15 or 5 people only." 

"She's got a point," said Allie glumly. "What are we to do until then?"

"Wait and see what happens, I guess," mused Mouse, "I seems like we were supposed to meet up with you two, maybe we'll see the others with time."

"I guess," sighed Vixen, getting up to leave. "We need to go get back to the Dancing Dove. Here's our address." She handed Sarah a slip of paper rolled up real tight. "That's not where we live, but it will get to us if you address it to me by my old name. Keep in touch and we'll see you around." Mouse and Allie got up and followed her out after calling some goodbyes of their own.

"That was certainly an interesting reunion," murmured Allie as they got farther away.

"Yeah it was admitted Vixen with a chuckle. "It certainly was..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon had only been sitting out there for a few more minutes when Onua and Sarge joined them, worry creasing their faces. "Who were those three?" asked Sarge before he sat down, towering over them.

"Friends of ours from our own world, turns out we aren't the only ones who got sucked in," said Jon sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Onua in amazement as she sat next to Sarah. "Then there are others here like you?"

"Yeah, we're just not sure how many. Brenna, one of those who were here, seems to think there may be many from our world. We don't know how many, but the way things seemed to fall into place for us to meet...."

"It was a million in one chance, right?" asked Onua as Sarge continued to frown, though he was sitting now at least. "Are you going to keep in touch with them?" 

"Yeah," said Sarah, holding up the rolled up paper, "She said send a letter to this address and they'd get it. That and we'll probably go visit them next time around."

"Then they are leading respectable lives like you in Corus?" asked Sarge. "Because I could've sworn that one looked like the girl who took my pouch the other day..."

"Hehe...really? What a coincidence...." trailed off Jon. This was going to be harder than he thought.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

A single candle and a small fire still burning in one of the stoves only lighted the small out door kitchen. Jennifer had had a very early dinner, and being up late had given her an urge for something to munch on. Right now she was heating up some milk and a few rolls over the fire she had left burning and a small bit of cold apple pie sat on a plate beside her. She was in her nightgown with a shawl to keep out the cold, though it was fairly warm that night, and barefoot since her tent was so close by.

"Mew...." She looked at her feet and saw a small kitten standing bravely before her, a and she could see a few others sitting in the corner watching to see what would happen to him.

"Hello there," she whispered, bringing the caramel-striped cream kitten into her lap. It was a little boy, just maybe a month or two old still so small that he fit in one hand in she held him the right way. The rest came scampering forward when she let him have some of her snack, their bones showing how underfed they were.

She fixed them a plate and set in on the ground, putting half of her milk in a dish for them as well. Two of the 5 were gray stripes on cream fur, the one caramel striped boy, two calico, and one that was white from the tip of it's nose to the end of it's tail. All of them, except the caramel striped where girls, and since they didn't have a home she decided to take them in.

"Snowball for the white one, Caramel for the boy, Snickers for the calico with brown ears and Chocolate for the one with black ears, and what should I call you gray kitten?" She reached out to the pet the gray cat and nearly got swiped with a set of claws. "Definitely not something cuddly," mused Jennifer as she contented herself with petting the other four. "How about Tigress?" The kitten just mewed and kept on eating until she was full.

Jennifer got her own snack and finished it quickly, dousing the flames and heading to her tent just outside the kitchen so she'd be able to get up and cook in the morning. The five kittens went with her, Caramel laying on her pillow and Snowball, Snicker, and Chocolate warming her feet. Tigress took a corner of the bed away from her but near enough to her siblings in case they needed her help. All in all, it was good night, and Jennifer had found a new family.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There you go, part 11. And now here's something I've been meaning to do for a while. That's right, I'm doing and 'Thank you,' thing for this bit of writing I've done.

First off, I'd like to thank the characters personally for their support and such.

Elizabeth~ Thanks for being a good character with all your special little quirks (even if they are all associated with guys...). You've let me have free reign almost in your character, and I am grateful for that.

Amanda~ The person I think I've tortured the most so far...er....sorry I guess if it is possible to apologize to one's self...

Sarah~ You just kind of are who you are in this piece, thanks a billion!

John~ To the person I've tortured the next most, I'm not going to sorry 'cause I'm really not, but thanks for the way you let people laugh at you! That and for reviewing, that's more than I can say for some whom I won't mention...

Brenna (a.k.a. Vixen)~ You're a great Thief girl! Thanks for the help you've given me with certain parts were I was stuck and for every time you've reviewed! (That and printing it for those who don't have the internet!)

Mouse~ Thank you for not killing me when I called you squeakums and for throwing you in here without really telling you why. Even though you have to get it from someone else to read it, you're comments still mean a lot and I appreciate them.

Allie~ I just let you be you and your part rocks anyways! Thanks for giving tips on what you should do and for keeping me smiling when I'm down.

Alyse~ You let me throw you in there without anyone with you, yet you're the one with the fan club! Thanks for letting me put you in here, your reviews, and for helping me when I'm stuck!

Libby~ Thank you for just being you! You give me so many ideas for chapters just by talking to you and most of the time you don't even know it! I lover your reviews *huggles* Keep 'em coming!

Artman~ I don't think you've even read the story at this point, but that's ok because you're letting me mess with your life anyways. Thanks!

Jennifer~ Ok, so it was a little mean to let those thugs slug you, sorry! At least you got to cream them with a frying pan, right? Thanks for your reviews and comments and for the ideas you gave me for future scenes.

Lyssa~ Even thought I can't see you everyday like the others, and we only get to talk occasionally, thanks for letting throw you in there at a last minute notice and for being so good about it when I reminded you the other night. Thanks!

Kyle~ Thank you, I guess, for letting you put me in there, sort of anyways...

Next, I'd like to thank certain reviewers for their comments and such, especially those who've been with this story since chapter one!

Dani B.~ You've been a great help and I really do appreciate the way you support this story with your uplifting comments. You've reviewed the most chapters, and I don't have to bug you like I do some of the characters to go and read it, thanks.

World History Friend W/H/F's little bro~ Thank you for you support, mostly just in face to face comments but the reviews help too! Thanks!

Shea T. Peregrine~ You were the first to review, and thanks for  it even if you haven't read this since then.

Jarana Hill~ I hope this was enough to satisfy the insatiable bookworm inside you, if now keep reading and maybe it! Thanks.

Hyperchick88~ You've reviewed a few times and I like reading your comments, keep 'em coming! That and Thanks for saying I had the only sucked in version that you liked! That always means a lot to an author.

 Leafdarking~ Thanks for your reviews, see? I didn't stop writing, I wouldn't do that to such loyal fans! Thanks for the comments!

Saturn's Hikair~ Thank you for sympathizing with Amanda, trust me when I say you are one of the few who do instead of falling out of their chairs with laughter.

Alexia Goddess~ Thank you for saying this was the only decent one of its kind, I do try to make it a notch above the rest (not on purpose, it just sort of turned out that way with all the great help I had!) Oh, and sorry that it's not and RPG, but wait to the end and there'll be almost something as good there…

Georgiana~ I hope you've read more fanfic (some probably better than mine) and have enjoyed them. Thanks for the comment, it come at a good time! 

For the rest of you who reviewed and I just happened to not mention your name, thanks as well. A story is only as good as its reader make it, and you guys rock!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	12. 

Here is it is at long last, part 12. I know this one took awhile to get up, and it's going to keep getting longer as the chapters do. I believe the count for the last one was 24 pages NOT including the `thank you's at the end. But, anyways, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and BTW, I have a quick correction to make. Ripshka, Coram's wife, has had her named spelled wrong for quite some time (oops!) It's actually supposed to be Rispah, so that's what she'll be known as from now on, ok? Thankies!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John rode quietly out of the city, having just stopped by the Dancing Dove to say good-bye to Vixen, Mouse, and Allie before they went back to their little ranch. It was about Mid-May, and they were taking the horses that had not been chosen back with them to spend the fall and winter at the Rider's Stable.  
  
They got there a few days later and quickly settle in, cleaning out the dust and grime that had taken over their small house and getting the horses comfortable in their new environment. John had the cartload of nets that he took to his other employer, and received a bonus for his good work.  
  
It was about dusk now, on their first day back, and the odd pair were outside eating their dinner by the pasture as they watched the new horses mingle with the old ones.  
  
"I really wish they hadn't shaved your goatee," said Sarah as she glanced at him, picking at the potato soup she had made. "You look different without it."  
  
"How? Like good different or bad different?"  
  
"Neither. Just, different." She sighed and took a sip of her drink. "We've changed a lot since we came here." And she was right. John was not the only one who had lost all of his `extra weight.' Any that Sarah, Vixen, Mouse, or Allie (or any of the other characters for that matter) may've had before was now practically gone. Being in the Rouge did not always guarantee full meals, and when one is living on a small paycheck and the roof collapses, let's just say you're not going to be eating for awhile.  
  
On top of that, Sarah's hair had grown longer than before, and though she kept it cropped to her shoulders it was still not the same. If they went back at that moment and retained everything they had gained here, their families would probably not recognize them very easily.  
  
"And it would effect you because?"  
  
"Come on, John. I see you everyday and if something changes I can tell instantly. This is really no different..."  
  
"Right." His sarcastic attitude made Sarah shrug and turn back to her soup. "I will agree with you on one thing though, I do look different. Boss said so when I went by his house with the nets."  
  
"Boss? That's what you call him?"  
  
"Yeah. I think his real name is Fred or Alfred or something like that, but he said to call him Boss and he calls me Boy."  
  
"Great working relationship you got there."  
  
"What can I say? It's better than the names my boss back home called me."  
  
"True, which reminds me how much I miss home."  
  
John snorted loudly in disgust. "I don't."  
  
"Really? Not even fighting with others in the band room or the long bus rides home after competitions and games?"  
  
"Ok, alright, I do miss some of it, but not any of the people there..."  
  
"What about our friends in band?"  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Oh, be nice. Cindy, Amanda, Brenna, Allie, and Mouse were all our friends..."  
  
"Yeah, when we we're trying to kill one another."  
  
"What about Friday nights at Chile's at 1 am?"  
  
"I was too tired to remember those very well."  
  
"John..." Sarah leaned back against teh pole and gave up, sometimes living with John was close to impossible.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat in her tent under yet another mound of paper work, trying to finish looking over the reports and finish signing the few proposals from the town council in time to make the next mail carrier.  
  
"Amanda? You in here?" asked Elizabeth from the front, walking into their tent with a box in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, Liz," replied Amanda as she glanced up quickly. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, other than the fact that today's your birthday..."  
  
"Huh?" Elizabeth held up a calendar with the 24 of May circled in red.  
  
"You're 18 today." Amanda put down her paper work and rose to her feet.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" she asked contemplatively, her head still down. "Tomorrow we will have been here for a year..."  
  
"A whole year without any parents or rules!" cried Elizabeth happily, jumping up and down some. "Whee!"  
  
"Is that all you came to tell me?" asked Amanda with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Nope! I got this for you too!" said Elizabeth, dropping the box in her hands. She sat down on one of the cots and waited for Amanda to open it, grinning with her trademark `crazy look.'  
  
Amanda opened the lid and just stared at it for a few moments, trying not to show her surprise. Inside of the box was an exact replica of a picture she had kept in one of her notebooks for the past several months. She and Elizabeth were sitting on top of the large rock in front of their high school surrounded by their friends.  
  
Brenna, Mouse, and Allie stood to one side while Rocky, Hewitt, Artman, Libby, and Sarah stood on the other. Benjamin, Amanda's little brother, sat on her lap and Cindy, Jennifer, and Beaver sat below them. It had been right before one of their afternoon practices, and all were wearing shorts and tee-shirts or tank tops.  
  
"Elizabeth...but how did you..."  
  
"Numair took the picture from my mind and had it portrayed on a piece of paper for me," explained Elizabeth as Amanda sat down hard on the floor of their tent. She moved from the bed and sat on the ground next to her. "I noticed you've been especially short tempered lately and thought this might cheer you up."  
  
Amanda didn't reply, she just gave Elizabeth one of those huge hugs that knocks that wind from you and feels like your bones are going to snap, but in a good way. Amanda still could not speak, words completely eluding her as she ran a hand over her friends faces, tracing the lines of the picture as if to assure herself it was real.  
  
"So, you like it?" asked Elizabeth, wondering what she would reply.  
  
"It is the best present that I have ever received," whispered Amanda, hardly daring to trust her voice that wavered slightly. She ran a sleeve over her eyes and got back up, looking at the picture in the light. "Every detail is completely perfect...it's just as I remember them...and the sad part is I almost forgot what they looked like..." She sniffed slightly as Elizabeth came upside her and peered at the picture. "I really miss them..."  
  
"Me too," replied Elizabeth. "I wish that they could be here with us. Think of all the fun we'd have if all of us were together..."  
  
"You mean the chaos we'd create?" asked Amanda with a grin.  
  
"Either way..."  
  
"I think we'll see they again someday."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I dunno. I...just know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Joe stood stubbornly in the middle of Vixen's room, refusing to leave until he had the answers he wanted. "Who was that guy?" he asked quietly. "And how did he know you?"  
  
"I told you already, he's a friend of ours from the past," replied Vixen shortly, running a cloth over some of her blades. "Let it drop, Joe."  
  
"I think someone's jealous," said Allie in a sing-songy voice, her lips curled into a teasing smile.  
  
"I think you aren't telling me the who truth," said Joe flatly, staring into Vixen's eyes coolly. "You say he's from your past, what sort of role did he play there?"  
  
"Role?" asked Vixen, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. What was he to you."  
  
Mouse began to laugh as Vixen tried not to smile. "You think that I had a thing for him, don't you?" she said quietly as Allied joined Mouse in her laughter.  
  
"Well...um...yeah...."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vixen couldn't speak because she could barely breath from laughing so hard. She was able to stop many minutes later as Mouse and Allie got over their little fits as a clueless Joe stood nervously in the middle of the room.  
  
"John was a good friend of ours from school," explain Allie, being the first to recover. "He was in several activities with us and we hung out before and after school with him and several others during the week."  
  
"You went to a boys and girls school?" asked Joe in a confused voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Vixen, leaning back on the wall. "Don't worry, John won't take over whatever it is you think you have."  
  
"That's good...hey! Wait a second!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa stood alone inside her tent, fingering the necklace she had been wearing when she first arrived. It was a thin, silver chain with a small, silver horse-shaped charm on it. Today was May 30, her 16th birthday, but it wasn`t the 16th birthday she had thought she was going to have.  
  
[Sweet 16] she thought sadly to herself as she wandered through the camp, waving to people [Where's the new car? Where's the presents? Where's the huge party with all my friends there? Where's my family to help me celebrate?]  
  
She stopped by the kitchen and said hi to Jennifer before heading to the stable, and then out to the woods. Her horse trotted gaily beneath her, and she loved the feeling of the breeze against her face. Lyssa stopped a brook she had noticed a few days back and sat on a rock by the water, staring into it's depths, and losing herself in it's shadows. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't even notice someone else coming up behind her.  
  
A hand reached over and touched her shoulder, effectively bringing her back to reality. "Are you ok, lass?" asked a familiar voice on her other side. She turned and saw Rispah and the Lioness standing over her with worry written all over their faces. "You seem a little sad today."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything," said Rispah, putting a sisterly arm around Lyssa's shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Lyssa, forcing a smile. "Today's my birthday."  
  
"Really?" said the Lioness, her eyebrows shooting up. "How old are you?"  
  
"16."  
  
"16! I'd say this calls for a celebration," Rispah said cheerily, pulling the young woman to her feet. "Come on, Lyssa, we'll go round up that loud mouthed Squire of Alanna's, a few of his pals and have ourselves a good time!"  
  
"Thanks, Rispah," said Lyssa with a weak smile. "But I have to go. I'm supposed to meet someone in the rings today in a few minutes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some knight from the local garrison," said Lyssa, shrugging her shoulders. She got up and mounted her horse, waiting for the other two ladies to ride beside them back to camp.  
  
"You go ahead, lass," said the Lioness, "We've got some business down the road, hurry up or they'll disqualify you."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," said Lyssa, smiling slightly. At least she'd get the pleasure of beating some guys in the ring for fun, if not a grand party later one. It may not be the best 16th birthday one could have, but she was happy here for the most part, and could not ask for anything else.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat on a bench in a practice court, Faleron on one side and Yuki on the other. Neal sat on Yuki's other side, and a swarm of young men sat behind them. "I do with they'd stop following us around," murmured Yuki to Alyse, glancing back for the 5th time.  
  
"I know, but at least they don't bother me any more," replied Alyse.  
  
"Maybe, but they still bother me!" Alyse chuckled politely behind her fan and watched as the next to contestants to their places in the ring drawn in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"Sir Tyler of Wayne's Port challenging Commander Lyssa of the Trebond Garrison!" called the herald, letting the judge take over from there. He quickly went over the rules for unarmed combat and back up, giving them the signal to start.  
  
Sir Tyler circle around Lyssa, trying to phsyc her out. But she had had too many performing and fighting experiences to fall for it. He leapt at her, she leapt out of the way with ease. He tried to trap her, she eluded his every move. He tried to win by brutal force, but she was much stronger than she looked.  
  
The sun beat down on the two as time went by, Sir Tyler quickly wearing out and Lyssa just toying with him for the fun of it. At last she grew bored of the game and went into over drive, pushing him back to the edge of the ring, and knocking him down with series of quickly blows with her fists.  
  
"Win is given to Commander Lyssa!" called the herald as the judge stepped in. "This leaves her undefeated, 5-0!"  
  
"I'll try my luck," said a snobbish voice at the edge of the ring. It was Squire Vincent, with Joren and Garvey behind him. "That is, if the wench isn't afraid of me."  
  
"I'm afraid of no one," they heard Lyssa reply, her head held high as she stood alone in the middle of the ring.  
  
"She'll beat him," said Alyse confidently as Vincent stripped off his tunic and stepped into the ring as well, sneering the whole time.  
  
"I don't know, Alyse," said Faleron doubtfully. "Vincent was trained by a Shang when he was younger..."  
  
"I don't care if he's the Shang Dragon, she'll win," replied Alyse, her face completely calm.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Neal, leaning around Yuki to do so. "After all, she is human..."  
  
"And because of that she has too much pride to let a boy beat her," cut in Alyse, looking at the pair instead of her friends. "I've seen her fight before, and even when she's got a broken arm she won't give in."  
  
"Great, another Kel," groaned Neal as he remembered fighting at her side in the `bully wars', getting his arm whacked by Yuki's fan because of it. "Hey! I was only kidding!"  
  
"You don't say things like that about my friends," replied Yuki, her face black but the agitated tone of her voice showing she was very displeased.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"There they go!" Alyse leaned forward as the fight began, taking in every detail as she watched attentively. This was going to be quite a match.  
  
[Come on, Lyssa] she said mentally as she watched the girl calmly block the punches, but not do much retaliation of her own. [You can do this....]  
  
Vincent suddenly used an illegal Shang move that sent her sprawling near the spectators, leaving her lip split and a large bruise on her back. "Foul!" cried the judge. He came forward to stop the match, but Lyssa got up and waved him away. She was going to finish this here and now.  
  
"Ouch, that look like it hurt," murmured Faleron as he watched Lyssa limp back to the middle, blood seeping down her face. "Are you sure she'd gonna win...?" He immediately regretted his words when Vincent charged at her and she flipped him over her shoulder. He just lay there for a few minutes, holding up a hand to show he was giving up as Lyssa stood there triumphantly.  
  
"Told you so," said Alyse smugly as she watched her limp away and refuse all offers of help like she knew she would.  
  
"Not to shabby, if I do say so myself," said Neal in appreciation as Yuki whacked him again with her fan. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Not too shabby? That's the best you can come up with?" Yuki only let a hint of her anger show in her voice as they watched the next pair get in the ring and start their round. The Lioness and Rispah walked up just then, grinning like they had some secret to share.  
  
"Hey, Neal," called Alanna, beckoning for them all to come. "Come here for a second, we need all your help with something."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer was cooking away in her small kitchen, her helper scuttling along beside her and the kittens playing some yarn in the corner. All of them had stayed with her, and were know known to be hers through out the camp by those who ate there.  
  
"Can I have a bowl of the lunch special?"  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Bread and butter?"  
  
"Further down the line, get ONLY two pieces the first time around so there'll be enough for the rest of us."  
  
"Three bowls, if you will."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Can I have a small bowl for my daughter here?"  
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
"What's the soup?"  
  
"Split pea, young man."  
  
"That's `sir' to you."  
  
"What ever."  
  
This was the sort of banter that kept her busy for any hour or so on end, keeping the soup warm, making more, ladling it out, and making sure her assistant kept the bread supply going.  
  
After awhile, the crowd began to thin out and she could relax, going to check on the kittens and get a bowl for herself before sitting down at her station.  
  
"Hello, Jennifer," said a voice to her right. She looked up and saw Rispah, Lyssa's employer's wife, there and a short lady she had never seen before with the strangest purple eyes.  
  
"Hello," she replied, getting off her stool and walking over to them. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need a special favor," replied Rispah, keeping her voice low. "Can you make me a large chocolate cake with icing and deliver it to Lady Alanna's rooms here later tonight?"  
  
"Sure," said Jennifer, shrugging slightly. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"What do you know?" put in Alanna. "A short red-head with manners who can also cook."  
  
"Being nice never hurt anyone," said Jennifer with a grin. "But really, why do you can me to make you a cake?"  
  
"It's Lyssa's birthday today," said Rispah, smiling softly, "And I think she's remembering where ever it is she came from before. It's obviously making her sad, whatever's on her mind."  
  
"And you want to throw her a party to cheer her up," supplied Jennifer, her grin growing bigger. "Sure I'll make you a cake. Chocolate you said? What time do you want it at Lady Alanna's-"  
  
"Drop the `Lady' and you'll have it right," cut in Alanna, glancing around to make sure Lyssa was no where near them. "I hate titles."  
  
"Alanna's rooms," finished Jennifer, biting back her laughter.  
  
"Just after dinner, if you could," answered Rispah, nodding as she did.  
  
"It'll be there."  
  
"Great. And Jennifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you tell her about this..."  
  
"I won't," said Jennifer, holding up a hand. "I promise."  
  
"Good, oh and one more thing..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman and Libby sat under a tree again, watching as two of the Yamanis Ladies fought with glaives for practice in the noontide sun. The heat made them dozy, and just as both were about to fall asleep there again, a frantic page came tearing through the streets calling their names.  
  
"Mage Libby! Mage Artman!" he cried, falling at their feet.  
  
"What is it?" asked Libby, getting up off the ground.  
  
"We need you at the infirmary, now!" cried the page, gulping the water from the canteen Artman handed him before getting up and turning around. "We must hurry!" The trio ran through the streets, pushing their way through the crowds and knocking over those in their way.  
  
The low tent they went in had a man lying on the floor, his face ashen and his eyes wide open in fright as he tried to move his legs and found that he couldn't. "Out of the way!" yelled Artman as he pushed past everyone so Libby could get through, getting dirty looks until people realized who they were.  
  
Libby knelt by the man and put him to sleep, searching his body for the damage done with her magic and finding what the problem was. "He broke his spine," she said quietly, her eyes still closed. "I'm going to try to fix it."  
  
"Try to!" cried them woman at the door. "You're a healer! Can't you just say some words and he'll be fine? I thought you were supposed to be very powerful!"  
  
"Spine wounds are difficult to heal," replied Artman shortly, having been there when she learned all her lessons. "She'll do the best she can, but most healers would be able to do little more than lessen his pain and hope it heals on its own!"  
  
"Dr. Baird would be able to help him," said the woman cruelly, her face tightening in rage.  
  
"Dr. Baird can not heal a broken spine anymore than he can bring the dead back from the grave," said Dr. Baird from the doorway as he had just arrived. "I suggest you leave, Lady Rachel. Your husband will be fine." The lady huffed away, her skirts billowing as she left.  
  
He and Artman watched Libby as sweat began to form on her brow, struggling to repair the man's damaged spinal cord and going being harder than she thought it would originally be. Artman put his hand on her back and lent her some of his power to help, something they had learned to do in the first weeks of their learning, but she refused it and kept using what she had. An hour later she sat back and leaned against Artman's legs, her dress soaked through with sweat and hair damp with it as well. "It is done," she whispered to Dr. Baird's questioning look. "He'll wake in a short while and be completely healed." She took her water bottle from her belt and drained it rather quickly, being very thirsty from the long healing.  
  
"That is very impressive," murmured Dr. Baird as he examined the man himself. "How in the world did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Libby as she slipped of to sleep. "I just did...zzzz..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle stood with Daine in front of the fief's falcon roosts, listening to the clamor of the birds inside. "So, the reason I can hear birds of prey is because I have a special type of this `Wildmagic,'" he said, trying to get all the facts straight. "You, on the other hand, have a huge amount of it and can even shift into different forms."  
  
"That's correct," said Daine, smiling brightly. "Onua and Stephan, two horse workers, have horse wildmagic."  
  
"That makes sense," said Kyle, shrugging slightly. "So, what now?"  
  
"I want to see how far your power extends with these creatures," said Daine, opening the door to the roosts and stepping inside. A whirl of feathers greeted them as the birds forgot their differences and all came to greet the pair at once.  
  
Kyle was glad he was wearing a buckskin shirt or his arms would've been ripped to shreds by the talons of the birds. Daine had transformed her arms to have elephant skin, so it didn't bother her at all. They chatted with the birds for awhile, then sent the birds back to their posts so they could begin Kyle's lesson.  
  
"So, as of now all you can do is speak to them, right?" said Daine as they took seats on some stools in there.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it."  
  
"Well, I want you to choose a bird and try to go into his or her mind, or?"  
  
"Alright." He called a falcon over to him, and she glided onto his arm calmly. [Can I go into your mind, winged sister?] asked Kyle to the falcon.  
  
[It would be an honor] replied the falcon, sitting still on his arm. Kyle relaxed and found himself floating in the air above the bird, then dove into the falcon's brain. It was amazing, he could see the world through her eyes and sense things as she did.  
  
[Let's fly] he told the falcon, getting her to do a slow circle around the cage as he got used to this new sensation. [Thank you, winged sister] he said as he returned to his own body. [You're welcome] said the falcon, returning to her perch.  
  
"You did it," said Daine with a grin when she noticed him squint slightly as he tried to adjust back to his normal vision. "You were in the falcon's mind."  
  
"Yeah, I was," replied Kyle as another falcon landed on his arm and asked him something. "What was that, winged brother?"  
  
[I said, can you tell that little brat over that not to steal my food!]  
  
[I do not steal your food!] said another falcon indignantly as he landed on Kyle's other arm. [You lie you little...]  
  
"That's enough," said Daine, breaking into the conversation. "Kyle has to go because he's late a meeting with his father."  
  
"It's alright, Daine," said Kyle, wrinkling his nose slightly. "I'd really rather not..."  
  
"Sorry, but I promised not to keep you too long," said Daine, shrugging as she took the falcons from him. "Now go, before your dad decides to come looking for you."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda and Elizabeth sat alone in their tent, some pizza that Amanda had made in one of the outdoor kitchens between them as they had a gab session like they would back home. Elizabeth picked up another slice and began to chow down on it as Amanda finished her third piece.  
  
"Not as good as Poppa John's," admitted Amanda as she licked her fingers. "But definitely good."  
  
"This reminds me of that one time we were at Brenna's house and we ate, what was it? Three boxes of pizza between, like, 5 or 6 of us?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that," said Amanda, she had had 7 pieces that night and had been right on the brink of letting it all come back up. "What about the time we were at Chile's and made Mike look like a girl at 1 in the morning?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Didn't he not remember it or something even after he saw the picture?"  
  
"Hmhm. I think everyone was sure he was high or something, but I pretty sure he wasn't. Call me crazy, but you can't argue about what's the best weapon if you're high."  
  
"True. True. Still, one has to wonder..."  
  
"Maybe it's just one of those nights when you can't remember things...."  
  
"Hey! Remember when I spilled that coke all over your jeans?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Amanda cocked an eyebrow at Elizabeth who tried not to laugh. "You've got to start paying more attention to what you're when you're flirting, or things tend to turn out really bad for me."  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"Right, just don't let it happen again. Anyways, what about the time you were flirting with the waiter and he sang a song for us? Midnight is the best time to be at Chile's."  
  
"Oh yeah. Pitchers of coke, onion blossoms, fries galore, and whatever else people get...what could be better than that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Amanda, laying on her back as she looked at the ceiling of the tent with content, "I really don't know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John stood on the roof of the barn, looking at the hole he had just fixed with pride, he had never been able to do that before. He turned to walk back to the ladder that was at the edge of the roof when he heard the sound of wood cracking.  
  
"What the..." `CRASH!" John was now up to his waist through the roof, his legs swinging in the space of the loft as he tried to move somehow. If he dropped through, he'd probably break an arm or a leg which would hurt. If he could get himself out the top...but he couldn't pull himself up. He was royally stuck, and there was little he could do about it until Sarah came home.  
  
"And this would just be my luck..." muttered John to himself as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and wait for Sarah to come home.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Sarah rode up the drive, a very unusual sight meeting her eyes. John was sticking out of the barn roof, looking very angry and uncomfortable. "Now, how did you manage to do this?" she called as she tied her horse to a post and climbed up the ladder.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"John, John..."  
  
"Don't even start, Sarah. Just get the other ladder and get something under me to support me," retorted John, having hung there for 2 hours having made his legs go to sleep. Sarah shrugged and did as he asked, getting up in the loft and clearing a space in the hay to stack some boxes. She had no sooner moved out of the way to go get the boxes she was going to stach up under neath him when he dropped the rest of the way through on the bare planks with a `THUD!!'  
  
"Ouch...." John lay stunned for a whole minute and a half before he got his tongue back. "*&%(*&!^)(*@3401(*@634)*&^@#$)*!&^$*)!&^#$)*!&@ #^$(_!&$(*! @ #$( !*^(^!@#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah was glad none of the kids who helped were around or they'd being hearing some very harsh words for their tender ears.  
  
"Oh, are you ok?" she asked after he was done, helping him to his feet. "It obviously didn't hurt your tongue.  
  
"And this would just be my luck," growled John once more, being very angry. "I finish fixing the roof, only to get another hole in it and fall through only when all the hay has been moved away...^%$@)(*@(*^$*&@!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The Lady Mage smirked as she watched the pair up in the loft of the barn. That had been too easy, and she knew she shouldn't torment they like that all the time, but it was so much fun. That and her job got pretty boring sometimes. The others were being good, and she hadn't had to intervene any lately so she had needed something to do.  
  
The boy would be fine, she had seen to that. A few bruises and a hurt pride, that was all he would suffer other than a few scratches and the teasing that would come from others. Still, she'd have to remember to apologize for that later, it was pretty mean of her to do that...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse, Allie and Vixen sat at the table in their room with Joe, Ratina, Old Bart, and a few others. All of their birthdays had been in the past month, and they had agreed on a complied birthday party with a few others present.  
  
A small cake sat in the middle with three large candles on it, each one a `17' inscribed on it since they couldn't fit that many on there at once. That's right, the Queen of Thieves and her `sisters' were now 17 years old and would soon be celebrating their first year in the land of Tortal.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Vixen, Mouse, and Allie, all sisters too! Happy Birthday to you!" sang everyone, watching as the three each blew out their candle. The cake was cut, and presents passed around as they ate their portions quickly so as to get to the good stuff.  
  
Allie got a new dagger set from Vixen and Mouse, a pair of earrings from Joe, a bottle of her favorite wine from Bart, new gauntlets from Ratina, and a few other small (and stolen)trinkets from the rest.  
  
Mouse got some neat little throwing stars from Vixen and Allie, a necklace from Joe, a nice cloak from Bart, holders for the stars from Ratina, and some other trinkets similar to Allies from the others.  
  
Vixen got a pole weapon just like the one she had used to kill Jeremy from Mouse and Allie, the promise of a month's free rent from Bart, a new vest with special pockets from Ratina, and a few other trinkets as well. Joe gave her his gift last. He watched eagerly as she opened the small box, and inside was a ring and an armband made finely wrought silver and dotted with rubies.  
  
The design was of two dragons intertwined together in either a fight or other wise, with their eyes as the rubies and the detail so great you could make out each individual scale.  
  
The ring was just a smaller replica of the armband, and fit her finger perfectly. "Now, I know you didn't steal this," whispered Vixen as she put the armband on as well, another perfect fit. "These would be too well guarded for you to take."  
  
"So what if they're honestly gotten?" said Joe, having expected this response from her. "It's a ring fit for a queen, and that is what you are."  
  
"A queen of thieves," Vixen reminded him, examining him closely. "Thieves cannot generally afford this sort of thing, but since you're a friend I won't ask how you got it and leave it at that."  
  
"Thanks," said Joe, leaning back in his chair as he gazed at the floor sadly and repeated to himself, "Only a friend..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse left the banquet hall with Faleron by her side, walking in the moonlight back to her tent. The torches lit little circles around themselves, leaving expanses of darkness in between them. But for some reason, Alyse was not afraid.  
  
"Are you sure you can't make it?" asked Faleron, his face pale by the moon's white light.  
  
"I'm sure," replied Alyse, sounding fairly sad. "Princess Shinkokami needs me to help her, and I can't just leave her hanging. You go and have fun anyways, it'll be good for you."  
  
"But you won't be there."  
  
"You could still have fun," said Alyse as they neared her tent, slowing down their pace as they did.  
  
"But it won't be as much as if you're there."  
  
"Oh stop it," teased Alyse, "You're making me feel bad for something I can't help."  
  
"I know," said Faleron, giving her a quickly kiss on the cheek. "Good night." By the time Alyse had recovered her senses he had disappeared into the night.  
  
"Good night, Faleron..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer finished the frosting and placed the cake in the box, quickly shutting the lid and setting out for the fief's manor. She slipped in a side door and was led to the room, where she was asked to stay for awhile.  
  
"She is one of your good friends, after all," said one of the people who were around her.  
  
"Oh, alright," said Jennifer, sitting down in a chair. Now all they had to do was wait...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa had been blindfolded after dinner and told to walk quietly with her guide, who was Rispah. Alanna had not been at dinner for some reason, and Coram had had to leave early for some odd excuse or another.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Lyssa impatiently.  
  
"Yes, just a bit further," said Rispah, guiding her through a door. The blindfold was promptly removed, and everyone in the room shouted.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Lyssa had partially been expecting something, but not this big of a something! There was Alanna, her Squire, her Squire's friends Merric, Cleon, and Owen. Jennifer had come with a huge cake and her cats, George had stuck around so he could get some cake, Rispah and Coram of course and then some of the Garrison who had marched up a few weeks ago and would be leaving in a few days.  
  
Her men, of course, had won the drill off and they were more than proud of themselves and her. Anything that might make her happy at this point was generally ok with them.  
  
"What's all this about?" asked Lyssa as they brought the cake over with 16 candles on top.  
  
"Where I come from, being 16 is a big deal and needs to be celebrated!" said Jennifer from the back, keeping the kittens in check. "So we decided to celebrate."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Lyssa, looking at the short redhead, "And where might that be?"  
  
"Oh, well-"  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Lyssa~ Happy Birthday to you!!!" Jennifer was saved by everyone else's singing, and Lyssa forgot about what was said as she blew out the candles and made a wish.  
  
"Here you go!" said Rispah, handing her a gift when the cake was eaten and everyone was sitting around the fireplace with mugs of coffee or hot chocolate and a blanket or a friend to keep them warm.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lyssa as she looked at the package.  
  
"Open it and find out, silly."  
  
"For the best Commander we've ever had," said Coram proudly as she lifted something out of the tissue paper. It was a saber with a curved blade and a hilt basket with a metal sheath and a small raven under the cross hilt.  
  
She unsheathed it and looked at the blade in awe, fully aware that is was the best king money could buy. "I couldn't possibly accept this, Ris..."  
  
"But you will," cut in Alanna, raising an eyebrow as the girl re-sheathed it reverently. "A good Commander needs a good blade, and if memory serves me correct, yours broke a while back."  
  
Lyssa nodded and tried it on, finding it matched her dagger perfectly and fit well on her belt. She then was told to sit back down and got a box from Jennifer, who sat back and waited for her reply.  
  
Inside was at least 2 pounds of peanut butter and chocolate fudge, homemade and fresh for being made only a few hours ago. "Mmmm," said Lyssa as she popped a few in her mouth and savored the taste. "This is great, Jenny! Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome," replied Jennifer, letting herself mold into the background.  
  
The box was taken from her and passed around the room as everyone had a piece (and only one since Lyssa was watching them to make sure) as she opened her next gift.  
  
It was from the men, and inside was a long cloak made for the cold weather. Being a dark gray, and the clasp stainless steel, it was made to last for those who lived a harder life style. The one Coram had given her had fallen apart rather quickly, and she would need this in the months to come. "Thanks, guys!"  
  
"Hey, what else could we give to our favorite Commander?" asked one of the men.  
  
"How about an hour's worth of drill without anybody slacking?"  
  
"Um..." The room erupted into laughter as Faleron handed her and box and said it was from Alyse.  
  
"She couldn't make it, but said to tell you she'll see you tomorrow," explained Faleron, going back to his seat beside Cleon on the floor. Inside was a Yamanis fan with the picture of a beautiful palomino horse rearing on it's hind legs painted on it.  
  
"Wow," said Lyssa as she snapped it open and shut a few times, baffled by the quality of the craftsmanship of it's metal parts and the detail of the painting. "What can I say...I mean...wow..."  
  
The evening was filled with stories of the past (especially about Alanna's childhood) and pranks pulled by a certain red-headed Squire who couldn't `help' himself.  
  
It may've not been the 16th birthday that Lyssa had been dreaming of, but she realized that this was even better.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle paced in the outer room of his quarters, waiting for his adoptive dad to get home so he could talk with him. [Ok] thought Kyle as he paced [I'll just right up to him and tell him. I'll just march right up, and tell him what's on my mind so he'll see I'm serious. Be strong, come on, you can do this. Just go right up to him..."  
  
"Kyle?" asked Baron Emery as he walked in the door. "What are you still up for?"  
  
Kyle took a deep breath. "IwantedtosaythatIhatethelistandyouneedtogivemesome moreroomhere. It'snotfairthatothers..."  
  
"Whoa, slow down here," said the Baron, sitting down in an overstuffed chair. "You don't like the list? I never said you had to marry one of them, I just said you had to take a look at those girls."  
  
"Only one girl on this entire list so far has had some sort of a brain, and she made it quite clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with me romantically," objected Kyle, showing his father that 15 of the 20 names had already been crossed out. "What do you want me to do after this?"  
  
"Go and find one the way the rest of us have to, by looking at what's available and choosing from what's in stock," drawled the Baron, amusement very evident in his voice. "It will be interesting to see who you pick, boy."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," said Kyle sarcastically.  
  
"Now, is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby woke up so see the moon high over head, her bed having been moved to the front of the tent for some reason. She then remembered what had happened. She had healed that man and fallen asleep soon after.  
  
"You finally woke up," said a voice from near by, it was Artman sitting on his cot as he picked at some something in a bowl. It was dinner, and he handed a bowl to her as well. It was meatloaf and some mashed potatoes and bread.  
  
"How long have I been out?" asked Libby, thinking it had been a few days.  
  
"Only about 8 or 9 hours, less than last time she had you do that exercise back in the desert," said Artman, moving to sit next to her. "Why didn't you accept my help?"  
  
"I wanted to do it on my own," said Libby stubbornly as she ate the food slowly even though she was starving. "You wouldn't understand, I knew that I could change the way that man was going to have to live if his back remained damaged and I wanted to save him myself. Prove to myself that I could do it."  
  
"That's being dumb," argued Artman, "You need to save your strength for when we may really need it."  
  
"So do you," replied Libby. "And I need to get used to healing on my own without your help. What would happen if I got so used to having your help that when we can't help each other I can't heal others?"  
  
"That's ridiculous..."  
  
"No, it's reality, Artman." She sighed and put her bowl down, looking at the moon that was so familiar and at the same time so strange. She was in another world, and things were done differently here. "You're going to have to stop trying to protect me all the time..."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Artman..."  
  
"Alright, I'll try to stop."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John were standing inside the barn, explaining to Onua who was with them why they needed more money. "I fixed the other hole, and then this happened," said John, scratching his neck as he did.  
  
"And how did this hole get here?" asked Onua, turning to face the pair.  
  
"Ah, well, you see..."  
  
"He feel through while walking back to the edge," said Sarah, seeing John wasn't going to tell. "He has a lovely blue bruise across his back to prove it too." It had been two weeks ago, and still he had the mark. He was lucky though, he could've ended up with much worse.  
  
"Well, then here's a few nobles for the roof, and John?"  
  
"Yes, Onua?"  
  
"Try not to fall through it this time, it doesn't help when you break what you've just fixed."  
  
"Grr..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer was up and working in her kitchen early, frying eggs and bacon while she waited for her assistant to arrive and start the toast. "Are you Jennifer?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to see a medium height guy standing behind her, just an inch or two above her as she studied his sandy hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said, realizing he was waiting for her answer. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sean, your new assistant."  
  
"What happened to Annie?" asked Jennifer as she turned back to the eggs and the bacon.  
  
"She's getting reposted with her mother. She requested the change before the Procession and just now it got through. What do you want me to do first?"  
  
"Go wash up and get the toast started," said Jennifer, adding as an after thought, "And you can tell me about yourself as you do since I haven't see you around before."  
  
"Fair enough," replied Sean as he did as he was told and ran his hands under some water. "My name's Sean Djali, and you took my dad's place as the head chef in the Procession..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
It was a few weeks after the complied birthday party, but Vixen still remembered every detail of it. The cake, the fun she had had with her friends, the presents, and ring...  
  
She didn't know why the ring always plagued her thoughts, but as she took it off she looked at it closely for the 3rd time that morning. The ruby eyes still shown, the dragons where still entwined around each other, and the scales were still as visible as always.  
  
She studied it for a while later, and then put it back on, slipping it on her ring finer of her right hand as it glinted in the light. Vixen was on the roof of the Dancing Dove, right outside her window, and she looked over as she saw Allie climb outside beside her.  
  
"I still say that ring belongs on your left ring finger," said Allie teasingly as she sat beside Vixen, who just frowned.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that every time I say it?"  
  
"Because you never give me a straight answer."  
  
"And what makes you think I would this time?"  
  
"One can always dream..."  
  
"And I bet I know what you dream about..."  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
"A thief who's name is-"  
  
"Hey Joe."  
  
"Hello, fellow thieves," said Joe as he climbed out beside them.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Allie to Vixen with a grin as Vixen swatted her gently.  
  
"Oh, knock it off."  
  
"What's she talking about?" asked Joe, pointing to Allie.  
  
"Nothing, did you need something?"  
  
"Oh yeah! They need you down stairs, now."  
  
"We're coming." Vixen took one look at the open sky and sighed, going back inside. She was going to have to try to find a way to escape for a while soon, she needed to be out in the open. "What's the fuss about?"  
  
"I don't know, some new thief wants to see you."  
  
"Great..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
It was close to the end of June as Artman made his way through the camp, having spent the last two hours looking for Libby and being unsuccessful to say the least. At least he had run into Numair and had gotten the chance to speak with him for a while, but no one had seen Libby anywhere.  
  
He was getting worried, not that he'd ever admit it, but he was. He went back to his tent and opened the flap, being surprised at seeing Numair, Daine, Libby and a few others there with a cake with candles singing.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..."  
  
"Oh boy...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle walked around the practice courts, his rapier at his side. He had fenced some with the light sword back home with Mike, but hadn't faced off against anyone here yet. Seeing a lone girl warming up in a corner, he swaggered over to her and decided to try his luck with her.  
  
"Good morning, fair lady," he said as he drew closer, effectively getting her attention.  
  
"My title's `Commander', not `Lady' if you insist upon using it," grunted the girl as she did a series of complicated stretches. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to have a match with you, if it's alright..."  
  
"Unarmed or with weapons?"  
  
"Swords, if you will."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They took their places and crossed weapons, his rapier and her saber gleaming in the early morning light. Lyssa had been practicing with her new weapon for a few weeks now and had gotten fairly good at it, but this was her first match with it. It would be interesting as to how it turned out.  
  
"Ready?" asked Lyssa, relaxing some.  
  
"Ready." `Clash!' They went off, nimbly swinging their blades as they tried to find openings against the other. Kyle didn't guard well on top very well, but since Lyssa was too short too use it against him it didn't make that much of a difference. Lyssa wasn't very strong in her charges yet, but since Kyle hesitated when he blocked, it made very little difference as well.  
  
This went on forever, not because they were both so great at it, because they couldn't find a way to beat the other and were too stubborn to stop. At last they executed the same move and both found the other's blade at their throat.  
  
"No bad," said Kyle as he tried to act calm and failed miserably.  
  
Lyssa didn't even bat an eye. "Truce?" she replied, her face completely blank.  
  
"Truce." They lowered the swords and shook hands, studying the other as they did. "What's your name?" asked Kyle, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Formally, Commander Lyssa of Trebond Garrison. To you, Lyssa."  
  
"I'm Lord Kyle of Crescent Hollow..."  
  
"So you're the Baron's adopted son," said Lyssa, cutting him short. "I've heard of you from a friend of mine."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Just a Squire I met a few days ago..."  
  
"Was what you heard good or bad?"  
  
"Like I would tell you."  
  
"KYLE!!" Kyle turned and saw a familiar face at the other end of the court.  
  
"Gotta go, dad sent his messenger for me. See you later?"  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
A few days after having fenced with Kyle, Lyssa was dragged by Coram and Rispah to see some jousting. "Why are we going to go watching this again?" asked Lyssa, raising as eyebrow slightly.  
  
"The girl Squire is going to joust today, and I have to see it so I can write Alanna about it and I'm dragging you two along for company," explained Coram as they took their seats and watched a few rounds go by. In the first one, one of the knights went flying, and in the next both managed to stay in the saddle, but they awarded it to the older one anyways.  
  
A few rounds later, it was Kel's turn. "Who's she facing?" asked Lyssa as she watched the girl prepare herself for the joust.  
  
"Sir Ansil. He's not that great and one of Joren's crowd, she should manage alright," replied Rispah, being the one who kept up with all the gossip around there (which was quite a feat considering how large the Procession really was).  
  
"There she goes," muttered Coram as they did the first charge, Kel firmly hitting his shield as her lance shattered. "Not bad at all."  
  
"She's got him," said Rispah confidently, a man near by over hearing her.  
  
"How would you like to bet 10 gold nobles on that?" he asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"You're on," said Rispah, looking down her nose at him. "And I've got witnesses here so you can't back out."  
  
"I think you'll be the one wishing she could back out, not me," replied the man, watching as the next charge began. He immediately regretted his words as Sir Ansil went flying from his mount and Kel was said to be the winner.  
  
"10 gold nobles, sir," said Rispah, holding our her hand. The man grumbled something under his breath and pulled out the money.  
  
"Sheer luck..."  
  
"No, she's a good jouster, and that's all there is to it," said Lyssa confidentially, daring the man to challenge her words. He turned his back on them and left, leaving a happy noble lady, a smug Commander, and an amused noble man behind him.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat in the stands with Yuki, Faleron being out in the field with his knight master and each wanting to see Kel joust a 2nd time. They had seen her win the day before, and were hoping to see the same thing again today.  
  
Something orange and ungainly flapped over the stands and glided to the field. The griffin reached Kel's tilting lane as she did, perching clumsily on the wooden barrier.  
  
"Isn't that thing supposed to stay in the tent?" asked Yuki, pointing at the griffin.  
  
"He must have gotten free," said Alyse, suddenly remembering something from the book. "Oh shoot..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Alyse got up and began to make her way to the end of the stand, but Yuki stopped her by grabbing her sleeve and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes shining with worry.  
  
"To warn-" `Dun-da-duna!' Kel charged across the field as the griffin shrieked, that being the only sound that echoed over the field. She was too late. "Never mind."  
  
Kel hit her opponents shield squarely on the first charge, making Alyse hope she had been wrong about the book. The second charge came, and she watched in horror as Voelden used his lance to try to ram Kel through the middle. It left a large dent in her breast plate and the crowd roared in disapproval as she swayed in her saddle and the judge called out, "Foul!"  
  
Peachblossom lunged at Voelden over the barrier. Kel had to yank on her reins to get him to stop, and Alyse and Yuki made their way to the edge of the lists to help when she came out. Kel stalled for time by asking for something, and Alyse started to come out to speak to her, but Kel waved her away tiredly.  
  
"Is she going to retire from the lists?" Yuki asked Alyse in concern as they waited for whatever was to happen next. Kel put her helmet back on and accepted the lance from the field monitor.  
  
"She's going to give it one last run," said Alyse as she stood there firmly, "Let's wait for her here." The signal came, and Peachblossom charged. Kel rose and braced herself. They saw her angle her shield so Voelden couldn't slide his lance past it, and struck his shield hard. Her lance shattered, so did his. Kel rammed her shield forward and hooked it behind Voelden's. Slamming her body sideways behind the locked shields, she heaved. Voelden popped from his saddle and hit the ground.  
  
The crowd roared and came to it's feet. Kel dismounted and walked over to him, drawing her sword. He hadn't moved. She flipped up his visor with her sword point and pressed the sharp tip to his nose.  
  
Alyse found that she and Yuki had been joined by Kel's anxious mom, a furious Queen and some of her ladies in waiting as Kel got Voelden to yield to her. She then walked back to Peachblossom, wincing as she ducked under the barrier. All around her she heard a chant, and raised her head. Groups of people in the stands were on their feet, crying, "Mindelan! Mindelan! Mindelan!"  
  
Alyse and Yuki were cheering as well until Kel reached them and grinned ruefully. "I think he almost got me," she sighed as she moved to lead her mount to the stables.  
  
"I'll take those," said Alyse, taking the reins from her hands and letting the other ladies surround Kel.  
  
"But I have to see to my horse..."  
  
"I'll take care of him," said Alyse, "He'll behave, won't you boy?" Peachblossom snorted, but let himself be led by the Yamanis lady to his stall as the group of women took Kel to the Queen's tent to be healed.  
  
"You're being very good today," praised Alyse, knowing Kel would be fine as she brushed out the huge gelding, but still wishing at the same time that she had been able to warn her. Alyse took out a lump of sugar and gave it to Kel's horse before she left, patting it's head once more before she left to go check on Kel herself...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
"There you are," said the Queen as Libby entered the tent. "I need you to check on this poor girl right here, she was..."  
  
"I know, hit by a lance in the chest by that idiotic knight," said Libby quickly as she knelt by Kel. "I was there and came right after to see if you would need me."  
  
Kel's armor, chain mail, gambeson, and cotton shirt had been pealed away to reveal a sweat soaked breast band and huge, spreading bruise on her right side. The women hissed in sympathy when they saw it.  
  
Libby laid gentle fingers on the bruise. Coolness radiated from her touch, easing the ferocious pain. "Nothing's broken," she told them. "The bones are only bruised, and I can handle that." She rested a palm on Kel's bruise. "Don't fight me," she warned.  
  
"My children don't fight healers," remarked Ilane, "Or I'll know why."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Mother," she said with disgust, "I haven't done that is years."  
  
"Good," Ilane replied, unperturbed. "If you forget there are plenty of fans here for me to whack you with."  
  
Libby continued to use her power as the coolness turned to cold. She let painlessness sink into the girl's ribs, and she felt them pop under her touch with relief as she did. "Ouch," said Kel as an unexpected sharp pain bit into her side.  
  
"I was wrong," admitted Libby. "One rib is cracked. Hold still and stay quiet." Kel stared at the canvas over head until Libby had finished her work. At last she stepped away.  
  
"Sleep and food," she ordered gently, helping Kel sit up. "Sleep will probably come first." She used her power to help Kel down that road slightly.  
  
"The griffin," Kel murmured.  
  
"I'll mind him." Daine's face appeared in Kel's view. "I need to see why he's so upset." Kel nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"She'll be fine," Libby assured them as Lady Ilane's face contorted with worry that she rarely showed. "I must go now, let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"We will," the Queen replied, helping her ladies pick up the armor and chain mail from Kel. "And again, thanks."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse came back to the Queen's tent just as Libby walked into the crowd, Alyse thought there was something familiar about her but let it drop and went in the tent. "She's alright?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"She's fine," said Ilane as Kel's shirt was picked up and she was carried by some strong ladies to her tent. "How was Peachblossom for you?"  
  
"Fine, he likes me better than most and didn't try to bite me," replied Alyse, taking out a fan and beginning to juggle it in one hand out of habit. "Any thing else I can do?"  
  
"No, thank you anyways."  
  
Yuki came up just then, a curious expression on her face. "Alyse, how did you know that something bad was going to happen?" she asked as she drew her into a corner where they could talk privately.  
  
"I don't know," lied Alyse, shrugging her shoulders. "I just had a gut instinct, that's all..."  
  
"Alyse!" called a voice from near by, saving her from further questioning. "Alyse! I need your help for a second!" It was Princess Shinko.  
  
"Gotta go," said Alyse, leaving quickly. What a day...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer and Lyssa were talking late in the kitchen when Kel walked in, looking fairly beat and not at all herself. "Have a good pounding?" asked Jennifer as she served up a dish of soup for the poor girl, having heard about the joust.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Kel tiredly as she ate the soup ravenously, having not eaten for several hours.  
  
"You're the girl page?" said Lyssa, giving her a good once over. "I'm Lyssa, the Trebond Garrison Commander."  
  
"I've seen you fight before," said Kel, turning to look at her. "You gave a few friends of mine bruises and bumps that lasted for awhile."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Lyssa, smiling wickedly. "I'll try to warn them better next time."  
  
"It won't do any good," said Kel, grinning slightly. "You have to prove things to those nimrods before they'll believe you're better than them."  
  
"Then a few bumps and bruises will do them good," said Lyssa, draining her drink and getting up off the stool. "It was nice meeting you Kel, but I have to go or Coram will have a fit."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye. See ya Jenny!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Nice girl," commented Kel, having never met Jennifer before either. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Jennifer."  
  
"I'm Kel."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I imagine everyone does by now."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice from the back, it was Sean who had just woken up from his nap.  
  
"Look who decided to join the land of the living," teased Jennifer, getting him some dinner too. "Eat that, you haven't had any food since breakfast."  
  
"Yes mother," said Sean rolling his eyes. They had come to an understanding that he didn't hate her for taking his dad's job (if anything it was a good thing because he was getting to old to keep up with the work) and she didn't mind having him around to help instead of Annie. He even liked her kittens, who still stayed in the kitchen during the day and slept in her bed at night.  
  
"Good soup," said Kel, her eyelids getting heavy again. "I'll see you later, ok Jennifer?"  
  
"Come by anytime," said Jennifer cheerfully. "I'm always here."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Cute one, isn't she?" said Jennifer teasingly, trying to get Sean to stop staring at her as she left.  
  
"That's the girl that almost got run through today," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Voelden's my cousin."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda was still under the mound of paper work and only left the tent to go eat and attend mandatory social events. She swore she was taking a two week break the moment she was finished with it all, and wished she had been something else for not the first time.  
  
"Hey Amanda," said Elizabeth, coming in the tent, "Did you hear about Kel?"  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"I thought you were the one who had the book memorized." Amanda sat there and wracked her mind for a moment, trying to think of what it was.  
  
"She jousted for the first time yesterday...Voelden tried to spear her, right?" said Amanda, regretting having missed it. She would've tried to warn Kel, but with all this darned paper work she'd forgotten about it! "I better go visit her and see how it's going."  
  
"She's asleep, I just saw them carry her to their tent."  
  
"Then I'll see her in the morning."  
  
~next day~  
  
Amanda got up early and went to Kel's tent, knowing she would be up already even if most of the camp wasn't. "You in here, Kel?" she asked, opening the tent flap.  
  
"Yeah, is that you Amanda?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Where've you been? I haven't seen you since we talked in the barn," said Kel as she gathered things in her arms for giving the griffin a bath.  
  
"I've been busy, running a fief is harder than it looks," said Amanda honestly. "Need some help?"  
  
"Sure, I have to give the little terror a washing, want to come?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have to do anything for awhile anyways." Kel carried the griffin and Amanda his things, making their way easily through the small crowds because no one wanted risking being touched by the griffin.  
  
"I heard you get banged up in your last joust," said Amanda, looking uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, he tried to run me through."  
  
"Wish I could have see you knock him from his saddle, it was great from what a friend told me. And with a broken rib, I don't know if I could've done that."  
  
"I had to, he tried to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, still, I just wish..."  
  
"Wish what?"  
  
"That I could've been able to warn you, I don't like to see my friends get hurt."  
  
"No one can see into the future, there's no way you could've known," said Kel confidently, noticing Amanda suddenly tense up.  
  
"You'd be surprised..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Here's the lake," said Amanda, quickly changing the subject. "Where are we going?"  
  
At the lake Kel sought a large, flat stone she had seen before and quickly began to set up her washing procedure as Amanda took a seat near by. "So, what's been up with you?" she asked as she settle down to watch Kel grapple with the griffin. "Anything new with Cleon?"  
  
"Um...yeah...he kissed me again..." Kel tried to concentrate on the immortal she was holding, but some how it wasn't working.  
  
"Oh really? Lucky girl..." Amanda took out her knife and began to carve out something from a piece of wood.  
  
"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds coming from you?" asked Kel, grinning as she dunked the immortal underwater.  
  
"Not a clue..." `Screeeeech!' Amanda clapped her hands over her ears as the griffin began to shrill, his voice rising and falling in a series of notes that made their skin creep. The griffin dug into Kel's back, then leaped over her to stand on the rock, still voicing that eerie cry. Jump, who had followed them, faced the land, growling deep in his throat with his one good ear flat. Kel sat up and Amanda scooted across the rocks to stand next to her.  
  
A huge, winged creature, its feathers brindled gold and black, spiraled down from the sky to land beside their rock. A second creature the color of newly minted copper touched the ground 10 yards behind the brindled one. Seated, they towered over the pair, the brindled griffin nearly seven feet at the shoulder, the coppery one six. Kel gulped, and Amanda shifted beside her nervously. They were in a very serious position with not Third Company or Daine to protect them.  
  
"Stay still," hissed Amanda to Kel, her eyes trained on the griffin's. "It must be his parents. I don't think they're going to hurt us."  
  
"What makes you say that?" replied Kel as quietly, drawing the griffin towards her. "You're not a wild mage."  
  
"Then why are we still alive?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
Still, Amanda felt uneasy as the cold, intelligent eyes that surveyed they, the brindled griffin's gold and the other's a darker copper than it's feathers. Kel had only her belt knife and Amanda her sword and dagger if she was wrong, and the griffin's claws were far sharper than their weapons where.  
  
Amanda remember this part from the book and knew they were going to be fine since Daine was supposed to arrive any minute, but she was still very nervous....  
  
An eagle hurtled from the sky, landing between their rock and the griffin's with an undignified thud. It immediately began to change shape until a small form of Daine's head perched on the eagle's body.  
  
"Kel, it's alright!" Daine said without turning away from the griffin's. "They're his parents. That's why he was so restless yesterday. They were close enough he could sense them."  
  
Kel looked form one griffin to another, then glancing back at Amanda. "Parents? How did you know, Amanda?"  
  
"Lucky guess," the girl replied, taking this once in a lifetime opportunity to study the griffins.  
  
The youngster trotted over to the brindled adult, twining between it's large forelegs like a kitten. Now the copper one hopped ten yards to land beside its mate. It peered under the larger griffin's ribcage to inspect Kel's charge. the young griffin butted his head against the copper griffin's nose. The copper one reached out a forepaw, dragged the little griffin to itself, and began to wash him.  
  
Daine clapped her wings to her human ears. "Please, lady, gently," she said, tears in her eyes. "There's no need to shout. It hurts." After a moment she took her wings away and looked at Kel and Amanda. "They gave me their names, but I can't pronounce them. The brindled one is his father. The copper one is his mother." She winced and continued, "They thank you for all you've done. I said you've been searching for them all this time, through me. I also told them you killed the centaur who was going to keep him."  
  
Kel looked at the griffin. Seeing him now with his parents, she realized he was still tiny, still an infant in griffin terms. "And I thought he was getting fairly big," muttered Amanda under her breath, Kel nodded in reply.  
  
The brindled one, his father, reached over the copper griffin's wings and worked a cloth bag loose of its ties with his beak. He dropped it in front of their rock.  
  
"This is just a token, they say" explained Daine. "They can't really thank you for what you did, but they know humans value their feathers."  
  
The female yanked a trailing tail feather from the baby griffin, adding it to the pile. The griffin squalled because of it until his father pressed a forepaw on his shoulders and held him there.  
  
"They say he has learned bad habits," Daine told Kel. "They never allow their young one to make so much noise."  
  
Mother and father traded looks, then nodded to the humans (even if Daine was partially in eagle form...). Grabbing his son by the scruff of the neck, the male tool off first the young griffin secure and squalling in his beak. The female joined them in the air.  
  
Kel sniffed, and Amanda laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Kel muttered. She found the handkerchief she kept in her boot and blew her nose. "He's with his own kind. I don't even like him."  
  
"You did the right thing," said Diane, for the first time noticing Amanda. "Hello, I don't think I've met you before."  
  
"You haven't," said Amanda, grinning ruefully. "But I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Amanda of Lynx mountain."  
  
"Oh, the renegade Lady," said Daine with a smile. She scratched her head with a wing, and odd sight to say the least. "Numair mentioned something about you...but it's escaped me at the moment."  
  
Kel sighed and looked at the sky. "I'll have to get used to not taking care of the little pest," she said softly. "You get used to any thing after awhile..." She looked at Daine with her eagle's body and head of a human. "Well, maybe you don't..."  
  
Daine chuckled and waved goodbye as she shaped herself entirely eagle and took off. "That was quite and experience," murmured Amanda as she helped her gather up the griffin's bathing things and the griffin's gift. "Can I have just one of the brindled griffin's feathers?"  
  
"Sure," said Kel, taking one out and handing it to her. Amanda stuck it in her belt and went back with her to her tent, depositing the things she was carrying there on Kel's bed.  
  
"Have fun getting rid of all this stuff," said Amanda, stretching her back. "I'd love to help, but duty calls..."  
  
"Go get back to your paper work," said Kel, grinning. "I don't grudge you a bit for it."  
  
"Thanks Kel, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen hurried down the stairs to the main room of the Dancing Dove one morning, her mind grim as new problems were arising. The new thief claimed to be an old pal of Jeremy's and since he was dead no one could prove it. Her truth charm wouldn't respond to him, and she had a feeling he had been wearing the opposite charm as she spoke to him.  
  
He had grudgingly sworn allegiance to her, and now had a respected place in the rouge, more for his assassination skills than for his talent, though. Some how Vixen knew he was a threat to her throne, and everyday she wanted to get rid of him more and more.  
  
She took her seat at her table and waited for Bart to bring her breakfast, knowing the man would rather die than give her poisoned food. He was the only cook she trusted for her and her sisters other than Roberto and his restaurant.  
  
Xavier, the new thief, sat in the corner across from hers with his own little group surrounding him. He looked foreign to her, though she wasn't one to judge looks very well, and had a bit of an accent as well. Someone had said he was from Scanra, but he denied it despite his blonde hair and blue eyes and said he was just from the north. In his mid 20's, he was fairly handsome in a cold way, and Vixen hated him for it.  
  
He had all the bar girls wrapped around his little finger, and he wore a charm that protected him from Allie's and Mouse's magic's. This was definitely not good.  
  
She sat with Mouse, Allie and Joe as she watched him, her uneasiness growing by the moment until he got up suddenly and walked to her table. "Good Queen Vixen," he sneered, his face turning ugly. "I challenge your rule based on the fact that you've been keeping stolen goods for yourself." He threw a bag of loot on the table and opened it for all to see, piles of diamonds and coins falling out of it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Vixen angrily. "It's been missing for weeks! I nearly had to pay the rent with my portion of the loot because we couldn't make ends meet! What exactly are you trying to pull here, Xavier?" Murmurs ran through the people in the room wandering what was going to happen next.  
  
"Then you deny the charge?"  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Then fight me to prove it."  
  
"I don't have to," said Vixen coldly. "I could pay for a truth-speaker to prove me right. But because I long to spread your entrails out for the birds of the air to eat I will."  
  
"Sister, his entrails would be below what vultures normally eat," said Mouse lightly, "I would hate to see one die because of it..."  
  
"So a vulture is worth more than me?" said Xavier with an odd smile. "I'll be sure to let a few feast on you and your sister's graves when this is over with."  
  
"That is if you live that long," snarled Vixen, rising to her feet. The fight was on.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sorry to lave you with a bit of a cliffie there, it wasn't supposed to be that way, it just got too long as it was so you'll find out first thing next chapter, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think, I spent a long time on this chapter and would appreciate it, thanks!  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	13. 

HERE IT IS!! TAKE IT!! *ducks pointy objects thrown at her by readers and characters who are mad about the cliff hanger* Hey! I apologize for the cliffy, it wasn't intentional, it just turned out that way. Go on and read it now and NO MORE THREATENING THE AUTHOR IF YOU'RE A CHARACTER OR I MAY CHOSE TO NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! That is all, thank you.  
  
That, and thank you, whoever it was (sorry, I forgot what your sign in name was!!) for telling me that I've been spelling Rogue wrong, I appreciate it.  
  
Oh, and one more thing, { } That signifies a flash back, ok?  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Vixen stood in the middle of the ring of her followers facing Xavier, her new pole-arm from Mid-Winter in her hands and her sisters and friends at her back. Xavier stood in front of her holding a curved sword that was stained with old blood. Behind him were the thieves who had decided to join with him, and would be losing all their fingers by Vixen if he lost.  
  
"Do you still insist with challenging my rule?" asked Vixen coldly, her eyes focused solely on Xavier. "I'll only take three fingers if you back out now."  
  
"Why bother when I can keep all of them and have your throne?" he sneered back, his lips curling into a cruel smile.  
  
"Then begin." Xavier leapt forward with the speed and agility of a cat as Vixen moved out of the way and blocked his sword with the end of her pole. "You'll have to do better than that."  
  
"Oh trust me," said Xavier with a grin. "I'm just getting started." The two circled around each other, each looking for some opening the other might give. Mouse, Allie, and Joe watched from the sides, spread out so they could help her if someone else tried to interfere like last time. Joe was a nervous wreck, and the two sisters weren't much better off either. They knew Jeremy had been on Griffin's bane and his judgment clouded by his anger. Xavier was perfectly fit and a much better fighter than Jeremy ever had been. They had a reason to be worried this time.  
  
Vixen was holding her own, but it was apparent to both sides that the competitors were fairly evenly matched and it would a struggle for either to win. Xavier tried to over power her, but almost ended up getting knocked over himself (Vixen hadn't spent plenty of time at the gym back home for nothing...).  
  
Vixen tried to used the length of her weapon to get through his guard, but that didn't work either. He just blocked her with his wide blade and sent a dagger flying at her head. Tricks and games, was it? Well, two could play at that game.  
  
She caught it and sent it back at him, grinning at the surprise in his eyes. He came to his senses just soon enough to not get sliced open, but his shirt had a long tear in it from the close call. "Hey!" he cried. "That was my favorite shirt!"  
  
"Oh, stop acting like such a sissy," growled Vixen as she charged as him, her eyes flashing with a cold fire. She drove him back a few feet, but he came back by kicking dust in her eyes and blinding her for a few moments.  
  
He laughed as she swore loudly and wiped her eyes with the back her sleeve, trying to figure out where he was. She barely moved out of the way as his blade slashed by her head and took a few curls with it.  
  
"You so did not just cut my hair!" screamed Vixen as she took out a few hidden blades and let them fly. Two trapped his sleeves to the wall and the third thudded right between his legs. Xavier dropped his weapon and tried to tear free, ignoring the fact that he had just about lost his manhood.  
  
"Fool," growled Vixen as she held one of the blades to his throat, the crescent shape flashing in the light. "Stupid fool..." A movement to her right caused her to look away for a split second. A young girl of 10 or 12 threw herself over Xavier, crying loudly as she put herself between Vixen's weapon and Xavier's body.  
  
"I won't let you kill my brother!" the girl cried, hugging Xavier closely and refusing to budge from the spot. Vixen was stuck. She couldn't take this innocent girl's life, but how does one go about telling someone that young that their brother that they have to die?  
  
Vixen let lose a torrent of colorful words that nearly matched Trystan's when she was mad as she stared at the two. Mouse and Joe joined in with her for a few minutes, and Allie tried to drag the poor girl away.  
  
"No! No!" screamed the girl, her cried ringing over the silent room other that Vixen, Mouse, and Joe's swears. "You can't kill him! He's all I've got left!"  
  
Vixen growled and motioned for two of her bigger guys to come forward. They restrained her as she took out on her knives and cut off all the fingers on his left hand. She then cut an 'R' into his left palm as a warning to others and told him to get out.  
  
"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you without a second thought," she snarled, glaring at him and his sister as she used strips of her skirt to stop the bleeding of the stumps of his fingers.  
  
"I'll remember that," spat Xavier, his voice dripping with venom. "You're no Queen, and one day the Rogue.."  
  
"One day, as in now, that tongue of yours will get you into more trouble that you can handle," cut in Joe as he cut him loose of the wall. "Leave while you still have your life and be grateful of your sister."  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me!" yelled Xavier as he and the girl were shoved out of the door into the street.  
  
"I don't doubt that..." replied Vixen under her breath as she was lifted up on the shoulders of her Rogue and taken to her table, it was good to be the undisputed leader again...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Amanda walked out of her tent, stretching her legs as she carried a very LARGE pile of paper work with her. "Done at last, done at last, thank God I'm done at last," she murmured to herself as she tried to work the kinks out of her back as took a long draught of the juice Elizabeth had left for her after breakfast.  
  
The clatter of hooves pulling up in front of her tent caused Amanda to look over, and she got a rather big surprise. Grandfather and Levi were here, riding in as if they were expected.  
  
"Hello, you two!" she greeted warmly, very glad to have gotten done with all the work they had sent her. "I just now finished with everything you sent me, it took me three days and nights straight, but I did it..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Grandfather as he dismounted and bowed to her formally in case anyone was watching. "I had Levi send you those papers to look over so you would know what was going on, but they were all copies of the originals, and I filled out and filed those myself. There was supposed to be a note in there saying not to worry about that and saying we were coming to visit."  
  
"What note?" asked Amanda, getting very annoyed. "There was no note and I just wasted three days filling out the whole thing, plus I had no idea you were coming."  
  
"Oops, I knew I forgot something," murmured Levi sheepishly as he shrank behind his dad and hoped Amanda would stay in a good mood. She just turned around and stalked back into her tent. Inside, she removed her over tunic and grabbed her sword before heading back out and to the practice courts.  
  
"Stay out of my way for awhile or I might beat you instead of my opponent," she growled as she pushed past them, her face a mask of cold fury.  
  
Grandfather looked at Levi, who had turned rather pale in the past few moments for some reason. "Boy..."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Alyse hurried as fast as she could in her long kimono, passing the practice courts as she caught a glimpse of a familiar noble lady coolly flipping a knight in hand to hand combat with an impassive face. It reminded her of something that had happened not to long ago...  
  
{Amanda and her were outside with several others after marching band, and Hewitt had come up talking about how he was a good fighter after having beat Mike in the locker room.  
  
"Mike's a pansy," growled Amanda, being very angry after the band director had done something at practice. "Even Elizabeth could beat him if she wanted to."  
  
"So what? Are you saying I can't fight?" He ran at her without another word and was quite surprised to find himself staring at the sky as he landed flat on his back.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Amanda had replied before she had walked away to where her ride was waiting.}  
  
Alyse snapped back to the present as Yuki tugged on her sleeve impatiently. "Come one, Alyse, we have to go!"  
  
"Wait a sec, who's that over there?" Alyse pointed to the lady who now had her back to them.  
  
"Dunno, one of the ladies in the court, you've probably seen her around," said Yuki hurried, continuing to pull Alyse along. "We're going to be late if we don't get moving!"  
  
"Oh, alright! I'm coming!"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Sarah opened a letter she had received that day from Mouse telling her about what was going on with them in Corus, and it wasn't the news she had been expecting.  
  
Sarah and Hewitt,  
  
it had read  
  
We have a bit a situation going on down here. New peoples are pouring in everyday, and Brenna's a little nervous. She had some jerk challenge her the other day, and she barely made it through alive. He's gone for now, but be sure to get rid of this the moment you're done reading it so no one else finds out.  
  
We've got some other problems and may have to come visit you soon. Would you mind if we asked you to room a few of our younger members for awhile? We promise they'll behave and won't take anything. Let us know soon, and come by if you're in town.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Mouse, Allie, and Brenna  
  
"John, come read this," said Sarah, sticking her head in his room. He looked up from the fishing net he had been fixing and took it from her, scanning it quickly.  
  
"Go burn it and write a reply," he said shortly, sighing slightly. "We can keep three or four in the house and maybe ten in the loft in they'll behave."  
  
"Then it's alright with you?"  
  
"I guess so, they are our friends, and they'd help us if we were in trouble..." (What do you know? He actually does have half a heart...maybe...)  
  
"Ok, I'll do that right now," replied Sarah, throwing the letter and the envelope in the fire. "Sarge was right, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yep, but life had been getting a little boring, and I need some excitement or SOMETHING around here or I just might go insane..."  
  
"I think that already happened, John."  
  
"Oh, just shut up."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Amanda sat with her back on the fence post as she gulped down some water and tried to calm down, she had easily beaten five or six guys in a row, and the seventh had sent her flying. It was the Shang Horse, though, so she didn't care that much since he was a good friend of hers.  
  
"Amanda? Can we talk now?" asked Grandfather as he came around the corner, his son right behind him. "Or do you still need some more time?"  
  
"I'm still mad," said Amanda coolly, her eyes narrowing slightly, "But go ahead and talk, I won't do to you what I just did to several others."  
  
"So I see," sighed Grandfather, sitting down beside her. "I apologize for the mix up, and I promise it will never happen again. But there is a more important matter at hand. Levi? Get over here." Levi sat slowly beside his dad, keeping an eye on Amanda as her sword as he did.  
  
"I won't spit you through the middle," said Amanda, sighing in exasperation. "I would've already done it if I really wanted to."  
  
He just nodded and relaxed slightly, motioning for his dad to go on. "Anyways, Levi is going to be taking my place as your steward in a few years, and I think it would be a good idea now if he got familiar with court now since he will probably visiting it often if your stead," went on Grandfather, trying to see how she was taking it, but her face was expressionless. "So, since we have the Progression right now, and he needs some sort of experience with social events..."  
  
"You want me to keep him with me for the rest of the time, right?" asked Amanda, pushing off the fence as she rose to her feet. "Fine, just make sure he knows his basic orders before hand because if he horrible embarrasses me...."  
  
"I assure you, Amanda," said Grandfather sincerely, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, "He knows what to do, he was with me most of the time when our old master sent us to court, he just needs practice without me being around to guide him very step of the way."  
  
"Good," replied Amanda, a glint of slyness in her eye. "He could come in handy...have the guy in charge give you tents near ours and come back to report to me before supper, and we'll start his 'practice' there." [Oh my goodness] she thought to herself as she walked away. [What am I getting myself into...]  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Jennifer had the day off since she hadn't had on since the beginning and they were about to head back to the palace so the monarchs were feeling a bit nicer than usual. She had agreed to go with Sean to visit his sister since they were in her hometown, and off they went to they fields on the far side of the small fief.  
  
There they came across a small cottage and a fenced in coral that stood beside some of the most beautiful fields Jennifer had ever seen. A strong, sweet voice drifted to them from on the wind, and in the middle of a flock of sheep they could see a head peeping up now and then as the sheep moved around to graze on the sweet grass.  
  
"Stephanie!" called out Sean, running through the sheep and pouncing on the sandy head in the middle with a boyish grin on his face. He went sprawling as a hand flew up and pushed him over the body that lay on the grass. Jennifer followed him, trying not to laugh as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Oh sure, you try to tackle her and see how you feel then," he retorted, trying to get his eyes to focus.  
  
"One small difference there, I didn't," said Jennifer smugly, a small smile playing across her face.  
  
"You brought a friend this time," said the voice that had been singing only moments before. "She's right, but then again you never were one to learn very quickly." A tall young woman of about 20 or 21 rose to her feet, long hair the same color of her brother's and eyes as blue as the sky. "Hello there, I'm Stephanie. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jennifer," replied Jennifer, walking up closer to sit next to her. Tigress suddenly popped up out of the grass and pounced on her lap, meowing loudly. "What are you doing here? I thought I closed you up in the tent!" Four other meows told her the others were loose too, and she sighed as the four growing kittens climbed on her from all sides.  
  
"Who are these?" asked Stephanie, her eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
"These, you could say, are my family. Their names are Caramel, Tigress, Snickers, Chocolate, and Snowball," replied Jennifer, letting them wander around for a bit. "I could've sworn I shut the tent so they couldn't get out..."  
  
Sean whistled innocently as Tigress came up to him, jumped on his lap, and stared him in the eye, seemingly accusing him of something. "What!" He cried, putting the cat down on the ground. "I didn't do anything! Tigress just sat in front of him, tail swishing back and forth as she stared him down into oblivion. "All right! All right! I let them out, I thought Stephanie would like to meet them."  
  
"All you had to do was ask, silly," replied Jennifer, cuddling Caramel and Snowball in her arms. "I don't mind bringing them with me, I just wasn't sure if your sister liked cats, that's all."  
  
"I love all animals," replied Stephanie as she played with Chocolate and Snickers. "But I'm not quite as fond of human company most of the time."  
  
"Is that why you're a Shepard?" asked Jennifer, looking at the older girl curiously.  
  
"I guess so. Sean's more of the people person, which reminds me, how did you two meet?"  
  
"She's my boss," explained Sean, flashing a grin.  
  
"Oh, then you're the one who took pa's place."  
  
Jennifer laughed nervously. "Yeah. Um, sorry about that..."  
  
"No, it's alright, we needed a reason to get him to retire from Processions anyways," said Stephanie, letting Snickers chew on her finger gently. "So how do you like working with this thick headed sibling of mine?"  
  
"Hey!" said Sean, throwing a tuft of grass at her. "I happen to be very smart, my teachers..."  
  
"Were all deaf, blind, and half witted," cut in Stephanie, shaking her head, "It's amazing you learned to do anything at all."  
  
Sean shrugged. "I can cook."  
  
"Every person in our family can cook other than ma, moron."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I'm carrying on the family tradition."  
  
"Go ahead, it's not like I want to anyways."  
  
"SEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A little, sandy haired boy with bright green eyes ran up, waving his arms happily. Sean grinned.  
  
"Chris!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting sissy, but ma and pa said I could stay until you come! Why didn't you say you were coming here? I wouldn't have walked all the way to your tents and- oh! Kittens!"  
  
He went and greeted the kittens one by one, only taking notice of Jennifer when she scolded Tigress for trying to scratch him. "Who are you?" He said bluntly, as little kids tend to do. "Oh, you must be-mmph mnm mnhphft." Sean had placed his hand over his little brother's mouth and was looking very nervous.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Jennifer as she pried his fingers off the poor boy's mouth.  
  
"He said you were pretty and very sweet in his letter to ma and pa," said Chris bluntly the way little kids tend to (he was only 7) as he took refuge her, knowing she wouldn't let him hurt him.  
  
"I'm pretty, am I?" asked Jennifer as she let the smaller boy sit in her lap. Sean went bright red. "What do you think, Chris?"  
  
"I think he's right, and you're kittens are really nice too," replied Chris cheerfully, picking up Chocolate and burying his head in the cat's fur. Sean walked away quickly as Stephanie tried her best not to laugh, and only let it out the moment he was out of sight.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed until she cried, the tears flowing down her face as Jennifer and Chris watched her from the side.  
  
"I think she's cracked," said Chris decidedly, turning back to the kittens.  
  
"I think you're right," replied Jennifer, giving the girl an odd look.  
  
"I'm fine," gasped Stephanie as she tried to breath. "Really, I'm ok, let me explain something here. Sean has had girl friends before and all, it's just none of them have ever really liked Chris or listened to what he says. Needless to say, he repeats everything ma and pa talk about, and sometimes they forget that he's around when they're talking."  
  
"So he actually wrote that about me?" asked Jennifer in disbelief.  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "It's hard to say, he writes about a lot of people, and Chris doesn't always get his facts straight," she explained with a grin. "Still, he's never brought a girl along to visit me before, either he wants to be on your good side or he thinks you're special."  
  
"I think it's both," interjected Chris, getting the girls attention. "I saw you stand up to that bug scary man at the gate when he wasn't careful with the food for the banquet. He was so surprised!"  
  
"You stood up to Freddy?" said Stephanie in surprise. "He's a monster, I tell you, most of the women refuse to work with him because he's a sly one..."  
  
"I just have some connections, that's all," explained Jennifer, remembering when she mentioned she was a good friend of Commander Lyssa's and he had obeyed her immediately after that.  
  
"Must be some pretty good ones..." The three of they stayed there and continued to talk until sundown when Sean reappeared and said the people from the kitchens were looking for them.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Yeah, Jenny, I hope you can come by and visit again soon!"  
  
"So do I, bye Chris!"  
  
"By, Jenny and her kittens!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Prrr!"  
  
"Hisssss!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Roew!"  
  
"Be good, Tigress. Hey! None of that!" Sean laughed as he helped her unhook the cat's claws from her shirt, small holes showing where they had been. "Tigress!"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Don't give me that innocent look, you little devil."  
  
"Meow, meow?" Tigress leapt from Sean back to her shoulders and curled around them like a scarf. "Prrrr."  
  
"Good grief."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Lyssa was called to Coram's tent that night, and wondered calmly what it could be about. The day had been pretty dull, with Jennifer missing from her kitchen and all the matches being canceled for the day. She strolled over in that general direction, but wasn't in any real hurry until she saw it up in the distance and noticed two familiar horses tethered outside it.  
  
Her pace picked up, and as she neared it she could hear Coram's rough laugh mingling with two other voices. She pushed open the tent flap only to be swept up in a flurry of hugs and greeting by Danielle and Eric who had just arrived in the camp.  
  
"Oh my goodness, guys, what are you doing here?" cried Lyssa as they sat down at the table in Coram's tent with him and Rispah.  
  
"Pa said it's time for me to learn to be a lady and be introduced to court," replied Danielle excitedly. "Isn't it great? I'm to stay until I find a husband so we'll get to see each other more often.!"  
  
"Excellent," replied Lyssa, grinning widely. "How about you, servant boy, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to learn how to deal with those at court for Coram and Rispah, Lady Commander," he replied, giving her a mock bow.  
  
"Even better," said Lyssa, winking at Coram and Rispah, "I get to teach you how to dance with all the noble ladies without drooling all over yourself..."  
  
"Hey!" cried Eric, going a bit red, "No one said anything about dancing..."  
  
"She's just teasing, Eric," chuckled Danielle as she tried to get herself under control. "No one expects the stewards to dance with anyone other than their ladies and maybe their lady's daughters or friends if they wish him to."  
  
"Whew," sighed Eric, wiping his forehead with a sleeve, "That's a relief..."  
  
"Who said I won't ask you to dance, Eric?" asked Rispah, and evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hehehehehe!"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Kyle and Daine were working with one of the hawks again, getting him used to the feeling of flying in the bird's head as it wheeled around up high in the sky. An unfamiliar voice brought him suddenly back to the present, disrupting his thoughts and causing the hawk to change directions suddenly.  
  
Daine was talking to two people he thought he had seen before, but wasn't sure. One was a girl of about 17 dressed like a Brazir and a boy of about 20 beside her dressed like one also. Both were deeply tanned, but the boy's hair was fairly light brown, which was unusual for a sand person, and had a goatee of sorts.  
  
He was sure he had seen them before, but before he could scrutinize them further, Daine began to scold him. "You scared poor Brightfeather by pulling out that fast," she said tersely as she soothed the hawk that rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," apologized Kyle sheepishly, giving the bird some strips of meat from his pocket. "I won't do that again, I promise."  
  
"You need to learn to concentrate no matter what, but since you're in this world at the moment let me introduce my visitors. This is Artman and Libby, the Shamans from the Brazir Tribes," said Daine more gently, not one to stay mad long. "Libby and Artman, this is my new student of sorts, Kyle, who is the son of Baron Emery."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Kyle," said Libby, smiling brightly as she held out a hand for him to shake.  
  
He did, and replied, "It's nice to meet you too Libby, Artman. Sorry to be rude, but I need to get back to my studies..."  
  
"Go right ahead," said Artman, shrugging his shoulders. "We know what it's like to be in training for something."  
  
"Yeah," added Libby, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry about that."  
  
"See ya later, then."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
Kyle walked back to the rock he had been sitting on, taking the hawk with him as he prepared to enter it's mind once more...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Libby watched him walk away with an odd look on her face. "I feel like I've seen him before," she said as they went to speak with the King about something.  
  
"Yeah, me too," murmured Artman. He shrugged. "They said he was the son of a Baron, we've probably seen him at a ball or something."  
  
"I don't know," said Libby, her brow as wrinkled as she tried to remember where she had seen him before. "Something about him is very different..."  
  
{Libby entered the band room just in time to catch the back of some guy walking out the other door. Amanda was standing next to her band locker as Elizabeth sat in hers and giggled loudly.  
  
"What's she so happy about?" Libby had asked, nodding at Elizabeth.  
  
"She's daydreaming about her 'new' boyfriend," replied Amanda, rolling her eyes. Elizabeth would never change, and this guy was the newest of her 'boy toys,' and the third one this month. She was the female version of a player, and proud of it too.  
  
"What's his name, Amanda?"  
  
"I'm not sure...it started with a 'K', hang on and I'll think of it..."}  
  
"LIBBY!"  
  
"What?" she asked, looking around her confusedly.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and you just stood there like you were in some sort of trance. Are you ok?" asked Artman testily, very aware that they were late to speak to the King.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Vixen sat at her throne uneasily. They had had three more Scanra refugees come in today and swear allegiance to the Rogue before they went to the back corner and sat with those who had sided with Xavier. There must've been 15 or 20 of them by now, and she wasn't sure if she liked having them around that much.  
  
They were all tall and huge, with bulging muscles and charms that reacted to Allie's powers. Mouse could still control them, but just barely. Things were not looking good, and to top things off all were skilled thieves and weapons persons.  
  
Mouse sat beside her and sipped at a tankard of ale quietly, keeping a watchful eye on things as she made sure everything stayed under control. Old Bart still worked at the bar, but he had a couple strong fellows helping him who kept blades stashed under the counter in case of any trouble. All she had to do was signal them, and the entire rogue would be armed and ready to fight in a matter of minutes.  
  
Joe sat beside her, his chair closer than normal as he spoke in hurried whispers. There were reports of more thieves pouring in over the boarder in search of new homes and better prospects. Some of the other outlying towns were having trouble with the new competition, and were requesting help that they couldn't afford to give.  
  
Things were not looking good.  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Elizabeth walked into the ball room of the fief of Kingsreach, Levi by her side as she did. It was his first ball, and his first chance to meet his majesties. She glided gracefully down the carpet and listened to the herald present her to the King and Queen, going down in a curtsy when they did. Levi bowed, his manners impeccable as his presence was explained by Elizabeth and expressed his greetings to the monarchs.  
  
"Not bad," whispered Elizabeth as they walked away, heading for the wall where most of the stewards stood or sat.  
  
"I was scared out of my mind," admitted Levi, sighing loudly, "I'm glad it's over with, though. Where's Amanda, again?"  
  
"That's Lady Amanda out in public," Elizabeth corrected him. "She's 'sick' again, something must be going around..."  
  
"Or she's using the simplest excuse not to wear a dress, right?" asked Levi, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Go over there now, and keep an eye on me. If I motion for you, come right away. If not, stay there until I head for the door to leave at the end and meet me there, ok?"  
  
"Alright, until then."  
  
"Until then."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Kyle stood in a corner sipping some punch dully, the last name on the list had been a dud and he had just now gotten rid of her to one of his friends who would take anyone. He spotted a mischievous steward on the far wall about his age and walked in his direction, figuring he might as well have someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey," said the guy when Kyle sat next to him, his gray eyes twinkling cheerfully. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Just wanted someone to talk to," replied Kyle, shrugging as he settled in. "I'm Kyle, what's your name?"  
  
"Formally, Steward Levi of Lynx mountain...."  
  
"My sincerest regrets, good man," cut in Kyle, on his face a look of horror.  
  
Levi chuckled. "I see you've met my boss, Lady Amanda..."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. How did you manage to stay alive this long?"  
  
Levi laughed again. "She's really not that bad, you know," he replied, shaking his head. "I guess meeting her as one's employee and as a potential suitor is two completely different things, right?"  
  
"Exactly. But seriously, she must chew you out every time you step out of time," said Kyle with a shudder.  
  
"Not really, I forgot to send a note saying she didn't have to fill out all the papers because it was already done, so she did. Then when she found out, she took her anger out on some guys on the court instead of me. I'm just lucky I guess."  
  
"Lucky is right..."  
  
"Then again, I have connections. My dad is her present Steward, and it is important that they stay on good terms."  
  
"True. Then you don't mind working under her?"  
  
"Not really, she's better than a lot of the ladies, and her sister's really nice too."  
  
"Where are they? I haven't seen Lady Amanda yet and I've never met Lady Elizabeth..."  
  
"Lady Amanda isn't feeling well, and Lady Elizabeth is over there somewhere, I'm not exactly sure, but she is there..."  
  
"She likes to disappear like her sister?"  
  
"Yeah, but generally for different reasons from what I understand..."  
  
"Oh, one needs to be careful around her?"  
  
"If you're a guy."  
  
"I'll remember the warning. It was good talking to you, Levi."  
  
"You too, Kyle. See you later."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Jennifer sat in the back of the wagon with Sean, her legs dangling over the edge as the Procession traveled onto another town, her cats crawling all over them both and playing in the small space they had.  
  
"It was nice meeting your sister," tried Jennifer, trying to keep the conversation going. "And your brother too." They had so far avoided talking about that subject unless it was about his siblings and not what one of them had said...  
  
"Yeah. I miss them sometimes...it must be sad being an only child and not having any parents."  
  
"Sometimes, it is. But I have a family right here," replied Jennifer, indicating the cats next to them. "That and Roberto's family."  
  
"Who's he?" asked Sean, his eyes flashing green for a moment. (hehehe...flashes of green, flashes of green...sorry about that....)  
  
"My employer back in Corus," explained Jennifer, grinning as he visibly relaxed. "You weren't jealous, were you? Let me tell you, he's not competition, he's got a wife and two kids. They're my other family."  
  
Sean went red, scratching his chin nervously. "Well..."  
  
"Hey guys," said a voice near by, interrupting them for the moment and saving Sean from a lot more embarrassment.  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Lyssa had seen Levi and Jennifer talking in the back of kitchen wagon and had opted to go talk to them rather than listen to Coram and Rispah rattle on about something. She had just called out to them when she say Sean go red and almost turned around.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked suspiciously as Jennifer smiled and Sean went even redder.  
  
"Naw, how've you been?" asked Jennifer, handing Lyssa her favorite kitten, Tigress, to pet.  
  
"Pretty good, where were you a few days ago? I was bored out of my mind out of the whole day," countered Lyssa, letting the cat ride on her shoulder.  
  
"Meeting Sean's older sister and younger brother," explained Jennifer, grinning even wider. "We had fun, but sorry we left you hanging like that."  
  
"Oh really? It's alright, I got by somehow."  
  
"Lyssa! There you are!"  
  
A young man and women came riding over to them, looks of concern on their face. "Coram and Ris said you had just disappeared and were getting worried," said the guy, scolding her lightly. "You know better than that, high and mighty commander."  
  
"Oh hush, Eric," said Lyssa shortly. "You see where I am, so good tell those two you found me."  
  
"Yes, mi'lady," he replied pertly, giving her a fake bow before riding away. The woman with him laughed and went ahead to ride beside Lyssa.  
  
"This is my friend Lady Danielle," said Lyssa to Sean and Jennifer, who nodded politely. "Dani, this is Sean and Jennifer, two of the best cooks in all of Tortal."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Danielle," said Jennifer politely.  
  
"Call me Dani," replied Danielle. "I like it better."  
  
Sean nodded and said, "So you know this bruiser on a horse who beats grown men and commands the best garrison there is?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," replied Danielle, faking her sadness. "'Tis quite tragic indeed." She sniffed before dissolving into helpless laughter.  
  
"No, what's tragic is that the moment I put on a dress, guys still insist upon putting me on a pedestal," retorted Lyssa as she gave Tigress back to Jennifer. "You'd think they'd learn..."  
  
"So where are we going next?" asked Sean as snow began to fall, the first one of the season.  
  
"The last fief, and then back to Corus for a month or so," replied Jennifer, counting off the days on her fingers. "We should get there about three days before mid-winter."  
  
"Then about a week left on the road?"  
  
"If it doesn't snow too much."  
  
Sean opened his mouth up like a little kid and caught a snowflake on his tongue. "I love the snow, so I don't care how much it falls."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Sarah and John were inside their small home with Onua, who had dropped by with some supplies for the oncoming snow.  
  
"We need some more supplies, Onua," said John as he went over it all, thinking about what might be happening very soon. "Some, um, friends of ours and family may be coming to visit..."  
  
"You mean those three girls who came and visited you that one night," said Onua bluntly. "Sure, how long are they staying?"  
  
"It may not just be them, and we aren't sure how long," explained Sarah slowly, "You see..."  
  
"Sarge was right, wasn't he?" said Onua accusingly. "Those three were thieves, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they were," admitted Sarah softly. "Remember my story? Well, they got dropped in Corus and became thieves, and now Brenna, one of the girls, is the Queen of Thieves and is having some problems. They might need to lay low or put a few others here for awhile, and we agreed to help."  
  
"You're going to be harboring thieves under my roof?" asked Onua levelly, her face completely unreadable.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Fine just don't tell anyone else about it."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Since when does Onua knowingly let bad people have anything to do with her?" whispered John to Sarah.  
  
"Since I met you two," said Onua, who had very good hearing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
The King, who hadn't been able to speak to the them before because they came so late, was now ready to talk to them and waited for them to settle themselves in the room that was serving as his office at this last fief.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked, sipping some water patiently.  
  
"Very, sire," replied Libby, munching on some grapes.  
  
"Thank you, sire," added Artman as he adjusted the cushion under him. "What was it you needed to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well, things are getting worse on the Scanra border, as I'm sure you've heard, and we may be needing some help out there soon..."  
  
"Would you like us to go now and help the men?" asked Libby, offering out of the politeness.  
  
"Not yet," replied the King thoughtfully. "I need you two in reserve in case of an emergency. Just keep your things partially packed when we get to the palace, and I might have you go right after mid-winter when the passes open again."  
  
"Then you want us to be on stand by."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Amanda and Elizabeth rode back to Corus a few days ahead of the Procession, Levi with them, in hopes of beating all the bustle and hustle when they arrived. They had a good plan at that, things would be crazy in a few days and most would wish they had done that as well.  
  
Levi stared in awe at the palace as it rose above the city, sort of set on a hill above everything else with all of its grandeur and majesty making it almost shine in the young man's eyes. "Wow..." whispered Levi, turning red when Amanda had to wave a hand over his eyes to get his attention. He got a room next to theirs, and quickly settled in before getting a tour of the huge place.  
  
They showed him the gardens, the stables, the forest, and where the Riders and the King's Own stayed, where the kitchens and the pages quarters were. The grand ball room, another smaller ball room, a hug dinning room, the throne room, some libraries, the class rooms, the practice courts and the servant's wing. He got so lost that he couldn't remember where any of it was, but was glad they had showed him anyways.  
  
"So this is the palace," he murmured as they went back to Amanda and Elizabeth's rooms where dinner was waiting for them. "Entirely bigger and better than I ever thought it could be."  
  
"It looks nicer than it did before because they took the time when no one was here to make a whole bunch of repairs," said Amanda matter of fact-ly. "It wasn't this nice last time I was here."  
  
"Yeah, they've really taken care of any flaws this place may've had," agreed Elizabeth, chewing on some celery thoughtfully. Amanda sighed and picked up the package that had been in the room they had arrived, resolving to open it right then and there. Inside was a beautiful mahogany lute, with silver strings and a painted body.  
  
"Oh my goodness," whispered Amanda, eyes wide as she lifted it out of the box onto her lap. She tuned the strings and played a few cords, loving the ringing sound they made.  
  
"That's just like the one you saw in that shop back at the fief," said Elizabeth as she took it from her sister to play it. One thing both of them could do was play many instruments from their own world, and guitars were no exception. A lute in basically a mini guitar, and can be played much in the same manner.  
  
"It is the one I saw in the shop back at the fief," said Amanda suspiciously as she saw the sign of the maker on the neck of the lute. Levi whistled innocently as Amanda began to pluck out an Irish sounding tune she had picked up from a friend a while ago.  
  
"Levi, you wouldn't happen to know where that instrument came from, would you?" asked Elizabeth, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"Who me?" he asked innocently, suddenly noticing the murderous glint in her eyes. "It's from dad, he knew you liked it and would assume it's from a suitor."  
  
"I'll have to thank him in my next letter," said Amanda lightly as if they had just been talking informally about something. "It is a very nice lute, and will enjoy learning how to play new songs on it here."  
  
"And pa said it would be a piece of cake to fool them," muttered Levi to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Alyse settled into her old room right next to Princess Shinko's a few days later, glad to be back in the familiar surroundings. Her fans were still tucked snugly in her obi, and her outer kimono of light green with gold fern leaves printed on it brought out the green flecks in her eyes.  
  
She put the lucky Yamani cats she had gotten from others on a shelf over the fireplace, and her glaive went in a stand next to the wall. Small bottles of ink for writing were stacked neatly on her desk, and beside the stack of paper she kept ready to reject any invitations to balls or parties. She always went with Faleron now, and not everyone knew it yet.  
  
Ronnie took his place in the small basket beside her bed and made it was just to his liking before he barked impatiently and Alyse lifted him up to her shoulder. There he settled down pertly and waited to see where she would go.  
  
Her new collection of belt knives went in a drawer, with one already hidden in her obi, and her personal stash of Yamanis tea went with it. Her tea set went on a tray on a table, and her small bag of clothes was set on the bed for the maids to unpack and put away.  
  
"What say we go and see what the others are up to," suggested Alyse to her small dog as she made her way to the door. It was the start of another day at the palace, and for once, Alyse was glad.  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Kyle had been at the tail end of the Procession, and now stood gaping at the huge palace before him, his jaw actually hanging open as he looked up over it's many towers and peaks.  
  
"It's not polite to stare, boy," the Baron rebuked him teasingly. Kyle turned red and closed hi mouth, trying to regain some of his composure. It didn't work.  
  
He looked around and noticed others were doing the same thing he had, only their masters or parents not telling them to stop staring so they learned by embarrassment. He recognized one of them, and decided to do some teasing of his own.  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Lyssa has been looking quite dazedly at the palace with Danielle and Eric when a familiar voice brought her out of it. "You do know it's impolite to stare, Commander Lyssa." She whirled around and saw Kyle standing there, looking very smug as she regained her composure, unlike him she was able to do it too.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the noble fencer," she said lightly, getting her friends attention. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Eric and Danielle, two of my good friends."  
  
"It is nice to meet you," said Kyle, bowing slightly, with that same smug look on his face. Danielle wanted to slap it right off him, but couldn't because he hadn't given her a reason to yet.  
  
"A rematch later, if you don't mind," said Kyle out of the blue, knowing what she would know what he meant.  
  
"Of course, down at the practice courts as soon as I can figure out where they are," agreed Lyssa, never one to turn down a challenge.  
  
"What's he talking about, 'a rematch' asked Eric jealously as Kyle walked ever so confidently away.  
  
"Oh, we fenced a few weeks ago..."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Jennifer walked with Sean to Roberto's house, her bags and things with her as they made their way through the crowds to the house Jennifer had lived in for what seemed like so long ago.  
  
She knocked on the door and was greeted by an ecstatic Roberto who enveloped her in a fatherly hug, only to be replaced by Chelsea, and then the two little girls who clung to her waist. To Sean, it looked like she had a family, even though she wasn't really related to them. He held her cats in a carrier on his back, and at that moment they began to meow loudly.  
  
"Looks like you have some new friends," said Roberto as he eyed Sean and the carrier in his hands. "Come on in and sit down so you and introduce us."  
  
"Everyone, this is Sean and my cats. Sean, this is Roberto and his wonderful family."  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Sean," said Roberto sincerely, shaking his hand. "Though I didn't think little Jenny would come back with five cats and guy to boot!"  
  
"What did you think I'd come back with? A dirty apron and news of other fiefs?" asked Jennifer pertly.  
  
"You know what I mean, Jenny," replied Roberto, grinning widely, "It is good to see that you are safe and well, and will be staying here for awhile before you must leave again."  
  
"She's a tough one, you don't need to worry about her," said Sean, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I take it you work in the kitchens too," said Chelsea, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Yeah, and let me tell you something, those guys don't dare stand up to her when she's in one of her moods."  
  
"You mean the one where if it isn't right she'll jump at your throat? I had her do that to me in the kitchen once."  
  
"I did?" asked Jennifer, looking rather confused.  
  
"Yeah, when we were in the King's kitchen too in front of the servants, a lesser man would've fired you, but I just laughed."  
  
Jennifer looked at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't know I was that mean in the kitchen..."  
  
"Don't be," Sean assured her. "It's what makes you such a great chef."  
  
"Other than the fact she can turn out pies that melt in your mouth," added Chelsea.  
  
Sean smiled. "Don't I know it."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Libby and Artman were sent out almost the moment they arrived at the palace, and went to help the King's Own against eh Scanra's. Their next set of adventures will be put in the next chapter because, in their world, it took about two weeks ride to reach the front lines and that's about when the next chapter starts, thank you.  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Vixen snuck out the back door of the Dancing Dove and hurried over to Roberto's place. He was just leaving to open his restaurant, and beamed when he saw her coming.  
  
"Good friend," he said, as that is what he was supposed to call her in public. "How are you? What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm alright, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a position," said Vixen softly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Roberto, looking worried.  
  
"Last mid-winter, me and my friends got drunk, which was stupid because we all could've been ambushed and killed. Could you cater for a small group of us at your restaurant secretly and then let us sleep there until morning?"  
  
"Sure, what night?"  
  
"Mid-winter's eve."  
  
"I'm taking a meal to another noble's house that night, but my helper cook is here and will cook for you instead, is that ok?"  
  
"That's just fine."  
  
"We'll be seeing you on mid-winter's eve then."  
  
"Mid-winter's eve."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Daine and Numair came by the ranch two days before mid-winter with evil glints in their eyes, something that made John suspicious as they also had something in a bag with them as well.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Sarah, not noticing the sly look that passed between the couple.  
  
"Onua said you hadn't had a day off yet..."  
  
"And since there's a pond near by..."  
  
"And we have extra skates..."  
  
"We're taking you ice skating!!! (Ok, ok, so I know it's a little OOC for Numair to go ice skating, but just bear with me here, ok?)  
  
"We're what?" asked John as he was dragged out the door with Sarah right behind them.  
  
"Going ice skating, silly," said Daine, handing him a pair from the bag. He held them like they were miniature aliens for a second before he tried to give them back to Daine, protesting loudly.  
  
"Oh no, wait a sec. I don't ice skate..."  
  
"Neither do I, boy," cut in Numair, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "But if she's forcing me to come, you have to too."  
  
"I'm not going," said John firmly, planting his feet inside the door. "You can't make me come if I don't want to."  
  
Daine just grinned at Numair, who grinned back and twitched his fingers, sending John about three feet in up in mid-air. He hung there, his mouth hanging open as he tried to move back down but found he couldn't. Numair twitched his fingers again, and they began to walk to the pond with John floating behind them.  
  
"Are you coming, Sarah, or does Numair need to carry you too?" called Daine.  
  
"I'm coming," chuckled Sarah, following John with both of their skates in her hands (John had dropped his when Numair had made him levitate).  
  
"Will you put me down!" cried John, finally getting over his shock.  
  
"Not until we get to the pond," replied Numair, "Then it will be easier to stop you if you try to run off."  
  
"Great...just great...." John continued to grumble the whole way there, but stopped when Numair threatened to seal his mouth shut for good. (Isn't magic a great thing? I wish we could do that in the real world...hehehehe)  
  
They reached a small pond that had frozen over with about a foot of ice and was now perfect for ice skating. John was put down and ordered to put on some skates while the other three removed their boots and put on a pair as well. Daine went out and tested the ice first, gliding along gracefully as Numair stepped cautiously out onto the ice and did his best to stay upright as he went after her. He didn't get very far. About four steps later he slipped and fell on his butt, a very painful experience to say the least.  
  
John laughed from where he sat, the skates on his feet but having no intention what so ever to use them. Sarah got out there and did alright, managing to keep her balance and get a pretty good speed going as she did.  
  
"Get out here Johnny boy, and let's see how well you can skate," challenged Daine, having a great time racing along as fast as she could.  
  
"Yeah right, and fall flat on my face? I don't think so," retorted John, not noticing the look that passed between Daine and Numair until it was too late. "What the... AAAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Numair lifted him onto the middle of the pond and set him there, giving him the choice of staying there until the spring time came and he could swim to shore, or getting up and skating like a man back to the edge. He opted for the latter, and got up unsteadily on his feet as Daine skated next to him incase he fell. He took a few step forward, gliding gently, when he realized it wasn't as hard as it looked.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm actually-" 'Whump!!" "Ow..." Sarah skated over and peered at his face, seeing his eyes dilate suddenly.  
  
"John? John are you there?"  
  
"WHY THE HECK IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
It was the day of Cleon's Ordeal, his name had been drawn first, so Amanda stayed clear of Kel's rooms since she wouldn't be back until later that evening. She knocked gently on Kel's door and waited for an answer, hearing the handle turn as the door opened from the inside.  
  
Kel came out, wearing a dress of all things, looking kind of worried and a little sad for her normally placid face. "Mind if I come in?" asked Amanda, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"No, I need someone to talk to anyways," said Kel with a shrug, letting her into the main room that connected hers to Raoul's.  
  
"How was your day?" asked Amanda, remembering exactly what had happened in the book. Raoul had granted Kel the day off, and she had spent it with Cleon in town since he had to face the chamber that night. "Any thing happen while I was busy?"  
  
"My lord gave me the day off," said Kel as she sat down, setting up the chess board like she always did.  
  
"What did you do with it?"  
  
"Oh, you know, hung around and got some stuff done..."  
  
"Sure ya did." Kel's head snapped up, eyeing Amanda suspiciously.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No, but everyone knew who's Ordeal it was today, and neither of you could be found after lunch so I figured...well, that and you're wearing a dress..."  
  
Kel blushed and nodded her head, Amanda wasn't stupid and since she knew everything it wouldn't be hard for her to guess what had happened. "Are we playing chess or not?"  
  
"Sure." Amanda made the first move, white as always, with one of her pawns. They must have been playing silently for a half an hour when there was a knock at the door, breaking Amanda's concentration.  
  
"I'll get it," offered Kel, her normal mask back in place. Someone burst in the moment the door was open, pushing past a surprised Kel to stand before Amanda, his eyes blazing with accusations.  
  
"What did you just leave me there like that?" cried Levi. "It took me 2 hours to find my way back to our rooms and another hour to figure out where this place was by Liz's directions! Why in the world did you pull a stunt like that?"  
  
Amanda, forgetting that Kel was there for the moment, furrowed her brow and replied, "First of all, do not use that tone of voice when speaking to me, mister. You forget who's in charge here. And when did I leave you somewhere? You've stayed in your rooms all day...oh yeah, you went with me to the tailors. Oops, well at least you're still alive..."  
  
"Hold up a second here," cut in Kel, looking very confused. "Amanda, who is this guy and why is he here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Kel," replied Amanda, shooting murderous looks in Levi's direction. "This is Levi, my Steward's son and Steward in training at the moment. Levi, this is Squire Kel whom you'd better apologize to for just bursting in here like that."  
  
Levi hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's ok," replied Kel, looking at Amanda oddly. "Why are you here, though?"  
  
"Well, Amanda left me at the Tailors, so I eventually got back to the hall where our rooms were and found out from Elizabeth that she had gone to the stables, and they told me to look here, so here I am."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here," growled Amanda, trying to control her temper. "Why did you follow me instead of hanging with Liz or staying in your rooms?"  
  
"Because it's boring in my rooms with nothing to do and Elizabeth had some other Squires hanging around her so I decided to find you. No offence to your sister, but I'd rather take your tongue lashings than watch her flirt."  
  
"I don't mind if you stay with us," said Kel with a shrug. "We're playing chess, you want to take the next match?"  
  
"Sure." They must've played for another hour or two when Raoul came in and was introduced to Levi. He then joined and they had a tournament of sorts, with Kel about to win it all in the final game against Amanda when yet another knock sounded at the door.  
  
It was Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami, Inness of Mindelan, Buri, Neal, Yuki, Jerel of Nenan., Owen, Faleron, and Alyse. All had cakes, fruit, jugs of cider, and other things to eat and drink. Levi was introduced to them by Raoul, and Amanda had her back to most of them as she tried to get out of this trap that Kel had set for her. She had said hi, but not really noticed any of them personally.  
  
"Amanda, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," said Faleron proudly, leading Alyse forward. "Her name's Alyse, and she's from the Yamanis Islands.  
  
"Alyse? I had a friend named Alyse once," replied Amanda thoughtfully, not looking up and her face hidden from Alyse's view. "How do you spell your name?"  
  
"A-L-Y-S-E."  
  
"No way!" Amanda turned around quickly. "Alyse?"  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Alyse had agreed to come along with the others to help entertain Kel (even though her and Cleon's relationship was supposed to be a secret) because Faleron was supposed to be there. Upon arriving, the noble lady sitting at the table had looked familiar, but she really couldn't be sure...  
  
"Amanda, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Faleron had said proudly, her back to them as she tried to win a game of chess. "Her name's Alyse, and she's from the Yamanis Islands."  
  
"Alyse? I had a friend named Alyse once," the girl had said thoughtfully, her voice ringing recognizably. "How do you spell yours?"  
  
Alyse had shifted the plate of cookies she held from one hand to another. "A-L-Y-S-E."  
  
"No way!" the girl had replied, turning around quickly. Alyse had seen those eyes before, one green and one blue... The plate of cookies had dropped from her hands and lay smashed on the floor except for Faleron diving for them and making- just barely that is. "Alyse?"  
  
"Amanda?" Alyse's eyes got huge as she recognized her long time friend and fellow marcher. "I can't believe it's you..."  
  
"You'd better believe it," said Amanda, her face breaking into a wide grin as she got up out of her seat. "It's so good to see you." She hugged the younger girl warmly as the rest of the group watched them oddly in surprise. "I haven't seen you for, what has it been now...a year and a half? Maybe even more."  
  
"So you got pulled in too, huh?" whispered Alyse, her eyes dancing as Amanda quickly gave her a short nod. Faleron stepped forward, puzzled, and asked, "So, you have your memory back now, Alyse?"  
  
"Your what?" asked Amanda, whipping around to look Alyse in the eye. "When did you lose your memory?"  
  
"After I last saw you," replied Alyse, winking at Amanda so she would understand.  
  
"This is really weird," said Yuki calmly from the crowd. "You've been with us so long that I can hardly imagine life without you. Yet now that you know who you really are..."  
  
"Does this mean you have to go back home?" asked Faleron softly, his eyes turning big and puppy like. Amanda laughed as Alyse hurried to assure him that she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Elizabeth is with me," said Amanda quietly when Alyse had turned back to her. "Anyone get pulled in with you?"  
  
"No, all I have is my dog-"  
  
"And boyfriend," added Amanda, grinning slightly. "Who would've thought? You a Yamanis Lady and Me a noble."  
  
"Don't nobles have to wear dresses?" asked Alyse teasingly.  
  
"Yep, and I hate every minute of it."  
  
"It's good to know you haven't changed."  
  
"Excuse me, but can we get a complete explanation here?" asked Neal sarcastically, earning himself a whack from Yuki's fan. "Ow! I just want to know what's going on!"  
  
"Let me explain," said Amanda, motioning for Alyse to go along with whatever she said. "Alyse is my cousin. Her father was a Yamanis and her mother a Tortallan, who was my aunt and my mom's sister. I saw her briefly a year and a half ago and haven't seen here since. Since it had been three years between our last two meetings, I wasn't worried and I figured she and her friends hadn't made their ship..."  
  
"What do you mean, 'their ship'?" asked Faleron, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, the ship they were supposed to take back to the Yamanis was reported to have been sunk by a storm, and since I got a letter from one from one of them I figured everything was ok..."  
  
"That still doesn't explain what happened between then and now," replied Raoul smartly.  
  
"I don't remember that time, but I do remember my past now," replied Alyse with a shrug. "So, I'm the cousin of a noble and a lady in waiting to the Yamanis Princess, that is who I am now and my past really doesn't matter, right?"  
  
Faleron gave her one of his 'special smiles' and nodded his head. "You're right," he replied, "It doesn't matter at all."  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Lyssa spent the majority of her Mid-Winter with her friends and the Queen's Rider's, who invited her to become one of their Captains. Lyssa turned them down for the moment, but kept their offer in the back of her mind as time went on.  
  
For Mid-Winter, she got a beautiful new bow and quiver full of arrows from her employers, a charm bracelet from Dani with mini weapons on it, a whip from Eric as a joke, and more fudge from Jennifer for her and her friends to share.  
  
The balls were great, and the banquets even better, yet through it all she couldn't help but miss some of her old friends...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Kyle had a better time than he thought he would hanging around the palace, meeting new ladies, and flirting with Lyssa's friend Dani. (He didn't get anywhere, but it was fun none the less.) He had his rematch with Lyssa, but she sent him flying. She had been taking some lessons from the Lioness and had become so much better that her barely stood a chance against her.  
  
From his Father he received a new horse for Mid-Winter (by this time Daine had taught him toe ride fairly well). A beautiful tan gelding with white stockings and a no other markings than that. He also got piles of ladies 'gifts' (small favors in hopes of winning him over which he gladly burned in his fireplace. Free fuel, right?) and a few small gifts from some other friends.  
  
His time was great, and his future looking even greater by the day, but somehow her couldn't help but feel that he was seriously missing something from his old life...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Sarah and John didn't exchange gifts, they just had another dinner with Onua, Sarge, Penny, Daine, and Numair one night. (With John and Numair fighting as always, and John coming out on top.) Things were cool with them, and they couldn't ask for much more, but still worried occasionally about their thieving friends and how it might involve them in the future...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Amanda, Alyse, Elizabeth, Levi, and Faleron exchanged gifts at a special dinner with just the five of them two nights before Mid-Winter and had a great time as well. Alyse had been re-presented to the court as Amanda's cousin and now noble lady of Lynx mountain as well as third in line in case something should happen to the two sisters.  
  
Amanda gave Elizabeth a new mini cross bow that mounted on her arm (the old one had busted one day for some reason) as well as a quiver of darts to go with it. She gave Amanda, as a joke, a pregnancy charm in the shape of a lynx paw print (they were the only two who knew about it, though) and Amanda wore it always just because it came from her.  
  
Alyse got Faleron a Yamanis lucky cat, and he got her silver figurine of a small dog very much like Ronnie. Alyse got Amanda and Elizabeth (since it was on short notice) two fans like the ones she carried, and they gave her a place in their home and new nobility. (Give 'em a break, they're busy gals!)  
  
All in all, they all had a great time, and later exchanged stories about everything that had happened since they had seen each other back in the other world. They agreed others could be there too, but decided not to try and find them since it seemed fate was going to bring them together anyways in the end. Might as well enjoy total freedom while they had it, right?  
  
Levi did get the sisters and their new cousin something for mid-winter, it was a parchment forever sealing them to his service as their steward of their fief after his father's death or retirement until his own death. It was the best he could do, not being very wealthy and lacking the time to actually go out buy things.  
  
Good times, good friends, good events, and a good future. Yet still, they had a feeling that very soon they would be doing a whole lot more...  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
Mouse and Allie had known something as up from the time Vixen disappeared for a while, up until now when she gave them instructions to meet them somewhere with Ratina in a few hours. She had left, and now they were talking about the presents they were going to give her as they wrapped them up.  
  
"Do you like these bracelets I got for her and Levi?" said Allie slyly, her eyes glinting mischievously. They were hemp bracelets with a small dragon charm imbedded in each. "I got the charms from Madame Cooper and the hemp braiding I did myself. They're called soul charms, and when they stop being so oblivious to each other the eyes will change to the same color. See how one's blue and the other red? They'll go purple and that way we'll know when they've finally gotten together, even if they don't tell us."  
  
"Very clever, Allie," said Mouse in surprise, "I got her a beaded pouch and him a new dagger, he needs one since his last one broke in half and he hasn't told Vixen to get a new one from our store of weapons."  
  
"You're so unoriginal."  
  
"I'm just practical, so leave me alone!"  
  
Vixen, who had gone on ahead, had just arrived at Roberto's restaurant and was getting ready to meet his assistant for the first time. She knocked on the door with the special code Ratina had given her, and it was opened by a sandy-haired youth with green eyes.  
  
"Are you Roberto's helper?" asked Vixen quickly.  
  
"Are you the main guest of the group who's coming here tonight?" replied the guy with a grin.  
  
"I thought Roberto said his helper was a girl."  
  
"She is, I'm just helping her. Come on in." The guy (who was Sean) led Vixen back to the farthest private room where she and her group would be served, then to the kitchen to meet the chef herself.  
  
"Jenny!" called Sean leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen she was using. "One of the thieves have arrived!"  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming!" called a familiar voice back. Vixen smoothed her hair and tired to smile, the pressure of the last few days hitting her pretty hard. A small red-head came around the corner, raising her head as she wiped her hands on her apron...  
  
"JENNIFER CHRISTOPHER?????" cried Vixen loudly, her mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
"Brenna?" asked Jennifer quietly, squinting her eyes slightly. "I barely recognize you-" She was cut off as Vixen picked her up and gave her a huge bear huge, squeezing the life out of the small girl.  
  
"Oh, gods, it's good to see you," whispered Vixen when she put her down, staring into her eyes as if to make sure it was her and she wasn't just dreaming.  
  
"It's good to see you too," gasped Jennifer, glancing over to see a very confused Sean looking at the oddly. "Brenna-"  
  
"I go by Vixen now," said Vixen quickly, cutting of her off on accident.  
  
"Oh, foxy lady."  
  
"Oh hush."  
  
"Hm. Anyways, this is my friend, Sean, who agreed to help me tonight." She stopped here and looked at Vixen oddly. "I'll have to explain things to him, won't I?"  
  
"Probably," agreed Vixen, shrugging. "But guess what? Mouse and Allie are with me and are going to be here soon. And guess what else? I'm the Queen of Thieves."  
  
"YOU??????"  
  
"What? Don't look so surprised, Jenny."  
  
"Have you told anyone the truth yet?"  
  
"No, but I have caught up with Sarah and Hewitt-"  
  
"They're here too?"  
  
"Yep, and are working some other place with horses. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???????" Sean, who had been standing there in shock for the past few minutes, had finally gotten his tongue back and just let everything explode out in one statement.  
  
"Look, we'll explain everything tonight," said Vixen quickly. "It'll make more sense when the others are here..."  
  
"So you have some you'll have to tell too?"  
  
"Yeah, we managed to get by about Hewitt and Sarah, but I think they won't just let it slide this time..."  
  
Needless to say, there was another loud round of greetings when Allie, Mouse, Joe, and Ratina got there, and Jennifer and Sean were invited to share dinner with them. The thieves apologized for not brining them gifts too when they exchanged presents, but since they had just found each other five minutes ago it was forgiven quite easily.  
  
Vixen got Joe a hemp choker that Allie had braided for her (the kind guys where here in our world) with a black opal in it she had out some of her gift into to help him become a better thief and fighter. He got her a short sword with a dragon as the handle, the blade coming out of his large mouth with fangs and the hand guard, and it's tale further down holding a white opal spelled for certain things. It would never break, fall from her grasp, or if she were grievously wounded it would help stop the flow of blood long enough for her to get help and live.  
  
Allie and Mouse gave them the presents that were mentioned earlier, Allie giving hers so the other didn't notice that the bracelets matched. It was great evening, but after supper they sat in a circle on the floor, and Vixen began the story of the truth of how they got there and who Sarah and Hewitt and Jennifer were in comparison to that.  
  
She must have talked for a half an hour when Sean got up and left suddenly, Jennifer going after him as quickly as she could. Joe would've left, but stayed as he sat there with a hand on her shoulder. [How could this be] he thought to himself as it went on [She's not from my world...]  
  
Ratina was shocked, and could barely find words enough to speak when it was over so she didn't even try. Joe didn't say anything for awhile, until he at last said, "Do you have to return home someday?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Vixen slowly. "We're slowly meeting others from our world, and it's hard to say what may happen in the future." She stopped there and looked him in the eye. "I'd understand if you wanted to leave the Rogue for us lying to you like that."  
  
"I didn't give the nickname Vixen for nothing, Queen," he replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Sean and Jennifer came back in then, hand in hand as they sat down and he put his arm around her gently, Whatever he had been mad about before was gone, and apparently they were closer because of it.  
  
This Mid-Winter, they didn't get drunk and fall all over themselves, this time they cleared their conscious and met new people and old friends alike. Vixen realized she had a close friend in Joe (yes, she's still oblivious), Jenny may've found more in Sean (no one's really sure since we don't know what happened in THAT scene...) and the three sisters of the Rogue had to write to Sarah and Hewitt to tell them about this latest development in their journeys through Tortal....  
  
@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@  
  
*Sighs* Yeah, I know I've done better chapters, and the next will be the best in the world to make up for it, really. Things are starting to pick up and time's gonna fly as our favorite Americans in Tortal are thrown a few more loops and maybe a jump or two in the next chapter of A Twisted Tortallian Tale.  
  
Now, on a more personal note, there's something I'd like to do real quick here.  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday dear Libby!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!!!  
  
And many more....!  
  
Yeah, that's right. It's Libby's Sweet 16th Birthday this next Monday on March the 4th of 2002. Please wish her a happy birthday in your reviews and I'd like you to know this chapter is dedicated in her honor. Thank you.  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	14. 

Hi there again! Thank you so much to those of you said Happy Birthday to Libby, she loved it and wishes she could thank you all herself! Now on to the rest of what I need to say.  
  
Yes, I know I'm constantly mixing up Joe, Levi, Sean, and Eric. It's hard to keep 'em straight, all right? I'll do my best not to confuse you all, but as a rule Joe goes with the Rogue, Eric will be around one of the Trebond people or Lyssa, Sean will be with Jennifer or in a Kitchen, and Levi will be with Amanda or Elizabeth, ok??? Thank you! Any more mix-ups you see, just tell me and I'll be sure to clear them up, ok? Ok.  
  
Oh, and just so you know, this %....% signifies a dream, ok?  
  
Now, on with the show.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer woke up early the next morning from habit, surprised to see Sean next to her on a pallet until she remembered what had happened the night before. She had met up with Brenna (now known as Vixen), Allie, and Mouse from her world...and then the telling of the truth to everyone...and then being outside with Sean....  
  
She blushed softly as she thought about that last one and looked around the room slowly. Joe was asleep leaning against Vixen, who had her back to the wall and a blanket around her shoulders. Allie and Mouse were curled up on a pallet together, using the other as a source of warmth, and Ratina was on Vixen's other side using her leg as a pillow.  
  
Sean stirred slightly before rolling over and settling back down, turning her thoughts back to him for the second time. She hadn't been sure he would react when he heard the news, but it certainly wasn't what she had expected...  
  
{Sean had run out into the night, his breath coming out in clouds as he stopped by a wall and leaned on it heavily. Jennifer had followed him, grabbing her shawl as she did to keep off the cold. He was shivering by the time she reached him, but what surprised her most was the single tear running down his face.  
  
He had wiped it away the moment he saw her, but she had still seen it and rushed to his side to wrap an arm around his waist. "I know it's a shock," she had whispered to him softly. "Think of the shock I had when I found myself torn away from my family and friends and having no idea what was to happen next."  
  
"It's not that," sniffed Sean, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You could be from the realm of the gods for all I care...it's just...what if you have to go home eventually...."  
  
"What does it matter?" asked Jennifer gently. "I'm here now, the future can hold what it will, it doesn't matter to me. I'm happy right now, with my job, finding new friends and old ones alike...and having you."  
  
"You're right," replied Sean kissing her gently before leading a stunned Jennifer back to the others to sit and listen to the rest of the tale...}  
  
"Are you there, Jenny?" asked a voice, a hand being waved over her eyes. She went red and snapped back to reality. It was Allie and Vixen, looking rather curious.  
  
"You were just sitting there with this dreamy look on your face," explained Vixen, concern flashing in her eyes for a moment.  
  
"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" asked Allie mischievously, glancing at the still sleeping Sean meaningfully.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, you never did tell us what happened when you too left last night..." Vixen let her words hang in the air as Allie began to sing softly.  
  
"Jenny's got a boyfriend, Jenny's got a boy friend, Jenny's got a boyfriend..."  
  
"Guys..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda had gotten up early, the sound of pounding feet outside her door waking her up in confusion until she remembered who's ordeal it had. Vinson would have exited the Chamber right now, and an audience would be held any minute. She threw on the nearest clothes that would be acceptable and left a note on the table for Elizabeth, Alyse and Levi before running out the door to trying and make it in time to hear part of it.  
  
She got there out of breath and slipped into a side seat, quickly spotting Kel, Lalasa, Raoul, and several others in the crowd. Vinson made his confessions of hurting and going after three women just as in had said in the book, and was covered in bruises and cuts and appeared, shrunk, and disappeared magically.  
  
Someone sitting beside her caught Amanda's attention for a second, and she turned to see Alyse settle in next to her in a kimono and sandals. She just nodded and turned back to where the guards where now dragging Vinson off for a full confession and a punishment as well.  
  
"I'm going to follow Kel," Amanda whispered to Alyse, getting up quickly before anyone else left.  
  
"Amanda, tomorrow's Joren's Ordeal," Alyse hissed to her, brown eyes meeting blue and green ones. "That means..."  
  
"I'll take care of it," cut in Amanda, seeing Kel slip through the crowd to the door. "I've got to go now. Tell Elizabeth were I am and that I'll be back later, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, she was gone.  
  
Amanda hurried to Kel's quarters, forgetting Joren was going to be waiting there for her until a foot shot out and sent her sprawling. "You and your kind need to stay down there where you belong," said voice dripping with venom. It was Joren, as sarcastic as ever and intent upon taking his anger out on someone.  
  
Kel turned the corner just then, taking in the scene quickly. "Are you happy?" snapped Joren as he turned his back on Amanda (a very dumb thing to do). "You got one of us somehow, you progressives. You can't even fight your own battles-"  
  
Kel stepped forward purposefully. "You'll be a wonderful father someday," she replied. "You're good with bedtime tales."  
  
"Once I'm a knight-"  
  
"You'll never be a knight!" cried Amanda, finally getting to her feet and knocking him over from behind. "Never, Joren of Stone mountain! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Can't even fight fair..."  
  
"Well, I learned from the master of it, Joren." Amanda's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she let out some pent up anger on the young man. "Trust me, boy, when I say that I'm looking forward to seeing the results of your Ordeal. Very much indeed." The sound of a door slamming shut behind them got their attention, and she looked to see that Kel was gone.  
  
Joren cursed and let a few more insults fly before running down the hall away from Kel's room and Amanda's wrath. Amanda sighed and hung her head, she had to stop letting her temper get out of control before she ended up really hurting someone one of these days.  
  
Searching her memory, Amanda knew where Kel would be ending up in the next hour, and went back to her rooms for a bow and some warmer clothes. Hurrying quickly, she went out to the practice fields and strung her recurved bow before taking out an arrow and shooting it skillfully into the center of the target.  
  
She heard steps behind her and turned around, knowing whom it was. Kel looked at her oddly before sighing and saying, "What are you doing here, Amanda?"  
  
"Waiting for you," Amanda replied shortly, turning back to he target to shoot some more.  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"I know many things," she sighed, trying to figure out what she should say. "This is only one of them."  
  
"I knew you had magic," said Kel evenly as she strung her long bow and aimed at a target. "I just thought it wasn't that kind..."  
  
"It's not," admitted Amanda, letting some more arrows fly and hit the inner ring with a 'thunk!' "But I don't think you'd understand if I told you how I know what I know..."  
  
"Do you know why I'm out here?" asked Kel coolly as she put down her bow and yanked the arrows out of the target. Her quiver was empty.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea..." They fell silent for a long time, just shooting the bows and retrieving the arrows as they needed to until Buri spoke up from behind them.  
  
"When one of my Riders said there were two crazy women out here with a recurve and a stripy bow, I thought he was pulling a fool's gambit on his old commander. I thought only our Yamani lilies shot those things," the commander drawled. Amanda turned and looked like she had been expecting her while Kel jumped slightly.  
  
"I used to," replied Kel, her mask back in place. The rest went as it was in the book, with Amanda just shooting in the background and Buri and Kel talking.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Lady Amanda?" asked Buri at length. "I know you weren't involved in the whole Vinson thing."  
  
"Waiting for you," replied Amanda calmly, starting to pack up her things and getting Kel's as well. "It's cold out here. Let's go inside, ok?"  
  
Buri shrugged and led them into the Rider's mess, sat them at a table, then went to the servers' window. "Kel, I have to go," said Amanda suddenly, getting up and rising from the table. "I'll come by and see you tonight."  
  
"Wait, I wanted to ask you some questions..."objected Kel, wanting to know how she knew all she did.  
  
"No," replied Amanda, seeing Buri come back with some drinks and rolls. "Tell Buri I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her with a round in the practice courts later, ok? Thanks." Once more, without waiting for a reply, she was gone...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John woke up early, someone pounding on his window outside. It was Sarah, signaling him like they had agreed on. He sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on some pants as he did. The new foal was on its way. Two of the horses had gotten out of their stalls one night, and this was the result. A mid-winter birth that was certainly not planned in the least bit at all. (Generally as a rule, the Rider's only kept Geldings and Mare, but a Stallion had been born a few years back, and no one had bothered to have him fixed so they were stuck with him now...)  
  
John shrugged on a thick coat and went outside, the warmth instantly taken from him with the howling wind. His teeth were chattering by the time he reached the warm barn, and frozen fingers did not help with the fact that he had to help birth a foal right had that moment.  
  
"Get over here now!" called Sarah from the far stall, kneeling in the straw. She knew from experience back home from working on a horse ranch that the mother would need help, and there was no way she was going to be able to handle it alone.  
  
"I'm coming," he grumbled, taking of his coat and staggering over to her, nights of not sleeping well piling up on him. They did the best they could to make things go smoothly, and even had the umbilical cord cut when the mother shrieked and went limp, her pulse stopped and breathing stilled.  
  
"Go warm up the milk," said John sadly, having expected this reaction. The mare had been sick for months, and only held on really for the birth of her foal. "I'll clean him off and keep him warm." He picked up a towel and gently rubbed the small foal, a mare, down as he check for broken bones and any signs of illness as all.  
  
Sarah came back with a large bottle and handed it to him, going beside the mother's body to drag it out of the way outside into the blizzard. As soon as it was warm enough, they'd bury it out in the field where it belonged. John noticed an odd marking on the foal's flanks as he let her drink the bottle quickly. It looked like a small butterfly, bright cream against the tan hair, and reminded him of someone he had known from before.  
  
"Hey Sarah," said John when she had returned, pointing to the marking. "Who does that remind you of?"  
  
Sarah looked at it and smile. "We'll name it Mandy," she said, "Which means it's a good thing she's not here..." The foal stopped drinking the milk and curled up on John's lap, making no signs of moving at all.  
  
"Ahhh," said Sarah softly, stroking the silky mane gently. "How sweet..."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle rolled out of bed late that morning, a pounding headache blurring his vision as he struggled to pull on a tunic and a pair of pants. Some how, he kept getting them backwards and inside out until a strong pair of hands sat him down and began to dress him for him.  
  
"I think you had too much punch last night, Master," said Kyle's manservant, Rick, softly. "Your father's not going to be happy about you staying out so late at your friend's party..."  
  
"Like I care," said Kyle loftily. "Got anything to get rid of this handover and get me seeing straight again?"  
  
"Drink this, but I warn you it doesn't taste very good..."  
  
"Will it get me back to normal?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Then, bottom's up!" Kyle downed the whole glass in one draught before turning a very interesting shade of green and running over to the waist bin to puke up everything he had eaten in the past 10 hours.  
  
"Master is feeling better?" asked Rick as he sat beside Kyle patiently.  
  
"Warn a guy next time you make him up chuck his guts, ok?" replied Kyle sourly, slowly rising to his feet.  
  
"It doesn't always do that," objected Rick quickly. "It depends how much you've had to drink and how long ago it was. You must've had more than I thought to have thrown up that much..."  
  
"About 12 or 14 glasses of the red punch and another 5 glasses of the wine..."  
  
"Good heavens!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse turned and tossed in her sleep that night, haunted by something that lay in her dreams...  
  
%She stood in front of a screen of sorts, watching scenes and pictures flash over them, not really sure what they meant....  
  
One was of three sneaky looking young women, all strangely familiar but gone before she could study them. The next was of Lyssa, standing there with a uniform on. But the badge wasn't of Trebond. The next was of a short redheaded girl and some sandy-haired guy. She couldn't see the girl's face, and just as the person turned around the scene changed. This time it was Amanda, looking extremely angry as she rapidly shot arrows towards something in the distance and took one in the shoulder before it went on.  
  
Then it was Elizabeth, dancing with some guys she had seen before, wearing masks as they twirled around and around... It changed to a young man she thought she recognized with brown hair and a stubby goatee, hugging a young horse with a butterfly on its flank and another young woman who looked familiar behind him. Next was her following Levi through the woods on a dark night with weapons in hand as they tirelessly hunted for something or someone...  
  
More pictures and scenes and people showed up in her dreams, some she knew and some she didn't, but then she saw two figures glowing brightly in the distance as a portal opened up between them and was sucked inside...%  
  
Alyse sat up in her bed, panting as she tried to calm herself. "It was only a dream," she said out loud, trying to believe it. "It was only a dream..." Some how, though, she knew it wasn't...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
It was late that evening as Rispah and Lyssa sat in their rooms, talking quietly about Lyssa's options at hand. "They've offered me the job again," said Lyssa softly, the firelight dancing across her face. "And I said I'd think about it."  
  
"You know we won't keep you here if that is what you choose," said Rispah kindly, trying to make things easier for the girl. "It's what ever you want."  
  
"But I don't know what I want," argued Lyssa, frowning. "If I go, I don't get to see you, Coram, or Dani any more...or Eric...and I don't want that to happen...But if I stay and never move up...this could be my only chance...ARRRGGHH!!!"  
  
"I know, dear," sighed the older woman, "The choice is hard to make, but it is your choice alone and only you can make it. I'm not even going to tell you what I would do, it might sway you one way or the other."  
  
"Gee, you're a lot of help..." The door burst open just then, Eric striding into the room proudly as he came up to the two at the table.  
  
"I did it," he said at last, sounding very pompous and regal. "I finally told father what I thought of being a steward and what I want to do with my life!"  
  
"What did he say?" asked Rispah calmly.  
  
"That I'd been hanging around Commander Lyssa too long and if I join the Rider's he'll disown me and has already so it's all good, right?" replied Eric, running a hand through his hair. "I'll borrow the money to start, then pay it back when I get my first pay checks..."  
  
"We'll pay for you," said Rispah, patting him on the back. "Consider it your going away present."  
  
"Then I'm set!" said Eric brightly. "I've already talked to Commander Buri, and she said that because I had learned to fight and ride from Lyssa that I could join right away. Turns out they're putting together a new squad and now need only a few others and a captain for it!"  
  
"So that's the position they want you to fill," said Rispah, turning to Lyssa, "What do you think of the position now?"  
  
"I don't know," growled Lyssa, "Sure it'd be fun being with Eric and all-"  
  
"Great! Then you'll do it?" said Eric expectantly. "It'll be just the same as it is now!"  
  
"Except we'll be in the middle of battles and fights this time," muttered Lyssa under her breathe. "Being in charge of a garrison and an elementary group in an army are two completely different things, Eric."  
  
"I know, I know, but still. Promise me you'll consider it."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Please? Please? Please?????"  
  
"Oh, all right. But I'm not giving any promises."  
  
"You big softy," whispered Rispah to Lyssa.  
  
"Oh, hush your mouth."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda got up before dawn the day after Joren's Ordeal, knowing right about now they would be finding him dead. She went as quickly as she could to Kel's room, hoping to get there in time to warn her before it was too late.  
  
She was just about to knock on the door when a full-grown man went crashing into her back and sent her crashing into the door. Her lip split from impact, and the door gave way as Kel opened it from the inside, probably woken up by the noise they had made.  
  
She had a glaive in her hands, and was opening the blinds with another. The man kicked the still stunned Amanda out of the way and dove at Kel, murder in his eyes as he did. Amanda grabbed his feet and brought him down, rolling over by Kel as she spit blood from her mouth.  
  
Amanda was hauled to her feet by Kel as Jump and the birds attacked the man angrily, giving the pair time to collect their wits. "Trollop, you killed my boy!" shouted the man who fought Jump and the birds. Jump gripped one of the man's wrists in his jaws, drawing blood. The birds continued to strike his face and eyes as he flailed at them with his free hand.  
  
The door to Raoul's chambers sprang open. Raoul was in his loincloth, holding his unsheathed sword. Buri, clad in only a blanket, stood at his elbow, a dagger in her free hand.  
  
"Birds move," ordered Raoul. The sparrows darted to one side. Raoul grabbed the snarling man one-handed and smashed him against the wall, shaking off his human companions. "Jump, let go," ordered Raoul. Jump obeyed.  
  
The man continued to curse as his companions babbled on and on about something to Raoul. "That's Lord Burchard of Stone mountain," Amanda explained to Kel softly as she put herself in front of the younger woman. "The woman's his wife and the man his brother. The Chamber killed Joren, that's probably why they're here."  
  
Kel froze as the man stopped long enough to breath. He went right back at it with his threats and curses until Raoul changed his hold and put a fore arm across his neck to cut off the voice and the air.  
  
"My Lord of Stone mountain, you forget yourself," he said icily. "If you try to carry out your threats, I will break your jaw."  
  
"He is distraught," the woman said, her voice breaking. "My lord, please, Burchard is out of his mind with grief."  
  
"My nephew is dead," the other man cried. "The Chamber of the Ordeal opened on his corpse."  
  
"Joren? Dead?" whispered Kel, glancing at Amanda. How had she known?  
  
"It's exactly what he deserved," growled Amanda, wiping her lip again as fresh blood began to dribble down her chin.  
  
"Who are you?" snarled Lord Burchard, trying to get free of Raoul's grasp. "I never asked a commoner to comment on my son."  
  
"Then why did you ask my sister to marry him?" asked Amanda sarcastically, her eyes blazing with fury. "That's right, Lord Burchard. "I'm Lady Amanda of Lynx mountain, here as your service just in time for you to slam into me for no bloody reason!!!"  
  
Kel put a restraining hand on Amanda's shoulder as Lord Burchard ignored Amanda and turned back to her. "Jumped-up merchant slut," he whispered. "He was never the same after you arrived. Never. You witched him, cursed him-" His voice was cut off as Raoul reapplied the pressure.  
  
"I am tired of you," said Raoul, his voice deadly soft. "Nothing affects the Chamber. Now leave." He let the man go and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"And you," said Burchard, intending on getting in one last shot. He pointed an accusing finger at Amanda. "You and your slut of a sister-" In a flash Amanda had her dagger out and had it at his throat.  
  
"Nobody insults my sister!" yelled Amanda, a crazy glint in her eyes.  
  
"You cast a spell on him! You're both witches," cried Burchard, struggling out of his brother's hold. "I swear it, die you witches! You and you're evil webs and traps for men-" His voice stopped as Amanda applied pressure to the dagger and a single drop of blood ran down the blade.  
  
"I ought to kill you right now," breathed Amanda, rage practically pouring out of her eyes. A firm hand gripped her shoulder; it's size telling her it was Raoul.  
  
"We will make allowance for your grief," he said sternly, slowly drawing her away from Lord Burchard. "Now leave."  
  
"We understand," said Burchard's wife, helping her husband to his feet.  
  
"Yeah," added his brother sarcastically. "We under stand that-"  
  
"HE SAID WE WILL MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOUR GRIEF!!!" yelled Amanda, tearing out of Raoul's grasp. "NOW GO!" She pushed them out the door and slammed it shut, leaning on it after it was closed.  
  
Kel trembled slightly as Raoul rubbed his face with both hands. "Gods," he whispered, "I need a drink."  
  
"Shall I get you one?" asked Kel, unsure.  
  
"Not the kind I meant, if you don't mind," he replied. "Juice, water- no liquor. It makes me into someone I don't like."  
  
"I'll find something," Kel promised, looking for her clothes. He turned to Amanda, who hadn't moved the door at all. Her lip bled freely, her breath coming in gasps as a knock sounded on the door. She opened it wearily to see an angry Elizabeth and worried Alyse outside the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Elizabeth. "And you're lip's bleeding! Here, let me take care of that-"  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm fine," cut in Amanda, taking out a handkerchief and using it to mop up the blood.  
  
"But your lip-"  
  
"I said I'm fine."  
  
"Amanda! It's bleeding-" Amanda held up a hand, silencing her sister as Alyse said what sounded like a series of Yamani oaths.  
  
"You get involved, didn't you?" she asked accusingly, "You knew this was going to happen, so you got yourself involved for no reason-"  
  
"I came to warn her, that's all," objected Amanda angrily. "It's not my fault Burchard rammed me into the door and split my lip. I wasn't even going to hang around for that-"  
  
"Wait a sec," interrupted Buri, looking very confused. "You mean you two *knew* this was going to happen?? But that's impossible..."  
  
"There's something you three should know," said Amanda, wearily leaning on Alyse as she tried to figure out how to say this. "Especially you Kel. Me, Elizabeth, and Alyse are from another world. Another world where Tortal only exists as a series of books, and some of those books are about your life, Kel...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman hadn't been sleeping much lately, with the constant raids on near by towns and hit-and-run attacks used by the Scanrans to try to thin out their defenses. John hadn't had a full nights rest in three weeks, and to say the least he was not going to let anything get in the way of his rest this time.  
  
About three hours before dawn, some fighting broke out along the edges of the camp, and both were quickly called to come and help fight and heal those who had been hurt.  
  
"That's it," growled Artman, pushing his hair out of his eyes and throwing on a shirt. "I *will* get my eight hours of sleep if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Artman?" asked Libby, getting worried. "What are you planning to do this time?"  
  
"Watch and see." He stalked out to where the Scanrans were shoot arrows at them and trying to get their pikes men in under the Tortallan's line of fire. Artman rose up his arms and shouted a few words loudly, flashing with fire briefly until it transferred itself onto the Scanrans, burning those close by to a crisp.  
  
"Retreat!" yelled one of the men as Artman continued to ignite them randomly flashing eyes and a weird grin on his face.  
  
"Done," he said at last, heading back for his tent. "If anyone disturbs me for the next five hours, I swear I'll do the same to them as well."  
  
Libby scratched her head as everyone else backed away from him quickly, having missed his display of 'fireworks' on the Scanrans. "What's wrong with you all?" she asked, getting back to healing a guy with a broken arm. "It's not like he's going to set you on fire or anything." A woman near her fainted as the rest backed away from Libby fearfully. "What?" she asked confusedly. "What did I say...?"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John had spent the last few nights in the barn with Mandy, getting up to feel her when she woke up and bit his hand or arm and sleeping when she was not. She romped around the small pen they had made, and liked to deprive John of his sleep by butting him with her head until he got up to play with her.  
  
His favorite time was when she settled down and let him sleep or curled up next to him for a nap. Sarah did the rest of the chores in exchange for the fact that she got a full night's sleep and didn't have to worry about the new-born horse that much.  
  
Right now Mandy was biting him again, wanting more milk from the bottle and the warm mush they had made up a few hours ago. "Alright, alright, I'm going," muttered John, rolling out of the pile of hay that was his bed and getting one of the warmed bottles out. The foal greedily sucked it dry before turning to the bowl of mush and gulping it down as fast as she could.  
  
"Hungry little thing, weren't you?" asked John, lying back down in the hay. The foal burped loudly in response and curled up next to him, laying her head on his stomach. "Hey now!" he objected. "I'm not a pillow!" Mandy just snorted and stayed where she was, that infuriatingly cute look on her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Isn't that just the sweetest thing I ever did see," cooed Sarah from the entrance in the stall. "The baby and her daddy are taking a nap."  
  
"Shut up, Sarah. Just shut up."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen sat at her table in the main room of the Dancing Dove, Mouse, Joe, Ratina, Alleycat, and Old Bart sitting with her as they talked quietly under the noise of the room. Allie was upstairs with a group of young men and women, teaching them some tricks of the trade. "Have the young one's been taken to the safe spot?" she asked barely above a whisper, looking at Bart meaningfully. He nodded. [Good] thought Vixen to her self as she mentally checked it off her list. [It would not be good to have any young ones caught up in the crossfire if a fight breaks out. They'll be safe at Madame Cooper's shop with some older Rogue to guard them.]  
  
"What about the old ones?" she asked Joe, staring him straight in the eye. By that she meant the few beggars and older thieves in her group that couldn't fight and needed looking after.  
  
"We found them a spot and they'll be fine," he replied, his lips barely moving. Roberto had agreed to keep those at his home for a week or two and then they'd have to find new place for them to stay.  
  
"And those on the 'expedition'?"  
  
"I just got word that they made it successfully into the merchant's house and are now tackling his spelled safe."  
  
"Good." Vixen glanced up and around the room, her eyes roaming nervously for a second before they settled on the table Xavier had once occupied. Now it was over run with Scanrans, all claiming to need refuge from the war in their homeland.  
  
There was rumor of an uprising in some of the smaller towns far from there, but they had yet to receive word from the thieves they sent to check it out, and until then all they could do was wait.  
  
Joe squirmed uneasily in his chair as the tension built even higher in the room, things beginning to look very tense and uneasy as the noise dimmed to a few whispers here and there, and the occasional passing of a night guard out on a horse on the streets.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mouse as they waited for the next horse to come by, but it never did. If it had, they would've easily heard it the way the room was so quite, but no noise came from the streets at all... "Something's going to happen, I can feel it-"  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The noise came from upstairs. Vixen stood up quickly as the room erupted into mass confusion. Men dressed in dark blue uniforms poured out from the stairs and began to attack the thieves of the Rogue. Those from Scanra ripped of their tunics to reveal dark blue shirts underneath and turned against those from Tortal as well, creating an uproar that brought the place to life instantly.  
  
Vixen and her friends formed a ring, slicing through the crowd and making their way to the back door. She fought like a mad beast, using her pole arm to cut down the fair-haired Scanrans and help those from her group who had been hurt.  
  
Joe fought at her back, doing the best he could with his knives, but not doing that well all together. "Here," said Vixen, shoving the short sword he had given her into his hands, "Use this. You're better at it than I." Which was true, Joe couldn't fight with knives or steal a purse, but man could he fence.  
  
Mouse tried to sing the men under her control, but they were wearing charms that protected them from her voice and her attempts to break through them were futile. "We've got to get out of here, now!" She yelled, leading a large group of them to the back door and into the courtyard. Vixen and Joe were the last to follow.  
  
Together they held the back door, the rest of the group outside and some of the Rogue still inside trying to fight for their lives in a mad rush for the door. "Bart!" yelled Vixen as she watched him go down in the crowd. "Bart!" Joe grabbed her arm and stopped her from running back into the thick of the fight and began to drag her out the door. "No!" she screamed, fighting his hold. "I have to help my thieves. My rogue. NO!!"  
  
"I can't let you go back in there," grunted Joe as he thrust the short sword through a Scanran's middle before dragging her out the door. "You mean to much to me and the others, we have to go now! This is a lost cause, Vixen, you'll only get yourself killed."  
  
"Then I'll die with my people!"  
  
"Like hell will I let that happen." If Vixen had actually been listening to him, she might had realized exactly what is was he was trying to say. "I care way to much for you to do that, Vixen."  
  
"But they are my people! I'm the Queen, I have to help them..." A cloth was placed over her mouth and she was instantly knocked out from the fumes as her body went limp.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vixen," said Joe softly, getting Ratina and Mouse to help him put her on his horse in front of him. "This is the only way...."  
  
Allie came running up just then, all of the youths who had been with her and a few adults from upstairs coming behind her as well. There were about 12 in all, and they quickly scrambled for horses as Scanrans flooded out of the building and went after them.  
  
"Follow me!" yelled Mouse, two other small rogue members with her as Baby (her giant Clydesdale mare) reared up on her hind legs from fright. She galloped away down the streets, those who could follow doing so and Allie staying behind to help those who couldn't.  
  
"Spider!" she yelled to one of the men, "Take those five without horses to one of the safe spots and follow us later, ok?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He and the five disappeared instantly, creeping away as only a Rogue can do. She took out a few knives and threw them, keep enough to fight with as she took out some Scanrans who were harassing a near by girl.  
  
"Come on!" she called to the girl, pulling her onto her pinto mare and turning around only to get an arrow in the back of her shoulder for not watching close enough. "Arrgghh! (&^&^$^%#^)*+)(&(_*^*&%&^$!!!" Several curses and oathes flew out of her mouth as she carelessly took out all of her throwing stars and launched them as the man with the bow, effectively stopping him from ever shooting again. "Stupid Scanrans!"  
  
The girl who was now in riding in front of her guided the horse to the road and galloped away into the night, the last Rogue to leave the Dancing Dove as it was over run by foreigners and they were driven out for the first time in years...  
  
The Rogue was no more.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah had just fallen asleep that night when a loud pounding at the door brought her to her senses, making her throw on some clothes and run to answer the door as quickly as she could. John met her in the hallway, back in the house since the foal had become independent and had found a place in the herd.  
  
He yanked open the door toe reveal and very disheveled Mouse and Allie, and knocked out Vixen who was being carried by Joe, and several others (about 25 in all) who were hurt, tired, hungry and/or cold depending on where they had been when the fighting had broken out.  
  
"Get in here, you guys," said Sarah quickly, handing out extra blankets and getting some hot coffee ready to help warm up the Rogue as they piled into her small house. John took the horses and some of the guys to the barn where they were stabled in a stall or the loft (depending on if you were a horse or a human) with food and extra blankets and such to keep them warm and fed. He bandaged the few wounds that they had before heading back to the house with the promise to come check on them shortly after he had helped out there.  
  
Vixen hadn't woken up yet, and Joe stayed with her as Mouse bandaged Allie's arrow wound and saw to any others who had been hurt. There were several cuts and bruises, and a serious slash here and there, but everyone who had made it this far was still alive and those who hadn't most likely weren't.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" John asked Allie as he gave her a mug of coffee and a blanket to curl up in. "I knew there could be some trouble, but this is a little more than I expected..."  
  
"The Scanrans snuck in through a window on the top floor from another building," Allie said quietly, sipping her drink as she did. "I screamed to alert those down stairs and several of them managed to get past me to the stairs and into the main room. Upstairs, I was able to keep those with me safe and save a few from the rooms around mine. We climbed down a drainpipe and crept around the back, finding the others and a knocked out Vixen back there. I don't know what happened to the others, but I'm sure I don't want to." She shivered slightly as John shook his head and moved on, others still needed help and he was one of the few capable of doing so.  
  
Vixen woke up just then, sitting up quickly as realization dawned on her of exactly what had just happened. The Scanrans, the battle...  
  
"No," she whispered, holding her head in her hands. "No....no..." Vixen, Queen of the Rogue and defeater of Jeremy, wept. She wept for her lost friends and foes, for those she had promised to protect and hadn't been able to, for those who had been hurt or killed, for those who had lost ones as well.  
  
Joe came and put an arm around her, letting her cry into his shoulder as she tried to deal with an overwhelming sense of loss that came with their defeat. Sarah and John, who had finished doling out food and blanket, watched this from a corner by the fire. Allie and Mouse came and helped comfort her to, all gathered in a circle as they mourned their loss with her.  
  
"You do know that you can't all stay here," piped up John when she had settled down and had fallen in an exhausted sleep on Joe's shoulder. "We don't have the room or ability to feed you all..."  
  
"Can we leave a few of the younger ones here?" asked Mouse quickly, getting up and taking some paper and charcoal stick from her pocket. "We can't travel in this big of a group, and some of them need to stay out of this fight for their own safety."  
  
"We can take 10 at the most," conceded John, Sarah having slipped back to her room for a few minutes sleep. "Three in here and seven in the loft."  
  
"How about 13 and we'll leave some gold nobles behind as well to help with the cost?" offered Mouse, a shrewd bargainer as always.  
  
"Deal. How much gold?" She pulled out a fat purse she had lifted from a noble leaving Corus that day and placed it in his hand. "This will definitely do. Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you," said Joe, shaking his hand with his free one. "We need to go scope out what's going on in the other towns and probably recruit some new help from other village's Rogues. Having you take these young ones is more than we could hope for from you."  
  
"It's no problem," replied John, shrugging his shoulder carelessly. "It's what we can do for some old friends."  
  
"I see your goatee is growing back."  
  
"Good grief."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda and Levi were walking back to their tents after breakfast, talking about birthdays for some reason or other. "So, when is yours and your sisters?" he asked lightly, leaning against the wind that threatened to blow them away.  
  
"Mine's in May, and Elizabeth's is in...oh shoot."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot Elizabeth's birthday last November!" Amanda sprinted the rest of the way back to the tents and found Elizabeth there just waking up, wearing a thick robe as she made herself a cup of coffee to wake her up.  
  
"How could you let me forget about your birthday last November?" exploded Amanda, not even taking the time to say 'good morning.'  
  
"Oh, well let's think about this for a minute," said Elizabeth with sly smile on her face. "First off, you didn't even remember you *own* birthday this past year. I had to remind you-"  
  
"I was under a lot of stress!"  
  
"As you were on my birthday. It was one of the days you worked straight through to get all that unnecessary paper work done (*coughLEVIcough*) and there was that cute serving boy who was hanging around...yeah so I forgot to remind you not to forget so I just let the whole thing drop..."  
  
"Birthdays aren't that big a deal," said Alyse from the doorway. "I had to skip over mine because I still had 'amnesia', remember?"  
  
"Why don't we hold a joint 'belated birthday bash' for you guys, then?" suggested Levi, hoping to get Amanda to stop looking so guilty. "You all can go and get your friends, I'll go order a cake, Amanda could go use her influence to get us a room at the fief to use, and we'll hold a private celebration for just us and those we invite."  
  
"Sounds go to me," said Elizabeth, grinning crazily.  
  
"Yeah," added Alyse, "It'd be nice to have a birthday for once. Only a few others could be rounded up on such short notice, with only Kel, Cleon, Raoul, Buri, Faleron (of course) and Neal coming besides their original group.  
  
It may not have been as grand as it could have, and things were little rushed, but the two sisters and their cousin still had fun.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer was once again the head cook of the Procession, and sat with Sean in the back of the kitchen by the fire, staying warm by the coals that were slowly dying down from a day's worth of cooking.  
  
Sean had made a small hollow in the sacks of flour and sat there staring into the fire, Jenny beside him leaning on his side with his arm around her. The cats last around them, Tigress and Caramel across their laps as Snickers and Chocolate wrestled on the floor and Snowball lay above them on the extra sacks.  
  
Jennifer's eyes began to close, they day's hard work taking its toll on her. Just as she was about to drift off for good, Sean said, "Jenny, are you happy here?"  
  
"Absolutely," murmured Jennifer, leaning more into him as sleep overwhelmed her at last. "I wouldn't have things any other way..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Those left of the Rogue had traveled from town to town, realizing the attack had not only been centered in Corus as those left of other rogues came to them for help and joined their small band. The last town had been one of those first hit and only had five surviving members left, the rest dead or taken as prisoners by the foreigners.  
  
"We have to do something," argued Vixen at the next meeting they had at a small inn by the main road, yet apart from the town. "There's got to be a way to drive these Northerners back to where they came from."  
  
A knock at the door caused everyone to hush, and Joe stuck his head cautiously out the door with a weapon in hand. It was a small boy, beaten a bruised as well as half frozen as he was ushered in and given a place by the fire.  
  
"What's the matter, young one?" asked Vixen as she gave him some bite and sup and let him have her cloak as a blanket. "Why have you come to us?"  
  
"My pa was the King of Thieves here," explained the boy softly. "They killed him and took me and ma as captives. I escaped and managed to hear some of their plans. The guy in charge, Xavier, (Vixen growled at this, but the boy kept going) is helping the Scanra Warlord, who had promised him a noble's place if he manages to overthrow the entire Tortallian rogue and use it to create a diversion so he can slip forces in over the border."  
  
"We have to get rid of them, now!" said Vixen angrily. "They've killed lives that could've been spared, lives that were under mine and other rogue leader's protection. This matter must be settled soon, before it's too late..."  
  
"We'll take care of them, I promise," said Joe gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and began to pace restlessly. "Vixen, settle down. I have a plan."  
  
"What is it?" said Vixen quickly, her full attention on him in an instant.  
  
Joe smiled craftily. "It goes something like this..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman panted slightly as he aimed another fireball at the Scanrans and let it fly, toasting another three or four of he enemy. There must've been a three-clan war party out there, and they wanted the town's supplies NOW. Even with Artman to help, the town's people had been hard-pressed to ward off the attacks, and Libby was working over time to help the wounded and heal those who desperately needed it.  
  
She saw someone fall with an arrow through their shoulder and ran to help, kneeling beside the young man and yanking out the shaft before she used her gift to stop the bleeding. Libby was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't notice the huge boulder flying over the wall at her until it would've been to late to move.  
  
Artman had noticed it, though, and created a shield around the pair just string enough to shatter the rock and keep them safe. "Thanks!" yelled Libby over her shoulder as she helped the man into the medical tent out of the range of fire.  
  
He just waved back and went on fighting. There was little time to chat during a battle, then long periods of waiting in between. Two extremes, and neither one very pleasant, but such were the ways of war...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle had gone home with his father, who didn't like the cold and had obtained permission to skip the rest of the Procession; a week after the court had left the palace and was home a few weeks later looking for something to do as he roamed the house.  
  
"Boy, get in here," said a sharp voice from inside Baron Emery's office. Kyle sighed and went in, almost being sure of what was to happen next. "Why didn't you accept the invitation to Lady Cornelia's ball?" asked the Baron angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Because she has the personality of a dead fish," said Kyle in a bored voice.  
  
"What about the one fief's proposal of you for their older daughter?"  
  
"You mean the one from 'Kings reach? I met the girl over mid-winter and she's set on some other guy from the Riders. I don't want to get in the way of that."  
  
"Will you stop dallying around an be serious about this? It is important that you get married and have an heir to the fief before I die, ok? Leaving things just, hanging if you will, only causes trouble. There are plenty of eligible women out there, go and pick one!"  
  
"Give me a break, pops," murmured Kyle rebelliously. "Cut me some slack until we go back to court, ok? I want to do this on my own time."  
  
"Fine, boy. But if you screw this up and *I'm* left hanging..."  
  
"I know I know, you'll sick the dogs on me and let them tear me to shreds." Kyle shuddered; his dad's dog's heads came up to his shoulder and had huge jaws that could snap through bone quite easily. "Trust me, I understand..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse held a glaive in her hands and looked at Lady Haname nervously. She was about to get herself thrown. When the Princess had asked her to take part in the exhibition matches, she figured it'd be a fan toss here, a glaive dance there, and maybe a few round of archery, not facing off with the best among them with a glaive.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Lady Haname as they were signaled to start, adjusting her grip on the pole of her weapon.  
  
"I guess-" As quick as a flash she was forced to dodge the sharp end of the glaive and strike out with the blunt end of her own. They exchanged a few more blows before drawing apart and circling each other.  
  
[Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot] thought Alyse to herself as her opponent charged at her once more. Metal met metal in a shower of sparks as Lady Haname attacked Alyse with the ferocity of a tiger. She knew it wasn't that the Yamanis Lady had anything against her, but the matches had to look good so she did her best every time.  
  
Alyse missed a block and felt her feet get flipped out from under her; the ground the sky trading places as she landed with a 'thud!'  
  
"Are you ok, Alyse?" asked Lady Haname as she hauled her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," replied Alyse, trying to see straight. "I just got my brains scrambled a bit, that's all...ow..."  
  
"Good match," said the lady lightly, helping her younger friend back to the sidelines. "Next time don't forget to watch where the weapon goes, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, alright." Alyse gulped some water as she readied her self for the fan-fight next. This was going to be a long day...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa, Eric, and Danielle sat in the stands at the jousting and fighting area, needing something to do other than wandering around for once. "Have you made your choice yet?" asked Eric for the fifth time that week.  
  
"No, Eric, I have not," replied Lyssa testily. "I wish you'd leave me alone about that, I'll make my decision when *I'm* ready to and not a second sooner, ok??"  
  
"Hey, at least you have a choice," said Danielle gloomily. "Father said I must find a husband by my next birthday or he'll decrease my dowry."  
  
Lyssa winced in sympathy. Danielle's dowry was worth a lot, that was true, but in the world of nobles it wasn't that big at all and having it become even smaller certainly wouldn't help her any...that and being forced into marriage before you were ready...  
  
She was definitely glad she was not a noble.  
  
"Who's the lucky lad right now?" asked Eric lightly, trying to bring things to a more pleasant topic. "What about that Cleon fellow you danced with a few nights back?"  
  
"First of all he's betrothed to some rich snob and secondly it's rumored that he's involved with that girl squire," retorted Danielle. "Which is too bad because he's kind of cute..."  
  
"And his friend Neal?"  
  
"Completely set on one of the Yamanis Ladies."  
  
"That pretty boy, what-his-face...Kyle."  
  
"He likes to flirt and that's about it." Danielle made a face. "I think he only does it for fun too."  
  
"How about Faleron, then?"  
  
"He's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The cousin of those two noble sisters."  
  
"What two noble sisters?" asked Lyssa, coming back into the conversation suddenly.  
  
"Those two who...oh, hello there." Before them stood one of those gorgeously dark knockouts who are rather quite hard to find. He flashed a brilliant smile, and Lyssa could see Danielle was completely gone on him.  
  
"Are you Lady Danielle?" he asked, his voice deep and velvety.  
  
"Yes," replied Danielle her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm Sir Derick of Kings Reach, one of Faleron's cousins. Your father sent me to come and get you, he wishes to speak with you about something."  
  
"Lead the way," said Danielle softly, taking his arm as she practically floated off beside him.  
  
"I give her a week before she's gone on him," whispered Eric to Lyssa.  
  
"Try the next thirty seconds if it's not already happened," she replied, chuckling softly. Apparently good guys weren't that hard to find after all...at least not in Tortal that is...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John and Sarah had been very busy the last two weeks, trying to keep their 'guests' comfortable and trying to make their supplies last as long as possible. They had four young ladies and 9 guys who had been put with them, ranging from the ages of 12 to 16. The ladies, of course, slept inside as they guys bunked in the loft, and all of them helped out on the ranch during the day when they were able to.  
  
A few had suffered from minor injuries, one a bruised shoulder from falling off the drainpipe and another a grazed leg from a close call with an arrow, but nothing too serious. The youths knew how to protect themselves in a jam, and could run faster than some of the horses, but they weren't allowed to leave the property anyways and stayed close at hand in case of an attack. Unfortunately, not all things can be planned for.  
  
Xavier was no fool, and had been at the rear of the charge when the Scanrans had flooded the Dancing Dove in hopes of taking it for good. He noticed that there were no young ones or old ones among those captured or dead and that a large number had managed to escape rather than stay and die.  
  
Immediately he had sent out search squads to find those left, but the thieves were craftier than they looked. Madame Cooper had moved the young ones to Myles' home by the palace with their guards and the women who had stayed with them. Roberto had taken the old ones to a friends house far away from there and promised to tell any who came for them where they were. John and Sarah, though, were not used to they ways of thieves, and that worked quite to their disadvantage...  
  
John and a few of the older boys had been mending a fence in the fields when a sharp whistle came from the house. They were under attack.  
  
They sprinted back to the house, seeing Sarah holding the door of their home with a large club in each hand as she knocked over any who came to close. There must've been close to twelve or thirteen grown men outside trying to gain entrance, but Sarah wouldn't budge an inch. From the windows some of the braver youths were throwing stones and anything hard they could get their hands on. One of the girls had a bow and was carefully picking of their horses and the men themselves when they came in her sights.  
  
John grabbed a long pole and went at the intruders, angry that any one dare to force their way into his home, the place he had worked so hard for during the past two years. He had taken some martial arts classes back home and was more than ready to fight those with pole arms or just hand-to-hand, it was the ones with swords that he had problems with...  
  
One of the boys who had been with him went down with spear in is leg as John rushed to save him, crying out as he did. The Scanran thief, dressed in dark blue from head to toe, grinned crazily as he raised his short sword for the final blow.  
  
Sarah screamed, some of the girls joining her as time seemed to slow down, things passing moment by moment...  
  
One of the thieves lifted a cross bow, taking careful aim at John's heart as his leader had bade him to do. At the same time the sound of hooves coming quickly alerted them of the arrival of others. Sarah screamed again, watching as an arrow grew of out the crossbowman's throat, blood splaying everywhere.  
  
The man with a short sword brought his weapon down, John's eyes widening as he realized there was no way to save both himself and the boy as he surged forward and shoved the younger one out of the way...the blade flashing...coming closer...  
  
Another shout rang out, the sound of a bow being shot as John closed his eyes and prayed for it to end quickly....and then his world went black.  
  
Onua sat in the saddle of her horse as she calmly shot down the rest of the thieves, taking care to cripple or kill them as she had done to John's attacker. He would live, with the sword having only gashed his shoulder pretty bad, but his road of recovery would be long and hard.  
  
The boy he had saved was using his shirt to stop the bleeding as Sarah used a club to knock out the last of the attackers before rushing to John's side. Onua rounded up the young ones with out saying a word and took them inside, returning quickly with a blanket and two of the bigger guys. Between the four of them, they carried John back inside and laid him on a bed.  
  
Things were certainly not looking good.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
It had been two weeks since the Rogue had been so rudely rooted out of Corus, and now they were ready to take back some of what had been theirs. It was a small town, one of those that were farthest south and the only one with a Rogue for miles around, that they chose to make their first move.  
  
Slipping along like shadows down the main street to a little building at the edge of the town, Vixen had Allie and Mouse take care of the guards before picking the locks to get inside and slaying anyone who came at her.  
  
There was only a small force, about 20 in all and with Joe, Ratina, Alleycat, and a few other to back her up, they quickly took control and had the small town back in their possession. It was just one of the many they would be taking back over very soon, but it was a refuge for them and would be making very large use of it.  
  
Locking the Scanrans in a dark cell in the back, they freed those who were imprisoned and set the leader for this area back in his rightful place and left him with a few of their men before moving on. Vixen pushed them on, ever on it all the faster so they could gain control once more. She was sick of being put out of her place, and those who had done it would pay, oh yes, they would pay very dearly indeed...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer, Lyssa, Sean, and Eric were having dinner in Jennifer's kitchen late one night, chairs pulled up around the dieing fire in the stove as they ate what as left of the food she ha served. There was a pot of beef stew, a few rolls, a large bowl of steamed vegetables, and a fresh baked apple pie for when they were done.  
  
Lyssa and Eric were talking about Sir Derick, Danielle's new 'friend', and telling Jennifer as Sean about the first time they saw him in the stands.  
  
"I don't care if he's a noble and a little 'high and mighty' for his own good," said Lyssa sincerely. "He's hot. She's a very lucky girl."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there," piped in Jennifer, nodding her head. "He came in here for a meal earlier today and oh my....there's really no way to describe him..."  
  
"What is it with girls and dark guys?" asked Sean suddenly, looking a little annoyed. "I'm almost blonde, is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"I'm not saying blondes aren't hot too, I'm saying that this guy's a lot better looking than most guys where I come from. Danielle's completely gone on him, she'd eat out of his hand if he asked her too, but he's every bit s gone on her as she is on him! It's hilarious, really, to watch them."  
  
"Why? What do they do?"  
  
"Dani's all shy and nervous (as if such a thing was possible for her!) and he's all 'noble like and grand' in an innocent way. It's as if they're five year olds playing 'grown ups!'"  
  
"I'll pay more attention next time I see them together," said Jennifer, a sly glint in her eyes. "Things like that don't happen very often."  
  
"No kidding," grumbled Sean. "I was walking around the hay stacks yesterday and some squire was rolling around there with a peasant girl. He was younger than me!"  
  
"Things were like that back home," mused Lyssa quietly. "I knew a girl who got pregnant at 14...it was a shame, really."  
  
"Why didn't she just get a pregnancy charm?" asked Eric pointedly. "Most girls are given one by their thirteenth by their mothers."  
  
"Not all girls are and can afford one if they're not," replied Lyssa bluntly. "I don't have one, but then again no guy in his right mind would try anything on me, so I'm really not worried."  
  
"I don't have one," added Jennifer. "But I'm not too worried either." Sean and Eric exchanged odd looks over the table. "What was that look for?" asked Jennifer quickly, having caught the tail end of it.  
  
"Nothing," replied Sean, leaning back in his chair, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't worry about what?" asked Lyssa, turning to Eric. "Is there something you two would like to tell us?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell," replied Eric with a shrug avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me. Now."  
  
"...." ^_^;;  
  
"Grrrr...."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get it out of them eventually," said Jennifer, leaning closer to Sean as she patted his head. "Isn't that right, Sean?"  
  
"...." ^_^;; "Oh boy..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman were traveling to another town that needed their help now, a squad of Riders with them as they went. It was getting old, fighting a battle, helping those hurt, moving one, fighting again, helping again...not that there weren't good times in between. They had word from Lord Raoul that he was planning on coming out with his group of the King's Own as soon as he could get away from 'royal duties' and seeing him and Kel would be good again. They had made friends among the Rider's, and shared a campfire as well as a pot of stew with them most nights.  
  
Things were still not as they had hoped they would be, though, and because of Trystan's orders they weren't allowed to refuse the King and had to stay as long he asked them to. They hadn't found anyone yet, they hadn't even begun their search, and with this war slowly dragging things were worse than ever.  
  
"What do you think would happen if we just ran away?" Artman whispered to Libby as they road on, no one else close enough to hear.  
  
"Artman! We can't do that!" protested Libby, frowning as she did. "What about all those poor peoples that need our help?"  
  
"Forget them," said Artman tiredly. "We haven't made any head-way here and I don't feel like staying here until I die. I want my computer and my games back! I want to play my trombone and argue with Veety about stuff. I want to go home!"  
  
"Even if it means leaving our friends here for good? What if Veety's one of those left here?"  
  
"That doesn't matter much."  
  
"Artman!"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, but still..."  
  
"Just let it go, ok?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle was flying with the hawks again (in their minds, anyways) over his father's lands for the 5th time that day. He asked the hawk (Triclaw was her name) to fly over the road leading to his father's fief and saw a messenger riding towards them, the King's royal seal all over him and his horse.  
  
'Thank you for the ride, winged cousin,' he told Triclaw. 'I must go now, please be good and just return to your coup, ok?' The hawk agreed to do so, and he quickly left to clean up and go see what the fuss was about.  
  
"This is for Master Kyle," the messenger told him when he came down stairs, a very annoyed Sir Emery meeting him there. "I was told only to give it to him."  
  
"Well, open it boy," said the Baron, shoving the envelope in his hands, "What does it say?"  
  
'Greetings, Kyle, son of Baron Emery,  
  
From their Majesties King Jonathan and Queen Thayet;  
  
Daine told us of your abilities with winger animals, and we wish to call you back to the Procession to help Daine with some matters concerning Scanra. Please send word if you are unable to come or come immediately if you can.  
  
Many thanks,  
  
The Monarchs of Tortal.'  
  
"Well, boy?" asked the Baron, growing impatient. "What's this all about?"  
  
"The King and Queen want me to return to help with some things," replied Kyle, not wanting to tell his father everything for once. "They said it was urgent."  
  
"This had something to do with your 'bird skills', doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Humph. You may go."  
  
Kyle grinned and ran up the stairs, giving out orders to pack his things quickly, he was out of there!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
I think this is the fastest I've ever posted before! Much thanks to those who helped, and you know who you are so I'm not writing the whole list (yeah, I know I'm lazy! ; p). Anyways, please review, it means a lot to me, and it helps me decide where the story's going. Have any ideas? Let me know, if I use it I give you credit for it, k?? Thanks!  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	15. 

Hello again! I know this one took awhile to get up, it's a good one, though, I promise!! Read on and let me know what you think, I love hearing from my fans!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse was in the Queen's tent with Buri and Princess Shinko when word came from Bay Cove about the earthquake, getting her attention quickly. "Can I go and help?" she asked the moment she could get a word in. "I'm not doing anything here, and my cousins won't care if I tell them before we go..."  
  
"We need more people in Lyssa's squad, so you may," said Buri, shoving some packs and a uniform in her hands. "Report to her within the hour, we leave then."  
  
Alyse smiled and nodded, running out of the Queen's tent and to Amanda's as fast as she could. After having told her cousins where she was going, changing clothes, and saddling Fern as fast as she could she went to find Lyssa.  
  
"You've joined the Riders?" asked Lyssa in surprise when she saw Alyse riding over to her.  
  
"Just temporarily," called Buri from a few yards away. "Let her help where she can and she reports directly to you, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Alyse fell into position as the Riders took off at a steady trot, Fern behaving and staying in line like she had hoped. She was glad to get to do something real for once, and not wearing kimonos for a while wouldn't hurt either...  
  
All in all, this was going to be good.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa had accepted the position in the Riders only four days before the news of the quake had come, and already she was wondering if she was up to this. She had several people who were depending on her to get them through whatever they were told to do, and she was not sure she could do that.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Eric, riding up beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," sighed Lyssa. "I'm just thinking, that's all."  
  
"That's a dangerous thing for you..."  
  
"Hey! Be nice."  
  
"So why is the Yamanis lily with us again?"  
  
Lyssa chuckled softly. "I wouldn't call her that if I were you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She's a better shot with a bow than I and her fans are deadly..."  
  
"Those sissy things? Deadly? Yeah right."  
  
"You doubt the power of a shukusen?" asked Alyse, riding up beside them. "I'll have to show you sometime what I can do with my fans..."  
  
"What did your cousins say about you leaving?" asked Lyssa, knowing Alyse lived with some family now but hadn't met them yet.  
  
"Amanda just said to be careful and not get killed or she'd never speak to me again."  
  
"Very helpful family you've got there."  
  
"Oh, absolutely."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby's 18th birthday had been just a few days before as she lay on her back in her tent and stared at the low ceiling, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...  
  
% Pink clouds drifted across a sky that was permanently stuck on a pink sunrise in a land of grassy meadows and pink flowers everywhere. Trees were in little groves, and pink cotton candy grew on them by the bushel! Libby reached up and tasted some, giggling giddily as she acted like a little kid again.  
  
Skipping through the tall grasses, Libby came upon a few tall bushes barring her way. Their berries were a bright pink and were sweet and tangy, but Libby pushed past them. On the other side was a ton of people she knew from before and after getting sucked into Tortal.  
  
The King was there, sitting on a throne in a pinky, fuzzy bathrobe beside a lake of pink lemonade. Artman sat near by, sipping some lemonade calmly beside the King. All of her old pals of school sat around in circles, drinking the pink lemonade as well and all wearing pink! Even Trystan was there, holding a pink scrying mirror and trying to concentrate on it the best she could.  
  
Some cute, pink bunnies came from nowhere and began to dance around her, singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. She laughed and danced with them in the middle, falling on her back in exhaustion a while later. One of the bunnies leapt on her stomach, grinning crazily as it continued to sing...%  
  
Libby opened her eyes and looked at her stomach, very surprised to see a small, brown bunny curled up on her!  
  
"Hello there, little guy," she whispered, picking him up gently. "What are you doing here?" The small animal just looking at her with beseeching eyes, practically melting her heart they were so cute!! "Aw, poor little guy's lost? Well, you can stay with me, then." The bunny jump leapt into her pouch and stayed there, sitting perfectly still. She picked up a few vegetables from the lunch she hadn't eaten and gave them to him, watching with joy as he nibbled away on the celery and lettuce.  
  
"What should I name you?" she asked after awhile, petting it gingerly on the head. She thought about her dream and smiled. "I know what I'll call you...Pinky!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Outside her tent, Amanda was sitting in the middle of a small group of children, mending a torn doll's arm as she told the story about Aladdin and the Forty Thieves. The children were all enthralled with it, and sat there with rapturous looks on their faces as time passed by. Levi watched on from near by, and Elizabeth had long since left, explaining to him that she didn't really like kids.  
  
"The end," said Amanda at last, the children all waking up from their trance. They were the noble's younger sons and daughters who had found her that morning and had begged for a story.  
  
"Can you tell another one?" asked a little girl, crawling up into her lap.  
  
"No," said Amanda gently, putting her back on the grass, "One story a day, remember?"  
  
"Aw."  
  
"Please, Lady Amanda, will you tell us another one?" pleaded a chubby little boy solemnly, pouting out his bottom lip slightly.  
  
"I said no, Master Henry. Now, Miss Geraldine, Betsy's all better again, but be careful because it won't last if you're hard on her..." Amanda handed the doll back to a little girl.  
  
"Can we have a treat now?" asked young boy impatiently, marching up to stand right in front of her. Amanda laughed at his impudence and pulled out a bag of candied nuts from her pouch, taking out a few and passing them around.  
  
"Thanks, Lady Amanda!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the best!"  
  
"Thank you for coming and visiting me."  
  
"Can I have some more if I come back tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll see, Master Toby, we'll see..."  
  
"Thank you for fixing Betsy. She's a good as new!"  
  
"No problem. Now be good and go back to your nurses and parents, ok?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" asked Levi as Amanda stood there and waved at the kids as they went on their separate ways.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Amanda indignantly as she picked up the blanket they had been sitting on and put away her small sewing kit.  
  
"That you and your sister are the two most opposite people that I've ever met."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's a guy fanatic, and (no offence or anything) has probably tumbled a few guys in her life time, still, she cannot cook, sew, clean, and doesn't like little children at all. Don't deny it, I've seen the way she looks at little toddlers. You, on the other hand, can cook, clean, sew and you love being around little kids off all ages. However, you don't like guys in general and are the least likely of you two to settle down anytime soon," explained Levi, getting up and stretching his legs.  
  
"And the wonder in that is...?"  
  
"It's just how ironic it is that strikes me funny," replied Levi with a shrug, getting a fairly soft punch from Amanda in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For opening your mouth."  
  
"Can I just ask you a question, though?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Why what?" Amanda gave him an odd look and walked back into the tent, her things in her arms. He followed her quickly, ducking under the flap of her tent.  
  
"Why are you and Elizabeth such opposites? You're sisters, right? The only things you have in common are you love for music, your tempers, and your ability to cut someone to shreds with words as well as weapons. If it weren't for that, I'd swear you weren't related."  
  
"Umm, Liz and I were brought up differently, that's all..." lied Amanda, trying to cover her tail there.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was raised until a few years ago as an only child, besides an older brother who wasn't around very much, I don't really know him that well. I, on the other hand, had three younger siblings in my home and I often looked after them for my parents. The youngest was 6 when I left..."  
  
"Then your family is still alive."  
  
"...We don't know..."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth walked in just then, seeing the sad look on Amanda's face immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, linking Amanda's arm with hers.  
  
"I was thinking about Ben."  
  
"Hm." Elizabeth glanced at Levi murderously.  
  
"What?" asked Levi, confused. "I just asked about why you two were so different, and she explained that you had been raised differently."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That you were separated until a few years ago and the reason that she likes kids is because she was the one stuck with the younger siblings."  
  
"Nice cover," whispered Elizabeth to Amanda, getting a smile out of the older girl. Out loud she said, "Yeah, it just turned out that way. Are you two ready for the ball tonight?"  
  
"Oh, shoot!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John lay on his bed patiently as the towns healer looked at his arm, making sure it wasn't infected with his gift before sealing it back up. "So, how did that happen again?" asked the man, wiping a sleeve across his forehead as John tested out his arm and noticed the long scar he had running down his shoulder.  
  
"I was working with some tack and an old piece of metal from the barn fell from the loft and sliced it open," he explained for the fifth time.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The wound should've had some rust or bits of metal in it then, and it was completely clean..."  
  
"I just did a really good job of cleaning it out," said Onua from the doorway, having just arrived with some more supplies. When she had heard about the Rouge, she immediately set out for Pirates Swoop and had a message sent from there to George. She had also agreed to help out until the healer could come and fix up John and he could help out once more.  
  
"I guess that would explain it..." Sarah gave him the money for the job as he left and closed the door after him, leaning against it with a sigh.  
  
"How's your arm?" she asked when her anxiety passed, seeing him making sure everything was whole again.  
  
"Good as new, though it felt weird the way he healed it..." John ran a finger down the scar with a grin. "At least I got this reminder to keep me out of trouble for a while..."  
  
"Like that would help any," snorted Onua, unpacking the food she had bought before going to Sarah's room to get those whom they had hidden there. The less who knew that there were others there, the better.  
  
The bodies of the Scanrans had been buried out in the horse fields, and the front yard covered with a new layer of dirt to get rid of the blood spots. Sarah had been having nightmares from the whole things, and everyone was still pretty high-strung.  
  
"You got a letter from your pals in the Rogue," said Onua lightly, handing it to John while she and the young ones made some lunch. One boy, the one John had saved, was still in Sarah's room lying on his back. They couldn't afford to get him a healer just in case, and until then he was bedridden as they waited for his leg to heal.  
  
John tore open the letter and scanned it quickly, taking in the gist of what is said. "They're coming back in a few weeks for a short visit and to stock up on supplies," he murmured, getting cheers from the young ones. They liked it here, but they missed their parents and friends as well.  
  
"A few weeks, you say?" asked Sarah, coming by to read over his shoulder.  
  
"Yep," replied John. "They've taken back a few smaller rogues already and are going to attack one of the larger ones now. Apparently, from what they've learned so far, no one's to report back to Corus for a year and that's how long they have to set things right. It's at that year mark that they're going to rise up and cause trouble for the King..."  
  
"Are you sure you two don't want me to go and tell the King...."offered Onua, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"We have to let our friends handle this first," said Sarah quickly, seeing several of the younger ones start to protest. "If they can't do it, we'll call on some reinforcements."  
  
"Alright..." They all sat down in various places around the house and ate their lunch, a cloud of worry hanging over their heads as the uncertainty of the future began to dawn on them all...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle rode up to the Procession at a gallop, his gelding's sides heaving and soaked in sweat. "Steady, boy," murmured Kyle as he dismounted and took him to the stables, handing him over to the groomsman before hurrying to the King's tents.  
  
"Master Kyle, sire!" said the herald as he opened the door regally, letting the tousled and tired young man inside.  
  
"How are you, Master Kyle?" asked the King politely, bent over some maps as he marked some areas with a charcoal stick.  
  
"Fine, your majesty. What is it you wish of me?" replied Kyle, bowing as his father had taught him to.  
  
"Hang on a minute, Kyle. Go and have a seat at that table and have something to eat," said the King, heading for one of the back rooms. "You look hungry." He stuck his head through one of the doors and said something softly. Daine came out quickly, followed by Numair and her majesty.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Kyle," said Daine brightly, settling down in a chair next to him.  
  
"Same here," replied Kyle with a grin, he knew he could drop all the formalities with her. He got up and bowed to Queen Thayet and exchanged greetings and some chitchat with Numair before getting down to business.  
  
"Do you know why you're here, Master Kyle?" asked the King gravely, speaking in a low voice after he spelled the tent quickly for any who might be listening.  
  
"It's something to do with Scanra, sire," he replied, keeping his face blank.  
  
"We need you to help me spy on them over the border, Kyle," said Daine softly, looking him in the eye. "It could get fairly dangerous, I know. But you are the only other person we know of other than myself that has Wildmagic with birds of any sort...."  
  
"I understand," said Kyle quickly, grinning slightly. "I'll do what I can to help, it wouldn't do to let them over run us, now would it?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't," replied the Queen grimly. "We'll give you two hawks that you'll use to communicate with Daine and with us. The rest of the time you'll have to rely on birds of the wild, ones that will blend in if they go into camps for us..."  
  
"They'll be on the look out for anything unusual," added Daine. "My reputation is, unfortunately, fairly well known..."  
  
"Which means I'll have to be really careful if I don't want to get roasted, right?" said Kyle practically. "I get the point, so when do I start?"  
  
Daine got up and walked outside, her mount ready and things packed for a long trip with two hawks riding behind her. "Right now."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse crept quietly down the corridors, sending her gift before her in a quiet hum that she constantly kept going. By the time she got to the Scanrans, they were under her spell and she left the two with her to dispose of them as they wished (many still held grudges for the deaths of loved ones and taking their home away). Now if only her gift would keep going and not be on the brink of drying up...  
  
Allie was with two other girls, creeping along in the shadows, and using their new whips to make quick work of any enemies they cam across. Long, black, and lovely, sharp needles woven into them, they were Allie's favorite weapons, and she enjoyed using hers on those who had hurt her. They rounded a corner, and ran into a few more guards' men.  
  
'Whip!' 'Crack!' 'Gurgle.' 'Whip!' 'Crack!' 'Gurgle.' Both were dispatched before either could make a sound, and the trio proceeded onward as soon as they had taken their weapons and hid the bodies in a closet near by. Tonight was a very good night for hunting...  
  
Vixen walked stealthily along the hall, daggers in her hands as she went. There wasn't enough room to use her pole arm, so she had been forced to leave it behind. They were infiltrating an old mansion that had been used by the local rogue for years until the Scanrans had taken over, and left none alive other than those taken as prisoners.  
  
The rest of her group was back in a dinning hall, tying up the leaders they had drugged to sleep with spelled clothes, and hiding them in a nearby room. She had gone on when she had seen a shadow out of the corner of her eye and decided to investigate, now she wished that she hadn't. Pride made her go on, though, and it was pride that almost caused her downfall.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a man, a rapier in either hand as he went in the attack position. Vixen put one of the daggers up and drew her short sword, silently agreeing to his challenge. They circled for a moment before the man dove at her and nearly pinned her against the wall. They didn't have much room, and he was very much taking advantage of that.  
  
He wore the same dark blue uniform as the rest, but his hair was dark and his brown eyes were very familiar... Her thoughts were cut short as she was forced to dodge and duck her way around his blades and try to get in some hits herself as the battle went on. His right rapier twisted around her short sword like a silver snake, sending it flying and pricking her hand at the same time. She instinctively jerked her head to the side, sending four darts fly from the thick braids in her hair at him, a new technique she had devised while bored one evening. He barely dodged out of the way and laughed.  
  
"I see you will be more of a challenge than I first thought," said the man softly, no sign of a Scanran accent in the way he spoke. He was definitely from Tortal.  
  
"Why have you joined their side?" asked Vixen loftily as she pulled out a dagger and threw it at his middle.  
  
"I always join the winning side."  
  
"The Scanrans may've won a battle, but we will win the war."  
  
"That's what you think." Two throwing stars came out of nowhere and pinned Vixen's wrists to the wall. It was only the work of a moment to tear the fabric free, but it was all the time the man needed. His sword point was to Vixen's neck as she stood there proudly, staring him in the eye as she dared him to run her through. He probably would have if a voice had not rung out.  
  
"Scott!" yelled Joe angrily, striding down the hall with his rapier in one hand and Vixen's short sword in another. "Leave her out of this, I know you're only with them to get back at me."  
  
"But it would be so easy just to end her life as a revenge for leaving me hanging like that, Joey boy," replied Scott with a toothy grin, keeping his sword at Vixen's throat.  
  
"And be a coward? She has no weapons and not nearly as much fencing training as you," said Joe cunningly. "I knew you were low, Scott, but not that low..."  
  
Scott backed away from Vixen, keeping his eyes on the both of them as Joe walked in between the two, handing Vixen her short sword behind his back before trying to grab her other wrist with his free hand. "How do you know him?" demanded Vixen, pulling out another dagger as she prepared to throw it at him.  
  
"He's an old acquaintance of mine, I'll explain it all later. For right now, put up that dagger and give me your hand." Vixen was about to protest when he firmly took it anyways. "If you try to leave now, he'll consider you fair game and kill you," Joe explained grimly, preparing himself for the attack. "Now stay behind me and don't let go, I can't let him get between us or we're dead..."  
  
"So you just want me to dodge around and cower behind you?" asked Vixen heatedly, her voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Vixen do you trust me?"  
  
"..Well.."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Then please, for the love of Pete, just do as I say, ok? I can't lose you too..." Vixen shut her mouth and looked at him for a moment, silently nodding her consent as she placed herself behind him and prepared for the attack as well.  
  
"You sure as heck better have a good explanation for this..."  
  
"Trust me," replied Joe softly; watching the man's every move. "I do." He suddenly dove to the side, dragging Vixen with him as a few blades whizzed past them just a hairs breadth away.  
  
[How the heck did he do that?] Thought Vixen as she tried to see what it was Joe was watching for and keep up with him at the same time.  
  
"I see you haven't lost you touch," remarked Scott as he charged them with his blades, almost disarming him with a flick of his wrist. Joe didn't reply, he just kept his eyes on him and continued to do his best to fend off the attacks.  
  
Scott pressed them down a long and narrow hallway, leaving them no room to go around him and no doors to escape through. He seemed to have it all planned out ahead of time, and soon Vixen felt her back touch the fall wall of the hallway.  
  
"Oh, crap," was all she had time to say as a wicked glint gleamed in Scott's eyes and he charged forward again, crossing his blades and trapping Joe's with his. All three were locked hilt to hilt, and Scott leaned forward with all his weight, pressing them ever closer to Vixen and Joe...  
  
Vixen's mind flashed through her possibilities as Joe fought against Scott's weight to keep them alive. Her hands were trapped by Joe's body and his grip on her, she couldn't use any of her knives...she grinned suddenly and jerked her head to the side, letting four more darts fly at Scott's chest. He hadn't even been watching her, and looked in surprise at the blood that flowed down his chest.  
  
"What do you know," he murmured, slowly falling backwards as time seemed to come to a stand still. "The fox has an ace that I forgot about..." He grinned maniacally at Joe as he fell, blood flying everywhere from his pierced arteries. His head cracked loudly on the floor, Joe and Vixen still too stunned to move for a moment when Joe rushed forward and knelt by the body.  
  
"It didn't have to be this way, Scott," he whispered, reaching for a pendent and a medallion on the man's neck.  
  
"Oh yes it did," replied Scott, growling in pain. He looked at Vixen for a second and commented only so Joe could hear, "You know, bro, she's kinda cute. You're lucky to have her..." With that, his eyes clouded over and saw no more...  
  
"Who was he?" asked Vixen, still frozen in her spot. Joe got up, the pendent in his left hand as he pulled out a similar one with his right from his shirt. Placing them together, Scott's disappeared and his changed shape and color.  
  
"He was my brother," explained Joe softly, kneeling back down and closing the dead man's eyes. "My older, and only brother..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
&The Story of Joe's Past&  
  
Joe Damero was born in a small town many miles from Corus in the southern regions of Tortal. His family was one of well-known fencers, and often young men from his household would join the army or the guard and become famous for one grand deed or another. Within his family, each child was given a pendent upon birth and that pendent would let others know where he was and who he was even if he was is a disguise. Quite useful at times, and annoying at others.  
  
With in the family, there is another pendent (though, more of a medallion), and it is given to the greatest fencer in the family at the time. They held a match every year, and from that match would decide who got it next. One man could hold it for years until he was defeated, and some had been known to do that in past generations. One year, on his 18th birthday, Scott was the one to win the match.  
  
Joe was five then, and very proud of his oldest brother, the two were very close and rarely you would see one without the other. (That may've more been because he helped Scott pick up girls because they thought Joe was so adorable, and less because of the idea of 'brotherly love' [; p] anyways...)  
  
Scott was not the great guy he seemed, though, and from the moment he won the medallion, he feared the day he would have to give it away. So he devised a plan ~kill everyone except a select few and it's forever his. So he did. He sent his mother, Joe, and a cousin he especially liked on a small trip, and then poisoned the rest at a feast while they were gone. When news reached Joe's mom, she went insane and hung herself.  
  
The cousin, Herald, was in complete agreement with Scott and helped him cover the evidence, keeping Joe in the dark about what was going on for two years until he stumbled upon Scott's journal and read the whole thing for himself. Now, Joe may've only been 7, but he was a smart 7 year old and quickly left his brother's and cousin's home. He took only some food and his short sword (he had been fencing since he could walk and it was amazing what he could do...) and set out for Corus, intent upon finding his future there. A year later, George found him in an alley, half-starved and barely able to stand, and the rest you already know. He had only two other runs ins with his brother since he left, and each only affirmed his suspicions. George recognized his talent with fencing and got others to teach him more, evening going so far as to having the Lioness give him a few lessons.  
  
Scott had become cold hearted and indifferent, and even killed his cousin when he thought that he was going to help Joe during an assassination attempt upon the younger brother. Herald some how got a message to Joe to give him a 'heads up', and this only furthered his brother's anger. He no longer cared about other people, only that he had the pendent that marked him as the best fencer of the Medici's and he would always do what he had to for him to come out on the winning side.  
  
You know the rest of his story, though. He joined the Scanrans as a way to come out on top in the war against Tortal, and it doubled as a way to get revenge against the brother who left him. So ends the tale of the Damero's, Joe is now the only surviving member of a once large and famous family.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
"I killed your brother," whispered Vixen, the color draining from her face. "The only living family you have left. Joe...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Vixen, it's alright..."  
  
"No it's not," cut in Vixen gently, holding her head in her hands. "I killed your brother, that's not alright, Joe. I...I...I killed..."  
  
"It was us or him," said Joe, kneeling before her as she sat on the ground with her back against the wall. The rest of the raid had been successful with all of their people coming out alive and all the Scanrans rounded up for good. "You must understand, Vixen, I knew it was going to have to be done..."  
  
"No it didn't," insisted Vixen, remembering something from a Trigun episode. "Everyone can be saved, you just have to know how to do it. I could've...we could've saved him..."  
  
"No, we couldn't have," replied Joe sternly, forcing her to look him in the eye. "He was too far gone. He killed all of my family, even my mother, without a second thought. He deserved to die along time ago..."  
  
"But still~"  
  
"I wasn't going to let him kill you, Vixen," cut in Joe angrily. "Don't you understand? He's taken people I cared about away from me before and I wasn't going to let it happen again." Mouse and Allie stood silently in the corner, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Joe, you don't understand..."  
  
"You're right, I don't!"  
  
"He was your brother, Joe. He's not just someone that tried to hurt me or you or one of my sisters, he was your brother. If it had been one of my other friend's brother's, I would still feel this way..."  
  
"What if he had killed me?"  
  
"...."  
  
"What if he had killed your sisters?"  
  
"That is different."  
  
"You would want revenge."  
  
"That's not fair, Joe."  
  
"It's plenty fair."  
  
"You're defending me for killing someone! That someone was your own flesh and blood! Not just a nameless face in the crowd, but someone whom you loved at one point!"  
  
"At one point, yes. But Scott has been dead to me for many years, Vixen. This only finalized things. I don't blame you for anything."  
  
Vixen sighed and patted Joe on the shoulder. "Thanks," she said softly. "You're a good friend."  
  
"Yeah," replied Joe, his eyes fairly sad as he glanced over at Mouse and Allie who looked like they wanted to strangle their sister. "A good friend...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat in side her tent, playing with the kittens as time went on. It was late at night, and still too chilly to leave her door open for the kittens to go and roam about. She sighed and curled up on her bed, drawing a blanket over her shoulders as she debated with herself over whether or not to change for bed or not. She was already warm, and she had other clothes to wear in the morning. Still, her pajamas were clean and didn't smell like the kitchen...  
  
A loudly clanging outside got her attention quickly, and she reached for the large frying pan she kept beside her bed...only to find it wasn't there! Jennifer smacked her forehead, she had used it to make omelets this morning and it was still in the kitchen! Groping about, she tried to find something to protect herself with in case it was an intruder....  
  
Her lamp went out in a sudden gust of wind as someone thrust open the flap of her tent, a huge hand grabbing about for something in the dark. Jennifer yelled for her, backing herself into the corner as she tried to avoid the hand and her kittens behind her at the same time.  
  
Tigress got free and dove at the body that the hand was connected to, latching himself on with his claws and savaging the person cruelly with his teeth. Loud oaths and swearing poured from the man's mouth, drunk by the sound of it and extremely angry and confused.  
  
There was some more shouting as Sean stumbled out of his tent and the guards came running, followed by a few others who were still up and about. "Jenny! Jenny!" shouted Sean, trying to get around the man who now had Caramel and Snowball as well attaching hi head and his other arm. "Are you alright, Jenny?"  
  
He growled impatiently as the flailing man almost hit him over the head with his arm and picked up a frying pan resolutely, smashing it into his head. This put the poor guy out of his misery for a while and let Sean get past in Jennifer's tent (which was a wreck, at this point.) He found her huddled in a corner, Snickers and Chocolate curled around her as they tried to reach their unresponsive master. She was curled in a ball and shaking, not crying at all, but shaking so badly that she could barely breath.  
  
"Jenny..." She jerked away from his touch and gazed up at him with eyes that were so full of terror that it tore his heart. "It's alright, it's just me..."  
  
"Sean..." He nodded and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "I was so scared..."  
  
"Shhh." One of the guards walked in right about then, a grim look on his face as he glanced in their direction.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak to the lady..." he said gruffly, shrugging his shoulder. "You can come along, if you like."  
  
"Can you stand, Jenny?"  
  
"I think so." She rose slowly on shaky legs; glad for the fact that Sean was supporting her on one side or she wasn't sure she could've made it. They went past the man, who was now lying to one side bound up and ready to be taken to cell, on their way to the tent where the questioning would be. Sean stayed silently at Jennifer's side the whole time, gladly being the support and comfort she needed to make it through the night.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse had long since left the Rider's group a few days ago, now scourging the countryside for any signs of the wagons that had gotten bogged down in the mud and they needed for supplies. Fern was the only other living being with her, and the two bravely faced the cold, cruel elements in the race to save the people of Bay Cove.  
  
She saw some thing up in the distance and urged her poor mount onward, pulling her fleece-lined coat closer around her. It was one of the wagons, sitting there desolately out in the open waiting for them to come back. She dismounted and grabbed her empty saddle bags, quickly filling them with all the edible food she could get her hands on (and eating some herself) before she remounted Fern and took off into the wind, determined to make the three day trip back into two and get this food back to the villagers (as well as get herself a warm tent for once and a stable for her horse...)  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa and Kel were put on a crew to help build shelters, and together they quickly erected the first of many simple structures they were putting together. Lyssa tried not to grin as Kel yelped out for the fifth time from having hit her thumb with the hammer.  
  
"The object of using a hammer to pound the nail, not your hand," she said gently, trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"So you've said before," replied Kel calmly, putting the hurt thumb in her mouth for a moment. "Now, if you could show me how instead of just teasing me..."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Lyssa, getting up and coming over to inspect the thumb. "You didn't hit it as bad this time. Don't get into that much of a hurry; take your time if you don't think you can pound them out that fast. You're no good to these people if you're hands are broken and it was your fault as well."  
  
"I'll try," sighed Kel, picking up the hammer again and getting back to work, taking care NOT to hit her fingers anymore. Eric walked in just then, a load of wood under his arm that was smattered in mud.  
  
He was filthy as well, covered up to his knees in mud and spattered everywhere else as well. "What do you think father would say if he saw me now?" he asked Lyssa cheerfully, dropping his load in the middle of the small space and stretching out his tired limbs.  
  
"That he was right and that I'm the reason you're insane," she replied in a heartbeat, not even bothering to look up at hm. "Now go and get us another bucket of nails, Eric."  
  
"Yes, Commander Lyssa," he said with a smart salute before heading out into the cold.  
  
Lyssa shook her head and sighed. "I swear, that boy gets crazier every time I talk to him..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman sat quietly in the corner of the tavern of the town they were staying at that week. He hadn't seen Libby for a few days, things had been too crazy to stop and chat. She had been kept on over drive in the wards and he on the battlefields. Tonight was the first night he had been able to sit down and eat his dinner without fear of having to get up and run out to fight, they had decimated the Scanrans this time and they wouldn't be coming back for some time.  
  
In a day or two they would be heading out again for another town, and then to who knows where. He didn't really care, as long as it wasn't the same place twice. He looked at the young group of Rider's that sat around close by, laughing and joking as they tried to forget about their worries for a while.  
  
[They've changed over time] he realized, noting how some had not been this way when they had left. Jake, for example, could hardly stand the sight of blood when they started out and cried after his first kill. Now he was the best fighter they had, and it didn't really matter that much to him any more. It's not that he was a heartless killer, but he had learned to cope with the occupation he had chosen.  
  
He sipped a tankard of ale as the door opened, letting in a tired Libby with a bundle in her hands, wrapped in cloth. [Who knows] thought Artman as he watched her walk up, grinning slightly [Maybe we've both changed too...]  
  
Her bundle jumped out of her hands and onto the table, shaking itself free of its bonds before hopping over and sniffing his hand. It was a bunny.  
  
"Can we keep it?" asked Libby, her eyes all big and puppy like as she pouted her bottom lip and grinned innocently.  
  
[Nope] thought Artman as he keeled over laughing [She'll never change...]  
  
"What?" asked Libby, frowning slightly as the bunny hoped back into her arms. "It's my new pet and I named it 'Pinky.'"  
  
"Pinky?" replied Artman, raising his eyebrows as he shook his head. "Oh boy..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Levi, Amanda, and Elizabeth walked back from the ball to their tents, all bundled up in layers of thick coats and cloaks over their fancy clothes and wishing for the warmth of their beds. Amanda talked quietly with Elizabeth about her latest reprimand from the King as Levi walked behind them, his head down and brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"I have a question, you two," he asked suddenly, walking in between them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, being too tired to care that he had just interrupted them.  
  
"Why do you treat me differently than other Stewards?"  
  
"What do mean?" asked Amanda, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you mean in the way we treat them or we treat you?"  
  
"You give me a lot more liberty than most others get."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Good night." Elizabeth turned sharply into her tent, leaving Amanda to talk it out with Levi.  
  
"Gee, thanks sis."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Grr."  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet," said Levi impatiently, just standing there looking at her. Amanda sighed and motioned for him to follow her into her tent, it was too cold to stand out there and talk.  
  
"I still don't understand what you mean, Levi," she said tiredly, taking off her outer wraps and sitting on her bed. He did the same thing and took a seat in the chair across from her, still frowning some.  
  
"You let me do things that other Stewards aren't allowed to," he said slowly as if carefully deciding what to say. "You let me freely speak my mind when we are talking with other nobles, and some that I have spoken to are beaten or starved if they do. I'm allowed to pretty much roam around during the day or stay with you if I please as a friend, the rest are made to follow their nobles around like dogs on a leash. I'm given minimum work and maximum privileges. The others have minimum privileges and maximum work~"  
  
"That last one's irrelevant," cut in Amanda suddenly, looking him calmly in the eye. "You're father does most of the work, and your workload will double when you take over his job."  
  
"You still treat me like an equal rather than a servant and others have noticed that as well. There are rumors..."  
  
"You think I haven't heard them?" asked Amanda sharply. "I could care less what they say. You do your job well and I have no intention of being stricter with you for no reason at all. Now go."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, why? I'm not leaving until I get some kind of an answer."  
  
Amanda got up walked to her table, taking off all her jewelry and putting it in its box. "I treat you as I do because you're a trusted servant and I see no reason not to," she said vaguely, not looking him in the eye. "Now out."  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you..." Amanda looked up to see Levi was already gone, his place across from her empty.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse, Allie, and Vixen rode tiredly across the open plain, Joe and the rest of their crew with them as they made their way back to John and Sarah's home and the guarantee of a warm bed for the night. Not to mention some food and maybe a bath as well.  
  
"Who goes there?" called a strong voice the moment they entered the clearing in front of the house.  
  
"It's just me and the others, Hewitt," called back Vixen cautiously, hoping it was he.  
  
"Come into the light so I can see you." Vixen walked up near the lone torch in the middle of the courtyard and took off her hood, standing there for a minute.  
  
"Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in." He opened the door quickly and shooed them all inside, going out after they had entered to stable their mounts. A few boys from the loft helped him while the rest ran inside quickly, wanting to see their relatives and friends.  
  
"How've you been?" Sarah asked Vixen as she gave all the sisters a hug. "Did you manage to get anything back at all?"  
  
"Yeah, all the Rogue's so far haven't been much trouble, this next maybe though. It's Pirate's Swoop, and because it's where George lives there will be twice as many men and maybe some guards on the outside of town," replied Vixen, settling down in a chair by the fire with a mug of coffee. "How have you all faired here? No attacks, I hope."  
  
"Oh yeah, like we'd ever be that lucky," snorted John as he came back in the door, rolling his eyes as Sarah shot him a look. "We ran into some trouble a few weeks back."  
  
"Really? What happened?" asked Mouse, noticing the glance that passed between the two. "No one was hurt, right?"  
  
"Let's think about that for a second," muttered John sarcastically. "Am I ever so lucky as to come out of a fight without getting hurt?"  
  
"Oh no, Hewitt, I'm so sorry we dragged you guys into this...." said Vixen sincerely, not wanting anyone else to get hurt.  
  
"No, it's alright. All it did was nearly saw off my arm..."  
  
"John!" Sarah glared at him slightly. "Don't say things like that."  
  
"It did not nearly saw off your arm!" said voice from another room. "Just be glad they found a healer for you!"  
  
"Tommy!" said Vixen suddenly, getting up from her seat and rushing to Sarah's room. "I was wondering why~" She stopped short when she saw his leg and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh..."  
  
"What is it, Vix?" asked Joe, following her into the room. He sobered up when he saw the young man lying there, his leg swathed in bandages and having no way to move about. "Tommy...what happened to you, buddy?"  
  
The youth smiled crazily up at them, the pain all too obvious in his eyes. "I got into the fight with the Scanrans. John, he saved my life. Took the blow that would've killed me for himself."  
  
"John? As in that John?" asked Vixen in disbelief, pointing across the room at John who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yep, him. He wasn't even a bit mad about it either."  
  
Vixen looked over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow as she studied the guy from her world for a moment. "What do you know, Hewitt. Maybe you do have a heart after all."  
  
John snorted as Sarah tried not to laugh at the look on his face. "Yeah right. If I know they were going to be this much trouble, I wouldn't have bothered saving him."  
  
Vixen rolled her eyes as an obvious sign that she didn't believe him. "Sure...."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle sat hidden in a cave as he flew in the mind of an eagle outside, wheeling over the rough terrain and scouting for any signs of the enemy below. They were near the border between Scanra and Tortal, and already he could see the edges of a makeshift camp teeming with people and animals.  
  
His eagle friend said something seeing some archers near by, and Kyle let him go on and went inside the head of a starling that was passing near by. With his new helper, he was able to flit around near the people inconspicuously and gather bits of info on people.  
  
Suddenly, he saw something odd on the far edge of the camp. It was a huge sheet of canvas secured around some large, angular form. He could see glints of metal through the fabric and sometimes bits or parts sticking out of a hole here and there. There were all sorts of ropes bundling the whole thing up, making it look like one huge cocoon just sitting there in the middle of everything.  
  
Kyle quickly made note of everything he had seen and thanked the birds before going back to his own body, scribbling a ton of notes on a small piece of paper before folding it up and placing it in the small tube connected to one of his hawks. He gave some instructions to the hawk, and then set her free to deliver the message to the King. He made an exact copy of what he had just written and gave it to the other hawk, sending it out as well.  
  
The sound of softly padding feet caught his attention; and he was surprised when a wolf came in to view with a pack tied around its neck. "Oh please, oh please don't eat me," murmured Kyle, slowly backing up against the wall.  
  
[It's me, silly] said a voice in his head, the wolf sitting down and laying its head on his lap.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
[Yeah] The wolf got back up and took off its pack, handing it to Kyle. [Keep the cloak in the bag with you. For your own safety, an old pack of mine is going to be staying with you for a while. They won't hurt you, I promise. Just leave them be and watch over the cubs when they leave them with you, ok?]  
  
"That's fine," replied Kyle, shrugging his shoulders. "Why do I have to keep the cloak, though?"  
  
[Because you didn't bring one and it is how they will recognize you until they get used to your scent, ok?]  
  
"Yeah."  
  
[I have to go now. Take care, Kyle.]  
  
"You too." Kyle watched at the wolf got up and left, soon replaced by three others who came and sniffed him warily before settling down around him in the small area.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat in the small crowd at the trial of her attacker and his accomplice or something. The man had turned out to be Randal, the head of the fief's garrison. The person who had paid him was the fief's head servant who wanted to get back at Jennifer for taking over his job in the kitchen. In his kitchen of all places!  
  
The servant had given the head of the garrison a pouch of coppers to go and have some 'fun' with Jennifer after having watched the man drink down five bottles of wine so he was no where near his normal state of mind. Randal had no memory of the night before (probably from his excessive intake of alcohol) and there fore was let off with only a heavy fine and a warning that if he ever did anything of that sort again he would lose his job as well as his head.  
  
The servant was given 5 years hard labor on the roads for putting Randal's and Jennifer's safety in jeopardy and for plotting to harm another servant. Not to mention disturbing the camp at night and scaring Jennifer witless.  
  
"That's what they deserve," whispered Jennifer vengefully as she watched them walk out of the tent with their heads bowed in shame. She had completely recovered from the incident and had had her cats labeled her rescuers upon learning what they had done. Randal's arms were still covered in scratches and bite marks from them.  
  
"It's too bad some people let their lives be ruled by their hatred and not their minds," said Sean sadly, leaning up against a pole in the kitchen when they got back there. "That Randall fellow's really not so bad, and I'm sure the other guy's ok when he's not angry..."  
  
"Then he should learn to control his anger," retorted Jennifer, starting to make lunch for the nobles that would be coming along soon. "Not that he has the chance to change now..."  
  
"True. Very true..."  
  
Jennifer sighed and opened her tent, very surprised to see a few of her friends who were cooks sitting inside with a cake in the middle of them all. "What the~"  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse, Lyssa, and Eric were having dinner in Alyse's quarters back at the palace, the King's Own had headed back for a week's rest there before joining the procession again, and Buri had ordered Lyssa's group to go with them. The new recruits were glad and welcomed the thought of clean beds and hot baths once more. Tonight was the last night they had in a bed inside solid walls of the palace and they were determined to enjoy it.  
  
"So, you're leaving the Rider's as soon as we get back?" Lyssa teased Alyse, pouring herself another glass of juice.  
  
"You know I was never really 'in' the Riders, Lyssa," replied Alyse, sipping her own Yamani's tea lightly. "My cousins might be getting worried and I need to get back with some other friends..."  
  
"Like Faleron?" piped up Eric pertly, getting a glare from Alyse.  
  
"Yes, Faleron a few others...which reminds me. How's Danielle doing?"  
  
"She's fine. From her last letter is seems that she continues to fall even more for this guy, and I'm just waiting for something to happen," replied Lyssa.  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"The announcement of their engagement."  
  
"Whoa! Back up here." Alyse put down her cup and leaned forward some. "Danielle isn't much older than I. How can she be sure that's who she wants to spend her life with?"  
  
"It's not like she has a choice, Alyse," replied Eric calculatingly. "She has to marry soon or lose part of her dowry and at the moment her choices are Sir Derick or some goof from the mountains."  
  
"You mean that Kyle guy? The Baron's son?"  
  
"Yeah, and since she really doesn't like him her choice is very clear."  
  
"Ok, I see now."  
  
"Hey, when are we going to get to meet this cousins of yours," asked Lyssa suddenly, abruptly changing the subject. "All we ever hear is little bits about them from various nobles and occasionally a story about them from you, but that's it!"  
  
"We'll have to find a time when they're not busy and you're free as well, their schedules are more hectic than the King's at times!"  
  
"Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not them."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman were visiting a larger town this time, and this one happened to have an orphanage and a mages institute for young people. So Libby went to the orphanage to help out there some with Pinky in her pouch as always, and Artman made his way over to the institute to see if he could trade secrets with a few of the older mages there.  
  
The orphanage had long rooms with beds lining the walls, each holding a small, under fed child who watched her with large, wondering eyes. She walked to each bed and let the child hold and play with Pinky as she checked them over for any diseases or hurts that she could heal.  
  
One boy she healed his broken ankle, and another she took away his fever and the spots that covered his arms and legs. The little girls liked her bunny more than the guys, and fed Pinky scraps of lettuce and bits of carrot they were able to scrape together, just for him. The Orphanage tried to pay Libby for her work, but she refused and left with the promise to return at least once before she left.  
  
Artman got into the school easily enough and sat there for three hours debating with a few of the Professors and trading some spells that he knew for ones that he needed. He learned that if he was low on magic he could used water or salt water to expand it and make it last longer, and that he was right in his argument with Numair. Opals were more powerful than diamonds over all. (The Dominion Jewel didn't count because it's god- touched or something like that.)  
  
The professors were amazed by his extensive knowledge of gifts, and were surprised when he said he was a Brazir mage for the King. "You mean THE Brazir mage?" asked one of the professors, turning an interesting shade of blue.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We heard about you months ago from a traveling bard. He said you have more power than Numair, the King, and Alanna combined! Is that true?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And did you really set an entire army on fire with a single word?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What about your friend? Is she as powerful as you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Is it true that you're the greatest Brazir mage in the history of the Brazir?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Oh, and~"  
  
"That's enough," cut in Artman, sick of the questioning. "I'm late to meet my partner. I'll come back later and we can talk more then, ok?" He walked out before any of the men could reply and escaped to the street to see Libby near by playing with Pinky on a bench. "Ready to go, Libby?"  
  
"Yeah, how was your time?"  
  
"Don't ask..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John sat on the doorstep of his small hut as Sarah sat beside him openly weeping, waving at an old cart as it trundled out of sight. In it were all the thieves they had kept at their house for the past few weeks, all of them headed to a new spot to stay until the silent war with the Scanrans was over.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them so much," sighed Sarah as it went out of sight. John wasn't sure he could take one more mushy comment before he hurled. The last 20 minutes had been nothing but crying, good-byes, and more crying.  
  
"Good grief, people, it's not like the world's ending or anything," he muttered under his breath, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Aren't you going to miss them?"  
  
"Those brats? No."  
  
"Brats? That's not what you were calling them when you taught some of the younger ones how to ride and take care of horses."  
  
"I was bored and didn't have anything else better to do." Mandy trotted up just then, looking supremely happy with herself for having gotten out of her stall and found them. She took John's hand in her mouth and bit down gently, looking him straight in the eye. "Alright, alright. Let go of my hand."  
  
The foal did and watched him expectantly, waiting patiently for her treat. John took some sugar cubes out of his pocket and let the foal nibble them out his hand, scratching her behind the ear.  
  
"Aww, how sweet."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." John finished feeding the foal and got up suddenly, coming back just as quickly with a small package in his hands. "Happy Birthday, Sarah."  
  
"Whoa, back up here. My birthday's not for another 3 days," protested Sarah, looking at the package that was lying her hands.  
  
"Yeah, but knowing our luck we'll get pulled into another adventure of some sort, and I'd rather not forget about later. So go on, open it." She did and found a bronze statue of a stallion rearing up on its hind legs with his mane and tail flying in the wind like banners.  
  
"Aww. John, that was so sweet of you..."  
  
"Good grief."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Elizabeth, Amanda, and Levi were in Amanda's tent after dinner one night, whiling away the time before they were going to go to bed. Elizabeth sat at one end of the table looking at some papers about the fief while Levi and Amanda played chess at the other end, with not winner in site just yet.  
  
"What are we going to do after the Procession ends?" Elizabeth asked her sister, trying to figure out her schedule for the next few months.  
  
"Head back to the fief for a while, I'm not sure how long. It may be close to a year and a half..."  
  
"That long! Why?"  
  
"The Scanrans are going to start attacking more soon, and our fief is right on the border. I'd feel safer if we stayed there and only came back for Kel's ordeal in two mid-winters or so."  
  
"What??"  
  
"What? You had some plans or something?"  
  
"Yeah. It's called catching a husband!"  
  
"You're not even 18, Liz. You have time for that sort of thing later."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Darn you, Levi." Amanda sat there for a minute, going over all her choices. She began to grin suddenly, and Levi began to doubt his move as her hand hovered briefly over her Queen. She instead chose a pawn, and knocking out his knight with it her grin grew even wider. "Check mate."  
  
"WHAT???" Levi looked at the board for 20 minutes before he could figure it out, and when he did he felt just plain stupid. "Grrr."  
  
"Hehe. That's two out of three."  
  
"Best of out five."  
  
"You're on."  
  
Elizabeth grinned as they reset up the board, watching her sister with interest. She had heard about their conversation from a few nights before from Levi, and she was very sure of something that she was not sure she was able to believe...  
  
"What did you pa say in his last letter, Levi?" Amanda asked suddenly, having seen him read it earlier in the day.  
  
"To send his greetings and that everything's going just fine up there. The McClendon's (one of the fief's just south of us) have a son about your age and wants to meet you." Amanda made a face at this, but Levi kept on going. "Also, he said next time you're around you have to give a town address. That and you have to hold a party for the whole town so everyone gets to know you."  
  
"I'll do better than that and visit every home personally," replied Amanda, taking his Queen away and putting him in check. "Tell him that in your next letter."  
  
"I will."  
  
Elizabeth looked up and said, "You're not planning on dragging me along, are you?"  
  
"Not at all. You'd scare them more than help," Amanda teased lightly, knowing she was going to lose this next round. "Just take the King, you will anyways with in the next few moves."  
  
Levi grinned and moved his rook forward. "Checkmate."  
  
"You still have to win one more."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is Lady Elizabeth here?" asked a tall, brown-eyed youth at the door suddenly.  
  
"Right here, Freddy," replied Elizabeth, getting up gracefully and batting her eyes at him playfully. She took his arm and led him away, his face turning beet red as she did.  
  
"She'll be having some fun tonight," remarked Amanda to herself as they reset the board once more.  
  
"I did *not* need to know that..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The Procession had been slowing down in speed lately, and Jennifer felt like snail as they crept along one of the roads. "I could walk faster than this," she growled to no one in particular as she lay on her back in a wagon, shielding her eyes from the sun with her arm.  
  
"Then why don't you?" asked Sean from his position right next to her, seated with his back against the side of the cart.  
  
"Because what good would it do if I arrived early and got lost along the way? And no one was there to direct how the kitchens are set up? Hm?"  
  
"I could do it."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"How do you like your staff?" asked Sean suddenly, changing the subject rather quickly.  
  
"It's pretty cool. Though I have no idea how to fight with it..."  
  
"That's ok, I'll teach you." After Jennifer's attack, Sean had gotten her a metal-tipped staff that was just her size and weight so she could defend herself.  
  
"I'm fine when I have a frying pan around..." Jennifer frowned, Tigress shifting in her sleep on her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes you don't have that luxury," Sean reminded her with a grin.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa had no sooner gotten back to the Procession when her group was called back out onto the battle field, giving her a few weeks until they reached the fief of Mindelan and they would be dispatched from there.  
  
She was spending the last few days she had with Rispah and Coram as well as Danielle, who would all be going home after the Procession and she wasn't likely to see them again for sometime after that.  
  
Right now she, the Trebond nobles, Eric, and Danielle were sharing a light lunch in a food tent of the Procession. Danielle kept glancing about as if waiting for someone, and Lyssa suspected it had to do with Derick.  
  
"So, where are they sending us next?" Eric asked Lyssa, slurping his way through a mound of spaghetti.  
  
"To a fort near North watch where they need some reinforcements. It's right next to that new fief, Lynx mountain," replied Lyssa, chewing on some bread thoughtfully. "I don't know how long we'll be out there, but Buri said we'd be working with that fief and two others to keep that part of the border secure."  
  
"Isn't that Alyse's cousins fief?" asked Eric curiously. "Maybe we'll get to work with her or something."  
  
"Maybe, I heard from Alanna that the elder of the sisters that runs it is a fighter, though," speculated Coram, grinning slightly. "In any case you and her should get along just fine, Lyssa."  
  
"Doesn't she have a younger sister, too?" asked Lyssa, frowning a bit. "I think I heard something about her a while ago..."  
  
"You mean Elizabeth?" asked Danielle, eyes twinkling merrily. "I've met her. A real sweet girl, she just likes to mess with guys minds too much."  
  
"Then we should get along as well," said Lyssa, grinning slyly. "All the better too, if we have to fight side by side I'd rather be friends than acquaintances."  
  
"There you are!" Danielle cried suddenly, waving to a figure over on the other side of the room. Derick was at her side in a flash, giving her a kiss before greeting everyone else.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked excitedly when he had sat down and ordered some food.  
  
"It was a long debate, but..."  
  
"But???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes!" Derick stood up and went around to the other side of her chair, getting down on one knee. "Danielle, will you marry me?" he asked sweetly, holding a ring out to her. He didn't get an answer, just one really *LONG* kiss. (I think he got the point anyways, though...)  
  
Lyssa smiled as Eric made a face and Coram rolled his eyes. "Go get a room, you two," said Lyssa at last, making sure they heard her. The couple broke apart and Derick fumbled to put the ring on her hand, making things official.  
  
"Congratulations you two," said Rispah, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I'm assuming that whole display means you're now engaged, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah," replied Danielle sheepishly, turning an even darker shade of red. Derick was too happy to look embarrassed, and whisked her off to his mom's tents so they could tell the rest of the family.  
  
"Ok...that was odd," said Eric, getting up from his seat and taking his plates to the washers near by.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle was riding as fast as he could to get back to the Procession, his bags laden with notes, maps, and what was left of his supplies. The message had just reached him yesterday to pack up and head back there, but unlike Daine he couldn't shape shift into a bird and fly back, he had to take the long way and it would be a week at the least before he arrived.  
  
Checking with his bird friends who followed him around, he found safe spot to sleep out of sight for the night, and quickly dozed off over a plate of meat and beans before he was even done eating. Poor guy.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Ta-da!!!!!!! The 15 Chapter is done with at last! An engagement, the rogue getting taken over, attacking Scanrans, etc! Who would've thought that such an innocent plot could have such devastating effects on our characters? (hehehe evil laughter)  
  
Anyways, here's something that once again, I must do.  
  
Happy birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday dear Jennifer and Sarah!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Birthday toooo Youuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
  
And many more....!  
  
That's right! March 13 (this last Wednesday) and this upcoming March the 26 is Jennifer's sweet 16 and Sarah's 17th birthday. Be sure to wish them a happy birthday in your reviews! Thanks you!  
  
And unfortunately, I have some bad news. No, I'm not going to completely drop this story (unless I have any *extremely* large death wish, trust me I don't) but I will have to not update for a month and maybe more. *Ducks a few daggers, a whip, and a sword thrown at her by characters* It can't be helped! Really! If you live where I do *and* have Jackson for World History Humanities as well, you'll understand. (Stupid family history project...grumbles...grumbles....)  
  
My deepest apologizes, I will try to update on 20 of April, but that's just an estimation. Please no killing the author or you'll never find out what happens! Thanks for your understanding.  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	16. 

Hello, my faithful fans!! Sorry for the wait, thanks for your patience and I hope this won't have to happen again. Thank you to Alyse for being so sympathetic ^_^ and the thief formerly known as Peat {^_~} for your wonderful idea.  
  
And before I forget  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday dear Vixen!!!!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!!!  
  
That's right, it was our favorite Queen of the Rogue's sweet 16th birthday this past April the 2, please wish her a happy birthday in your reviews, and this one's dedicated to her!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle stood just outside of the King's tent, hearing General Vanget tell their Majesties that they had to turn back or else. Squire Keladry stood near by, ignoring him as she too listened to what was said.  
  
The General came out a few minutes later, looking very relieved and quickly ordered him men to get ready to leave. The King and Daine followed a few minutes later, drawing him over to the side to talk privately.  
  
"Master Kyle," said the King urgently, making sure no one else could here. "The rest of us other than you and Daine must return to the rest of the Procession. You and she have to stay here to spy out the Scanrans at North watch for us, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sire," replied Kyle, flashing a grin at Daine. He enjoyed working with her and didn't mind staying out in the woods while doing it. "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Your hawks will be traded for falcons because they will fit in better there and you must leave at once. Daine has the place marked where you will stay to spy from, and she will travel between you and the fort with information and doing some spying herself, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. We hope to see you back at the palace in a few months, Kyle." With that the King left and mounted his Stallion, motioning for the rest to do the same. Good bye, you two, and good luck!"  
  
"See ya!" Daine called back, slinging a bag over her shoulder and heading for her horse. "Ready to go, Kyle?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." And with that, they went off.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen galloped swiftly down the road, Solaris pounding the dirt beneath her hooves. Mouse, Joe, Allie, and many others rode with them. The sound of many horses was like thunder in the air, and Vixen was glad that at least the darkness hid them from view since the noise did not.  
  
'Twang!' Vixen ducked instinctively as arrows began to wiz over head. Allie cried out as one caught her in the leg and others were hit as well. A horse screamed as it was shot in the eye, its rider going down with it.  
  
"Get in the cover of the bushes!" yelled Vixen, getting off her horse and letting it ride off into the woods. "Get to cover and try to find the snipers!" Joe was at her side in an instant and between the two of them they scanned the trees near by and sent some darts at the archers. Dull 'thunk's and short screams told them they had hit their marks as other fighters dressed in dark blue came out from behind the brush, swords and spears flashing as they charged at the disorganized thieves.  
  
"Rally to me, thieves!" yelled Vixen, drawing her own short sword and another dagger. "They're attacking! Rally to me!" With their rough defensive structure they met the thieves in a clash of steel and sparks, blood and sweat splaying everywhere in a desperate struggle to stay alive.  
  
Allie and Mouse stood back to back, both using their gifts and their weapons at the same time. One with a whip and the other a bow, they were a deadly pair to behold and took care of many on their own. Despite her wound, Allie remained upright and didn't falter as reinforcements for the Scanrans showed up, only slightly winded from running and fully ready to fight.  
  
Thieves went down left and right as their ranks were worn away by the better prepared Scanrans. Vixen was sure none of them were going to make it out of it alive when the sound of galloping horses reached her ears and the dark-blue attackers fled the scene, taking their own dead and wounded with them as they slipped off into the night.  
  
"Who's out there?" called a familiar voice as Vixen and her gang rounded themselves up on the side of the road, weapons hidden and grabbing as many of the horses as they could.  
  
"Whose missing, Drew?" called Vixen, stalling the question for the moment. "How many people and horses did we lose?"  
  
"Twelve of the horses and five people, ma'am," replied the young man gravely. "We lost Albert, Alleycat, Tacyon, Barry, and Rati."  
  
"Ratina? How?"  
  
"One of the archers picked her off right away, ma'am."  
  
"No..." Vixen cursed heavily under her breath as she fought tears, the group of horses coming closer at a steady trot now that it was obvious that they couldn't go anywhere at the moment. "Wounded?"  
  
"All but a handful..."  
  
"Who goes there?" commanded the voice again, one of the riders dismounting and looking very familiar at the same time. "And what in the name of Mithros is going on?"  
  
"George?" called Joe, whipping around suddenly at the voice.  
  
"Joey?" the voice replied in surprise. "Is that you?"  
  
"Aye, will you help us? Several have been hurt and others dead."  
  
"Where's Vixen?" George asked, throwing back the hood he wore and walking quickly into the thieves, those who were with him staying mounted and in the background, waiting for his next order.  
  
"Right here," she replied from Joe's side, her face haggard as she had just inspected some of the wounded. "Can we stay at Pirates Swoop for the night or so, please?"  
  
"Aye, lass, and longer," he replied as he helped a wounded man to his feet and picked up another to carry. "Men! These people are friends and need help getting to Pirates Swoop. Do what you can for them so we can reach it quickly!"  
  
"Yes sir!" With the thirty or so men helping what was left of the Rogue raiding party, they quickly reached its safe haven and warm beds.  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded a voice as George directed the men to places to lay the wounded and to show those who were not so they could sleep.  
  
"Glad you're up, laddy bucko," replied George grimly. "We've got work for you Lioness, and now I don't have to go find you." He took her to the side and quickly explained the situation from what Vixen and Joe had told him, keeping an eye on things as he did.  
  
"The Scanrans took over the Rogue???" she whispered fiercely, her temper rising very quickly. "They could over throw the King with that..."  
  
"Why else would they do it?" asked Vixen, walking up tiredly. "Please, my sister and others are hurt and need you healing gift. If you would at least help those on the edge of death..."  
  
"I'll do what I can," said the Lioness, her eyes turning soft suddenly. "Figure out those which are the worst wounded and get them in line first, I'll go get my Squire up and he can help." She disappeared around a door and let Vixen and George to carry out her orders before she got back.  
  
They worked through the night to save as many of the thieves as possible, and without Alanna nearly half would've died or been permanently crippled, Allie among them.  
  
**** The next day ***  
  
George, Joe, Alanna, Squire Neal, Vixen, Allie, and Mouse sat in a circle among the others eating a light meal for dinner, resting after the events of the night before. Everything had long since been explained, and now all they had to do was figure out what was going to happen next.  
  
"Joe, if I remember, you were a really good fencer," said Alanna out of the blue, hoping to get off that dead topic for awhile.  
  
"Yeah," he said with a grin, grabbing his rapier with lay near by. "I do alright by it."  
  
"Alright?" snorted Vixen. "If you had been any worse you and I would both be dead some time ago." He shrugged, then nodded and grinned again.  
  
"How about you try a round against Neal?" suggested Alanna with a wink, "He's not half bad himself and could use a challenge..."  
  
"Great," drawled Neal, getting to his feet, "Another bruiser with a blade."  
  
"Like it would stop you from opening you mouth," retorted Allie, having come across as really not liking the Squire. He just rubbed her the wrong way. "Grind him into the dust, Joe."  
  
"I'll try," chuckled Joe as he got up, "But how about a bit of a wager, Lioness?"  
  
"What you have in mind, thief boy?" she asked, using her old nickname for him.  
  
"If I lose, you can beat the tar out of me in a match," he replied.  
  
"And if you win?"  
  
"You give me good friend here a set of fencing lessons, trust me she needs 'em."  
  
"Hey!" said Vixen indignantly, getting her feet as well. "I do just fine with my pole weapon, thank you!"  
  
"Except for you can't use it in close quarters, remember?" said Joe teasingly, getting some growls and a glare in reply.  
  
"Deal," said the Lioness, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. Joe won the match, Vixen learned to fence some what decently at long last, and the Rogue got a well deserved break before charging head on into the Pirates Swoop Scanran Rogue and completely demolishing it.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat across from Lyssa in her tent with a pie between them as they helped themselves to it, washing it down with bubbly juice and sweet water. "So tell me again why you're still here?" asked Alyse, taking a small bite of apple pie. "You were supposed to leave when we left Mindelan, right?"  
  
"New orders," said Lyssa with a shrug, gulping down some juice. "We're to stop at Corus for three days and pick up new recruits, fresh horses, and more supplies there. After that we're to ride to the same spot as before and set up an encampment there with the three groups of riders who went out before us, me and this other guy in charge of the whole thing plus the input of a nearby fort and fief that we're between."  
  
"Have fun," said Alyse, grinning as she got herself another piece. "I ride North in a few days to go see my new home. My cousins have permission to leave early, and the older one plans to take a certain route so we can meet up with their majesties and give them a message."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me..."  
  
"What about the younger one, Elizabeth?"  
  
"She's just looking forward to the complete freedom of being at home again with a few fiefs around full of young guys."  
  
"Oh...one of those types..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's your fief named again?"  
  
"Lynx mountain."  
  
Lyssa spit out the juice she was drinking in surprise and snatched out the paper with her orders on it. "That's the fief we're posted right next to!" she said quickly, scanning through it once more.  
  
"Really? Then I'll be seeing you in a few weeks," said Alyse with a smile as she checked the position of the sun. "I've got to go and pack now, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman was at the forefront of the attacks on the large raiding party, happily taking his pent up frustration on the savage Scanrans. Eyes ablaze and arms spread out wide, he continued to rain down fire on his enemies and coldly watch them burn. The Scanrans had a few mages, true, but he wasn't too worried about them. They couldn't possibly harm him, a powerful mage from the Brazir Tribes, right? His gift was larger than any others alive, and he made sure everyone who was against him knew it, too. Too bad pride comes before the fall....  
  
In one last spurt of energy, Artman created a blaze of fire that was three stories high and six feet across, spinning it like a whirlwind and the remaining Scanrans. His plan backfired, though. In a desperate attempt to survive, the Scanran mages had created a wind to push it away from them, only to reverse its spin...and send it... right... back... at... him....  
  
Libby had been watching from the medical tent and now came running as fast as she could, trying to remember a spell from awhile ago...she may only have a healer's gift, but even healer's could have special tricks up their sleeves! The shield she was creating around Artman only came into effect as the whirlwind consumed his being, battling the shield to get through to the flesh inside.  
  
His facial hair was singed away, and the rest reduced several inches in length, but his body remained intact as Libby used her power to thicken the shield, giving him more room to breath, and draining her of more of her power. At last it died, having lost its strength and dumped him a few yards from where he had stood, landing hardly on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Artman?" cried Libby as she ran to his side, worry etching her face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he groaned, not even bothering to move. Some light burns covered his skin where he wasn't wearing clothes (ex: hands, face, feet, etc) and he was going to have to get used to not having a goatee for a *LONG* while.... "Thanks for the help..."  
  
"You're welcome," said Libby brightly, helping him to his feet. "I couldn't let them roast you, could I?"  
  
"I guess not," replied Artman with a shrug, "We'd never get home then, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda, Elizabeth, Levi, and Alyse had been on the road for nearly five days when they came out of a narrow ravine that they had been traveling through since early that morning. On their right was a large, grassy field and the other a river winding its way through the woods.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Alyse, reaching for her fans. Ronnie tensed up slightly in his pouch beside her, ears erect.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Elizabeth, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Hoof beats," answered Amanda, reaching for her bow. "If its friends, they'll need to know this is the only place to camp between here and Gloversville. If they're enemies, well, I haven't been in a good fight for awhile, and we can certainly take care of ourselves so lets wait and see."  
  
"Great," groaned Levi, reaching for his bow as well. "Just what we need."  
  
A few moments later, a group of people came trotting around the bend, those in the middle covered with cloaks and those on the outside watching warily for anything unusual.  
  
The huge man in the front raised his hand and shed his hood, looking at the trio of sisters in the middle of the road a ways in front of them. "Will you be so kind as to move so that me and my party may pass?" called the man out gently, bowing to them in his saddle.  
  
Amanda smiled as she recognized the voice. "Stuff the pleasantries, Raoul," she called back, urging her horse to trot forward, Levi right behind her. "This is the only place to stop for the night, so unless you want to keep going for another 10 hours take my advice and camp here." She dismounted and walked forward, bowing before the figures she guessed to be their majesties. "Sire, ma'am." Levi stayed back with the horses, taking care of the other two's horses as they dismounted and walked forward as well.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Lady Amanda?" asked the King, removing his hood so she could look him in the eye. "Don't you get into enough trouble at the Procession with out running a muck across my entire country?" His voice held a hint of sarcasm, and she grinned ever so sweetly in reply.  
  
"My fief is in danger," she said quickly, her face set in the sweet grin that was horribly fake. "Reports are coming in of more and more Scanran activity, so we're heading back to be where we're needed the most."  
  
"The sooner we can help rally our people to defend our city, the sooner your boarder will be safe once more," added Elizabeth grimly, fingering the mini-crossbow on her arm. "I'm sure you can't object to that, King Jonathan."  
  
He held his hands up in defeat and quickly gave some commands to the others around him. Tents were set up, horses penned by the river and a kitchen set up for the night. The sisters, cousin, and steward agreed to stay and have dinner with them before going on, they had rooms waiting for them at an inn just up the road or so.  
  
Everyone had just settled down with their food when something occurred to Amanda. "Your majesty, a word?" she said, motioning towards his tent.  
  
"Of course," he agreed, excusing himself from those around him and leading the way there. "What is it you wanted to say?"  
  
"I just remembered something, and since you have been so kind to me and my "family", I wish to give you warning of sorts."  
  
"A warning?"  
  
"You forget," said Amanda with a grin, her eyes fairly sad. "I know of the future and what will happen next up to a certain point."  
  
"What is your warning then?" asked the King, waving his hand impatiently.  
  
"Your general of the 1st group of the King's Own, Glaisdan of Haryse."  
  
"Yes, what about him?"  
  
"His is going to make a costly mistake. He's not fit to lead and you need to replace him before it happens."  
  
The King's face went red as he tried to stop himself from striking Amanda across the face. "Raoul put you up to his, didn't he!" he cried, pointing a finger at Amanda accusingly.  
  
"Are you saying that I lied about that?" cried Amanda back, her temper beginning to rise.  
  
"Absolutely. You always did like turning things against me, and you've done it again! Just because you think you know the future, you think you're so smart..."  
  
"At least I'm not an arrogant, stuck up, pig headed monarch who's got his head shoved so far up his butt that he can't see the world around him," spat Amanda, walking towards the tent door as the venom began to fly. "You truly don't believe me? Then here's exactly what's going to happen, and see if it comes true or not. Late this autumn, he will see the signs of a Scanran raiding party. He'll misinterpret them because of his foolish pride and lead twenty men in the middle of a 3 clan war party in the middle of nowhere. Only one will survive, the rest killed by his stupidity. What do you think of that, sire? Tell me, who would be right then?" Amanda stalked out of the tent, motioning quickly for the grooms to saddle their horses. "Levi! Liz! Alyse! We're leaving."  
  
Elizabeth recognized the hard edge of her voice and nodded for the other two to obey quickly, now was not the time to oppose or question her. They mounted and road off, leaving those behind to wonder what she had said to upset both her and the King so.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Thayet the moment Jonathan was back at her side.  
  
"Nothing," replied the King, putting on a mask of indifference. "Some gibberish about the future..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer cleaned up from dinner with a few others, putting away any supplies that were left out and making sure she had enough scraps for the cats to eat back in her tent. They were at fief Hannalof, and the King and Queen were expected to be coming in any day now.  
  
Sean was in his tent with a small touch of the flu, and her helpers tonight had been some younger women she had never worked with before, but had been more than excellent in their work. She was just about to close up the kitchen when a pair of guards rushed in, followed by one of the girls who had worked with her.  
  
"There she is!" she panted. "There's the murderer." Jennifer's eyes widened in shock. Her? A murderer?  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, holding her hands out in front of her as if to prove they were clean of any crime. "I'd never kill anyone!"  
  
"Don't lie!" said the girl accusingly, pointing a finger at the small cook. "I saw empty that phial of morphine into Lord Ferdinand's soup! Look, it's right here!" The girl pulled an empty bottle out of Jennifer's basket, one that had not been their moments before. "Here's all the proof you need men, any doctor or mage could test it and tell you the same, this phial held morphine, and that's what killed Lord Ferdinand."  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" cried Jennifer once more, but they didn't listen to her and threw her into a cell without further notice. A very drunk magistrate was called up and a trial was held within the hour. Her sentence, to be hung the next morning for the death of Lord Ferdinand, head of the Fief of Hannalof.  
  
Between the utter confusion of it all, and being dragged roughly around by guards, Jennifer couldn't help but notice how neatly everything was set up just so it would proceed smoothly and quickly, almost like a scam...  
  
But no one would listen to her, she couldn't even get a message to Sean, and no one in the procession had been altered of what was going on. She was sure of it because many of her friends would've stood up for her honor, had they known what was happening.  
  
Jennifer now lay sadly in the bottom of a dark, damp cell with some straw as her bed and a crust of bread and dirty water as her last meal. In a few hours it would be dawn, and then... She cast that thought from her mind and instead concentrated on ways for her to get out of here, there had to be a lope hole she hadn't thought of yet...  
  
'Jingle-jingle-jingle-click!' She sat up quickly, wondering what was going on as the door opened inward slightly. "Jennifer..." whispered a soft voice, the door opening wider. "Jenny...are you in here?"  
  
"Sean?" She sat up quickly and waves of relief washed over her as his dirty blonde head peeped around the door. "Sean, they're gonna kill me..."  
  
"Shh." He pulled the door closed behind him and handed her a small bundle. "As if I'd let them hurt you." He gave her a quick hug before turning around and facing the wall. "Change into those clothes, and then you must run to the woods where a horse is waiting."  
  
"What about my cats?" asked Jennifer, obeying his orders quickly. She recognized the oversized pants and shirt as his and was comforted by their scent of him.  
  
"They're staying with me until I can find a way to get them to you. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She tied her hair back with a leather tie and accepted a small cape from him. It was midnight blue, just the color to blend in with her surroundings. "Where am I supposed to go, though? It's not like I can just go back to Roberto and his family or to the palace-"  
  
"What about your friends in the Rogue?" asked Sean quietly, sticking his head out the door. "Coast is clear, lets go. But they wouldn't mind hiding you, would they?"  
  
"No, they would be more than happy to help, I'm sure..." The pair padded softly down the hall, hiding in nooks when guards or other servants came by and doing their best to remain silent as they went along.  
  
They finally came to a small side door and Sean opened it hesitantly, holding his breath with hope that the doors wouldn't squeak. He was in luck, it slid open noiselessly and the pair slipped out into the dark night without even the moon to show where they were.  
  
Sean lead the way to a side gate of the fief, letting her out it before shutting it firmly behind her and looking at her through the bars. "Go on the path just to your right and follow it until you see a horse and your staff leaning against a near by tree. It's Shadow, that stocky mare you love and use on the cart, ride her all the way to Corus as quickly as you can. It's a four day trip with the Procession, you should be able to make it in two. If you make contact with Roberto after you get settled I'll have all you things sent to you. Goddess bless, and good luck." With a final squeeze of his hands through the bars, Sean was gone in the night, leaving a very scared and worried Jennifer to deal with escaping and her pounding heart at the same time. For the first time in her life, Jennifer was truly alone...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen, Mouse, and Allie stalked along the hallways, making sure they had gotten every single stinking Scanran and killed him within the building. Ever since Ratina and others hade died at Pirates Swoop by that surprise attack, their policy had gone from spare those who give in and imprison them to take no prisoners period. With an angry pack of thieves that were lusting for revenge, it was not a hard goal to accomplish.  
  
This was their last town with Rogue in it before they hit Corus, the main one of all. Allie stopped suddenly and lashed her whip into the shadows, bringing the head of this squad of Scanrans into the light. They could tell his rank by the gold band on his sleeve, and the scared look in his eyes was enough to make anyone pity him, anyone but the thieves of the Rogue that is.  
  
He opened his mouth to start begging when an arrow silenced his tongue forever, and Vixen glanced to the side to see one of hers standing there with a bow. "Nice shot," she said coldly, motioning for some others to take the body away. "Where's the old head guy of this place?"  
  
"Dead," said a young boy, stepping out in front of her.  
  
"They killed him?"  
  
"In the original attack."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"His son."  
  
"Then consider yourself put in charge here, boy. Go order my people a round of drinks and a feast to show your loyalty to the Rogue before we leave for the next town, alright?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He ran down the opposite hallway and disappeared behind some doors, quickly giving orders and having things set up.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Joe, seeing Vixen and her sisters for the first time since this raid started.  
  
"We obviously won, are going to do a bit of celebrating, and then are going on, ok?" said Vixen brusquely, wiping the blood off her knives and daggers as she walked into another room of the small inn that was very similar to the Dancing Dove and had a seat.  
  
Joe sighed and shook his head, Vixen had become very detached and unemotional lately, and it was a change that quite frankly scared him. The rest took seats near her and went about cleaning their weapons or talking in low voices about the fight, waiting for her next orders.  
  
The boy came back a few minutes later, beckoning for them to follow him as he handed some drinks to Vixen and her sisters. Vixen downed the strong ale in one swallow and didn't even flinch as she did followed him out of the room. Something had changed alright, and it would take a force greater than the world its self to change her back. It would take...?  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle and Daine sat across from each other with a small fire between them. A small pot lay over the fire, and in it simmered the sauce that they used to dip their chicken in. It was late at night, and soon they would be up again scouting the terrain for more Scanrans that might be coming their way.  
  
Daine put her dish a side and stared at the sky, taking in the beautiful sunset as if it were her last. He didn't know her too well, but he had to admit she did have a nice way of taking just one day at a time.  
  
"Hey Kyle?" came a soft voice. He turned and looked at her, she had that far away look in her eyes that told her she was not there with him at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, Daine?"  
  
"What do you think those rolled-up metal things are?"  
  
"Sir Myles said something about machines that walk and kill on their own, its only a rumor but it could still be true..."  
  
"Then you think the enemy has new weapons we haven't even thought of yet?"  
  
"Its entirely possible. Its happened in other wars before..."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kyle turned his attention back to his dinner, it wasn't so bad for forest food either. With some bread and ale they had picked up the other day, it was even better, and Kyle tried to forget about all the work he had to do in his bottle.  
  
"Watch it!" said Daine, taking it away from him after watching him take several long swigs. "Last thing we need is for you to make a habit of drinking ale. You're too young to be doing things like that."  
  
"And how much older are you than I? What, 3 or 4 years? You couldn't possibly be much other than my cousin..." He though back to his days in High school and getting a ride everyday from her when she was a senior.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Daine, lying back down and looking at the stars.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her for awhile," said Kyle slowly, kicking himself for opening his mouth. "She'd be about, um, 20 or 22, something like that..."  
  
"Why isn't she with you?"  
  
"As I'm sure you've heard, I'm adopted..."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Her family's well off, just not enough to take me in," lied Kyle, wishing he could worm his way out of this. "So..."  
  
"The Baron took pity on you and now you're here with him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"Makes sense to me."  
  
"But really, how old are you?"  
  
".......didn't your mom ever teach you the two questions not to ask a woman?"  
  
"...darn you.."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda road through the gates of her small town, waving to those who recognized her and greeting warmly those who stopped her. Alyse, Elizabeth, and Levi were right behind her, all tired and ready to crash in their rooms for awhile before the formal dinner that was to be held that night in their honor of returning home.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Alyse as they dismounted in the large courtyard.  
  
"Very nice," Alyse admitted. "It's not all fancy and prissy, I like that." Ronnie barked his appreciation from beside her.  
  
"We had it completely redecorated the moment we took over," admitted Amanda with a shrug. "Half the gold that was take off of things was melted and sold to pay for repairs and such the rest of it needed."  
  
An old man walked briskly out the door dressed in a simple leather tunic, shirt and breeches. His boots were old and worn, but by his walk and look you could tell he was someone in charge here. "Ladies." He bowed before the slightly before Amanda gave him a hug and introduced him to Alyse.  
  
"Grandfather, this is my cousin, Alyse. Alyse, this is the steward of my lands in my absence whom we all call Grandfather."  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"It's just Grandfather, Lady Alyse."  
  
"Then I'm just Alyse."  
  
"Would you show her to her room?" asked Amanda, grabbing her saddle bags and slinging them over her shoulders. "I'm going up to my room to change and rest. Let me know when people start to arrive, ok?" Grandfather had insisted upon throwing a small dinner party with all the rich merchants in town for their return as a sign of gratitude.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"It's just Amanda, Grandfather!" she called over her shoulder as she went through a door and left the rest behind. Amanda headed up a few sets of stairs and pulled out the key to her room, unlocking it and letting herself in for the first time in almost a whole year.  
  
The floors were all wood, scattered with hand woven rugs here and there and a couch and chairs scattered around near the fire place. Weapon's racks lined one wall, and another was a series of glass panes that could opened and lead to a medium-sized balcony on the side of the mansion. And that was just her main room.  
  
Her bed room, which was covered in dust since she had told them not to bother with it while she was gone, had wooden floors too with a few windows that were covered with simple cloth drapes. She had a double bed in the middle that was not much fancier than those in the town's inn, but was comfortable and completely absent of any frills or decoration. Her dresser and mirror were both of dark cherry wood that were nicely done, and had been kept from original set.  
  
Changing into a worn tunic and pants quickly, Amanda grabbed a small black book and settled herself on her couch, writing about everything that had happened lately up until the very past few minutes...  
  
Elizabeth had gotten a few servants to carry her things upstairs and was now directing them in where her things were to go just across from Amanda's room. Hers was mainly black and scarlet, her two favorite colors in the world. Thick carpet covered the floors, and her furniture was all over stuffed, but ornate. She hadn't changed much from the original, and even taken some things that Amanda had discarded. These unusual patterned wall hangings covered the walls, and her windows were covered by thick, black velvet drapes.  
  
Her bedroom was much the same, with a double bed and those black drapes that go all the way around to shut out all the light. Everything was very dark and ornate, just the way she wanted it. She had a small study going off her main room, unlike Amanda who had a separate one down the hall, and it was the only one that wasn't covered in black and scarlet things. This was mainly wooden floors, a desk that was rarely used, and some chairs for anyone else who was in there with her. It wasn't used often, so she didn't bother making it like the rest of her rooms.  
  
Elizabeth waited until the servants had left before she changed into her gown for the night and began the tedious task of using her gift to make her hair manageable...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Grandfather took Alyse and Ronnie up to her rooms, showing her other things along the way so she wouldn't get lost later on and wouldn't be wondering around for hours. Her room was right next to Elizabeth's and closer to Amanda's study at the end of the hall. She walked in and let the servants bustle about with her and her dog's things, putting them in their proper places. It was entirely jade green with a light colored wood for her floors and furniture and fans decorating the walls. Plus Ronnie was given his own special corner with a small bed and dishes for his food. It was perfect.  
  
Everything was just as she had asked, a large room that was probably at one a study had been transformed into a room she could do her glaive and fan practice in. Her bedroom was a cross between Amanda's and Elizabeth's. It was nicely done and decorated right down to her last request with more frills than Amanda's, but wasn't nearly as elaborate as Elizabeth's.  
  
She changed into a fresh set of kimonos and began her tour of the mansion with Ronnie at her heals. She first went to Amanda's study and was very surprised. One entire wall was windows, and the rest were lined with a gigantic library that held books from ancient legends to spells to astrology and physiology. It was cozy with a fire and large couches and chairs set up around with a table in the middle. At the other end was a large desk with papers scattered across it. Things weren't overly decorative, but it looked nice enough that other people could be taken up here for private talks over business and such.  
  
Alyse turned around and went the other way, looking over the many levels of the sprawling fief. She went through the kitchens and hurried along the few dining halls for special occasions. Servants would pop up here and there, cleaning and dusting or running errands. She went and checked on Fern, who had been given a very nice stall in the barn next to Black Mystic and Moonshadow.  
  
The fief grounds led to a huge forest on one side and a set of mountains on the other. The path and a huge area of fields went right between the two, and Alyse could stand on one of the higher points of the mansion and see over both for miles around. The fief's back was the mountain., and a good three-foot thick and 25-footwall enclosed the whole thing, making it a fairly good fort at the same time.  
  
[Who knows?] thought Alyse to herself as she stood at one of the highest peaks and surveyed the area, the peace and quiet calming her soul as she absently stroked her dog's head. [Maybe I will find a way to call this place home...]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John had once again made the trip North with Onua when she had to go buy the ponies from the guy in Galla, and it was especially important now that Tortal was having problems with the Scanrans that they have good mounts. If only there hadn't been that one small problem...  
  
"THEY WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," the dealer told Onua, bowing to her politely. "The Scanrans made a raid on our group as we went south to meet you here. We lost a third of the mounts and to make up for it have to sell them at twice the cost."  
  
"TWICE THE COST????"  
  
"We lost three workers and some others as well!! It cannot be helped!" Onua sighed and took out a pouch of coins, quickly counting out the extra money. She was paying a third more than she normally did for less horses than she normally got!"  
  
"I can do 1/2 more than the normal price," she said quickly, regaining her composer. "I cannot pay anymore than that."  
  
"How about 3/4?"  
  
"If it's not 1/2, we'll go to another dealer," threatened Onua, eyes flashing a bit then. She was not one to be haggled with when she was in this sort of mood. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal." The shook on it an exchanged the money for the horses, a very scared Sarah and John quickly tying them up on the line and following her out of the fair grounds.  
  
"How long do you think she'll be like this?" whispered John to Sarah, trying to keep her from hearing.  
  
"As long as things like this keep screwing up my plans," Onua answered for him, her back still facing him. "Of all the times, Mithros, for them to be attacking the dealers, and the ones we need to buy from too!!"  
  
"I take it the King's not going to be too happy about this?" asked Sarah calmly, keeping John between her and Onua.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer had ridden into Corus as dawn on the third day, knowing news of her escape would be reaching those near by real soon. She kept her hood up and avoided Roberto's route to work so she wouldn't risk being seen b him. She reached the Dancing Dove as quickly as she could and flipped the boy by the door to take her horse and stable it for her.  
  
Making her way inside, Jennifer noticed that everyone wore dark blue and she couldn't find Ratina, Vixen, Mouse, Allie, or Joe anywhere. Taking a seat in a far corner that was hidden partially from sight, she kept her hood up and accepted a drink from a passing bar maid. Everyone had light hair and blue eyes, like the Scanrans she had heard about. She was at the right place, wasn't she??  
  
"Hello there." She snapped her head up to see a tall young man with (of course) blonde hair and blue eyes. His right hand he extended to her in warm welcome, the left was hidden in a fold of his cloak. She shook his hand gingerly and nodded in reply, keeping an eye on the hand that she couldn't see. Her staff, with its metal studs and weights, glimmered faintly in the light and she waited to see what would happen next.  
  
He smiled all the more and sat across from her, signaling someone to bring them fresh drinks. "You look like you're waiting for someone," he said softly, eyes flickering with some unknown hope. "Maybe I can help you."  
  
Jennifer didn't like the looks of this guy, but decided to ask him anyways. "I'm looking for Vixen, Queen of-"  
  
"Nothing, at this point," cut in the young man, pulling out his right hand. On it he wore a leather glove, and from the leather glove extended five three-inch claws of pure metal. "She was dethroned recently, hadn't you heard? No? To bad, because it will be your death...." That was the last thing Jennifer heard before her world went dark....  
  
She woke up a short time later next to an old, wheezing man who helped her drink from an old cup. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, wondering what exactly they had done to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bart," he wheezed back, coughing loudly from the effort. "I used to work here as the bar tender and owner for Queen Vixen and her sister. Then those Scanrans came..." He went off on a round of coughs and was soon gasping for air.  
  
"So it is them?! What happened?"  
  
"Well, a couple months ago, I don't rightly know how long *cough*, they came and over ran the *cough* Dancing Dove..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa was talking with two of Onua's helpers, Sarah and John, when Sean came up, the crate of cats on his back and a few bags in his arms. "Ready?" he asked, not smiling for once.  
  
"Yeah, let me wrap things up here first." She turned back to Sarah and John and said, "I'll be back in a while and then I'll pick out the new mounts for my company, ok? I shouldn't be gone long, just an hour or so..."  
  
"That's fine," said Sarah with a shrug. "We have to go meet someone in town late tonight, so don't be too late or you'll miss us."  
  
"Fine." Lyssa turned and took some of Sean's load, leaving him with only the cats and a small box to hold. "Where are we going, again?"  
  
"To Roberto's house, her former employer and part of her foster family."  
  
"Oh, and you know them because....???"  
  
"She took me along last time to meet them."  
  
"Oh." They walked in silence through the gates to the city and through the streets themselves, weaving their way through the crowds. They soon came to a small house in the middle of everything, it's door shut and no one outside at all. Sean walked up to it confidently and knocked on the door, which was opened by a short, dark haired woman with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sean! How have you been? And where's Jennifer..." He gaze fell on Lyssa and her smile became a frown. "Who's she and where's our Jenny?" she demanded, giving him a death glare.  
  
Sean's face went white. "You mean she hasn't made contact with you?" he asked quickly, staring her straight in the eye. "Can we come in? There's something you need to know." She nodded and moved out of the way, letting them in quickly. They went into a back room where Roberto sat there talking with four familiar people.  
  
"Rob, its Sean. Something's happened to Jenny," said Chelsea flatly, interrupting the conversation.  
  
"Speak, Sean," he said when Sean just sat down and looked at him wordlessly. "We need to know what happened." Of the four people three leaned forward in interest and the fourth stopped one of them from yelling out something.  
  
"Jenny was accused of murder and sentenced to death, so I helped her escape and she was supposed to go and meet up with her thief friends..."  
  
"You sent her to the Dancing Dove?!" one of the people, whom he recognized as the Queen of Thieves, demanded quickly. "Then I can tell you what happened, the Scanrans have her."  
  
"THEY WHAT???"  
  
"Sean, sit down before you have a heart attack," said Lyssa firmly, pulling him back into his seat as she held back her own burst of anger.  
  
"She didn't actually kill the person, did she?" asked Roberto quickly.  
  
"Jenny would never kill anyone," stated Vixen resolutely.  
  
"Yeah, she's too nice to do something like that," added Mouse, one of the other people there.  
  
"She seemed like a real trustworthy person on the Procession," admitted Lyssa, running a hand through her hair. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We?" asked Vixen pointing the fork she held in her hand at her, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Commander Lyssa of the Queen's Rider's and one of Jenny's good friends," said Lyssa smartly, grinning wickedly.  
  
"You have to leave in the morning," Sean reminded her. "I'll let you know what happens ok? You'd better go so you can catch those horse people."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Turning back to the thieves, she said, "I hope you all can save her, she is a great friend that I'd prefer was alive."  
  
"As would we all," added Sean, nodding his head slightly. "Thanks for your help in getting things here."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen, Allie, Mouse, and Joe crept along the sewers of Corus at midnight, using the roughly drawn map George had given them to find their way to the Dancing Dove. Fifty fighting thieves were behind them, struggling through the sludge and trash-filled trench that was the under-ground waste-system used daily by all. Everyone was armed to the teeth and wore outer robes that would be discarded the moment they reached the surface.  
  
"Do we turn right or left?" whispered Allie who was in the lead, holding her lamp above her head to see farther down the tunnels.  
  
"Right," replied Joe, leaning over Vixen's shoulder to double check the scrap of paper that was their only guide. "Follow it until it ends, that should take us straight to the main privy of the Dancing Dove."  
  
"You mean the one on the lower floor?" asked Mouse, scratching her nose.  
  
"Yep," replied Vixen, putting the paper away. "It'll only be a few more minutes now, guys. Just a few more minutes..." The tunnel ended abruptly and above it was a small hole that was quickly widened with a few well- placed blows. Vixen climbed through and helped Joe up after her, quickly going and securing the door as soon as he was up and helping others so they wouldn't be surprised.  
  
When the first ten were up, Vixen took them and snuck outside the door, using Allie and Mouse's gifts to clear the halls before them as they went. Upstairs first, silencing sleeping Scanrans forever with a few quickly thrusts of the dagger or binding them to the beds with gags and blindfolds to keep them still. Joe waited until the rest were out of the hole before going and taking care of all the rooms downstairs, leaving only the main room left...  
  
The two groups met at the bottom of the stairs, hidden from view by a new partition that had been set up. Vixen quickly got them assembled and gave them their last orders. "This is it, guys," she stated, "If we don't take it now, we'll never have the chance to gain our home back again. Are you with me to the end?" Everyone nodded grimly, knowing silence and surprise were paramount here.  
  
Vixen took her place at the front and gave the signal, three short whistle blasts to alert the thieves who had hidden in the bushes just outside the back door. They were going to cut off any who tried to escape through the back, and the front had been blocked off by several crates full of rocks.  
  
She yelled and led the charge around the corner, catching the Scanrans much as they had caught her. Mass confusion followed as her ranks went up against those of the enemy, quickly slicing through those who weren't prepared and clashing grimly against those who were. Blades flashed and blood flowed as the Thieves of Corus battled on for their home.  
  
Scanrans went down right and left as arrows began to fly from the rafters as a few of the nimbler thieves climbed up there and took safe seat from which to shoot from. Vixen darted through the crowds of people, eyes roaming the rooms as she looked for one person in particular, one who very much deserved to die....Xavier.  
  
He had turned her chair into a massive throne covered in furs, and around him stood twenty others willing to give their lives for him. Vixen growled as she began to slice her way through the crowd, heading straight for Xavier like a bloodhound on a trail. She was going to kill him if it was the last thing she was going to do...  
  
Joe followed Vixen closely, taking care of any Scanrans she missed in her fight to reach the former Rogue thief. [This'll be interesting] he thought to himself when the twenty or so body guards spotted them. [Twenty or so to two, oh well. At least if I die I die with Vixen by my side!] He went into the battle with a will, helping Vixen where he could and even saving her back a few times until they were separated in the crowd and he lost sight of her for quite some time.  
  
Xavier waved back his men when he saw Vixen put her short sword through the middle of a Scanran, one less who would be in her way. "Leave her to me," he said confidently, "I am undefeatable, she is only guaranteeing her death."  
  
"Undefeatable?" spat Vixen, yanking a spear out of a near by corpse. "If you remember, I won last time."  
  
"That maybe so," conceded Xavier with a wave of his hand. "But that was merely a battle, and I will win this war. Bring out the prisoner!"  
  
Vixen gasped as Jenny was dragged forward, beaten and bruised as they threw her on the ground before him. Xavier brought out his left had which had been hidden behind his cloak and held the claws near Jenny's throat, quivering as if they couldn't wait to rip it to shreds. "What do you think of the situation now, Vixen," he sneered using his free hand to yank Jenny to her feet. "Call off your men and she lives, don't and she dies."  
  
Vixen saw a someone slip behind him and grinned. "Like hell if you think I'm gonna give up either," she snorted, watching in satisfaction as a whip caught around his throat and quickly snapped his neck. "Thanks, Allie!"  
  
"No problem," replied Allie, going and letting Jenny lean on her. "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up...."  
  
"But we have to go get Bart!" said Jenny, struggling to reach down and grab the ring of keys on Xavier's belt. Vixen took hold of them and took Jenny from Allie, winking at her sister over her head.  
  
"Go for it, sis." Allie grinned and cackled maniacally, throwing her head back. All the Rogue members in the area quickly backed away, only Mouse coming forward to stand with her back to back.  
  
"Ready?" she asked her.  
  
"Ready." Whips cracked and slashed as Allie worked one in each hand and Mouse used her gift plus Jenny's staff (which she had found in a room upstairs) to crack skulls that were close by. They were a deadly duo, and soon those who were left from the original onslaught were gone as well.  
  
Vixen had let Jenny lead her to a small cell hidden from view that had been masterfully added to a room. "Old Bart?" whispered Vixen, helping him sit up. "You're alive."  
  
"Aye, lass," wheezed the old man, "But not for long. They've kept me here to long with this here slash o'mine." Vixen saw a crude bandage under his shirt and decided not to check it out, he knew when his time was.  
  
"Bart, you've been good to us..."  
  
"Dad!" It was Bart's son, Paul. "Dad, you're alive!"  
  
"Just long enough to give you your last set of orders," he coughed in reply. "That's your Queen. You serve her as best you can no matter what. You're in charge of the Dancing Dove now, you here?"  
  
"But, Dad..."  
  
"No buts, son," cut in Bart, the light in his eyes fading fast. "You take care of these sisters when you can, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"Good. And Vixen?"  
  
"Yeah, Bart?" She struggled to keep the sadness out of her voice as tears threatened to spill down her face.  
  
"Be a good Queen to these folks, they're all I've ever had and they deserve someone like you. Give George my sincerest apologies, ok?"  
  
"Anything for you, friend."  
  
"VIXEN!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Vixen turned just in time to see one last Scanran solider raise his arm to throw a dirk at her chest. There was no time to move, no time to think, only to sit there and watch in horror...........  
  
Someone screamed out something else as a blur came between her and the blade, taking it in the shoulder as blood flew everywhere. 'Thud!' The person was thrown into her with the force of the blow, and she turned them over in horror to see the face of Joe...  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer waved to her friends (all of whom were there except Joe and Vixen) as she rode out of sight in the evening twilight, hood pulled up and completely re-supplied with everything she would need for the trip to Sarah and John's house. Vixen had given her a letter to deliver to them, and a new pole since hers had been smashed in the battle with the Scanrans.  
  
"Come on, Shadow, lets fly," she whispered to her mount the moment they were out of the city limits, galloping swiftly over the hard packed dirt and letting the breeze blow her hood behind her. Joe would be fine, and Vixen had her home back. She was still wanted for murder, but...maybe now she had half a chance. And that was all she really needed...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda shook hands with the wizened old man and accepted a hug from his wife, promising to come back and visit sometime with them later on. She had to get home so she could sign some papers for Grandfather, but enjoyed the time she was allowed to spends talking with her villagers and getting to know them.  
  
Jumping on Moonshadow's back, she trotted back to the fief and let it in the courtyard for the grooms to put her up. Striding down the hall, she collided with someone around the corner and fell backwards in surprise. Looking up, she saw an equally surprised Levi standing there who's puzzled face quickly turned to one of joy.  
  
"I've got some you've got to see," he said out of the blue, pulling her to her feet and then down the hall.  
  
"What?" asked a very confused Amanda, trying to get her hand back. "Did I miss something here?"  
  
"I was doing some searching this afternoon while you were gone and found a door behind the curtain in your study."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"This one." They entered the room and Levi let go of Amanda so he could pull back the window sash at the far end behind her desk and reveal a small door.  
  
Amanda walked up and tried the knob, finding it locked. "I don't have the key if that's what you're trying to find out," she said, pulling out her ring. "I've only got the ones to all the known fief doors plus the gates and a few others."  
  
"I have the key," said Levi, pulling out his father's ring with a flourish.  
  
"Where did you get those?" demanded Amanda, taking them from him.  
  
"I took them from my dad while he was taking his afternoon nap."  
  
"Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Fine. Let me show you it anyways." He took the keys back and flipped through them quickly, picking one that was old and rusted. Sticking it in the key hole, he gave it a few quick twists and turned the knob, forcing it to creak open a bit.  
  
"Where does this go?" asked Amanda, taking a candle from one of the holders and using it to light the torches just inside the door.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you." He went off into the dark, ignoring her irritated sigh as she followed close behind. They went up a stair case that seemed to go on forever, continuing to spiral upwards until Amanda thought they must be several stories high. They came to a little room that Levi light the torches in with his flint, casting a soft glow over everything. It was the makings of an old study, with books on a shelf and an old chair near by. There was a trap door in the ceiling that Levi opened, and pulled her up the rickety steps while ignoring her protests.  
  
Amanda was silenced when she saw the view. They were on top of the highest tower of the fief, on a small, 4'x 4' platform of wooden planks that were hidden from the ground. This was even better than the balcony of the other tower because you could see all around and your view wasn't blocked by anything for miles around.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Yeah..." The sun was setting just then, the purple tint beautiful against the clear sky. It was most definitely the most awesome thing she had ever seen. She glanced over at Levi, who's dark hair was highlighted with bits of orange and red from the light.  
  
"This is what you wanted me to see?"  
  
"This is what I wanted you to see."  
  
"..........thanks."  
  
"I see you two have been on a bit of an adventure." Amanda turned around to see Grandfather standing there, leaning on a staff slightly and holding out his hand. "Levi, give me the keys now." Turning to Amanda, he added, "I was going to show you this later this week, but obviously he beat me to it. It was Lord Herman's observatory, he even had a telescope up here and all the books in the room below are of astrology. What do you want to have done with it now that you know about?"  
  
"Have the carpenters make sure this platform is secure and have the maids keep fresh blankets and things for tea or a snack up here," murmured Amanda. "Better yet, just have them keep those things in that extra closet downstairs and give me the key to this place. I'll use it as my private place for when y'all are bugging the heck out of me."  
  
Grandfather nodded and handed it to her, watching as she secured it on her own ring. "Shouldn't I keep a spare, just in case?"  
  
"I'll have one made and put somewhere in the room so that it'll be at hand whenever needed."  
  
"Shall we go down and meet the others for dinner then?"  
  
Amanda sighed and took one long last look around. "Aye, we shall..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
"Artman."  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
"Artman!"  
  
"ZZZzz *snort*.......what?"  
  
"I think its time."  
  
"...for what?"  
  
"For the babies!"  
  
"...oh. ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz."  
  
"Artman!"  
  
*sigh* "Alright, already! I'm up." He rolled out of bed and crouched on the floor next to Libby, looking at the rabbit impatiently. "It's not doing anything." The next instant a little head popped out of Pinky's rear end.  
  
"See? I told ya so." Libby gently cooed to her rabbit as she gave birth to five more after that, all licking them clean before letting them have her milk. "Oh! Aren't they so cute???"  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Artman had done his part by cleaning the new born bunnies and helping her get them comfortable, he was not staying up a second more than he had to. "G'night."  
  
"Night, Artman." Libby stayed by the bunnies all night long, deciding new names for them and such. There were 4 boys and 2 girls, and she called them Dusty, Blue, Thumper, Rose, and Pinky Jr. Except that was only 5 names so she called the fifth boy 'Iforget' until she could remember the other name she had planed. Each one she put on a special, padded collar with their name written on it before getting up and going back to sleep.  
  
"G'ngiht, Pinky, Dusty, Blue, Thumper, Rose, and Pinky Jr.! Oh, and you too 'Iforget.'" she called softly from her bed.  
  
"Just go to sleep, Lib!" groaned Artman.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Grr........"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John was sleeping soundly in his bed for once and it was about midnight when suddenly....  
  
'BANG BANG BANG!!!' He rolled over and fell straight out of bed in a tangle of covers and sheets and would've be hilarious if it weren't 12 a.m. Sarah ran past his room and came back, trying to help him stand up.  
  
"Oh, just go see who it is!" he fumed, finally getting his arms free. "I'll be there is a minute to smack them across the face!" She did as he said and slowly opened the door, surprised to see a small figure completely shrouded in a cloak with a lead-tipped staff.  
  
"Hello....Jenny?" The figure had removed her hood and revealed not some mysterious figure, but a small, scared friend.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" she asked meekly, bowing her head slightly.  
  
"IF THAT ISN'T THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR, I DON' KNOW WHAT IS!!!" cried John from his room, still trying to get his legs untangled. "JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS-"  
  
"John, it's Jenny," interrupted Sarah, going and giving him a look through his door. "The one we knew from school."  
  
"Little short and quiet Jenny?" he asked, sitting up straight. Jenny came and peaked her head in his door, trying not to laugh when she saw him. "Yeah, its her."  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Sarah, leading her into the kitchen. "How did you know where to find us, I should say..."  
  
"The guys at the Dancing Dove..."  
  
"Oh, them," snorted John, finally free of the sheets and blankets. "Yeah, they've caused us plenty of trouble. But anyways, what brings you here."  
  
"Well....IwasaccusedofkillingthisguythatIdidn'tkillandnowthey'reaftermeandIh avetofindsomeplacetohidesoifyouwouldn'tmindhavingmestayforawhile-"  
  
"Hold up a sec here," cut in John, trying to clear his head from all that garble. "Start over and slow down!"  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
"That's alright," said Sarah, handing her a mug of tea with honey in it. "Just relax and take your time."  
  
"Ok. I was cook supper one night..."  
  
****2 hours later****  
  
"I cannot believe you, of all people Jenny, have been through all that," mumbled John, taking another swig of coffee.  
  
"Well, she is the corruptor after all," said Sarah with a smile, bringing back something from before.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that," said John, grinning back, "Corrupted any guys lately, Jenny?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"She's blushing!" said Sarah accusingly. "Jenny's got a boyfriend, Jenny's got a boyfriend, Jenny's got a boyfriend..."  
  
"Enough with that," said John tiredly. "I guess you want to stay here until this whole mess blows over, right?"  
  
"How about until I find somewhere else to stay or they prove me innocent?" said Jennifer with a shrug, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Sounds good to me," yawned Sarah, not bothering to cover hers, "You can sleep in my room and I'll share John's, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse stood outside her horse's stall, her and Fern looking each other in the eye. Alyse lost the staring contest and grinned slightly, knowing she would as always. Fern seemed to have this uncanny ability to keep her eyes open forever no matter what...  
  
She pulled out a curry comb and began to brush out her hide, using long and even strokes to make sure she got everything out of her beautiful mare's hide before moving onto combing out her mane and tail and filing the hooves.  
  
Levi suddenly ran by as if his life depended on it, climbing up a ladder near by and hiding in the hayloft above. "What's wrong?" asked Alyse, reaching for her dagger.  
  
"Amanda got a letter from the King and it put her in a very nasty mood. Elizabeth and Dad are trying to calm her down right now, but they're not really succeeding..."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. What was it about?"  
  
"The message she gave the King when we met them on the road. It has something to do with a book and some event...I was only able to read snatches of it before she took it away and smacked me on the hand for taking it without asking. Mind if I hang out with you for awhile? I'd rather not go back in there quite yet..."  
  
"That's fine," said Alyse, shrugging a shoulder, "I don't care, just don't get in the way."  
  
"You know how to groom a horse?" he asked when he saw what she was doing.  
  
"Yeah. What else would I be doing out here?"  
  
"Well, Amanda likes to come here and write in some little black boon occasionally, and Elizabeth uses the empty stalls for her own devices-"  
  
"You can stop right there," cut in Alyse, giving him a warning look. "I'd rather not hear about that."  
  
"Trust me, neither would I most of the time. Yet somehow word keeps getting around..."  
  
"Enough. I'll make you go back to where the other two are if you don't quit it."  
  
"Alright..." Levi sat back for a minute, watching the clouds through an open window. "So....how do you like it here?"  
  
"It's pretty neat," admitted Alyse with a smile. "Amanda's done great things with this place. The people are happy with their nobles, the servants are more than well-treated, businesses are prosperous and the fields are doing well..."  
  
"But are you happy?"  
  
"Hmm........I guess so. It's not home quite yet, but its getting there..."  
  
"Milady," said a servant, appearing at the door suddenly. "Lady Amanda wishes to see you and Master Levi right now."  
  
"Tell her I'll be up in a minute," replied Alyse, casting a glance at Levi. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa looked at the stretch of forest she, her riders, and the legion of knights assigned to her were to defend. It was about three miles wide and ended just a half a mile before the Scanran boarder. There was the remnants of an old fort that she and her people were supposed to build upon for their fort, and on either side was another fort, and a fief.  
  
The fief they had seen while riding up, and the fort was a mile in the other direction. The General was supposed to be riding up to greet them any second, but in the mean time they might as well start building.  
  
"Alright, people," she called out, getting their attention. "Knights, assemble in squads and start cutting down trees. Riders who can build, go check out that fort and figure out what needs to be fixed. The rest of you, do what those who know what needs to be done tell you to do." After thinking about it, she added, "Those who are willing to hunt for tonight's dinner or want to start setting up tents within the fort, come see me."  
  
An hour later or so, in the middle of supervising everything, Lyssa was told she had to go to the outside of the fort to meet the General. "This is supposed to be a joint effort here as far as command," she told the solider indignantly. "I've got work to do here, and if he wishes to speak to me, he can come find me in here, alright?? Now go."  
  
Lyssa was showing a Rider how to strengthen the walls in one spot when a tall, weathered man walked up with the solider beside him. "Commander Lyssa?" the man said, nodding curtly.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," said Lyssa, not bothering to look at him as she made sure the Rider was following her instructions. "Who are you?"  
  
"General Yorkshire."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same here. The men said you refused to come outside the walls to meet me..."  
  
"No, I refused to leave those under my command until this particular job is done," retorted Lyssa, turning to him for the first time. "I'm sure you understand how that goes, General."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do." The General waited politely as two Riders and a Knight came up to give their reports.  
  
"The kitchens and the tents are set up, ma'am."  
  
"Good, now join those sawing the logs into planks for shelters."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"The loggers have cut enough logs according to what Commander Richard said, ma'am."  
  
"Cut a few more to be on the safe side and then join the crews building up the walls and the buildings, got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"We've got three deer for tonight's meal, ma'am."  
  
"Good, take it to the kitchens and then have those with you check the weapons stock, especially the arrows and spears, and have the builders give you a room in the main building for armory. Find the smithies in the group and have them set up their forge as well, the sooner this place gets its act together, the sooner we can wipe out the Scanrans."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"It looks like you have everything under control here, Commander," said General Yorkshire, "If there is nothing you need, I must get back to my fort."  
  
"I do have one question, about the rotation thing..."  
  
"As soon as you're set up, one squad of men will go join the Lynx mountain garrison for a month and two will go to the town right behind you, Hedgesville. These are rotated every month so all the men and women under you can have the comfort of a hot bath and no guard duty every once in awhile," explained the General, pulling out a scroll. "Here's when the meetings are, and I'll have you informed if we can any emergency ones."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"My fort or Hedgesville. Maybe Lynx mountain occasionally. If that is all....?"  
  
"Yes, thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lyssa turned back to the Rider who had finished reinforcing the wall while she had been talking. From here, it looked like he had done a pretty good job...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman were on the road again and trotted into a small village who needed Libby's healing assistance at a local orphanage. They found the place quickly and dismounted, anxious to be back on the road.  
  
"What is it you needed me for?" asked Libby as she came in the door, removing her sandals and cape an a rack meant for such things.  
  
"Some of our young ones have pneumonia, and none of the healers have enough strength left to heal them. They just lie there gasping for air...." Libby swept passed the lady into the room, checking first one, then another, and another and so on down the line.  
  
"Here," she said to Artman, thrusting a small packet of dried leaves into his hands. "Take this and boil it in a pot of water for awhile. Don't let it boil over, but it needs to be well steeped. Strain it, then pour it in mugs and bring it here. Hurry, I'll use what's left of my gift to keep their fevers down until you return. He nodded and left, guided by another worker to the kitchen where he promptly got to work.  
  
As Libby worked, two of the baby bunnies got loose from the bag she had put them in and hopped over to one of the girl's beds, a small one who especially worried Libby from her lack of response and burning fever.  
  
"Bunny...." whispered the girl as she petted the rabbit, Blue, between the ears. "I wanna bunny for me...." The other bunny nibble gently on her ear, keeping her awake until Libby got back around to her and smiled.  
  
"You like Blue and Thumper?" she asked, pushing the girl's bangs out of her eyes. "If you get better for me, and try real hard to stay awake you can have them."  
  
"Really?" asked the girl, her eyes getting huge.  
  
"Really," said Libby, grinning at her response. "They can even stay with you as I make my rounds, alright?"  
  
"Ok." Libby kept going, slowly putting some of her gift into this child, and some more into that one. Eventually Artman came back as she gave the other women helping her instructions as quickly as she could.  
  
"Give each child a sip or two, then have them breath in the steam from the mug until they start to cough up the phlegm on their own, ok? make sure they don't drink too much, it'll make them sick." Libby took one mug and took it to the little girl with her bunnies personally, giving the girl her full attention as she tried to make her well again. Some of the kids had some rough moments, but eventually everyone was ok.  
  
"Can I really keep the bunnies?" asked the little girl when they were sure they were out of danger and would recover very quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I made you a deal didn't I?" replied Libby, smiling brightly as she gave the lady in charge a bag of the food they fed them and some money to buy them a box and other things. "Be good to my bunnies and don't forget to share them with others!"  
  
"I won't!" called the little girl, waving to them as they rode away to the next town. "I promise, I won't forget!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle lay on the ground as he wrestled with the wolf pups, playing tug of war with one of his old, knotted-up shirts and bits of jerky he let them have. Daine had asked another wolf pack to look out for him, and right now the main adult members were out hunting while he waited for a message from her.  
  
Tugger, one of the pups, pulled playfully on his boot as Kyle tried t get free, only finding that two of the others had his other one as well.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, giving them a look, "Pick on Kyle day?"  
  
The pups only reply was to tackle him at once, six or seven of them dog- piling him to the floor. "This is not fair at all..." Kyle rolled over and grabbed his pouch, taking out a few pieces of jerky. Whistling softly and throwing them over into the corner, he got the pups off of him for a few moments, only to have them come back begging for more.  
  
"No," he said, trying to resist those cute faces. "I won't give you anymore. Your moms and dads will be back soon with the food..."  
  
Tugger's sister Sandy put her paws on his shirt and licked his face sadly, giving him the cutest puppy eyes in the world. "Oh, I guess a few more strips couldn't hurt..."  
  
The pups barked happily as he pulled out a few more strips and passed them around, earning him several pink tongues licking his face and hands happily. Kyle laughed and wiped the puppy slobber off with his sleeve, looking up as a hawk glided in over the rest of wolf pack that was coming in as well.  
  
Kyle put out his arm and let the hawk land there, taking the small scroll that was tied around his talons. It read:  
  
'Kyle,  
  
The General has sent me a message saying there have been reports of Scanran activity to the east. I'm too far west to check it out, would you do it when you head back that way? Don't wait to long, there's several towns in that area we need to protect. Thank you.  
  
Daine'  
  
Kyle sighed and got up, quickly packing his things in the only bag he carried before slinging it over his shoulder. "Time to go, guys," he said shortly, picking up one or two of the younger pups to carry for them. "We're going back east a ways, then you're staying in that cave again while I make my report, ok?"  
  
The head wolf looked him in the eye and nodded, showing he and his pack understood. He trotted out of the cave with the wolves in tow, headed for the next spot he would spy from, and the next place he could find to safely spend the night...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jenny had been with Sarah and John for a few weeks now, sending messages back and forth to the Rogue and figuring out where all she was to go. Sean's sister, Stephanie, had been in outrage when she heard what had happened and had offered her a spot in her hut if she ever needed it. No one ever came there to visit unless they were family, and they wouldn't say anything to anyone.  
  
It as the night before Jenny was to leave when Sarah was woken up again by someone banging on the door in the middle of the night. She woke up John so he wouldn't flounder around in his covers and wake up Jenny.  
  
"Go answer the door," she said when she peeked out the window to see who it was. "I'll go warn Jenny, its the soldiers again." Jenny had died her hair black and wore all these magicked putties to make her appear to be a lot older.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded John as any other sleep deprived young man might, giving them angry glares. "Some of us around here do have to work in the morning you know."  
  
"Have you see this girl?" asked the sergeant, holding a poster under his nose. "She's been reported to be staying at this ranch with you and that other girl."  
  
"Who's been staying here?" asked Sarah as she came up, glancing at the picture. It was Jenny alright, now all they had to do was get rid of these men and throw them off her trail. "We've just had little old Granny here for the past few weeks and she just left a few days ago, never see that girl before in my life."  
  
"You're sure you've never seen this murderer?" pressed one of the soldiers trying to menace her with his 'superior' look. "She's a dangerous criminal, ma'am. The kind that needs to be hung-"  
  
"Leave her alone," snarled John, stepping in between the two, "We haven't seen anybody, so leave! You've disturbed us enough for one night."  
  
"Hang on a sec," said Sarah, glancing at the words below the picture. "Is that the girl that poisoned the head of that one fief? My friend wrote me recently and said she saw that girl heading north into Scanran..."  
  
"Why didn't you report it?" demanded the Sergeant, getting all up in Sarah's face.  
  
"She did, but they wouldn't listen so I let it drop," said Sarah with a shrug. "Now can we get back to sleep, please?"  
  
"Aye, ma'am. Sorry to have disturbed your-"  
  
'SLAM!!' John sighed in satisfaction from having done that, giving Sarah a quickly hug before going back to his room to sleep. Jenny waited, awake in her room from all the noise that had been made. As soon as it was all quite again, she slipped out to the main room and put a note on the table, going out to the barn to saddle the horse they had given her and galloping away into the night.  
  
The note read:  
  
'Dear Sarah and John,  
  
Thank you for your help, you are true friends for what you have done for me in this tough time. I decided to leave early, after what happened this night its too much for me to even stay another day. Don't worry, I have some luck with me and I'll use it well on the road ahead. It's only a two day ride to Steph's home and from here, I don't know what will happen after that. We'll keep in touch through the Rogue, and don't forget to burn this after you've read it, ok?  
  
Love always,  
  
Jennifer C.'  
  
And with that, she was gone...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
(A/N: They say that you never really find the worth of something or someone until its almost gone. That's most definitely true in this case.........)  
  
A tear-stained Vixen sat sleeping in a chair beside Joe's bed, her hands clasping one of his and her head resting on the edge of the bed. Joe had not awakened for a month now, and she had refused to leave his side when she had heard the awful news~ he may never wake up at all. The left shoulder wound wasn't that bad, the healer had said it was something else. Something inside him had snapped and it had created a self-induced coma that only he could wake himself up from...  
  
Vixen was awakened by someone humming softly as they stroked her hand, and she looked up to see Joe watching her as he rested on his pillows.  
  
"What the heck was the for?" she demanded, her voice going several pitches higher than normal. "You scared the living crap out of me! Seriously! People do not just~" She was cut off by his hand clamping gently over her mouth a teasing look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, eyes searching her surprised face as he pushed back some curls from her eyes. He removed his hand from her mouth, but she remained silent, contemplating for a moment. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Grandfather died and we buried him with the other thieves who died on our side in the back," replied Vixen, looking like her old self again. "We sent Jenny on her way after she had that night with Sean..."  
  
"They had some fun, did they?"  
  
"No, just dinner with Mouse and Allie."  
  
"And you?"  
  
".............no."  
  
"Why weren't you there?"  
  
"......because." Vixen fidgeted with a blade she pulled out of her sleeve, watching the light dance off the blade. She suddenly became aware of Joe coming closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Vixen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..." She leaned in closer, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. [What that heck?] thought Joe to himself, licking his lips [I've only got one life to live...] He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I..."  
  
They were barely an inch apart when...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Authors are so evil sometimes. Thankies, Peat! Please, Vixen, don't leave any high-pitched rants on my answering machine since I won't be home until next Monday. Do I have a death wish? Maybe. And one more thing, HAHAHAHA!! Told ya so Vixen, you and Jenny both forgot!! If you have no idea what I mean, its all the better for me! Please review, don't forget to wish Vixen a happy birthday, and have a great day! 


	17. 

Hey. Apologizes for the wait, something called family history, a mother's day musical at church and school got in the way. That and the chapters will be coming slower now because 'Lady Knight' has had its release date pushed back to August and I want to read it before I continue with the plot line after 'Squire' ends. Over all, I'm thinking this is going to hit between 30 and 40 chapters in the end, but I'm not sure. And as for one quick fix, I got some characters mixed up again. @_@ As for a mistake I made ~when Vixen said they buried Grandfather, it was supposed to be Old Bart. Thanks to those who called it to my attention. Go on and read now, I'm sure you're all about ready to burst after that last 'cliffy'. Oh, and don't forget to review.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen woke up suddenly, feeling very disoriented from sleeping sitting up and not sure where she was. Moonlight streamed in through the window across from her, bathing the familiar room in a soft glow. Wherever she was she must've been out for a while, last time she remembered it was afternoon....  
  
She shivered slightly; it was cold in the room, her clothes not offering much warmth and no blankets insight. Something warm was behind and beside her, so she snuggled closer to whatever it was and closed her eyes, too tired to care. The whole mystery could wait until morning...  
  
Vixen had just about dropped off when something occurred to her. She straightened up again and looked down, seeing an around her waist and certainly wasn't there from before. She followed the arm up to the sleep person beside her...Joe. Memories of the night before rushed into her head as she put her head in hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh...."  
  
****A few hours later****  
  
Mouse sat eating her breakfast in the outer room of where they had put Joe, trays of food for everyone else beside her. She was just about finished when Allie walked in, rubbing her eyes with sleep.  
  
"Where's Vixen?" she asked, sitting down and pouring herself some coffee. "She never came to bed last night. That or I was in a really deep sleep and she left before I got up."  
  
Mouse grinned and pointed to the door. "Joe woke up after lunch yesterday, just about the same time she fell asleep in that chair. I came in and checked on him about dinnertime and she was still out so I let him eat and she woke up soon after that. When I checked on them about an hour later, she was up on the bed beside him."  
  
"Whoa, she did not..."  
  
"No, just making out. This *is* Vixen we're talking about. I peeked in right before I went to bed and they were talking quietly. It was so cute! They were so focused on each other that I could've walked in and back out and they probably wouldn't have noticed me. She probably fell asleep still sitting next to him because I slept right over there and haven't heard anything since."  
  
"Do you want to go peak in on them?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
***In the other room****  
  
"Joe, wake up. Come on, it's time to get up Joe." He wasn't responding, so she left him and went to the door, pulling on her boots and putting her daggers (which were on the table) away. She yawned and swung it open, very surprised when 'WHUMP!' two bodies fell over in front of her from the other side. She looked at them, very puzzled as the two scrambled to their feet, trying to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Morning, Vixen," said Allie, straightening her shirt. "Sleep well last night?"  
  
"Were you two spying on me?" asked Vixen suspiciously, eyeing the two who squirmed under her gaze.  
  
"Um, no, what makes you say that?"  
  
"Yeah. How would we know what you and Joe were up to last night."? Allie slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Allie...."  
  
"Yeah, Mouse?"  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle fidgeted in his chair; hoping things wouldn't take much longer. He was supposed to have returned to the wolves over an hour ago, and they got very annoyed when they were kept waiting...he had to share a cave with them too...  
  
The door opened and Kyle jumped to his feet, annoyance replacing his nervousness. You are not supposed to make anyone wait three hours to see you, whether or not you were a scout.  
  
"I have your report, sir," said Kyle, taking out his notes when the General he was supposed to report to sat down.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you do," said the General, taking out his map. "But seeing as how we already know where the Scanrans are, we don't need yours."  
  
"How?" asked Kyle, getting suspicious.  
  
"Ours scouts picked up their tracks a few days ago and sent word of where they are heading, ok?"  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"South east towards Hempton."  
  
Kyle took out the rough map he had drawn and looked at it carefully, tracing the lines he had drawn quickly. "Sir, your information is incorrect," said Kyle, showing him what he had drawn. "The Scanrans are camped right here and have been moving South west for three days now."  
  
"Are you saying my scouts can't do their job?" growled the General, getting on the defensive all of a sudden.  
  
"No, I'm saying that they may've gotten it confused somehow. Trust me, I saw them with my own two eyes this morning..."  
  
"You're nothing more than a young whelp," sneered the General, packing up his things. "You're probably the one who got his directions wrong. Why don't you head back to school, little boy, until they teach you another thing or two about maps, ok?"  
  
"Ok, that's it!" yelled Kyle, throwing his things down. "Every time I come here, it takes at least an hour until I can see you, and now you're insulting me for no freaking reason! Don't be expecting to get my reports anymore, because I won't work for someone who treats those under him unfairly!"  
  
With that he stormed out, taking his notes and maps with him.  
  
"I wonder what his problem is..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer rode up to Stephanie's house a few hours after dawn, completely exhausted from her trip and about ready to fall asleep on her horse. Here she was going to be a distant friend of hers who was, unfortunately, a boy. The boy had actually died recently, but no one knew outside of the immediate family so it worked out perfectly.  
  
Stephanie was waiting outside for her and let her lie down while she took care of her horses and bags. Jenny didn't wake up for several hours, and when she did a small wet tongue was washing face... She opened her eyes to see Tigress on her stomach, surrounded by the others as well.  
  
"It's good to see your up," said Stephanie from her seat in the corner. "How do you feel?" Jenny's stomach growled loudly as if on cue.  
  
"Very hungry."  
  
"So your stomach said. Get up and you can have some of this soup I made for lunch." Jenny did and sat by the small fire in the hut, looking out the door at the sheep that were grazing outside.  
  
"When did my cats get here?" she asked, having thought Sean still had them.  
  
"My brother isn't as well liked as you and they told him he had to get rid of them. I offered to take them in on a short visit to town, and some how several of your things came with it as well..." She motioned to a small trunk in the corner. "I got some hair dye and shears too, we'll have to cut your hair short and dye it to a light brown."  
  
"Why?" asked Jenny, not wanting to dye her hair again.  
  
"No one in their family has red or black hair, only brown. It's the weirdest thing...oh yeah. Sean also sent a bundle of his old clothes that are too small for him, but should fit you pretty well." Stephanie rummaged through a bag, quickly handing her some pants, a shirt, and an over tunic. "Change into these, and bind yourself flat with this." She handed her a length of cloth. "After you do that, we'll see about the hair. I'm gonna go check on the sheep, so you can stay in here."  
  
She left immediately, and Jenny did as she had said, changing a quickly as she could, noticing the clothes still smelled like Sean as she did. Taking care that nothing that would prove her a girl would show, she walked out into the sunlight and sat on a stool that Stephanie had set up.  
  
"Ready?" asked Stephanie, scissors in hand.  
  
"Just get it over with."  
  
"Ok..." 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' 'Snip!' Jenny didn't look at her hair after she had finished, letting her put the dye in first to complete the look. When she looked in a mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. Her hair was up to the top of her ears in a way that was similar to Sean's and the brown brought out some colors she didn't even know her eyes possessed.  
  
"Not bad, if I do say so myself," murmured Stephanie, putting away her things. "What do you think?"  
  
"I, I don't know," said Jennifer slowly, as if waking up from a dream. "It looks so strange, but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I kinda like it." Jennifer smiled at herself in the mirror before putting it down. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Definitely not what I'm used to, but it could look a lot worse..."  
  
"I'm glad," said Stephanie, picking up one of her cats. "What say I teach you the rope of being a Shepard, hm?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat in her study with Alyse, Elizabeth, Levi, and Grandfather, eating her birthday cake and discussing some things to bring more money into the fief. "We could levy the taxes," said Levi, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"No, I don't want to force people to pay anymore than they already are," replied Amanda, leaning in her chair back behind her desk. "There has to be some way to willingly get them to pay us...maybe a service of some sort that costs us nothing..."  
  
"There is nothing like that that we have the resources for," countered Grandfather. "Outside of planting their fields for them, but that is their life, and would take offense if we offered to do it for them."  
  
"There has to be something!" cried Amanda, picking up the reports from her desk. "With all the renovations that had to be made, we don't have anything left for defense. If we can't defend our fief..."  
  
"Then the Scanrans will over run us," finished Alyse, her face grave. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Go answer that," said Amanda, nodding at Levi. He opened it quickly and took the letter a servant handed to him, giving it to Amanda. She scanned it quickly, an idea forming in her head as she did. "Friends, I think I've found a way," she chuckled, handing the letter to Grandfather. "The Shang Lynx, who I met at the palace about a year ago, is making good on his promise and is coming to visit for awhile. He owes me a couple of favors, so why not use him and some others for money?"  
  
"What's your plan?" asked Levi suspiciously.  
  
"A competition."  
  
"How will that get us money?"  
  
"In a few weeks we'll hold a tournament which any person, regardless of rank or income, can join. The fee will be one gold noble to enter, and we'll take any number of entrants. Every day for a week we'll draw twenty names, those twenty will get to choose from a panel of three of four who they wish to fight ahead of time, which will be marked on their entry."  
  
"What will they get if they win?" asked Alyse, "It defeats the purpose if we have to use part of the money for prizes."  
  
"Elizabeth, would you be willing to kiss any who win?" asked Amanda, her eyes all big and puppy dog like. "Please?"  
  
"Do I get to choose the kind of kiss?" asked Elizabeth, eyes shining, "Some of those guys are really hot..."  
  
"Absolutely," said Amanda, shrugging slightly. "But you can't force them to do anything that they don't want to do."  
  
"Darn."  
  
Amanda grinned. Yep, that was her sister all right. "So, how does that sound, Grandfather?"  
  
"Like a very solid plan, Amanda," he replied, picking up a piece of paper. Quickly writing something on it, he added, "I will have things set up immediately. Who will the fighters they can choose from be?"  
  
"The Shang Lynx, that captain fellow who's really good with his twin axes..."  
  
"You mean Jared?"  
  
"Yeah, him. Alyse? Would you be one of the fighters?"  
  
"No," replied Alyse with a shake of her head. "My gift sometimes comes though my fans without me knowing it, so it's probably *not* a good idea."  
  
"Good point," said Amanda, nodding her head. "Then put Yosho, that hunter who can use a sear really well. That's only three, so I'll be one as well making it four."  
  
"Do you want me to ask the two from the village if that is ok with them?" asked Grandfather, looking up from his notes for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, if they can't fin someone to take their place. You know the fighters better than I do, so just inform me of any changes made. Have the men of the garrison set up a ring for me as well as several stands for the spectators. I want a bidding booth set up as well for bets made on who will win and such. We may just get lucky and cash in on a few folks."  
  
"Where are they to register?"  
  
"At the two booths we'll set up. One at the gate so those who pass through will see it and one at the fief for those who live closer. Send word out to the neighboring fiefs, there are some there who would probably want to enter as well."  
  
"And that's how we're going to get money for the war?" asked Levi, eyebrows raised. "Good luck."  
  
"Gee thanks for the support," growled Amanda, shooting him a death glare. "If no one objects to the plan..." No one said a word. "Then lets get started."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa looked over what the old fort had been turned into, very pleased with her work. The walls had been completely enforced until there were no weak spots in it at all. Some sturdy little huts had been built for officers to sleep in, and the four main buildings that had been there originally had been done over and looked brand new. There were the two bunk houses (one for guys and one for girls) and one was a stable/forge/armory The final building had been converted into a mess hall and was where all the meetings in the fort were held.  
  
Oh yes, she had created a working military base out of some rotting buildings and crumbling walls. They had even built some platforms in the trees surrounding the fort that archers could shoot from. Well-trained scouts made rounds through the woods every three days and a watch was constantly kept from the trees and walls.  
  
"Commander Lyssa!" said one of her seconds, riding up on his mount. "Are you ready to go? We have to be at the first collective meeting in a few minutes."  
  
"Get my horse saddled up and meet me at the front gate in five minutes," she replied, heading back to her room for some things. "We'll leave then."  
  
Five minutes later she and two others galloped through the woods to Hedgesville, were the first one was to be held.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat quietly in her chair, Elizabeth standing behind her. They were attending in Amanda's place today, as she was busy with the preparations for the competition. The General of the fort at the river had arrived a few minutes ago, and now all they were waiting for was Commander Lyssa, who was situated between them geographically.  
  
She walked in right then, two others behind her as she quickly took her seat.  
  
"Hello Alyse, General Yorkshire. I hope you weren't waiting to long," she said, taking out her maps and such.  
  
"Not at all," replied the General.  
  
"It's good to see you again," said Alyse, smiling. "I'd like you to meet Elizabeth, my cousin and one of the ladies of Lynx mountain.  
  
"Where's the other sister?" asked Lyssa when she had exchanged greeting with the girl.  
  
"Home taking care of some arrangements," said Elizabeth, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Why?"  
  
"I've just heard a lot about both of you from Alyse and was wondering," replied Lyssa, shrugging slightly. "Anyways, down to business."  
  
"Yes," said General Yorkshire, taking out some sheets of paper. "Here's the location of the Scanrans according to my scouts and reports from Daine the Wildmage. They're more on your side, Lady Alyse, than ours, probably because looting Lynx mountain and Hedgesville would be more prosperous than trying to take out either one of the forts."  
  
"Why were your scouts that far out?" asked Alyse, eyes flashing with annoyance. "I thought the agreement was not to interfere with the other's territories."  
  
"My apologies," said the General, not having thought she would catch that. "I will make sure they stay in their bounds from now on." Alyse made a mental note to speak to Amanda about this before charging on.  
  
"Show me where the scouts said they were," she said tersely, her opinion of the General having dropped greatly. He marked a few positions with his pencil and she shook her head, sighing loudly. "That is wrong. Our scouts just gave us a new position yesterday. They're farther south and west."  
  
"Which puts them right in the middle." The General's forehead wrinkled up, eyebrows knitting in concentration. "Have they made any raids recently?"  
  
"Not since that last one on the trade store right on the boarder, and we've completely withdrawn from it," replied Elizabeth, making a face. "That was a few months ago. What about in your area?"  
  
"All of the towns have been fairly quiet, though I don't think it will last for long." The General shook his head, looking very grave. "The King is piling up his soldiers at Northwatch, so if the Scanrans are smart, they'll pull off to the sides at the less defended areas."  
  
"Which means us." Everyone turned to look at Lyssa, who hadn't said much for a while. "I'll have my guard doubled and make sure everything is well in stock."  
  
"We'll do the same," said Alyse, nodding her head. "After the competition we'll be able to afford to expand our fighting force and outfit them as well."  
  
"Then everything is set for now," said the General, rising to his feet. "Then I will see you in two weeks ladies." With that he left the room, Lyssa soon following and saying 'good-bye' as well.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Alyse, gathering up her things.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby sat inside her tent, as bored as anything. They had been here for two weeks now, the rain pouring down so hard that you could barely see. No one would try to attack in this sort of the weather, so all they could do was sit and wait.  
  
Pinky hopped over to her, eyes huge as she stared into Libby's face. "What?" asked Libby, staring right back. "You want a carrot?"  
  
Pinky shook her head.  
  
"Is something wrong with the bunnies?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Pinky hopped over to a ribbon that was lying on the ground, nudging it with her nose.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pinky hoped up and down beside it, and then went back to pushing it with her nose. Libby picked it up, twirling it in her hand. Pinky hopped in time with in until Libby realized what she wanted her to do.  
  
"You want to play jump rope with it?"  
  
*nod**nod*  
  
"Oh, ok!" Libby tied one end of the ribbon to a pole and the other she held in her hand. "Ready?"  
  
*nod*  
  
"Ok." Libby swung the ribbon slowly, watching Pinky as she hopped over it every time. *hop**swish**hop**swish**hop**swish**hop**swish**hop**swish* "Hey, you're pretty good at this!" *nodnod**hop**swish**hop**swish**hop**swish*  
  
Dusty came over and looked at his mom, following the ribbon with his head before trying to jump in as well and getting tangled in the ribbon.  
  
"Oh, poor Dusty!" Libby got him untangled and put him to the side, swinging the rope once more for Pinky. *hop**swish**hop**swish**hop**swish**plop!* "Dusty!" Libby gently scolded the young bunny as she removed him once more, putting him farther to the side. She was swinging the rope once more when Pinky jr came by and decided to jump in too, Except she didn't get tangled in the ropes.  
  
Artman walked in right about then, rubbing his now-smooth chin since his facial hair refused to grow back. "Libby, what on earth~!"  
  
"They're jumping rope, see!"  
  
"Oh brother...."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah looked out across the meadow, watching Mandy romp and play with the other younger horses. It was hard to believe she would be a year old this next mid-winter... Summer was flying by quickly, and soon they'd be making their preparations for the winter snows.  
  
"Sarah!" yelled John from the barn. "Get in here, I need your help!"  
  
"Coming!" She walked over quickly and peered in to see John sitting on the barn floor, one of those large, oval harnesses jammed over his arms to his stomach.  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
"How in the world..."  
  
"Snowmane chewed through the rope, and it fell on me. Get if off, will ya!"  
  
"Maybe I should just leave you there..." Mandy came and trotted over; sticking her head inside to see what all the commotion was about. She laughed a horsy laugh as John sat there screaming and cursing for a few minutes, both things leaving him horse and not much better off. "What do you think, Mandy?" The young mare shook her head and trotted back to the field, head held high. "I guess that settles it. See ya later, John."  
  
"Wait! Wait! Please, Sarah? Don't leave me here, I know you're nicer than that...please?"  
  
"Oh, alright." A tub of butter and several hours later, they had him free. Very greasy, but free.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Trystan (the lady mage who's been out of the picture for awhile) sat down hard from laughing so much. "What's so funny?" asked a boy's voice as tears began to stream down her face, a body materializing beside her.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ruben," said girl's voice, a body materializing on the other side. "We aren't even supposed to be here."  
  
"It's alright, Grendal," gasped Trystan, trying to recover her breath. "You are both free from that restriction until I have to start pulling the groups together some more. These groups are hilarious, though. Wait until you're called to do this, it's really quite funny."  
  
She turned and looked at her two youngest siblings, her favorites at that. Ruben looked like he was 7 or 8 and wore the Summersea version of a merchant's child, but then looks could be deceiving. He was actually a couple centuries old, still an adolescent. He had spelled himself so he would never appear to age, though, and used it to trick others quite often.  
  
Grendal was a century older than him, not that much when you consider how old they lived to be. She looked like a teen-ager from the mid-west with her jeans, old t-shirt and dusty cowboy hat.  
  
"When will we get our next group?" asked Ruben, sounding like a whiny 6 year old. "I haven't had anything to do since that last group left my area three or four years ago."  
  
"Where's the book?"  
  
"Locked up in some safe in one of the parallels," he replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure which one."  
  
"Go find it and send it somewhere else," said Trystan, shrugging back. "It's not rocket science, little bro."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"How's your group going?" Trystan asked Grendal.  
  
"Left about a month ago. No mishaps, they're all spelled to forget unless something triggers a memory for a short while until they forget again. Two or three of them had been through your world before..."  
  
"Really? Will there be a group going from this parallel anytime soon?"  
  
"Eventually. Mom and pop said we had to wait until something happened....I think they're planning something again...but I'm not sure..."  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning," said Trystan, smiling gently. "I've got some work to do, so I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen came downstairs for the first time since she had carried Joe up to his room, looking a little paler than usual and a bit thinner, but none worse for the wear. A cheer went up around the room as she took her seat, accepting a pint of ale from Bart's son (who was doing a great job at running things) and downing it quickly, even for her.  
  
Joe followed her a few minutes later, his wound all but gone and much better off after his 'inner struggle' for that long month. He and Vixen had reached an 'understanding', though neither had realized yet that their bracelets had changed colors, or that they even had the same one.  
  
"Should we hail him as King, or is it not official yet?" yelled a thief from across the room as Joe took his seat beside her. "After all, he's shared many things with us and you during your reign."  
  
"Including her bed, from what I hear," came a shout from the other side of the room. That was enough for Vixen.  
  
She got up and walked over to the thief who had made the rude comment, dragging him to the center of the room by his ear. "See this fellow?" she said aloud, quickly getting everyone's attention. "He decided to be rude to the queen. Here's what happens when you do that." She pulled out her knife and quickly split his lower ear in half so it was scared permanently for all to see. "Teasing is one thing, being blatantly rude is another. Understand?"  
  
The rogue answered with one voice. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. I don't mind teasing; it's fun to laugh at yourself and others. Rudeness to me or those close to me I will not allow." She went back to her seat, cleaning off her blade as she went. "You don't think I was to harsh on him?" she asked Joe as she sat down, sipping the second pint she had been brought.  
  
"No, not at all," said Joe with a shake of his head. "I am glad for one thing, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'm on that right side of that blade?"  
  
"Said who?" asked Vixen, taking the dagger back out and toying with it. "Things can be very deceptive."  
  
"Just like a Vixen would say..."  
  
"Joe..."  
  
"Yes, Vixie?"  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Oh, and by the way...." Joe motioned for something that she couldn't see and Mouse and Allie came forward, a big cake covered with candles behind them. "Happy belated birthday, Vixen of the Rouge, Mouse and Allie."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle lay back in the cave, completely exhausted from his work lately. A hawk swooped in, followed by the wolves as it perched on the ground beside him and began to preen its feathers.  
  
'Hello, winged friend' he said to the creatures mind. 'How are you?'  
  
'Just fine, thank you, Kyle.'  
  
"Daine!" Kyle sat up straight, looking very shocked. "Last time I got a message from you, you were all way over to that canyon. That was just yesterday, how did you make it so fast?"  
  
'I had motivation,' she replied, pulling out a note from the bag around her neck and handing it to him. 'Care to explain this?'  
  
It was a letter from the General, telling of her 'insolent scout' who had refused to comply with his orders and hadn't reported in since.  
  
"Oh, that...it wasn't my fault!" he protested, doing his best to remain calm. "They kept me waiting for hours for no reason at all and then said that my report wouldn't be needed. When I told him his information was wrong, he called me a 'young whelp' so I left. I'm not gonna work with him if he's gonna do that."  
  
'So it wasn't entirely your fault?'  
  
"It wasn't my fault at all!"  
  
'Don't move from here. I'm going to go back and speak with him. Hopefully we can get this whole mess worked out, ok?'  
  
"Alright. What about the scouting though?"  
  
'One day or two won't matter. Just stay put, he's got a warrant out for you and they'll whip you if you're found.'  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer had spent the last couple weeks learning to be a Shepard from Stephanie, and now had the ropes down pat. Every morning they would get up before dawn, her fixing the day's food and letting Stephanie round up the sheep. Then, she would carry their things to the field they had agreed on the day before while Stephanie would herd the sheep over there, running along beside them and singing loudly.  
  
They would sit there and watch them all day, talking about whatever and playing with the cats and the lambs. Once in awhile they'd get to birth a sheep, but those were fairly common with the large group she was put in charge of and it didn't make much difference.  
  
Sometimes they'd have to defend the sheep from a pack of wolves or a bear or a mountain lion, and they were always ready. Stephanie carried a sling with a pouch of smooth rocks, and Jennifer had the metal studded rod Sean gave her. She had learned to use it sometime ago, and had used it on more than one occasion.  
  
She got up early one morning, just as always, and was preparing the day's food when she heard someone calling for her. "Jen! Jen! Come quick!" She dropped what she was doing and ran, grabbing her staff on the way out the door. "Help! Help!"  
  
It was Stephanie, and six burly men were trying to tie her up and grab the sheep. "Tigress!" yelled Jennifer, swinging staff. "Tigress, help!" The gray tabby shot from the hut faster than lightning and latched herself onto one man's face, digging her claws in deep. Her siblings joined her, yowling and clawing as one as they helped Jennifer ~who was whacking the men left and right~ get Stephanie free.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! This isn't worth the pain! Let's run!" yelled one of the guys, blood streaming down his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked Stephanie, supporting her on one side as the cats chased the men far out beyond the pasture. "It looks like they got you good a few times. Who were those guys?"  
  
"I dunno," replied Stephanie through a swollen jaw, looking around her dazedly. "They just came out of nowhere...said something about the sheep and somebody paying them..."  
  
"Let's get you to the hut," said Jennifer, half-carrying her over there. "The sheep can stay in the pen today, that won't matter."  
  
"Your cats..."  
  
"Shhhh. Rest yourself, you need it. The cats are fine, don't worry. I'll take a quick head-count of the sheep after I fix you up, ok?"  
  
"Fine..." Jennifer laid Stephanie on her cot, quickly checking to make sure she had no broken bones and was nothing more than roughed up before going out and checking on the sheep like she had promised. They were all huddled in a corner, and she quickly counted through them to make sure none were missing before heading over and sitting on a stool by the door to keep an eye on both them and Stephanie.  
  
"Jen." Jennifer's head snapped up, the sun now low in the sky. "Jen, I need you to take a note to my lord...."  
  
"What about you?" protested Jennifer, coming inside quickly. "I can't just leave you here."  
  
"I have the cats. Go, he needs to know what happened..." She drifted off after pushing the letter into Jennifer's hands, leaving it to her. "Take it to him....please..."  
  
"Alright, I'll go."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The Shang Lynx sat with Amanda and the other two who were battling under an awning that had been set up for them. It had been three days since the battles had begun, each day every one of them had had to battle at least twice, usually more. The contestants ran from poor farm boys hoping to win Lady Elizabeth's favor, others brave warriors just wanting to test their mettle, and still others nobles who wanted to prove their worth. Not all the battles had been won, and Elizabeth did get to kiss some hotties that proved their skill. The only one left to be beaten was the only girl in the group.  
  
The Shang Lynx had been there for a few weeks, but some reason he could not get along with Levi. No matter how much Amanda tried to get them at peace, they continued to hate each other with a passion. The oddest part was no one could figure out why...  
  
Elizabeth was up in a 'box' that had been built, some other lady nobles sitting with her. To her side was a large glass jar filled with all the names that had signed up to fight. She reached in after they cleared the field from the last fight and drew out a slip of paper, eyes widening as she read it over to herself. Her mouth curled into a sly grin as she called it out to the rest. "The next contestant will be...Levi of Lynx mountain challenging.... Lady Amanda of Lynx mountain!"  
  
Amanda's head shot up from where she had been resting, looking at Elizabeth to confirm this was true. Her sister came over, eye dancing merrily as she let her see the slip of paper. "Are you sure its our Levi?" asked Amanda, shading her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Yep." Elizabeth pointed him out in the crowd, making his way to the front. "Toy with him before pounding him to the ground. It's more fun to watch."  
  
"No can do," replied Amanda. "I couldn't figure out why he kept watching me at the practice courts, but now I know. He had the perfect opportunity to study my fighting style and would be a fool not to take it since he was entering the competition. My only chance will be to knock him out right away."  
  
"Don't tell me you might lost to him~"  
  
"Yes, I might," cut in Amanda. "I've never seen him fight before, so I don't know what weapon he's using or how he'll use it."  
  
"You mean like that guy who covered himself in a metal ball and rolled towards his opponents until her smashed them?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But you're going to try to win, even though you've never seen him fight before, right?"  
  
"Of course, Liz," said Amanda, smiling grimly, "You'll never, ever see me lose willingly to a guy unless there is some great gain in my favor."  
  
"Contestants in the ring!" called Grandfather, the judge of this competition since all respected and trusted him.  
  
"Grind him to dust, sis." Liz squeezed Amanda's hand really hard.  
  
"I'll try to." Amanda walked in the ring opposite of Levi, her sword in her hands and daggers hidden in various places. They were allowed as many weapons as they wanted, as long as they carried them on their body as they walked into the ring.  
  
Levi was wearing a leather harness that held the two parts of his weapon on his back, a weapon that Amanda recognized from 'BeastMaster' (That was once the greatest show...) It was a staff with a metal ball at one end that would normally be bare, but he had covered it in leather to reduce the likely hood of someone getting hurt. The other end was a foot long blade that was joined seamlessly with the treated wood that wouldn't break for anything. The staff had a connector that could be released, giving you two weapons of equal value. She had seen it used on TV, but that had been years ago, and she didn't remember much from that time.  
  
"Ok, you two know the rules," said Grandfather, rolling his eyes. They had helped write them after all. "Be fair, and remember~ No Killing! Alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, may the best warrior win." Grandfather backed away, his right hand held high in the air. "Ready, set, go!"  
  
Amanda practically leapt at Levi, sword flashing in the light. Steel met steel in a clash as Levi met her blade with his own, swinging one of his weapons (which were disconnected) over her guard. Amanda jumped back, his blade grazing her shirt before she pulled out a dagger and used it to block him. Both executed the same move, and found one of their weapons flying the opposite direction. Amanda lost her sword and Levi his blade.  
  
They circled each other, Levi striking first this time. He feinted a kick at her middle and sent the balled end of his weapon at her middle, throwing her hard on her back. The air rushed from Amanda's lungs, causing her to let go of her dagger as she tucked and rolled, getting up a few feet away to find Levi's knife at her throat.  
  
She had lost...or so it appeared...  
  
"Give?"  
  
"Never." Levi's feet were knocked from under him and he went down hard as she dove for her sword several feet away.  
  
'Zip!' Amanda's left sleeve was pinned to the ground with a small dagger, too small to have done any damage but enough to go through the fabric. Other small daggers whipped past her as she got the handle of her sword in her hand, rolling over and flipping to her feet. The sleeves of her shirt were in shreds, but her over tunic of leather was still holding, so she kept on going.  
  
Levi had gotten back to his feet, both his weapons in hand. They went at it again, attacking faster than either thought possible, and it was by near misses that either one didn't lose an arm or a leg.  
  
Amanda finally knocked away both ends of the staff and charged at Levi, planning on knocking him over. Instead, he kicked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over his back and letting her hit the ground with a 'Thud!' on her back. He held her sword to her throat, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"Now do you give?"  
  
".... yes."  
  
He helped her to her feet and gave her the sword, handing it to her hilt first. "Not bad, Lady Amanda."  
  
"Not bad at all. Good fight, Levi."  
  
"...............um, thanks." Amanda could've sworn she saw Levi blush as she gathered up the rest of her weapons, her back protesting every time she had to bend over. There was gonna be a bruise the size of Texas there tomorrow.  
  
Elizabeth shot Amanda a death glare as she came down from the box seat. "You lost," she hissed, hiding her anger from everyone else.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed..." Levi walked up, a large grin on his face.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth," he said, loud enough for his father to hear. "I will not be redeeming my prize, seeing as you are my employer and it would not be right." Turning to Amanda, he added. "Thank you for allowing me to participate in this battle." He then headed over to where the Shang Lynx was sitting, a tankard of fine wine in his hands.  
  
"Very clever," murmured the Shang master as he walked by. "Very clever indeed."  
  
"What was very clever?" Levi asked him.  
  
"Entering the contest like that, you've probably experienced being the closest any man will ever be to her."  
  
"Many others have fought her."  
  
"Yes, but none have challenged her so. That and I bet you got a good view down her shirt."  
  
"WHAT?" Levi's mouth hung open in shock as he looked at the Shang lounging there in his chair. It was a good thing Amanda walked up about then.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Levi shortly, stalking away through the crowd.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa stood with the Captain she had assigned to the night watch, feeling restless as the wind ruffled through her loose hair. They had yet to see any Scanrans in their area up close, but she could tell it wouldn't be long now...just a few more weeks maybe....  
  
"Commander!" said one of her seconds, coming up with a letter. "A message from General Yorkshire."  
  
"Let me see it." She quickly broke the seal and scanned down, taking in what it said quickly. "Go and tell him I'll be there," she replied, folding it up and putting it in her pocket, it was just another notice saying the date had been changed for the next meeting due to some unexpected occurrence.  
  
The Captain got up suddenly, saluting as another came and took his place. "Nice night to watch the stars, huh?" said a familiar voice as the person settled himself or herself on the bench.  
  
"Very nice, Eric," replied Lyssa, glancing over at him before turning back to the view above her. "Heard from Danielle lately?"  
  
"Not since we got that letter from her announcing she and Derick had gotten married. I still find it hard to believe she's hitched for good..."  
  
"Eric, she is older than both of us," Lyssa reminded him, punching him in the arm, "If we were in her position, we'd both be getting married about this time ourselves."  
  
"Which why I'm forever glad that I wasn't born a noble," retorted Eric, rubbing his arm. "Speak of which, have you hear from Coram or Rispah lately?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a note from them about a week ago. They've been having trouble replacing me, apparently the men are refusing to work...."  
  
"Aw! They miss you, Lyssa..."  
  
"Not if they remembered how hard it was the first few days I was there," she grumbled, keeping her head down for a minute. "I bet those lugs have gotten soft since I left."  
  
"Remember when you made them stand at attention for three hours straight?"  
  
"Yeah, they complained about that to Coram, and he just had me put them out there for another hour or so. No one dared to complain after that."  
  
"What about when you beat Caleb for your job? I still think that was one of the best fights ever fought."  
  
"Then you still think wrong." Lyssa leaned back, a small smile forming on her lips. "It was a great fight, though...."  
  
"See? You think so to, you just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Whatever...anyways, I'd better be getting to bed. Long day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, and I have to get back to guard duty. Night, Lyssa."  
  
"'Night, Eric."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse descended gracefully from the carriage, Elizabeth following her close behind. A servant led them into the ballroom, formally announcing them at the door.  
  
"Presenting Lady Alyse and Lady Elizabeth of Lynx mountain!"  
  
"Behave, will you?" whispered Alyse to Elizabeth. "I'd like this to be a pleasant evening, if you will."  
  
"I'll try," replied Elizabeth, wrinkling her nose. "Their son is ugly and annoying anyways. Do I have to dance with him?"  
  
"If he asks you and there is no good excuse not to. Remember what Amanda said? We're doing this for her since both of us didn't get her anything for her birthday, so we have to behave."  
  
"Oh, alright..."  
  
Sir Twain swaggered up, a confidant look in his eyes. "Ladies," he said, bowing low to them. They curtseyed back, quietly replying. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," replied Alyse, keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"Good, good. Where is your lovely sister tonight? It was to her I believe the invitation was sent..."  
  
"Lady Amanda is sick with the flu," said Elizabeth, daring him to challenge her with a look. "She sent us in her stead to thank you for the invitation, but say she was sorry that she couldn't attend."  
  
"Really? One of my servants was on an errand in your fief and saw her out working in the fields. Why would she be there is she were sick?"  
  
"There is a worker who looks a lot like her," retorted Alyse, turning away. "If you are suggesting that we're lying, than just come right out and say it."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sir Twain regally, bowing to them again. "I did not mean to offend you, I just wanted to make sure I had everything correct. I hope I did not insult you too mu~ Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Elizabeth had never had so much satisfaction from kneeing a guy in the crotch before.  
  
"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" asked Alyse as they quickly made their escape.  
  
"If he tries to blame it on me, I'll say he tried something with me and I refused," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It always works. I'm little and 'defenseless', making it so easy to blame things on others."  
  
"Then I'm glad I'm not against you..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman were sitting in the rooms they had gotten at the fief, changing after having run off Scanran raiders once more and helped restore things to order.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Come in," called Libby, putting her hair up out of the way. It was the head of the fief, Sir Gaston. "Can I help you?" asked Libby, bowing slightly.  
  
"In honor of you saving our home, we're throwing a ball in your honor tonight," said Sir Gaston, holding his head up high. "We wish you would attend as well as the guests of honor."  
  
"We have nothing to wear..." objected Libby, trying to find some way out of it. "And we haven't rested for days. Wouldn't it be better to have this later?" [Or not at all] she added mentally.  
  
"Nonsense. You can sleep in tomorrow and we have clothes that you have wear here in the fief. I'll send my wife and some servants up to help you dress in a few hours, ok?" With that he vanished out the door, leaving a very nervous Libby behind him.  
  
"Libby, who was that?" asked Artman as he walked out of the bathroom, just having finished washing up.  
  
"Sir Gaston"  
  
"Really?" Artman rubbed his still smooth face (the hair was still refusing to grow back after the fire incident. "What'd he want?"  
  
"He's throwing a ball tonight."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're the guests of honor."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Yup."  
  
***four hours later***  
  
Now, the lady of the fief was a nice lady, she really was. She just had once huge fault in Libby's eyes: she loved stripes. Libby hated stripes almost as much as she hated bugs.  
  
"Here we are, dear!" said Lady Clementine, holding up a striped (of course) gown. "It's one of mine, but you can wear it for tonight."  
  
"Can't we just wear our clothes since that's what people see us in everyday?" asked Libby, about ready to run for the door. Unfortunately there was a manservant outside with orders not to let anyone in or out unless he got the ok from Lady Clementine.  
  
"No, silly! Those aren't clothes for a ball," she giggled, "You're such a kidder. Now come on, and put on this lovely gown I've brought you." Libby didn't exactly have a choice here. Artman had been taken away to be dressed, and now all she could do was obey this extremely unusual woman.  
  
***mean while***  
  
Artman stood at the head of the stairs, waiting impatiently for Libby to come. They had forced him to wear this ridiculously tight outfit of hose and a fine tunic because Sir Gaston's clothes were way too big and both of the 'guests of honor' had to be all dressed up.  
  
Libby came right about then, striped dress and all. Things were not looking good. They walked down with the other nobles to the dinning room table and waited for the first dish to be served.  
  
It was brought quickly, a plate hid under a silver dome, which the servant who was serving her elegantly removed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Libby jumped out of her chair and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor, which sent her into blessed darkness as the rubber spider sat dully on her plate.  
  
"What?" asked Tommy, Sir Gaston's son as he got glares from his parents. "It was just a joke!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
John still had bruises on his arms from the last 'adventure' he had had, with no signs of fading any time soon. Onua had fallen out of her seat from laughing so hard when she had heard about it, and had then gone and counted up all the times he had gotten hurt since having taken this job. He didn't even bother to keep track anymore.  
  
"John! Come out here and give me a hand with this hay, will you?" called Sarah from the loft, throwing it down just as he looked up. 'WHUMP!!'  
  
"..........ow......." Sarah looked over the edge, seeing John flat on his back with the bale on his stomach.  
  
"You were supposed to catch that," she pointed out as she swung down and pulled it off of him, helping him to his feet. "Not let it drive you into the ground."  
  
" Ok. You know what? Shut up."  
  
"No, that's not any fun."  
  
".........that's not fair because I can't hurt you!" cried John, glaring at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're the Sarah. No one hurts the Sarah."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, they just tickle her."  
  
John's eyes shot up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He began to poke her in the side and was rewarded by some giggles as he found her very ticklish spots.  
  
"Ok...haha....not cool, John.......hahahahaha.........John seriou~ HehehAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"This is too easy."  
  
"Shut~ HEHEHAHAHA!"  
  
"See? Told ya."  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"Is to."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse and Allie were coming back late one night from another run of the local taverns, striding slowly down the almost empty streets as the moon shone softly over head. "What was that?" asked Mouse, stopping suddenly as she heard something that didn't sound quite right.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Mouse stood there for a moment. "There it is again! Can't you hear it?"  
  
"............um, no."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mouse shot down the street towards the alley where the screaming was coming from. "Told you so," she said through gritted teeth as she drew her dirk and dagger set, which Vixen had given her for her birthday. The blades where engraved with the picture of an innocent mouse, a picture that was soon to be stained with blood.  
  
Allie pulled out her whip and lashed out at the first thing she saw moving. It was three or four guys ganged up against a mother and her little girl, who were huddled to one side and trying to escape.  
  
The pair of thieves didn't ask questions, they just attacked and decided to figure things out later. After all, what good could come from trying to question some guys while they hurt poor, innocent people?  
  
One of the men was dispatched with a snapped neck (courtesy of Allie's whip) and another had his jugular slashed open to the point of bleeding to death. The last one Allie caught around the waist and threw to the ground, placing her heal on his neck while Mouse checked on the woman and her child.  
  
The mother was dead. Mouse was very surprised to find a small pair of arms flung around her neck, looking to see the small girl had attached herself to her. "Oh no. Look, little girl...."  
  
"Mommy told me to stay with you," whispered the little girl, looking up into Mouse's eyes solemnly. "She said you'd take care of me."  
  
"How's the lady?" Allie asked, slowly applying pressure to the man's neck as he refused to answer her questions for the moment.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Bastards. And the girl?"  
  
"Around my neck, choking me." Allie glanced up, a smile on her face.  
  
"Aw, how cute..."  
  
"Shut up." Mouse picked up the girl, who was about 5 or 6, and carried her over to the man. "Why did you kill the lady?" she demanded, kicking him roughly.  
  
"We were given orders to."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Our boss..." Mouse motioned for Allie to let up on the pressure for a second.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"She's the girl's aunt."  
  
"Name?"  
  
The man stared at them in stony silence. Allie reapplied the pressure, leaving him with even less space to breath this time. "Answer the question or I will kill you," growled Allie coldly, glaring at him.  
  
"Lady Isis of Knoxfort," he gasped right away, his face beginning to turn purple.  
  
"Why does she want her killed?"  
  
"And if you don't answer the first time I'll just cut off all your air completely."  
  
".........the girl is the only living relative left of her father, who is the true owner of the estates."  
  
"Making the girl next in line for his fortune," finished Mouse, thinking quickly. She had Allie put him under her spell and give him specific instructions. He was to return to his boss and tell her both were dead, and that there where no witnesses or bodies to speak of.  
  
"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" asked Allie as they made their way to the Dancing Dove, the girl still clinging to Mouse's neck and the dead woman being carried by Allie.  
  
"No, but it'll have to do for now," replied Mouse, opening the door of the Dancing Dove. Now they had to go explain everything to Vixen. [Great] thought Mouse as she scanned the room. [What fun...]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle had long since gotten everything straightened out with Daine and that General (who she had chewed out severely for him) and was right now reading a letter he had received from his father at his last report to Northwatch.  
  
It read:  
  
Master Kyle,  
  
Things have been fairly quite around here without you, and I do miss the way you made me laugh all the time, for I am but an old man who rarely does anything fun with his life. The King recently sent me news of you, saying that you were fine and are doing a great thing for your Kingdom. I most assuredly proud of what you have done, for few your age make that sort of an impression on the King. Still, I wish that you would return home.  
  
Several of the young ladies have been asking about you lately, wondering where you've gone off to. My orders are to say you're visiting some family, but I think they're beginning to see through that excuse. If you would come back you could choose one and settle down. That or go back to spying, knowing that your property and estates were secure. Please, Kyle. For the sake of the old man here who just wants to see you again. Please come home.  
  
Your (adopted) father,  
  
Baron Emery  
  
Kyle sighed and folded the paper up, lying back on the woods floor and staring up at the stars as the wolves he was traveling with settled down near by. It was going to be a long night...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat inside the tent, eating the chili and corn bread that made up that night's dinner with pleasure. Stephanie sat across from her, next to her a set of bow and arrows they had gotten from the head of the fief. There was now a patrol that covered the perimeter of their fields on a daily basis, making sure no one could attack them. If they did manage to, though, Jenny (or Jen, as she was now called) and Stephanie both had real weapons that could kill a person very easily.  
  
"Steph!" called a voice from a long ways off. "Steph! You've got some mail!"  
  
Stephanie motioned for Jennifer to stay put and went outside, taking a staff with her. "Hey, Grant!" she called to the young boy running towards her. "What'cha got there?"  
  
"Three letters, two for you and one for Jen!"  
  
"Thanks, here's a tip." Stephanie gave him some cookies and he sped off, eating then as he did.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jennifer as she entered the hut, pointing at the pack of letters.  
  
"Some stuff from others. Here's a letter from Sean for you." Stephanie passed it to her and Jennifer went outside to read it, never being sure if Stephanie was looking over her shoulder or not.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Jen,  
  
Hey, how've you been? I'm all right; I miss you a lot, though. Things are pretty quiet around here, not much had happened since you left. I go and visit Roberto sometimes, he really misses you and so does his family. Your thieving pals said to say that they miss you to. Allie told me to put that Vixen's no longer oblivious, what ever that means, and things are finally going as they should. I didn't ask what she meant because I figured I didn't want to know.  
  
Guess what? They think they've found your body a few miles out of a Corus and are no longer looking for you. The King's pretty upset with the whole deal, but couldn't do a whole lot about it. I've got some friends who work at the fief you were arrested at and they're looking into the matter. If you were framed by that one girl because she wanted something from the man, then we can prove you're innocent and you can come back to the palace to work.  
  
Remember when we would watch the stars after working in the kitchen with the kittens playing all around us? I miss those times. Heck, I just plain miss you. Hopefully I can get some time off and come visit, but things are pretty tight around here and I'm not sure I can.  
  
Write back soon, I'd love to hear from you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sean.  
  
"I miss you too, Sean," whispered Jennifer, folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket. "I miss you too..." *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat at her desk, working tirelessly on a stack of requests and complaints that had been piling up for the last couple months. There were about two hundred in all, and she had to write a reasonable reply to each on. They never talked about this sort of stuff in the books, all it seemed nobles had to do then was attend parties and have fun. Amanda knew better than that.  
  
Levi poked his head in the door, an odd look on his face. She hadn't seen much of him since the fight, and she still had the huge bruise on her back from the falls. That, and coupled with the fact that the Shang Lynx was still here had just added more headaches than usual for her. Not that he wasn't an over all good guest, it just meant that she had to entertain him because Elizabeth refused to and technically he was her guest.  
  
"Hey, Levi," said Amanda, glancing up from her work. "Haven't seen you for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, Pa's been keeping me busy..."  
  
"So I heard. What've you been up to?"  
  
"I took a message for him to Sir Tyrone and Lady Hope. They sent their regards and Lady Hope said to say she plans to come and visit some times soon."  
  
"Excellent! I was going to drag Elizabeth there sometime soon, but that saves me the trip. Any other news?"  
  
"Lady Hope had her baby. It's a little boy." Levi grinned at this, remembering the fat little infant. "He looks like his dad and they named him Justin after his grandfather. I got to hold him for a minute while I was there."  
  
"Oh, I hope she brings him when she comes." Amanda's eyes got a dreamy look to them before snapping back to reality. "Anyways, is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." Levi started to walk towards the door, stopping at the entrance as he turned back and stared back at Amanda, for a second his face completely unreadable. It was a few minutes before she realized that had hadn't left yet, glancing up when she felt someone's eyes one her.  
  
"Is there something you need, Levi?" prompted Amanda, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Um...can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"You know you can tell me anything," said Amanda, pushing back from her desk but staying in her chair. Levi shut the door and walked behind the desk, sitting on it so he was facing her after having moved all of the papers out of the way. "Well?"  
  
"You remember the competition?"  
  
"How could I forget?" replied Amanda, smiling wryly. "I still have a buries or two from it."  
  
Levi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, um, sorry about those..." he mumbled, turning very red.  
  
"It's alright," she reassured him, leaning back in her chair. "If I didn't get hurt at all that means none of it was a challenge at all and that entirely defeats the purpose of the whole thing."  
  
"True..." Silence hung between them for a few minutes, each remembering different things from the battles.  
  
"Is that all you had to say?" asked Amanda at last, bringing the focus back to the present.  
  
"Well, no...." Levi scrambled around for words for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. Some how all the things he had come up with while traveling just sounded stupid now. "Like I said, do you remember the fight we had?"  
  
"And I replied 'yes'," added Amanda, "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I won..."  
  
"Trust me, I know Levi," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And I refused my prize."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that too...." A look of disgust came to Amanda's eyes for a second. "You're not asking if you can go find Elizabeth and make out with her, are you?"  
  
"No! It's not that," said Levi quickly, a look of alarm on his face. "There's something else I want."  
  
"What is it?" asked Amanda, leaning forward. "You're welcome to anything I have, just ask. After a fight like that, you deserve it."  
  
Levi went red again, not used to hearing Amanda praise him at all. "Well, um, what I really want is..." Levi stopped and scratched his neck.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I....I wanted to know if I could~"  
  
"Lady Amanda!" Both young adults looked up to see the Shang Lynx and Lady Hope standing there, a small bundle in her arms. "You have comp~ oh, are we interrupting something?"  
  
Levi went even redder as Amanda stood up and smiled warmly, shaking her head.  
  
"No," she replied going over to greet her friend. "Levi was just asking about something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Levi, will you go get Elizabeth and tell her we have company? She is better at keeping them entertained than I."  
  
"You do a fine job of it with all the funny stories you tell," Lady Hope assured her as Levi rushed out the door, thankful for a reason to leave. She gave her young friend a hug before heading over to the couch, her baby in her arms.  
  
"Is this little boy Levi told me about?" asked Amanda, holding out her arms when Lady Hope was settled. She handed over the precious bundle carefully.  
  
"Yes, his name is Justin."  
  
"That's what Levi said. He's adorable." Amanda sat there cooing over the baby for a minute as the Shang Lynx got himself more aquatinted with the mother. When Levi walked in a few minutes later Elizabeth, he wasn't surprised to see Amanda take the baby with her as she got back to work. She seemed to have a knack for doing that sort of thing.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Levi as Amanda settled down in her chair, the baby in one arm.  
  
"Yeah, file those reports, will you?"  
  
"Sure. Where do these go?"  
  
"In the cabinet over there."  
  
And so the afternoon passed, with Levi hoping he would get another chance soon before he lost his nerve and Amanda forgetting about it completely as she juggled the baby and her deskwork as she had done at home until her guests left. What a day.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa sat there tiredly in her chair. It was their next meeting, and it was Alyse and Elizabeth again with the excuse that their older sister/cousin was still very busy. General Yorkshire still treated the two nobles like complete air heads and once again mentioned that he had been patrolling their area.  
  
"You were what?" exploded Elizabeth, eyes flashing dangerously. "I thought we told you to stay off of our lands.  
  
"You did," admitted the General. "But obviously you aren't doing the work for yourself..." He stopped talking when Elizabeth tossed a piece of paper in front of him, eyes dancing. It was an exact chart of when his patrols had been and where they had gone.  
  
"It seems your men are more concerned with the land near the fief than the land around the boarder," she said icily, words dripping with venom. "We did notice patrols coming through, and if we see them again we'll attack them as enemies, assuming they were as such."  
  
Lyssa covered her mouth to keep the laughter from coming out as the General's face turned a bilious purple. "Yes, ladies," he said stiffly, trying to keep his own temper under control. "I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
Lyssa took out her own map, where several marks had been drawn. "Oh, and General," she said sweetly, "Your men keep popping up in my area to. One of the groups was attacked because we assumed they were Scanrans. I'm sure you'll do better at keeping them inside your bounds from now on, correct?"  
  
"Of course." The General's face looked like it was about to explode as he got up and quickly walked out of the room. "If you'll excuse me..."  
  
Lyssa burst out laughing with Elizabeth as soon as the door was closed, Alyse sitting there with a bemused look on her face. "That guy is the biggest sexist," she commented, the undertones of her voice razor sharp. "What I would give to see him beat into the ground by a girl."  
  
"That may happen very soon," murmured Lyssa, "I'm not sure how much more of his attitude I can take."  
  
"Yeah, but that look on his face when he realized he was caught. Oh, that was priceless!" Elizabeth started laughing again.  
  
Lyssa certainly had to agree with her there. "Oh yes it was..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby sat in her tent, reading aloud the letter she got from the fief they had been at a few weeks ago. She had been revived after the whole thing was over a few hours later and had left promptly after that, vowing to never go there again.  
  
And so she read:  
  
'Brazir Mages Artman and Libby, Greetings  
  
You have our sincerest apologizes for the night of the ball, and hope that it does not have any effect on your relationship with this fief.'  
  
"Yeah, right," snorted Libby, going on.  
  
'In light of the fact that we never got to the party and celebrating part of the whole thing and things went so badly, we wish you to return so we may throw you another one~'  
  
"Like hell," growled Libby, tearing up the letter and throwing it in the fire. "I wouldn't go back there if you offered me the world."  
  
"What about a million pink bunnies?" asked Artman raising an eyebrow.  
  
Libby's eyes got a huge and sparkly, thing about a million pink bunnies. They just as quickly squinted as she remembered the stripes and the spider in her soup. "Nope," she said shaking her head, "Not even for a million pink bunnies."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Libby, throwing a pillow at his head. "You're not being very nice."  
  
"When am I ever?"  
  
"Grr…"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John sat on their front porch, waiting expectantly. Dom had written them awhile back, saying he was getting some time off and was coming to visit them after visiting his family.  
  
"Do you think he's changed any?" asked Sarah out of the blue, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Dom, a huge smile on his face. "Miss me?"  
  
"Nope, he hasn't changed a bit," grumbled John, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Be nice! Hey Dom, how've you been?"  
  
Dom dismounted from Veety's back, landing neatly on his feet. "I'm alright," he said, giving the horse an apple. "How are you? It seems like ages since the last time I've been here."  
  
"Maybe because it has," retorted John, dodging as Veety tried to bite him. "Ha! You missed."  
  
"John, you're talking to a horse," Sarah pointed out.  
  
"So? You do it all the time."  
  
"…….." They all went into the house, Sarah bright red as John kept laughing. Dom just smiled all the more and followed them in, sitting down in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what are we having to eat?" he asked, looking at Sarah expectantly. "That soup we had last time was great."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, but we're having something else this time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and toast. That alright with you?"  
  
"Sounds great." John took a seat across from Dom, a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Had any problems with Veety?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Actually, no. We get along all right. He's a whole lot better than Raoul's Squire's horse, Peachblossom."  
  
"Peachblossom?" asked John, about to fall out of his seat from laughing so hard. "What kind of a sissy name is that?"  
  
"The kind that hides a very vicious gelding. The only one he'll let ride him is Kel, and half the time she's the only one who can control him. I think she got an agreement worked out between the two of them that he would behave if she never used the spur on him. A very interesting pair to say the least."  
  
"Yeah, but you never do, do you?"  
  
"John, will you be nice?"  
  
"No, that's alright. He's no worse than the other guys in the troop." They spent the rest of the evening like this, eating and laughing away with several jokes and teases being thrown around between them.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse rode by herself out of the gates of Lynx mountain, Amanda and Elizabeth waving back behind her. She was riding to Corus for Faleron's Ordeal, which was this mid-winter. The only problem was that she wasn't sure she could make the pass before it was closed with the early winter snows. After she got through it she wouldn't be able to return until early spring when the snow finally melted.  
  
They had already had several light snows at the fief, and she could feel it crunching under Fern's hooves as they sped south. Despite the fact that Fern had been born in the desert, she seemed well equipped for the cold and it didn't bother her at all.  
  
She had with her a letter from Amanda to the King about his 'royal reprimand' and yet another one of her insults towards him. Although Alyse had to agree with her this time, the King had gone too far in insulting her like that and deserved what he got for not taking her warning seriously.  
  
Now all she had to do was get there, something that she was beginning to regret doing alone. After all, one could freeze to death out here if one wasn't careful, something she hadn't had to worry about for several years.  
  
***A week later***  
  
Fern galloped on, just ahead of them the pass. If they could get through it tonight, they would be able to make the palace in another two or three days. Alyse's hands were numb and her feet frozen as she entered the dangerous pass, watching for any falling ice and making sure to keep the sound at a minimum. An avalanche was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
The last week had flow by quickly, the hours flying by as Fern used her never-ending energy to get Alyse back south. Things had been quite, with the occasional traveler going the opposite direction or patrol of knights she'd meet, but that was really it.  
  
Fern skipped to the side as an icicle barely missed them, crashing into a million pieces. The noise caused Fern to rear, almost throwing Alyse from her saddle.  
  
"Whoa! Steady, girl! Steady!"  
  
'……..rumble…rumble rumble…'  
  
"What was that?" Alyse turned around to see a wall of white coming towards them at a *very* fast pace. "AAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Fern took off at the speed of light, her breath coming in gasps as she raced to make the end of the canyon before the snow caught them for good. "Come on, Fern! Go!" cried Alyse, urging her on even faster as the white came closer, and closer…  
  
Fern barely made it, skidding around the corner and stopping there in a little cover outside the pass. The snow tumbled past them, taking out several trees before stopping completely. The pass was completely closed.  
  
"That was close," whispered Alyse, trying to slow down her racing heart. Fern snorted, turning and trotting towards where she knew they were stopping for the night. Next big stop: Corus.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
There it is, now leave me be! Trust me, this could not have gotten up any faster with the time restraints I had. Next one will be up faster with the ending of the school year (yeah!!!) and no more huge church or school projects that I know of. Thanks for your reviews that I know you're doing right now *hint hint* and Happy Mother's Day~! 


	18. 

Hey everyone! This one came up a lot faster than the last, no? Remember ~ reviews are appreciated at the end, regardless of who you are or what you think of this story. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed and you'll get credit if I use your idea unless you're a character *ducks pointy objects thrown at her* because you practically write your parts at times anyways. *warning* here's where a good deal of mush comes in. Please, now go on and read since you've probably skipped over half of this anyways.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse was warmly welcomed the few days before when she had arrived at the palace and was now waiting for Faleron to arrive. His ordeal wouldn't be for over a month, but that was just time they could spend together since she hadn't seen him for months. Right now, though, she was celebrating her belated 17th birthday with the Yamanis ladies and Kel since she had missed it while on the road.  
  
"More tea?" asked Shinko politely in Yamanis, passing her the kettle of hot water. "So, how is it having your memory back and living with your cousins all the way up north?"  
  
"Yes, how are things for you? You haven't met anyone who would take Faleron's place, now would you've?" teased Yuki, delicately tasting a rice cake. Alyse blushed slightly, keeping her eyes towards the ground.  
  
"No, there is no one who could replace Faleron..."  
  
"I heard that your cousin's steward was quite handsome," said Lady Haname, keeping her face completely straight. "Surely you have noticed that at least?"  
  
"Levi? Yeah, I guess he's kinda cute, if you go for the tall, dark and handsome look..." Alyse shrugged, sipping her tea. "Even if I did have an interest in him, he has someone else he's in love with. I overheard him and his father talking one night about him getting married since everyone else is settled down in his family. He said he was waiting for someone, but refused to say who it was."  
  
"Secret lover? Wonder who it is," murmured Shinko, her eyes dancing merrily. "Wouldn't be one of your cousins, would it?"  
  
"I doubt it," said Alyse, shrugging. "Elizabeth was forbidden by Amanda not to play with his heart, and Amanda, well, she...there's really no way to describe her."  
  
Kel smiled, nodding her head slightly. "I know exactly what you mean. She's very nice when she wants to be, its those times her tongue gets the better of her that drives guys away."  
  
"Is that why the King is so persistent in her finding a husband?" asked Shinko, having overheard something from her father-in-law earlier on.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Alyse, shrugging slightly. She pulled out one of her fans and began juggling it carelessly, never missing the dull end as it spun round and round. Yuki's eyes followed her movements for a moment before getting dizzy.  
  
"ugh..."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shinko, her brow furring in worry.  
  
"Alyse's fan is making me dizzy..." The room erupted in laughter as Alyse put it up, a teasing look dancing in her eyes. It was good to be among her friends again.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby and Artman had ridden into a small fief last night just after dark with their escort of a squad of the King's Own. They had been given rooms around a large courtyard, and right about now everyone was waking up. Libby quickly got dressed and threw on her cape, walking out the door. 'Thwap!' Libby wiped the snow out of her eyes as Artman lay on the ground laughing, a pile of snowballs beside him.  
  
"Oh, now you're gonna get it," she growled, getting some snow in a ball. Taking careful aim, she hit him on the side of his face, stopping his laughter quite effectively.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Artman, scrambling to his feet. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Neither was getting me without me knowing it." Libby stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Let's see you dodge this, then!" Libby ducked, letting a snowball wiz over her head and hit the lieutenant who happened to be standing behind her. "Oops..."  
  
The man stood there for a moment before turning and looking at Artman, his eyes unreadable. "You know what this calls for?" he said, getting the attention of some other King's Own in the courtyard.  
  
"What, sir?"  
  
"SNOWBALL WAR!!!" The lieutenant began scooping up balls of snow and hurling them at anything that moved, including some of the fief's family members. Libby retaliated with some snowballs of her own, directing them at him and Artman. One hit her on the arm and she turned to see a little girl standing there with an impish look on her face.  
  
"Oh, why you little~" 'Sploosh!' Libby was effectively cut off by a snowball courtesy of the little girl's brother. The man in charge of the fief peeped his head out the door, wandering what all the commotion was about. He was rewarded with getting a snowball in the back of his head and soon joined the fight. Lots of snow + lots of adults acting like kids = lots of fun!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse and Allie sat in their room, looking at the little girl who sat across from them. They had identified her mother as a member of the Rouge a few minutes after having returned, which was both a good and bad thing. It was good because they could fit some pieces in this puzzle. It was bad because it meant that she was now in the Rouge's care, which Vixen had ever so 'graciously' given the job to them.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her now?" asked Allie, looking at Mouse expectantly. "I mean, I know our 'good queen Vixie' gave her to us to take care of, but~"  
  
"Was that meant to be sarcastic?" asked Vixen from the door, having been walking by.  
  
"If sarcasm were water, we'd all be drowning," replied Allie, giving her a death glare. "Now go."  
  
"Wait a sec, I thought I was the one in charge here~"  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Allie, talking to your superiors like that." Vixen knew she was crossing the line as Allie's eye began to twitch. "Alright alright, I'm leaving."  
  
"Now, as for my question..."  
  
"I don't know," replied Mouse, keeping her eyes trained on the girl. "Considering the fact that I've never raised children before. Let's start with this, what's your name, little girl?"  
  
".....Karalee."  
  
"Ok, Karalee, and how old are you?"  
  
"........six."  
  
"See? It shouldn't be that hard," said Mouse, looking at Allie.  
  
"Good, then you can take care of her most of the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
'Slam!' Mouse looked at Allie's empty chair, then at the door.  
  
"Why that no good~" She was stopped as a pair of arms threw themselves around her neck. "What the~"  
  
"Are you my mommy now?" asked Karalee, looking up at her with these huge puppy eyes.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"And am I going to live with you now? Will I ever have to go back?"  
  
"Um~"  
  
"And what about my aunt? Will she be looking for me or am I safe here?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!" yelled Mouse, scaring Karalee almost the point of tears. "Will you stop asking questions???"  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Mouse sighed as the tears began to flow.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you." The tears stopped, but she continued to sniff softly. "I don't know what's going to happen. Look, I can't guarantee that you'll be here very long or that everything will be ok, but I promise that as long as you're with me you'll be safe. Deal?"  
  
Karalee nodded, her eyes shinning as she gave Mouse a death-grip hug. "Aww, how sweet," said someone from the door.  
  
"Shut-up, Allie." Mouse got an idea and began to whisper in Karalee's ear.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec here. What are you telling that kid? Mouse!" The girl flung herself at Allie, effectively attaching herself on the young woman's waist. "Mouse..."  
  
"Auntie Allie, will you read me a story?" said Karalee sweetly, giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"You devil," growled Allie at Mouse. Turning to the girl she added, "No, I will not read you a story. And who said you could call me Auntie Allie?"  
  
"Mama Mouse did!" exclaimed Karalee, getting all happy and bouncy. "I now have an Auntie Allie and a Mama Mouse! Whoopee!"  
  
Allie and Mouse traded glances as the girl bounced around the room, sharing the exact same thought. [Oh my gosh....]  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle had been running hard for three days now through the snow, trying to make it to the cave Daine had told him to meet her at on time. Something important had happened. What it was, he wasn't sure, but her message had been urgent and very crisp.  
  
Glancing at the sun as he saw the cave through the trees he knew he was already an hour late and pressed on, knowing it would now only be a few more minutes. He ran in to see Daine pacing back and forth on the hard dirt floors, her face betraying her anxiety.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sitting down on a near by boulder. "What was so important that I had to drop everything and run for three days?"  
  
"I got a message from the palace," explained Daine, digging out a note from her pouch. "You're to return to the palace immediately. Something to do with your father."  
  
"Did it tell you anything else?" asked Kyle anxiously, rising to his feet.  
  
"No, only to send you as soon as possible. I've arranged with a few friends of mine for you to ride south through a secret pass that stays open year round. I'll warn you now, its guarded by immortals and the only reason you're being let through is because of me and your gift."  
  
"Thanks, where's the horse I'll be taking," said Kyle, slinging his things over his back.  
  
"Horse?" said Daine, eyes dancing. "Who said anything about a horse. You're riding a wild cat near by."  
  
"I'm riding a what?"  
  
"She knows everything about this area and is well known by the immortals. It is the only way south until March, understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. But a wild cat..."  
  
A large predator who's shoulder went up to his hips stalked in, yellow eyes searching them. "Nighteyes," said Daine cheerfully, greeting the wild cat with affection. "Thanks for the help, this means a lot to me."  
  
The cat nodded, glancing at Kyle. "What?" said Daine. "Oh, yes he's the one you're to take south for me. Only to Henderson fief, he has a mount he can get there."  
  
"I'm ready if she is," said Kyle, walking to her side. "Am I just to ride on her back?"  
  
"That's the idea," said Daine, watching as Kyle mounted Nighteyes as best he could. "There, now just hold tight with this harness she said you could use. Don't be jerking on it or try to lead her because she already said she won't stand for it."  
  
"Yes, Daine." The wild cat turned and headed out the door and was almost outside when Kyle added, "And Daine?"  
  
"Yeah, Kyle?"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat on top of her highest tower, griffin feather in hand as she stared up at the stars. It was cold out, yet she wore only her breeches, boots, sword shirt, and leather jerkin that was hanging open. Things had been crazy lately, with Mid-winter coming closer and everyone scrambling around for last minute gifts.  
  
The moon was full, and its soft light played off of the brindled feather that she usually kept in her room. An immortal's feather. She could probably sell it for several gold nobles, but it was worth more than any price they could pay. Many things from this world were.  
  
The trap door opened and Levi came up, seeing her perched near the edge sitting Indian style. "Hey," he said, hoping not to startle her.  
  
"Hey," she replied, her voice unusually soft as she continued to stare off into space.  
  
"Um...I was wondering, Amanda...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...could we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, you know the rule. I'll listen when ever you need me to."  
  
"...yeah." He walked over and sat beside her, feeling her shiver as his hands brushed her back. "Cold? Here, you can use my cloak." She didn't bother telling him she wasn't shivering from the cold and accepted it, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Um, remember a few weeks ago when we were talking?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And we were sort of interrupted?"  
  
"Oh yeah, by the Shang Lynx. Thank goodness, he finally left. He's nice and all and I don't mind having him around, just not for extended periods of time in my house. He could be such a pain sometimes...anyways. What was it you were saying again?"  
  
"........never mind. Want to go play chess downstairs? We haven't done that for awhile."  
  
"We just played last night, as we have every night since we came back from the progress."  
  
"Well, we haven't played yet tonight and there's no reason to break the habit yet, is there?"  
  
"Um, ok..." Amanda frowned at this sudden change of topic, but followed him down, offering him his cloak at the bottom of the stairs. "Here's you cloak~"  
  
"Keep it," said Levi, "Yours is all beat up since you took it with you into the woods for a ride. So you can have mine."  
  
"But don't you need it?" asked Amanda, opening the door into her study.  
  
"No, I'm getting a new one for mid-winter, and since I didn't get you anything yet, consider it your gift."  
  
"........um, ok...." Amanda went to the board and began to set up the pieces, sitting in her usual spot facing the fire. "White or black?"  
  
"I'm black."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer and Stephanie walked up to the fief, the herd being driven between them and leading a donkey that held their belongings. The first snow had been the day before and now they were taking up their winter residence at the fief where the sheep would stay in an indoor pen until the next spring.  
  
"Who's that?" asked a squinty-eyed guard as they walked up to the gate.  
  
"My new helper, and a friend of the family," replied Stephanie, making her way past him. "Leave him be, Comas."  
  
"I wasn't told you had a helper."  
  
"That's because the Master doesn't know yet."  
  
"This could get you in trouble, Stephanie..."  
  
"No more than the bar girls you bring back every night or so could get you put in jail," she retorted, walking away from him and towards the main building. "Come on, Jen."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They quickly penned up the animals and Stephanie led the way to the Master's study, walking so fast that Jennifer had to trot along beside her. She knocked on a large set of double doors at the end of a hallway and waited.  
  
"Come in," said a reedy voice. She pushed one of the doors open and walked in, Jennifer close behind her. An old, wizened man sat wrapped up completely in blankets by a fire, a portable desk beside him and a quill in one of his old, wrinkled hands. Stephanie bowed low and motioned for Jennifer to do the same, waiting for the old man to speak. "So, you have returned for the winter," the man wheezed, his face grinning pleasantly. "I trust the herd and you are well?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And who is your companion?"  
  
"This is Jen," explained Stephanie, pulling the girl forward. "Sh~ he is a friend of the family who asked to stay with me for a while." Leaning a little closer, she added, "Family problems."  
  
"Oh?" The old man's eyebrows went up with interest. "Well, he's welcome to stay with you as long as he wants. We won't pay him, but he can have free room and board as long as he helps you out and stays out of trouble, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir." They left as quickly as they could, going by the barn to pick up their things.  
  
"So, I get to stay?" asked Jennifer, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Yep, you get to stay," replied Stephanie, taking out a key and opening a door in the servants hallway. "Here's your new home." The door swung open and revealed a small room with two cots, a small fire place, a privy with a tub in a separate room, and small table with two chairs. In a way, it reminded Jennifer of her old loft room in Roberto's house. "What do you think?" asked Stephanie, throwing her things on one of the cots.  
  
"Cool."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa looked at the letter, just lying there on her desk. It hadn't been there when she left, so she assumed the mail had come and right about now Eric would be getting yet another letter from his father denouncing him from the family and saying that if he didn't give up this 'foolish undertaking' now he'd be thrown out forever. Some how it was renewed every couple weeks and he had yet to be sent the final letter saying he could never come home again.  
  
She flipped over the letter and skimmed over the address, picking it up and breaking the seal when she realized it was Danielle's. She pulled out a long letter in her scrolly hand writing, and it said:  
  
To my Friend Commander Lyssa;  
  
How are you? I'm alright. I feel like a cow as this baby continues to grow inside of me, and Derick is ecstatic about becoming a father. I'm so glad I met him and can't thing of anyone else I'd like to be the father of my children.  
  
I crave salt pork and chocolate constantly, but the mid-wife said that it's normal. Yep, we went ahead and hired one since Derick is set upon making sure everything will go smoothly. She's nice enough, but a bit pushy at times. If she thinks Derick's tiring me out too much, she'll say so and send him packing to another part of the house! She is sweet, though, and only does that because of her concern for the baby.  
  
We have the nursery completed, and it's absolutely beautiful. It's all pastel blues and pinks and greens and yellows, oh I wish you could see it. Clothes I make for him or her are so small, yet I know he or she will probably be too small for them the first couple weeks anyways.  
  
I still can't believe I'm having this baby. I can still remember when we would sit in the drawing room at Trebond and make assumptions of what would happen next in our lives. This, though, is more than I could ever dream. If anything, I always thought you would find someone before I did because of your ability to marry whomever you choose and not have to have the public's approval. But look what happened! I'm married to the son of a Duke who will inherit his lands when he is of age and you're now a Commander of the Riders.  
  
That's enough of my ramblings for now, though, and I won't take up much more of your time since you're probably very busy. Send Eric my love and make sure you're taking care of him since his mother is no longer around to do it for him.  
  
Love,  
  
Danielle  
  
Lyssa smiled at the note, agreeing with her that is was hard to perceive just how much things have changed. She sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, a quill and some ink.  
  
Dear Dani...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Sarah woke up once more as the clattering of hooves filled the field, one of the horses had gotten out again. She was dressing hurriedly when John came in, his clothes all partially put on and hanging open too boot.  
  
"You heard it too?" he asked, tucking in his shirt and butting up his tunic.  
  
"Yeah, do you know who it is?"  
  
"Yeah, Mandy."  
  
"No......" Sarah sighed, that young horse was getting out of hand. Two out of every three nights she was able to get out of her stall and ran around the fields until they caught her, taking away at least an hour of their sleep.  
  
They finished putting on all their wraps and trudged outside, taking a few lengths of rope with them. "You distract her and I'll sneak up behind her to put the noose on her neck," whispered John, walking as quietly as he could around the back.  
  
"Here Mandy! Here girl!" called Sarah, holding an apple out for the horse to see. "Come on, let's go back inside, it's too cold out here to be staying outside for long. Come on, girl, we'll get you a nice warm stall with some clean hay and oats for you to eat..."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Neigh!!!" Mandy reared up on her hind legs and took off, racing through the snow.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sarah watched Mandy drag John around the field, her hand clamped over her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Oh my goodness..."  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah recovered her senses and ran after the odd pair. "I'm coming John! Mandy! Stop! I'll give you some sugar cubes, just please, STOP!!"  
  
Mandy abruptly did so, letting John slide head first into a tree. "Oww...."  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sarah, kneeling by him in the snow as she helped him sit up straight.  
  
"I'm fine...it didn't hurt as bad as falling through the roof at least...*groan*..."  
  
*snort*  
  
"You hush," growled John at the horse, giving her the evil eye. "You just wait 'till I get my hands on you, I'll skin you alive~"  
  
*slurp!* Mandy gave a horsish laugh as John wiped her slobber off his face from where she had licked him.  
  
"Oh, gross! Mandy!"  
  
"Shh, John, you'll wake the other horses," scolded Sarah, trying not to laugh. "Come on, lets go." She took the lead from his hands and put Mandy back in her stall before heading back inside with John. What a night..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat in an over stuffed arm chair, flipping her fan nervously in one hand as she waited for the night to be over. Faleron had spent the day with her and his friends, and was now going through his Ordeal. She wished she could stay in the chapel with him until the next morning, but no one was allowed in it until he had entered the Chamber, so she waited.  
  
Yuki and Shinko sat a little ways away, playing a game of checkers while they waited with their friend. Shinko was beating Yuki in to the dust and was about o suggest that she get Alyse to help her when Lady Haname walked in, wearing practice clothes.  
  
"Get up, Alyse," she said, throwing a pair of practice clothes at her. "We're going down to the practice courts for awhile." Taking some weapons from a wall rack, she walked out and made her way to the designated area.  
  
Alyse, not having been given a choice, got up and changed quickly, following the older Yamanis and her two friends down the halls and stairs to the courts. It was deserted at this hour, most people saving their practice for daylight. Lady Haname choose a glaive and walked out to the middle of one of the rings, biding the others to do the same.  
  
"Since we didn't have practice this morning, we'll have it now," she instructed, quickly pairing them all up. "Any one disagree with me?"  
  
Because no one dared to say otherwise, they got into position and began to spar with each other, switching off partners now and then. This lasted for three hours, and by the time Alyse had bathed and changed into fresh clothes she was exhausted and ready to sleep. Yuki stayed up all night in her place, reading a book as she waited for the morning hours to come....  
  
***the next morning***  
  
Alyse was up before the dawn and went down to the Chapel, quickly making her way through the crowds to take a seat near the front. Soon, now, soon they would know...  
  
*creak*  
  
Alyse shut her eyes as the giant, stone door opened, not wanting to see what was to happen next. Yuki shook her shoulder as Faleron stumbled out, his clothes drenched in sweat and his eyes red from crying. Alyse smiled as his knight master helped him stand and gave him something to drink, cheers going up from the crowd. Another squire had passed the test and was going to be made a knight!  
  
***that night***  
  
Alyse watched on with pride as Faleron was knighted by the King and received his shield, the emblem of his family on it with his personalized touch on it. Above his crest was a tiny fan embossed in gold and silver swirls. She waited for him to leave the main room and head for his quarters before going after him.  
  
"How do you like it?" he asked, showing her the shield again when she finally caught up with him.  
  
"It's beautiful," she replied, running a finger over the fan. "Who's idea was the fan?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Faleron. "I was planning on adding something like it myself later on, but someone must've read my mind or something..." He shrugged and went on. "I'm going out to eat with my family to celebrate, care to join us?"  
  
"Sure." She took his arm and walked with him back down to where his family waited for a night of fun and feasting before he had to ride back to the boarders the next morning.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman and Libby road into Northwatch, quickly going to the stables to get their horses in some shelter before heading to the main General's office. A guard at the door stopped them, asking who they were.  
  
"We're the traveling Brazir mages, we need to talk to the main General," said Artman quickly, starting to push his way past. "There is no time to wait."  
  
"Hey! You two there!" came a voice down the hall.  
  
"Yeah?" called back Libby, confusion evident on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you really the Brazir mages?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then come with me." The man walked quickly back the way he had come, leading them to the sick bay on the lower floors of the fort. "The General said for you to meet him here."  
  
"There you are!" called a burly man from a few beds away, motioning for them to come over. "I have your work all planned out for you already..."  
  
"Work?" squeaked Libby, the color draining from her face. "I thought the agreement was to just send us here to restock and you were all set as it was and wouldn't need our help."  
  
"Like we'd pass up an opportunity like this," laughed the man, shaking his head like they were joking with him. "You two could help us get things back together. All the men could be well again and be able to fight and you there could help us get several projects started or even completed in a couple weeks."  
  
"What about the smaller forts who need our help even more?" demanded Artman, not liking the way this man was treating them like a set of tools he owned. "You aren't going to fall apart if we don't help, there are other places out there that will. Just give us the supplies and let us get back on our way."  
  
"You can't leave here until I say you can," the man growled, suddenly turning very unfriendly. "You're under the law of the Tortallian government, which puts you under me!"  
  
"Make me stay," retorted Artman, crossing his arms in defiance. "I dare you. You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Little brat! Not stop this foolishness and follow me, there is much work for you to do~" He fell down, out cold as Libby sent a small sphere of power at his head.  
  
"He was annoying," defended Libby as Artman gave her an odd look. "Come on, lets go get the stuff and get out of here, I'd rather not be around when he wakes up."  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen leaned back against Joe as the fire light danced across them, sitting on the floor with the fire place in front and a cushion for them to lean on behind. Joe picked up his drink and sipped it sedately, a fine wine he had gotten from Paul for mid-winter a few weeks ago.  
  
"Vixie," he said gently, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep.  
  
" Yeah, Joe?" She turned to face him, her face unusually thoughtful for once. He figured it was from the wine.  
  
"Mid-winter luck," he whispered, giving her a kiss and putting something in her one free hand (the other was wrapped around his waist). With her hair down and wearing a dress she had gotten recently, he could've sworn she looked more like a Queen of nobility than a Queen of thieves. Someone as nice and as sweet as her didn't deserve to live the life she did in his opinion.  
  
She got up and freed her other hand before opening the box up, revealing a silver circlet with small, purple amethysts in it. "What in the world..."  
  
"Every Queen needs a crown," he explained gently. "Whether queen of the earth or just queen of some poor guy's heart." He took it from her and placed it gently on her head, the light glinting off it prettily.  
  
"Which would I be queen of?" she asked him teasingly, leaning beside him again.  
  
"You are queen of my heart, which hardly makes me poor and more likely makes me the richest man in the world," he whispered, kissing her again. "What did you get me?"  
  
"This," she replied, pulling a box out from behind the cushion they were leaning on. He opened it and pulled out a rapier with a bone handle and swept hilt, the silver gleaming in the light.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said when I saw it in the Raven Armories." He flipped it over, checking if her story was true. Sure enough, right under the cross hilt was the imprint of a raven telling where it had come from.  
  
"Vixen, I don't deserve something like this..."  
  
"Then I don't deserve this crown," she replied, acting like she was going to take if off. He stopped her and stared her in the eyes, about to protest but realizing by the stubborn set of her jaw that she wasn't going to take it back.  
  
"Must you always be like this?" he sighed teasingly, drawing the rapier out if its sheath.  
  
"It's the best rapier you can find for the best fencer I know," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "So, you like your new toy?"  
  
"If I said I didn't I'd be lying," he replied, putting it away back in the box. "Thanks, Vixie."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being you."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle rode into the palace gates, quickly leaving his mount at the stables before heading over to the King's quarters. Demanding to know what was going on, he was quickly ushered in and given a seat before the King's desk.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Kyle the moment the King walked in, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Your father had a heart attack," explained the King, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder to keep him from going anywhere. "We've already got a mount and some food waiting for you as soon as you get some sleep. I'll have a servant take you to your quarters~"  
  
"I'm leaving now, sire," replied Kyle, turning to go. The King tightened his grip, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
"You can't," said the King sternly, loosening his grip as Kyle turned back to him. "I can tell by the bags under your eyes that you rode straight through from the last fief, haven't you? If you fall asleep in the saddle and freeze to death from getting lost, you'll never make it in time. Go get at least a few hours of rest, your father needs you alive, not half dead."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Good. You there!" The page turned and looked at him, quickly bowing.  
  
"Yes, sire?"  
  
"Show this man to his rooms, it's the door closed to the stables in the guest's wing."  
  
"Yes, sire." The page quickly obeyed his orders before running off to get back to work. Kyle went in and took off his boots before falling on the bed in a deep sleep. [I'm coming, dad..] was his last conscious thought as he dove into the land of nod.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat at her desk as the door opened, showing Elizabeth, Lady Hope, and baby Justin waiting outside. She quickly ushered them in and ordered for some tea and juice to be brought.  
  
"How've you been?" asked Amanda when everything was set, settling in a chair across from the lady. "You normally don't visit this often, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," replied Lady Hope. "Father's just getting to be a little bit out of hand, and since you're our closest neighbor I'll probably be running over here more often to escape from him."  
  
Amanda nodded in understanding. She had walked to Brenna's house a few times when she and her father hadn't gotten along too well in the past, despite the fact that it was a several mile hike.  
  
"You're always welcome here," said Elizabeth, being pretty good friends with the ladies as well. They both had a common interest in duping guys, something they could talk about for hours on end. "Little Justin is too, I'm sure Amanda wouldn't mind taking care of him." At the mention of his name, the little baby began to wail and scream loudly.  
  
"Shh, hush little Justin, it's alright, Mommy's here..." Just continued to wail until Amanda held out her arms to take him.  
  
"He can come with me to my room," she said, holding him gently, "Maybe all he needs is a change of scenery."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lady Hope, even though she had already handed the baby over. "I'm sure you're a very busy person..."  
  
"I'm never to busy for little kids," replied Amanda, smiling gently at the small bundle in her arms. "You're really not a sad little boy, are you? You just want some one to play with."  
  
Elizabeth gave her sister an odd look as she walked out of the room, cooing softly to the little boy. "Your sister is better with my kids than I am," murmured Lady Hope, shaking her head. "Anyways, what were you saying about the cook and that maid?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, Sherry, that little girl who does small chores around this place, walked into the kitchen last night for a snack and saw them...."  
  
Levi walked into Amanda's room, hearing some soft singing coming from her open door. "Lady Amanda?" he said, just in case someone was visiting.  
  
"In here, Levi," she called over her shoulder from her couch, going back to her singing. He looked over her shoulder and saw Justin in her arms, falling asleep to the sound of her voice as she read a book that she held in her other hand.  
  
"What were you singing?" he asked when the baby was asleep and she laid him gently in a basket with a blanket.  
  
"Something my grandmother used to sing to me," she said softly, staring at the fire that kept the room warm. "I don't know what it is, but no one can stay awake once they've heard it long enough."  
  
"That boring?"  
  
"No." Amanda shot Levi a look telling him that was not appropriate. "That peaceful and soothing." Justin opened his just then, looking at her solemnly. "What?" she asked, getting down to his level. "No, I don't have anything to feed you with, you'll have to wait until your mother comes for you."  
  
Levi gently picked him up and set him on his lap. "He just wants to have some fun, don't you, little guy?" Amanda watched him with an amused look on her face as he proceeded to act like the baby was flying through the air, something that brought about peals of laughter from the tike.  
  
"What?" he said when he noticed Amanda was watching him. "Am I doing something wrong or what?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, taking the baby away from him. "That was just extremely.. ...cute."  
  
"Cute?" Levi made a face, one that can't be described. "Cute as in sweet, adorably cute?"  
  
"Yes, very cute." She left without another word, taking Justin with her. He could hear her all the way down the hall talking to him softly about something.  
  
Elizabeth had been having a ball with Lady Hope when Amanda walked in, the baby still cooing and giggling sweetly in her arms. "You got him to settle down?" asked Lady Hope, taking him away from her.  
  
"Yeah, we went to my room for awhile, then he came with me to the stables to meet the horses." Lady Hope glanced at the sun, realizing several hours had passed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really must be going," she said regretfully, packing up her things. "I'll be coming by again soon, ok?"  
  
"That's fine," replied Amanda, saying good bye to Justin. "Bring your other little ones two next time if you want to."  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Why not? If I need to, we can send them outside with Levi."  
  
"Ok, um...thanks. Until next time, then."  
  
"I'll show you to the door," said Elizabeth.  
  
"You offered me to what?" cried Levi as he walked in the door.  
  
"What did I tell you about spying?"  
  
"I wasn't spying! I was peaking, there's a difference. Do you really think I could keep those two terrors out of trouble by myself for that long of a time???"  
  
"No, but you can try," said Amanda sweetly, getting back to her desk. "And you have to if I order you to?"  
  
"What if I quit."  
  
"Then I'll beat you myself with a switch," said his father from the door. "You're not quitting, its a family tradition that one son works for this fief, generally the youngest, understand."  
  
Levi sighed, wanting to bang his head against a door post. "Yes, dad."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer walked out of the bathroom, her clothes already on and her hair sticking out in all directions. While it didn't look too bad spiked, she needed to comb it out so it would look nice enough for that night's dinner. Stephanie was too lazy to go by food, so they ate in the dinning room with the other servants and she'd gotten teased for having messy hair last time she ate there.  
  
She sat with her back to the door (since she hadn't bound herself flat yet) and was getting all the tangles out when the door opened. "Is that you, Steph?" she asked, lowering her voice in case it was someone else.  
  
"Hmhm." It didn't sound like Stephanie, but she figured maybe she'd had a tad to much to drink or had gotten kicked by a sheep again.  
  
"Could you help me fix my hair? I'd rather get through dinner without any comments tonight." Gentle hands took the comb from her and began to pick out the knots for her, leaving her to relax for a few minutes.  
  
"Where were you today?" asked Jennifer, settling down to wait for it to end as well as her answer. But none came. "Stephanie?" Still, silence. "Stephanie, this isn't funny..." She reached up and grabbed one of the person's hands, realizing something~ those were a guy's hands.  
  
Whirling around, she was caught in a hug, the air rushing out of her as she was practically crushed against someone's chest. "Did you miss me?" asked a familiar voice, making her eyes open wide in surprise.  
  
"Sean!?!" Anything he may've had planned to say was stopped as she kissed him, and it must've lasted quite sometime because Stephanie claimed later on to have come in and left, locking the door after her without being noticed by either one in the process. Anyways, by the time it had ended sometime had passed.  
  
"I take that as a yes," said a breathless Sean.  
  
"Yup." She leaned back on him, surprised to see that the door was locked. It didn't matter to her who did it, as long as they weren't disturbed.  
  
"How've things been, with my sister an all," he asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Fine, they think I'm a guy here and it's a little odd at times to have some of the girls try and flirt with me." Sean laughed as Jennifer shuddered. "But its fun taking care of the sheep, I really don't mind all the work. And she taught me some new tricks with the staff you gave me."  
  
"Then it has come in handy?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
Sean grinned and kissed her again. "Told you so."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair, it's not my fault I'm smaller and weaker~" No more words passed between the two for the night, and in a way it way much easier to pass the time like this because neither one could argue with the other.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa walked out into the rings, those of the men who weren't on guard duty standing on the sidelines watching her. "Most of you want to know what this is all about," she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Well, I'll tell you. We're holding a competition and the top three winners get to be free of guard duty for three months."  
  
A cheer went up from the men, drowning her voice for a minute. As soon as they had quieted, she went on. "You can used either staffs or hand-to-hand. No blades." When a groan went up from a few, she added, "We can't risk any deaths or serious injuries. Blades only increase that, and I need everyone of you to be in top fighting condition. Now, it'll be a double elimination tournament, and co-ed so if you Rider ladies wish to join, you're welcome to but you will be facing the guys as well, ok? Signups will be in the mess hall during lunches and first round start tomorrow, ok? Now get back to where you're supposed to be!"  
  
***two days later***  
  
The competitions had been going fairly well, with only one or two isolated cases of unfair play and using illegal moves. Lyssa with in the ring right now, facing a friend of hers from the Rider's and a Captain of one of the squads in hand-to-hand combat. Neither had lost yet and if they won guaranteed them a spot in the top three.  
  
"Ready?" asked the guy overseeing this round. Both women nodded. "Go!" Kari, who was Lyssa's opponent, sprang across the space and knock her on her back. Lyssa curled over and hooked Kari's arm so she could use the momentum and fling her over her body. Both lay there for a minute before getting up and waiting for the other to attack. It was Lyssa this time, and she did a series of short punches and jabs to confuse Kari before doing a roundhouse kick and sending her sprawling.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it for that," said Kari, wiping some blood from her mouth.  
  
"You think?" replied Lyssa, immediately on her guard. Kari grinned, stretching her back before charging at Lyssa, completely pinning her to the ground and knocking the wind from her as well.  
  
"The winner is: Kari!" cried the guy, coming out to the middle of the ring. "Next up, Yammer vs. Payton!" Kari got her feet, helping Lyssa up as well.  
  
"You alright?" she asked, getting kind of worried as Lyssa continued to gasp for air.  
  
"I'm...*gasp*...fine..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"...*gasp*...yeah." She laid down on the side lines, sipping some water now and then until she got her breath back. "Dang, girl. You about killed me with that last hit," laughed Lyssa, rubbing the tender flesh where a bruise was beginning to form. "Where did you learn to do that??"  
  
"Oh, it's just a trick I picked up from my brother's," shrugged Kari, smiling brightly.  
  
"Right..."  
  
***the next day***  
  
Lyssa had fought her way through the ranks of the losers bracket and ended up with a respectable third while Kari took first and some muscled mountain took second. Not bad, considering what the competition was, wouldn't you agree?  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John sat at their kitchen table, their two newest helpers sitting across from them. The last set, Anne and Tanner, had both moved with their respective families to different towns and these were their replacements: Roan McAlester and Julia O'Malley, two older teens who lived in town and needed some work. Neither one had any previous experience, but was oddly enough willing to learn, and that was something the pair wasn't going to pass up.  
  
"What was it you wanted to see us about?" asked Sarah as they finished their dinner of hot soup and fresh bread.  
  
"Yeah, what was so important that you had to lie to your families again?" asked John sarcastically, earning him a whap from Sarah. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For opening your mouth. Now, could you please explain this to me?"  
  
"Sure," said Julia, shifting in her chair nervously. "I was wondering if I could come live with you, here at the stables. Pa and Ma aren't getting along well, and they sometimes start yelling at me 'cause they're so mad at each other..." She stopped there, eyes misting over with tears.  
  
"Did you ask them first?" question Sarah, letting the idea sit in her mind for a moment. Julia nodded. "And what did they say?"  
  
"As long as it don't cost them nothing, they don't care where I go."  
  
"Then you're welcome here."  
  
"What?" cried John, "Where's she gonna sleep? In the loft?"  
  
"She can have my room," said Sarah, giving him a 'look'. "And I'll sleep on the floor in your room."  
  
"Oh...that's fine."  
  
"When are you going to move your stuff over?" asked Sarah, getting up out of her chair.  
  
"It's already done," replied Julia, pulling a large bag onto the table. "I don't have much stuff, we couldn't really afford anything past the basics..."  
  
"That's alright," sighed John, getting up and stretching. "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go get that mat for you, Sarah, wanna help me Roan?"  
  
"Sure." They got everything set up and Roan left after talking with Julia outside for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you ever think we'll have this place to ourselves for more than a month or so?" John asked Sarah as they watched Roan ride off from the window.  
  
"Probably not, knowing our luck," replied Sarah. "But I really don't mind."  
  
"You know what?" asked John, smiling to himself. "Neither do I..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat in her room reading a book, startled when someone pounded heavily on her door. "Come in," she called, getting up from the chair and heading towards it. Faleron had left three weeks ago and now she was waiting for the spring thaws to return home to Lynx mountain. It was risky business trying to get through the passes before the snow and ice was gone.  
  
The door opened, revealing a frantic looking Princess Shinko and Yuki with a man from Faleron's squadron behind them. "What is it?" she asked, looking at them puzzled. "Is something wrong."  
  
"Alyse," said Shinko gently, coming into the room. "It's Faleron."  
  
"Is he hurt?" asked Alyse quickly, heading towards the door. "Is he here at the palace?"  
  
"Alyse," commanded Lady Haname, coming into the room suddenly. "Sit down, please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Faleron's group spread out to a couple different fiefs," explained Lady Haname, her voice unusually gentle. "His group of five's fief was ambushed by bandits, only one made it back alive."  
  
"And I am he," said the guy who had come with them.  
  
"So," murmured Alyse, her eyes taking a glazed over look. "You're....you're trying to tell....to tell me that..."  
  
"Faleron's dead." Alyse sat back her chair, eyes bigger than ever with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"...Alyse?"  
  
"You're...you're lying..."  
  
"No, sweetie," said Yuki, putting an arm around the poor girl. "We're not lying to you. Word just came in this morning. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You...you can't be telling the truth, Faleron's not dead..." Lady Haname motioned for everyone else to leave, and they reluctantly did, all save the man who she bid to stay.  
  
"This man was there when he died," she whispered, trying to bring Alyse to her senses. "He has something for you."  
  
The man drew out a small bag and said, "Faleron told me to give this to Lady Alyse if I was able to make it back. He knew he was going to die. Are you that woman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He told me to tell you he loved you and wished he could say it to your face instead of through somebody else like this. He gave me this to give to you." He pulled out a fan she had given him sometime ago and a silver ring on a necklace. "He said he meant to give it to you for midwinter, but thought maybe it was best to wait." The man left as Alyse stared at the things he had handed to her, knowing for sure everything they had said was true, and that Faleron was dead.  
  
"No...no..." Lady Haname wrapped her arms around the young woman and let her cry in her shoulder, for she too knew what it was like to lose a loved one.  
  
"Shh...shh....what would he say if he saw you spoiling your pretty eyes like this? I know it's hard, I know better than you think, but you must move on..."  
  
The door opened gently, followed by the King who walked in slowly. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, sire," whispered Alyse, getting up and curtsying slightly. "What do you want?"  
  
"You've already heard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have some more news. I want to apologize to your cousin. She was right, it took me losing my pride and a squadron of men, but she was right. Please, if you could tell her I'm sorry and I need to talk to her next time she comes here when you see her..."  
  
"I'll tell her. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then please leave."  
  
"Are you sure~"  
  
"Just go." The King left, Lady Haname going with him as Alyse went to her window seat, curled up in a blanket, and began to cry...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman sat on the floor of their inn room, a book on his lap and the end of a rope in one hand. He read the book diligently, trying to soak up as many of the spells as he could. These were techniques that even Numair would have problems with, but maybe, just maybe he could learn to pull them off...  
  
His hand which held a rope swung in a constant rhythm, the other end tied to the bedpost and in the middle a bunny who was hopping away contentedly. It was Pinky, and at that time Libby was trying to teach the rest of her rabbits how to do it.  
  
Dusty, Rose and Pinky Jr. weren't doing to bad at it and only missed one out of every ten jumps or so. "Come, guys! You can do it!" Libby encouraged them, feeding them bits of carrot from her hands.  
  
She began to swing the rope for Dusty once more and he started to jump getting to around twenty when he tried to do a flip instead of just jumping and got all tangled in the cord.  
  
*whimper**whimper*  
  
"Oh, it's alright," cooed Libby, bringing the bunny into her lap and untangling him paws as gently as she could. "You're getting better at it."  
  
*whimper*  
  
"Shh, you're fine, see? No marks left from the rope, and if you didn't try to show off you wouldn't fall and get all tangled..."  
  
*sniff**whimper*  
  
"It's not a bad thing, Dusty, you just need to learn your limits..."  
  
"Libby! Are you talking to those bunnies again?" called Artman, still never missing a beat.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? They can't understand what you're saying!"  
  
"How do you know? I think they do."  
  
"Women."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT???"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You understand me, don't you guys?" said Libby, lifting up Dusty to her face. He licked her nose and sat there staring at her. "Of course you do."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse sat in her room, dozing lightly. Karalee had a lot more energy than she appeared to have, and had completely worn out Mouse in a matter of hours. Allie walked in right about then, a pile of new clothes in her hands.  
  
"Mouse! Karalee! I'm~ Karalee?" She searched around the room, looking under the bed and behind the door before shaking Mouse awake.  
  
"~huh? What? What is it Allie? She's sleeping on the bed, so leave me alone...zzz..."  
  
"No she's not," replied Allie, getting worried as she looked around once more. "She's not here, Mouse, where is she? Where's Karalee?"  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?" asked Mouse, waking up again.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like, SHE'S GONE!!!"  
  
"Oh...where did she go?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out..."  
  
"YOU MEAN SHE'S LOST??!!"  
  
"...isn't that what I just said," said Allie, sweating slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you say it out right??" cried Mouse, jumping up and beginning to search the room. "She has to be here somewhere..."  
  
"I already checked, she's not in here!" cried Allie, going out and checking the hallway.  
  
"What's going on in there?" called Vixen from her room, Joe coming with her as they walked down to where Allie and Mouse were. "We could here you all the way down there~"  
  
"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" asked Allie sweetly, forgetting about the girl for a moment. Vixen glared at her and Joe went beet red. "I take that as a yes. Anyways, Karalee's missing~"  
  
"Missing? How in the world do you lose a six year old girl!" cried Vixen, slapping herself on the forehead.  
  
"I don't know but we did," retorted Mouse. "Now if you please help us or leave~"  
  
"You have to think like a kid to find one," said Joe, walking into the middle of the room. "Now, if I was six years old, where would I go..." He glanced at Allie, asking, "Was the door locked?"  
  
"Um...yeah it was. So how did she get out??"  
  
"She didn't. Joe went and opened the closet door, revealing a small bundle on the floor. It was Karalee, wrapped up in her blanket and sound asleep.  
  
"She looks so sweet," said Vixen softly. "How is the world can something so sweet be so much trouble..."  
  
"I don't know, but that's not for us to decide," said Joe, dragging her out of the room. "Let's leave these two with their little trouble maker."  
  
"Darn them," growled Allie as Mouse moved Kara back to the bed. Sighing, she picked up the clothes she'd gotten and handed them to her partner in child raising. "Here's the stuff you asked for."  
  
"Allie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not going to get this." She pulled out a small whip Allie had hid in the stack. "How'd this get in here."  
  
"Um....I don't know..."  
  
"Sure you don't. We're raising a kid, Allie, not the next man tamer."  
  
Allie made sure Mouse was out of earshot before whispering, "That's what you think."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle had reached the fief as few days ago and had been sitting by his adopted dad's bed since then. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he whispered at the comatose man, wishing for once that the Baron would respond. "I tried, I really did. But it looks like I'm too late...."  
  
"Son...." Kyle's head snapped up, his eyes searching the Baron's face as he realized he was awake.  
  
"Dad!" He rushed over to the bedside and knelt there, waiting for him to say more. "Dad, you're alright...."  
  
"No, no I'm not," wheezed the old man. "Kyle, I'm dying. I can feel it in my bones. Please, please tell me my lands will be secure...that you'll take of everything...."  
  
"Of course I will," replied Kyle softly. "You've take care of me like your real son, what else could I do?"  
  
"You are my son, blood ties or not," insisted the Baron, going off into a round of hacking. "You are now in charge around here. Please, Kyle. Be good to them, I'm trusting you to take care of this place, it's all I've ever had..."  
  
"I know," whispered Kyle, tears running down his cheeks. "I know. I promise I'll do my best."  
  
"Then you'll get married and have a family? An heir so that this will stay with people that I trust?"  
  
"Anything to make you happy." The Baron relaxed and laid back, resting on his pillow once more. "Good bye, Kyle."  
  
"What~"  
  
"Good bye...everything I could ever need done, is now complete...good bye..."  
  
"What? Father? No! You can't leave now! Not yet, no, Father!!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Elizabeth rode into the fort once more, dreading the meeting that was to come. She was on her own this time, Amanda to busy helping the smithies with their work for weapons in case of an attack and Levi taking over all the diplomatic things that had to happen that day. Alyse was still in Corus, and was probably in some sort of depression in with the death of Faleron. They'd just gotten the news from a mage sent letter a few day ago, and right now they were wondering what to do next.  
  
She sighed and walked into the room, seeing Lyssa and the General sitting there waiting for her. "Sorry about that," she said softly, sitting down. It wasn't like her not to be on time for things. "Something important came up at home..."  
  
"Milady, if you were having fun with your latest boyfriend just say so and get it done with," drawled the General, having come to really not like her. "Excuses are not needed~"  
  
"My cousin's best friend just died and we just got the news from Corus," cut in Elizabeth, her voice as cold as ice. "I don't care what you say about me, but at least get the facts straight when something is not my fault."  
  
"...yes, milady."  
  
"Who died?" asked Lyssa solemnly.  
  
"Faleron."  
  
"Oh my...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Down to business," said the General, trying once more to take control. "Patrols are doing well and all we have left to take care of is the rotations~"  
  
"Your soldiers are getting more time there than mine," said Lyssa accusingly, pointing a finger at him. "Yours only have to rotated every two weeks, mine every week."  
  
"What can I say? It's just the way things worked out, right?" He looked at them smugly, knowing there was little physically they could do about it. Or so he thought.  
  
"General, do you pride yourself for having strong soldiers?" asked Elizabeth, a sly tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, they can withstand anything."  
  
"Then you'd say that Lyssa's soldiers are less hardy than yours."  
  
"Of course, they aren't nearly as well trained and haven't spent as much time in the wilderness. Lyssa looked like she wanted to explode, but kept it in as Elizabeth sent her a look.  
  
"Then you'd agree that they could live with less luxury."  
  
"Of course, that's what they were trained for."  
  
"Then it's settled, your shifts will shift since Lyssa's soldiers need more time in some comfort and yours do not."  
  
"Wait, but I never~"  
  
"Didn't you just say that yours were better than hers are withstanding anything? Then you must agree that this is a better idea or admit that hers are better than yours." Lyssa grinned, seeing a victory in sight...  
  
"Fine, they can switch schedules." The General sat there, turning an unusual shade of green. "Now if you will excuse me..."  
  
"Not bad," said Lyssa when the General had left. "I couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
"What can I say?" said Elizabeth, shrugging with a grin. "I'm just me."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa sat down at her desk after she got back, decided to write a letter to Coram and Rispah with the extra time she had before going to dinner. It read:  
  
Coram and Rispah,  
  
Hey, how are you? Haven't see you for months, but I wish I could. Things are ok out here, we haven't had more than a few run ins with the Scanrans, and no ones been killed yet from the attacks. Eric is fine, I don't know if he's written to you recently or not so I'll just tell you everything that's happened so far.  
  
The General we have to work with is an idiot, that is truly the only way to describe him right now. He seems to have this idea that the noble girls and I don't have the ability to think or act by ourselves, so he does his best to take over everything and anything that needs to be done. Luckily, between us we can usually get him to quit or fool him into changing his ways, he's really not that bright.  
  
Enough with the ranting, though. I held a competition to keep everyone's skills sharp awhile ago and got a respectable third place. Not that I couldn't have taken first, but that's just the way things went. Eric did alright, he was knocked out in the third round by the winner and then again in the fourth by one of his friends. I never got a chance to fight him, but he has improved his stances and his reflexes are better as well.  
  
That's about all there is to say. Give the men my greetings and tell them if they don't obey I'll give them some good training when I get back! That should keep them inline.  
  
Love,  
  
Commander Lyssa  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat down between Stephanie and Sean at the small table, plates of steaming food set before them. "How'd you get the servants to bring us our food?" she asked, sipping some water from her cup.  
  
"I have friends in high places, that's all," she replied, winking. "The head of the servants likes me more than he should. I do try to discourage him, but his insisted infatuation does come in handy..."  
  
"Until he tries something like last year," finished Sean so only Jennifer could hear.  
  
"What was that, little bro?"  
  
"Nothing, sis."  
  
"Sure it was..."  
  
"What's the plan for the next week?" asked Jennifer, changing the subject. "And how much longer are you going to be here, Sean?"  
  
"We're going to check on the sheep, and probably spend a few nights in the barn with that ewe who's about to give birth. We'll have to go and get fitted for some new clothes, too, you don't have much and Sean's clothes are too big for you." Jennifer sighed, she liked the way the clothes smelled of him when she wore them. "Stop day dreaming, lover girl and pay attention," laughed Steph, waving a hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"What~! Oh, sorry about that...." Jennifer ducked her head as her face went bright red.  
  
"I'll be around for another two weeks or so, maybe more," said Sean, trying to bring things back to what they were talking about before and not him and Jenny. "It depends on when I get the letter saying if I don't return soon, I'll be fired. Not that I care much, things aren't very fun around there when you're not in charge."  
  
"Go work for Roberto," she replied with a shrug. "He's nice and he pays well, though not as well as the palace. You won't have to work all the time as well and since he already knows you it shouldn't be that hard..." She fidgeted with the charm he had given her on a necklace, a small frying pan with on a gold chain.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could," sighed Sean. "But it still wouldn't be the same..."  
  
"You haven't even left yet and you're already pining over her," muttered Stephanie teasingly, rolling her eyes. "Don't let the fact that she's not glued to you kill you." Both young adults went bright red, wishing the ground would just swallow them whole. "After all, you did have three hours to yourselves today. Wasn't that enough time?"  
  
"Depends on what you're trying to accomplish," replied Jennifer, a sly look in her eyes. "After all~"  
  
"Stop!" cried Stephanie, covering her ears. "I don't want to hear it, I really don't..."  
  
"Not bad," whispered Sean, leaning closer to Jennifer. "What made you decided to lie like that?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him, her eyes still holding that sly look. "Who said I was lying?"  
  
"WHAT???" Jennifer about fell over laughing as Sean gaped at her, eyes big as anything. Stephanie gave them an odd look, edging closer to the other side of the table.  
  
"I don't even want to know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Roan and Julia sat across from Sarah and John, eating their dinner silently. Sarah studied them for a moment, something was wrong. Well, not wrong necessarily in the sense that something horrible had happened, but something definitely not right. Julia shifted nervously in her seat, looking as if she was sitting on pins and needles and Roan refused to say much at all. When they had asked him about his little sister, he gave them a short answer instead of gushing on about how cute she was and such.  
  
"Ok, what's going on," said John, getting up out of his seat suddenly. "I can't take it anymore, what's gotten into you two."  
  
Julia silently raised her hand, a silver band on the ring finer of her left hand. "Oh my..." Sarah could find nothing else to say, John however was as blunt as ever.  
  
"You're engaged?" His voice rose a few decibels higher than normal. "When did this happen??"  
  
"Uh....yesterday...."  
  
"Do your parents know about this?" asked Sarah calmly, finally getting her tongue back.  
  
"....um.....no........."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" John hit the roof. "DO YOU EXPECT US TO LET YOU LIVE TOGETHER HERE OR SOMETHING??? MAYBE YOU HADN'T NOTICED BUT YOUR FAMILIES MIGHT AS WELL BE AT WAR!!!" The McAlester family and the O'Malley family had been fighting like mad beats over a patch of land for the past thirty years. There was some controversy about an affair and a bet that was lost, so both had posted guards there and argued when ever they met on the street. Both families barely tolerated the fact that their kids where working together, and only agreed to it because they needed the money that came from that job to keep on fighting.  
  
"...um, well....we were hoping you could keep it a secret...."  
  
"....yeah, just until we break it to them...."  
  
"How long will that be?" asked Sarah, clamping a hand of John's mouth to keep him from shouting again.  
  
"....we're not sure...."  
  
"Give me an estimate here."  
  
"........a year?"  
  
"WHAT??" Sarah sat back down hard, her eyes getting huge. This was going to be harder than she had first thought.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
*sighs* This one had some tough spots in it. I know some won't be to happy with this chapter, death isn't a popular subject and it's even harder when its from a character you know. Did I have Alyse's permission to do this? Yeah, so don't sue me, you won't get squat. Please, review and, as usual:  
  
Happy Birthday to You!  
  
Happy Birthday to You!  
  
Happy Birthday to You!  
  
Happy Birthday dear Bryanna (Mouse), Amanda, Allie, and Lyssa!!!!  
  
Happy Birthday to YOU!!!  
  
That's right, on May 19, 24, 29, and 30 our favorite Rogue singer, unusual noble lady, Rogue courtesan, and Rider Commander are turning 16, 17, 16, and 15!! Be sure to wish them a happy birthday in your reviews please, and this chapter is dedicated to them and their parts in this story! ~thank you~  
  
@~{~ crosseyedbutterfly 


	19. 

Ahh! Attack of the killer, radioactive bunnies! No!!! *hides behind a corner until the bunnies pass by* Whew! Anywho, here's the next chapter, I don't think there's any changes I need to mention from the last chapter, so go on and read!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse huddled on her horse's back, pulling her cloak tighter about her as the winter winds did their best to steal the little warmth she had left. She had decided to leave the palace sooner than planned and face the dangerous trip north by herself. No one knew that she had left, most thought she had gone to Faleron's parents home, and her note wouldn't be found until a week or so.  
  
That had been about a week ago now, she had lost count of the days in the moonless nights and sunless days on the road. There was only one stop left, that was Lynx mountain.  
  
'Snap!'  
  
'Neigh!' Alyse looked over her horse's neck; Fern had gotten her foot stuck in some ice. She quickly jumped down and ran around the front, doing her best not to hurt the mare as she removed it from the hole.  
  
"Oh dear...." The flesh around the hoof had been torn up pretty badly and bled freely in the snow, staining it a crimson red. "Looks I won't be riding any more..." She tore some strips off her cloak and bound it around the mare's ankle, making sure it was secure before moving on. Leading her horse would take twice as long, but she couldn't ride her and risk laming Fern permanently.  
  
**two hours later**  
  
Alyse struggled to keep her eyelids open, trying to push against the wind along the road. She knew she was near the fief, just a bit farther and she'd be there, just a bit farther and she'd be home...Her legs buckled and lay there in the snow, sleep overcoming her senses as Fern stood beside her, patiently waiting like a silent sentinel in the snow. Her world went dark as she tried to call out; tried to do anything but lay here and die from the cold....but...it was.....too....late...  
  
Alyse sat up in her bed, still dressed in her traveling clothes and Amanda asleep beside her in an overstuffed chair. "Good, you're awake," said Grandfather, putting another hot brick near her feet. "How are you feeling?" Alyse stared at the ceiling, wondering if this was a dream. The last thing she remembered was the ice and the snow, falling asleep beside her horse and wondering if she was going to die... "Lady Alyse?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I asked how you were feeling."  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. I'm all right." She looked around the room, eyes resting on Amanda for a minute. "How'd I get here, last thing I remember is being outside...?"  
  
"Amanda couldn't sleep and suddenly ran outside and got her horse saddled up," explained Grandfather, handing her a mug of hot tea. "She found you a few miles outside of town, though she didn't know how she knew you were there. If she hadn't found you, you would've died. I was able to warm you up in time before frost bite set in, luckily, so we won't be cutting off any limbs today."  
  
Alyse shivered, not liking the thought of losing a finger or an arm. "Good. Where's my horse?"  
  
"In the stables being taken care of right now. The cuts weren't too serious, she aught to be fine in a few weeks." Grandfather handed her a bowl of soup and went over to Amanda, shaking her gently. "Amanda, wake up Lady Amanda."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'Lady'?" she growled, opening one eye. Her mood softened the moment she saw Alyse was awake, leaning over her 'cousin' to get a better look. "What were you doing out there, Alyse? I thought you were going to stay at the palace until the passes completely opened up and it was *safe* to travel around again."  
  
"Speaking of which, how did you get through the passes?" asked Grandfather, eyebrows raised. "No one should be able to get through until the end of February at the earliest."  
  
"I wanted to come home," explained Alyse, looking at Amanda, eyes pleading for her not to have to say more. "I just wanted to come home..."  
  
"Why?" asked Amanda, putting a hand on Alyse's arm. "You could've been killed Alyse, what happened?"  
  
"...Faleron."  
  
Amanda frowned. "He dumped you?"  
  
"No....he's dead."  
  
Silence reigned in the room, the only noise the bells of the clock as it chimed out the hour in the hall. Amanda was the first to break the silence. "....dead? How?"  
  
"A raid, he and several others were killed."  
  
"Oh, Alyse...." Grandfather comforted the young woman as Amanda sat there in complete shock, her mouth opened wide. Levi walked in about then, a tray of hot food in his hands.  
  
"Whoa, who died?" he asked when he saw Amanda's face. He was just kidding, but Alyse just cried all the harder as Amanda glared at him. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"Levi..." Amanda got up and took him outside as Alyse continued to cry. He felt so bad when he learned the truth, and avoided her for several days after the incident.  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright," said Grandfather when she had settled down a little bit, still leaning into him. "You're home now. You have your family and friends here."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Alyse as she took in the familiar surroundings. "Home..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Trystan sighed and slumped back in her chair, relief obvious on her face. That had been the closest call she had had with a person for quite sometime. Not that she could blame the poor girl, losing someone close to her heart so suddenly....  
  
Making Amanda go find her had been a stroke of luck, though, she'd have to remember that that one went with her intuition. Dreams were the easiest form of communication without actually going and telling someone to do something and giving herself away.  
  
"Goddess bless us all, I hope that never happens again," she sighed as she leaned back in the chair even further, beyond her point of balance. 'WHUMP!' "...ow..."  
  
"That's what you get for not being careful," said Grendel, materializing beside her.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Grendel, just shut up..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda growled as she walked into her rooms, a smirking Elizabeth following her close behind. She had lost as bet, and now had to go to a ball for some rich noble's birthday and wear a dress. "Darn you, Elizabeth, I swear..."  
  
"That you'll kill me when this is done," finished Elizabeth, rolling her eyes with a grin. "The same threats don't work every time, Amanda."  
  
"Yeah, but then you'd be dead."  
  
"True....now. What dress should you wear?" She rummaged through Amanda's things, leaving her sister to sit on the bed and watch. "How about this?" It was a pink gown with frills and lace.  
  
"Like heck."  
  
"Fine, then you pick one out." Amanda sighed and went over to her closet. She didn't mind dresses until she had to wear one. Looking through what she had, she drew out a dark blue, plain velvet gown with long, flowing sleeves and a black wrap that went with it.  
  
"How's this?"  
  
"Hm...simple, yet elegant. It works." Elizabeth went to her to own room to change, leaving Amanda to fix herself up within the hour that they had left. She put on the dress and went to her jewelry box, trying to find something that would go with the outfit she had been ordered to wear.  
  
"Lady Amanda-"  
  
"It's just Amanda, Grandfather."  
  
"Amanda, the carriage and horses will be ready on time. Is there anything else you need help with?" He stood in the doorway, watching with amusement as she put on some silver earbobs and a fine bracelet, keeping on the silver lynx paw charm that Elizabeth had given her as always.  
  
"No, thank you, Grandfather."  
  
"Amanda, could I ask you a question?" said Grandfather, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"Um....sort of..."  
  
"You do realize that you'll have to dance since you're wearing a gown and many will be taking this opportunity since you never wear them at all." Amanda turned around, her eyes huge.  
  
"Oh, crap..."  
  
"Would you like a crash-course dance lesson before you go?" offered Grandfather, eyes twinkling merrily. "It is the least I can do..."  
  
"She'll take it," said Elizabeth, appearing beside him. Seeing Amanda was about to object to that, she added, "Unless she wants to make a fool out of herself on the dance floor..."  
  
"Grr.......fine. Meet me in the study in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Elizabeth went there as soon as she was done with her hair, watching Amanda learn how to do some basic steps from Grandfather. Levi walked in and his eyes got huge, jaw dropping to the floor as Amanda tried to do a waltz.  
  
"Relax, just relax. I know you like music, so just let it guide your steps," instructed Grandfather, whirling her around slowly. He caught sight of his son and smiled.  
  
"She looks good tonight, doesn't she?" Elizabeth whispered to him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah." He stopped staring long enough to glance as Elizabeth, who was grinning at him evilly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Levi," called Grandfather, "I need your help here." Levi glanced at Elizabeth one more time and went over to his father, waiting for his instructions. "I need you to dance with Amanda."  
  
"Um...ok......" Amanda said nothing as she put her hand on his shoulder and let him take her other hand in his. Elizabeth could've sworn she saw her blush faintly, but you couldn't tell in the flicking firelight. He whirled her around gently, grinning to himself as he saw her relax and forget that she hated this. One might even go so far as to say she liked it...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer sat in the room she shared with Stephanie, fixing some baskets they had brought with them from the hut. Stephanie walked in, a couple letters in her hands and a box.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jennifer, pointed at it with a knife she held in her hand. Tigress lay at her feet; the other kittens romping near the fire.  
  
"A package for you from your friends in Corus," replied Stephanie. "You got a letter, too. Here." She handed the things to Jennifer and went to her bed, shifting through her letters.  
  
"Thanks." Jennifer used the knife to slice open the box, opening it carefully incase the Rogue members had decided to put some tricks in there. She pulled out three wrapped objects and put them on the bed beside her, looking at them oddly. She opened the first one, revealing a small dagger that was inlaid with silver and a stone set in its pommel. Her initials had been engraved in the blade and a cat charm was set at the hilt. She grinned and attached its sheath to the belt before opening the second on.  
  
Inside was a box with a ring. The ring was a silver band with a swirling design engraved into it and five little stones equally spaced around it. Each one was a varying shade of green, one of her favorite colors. She grinned and put it on her finger before moving onto the third one.  
  
Inside was a small box with a necklace in it. The chain was of fine silver and was the thinnest thing she had ever seen. On it was a charm the size of her thumbnail in the shape of a cooking pan. On one side was a 'J', on the other a 'R'. She put it on and added the ring to it, hiding it under her shirt since neither thing was something a guy would normally wear.  
  
She picked up the letter and opened it, revealing three small, separate notes. The first one said:  
  
Hey Jenny,  
  
How are you? Sorry about this being late, I kinda got caught up in some things, yeah. Anyways, Midwinter's luck and here's the gift I promised you when you left. Sean was by here today and sends his love, though you'll probably see him before you get this. Hope you enjoy the dagger, it aught to come in handy, knowing you.  
  
Love,  
  
Vixen  
  
Jennifer smiled, so that's what these were, her midwinter gifts. She opened the second note, it read:  
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
Hey, what's up? Vixen will probably send this late, so sorry if this isn't on time, I didn't want to trust her with this but I'm too busy to do it myself. Hope you're having fun, and we're still trying to figure out a way to clear your name. I hope the ring fits, I thought you'd like it. Midwinter luck!  
  
Bryanna a.k.a. Mouse  
  
So that's who the ring was from, which meant that the last gift had to be from Allie. She unfolded the note, and it said:  
  
Jenny,  
  
Hey. I got this for you as a suggestion from someone else *coughSeancough* and thought it was a good idea. No girl should be without one of these, and you should be able to guess what it is. Midwinter luck and I hope this comes in handy next time you're with lover boy.  
  
Allie  
  
Jennifer could feel her cheeks get hot and knew she was bright red as she fingered the charm that was around her neck. Yup, that was from Allie alright. She would want to make sure her friends had such things in case of an 'emergency'. Or at least what Allie would qualify as an emergency.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Stephanie when she noticed Jennifer's red face. "You hot or something?"  
  
"Uh...no. Just what my friend said, that's all."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"...you don't want to know."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle sat in the courtroom with the King and the head magistrates, wishing this whole process was over. The Baron had a huge amount of land, houses, and stores of money and goods that he owned. Each one had to be individually transferred over to Kyle's name, and then he would don the title 'Baron ' as the finishing touch. He had to be present while the King and the magistrates went over everything, signing things occasionally, and answering questions at times.  
  
"Well," said the King after what seemed like an eternity. "We've transferred all documents and possessions to your name, Master Kyle. Would you bow before me, please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need you to take the oath."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Kyle knelt before the King on one knee, one hand on his heart and the other the King's hand. "Do you, Master Kyle, promise to do your best to carry on the title and tradition as your father did?"  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Do you, Master Kyle, swear to never use it for your own advantage less you cause it to ruin and take the penalties for it?"  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Then rise, Baron Kyle of Crescent Hollow, and consider yourself Master of those lands your father once held."  
  
"Uh, thanks, King Jonathan, I think..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby walked along the edge of the camp as night fell, the smells of dinner being cooked and sounds of people scurrying around the small camp wafting over her. She noticed a dark figure in the distance, coming closer by the second.  
  
"Libby?" called out a familiar voice, is that you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," she called back, reaching for her dagger. "Who are you?"  
  
A light chuckle floated towards her as the person lit a lamp, showing their face. "It's me, Daine."  
  
"Oh, hey Daine!" Libby smiled and waited for her come closer, leaving her dagger in its sheath. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was coming by and saw your fires a ways back. Since I haven't had a hot meal in days and the snow is starting to fall again, I figured I'd come see if I could get some food and shelter for the night."  
  
"You're more than welcome to share with us," said Libby with a shrug. "Come on, I think dinner's ready."  
  
"Thanks!" They walked through the crowds to the outdoor kitchen, getting three plates of food (one was for Artman) and heading over to their tent.  
  
"Artman, I've got some food and a guest!" called Libby as she opened the flap, letting Daine go in first.  
  
"What- oh, hey Daine. What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing, thanks. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." He turned back to his little project, a crystal that could explode a rain of fire, and nibbled bits off the plate Libby set next to him.  
  
"So, where's that guy who you were training during the procession, Kyle was his name, right?" asked Libby, feeding her bunnies some scraps.  
  
"He went home. His father died."  
  
"The Baron of Crescent Hollow?"  
  
"Yep, Kyle inherited everything, including the responsibilities."  
  
Artman whistled from where he was sitting. "From what I heard, the Baron has a treasury to rival the King's. Imagine becoming that rich in an instant."  
  
"I'd rather not," replied Daine. "I'm happy with what I've got."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"So, he's back home now?" questioned Libby, still knowing she had seen him somewhere before their first meeting with Daine.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably hearing from him soon to find out if he's coming back out to help or not, probably not though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has no heir."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look, there is no family left at Crescent Hollow. The Baron was an only child, and he never got married. Kyle is his only adopted son, so after him there's no one else with a direct claim to the property..."  
  
"Meaning that the third and fourth cousins would carve it to shreds the moment he got killed or captured." Libby smiled. "I get it!"  
  
"Wait, did you say the Baron's son was adopted?" asked Artman, "I didn't know that."  
  
"Most people think he's illegitimate or something," explained Daine, "But the King told me that he was just adopted out of the blue."  
  
"You don't say..." Libby scratched her head, cobwebbed wheels of her mind slowly turning for once. "I want to get talk to him when we get called back to Corus."  
  
"Why?" Daine gave her a weird look, putting her fork down for a second. "He's just you average guy."  
  
"Huh? Oh! No reason..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Allie sat at the table in the room she and Mouse shared, watching Kara as she slept peacefully on the bed. "Look," said Mouse from the doorway, her purse in her hand. "She's asleep and probably won't wake up until I get back. If she does, teach her something, it always works for me."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not you," Allie called after her as she disappeared down the hall, going to buy some more food for the girl.  
  
"Hey Auntie Allie," said Kara, suddenly popping up in front of the young woman.  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing out of bed? Weren't you just asleep?"  
  
"Nope, Kara was pretending." Allie sighed, the girl had started to talk in third person recently, and she wasn't sure if she could take this right now.  
  
"Well, Kara needs to try and fall asleep for her Auntie Allie."  
  
"Kara's not tired."  
  
"Kara can pretend she's tired."  
  
"No she can't."  
  
"Yes she can."  
  
"No she can't"  
  
"Yes she can."  
  
"No she can't"  
  
"YES SHE CAN AND SHE WILL IF SHE WANTS TO LIVE!!!" Allie glared at the small, huddled figure in front of her. "Go. To. Sleep."  
  
"Yes, Auntie Allie."  
  
{That was too easy} thought Allie as she watched the girl, {There has to be a catch, there always is with little kids...}  
  
*sniff**sniff*  
  
{Oh no...)  
  
*sniff**sniff**sob!* Allie groaned as the little girl started to cry into her pillow, the tears looking like they would never end.  
  
"Oh, Kara, I'm sorry," ground Allie through her teeth, going over and sitting next to the girl. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
  
*sniff* "You're really sorry?"  
  
".......yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, ok???"  
  
".......ok!" Kara's tears vanished and she latched on to Allie's neck. "I luv you Auntie Allie!"  
  
"Oh my gosh...."  
  
"Hey, how were things?" asked Mouse, walking into the room with the bags in her arms. Seeing Kara's smile, she added, "See, I told you it'd be easy."  
  
"Grr......."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah stood in the kitchen, boiling some vegetables and beef together for stew as she watched the bread in the over to make sure it didn't burn. John sat at the table repairing some tack that had snapped that day.  
  
*knock** knock*  
  
"Hm? John, go get the door, will you?" asked Sarah, tasting the soup and adding some salt.  
  
"Fine." He got up and walked over to the door, opening it quickly. "Hello- oh, hey guys." He watched as some members of Rogue who had stayed with them just pushed past him and took their places at the table, leaving him with no place to sit. "Hey! What's-"  
  
"Hi, you guys," cut in Sarah, taking the bread out of the oven. "You're right on time, how've you all been?"  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???" yelled John, not being able to take it any longer.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you," said Sarah with a smile. "They sent a letter saying they were coming for dinner today."  
  
"Yeah, you forgot to tell me," retorted John, pulling up a stool. "Any other surprises you'd like to share with me?"  
  
"Yeah, the inspector for the barn is coming tonight-"  
  
"WHAT??" John jumped up, starting to run out to the barn to get everything ready.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding."  
  
"Gees." He sat back down, running hand through his fairly long hair. "Will you not do that anymore? You know if we don't pass that test, we're fired."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking with the six young teens an adults, staying up to the early morning hours.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa rode hard with a small squad of fighters, tracking the Scanrans that had attacked the night before. "Keep you eyes open," she called. "The last thing I need is for you to be dead."  
  
'zip!'  
  
'Thunk!'  
  
"Aahh!"  
  
"Attack!" Lyssa charged headfirst on her horse into the crowd of Scanrans that ran at them, her swords drawn and ready for battle. Using her shield, she blocked off a footman's ax blows and sliced off his head, moving on to the next before it hit the ground.  
  
Eric battled beside her, almost falling from his mount as a Scanran grabbed onto his saddle and tried to yank it off. "Hey!" He reached back and smashed the man's head in with a war hammer, quickly righting himself once more.  
  
"Retreat!" The Scanrans took off running at the Rider's chased them, driving them out of their section of the woods before turning back to the fort.  
  
"Go search the bodies and grab all the weapons that were dropped," ordered Lyssa, sitting up straight on her horse as she watched them flee through the snow. "The rest you of, come back with me."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse sat moodily in a chair by her window, Ronnie asleep in her lap and a tray of food beside her. She had refused to leave her room since she came, and had spent the time sitting down in that chair, staring out the window at the drifting snow flakes.  
  
{He's dead, he's dead, he's dead...} her mind said over and over, taunting her almost to the point of madness. {Faleron's dead, he's not coming back, he's gone for good, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead...}  
  
"Shut up!" she cried, covering her ears with her hands. "I don't care anymore."  
  
"Alyse, are you alright?" asked someone behind her. She clenched her teeth and bit back the sarcastic laughter that threatened to burst out. Alright? How could she possibly be alright? Why even bother asking such an absurd question? "Alyse...?"  
  
"What?" she snapped, keeping her eyes centered on the window.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?"  
  
"Why do you continue to dwell on Faleron when you know he's not coming back?" Alyse's eyes snapped, whirling around to face Amanda angrily. "Alyse, this isn't like you, snap out of it..."  
  
"I can't. He was more than a friend, Amanda."  
  
"You think I didn't know that already?" Amanda came and sat next to her on the arm of the chair, a box in her hands. "I didn't come to argue with you Alyse, here's your midwinter and birthday presents. I was going to give them to you this spring, but you came back early..." She got up and headed for the door, leaving the box in Alyse's hands.  
  
"Amanda." The older young woman stopped at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were right."  
  
"..huh?"  
  
"The King, he said you were right, and that he was sorry."  
  
Amanda's face formed a grim smile as she walked out the door, her eyes gleaming sadly as she remembered the fight she had had with the King. "...so am I."  
  
Alyse turned back to the window and opened the box in her hands, pulling out a small card and two wrapped objects. The card read:  
  
Alyse  
  
Sorry these are late, but you weren't exactly here for your birthday or midwinter so we do have an excuse this time!  
  
Your cousins,  
  
Amanda & Elizabeth  
  
She shook her head and opened the first package. It was a charm bracelet with several charms on it. There was a fan, a dagger that looked like Amanda's, a mini-cross bow, a heart, a shield with Faleron's crest on it, and a dog that looked like Ronnie. Putting it on, she let a few tears slide silently down her face before unwrapping the other present.  
  
This one was a small wooden bow with designs carved in the sides and front. Lynx and bears roamed over mountains against a clear sky, and the fief sat in all its grandeur on one side all to itself. On the lid was the family crest, and her name carved right below it.  
  
Getting up, she walked over to her dresser and put both gifts there along with the note. She fingered the charm that was shaped like Faleron's crest and sighed, it was gong to be a long wait until spring....  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda walked into her study, shaking her head. Levi looked up at her from the couch, a book in his hands. "Still brooding over him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey, guys," said Elizabeth, popping her head in the room. "I'm bored."  
  
"You're always bored."  
  
"I have an idea," said Levi, getting up and putting the book back on its shelf. "Do you guys like to go sledding?"  
  
"Sledding?" Elizabeth gave Amanda an odd look, who just shrugged in reply.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, then, I'll meet you in the courtyard in a few minutes." They each split up and went to their respective rooms, quickly changing into some winter clothes. Once all bundled up, they met back up at the appointed spot where Levi had a light, metal disk for them.  
  
"Where's the hill?" asked Amanda, following his through the snow.  
  
"Right up here." He pushed past some trees and revealed the side of the mountain, completely smooth and steep, perfect for flying down hill.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wait until you go down your first time." He put his disk down and jumped on, starting to zip down the hill. Amanda laughed and got on hers as well, following his soon after.  
  
"You're both crazy!" yelled Elizabeth, her eyes huge. "You'll break your necks, or....whatever." She got on her sled and pushed herself off, using her hands to keep her from going to fast. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Some 5 or 10 minutes later, Levi slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill, getting up off his disk. "Wow, that was-"  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST STOP LIKE THAT, LEVI!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Amanda slammed into him head on, flipping off her sled and rolling several feet with Levi landing somewhere nearby. They lay there, Elizabeth coming to a stop between them.  
  
"Hey, are you two ok?"  
  
"...........ow." Amanda sat up and looked at Levi with amusement.  
  
"Wimp."  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "Are not!"  
  
"You're the guy here, and you're the one groaning in pain."  
  
"A person on a sled didn't just slam you."  
  
"No, I was the person on the sled at slammed into the idiot who stopped in the middle of the hill."  
  
"True....it was not the middle of the hill!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
'Whap!' Amanda looked at the sky, her vision clouded by the snowball that covered her vision.  
  
"Oh, you are so dead..."  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" Levi ran up the hill, dragging his sled up with him as Amanda chased after him with revenge written on her face.  
  
Elizabeth watched them from the bottom of the hill, shaking her head. "Kids..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
The small kitchen used to feed the servants was empty other than the three whom moved about busily, trying to find something decent to eat. The normal staff had the week off, and most had gone to see relatives or just get out of the fief for awhile. Jennifer didn't have that luxury, since there was still a chance someone may recognize her, and since Chris was visiting Stephanie again, she didn't feel like going out anywhere.  
  
Jen, as they called her, poked her head in a barrel. "Hm, lamb chops here, fresh too. I'll cook those up for us with some herbs, it'll be really good...."  
  
"Here's some carrots and potatoes," said Chris, coming out of the cellar. "Just enough for the three of us too."  
  
"I found a bag of flours and some yeast," said Stephanie from the cupboard. "Could you make some bread with that?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jen got to work, slicing this, pealing that, setting that to boil and putting the pan next to it in the over. She watched the chops with practice, making sure they didn't bake too long, and watched the bread to make sure it didn't burn as well.  
  
Stephanie went and raided the main kitchen, bringing back part of a pie and a cask of cider for them to drink. Jen set both to warm on the stovetop and pulled out the bread, leaving Stephanie to cut it up.  
  
"How's the 'tatoes coming?" asked Chris, sitting on the edge of the table with his legs hanging over. "They's my favorites."  
  
"Really? Well, they'll be done in a minute...."  
  
"Hey, who's cooking in here?" asked the head cook, a plump woman with a pleasant smile and a handful of gray hairs. "Stephanie, now I know this isn't you, you can barely manage a decent gruel at times..."  
  
"Well, gee, thanks Helga," said Stephanie wryly, taking a seat at the table. Jen kept her head bent, trying not to catch the lady's attention. "It's actually my helper, Jen, you've met him."  
  
"That small guy who don't talk at meals? He can cook?" The lady bustled over to the stove and looked at the food, obviously impressed. "Well I'll be....you did all this with no recipes or nothing?" Jen just nodded, taking the meat out of the oven. "Not bad, little guy, not bad at all." Jen and Stephanie hid grins as Helga waddled out of the room, shaking her head and muttering to herself. "A boy who can cook better'n me with out any instructions....well, Helga, I guess you've seen everything now....that boy...."  
  
Jen burst out laughing the moment the lady was gone, Stephanie joining her and Chris looking at them like they were insane. "What's so funny, sis? Jen?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you when you're older,"  
  
"Oh! That's what you always say!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle stood in his room at the palace, looking at his packed bags and boxed up things. He was to begin the trip back to the fief in a few days, and right now was trying to decide if he should write personally to Daine, or have the King tell her for him. He sighed, she was too good a friend just to leave her hanging like that, and he at least owed her the personal note saying he wasn't coming back.  
  
Sitting down at the desk, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, starting to write. His note was something like this:  
  
Daine  
  
It's Kyle. I won't be coming back out to help you, I'm sorry. Dad left a clause in his will that I didn't know about saying that I had to get married and have an heir in four years or I lose everything. That means, since there are no direct relatives, that I can't go back out until I've got a wife and a kid. Fun, right? Anyway, I'll see you next time you visit the palace, ok? We can talk more then.  
  
The newly appointed:  
  
Baron Kyle of Crescent Hollow  
  
Folding it up and sealing an envelope with his color of wax and his seal, he gave it to a messenger and walked back in his room, looking out the window. He missed being free...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby sat in the middle of a ring of men and women who were traveling with her and Artman, her bunnies all around her.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked, two long ribbons in her hands.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Depends on what you're going to do."  
  
"Shut up, Carl."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Go on, Libby."  
  
"Ok!" She tied ribbon to a stake she had driven into the ground, looking her bunnies. "Ready guys and gals?"  
  
*nod**nod*  
  
*hop**nod*  
  
*hop**hop*  
  
*nod**hop*  
  
"Ok then, lets go!" Pinky and Pinky Jr. on one side and Dusty, Rose, and 'Iforget' on the other (she still hadn't figured out a name for that pour little gal.) She swung the ribbons at the same time, using a constant beat that never wavered, and chanting as she did.  
  
Up and down,  
  
Up and down.  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Up and down  
  
Up and down  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Whoo!  
  
Rope up  
  
Rope down  
  
Rope up  
  
Rope down  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Whoo!  
  
Family o'  
  
Bunnies  
  
Hopping with  
  
their buddies  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Bunny hop  
  
Whoo!  
  
"Look everybody, it's the Family of Jump roping Bunnies Brigade!" Libby cried, going and chanting again as everyone began to scout away with looks of fear in their eyes.  
  
Artman watched from a few feet away, wondering if Libby had really cracked or not. "Ok..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse and Allie sat in the main room of the Dancing Dove at their table, keeping an eye on things until Vixen got down there. "Where is she?" asked Allie, glancing at the stairs. "I don't like leaving Karalee with Paul for this long."  
  
"She's fine, Allie, stop worrying," admonished Mouse, giving her a slight glare. "And when I came downstairs, she said she had to 'talk' to Joe about something, so they could be awhile..."  
  
"Looks like your lies stopped working," Joe teased Vixen as they came around the corner, coming in from the outside.  
  
"How did you get out there?" demanded Allie, giving them a weird look.  
  
"It's a long story," said Vixen, ducking her head as she blushed and took her seat in the 'throne'.  
  
"Right...."  
  
Joe sat next to her as close as was possible, ordering them some drinks from the bar with a wave of his hand. "So," said Mouse, leaning back in her chair with a sly smile on her face. "What were you and Joe 'talking' about, Vixie dearest?"  
  
"...well....um....."  
  
"Let's not talk about that," said Joe in a stage whisper, winking at the other two Rogue sisters. "That's not the sort of things Queens are supposed to be known to do."  
  
"What! Joe...." Vixen went on into one of her rants, a particularly long one that promised to last for sometime.  
  
"You do know the easiest way to stop her is to clamp a hand over her mouth," Allie told him with a grin.  
  
"Actually, I found an easier way."  
  
"Really, how?"  
  
"Well, lets just she doesn't try to stop this one."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Care to demonstrate?" Vixen was still going on the background, apparently oblivious to the fact that they were talking.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He leaned closer to her and tugged on one of her curls, getting her to turn quickly.  
  
"Hey! Don't you-.......mm........"  
  
"Yep, that is a lot more effective," whispered Allie to Mouse as the pair continued to kiss and hoots and whistles went up around the room.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there...."  
  
"Bite me," growled Vixen ever so sweetly at her sisters when they were done.  
  
"Where?" asked Allie as mischievous look on her face. "Maybe we could get Joe to do it for us..."  
  
He laughed as Vixen reached across the table to grab Allie, missing by a couple inches. "Darn you, Allie, I swear..." Joe sighed and leaned over, silencing her again.  
  
"At least we don't have to hear her voice go up into the higher decibel rang anymore," admitted Mouse, getting up from her chair. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone, shall we?"  
  
"Fine. Later, Vixie and Joe."  
  
"Later."  
  
"See ya, guys."  
  
"I told you they'd eventually come down stairs," said Mouse, opening the door to Paul's room to reveal him tied to the chair and Karalee doing a dance around him.  
  
Allie took one look and walked back out again. "I don't even want to know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah was sitting in the kitchen, reading over some letters that she'd gotten from the others recently as John walked by her to his room. "Are you going to bed, soon?" he asked, stopping for a second.  
  
"Yeah, in a little while."  
  
"Ok, 'night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
**three hours later**  
  
Sarah sat up with a start, a half-finished letter clinging to her face as light poured in the window. She glanced outside, thinking she'd slept through the whole night at the table.  
  
"John," she called, going to the stove. "John, its time to get up."  
  
"Sarah, its midnight," he called back, not moving from his bed. "I can see the freaking moon from my window. Good night."  
  
Then why was it so light? Where was it coming from? She ran to the window, searching the landscape.  
  
"Ahhh! John the barn's on fire!" She outside, ignoring the fact it was freezing cold and headed for the barn. "The horses, we have to save the horses!"  
  
"What?" John got up and stumbled to the window in the other room, trying to see straight. "Oh Crap!! Hang on Sarah, I'm coming!" He threw on his boots and ran out the door, running to the barn where she was opening the door.  
  
The horses streamed out, some with their manes and tails on fire and others with other burned spots. "That's not all of them!" cried Sarah, looking into the blaze. "I only counted 30 of them, and we have more than 40!"  
  
"It's too late to save them!" yelled John, seeing some of their neighbors riding up the drive to see what the huge fire was about. He heard a horse scream as a beam fell, blocking its path of escape. "Oh no, Mandy!"  
  
Pushing Sarah into the snow, he ran inside and dove through the flames, looking for the young horse he had raised from a baby. "Mandy! Mandy, where are you!"  
  
'Neigh!!!' He kicked down the door to her stall and grabbed her lead, pulling the mare after him.  
  
"Dang it, Mandy, don't fight me now or we'll both die!" he yelled angrily as the mare refused to move. "Come on."  
  
"John, get out of there!" cried a voice from the outside, "The whole barn's going to collapse!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" he yelled back, tugging Mandy along with him. "Come on, you stupid horse!" Mandy broke from his grip and bolted, leaving John to run along behind. He tripped on a beam and fell, crying out as the fire scorched his flesh. "Why the heck is it always me???" He got up and hobbled out, collapsing in the snow as Sarah ran to his side.  
  
"John! John! Are you ok?? Please answer me, John!"  
  
*cough* "I'm fine." *cough* Several of the men from the village who came when they saw the flames carried him inside, having the healer fix his burns while the guy was still there.  
  
"So, how'd it start?" a man asked Sarah as she stood outside and watched it burn, the horses who had escaped all safely out in the fields.  
  
"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "We don't keep any candles or lanterns in the barn, so unless there was a bolt of lighting from a nonexistent storm...."  
  
"Arson?"  
  
"Could be, yeah."  
  
"Hm, tough break."  
  
"Onua's gonna have a fit."  
  
"She already knows."  
  
"ONUA??"  
  
"I was staying with a friend and saw the fire," she explained, knocking the snow off a railing of the fence and sat down. "It's a shame, that barns been standing since I started working for the King."  
  
"Yeah....a shame...."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa stood out on the platform that was used for guard duty by herself, several layers of clothes keeping her warm and a mug of hot coffee to boot. The snow fell gently around her, and she was reminded of a time that seemed so long ago back home in Indiana...  
  
*flashback*  
  
{Lyssa stood out on the balcony of a cabin in the snow, the winds whipping around her mercilessly. She didn't even shiver, though all she wore were her pajamas and a light jacket, her mind was on other things.  
  
She could hear Crystal and some other girl playing cards in the background, the glass door not blocking most of the sound. She could hear the girls in the cabin next to them laughing and talking loudly in the downstairs meeting room, it was where most everybody met while they had free time. Everyone who wasn't there from the church group was probably in their rooms or the gym, but she didn't really feel like going to either one.  
  
A lone figure crunched through the snow below her, coming up the back stairs to stand beside her.  
  
"Cold?" asked Amanda, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Mm, no really."  
  
"Let's go inside, your lips are turning blue."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"No, but you still look cold."  
  
"Fine."}  
  
Lyssa sighed as the next person came to relieve her of guard duty and she went back to her rooms to sleep. It was going to be long night.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse walked slowly around the gardens that were adjacent to the courtyard of the fief, having snuck out earlier that day with Ronnie as her companion. He walked along beside her, too worried about his master to romp and play for once. The last few days, she had begun to realize what everyone else had been telling her all along: she had to let him go and move on.  
  
{He was so special....but he wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life like this....he loved me.... and would want me to be happy...but still...} Her mind continued waging this war back and forth as she continued to wander. She found a corner that was mainly sheltered from the wind and the snow.  
  
Looking closer, she realized there were flowers there, real flowers growing in the shelter of the walls. The sunlight reached it, but the wind never did. She picked one and held it to the light, seeing the shafts shine through the delicate petals.  
  
"It's called a snow angel," said a voice behind her. "Grandfather said they only grow in protected hollows during the winter, and represent a resilient spirit."  
  
"Snow angel...." Alyse turned around, facing her cousin. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For....for not being myself lately."  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, smiling crookedly. "It's no big deal. Besides, Amanda took the brunt of it anyways."  
  
"Gee, thanks sis," said Amanda, coming around the corner suddenly. "Thanks for the help you've been."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Um, Elizabeth? How did you know about the flower?" asked Alyse, frowning slightly.  
  
"Amanda found some outside her door Midwinter day, so I asked Grandfather about them," she replied, giving Amanda a 'look.'  
  
"Oh....thanks."  
  
"No problem. It's cold, so I'm going back inside." She was gone before either could say a word, disappearing like she often did.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Amanda, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Better....I think that...."  
  
"...that what?"  
  
"I think that....I can finally....let him go..." A single tear fell down her face, sliding to her chin and soaking into her scarf. "He...he was great, Amanda. He...really was... ..but..."  
  
"You need to move on? Live you life?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I am happy for you." Amanda gave her a quick hug and left, leaving Alyse to be with her thoughts.  
  
"Good bye, Faleron...." she whispered, the wind taking the flowers and scattering their petals through the air. "Good bye...."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Levi set up the chessboard for another game, sighing as he did. He had just lose two in a row, making the score 1-3, Amanda winning. The others had gone off early to bed that night, leaving her to do some work and him with nothing to do. In exchange for his help, she's agreed to play chess with him like always and was now sitting there grinning with pleasure at his loss.  
  
"Ready to lose?" he asked, hand hovering over a pawn.  
  
"Sure, why not," she replied with a shrug, letting him go first. "You seem convinced you'll win, and that could work to my advantage."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
Amanda smirked. "Like I'd tell you."  
  
"Grr....meany."  
  
"Right..." She made her move and watched as he made his, wondering what he was going to try this time. She had long since figured out his original plans for winning, just as he had figured out hers. Now both were continuingly trying new things out and had to stay on their toes during the game.  
  
"What are you planning to do this summer?" he asked out of the blue, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Wasn't that random," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to stay here until late Autumn or so to finish up some work and then head back to the palace, Kel's ordeal is this year."  
  
"That's right. Who all's going with you?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to come?"  
  
"...maybe."  
  
Amanda laughed, moving her queen. "Elizabeth is coming to check out the noble's sons, I'm sure, and Alyse will want to see her friends again...check."  
  
"Hm, so is Pop coming or not?"  
  
"Well, it's either you or him, take your pick."  
  
"He'll manage things better for you while you're gone." He grinned and moved his knight, taking out her queen. "Check mate, HA!" She sat there and watched him as he did a little 'victory dance' in his chair, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I won! I won! I beat you good! I won! I won! Oh yeah!" He suddenly looked at her, puzzled. "Aren't you going to growl at me and swing a mallet at my head or something?"  
  
"Why would I? Did I do that last time?"  
  
"Well, no....but the last time someone rubbed something in like that you beat him into the ground."  
  
Amanda frowned. "When was that? I don't remember beating anyone into the ground."  
  
"When the Shang Lynx was here and he beat you at that archery match. You didn't hurt him then, but later when he wouldn't stop bragging about it for days."  
  
"Oh yeah...well, that was over a long space of time... and he was really getting on my nerves at that point, he knew how to be a nuisance at times....besides, I'd rather lose to you than to him anyway."  
  
**outside the door in the hall**  
  
Elizabeth clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes huge. Amanda would never admit not minding losing to a guy, ever. At least not the Amanda she had known for several years and had marched with in the band. What the heck was going on here?  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice behind her. She whirled around, seeing Alyse standing there in her robe and slippers. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep-"  
  
"Shh! I'm spying on Amanda and Levi," whispered Elizabeth, pulling Alyse down so she couldn't be seen.  
  
"What? Why? This is Amanda we're talking about. Nothing's going to happen that's worth spying on."  
  
"Hmph. That's what you think."  
  
"What?" Alyse blinked in surprise, looking Elizabeth straight in the eye. "She actually did something?"  
  
"No, she said something-"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That she didn't mind losing to Levi."  
  
"What's so odd about that?? It could mean a million things, knowing her. Come on, its late and you need to sleep, ok?"  
  
Elizabeth grumbled and left her post, heading towards her room. "Ok..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer and Stephanie stood in the barn, surveying the herd. A few of the ewes were pregnant again, and one had just had twins this morning. Tigress prowled around near Jennifer's feet, hunting for mice and other small rodents.  
  
"Wonder what we'll do next," said Stephanie. "Usually it takes me all winter to clean the tack for the donkey and fix up everything. That and repairs my clothes and personal effects. But with your help it's done in half the time, leaving me with nothing to do."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Jennifer, ducking her head.  
  
"Oh, no. That's alright," she replied, ruffling Jennifer's short hair. "I kind of like having you around, Jen. You work hard and don't complain about getting dirty to get the job done."  
  
"Uh...thanks..." Jennifer avoided saying much when others were around, and since a few stable hands were present she tried to say as little as possible. Sometimes, she resorted entirely to hand signs, and some thought she was a mute."  
  
Sean rushed in right about that time, giving his sister a quickly hug before turning to Jennifer and shaking her hand (he couldn't exactly hug her in public because he was a guy and they thought she was a guy).  
  
"You guys," he gushed quietly, making sure no one else could hear. "I've got some good news. The fief where you were sentenced to death for killing that guy has just been wiped out. The King found out that the head of the fief, the dead guy's son, paid his girlfriend, a servant, to kill his dad and blame it on someone else. They have all the evidence and everything. The King wanted them to dig up that body that they found and prove it was you, but no one seems to be able to remember where it was buried."  
  
Jennifer's eyes got huge. "Does that mean that-"  
  
"No, they'll call you a fake and kill you anyways," he countered immediately. "But if you stay here awhile longer, maybe, just maybe, we can find someone to get you an audience with the King. The only problem is, I don't hold much influence there and mom and pop refuse to help."  
  
"But you'll keep trying, right?"  
  
"Of course. I just have to find the right person, one who has a believable story and background and can afford to pay the mages fees to have everyone tested for telling the truth." He glanced around, gave her a quick hug when no one was looking. "I have to go, ok? Mom and pop need me home for some work. I'll come back and visit later, bye."  
  
"Bye, little bro."  
  
"See ya, sis."  
  
"He's great, isn't he?" remarked Stephanie, seeing Jennifer blush. "All he wants is for your name to be clear again, and that's what he's trying to do."  
  
Jennifer nodded, keeping her eyes on Carmel, who was prowling around her legs with his siblings. Maybe soon she could return to Corus and see her friends at the Dancing Dove and Roberto's family...just maybe...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle arrived at his father's- no, it was now his he corrected himself mentally, smiling wryly at the situation before him. He had been in this land for, what, two and a half to three years. At the beginning he had hoped it was all a dream, and had hung onto that lurking suspicion until just recently. Sure, it was foolish of him to do so, but what else could he do? His friends, his family, everyone he had ever known up until he touched that cursed book had been in his old world.  
  
Now he was miles, probably light years from where ever America was, and wished it were closer now than ever. If he could just go home, just for a minute, everything would be so much easier...  
  
He walked up to his rooms and called for his servant, the one who had faithfully helped him since he had arrived there. "Martin!! Martin, where are you??"  
  
"Right here, sir," said a large, thick-chested man who, with his long black hair ties back in a ponytail and weather worn face, looked like he belonged more in armor with a sword strapped to his back than the servants garb he wore right then.  
  
"I'm promoting you to Chief Steward. That other guy who did it before, Hank or whatever his name is, now reports to you. I want this staff downsized to bare minimum, no extra workers if we can help it. Keep only the best, and their family members if you have to. Those who you send off, give them a nice big bonus to keep them going until they can get another source of income. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Baron Kyle," said Martin, giving him a huge smile. "Anything else for you, sir?"  
  
"No, that'll be fine for now. If anyone wishes to see me, I'll be up in the main study cleaning things out."  
  
"Of course, sir." Kyle continued up the stairs, stopping at a large set up double doors and going in. His mind drifted back to what he had been thinking about earlier, with the being sucked in the book and all. He had seen pictures of other people in there, three of which he had recognized and the rest had been familiar in some way or another.  
  
So he really was in the book, and if the pictures were any indication, Elizabeth was here with that friend of hers, Amanda. The only problem was, he only knew what Elizabeth looked like, and none of her friends other than Brenna and Sarah. He wracked his brain, had he seen them in there too? He was fairly certain he had seen Sarah, but not so sure about Brenna. He had only been skimming the pages, after all, not thinking that paying attention could mean so much later on.  
  
If he was right, all he had to do was find her and maybe he could find a way to get home, because right now that's the only place he wanted to be.  
  
"Um, sir?" said Martin, sticking his head in the door. "Some merchants are here to see you sir, something about a sales tax...?"  
  
Kyle sighed, duty called. He waved his hand, sitting down at the desk. "Send them in"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman stood by himself in the middle of a huge, snow-laden field, the whiteness completely unscarred as far as the eye could see. He smirked, that wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out a sheet of paper and read over the lines one last time, making sure he had it right.  
  
He slowly began to chant some words and a ball of fire appeared in each hand, growing slowly. He shaped them into fire funnels, tornadoes of fire, and let them lose before him, turning to snow to steam and leaving burnt marks on the ground below.  
  
Letting them grow even more to where they were the same height as he, Artman began to move his hands together, pulling the funnels with them. He paused, this had to be right or he would lose control. Just a few more inches.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you doing in my fields!" Artman turned, the fire funnels mashing together and tearing out of his grip.  
  
"Oh, crap..." Artman ran, the towering waterspout of flames following his every more. "Oh no, Libby help me!!"  
  
Libby looked up from her work of making salves, recognizing the familiar call. "Baka Artman," she muttered under her breath, running as fast she should could when she saw the flames. Putting a shield around her partner mage, she waited until the fire died down after having 'consumed' him before letting him go.  
  
"Libby," Artman whined, rubbing his face again. "Couldn't you have made the shield stronger? I just got some stubble to grow after last time, and now it's gone!"  
  
"Eh," said Libby, shrugging her shoulders as she went back to her work. "It's your own fault for not asking permission to use the field and trying out a new spell without warning anybody. You'll live."  
  
Artman sat there, pouting like a small boy with his arms crossed. "That's not fair..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Mouse arranged for dinner to be brought up to her quarters for one night, figuring it was the best way to feed Kara her meals since she saw way to much down in the main room that she wasn't ready for yet. Some things (like brawls and barmaids) just weren't appropriate for children her age.  
  
Joe and Vixen had agreed to have dinner with them (after Mouse suggested that they may have something more 'important' to do) and had just settled in their seats across from Mouse and Karalee when the food arrived.  
  
"What are we having?" asked Allie, raising the lids on the dishes. "It better not be beef and potatoes again, I'm really getting sick of it."  
  
"Chicken, carrots and rolls," said Paul, setting down the rest of the dishes and a pitcher of juice. Mouse had said no ale incase Kara got her hands on some and made a fool of herself.  
  
"Thanks, Paul," said Vixen, taking some of the chicken and putting it on her plate quickly. "What shall we talk about tonight, since we've all been told we have to meet in the same place for a meal."  
  
"Keep it clean," said Mouse, her voice having an edge of warning to it.  
  
"What's a vixen?" asked Karalee out of the blue, taking a sip of her juice.  
  
"A vixen is a type of female fox," explained Joe, giving the girl a smile.  
  
"Then why is Aunt Vixen named after a fox?" puzzled the little girl aloud, her little brow scrunching up in thought.  
  
"She's named after a female fox because she's a female as well and as sly as a fox," rationalized Joe, putting down his fork and looking at his Queen. "I'm the one who gave her that nickname, too."  
  
"Vixen's not your real name??" Kara's eyes got huge as she dropped her fork. "You're allowed to change your name?? Cool!"  
  
"Well, not exactly change it," admitted Vixen, shrugging her shoulders. "My real name is Brenna, it always will be, I'm just going by Vixen for now."  
  
"Really? That's awesome." Vixen laughed, you really had to when Kara was all cute and adorable like that.  
  
"What's your favorite color, Kara?" asked Allie, trying to get a gauge on how long it would take to turn this little girl over to her way of thinking.  
  
"Purple and pink, Auntie Allie."  
  
*twitch* Allie tried not to growl in frustration and inwardly sighed. Pink and purple, that wouldn't be too hard. Purple could be darkened until it was almost black and pink....well, pink was an off shoot of red......he...he....  
  
"Good choice," said Vixen, smiling to herself. "Purple is the best color there is."  
  
Mouse rolled her eyes. "And Libby's favorite color was pink. You choose good colors if you want to make those two happy."  
  
"Well, yeah, but purple is so much better than pink," said Vixen, giving her a look.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Well, Amanda would've agreed with me if she were here..."  
  
"Yeah, but Amanda has this phobia of the color pink. She refuses to wear it even if her life depends on it. That doesn't count."  
  
"Well, still, purple is the best color there is. The only gift that was another color that I liked was the bracelet Allie gave me. It was r-" Vixen's eyes got huge as she looked at the bracelet that she had worn hidden under her sleeve since she got it. The stone eyes were purple, not red anymore. "What the heck...."  
  
Joe looked at her bracelet, recognizing it immediately. "Hey! That looks exactly like the one I got from Allie." Allie and Mouse stiffened in their chairs suddenly, wondering of they would be able to bolt out of the room if they needed to. "Though, my dragon's eyes are blue- then again..." He stared at his bracelet, trying to figure out what had happened. "Wait a sec, I know it was blue, it matched my favorite tunic perfectly, and it's not purple, I can tell you that..."  
  
"Hang on," said Vixen, noticing that the bracelets were exactly alike. "When was the last time you checked the color of the eyes?"  
  
"Before the final battle with the Scanrans, I looked at it for good luck, why?"  
  
"Blue and red make purple."  
  
"So? What does....oh." He looked over at Allie, who looked like she wished the ground would just swallow her up. Mouse looked pretty nervous too, she had probably known about the whole thing.  
  
"Allie?" said Vixen, her voice just above a growl. "Mouse?"  
  
"..um, yeah?"  
  
"Yes, Vixie?"  
  
"Would you care to explain this?"  
  
Mouse put on an extra innocent face and replied, "Explain what?"  
  
Allie joined her, though doing not quite as well with the 'innocent' part. "Yeah, explain what, Vixie dearest?"  
  
*twitch*  
  
Joe leaned over and whispered something in Vixen's ear, causing her to relax slightly. A smirk formed on her face, making the other pair even more worried.  
  
"What are they planning to do?" whispered Allie.  
  
"I have no idea...."  
  
"That's what scares me."  
  
"Be glad there's a small child in here, or your blood would be all over the place by now," said Vixen sweetly, turning back to her meal.  
  
"What's she talking about, Mama Mouse?" said Karalee softly, having watched the whole thing with interest.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older," explained Mouse, turning back to her wine with a will. "A lot older."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah and John looked at the work that had been done, pride written all over their faces. The barn had been completely rebuilt in one day with the help of several Rider's who had just been hired to duty and some people who owed Onua a favor or two. It was a third bigger than the last one, and hopefully wouldn't need as many repairs as the last as time went by.  
  
"Hey guys," said Onua, walking up quickly. "I have to head back to the palace, duty calls. Those who came with me will be leaving in a minute, and everyone from this town or the other one have already left, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the help," said Sarah, "We'll start getting the horses back into their stalls tonight."  
  
"That'd be a good idea. Be sure to thank those who took them in for you. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"This months pay," said John, holding out his hand.  
  
"Darn, I was hoping you'd forgotten," said Onua, giving him a purse of coins. John snorted and gave her a look. "I was just kidding you know. Oh, and by the way, we know who set the fire."  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Sarah, very interested all of a sudden.  
  
"A rider who we had to lay off recently for setting fires in the Rider facilities. He was a firebug, the worst kind too. The Courts sent him off to hard labor on the roads for the next ten years."  
  
"Glad to hear it," muttered John. "That's what it feels like we had to do today."  
  
"Aw, the little boy tired?" taunted Onua.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Onua just laughed. "I have to go, now. See you two soon!"  
  
"Bye, Onua!" called Sarah after her retreating form.  
  
"Yeah, good riddance," added John, more joking than serious.  
  
"Be nice, John," said Sarah, a tone of warning in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Whatever."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa sat in the small room with the General, waiting patiently for Alyse or Elizabeth to arrive. They usually weren't this late, and she wondered what was keeping them.  
  
A tall young man with dark features and a strong build walked in the room, bowing to them at the door. "I am Steward Levi of Lynx mountain," he explained, taking a seat. "I'm sorry I am late, Lady Elizabeth forgot she couldn't come until just a few minutes before you had to leave to make it on time."  
  
"Where is Lady Amanda?" asked the General, looking rather bored. "Out with her sister at some beauty shop, right?"  
  
"No, General Yorkshire," said Levi coldly. "The Ladies are doing a personal inspection of weapons and soldiers at the garrison today."  
  
"What do ladies know about weapons and soldiers," snorted the General. Lyssa cleared her throat, glaring at the General.  
  
"Some ladies know much more than you do," she said icily, her gaze never leaving his face. Turning to Levi, she added, " Have you any news from Lady Alyse? I heard she went to the palace for the winter."  
  
"She is back home, now," replied Levi, "And lucky to be alive, at that."  
  
"Why did she risk the journey north?? And at this time of year......??"  
  
"She was...mourning....the death of a loved one....and wished to be home with her family...." said Levi slowly, giving Lyssa a look.  
  
"Faleron?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ouch. How's she holding up?"  
  
"She's better now. Her cousins were worried for awhile, they thought she might not snap out of it."  
  
"But she did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hate to break up the chat," said the General sarcastically, "But we do have work to do, you know."  
  
Lyssa sighed and settled back in her chair. {Here we go again...}  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat in her room in the afternoon, gladly taking the time to herself for a few minutes. Pulling out another small, black book, she began to write in it, filling the blank pages with her and 'family's' adventures of late. She had finished another five or six pages when Elizabeth walked in, humming to herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw Amanda go to hide the book, then leave it out when she realized who it was.  
  
"Writing. Why?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Our time here in Tortal."  
  
"Oh....let me read it." Elizabeth took it away and started scanning it, noting that not all of it was in Amanda's point of view. "Did anyone else write in here?"  
  
"I had Alyse write some of her stories that we weren't around for. Why?"  
  
"Can I write part of it?"  
  
"But I'm with you all the time....your adventure and stories are already in there."  
  
"Hm......not all time...."  
  
Amanda caught the sly look Elizabeth was giving her and promptly took the book away. "No."  
  
"Oh, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I won't put any details....well, nothing too graphic....I think...."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, please?"  
  
"No, Elizabeth, and no means no."  
  
"Grr, you're no fun." She walked out the door, Amanda watching her go.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Liz," she murmured as her sister whisked out of sight. "I'm not no fun, I'm just me."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Hey again! Hope you liked this installment of my rather famous (not) story. I don't think we have any birthdays this time around, let me check. Hm....hm......nope, no birthdays right now that haven't already been covered. I just got on my summer vacation, and am enjoying every moment of it, I hope you're enjoying yours too. Don't forget to review, and have a great day!! ^_^ 


	20. 

Greetings once again, from your favorite author crosseyedbutterfly! I know some of you enjoyed the last chapter, others are on strike *pointedly glares at Libby who's still sitting on her in hippie clothes and chanting* but, hey, I guess I'll keep writing anyways. To those of you who keep correcting me on mistakes from the second chapter, I know I put the wrong person who killed Faithful, I'm just too lazy to change it!!! Go on, now, read the chapter!  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle sat depressively in his chair behind the desk, staring at the piles of paper work that were looming before him ominously. Things had not been going badly lately, the fief was the least of his worries, but things hadn't been that great, either. Since the death of his adoptive father, young ladies (and even some older widows) had been making him offers of marriage and such as if he were some fat lamb that just had to be coaxed over, then slaughtered for a meal once he was caught.  
  
The fief had been prospering as always, not helping his situation much. The field harvest the last year had been too much for them too hold, as well as the orchard harvests and the vegetables brought in from the gardens. Cellars and barns were practically exploding with food and they were still selling extras they couldn't use. The woods had been teaming with game, stocking the larder very well, and the animals had multiplied in number so much that his father had built another barn to house them all.  
  
All this was good for the people who lived on his lands and towns, as well the neighboring fiefs who may not be doing so well, but still.... he wished people would stop treating him like a trophy and more like a person.  
  
Martin walked in, looking over a calendar of sorts. "Baron," he said respectfully, "You have that ball you were invited to tonight. Are you going or not? Sir Gordon wishes for you to meet one of his daughters."  
  
Kyle groaned. He had fulfilled all his duties but one, just this one simple thing and could make his life heaven or hell. But still, his lands had no direct heir, all his family back on earth and the Baron the last person of his family's lineage. He was supposed to have some distant cousins in the south, but the details were sketchy and he didn't want to hand over the property to complete strangers.  
  
"Baron?" asked Martin, waiting for an answer. "Are you-"  
  
"I'm not going," cut in Kyle, waving his hand. "I have a headache, and I've met the girl, she's got the personality of a dead fish."  
  
Martin hid a laugh behind his hand and nodded, leaving the room. "As you wish, Baron Kyle. I shall tell Sir Gordon's messenger that you are sick."  
  
"Thank you, Martin." Kyle leaned back in his chair, wondering what he was going to do next. His options: stay here and continue to be bombarded by requests, or go to the palace and be of service to the King for awhile. For once hearing the King lecture about getting married and having an heir opposed to staying here didn't sound so bad...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen walked into Mouse and Allie's room, seeing them set up a dummy she had created awhile back to teach the young one's to pickpocket. "What are you doing?" she asked, scratching her head, "There's not much that it can be used for..."  
  
"We're teaching Karalee some thieving skills," explained Allie as she would to a young child, rolling her eyes. "Since we are related to the Queen of this organization called the Rouge."  
  
"Yeah, have you heard of it?" asked Mouse sweetly. "It's a band of organized thieves, you know."  
  
"Shut up," growled Vixen, taking a seat near the window.  
  
"What's she mad about?" whispered Kara to Mouse, watching as she put bells all over the dummy.  
  
"Nothing, dear."  
  
"Oh, ok. Then why's her face turning a funny shade of red and purple?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you go ask her?" Mouse smiled slyly as she said this, putting some jewelry, a gold dagger, and some coins on the dummy.  
  
"Ok." Kara skipped on over to Vixen, saying, "Aunt Vixie, why is you face such a funny color?" Her eyes got all huge and puppy dog like, so soft and sweet they could melt a block of ice with ease. "Please tell me, I just want to know."  
  
"Don't worry about," sighed Vixen, relaxing back into her normal skin color. "Stop the puppy eyes, now."  
  
Kara smiled, giving Vixen a hug. "Yes, Aunt Vixie."  
  
"Come over here, Karalee," said Allie, doing some final checks on the dummy.  
  
"Yes, Auntie Allie?"  
  
Allie sighed at the girl's name for her, but merely replied, "I want you to take everything of value off the dummy without making any of the bells or noisemakers ring."  
  
"Huh?" A look of confusion spread across the girl's face, making her look like a puppy with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Like this," said Allie, removing the bracelet from the dummy with disturbing a single bell. "See? If you don't make the bells ring, it means the person probably wouldn't notice it if it were real."  
  
"Oh! Ok." Karalee went up the dummy, looking at it for a second. "Which one should I take off first?"  
  
"Which ever one you want, dear," said Mouse, sitting in a chair to watch. "Just take your time, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Momma Mouse." Kara chose the watch and slipped it out of its pocket, quickly unclipping the chair with light fingers. She then lifted the coins from the pouch and the dagger from its sheath, still no bells ringing. The necklace was higher up than she was and she got up on her tip toes to reach it from the back. Her fingers undid the clasp, and she almost had it off in her hands when it slipped and fell down the front, setting off several of the bells.  
  
"Oops," said Kara, hanging her head. "I guess I'm not the good at it after all."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" snorted Allie. "That was better than most folks do on their first time who are older than you are. Your hands are so small and dainty that it's easy to slip them into pouches and pockets."  
  
"But I missed the necklace..."  
  
"So?" asked Mouse, "Personal jewelry is harder than pouches of coins or even watches and chains. They're too high up for you to reach, really, and most people can tell when their necklace is moving. It takes a very skilled person indeed to pull that one off."  
  
"I've done it," bragged Vixen, a cocky smile on her face. "Many times."  
  
"Yeah," muttered Allie. "Off of half drunk nobles who find themselves pulled in here."  
  
"What was that?" demanded Vixen, looking around the room.  
  
Allie and Mouse looked at each other before looking at Vixen, complete innocence covering their faces. "Nothing..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah sat down to breakfast, that weeks mail that she had picked up the day before in her hand. There was something from the O'Malley's saying that their daughter deserved a higher pay since she lived there and did more work. Sarah figured that any extra work the girl did was to pay off her board and meals so she tossed it in the fire. Then there was a note from the McAlester family saying their son deserved more pay because he did as much work as the other one and didn't live there. Sarah tossed that one too, knowing they were just pleas for money.  
  
She picked up the last letter, noting the address. "John!" she called over her shoulder. "We've got a letter from our Rogue friends."  
  
"You have friends in the Rogue?" asked Julia, eyes getting huge. "Aren't they thieves..."  
  
"Yeah," replied Sarah with a shrug, "But they're nice ones. Just don't say anything about it, ok?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What do they want?" asked John, walking in the room. "To send some more to come and live with us awhile?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't read it yet-"  
  
"Then hurry up and read it!"  
  
"Fine, fine, ok. Just chill, John."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyways:  
  
Sarah and Hewitt,  
  
How's it going? Not a whole lot's happening here right now, just the usual this and that. You know, a job here, lifting this or that, nothing too special. Anyways, we do have some interesting news. Mouse and Allie found this kid that some noble wants dead and turns out her mother was one of my thieves. They get to raise her now, until we decide what to do with her, and it's really funny to watch them. Mouse is, of course, the responsible one who tries to teach her some morals in between all of the thieving activities, and Allie's trying to turn her into a mini copy of her. Scary, right? Let me know how things are with you guys, and come visit us next time you're in town.  
  
See ya,  
  
Vixen, Mouse, and Allie  
  
"Allie is helping raise a kid?" said John incredulously. "I'm definitely scared now beyond all imaginable reasoning. That's like putting me in charge of something. It's just not good idea."  
  
"Yeah, but she's got Mouse and Vixen to help her," Sarah reminded him.  
  
"Oh, that just makes all the difference, doesn't it?" asked John sarcastically. "I know of only a few people their age I would trust with little kids, and they are not among those few at all."  
  
Julia eyed them nervously as Sarah laughed and got out some paper to write a reply.  
  
"Right...."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa watched as a messenger road through the gates, stopping and dismounting before her. She motioned for one of her men to bring him a drink and waited for him to gulp it down, he would talk when he was ready.  
  
"What's this?" she asked when he handed her a sealed envelope with Commander Buri's and the Queen's seal on it.  
  
"A message from Chief Commander Buri, ma'am!" said the man, saluting her smartly. "What reply shall I give to the Commander?"  
  
"Hang on and let me read it," she replied, her breath forming clouds in the cold air. "Eric! Bring this guy some hot cider, will you?" She broke the seals and scanned the letter with ease, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Tell the Commander that I'll do my best not to have anymore problems, but as for the other party they'll have to speak for themselves."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said the messenger, swinging up in to the saddle. "Is there anything else you'd like me to relay to the Commander?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lyssa, leaning against a post in the ground. "If they do not stop annoying me there will be pain. He will be ground into the dust, regardless of rules or regulations."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He galloped out the gate, Eric crunching up behind her in the snow.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, pointing at the letter. "I know you're not that happy about something, your eye is twitching again."  
  
"Commander Buri told me to lay off of the stuff with the General," said Lyssa lightly, handing him the letter. "Apparently he's been sending her regular complaints about our 'inappropriate behavior' around him. Of course, neither of us has complained to her about his actions because we just suck it up and bear it."  
  
"So, what's gonna happen?" asked Eric, throwing the note and the envelope in the fire.  
  
"Sine we don't complain, all she can assume is that it's our fault and that I'll be replaced if something isn't done about it." Lyssa shrugged, heading back to her rooms. "All I know is that next time he does something I'm reporting him without a second thought. If he wants to fight dirty, well, more than one person can play at that game."  
  
"And you don't give up that easily, do you?" asked Eric, stopping at her door.  
  
"Never."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Elizabeth walked down the halls of the large fief, heading in the opposite direction of her usual paths. She peaked in a large room, making sure Levi was still busy with the tasks she had given to him an hour ago. He checked every piece of equipment in the first of the three armories, cleaning those that needed it and sending certain ones to be fixed or checked by the smithies below. Less than halfway through, Elizabeth estimated she had an hour or so left.  
  
Perfect. Heading back the opposite way, she hurried into Amanda's study and shut the door quickly, no one would bother them without knocking. Alyse sat by the fireplace, reading another book from the library, but she wouldn't interfere with her plans and might even help in them, Elizabeth concluded. Now all she had to do was be rapidly point blank with her sister, something she could do very well.  
  
"Amanda?" she asked, seeing her looking out the window with an odd look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Amanda stayed facing the window, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure."  
  
"Do you approve of relationships outside of you status?"  
  
"Hm, I really don't care. Why?" She looked at her sister, suspicion in her eyes. "Who do you like now?"  
  
"No, it's not for me," explained Elizabeth. "But if you don't care about status, then you wouldn't find anything wrong with, say, a Lady and her servant getting together, would you?"  
  
"I guess not," replied Amanda, obviously thinking about something else. "Why?"  
  
"Are you in love with Levi?" Elizabeth kept her face straight as Amanda spun around, her face, an odd mixture of disbelief and confusion.  
  
"....say what?"  
  
Elizabeth allowed herself an evil smile. "You heard me, sis, are you or are you not?"  
  
"Uh...no. Why would you ask me such a thing?" Amanda was completely focused on what her sister was saying now, putting things together quickly. "No, Elizabeth, I am not-"  
  
"I know you're not right now," said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes. "But you do like Levi, right?"  
  
"Of course I like him as a friend," replied Amanda, going over to her desk. "We're good friends, in fact."  
  
"Just good friends?" asked Elizabeth evilly.  
  
"Just good friends," replied Amanda, glaring at her.  
  
"What about friends with benefits?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You said you didn't mind losing to him," pointed out Elizabeth. "You spend more time with him than me some days. He's always the one who helps you with the work or goes riding with you..."  
  
"Is this a plea for attention?" cut in Amanda, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulders. "You know I'm not ignoring you, if that's what you're getting at. And have you been spying on me?"  
  
"She has," said Alyse from her spot on the couch, hiding her smile.  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"Will you stop trying to change the subject?" retorted Elizabeth, pushing her hand away. "I'm asking you a question here."  
  
"And I answered it," replied Amanda. "Anything else for you before I go get back to work?"  
  
"You said you didn't disapprove of relationships out of status," said Elizabeth. "You should try for it."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For him."  
  
"Elizabeth, his father is trying to set him up with someone else," said Amanda slowly, making sure Elizabeth heard every word. "He is resisting, but I will not interfere with that."  
  
Elizabeth had heard that argument before. She smiled. "Then you do like him, don't you?"  
  
Amanda immediately backpedaled. "That's not what I said-"  
  
"But you hinted it! You hinted it!" Elizabeth leaned forward, knowing she had her cornered. "Why do you care so much if he's engaged or not? How do you know all this stuff period?" She saw Amanda trying to make an escape for the door and trapped her feet with her gift, leaving them stuck to the floor.  
  
"Wha- Elizabeth! Let me go now!"  
  
"Not until you admit to it. I know you do, I know you to well for you to lie your way out of this one, Amanda."  
  
Amanda just glared back, concentrating her gift on getting herself free.  
  
*knock**knock* Elizabeth released Amanda, sending her falling to the floor. "Come in," she called, frustration obvious in her voice.  
  
"Hey," said Levi, opening the door quickly. "I-" He stopped when he saw Alyse sitting there trying to not laugh, Elizabeth giving Amanda the oddest look, and Amanda sitting on the floor near his feet with her back to him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Amanda snapped when she turned around to see whom it was. She rose to her feet, ignoring her sister and cousins snickers as she did. "I'm out of here." Pushing past Levi, she disappeared into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, looking back at Elizabeth and Alyse.  
  
Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Levi had left soon after and Elizabeth had gone off in search of some other poor soul to torture. Alyse set down her book and looked into the fire as she thought about the last few minute's events quietly.  
  
She agreed with Alyse, Amanda wasn't telling the truth. She thought back to that night she had heard Grandfather and Levi talking loudly, thinking there was no one else to hear them as they debated Levi's future...  
  
***flash back***  
  
"Son! You have to get married some day, without a son or a daughter to carry on tradition, you'll be forced to choose a nephew or niece to take your place. That's not an easy decision to make, trust me."  
  
"What would you have me do?" asked Levi in disgust, shaking his head. "Marry the first pretty face that'll have me in the street? I want to wait until I find the perfect person, father. I know others have their parents arrange marriages for them, and everything eventually turns out alright, but I would rather marry someone I love."  
  
"Levi, I'm not that young anymore," sighed Grandfather. "I don't have much longer, you and I both know it."  
  
"Don't say that dad! You'll be fine, you always are."  
  
"A man knows when his time is, son. My is soon. I want you to be settled down before I go." Grandfather had paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Is there no one, son. No one who has caught your eye or your heart?"  
  
"Well, there is..."  
  
"Who? Who is it, son?"  
  
Levi waited for a second, trying to find the right words. "I...I can't really tell you, father..."  
  
"Why not?" Grandfather's voice had a ring of hope. "Does she know of your feelings?"  
  
"I think so....I'm not sure though. I'm never able to bring it up around her."  
  
" Too shy?"  
  
"....I guess."  
  
"And you won't tell me who?"  
  
"I will if I ever get a positive answer out of her," replied Levi, "All I'm doing now is waiting."  
  
"Then, son, wait until your heart's content."  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Everything made sense now, or at least better sense than it had before. Alyse smiled evilly, now all they had to do was get the two together...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman stood inside the small message room, waiting for the mage to finish the note the King was sending him. "What does he want?" he asked the moment the mage opened his eyes, waiting impatiently for his answer.  
  
"The King wishes for you and the female Brazir mage to go and meet the Third Company at this spot to help them set up their fort," said the mage, handing Artman a scrap of paper with some scrawled directions and a map on it. "Is there anything you wish to say to the King?"  
  
"No, sir. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Artman hurried out the door to bump into Libby, who was pacing impatiently.  
  
"That took long enough," she muttered. "What does he want this time?"  
  
"We're to go meet Raoul, Kel, and their crew at this spot," said Artman, giving her the scrap of paper.  
  
"Oh! We'll get to see Dom again," said Libby, getting all starry eyed. "He is so cute sometimes..."  
  
"Stop day dreaming and come on," said Artman, pulling her down the road to where their horses were waiting. "We have to go, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah...Dom....cute..." Pinky popped her head out of the bag and watched as they went down the road. "Dom...very cute..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer shifted nervously behind Stephanie as she knocked on the double doors at the end of the hallway again, having been called there for some reason. "Relax," whispered Stephanie, smiling at her. "He probably just wants to tell us its about time to leave for the summer months."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Sure it is..."  
  
"Come in," said the reedy voice once more, and there was the man in the corner again just like he had never moved at all. "There you are Stephanie, Jen, I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes, sir?" said Stephanie, bowing low.  
  
"How would you like to take on another herd?"  
  
"But, sir, I can't manage another on my own."  
  
"That's why we're going to hire someone else to help you, fulltime for the summer and next winter if we can."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're friend, Jen. How would you like that, Jen? To work full time? Your herd would be of some goats I was just given as a present from a friend. What do you say, would you accept the job?"  
  
Jennifer just nodded, smiling at Stephanie. "Sh- he accepts, sir," said Stephanie, bowing low. "When will his pay begin?"  
  
"Right now, with a bonus for his hard work this winter," said the old knight, throwing her a purse of coins. "Thank you, ladies, you may leave now."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Stephanie, bowing again. Jennifer bowed as well, and walked out of the room after her. Stephanie waited until the door was shut before looking at the coins and shouting, "YES!!"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle got up early one morning, wondering why his body was telling him to get up and get dressed. He didn't have any meetings, it was Friday so he didn't have to go do the inspection thingy of the fief. Visitors never came until after lunch...  
  
Then it hit him. He got up out of bed as quickly as possible and began to dress himself, putting his head in the basin used to wash his face in the morning. Grabbing his riding boots and cloak, for in March it was still a bit chilly, and headed for the door, dropping by the kitchen for a meal on the go before heading for the court yard, he was one his way to Corus.  
  
He knew what his duty was, to find a wife and marry her and have an heir, but he didn't really feel like it right now. Maybe traveling about the country side when he felt like it and going and visiting what few friends he had would help. He could always go and drop in on Danielle and Derick, who he had been staying in touch with. They had the new baby, and seeing the new tyke would be something to do away from the palace.  
  
Sure, he would have to do what the King asked him to when he was at the palace, and would have to spend time with ladies who were annoying and full of themselves, but it sure beat hanging around here. Besides, he could always take long fishing and hunting trips and there were the taverns were he could hand out in Corus.  
  
Getting married may've been the last thing the Baron had asked him to do, but it didn't mean that he didn't have to take his time about it.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Vixen and Joe walked down the road arm in arm, Vixen wearing the dress she had 'arrived' in and Joe dressed in a nice tunic and pants she had gotten him awhile back. It was their day on the town. Allie had teased her nonstop until the couple had left that it was their first date, and Vixen had just about used the hide-knife she was carrying on her dear sister.  
  
"So, where shall we go?" asked Joe as they wandered through the crowds. "There's the main shopping district, which has a weapons area, and then there's the side shops where are the restaurants are, and Madame Cooper's shop..."  
  
"Joe?" interrupted Vixen, giving him an odd look.  
  
"Yeah, Vixie?"  
  
"How about you just surprise me and not tell me where we're going until we get there?"  
  
His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Ok!"  
  
"Wait a sec," she said, stopping in the middle of the street. "What did that little light bulb mean?"  
  
"What's a light bulb?" asked Joe, suddenly getting confused.  
  
Vixen sighed. "Why did your eyes light up like that?"  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you that. Then it'd ruin the surprise," replied Joe, taking her arm and leading her down the street. "Trust me, you're going to love this place."  
  
Vixen shrugged, still not convinced. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
They continued down the roads, taking some short cuts through this alley or that walk way until they ended up before this shop with its window shuttered and a lone dragon on the sign. "Is it open?" asked Vixen, studying the sign.  
  
Joe glanced at the window. "Yep, lets go in." He pushed open the door, letting it swing creakily on its hinges to show her what was behind it. The shop was a small, dark, and entirely decorated with dragons. There were paintings of dragons, sculptures of dragons, dragon jewelry and dragon weapons.  
  
Vixen's eyes were as huge as baseballs as she took everything in. "Is this where you bought those-"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And the-"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about the-"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Wow."  
  
She could not believe it. She simply could not believe it. This was a dragon lovers paradise, it really was. Everything was so life like and real that you thought it was going to leap from its perch or picture any second. She picked up a candle holder and studied it in silent awe, this was truly a piece of art.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked, a note of hope in his voice.  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Who's out there?" asked a rough voice from the back.  
  
"It's just me, Onyx."  
  
"And who's 'me'?" asked the rough voice again, a tall man with long hair and dark skin coming out a door behind the counter. "Oh, it's you Joe. Need something else for that girl you're trying to impress."  
  
"That would be difficult considering the girl is standing right here," said Vixen over her shoulder from a corner of the shop, intently studying some rings. "How much for these?"  
  
"Two noble apiece," Onyx said to her, turning to Joe he added in a lower voice, "You're right, she was worth it."  
  
"I'll take these two," said Vixen, bringing two rings that were shaped like dragons to the counter. One had red eyes and scales and the other blue. She figured since Mouse and Allie didn't have anything like this yet, she would get it for them since she was here now and had the means of paying for it. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, little lady," said the man, taking coins from her. "It's always a pleasure to meet one of Joe's friends."  
  
"The names Vixen," she replied, glaring at him slightly. "Use it." What really bugged her was when he just laughed and Joe dragged her from the shop as quickly as he could. "Does he know who I am?" she growled, letting him lead her down the street.  
  
"No, because then he'd never let you anywhere near his store," replied Joe. "Onyx doesn't trust thieves, for good reasons too. As long as we don't steal from him, he doesn't have to know the whole truth, right?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
He started walking down the street again, leading her through the crowds to goodness knows where, and picking up some extra cash here and there along the way. "It's a good day to be a thief," observed Vixen as she passed him another noble's purse.  
  
"And a bad day to not," added Joe, stowing it away with a shake of his head. "Oh, here we are." He led the way through a small alley, stopping by an oriental door and knocking three times.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Joe the fencer."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get in here boy!!" Joe smiled and opened the door, leading her through the back door of a busy Yamani's restaurant she had seen from street.  
  
"Hey Yoshi!" he said shaking a small, bent over man's hand. "A table for two in your best area, if you would."  
  
"Just because you haven't showed for so long and are always asking for something when you do, I aught to not do it at all," said the man teasingly. "But since you are an old friend of the family..."  
  
"Grandpa! Stop yakking his ear off and get him to a table," came a sharp command from where all the delicious smells were coming from.  
  
"Aunt Zoe! Can you get yourself out of that steam hole long enough to come meet someone?" called Joe through the door, a smile on his face.  
  
"No, dear, things are hopping like crazy around here. I'll come and visit you later, ok? Grandpa will tell me where he seats you."  
  
"Ok." They followed the wizened old man out to the tables, getting one in a back corner that let them observe everything around them and not be seen very well.  
  
"How do you know these people?" asked Vixen, finding out there was so much about Joe that she didn't know.  
  
"Well, George wasn't originally going to have me join the Rogue, he said there was too much upper class in me for that. So, he sent me to work here and let me sleep in one of the thieves' rooms on the floor. I started working here when I was 7, having been friends with a boy who was their son and got me hooked up, and quit when I was 12 and George figured that I wasn't ever going to return to society and a law-abiding citizen, I had to much thief in me by then."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey sweetie, the usual?" said an older lady, giving them a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Joe leaned back in his chair, putting an arm around Vixen. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"It reminds of a place I ate at back home," she replied, giving him a look so he would know what she meant. "But that one was Japanese, not Yamanis."  
  
"Maybe Yamanis is my world's version of Japanese," said Joe in a lower voice so no one but Vixen heard him. The lady appeared moments later, a huge tray in her hands that she set before them.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome, sweetie." The lady winked at Vixen and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Vixen was in heaven. There was sushi and meecrob and Chinese dishes like lomaine and fried rice and a bowl of egg drop soup and little egg rolls....the list went on and on.  
  
"You like?" asked Joe, picking up a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Yep." They dug in with a will, quickly polishing everything off between the two thieves. It was indeed the perfect first date.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah worked outside with Julia and Roan, working quickly to repair the fence so that the horses could be let back out into the fields once more. They looked up to the clattering of hooves, seeing both Julia's and Roan's families come riding up the lane.  
  
"Quick," she said to Julia, pushing her into the tall grasses where she couldn't be seen . "Get to the barn without them seeing you, that way I don't get yelled at."  
  
The families, which had been coming from different directions, shouted insults at each other as soon as they were within range.  
  
"Is the reason you're so ugly is because you're mum loved to do something with dogs?"  
  
"And your dam with a rat if she did!"  
  
"Are you saying my mother is a rodent?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Imbecile!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Thieving Merchants!"  
  
"Soft, no good nobles!"  
  
"You cheat people through high, unfair prices!"  
  
"That's better than cheating through heavy taxes! At least they get something in return!!"  
  
"You're drunkards and lazy folks with nothing to do but take what isn't yours!"  
  
"Better than low-life people who think they're better than everybody else just because of their birth."  
  
"Cowards!"  
  
"Yellow bellied chickens!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" bellowed John from the door. Silence reigned, the only sound coming from the horses. "I don't care what you're doing or how high and mighty you both are, this is my land and you'll stop this while you're on it! Now, is that clear or do I have to have you all arrested for trespassing?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Good. Now, what do you want? You first, Sir McAlester."  
  
"Thank you, John. It isn't proper for our son to be working with a Merchant girl. We ask that you fire her at once or send her elsewhere."  
  
"Is there any other reason than the fact that she's a Merchant?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Request denied. She works as hard as your son and lives here right now, I will not send her away just because you want me to."  
  
"But John-"  
  
"No buts, Sir McAlester. She stays here, working with your son until I'm given a good reason to get rid of her."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Now you're turn, Mr. O'Malley."  
  
"My granddaughter doesn't need to be working with no dirty noble's son, he'll try something on her, I know he will!"  
  
"Pa's right," added Julia's father, "My daughter needs to be kept away from a dirty boy like that! Who knows how many hearts he's broken!"  
  
"Are you saying my sons a cheat?"  
  
"He learned from the best."  
  
"Why you-!" Both sides had their swords and daggers out in a heartbeat, and the whole think would've exploded if not for the fact that John took out a crossbow and pointed it at them.  
  
"All of you leave now! If you want to fight, do it on your own land on your own time, now go!" Both sides glared at him, making like they were going to ignore him. He shot an arrow between the two, eyes flashing with anger. "Now." And for once, both sides obeyed.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa and Eric were eating dinner when the mail arrived, one of the runners bringing her a stack of letters. "Who sent you stuff?" asked Eric, watching her shuffle through it.  
  
"Orders, General, a note from Alyse, orders, etc....oh, here's one from Dani."  
  
"Read it, I want to know how things are going with the new baby." He leaned over her shoulder as she broke the seal and scanned what the letter said:  
  
Dear Lyssa,  
  
I'll drop the Commander part since you told me to last time. How are you and Eric? Derick, the new baby and I are all fine. It's a she (I have a little baby girl!) and we named her Ivalynne after some Commander's mother, I wonder who that is? We're going to call her Ivy for short, and she's absolutely adorable. You have to come visit her next time you're given leave to come visit the palace.  
  
Things around the fief are busy, very soon we'll have to get ready for the Spring planting, and Derick has been given completely control over the harvest of the fields and gardens this year. His father says its good practice and leaves him more time to be with his grandchild. It's his first one too, none of Derick's younger siblings are married yet, and one or two are still trying to earn their shields.  
  
There's nothing much else to say, so I'll wait your reply and hope you're both still safe.  
  
Love,  
  
Lady Danielle  
  
"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" asked Lyssa teasingly when he had finished reading over her shoulder, leaving her in peace.  
  
"Yep, thank you!" He took his empty tray and headed back to the washers.  
  
"You're welcome," muttered Lyssa, putting the letter and the rest of the mail in her pocket. "I think."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda walked out of her room, hurrying down the halls as she put on thick leather gloves and apron. She was late for helping the blacksmiths again, and this time it was just because she'd forgotten about it as well. They were teaching her to forge and repair weapons and armor, things they would need in the months to come as more reports of Scanran activity came in.  
  
Elizabeth and Alyse caught her as she came out of her room, attaching themselves to either side of her. "Where are you going?" asked Elizabeth, her voice entirely innocent.  
  
"To forge like always," replied Amanda, her mind somewhere else.  
  
"Doesn't Levi work there too?" asked Alyse innocently.  
  
"Yes, he does," replied Amanda shortly, seeing what was coming this time. "Don't you two have something better to do with your time than to bug me?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled evilly. "Nope, this is a very constructive thing to do with our time. Why won't you go out with him?"  
  
"Elizabeth, we've already been through this..."  
  
"You never gave her any straight answers," Alyse pointed out, a small smile on her face. "Maybe that would help her understand."  
  
"Straight answers aren't in her vocabulary," said Elizabeth. "Now, I talked to Grandfather and he says he doesn't know whom it is Levi likes. He won't tell his own father, so how do you know that its not you?"  
  
"She doesn't," put in Alyse as Amanda started to open her mouth. "She just won't admit it."  
  
"I refuse to possibly put any relationship he has in jeopardy regardless of my personal feelings," replied Amanda as she spotted the forge door up ahead. She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said and quickly ducked in the back door of the forge, leaving the other two behind.  
  
"We got her to admit it," gloated Elizabeth happily as she and Alyse went back down the hall. "Stage one complete. Now all we have to do is talk to Levi..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse bundled up in a thick cloak over a couple layers of clothes and went outside, taking Ronnie with her. He had stayed small enough to fit in her lap and be carried around in her arms, but she could no longer walk with him on her shoulder and standing up he was as tall as her knee. His golden fur gleamed in the sunlight as she opened the door, letting him out ahead of her.  
  
There was still a good foot or so of snow on the ground, but it was melting fast and they weren't supposed to get anymore that year. Ronnie romped and played as Alyse walked along slowly, admiring the beauty of the landscape, and throwing a snowball for Ronnie every now and then.  
  
Her boots, which went up to her knees, kept her legs dry and warm as she waded through some deeper pockets of snow, scooping up some here and there. Ronnie raced by her feet and she tossed it up in the air, watching as he caught it in his mouth, only to have it fall to pieces. The cold didn't seem to bother him at all.  
  
"Who's a good boy, huh?" she asked as she scratched him behind the ears. "You are, yes you are, you good boy you..." She lead him back inside and dried him off, letting him run free through the halls as soon as she was done. She didn't know what she would do without her dog.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Artman and Libby road up to the exact spot the scrap of paper had marked, seeing several King's Own and about five Rider Groups scurrying around to set up the fort that would protect them. "Hey, Raoul, Kel," said Artman, swinging down from the saddle of his horse.  
  
Libby rode up beside him and took his reigns, getting off of her horse too. She road side saddle and it was a bit harder to get down. "Hi Raoul and Kel!"  
  
"Hello again, Brazirian Mages," said Raoul teasingly. "You're two days late, you know."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," said Libby, making a face. "We had some problems along the way, some folks needed us for this or that..."  
  
"That's alright," said Raoul, shrugging his shoulders. "But we need to get this fort put up before the Scanrans decide to come raiding."  
  
"Good point." They spent the rest of the day working, Libby helping with the planning stages and healing those who hurt themselves, and Artman blasting down trees and helping to build the fort walls themselves.  
  
It was dinner time by the time Libby got a chance to talk with the two again as she sat down next to them with her plat of food and some fresh vegetables.  
  
"What are those for?" asked Kel, pointing to the veggies.  
  
"My bunnies."  
  
"You have bunnies??"  
  
"Yep." Libby opened her bag and out popped Pinky, Pinky jr., Dusty, Rose, and Iforget (yep, she still hadn't come up with a name for him). "These are my bunnies." Seeing Rose's swollen belly, she added, "And I think they're about to multiply again."  
  
"Joy," muttered Artman, sitting next to her. "That's exactly what we need, more bunnies."  
  
"Think about it this way," said Raoul with a grin, "You get to be a father without having the kids."  
  
Artman rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Aw, aren't they so cute," purred Libby, completely absorbed in her little furry friends. "Rose-chan will be having little bunnies, and there'll be little bunnies around to play with again! They'll be so adorable and sweet..."  
  
Kel and Raoul sweated as Libby continued with her daydream, cooing over her fuzzy friends. "Right..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer trotted after Stephanie to the barn, eager to see the new herd that was to be given to her. A pen had been set up next to the area that held Stephanie's sheep, filled with braying goats. There were three young males, and an older one who looked like the boss, several females and one head female that was huge and bossy. Not even the head male dared to stand up to her as she went around the pen, doing this or that.  
  
"Hey, there," said Jennifer, filling her hand with grain and holding it out to the head female goat. "How are you?" The goat ate from her hand, immediately calm and settled down.  
  
"She likes you," said Stephanie, scratching the goat behind the ears. "The last herd master who had her called her 'Lady', and the head male was called 'Duke'. I'm not sure what the others were called...."  
  
"The three males are Mo, Curly, and Larry, and the nine other females are Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Akane, Tira, Chocolate, Presea, Calindina and Emmeraude," said an accented voice behind them. A woman in her fifties or sixties came and stood next to them, her uniform showing she was from another fief. Her skin was darker than most, and her hair was solid black despite her years.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, coming to say good bye to your herd?" said Stephanie, shaking hands with the other woman.  
  
"Yeah. Is this the fellow that's taking over my spot?"  
  
"Yeah, this is my helper, Jen. Jen, this is Kasumi, a Yamanis who came here several years ago and has worked with these goats for, what, 20? 30 years?"  
  
"27."  
  
"Impressive," admitted Jennifer, keeping her voice a note lower than usual. "Why are you quitting now??"  
  
"Retirement. I'm getting too old to be doing this anymore, and these guys and gals need someone more spirited than I to watch them."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Where are you going to stay now?" asked Stephanie. "Surely you haven't made enough to live off of forever..."  
  
"The boss guy is giving me another job of watching his barnyard animals that don't roam around in the summer. So the pigs and the chickens and the geese, you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
"Well, young ones, take good care of my old herd and I'll be seeing you later," said Kasumi, heading out the door into the cold.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for your help."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"Now," said Jennifer, facing back towards the herd. "What were their names again?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "Like heck if I know."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Kyle looked around his room as the palace, sighing as he got to work unpacking his things. Hopefully it would be a long time before he had to pack up his things and go, he hadn't stayed in one spot for more than a month at this point, and was actually getting tired of traveling.  
  
Someone knocked on his door, interrupting his train of thoughts. "Come in," called Kyle, shaking the wrinkles out of a tunic.  
  
The King and the Queen walked in, both wearing very casual clothes and concern covering their features. "Baron Kyle," said the King, bowing slightly.  
  
"Your majesty," said Kyle in surprise, quickly bowing. "Your Highness. I was not expecting to see you until later tonight."  
  
"That's alright, Baron Kyle," said the King, waving for him to have a seat. "We need to talk about some things. How have you been since your father's death?"  
  
"A bit sad and lonely for awhile, but I was able to keep things under control," admitted Kyle, shrugging his shoulders. "People keep bugging me, but I'll be alright."  
  
"Good to hear that," said the Queen, focusing her clear eyes on him. "But what about the promise you made to your father when he died? I already asked Martin about it, and he said that you did."  
  
"What about it?" asked Kyle, getting up and turning back to his work.  
  
"Are you going to keep it or not?"  
  
"Am I going to get married and have an heir? Yes, if I keep the fief, I will eventually."  
  
"What do you mean 'if you keep the fief'?" asked the King, leaning forward suspiciously. "You aren't thinking of giving it away, are you?"  
  
"No," said Kyle, shaking his head. "It's just that, well, I have a feeling my past may catch up to me real soon..."  
  
"Your past?" asked the Queen looking puzzled. "You mean like your old family and friends?"  
  
"Yeah. Sort of."  
  
"Don't worry about them," said the Queen. "Now, do you have an particular young ladies in mind?"  
  
"Not really," replied Kyle. "I've met one who can think for herself and she's out of the question."  
  
"Let me guess," groaned the King. "The renegade Lady Amanda."  
  
"Yep. I heard her sister is interested in me, though..."  
  
"Lady Elizabeth? She's a very sweet girl," said the Queen carefully. "You should try to meet her."  
  
"I might," admitted Kyle, shrugging again."  
  
"Snap out of it, Kyle," said the King, shaking his head. "You're acting more like it's your doomsday we're talking than your wedding. Your future."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Kyle. "It's not something I can really get excited about."  
  
"You should try," said the Queen, "You could find the perfect woman, fall in love, raise a family..." Seeing Kyle roll his eyes, she added, "It really does happen, you know."  
  
"What ever you say, your majesty," muttered Kyle, thankful as they walked out his door. "Sure it does.."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Allie rode into the small town that surrounded the fief, her mare shaking her mane irritatedly. It had been steadily drizzling since mid-morning, and it had been pouring the day before. She had been traveling for three days now, and hadn't had a dry ride since she left Corus.  
  
She stopped before an Inn and flipped a coin to the stable boy, giving him the usual threats to make sure he took care of her mount. Walking in the front door, the buzz in the room died down for a second as everyone looked her over, then turned back to their normal business.  
  
"I know they say April showers bring May flowers, but why the heck is it raining in March," she growled as she lifted off her hood and took a seat at the bar. Her cloak was completely soaked, and her clothes were damp as well.  
  
"What can I get you?" asked the barkeeper, giving her a wary look.  
  
"I don't care as long as it's hot," replied Allie, starting to shiver.  
  
"Come have a place here by the fire," invited a group of men and women who figured she was harmless enough. "It's warmer here than it is there."  
  
"Thanks," said Allie, getting up to join them. The barkeeper came over and gave her a mug of hot coffee and bowl of soup, saying it was on the house. "Maybe you all can help me," she said after she had answered their questions of where she was from and why she was here. "I need some information on the head of the fief here."  
  
"Shoot," said one of the men. "I'm the head servant of the fief, I know everything that happens, and if it weren't for the pay I would've quit a long time ago."  
  
"It's a lady who's in charge now, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd she get that position? Is she the daughter of the last guy or something?"  
  
"No, she's the sister of the last guy. He died sometime ago of a sickness, and his wife and daughter disappeared recently. She took over the whole place, said she had inherited it from the dead family members, and if the wife and kid are dead than she did it. The only problem is no one ever saw any bodies..."  
  
"Then they think that the two of them are being held somewhere in the fief?" Allie leaned forward, getting fairly interested here.  
  
"No, someone proposed this and she paid to have a truth mage come and test her. She checked out alright, as far as not knowing where the wife and kid were, what had happened to them, and such. But still, she could have paid for them to be hunted down and killed, I wouldn't put it past her. She loves only herself and money, and will do what she can to preserve both."  
  
"Does anybody know what the wife and girl looked like?" asked Allie, hoping the descriptions would match up. "Just out of curiosity, you know."  
  
"I did," said an older boy with curly hair. "My sister, she was her nurse and a good friend of the wife. The kid was a girl of about six or seven, all bouncy and full of energy with light brown hair and a smile that rarely left her face. The mother had light brown hair like her, long and straight. Both had fair skin and blue eyes, though they'd look green sometimes depending on the light."  
  
"Do you have names to go with these descriptions?"  
  
"Yeah, Yanalee and Karalee."  
  
"I see," Allie rose from her spot, taking the empty dish and mug over to the counter. "Thank you, sir, do you have a room for the night?"  
  
"Aye, down that hallway over there. Last door on your left."  
  
"Thanks," said Allie, going back over to the group. "Thanks for the help. I just have one more favor to ask." She pulled out a heavy bag of coins, letting in jingle in her hands. "Can one of you get me into the fief tomorrow? I just want to do some looking around."  
  
"I will," said the same boy who had given her the names and descriptions.  
  
"Good." Allie dropped the pouch on the table. "For your cooperation and silence, good friends." She went to the room given to her and locked the door, getting ready for bed. This whole thing may not be as hard as she thought.  
  
**the next afternoon**  
  
Allie drifted along in the shadows of the walls, her cloak almost making her invisible. The boy had let her in that morning as promised, even giving her a copy of his keys plus a few more. He had something against the Lady, she knew that, she just didn't know what. Maybe she would be able to figure it out later and use it to her advantage..  
  
She had roamed all over that place, hiding when others came past and often times doubling over her own trail. Right now she was exploring the lower levels, her next stop should be near the dungeons if this place had any to speak off. Seeing a door to her left with iron bars across it and a hall behind it, she opened it quickly with one of the keys and went down its length, noting the several stalls it held.  
  
One near the end, a hand poked through the bars, its pale flesh making Allie's skin crawl. She crept up closer, almost jumping out of her skin when the hand moved and retracted back into the stall.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a thin voice, weak with hunger and thirst.  
  
"A friend," replied Allie, coming around so the person behind the bars could see her. "Please, stay quiet. If I'm caught, we're both dead."  
  
"Of course," whispered the faint voice, barely audible in the silence. "Did Yanalee send you? I knew she wouldn't forget me..."  
  
"Yanalee is dead," said Allie softly. "But I know where Karalee is, she is safe. Are you her old nurse?"  
  
"Yes, how did you...?"  
  
"Your brother, he's the one who let me in here."  
  
"He doesn't know where I am."  
  
"I will tell him. What do you know of this lady's plot? Why are you behind bars?"  
  
"She killed him with a poison, one that took forever to work and left no traces of itself behind."  
  
"Who? The guy who was in charge before?"  
  
"Aye, her brother. She then tried to kill Yanalee and her daughter the same way, but I overheard her plan and helped them escape."  
  
"But they caught you?"  
  
"I was the one who set the whole thing up."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She sent men after them, one came back and was killed the next day. She said dead men don't tell stories."  
  
"I know of him, we let him live to bring the news back. You didn't believe what he said?"  
  
"I didn't know. All I knew was that they killed him, it was done down here."  
  
"Oh." Allie could hear some fast footsteps approaching. "I have to go. I'll come back and help you, it may take awhile though, ok?"  
  
"Fine, just protect Kara. She's the only one who can save this place now."  
  
"I will." Allie quickly padded down the halls, ducking in the shadows and crevices when she had to. She slipped out a side door and found her mare, mounting her quickly. Turning, she saw the boy who had helped her before.  
  
"What news of my sister?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"She is alive, but not well, I will be back soon with help," she said, turning towards Corus and galloping away with what she had learned.  
  
Vixen was not going to be happy about this.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Sarah felt like banging her head on the table when she saw the two families riding towards the house once more, shouting insults at each other as they did. Everyday now the two sides would come and bicker over this or that as they tried to get the other one's kid fired from the ranch.  
  
"Not again," groaned Sarah, not sure how much more of this she could take. "Not now, not again..."  
  
"What is it?" asked John, looking up from the diagram he was studying. Glancing out the window, he groaned and reached for the crossbow, which had been receiving more use in the past couple days than in the entire time they had lived there.  
  
"You have to choices," she told Julia and Roan, who were sitting across from each other repairing tack. "One: you tell your parents the truth and deal with what happens next. Or two: you completely split up and one of both of you leave so we can have some peace and quite. I know you two love each other and all, but this is getting out of hand here. I really don't know how much more we can take."  
  
"I can't period," growled John. "You're gonna have to settle this, Sarah, or I'm gonna bust some fool's head off out there."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Fine..."  
  
"Wait a sec," said Julia, getting up suddenly. "What if we did a combination of the two."  
  
"What?" cried Roan. "You mean you want us to split up?"  
  
"No," she replied, "What if-"  
  
"JULIA O'MALLEY!!!!" thundered a voice from outside. "Come out of that shack away from that boy right now!!!!"  
  
Sarah motioned for her to remain where she was and went outside, taking the cross bow with her. "What do you want, you two?" she snarled, not even bothering to mask her feelings. "Both of my helpers are busy right now repairing harnesses and such that we'll need later on and can't be disturbed. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you since they can't?"  
  
"I want you to fire Roan McAlester for coming onto my daughter!" cried Mr. O'Malley, raising a sword above his head. "I saw how close they sat last time we came here!" Sarah shook her head. Last time the four of them had been repairing some leaks in the roof off the shack when the two parties had come. Julia wasn't exactly fond of the height without having a guard rail or anything, so Roan sat closer to her than normal to help her relax.  
  
"He was just making sure your daughter didn't fall off the roof, sir," she spluttered, considering shooting the man with the bow for a second.  
  
"Why would some stuck up noble care about the well being of my daughter if he wasn't getting something out of it?" scoffed the man, acting very superior for one who knew so little.  
  
"Has it every occurred to you that your children *might* get along when you aren't around?" she asked, perching on a railing.  
  
"Get along?" repeated Sir McAlester, as if he was speaking another language, "My son and that harlot get along?! NEVER!!!"  
  
Sarah just sighed and shook her head, walking back towards the door. "Leave. Now. I can't take anymore of this. I try to reason with you, and you call me a liar, so leave."  
  
"But I haven't ever-"  
  
"Now is not the time to be arguing with me," cut in Sarah, her eyes flashing maniacally as she leveled the crossbow at his chest. "Just go."  
  
"....yes, ma'am."  
  
The groups road off, arguing as they did. She went back inside to see that Julia's things were packed and John was giving then money as well as instructions. "-be sure that you don't stop until you reach it. I've got some connections in Corus at the Dancing Dove, go there and give them this. I'd only stay a day or two there, then head back into the country side and try to find some place to work so you can get settled down. This will help if you're careful with it and don't spend it to fast."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sarah, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, we made up a quick plan to deal with this whole thing and such since you obviously can't take anymore of this either," replied John, giving her a reassuring smile. For some reason she didn't feel very reassured...  
  
"So, what is this plan?" she asked, sitting down and putting the crossbow on the table before her.  
  
"Easy. I give them a letter from us to our pals at the Rogue, send them to Corus with enough cash to keep them going for awhile, and then let them lose out in the country side in the opposite direction. Maybe Vixen and them have some connections that could land these two a job," explained John, drumming his fingers on the table. "See? I can come up with a decent plan when I want to."  
  
"What do you two think?" asked Sarah, turning her attention to the teens who were standing before her.  
  
"Um ,well..." started Julia, unsure of what to say. "We'll miss you two....and the ranch...but..."  
  
"We want to be free of our parents," said Roan, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd love to tell them if they would just listen..."  
  
"But they won't because they're caught up in their little blood feud," John finished for him. "So, we give you the means to escape and you go. We'll even give you two horses from the small herd we have here, ok?"  
  
"Says who?" demanded Sarah. "We can't just do that, they aren't ours..."  
  
"Remember Sarah?" he said slyly, winking at her. "Two of the other horses got loose and we never found them, right?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So..." said Roan, looking nervous. "When do we leave?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
**later that night**  
  
Sarah looked at her room, which she hadn't occupied for some time now, and sighed. Those two families weren't going to be happy when they found out what had happened the next day, but they figured with a crossbow apiece, and maybe a short sword for backup, they should be able to explain everything before someone was killed. Or at least they hoped they could....  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Lyssa sat outside, talking with some of her captains, when a messenger shot over from the gate, panting loudly. "A lady, asking for entrance to see you, ma'am," he said as soon as he could, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Did she give a name?"  
  
"Lady Alyse of Lynx mountain."  
  
Lyssa smiled broadly. "Let her in and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You're dismissed," she said to the ladies and gentlemen around her. "I've got a visitor, so we'll finish this discussion later. It's not anything that can't wait for tonight."  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Aye, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, and send Eric to me. He knows her to."  
  
"And old lover of his?" asked one of the men, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Hardly," laughed Lyssa, shaking her head. "She just knew his as a friend through me."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lyssa sat back down on the bench and kicked at the slush with her boot. Soon the snow would be gone for good, already several plants had begun to sprout through the snow and some days it was warm enough to wear just a heavy shirt and tunic. Right now it wasn't, though, and she hugged her quilted jacket closer around herself.  
  
"Here's the Lady," said the messenger, bowing low. "Sub-Captain Eric, said he is sorry, but he can't make it." Lyssa nodded, giving him permission to leave, and he did as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey Alyse," she said when the messenger was gone, seeing her fine horse by her side. "Where's little Ronnie?"  
  
"Ronnie, who's not so little anymore, is back home with my cousins. He didn't want to run beside me in the snow. How've you been, Lyssa?"  
  
"That's Commander Lyssa, to you," replied Lyssa teasingly.  
  
"Then you have to call me Lady Alyse, Commander."  
  
Lyssa rolled her eyes as Alyse smiled smugly. "Alright, truce Alyse?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Good. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh, got bored. Thought I'd come and visit you."  
  
"Bored? With your cousins?"  
  
"Well, not bored really. Between my cousin trying to set her older sister up with the steward's son and the chaos that ensures, it's never really boring, I just needed a change of scenery."  
  
Lyssa arched her eyebrow. "Your cousin is doing what to her older sister?"  
  
Alyse shook her head with a smile. "Don't ask, it's a huge mess and somehow or another, I got dragged into it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So," said Lyssa, hoping she wasn't touching on too delicate a subject. "How've you been holding up with Faleron's death?"  
  
"Better," replied Alyse right away, looking her straight in the eye. "I miss him, and I always will, but I know he wouldn't want me to cry over him forever. I have to move on and live my life without him."  
  
"Oh, ok. You're good, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like to see around this place?" offered Lyssa, figuring it was better than just standing here out in the cold.  
  
"Sure, it may come in handy some day, you really never know. Do you have a place I could put Fern out of the cold? I don't think she wants to walk all over this place with me...."  
  
"We'll make the stables our first stop an settle her in there." They walked off and quickly for Fern a stall, leaving her there to rest while Alyse saw the rest of the fort. There were the garrisons for the common soldiers, she saw Lyssa's room and study, they visited the mess halls and got a snack, then walked around the top of the wall, and so it went on. As dark fell, Alyse headed back over to the stables.  
  
"I'd better go," she said as she watched the sun and saddled Fern up quickly. "I'm supposed to be back before dark."  
  
"You won't make it," replied Lyssa, shaking her head. "Sorry, I should have told you to leaver earlier. Do you want me to have someone ride with you?"  
  
"No, I'm good," said Alyse, showing her the fans she always carried. "I doubt anything would happen. I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"See ya, bye." Lyssa watched as Alyse road out through the gates, waving to the retreating form until it was entirely out of sight...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Amanda sat at her desk at midnight, wishing she had stopped playing chess with Levi earlier than she did. Alyse had arrived home later than expected, but that was ok. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. The only problem was that she had needed her approval on something, and the hold up had caused a back-up in her work. That's why she was here, now, at midnight trying to finish everything that was needed for the next day.  
  
Grandfather slipped his head in a short while later, seeing that she was still sitting there. "Lady Amanda," he said softly, hoping no one else would wake up.  
  
".....zzz......."  
  
"Lady Amanda?"  
  
"....zzz...."  
  
He sighed and shook his head. Were he a younger man, he would pick her up himself and carry her to her room. Unfortunately he had already tried that once....she had dropped on the floor and he had thrown out his back last time she fell asleep working, he wasn't about to try it again. He grinned as he leaned back on the door frame and thought about it, she had said something in some language he didn't understand, but he was pretty sure it wasn't a very nice thing to say.  
  
"I finished taking care of everything down stairs, dad, I'm going to bed," said Levi, appearing by his father at the door. Seeing Amanda asleep at the desk, he smiled and waited for what he knew was coming next.  
  
"Just one last thing. Carry her to her room after I give her a whiff of this stuff," said Grandfather as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket. He put it under Amanda's nose and waited a few minutes, shaking her shoulder to make sure it had taken effect. She didn't stir, and he motioned for his son to pick her up. "Just go lay her in her bed and tuck her in, she won't remember a thing in the morning."  
  
Levi hoped his face wasn't turning red as Amanda snuggled closer in his arms. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, and Levi?"  
  
"Yes, dad?"  
  
"Behave."  
  
Levi smiled devilishly and shifted her around to make it more comfortable. "Yes, sir, I will." Grandfather smiled in return and looked at the stack of papers on the desk, shaking his head. Now all he had to do was finish all of this for her...  
  
Levi opened her door slowly, making sure it didn't squeak as he noiselessly entered her room. Opening the door to the room with her bed, he quickly pealed back the covers with one and hand and set her down, pulling off her boots before pulling the covers up to her chin. He was about to leave when something stopped, and he turned around to study her for a moment.  
  
She looked, relaxed for once. Not to mention harmless....and kinda sweet. She looked innocent, maybe even naive. He sighed and shook his head as he left, too bad she wasn't really like that when she was awake too...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Alyse walked to her room with a plate of left over pizza in hand, having taken it before Levi could gobble it down. Amanda had had the oddest urge to make some when she got up in the morning and had finally coaxed Levi into trying some. He was now shoveling down enough to make even the biggest eater sick, it was like he was trying to make up for all the years he hadn't had any.  
  
Ronnie barked, and she fed him a bit of meat off it, making him stand on his hind legs to get it. She walked into her practice room and shut the door, making sure he didn't follow her in. Taking out her fans, she chewed on some of the pizza and spun them around lightly, warming up her hands. When they were ready to go, she made them glow and focused on the patterns she would make with them, the pictures they would burn into the air.  
  
She saw one that particularly fascinated her and continued to do it over and over, burning the image into her eyes as if she would never seeing anything but it again. Her eyes snapped and she yelled something in another language, thrusting the image forward with her hands. It flew towards the wall and burst through it, the image's outline going entirely from one side to another.  
  
"You know, Alyse," said Amanda seriously after she had come running to see what the yelling was about, "I did say you could do whatever you wanted to your room, but this is a little over the top. Maybe I should just close off this room next to you so you can safely use that wall for target practice."  
  
"Thanks," murmured Alyse, turning away in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about that..."  
  
"No, it's ok," said Amanda waving her hand. "The house is still standing, no one's hurt, and you can what you've learned against the Scanrans when they show their faces. Albeit, there's a hole in a wall, but that room was just a guest room and we'll move everything in it to another room, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Just give me a heads up next time you're practicing," said Amanda, shaking her head. "You scared a year's worth of living out of me with that yell."  
  
Alyse just laughed.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Libby had finally tracked down Dom and was walking with him through the camp, big stars in her eyes. "So, how busy have you guys been since we left?" she asked conversationally, petting Pinky who she was carrying with her.  
  
"Oh, not that busy," he admitted. "There was some repairs on this, and repairs on that, we had to completely go through everything and replace any pieces that were in bad shape, but not much more than that."  
  
"I wish my life had been that simple," admitted Libby with a sigh. "Things have been crazy since we left, what with these bunnies that we sort of picked up and running every which way to help people. There've been some close calls, and we're both lucky to be unhurt."  
  
"Well, with your healing talent-"  
  
"I've never used it on either of us," cut in Libby, giving him an odd look. "Ever. It's like we're immune to this stuff, like nothing can hurt us at times. Artman, he's rushes straight into a mob of Scanrans, fried them all, and came out without a scratch."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is this your horse?" asked Libby as he stopped by a dark brown gelding with white markings on his forehead and fetlocks.  
  
"Yeah, he's a bit ornery at times, just like that guy told me he would be, but we get along fairly well anyways. All it takes is a bit of sugar, and he'll do anything for you," replied Dom, giving the gelding a lump of sugar as he did.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Veety." Libby was sure she didn't hear that right the first time.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Veety. As in V-e-e-t-y. Veety."  
  
Libby's eyes got huge. "How'd he get that name?"  
  
"Oh, the guy at the ranch that the King and Queen keep for extra horses named him that, it was after some friend the horse reminded him of." Dom gave her an odd look as Libby's face went from disbelief to pure joy.  
  
"No way! Can you tell me what his name is? Was there anyone else with him? What did he look like??"  
  
"Whoa! Hold up here and I'll try to answer your questions. Problem is I haven't been there for well over a year now. Let see, there was another person with him, a girl about his age I think. They were both in their late teens at the least, he had this goatee for awhile, but I seem to remember him shaving it or something. I can't really remember his looks past that. What was his name again?" Dom struggled through his hazy memory for awhile, but eventually gave up. "I dunno. I tell you where you can find them when you go back to Corus."  
  
"Really? Thanks, that would be the hugest help in the world."  
  
"Why do you want to find this guy?" asked Dom, his face all puzzled.  
  
"Well, we're trying to find some of our old friends from a long times ago," partially lied Libby. "We grew up together, and one of them had that name. So if I can find the person who names a horse after him, then maybe I can find him. Or someone who knows him."  
  
"Oh, I see." Libby thought about it for a second and started to head back to where she and Artman were sharing a tent.  
  
"I gotta go tell Artman this, ok? I see you later, bye."  
  
"Oh, ok. See ya."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Jennifer and Stephanie walked around the crowed market place, a hat shoved over Jennifer's hair to hide it's growing length. She had refused to cut it again, and was now wearing it in a low pony tail when she couldn't hide it under a hat.  
  
"You do know Sean's birthday is in a few weeks, right?" asked Stephanie, giving her a teasing grin.  
  
"A few weeks? I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, it is and since you're so close to him you can help me pick something out to give him," said Stephanie, walking over to a vendor.  
  
"I'd better get him something too," said Jennifer, thinking back to what he had done for her on her birthday. "I owe him for a lot of things."  
  
"I think you repay him enough when ever he comes and visits, Jen," murmured Stephanie so only Jennifer could hear. Jennifer went red and ducked her head, wishing her hair was down so it would hide her blush.  
  
"What are you getting him?" asked Jennifer, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Probably something practical that he needs," replied Stephanie. "Mom and dad aren't exactly rich, and he doesn't usually buy things that he needs as in regard to things he wants."  
  
"Oh. So that would be...?"  
  
"Probably a new cloak or a pair of nice boots. Nothing cheap and flashy, something that will last him for a long time."  
  
"What about that?"  
  
"Hm, you mean that set of boots right there?"  
  
"Yeah, they're his favorite color of leather, from the looks of things not to expensive, and as you said something he needs."  
  
"Ok." The boots were soon bought and packed up, ready to be given to him on his next visit. "What about you? What are you going to give him?"  
  
"Something I saw earlier. Come on over here." She lead Stephanie to a stall with fine tunics, picking up a blue one that matched Sean's eyes perfectly. There was a neat border around the bottom and shoulders in varying colors of blue that melded between lighter and darker shades.  
  
"You like?" asked the sales person. "It go well with this shirt, sir." He picked up a blue silk shirt and shimmered all the colors that were in the border. "Looks very good together. Make good present for friend."  
  
"Yes, thanks," said Jennifer, hoping she had enough. "How much?"  
  
"Twenty gold nobles."  
  
"Ten," said Stephanie, taking over the bargaining.  
  
"Ten? I lose money then. I take 17."  
  
"12."  
  
"You mock me.16."  
  
"13."  
  
"15. No lower."  
  
"13 and silver noble, no more."  
  
"Deal." Jennifer fished out the money and paid the man, taking the shirt and tunic from him with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the help," said Jennifer. "How did you know that that's exactly how much I had left?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged in surprise as they headed back to the fief. "I didn't."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Ahh, it's done! Yes, you have now read chapter 20 of Twisted Tortallian Tale, and its still far from the end. I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, I didn't have time to give it a read through as it was finished as 9:30 at night, and I wanted to get it loaded, otherwise you would've had to wait another day.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, still no birthdays to report, and hopefully next chapter will be up in less than two weeks. Hope your summer vacation is great, and please don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks to Zurzip for saying that you loved my story at the end of The Taming of the Rose (which I would suggest reading) that means a lot.  
  
Oh, and Libby, you can't protest anymore so I better get a review from you!!! We had a deal, remember?? Thanks! 


	21. 

Hey. I'll warn you know, I'm in an odd mood at this point, so I don't know how this is going to turn out. Hopefully on the sane side and not too, um, odd for your taste. Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. This would've been up soon, but ff.net was down, thus giving me no motivation to write what so ever. Now READ!  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Libby sat inside her tent, fiddling with her hair nervously as her bunnies hopped around before her. The air was tense, and Artman sat a ways away trying to study from a book he had picked up awhile ago.  
"What is it?" he asked after fifteen minutes, his annoyance showing in his voice.  
"Well, I...."  
"Out with it!"  
"Gees," sulked Libby, turning around. "You don't have to be so mean about it...."  
Artman sighed. "Sorry...I am trying to get something done here-"  
"I wanted to ask you about Veety."  
"Veety as in Matt Veety?  
"No." Libby rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "The horse Veety we found a few days ago, you moron."  
"Oh, yeah....what about him?"  
"Dom said he could help us find the people who sold it to him." Libby sat and looked at him as if he should know what she was going to say next.  
"...so?"  
"You're impossible sometimes, Artman," she sighed. "So, maybe we can use what clues we have to trace it back to someone from our world."  
"You do realize how weird that sounds, 'our world'."  
"Well....it is our world. Just like this is their world. You know we don't belong here, Artman."  
"Yeah...yeah..."  
"So we need to find our friends as soon as possible."  
"Libby, we've been here for more than three years now, how much longer do you think it will take? It's not like they're just gonna fall out of the sky and land on our laps like in some movie." Artman paused for a minute, glancing up over his head. "Dang, that almost always works...."  
"Baka," said Libby, shaking her head. "I think we need to jump at the first chance we get and head to the castle. He had to have gotten it somewhere near there, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, I'll have him draw me a map just in case we aren't with him when we go to the castle, and we'll track down these people, just in case they are from our world."  
"Fine, you go do that," said Artman. "I'm going to read this while you do, it has some more techniques I can use."  
"Party pooper," said Libby, sticking her out tongue at him. "Fine, I will go get the map, but see if I ever let you use it."  
"What? It's not like you'll ever go out on your own and look for these people."   
Libby stood with her hands on her hips, glaring angrily. "Want to bet?" She picked up her pack and headed for the door, causing Artman to drop his book in alarm.  
"Not really..."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Vixen looked around her tavern, trying to figure out when it would be the best time to make her announcement would be. She glanced beside her, noting Joe's still empty seat, and decided she might as well wait until the person she was going to make the announcement about was present.  
"What's the fuss about?" asked Allie in a low voice as she came down and took her usual seat to Vixen's left. Karalee sat primly in her lap, reminding her of the work that still needed to be done. They had yet to plan how to get into the fief, and some of the thieves of the area were already checking out what entrances and exits the place had without being noticed.  
"Wait and sec and you'll see," replied Vixen, a small smile on her face. "It's going to be a surprise for once, you don't know what's going to happen for once."  
"I do," said Karalee, a huge smile on her face. Vixen's smile disappeared, a frown quickly taking it's place.   
"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Allie, and before Vixen could stop her the answer came gushing out.   
"She's going to meet and handsome prince and marry him, making him her King and then they'll live happily ever after, 'cause that's what all Queens do eventually!" Kara practically lit the room with her smile, so proud of herself for having figured it out before even her Auntie Allie could.  
"Wha-a-a-t???" Vixen's jaw dropped like a stone.  
"So you are going to do that?" asked Allie slyly, a subtle smile dancing on her face. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Joe, of course!" sighed Karalee dramatically. "He looks like a prince he's so handsome."  
"Why thank you," said Joe as he sat down next to Vixen, Mouse following him close behind. "So, Vixen, do I have to go get all dressed up for the wedding now?"  
"I won't say what I was going to if this doesn't stop right now," she growled in his ear so only he could hear, a toothy grin on her face.  
"Yes, dear." He immediately turned into the subdued version of his personality and nodded to her respectively.  
"Why's she threatening him already?" Mouse whispered to Allie, knowing just by look what had just happened between the two.   
"You'll see." Vixen pounded her cup on the table, quickly getting everyone's attention. Things were slow this time of day, so she didn't have to worry about any interruptions from others and quickly went on with what she had to do next. Standing firmly on her feet, she took out a small knife and threw it across the room at a dart board, letting it quiver in the center as the room went completely silent of any noise at all.  
"I have something I need, as well as want to say," she said quietly, making sure they didn't make a sound so they wouldn't miss what she was saying. "You've been a good court, but a Queen is not enough to lead a group of...noble folks like yourself." This evoked laughter from several of the old-timers and a few snickers here and there from the younger folk. "You need a King too, I'm not always gonna be around, if from illness or being locked up, it doesn't matter. I'd let my sister's take care of it, but since none of them can be Kings but can only fill the roll of 'Duchess' or 'Baroness'..."  
This got smiles from Allie and Mouse, who were listening closely to what she had to say. "I give the title to Joe, who has been the biggest help I've had since I came here."  
"Was that in bed or out?"  
"Shut up, Paul," she said menacingly, recognizing his voice instantly. "Barkeepers aren't that hard to find, you know."  
"Yes, ma'am." He just grinned and went back to work, ignoring the glare she darted at his head. If looks could only kill...  
"He's to get the same respect as me and my sisters," continued Vixen, not that anyone dared get up in his face now because he was close to her. "And has the same power over you I do, understand?"  
"So, what, are you two married and going to have a kid or something?" called someone else, "Or is it just the kid and no getting married?"  
"Be glad I'm in a good mood today," growled Vixen, eyes flashing good naturedly, "Or this court would be reduced in size greatly."  
Joe just got up turned her so she was facing him, kissing her soundly before pulling her back to her seat. "Does that make it official enough?" he asked, a small smile on his face.  
"I don't know," replied Vixen evilly, "Maybe you should try it again...."  
"Sure, with pleasure."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Alyse walked unhurriedly down the halls of the huge mansion, making her way to the practice grounds inside it's walls. Wearing one of Amanda's tunics and pants, she could've easily passed for a Rider on leave except for the Yamanis bow and quiver of arrows she carried with her.  
Quickly setting up a target for herself, she walked about 30 paces back and began to shoot, doing her best to hit at least the inner rings of the target. She got going at a good pace and soon finished with the arrows in her quiver, forcing her to put down the bow and go pull them out.  
"Not bad, for a Yamanis bow," said a voice behind her, causing her to turn around slowly. There stood two young men who were from the garrison, both of which had a healthy respect for her cousins and women in general.   
"It's easier to shoot a recurve," said his friend, nodding his head. "Would you like to try one?"  
"I have one, thanks," replied Alyse with a small smile. "But I prefer to shoot with this one most often."  
"Why?" asked one of the men, frowning with puzzlement. "You can't shoot as well and it's too heavy to pull it back very far, meaning you can't concentrate as much on shooting." Alyse sighed and shook her head, pulling the bow up quickly and rapid-firing three arrows that all landed solidly in the center.  
"Not necessarily..." Both young men just looked at the target, amazement in their eyes. The younger of the two smiled recovered first and smiled cockily, walking over to her before his friend could stop him.  
"So what'd you do, reduce the pull weight on it?" he asked confidently, knowing she had to have done something too the bow. "Come on, you can tell me, I won't share your secret."  
"There's no secret," replied Alyse with a shrug. "I didn't anything to the bow since it was given me. I have gotten new strings since then, the original one wore out , but that was it."  
"Lemme see it," he said, holding his hand out. Alyse carefully handed it to him, and he almost dropped it from it's unexpected weight. "Whoa!" He held it up and took an arrow from her quiver, quickly putting it to the string and trying to draw it back. It took him three tries the pull weight was to great, and event then his arm was shaking from the exertion as he tried to hold it steady. "Ahh....never mind...." He put the bow down, cheeks red with embarrassment as his friend laughed at him from the fence.  
He got up and brought his bow over, having offered to let her use it in the first place, and said, "How about a bit of a competition, aye? Just three shots, the one closest to the center wins."  
"Ok," agreed Alyse, nodding her head. "I'll try. This is my first time shooting for a couple of months. I might not be as good as usual..."  
"That's fine," said the man, stringing his bow and getting his quiver ready. "None of us have since the snow kept us in until now. Then you're fine with us each have three arrows and the closest to the center wins?"  
"Fine by me."  
"Ladies first."  
"If you say so." Alyse picked up her bow and shot at the target still from 30 paces away, hitting it just inside the inner ring.  
"Nice shot." The man picked up his bow and taking aim. His hit right inside the bull's eye, turning to Alyse cockily. "Let's see you beat that with your long stripy bow."  
She just nodded and shot her arrow, shooting another right after it. The first hit directly in the center, the second splitting it up the middle. "How's that?"  
Both young men just looked at the target, their jaws hitting the floor. Alyse smiled and picked up her quiver, heading inside. "Boys..."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Amanda sat in her study, tuning a set of pan pipes she had gotten from a friends a while ago. "Play me a G again, Liz," she said, matching her pitch with that of Elizabeth's lute. "Ah, there we go."  
"I don't see why you even bother with that," said Elizabeth with a small grin. "You know you're a brass player to the bone. Low brass, for that matter."  
"Yeah," replied Amanda ruefully, nodding her head. "But I like playing higher winds sometimes, just to remember and stuff. Three years of high winds is not something one forgets easily."  
Elizabeth shrugged and started to play a sequence of cords, one Amanda had taught her sometime ago. Her sister then began a counter melody that had an Irish sound to it without being nasal or bag-pipe like. The tune itself was called 'The Rakes of Kildare', and was one of their favorite pieces off of a CD called 'Irish Dreams II'. What would've made it perfect was a fiddle player as well, but they didn't know one so they would just have to do without.  
Elizabeth went into a key change without telling Amanda, letting her figure out the new pattern on her own. "Rat," growled Amanda, a small smile on her face. She went up as well, quickly finding the new notes and settling into her usual pattern before branching out and trying some new things.  
Levi walked in, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. He stopped and stared, completely mesmerized by it. Alyse came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, effectively breaking the spell.  
"Are they always this good?" he asked, eyes as big as saucers.  
"Don't know," she replied, shrugging. "They played baritones back home, huge brass instruments on the other end of the scale. I know Amanda played a flute, which has a similar range to a panpipe, but I didn't know Liz played any stringed instrument."  
"They were musicians before?"  
"Yeah, me too. I played clarinet."  
"But I thought..."  
"You didn't think we were working all the time, did you?" asked Alyse quickly, realizing what was going through his mind. "We had to have some source of fun."  
"You call playing an instrument fun?" He grimaced as he remembered his dad forcing him to go it bagpipe lessons.  
"Would it be fun if Amanda taught you?" asked Alyse, a sly smile on her face. "Or would she be too distracting?"  
Levi turned around and left, his face beet red, as Alyse stood there and enjoyed the music, chuckling quietly to herself.  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Kyle helped his servant pack his things, Martin being back at the fief making sure everything was running smoothly. "A letter for you, sir," said a page, sticking his head in the door.  
"Thanks," said Kyle, flipping him a noble. "Go on, I'll find someone else to run the return message."  
"Yes, sir." Kyle didn't recognize the seal as he broke it open, pulling out a letter of plain paper covered in a lady's handwriting. He scanned it, then read it over more carefully as he realized it wasn't a love letter. It was from his neighbor to the west, and this is what it said:  
Baron Kyle of Crescent Hollow, greetings and good tidings to you.  
My sincerest regrets upon hearing of the death of your father, the late Baron Emery, and I hope you are doing well despite this tragedy. I too recently lost my brother and his family, leaving me with his fief and inheritance, and it has come to my attention that you have been using some of my family's land for the past several years without our permission at all. I know you're at the palace right now, but I was hoping you could come and visit me here so we could discuss this matter further and decide if you wish to buy the property or vacate it, and how much my family will be reimbursed for it's use. I speak of the meadow right on the line of our property where you keep your sheep and goats, it is ours, not yours, but law and I wish to have this settled immediately. I thank you for you cooperation.  
Lady Isis of Knoxfort  
"That land's always belonged to pop!" exploded Kyle, his face turning red as he stomped over to his desk. "Who does this lady think she is anyways? The monarch of nobles or something?"  
"She's lady Isis of Knoxfort," said his servant in a tone of boredom as he took the letter from him and scanned it quickly. "Everyone knows as she loves is money and her looks."  
"So you think this is nothing more than a ploy to get more land and increase her wealth?"  
"I'm sure it is, milord. I would go to meet her, but be careful that you don't let her trick you into more, sir."  
"I won't," said Kyle, grinning like a maniac. "Trust me on this one, I won't."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Jennifer rode bareback behind Stephanie, quickly making their way to the summer hut that they would live in for the next 7 months. They had one day to go and repair anything before the herd would arrive the next day, and then they would be on their own out there until the first winter snows late next fall.  
"What all do you think will need to be fixed?" asked Jennifer, hanging on tight as Stephanie urged her mount to a swift canter.  
"The fence for sure," she replied steadily. "There were some holes in the hut from last year, and a plank or two on the roof may need to be replaced."  
"That's all?"  
"It will still take all day, trust me. Sean always had to come and help me before, and he couldn't make it this year so its a good thing you just signed on for good."  
"Yeah, I guess so." They stopped by the front gate and dismounted quickly, tying the horse up there. "I'll carry the extra planks and you the mallet, ok?"  
"Ok." They went around and smashed each board of the fence with the mallet, replacing those that shattered and leaving the ones that held firm. As soon as that was done they went to the gate and checked the hinges and posts, taking care that everything was still secures.  
"Ready to tackle the hut?"  
"Sure, I guess so." They walked around the whole thing, checking the planks on the outside and chinking any holes with a special caulking mixture when they found one here or there. The sun was high in the sky by the time they had finished that, and they decided to sit down and have a quick rest and meal before they went inside and on the roof.  
"You holding up alright?" asked Stephanie as she gulped down some bread and cheese at a good rate, taking a swig of water to wash it down.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Jennifer, giving her a small smile as she ate just as much as just as fast a rate. Soon after, Stephanie pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the small door that lead into the hut, dusting cobwebs out of the way as she walked in and checked out the place. There was some signs of water damage under holes the snow had made in the roof, but other than that it was whole and just needed a good cleaning.   
"You stay in here and clean up while I go and replace some boards on the roof as well as some thatch, ok?"  
"That's fine."  
"Don't forget the fireplace in the back, it has to be scrubbed out before we can cook in it tonight."  
"I'll be sure to remember that."  
Both young women worked until the sun was almost below the horizon, marking the end of the day that had just passed. The roof was fixed, the inside clean, and now all there was left to do was to unpack. Both groaned as they dragged their packs to the house, dumping those with clothes in them by the hooks they would hang them on, and the ones with the dishes and cookware by the fireplace on the side with the well.  
"I'll make the beds if you go and cook dinner while you put the dishes away," offered Stephanie. Jennifer nodded and went over to the well, drawing up a fresh bucket of water. Stephanie got out the huge mats and stuffed them with fresh straw, setting them to one side and pushing the table to the other. She laid out blankets on them, making sure she got the right set on each mat, then threw a package on Jennifer's that she had received in the mail a few days ago but had forgotten to give to her until then.  
"What's that?" asked Jennifer, pointing at it as she set the food on the table for dinner.  
"That package? Don't know, it came in the mail for you a couple of days ago, but I forgot to give it to you. Why don't you open it?"  
"Ok." Using a knife she slit the seals and opened it up, carefully removing an object from the wrappings. Unwrapping the paper, she held up a silver goblet to the firelight. It over the carvings, showing the sun, the moon, and the stars and they glowed in the sky. "Whoa..." A note fell out from the inside of the cup, six words written on it:  
Happy Birthday,  
Vixen, Joe, Mouse, Allie  
"Looks like your friends from Corus didn't forget," murmured Stephanie. "But my brother did, how odd..."  
Jennifer looked at the cup closely, a smile playing on her face. "Oh well, he's a guy, I'll forgive him *this* time."  
Stephanie smiled, starting on the roast pork and greens she had cooked. "He'd better be glad of it to."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Lyssa ran down the line of the wall, her bow and quiver on her back and a short sword in her hand. "Keep up the volleys!" she yelled, ducking as another shower of arrows came over her head. "I'm taking some extra quivers to those up in the trees on the platforms."  
"You can't commander!" cried one of her captains. "We've already got five wounded and one dead from trying to do it!"  
"They need arrows to defend themselves," said Lyssa coldly as she reached the line that went from the fort to the first of the platforms. "Cover me, if you can." The man nodded numbly, picking up his bow and watching as she strapped another seven quivers to her back. "Let's go!" She sprinted along the bridge-like apparatus, ducking and dodging arrows the moment the Scanrans spotted her.  
"Ahh!!" The man who had been covering her went down with an arrow in his shoulder, and Lyssa mentally kicked herself for not having more than one back up incase of something like this. She just made it to safety as one of the ropes snapped, sending her sprawling onto the platform.  
"Hey," panted Eric, taking the quivers from her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"  
"Shut up," she growled in reply, going and checking on one of the three who were up there, a girl of 20 who had gotten an arrow in the leg. "How are you feeling?"  
"Weak and useless," she growled, trying to reach for her bow.   
"Stay," commanded Lyssa, "I'm taking your place here." She sent a quick message by the pigeon that they kept there to one of her captains to take over for her, that she wouldn't be coming back until things settled down for good and that he needed to get arrows to the other three platforms before they ran out and became living pincushions.  
"What's the look on things, Eric?" she asked, taking her place beside him and stringing her bow as quickly as she could.  
"They're letting up now, like last time, but I can't tell if they're going to regroup or go run back to the boarder."  
"About how many?"  
"Enough for three raiding parties left." She nodded and took aim, taking one less Scanran from their groups. "Here they come!" All four of them quickly raised their bows again, waiting until several of the Scanrans were in range before shooting. Inside the fort, a couple of squads got mounted and suited up, charging out the front gate the moment the Scanrans turned around and started to flee back into the forest.  
"Chase them only to the forest!" yelled Lyssa over the noise of everything. "Be careful, it maybe a trap!" She quickly scrambled down the rope ladder that she lowered from the platform, leaving the other four to deal with getting the injured one down on a stretcher. "Report, Captain!" she yelled as she ran back along the bottom of the wall on the outside, hurrying through the gate with the Captain right behind her.  
"They're running, we're chasing," he replied with shrug. Her horse was ready for her when she got a ways inside, the grooms having guessed her intentions. "They're only going a little ways within the forest, then coming back when all signs of the Scanrans are gone."  
"Good, I'm going out to join them."   
"Yes, ma'am." Lyssa shook her head a she road out, this was the second frontal attack since last month, and the fifth time they had fought with the Scanrans since her assignment here. Things were really picking up around here, keeping them on their toes and all. She just hoped it didn't pick up so fast that things would get out hand...  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Sarah road around bare back on a mare they named 'Sugar' for her sweet nature, following the herd around as they galloped the fields. There seemed to be a whiff of spring in the air as new grass began to grow, and even the older horses in the herd acted like colts.  
"John come on and join us!" called Sarah, seeing him sitting on the fence by himself. Offbeat, the one horse he got along with, split off from the herd and trotted over, clamping gently on his pant leg and tugging him towards everyone else.  
"Ok, ok," he consented, mounted Offbeat with ease from practice. "I'm coming, just hold on a sec." Before he could get properly settled, Offbeat shot off towards the herd, who were making their way to the back pasture at a fast pace. John's heart beat raced, matching that of Offbeat's hooves it seemed.  
"Great, isn't it?" called Sarah as they drew near, racing through the tall grasses with ease. "I love horses."  
"I don't love 'em," replied John with a wry grin. "But this is still pretty cool." His heart soared as Offbeat jumped over a log, giving him the feeling he was flying through the sky.   
"Yeah you do," said Sarah. "You're just too 'manly' to admit it."  
"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "You're a real help." He smiled despite what he said, laughing as Offbeat made another jump. "You know, maybe all this is worth it."  
"All what is worth what?"  
"All this." He moved his hand around, motioning to the area around him. "The work, the hardships, having to learn everything over-"  
"Getting yanked from our families and most of our friends."  
"Yeah that too. Maybe it is worth it just to have times like this, you know? It would be cool if we could get together with those thieves in Corus when they're not being chased by the law or some other enemy, but that's alright. Brenna- I mean Vixen said there might be more of us here other than Jenny who's in exile, and maybe we'll all meet up someday. I mean, that's better than what we had back home, right?"  
"At times, yeah," replied Sarah, nodding head as the herd moved back to the front fields. "I do miss going to Chilie's a 1 a.m. or so, but that's ok. Staying up that late at a tavern in Corus is almost as good, right?"  
"Yeah, free ale if you go the right places. Can't argue with that."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Artman sat in his chair tensely, the chess competition wasn't until May but he and Kel had agreed that the one who lost wouldn't take part in it when it came. He was determined not to lose, but the way things were going right now he didn't have an icicle's chance in hell of winning.  
Kel's hand paused between her rook and castle, trying to figure out which one to use. [Not the rook] pleaded Artman silently, trying to remain calm [Not the rook, not the rook, anything but the rook...] Her hand strayed towards the castle, bringing him a ray of hope, only to dash it by picking her rook and moving it closer to his King.  
"Checkmate. Good game, Artman."  
"Yeah, you to," he ground through his teeth, getting up and walking over to the hut they had built him that he shared with Libby. Pushing the cloth that served as a door away, he stumbled over the bunny jump rope, which was lying in the middle of the floor, and fell down in a heap. "Oh, Libby! Of all the times...!"  
"What?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading on healing magic. "What did I do now?"  
"You left the jump rope out again, just as I told you not to. And look what happened, I tripped and fell!!"  
"But you never-"  
"You know, you're so irresponsible at times. Why, of all the people to be stuck with it had to be you!"  
"I could say the same thing!" cried Libby, getting up and stomping over to him. "You're one to speak, I didn't forget your birthday three weeks ago, never remember it later on, and then stomp in there and blame you for something you were never told not to do and yell at you for no reason at all!!"  
"Oh yeah! Well I....I...." Artman stopped and folded his arms in frustration, standing there in disgust as he tried to remember when her birthday was and if he had forgotten it that year. ".....women!"  
"Fine, if you think women screw up so much, you can forget about this one because I'm not talking to you again until you come crawling back to me on your hands and knees for saying that!!" She stormed out of the tent, heading for the mess tent.  
"Fine, be that- hey!" He looked to the floor, seeing Pinky Jr. peeing on his boot. "Why you long eared rodent..."  
Libby's head stuck back in the door, fangs that appeared out of nowhere bared at him. "And leave my bunnies alone!!!"  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Mouse and Allie walked along the dreary roads, a steady drizzle effectively soaking everything around them. Karalee skipped between them, her hand clamped onto Mouse's and a small cloak covering her face from anyone who might look at them. Allie kept her head bare and wore a dress that was actually very decent, the person they were going to visit worthy of some respect. Mouse had on her usual bartender dress and an old cloak, the hood pulled up to keep her head dry.  
"There it is," she said, pointing to a shop to their left. "Come on, Kara, it's nice and warm in there.  
"Yes, Mama Mouse."  
They went inside and took of their cloaks, hanging them by the door. "Who is it?" called a voice from the back.  
"Me and Allie," Mouse called back, leading Kara to the back of the shop. "We have someone we want you to meet."  
"I'll be right out in a minute, dears."  
"Alright." Kara and Mouse sat down at the table as Allie prowled around the shop part, looking at the herbs and charms with her enhanced vision from the charm she wore.   
"I wonder what all these do," she said, picking up one shaped like a heart.  
"You can find out later," said a lady in her late mid ages as she came out from behind the counter. "It's good to see you two again, Mouse and Allie, George has told me of some of your latest adventures."  
"Thank you, Madame Cooper," said Mouse, bowing slightly.  
"Who's that, Mama Mouse?" asked Kara, pointing at Madame Cooper.  
"A friend who's going to help us," said Mouse, taking her hand.  
"So you did get saddled with a kid," said Madame Cooper, coming over and touching her face. "Tillie was over here a few days ago gossiping about that and other tidbits about your sister, but I wasn't sure what all she was saying was true. You know how it is with her sometimes..."  
Mouse and Allie nodded understandingly. Tillie was the Rogue gossip, a good thief who knew what to say and what not to but a gossip none the less. There was always this or that happening that was partially hidden, and Tillie thrived off of getting that information any way she could, even if it meant lying to others.  
"Yeah, we've been stuck with her," replied Allie.  
"We wanted to know if you could look her over, make sure she's healthy and all," said Mouse, pulling Kara closer. "Since neither of us have ever had children or raised one, we don't to look for."  
"Sure. Come here, dear." Kara walked slowly to Madame Cooper, who put her hands on Kara's temples and told her to close her eyes. "Will this hurt?" asked Kara, frowning slightly.   
"No," replied Madame Cooper, a smile on her face. "It may tickle a bit, though. Just relax, I promise not to hurt you." She did, and began to glow softly as Madame Cooper used a simple spell to check over her health signs.  
"How is she?" asked Mouse when they broke the spell, Kara coming back quickly and sitting on Mouse's lap.  
"Healthy and fit as can be," replied Madame Cooper with a shrug. "You must me doing a good job from what I can see."  
"We're trying," sighed Mouse.  
"It's hard, isn't it?" asked the older woman, giving both sympathetic looks as both nodded tiredly. "Don't worry, it can't get any harder than it is right now." She got up as they started to leave, putting their cloaks back on.  
Allie chuckled slightly, getting up and following Mouse who was heading for the door. "Hmph, that's that you think."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Alyse walked to Amanda's study with some books in hand, intending to put them back on the shelf and choose some more before heading bed. She was surprised to see Levi already sitting by the chess board with the pieces set up before him and a sad look on his face. Amanda had gone to bed hours ago with a headache and fever, having caught the flu bug that had been circulating around lately.  
She sighed and quietly put the books back the shelf, going and standing next to the board. He was so engrossed in his own world that he didn't realize she was there until she picked up a piece and moved it on the board, waiting for him to move one of his pieces next. Neither one said a word as the game started, Alyse losing rapidly but glad to do something for the son of the man who had helped her and her sisters so much.  
"You don't play very often, do you?" asked Levi as he cornered her King, ending the game completely.  
"No, but you looked like you needed someone to talk to," replied Alyse, giving him an odd look.  
"Thanks." He reset up the board and let her go first, moving his castle after she did. "This was the first night since you've all come here that Amanda didn't play chess with me," he said out of the blue, putting his head in his hand. "I guess I'm just so used to it, that I didn't realize how much that I had begun to depend on it until it was gone..."  
"What did you depend on it for?" asked Alyse curiously. "I mean, she didn't pay you to do it, its like you got anything if you won, so why?"  
"At first, just to learn more about chess, she knew what she was doing and it was a challenge for both of us to counter the other's 'special' move," replied Levi with a shrug. "Later on, to hear her tell her stories of what had happened on the Procession when I and my father weren't there. Then, just to get to know her. She talks a lot about you and her sister, you know, you both mean a lot to her."  
"She's family," said Alyse with a smile. [Which isn't an entire lie] she added to herself [Being band family and all...] "So, you depended upon getting to know her better by playing chess with her. Why is that important to you?"  
"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?" he replied, giving her a sheepish smile. "I don't need to answer that, and you know it too."  
Alyse shrugged, taking out his queen. He smiled in reply and corned her King in a checkmate. "Then be glad, Levi, because I think she plays chess for much the same reason."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Kyle and Martin rode up to the Knoxfort fief, passing through the same town with the tavern that Allie had been at no more than three weeks ago. The head servant that had talked to the thief let them in the gate and took their mounts, giving another servant instructions on where to take them.   
Kyle was boiling underneath his calm exterior, and Martin hoped he could keep him under control enough to not seriously offend the powerful lady. Some offense could not be helped with what Kyle was going to say.  
"Sit here and wait, sirs," said the servant, showing them into a well-decorated drawing room. "Her ladyship will be here shortly."  
"Thank you." They sat down and waited, another servant coming and serving them tea and juice.  
"She'd better hurry up," growled Kyle quietly, gripping the armrest of his chair hard enough to leave marks in the fabric.  
"Easy, easy," said Martin, trying to call down his master. "You can't blow up at her until she makes an unreasonable demand, alright?"  
"Yeah, whatever, just-"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen," said a beautiful lady at the door of the room, her demeanor cold as ice and just as hard. She curtsied to them, and both got up and bowed before sitting back down and waiting for her to speak. "Thank you for coming today, Baron Kyle. I trust you are well?"  
"Yes, thanks you, Lady Isis," replied Kyle dully. "But if we could skip the pleasantries and get right down to business...?"  
"Of course." She pulled out a scroll, a map of her lands as of 150 years ago. "See? Our property lines are over that field, not at the edge of it. My great-grandfather-"  
"Sold the land to our family three years later," said Kyle, pulling out an old contract. "We've already paid for it and owe you nothing, Lady Isis."  
"But we have to record of that sale," explained the Lady. "All the maps show it being ours..."  
"Maybe because you had them all re-drawn that way," said Kyle accusingly. "All I know is that this land is ours, and you will stay off it, nor will you receive a penny of this 'compensation' you demanded."  
"I think you're being very unwise, Baron," said Lady Isis, her voice frigid with a hint of anger. "I have many powerful allies...you don't want them as enemies."  
"As do I," replied Kyle. "Some of them more powerful than they seem. Regardless of what you say, unless you pay me for the land, you can never have it."  
"You will regret this," said Lady Isis, rising quickly and heading towards the door. "I hope our next meeting is one of settlement, Baron."  
"This is settled," said Kyle, rising as well. "I have land, it doesn't belong to you, simple as that."  
"But the map-"  
"Is proved wrong by this contract which is perfectly legal." Kyle and Martin walked out the door, stopping a little ways down the hall. "Good day, Lady Isis."  
Lady Isis watched them walk down the hall to the door to leave, her eyes as hard as diamonds and bright with rage. "It maybe a good day for you today, Baron Kyle," she growled, turning and heading for her mage. "But it will end all too soon, that I swear..."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Amanda walked down the hall, still somewhat out of it from the medicine Grandfather had given her and trying to catch up on her work. She walked in Elizabeth's room thinking it was her own and kept flipping through her papers, heading for where her files were kept in her room. She tripped over a chair and fell on her knees, looking around herself in surprise.  
Elizabeth flew out of her room, surprised to Amanda kneeling there looking around herself in amazement trying to figure out what was going on. "I could've sworn, but how did, but ...oh whatever..." She looked up, smiling wryly. "Hey, Liz, sorry about that. I can't get anything right while on this stuff."  
"Why don't you get back to sleep?" asked Elizabeth, shooing her to the door. In her cloudy mind, Amanda didn't notice Elizabeth's rumpled clothes or the pair of boots that were too big for her sitting by the door. "You look like you need it after all."  
"Elizabeth, honey," came a voice from her room. "Where did you go? I'm waiting."  
Amanda's fog disappeared, her head snapping up quickly. Her eyes were clear as she looked at her sister disapprovingly. "Elizabeth..."  
"What?" she asked, "Its not like we're doing anything, I'm still fully dressed, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, but for how much longer?"  
"Amanda..."   
Amanda sighed, shaking her head. "Promise you'll let the poor boy keep some sense of dignity and moral."  
"Its that Duke's middle kid," she said with a shrug. "If I did that he'd make me marry him, I do make sure of these things Amanda. Besides, he's only fun for making out and stuff. "  
"Right...."  
"I'm being serious here!"  
"Fine, whatever." She left the room, shaking her head as she did. Levi found her in her study, staring out the window.  
"What's bugging you?" he asked, taking the files from her limp hands.  
"Don't ask."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Jennifer walked into the hut that she and Stephanie shared, having just returned from taking the goats to the south pasture. Her feet had just gotten inside when a green and blonde streak slammed into her, making her sit down hard on the wood floor.  
"Jenny!!!"  
"Chris???"  
"He just came in today," explained Stephanie, coming from the fire to stand next to them. "He'll be for two weeks, then he has to go back."  
"Oh, fun."  
"Yeah."  
"Where's the kitties?"  
"They're outside watching the herd," explained Jennifer. Her cats, all full grown as of sometime ago, did really well keeping the herd in line, and even had the three head males kept in check when she had to go do something. "I'll go put them in the pen and then they can come in and play with you, ok?"  
"Ok!"  
"Where's he going to sleep?" asked Jennifer quietly. "There's really no more room on the floor..."  
"With me on my mat or with you on yours," explained Stephanie. "He always slept with me before, but seeing as how you've become his favorite, you get to put up with his snoring and kicking instead of me."  
"Oh no..."  
"Oh yeah. You'd better go get started on dinner and I'll go take care of the goats, he's gonna be hungry the moment he's done with those cats and I am now."  
"Fine..."  
**two weeks later**  
Chris waved goodbye to them as he walked back to the fief, his ride awaiting him there. Jennifer sent Tigress along with him, giving her specific orders to make sure he was safe and then return to the hut. Things had gone well, with Chris just attaching himself even more to Jennifer.  
He had gone every other night sleeping next to her on her mat, having spent the other time with his sister. Where ever he slept, the majority of cats slept and Stephanie had complained more than once about waking up to find one on her face. Chris had just hugged her and given her puppy eyes, which she just could not resist at all, and said he was very very sorry and it wouldn't happen again. She had sighed and said it wasn't his fault, hugging him back gently.  
All it all, it had been a fairly good week and they had enjoyed having him around for awhile. There was just one problem...  
"Hey, Jennifer?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's our supplies for this month holding up?"  
"Um, they're gone. He ate enough for both of us for two weeks while he was here."  
"Oh crap..."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Lyssa walked into the meeting, seeing Elizabeth and Levi sitting there already and the General not there yet. "Hey," she said, giving them both a smile.   
"Hey," they both replied, smiling back in reply.   
"Did you get a notice from the Queen asking to back off the General?" asked Lyssa, lowering her voice and leaning over the table at them. "I did."  
"Yeah," replied Levi, remembering Amanda going off into some language for a few minutes as Elizabeth looked on with a smile on her face. She had told him it was a mixture of French and Spanish, but she couldn't be sure exactly what she said. "Lady Amanda agreed to somewhat follow what she asked her to do. Her and Elizabeth were ordered to lay off, not me or Alyse. So we have permission to lay it on him as thick as we like."  
"Really?" asked Lyssa, raising her eyebrows. "Maybe I aught to find someone to bring with me who would be willing to talk him down a few times...."  
"Good afternoon," said the General, walking in the door with a smug look on his face. "I trust you've all faired well since the last meeting we had." Noticing Amanda was not there *again* he added, "So, what is your sister's excuse this time? Forging weapons? Trying to catch herself a husband for once? I thought she was a tactical mastermind, why isn't she here?"  
"Lady Amanda caught the bug that has been going around this week and has been very sick," said Levi evenly, giving him a frosty stare. "She was going to come herself this time, but my father forbid it when her temperature started to climb once more this morning."  
"I see," said the General, feeling somewhat guilty. "Well, then, lets carry on. Any reports, Commander Lyssa?"  
"More Scanran attacks," she said, shaking her head regretfully. "I've lost five more good men and women. This last one hit us hard, they had at least 5 raiding parties with them. There's been some more reports of those huge metal things from our scouts supposedly, but none of them got a clear look and there's no telling if it was just an illusion or for real."  
"That's not good," said the General, rubbing his chin, "Have you sent word of this to the King?"  
"Yes, a few days ago. But still, you never know..."  
"Yes, I know. What about you, Lady Elizabeth? Anything happening up in your area?"  
"A traveling family was ambushed," said Elizabeth. "That's it. None of them were killed, but their possessions were stripped from them and were beaten badly. We almost lost one from internal bleeding, but the healer was able to keep him alive."  
"That's never good," said the General, shaking his head sadly. "Then you'll both just keep you eyes open and hope for the best, right?"  
"Have our orders changed?" asked Levi smartly. "Then that's what we'll do."  
"Make sure you check with the towns every now and then. Not all of them have nice, big walls like yours Lady Elizabeth," said the General tightly.   
"Yes, sir," said Levi, giving him a mock salute. The General got up and left, bidding them all goodbye. Lyssa broke up laughing the moment he was out of sight, tears coming to her eyes.   
"Priceless," she gasped, trying to remain sitting as Levi grinned at his work. "Truly, that was priceless."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
"Sarah!" yelled John, coming out of the house. He walked around the barn, hearing the sound of paper being quickly shuffled as he rounded the corner. "Sarah? Where are- what are you doing?"  
She was sitting on an upside down pail with her back to the wall, some younger horses playing around her and a stack of paper on her lap. He snatched one of the sheets away before she could stop him and found a sketch of the horses rolling in the grass.   
"You did this?" he asked, sitting beside her on the ground.   
"Um....yeah..."  
"Its good."  
"....thanks."  
John smirked. "Maybe we could sell them to the towns folk who live just up the road, *Miss Artist*."  
"Thanks for you support, John," said Sarah sarcastically, taking her drawing back. She went back to her drawing of Mandie and kept working.  
"Quite welcome, always a pleasure to be of help," he replied teasingly, rising to his feet and giving her a mock bow. "Is there anything else I can do for her ladyship?"  
"Yeah, bug off for awhile."  
"As you wish." He took a few of her finished drawings and slipped around the corner before she could protest. Leafing through them, he came across one of Mandie that captured her spirit and character on paper, as if such a thing were possible. Her mane and tale flew in the wind, her neck arched and her feet pranced in the dust. It was perfect.   
John quickly went inside and stuck it in his room, taking the rest and bringing them back to her. "Here you go."  
Sarah shuffled through them. "Where's the one of Mandie?"  
"What one of Mandie?" replied John innocently.  
"John..."  
"Alright, alright...I took it. Can I keep it?"  
"Yeah, all you had to do was ask."  
John frowned. "Its not like they're worth anything..."  
"John!"  
"Ok, so maybe they are, but..."  
"Just apologize, John."  
"Sorry."  
"You're forgiven."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Libby sat in her tent by herself with her bunnies, Artman having gone off on some mission to the another town a few days ago. She was still not talking to him, except when necessary, and was now waiting patiently for the birth of Rose's babies.  
"Come on, girl, you can do it," she cooed, gently stroking her on the head. Rose whimpered painfully, her eyes oddly sad. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine...Rose seemed to nod and closed her eyes, struggling to push the living things inside of her out into the world. Libby watched as she gave birth to four baby bunnies, each one popping out right after the other. "Ohh! How sweet!"   
Libby dried them off and set them near their mom, looking them over for any injuries or abnormities. There was a girl who looked exactly like her mom, so she named her Rose Jr. and put a leather collar on her with her name on it. Besides her, there were 2 boys and one girl. The other girl was white furred with pink eyes, giving her the name Fuchsia.   
She struggled with names for the boys for a moment, trying to decide what to name them. One of the boys was unusually small, so she gave him the name 'Chibi' for his petit stature. The other she looked at for a moment, then decided to call him 'Chan' for the fact that he would be a friend to his little brother, or at least hoped he would.  
"There you go," she said, giving them their collars as well and feeding Rose a bit of lettuce. "See, Rose? That wasn't so bad." Rose just nibbled her lettuce and rolled her eyes, seeming to say [Let's see you pop out four kids and be ok!]  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Vixen and Joe sat in the main room of the Dancing Dove early in the morning, waiting for things to pick up a little. There was a bust of the Lord Provost's home planned for the night, plus a few other minor jobs that needed to be pulled off. All they had to do for now was wait for everything to fall into place...  
"Morning everybody!" said Karalee as she bounded down the stairs and plopped down next to Vixen.  
"Morning," she replied, giving the smaller girl a smile. At least she didn't whine and grumble in the morning, even though she did have more perk than Vixen thought was humanly possible.  
"Hey," said Mouse, following her down soon after. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat down, taking her time as she did. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday." Vixen was turning 19 that day, and had had a party a few days ago for it.  
"Have fun last night?" asked Joe.  
"Tons," muttered Mouse, throwing something across the table. "There's your cut, and not a noble more."  
Vixen grinned as she counted the coins in the bag. "That's just fine. Where's Allie?"  
"She won't be up for awhile, she had to use a large part of her gift keeping the guards off of us. Seducing is less noticable than singing at times, and there seemed to be a lot of those times last night."  
"Oh, ok. I'll send Paul up with some stuff to wake her up later. The run went well, though?"  
"Other than that, yeah. Hopefully things will go better next time."  
"Yeah, hopefully."  
"Don't look now, but George just walked in," Joe whispered in Vixen's ear, winking at her. "He's making his way over here, and doing a good job at not being seen."  
"How did you notice him, then?" asked Vixen barely above a whisper.  
"I'm just good a noticing his tricks."  
"Right."  
Paul was setting their plates of breakfast down when a man covered in a brown cloak appeared beside Joe, his face completely covered. "Have a seat, George," said Joe, keeping his voice low. "We'll get you a plate of grub, too, if you want."  
"That's alright, lad," said George, partially showing his face with a grin. "I've already eaten. It looks like you've done well since I last saw you, Queen."  
"Aye, I have," she replied with a shrug. "I couldn't have done it without these ones, though, they are the world to me."  
"So I see," agreed George, noting the fact that Joe had his hand on top of Vixen's and was still living at that point. "Has much changed since last time?"  
"Vixen has a boyfriend in the Rogue," said Mouse before her sister could stop her, a teasing smirk on her face.  
"Is that so?" asked George, raising his eyebrows. "He's a lucky lad, whoever he is, you aught to be jealous, Joe."  
"Yeah, I'd have to be crazy not to be." Joe gave Vixen a kiss on the cheek, turning to George triumphantly.  
"So, is this little one yours?" asked George, pointing to Karalee.  
"George..."  
"I know, I know," he laughed. "I couldn't help it really. I stopped by Mum's shop the other day, she told me about this little one. What's her story?"  
"She's Lady Isis's niece," said Vixen in a soft voice. George's eyes got huge as realization of what she said sunk in.  
"You mean the lady of fief Knoxfort??? The one who's brother died recently from an unknown disease?"  
"Yeah, this is his daughter," replied Mouse, putting an arm around Kara. "His wife managed to escape a few months ago and join the Rogue without letting her true identity slip out very far. She unfortunately was tracked down and killed by some assassins, but we managed to save the girl."  
"That's too bad," sighed George shaking his head. "A lass as young as that aught to have a mother and a father."  
"We're doing the best we can," said Mouse a bit defensively.  
"I'm sure you are," he replied. "But the Rogue is no place to raise young children like her. Thieves generally raise their young outside this place until they're old enough to join themselves."  
"But that can't be helped at this point," Vixen pointed out. "She's attached to Mouse and the rest of us, to give her a new home would not be a wise choice at this point."  
"Besides," added Mouse, "We can protect her here. Assassins don't dare try their luck at the Dancing Dove, its filled with those who would want revenge."  
"True, true...so what are you going to do now? She's nobility, and rightful heir to one of the richest estates at that. Her aunt would kill her if she knew she were still alive..."  
"We realize that and are trying to come up with a plan," said Vixen, shrugging her shoulders. "First we have to free her nurse from the fief's dungeon. She's the key to getting Lady Isis in trouble, she knows everything that has happened and has a clean record as far as being a servant and all."  
"Still, you have to have someone who is willing to bring it before the higher courts..." George chewed on his lip for a second, worry crossing his face. "I can't do it, I promised the King I'd completely cut off ties with the Rogue the moment I became a noble, and that obviously hasn't happened..."  
"Don't worry," said Vixen, shaking her head. "We'll find someone. We need to find someone to vouch for a friend too so she can return from hiding, but it can wait. As long as no one tried to take her away from us, everything can wait for a few more years if it has to."  
"Are you sure?" asked George. "The King can't exactly strip me of my titles and lands for no reason, that and he fears the Lioness, so I can do this for you if you want me too..."  
"We have to get the Nanny free first, she's the key to everything at this point," said Vixen. "If we need help then, we'll send word to you, ok?"  
"Ok." George checked the position of the sun and got up, pull his hood to cover his face once more. "Thanks for the up date, I'll come by and check on you next time I'm in town." And with that the former King of Thieve vanished into the growing crowds outside the front door.  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Alyse threw the ball for Ronnie once more, watching as it rolled out her door into the hall way. Sticking her head out, she saw him chase it into Amanda's study at full speed.  
"Oh no..." She ran for the door, stopping short as she heard something fall and crash. Walking slowing into the room, she noticed a vase Amanda had been given by one of the other fiefs was in pieces on the floor and Ronnie was sitting beside it with the ball in his mouth, his tail wagging happily. "Ronnie, no! Look what you did, Amanda's gonna kill me..."   
She started to gather up the pieces, stopping when she heard steps coming down the hall. The jingle of keys confirmed her suspicions that it was Amanda and she hastened to finish cleaning it up, hoping her cousin wouldn't notice. Shoving the pieces under the couch, she took the ball from Ronnie and tossed it lightly for him, sending him chasing it back out into the hall.  
"Hey," said Amanda, glancing up from her stack of papers that she was looking through.  
"Hey," replied Alyse, trying to act as normal as possible. "What are you doing?"  
"Just looking over these for Grandfather," shrugged Amanda. "He keeps having check more and more of the work for him instead of just doing it himself."  
"Oh."  
Amanda dumped everything on her desk, writing a quick note on the page on top. "There, that's done, now what's next..." She scanned the room, thinking something odd about it. "Hey, wasn't there a vase there?" Alyse shrugged, not trusting her voice. "I'll have to ask Grandfather about it. He probably just had it moved to be cleaned..." Ronnie ran back in, sniffing under the couch and digging out the pieces Alyse had hidden there.  
"Ronnie!" growled Alyse, slapping herself on the forehead. "Of all the times..."  
"So, did he knock it down?" asked Amanda, giving Alyse a smile.  
"Yeah, sorry about that..."  
"Thanks, boy," she said, bending down and scratching him behind the ears. "You just got rid of one of the ugliest things on earth for me."  
"You mean, you wanted to break it?" asked Alyse, looking rather puzzled.  
"Yeah, that fellow just south of us gave it to me, and I just put it on a shelf for safe keeping until I decided what to do with it. He came over to visit and saw it, so I couldn't get rid of it after that. I put it in here in hopes of someone knocking it over and breaking it, and thank goodness he did."  
Grandfather laughed from the doorway, looking somewhat more worn than when Alyse had first arrived and leaning heavily on a staff, but other than that fit as a fiddle. "So that's why you always said it was better off there," he sighed, laughing some more. "I could've had it disposed of if you'd asked..."  
"Yeah, but now I can honestly say it was broken by accident," replied Amanda shrugging, heading towards the door. "I have to go check on some other things. Bye!"  
"Bye, Amanda."  
"Good bye, Lady Amanda."  
"You sure are a smart dog, Ronnie," said Alyse as the dog came over and licked her hand. "And a lucky one at that. Want me to throw the ball for you again?" Ronnie jumped up, nodding his head as he barked. "Ok, boy. Fetch!!"  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Kyle and Martin sat in Kyle's office, eating their lunch on the balcony. "So, what now sir?" asked Martin, his papers and files for the case that was sure to come all in order. "We've talked to the Lady and done what we could to secure our position, are you going to go back to the palace or stay here for the summer?"  
"I'll stay here and head back late fall," replied Kyle, nodding his head.   
"I'd advise you to do so, sir," said Martin, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "They can't come around and harass the servants while you're here, and it's puts you on the local court's good side if they don't have to wait for you to arrive for a case."  
"Maybe I'll invite someone to come and visit while we wait," mused Kyle, looking out over his lands. "I know the King said the ladies of Lynx mountain would have their hands full with the Scanrans attacking and all, but maybe they'd like a short break..."  
"You really want to meet the younger of the two, don't you?"  
"Yeah, Lady Amanda said she was interested in me, and that's always a good thing. Besides, if she's as proud and stuck up as the rest, at least I'll have her sister and cousin to hand around with until they leave."  
"You've met her cousin?"  
"Yeah, a sweet girl who's cute but taken."  
"She's the one that was with the new knight, Faleron?"  
"I think so."  
"He died recently."  
"Oh, well, she still won't be going after anyone for at least a year, and she's not really my type anyways."  
"Start writing," said Martin handing him some ink and paper. "The sooner you ask, maybe the sooner they'll come."  
Kyle took the materials from him, smiling slightly. "You're right, I'll do it right now."  
**two weeks later**  
Kyle held a letter in his hand, scanning it quickly. Their reply had sure come fast, maybe they would be following it shortly. A few lines in, his face fell, relaying the news to Martin who stood waiting patiently near by.  
"They aren't coming, sir?" he asked, sounding disappointed.  
"No, they're too busy at the moment. She, as in the other sister, said they're coming to the palace, though, as soon as the harvests are in for the year. I'll get to meet the younger one then."  
"I'm sorry sir. I know you were looking forward for something to do."  
"Yeah, so am I."  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Amanda sat on top of the tower, laying back on her outer tunic that she had rolled up into a pillow. The stars twinkled silently over head as a soft breeze blew past her face, filling her senses with the smells and sounds of the forest she was high above. She had hours ago played chess with Levi as Elizabeth and Alyse sat a little ways away, talking about some of the dresses they had seen at the last ball. She had escaped up here to get away from their gossip, having very little interest in it what so ever.  
The door in the floor creaked open, catching her attention quickly. "Hey," said Levi as he came up the ladder, shutting the door behind him. The warm breeze caught his hair and tugged at it playfully, scattering it every which way.  
"Hey," she replied softly, scooting over to make room for him. "What are you doing up here? It's almost midnight."  
"Elizabeth and Alyse sent me up here," he said softly, almost as if he spoke any louder it would shatter the peace and serene that surrounded them. "They got worried and wanted me to make sure you're alright."  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
"They also asked where the key to the tower was-"  
"They what?!" Amanda heard a familiar 'click' and pushed Levi out of the way, jumping through the open door in the floor and heading for the new door and lock she had installed just a few weeks ago in the tower room at the top of the stairs. She pulled on it, hearing the bolt stop it from opening at all.  
"Did they lock it?" asked Levi calmly, looking in through the hole.  
"Yeah, we're stuck here until morning when Grandfather will come looking for us," growled Amanda.   
"I told you to install a two sided lock on that," he teased, helping her back up through the trap door.   
"I never thought someone would take advantage of it like this and I never need to lock it anyways while I'm in here. There's really nothing that I do up here that needs to be hidden." She unrolled her outer tunic and pulled it over her head, the night getting chilly all of a sudden.   
"So," he said, lying down beside her and looking at the stars as well. "As long as we're stuck here, I want to know what your reply was to Baron Kyle's request."  
"You mean of us going and visiting him for a few weeks?"   
"Yeah, that one."  
Amanda smirked. "What do you think I replied, Levi?"  
"Oh....then you're going?"  
"No, silly." She turned and gave him a small smile. "We're staying here. If he's in that much of a hurry to meet my sister, he can come and see her here."  
"Did you invite him to come and visit?"  
"No, he'll come if he really wants to and if he wants to wait he can meet her this winter at the palace."  
"Oh, ok."  
They stared at the stars some more, each lost in their own thoughts and reveres for awhile. "Hey, Levi?" asked Amanda after awhile, breaking the silence that had hung between them. "Do you know any constellations here?"  
"Yeah. See that one over there? The set that looks like a four pointed star with the center being that huge, bright one."  
"Yeah."  
"That's called 'Mithros's Star' or 'The god's Star.' There's a story behind it of how Mithros use it for something, but I can't remember it all. It's a symbol up north that we use for courage and strength."  
"Cool. Any others?"  
"Yeah, the one that looks like a bear on its hind legs is Ursa."  
"The one to the right of Mithros's Star?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let me guess, it's the guardian of the bears that roam this mountain."  
"Yep. And the one on the other side is Gato, the guardian of the lynx on this mountain."  
"Cool." Amanda stared at the constellations, putting them in her memory for later on. Maybe she could find some stories behind them in the library tomorrow when she was let free of this tower. She sat up suddenly, her back going stiff and the wood planks getting too cold to lie on.  
Levi sat up as well, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hey Amanda?" he asked slowly, scooting a bit closer. "I was wondering, do you remember the competition?"  
"Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked in reply, turning to face him. "I think at least two or three times..."  
"Twice." He cleared his throat, wondering how to put this. "The I keep getting interrupted-"  
"Or losing your nerve, nothing interrupted you last time," cut in Amanda, smiling teasingly. "But, go on. I want to know what you keep trying to ask me."  
"Um, ok, so you remember the competition?"  
"Yeah."  
"And that I beat you?"  
"Of course."  
"Then you agree that...um..."  
"You want something for winning?" asked Amanda, turning out to face the town below. "Name it. As I said the first time, you deserve it for fighting so well and giving up the prize and all..."  
"I didn't really want to kiss Elizabeth," he said softly. "She's nice and all, but I don't like her that way, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I entered to test myself against you, not to swap spit with her."  
"I'm glad to hear it. Now, what do you want as your prize?" He turned and sat with his back to her, shifting nervously around as he muttered something she could not hear. "Well? I can't hear you, Levi."  
"I said....I said I wanted....a....akissfromyou...." He tensed in the silence, waiting for the blow or sharp yell that was sure to come any moment. But ...neither ever did. He felt her slide over next to him, putting her arm around his waist. He opened his mouth to protest that she didn't have to do this, but was stopped when she kissed him on the lips, just enough to let him know this was something she wanted to do, not forced to. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as her hands linked around his waist.  
Levi looked down at her, surprised to see her face completely blank other than a small smile, her eyes closed as her head rested on his chest. He was going to say something, but stopped and decided he would just have to thank her sister when he saw her in the morning, despite the fact he had had no part in planning this at all.  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Sean came walking up the path to the hut, a sheepish look on his face and a pack on his back. His sister came and greeted him at the gate, whispered something is his ear. "I know," he said softly in reply. "Is she free? I have some plans for us today."  
"What are you will to pay for it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and blocking his way. "That means I take the two herds out by myself, no help at all, that's not an easy job, Sean."  
"I know. Here." He put a box in her hands, smiling brightly. "Enjoy." She opened the box to at least two dozen caramel candies  
"Take her, she's yours for the day," said Stephanie immediately, getting out of his way and tasting one of the candies. "Mum's?"  
"Yeah. She can't cook a meal to save her life, but boy can she make caramel candies that melt in your mouth."  
"I know. You'd better hurry if you want to catch her, bro, she'll be finishing the dishes any second now."  
"Thanks." He bounded up the path, somewhat in a better mood than when he had arrived. His sister had been fairly easy going, and easy to persuade to let him have his Jenny for the day, maybe Jenny wouldn't be too mad for him forgetting about her birthday until now, almost a month later. "Jenny?" he called as he burst in the door. "Jen-ny!"  
"Sean?"  
"Your Prince Charming has come to rescue you from a day of hard work and toil!" said Sean regally, sweeping down into a bow. She gave him a hug and kiss before pulling back and looking him in the eye.  
"What do you mean, save me from hard work?" she asked, going and picking up her pack and staff. "I have a herd to take care of now."  
"You have the day off," said Stephanie, sticking her head in the door. "Sean's paid me for it, so get out of here before I change my mind!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Jennifer dumped her things back on her cot and followed Sean out the door.   
"Thanks again, sis!"  
"No problem, little bro. Just be good!"  
Sean smirked. "I will....some what..."  
"Sean!"  
"I know, I know." He took Jennifer's hand and led her off down a small path that went to one of the back fields. "We're going some place where they'll never find us so no one gets the wrong idea," he explained as she have him a questioning look. "Not that I don't love you or anything, but they all still think you're a guy, and I don't want to get any rumors started, so..."  
"I understand," said Jennifer, squeezing his hand. "My friends in Corus, they still haven't found someone who could take it before the King?"  
"No," he replied. "They have someone who they can fall back on if they have to, they said, but they'd rather not use this source if they can help it."  
"That's ok. I'm really starting to like it here anyways."  
"I do have some interesting news from them, though."  
"Really? What?"  
"Allie and Mouse got saddled with a kid."  
"They *what*???"  
"They got stuck with a kid. There's some huge story behind it, but I couldn't get it out of them before I left. You'll have to ask them about it later."  
"I'll be sure to. When are we arriving at this 'special place' of yours?"  
"Right now." Sean pulled back some tall plants on the side of the path, revealing a cave of sorts. He led her in to it, quickly coming out the other side to the edge of a cliff. Below them was a river rushing along its banks through a thick forest that went of forever.  
"Wow..."  
"Yeah. I found it a couple of years ago when I was visiting Stephanie, and decided to save it for a special day when I might need somewhere to go."  
Turning around to face him, Jenny asked teasingly, "So you think I'm special enough?"  
"Definitely special enough."  
"Thanks."  
"Does this make up for the birthday I missed?"  
"Maybe if we had some food..." Sean reached behind a rock and pulled out a basket brimming with things to eat. "And something to sit on..." He produced a blanket and spread it out, helping her sit down on it. "And maybe an actual birthday present to go with it all..." Sean pulled out a box and tossed it to her, sitting down beside her.   
"Does that make me forgiven?"  
Jennifer kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, it does." She opened the box to reveal a set of papers, the legal documents to a horse that they had at the fief. "You didn't..."  
"I did. The other horse you rode to Sarah and John's place was set free and no one can find it now, and Stephanie mentioned something about you liking this particular mount at the fief....they said they can keep her there until the next supply run is sent out to the hut, ok?"  
"But you got me the best mare they had," protested Jennifer as she looked over the papers. "She's a beauty, and I love her sweet nature and all....but are you sure you could afford something like this?" Sean nodded, smiling brightly.   
"Don't worry, its been taken care of. All you have to do is name her."  
"Didn't she already have a name?"  
"Yeah, they called her 'Jewel' because she was the best mare they had, but you can rename her if you want..."  
"I'll keep it Jewel," said Jennifer, nodding her head. "It fits her nicely."  
"As you wish." They spent the rest of the day together there until the sun set, eating, drinking, and enjoying the other's company among other things.  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Lyssa and Eric walked along the wall top and passed each other for the third time, both of them taking a double duty of guard for that night. Midnight had passed a few hours ago, and soon the sun would be rising from the East in a few hours to bring them all another day.  
Lyssa passed above a side gate and stopped, hearing something creak below her. She stuck her head over the edge, being careful that she was hidden from view. One of her men, a northerner by birth, had unlocked the gate and left it open a crack, slinking back to the garrison.  
She quickly slid down the ladder, hurrying to close the gate once more when an arrow whizzed out of know where and struck her in the arm. "We're under attack!" Lyssa bellowed as the man who had opened up the gate came running back, his bow ready and another arrow aimed at her heart this time. "Sound the alarm! We're under attack!"  
Eric jumped from the top of the wall as Scanrans came swarming to the gate, trying to get past Lyssa who was hacking at them with her good arm and her sword as best her could. The traitor who had opened the gate came running at them from behind, trying to kill them both with one arrow when he was stopped by a spear from a guard. A huge bell in the center of the yard went off, another one of the men who had been on guard duty ringing it for all he was worth.  
"Are you alright?" Eric asked her as soon as there were enough men out and fighting to fend off the Scanrans, allowing them to fall back and rest. "That looks like a nasty wound..."  
"Not really," she grunted, snapped off the shaft and pulling out the head. "It just went though muscle, no bone. Help me bind it up here." He did, ripping off strips from his cloak, and just finished when one of the Captains ran up to report the status.  
"The Scanrans are on the run, ma'am, do we go after them?"   
"No. I want the wounded tended to, then get that crystal Sir Raoul had us purchase and go around checking everyone. If anyone is caught having helped that man or having known what was going to be done, I want them hanging from the gallows before tomorrow night!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
Sarah and John shuffled through the large stack of mail they got, separating the junk from what was useful. "Another offer to go work somewhere else. Ditto. Ditto. Ditto. A bill for that last shipment of hay, we'll forward it to Onua. A bill for the healer's appointment when you got sick. A bill for that leather we ordered saying to come pick it up and pay for it. Yadda yadda yadda... oh, here's a letter from Tanner and Anne. It appears they've met up or something."  
"Read it," said John, gulping his coffee as he filled out a form for a raise from Onua. "We haven't heard from them for months."  
"Ok."  
Dear Sarah and John,  
How are you? We hope you're both doing well, and wish we could say the same for us. Tanner's family was attacked this spring, along with the rest of their village, and he is now the only one left alive from the house he was staying in. He came and found me in a village just a few days away and my father gave him work until he could get back up on his feet. We were wondering if you still need someone to work for you after we left and if you do if he and I could come back and work there once more. I need to raise the money for the cost of joining the Rider's and the equipment they use, and he just needs it to live.   
Thanks!  
Anne and Tanner  
"Do they want their old jobs back?" asked John, glancing up from what he was doing.  
"Yeah something like that."  
"Let them come. This summer will be busy with Onua coming and taking us somewhere else to get more replacements for the herd. We'll need someone to stay here anyways and look after things while we're gone."  
"Ok." She sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, taking out a pencil and envelope as well.  
Dear Anne and Tanner...  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
And that, my friends, is chapter 21 of A Twister Tortallian Tale. Some new plot twists, no? Anne and Tanner are coming back, a love interest that I've been bugged about for quite awhile has finally started, and the Scanrans are starting to attack more. Where will they strike next and who will be their victim? Or will they attack at all? Hm? I don't know yet, so don't bother asking me. Please, don't forget to review because you all love me or at least pretend you do and I enjoy reading them so much!  
Ciao!  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	22. 

I'm **_BACK_**!! I know, I know, it's been a couple months since I updated, but I have an excuse, really! My two anime fics were almost complete so I took time off of this one to finish one of them off and almost finish the other, and it only has about 5 chapters left so I think I'm ok.

Now that that's out of the way, there's something you must know. I just read Lady Knight, and if you haven't read Lady Knight I would suggest you do so because once Squire ends we're going straight into it and there will be spoilers. Oh yes, there will be so many spoilers that you could probably read this and not read Lady Knight and still know the majority of what happens.

Now that **that's** been said, go read the chapter!!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa rode out in the front of the formation, hunting down the Scanrans that had attacked the town that was under her protection and planning on killing every last one of them.

_*whiz*_

_*thunk*_

_*thunk*_

"AHHH!!!" Lyssa's horse reared as she pulled the arrow out of her arm, quickly getting her mount under control and charging in the direction of the arrow with all her men and women right behind her. "ATTACK!!!"

Arrows fell thick around them as they rode in, a couple of horses and riders falling prey to them as they sped on. Like a battering ram, they smashed through the enemy ranks and scattered their fighters from one another, easily picking them off.

"Don't let any escape!" cried Lyssa above the din, taking another arrow in the chest. "ARGH!!"

"Hey!" cried Eric, catching her before she fell from her mount. "Easy, easy..."

"They're gone into the woods," said Captain, riding up to them. "What should we do?"

"Send part of them men after them," groaned Lyssa, snapping off the shaft of that arrow and pulling it out as well. "The rest stay here with me. You lead them, just make sure they aren't lying somewhere waiting for us to leave to they can attack again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here," said Eric, taking out some handkerchiefs he always carried with him and putting them on her wounds, stopping some of the blood flow as she began to sway dizzily on her horse.

"Idiots," she groaned, slumping over as she realized she was loosing too much blood. "Murdering scondrels, sons of....un...."

Eric caught her as she nearly passed out, gripping the front of her saddle with two hands before the Captain returned with his men.

"They're gone," he reported, giving a quick salute. "We made sure of it."

"Head back," said Eric, taking over for Lyssa. "Get the dead and the wounded back to the town and get that healer woman, we're going to need her."

"She that bad off?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on it, sir."

Eric got off his horse and jumped up behind Lyssa on hers, leading both as fast as he could without jarring her too much to the town.

"Hang in there, Commander," he said in a low voice. "We'll get you some help, just hang on..."

They reached the town and Eric immediately took her to the barracks, securing them a place in the infirmary and getting her a healer as quickly as he could.

"The Brazerian Mage is here," said the healer he had found at first. "Go to her, there is little I can do for you Commander. Eric nodded and rushed down the halls, looking everywhere he could think of until he found himself in a courtyard surrounded with bunnies and a young woman in the middle of them.

"Are you the Super Healer Woman?" he asked, rushing over to her side. The woman smiled cutely.

"Yep."

"Can you help my friend?"

"Who is it?"

"My Commander, she was hurt in the raid."

The woman turned serious. "Where is she?"

"In the infirmary."

"Then lets go."

The woman followed him the whole way there, her bunnies obediently waiting for her where she left them. "In there," said Eric, opening a door for the woman. Lyssa's wounds hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and if she lost much more blood there'd be no hope in the world for her to even think of recovering.

"How are you feeling?" asked the woman in a soft voice. 

"Worse than most days," gasped Lyssa. The mage woman put her hand on Lyssa's forehead, quickly transferring enough power into the girl to keep her alive for awhile. She then put a hand on her arm and started to mend it, easily bringing the two sides together and sealing them up with a small scar. She then turned her attention to the girl's other wound on her chest, putting her hand there as well.

"Her lung's collapsed," observed the mage, and there's blood clots there too....let me see....that should do it..." Lyssa started breathing easily, her lungs back to normal. "And about the torn muscles and bleeding..." The mage brought the wound back together and closed it up, leaving a small scar as well there.

"Thanks," whispered Lyssa, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "What's your name, healer?"

"Libby," said the mage with a smile. "And yours?"

"Lyssa. Commander Lyssa of the Riders."

"The Queen's Rider's, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help. I owe you one"

"My pleasure."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat in his study, randomly going through a stack of complaints from his villagers that had been building up over the months. Martin had told him to take care of for sometime, but he had ignored him and now he had a couple days worth of work in front of him because of his stupidity.

"Sir," said one of his servants, sticking his head in the door.

"Yeah?" mumbled Kyle, listening with half an ear. "What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you, sir."

"Who?"

"Someone from Knoxfort, sir."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Send him up."

"Well, he has some friends with him."

"Find, send them up too, and get Martin while you're at it, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks."

Kyle pushed aside the pile and neatened up his desk and appearance, just finishing when three well dressed men walked in the door, all of them much taller and stronger than he.

"Hey, Gentlemen," said Kyle with a slight bow. "I'm Baron Kyle. What can I do for you?"

"Baron Kyle," said the smallest of the men, even though he was still taller than Kyle, with a low bow. "I am Esmund Green, a friend, shall we say, of our dear Lady Isis who lives just down yonder at Knoxfort."

"I am familiar with who she is and where she lives," replied Kyle with a straight face. "What is her purpose in sending you to me?"

"She wishes for us to strongly urge you to rethink what you said last time," said Esmund, slowly popping his knuckles one by one. "After all, life is short enough as it is... no need to make it any shorter, right?"

"Am I to take that as a threat?" asked Kyle lightly, his hand tracing the handle of his dagger on his belt. 

"No, just a promise, sir," replied Esmund with a smirk. "I trust you've come to a decision now..."

"To ignore you and move on with my life?" cut in Kyle smartly, raising an eyebrow. "What do you know I have. Good day, Gentlemen."

"Maybe you don't understand, Baron," said Esmund, grinding every word through his teeth as he stepped in front of Kyle as he made his way to the door. "You aren't going to be give a choice."

"On what to think or what to do?"

"Both."

"Tough." Kyle pushed his way past, two of his guards waiting outside the door for him with Martin. "Tell Lady Isis she'd better come up with something better than that if she wants the land. Like maybe say some cash since it belongs to me and she'll have to pay for it if she wants it."

"Why you little..."

"That is quite enough," said Martin, snapping his fingers. The guards immediately put themselves between the Baron and the men. "Leave, now, before I have you sent off to the stocks for your behavior."

"Yes, sir," replied Esmund and his men through his teeth, looking very displeased. "I shall give Lady Isis your regards, Baron..."

"Please do," replied Kyle coldly, going off down the hall to another part of the house. "And don't bother coming back."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer knelt in the grass beside Chocolate, helping the pregnant goat along as she gave birth to a baby. "That's it, easy girl, easy..." Jennifer picked up the new born and wiped her off, leaving her to drink her mother's milk.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Stephanie, coming to stand beside her in the field. 

"I don't know," replied Jennifer, "It's the first one I've had to birth since we got the herd."

"Well, the mother's named Chocolate....and it's a really pretty cream color..."

"Vanilla?"

"If that's what you want."

"I guess so." Jennifer looked at the newborn goat, still drinking down the milk with the only spot on her entire coat a small brown dot on one ear. "Yeah, I'll call her Vanilla."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen crept along the road to Knoxfort, Allie and Mouse behind her with four other thieves as they hid from the watch and others on the road in the dark. The moon wasn't even out and the sky cloudy to where the stars couldn't even be seen. The perfect night for a bust.

"Do you have the key?" murmured Vixen, arriving at a small side gate Allie had led them to.

"Don't need one," she replied, taking out a small pick and easily opening the lock to let then in.

"Show off."

"So?"

"Focus," said Mouse, staying to the shadows as they made their way under the overhand that the guards were on, keeping perfectly silent all the way.

"Here?" asked Vixen, pointing to a door.

"Yeah," replied Allie, going in before her.

"You, stay here and watch for any who might be following us," said Vixen, handing him a charm he could warn her with. "You know the drill."

"Yes, Queen."

"Good, let's go." They continued down the halls, zigzagging back and forth across the mansion until they found the door to the prisoner cells, quickly opening it and making their way down there.

The hand wasn't sticking out of the bar this time, and Allie quickly went down to the stall looking for her through the bars. "It's me, the friend," she called softly, seeing someone asleep in the pile of rags in the corner.

"Have you come for me?" asked the thin voice, weak from starvation and abuse for her deeds.

"Yes," replied Allie, quickly undoing the lock to the cage. "Gees, these things are simple, you'd think they'd make them harder than this..."

"Hush and get it done," said Vixen, in the room as soon as the door was open. "Come here, I'm going to carry you out..."

"Who are you?" asked the young woman, thinner than they thought was humanly possible and still living. 

"The Queen of Thieves." 

"Eh?!"

"Shh," said Mouse, covering the young woman's mouth. "Your brother is coming with us, awaiting our return outside the village with horses for us, ok?"

The woman nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

The woman nodded again.

"What is it?"

"Sana....Sanalee."

Vixen glanced at her. "Nice name."

"Thanks."

They crept back out the way they had come, weaving back and forth across the mansion until they reached the door they had gone in, picking up lookout they had left at certain points along the way.

"Stop!" whispered Mouse, grabbing Allie and yanking her back before she nearly walked into the view of a guard who was walking along the outer wall. "Careful, moron."

"Sorry," muttered Allie, using her gift to turn the guard away from them towards the other gate on the other side of the yard.

"Hurry up," said Mouse, opening the gate and restoring the lock the moment they were all out. "To the woods, now."

"Who gave you permission to order us around?" grunted Vixen, still carrying Sanalee. 

"Me," replied Mouse with a grin.

Vixen rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Yup."

"Where's the boy?" asked one of the thieves as they arrived by the horses, no one else in sight.

"I don't know," replied Vixen, hearing something shift above her. "What the-"

"AHH!!"

"Shh!!" cried everyone, immediately on their guard for someone who might have heard them.

"Nice entrance," muttered Mouse, shoving the smaller boy off her of her.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking around the group for one specific person... "Yana!"

"You can talk to her later," said Vixen, mounting her horse and helping the young woman up behind her. "Let's go!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah sat outside on the fence, chewing on a piece of grass as she waited for Jon to get back with the leather so they could start making some new bridles and reins. A figure galloped into view, definitely not Jon as this rider's gait was steady and Offbeat could never accomplish something like that. Maybe one of the villagers wanting some help or an extra person around so they could complete one of their many projects.

The rider got closer, showing it to be a woman who looked strangely familiar with a cape flowing out behind her. Sarah jumped off the railing, walking over to the main clearing in front of the yard.

"Hey!" she called, waving to the woman.

"Hey!" called the woman back, waving as well. 

"It's Onua," said Anne, coming out from the house to stand beside her.

"How can you tell?" asked Sarah, shading her eyes as she looked at the woman, growing closer by the second.

"Don't know," replied Anne with a shrug, going to get Tanner from the loft where he was napping. "I just can."

"Hello," said Onua, jumping off her horse as she always did, letting the mount trot over to the fence tying him to it quickly.

"Hey," said Sarah, shaking her hand quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to bring you some news," she replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Can we go inside and get something to eat here? I'm starving."

"Dinner's ready to eat anyways," said Anne, coming out of the barn with Tanner right behind her. "And Jon's on his way back right now." She pointed to the road where a cloud of dust was quickly approaching.

"Let's go in," said Sarah, leading the way. "He'll be in soon enough."

"Ok." 

They walked inside, each taking a seat around the small table as Anne served them a bowl of soup and a roll of bread with cheese, that and a glass of cold ale from Tanner's reserves that he brought with him.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me," complained Jon as he walked in the door. "Hey, Onua."

"Hello, Jon. Gotten hit with any other spears lately?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"I know."

"So, what news do you bring?" asked Tanner, digging into his soup with a will.

"We didn't go North because the seller was killed by a Scanran raiding party early this spring," explained Onua.

"So what are we going to do about getting more horses for this year?" asked Sarah, glancing out the window at the herd.

"We've stared mating some of the choice mares with studs we got from a horse breeder right after we got the news of the attack," explained Onua. "Part of the herd will be taken and used for breeding purposes as well. Part of the herd will remain as extras for the Rider's and the King's Own until we have another source of horses to choose from."

"Where does that put us?" asked Sarah.

"The King wishes to see you at the Palace with some news," replied Onua with a grin. "He has another job for you, one you might like better than the one you have now. You're expected to move out of this place and to there in a week, alright?"

"Are we selling the property?"

"No, leave it as it is."

"What about us?" asked Anne, realizing what this meant. "I doubt the King wishes to speak to us as well..."

"How good are they with animals?" Onua asked Sarah and Jon, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Fairly good," admitted Sarah. "Tanner's better with horses, he loves them to death. Anne's good too, but I think she was only working here until she could save up enough to join the Rider's..."

"You want to be a fighter?" asked Onua.

"Yep," replied Anne with a grin. 

"I'll get you in, Buri's a close friend of mine. And I'll get you a job at the stables, Tanner, Stephan is always looking for a good helper."

"Then it's settled," said Sarah. "We'll be there in a week, herd and all."

"See you then," said Onua, rising from her seat and thanking them for the meal. "I'll have rooms for you all when you arrive. Bye."

"Later."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby walked up to Raoul, hands in her pockets as Artman shuffled along behind her; still suffering the wrath of the bunny woman in all her glory and splendor. "So," she said briskly, being in a very odd mood. "What's the word from the King?"

"He wants you to use this as your base now, since you get along with the men so well," replied the King's Own Commander with a grin. 

"So we'll have actually quarters here? That won't have to be completely vacated every time we leave?" asked Artman, looking hopeful.

"Yep," replied Raoul. "And there'll be a place for you in one of the towns if you ever decided you need a few days of hot baths and soft beds."

"Nice," admitted Libby. "So what area will we be covering?"

"Squire?" asked Raoul, holding out his hand. Kel nodded and handed him a map all rolled up with a tie around it. He unrolled it and set it on the table, using some rocks to keep it flat. "From here, to here." His hand moved across a large portion of the map, some of the places a good day and a half's ride away. 

"Whoa," replied Artman, somewhat taken aback.

"It's better than before," pointed out Kel. "You were covering the entire Scanran boarder before, right? This is only about a third of that size."

"Who's coming to take our place?" asked Libby.

"Numair and some others," replied Raoul, rolling the map back up. "I have to go, duties to take care of and all. I trust we'll be seeing you later?"

"Yeah," replied Libby. "Depends on what comes in for us."

"Alright then. Later."

"Later days."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda deftly tossed the wooden target in the air, watching as Elizabeth easily nailed it with her mini crossbow darts. She nodded and threw two at a time, those two going down with darts in their centers as well.

"Nice," admitted Amanda. "You're been practicing, but with what?"

"Targets," replied Elizabeth with a shrug. "Throw some more."

"Alright."

Amanda tossed five up at a time, then seven, then ten. Still, Elizabeth did not miss a one.

"You think you're pretty good, don't you?" asked Amanda with a smirk.

"Let's see you hit ten of them and not miss," replied Elizabeth smugly.

"I never said I could."

"Gimme you best shot, then."

"Alright..." 

Amanda took several wooden disks and juggled them for a moment, suddenly firing them off one at a time in Elizabeth's direction without even a word of warning.

"Hey!"

"You said to give you my best shot," replied Amanda innocently, shrugging her shoulders right before diving out of the way of a stray dart. "Hey!!"

"Whoops!" replied Elizabeth with her hand over her mouth, probably to hide her grin more than the fact that she was sorry. "Must've slipped there..."

"Yeah, sure," came the sarcastic reply. "Maybe I'll just slip with one of these to your head."

"Naw, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Eh, never mind..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse strolled down the winding streets of the market place outside the village walls, taking her time as she looked from shop to shop and stand to stand for something to buy. A small crystal seller caught her eye and she stopped, lightly browsing through his wares as he dealt with another customer.

"Hello, Lady Alyse," said the man when he was through. "It is an honor to see you take an interest in my collection here. Is there something that interests you?"

"This," replied Alyse, holding up a small, crystal fan with a silver chain and a charm at the end. "How much for it?"

"Five silver crescents, if it pleases my lady."

"It does." Alyse counted out the money for the man and watched as he carefully wrapped it up for her before continuing to walk along the road with her small bundle under her arm.

Seeing a leather tanner up close by, she ducked inside and looked around, knowing she needed to get a new collar for Ronnie and a bridle for Fern. "Good afternoon, Lady Alyse," said the tanner in a rough voice, smiling under his thick beard as he bowed slightly. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

Alyse smiled and was thankful for the hundredth time that time that her cousins were well liked as far as nobles go. "I need a dog collar and a bridle, if you will."

"Do you know the sizes or measurements, ma'am?" asked the man, relaxing as he realized she wanted to be treated just like any of his other customers.

"Somewhat," replied Alyse, "I think Ronnie wears an inch thick collar that's about twelve inches in length..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa picked up a sword for the first time since she had been injured a little while ago, her muscles finally strong enough and her body back to normal after the mage-sleep had finally worn off.

"Go easy on her," called one of the Corporals from the other ring, watching Eric and Lyssa circle each other. "We don't want her having to go back to the healer's, do we?"

"I'll be careful," called back Eric with a grin. He had been promoted recently to second in command at the fort and now helped Lyssa run the place with as much vigor as he had had just doing his everyday chores as a regular Rider.

"Careful my foot," retorted Lyssa, charging at him. "You'll fight as your normally do."

"As you wish, ma'am..." Lyssa's sword went flying and she stopped just short of running herself through on his blade, the tip of it pressed against her stomach. 

"Well shoot..."

"It looks like you lost quite a bit during all that slack time," teased Eric, staying in his defend position in case she decided to charge at him again. "Someone's getting lazy..."

"That's what you think," replied Lyssa, taking her time on this attack and managing to keep up longer before he was able to get through her defense once more.

"You'll have to do better than that," sighed Eric.

"Give me a week of training and I'll bet anything I can beat you," retorted Lyssa, a glimmer pride shinning in her eyes.

"You're rapier from the Lioness."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll do latrine duty for two weeks straight."

"Done."

**a week later**

Eric lay there on the ground, not even bothering to move as everyone around them cheered, chanting Lyssa's name as she stood over him victoriously. 

"Looks like someone's going to be hauling wastes for awhile," teased Lyssa, nudging him with her boot before walking out of the ring.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood there calmly with Martin in the Magistrate's court, a small man whom they had chosen as their lawyer standing with them on their side.

"Presenting Lady Isis of Knoxfort and Advocate Malen of Sigis Hold," came the nasal cry, everyone watching as the pair came in a sat on their side with everyone who supported them sitting behind them.

Martin whistled softly. "Malen, one of the best you can get and usually only beaten by his brother, Advocate Muirgen of Sigis Hold."

The Lord Magistrate struck a bronze disk with a smooth, granite ball, quickly bringing things to order. After they had risen in prayer to Mithros, he said, "These proceedings are a matter of law, not of noble privilege, so if there are challenges to be issued make them outside this court, understand? Alright, now we here for the land dispute between Lady Isis and Baron Kyle and their two respective fiefs. Let it be recorded that the evidence is now being given. Lady Isis, what have you to say in this matter?"

"Advocate Malen is here with me today," she replied, rising and curtsying deeply. "He shall speak on my behalf."

"Advocate Malen may speak as required."

"Lord Magistrate," said the Advocate, rising to his feet gracefully. "As you can see by this map here, the land clearly belongs to Lady Isis and her family. It has been that way for generations."

"How old is the map?" asked the Magistrate, taking it from him to study it more closely.

"300 years old."

"I see. What have you to say, Baron Kyle?"

"Advocate Magus will speak on my behalf," he replied smartly, bowing low to the Magistrate. 

"Advocate Magus may speak as required. Continue."

"As you can see in this document of sale, Baron Kyle's Grandfather, Baron Edmund, bought the land not 50 years after than map was drawn," said Advocate Magus, holding up the document before him.

"Let me see that," said the Lord Magistrate, holding out his hand. The Advocate surrendered it to him, going back to his place after he did. "Why, Lady Isis, are you bothering this man over this land if it is clearly his?"

"We have no record of that sale," replied Advocate Malen. "You cannot prove that is was written by Sir Conan, who died many years ago."

"I can and I will," replied the Lord Magistrate. "Mage Ana, step forward if you will." An older lady of 50 or so came from the crowd in the middle of the two, making her way to the front. 

"Yes, Lord Magistrate," she replied, bowing slightly. 

"Can you test this and tell me who signed it if the Advocates agree to it?"

"Yes I can."

"Advocate Magus?"

"Certainly, Lord Magistrate."

"Advocate Malen?"

"..."

"Advocate Malen?"

"...of course, sir."

"Then test it."

The woman held her hands out in front of her, doing a time spell to see when the parchment was written and who had wrote it. The Lord Magistrate held onto her shoulder to watch it as well, seeing it perfectly.

"You, Lady Isis," he said slowly when he was done. "Are give a fine of 50 gold crowns to pay for the court cost, half of which are to go to Baron Kyle for his troubles."

"Then the land is given to who?" asked Advocate Malen.

"Baron Kyle, of course," replied the Lord Magistrate crossly. "If you honestly think you can build a case on a ploy like that...well...you've got another thing coming."

"Good work," said Kyle, paying the Advocate and walking out the door with Martin. "At last, peace and quiet."

Martin glanced behind them to where Lady Isis and her Advocate were arguing with the Lord Magistrate, generally irritating him. "I hope so..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer and Stephanie laid side by side in the fields with their sheep and goats, looking at the stars before they fell asleep. "You know, I love doing this," said Jennifer, putting her arm behind her head as she glanced over at Stephanie. "Don't you?"

"What? Sleeping out here with the animals when we're too far away to get back and waking up sore in the morning or eating cold food because its all we brought with us?" the Shepardess teased, sighing as she did.

"You know what I mean," replied Jennifer with a grin. "We might as well be a million miles away from the nearest town, but its to peaceful and beautiful here that sometimes I don't want to go back. It makes me feel....free...."

"What, you're not free now?" asked Stephanie, sounding confused.

"Not really," replied Jennifer. "My world now consists of the lands around our shack and the fief. Anywhere else and I might get caught..."

"Good point."

A shooting star streaked across their view, leaving a trail of light for a moment before quickly fading away.

"Whoa," whispered Stephanie. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yep," replied Jennifer, adding to herself. {To be free...}

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat at the table in her room, Mouse tending to Sana who lay in her bed and Allie pacing the room to their right, casually tossing a dagger back and forth in her hands as she did. 

"So let me get this straight," said Vixen, leaning her head on her hands. "You have been Karalee's nursemaid from the time she was born, which is what, 8 years ago?"

"Something like that."

"And this Lady Isis moved in with the family when Kara was 4 or so, her husband having died and the estate she had lived on going to pay their taxes and other expenses, leaving her without a dime."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So big brother took her under his wing and she started to get jealous of all he had, and she didn't get along with Yana or Kara."

"Correct again."

"So, when Kara was 6 she started putting a poison in the guy's food with the help of a cook who wanted part of the fief for himself. The man died two years later, she had the cook murmured for this or that, and tried the same trick on Kara and Yana only you found out before it could get too far."

"Yeah."

"And that was through the cook she had used the second time, who happened to be one of your dear friends."

"Uh huh."

"So you devised a plan for them to escape, but it was found out and you stayed behind to cover their trail for them." 

"Yup."

"That's how you got caught. You never found out what happened to Yana or Kara, but hoped they would be alright and would eventually return to save you from the dungeon."

"Right."

"Ok, then." Vixen rubbed her eyes, tired after finally getting the whole story straight. "The only question now is: what do we do now that we have the nurse and the girl but no noble to take it to the court?"

"Give Kara lot's of candy 'cuz she's a good girl?" said Karalee from the doorway, seeing her beloved nurse lying there in bed. "Sana!!"

"Hi," replied the young woman weakly, putting her arms about the younger girl. "How have you been? They treating you alright here?"

"They treatin' me just fine!" replied Kara with a grin. "I've learned lots a new tricks too, but I'll show you them later. Mama Mouse and Antie Allie take care of me mostly 'cuz Uncle Joey and Aunt Vixie are too busy with other things, but I like having them around to play with too."

"So I see," the young woman glanced around the room, giving Mouse and odd look. "Mama Mouse, is it? Did she choose it or did you?"

"She did," replied Mouse shortly. "I am so glad I'm not her real mother..."

"Oh, Mama Mouse doesn't love me anymore?" whispered Kara with a pout, her eyes growing big and watery as Mouse sighed and opened her arms giving the small bundle of energy a smile.

"No, Mama Mouse is just tired," she replied, almost falling off the chair as Kara charged into her arms. "Ah!! How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Uncle Joey!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked Joe, swinging Kara up onto his back as he walked into the room. "You guys were gone all night last night...oh. Is that the one you were going for?" He pointed at Sana, giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah," replied Vixen, "We got her. Debated for a moment whether or not to just slit her throat then and there, but seeing as how it would cause some problems later on..."

"I know, you can't kill everyone," teased Joe, giving her a quick kiss. "

"Says who?" asked Vixen with a wicked grin.

"Stop that....you do scare certain people when you do stuff like that, you know... Queen or not..."

"Alright..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon road up to the palace grounds, Tanner and Anne right behind them in a wagon that held all their belongings. The herd had been brought up a few days before by some friends of Onua's and they could see the horses from there grazing peacefully in a pasture.

"Nice to back, right?" asked Sarah, seeing a familiar face in the crowds around them. "We're going to have to go visiting in a little while."

"They know we're here?" asked Jon in surprise.

"They do now," replied Sarah with a smile. "I just Mouse out on one of her runs, she'll tell Vixen when she gets back."

"Cool."

"There you are," called Onua, letting them and leading the way to the Rider's buildings. "Come on, lunch is waiting and I have some people I want you to meet."

"What about us?" asked Anne, getting down from the wagon when they had reached their destination and had tethered the team to a rail. "Where do you want us to go?"

"You're joining us for the meal," said Onua with a nod. "Let's go."

"Alright."

They walked into the mess hall, cleared except for a few last minute people who were quickly gulping down what food they had left. On the dais sat a familiar man and woman with their backs to them and a meal spread out before them, Jon's stomach growling loudly at the sight.

"Let's get you four fed," said Onua, taking her usual seat as they found seats beside her and the two guests. "Sarah, Jon, you remember Stephen."

"Yes, I do," replied Sarah. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah," said Jon around a leg of chicken. "What she said."

"I understand one of you wants to become a stable hand," said the older man, white teeth flashing against his dark skin.

"I am," said Tanner. "Is there a job open that I could have?"

"Depends on what you can do."

"Almost anything with horses."

"Then you're hired."

Tanner almost spit out the sip of tea he had just taken. "Just like that?!"

"Just like that."

Tanner smiled. "Cool."

"What about you?" asked the female guest as she gestured to Anne. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to join the Rider's," admitted Anne with a shrug. "But I don't suppose that's going to happen..."

"What's holding you back?"

"The training. That, and the money."

"I see." The woman sat back, trading looks with Onua over the table. "You're in luck, then. My name's Buri, head of the Queen's Rider's and I can get you those things."

Anne's mouth dropped like a stone, looking like gaping fish. "You...you're.... Commander Buri..."

"Yep, that's me," replied Buri, hiding a smile as Tanner closed Anne's mouth for her. "You can come with me after we're done here and we'll discuss what you need to do next."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Are you two ready to see the King?" asked Onua, finished with her meal as she stood up slowly.

"Nope," replied Jon, digging his way through a pile of pasta and sauce. 

"Sit down," said Sarah, shaking her head. "We could be here awhile."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby grinned as she adjusted the odds she had for the chess games being playing, knowing she would come out on top in the end. Kel smiled as she moved her King, leaning back in her chair.

"Check mate," she said triumphantly.

"Pay up, boys," said Libby, holding out her hat expectantly. The men groaned and gave her what spare cash they had left. Libby giggled as she began to set her odds for the final match between Qasim and Raoul for first or second. She was going to lay everything she had on it, hoping to double what she had gotten over the first few rounds. Right now she was somewhere around 500 gold crowns, and that wasn't something a poor person like her could pass up.

"What's the record on them?" she asked the Standard Bearer, looking over his shoulder at the record he was keeping.

"They've both got perfect records," he replied. "Although, Qasim has been doing far better as far as keeping more men on the board and going for the quick kill.

"Put all of this on Qasim, then," she said, handing him the hat. "You'd better be right, boy..."

"Raoul's chances aren't great, here," he affirmed quietly, keeping his head down as he studied what he had written down. "Though, most everyone else has put their money on him..."

The two of them watched as Raoul was slowly beaten back by Qasim's lightning fast moves, seemingly giving the Commander hardly a chance to think. Libby stood there with her finger's crossed with the Knight-Commander moved his rook with a self satisfied smirk, settling back in his chair as he said the two words that Libby least wanted to hear.

"Check mate."

"NO!!!" she cried, looking over the board. But he was right, Qasim had played right into his hands and left himself wide open. "NO! NO! NO! My 500 gold crowns!! NONONONONO!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha ha ha," said Artman, coming up beside her with a mocking grin on his face. "I told you not to-"

***_SMACK*_**

X_X

^_^

"I feel much better now," said Libby as she skipped away with her bunnies, leaving the unconscious Artman lying there on the ground. 

"Uh, sir?" whispered Qasim, pointing at Artman. "Should we help the poor fool?"

"And suffer the same fate?! I think not..."

"Good point..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda woke up bright and early one morning, forcing herself to crawl out of bed as the sun began to peak through her window and bath the room with its golden glow. Yawning, she changed into an old pair of pants and a shirt and brushed her hair back into a low horse tail, taking only as much time as she needed to with it.

Grabbing her set of sais from the wall, Amanda slowly walked silently down the halls of the mansion to the practice courts below, making sure no one was out there before setting the low boots she had worn aside and doing some warm-ups to get her going. Punches, jabs, hooks, high kicks, low kicks, sweeps, she mindlessly went through the routine as she had done every morning for the past couple years. 

"Hey," said someone as she completed her final kicks, landing amidst the dust she had stirred up confidently.

"Huh?" Amanda whirled around, seeing Levi standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh, morning Levi."

"Practicing as always?" he asked, unslinging his unusual weapon from his back and setting it to the side. 

"Yeah," she replied with a shrug, wiping the sweat from her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just to watch," he replied as he walked over to the fence and sat on the top rail. Amanda stared at him for a second, shaking her head as she did. "What?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

"That is so sad," she replied with a smirk. "Even after all this time you still can't come up with a more creative excuse than that."

"Excuse?" he asked, trying to sound offended. "What excuse?? I see no excuse needed for me to-"

"You brought a weapon with you," interrupted Amanda, motioning to the double-ended staff. "Do you want to fight or something? Like a match?"

"Well..." he replied sheepishly. "It has been almost a year now..."

"Pick it up and get ready," she replied with a shrug. "You can have it as soon as I finish here with my stretching."

"Oh, ok..."

Levi removed his boots as well as the leather jerkin he was wearing, doing some simple stretches before Amanda stood up and picked up her weapons, her usual sign that she was ready. "Rules?" he asked quietly, getting his weapon that he had fought her with last time and standing before her.

"Anything goes," she replied. "Other than anything indecent..." She glared at him teasingly. 

"Hey!" said Levi, holding his hands up briefly. "The thought never entered my mind."

 "You are whipped, boy," she said with a grin, shaking her head as she did. "First one to give wins."

"Agreed."

They began to circle each other, Levi a bit more uncertain this time than he had been the time before. He had watched her practice with her sword before, many times in fact as he had been studying her style for the competition. But her sais were another matter entirely. 

Levi unhooked the two sides of his weapon, his blade in his right hand and the one with the ball in his left as he charged at her down the middle, seeing she wasn't going to make the first move. Amanda sidestepped his attack and easily evaded the blade and ball with the cross guard of her sais.

Whipping around in a circle, she swept underneath his defenses and sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap. Skipping back some, she waited patiently for him to move, never saying a word the whole time.

"You've gotten  better," he muttered, getting up to face her once more. Feigning to the left, he tried to repeat her move and found himself on the ground as she jumped over it and kicked him in the shoulder hard enough to over balance him.

"Ready to give?" asked Amanda, standing a little ways away as she flipped her blades calmly.

"Naw," he replied, getting up and rubbing his shoulder where she had left a footprint on his shirt. "That'd make it too easy for you."

"Try again, then," she replied, going into an easy defensive position. "I've got all morning before I have anything important going on. Come on, I'm wait-" Amanda was cut short as she dove to the side, just barely being missed by the blade Levi threw at her. She saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, rolling into a ball as he slammed into her, stunning her for just half a second as they landed on the ground. Too bad it wasn't long enough for him.

Amanda rolled over him and took his arm, taking him with her and ending up lying with his face in the dirt. She sat on his back, humming lightly as she looked about for her sais, seeing them lying on the ground near by.

"Now are you ready to give?" she asked, going and lifting him his head slightly.

"Nope."

"Stubborn little fool."

"Yep." 

Amanda got up off his back and retrieved her weapons, waiting for him to make his next move. This time he charged at her from the side, hoping to get through her guard by knocking her weapons away. Too bad it didn't work like that. Amanda waited until she could almost touch him, sais flashing in in the sun as they sent the two parts of his weapon flying several feet away. 

Levi couldn't stop himself and charged on, trying to just run by her and get away unscathed. Amanda grabbed his arm and spun him around, getting him in a choke hold with a blade to his neck. "Give?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Good boy."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse woke up early that morning as always, picking up her fans and tossing them a bit to loosed her wrists before rummaging through her draws and pulling out some pants and a shirt, quickly tucking them in and pulling some knee boots over the extra long pants.

Pulling on a thick belt and sticking her fans into it, she padded down the rugged halls of the mansion, making her way to the small field where she usually practiced. Going by the practice courts, she noticed Amanda was out there as she normally was, going through one routine or another. What surprised her was that she was sparring with Levi, and beating him soundly as well.

Amanda knocked his weapons away and held him in a choke hold, saying something so quietly that the Yamanis Lady couldn't hear what it was. Levi seemed to pause for a moment, then nodded his head and she let him go, standing there as he turned around and looked at her oddly.

Alyse covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud when he kissed her briefly, then going and getting his weapons and leaving her standing there in the middle of the ring with her sais in her hands.

"Was I interrupting?" asked Alyse, shaking her out of her trance of sorts. 

"What?" asked Amanda, looking surprised. "Oh, hey Alyse...wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," replied Alyse with a wink. "Later."

"Uh, yeah, bye." 

Alyse smiled to herself as Amanda walked back inside, she had never seen her so flustered in her life and it had been quite an amusing experience.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa and those under her command rode silently through the forest, looking for some sign of the Scanrans as they continued their patrol. Lyssa stopped and held up her hand, straining to hear something that had caught her attention in the background...

"YAH!!!" shouted the Scanrans, rushing out of the bushes and streaming into the clearing. Lyssa froze where she was, remembering the pain...the arrow that almost took her life...

"Watch out!" yelled Eric, seeing an axe man coming her way. Lyssa snapped out of it and drew her weapon, angrily lashing out at the enemy soldiers as they got to close to her. 

"Die," she muttered to herself as she severed the head of another one of them. "Die for what you did to me." She didn't stop until there were no more Scanrans insight, her comrades sitting on their mounts around her as they panted from exhausting.

"Ma'am!" said one of the men, riding to her side.

"How many got away?"

"None, ma'am."

"And we killed all of them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How are we?"

"We lost one, ma'am."

"Who?"

"Corporal Nate."

"Strap him to his horse and head back to the main camp," she ordered, turning her horse around abruptly. "Let's move out!"

"Yes' ma'am!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked out one of the many side doors of the mansion, Martin following close behind as they made it silently to the streets. "Tell me why we're out here again?" asked Martin, trying to sound tough.

"Because we won the case and we're celebrating," replied Kyle with a shrug. "Come on, lighten up. We'll swing by the tavern, have a couple drinks, then head back in."

"You're sure that's all."

"Positive."

"Alright, then..."

The two friends slipped into an odd bar on the edge of town, taking some seats in the far corner where they seldom would be seen. 

"What can I get for you?" asked a young woman, winking at them as she sat on the table.

"Just two of your usuals," said Kyle, winking back roguishly. "And fast, if you will, we're thirsty men."

"Of course, sir." She gave them a teasing smile and sauntered off, making her way over to the bar.

"Pretty little thing, isn't sure," murmured Kyle, his heart not really into it.

"Thought you were going to try and get that Lynx mountain girl," replied Martin with a nudge. "Or are you just looking for something temporary?"

"No," replied Kyle, slowly shaking his head. "I'm fine waiting for her. I can flirt and such, it doesn't do any harm, but I want to wait before I even consider getting in some sort of a relationship with a girl."

"Taking the gentleman's road?"

"I guess so."

"What makes this girl so special from the rest?"

"Don't know." Kyle shrugged, nodding to the girl as she brought them their drinks. "Just a feeling that I've got to meet her."

"Gut instinct?"

"Maybe...so tell me about your life."

"What do you mean, 'my life'?" asked Martin, looking surprised.

"I don't know," replied Kyle. "I know nothing about you, but you know everything about me. So tell me something about yourself. Are you married?"

"Actually, yes."

"Really, to who?"

"Your cook, Mistress Hena who runs the kitchen for you."

Kyle looked surprised. "Really? I never knew that....do any of your children work for me too and I just don't know it?"

"We have no children," replied Martin, shaking his head. "It's just always worked out that way."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. However, my younger brother works for you, he's the stable hand that always takes your horse for you."

"You mean the short one with the black hair?"

"Yep."

"Never knew that either."

"I didn't think you did."

They continued on late into the night, swapping stories and having drink after drink until the bartender threw them out, leaving them to stumble through the streets, singing at the top of their lungs and arriving at the mansion as complete basket cases.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer lay in the middle of the yard outside the cabin, her cats surrounding her as they romped about in the tall grasses that partially hid them from view.

Tigress was still the Queen of them, actually about a paw or two taller than them and much faster and stronger as well. She was their designated protector, and if ever one of them was in need she would be there to make sure they were all right. But she protected her humans too, and Jennifer didn't know what she would do without her.

Something soft draped itself over her back and she craned her neck to see who it was, glimpsing a flash of light brown and creme stripes. Caramel. He had been the big brother for all of them, the one who was always calm and cool headed, but would rise to the occasion if he had to. He didn't fight nearly as much as Tigress did, it wasn't his style. But it was apparent he cared about his family and would do anything he needed to for them.

A flash of white as her only pure white cat leapt for a cricket reminded her of the remaining three. This one was Snowball, her prissy little busy body that acted as regal as a queen, but could be cowed in a second by Tigress or Caramel. She couldn't resist putting her nose into other's business, and with her blue eyes and spotless fur she was often the favorite of anyone who ever visited them.

Jennifer saw two pairs of ears over the grass, moving slowly together as they stalked their imaginary prey. Chocolate and Snickers, or Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee as Stephanie sometimes called them. Those two always did everything together, from sleeping to eating to pestering her for a treat... you name it. If one of them was in sight, the other was bound not to be too far behind. At least it made it easier for them to keep track of her.

Snowball came over and lay on Jennifer's stomach as she knocked Caramel off by rolling over, quickly falling asleep on her master and friend. Jennifer stroked her gently and realized that her stomach was lumpy and firm.

Feeling somewhat alarmed, Jennifer picked up the dozing cat and took her inside, calling, "Stephanie? I need you for something real quick."

"What?" asked the older girl as she rounded the corner.

"Is this normal?" asked Jennifer, showing her Snowball's stomach.

"Yep," replied Stephanie. "You're going to have kittens!"

"What?! There's going to be more of them?" asked Jennifer, wondering how she would ever manage to keep more cats than she had at that moment.

"Don't worry," said Stephanie with a shrug. "As soon as she's had them and they're weaned you can sell them at the mansion. Everyone's always looking for a good mouser."

"Oh, ok."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Allie glanced at the wine bottle she was drinking from, grimacing at the weird after taste it left in her mouth. She wouldn't drink it at all if it didn't go down like a shot of fire and warm her insides in an instant after being outside for along time in the cold night riding this way or that to escape the guards who had seen them sneak out of a noble's house.

Taking one more swig, she laid down on her bed, letting her mind drift away as dreams came upon her vision...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wes!" cried Allie in surprise, seeing him riding a horse towards her with an old Western suit on and a plastic gun in his holster. "What on earth..."

"Howdy there, miz," he said in a horrible southern accent, all long and drawn out. "Why don'cha git on over to the chuck wagon and we'll gits you some nice vittles to eat."

"Chuck wagon?" asked Allie, resisting the urge to run over and strangle him. She couldn't stand southern accents.

"Yep, that'un right over there."

A wagon appeared out of the blue, all her old friends sitting around it talking, eating, and laughing together as they didn't notice her standing right there looking at them. "Hey!" she called, feeling her stomach growl. "Save some of that food for me!"

"Yous wants some vittles?" asked Vixen in a deep southern accent. "Come and gett'im, m'friend."

"What the..."

"Who be that?" asked Libby, riding around in a circle on Veety, the old drum major from her sophomore year. "Oh, hey der, Allie. Where you been keeping yourself these past days? H'ain't seen you at all, hardly."

Allie put her hands over her ears, hoping it wasn't true...

"She's probably got some poor fella held captive for her own evil doings, right Liz?" said Amanda, doing a perfect imitation of the others.

"T'ain't very nice to do that, y'know," said Alyse from her seat, taking a drink from a mug. "The poor man is entitled to his own rights, y'know."

"AHH!!" screamed Allie as they all crowded around her, still using those awful accents as if they had every single day of their lives.

"What's the matter, sugar?" asked Sarah. "If I'z you, I'd settle down before you makes youself sick from all that shakin' you's doing."

"Please stop," whimpered Allie, trying to curl up in a tiny ball. "Please make it stop..."

"What's wrong with the sugar now?"

"Beats me, she's all a quivering and tremblin' for no reason at all."

"Maybe she be sick."

"Maybe she just be nervous or somethin'."

"Ain't no reason to be nervous, t'is just us, her old pals."

"Yee Ha!" yelled Wes, galloping through them in a rainbow outfit and a big bonnet on his head. "I's ridin' off into the sunset! Giddy up, Veety!"

"I's tryin', I's a tryin' as hard as I can!" said Veety, acting as his horse. "I'll get us there eventually, believe you me, I'll get us there..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Allie woke up thrashing in her bed, throwing off her covers and landing on the floor with a *thud*. Vixen and Mouse rushed in, worry etched on their faces. 

"Are you alright?" asked the Queen of Thieves, helping her friend sit up straight as Mouse got her a drink of water from a flagon near by. 

"I'm fine," replied Allie, taking the water and gulping it down. "Really, I am..."

"We could hear you thrashing around on the other side of the door," said Mouse. "But since we had no idea what you were doing until you screamed something out about how southern accented people needed to die we didn't come in until we heard you fall out of bed."

"Have a bad nightmare, deary?" asked Vixen, using an accent of her own. 

"Do it again and I'll kill you," said Allie, her dagger's out instantly.

"Ok, alright....I was just joking..."

"Is this the stuff you drank?" asked Mouse, taking a bottle from the table.

"Yeah," said Allie, "Nice and hot with a weird aftertaste..."

"Honey, this is poppy seed wine," said Vixen, taking the bottle from Mouse. "You're only supposed to drink a little at a time, and it's mainly used for people who are about to die or have painful diseases. You took out nearly half the bottle."

"At least it explains the dream," said Mouse, taking the bottle back and walking out the door, taking it back to the bar downstairs.

"Some dream it was," muttered Allie. "There is one weird thing I can't figure out though..."

"What's that?"

"Why the heck was Wes riding Veety?"

0.o "WHAT?!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon and Sarah walked down the streets of Corus, looking at the shops and taking their time to their true destination of a small tavern by the name of the Dancing Dove.

"Well, if it isn't the horse folk," teased Vixen, seeing them walk in from her usual table and thrown. "Come on over and join me here. Yes, you two, we've been expecting you for awhile."

"Who told you we were coming?" asked Sarah, sliding into a seat across from her. 

"A little birdy," replied Mouse, pointing a slim girl sitting next to her. "This is Robin, she's our best scout. She's been keeping tabs on you for us while you were in town."

"Don't trust us?" asked Jon, raising his eyebrows.

"No," replied Vixen, shaking her curly head. "Just making sure that you're alright."

"Sure," said Jon sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "That's what they all say..."

"Are you challenging our Queen?" hissed Robin, a few throwing stars out in a flash. 

"Easy, easy!" said Jon, holding his hands up immediately.

"He's just teasing," said Vixen, putting a hand on Robin's arm. "Relax, he doesn't mean a word of what he says, ever."

"Hey, I do mean some of it," said Jon, getting on the defensive slightly. "I meant it when I said that you guys in Wind Ensemble-"

"You can stop it right there," said Sarah, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Just let it go, alright? Can't we just all get along here?"

"No," replied Jon and Vixen at once, smiling as they did.

"Dude, you're taking Amanda's place," pointed out Mouse with a smile. 

"Huh?"

"She's not here to argue with right now," said Jon with a shrug. "So I'll just take the next best thing, arguing with Br- I mean Vixie here."

"Why is arguing with me not as good as arguing with Amanda?" demanded Vixen.

"Because if she slaps me it doesn't leave a bruise or a mark in most cases," observed Jon. "Getting hit by you is the equivalent of getting hit by a sledge hammer."

"Want to make something of it?" asked Vixen, flexing her muscles.

"Not really..."

"Hey!" said Joe from where he had walked into the room, carrying Karalee on his back and her nursemaid at his side.

"That your kid?" asked Jon, already knowing the answer as Vixen glared daggers at him. "Something you haven't been telling us Vixen? I still can't believe that's your new name..."

"Jon, you're insulting me with over a hundred of my faithful minions surrounding you and at least 99% of them armed in one way or another," said Vixen lightly, giving him a wicked smile. "Let's think about this here for a second...is it such a wise idea to be teasing me like that?"

"Probably not," he replied with a shrug. "But it's not like I care..."

"He's funny lookin'," said Kara, pointing at Jon with a grin. "Where'd he come from?"

"Up the bend and around the corner," replied Jon, getting elbowed by Sarah. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was not necessary around her," she hissed back, giving him a reproachful look. 

"Oh, well sorry..."

"Don't I know you?" asked Joe, sitting down next to Vixen. "With a beard and longer hair, I think..."

"Don't remind me," replied Jon with a rueful grin. "I'm just lucky they didn't nick a vein or something while they were doing it."

"True, true."

"Hey," said Vixen, giving them a teasing glare. "I'm good with blades of any kind for any kind of job."

"Like what?" asked Jon, knowing he was pushing his luck. 

"She could pull a Gwen and emasculate you with a dull blade..."

Jon shivered, shaking his head quickly. "No....that's quite alright..."

"What's a 'gwen'?" asked Joe, completely lost.

"You mean who's a Gwen?" corrected Mouse. "She's....uh, someone we knew from before..."

Sarah checked the time, sighing as she did. "We need to go," she said, getting up slowly. "Or Onua's gonna have a fit. See ya later."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Good riddance, Hewitt."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel so loved."

"You're quite welcome."

"Think we'll be seeing them again anytime soon?" asked Allie as plates of dinner were set before them. 

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Vixen, tossing a piece of fruit into her mouth. "Just kidding, but yeah. With them so close it'll be hard not too."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Artman rode right behind Raoul to where the distress call was being sent from, a thick smoked fire with horses and riders surrounding it in the distance.

"Make sure they're gone for good," said Raoul, not seeing a Scanran in sight. "They may've just drawn off for a bit until they are going to attack."

"Yes, sir."

Libby knelt next to a dead man with an arrow in his chest, crying softly as she did. "No..." she whispered, not even bothering to wipe her eyes. "He didn't have to die....it didn't have to end like that..."

"What's wrong?" asked Raoul, getting down before her in the mud while everyone else loaded the dead and wounded and prepared to ride out. 

"It's Lance," she replied, gently closing the man's eyes. "He just....I rushed to him the moment he was shot, keeping everyone else back and shielding us from harm. But.... he rejected my power....he wanted to die....said it was an escape from this life..."

"Lance had many problems, and broken family and dead wife being some of them," replied Raoul. "That's why he joined us, to be free of his worries. But he never really escaped them..."

"Why did it have to be now...with me..." sobbed Libby, drawing closer into herself. "Why did he have to reject my healing....my gift to him..."

"It's hard sometimes," said Dom, coming up and helping her to her feet. "Come on, let's get back to camp and get something hot into you and talk about it then."

"Alright..."

"It's clear," said Artman, riding up on his horse. "They've been gone for while, and their numbers greatly reduced by the dead spread out along the way."

"Good," said Raoul, getting up and mounting his horse. Libby got up behind Dom and held on tight, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"I hate wars," she said softly, her words muffled by Dom's shirt. 

"We all do," replied Dom, "But it can't be helped, so that's why we fight."

"I guess so..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda galloped at a brisk pace in front of the group through the woods, eager to be back home and in her own room before dark set in. Elizabeth rode just a few paces  behind her, Alyse even with her and Levi bringing up the rear like any good servant.

"Get them!" cried a voice behind them, ten Scanran raiders breaking from the cover of the bushes and rushing towards them. 

"Stay together!" cried Amanda, drawing her sword that she always carried with her. Alyse transferred her reins to her mouth and brought her fans out in a flash as Elizabeth loaded a bolt on her mini-cross bow, immediately putting it in its place. Levi drew a rapier and waited beside them, his face as grim as any.

The battle wasn't an easy one. Being over two to one in attackers and defenders, the four were hard pressed to keep themselves together. Amanda's horse was killed under her with an arrow and she quickly leapt free of it, fighting on foot for the rest of the time and scoring far more blows than she received. 

Elizabeth remained towards the back, firing her crossbow as fast she could and using the short distance to her advantage as far as aim. Still, she too was forced at times to duck a stray arrow or sword blow that came around the others towards her.

Alyse was not fairing well for her. Her weapon was one of short distance, and still being unsure of using her gift at in such a small area without harming her friends she didn't wish to use it. A Scanran with a club rode up by her from the others, breaking formation without a thought. Swinging his club at her, he clipped the side of her head and received a burst of magic through his middle, Alyse not even able to see straight at that point.

"Are you alright?" asked Amanda, steadying her from the ground as Alyse began to sway in the saddle.

"I think so..." said Alyse, feeling blood as she gently probed the spot. "Maybe not..."

Levi angrily leapt off his mount into their midst, Amanda quickly joining him as they chased off the rest of them with ease.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, wiping his blade on a dead Scanran's shirt before returning it to its sheath.

"I am," said Amanda, dusting herself off some. "A few scratches and bumps, that's all. Whoa!" She dashed over and caught Alyse, who had lost her sense of balance completely and had almost tumbled from her horse.

"Moonshadow won't be coming back with us," said Elizabeth, nodding to the fallen mare. "To bad, I liked that horse."

"So did I," added Amanda, helped Alyse stand up in the road. "What now?"

"Those attackers came from the way we had just been," said Elizabeth suddenly. "Which means..."

"Back to Lady Hope and her family!" said Amanda quickly, swinging up onto Alyse's mount and helping the girl mount on behind her. "Hold on, you think you can make it there?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Good. Let's go!" They sprinted back to the homely fief, hoping against all hope that their fears were not true...too bad it wasn't to be that way. The fief was on fire and several Scanrans and villagers lay about dead, those who were still alive trying to gather the something of what they had had before.

"Lady Amanda!" cried an old woman, rushing to her side with a bundle in her arms. 

"Isa," replied Amanda, staying where she was so Alyse wouldn't fall off. "What happened?"

"Scanran raiders snuck through the back wall and caught us off guard," she replied sadly. "All but a few killed, and most of those wounded and left for dead."

"What about Lady Hope?" she asked urgently, leaning forward slightly. "And her family? Where are they now?"

"Captured," replied Isa sadly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "When the attack came, they sent me through the secret tunnels to the cave out in the woods. I came back as soon as I could, seeing as how they never caught up to me like they promise...the only one left is Justin, who they sent with me on the spur of the moment in a hope to keep at least one of them alive."

"Give him to me," said Amanda, holding out her arm. The woman obediently deposited the young child in her arms. "Go and get the others who are left, tell them to bring what they can and leave the rest behind, we're going back to Lynx mountain where they'll be safe."

"How do you know that?" asked Isa fearfully, trembling where she stood. "They could be setting a trap for us along the way..."

"We already fell into it and managed to fight our way out," replied Amanda grimly. "Hurry, it'll be dark soon and we don't have enough here to protect all of you."

"Yes, Lady Amanda."

The surviving twenty or so from what had once been a large town followed her solemnly down the road, hoping to find something better at her place as they left all that had once been theirs behind.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse groaned out of boredom from where she lay in bed, trying to ignore the fact that the ceiling was starting to show bright flashes of color once more. The blow she had received from the club had given her a concussion and the best the healer could do for her with all the other wounded waiting around for treatment was make sure it wasn't life threatening and give her some stuff for the dizziness and nausea. "Feeling better?" asked a soft voice from the door.

"Go'way," she replied, waving her hand feebly. "It's not nice to tease people when they can't even look at you."

"I never said I was here to tease," replied Amanda with a grin, coming and sitting next to her on the bed. "Here's something the healer gave me for you, should make the pain stay away for good until you're allowed to be up and about again."

"How many days do I have left in bed?"

"Three, same as the last time you asked, and the time before that, and the time before that...and the time before that..."

"You can shut it now."

"Sorry..." Amanda opened the bottle, pouring some in a cup and helping Alyse drink it down. "I'll come back a little later and help you take some more ok?"

"Alright."

"Take it easy."

"I will..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa traced the multiple scars on her arms and legs one night as she sat on her bed before she went to sleep. Her father would have a fit if he were here, her mother too most likely. 

Thinking about all the new friends here, she grinned sadly. They would accept her as she was now, scared and bruised and rough on the edges. People back home in Indiana had accepted her with bruises and broken bones, she was always breaking toes and bruising herself with rifles or flagpoles during practice. But scars hadn't been quite so common, and few of her friends even had serious scars to speak of.

Lyssa grinned again, thinking of one friend in particular who seemed to always be getting herself hurt. Of course, living with two younger brothers who liked to wrestle a lot seemed to have had something to do with it...but that was not it entirely either. Fighting and being a tomboy hadn't helped much either, but what did she know?

Studying the marks that symbolized different times of her a life one last time, she blew out the candle and laid down her bed, leaving those depressing thoughts for another day...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked along the Orchards of the large fief, ignoring the odd looks of others as he carried a few clipped bows from a pine tree with him. "Hey," he said quietly as he reached what he was looking for, a small cemetery with three rows of graves in it, the last the only one in the third row still fresh from being buried with only a short layer of grass to cover itself.

Dusting off the headstone, he read it to himself just like he had dozens of times before. "Baron Emery Fredrick the 6th, only son of Andiron the Kind. May his spirit of giving live on. 395-459, 20th year of reign of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet."

"How have you been?" he asked, even though his question wouldn't be answered. "Me? Oh, I'm alright. You'd have been proud of me, pops. I managed to beat that lady out of getting you lands. Even when she sent some of her men after me, I stood firm."

Kyle stopped there for a moment, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he sniffed a bit, glad no one else was around to see him. "I'm going to the palace soon," he said at long last. "I don't know how long I'll be there, or when I'm going, but I'll be sure to have the servants put some pine here every once in a while. I know how much you liked the smell when you were still here."

"I have to go," he said after another pause. "You know, duty calls and all. Goddess be with you, father, good-bye."

Kyle turned the back on the grave, wondering if some far off voice had answered him softly in the swish of the trees...

_'Goodbye, my son.....goodbye...'_

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer and Stephanie sat together at the table, eating dinner when a loud knock came at the door. "Come in," called Stephanie, wiping her mouth and rising from the table as a group of youths from the fief came in and sat themselves down, laughing and talking loudly.

"Father sent us to make sure you had enough supplies and to remind you of the festival tomorrow," replied the young man, patting her on the back. "So, what news is there down here?"

"More lambs and goats born, you can tell him that," said Stephanie with a nod. "The predators are keeping to themselves, but that won't last long. We could use with some more sugar or flour, but if it can't be spared..."

"We have some right here!" said one of the youths, pulling the items out of her bag and handing it to Jen, who took it readily from him.

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked a girl, having never seen Jen before.

"This is my assistant, Jen," said Stephanie, taking a drink from her mug before stacking everything up and putting it in the sink for her to wash later. "He's a friend of the family the boss guy hired to get him out of his home for awhile."

"Bad situation, eh?"

"No," lied Stephanie, "Just not enough food to go around."

"Oh, I see."

"You're sure he's a guy?" asked the guy softly when Jen was out of earshot, watching her put the food away. "A bit feminine if you ask me..."

"He was raised as a cook with several other females," said Stephanie in her friend's defense, trying to come up with a story off the top of her head. "He's just very shy and to himself, don't get down on him for that."

"Which is why you trust him to live with you but no other guys?"

"Exactly."

"Then make a bet with me," said the guy, smiling slyly. "He has to come to the festival with you, I'll send someone to watch the animals, and dance with some girls and kiss one."

"He'll dance but he won't kiss," replied Stephanie, wracking her brain for excuses. "He's too much of a gentleman for that."

"On the hand."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow, then," said the young man, getting up and heading out the door. "Come on, you lazy lot, get moving!"

"What was that all about?" asked Jenny once they were gone, bringing out the pie she had made for the two of them.

"Uh....well..." gulped Stephanie, wondering how she was going to explain this...

**The Next Day**

Jennifer and Stephanie walked to the fief after some assistants had arrived at noon to take over the animals for them. The cats had been ordered to stay in the house until they got back, and they were dressed in the best clothes they had to make a good appearance.

"Why, why, why?" muttered Jenny, shaking her head back and forth. "I can't dance, and you said I would! With *girls* no less..."

"What was I supposed to do?" hissed Stephanie, slumping over slightly. "They can't know the truth!"

"I know...I know...at least you go me out of kissing a girl, I think I can handle kissing a hand but anything else and I might get sick..."

"Which I consider to be a good sign," replied Stephanie, nudging her in the side. "If it didn't bother you my brother might have some unwelcome competition."

"He doesn't," shivered Jenny, shaking her head again. "Come on, we're almost there and might as well get this over with." They entered the gate of the small village, making their way across the lawn to the main tent with food when one Jerry's group, who was the group who had visited them before, spotted them and waved them over to a large table already set with food and crowded with people.

"Make room for my guests!" cried Jerry, seeing them approaching. "Come on, you lazy slackers! Move your selves and let them sit down, they had a long walk to get here you know!"

"What's the schedule for tonight?" asked Stephanie, drinking from a tankard of sweetened tea.

"The dance and fireworks at the same time," said Jerry, nodding at her respectfully. "No fancy stuff this year, the treasuries are drained after we kept the Progression here for a week. A blinkin' ball every night plus a feast to go with it as well!!"

"Aye, that would be a strain on anyone's pocket book," replied Stephanie with a grin. "Who's doing the fireworks? Brimstone?"

"No, he's too old," replied a cheeky fellow beside them. "He can hardly pull himself out of bed in the morning, let alone do a show for us."

"Then who?"

"That new fellow the big boss guy brought in," said Jerry,  "His name is....uh, Ignatius, that's right."

"A good fire mage?"

"From what I've heard."

"That'll be cool."

"Yeah." Music started from an area of the ground that was covered by a high tent and lit with festive lanterns, giving the place an air of joy. "Come on!" cried Jerry, obviously done with his meal and heading towards the ground as he grabbed their hands and pulled them along with them. "Pop's playing tonight!"

"Wow," admitted Stephanie, seeing the small band that had been assembled. "They're gonna be good, I'll give them that."

"Then will you dance with me?"

"No."

"Hey," said a young girl of about 11, coming to stand by them. "Haven't seen you for awhile, Steph."

"Hi, Bluebell," replied Stephanie, giving the girl a grin. "This is Jen, my assistant. Jen, this is Bluebell, Jerry's little sister."

"Hello," replied Jenny, bowing slightly. 

"Nice to meet you," said Bluebell, bowing slightly. 

"Why don't you take Blue for a dance?" suggested Jerry, pushing the two out onto the floor. "She'd like it, I'm sure."  Jen sent a pleading look in Stephanie's direction, but neither could think of a good excuse she took the small girl out on the floor and danced with her, doing her best to lead and trying not to trip over her own two feet. Jerry sent several young girls her way that night, each one dancing with Jenny for awhile and then leaving to go back to their own groups as another arrived on the scene.

"How old is he?" asked one of the girls, being a servant of 17.

"No one knows," replied Jerry. "He won't talk."

Blue came by and Jenny danced with her last again that evening, knowing she was going to have to kiss her on the hand when it was done because it was the final dance of the evening.

"Hey," said someone behind Stephanie, trying to get up beside her through the crowd. "Sorry I'm so late..."

"Sean?!" asked Stephanie in surprise. "What are you-?"

"I'm always here at this thing," replied Sean. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Where's Jenny?"

"Out there completing a bet to prove her manhood."

"What?!"

"Shh!!"

They watched as the music ended, Jenny bowing to her partner and making a face when the girl wasn't looking, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before heading as quickly as she could to Stephanie's side.

"Thank goddess that's- Sean!" The two exchanged glances, knowing they would have to talk later.

"Let's go," said Stephanie, seeing Jerry heading their way. "I want to get out of here now."

"Alright."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kara skipped happily down the street, walking between her Aunt Allie and Mama Mouse as Vixen and Joe brought up the rear of their little group. "Where are we going today, Mama Mouse?" she asked, tugging on the young woman's sleeve.

"Out to do some...shopping..." replied Mouse, hoping that answer would suffice. 

"Oh, ok!!"

"Where to first?" whispered Allie, acting like she was admiring some fabric on a table.

"I'd say the rich merchants district," replied Vixen. "We haven't hit it much lately, so they'll be getting lazy again."

"Watch yourself," warned Joe, seeing guard on the street corner. "They've tightened up a bit since they caught those three and hung them on Traitor's Hill."

"True....true....those three would've been valuable to us if they hadn't tried such a big heist on their own."

"You win some, you lose some," replied Allie. "Just as long as we do all the winning and let the others do the losing for us..."

"Pst!!!" said Vixen, getting Kara's attention as Allie lifted a bracelet from a vendor and placed it on her wrist.

"What, Aunt Vixie?"

"Go get the bracelet from Allie without her noticing like we taught you to."

"Alright!" Kara slipped up behind her quiet as a shadow and unlatched the clasp, not making a sound as she quietly slipped it off Allie's arm and onto her arm.

"Missing anything Allie?" asked Vixen after a moment, seeing her look at her arm quizzically.

"I could've sworn I had a bracelet..."

"You mean this one?" popped in Kara, holding her little arm out.

"What the..."

Whatever else she said was drowned out as the others laughed and continued on their way. It was a good day to be a thief.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon walked down the halls of the palace, wondering what in the world the King could want with them as they went to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come on."

Jon opened the door, letting Sarah in first.

"Your majesty," she said, bowing.

"Sire," he added, bowing as well.

"Have a seat," he replied, getting up and bowing to them as was the custom. "I'm glad you could make it today. Again, I apologize for such short notice..."

"That's alright," replied Sarah, still puzzled as to what this whole thing could be about. "We're not in trouble are we?"

"No, no," replied the King quickly, pulling out a paper from a file. "This is the agreement you signed with Onua, right?"

"Yes, sire."

"These are you signatures, then?"

"Yes, sire."

"Well, this agreement no longer exists since you no longer work at the farm," he said, ripping it to pieces. "I would, however, like to offer you another job elsewhere."

"What is it?" asked Jon, leaning forward slightly. "Work is work is work. We need it to earn money so we can live."

"I want you to take herd of horses up north for me and remain in a pasture we own just south of the boarder. That way if we lose a great number of horses here or there we have the ability to replace them at a moment's notice."

"Then we'll be keeping the reserves as they come in?" 

"Exactly. We're negotiating with a few breeder's right now to help us out and sell us their excess horses so we can train them before they're sent north."

"I see," said Sarah, keeping herself calm and unreadable. "We'll think about it, right Jon?"

"I need your answer as soon as you can give it to me," said the King. "This needs to be set up by the time the winter passes are cleared this early Spring."

"We'll get on it," replied Sarah with a nod. "A week at the most, I promise."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." All three rose and bowed before walking out the room their two separate ways.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman galloped into the town, riding through the masses of people as they parted like water before them and went to the front defenses, Artman using his gift to burn the Scanrans away.

"Ahh!" cried Libby as her horse stumbled, sending her to the ground while she was trying to get to the infirmaries. 

"Are you alright, my lady?" asked a woman, coming and helping her to her feet.

"Yes," replied Libby, "But my horse..."

"Lame," said someone, checking the poor beast over. "You won't be able to ride her anymore. 

"Poor girl," said Libby, petting her one more time. "Keep her well fed and let her live out her days in peace, she was good to me," she said to the man, handing him a fat purse of gold. "Please?"

"As you wish."

"Libby!" cried Dom, seeing her standing there instead of where all the injured were. "What's going on, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, dusting herself off. "But my horse went lame. I'll have to ride with Artman now..."

"Take Veety," he said, swinging down from the gelding. "I don't need him anymore, Raoul had some reinforcements brought in and fresh horses with them."

"Thanks!" she mounted him and rode towards where the wounded and hurt were kept once more. "Tell Artman he'll have to come find me when he's done!"

"Alright, take care of him now!"

"I will!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"What are we going to do with all these people?" asked Elizabeth as they walked through the part of town where they had set up the refugees, giving them work in the fields and places to sleep and food to eat until they could support themselves once more.

"Keep them safe as we do our own," said Amanda. "They've already promised to work hard and set up new lives here. I told them I'd do what I could to get their loved ones back, but they know I can't do much at all and are happy with just this at the moment."

"Oh. Then we've gone back to the village and taken care of everything there?"

"Since yesterday."

"Alright."

"How are things going?" she asked, walking into the warehouse that acted as a home for most of them.

"Isa is sick, ma'am," said one of the men, coming over and standing before her. "The healer is with her now, and thing's aren't looking good."

"What's the problem?" asked Amanda quietly, going and standing beside healer. "Will she be alright?"

"She's got tuberculosis," said the mage. "Lung rot. I can't heal her, she's too far gone and she probably won't last much more than a week at the most."

"Where's the baby?" she asked, nodding to show that she understood. "Justin, the one she was carrying with her?"

"Right here," said a woman, coming forward as she held the squalling boy. "None of us can get him to settle down and she's too weak to hold him. What should we do, my lady?"

"Give him here." Justin gladly went to her arms, recognizing her face and curling up in her arms. "He knows me. I'll keep him with me then, and my house." The two sisters turned to leave when Amanda remembered something, turning around and taking something from her pouch. "Here's enough to buy you a hot meal at the Tavern tonight on me. From what I heard, you've been working as hard as any out on the crops, and you deserve it."

A cheer went up behind them as they walked out, and for the first time in awhile the two sisters felt like they had done something right.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat in her room, working on repairing one of her fans while everyone else went on with this or that in their business. "Hey," said Amanda, sticking her head in the door. 

"Hey," replied Alyse. "Do you need something?"

"Can you watch this little guy for awhile," replied Amanda, showing that she was holding Justin in her arms. "I have to go work with the blacksmiths again and Levi is out running errands with his father. I would ask Liz, but she's busy too..."

"Yeah, sure thing," said Alyse. "Put him in his pen in your office and I'll watch him there so I can keep working on this."

"Alright."

Amanda quickly set up the small pen they had constructed for the crawling baby and left the room, grabbing a leather apron and gloves from a nearby chair as well. 

"Come and get me if you need to," she called over her shoulder as she left. "I don't mind, really."

"I will," replied Alyse, turning and looking at her charge. Justin was looking at her with his head cocked to the side, smiling toothlessly. "You cutie. Wanna play with the doggie? Come here Ronnie!" 

Alyse picked up her small dog and set him in the pen, watching him carefully as the dog sniffed the small boy before laying down by him obediently and letting Justin pet him some.

"Good boy." Justin crawled around and got on top of Ronnie, rolling over on his back as the dog stood up and shook him off gently. "Ronnie..." Ronnie cocked his head and whined. _I can't give him a ride!_ he seemed to say_ He's too big!!_

"Come here, little one," said Alyse, seeing he was about to start crying. "It's alright, he didn't mean anything by it." She picked him up and carried him around some, letting him look at some of the things in the room.

"You are such a good boy," she said after awhile, sitting back down on the couch and letting him see her fan, making sure to keep his hands far away from the sharp blades it held. "Do you like that? Do you think that's pretty?"

Justin seemed to point something, a flower with blue petals and a silver center.

"That's a flower," she said softly. "That's a butterfly you're pointing at now. And that's a dragonfly."

"Was he good for you?" asked Amanda, walking in suddenly in fresh clothes with all signs that she had just spent the better part of an hour in the smithies washed away. "No problems or anything?"

"Nope," replied Alyse, shaking her head. 

"Good. Come on, buddy, time to go get you fed."

"I'll see you two later," said Alyse, watching her walk down the halls with the baby in her arms.

"Later!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

 And that, my friends, is Chapter 22. Please review because you love me and I haven't been here forever. Much thanks to those who gave me ideas at school, you know who you are. 

I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone else real fast. I won't have one of those things where I go down and list thanks to people personally until I finish the fic, so here's a big general one for now! You reviewers are great and I love all of you!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	23. 

Hey!! I'm back again, ready with another chapter just for you reading pleasure!! Due to overwhelming response from readers saying this is too short, I'm adding twice the sections per chapter! No, I'm not really doing that.....you'd only get about a chapter a month at the most. What fun would that be? Anyways, read on and enjoy!!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat with Martin in his office, a mess of papers and charts spread out before them with a few scribes nearby waiting in case they were needed for something. Martin shuffled through a sheaf of papers quickly, looking for one in particular through the giant stack.

"Here is it," he said, handing it to Kyle. "See? That's the largest increase this fief has had in the last century, and we top it by over 100%."

"Great," muttered Kyle, slapping his hand over his eyes. "Just one more thing to make me even more desirable with the ladies."

"Some lads would kill for a chance like this," Martin reminded him roughly. "After all, their families may make in a year what you earn in taxes in a week!"

"This town is so huge we could make due with cutting taxes in half," said Kyle, shaking his head slowly. "In fact, that's a good idea. Pavlov, come here for a second. Here's my new decree: Tax collectors are only to bring in half of what they were intending to for the next few months and we'll see what happens from there."

"Yes sir!" The man scribbled down what he said and put a seal on it, letting Kyle press his ring into it before hurrying out the door and into the streets.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Martin, pulling out some sheets with figures on them. "After all, we were just going to have enough to cover that pet project of yours as far as an orphanage with working facilities..."

"We can make due using the surplus from the crops to pay for supplies for it and workers," replied Kyle with a shrug. "The less we tax the people, the more they'll love me, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Then cut the taxes I will! It's not like I need all this money they've sent in to me."

"True...true..."

"Excuse me, sir," said a servant, popping his head in the door suddenly.

"Yes?" said Kyle, not caring if the man had heard what he'd said or not. "What is it?"

"There's a lady here from the shelter in town, she wishes to see you."

"Send her in, then," said Kyle, "I've been meaning to go down there anyways and talk with her."

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later a woman in her middle ages walked in, dressed in a modest habit and a pair of worn sandals. "Baron," she said, bowing before him gravely. "I wish to speak to you of a matter of great importance."

"Go on," he said, leaning forward attentively.

"We're not going to be able to make our payments on the building we're using this month and there's not enough to feed the people who are living there right now," replied the lady, bowing her head slightly. "We've tried getting support from some local folks, but everyone's stretched a bit thin with taxes coming up soon..."

"Then you rent the building?" asked Kyle, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, sir."

"Yale," said Kyle, beckoning to the last scribe not being used. "Write this down for me. I want the building this lady uses for her establishment bought in full for her and then give her enough supplies, on her estimate, to last them for the ext month. Will that do, ma'am?"

"Yes!" she replied in surprise, her eyes open wide in shock. "Thank you, sir! That will be more than enough!"

"I'm glad," said Kyle. "If there's nothing else..."

"No, sir."

"Then I will come and see how things are going there some other day. Good day, ma'am."

"Good day, sir!"

"I love doing that," murmured Kyle as he watched her leave.

"What?" asked Martin. "Helping a woman in distress or making her extremely happy?"

"Both."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa leaned back on the bench, using the wall behind her for support as she sipping slowly from the large mug of hot coffee she held in her hands. "The drink of the gods," she murmured to herself, feeling it's warmth sink down to her very bones after a long night of keeping the watch and having a meeting in a little while with her other Captains.

"Hey," said Eric numbly as he sat across from her with his own cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of hot eggs and bacon besides.

"Hungry?" asked Lyssa.

"Yeah," he replied, stuffing some in his mouth.

Lyssa grimaced. "I don't know how you can eat after standing out there near the latrines for so long," she muttered, turning her head away as he continued to stuff his face for awhile.

"You used to say the same thing after I got digging duty back at Trebond," replied Eric with a grin.

"But that was only once in a blue moon when we had a troop of merchants who needed a place to stay or a group of performers or something," she sighed, laying her head on her arms.

"Don't fall asleep," said Eric, shaking her awake. "That'll just make Captain Lyle even more pissed than usual. He had duty tonight to, you know. It was in the ward, though."

"Watching over his brother?"

"As always."

"Great." Lyssa dragged herself upright anyways, drinking some more coffee to get the caffeine going through her system.

"So, how's Dani doing?" asked Eric, knowing she'd gotten a letter recently.

"Good," replied Lyssa with a nod. "The baby's fine, her husbands fine, she's basically become a good housewife, which I'm glad for her and all but I could never do it..."

"Not enough patience?" 

"Of course not," replied Lyssa, shaking her head. 

"Amazing how times passed, though," he commented, finishing off what was left of his meal.

"How so?" asked Lyssa.

"Think about it," he replied. "It wasn't that long ago you were just a garrison commander at Trebond just learning how to do your job and I was a servant for Coram and Rispah right along with you."

"Then your father disowned you for joining the Riders," added Lyssa. "Have you heard from the old fart recently?"

"Yeah, he made his usual demands," replied Eric with a shrug. "I don't know, maybe he'll give up someday..."

"He won't," replied Lyssa knowingly. "But maybe after you retire he'll forgive you....if he's still hanging about Trebond, I mean."

"Yeah, maybe."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat on the balcony of one of the sitting rooms on the back end of the fief, idly flipping a fan in one hand as she tossed a ball for Ronnie with the other. Sipping her tea in between tosses, Alyse studied it for a moment, remembering when she had gotten her tea from her Yamanis friends in Tortal...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'Here,' said Princess Shinko, handing her the packets of tea and a whole other bag besides. 'For your time away from us. I know you're fond of it, so I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run out.'_

_Alyse had been planning to go down and buy several pounds of Yamanis tea from a vendor that afternoon, but this saved her the trip and the money. Besides, this would be of far better quality and would certainly last until she got back home after mid-winter._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"I wonder what they're doing right now," she murmured to herself, looking up at the deep blue sky high above. It would be after breakfast, so they wouldn't be having glaive or fan practice. Maybe a ride through the forest or a tour of the city from the Prince. 

She missed them, and she hoped she could see them again soon. Alyse sighed, life here was nice and pleasant. And there was always something to do or help with to keep her amused, but she knew some of them still saw her as an outsider. As a foreigner who happened to be related to the Lady of the fief. At least back in Tortal there were others there who looked like her and dressed like she did as well. Not to mention spoke different languages like her as too.

They would be going back that winter, though, and it helped her cope with her slight homesickness. In reality, Corus was her first home in Tortal and she would always think of it that way, regardless of where her 'family' happened to live.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen and Mouse woke up early, glancing over to see Allie sprawled on her mattress with clothes everywhere on the floor.

"How late was she out?" asked Mouse, pulling a shirt from her drawers over her head. 

"Well past midnight," replied Vixen, reaching for a breast band from her dresser. "She did bring in- what the heck?!"

"What?" asked Mouse, coming over to see what she was looking at. "What's wrong?"

"Did you have all my under garment stuff taken to be washed?" asked Vixen, searching frantically through her drawers. 

"No," replied Mouse, going and checking her drawers. "Is all yours gone from it's place?"

"Every last one of them," fumed Vixen, getting that evil glint in her eyes.

"So is mine!" cried Mouse, checking through her things again and again. "Son of a mee krob....who the heck would take our underwear like that?!"

"Some old lecher with nothing better to do, like Happosia," said Vixen with growl, pacing the floor. "But I don't remember any old perverts like him living in Tortal. Or any story outside of Ranma 1/2 for that matter..."

"Could there be a Tortallan version of this guy here?" she asked, feeling very worried.

"There could," admitted Vixen. "After all, Yamanis is the Tortallan version of Japan....and that's where the old creep was from...."

"Queen!!" came a cry from the hallway, cutting their conversation short.

"Yes?" replied Vixen, opening the door to show several angry and distressed woman standing outside her door still in their night clothes.

"My bras are missing!"

"So are mine, and my undies too!!"

"I think Taylor took mine, but he won't give them back!"

"Taylor doesn't have them, you nincompoop! How could he take all of ours at once?!"

"I don't know, but he'd find a way..."

"Mine's gone to, as well as Mouse's," said Vixen over the roar. "What do you think we should do?"

"Check all the rooms until we find who it is and string them from the roof!" cried a woman in the back. Everyone agreed with a roar and with the Queen of Thieves leading the charge they plowed into the rooms and turned them inside out, trying to come up with some trace of their missing under clothes.

They stormed every room in the entire hallway, stopping before Joe's at long last as it was the last one right next store to Vixen's. "I doubt we'll find them in here," she said, rolling her eyes. "But it can't hurt to check, come on!!"

Joe woke up with a start as the angry women streamed into his room and started tearing through his things, him watching from his bed in wide-eyed terror. "What the heck is going on here...!!"

"Just a check," said Vixen, giving him her best smile. Due to the circumstance, it didn't do much to calm him. "Let's just say some...personal items of ours have gone missing and we're checking everywhere for them."

"Oh..." said Joe, drawing himself back under his covers to drown out the noise. "Ok..." He had almost shut them out completely when he was dragged from his bed and forced to kneel on the group before a bag of lingerie they had pulled from his closet just moments before.

"Where did this come from?" growled Vixen threateningly. 

"I don't know," replied Joe quickly, trying to back away from the women. The ones on either side held on tight, keeping him in place as they did. "I don't know...I didn't do it, I swear! ................help................"

"Tell me the truth," said Vixen, holding onto the pendent she wore on a chain as she spoke to him slowly. "Did you or did you not take these things?"

"I did not."

Vixen paused, checking the stone as she did. "He's telling the truth," she admitted after a moment, shrugging her shoulders. 

"What now?" asked Mouse, standing there with the other still annoyed women who were starting to sort through the clothes before a rather embarrassed Joe who had kept his eyes a respectful distance from the undergarments. "That can't possibly be all of it."

"They're not all here," said one woman, confirming their fears. "Most of mine's still missing, and Sting can't find any of hers at all. What now, Queen?"

Vixen thought for a moment, several looks crossing over her face before she replied calmly, "We set a trap."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sat by the fire in the hut, Stephanie sitting a little ways away fixing her sling with some waxed thread. "Jennifer?" asked Stephanie after awhile. "There's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What?" replied Jennifer, looking somewhat puzzled.

"What's it like to be a criminal?"

"What?!"

"Not a criminal exactly," amended Stephanie, tilting her head to the side. "I mean more like....a outcast. A refugee hiding out somewhere to save your life."

"It's....interesting," admitted Jennifer with a shrug. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't know."

"Then tell me what is was like when you were running away," said Stephanie, concentrating on her work.

"You mean when they accused me of murder and Sean broke me out of jail?"

"Yeah, then."

"I was scared, and lonely," admitted Jennifer, thinking back to when it had happened. "Sean couldn't come with me, that was obvious. I had my friends in Corus, but they were still *in* Corus...and I hadn't heard from them for awhile.... My only companion during that trip was the horse who came with me, but only she could do so much being an animal...." Tigress growled, rubbing against Jennifer's ankles. "No offense," said Jennifer, rubbing her behind the ears. "Anyways, that's about it."

"That's it?"

Jennifer shrugged. "That's it, I guess."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah strolled down the streets in the market place, Jon staggering behind her under a load of packages they were dropping off for Onua before heading over to the Dancing Dove for awhile.

"How many more places do we have to go?" whined Jon, his fingers starting to slip.

"Just two," replied Sarah, coming up beside a stall of leather goods. "Excuse me, sir. Are you Master Smith?"

"Aye, that would be me," replied the man, eyeing her lazily. "Can I help you with something?"

"Onua sends her greetings and wishes to give you this," said Sarah, looking through the wrapped boxes and handing him a small one the size of her fist.

"That's the only one we're getting rid of?" asked Jon flatly, giving her a disbelieving look.

"The only one," she replied teasingly. "Have a good day, sir!"

"Aye, and you too, lass."

"Come on," said Sarah, walking away through the crowds. "The next place should only take a minute or two at the most to reach."

"How far?"

"A couple streets down."

"A couple streets?!"

"Wimp."

"Let's see you carry all this and not get tired."

"You're the one who offered to do it," Sarah reminded him, "Not me." She continued to walk, going as slow as she could through the crowds as Jon struggled along behind her as before. "Here we are," she said after awhile, opening the door to a small shop in a side market.

"Finally," grumbled Jon, tottering his way in.

"Hello there," said a pleasant, smiling lady behind the counter, a single streak of gray through her hair the only indication of her true age. "How may I help you two?"

"Are you Madame Cooper?" asked Sarah, smiling back.

"As a matter of fact I am," replied the lady, looking surprised. "Have we met before?"

"A couple years ago, I think," replied Sarah. "Here, we have some things from Onua for you."

"Oh, thank you!" she said quickly, coming around the counter rather quickly. She took the entire load from Jon and lifted it onto a table nearby with ease, Jon's jaw dropping to the floor as she did. "Be sure to give my thanks to Onua, these will be of great use to me very soon!"

"We'll be sure to tell her," said Sarah, dragging Jon (who was still in a state of shock) out the door. "Wake up, Jon. Earth to Hewett, are you there?"

"I'm here," he replied, snapping to his sense. "How the heck..."

"Don't ask," she replied with a shrug. "The lady works with magic, remember? For all we know she could be part god or something."

Jon pushed open the doors of the Dancing Dove as they walked in, immediately noticing some differences. At Vixen's table it was all women surrounding it and talking in loud voices. All the men were sitting on the other side of the room, looking rather frightened as the quietly sipped their drinks.

"Hey!" cried one of the women, spotting them by the door. "There's another fellow I've never seen before, maybe he did it!"

"String him up by his toes until he tells!"

"Threaten to take his manhood if he did take them!"

"Crush his fingers one by one until we get a confession!"

Jon hid behind Sarah and whimpered quietly. "That's just Jon," said Vixen when she caught sight of him, shaking her head. "He couldn't figure out how to do something like that if he tried his whole life."

"Then he didn't do it?"

"Not unless the gods themselves helped him."

"I'm going to leave now," said Jon quickly, zipping out the door.

"We'll come by and chat later," added Sarah, following him quickly.

"That was close," he said as he headed for the palace. "Threatening to take away my manhood! Can you believe it?!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman wearily rode on, having been on the move for three days in a row. The camp was in view, but it was in the middle of the night and neither they nor their mounts had the strength to move any faster than they were already.

"Do you think they'll have anyone waiting out for us?" asked Libby, about to fall asleep in the saddle.

"No more than the usual guards who they have out every night," replied Artman his eyelids drooping dangerously low. "I can't....keep....my eyes....YEOUCH!!!!!!!!!!"

Libby jerked her head up, seeing Artman's hair standing on end with the ends of it smoking slightly. "Did you forget to disengage that spell that mage taught you?" she asked, shaking her head as she did. 

"So?" he asked, turning to face her. "At least I'm still up."

"So am I and I didn't use the spell."

"Ho! Who goes there?" cried a man from the walls, finally seeing them in the distance through the dark.

"The Mages from Brazir," Libby called back wearily. "Let us it, if you will."

"Right away, ma'am!"

"How can they tell whenever it's you but never when it's me?" complained Artman.

"Because they like me better," replied Libby, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Because you're the only female in the camp," he added, shaking his head. "There used to be a time when women weren't patronized this much."

"Oh and pray tell when was that?" shot back Libby sarcastically. "Get real, Artman, they just like me better because I didn't nearly blow them up twice."

"I've almost got it right!"

"You pyro."

They went to the tent and fell asleep on their separate cots, not waking for two days and arguing the moment they opened their eyes about how long they had been out. Libby won, of course.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sat at her desk holding Justin in her arms and feeding him a bottle, listening as Grandfather gave her some figures for this years harvest of goods.

"We've brought in more furs then ever," he said, adding up something on his abacus. "The tax we get on those for hunting on our property should easily cover what expenses we may have. The taxes you had cut bring in just enough to cover ourselves as far as paying those who work for us."

"What about the food supply?" she asked anxiously. "We're not buying food from our neighbors at outrageous prices like last year. I refuse to."

"The grain we brought in should easily cover the village for the winter, plus into next spring and summer," admitted Grandfather with a grin. "Thanks to those extra acres you had planted, that is. The vegetables are coming in fine, a little late but if we don't get any really early frosts we should be fine. The little fruit that we are able to grow up here is doing fine and part of it has been brought in already."

"How are those town orchards doing?" asked Amanda, taking the bottle away from Justin and starting to burp him.

"The community trees are full of produce ready to be picked," affirmed Grandfather. "We've set up to get our share and help those who have trouble picking it so they can have some as well. Don't worry about that, we'll have enough to make some apple sauce this year."

"Which will be much better than whatever their name gave to us," added Amanda, making a face as she did. "That stuff tasted worse than anything I've ever concocted."

"Or so you say," said Levi from the doorway, leaning against the frame. "How is he?"

"He just finished his dinner, so don't go tossing him around like last time," said Amanda with a grin. "I'm not cleaning it up if he pukes all over you."

"I won't, I won't," replied Levi, holding his hands up in defense. "Is there anything I need to do, pops?"

"Yeah, go get Lady Amanda copies of all these from the Scribe downstairs," said Grandfather, handing him the stack. "And wipe your mouth while you're at it, you're drooling."

"Am not!"

"Enough," said Amanda, giving them both a mock-stern look. "Grandfather, how many times do I have to tell you just to cut the Lady part? Really, after you've known me this long..."

"In my mind, you will always be the lady of this house," replied Grandfather, bowing to her slightly. "I give you what title I think you deserve, regardless of what you say."

"If that is what you wish to do..."

"I do, Lady Amanda."

"Fine." She turned to Levi, who had come over and taken Justin from her arms for a moment. "Give him back, you need to get to work."

"Yes, ma'am." He handed the baby back to her and left the room, Grandfather standing slowly from where he had been sitting and gathering his papers around him. 

"Do you need some help?" asked Amanda, noticing worriedly that Grandfather seemed to be aging before her very eyes. 

"I'm fine," he replied brightly, getting up as briskly as he could. "Don't worry about me, Lady Amanda. I'm just getting old, that's all."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Then I'll see you later, Grandfather."

"Goodbye, Lady Amanda."

Amanda watched as the old man tried to walk proudly out the door, leaning heavily on the staff that told of his position in the mansion she owned and felt for the not the first time and things weren't quite as right as they seemed...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Baron Kyle!!" cried a man, running into dinning room they usually used with all the servants sitting around Kyle and Martin who were eating on a raised dais. "Baron Kyle!!"

"What?" asked Kyle calmly, wiping his mouth and standing up slowly. "Is something the matter?"

"The field workers! Only half of those who were expected showed up!" explained the man quickly, gulping down a tankard of water Martin gave him before plowing on. 

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kyle, tilting his head to the side as he did. "That just means it'll take longer than usual to bring the crops in..."

"Sir, a huge thunderhead is coming this way," explained the man. "The weather mage told us so. If we don't get it in before it hits, what's left of the grain fields will be ruined and useless to us!"

"How much can we get in with workers we have?" asked Kyle quickly, doing some calculations in his head.

"Maybe half at the most."

"Listen up, everyone!" said Kyle suddenly, going to the edge of the dais. "Whoever will go and work in the fields, skilled or unskilled, until the harvest is in will receive a double wage for the time that he or she works. I myself will be out there working and I've never touched a plow before in my life. Who will come and help me?"

"I will!" said Martin quickly, rising to his feet. "Double wage is something that can't be easily passed up."

"Aye, he's right!"

"Let's go!"

"Wahoo! I'll be able to get that dress for me wife!"

"Yeah, and maybe she'll let you out of the dog house for cheating on her."

"Shaddup!"

"Hey, settle down!" yelled Kyle over the din. "Out to the fields as soon as your finished and changed and we'll take count of who comes out there!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you, sir," said the worker who had run it, bowing to him quickly. "Now if I may go back to work."

"Go," said Kyle with a nod. "We'll be out there in a second."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've never done field work before?" asked Martin, raising and eyebrow slightly. "This should be interesting..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa patrolled the grounds of her fort, going over everything from the training drills to making sure they had sufficient stores of food and weapons for the weeks to come. They had planted some gardens around the fort as well as inside and had people who hunted for game for meat, but food was still tight and she had to make sure her fighters didn't starve.

"Commander," said one of her Riders, coming from the main gate at a trot. "There's a scout here to see you. He says he has news of Scanran movements."

"Up by the front?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then let's go." Lyssa took off at a good jog, getting there quickly without even breaking a sweat. "What news of the Scanrans?" she asked immediately, seeing the woman had already had something to drink and was now waiting to give her report.

"They're scouting the country side in twos or threes," she replied quickly, going immediately to attention. "Mainly near the towns and villages with small amounts of fighters. How they know, I'm not sure, but they definitely avoided all forts or establishments that seemed to have any large amount of armed fighters."

"Where abouts were they scouting?" asked Lyssa, getting a map from a scribe who was standing near by.

"All the way from that fief that was burned down near Lynx mountain to up here at Pueton."

"What towns in between?"

"This one, this one, they glanced at that one but left when they saw the soldiers. This one was studied for awhile and this one was definitely looked at."

Lyssa looked at the towns the scout had circled and nodded her head grimly, dismissing her to go give her report to another fort. "Captain Eric, Captain James."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Go get me that list of soldiers we're getting later this week. I want half of them divided evenly to go to these towns with a rotation of soldiers from this fort and them so no one gets soft duty for more than a few weeks at a time."

"Yes, Commander."

"But, Commander," protested Eric. "We need those men and women, we're not even up to standards with those on this list."

"We'll survive," she countered quickly. "These towns may not. Send a warning to the towns marked on this list. I want our guards here to be doubled at all hours and to have our best fighters doing a roaming guard every other day to watch for signs of the Scanrans."

Eric nodded, seeing the urgency in her eyes as she spoke and wondered what could trouble her so much that she would get that worried over it. "Yes, Commander."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse saddled up her horse in the stables, Ronnie sniffing around the large stable as she did. Amanda suddenly jogged in, quickly getting her own tack out and saddling a mare who she was using as a replacement since Moonshadow had died. Levi followed soon behind, doing the same thing.

"Where are you going?" asked Amanda, noticing Alyse had paused what she was doing to watch them for a second. 

"For a ride in the forest on the south side of the fief," she replied honestly, going back to what she had been doing.

"You shouldn't go by yourself," replied Amanda, looking fairly concerned. "Levi, go with her, will you? I'll be fine running this message to Sir Ivan myself."

"Oh, no," said Alyse quickly, not wanting to be any trouble. "It's alright, I'll have Ronnie with me..."

"As much as I love that dog, he's not going to be able to do that much," replied Amanda, shooting her a look. "Take him with you, I'll be safe staying to the roads with this swift ride of mine."

"If you're sure..." Alyse looked at Levi, hoping he'd insist he'd go with Amanda. Levi just shrugged, refusing to say a word.

"I am."

"Goddess speed," Levi called after her as she swung up in the saddle and set out at a swift trot, hoping to make it back before dark.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Alyse, swinging up into her side saddle with ease.

"Yes, milady," he said with a grin, getting on his shaggy coated mountain horse. "Ready to leave when you are."

"Cut that out," Alyse said roughly, guiding Fern out to the courtyard and through a side gate that led into the woods. "I'm not even technically a lady of this house and I wish I weren't treated as such."

"That's what Amanda always says," replied Levi with a laugh. "I'd say that's one of that only things you two have in common. That and your willingness to fight."

"We're cousins," shot back Alyse with a shrug. "We're not twins, you know. Why should we be that much alike?"

"Sometimes cousins are, sometimes they aren't," replied Levi quickly, trying to remedy his offense. "I have two who look exactly alike but their parents are completely different. I have two others that you would never guess that they were related at all in the way they look, act, or speak."

"So you're just saying we're like the last pair."

"Exactly."

"How fast can your horse go?" asked Alyse, coming to a fork in the trail she was following.

"Fairly fast, why?" replied Levi, slowing down beside her. 

"I'll take right, you go left. First one to reach where they come back together wins. See you at the end!" Alyse took off and was soon gone in the ticket of green.

She urged Fern on all the faster as she lost sight of him behind her, figuring he had gone on the other trail with his horse in hopes of beating her to the spot. Even with her swift ride it would take her a few minutes before they arrived there. Maybe more, the way they kept having to jump fallen logs and skirt around rocks that were in the path.

"Easy girl," she said as Fern baulked at a jump, struggling to stay seated. "Easy, it's alright. Settle down. Come on, over the log."

Fern went at it again, easily jumping it this time and coming to the clearing where the trails met. Expecting it to be empty, she slid from the saddle and led Fern over to the stream near by to have a drink.

"Have a nice ride?" asked a voice behind her.

"Huh?" Alyse turned around to Levi sitting there with a grin on his face.

"I took a short cut," he said with a shrug. "Let her rest of awhile then we'll head back. And hopefully not at a full gallop this time either."

"How did you...?"

"I used to race this path with village boys," explained Levi with a shrug. "They never did understand how I always won, but it's really quite easy just to go straight through instead of following the winding trails."

"So I see," Alyse admitted with a shrug, getting back on Fern. "Ready to go?"

"As always, milady."

"Didn't we already discuss that?"

"We did."

Alyse shrugged and let it drop, leading the way back to the fief. They got back to where the trail crossed the main road, seeing someone galloping towards them in the distance.

"Amanda!" called Levi, recognizing the horse.

"Who is that?" she called back, squinting in the failing light.

"Levi and Alyse," replied Alyse, coming out to greet her. 

"Come on," said Amanda, not eve slowing down. "It's getting dark and they're expecting us back at the fief for dinner!"

Alyse nodded, falling in beside her as Levi came and took the rear. She glanced over at Amanda, who wasn't looking that great after her meeting with the head of the other fief. Things were happening, big things, she could feel it. Now if someone would only tell her was going on so she wouldn't be so much in the dark...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat patiently on the rafter of the room, watching below as not one of the thieves stationed below her around the pile of undergarments they had left lying on the floor moved a muscle from their hiding places. Mouse sat beside her, completely motionless as time passed and the bells tolled the hours as they passed.

At exactly the second bell from midnight a shadow slipped over the widow of the room, everyone holding their breath as a small figure entered the room with the stealth and speed of a black cat. 

Vixen held up one hand, everyone with one eye fixed on her and one on the figure as it drew nearer to the pile, quivering with excitement as it did. Vixen stayed still, waiting....waiting....just for the right moment...

The figure leapt into the air, making a nose dive for the pile as Vixen brought her hand down in chopping motion, the room springing into motion immediately. A net came up from the floor, trapping the figure in it with a few of the undergarments as comfort as everyone else light lamps and candles while pointing rather sharp implements of death in his general direction.

"Who are you?" asked Vixen, sitting eye level with the little man from her perch on the rafters. "And what are you doing with our underclothes."

The man shrugged, his wrinkled face glowing with pleasure as he glomped onto a bra he had with him. "Me likes 'em," he said in rough English, obviously from the Yamanis islands. "These so nice....belonged to pretty girls....pretty girls make me happy...."

"More like horny," muttered one of the women below, aiming an arrow at the man. "Die, you old lecher."

"Die? Me? I no think so." The man dodged the arrow, escaping through the slit it made in the net. "Thankies much for you gift! I will take care of these preciouses like I did the rest!"

"GET HIM!!" Everyone chased the little man around the room, blocking off the windows and door so he couldn't escape. Unfortunately, he was amazingly fast and agile as he bounced from woman to woman, glomping onto a chest here and grabbing one of them there. 

"He is so dead."

"I swear, I'll geld him myself."

"Only if I don't cull him first!"

"Ladies, ladies. Is enough of me to go 'round!"

"Unfortunately not, because we can only kill you once!!!"

"Kill? Why kill Jack? Has done nothing wrong, only wants to have some fun."

"Fun, I'll show you fun."

"Really? Whoopee!"

"Mouse," said Vixen, seeing they were getting nowhere. "Do me a favor and get him under control before someone gets hurt. Melly's got that look in her eyes and she may kill everyone to get to the pervert."

"Yes, Vixen." Mouse took a deep breath, singing softly as she sent her power in the direction of the old fellow, easily bringing him under her control.

"Everyone gets one shot at him without a blade," said Vixen, holding it by the collar so they couldn't kill him. "Then I have a nice punishment planned out for him already. Line up, and quick, we can't keep him like this forever." Everyone took a couple turns at slapping, punching, kicking, and generally abusing the perverted old man before Vixen cut it off and put him in a box lined with paper rolled into sausage shapes and nailing the lid on. 

"Mail it to Scanra," she told Joe, who was standing outside the door as she had left him. "Don't ask what's inside or anything, just do it."

"Where in Scanra?" he asked, looking fairly confused.

"One of the training camps will do," she replied with a grin. "Where there aren't any women around for miles and miles..."

"If you say so..."

"I do."

"Alright then."

"Why to Scanra?" asked one of the women, looking rather miffed. "He'll just keep doing it there."

"Who are we at war with?" 

"Scanra."

"Why wouldn't we want to send a distraction their way who is impossible to catch other than with magic?"

"Good point..."

"A round of ale for everyone!" called Vixen, feeling fairly happy with herself. "Let's go!"

"Aye!!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sat out by herself with her goats and cats, eating a meager meal as she watched them graze on the endless blades of grass they seemed to love so. It was a peaceful afternoon, the sun soon to be starting its downward course in the sky and Jennifer planning to head back once it had completed part of its journey.

"Hey, girl," she said, rubbing Tira's head as the kindly goat butted her gently in the back. "How's your sisters doing?" The goat just went and ate some grass near by. "I suppose that means they're good..."

"YEEOOWWLL!!!!!!!!!" came the cry from Tigress as she shot back towards Jennifer from the woods to their left, cowering behind her nervously. 

"What? What is it Tigress?" asked Jennifer, standing quickly and getting her staff from where it lay nearby. "Did you see something?" The cat refused to move from behind her, all the other animals instinctively migrating that way as well. Jennifer crept forward, slowly pushing away some leaves that blocked her view....

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jennifer leapt back, nearly getting hit by the enormous clawed paw that swiped at her from the cover of the woods. A giant bear over twelve feet tall lumbered forward, looking rather hungry as he eyed the goats that now formed a small huddle back behind Jennifer with the cats circling them slowly, keeping them all from escaping.

"Oh this not good," muttered Jennifer, pushing her long bangs out of her face as she did. "This is not good at all... ahh!!" She dodged to the side as the bear charged at her, quickly striking out with her staff and praying to whoever might be listening to bring her out of this alive.

The bear roared once more, glancing to where she had left a dent in his fur with her staff. He wasn't too happy about it either. Charging at her once more, Jennifer dodged the other way and struck out at his head as forcefully as she could. Thankfully, with the weighted staff, it was enough and the bear backed off in confusion. 

"Stay put!" she commanded as she saw her cats start to dart forward. "Keep the herd in line, I'm fine!" The felines obeyed and went back to their spots, leaving Jennifer to deal with the bear who was quickly recovering his senses.

Jennifer tensed up as the bear charged again, ducking under the massive paws and hitting him low in the gut before dodging back out, taking a hit from behind that knocked her to the side and left a long gash on her back.

The bear paused, breathing heavily as Jennifer grimaced and got to her feet, ignoring the roaring hot pain that came from her back. Apparently he realized this was too much work for a meal and shuffled away into the woods, leaving Jennifer to wrap her cloak about herself to stop the bleeding and stumble away towards the hut with her cats bringing the herd up behind her. 

"What happened to you?!" cried Stephanie when she spotted her from a ways away, blood dripping down her back and bruises forming from where she'd fallen.

"A bear," replied Jennifer, surrendering as the darkness crept over her vision knowing she was in good hands. "Stupid bear....tore my favorite.....shirt...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon went to the King, figuring their time was about up and they should give him an answer since he could have them hung for nothing at all. "You wanted to see me?" asked the King as they entered his study once more. "Presumably about the job offer as well?"

"Yes, sire," replied Sarah, bowing at the waist. Jon did the same, taking a seat that the King motioned to for them.

"What about it, then?" he asked, holding his hands out to them. "Do you accept the job or not?"

"We do," replied Jon quickly. "There's just one little problem..."

"What's that?" asked the King, leaning forward with a worried look on his face. "Please, tell me, hopefully we can find a way around it..."

"It's not really a problem," admitted Sarah, ducking her head slightly. "Ok, we don't want to leave until next spring. We've just got this...feeling that our past is going to catch up with us."

"You mean like friends and family you haven't seen for awhile?" asked the King with a shrug. "That's fine. We'll send you out with the troops when the first snows begin to melt and the pass opens up, alright?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course," he said, getting up and bowing to them as a sign that they were dismissed. "Now, if you please, I am a very busy man..."

"We will go," said Sarah with a grin. "Thank you very much, King Jonathan."

"You're quite welcome," he replied regally, sitting back down.

"That wasn't too bad," said Sarah as she shut the door, walking back towards the stables.

"He's alright," added Jon. "His clothes are gay looking sometimes, but since I'm still not used to the whole men in tights deal yet I guess that's to be expected..."

"I guess so."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby road beside Artman as they made their way to a small town where they were going to check on a report of a mad man. They were taking their time since there wasn't any real reason to be in a hurry and things would be able to hold together until they returned.

"So, how's Veety's ride?" asked Artman with an evil grin. "I mean, some gait's are easier than others and all..."

"He rides alright," replied Libby with a grin. "Though, I prefer him barebacked to saddled, but you know how it is..."

"I can't say I do," replied Artman, biting his lip to keep from bursting out with laughter. "So, it's smooth and steady?"

"Quiet." Libby nodded, bouncing up and down in the saddle some. "He never goes to fast when I don't feel like it and he never goes too slow when we're in a hurry. Really, he always gets it just right."

"Just right, you say?"

"Just right."

"I see."

"Artman?" asked Libby after a little while, getting a concerned look on her face. "You're turning bright red....are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he choked, on the very edge of falling of his horse from laughing so hard. "I'm fine, really, just....yeah...."

"What in the world is so funny?" she asked, thinking about what they had been talking about. "I mean, it was just the way I rode Veety.....oh my gosh..."

Artman let his laughter loose, actually falling off his mount and hitting the ground with a **_THUD_** as Libby sat on her mount and covered her mouth with her hand as she turned bright red. 

"That is so funny," she said after a few minutes.

"You mean you're not embarrassed?" asked Artman, looking skeptical.

"Not really," she replied with a shrug. "It's just Veety, after all. But still....I can't believe I didn't realize it before....that is absolutely hilarious...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth sat sadly in her rooms one night, staring out the window at the beautiful sky as she tried not to cry. Amanda walked by her door, sticking her head in worriedly.

"Hey, sis," she said, coming and sitting by her on the couch. "What's wrong? You're usually trying to drive me crazy by talking about your latest crush right about now."

"There's no more guys up here," she complained. "Other than the commoners, I mean, and they all think I'm a demon in the flesh."

"Not that they're wrong," teased Amanda, getting a punch in the arm for opening her mouth. "I'm sorry. But how could you have gone through the guys in all the fief already??"

"I just have," she replied. "Well, I never actually got to some of them, but they didn't really catch my attention so I decided to spare them from the fate of their dear friends and family."

"Gee, that's nice to know," muttered Amanda, shaking her head slowly. "We're going to the palace soon, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it, you'll meet new guys once you get there."

"New guys?" she asked, perking up immediately.

"Yep," replied Amanda with a nod. "I know of one who wants to meet you already."

"That Baron fellow who asked us over to his place a little while ago?"

"Yeah, him," replied Amanda with a nod. 

"I thought he was interested in you."

"Hardly, I think I scared him more than anything when we met."

"So what's to stop me from doing the same?"

"Not threatening his father to a war of wits."

"His father's dead."

"Exactly."

"Oh..."

"I have to go," said Amanda, heading towards the door. "To play chess. But we'll talk more later, ok?"

"Alright." Elizabeth laid back and smiled this time, contemplating all the fun she would have when she got to the palace. "New boys..." she whispered as she fell asleep lying there on the couch. "Lot's of new boys...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked around the wet courtyard after the thunderstorm that had lasted for days before it completely blown over. They had managed to get everything in before it came, but just barely. He hoped to never cut it that close again and inspected the blisters that now covered his hands from doing hard labor all day.

"Good morning, Baron," said a stable boy, bowing respectfully as Kyle passed his way as he did his morning chores.

"Good morning," greeted Kyle with a smile. He continued on his way to outside the walls, planning on visiting his hawks like he usually did most mornings. A blur caused him to shift his vision to his right, seeing an eagle come up on him fast and brake just in time to land roughly on his arm.

"Can I help you, winged brother?" asked Kyle, continuing on his walk.

_'My nest,'_ said the eagle to him, a sad look in his eyes. _'It was damaged during the storm and killed most of our nestlings. A few of them are trapped, though, and we can't reach them from where we are.'_

"Hang on," said Kyle, getting a pack he usually kept by the hawk cages for such emergencies. "I'm coming."

He ran through the woods as the half led the way, soon arriving at an old oak that had about half the limbs missing, a few obviously from the storm over the past few days.

"Where?" asked Kyle, getting out a stout rope and peering up into the high branches.

_'There,'_ said the eagle, letting him look through his eyes. _'Do you see it now?'_

"Yes I do," replied Kyle with a nod. "Let's go." He had the eagle secure the rope for him around the top most branch and started his long climb up, using the rope as a stabilizer from time to time. He reached the nest and began to pick it apart, rebuilding it on another branch a few feet above where it would be safe. 

Coming to the place where the nestlings where, he easily plucked them free and placed them in the new nest as gently as he could. Giving them some fresh meat strips to keep them quiet, Kyle called to his friend, who had gone for his mate, and showed him what he had done.

_'Thank you,'_ said the eagle as his mate checked on the nestlings to make sure they were ok. _'We will always remember what you've done for us.'_

"No problem," replied Kyle, nodding his head. "I must go now. Come get me if you ever have a problem."

_'We will.'_

Kyle kept smiling as he made his way down and then back to the fief. It felt good to be a protector.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa stood with others on the wall of the fort, waiting anxiously if their help would be needed by those from a nearby town. The Scanrans were said to be close, but no one could really be sure until they attacked...

"There's the call!" cried one of the men with especially good hearing.

"Are you sure?" asked Lyssa, hesitating as she listened carefully. "Never mind, I hear it. Get ready to move out, those who were chosen! We leave now!" She mounted her mare who was waiting for her below and rode out the gates of the fort with three squads behind her all armed and ready for battle.

The town was ten minutes away and they galloped the whole way, not bothering to hide their coming as they did. Hooves thrummed the ground, giving the feeling of approaching thunder to those who were on foot.

"Attack!" cried Lyssa as they neared the town, letting lose a hail of arrows as they did on the Scanrans before them. They had just about broken through the towns defenses before they had arrived. "Don't let those escape!" she cried, seeing a few go around the back and try to get to the woods. "We need all of them that we can get!"

Lyssa soon found herself in the thick of the battle, hacking at a foot soldier who tried to pull her off her horse and direct those around her at the same time. Her mare reared up on her legs, lashing out at any who were foolish enough to get to close.

"Surrender!" she cried, seeing them box in the remainder of the Scanran forces as quickly as they could. "Surrender for the mercy of the Crown! Lay down your weapons and you will be allowed to live!"

Most obeyed, quickly throwing what arms they had on them aside and sitting down like good captives should. Some begged for the stroke of mercy and were given it, too ashamed to go back to their families in defeat.

"Are you sure that was all of them?" drilled Lyssa, seeing her Captains coming up behind her.

"We're sure," replied Eric with a nod. "That was all that were attacking, anyways. If there's any in the woods we'll find out in a second from Shad when he gets back."

"He went alone?"

"He took Carl and Nat with him, ma'am."

"Fine." She went and watched as they locked up those who were left alive, those who weren't detailed to that helping the towns people get their affairs back in order.

"All clear," said a darkly clad man coming up beside her so quietly she didn't eve hear him until he was right beside her.

"Good," she replied. "Spread the word, we're leaving as soon as we're done."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lyssa shook her head, things were beginning to snowball again. Very soon the Scanrans would start an all out war with the Tortallan people. What then? She wasn't sure she could handle that, and things were only going to get worse before they could get better.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat outside in the courtyard near one of the open gates with her cape pulled tight about her as she did. Hoping against all hope, she whistled again. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to hear her....he'd return....

"Ronnie?" she called, getting up and walking outside the gate a bit. "Ronnie, where are you?"

Silence.

"Ronnie?" she called a bit louder this time. "Ronnie, please come back. You're worrying me."

A cricket began it's song in the distance.

"Ronnie?"

An owl hooted.

"Ronnie??"

"Please, Ronnie!!"

Silence once more. 

Alyse sat down inside the gate once more and huddled against the stone which was still warm from its time in the sun during the day. Ronnie had run off while playing with her outside earlier that day, and she hadn't seen him since. He normally didn't pull stunts like this, and his long disappearance was starting to worry her more than ever.

Something warm curled up at her feet, causing Alyse to look down in surprise. "Ronnie!" The dog barked and licked her hand, quickly grabbing her sleeve and dragging her towards the door. "What is it boy? Is there something you want to show me?" asked Alyse, looking rather puzzled. Ronnie barked and nodded, grabbing onto her sleeve once more and leading her down a dark path towards the south.

They came to an old abandoned barn with a light inside, Ronnie letting go and running inside without a second thought. Alyse followed him cautiously with one hand on a fan, the other opening the door wider so she could get inside more easily.

"Hello, there," said an old man who sat there with Ronnie to one side and a dame with a little of puppies on the other. "You must be this fellow's master."

"I am," admitted Alyse. "Is that your dog there? Are those his puppies?"

"She's not mine," he admitted with a shrug. "She's a wild half breed who roams around near the fief some. I feed her from time to time, and followed her here when I noticed her time was coming soon."

"What will happen to the puppies?" asked Alyse, sitting across from him on the ground, Ronnie immediately coming and sitting on her lap.

"She'll raise them to live like her unless you take them in a few days and give them to others to raise," he replied. "I don't care either way, since I don't own her or them. The choice is entirely up to you."

"She's so beautiful," observed Alyse, stroking the tired dame's head gently. It was a part wolf part mountain dog mini. Just a tad bit taller and bigger than Ronnie, she had a thick, rich silver gray coat that was her only sign of being part wolf. "I'll decide later. Are you staying here for the night?"

"Until I'm sure she's safe," replied the man with a nod. "You can come back tomorrow and check on her then.

"I will," replied Alyse with a nod. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure." She left without another word, Ronnie staying with his girlfriend for the night at her command. Puppies, of all things, it had to be puppies...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen and her sisters sat at the table in their room, sharing a light meal of roast venison and rolls together before going on a run later that night. There was nothing much to do, nothing much to say, so they ate in silence other than the occasional comment or suggestion by one of them.

"Hey," said Mouse out of the blue. "Aren't we supposed to be doing something read soon?"

"Like what?" asked Allie. "Another run? After tonight and what some others are bringing in, we should be set for awhile..."

"Yeah, we don't have anything else planned for at least a month," added Vixen, checking the pocket calendar she carried with her.

"Not a run," replied Mouse, shaking her head. "I mean an important date, like a wedding we were supposed to go to or a birthday coming up..."

"Aw, shoot," growled Vixen, digging around in her pouch for a second. "Where is it, I know I had it...here it is." She pulled out a worn piece of paper, running her finger over it for a few minutes. "This is August....5 birthdays this month in the Rogue, 3 of them already past....one's this week for someone we don't really know and....son of a mee krob...."

"What?" asked Allie.

"It's Joe's."

"When?"

"The 15th."

"That's this next week!!!"

"I know that."

"I say we plan a party for him anyways," said Mouse, taking a pad of paper and a charcoal stick from her bag. "That day we don't have anything going on....so Vixen, you take him out for awhile doing whatever. I really don't care what, just don't tell us about it later on..."

"Hey!" Vixen glared at Mouse, who just smiled cutely in reply. 

"Anyways, we could use this room for the party. I'll get some stuff to make a cake in the kitchen. Allie, you could decorate it, right?"

"If I had to."

"Vixen could provide some entertainment," said Mouse suggestively, ducking as Vixen tried to punch her. "Now now, Vixie dear, let's not get violent."

"I'm so going to squash you like a .....mouse," growled Vixen, stopping and grinning evilly.

"We could catch her in a mousetrap," added Allie, catching on quickly. She winked at Vixen, who nodded back quickly.

"But watch out for the mouseteeth!"

"And the mouseclaws, they hurt too."

"The mouseteeth leave bruises, though..."

"That's true. We'll have ourselves a mousehunt!!!"

"You both are so dead," said Mouse, getting up and pulling two daggers from somewhere on her personage. 

"Look, it's mouseblades!" said Vixen, pointing at the daggers. She was right, it was the pair she had given Mouse with mice engraved on the blade itself.

"Die!!!!!!"

"Run!!!"

Allie went out the door as Vixen sprang out the window, pulling herself up onto the roof and bounding over to a pole she used to shimmy down to the ground. "That was close," said Vixen, meeting Allie in the common room below. "We'd probably better leave before the Mouse decides to hunt us!"

"Too late," came a voice behind them, a dagger placed right behind their necks.

"Nice Mouse," said Vixen shakily, holding her hands up. "Be a good Mouse and put the mouseblades away..."

"Mouse is going to have some fun now," said Mouse, pressing a little harder. "Upstairs. Now."

"I think we got caught in a mousetrap," said Allie with a grin.

"Why you little....!!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sean road up to the small hut as he usually did, stopping outside the gate and dismounting there before continuing on and tying the beast to the gate. "Sister!" he called, striding up and knocking on the door. "Jen! Are you there?"

"We're here!" said a voice to his right. He turned and looked, seeing them sitting with their herds in the fields a little ways away. Jennifer still bore some signs of her encounter with the bear, but they were few and fading fast. Her bruises were mere shadows of what they had once been and the scrape on her back had been healing nicely under Stephanie's care. Still, they stuck close to the hut so she wouldn't have to strain herself until she was completely healed and spent most of the time not even a ten minute walk away at the most.

"Hello," he said, sitting between them on the ground and giving them both a one armed hug. "How are my two favorite girls in the world doing today?"

"Alright," replied Jennifer, wincing at his touch on her back. It was still rather tender most of the time and she had slept on her stomach for the last few weeks just so she wouldn't have to touch it to the sheets. "And you?"

"Couldn't be better," he replied. "What about you, Steph? Mum and dad were getting worried, they hadn't heard from you in awhile when I visited them a little while ago."

"I just forgot to send my monthly letters due to some circumstances," she replied with a shrug. "Tell them I'm fine and will write them later. It's just been busy around here, that's all."

"So I can see. I'll be sure to tell them."

"Why are you here?" asked Jennifer, nudging him in the side gently. "You usually send word your coming before you actually get here. But we haven't heard from you since the dance..."

"I didn't have time," he admitted sheepishly. "I was give a two day leave since something happened and they didn't need me at work for that long so I just packed up and came. I have to leave in the morning, but you know."

"Yeah. What news is there?" asked Stephanie, knowing Jennifer would be itching to know.

"None good, none bad," he sighed. "They have the nurse, the one they had to break out of that fief, but that's not much good to you at this point. They still haven't found someone to take the case to court for you, but they're still working on it. At least those two don't have to act as parents anymore with the nurse around. She was pretty bad off when I was there, but recovering quickly. The girl won't leave her side, they're practically inseparable."

"Then it's back to the waiting game?" asked Jennifer sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

"That's alright," she said, giving him a hug. "I like it her anyways."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah galloped over the plains behind the palace, Jon just a few stride behind her on Offbeat and doing his best to catch up to her. "Hey, wait!" he cried, seeing her pull away some more. "Come on, Sarah! That's not fair, I can't go that fast on this old guy!!"

"I know," she replied with a grin. "Come on, I'll slow down for you." She did, reigning the mare in until they were even but still traveling at a swift canter.

"So, what do you think will happen now?" he asked, able to speak easily with her being that close.

"What do you mean?" she replied with a glance. 

"I mean, we're here until next spring," he added, "When we leave, where are we going? Are we actually going to be near the fighting? Who's going to be with us? What's going to happen until then? Maybe we'll meet up with someone else from Earth and decide to quit the job because they can offer us better."

"Speaking of which," added Sarah. "How many do you think are here with us?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "What do I look like, a psychic?"

"You were asking me questions like I would know the answer to them," she shot back, speeding up some.

"Sorry," he shrugged, backing off some. "I know, I know. It's just, this is fun and all, but it would be nice to have some familiar faces around where they aren't criminals or hiding for their lives or anything."

"You mean someone normal like us?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe it will happen, someday," said Sarah with a shrug. "But I think this is pretty cool so I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I," said Jon quickly. "I'm just saying-"

"I know," she cut in, slowing down near a stream. "But there's not a thing we can do to change it."

"How do you know?" asked Jon. "Since this place has magic and all, all we need to do is find the right spell and *poof*!, we'd be back home."

"I doubt it," said Sarah. "But it might work."

"Would we have to take the others back with us?"

"Jon!"

"I know, I know, I'll be nice."

"Or you'll try to be..."

"Well, it's really all I can guarantee."

"Knowing you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"You're confusing me."

"Not like it's hard to do."

"Hey!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Artman stood at the back of the fort, determined this time to get it right. He set the book down on the ground in front of him, setting the pages with rocks and taking care not to get dirt smudged all over it. He knelt before it, quietly reciting the words a few times to make sure he got it all right before he started.

"Ok," he whispered to himself, standing up and spreading his arms out wide as he prepared himself for the spell. "I'll show her, I'll show all of them. My spells *do* work, I just have to be careful, that's all."

Artman began to chant in a low voice, a flame appearing in each hand as he did. The flamed began to circle upwards, intertwining with each other over his head before spiraling down to the ground and forming a cyclone there, drilling itself deeper and deeper into the earth...

He raised his voice and his hands at the same time, hoping against all hope that he would be able to control the climax.....

**_KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Artman noticed just how blue the sky was as he was shot upwards, eventually gravity taking control and plummeting back to the earth. He landed in what remained of the latrines, the insides of them splattered all over the back of the walls and building near by.

"You idiot," said Libby, having run over the moment she heard the explosion. "You moronic, insolent, idiotic nincompoop. You can't do anything right and you just imploded the camp's toilets! You are going to help clean all this up, and if you try to use your magic I'll skin you alive myself. Are we clear?"

Artman hung his head in shame, acting like a little boy who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Which was exactly what had happened to, so...

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" asked Kel as Libby stalked back to her tent, thoroughly riled by what had happened.

"Nope," growled Libby. "You'll understand when you have to control one. Men are impossible, Kel, take it from me."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" said Raoul, looking rather injured.

"As a matter of fact, you do," replied Libby, "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sat by herself in her room one night, reading by the fire with one hand as she used the other to rock Justin to sleep in his cradle. Alyse poked her head in the door, smiling as she did at the sight before her.

"Hey," said Amanda, glancing up when she felt someone's eyes on her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," replied Alyse with a shrug. "I was about to go to bed, but say your light on and thought I'd say goodnight."

"Goodnight, then," said Amanda, smiling as she did. 

"Enjoy being a mom?" asked Alyse, indicating the cradle with her hand. "You seem pretty comfortable with the whole concept."

"I helped raise Ben, plus the other two," replied Amanda in a low voice. "If I didn't learn how to raise a child then, then I can't be taught anything at all."

"Then you're just used to it?"

"I guess so."

"Hello, ladies," said Levi, coming up behind them with something behind his back.

"Hello, and goodnight," said Alyse, quickly taking her leave. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," said Amanda, putting her book aside."

"See ya," added Levi, putting a box on the table before Amanda.

"What's this?" she asked, checking on Justin and finding him to be fast asleep sucking his thumb.

"A package that came for you," he replied. "I kept forgetting to give it to you today, so I thought I'd drop it by here now."

"Thanks," she replied, taking it and slitting through the bindings with the small dagger she always carried with her. Carefully removing the lid, she pulled out a wrapped up bundle of paper. She carefully pealed away the paper and held it up the light, completely in shock.

It was a silver chalice engraved with a picture of Lynx mountain on one side and Ginger Vale on the other. The handles were set with stones of sapphire and emerald, glinting in the flickering light.

"Wow," whispered Amanda, studying it in the light. "Look, every detail just as it should be from that view! I wonder who sent it."

"Look here," said Levi, pulling a note out from the packaging.

It read:__

_Greetings to you, Lady Amanda of Lynx mountain from Sir Chester of Ginger Vale._

_You've probably heard of my wife's recent death within our family and it is a hard time for us, yet we must move on past it to new things. I need a strong woman to rule my household, and you need a strong man to protect you and those who follow you. If it would please you, I suggest a joining of our houses through marriage as soon as possible. Please, accept the goblet as a gift whether or not you accept my proposal as a promise of good relations whether yea or nay on your behalf._

_Sincerely, _

_Sir Chester of Ginger Vale._

"You've got to be joking," muttered Amanda, tossing it into the fire without a second thought. "I'll have to send this back, regardless of the fact that it's absolutely gorgeous, with a note in the morning. You'll take it for me, right Levi?"

"Of course," he replied quickly, sitting by her on the couch. "Why did you refuse him, though?"

"You know why," she replied, putting the chalice back in the box and setting it aside, checking on the baby once more. "I don't need a male to protect me and this fief, I do quite well on my own, thank you. Besides, I don't even know the man past an informal greeting at some dinner awhile back. His wife was nice, though. A spunky little thing who never seemed to stop smiling. I was sorry to hear of her death, but still....that doesn't mean I'll go rushing over there to take her place."

"Good," said Levi, giving her a quick hug. "I- we need you here with us."

"Nice to know I'm needed for something," she said as he headed for the door, "Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Amanda."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Martin strolled in Kyle's office one afternoon, taking his time as he did while going through some files at the same time that he needed to give to Kyle for some tax reform or other. 

"Baron," he said, looking up to find that no one was in the room with him. "Baron?" The door to the balcony was open and he walked over to it, seeing Kyle sitting there with a hawk on either arm and acting as a mediator between the two.

"Hello, Martin," said Kyle as he spotted him standing there, his mouth open wide enough to hit the ground if he wasn't careful. "These are my friends, Kiona and Tylon, guys, this is Martin, my friend."

"Hello there," said Martin, turning white as the two hawks actually turned in his direction and bowed their heads before returning to their squabble.

"Hey, hey!" cried Kyle, pulling them apart. "Enough of that! Stop it right now, you two! You're acting like nestlings, not full grown adults!"

"You can understand what they're saying?" asked Martin in amazement, hearing nothing but screeches and such himself.

"Of course," said Kyle. "You knew I was a Wild Mage, right?"

"I knew you had some Wild Magic," replied Martin shakily, getting a bottle of wine from the shelf outside and drinking straight from the bottle. "But I thought it was only a little, like some animal trainers have. Not enough to act like Daine the Wild Mage!"

"I don't have as much as her," said Kyle quickly, keeping the hawks from tearing each other apart. "And mine is restricted to birds of prey in general most of the time. I can talk with some birds who aren't, but it's not as easy and ends up giving me a headache most of the time."

"Oh," replied Martin, slowly getting his wits back together. "Then you can't grow wings and fly like she can?"

"Goodness, no," replied Kyle. "I wish I could, oh goddess, that would be so great, but I can't." Kyle glanced as Martin's hands, which were still shaking slightly. "I'm sorry I scared you, Martin, if you want I won't do it around you anymore."

"No, it's alright," said Martin. "It just came as a bit of a shock to me...that's all, really. I'm just fine..."

"You're sure?" pressed Kyle.

"Yes, I'm sure." Martin wiped off his brow, getting up and heading for the door. "I'm, uh, going to get back to work if you don't mind, sir."

"Of course," said Kyle with a nod. "I'll be along shortly."

"Very good, sir." Martin shut the door behind him, leaning against it weakly. "He can bloody talk to birds...." he muttered under his breath. "What next, feathers all over the place to make him feel at home? Good grief..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa walked into the room that was always used for the meetings between the three central fighting forces in the area, noticing that she was the last to arrive of the three.

"Hello," said Alyse, smiling at her.

"Hello," replied Lyssa, returning the smile. "General." She nodded her at him, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Commander," he grunted, returning the nod. "Now that we are all here, we can get started. Today's meeting must be fast, there is only a little to go over but not much time to spare as well."

"I agree," said Lyssa quickly. "As for my area, we noticed more Scanran scouting parties than the usual raiding ones, and we've gotten word that they've been looking at some of the smaller towns along our area that don't have any military protect at the moment. I say we send troops to all the towns, no matter how small, or help them move elsewhere where they will be safer."

"The smaller towns are not worth the troop support," opposed the General, shaking his head angrily. "We need every man we can get for the fight, not for babysitting some little, on the side community that has less people in it than one of my squads does. It's not worth it."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Alyse with a frown. "That those who live in larger towns and near fiefs are more important that those who don't? Sir, those out of the way communities are the ones that provide most of the food and produce for the larger towns where there is no room to farm. What if a Scanran attack wipes out a community's entire crop? Then the people who would depend on them for food will have to look elsewhere, straining someone else's stores of food."

"Fine," barked the General, too tired to argue. "We'll set up a rotation as soon as possible. How are things going near Lynx mountain?"

"Falcon Ridge was sacked and burned to the ground, sir," said Alyse gravely, mouth frowning even more. "Only 20 of the large village survived, and one from the noble family was found as well."

"Who?"

"The baby, Justin."

"What about the rest of the family and the villagers? Dead?"

"Captured, we're assuming," replied Alyse. "There weren't enough bodies left to account for everyone in the town."

"Then the family has been taken hostage?"

"Yes, sir."

"How are things here?" asked Lyssa, genuinely concerned for once. "I heard they managed to almost sneak through the ranks recently..."

"We stopped them," replied the General proudly. "We lost about half those who went after them, but reinforcements are coming as well as more supplies. We'll send you your share of them when they come."

"Of course, sir."

"I must get going," said Alyse, rising to her feet and heading for the door. "The sun is getting low, and I must get back before dark."

"She is right," said Lyssa, getting up as well. "Until next time, sir, Alyse."

"Until next time."

"Bye."

Lyssa got to the stables and mounted her horse, galloping back off towards her fort with clouds of worry hanging over her head. She had faith in her leadership, and knew they could hold her own in a fight, but with the beast roaming their boarders and not knowing whence it would strike she only hoped she would have a fort when she returned...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse walked to the stable stall where the dame and puppies had been moved so the old man could go back home and not worry about them anymore, a treat in one hand and a bowl of food in the other.

"Hello, there," she said softly, scratching the mom behind the ears while she fed her the treat with the other hand. The female had accepted her very quickly, with some help with Ronnie, and trusted her as completely as any dog could. Three puppies suckled at her tits, two boys and a girl. 

The first boy was big and strong, and looked exactly like his mother did. His sister was a little smaller, but was strongly built as well with features that matched her father to the last detail. The last brother was a runt, with mixed features that made him look like a mutt without any definite breed or color for that matter about him

Alyse picked him up first, holding him in one hand up to her face so she could look him in the eyes. "What should I call you?" she asked him quietly, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep any of them in the end. "You're small, and all mixed up with your colors and such....Ronnie Jr., since your daddy doesn't have a little boy who looks like him to carry on the name."

She put him down and picked up the sister, holding her in her lap as she stroked her silky fur and tried to come up with a name. "You look just like your daddy," said Alyse, closing her eyes as she did. "But you're a girl, which is why I can't call you Ronnie Jr. So I'll call you.....Holly. That's what my last dog was named, she was a sweetie too."

Alyse put Holly down and reached for the last boy, letting him gnaw gently on her hand a she held him on the crook of her arm. "You're a tough little guy," she said with a laugh. "All big and strong, just like your mommy and daddy. I don't know what your mommy's name is, or if she's ever even had one, but we'll go ahead and call you..... Bruno. Just because I happen to like that name on you."

She put him down and reached for the food, leaving it where the dame would be able to reach it when she woke up from her next nap.

Walking down the hallway back to the fief, Alyse passed by Ronnie who was on his way out to check on them right then. "They're just fine!" Alyse called over her should, grinning when Ronnie barked in reply and continued on his way.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Come on!" said Kara, pulling Joe down the length of the hallway. 

"What's so important down here?" asked Joe, looking rather confused. 

"You'll see," giggled Kara, stopping before the door to one of the normally empty guest rooms. "Go in there."

"In there?" asked Joe, looking even more confused. "Why in the world would I want to..."

"Just do it already!!" huffed Kara impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "Men!!"

"You learned that from Vixen, didn't you?" asked Joe teasingly, putting his hand on the doorknob. "This better not be some sort of trick..."

"It's not, just go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Joe opened the door just a crack, seeing nothing in there but a bed, nightstand, and table. "There's nothing in here," he stated firmly, letting her see.

"But I counted them right, didn't I?" she muttered to herself, going back down and checking it over. "Yeah, sixth door on the right..."

"Honey," said Joe sweetly. "That's your left. Check it out." Kara held her hands up in front of her and frowned, turning rather red.

"Oops..."

"So it's that door that I'm supposed to go into?"

Kara glanced at it, seeing light come from under the door. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Alrighty, then..." Joe opened the door slowly, hoping nothing would fall on his head...

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

"What the-!"

"Happy Birthday!" said Vixen, bringing the shocked Joe all the way in the door and shutting it firmly behind him. Helping him over to the table as his limbs still refused to work (his jaw as sliding across the floor at this point), she sat him down there and sat next to him.

"Happy Birthday!" said Mouse, putting large, vanilla cake with a pudding center in front of him.

Joe's eyes got huge, his mouth beginning to water. "You.....you made me a...."

"Pudding cake," finished Mouse. "Just the way you like it. There's nuts in the pudding and in the cake too, since you're always bugging me to put them there..."

"Thank you!!" said Joe like a little boy, glomping onto her for a second before letting go and cutting himself a slice real quick.

"Here you go, and Happy Birthday," said Allie, sliding a package to him from across the table. He took it and opened it, pudding smeared across his face making him look even younger and more innocent. The furred, leather handcuffs he pulled out completely ruined the effect, though...

"Uh, thanks," said Joe, turning a light shade of red as Vixen made she sure was busy doing something else at the time. "I think..."

"Here you go, Uncle Joe!" said Kara, giving him a small package she had wrapped herself.

"Why thank you, Kara," he said, unwrapping it carefully. Inside was a lopsided stuffed lizard she had sewn herself in her spare time. "It's so cute! I'll sleep with it forever."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uncle Joey is so silly sometimes," she sighed, giving him a hug and  a kiss before leaving to go back to her nurse's side.

"Happy Birthday," said Vixen, giving him a kiss and handing him a long box about the length the one she had used when she had given him the rapier. Joe looked at it carefully, sending her a scolding look. "It's not another weapon, I swear," she said, glaring right back. "Open it."

"Alright..." He did, pulling out a brand new leather belt and sheath, inlaid with silver and turquoise at intervals, giving it a lizard-like pattern over all. "Sweet...."

"That's what I said when I fou- bought it." 

Joe shot her a look. "Vixen, did you..."

"Vixen's a good little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly," said Vixen sweetly, backing towards the door.

"Vixen's also a liar who can't be trusted," added Allie, getting a glare thrown at her. To summarize what happened next: Joe chased Vixen. Joe caught Vixen. Vixen and Joe made up, you get the picture. For Joe, it was a very happy birthday. (As to whether or not the handcuffs got used....well....I'll leave that up to you to decide...)

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sat out in the fields by herself for the first time with her herd since the incident with the bear, it almost doubled in size since when she first got it. She had long ago give up on the names, there were just too many of them to remember.

She had been working for this fief, with or without pay, for 1 year and 4 months now. She had worked it out the night before in a fit of boredom, and realized that time was passing her by and she wasn't any closer to finding a solution any faster than she had been at the beginning. 

This cell with invisible bars that had been created to keep others out was also keeping her in. She couldn't escape from it. Sure, she could run from this fief. Her friends, Tortal. Completely leave the country and find a new life elsewhere. It wouldn't be hard, others had done it before. But still, the bars would be there and she would never be truly free.

Chocolate curled up in her lap, making her smile for a minute. At least her friends didn't care what the others had said. They had believed her, and helped her survive this far. Still, to be free again...

Jennifer glanced at the sun and got up, sending the cats to round the herd up as she walked back to the fief with all of them obediently following her. They still needed her, her cats still needed her. She could wait if she needed to, to be free...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon walked along the halls of the palace, holding the map Sarah had drawn him in his hand and looking completely and utterly lost. "It'll be easy, she said," he muttered to himself. "Just follow this and it'll be easier than trying to get around Providence. Yeah, right. That's what she thinks..."

Jon wandered through a hall of stern looking Kings and Queens, staying to the middle and wanting to shrink in on himself from the looks they were giving him. Or at least he thought they were looking at him. Maybe they weren't....what if there was someone behind the picture was the specific purpose of staring at people all day long... ..just to give them the creeps....

"Snap out of it," he told himself quietly, turning and coming to another intersection. "Like they'd actually waste money on something like that....or at least I hope they wouldn't..."

"Do you need some help, young man?" asked a maid, seeing him look down each corridor intently like it might just reveal which way he should go.

"Uh, yeah," said Jon. "How do I get to the stable man's rooms?"

"To the left, up the stairs, another right a few halls down and three rooms from there," rattled of the maid with a grin. "Good day, sir. And good luck."

"Now," said Jon as he reached the stairs. "Did she say up or down? I think she said up....but down makes more sense, he's a servant, isn't he? Ok, I'll go down..." He went down the stairs, coming to a catacombs with tombs on one side and a wine cellar on the other. "I think I made a wrong turn here..."

"Hey, there," said an old man, hobbling up to his side. "I think you did. Go up stairs, there's naught down here but spirits and....well...spirits of other kinds the King likes."

"Thanks," said Jon, heading back up the stairs. The problem was, he didn't remember how many flights he was supposed to go up anyways. "Why am I even on the stairs?" he wondered aloud. "I thought his place was on the ground floor. What the heck..." He got off the stairs and took a right, then a left, then another right, coming to the pages wing.

"Something for you, sir?" asked a strict looking man with several boys behind him.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Jon, trying not to look like a complete idiot. "I mean, I remember seeing this place before but I am so lost so if you could just-"

"You're in the page's wing," said the man. "Now leave, you have no business being here."

"Whatever," said Jon, turning around and leaving quickly. "You'd think people here would be nicer considering they're paid so well..."

He went right, the left, the left again, coming to the back gardens and wandering outside. He put the paper in his pocket and looked around, having it knocked out by accident when someone ran into him on their way back inside.

"Sorry, mister!" yelled the boy over his shoulder, continuing at his fast pace. 

"You'd better be," growled Jon, standing up and dusting himself off. "Now, where is that....hey!" He looked around, trying to find it on the ground but not seeing it anywhere near by. "Oh well.....where was I going again?"

Jon sat down and tried to remember, seeing his horses grazing under some trees in the distance to get out of the hot sun. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go take a nap with them and say I got lost later." 

So, that's what he did.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman galloped across the plains on their horses, keeping on the look out for Scanrans and making their way to Riversedge as quickly as they could. There had been a reported Raiding party coming that way and with only one squad to defend it, they had decided to go there first to make sure things were alright.

There were supposed to be attacks elsewhere as well, but they would hit each place as they went, and hopefully everyone would be able to repulse the attacks or wait until they got there to help before collapsing under the Scanran's force.

"Which way?" asked Artman, seeing the road diverge to the right or left up ahead.

"Right," said Libby steadily, checking her map real quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, right it is." They continued to the merchant town. They wouldn't have long, maybe not even a chance to sleep for a few days while running back and forth between the places, but nothing would stop them from their mission. Others needed help, help maybe only they could give, and while they still could they were sure as heck going to give it.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda stood on the wall of the town, waiting, watching as always. She could feel something happening, something was going to happen...

"Amanda!" called Alyse from below the wall. "Come on down to eat, Grandfather is getting worried about you."

"I'll come in a minute," she replied absently, still facing outwards towards the road. "Go, I'll be there."

"Milady, we're watching as carefully as we possibly could," said the head guard for that watch, getting frustrated with her. "There is no need for you to be worrying like this. Now please, do as your sister asks leave this job up to us."

"If you insist," said Amanda with a smile, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way for the stairs. "I'll leave now."

"My thanks, milady."

"Of course." 

Amanda walked into the dinning hall where everyone sat, servants and soldiers included, and took her place on the dais above with Grandfather, Levi, Elizabeth, and Alyse. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized, bowing to them courteously.

"That's alright," said Grandfather with a knowing smile. "Now eat, before your supper gets cold."

"Yes, sir."

"What were you doing up there?" asked Levi curiously, taking sip from his drink. "You're not expecting anyone, are you?"

"No," she replied quickly. "I was just feeling like something's about to happen and needed to be there when it did."

"Internal instinct," said Grandfather sagely. "So you decided to ignore it?"

"Just for the moment," she replied slowly. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll be going out there tonight. My feelings are rarely wrong when it comes to this sort of-"

"Lady Amanda, a message from the General!" cried a servant boy as he ran in the room hastily, giving them a quick bow. "You're needed with reinforcements immediately at Counterspoint. The Scanrans have made a double pronged attack here and another place, leaving the other forces to busy to back them up."

"I want the three Squads trained for battle suited up and out there in three minutes!" ordered Amanda, getting up and heading for her room. "Levi, you're with me-"

"I'm coming to," said Alyse, getting up and heading for her room real fast.

"Fine."

"Me too," said Elizabeth, starting to get up."

"No," said Amanda, pushing her back in her chair. "You're not going with me this time."

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth, but Amanda had already left for her room. "That's it, I'll make her let me go and not be treated like some young child..."

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea?" asked Grandfather, getting up as well.

"Of course," said Elizabeth, running for her sister's room. She opened the door as Amanda stepped out, chain mail shirt on with weapons in hand and her helm under her arm.

"You're not coming," said Amanda, seeing her standing there. "And that's final."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth angrily.

"Liz," said Amanda, gently, putting her hand on the younger woman's arm. "I need you here. One of us has to lead the soldiers, one must lead the people. If something happens to me, it's you they'll look to next. Both of us can't be put at risk like this. And I have to go."

"Fine," sulked Elizabeth, knowing Amanda was right. 

"Take care of her," said Amanda to Grandfather, seeing Alyse and Levi coming down the hall towards her ready to go in their own armor and chain mail with weapons secured in place. "Let's go!"

They ran downstairs, getting their mounts from the grooms and waiting for the others to get finished, quickly riding out the open gates the moment they could. "Bye!" shouted Elizabeth from the battlements as they did. "And good luck!"

"You too!" Amanda shouted back, saluting her briefly before turning her attention to the men who were now under her control. "We'll go by the west road and hopefully take them by surprise!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Are you ready for this?" asked Alyse, bring her mount even with Amanda on the right side and Levi taking the left.

"Yes," replied Amanda steadily, eyes on the road. "I want those murderers gone from our lands. And that's what I plan to do."

"That's big words for such a small party as we have," commented Levi, checking to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Surprises come in small packages," replied Amanda roughly. "They're in for a surprise alright."

But not as big of a surprise as they would receive when they came home.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There's the 23rd chapter. Please review, just because you love me and all. This would've been up earlier, but due to some circumstances and such it just couldn't be done. I tried to write and it came out all depressing, so, yeah, I hope this is good and let me know what you think.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	24. 

Sleep.....I'm giving up sleeping early for you guys on a three-day weekend, so you'd better be thankful here! Thanks to those of your reviewed, etc, you know the drill. I don't think I said this yet, so I'll say it now. I have a beta reader who is slowly going through the chapters and fixing all my spelling and grammar mistakes right now. As soon as she is finished, I'll go back through and fix everything and you can read it all front to back just for old times sake. Now stop bugging me about it!

One more thing, for those of you who have read Lady Knight and maybe wondering about some of the things that are happening in this chapter, it was written and planned out long before the book came out, I swear! Ask any of the characters that have been helping me write it, it's true. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore and understand that I haven't had a full nights sleep for over two weeks or so. 

Now Read!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby looked at the wrapped up metal creation with a shudder, turning and looking at the others as Artman went over it carefully as best he could with his magic. They had arrived just a little while after the fighting had stopped, having been at all the other places that day and helped them out before coming here to check on Raoul's group.

"Here," she said, touching Kel's shoulder gently. "Relax for a second and I'll help you out with some of those bruises."

"Thanks," said Kel, feeling her cool magic pass through her body and mend some of the damage that had been done. "But shouldn't you save this for others?"

"I have more magic than I know what to do with the majority of the time," said Libby with a shrug. "Don't worry, there's plenty to go around."

"Alright." Libby continued through the men, touching their foreheads or shoulders one at a time and doing a quick check of their vital systems before moving onto the next. She had already attended to Dom, and made sure he was stable before sending him onto a town where he could mend on his own.

"You've got another call," said Raoul tiredly as he came up behind her after she had finished, a messenger boy at his side. "From Counterpoint. They were hit hard earlier today. No one has heard yet if things went well there or not, but reinforcements were sent from Lynx Mountain, the fief nearest to it, and hopefully we'll get some news when their troops return home."

"We'll leave now," said Libby with a nod, touching his shoulder as well and giving him a boost of energy before collecting her things and Artman and riding out into the night, following the small boy before her on an unmarked mare without saddle or bridle.

"Do you think we'll be there in time?" asked Artman, starting to sound somewhat sleepy.

"I don't know," replied Libby, feeling strangely awake. "I've heard of Lynx Mountain before, though, and it's supposed to have very well trained fighters. I'm sure they were fine and only need us to come in as a cleanup crew."

"I hate doing that."

"Just make sure you don't blow anything up."

"I won't- hey!!!"

"Heh."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth sat by herself in a small restaurant outside of the main walls of the fief in a market place of the town, enjoying a small meal and a cup of tea as she did. Amanda had been gone for over a day now, but she wasn't worried. They were all fine fighters, and would stay until they were sure their help was no longer needed. 

She sipped her tea and toyed with a dart in one hand, her mini crossbow on her arm in case of trouble and a dirk hidden in her skirt besides. One could never be too careful these days. Besides, she wasn't supposed to be outside the walls without a guard, and since she didn't she figured she might as well be prepared for trouble.

Elizabeth was just about to order a dessert when a trumpet blast from the gates caught her attention....the gates were being closed. She rushed to the front of the place in time to see a Scanran coming riding down the streets wielding a double headed axe and chopping down any within his reach. Liz quickly loaded a dart and took aim carefully, punching through his throat on the first try and watching him drop like a stone from his mount.

Several more riders came down the street, taking children and women on their saddles and leaving the men to die in the gutters with arrows in their backs and swords through their middles. Elizabeth had to do something.

Running out into the street, she began to load darts and fire them as quickly as she could, taking out as many of the Scanran scum as she could with what ammo she did have. Ducking under a swing from a spear, she shot the man in the middle of his forehead and got out of the way as he fell towards her into the dust.

"Hey, there, little lady," said a rough voice in Scanran as she was lifted up from behind onto someone's saddle, using her gift to freeze the horse and it's rider as best she could.

"It's the Lady," said one of the men, recognizing her somehow. "Tie her up and leave, that one will be worth much to us later on."

"Leave me alone!" cried Elizabeth, biting and thrashing every which way as her hands were tied behind her and her feet together, then lashed behind some Scanran soldier and trying to breath as he galloped out into the night.

"Don't worry," he said chillingly, everyone else leaving as well. "We've got what we came for, something to bargain with. We'll take real good care of you, little missy."

"Bastard," growled Liz, spitting at him.

"Feisty little on, aren't we?" asked the man with a sly grin. "I likes 'em feisty.. ...."

"Behave," said one of the others, giving him and evil glare. "She is not yours to pleasure yourself with. Orders are orders."

"Yes sir."

Grandfather expertly organized everything out as the guards who had been watching the front where exchanged with fresh ones and people went out in crews in start cleaning this up. "How many dead?" he asked the man put in charge of digging the graves, seeing the few lined up on the road covered in sheets.

"Ten, sir," said the man. "Not as many as were expected, but still mainly villagers who were caught unawares by those who got through."

"I see, how many missing?"

"Captured, at least 5 or 6, maybe more."

"Grandfather!" cried a small girl, running up with her older brother behind her. "Where's Lady Elizabeth?"

"Inside resting," he said confidently, knowing she had been asleep when he checked on her last. "Don't worry about her."

"Are you sure?" asked the young man. "I could've sworn I just saw her dragged off with the Scanrans..."

"The soldiers from Counterpoint have returned!" came the call from the wall, distracting Grandfather from the young man.

"Have a meal set for them immediately," ordered Grandfather. "Grooms and servants should be ready to attend to them when they ride in!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Have Lady Elizabeth brought from her rooms so she will be here to greet them," added Grandfather, leaving heavily against his staff.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm telling you, sir," cried the young man in exasperation. "She was carried off North!!"

"We'll see about that," said Grandfather, hoping it wasn't true. A servant boy arrived at his side just as Amanda road in; Alyse, Levi, and the others right behind her.

"Hello, Grandfather," she said with a nod, dismounting and letting the mare be taken off for a good grooming and such. "What's all the fuss about? I saw some bodies lying along the road...."

"We had a small attack," said Grandfather, signaling for the boy to wait just a second longer. "But it was taken care of, milady. Yes, young one?"

"Lady Elizabeth is not in her room, sir," said the boy seriously, handing him a slip of paper. "This was found on her bed." Grandfather scanned it quickly, his face turning white as he did.

"You're sure that's who you saw?" he demanded suddenly, turning to the young man.

"I'm sure," replied the young man seriously. "Lady Elizabeth has been captured by the Scanrans."

Amanda spit out the water she had been drinking, letting it dribble down to her sweat-soaked shirt. "What?! Get me a horse and food, I'm leaving now to go after her!!"

"No!" commanded Grandfather, two guards coming and grabbing her on either side so she couldn't escape. 

"Let go of me!" yelled Amanda. "I'm going after her whether you like it or not. Let me go or I swear-"

"You can't," said Grandfather, leaning over and meeting her eye to eye. "I know, this is grievous news and it hurts us all, but she is too far gone by now, and we don't have the means of getting her back."

"Then let me go," said Amanda seriously, standing still for a moment. "And I'll get her back myself."

"I won't let you."

"ARGGH!!!" Amanda heaved against her captors, nearly throwing them off and soon finding herself wrapped up in a length of rope and carried off to her room as she yelled and bit at them the whole way, doing her best to get free.

"I'm sorry," whispered Grandfather as they lay her on her bed, untying her so she'd be able to get free in a few minutes. "With her gone, it makes you the only living blood relative and you are now officially in charge of this fief by yourself. I can't let you run off and get killed."

He and the others left, Levi sitting sadly with his back to her door as Grandfather locked it from the outside, leaving her there by herself for awhile.

"I know," said Grandfather when he saw his son's face. "But we had no choice. Stay here and keep an ear out for her, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Here's the key if you need to get in there."

"Alright." Levi sat back once more as he heard the sound of someone sobbing violently on the other side of the door. Sighing, he wished more than ever right now that he could help her, and realized more than usual that he couldn't.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse walked slowly down the halls of the fief, letting her supper settle itself in her stomach and enjoying the feeling of fresh clothes against her skin. Everyone was upset about the disappearance of Elizabeth, herself included, and she could see where Grandfather was coming from. But she could also understand Amanda's wish to go and save her 'sister'. Still, it would be suicidal to attempt such a thing at this point, and Alyse considered it wiser to stick around and do what she could for the good of the people rather than one person alone.

She walked outside into the sunlight and quickly found herself recruited into a team of people for helping rebuild a shop that had been burned down by the Scanrans. Sawing, hammering, chopping, whatever they asked her to do she did it. Although, it was more often splitting logs because it took less time with her gift and they were perfect every time.

"Hey," said Grandfather, seeing her out there as he roamed the town. "Why don't you head back and take a nap, alright? They're doing alright out here, and you need your strength for later."

"Ok." Alyse headed back inside and to her room, stopping by Amanda's briefly to see Levi was dozing outside with the key in hand, the door still locked shut and the sound of someone rifling through things on the other side. Leaving him be, she went into her room and soon fell asleep, not waking until later that night by a sound outside her windows.

Looking down, she thought she saw a caped figure disappear into the woods below. Figuring it was just a trick of the light, she went out into the hall and saw Amanda's door was open. Getting curious, Alyse stuck her head inside and glanced around, surprised at what she saw. 

Weapons were missing from their wracks, and other than her sword it was the ones Amanda usually fought with. Her pack and light armor were missing as well, and a the food that had probably been given to her earlier on in case she was hungry. 

Seeing a boot hang off the couch, she went over and found Levi lying there, stirring as if he was just about to wake up from a heavy sleep. The chill in the room she found was due to the fact that a window with a rope hanging out of it was left open, and a scrap of fabric with the heavily scented liquid on it told the tale of how Levi fell asleep.

"Ugn...." 

"What happened?" asked Alyse, giving him a glass of water to clear his head.

"Amanda..." he said groggily. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was really, really quiet so I slipped in to make sure she was alright. She was sitting here and I sat next to her. Before I knew what was happening next, she had something pressed up against my nose and was saying she was sorry but she had to do this. She took my key ring and left, using it to get out through the windows right before everything went black."

"So she ran?"

"After Elizabeth, I assume," added Levi, getting to his feet quickly. "I'm going after her."

"Me too, then," said Alyse, quickly going and getting some things together from her room. Grabbing Amanda's sword as a last minute impulse, the two of them fled into the night before they could be missed, leaving a note for Grandfather in their wake as they did.

The hunt was on. And their chances of finding both sisters alive were not on their side.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa paced endless by the front gate for more news to come in. The King's Own fort had been fine, as well as the mines and towns near it. Now all that was left was Counterpoint and Lynx Mountain. If that fief hadn't come through, that town would be nothing but a pile of ashes right now, and she had no way of knowing until the message came.

"The messenger was spotted, ma'am," said a scout, having rode in hard from a few miles away. "He'll be here any minute."

"Good," said Lyssa, hurrying down the stairs to wait. "Get something to drink and food prepared for him, he'll be exhausted by now."

"Yes, Commander."

Lyssa leaned on a post by the gate and waited there impatiently, several of the troops heading for the garrison in case they had to suit up real fast in order to go save some other town. The messenger came into view, galloping the whole way as his mare sped him on to the open gates of the fort.

"Easy," she said, taking the reins from the rider as another helped him down. "What news do you have for me?"

"Counterpoint is fine," he wheezed, taking the water and gulping it down as his horse was led away. "Lynx Mountain was hit with a side attack, but they were able to repulse it even with part of their force missing and all it well across the board."

"Good," said Lyssa, immediately relaxing. "Gale, take this fellow to the extra rooms and let him sleep there until he is ready to leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good news?" asked Eric, seeing her walk up with a steady, relaxed look on her face.

"Alls well everywhere," she sighed with a nod. "We made it through with all forces intact and I'm assuming only a few casualties."

"That's good," said Eric with a nod. "So, what's supposed to happen next."

"The same thing we always do," replied Lyssa with a shrug. "We wait."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sat beside the fire as she patiently roasted the meat from the sheep Stephanie had slaughtered that day, keeping an eye on the bread that was baking at the same time. Stephanie sat near by, cleaning the lanterns they used and giving them fresh wicks as well as more oil from a jar.

"How much longer?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass of fresh cider. Chris and his father had been up to visit briefly a few days ago and left them with three new skins of apple cider, something neither of them had had for awhile.

"Just a few minutes for the meat," said Jennifer, adding some more seasoning to it. "The bread's done, though." She took the loaf and brought it to the table, quickly cutting a slice and putting it before Stephanie. "Well, what do you think?"

Stephanie broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth, cooling it with a sip of cider. "I still don't know how you do it," she said, shaking her head with a grin. "I've made this bread and that meat for years, but somehow whenever you do it you create a masterpiece!!"

"You like it, then?"

"As always."

"I just add some other stuff to it," said Jennifer with a shrug, bringing the meat off the fire as well and over to the table. "You could do it too, if you really wanted to..."

"I don't have the cooking talent that most of my family possesses," said Stephanie shortly. "I'd end up doing something wrong and make it all inedible, that's for sure."

"You can make better chocolate truffles than me," said Jennifer comfortingly. "And caramel candies, too..."

"That's the way my mom is," said Stephanie ruefully. "She can make all this candy and chocolate stuff, and it's all really good, but she can't cook a decent meal to save her life."

"Just eat and be thankful that you can make something that everyone likes period," said Jennifer with a grin. "I knew some people who couldn't cook at all back home."

"Really, now?"

"Yep," replied Jennifer with a nod. "One time, me and a friend tried to bake some cookies, her name was Nicole, but somehow they all ended up burnt and tasting like salt... she said it was my fault, but I think she got her measuring things mixed up again."

"Figures," said Stephanie. "She was probably really good at some other things, though, right?"

"Yeah, she was."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah walked in the Dancing Dove first, making sure things had settled down before Jon followed and went over to Vixen's table, having a seat there. A blond boy, who was actually closer to a man, sat there as well, talking with the three sisters quietly.

He seemed familiar enough with them, his green eyes serious but with a twinkle in them that wouldn't go away. Still, he didn't have the look of a thief about him and Sarah wondered what an honest guy would be doing in a place like this.

Then again, what was *she* doing in a place like this.

"Gimme just a minute and we'll get caught up with you," said Vixen to the pair, letting them take a seat. "This'll only take a minute or two more."

"So, there is no word on when this might be coming through?" asked the youth, a sad look coming across his face.

"I'm afraid not," said Vixen, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Sean, we all want her to be a free citizen again, but without any way to get it to the top courts…"

"I know, I know," he said, slowly getting up from his seat. "I can't get away to visit Jenny anytime soon, but if you could get this to her for me-"

"Is he talking about our Jenny?" asked Sarah, having been listening to one side.

"Yeah," replied Vixen, Sean getting a confused look on his face. 

"Huh?"

"Sarah and Jon, meet Sean: Jenny's boyfriend here in Corus. Sean, meet Sarah and Jon, two of Jenny's old friends from her homeland."

"Oh, so you're some of those sucked into Tortal, or whatever," said Sean, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Jon flatly, shaking his hand. "It is too bad what happened to her, but as we all used to say back in the band room, she is the Corruptor…"

"You know we were all just joking about that," stuck in Vixen with a grin. "She couldn't corrupt a fly."

"I don't know about that," said Jon with a grin. "She seems to have done well enough with this guy…"

"Would you like to go visit her?" said Mouse out of the blue, holding the letter in her hands. "I mean, you could go deliver this for us, then make sure she's ok, and get to see her for the first time since we all….left."

"It would be nice to see her again," admitted Sarah. "And it's not like we have anything to do right now."

"We'll go," said Jon. "How about giving us some directions there?"

"Sure," said Vixen. "Go ahead and go, Sean, we'll make sure they take this to her."

"Thanks again, Vixen, for all you've done!"

"It's your sister that's keeping her safe!"

"True…"

"How about those directions sometime in this lifetime?"

"Hold your horses!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen stole into the stable of the Dancing Dove, quickly going to the stall where her mare was kept and giving her a sugar cube to keep he quiet. "Easy, girl, easy," whispered Vixen, patting her neck softly. "Come on, we're just gonna go for a short ride without everyone else following for once…"

"Mind if I come?" asked a voice by the door. "Allie has the main room covered, and I'm not working the bar for awhile…"

"Sure, Mouse," said Vixen, looking at Baby who waited for her master across the stalls. "I'm just gonna go bareback since it's only for a short ride."

"I always ride bareback," Mouse reminded her with a grin. "Whether horse or-"

"Enough," said Vixen, holding her hand up as she turned a nice shade of red. "I don't want to know about that kind of stuff. Let's just go."

"If you insist…"

"I do!" Vixen swung up onto her mount and trotted out the back entrance to the Dancing Dove, taking side streets and side gates until she reached the  outskirts of Corus and was galloping freely through the plains.

"Wait up!" called Mouse, a few lengths behind her on Baby. 

"So," said Vixen after she had slowed down, the two of them trotting side by side to a stream nearby. "Jenny's still in exile, Sarah and Jon are going to war, and we're stuck here minding the Rogue. What else could possibly go wrong?"

"We could go through another Scanran take over," said Mouse sweetly, giving the world her ever-innocent smile. Too bad it wasn't real as well…

"True," admitted Vixen. "We haven't lost anyone lately, but we still have Kara and her nursemaid…"

"Admit it," said Mouse teasingly. "You like having that little rug rat around sometimes."

"So do you, Mama Mouse," said Vixen right back, giving her a look. "You're the one that raised her, not me."

"Oh, you and Joe didn't like being her Uncle and Aunt, even though you're not married?"

"Better than being her mother without a husband."

"Shut up."

"Oh, what'cha gonna do?" asked Vixen wickedly, turning back towards Corus. "Bite me with the mouseteeth? Or maybe you'll set a mousetrap!"

"Why you little fox…."

"Sly as one too!" Vixen took off towards Corus as Mouse chased her the whole way, laughing as threats rang out behind her from the angry thief sister.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood at the edge of the stable lot, watching as the young man before him practiced tricks on his mount, preparing for the riding performance that night. "Impressive," said Kyle as the man came to get a drink from the barrel he was leaning on. "Do you think you could teach me some of those tricks?"

"Free of charge?"

"I am housing you here and letting you put on a public performance without fee."

"Alright, what do you want to learn?"

"What can you teach me?"

"I don't know, let's go have a try at it and see."

The man, whose name was Quinn, walked out to the middle where his horse waited for him, Kyle following closely behind. "Are you sure?" asked Kyle carefully. "If you don't want to, I'll understand…"

"You should be able to do a few of these," said Quinn with a shrug. "The trick's in your strength and balance, and you seem to have a good measure of both."

"Thanks."

"You there, get me my extra mount if you would, please!"

"Aye, sir."

"Thank you kindly. Now, look here, Baron, see how her saddle has these straps on it?"

"Yeah," said Kyle, noting the one right below the top edge of the front and the back. "What about them?"

"You use them like this," said Quinn, looping his hands in them as his mount rode by, using the momentum to easily swing himself up into the saddle. "No stirrups, no mounting block, and no having to stand still."

"I see," said Kyle, watching him do it again, before attempting it himself. The mare rode up to him, he slipped his hands into the loops, and…

**_Thud!!_** Kyle stopped rolling a few feet away on the other side of the horse, lying there panting as Quinn rushed over to check on him.

"Are you alright, Baron?" he asked worriedly, sticking his hand out to help the younger man.

"I think so," wheezed Kyle. "What did I do wrong?"

"First of all, you swung late," said Quinn with a nod. "Secondly, you swung too high. Went over the bloody horse, you did!"

"No kidding?"

"Seriously. A good flight, you had."

"Oh."

"Ready to try it again?"

"I guess so." Kyle got to his feet, taking a gulp of water before heading out to the center of the ring once more and waiting for the mare to come by, watching Quinn one more time before attempting it himself. The mare rode by, he slipped his hands in the loops, jumped…. Kyle landed in the saddle, but was unbalanced and quickly tumbled from it on the other side, rolling around in the dust some more before he came to a halt.

"Not bad," said Quinn with a grin as he helped him to his feet again. "You got better that time, Baron, you really did. Want to stop now, or are you willing to give it another go?"

Kyle's traitorous mouth said he'd go again, even though his body and head were screaming at him that this was enough. Unfortunately, he had never been one to listen to reason, even from himself…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby sat in the main medical building for the town, tending to the wounded and healing those that she could before their life was gone forever. Handing a baby she had just checked back to it's mom, she headed down stairs and waited in the main room, having seen a Scout ride in and knowing he would have more information as to who would need their help.

"Come on," said Artman, meeting her there. "Let's go before they come calling for us. The guy looks beat enough as it is." Libby just sniffed and walked out the door, leaving him to trail along in his wake. She was still angry at him for several things that he had said to her lately, and wasn't about to let it go right now.

"There you are," said the Scout, glad to have them come to him instead of the other way around. "There was only one other place hit, Lynx Mountain, but they weren't hit hard and only lost a few men before the attackers were repulsed. They're drawing everyone in from the town outside the walls to inside the main ones and the few that were injured are being taken care of by the healers that they have there."

"Then they aren't in dire need of our help?" asked Libby.

"No," replied the man with a nod. "It was requested by one of the Generals that you stop in there to make a quick check before heading back to your base, but you can stay here until you're are finished before you do so."

"Thank you," said Libby with a bow. "We appreciate it a lot."

"Yeah, what she said," mumbled Artman.

"I'm going back to the infirmary," said Libby to the Captain who was there. "If you need anything else, that's where I'll be found."

"Yes, ma'am."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Liz woke up, still feeling fairly drugged, chained to a pole in a long tent with others near by. Shifting around some, she heard the constant barrage of rain overhead (probably the reason for the tent) and could also make out the forms of guards standing right outside the walls in the rain, all bearing weapons and keeping watch constantly.

Great, there was almost no chance of her being able to escape with conditions like this...

Glancing around, Liz could feel her eyes adjusting to the low light, making it easier for her to see. There were people around her, mostly asleep or lying down resting, and none of them were younger than 16 or so. Maybe there'd be someone here she knew, maybe she'd find someone who had been lost alive...

Getting up and stretching out her legs, Elizabeth tested the length of the chain, seeing how far she could go without straining it too much. People smiled wanly at her or ignored her as she trudged by, they had probably seen it before. New people coming in, some taken away and some doomed to stay here until they starved. So many dead, so many lost, an air of despair hung everywhere with in the small confines.

Elizabeth stopped by one in particular, some how recognizing her despite the dreary surroundings... "Lady Hope?" she whispered, kneeling down by the woman.

"Hm?" Hope raised her head, seeing Elizabeth beside her in the exact same condition she was in. "Oh no....not Lynx mountain too...."

"No, no," replied Elizabeth quietly, shaking her head. "I was one of the few caught. Lynx Mountain still stands, and so will your home one-day with your son in charge."

"Justin? He is alive?" asked Hope suddenly, sitting up as fast as she could. "My baby, my baby is still alive??"

"Amanda took him in as her own when you were captured," said Elizabeth kindly. "How many of those taken from your family have survived?"

"Two, me and my husband."

"Where is he now?"

"Out doing labor duty."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Right before the boarder into Scanra. The river is near by, and they've been using this as a secret camp for sometime now, I think."

"Goddess speed to my sister, then," whispered Elizabeth, closing her eyes as she rose to her feet.

"How do you know she will come?" asked Lady Hope.

"She will come," replied Elizabeth confidently. "If there's one thing I know about Amanda, she won't leave family (real or not) hanging. She will come."

At that moment Amanda was quietly making her way through the woods several miles away from Lynx mountain and growing ever closer to Elizabeth and the Scanran camp. She had been tracking them since she left her fief, wearing soft boots that let her run noiselessly through the woods. Her bow was strapped to her back with arrows, her sais in their sheaths on her boots, a pack on her back with supplies and wound treatments, a staff in her hands, and a cape around her shoulders.

She came to a stream and stopped, the rain started to patter down lightly from overhead. Great, she'd have to hurry now if she wanted to use the tracks to find where Elizabeth had been taken. Getting a quick drink and refilling her flask, she figured it was about mid-morning but with the storm heading in it was looking closer to the middle of the night. 

Scampering through the under brush, taking care to keep low and her senses about her, Amanda came upon the first of the guards. He was standing there with his hands crossed over his chest, a good guard except that his eyelids were drooping and he yawned every five minutes. 

Amanda took out her bow and put an arrow to the string, quickly taking aim and loosing the arrow... _Zip! Thunk!_ The guy dropped like a rock with the arrow punched throw his neck to the fletching, only a little blood splaying to the sides as she crept out into the opening, taking her eyes off her surroundings long enough to rifle through his belongings real quick.

Too bad even that was too long. A shout to her right and the sound of several feet crashing through the woods caused her to back up....right into the arms of some Scanrans who had gotten around behind her. She killed one with a sais through his jugular artery, and the other was knocked back with a hard whack to the head. Backing away from them, her eyes narrowed and flashed between green and blue as more came and surrounded her, bearing weapons of all sizes and types.

"Well," she said to herself right before she was thrown into the fray. "This is going to be fun...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Levi stalked quietly behind Alyse, traveling at a good pace as the rain started to pour, knowing they were getting ever closer to Amanda and Elizabeth by following the trail of the Scanrans themselves. Levi knew the woods well enough that he had taken them through a couple short cuts, each one putting them closer to their friend. Each one putting them closer to their enemy.

"Wait," he said in a whispered, his ears picking up something in the distance. He stooped over so no one would see him and ran past the stream that was before then, going forward to whatever it was that he had heard...

Alyse followed close behind him, easily scaling the tree he pointed to and going out on a well-covered limb to see what was happening. He was soon up there with her and took in the sight below, wondering what they should do.

Amanda stood in the middle of a clearing, dead men littering the ground around her and a few wounds bleeding freely on herself as she stood her ground with another five or six Scanrans still surrounding her. Obviously, they didn't feel like going and telling their superiors that she had managed to kill over half the guards by herself, so better kill her and say there were several others as well.

They watched for a moment as another man lunged at her from behind, Amanda sensing it somehow and dodging the blow, quickly sending him to the Black God with the others and waiting for what those who were left would do next.

"Amanda!" yelled Levi from above, taking out her sword and tossing it to her before jumping down and standing back to back with her in the pouring rain. Alyse leapt down as well, landing to one side and staying there, crouched and ready to attack. She had known there would be fighting, but this was getting a little past her comfort zone. Winning wouldn't be a problem with this many to attack, their problem would be if more showed up and they were pressed even more.

"Thanks," murmured Amanda, her hands tightening on the handle as she drew it from its sheath. "Let's go." She darted forward to one side, the other two going different ways and dispersing themselves between those who were left, taking care of them as quickly as possible. Alyse used her gift and fans at the same time, knocking them back or slicing them in half as she felt like it. These people had tried to invade her home. These people deserved to die.

When it was over, Levi put his weapons away and helped Alyse get her fan out of a tree where it had gone clean through a Scanran and stuck itself there. Amanda stood alone in the middle of the group, her senses still in attack mode and waiting for something happen next. 

"Amanda," said Alyse, touching her shoulder gently. Amanda whirled around, but stopped well before she did any harm, nodding her head and putting the sword away.

"Thanks," she said softly, picking up her things where she had thrown them to the side. "Help me drag these parasites into the bushes, I don't want anyone to know we were here."

"Then you don't think word of this attack has spread any?" asked Levi grimly as he dragged on himself off to the side.

"No," replied Amanda. "These may not have even been guards for the camp, just look out for any trouble that might be headed their way far from the camp. The rain will wash away our tracks, especially the way it's coming down now. Come on, we need to hurry."

"Aye," said Alyse with a nod, wiping the blood from her hands before helping with another corpse. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa stood there in disbelief as she listened to the Scout's tail of the sisters, their cousin and the Headman's son. "You have to be joking," she said quietly, shaking head she did. "Those fools! First the one is captured because she can't obey the rules, then the other runs off to save her. And of course, her dear cousin and friend have to run along behind her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Good goddess, what are these people thinking!?"

"They aren't," said Eric from beside her, a serious look on his face. "They're just following their hearts and not their heads."

"If they have anything in their heads to begin with," sighed Lyssa in aggravation. "I'd never have expected something like this from Alyse. She was so level headed and calm, not one easily excited or to rush into things without thinking them through first... Levi, he would be the sort to do that, and Elizabeth would obvious never follow the rules if she could help it, but still!! That's an entire family of nobles gone with no clear heir in sight if they don't come out of this alive!"

"Settle down," said Eric gently, putting a hand on her arm. "We'll have a roaming guard check for any signs of them every day, and with orders to help them if they're found. Other than that, there's really nothing we can do."

"Go set it up," said Lyssa, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, of all the times......still, I really can't blame them. If it were my sister or friend in trouble.....I would probably rush in after them too...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer cuddled her new kittens gently, patting Snowball on the head as the mother nursed them on a blanket. There were five in all, two girls and three boys, and no where to put them as well. She was going to head to the fief in a few hours and give them away, hoping they would find good homes there and make themselves useful as mousers. Their parents, or at least mother, certainly had.

They weren't exactly sure who the father was yet. It obviously wasn't any of her brothers, and it's not like she could tell them who the daddy was herself. Oh well, maybe they'd figure it out eventually, but in the mean time she had to take these little bundles of fur to the market place!

Loading up a small basked with the mother and kittens inside, Jennifer strapped to the back of her mare, Jewel, who had been used often to get supplies from the town or the fief when needed. She swung herself up onto Jewel's bare back and took off at an easy trot, doing her best not to disturb the kittens and their mommy.

It was only a twenty minute ride or so, but she enjoyed it just the same. Fall was there, with the leaves changing colors that time in August, and September quickly approaching as well. The air had a crisp feel to it, and at times she felt younger and more energetic, like those little tots who run around for hours and hours at a time without getting tired at all.

She road into the side gate that most servants or workers used and went to see Kasumi in the barns, taking the basket of kittens with her. 

"Hey, Jen!" greeted Kasumi warmly when she saw the small goat herder, shaking hands with her. "How have you been?"

"Fine," replied Jen softly, keeping her voice as low as she could. "I just came by to see if anyone wanted these kittens. I already have the five, and these would just be too much for me to keep..."

"Let me see," said Kasumi, picking up on gently and holding it before her face in her hands. "Hm, good teeth and eyes, they still have their claws...who's the parents?"

"Snowball's the mom, obviously," said Jen, pointing to the cat in the basket. "We don't know who the dad it, but if he's a loner in the woods or the fields, he has to be in somewhat good condition to have lasted this long..."

"True," said Kasumi with a nod, flashing her a white smile against her dark skin. "Come, I think I know who will want these. I'm keeping one, that's for sure."

"Which one?" asked Jen, sticking close to her side as they walked through the courtyard.

"The all white one like her," said Kasumi, showing her the one she already held in her hands. "Turn right here. Hey, Carlos, you here?!"

"What?" asked a young man, swinging over the edge of the loft above them and landing with cat-like grace on the floor in front of them. "This had better be good, 'Sumi, I just got to sleep and it's my day off."

"Look at these fine young kittens," said Kasumi with a good-natured grin. "No charge at all, Carlos, you want them?"

Carlos picked up one and inspected it, pleased at what he saw. "I can take three," he said with a shrug. "That's what I've got room for in the mousers that roam the grounds and the house. I'll have the calico, the all black one....and this sweet little gray striped one."

"That leaves you with one," said Kasumi, checking the sun's position outside. "Oops, I gotta run. Why don't you take him back home and give him to Chris or something? I'll catch ya later, bye!"

"Bye," replied Jen, waving briefly before heading back to the horse at the stable. "Well, little one, I guess you're stuck with us for awhile. What should we call you? Um..." She looked at his brown coat and white paws. "Boots," she decided at last with a grin. "Just like Puss in Boots."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Hey, there," said Jon, feeling a horse nudge his leg as he lay with his eyes closed under a tree in the mid-morning hours. He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of grass and opened his eyes as the nudge came again, more forcefully this time.

"What?" he asked, sitting up and seeing Mandie and Offbeat standing there, looking at him expectantly. "Oh, alright..." He moved over, making room for them in the shade. Sitting with his back to the tree since there was really no room for him to lay down all sprawled out anymore, he began to hum some song from Blink 182 that had been stuck in his head for awhile.

Mandie suddenly bit down on his hand, a sign that he should stop before she decided to draw blood. "Alright, alright," he muttered. "Go get your beauty sleep, Princess Mandie, not like you need it or anything, you're a horse..."

Offbeat snorted, as if to say, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

"A horse is a horse is a horse," said Jon with his hands out before him in a gesture of peace. "No offense, but to me you all look pretty much the same."

Mandie shook her head angrily, eyeing him like she just might snap and bite off his head from that remark. 

"Alright, alright, whatever," said Jon, sighing and closing his eyes once more. "I'm wrong, sure. Just don't bite me, you left a bruise around the teeth marks last time!"

Mandie whickered to herself, seemingly chuckling at him without being too obvious while Offbeat laughed outright, making him frown angrily. 

"What's so funny?" he demanded, starting to get up from his seat. "Horses, they're all the same, you-"

"Jon, you're arguing with animals," said Sarah from the other side of the tree where she had been sitting all that time. "Let it go."

"That's it, the whole world thinks I'm an idiot today," he muttered, getting up and stalking back to the house, followed by the sound of human and horse laughter from behind.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

 Allie shooed Kara before her into the room, shutting the door behind them and locking it so no one would be able to get in or out without the key. "What are we doing, Auntie Allie?" asked Kara sweetly, sitting herself upon the bed.

"Well, remember how you said that you wanted to be just like us when you grow up?" asked Allie, pulling a bag she had with her up onto the table. "Well, now's your chance."

"Oh, goodie!"

**Two Hours Later**

Vixen and Mouse searched the tavern from top to bottom, followed by a very worried Sana who leaned on Joe for support in her still weakened condition. 

"Kara, Karalee?!" called Vixen, starting on the upper, floor. "Where are- Kara!" There she stood in the middle of the hallway with a red cape on, her hair all curly and tied back with a red bow. Suddenly, she whipped the cape off as if on cue and stood there in a leather suit with knee-high, high heeled boots, a whip, and black leather gloves that went to her elbows.

"Oh my," said Vixen, standing there with her mouth open as Joe, Mouse, and Sana caught up, all have similar reactions as well.

"Kara!!"

"Mithros...what happened to her?!"

"Good Mother goddess, Kara, what have you done?!"

"She's such a perfect little Mistress, isn't she?" asked Allie, appearing beside them from a shadowy corner. 

Vixen frowned, understanding everything now. "Allie..."

"What?" she asked innocently, smiling all the while. "She said she wanted to be like us, so I helped her along the way..."

"You made her like you," said Mouse in frustration. "Not like us. You wouldn't catch me dead in that thing, I tell you."

"Sure...whatever, but she likes it! Don't you, Kara?"

"Auntie Allie? The back's starting to give me a wedgie again," said Kara with a frown, dropping the whip and trying to 'fix' it. "It's too tight, too, I can hardly breath..."

"That's it," said Mouse, going and taking the younger girl back in the room to change. "Come on, Kara, let's get your clothes back on."

"You will not do that again," said Vixen pointedly, glaring at Allie. 

"What?" asked Allie with a shrug. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, and she did look cute in the outfit..."

"She's not even ten years old!!" exploded Vixen, Allie drawing back against the wall. "Leave her alone, Allie, she's not some doll you can just dress up like a Mistress and play with. She's a human being, not a pet!"

"Aw, Auntie Vixie looking out for her well being?"

"Better than you are," cut in Sana, a hard look in her eyes. "Don't do that to her, she's a noble woman and will have her fief back someday."

"I'm still waiting for us to make some progress there," said Allie boredly. "Alright, I'll leave her alone. I admit defeat. Whatever."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle got up early and dressed before his servants could awake and start fussing over him, helping himself to some fruit in a bowl on the way down and taking his rapier with him as he went. A guard he had gotten to know fairly well was practicing in the main courtyard that morning, a Kyle went over to him, figuring he could use a warm-up as well.

"Hullo, Wesley," he said, getting his attention as he removed his outer tunic and started to do some drills.

"Good morn', milord," said the man with a smile, stopping what he was doing for a second. "What brings you down hear to see me on this fine morning, sir?"

"Just a chance to try my skills against yours," said Kyle recklessly. "Again, that is."

"Milord, I've sent you flying four times now," said Wesley with a frown. "Isn't that enough for ye yet? Are ye daft or something?"

"Not at all," replied Kyle, shaking his head. "I just feel like seeing if I've improved any since then."

"You mean to see if you'll fly in 10 minutes instead of five."

"Exactly."

"As milord wishes..." The two men finished their warm-ups and stood facing each other ready to go. "Ready, sir?"

"Aye."

"Then begin." Kyle attacked quickly and fiercely, but Wesley easily evaded the dancing blade and nearly scored a mark himself, causing Kyle to leap back some. They stopped and circled each other for a minute, Wesley attacking first this time. He came slower, but with less warning. Kyle couldn't tell what he was going to do until the last second, barely having time to dodge out of the way and keep himself in one piece. Wesley spun around and hooked Kyle's foot with his, twisting it and sending him flying onto his back.

"Not bad," said the guard, helping him to his feet. "Mayhap you'll do better next time, milord."

"Maybe," replied Kyle, wiping the sweat from his face and taking a sip from the flask that was offered to him. "Thanks again, Wesley, for humoring me in this endless need of mine."

"Anytime, milord. 'Tis a pleasure to send ye a flying. Especially on such a glorious morn as this."

Kyle smiled and laughed. "I'm sure it is."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda easily found the way to the camp, first checking out how many guards there were and what their rotation was. Once every two hours, from what they had gathered by sitting there and watching through most of the day. That should give them enough time...

It was getting close to dusk now, the light fading away as Amanda fit an arrow to her bow for the first guard, Alyse standing beside her in the tree just in case she missed and needed a back up shot. But Amanda never missed her shots. Three guards went down, all of them just in the right area for them to move through and get to the only tent in the whole camp. If Elizabeth was somewhere in that camp, it would probably be there.

Levi and Alyse covered her back with bows (Levi using hers) as she crept through the brush to the tent, slitting the throat of the guard on her side before he could make a sound and dragging him off into the bushes where he was hidden from view. Slitting the side of the tent so she could get in, Amanda stayed to the shadows and motioned for those who saw her to keep quiet.

Levi and Alyse came in as soon as they could safely make it, starting with the ones closest to them and setting everyone free. Chains were muffled with the trio's capes as Levi picked them open, just shrugging with a goofy smile when someone asked him how he knew how to do that.

There had to have been about 25 in all. Amanda got to Lady Hope and her husband, who was halfway down, and gladly embraced her, knowing all along that they'd see each other again someday. "Is Justin really ok?" were the first words out of her mouth, a ray of hope shining in her eyes. 

"Yes," replied Amanda sincerely, helping Levi set her free. "Do you think you can walk?"

"All of us can," said Lady Hope sadly. "Those who can't work for their food in building this camp/fort thingy are sent somewhere else, the young ones as well."

"Is Elizabeth here?"

"Down at that end."

"Is she alright?"

"She's in better condition than most of us. I think they were planning on using her for barter real soon."

"Thanks."

Levi and Alyse finished freeing the first half of the people while she went and freed her sister, waking her up by shaking her shoulders gently. "Get up, Liz, come on, we're getting you out of here!"

"Hm...?" Elizabeth opened her eyes, immediately giving Amanda a death-grip hug. "I knew you'd come for me, but- you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry about me," said Amanda, shrugging like she always did. "Come on, you've got to help Alyse get the first group out of here."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Alright."

"Which is closer?" asked Amanda urgently as the first group huddled around the entrance she had made, about half of their time spent already. Dinner would come in an hour with the guard change, and then the night shift of workers would start. They had to be long gone by then, or else they might not make it. "Lynx mountain or one of the forts?"

"The fort by Commander Lyssa," said one of the men immediately. "I can take you there..."

"I know the way," said Alyse with a nod. "We'll go first, you stay and help the second group get in, alright?"

"That's fine," said Amanda with a nod. "Hang on just a second, though..." She peeped her head out the makeshift-door, checking for anyone at all....they must really not like this side of the tent for some reason. A putrid smell wafting to her face told her why, the latrines were on this side of the camp. What fun...

"Go," she said, shooing them out the entrance silently. "Run and don't look back. Help those that can't make it, but don't stop until you've reached the fort. Go!" Alyse nodded and disappeared into the woods, followed by those that made up their group.

Amanda and Levi went to the others who sat there mutely, hope shining in their eyes but not daring to make a sound less they give themselves away. Amanda reached the last pool that was driven into the ground, four young men sharing it with extremely short chains and more locks than the others had had.

"Careful," said Amanda just barely above a whispered, holding the shackles so they wouldn't clank while Levi finished his business of unlocking them. "Just relax, we'll get out of here in just a second..."

"Lady Amanda?" the man gasped, obviously taken back in surprise. "But how did you-" Amanda clamped her hand over his mouth, fearing the guards had heard his exclamation. 

"Who are you?" she hissed his ear. "I don't think I know you from anywhere...do I?"

"It's me," said the man, lowering his voice. "Faleron."

"What?!" This time Levi clamped his hands over her mouth, Amanda about ready to pass out from the shock. Faleron was dead!! Or at least they had said he was... Levi let her go, sure that she would control herself this time. "Look, you can explain things late, right now we're busting out of here."

"Right."

The other three were freed and they waited until it was clear to bolt through the small opening they had in the tent to the woods. The man who had said he knew the way went in the lead, Amanda hanging back and covering their trail as she went, Levi helping her catch anything she missed along the way.

"Do you think we'll make it?" he asked, keeping his eyes and ears open for any trackers they might have.

"I don't know," replied Amanda quietly. "We have another fifteen minutes at the most before they discover they're gone. Come on!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Liz ran in the front of the group, everyone else staying close behind them as they sped through the woods, not stopping for anything as Amanda had said until they finally made it in front of the fort. The moon was high over head by then, some of the older ones barely standing at all with the help of those around them. They bunched up together, quickly making it to the gate and being called to a halt before they could even lay a finger on it.

"Who goes there?!" someone high above them demanded, several archers ready with arrows on their bows pointed at the group of freed prisoners and their leaders in case in was a trap.

"It's me, Lady Alyse of Lynx Mountain!" called Alyse, stepping into the torchlight. "We need in immediately, there are those with me that require medical attention at once!"

"Yes, milady!" The gates were opened and Commander Lyssa summoned, quickly giving the Lady and her cousin hugs before giving out orders for those with her to be cared for as quickly as possible.

"How did you make it out alive with so many prisoners?" asked Lyssa, motioning to the group of 10 that were with them. "Seems somewhat noticeable to me."

"Amanda got us out and covered our trail," explained Elizabeth quickly. "There are more coming..."

"More? When?"

"We don't know," replied Alyse quickly. "Levi and I caught up with Amanda near the camp and she found a way in, freeing half the prisoners with our help and sending them with me and Liz, who she freed as well. The rest were to follow as soon as she could, but I don't know when that will be..."

"Eric!" she snapped, getting the Captain who was closest to come at a jog. 

"Yes, Commander?"

"Go and get the 5th, 6th, and 10th squad ready now!"

"But, Commander-"

"I said now, suited up and ready to go as soon as they can!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"We'll have a constant patrol out of them," said Lyssa quickly, seeing the look on Alyse's face. "Show me the route you took on this map." Alyse pointed it out, feeling the exhaustion of not sleeping for several hours come over her. Lyssa noticed this and sent the two of them to her quarters to rest with an extra bed for one of them put in there. She would take care of things. If the older sister was anything like these two, she would do all she could to make it out alive. And Lyssa knew she'd do everything in her power to help them.

Lyssa and the three squads took three different places along the route, lying hidden in certain parts along the trail in case there were Scanran Raiders about as well. All they had to do now as wait.....and wait they did.

The noon sun rose and started to set, causing Lyssa to get fairly worried. She was the closest one to Scanran fort, and they should've reached her by now...

(Now to the escaping peoples on the run)

The prisoners ran in a haphazard formation, avoiding clear spaces and staying as low as they could as another rain of arrows came from above. Levi and Amanda ran along the in the back, doggedly turning and shooting when ever they could with the few arrows they had left. A huge clearing was up ahead and Amanda wasn't looking forward too it, out in the open they were sitting ducks for such attacks. The Scanrans had been on their trail for two hours now, and so far they had lost two older folks from arrows that killed them immediately. 

"AHHH!!" Amanda growled as she snapped the shaft off the arrow that had just entered the back of her leg, easily pulling it out and continuing to run, ignoring the pain that was now coursing through her.

A few of the faster Scanrans came at them from the side all of a sudden, Levi and Amanda taking the three out before they could do much damage, but still losing another person in the process, a girl who had been shot through the head and couldn't have survived at all.

Running by two of those taken down, Amanda grabbed their quivers and slung them over her shoulder, her eyes beginning to flash again.

This was making her angry. She had been running from these soldiers too long, something had to be done about it...

(Back to Lyssa and her soldiers...)

Lyssa had gone back to where the group closest to the fort was, taking the group in the middle with her. Getting off her mount and standing with the others that were waiting for any from the scouts in the trees, she heard something. Like a far off scream that seemed to be getting closer, and the pattering of several feet at once from a distance...

"There they are, ma'am!" cried one of the soldiers, seeing the fleeing prisoners in the distance with a pack of Scanrans right on their tail. 

"Wave the flag so they'll know we're here!" commanded Lyssa, dropping back some. 

"Help!" came the cry when someone spotted the flag, one of the few left with enough breath period to yell. "Please, help us! We've got Scanran scum right on our butt!!!"

"Archers, go forward and take out those you can from a distance!" called Lyssa, running forward again with her bow in hand. She watched as those from the group running towards them finally made it to some sort of shelter....the last one being Levi who shook her hand warmly.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," he gasped, leaning on a tree so he had some cover. "Where's Amanda? I didn't see her-"

"Oh shoot," growled Lyssa, pushing Levi back as she took off out into the field, seeing a figure standing behind a boulder with a bow and a few things of arrows shooting constantly at the Scanrans. Whoever it was never missed their mark, but they were also fairly out in the open and already had an arrow sticking out her shoulder that she hadn't bothered to remove.

Levi struggled against the grip of the soldiers who held him back as he watched the Commander run forward, determined to go help his friend but too weak to do so at this point.

"Die," said the voice in a low growl, somewhat familiar to her but from where she couldn't place it. "You've killed innocent people, people who didn't deserve what you did to them! You invaded my home when I wasn't even there to protect it! Scum of the earth! Die!" The commander shook her head at the person's courageous but stupid stunt and shot a few arrows of her own, trying to take out the archers in the front.

Lyssa tackled the woman, whoever it was, to the side as a rain of arrows came at them both, giving them the full cover of the boulder. Except for one of the woman's hands that is. She pulled out the arrow that pierced it's middle and herself, and then the one in her shoulder, ignoring Lyssa completely as her eyes continued to flash back and forth between the two colors.

Lyssa was in shock as she recognized the person as one of her best friends from Indiana before she had moved. "Amanda!?!?!"

Upon hearing her name, the noblewoman snapped out of it an turned to her rescuer and long time friend back home. "Huh?! Lyssa!" 

"Oh crap..." They both moved and ran for cover back with the others as a rain of arrows and spears came at them this time, easily reaching over the side of the rock they were behind. Amanda fell behind, her leg and shoulder slowing her down from the pain as she staggered into the camp, Lyssa helping her the moment she rid herself of her weapons and her got into cover.

"Amanda!" cried Levi, coming and helping her on the other side. "Come on, we've got to get you to a healer..."

"We don't have one at the fort and the nearest one is at Counterpoint," said Lyssa automatically, shaking her head as she did. "We're due to get one since the last was killed fighting, but things are slow up here."

"We'll ride to Lynx mountain, then, and then I'll go back and get the healer there," said Levi, picking up Amanda in his arms, her head lolling to the side as she struggled to remain conscious.

"I'll take her to Lynx Mountain," said Lyssa, taking her long time and now just found friend from him and going to her horse, getting help from Eric in mounting. "Meet us there. Eric, get that man a horse and help these people get to the fort safely then send Elizabeth and Alyse to Lynx mountain."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Let's ride!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby slept soundly in her bed, the long day's work of taking care of all those people finally beginning to wear on her. Tomorrow, they would finish up here and head to that other fief. No more news had come in, so she assumed everything was fine and slept confidently that no one needed her help right at that moment.

**_KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!_**

Libby groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she went to the door and opened it, seeing a guard and a young man who was panting for air with a worn look to him standing there before her. "Yes?" she asked, yawning.

"Are you the Brazir Mage?" asked the young man.

"Yes," she replied. "What do you need?"

"Lady Amanda is going to die from trying to save her sister if you don't come at once," said Levi, pulling out the door. "Please, you must come and heal her before it's too late!"

"My power is low," she admitted, ducking back in the door long enough to get her outer tunic, cape, and bag. "But I'll do what I can for her. Where's the horses?"

A stable hand stepped up, a fresh mount for the man and Veety's reins in one hand. "Right here, milady."

"Thank you," said Libby, mounting in one smooth motion. "Tell my partner to come after me tomorrow, he needs his sleep for tonight or he'll be a complete jerk tomorrow. Let's go!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood with her herd close to the road by the hut, letting them graze there for the day so she could get back with plenty of time to spare for making a big dinner. She just felt like it tonight. No real reason in particular, she just wanted to cook a whole meal for once.

Two figures in the distance caught her attention just as her mind turned to Boots, the kitten who had been living with his mother since neither one of them had had time since then to go back the fief and find him a home. As the two figures approached, she noticed that they were vaguely familiar, one with spiky hair that was brown and the other with longer hair down to the shoulders... 

"Is that our corruptor?" asked one of the figures, a guy who wasn't much older than she, as he dismounted before her.

"Jon?!"

"The one and only."

"Hey," said the girl, getting down as well. 

"Sarah!?"

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Well....I'd don't know....just....yeah. I'm so glad to see you!" She gave Sarah a hug and kept her distance from Jon, since he knew where she was ticklish and might try to use it against her. "How did you find me?" she asked, looking rather puzzled as she thought about it.

"The Rogue friends of ours told us," said Sarah with a grin. 

"Yeah," said Jon, rolling his eyes. "Then same ones that threatened to take my manhood..."

"What?!"

"Ignore him, he's being paranoid again," said Sarah with a shrug.

"I am not!"

"Anyways," said Jennifer, hoping to change the subject. "How did you guys get back here? You have to go through the fief to get to this road..."

"We have a letter for your friend Stephanie from her brother, Sean," explained Sarah. "Who, by the way, is a very cute guy. You are one lucky girl, Jennifer." Jenny just blushed and ducked her head, going on back to the hut.

"Come on," she said, having the cats round up the herd. "You can have dinner with us tonight."

"Thanks," said Jon, rubbing his stomach. "The palace food it good, but I'm sure yours will be better."

"Thanks."

"How many cats do you have?" asked Sarah after the herd was in its pen and they sat around the table inside, sipping mugs of coffee and watching as Jennifer prepared their meal.

"Five," she replied quickly. "And one kitten. But we're not sure what to do with him since we can't keep him."

"Too many?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see him." Jennifer got Boots out of his box with his mother and took him to Sarah, being extremely gentle the whole time.

"Aw, he's adorable," cooed Sarah, putting the kitten in her lap. "I'll take him off your hands if that's alright with you."

"Only if you really want to."

"I do."

"Then he's yours."

"Hey, who's the company?" asked Stephanie, coming in the door and taking her usual seat by the fire.

"I'd like you to meet Sarah and Jon, two old friends of mine," explained Jennifer, not even bothering to lower her voice like she usually did. "The Rogue friends of mine sent them to check on me, and they have a letter from Sean for you."

"Nice to meet you," said Stephanie. "You can call me Steph. Where's the letter from that not so bright brother of mine?"

"Right here," said Sarah, fishing it from her pocket. "And thanks for letting us just barge in on you like this."

"That's ok," said Steph. "I see Boots has found his way to you."

"Yes, we'll be taking him with us, if that's alright..."

"Fine," said Steph with a shrug. "He's her cat, and I just feed them."

"Oh, ok."

The four of them spent a fairly nice evening together, catching up on things and getting the latest news on what was happening with the Nurse and Kara. Jenny was just glad to see some more people from her world again. To her, it made this world seem even more like home..

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah sat on the doorstep of the bunks they were staying in, the kitten in her lap feebly pouncing on the piece of string Sarah was wiggling under her nose. "Very good, Boots," she praised the kitten, scratching him behind the ears. "You're such a good little kitten, yes you are!"

Boots meowed softly and looked up at her with big, round eyes. 

"Aw, is Boots hungry?" The kitten seemed to nod, jumping around a bit. "Alright, come on."

Sarah boosted him onto her shoulder, his tiny claws keeping him in place as she got out a clean saucer and poured him some milk, putting it and him on the counter to lap up.

"That's a good Boots," she cooed, watching as his little pink tongue flashed back and forth between the bowl and his mouth to fill his tiny tummy.

Jon was outside in a pen with Mandie, knowing it was time to start getting her used a bridle and wondering how in the world he was going to do it. Using a sugar cube to get her to come over, he patted her neck with one hand and started to put a halter on her with the other, moving slowly as to not startle her too much.

Mandie backed away immediately at the touch of the soft leather and refused to let him put it on her head, prancing and rearing up on her hind legs as he tried to get close enough again and again, only to be repulsed by her flailing hooves and snapping teeth.

"Come on, girl," he groaned, leaning up against the fence post wearily. "I promise it's for your own good. No one can ride you or use you for anything useful if you don't get used to it. Besides, I'm trying to be nice about this. I could be really mean and just shove it on and force you to wear some old rope on that might hurt you and all."

Mandie seemed to consider this for a moment, her head tilted to the side before trotting over and letting him put it on her head. He did it gently, trying not to scare her or anything.

"Alright," he said, "Now you have to learn how to- wait!" Mandie bolted to the other side of the pen, shaking her head as she did. 

_I've got the halter_ she seemed to say. _That's all you said I had to do, so that's all I'm doing!_

Jon sighed, scratching his head as he did. This could be harder than he thought...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse sat with Sanalee during the day, watching as Kara played nearby and making sure their older charge was doing well with her recuperation and all.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mouse as Sana woke up after a long nap, getting her a drink of water from the nightstand nearby.

"Better," she replied, sitting up slowly and looking around the room for Karalee. Finding her playing in the corner with some dolls, she sighed and relaxed, getting up out of bed and sitting at the table with Mouse.

"Why is your name so similar so Kara's?" asked Mouse out of the blue, feeling like it was time someone tried to figure it out. "I mean, I can understand the whole 'Yanalee' and 'Karalee', them being mother and daughter, but yours..."

"All females in our family have a four letter name, with two vowels and two constantans put in the same order with 'lee' tagged on at the end," explained Sana, shrugging her shoulders as she did.

"Our?"

"Yeah," replied Sana sheepishly. "I'm Yanalee's cousin....youngest one on her mother's side..."

"Wait, so you're related to Kara by blood?" asked Mouse quickly. "I thought there was some accident several years ago that killed all the aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and such, except for her and her husband and child because they were away. At least on the mother's side."

"That's true," said Sana slowly. "You see, I was supposed to be there that day, so they automatically counted me dead with the others. I was a Rider once, one of Buri's best, but something held me up from arriving on time for that particular banquet. When I was proclaimed dead, I rode to see Yana, and she gave me the job of a Nursemaid for her soon to be born child. That's how I was hired for the job."

"And that boy who claimed to be your brother who disappeared the night after we returned here?"

"He was a young one I took care of when he was little," explained Sana slowly. "So I called him little brother, to make him feel like he had family around. But he's too independent to work for others for long, and I was surprised that he managed that long at the fief without me around to keep him in line."

"I see," Mouse sighed, getting up and pacing around for a moment. "You do realize that that makes things just a little more dangerous for us, right?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, if it gets out that you never really died, and that your cousin kept it under wraps for you....shoot, this whole mess has too many loops for even me to follow at once..."

"I'm sorry," said Sana, lowering her head some. "Really, we don't mean to put you through this much trouble."

"Trouble is what being in the Rogue is about," said Mouse quickly. "This is just a...shock.....that's all..."

"Then you will tell the others?"

"I'll have to."

"That's fine." Sana went to lay back down, Kara coming up and laying with her as the two fell asleep.

"Everything makes sense now," murmured Mouse as they dozed off, fighting the urge to do the same. "Yet, it really doesn't..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle laughed from his perch high above the ground, feeling his heart race as the hawks swooped around him and he jumped from mind to mind without end. One minute he was plunging from a dizzying height towards the ground. The next, he was soaring high in the sky. This one was doing quick darts through the trees. That one was enjoying a nice, lazy circle in the sky. 

"Time passes too quickly for its own good when you're flying," he murmured to himself, pulling himself back and going through the bag he had beside him, knowing he was going to be late already and he should send a message to Martin so he would know not to get worried about him. "Yaro, come here, will you?"

A small falcon came and landed on his arm, watching as he wrote something on a slip of paper, rolling it up and giving it to the bird to deliver for him. "Hang on," he said, slipping into the falcon's head. "I'll go with you and show you who to give it to. Head west, winged friend."

The falcon nodded a did so, soaring over the town to the small garden Kyle knew Martin would be in, sending Yaro in there at a slow pace so as not to startle anyone.

Martin was sitting with his father and some other fellows when the falcon approached him, scaring him at first since birds of prey rarely offered to come anywhere near humans, then relieved when he read the note it gave to him.

"Tell Master Kyle that he'd better not be too late because he has some dinner guests tonight," Martin told the bird, ignoring the confused looks of the men around him. The falcon nodded and took off. "Now, gentlemen, where was I? Oh yes..."

Kyle laughed from where he was at what he had seen before packing up his things and heading down the tree to the mountain, and then to the fief below.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby was flushed with frustration by the time she got into the room, everyone one of the servants but the old, kindly one they called Grandfather had questioned her being there until he sent them away and led her to the room himself, just to make sure she didn't run into anymore trouble. 

The patient was on the first floor, although (as Grandfather had explained) her room was on the third floor, they were worried about her being moved too much and simply had her put in his son's room, which was on the ground floor, and his son (who was the one who had gotten her) moved to a couch in the study for the time being.

An older woman was fluttering around dressed in a healer's garb, doing what she could to relieve the figure in the bed of the room of the ailments she had. "What's wrong with her?" asked Libby, still not able to see the face and ignoring the other three in the room. She began to pull out some bottles and herbs of her own, knowing at least a few of them would be used in the time to come.

"An arrow wound to the right shoulder, right hand, and back of the left leg below the knee. Several slashes and cuts in various places, mostly from sharp weapons swung at her, and lots of blood lost. A fever that I can't get to go down and going delusional as well," replied the matron systematically. "That, and several bruised bones and muscles. Maybe some internal bleeding, I can't be sure, and cracked bones in certainly a possibility too."

"How did she get all this?" demanded Libby, looking up from her sack of supplies for a moment.

"Fighting Scanrans." The healer gave her a look, saying there was probably much more to it than that but now was not the time.

"A noble lady?!" Libby gave the woman a look of disbelief.

"Yep." Libby quickly went to the beside of the lady, knowing something had to be off. There had to be a better explanation for this she reasoned; brushing the long, tangled hair of the woman out of her face before she realized who it was in surprise.

"Amanda?!" she exclaimed, immediately turning her head to where the others stood. "Elizabeth?! Alyse?!"

Elizabeth's head shot up, almost asleep in the chair she was curled up in at the moment. "Huh?!"

"Is that you Libby?!" The sister and cousin were amazed, but too tired otherwise to do more than drop their jaws and stare. Levi stood beside them, looking very confused and completely exhausted from not sleeping for two days straight or more. (Poor fellow....)

"Of course it's me," she said a tad bit sharply. "You know what, I'll find out whatever the heck is going on later. Right now, I have to save her."

"Then do it!" exclaimed Liz. 

"I will!"

"Ok!"

"Fine!"

"Ok!"

Libby went and knelt by the bed, doing a quick internal diagnostic of her own before deciding what to heal and what would have to heal on it's own. "Patch all the wounds with the salves from the green and blue bottles," she murmured, the matron writing down everywhere. "Give her a sip from the red flask with yellow stripes, that will help with the fever and delusions. Keep water in her and give her a spoonful of syrup from the brown bottle to keep her asleep. I'm going in to see what I can fix. And get those three out of here and in bed! They're going to make themselves sick if they don't from the looks of it."

"Don't over reach yourself," warned the matron before Libby went into a full trance, listing the injuries in her head. "It's not worth the risk. Even for a noble, or more importantly a friend."

"I know," whispered Libby, her head sinking rest on the bedspread. She had fully tranced, and no one knew what would happen when she woke up. All they could do was hope...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda could feel the cool sheets underneath her as she tried to move, her shoulder automatically flaring up in pain and her right hand bound so tight it was numb. Her vision dark and blurry as she opened her eyes, giving them time to clear out and focus themselves before trying to look around the room she was in.

It wasn't hers, that was for sure. A dim lamp on the table showed that others were in the room, walking around and talking quietly, glancing at her occasionally or keeping their eyes elsewhere. Elizabeth was there, Alyse as well....but she couldn't place the other two. A man and a woman dressed in Brazir clothes. Some how, she felt like she knew them, but couldn't quite remember. She could feel the bandages that bound her body as she tried to sit up, almost covering from head to toe by the feel of it too.

"Easy," said the one woman, immediately at her side with a cup in her hands. "Here, let's get your pillows up for you....there, now drink this." 

Amanda looked the woman in the eyes, recognition dawning on her face. "Libby?!" she rasped, her throat too dry to talk properly. She looked at the other guy, recognizing him as well. "Artman?!"

"Yeah," said Libby, patting her head. "Poor Manda, got herself all scraped up acting like a good big sister."

"You know, I'd tickle you if I weren't in so much pain," growled Amanda, sipping the drink and almost spitting it back out. "Ung!!! What is this stuff?!"

"A special drink just for you," said Libby with a wink, "Drink it, I promise it will make you feel better."

"Sure it will," muttered Amanda, plugging her nose and forcing herself to chug it down as quickly as she could. Amazingly enough, when she was through (and after stopping herself from gagging it up a few times) it cleared her head and lessened the pain, giving her more energy to move around some more.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elizabeth, coming and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Fine," said Amanda, inspecting her right hand. "I got an arrow through it, didn't I?"

"It'll be fine," said Libby with a smile. "We've swapped stories since you've been out. So, you're the renegade Lady of Corus, are you?"

"What are you?" asked Amanda sarcastically. "Some desert fairy?"

"Ever heard of the Brazir Mage?"

"Yeah, everyone talks about them," admitted Amanda, shifting around on her bed some.

"That's me and Artman."

Amanda sat up straighter, ignoring the fire that shot through her body as she did. "No way!!"

Libby giggled. "Yes, way."

"Then why am I still hurt and in pain?" asked Amanda quickly. "You fixed a man's severed spinal cord!!!"

"Your major injuries are gone," said Libby with a grin. "Which will help you recover more quickly. However, all your surface wounds have been left as they are so you can remember what it feels like and maybe not be quite to stupid next time you run after someone like that."

"What, you're saying that I shouldn't have gone after Elizabeth?" asked Amanda angrily.

"No, what I'm saying is that you took some risks that you could've avoided," Libby admonished her gently. "What the heck was up with the standing there with almost no cover and shooting at the enemy when there was a place of safety, like, 200 feet behind you??"

"She has a point," said Elizabeth, frowning as she did. "I knew you'd come after me, but you didn't need to do stuff like that!"

"Eh, shaddup," growled Amanda, shrugging her shoulders as she did. "You were the one that should've been inside the walls to begin with. Grandfather told you not to go out into the town below until we got back! So technically, this is your fault that I got hurt like this."

"My fault?! For you standing there and doing something extremely pointless and careless?!"

"Careless, yes, pointless, no. I was able to take out several of the bastards before I was tackled."

"Which, by the way, you should've have been able to do, physically speaking," said Libby quietly. "Your give actually gave your energy and strength when your natural reserves of it ran out."

"Eh." Amanda shrugged, looking around the room suddenly. "Hey, where did Commander Lyssa go anyways? And what happened to the prisoners?"

"Back to her fort. The prisoners who made it are all here being taken care of by Libby," said Alyse quickly. "Lyssa said she'd be back in a few days to talk to you. What does she want to know?"

Amanda smiled. "You'll see. How long was I out?"

"Three days," said Libby. "Thanks to my wonderful syrup, that is."

"Could you at least tell me if these wounds are going to scar?" asked Amanda lightly, knowing she probably deserved the pain right about then.

"Every single one of them," replied Libby with her cute and fluffy grin.

"How does she act so scatter brained and Libby-like one second, then get all serious nurse-ish the next?" wondered Amanda aloud, getting a pillow in as everyone else laughed. (Everyone, but Libby, that is. ^_^)

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse walked down the halls of the mansion by herself, her own bruises and scrapes stinging irritably as she made her way to Infirmary they had created for those who had been saved. Libby had said someone down there was asking for her, and she might as well go and see who it was as long as she had the time for it now.

Being shown to a small room along side the main Ward, she saw a man sitting by the window that looked fairly familiar. Shutting the door behind her softly, he didn't even hear she was there. Still staring out the window with that ever-sad gaze. A look of hopelessness and despair.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, getting his attention. The man stood up and looked at her, searching her face for something. For some sign that she recognized him. "Do I know you?" she asked at least, frowning some.

"Have I changed that much?" he asked in a low voice, holding his arms out slightly. "Look at me, Alyse, who am I?"

Alyse's eyes opened wide, her hand flying to her mouth as she backed up to the door, her other hand on the knob and preparing to bolt back to her private rooms.

"Wait!" cried Faleron, catching her sleeve. "Please, Alyse, I know.....I know this hard for you. For both of us. But....can't we just talk for a minute?"

Alyse nodded mutely, slowly going and sitting in a chair a few feet away. "How?" she asked after silence had hung between them for a few moments. "They said you were dead, that only a few survived..."

"Those who survived where spies of Maggur's," said Faleron slowly, rubbing his temples as he did. "We were invited to stay at the fief, then trapped in our rooms as the rest of the fief burned to the ground in the 'attack' by the 'Raiders'. The old man of the place was a Scanran supporter and took most of his possessions north with the help of some mages he hired so he could be under the rule of Maggur. Apparently his grandfather or something was a Scanran who had turned on his people and gotten to be a Tortallan noble that way."

"The eldest son was the only one to 'make it out' of the fire, and he claimed it was an accident so no investigation was ever made. We were chained and tied together, each one searched and questioned for anything that they could use to prove it really happened. They took the ring I was going to give to you....I assume they gave it to you when they gave you the 'bad news'...." 

Alyse wordlessly pulled it out from under her top on the chain she used to hold it, handing it to him after she had taken it off. 

Faleron sighed, understanding what she was trying to say, but went on with his story for the time being. "They quickly took us up North, drugged the majority of they way, under the guise of  Merchants and then had us beaten, tortured, or even killed for information concerning the Tortallan army and it's movements. None of us said anything, and most of us didn't survive. When they realized we weren't going to talk, they had us start building that camp for them. Over half of us who were left died from disease or starvation, and only three of the four of us that were left made it out in the escape alive."

"Faleron," said Alyse softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes with hers. "I'm sorry that something like that happened to you....I really am, you didn't deserve to go through that.....but things can't go back to the way they were..."

"I know," he said with a nod.

"No, you don't," replied Alyse, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "Do you know how long I mourned over you? How long it took before the hole that was in my heart could even begin to heal? I had to let go of you, Fal, make you dead to me in order for me to even begin to hope of living a normal life again. You have a special place in my heart, Faleron, you always will. But I can't love you anymore."

Faleron sighed, looking at the ring that lay in his hands and knowing that something like this was going to happen. "Then we are still friends?" he asked hopefully, reaching his hand out to her.

"Friends we will always be," she replied, squeezing his hand gently. "But nothing more than that."

"I understand," he said, rising to his feet. "Thank you, Alyse, for listening to me." Alyse nodded and left the room, knowing she had done the right thing, but feeling right then like her heart had been ripped in two...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa rode up on her horse into the fief, Grandfather waiting for her out front from the message she had sent ahead of her. "Glad to have you back, Commander," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you," said Lyssa, bowing in return. "How is Am- I mean Lady Amanda doing since she got back?"

"Much better," replied Grandfather with a grin. "She hasn't left the room yet, the Brazir Mage won't let her yet, but she has limped around a bit and is able to get some food down occasionally as well."

Lyssa sighed, smiling as she did. "I'm glad to hear it. Anyway I could go see her right now?"

"Of course," said Grandfather, a twinkle in his eye. "She's always glad to have some company." He led the way to the room, going through the servant's halls and arriving at one of the large rooms towards the back, opening the door before her and closing it afterwards.

"Hello, Lyssa," said Alyse from her place by the window, brightening up some. "How have you been?"

"Fine," said Lyssa with a grin, wondering if there was a way she could get her to leave so she could speak to Amanda in private. 

"Hey," said Amanda from the bed, sitting up and propping her pillows up behind her with her good arm. "How do you know Alyse?"

"She and I met on the Procession," said Lyssa with a smile. "Although, I was surprised when they told me she was your cousin..."

"Alyse," said Amanda suddenly, deciding it was time they both knew the truth. "Think way back to right before *it* all happened, when we were back in the band room the night before and I was talking about a friend of mine that was going to visit. Well, that's her. Lyssa Freeland of Indiana." She turned to Lyssa, who was looking very confused. "Lyssa, remember that friend of mine who was a Champion horse rider and had that cabin that I stayed in with her family? Well, that's her. Alyse Schuver of North Carolina."

Both young women stood their mouths open, going back and forth from staring at Amanda to each other and then back to Amanda again.

"You mean that...

"She and I..."

"Are from the same world," finished Amanda with a nod, hearing someone knock on the door. "Come on in."

"Hey," said Libby, sticking her head in and Elizabeth bouncing up and down behind her. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," said Amanda, "You guys know Lyssa, right?"

"Of course," said Libby with a grin. "I healed her awhile back from an arrow wound. 

"Oh, so you'll heal her but you won't heal me," muttered Amanda mockingly.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hey," said Elizabeth, seeing the looks on Lyssa and Alyse's face. "What's going on here?"

"Lyssa," said Amanda, smiling as widely as she could. "Meet Elizabeth Davis and Libby Daugherty, are also from our world."

"Our world?" asked Libby, her eyes going wide. "You mean that she's..."

"From America as well," admitted Amanda. "She's that friend that was supposed to come to the band room that day and meet you all. Apparently, she got detoured along the way."

"Wahoo!!!" cried Libby, dancing around the room. "Yes! One more down, only 7 left to go!!"

"What's she talking about?" asked Lyssa, backing up some from the still celebrating mage. 

"Um, there's 13 of us here in all," explained Amanda, having heard the whole story about the Lady Mage the other night. "Including her and Artman, the other Mage, so right now she had four of us that she knows of other than two and it makes her job that much easier."

"And those four and now you, me, Elizabeth and Alyse."

"Exactly."

"I see..."

Everyone watched Libby dance around some more, sweating when several little bunnies appeared out of nowhere and began to dance as well, doing the Bunny Hop around the room in circles.

"I think I'm gonna leave now..." said Lyssa, making her way to the door as the rest just kinda sat there and watched, wondering if the insanity would ever end.

"Later," said Amanda from the bed, waving as she did. "Keep in touch, alright?"

"Alright. Bye." Lyssa practically ran all the way to her horse and galloped out the front gate. That was the weirdest thing she had ever seen the whole time she had been in Tortal, and she hoped to never it again either...

(A/N: The reason that it's not the weirdest thing in her whole life is because she's a guard girl, and goodness knows they're weird enough as it is being band geeks like the rest of us. Just thought you'd like to know that! ^_^;;)

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer was lying in the field when the Tomcat came by, his fur kind scruffy with an orange coat and a white splotches here or there. He found Snowball and went up to her, licking her head affectionately before moseying over to Jennifer and sniffing her hand for a few seconds, deciding she was alright and letting her scratch him behind the ears before going back over to Snowball and sunning himself lazily beside her.

"I take it that's the father of the kittens?" Jennifer asked Snowball, getting a meow in reply. "And it he staying here for awhile?" The Tom cat got up and looked around, meeting up with the other cats and only having a problem with Caramel and Tigress who pulled the big brother big sister act on him before he convinced them he was alright and they accepted him into the family. The six of them romped around awhile, wrestling with each other and acting like kittens all bouncy and full of energy as they pounced and prance on each other.

"Great, one more cat is all we need, right?" murmured Jennifer, her eyes half closed as she resisted the urge to sleep for the moment.

The Tomcat seemed to shrug, curling up with Snowball and the rest of the cats in the sun around her as they all decided it was time to take a nap. "Oh, well," said Jennifer, shrugging as she did. "I guess I'll have to name you now. Hm....*yawn*....Tom sounds good....*yawn*.... Yeah, I like....*yawn*.... the name Tom....zzz....zzz...."

Aren't they so cute??

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah sat beside Jon in the Mess Hall at the Rider's facilities, eating with Onua, Sarge, and Penny up on the dais for their evening meal. Things had been going well since they had visited Jennifer at her home, enjoying the meal of homemade soup and fresh bread with a pie for dessert that she had set before them. 

The kitten was fine, getting bigger everyday and more courage to explore more and more of the place as long as Sarah was near by to protect him from anything that might scare him in the big world he found himself in. 

Jon, unfortunately, had collected several nice bruises from trying to teach Mandie to obey simple commands, and even tried to put a saddle on her once. Not exactly the smartest thing he had ever done, but knowing him...yeah...

"Hello," said Stephen, appearing out of nowhere and sitting down with them at the table. Onua stopped chewing the bite of bread that was in her mouth and looked at him strangely.

Swallowing it, she sighed and shook her head. "How do you do it?" she asked. "I didn't even see you come in and the only door is right there!"

"You'll find out someday," he replied with a wink, rocking back in his chair legs as he did. "I just wanted to talk with these two for a moment about their new job up north next spring. Is that ok?"

"Sure," replied Sarge, continuing his discussion with Penny about different ways to heal a festering wound. "Go right ahead."

"I've spoken with some horse breeders around here, and they've decided on a list of about 50-60 new horses that you're going to get," said Stephen, sitting the chair back down on all four legs. "Plus what you are taking from the royal stables....yeah, we're going to get you two some new helpers. Not Tanner, he's needed hear with me in the stables. There's a few applicants come in for the job, but I'll have to go through and interview them before anything is complete. There's a place already set aside for you to use for their grazing grounds once you head up there, and the buildings for it are being made right now."

"Cool," said Jon with a shrug. "Is that all we needed to know?"

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Stephen with a shrug. "There is one request that have, learn to shoot a bow or fighting with a spear just in case, alright? It could come in handy, that's all I'm saying."

"So, we're close enough to the front that we could be seeing some action?"

"It's a very slim chance, but the chance is still there..."

"Alright."

"I have to go now, bye guys!"

"Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Joe stood facing Sanalee in the courtyard behind the Dancing Dove, his rapier out and waiting for her to finish her usual exercises to warm herself up. She had borrowed an older rapier from one of the thieves and was standing there in a defensive position when Vixen signaled for them to start, backing up quickly as she did. Levi came forward smoothly, not really trying to beat her as much as test her as he tried to find holes in her defense and use them to his advantage.

There were few to be found, though, and he figured they were about equally matched as she began to attack back, catching him off guard at times and nearly ending the match at some points.

"Time," called Vixen after several minutes, going and standing between the two of them. "Gee whiz, I hope the two of you never actually fight because chances are you'd both end up dead. Needless to say, that wouldn't be a good thing..."

"Not bad," admitted Levi lightly, shaking hands with the ex-Rider. "Who taught you to fence so well?"

"I had a few lessons from Lady Alanna," admitted Sanalee with a shrug. "But mainly I taught myself with drills and lots of practice matches."

"Cool. Fencing ran in my family."

"Nice. Who got you the fancy blade?"

"Our ever dearest Vixie."

"Oh really?" Sana and Vixen exchanged glances, Vixen blushing slightly. "So, how did you do that one move? The one where it looked like you were going right, then darted left real fast."

"Oh, that one? That's real easy, you see ...."

Vixen walked off and left the two of them to discuss how to fence while she went back inside to rule the Rogue from her chair as she always did. To her, fencing was much to complicated and made her head hurt. Why learn all those moves when you can just toss and dagger and be done with it?

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat in his office reading the letter he had gotten from a fellow he knew up north, fighting with his emotions over the news he had heard. Lynx Mountain had been hit, and one of the ladies wounded from something bad enough to need the Brazir Mage to come and heal her.

That was all that was really known, other than the fact that they were still planning to come south for the winter. He wished some how he could get more news, but that was impossible past going North himself and visiting them at their home. Chances were they'd leave before he did anyways and end up missing them on the way there as well.

He shook his head and tossed the letter into the fire, watching it burn to help relieve some of his tension. Only it didn't really work. Growling in frustration, Kyle called for Martin and began to make his plans, deciding things as he went and doing his best to remember everything that had to be done.

"What is it, sir?" asked his ever-faithful servant, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm leaving for the palace tomorrow," said Kyle quickly. "There's new from up north and the only place to find out more will be from there."

"And I'm to stay here this time, correct?"

"Yes, Martin. I'll stay in contact with you as best I can, and let you know if anything happens there that might require your attention."

"Very good, sir. I'll have your thing prepared and an escort arranged so you won't have to travel alone."

"Thank you, Martin."

Kyle sat back in his chair once more after he had left, going over everything in his mind. If he heard worse news at the palace, he would directly north and see if there was something he could do. Or should do. Mithros, he hated it when he couldn't get all the facts like this.....

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There's your chapter number 24 my friends! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, as always. Please, review after you've read this. It does make me feel oh so warm and fuzzy inside...^_^ Much thanks to those who contributed their parts to this chapter, I luv you guys! 

~Crosseyedbutterfly~


	25. 

I just filled my second floppy disk this fic it so long...thank you Brenna for putting it all on a CD for me!! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, welcome back to ATTT, one of the few decent (or at least I'm told so) self-insertion fic on ff.net. Things are picking up again, and will only go faster as our pals go charging into their next set of adventures. Read on and enjoy the ride!!

BTW: Once more this &&&&&&&& means a dream sequence of some sort.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Scanrans......all around her....couldn't break free..._

_Liz....the name rung loudly in her head...echoing all around....who was that again....?_

_....her sister...._

_That's who she had to find....Elizabeth.....where was she? Run, search, fight... ..the same thing, never ending but constantly changing....or was it?_

_Smoky sky....rain clouds....pouring on them, blinding her vision.....who was running along beside her? _

_Friend?_

_Foe?_

_She could not tell, so she continued to run....._

_No more ground..._

_Just pure sky...._

_Falling...._

_Writhing in air..._

_The ground in the distance below her .........coming ever closer..._

_Then everything going black.................._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Amanda fell out of the bed she was in, landing on the floor on her bad shoulder and biting her lip so hard it bled to keep back the scream that threatened to burst out from her throat. Disoriented, she fumbled around in the sheets some until she managed to free herself from the sheets that had bound her and sat on the bed, looking around the small room.

Her wrist throbbed as she tried to move it around. Shoot, she probably sprained it while trying to catch herself after she hit the ground. Taking some cloth from the sheet, she tore it with her teeth and her other hand and bound it up, splinting it up for the time being as best as she could.

Where was she? At the fief, by the look out the window, but where in the fief? Her wounds cried out from the constant movement as she forced herself to stand, almost falling as her leg gave out from under her and grabbing a staff nearby to support herself. 

Shivering in the darkness from a draft, she realized she wasn't wearing any pants and her shirt was spotted with blood from her wounds breaking open once more. Seeing a set of drawers, she went over and found some pants and a fresh shirt. They were too big for her, but smelled familiar. Who's were they?

Ignoring the question for a second, she wrapped the slightly bloodied shirt around the base of the staff to muffle it's sound and made her way to the door. Opening it silently, she made her out way to the stairs that were near by, orienting herself from there.

The servants wing, which was on the ground floor. Grandfather's room? No, it was the one right there beside her. Then who? Her head hurt too much to even consider it right about then so she stumped on forward, taking her time and sitting to rest on the stairs every now and then.

It was a lot farther than she remembered, using only the moonlight to guide her steps and at times walking along in total darkness until she reached the third level, a feeling  of familiar-ness over coming her senses. This was her area, with Liz's room right there and Alyse's right next to it. She bypassed her own room and went to her Study, too awake to even think of sleeping at that point.

The door was open and a light was on, much to her surprise, and she crept in far enough to see Levi standing by the windows before he noticed her, eyes widening in shock.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" he scolded like he might a young child. "Go back to my- wait. That's too far, you shouldn't have walked all the up here, Amanda, you're still not well enough to be-"

"Drop it," cut in Amanda, shaking her head as she did. She spotted the chess table and went over to it, quickly putting the pieces out as she did. "Come on, I'll play you since we haven't in awhile."

Levi smiled, shaking his head as he did. "You're right, you've been stuck in bed so we couldn't."

"No," countered Amanda quickly, easing herself onto the couch. "We could've, but Libby wouldn't let you bring the chess board into play, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." Levi went and sat across from her, a smile on his face as she made her first move. "Wait a second," he said suddenly, getting up and touching the collar of the shirt she was wearing. "Is that my shirt....??" 

"I don't know," admitted Amanda with a shrug. "Oh yeah, that's right, I'm in your room, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I woke up all disoriented from this dream and put on the first things I could find to be decent for walking around the house."

"Oh, I see."

They continued to play silently throughout the night, Levi holding his head in his hand while waiting for her to make her move when he realized she wasn't moving. "Amanda?" Nothing.

He got up and checked her pulse, and found her to be alive and breathing, only asleep slumped over the board. Gently pulling her back until she was leaning back against the couch, he pulled a blanket over her and went over to the other couch near by, curling up by himself there as the fire burned to ashes and a quiet darkness settled over the room.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby briskly walked down the halls of the mansion, making her way to the main study where she had left her bag the other night. The door was open, and she peeked in slowly to make sure that Levi was decent before opening it the rest of the way and slipping in quietly incase he was still asleep.

There he was, leaning over the couch he didn't sleep in while trying to shake someone awake who had familiar brown hair and tan skin as well... "Amanda?!" cried Libby, rushing over to the couch quickly. "What in the world are you doing up here?! You're still supposed to be staying on the ground floor and- what did you do to your wrist!!"

"Ah, hush," sighed Amanda, standing up slowly as she rolled her eyes.

"No," said Libby firmly, putting her arm around Amanda's waist and Amanda's arm over her shoulders. "You're coming with me right back down to your room, you understand?? I don't want you coming out of that room again until I say you can, you understand me??"

"Hey, I'm the head of this fief and I will not be cooped up in that small hole any longer!!" protested Amanda. "No offense, Levi, it's a nice room, but I want to be able to live in more than one room since I own this entire mansion!!"

"You're going to over exert yourself, and then you won't ever get better!"

"If you'd just heal me I wouldn't have this problem!!"

"You need to learn to live up to the consequences of your actions!"

"Just heal me and be done with it, Lib!"

"No, you're going to heal on your own and that is that!"

"Alright, fine, whatever, but I swear if you keep me in that room, for more than one more day I'll get my sword and just kill you and me done with it!"

"You can't do that," said Artman, appearing out of nowhere. "Because then I'd become the legal father of her bunnies and I'd have to kill them all and make bunny stew of them and then explode from eating it all and run around dancing  in bunny skins and-"

**_*THWAP*_**

"Baka," said Libby, leaving the spiraled eyed Artman behind them as she put her large leather glove back in her pocket somewhere and continued to drag Amanda down the hall. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yes..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse held Ronnie in her lap as they galloped down the road, two guards with her close behind as she made her way down the path to Lady Hope's fief that was now being rebuilt.

The lady and her husband had both been completely healed by Libby the moment she had been able to restore her power and sent on their way with their son, Amanda still being out at the time and wasn't able to say goodbye to them. With a set of guards from the Lynx mountain, the remaining villagers who had survived and were taken out of the prison camp, and some soldiers provided by the King, they were slowly rebuilding their town with a larger and thicker wall with no gaps in it this time. 

"Who comes hither?" called a voice from far away as they approached the new gates, stopping so they were in full view of any from the wall.

"Lady Alyse and her guards!" called one of the soldiers with her as Alyse nodded at him, slowly guiding Fern forward as the gates were opened to let them in and Lady Hope waiting for her just inside. 

"How are you, dear?" said the lady warmly, holding Fern's head as Alyse dismounted on her own, smiling the whole time. "I've been wondering when you would come to check on us. How's Lady Amanda doing?"

"Better," replied Alyse with a smile. "The healer is an old friend of ours, and is forcing her to experience the majority of the pain so she'll be a little more careful next time. She's not immortal, you know."

"Yes, I know." The two of them walked around the small town, seeing shops and homes being rebuilt and new people moving in to take the place of those who had been lost from neighboring fiefs with the prospect of a new life. The mansion itself was being redesigned entirely so it was smaller and more practical as their funds were generally nonexistent at the moment and were mainly relying on grants from others so they could live.

"How is Justin and George?" asked Alyse, wanting to know how the baby and father were faring.

"Just fine," replied Lady Hope quickly. "Oh, Justin has grown so much since I last saw him. I can never thank your cousin enough for taking him in and raising him like that..."

"Oh, she loves kids," said Alyse with a shrug. "Don't worry about it, he got her out of more social functions than I can count."

"Then he earned his keep?"

"By keeping her single."

"So I can see."

They walked around for about an hour more, watching everyone work and stopping to talk with other occasionally with Ronnie right on their heals. At last, they left the fief and Alyse road back home, glad for the visit and that her friend was doing so well. Lady Hope and her family had their life back, and it felt great.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat by herself in her room, taking out some paper, a pen and ink, some wax, and her seal. Sharpening the end of the pen with her knife and readying the ink for use, she set about writing her report as quickly as possible.

**September 1st, 459 H.E **

**20th year of reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his Queen**

**General Quinden:**

**On August 23rd, the Scanrans attacked the fief to the east of us, Lynx Mountain, and captured Lady Elizabeth along with a few others. The other lady, a servant, and her cousin went after the Lady and managed to retrieve her safely with others who were able to escape as well. **

**On August 24th during the third watch the first group of those who escaped made it to our fort, and were quickly treated for wounds and given lodging and meals until we could decide what to do with them next.  The  second group was found and rescued sometime later, a few of those who escaped killed by the Scanrans who had been chasing them for several hours straight. **

**Those who escaped have been sent to refugee camps, and those who didn't are buried in the cemetery we  have here at the fort. We are planning to attack the camp which these prisoners were held at. What are you orders, sir?**

**Officially,**

**Commander Lyssa.**

She decided to leave out of the fact that Lady Amanda had almost been killed in the escape, as well as several other minor details that would be hard to explain. If they wished to have a more detailed report, she would give them one later on. This, for right now, would have to do.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse lay tossing and turning in her bed, her other two sisters doing the same in the dead of the night as they all dreamed dreams....dreams that seemed to more than just the ordinary...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&__

_Mouse stood in a field of sorts, a dark sky over head with the sun setting to her right, two long shadows from the same direction casting themselves over her. Looking that way while shielding her eyes from the light, she could just barely make out the two people who were moving in the distance. It looked like they were moving, trying to come closer, but something was keeping them back. Several things where._

_Suddenly, two more joined them, the four of them fighting some invisible tide that constantly drove them back. Pushed them further and further away. _

_Another came from the side, pushing along side his or her (she couldn't tell the gender of the people from this distance) companions. Still, it was not enough. The tide pushed them back, kept them where they were, and threatened to sweep them away._

_Finally, a final figure came and shoved from the back, bursting through the resistance and propelling them forward as if riding a wave of something, letting the excess energy carry them through..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Vixen floated in mid air as she watched the ground below her, seeing masses of humans on either side..._

_The one, a ragged looking group with several sharp, cruel weapons, charged at the other in waves first small ones that only hit hear or there, but then became larger as they gained more confidence as the other stayed where it was and only warded off their attacks. The other stayed firm, shielding themselves as they could and fighting when they could not._

_This was not a bloodless meeting, several lay on the field with their insides open to the sun, and rot and stink making her stomach roll even from as high up as they were. Stormwings floated around below her, massing around the bodies and feasting to their hearts content._

_As if on cue, the two sides formed up, standing there without any movement, when all of a sudden, with one massive battle cry, they charged...._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Allie saw, within her mind's eye, a picture of her and her sisters in their daily lives as being thieves. Her view moved out, showing her a picture of Jennifer as a cook, and then in exile with her cats. Sarah and Jon were added next, showing her that there was a picture that her and the others made up. But she couldn't see what is was, yet. She wasn't far enough, there had to be more._

_Other parts added themselves in, her not knowing who the person was or the picture too dark to see. She felt like she should recognize theses things. Know who they were..._

_The big picture was becoming clearer now, distinct forms taking place and the lines beginning to make sense, but before she could tell what it was it faded out and left her with nothing but black..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

All three sisters sat up at once, breathing heavily and pondering their dreams in their heads. 

"Dude," said Vixen, noticing the others were up as well. "Did you guys have weird dreams too?"

"Yeah."

"Yup, why?"

"Son of a mee krob...I told Joe that wine tasted funky!!"

Well....it kinda made sense...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Trystan shook her head and sighed, laughed to herself as she did. Things weren't as stressful anymore, and she was in a much better mood than usual. This was the part of the job she enjoyed, just sitting back and watching things come together.

The dreams? Things she had done out of boredom. She grinned, unlimited power had it's advantages...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer unpacked the cold ham sandwiches they had packed while Stephanie and the cats kept an eye on the heard, wrapped in their cloaks in the early morning chill.

"When are we going to go back to the fief?" asked Jennifer, balancing drinks in one hand and food in the other.

"At the first frost just like I always do," replied Stephanie, checking on a lamb that had been born that week. "It won't be much longer, maybe a month at the most. I'm thinking about two weeks, though, and we'll be gone for the winter."

"Summer went by too fast."

"I know." Stephanie took a sandwich and bit into it, chewing and swallowing before she posed a question of her own.

"How much longer do you think you'll be here?"

"Oh, at least another year I'd imagine....maybe even longer..."

"How much longer?"

Jennifer shrugged, turning her back on her friend. "Right now, it feels like it might be forever," she admitted with a sigh. "Sometimes....I wonder.....is there something we're not seeing that we could use? Some obscure angle that's there, only hidden?"

"I don't think so," said Stephanie quickly. "They're doing the best they can, Jen, you can't blame them for that."

"I'm not," admitted Jennifer quietly. "I just want to be free again."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah sat under a tree while Jon was working with Mandie some more when a familiar tune reached her ears, whistled by a very familiar person...

"Daine?"

"Right behind you," came the light voice, Sarah turning to see the young wild mage and her older counterpart standing just a few feet behind her.

"Have you been there long?" asked Sarah, motioning for them to come and sit.

"We just got here," admitted Daine with a shrug. "I just wanted to see if you'd remember the tune."

Sarah smiled. "Yep, you would whistle it every time you came to see us at the old horse ranch."

"I know."

"Hey," said Jon, nodding at each of them as he sat down beside Sarah, figuring he had taken enough abuse from the young mare for the day. "What's up?"

"The sky," said Numair immediately, smiling wickedly. "One could also say the air is up, or the clouds, or the birds of the sky, or the trees above, or the-" *muffle* *growl* *grumble*

Daine grinned as Numair pulled the cloth that she had shoved in his mouth from it, spitting a few times to rid himself of the taste before settling down more nobly and acting as if nothing had happened at all.

"I see you two are still getting along just fine," said Jon with a grin, sticking his tongue out at her as Sarah shook her head mockingly.

"Better than ever," said Daine with a shrug. "I hear you've changed your contract with the Rider's, or have gotten a different one entirely."

"With the war, they'll need horses to be kept near by up north," explained Sarah with a nod. "So we're taking part of our herd and part of another up there to be extras for anyplace that needs them if they need to replace those who are killed in battle or are exhausted and need a few weeks rest before they'll be any good again."

"How close to the boarder will you be?" asked Daine, frowning as she did.

"Somewhere near the fief Lynx Mountain is all we've been told so far," said Jon, laying back and closing his eyes. "What does it matter? We'll be close enough to the fighting that we could suffer a few attacks, we know that much for sure."

"Then you'll have some helpers or assistants?"

"Yeah, we haven't met them yet, though."

"That's good."

"Hopefully they won't run off with each other in love this time," sighed Sarah. "Those two were such good workers, I wouldn't mind taking them up north with us because I know they'd be able to keep their wits about themselves no matter what."

"Onua mentions something about twin boys from somewhere getting a job here," said Daine slowly. "Maybe you'll get them and you won't have that problem."

Sarah considered it for a moment. "Maybe."

"We have to go," said Jon, deciding he had endured enough odd looks from Numair. "It's time for lunch and we have to make ourselves something to eat..." Numair snapped his fingers and a feast appeared before them, a triumphant look on his face. "Show-off...."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle dismounted his horse in the palace courtyard and greeted the few courtiers that were out there already, waiting for someone other than he to arrive and just happening to be there when he did.

"How have you been, kind sir?" asked one in particular, a young lady of 17 or so from a family of fine standing who had tried to catch his eye earlier that year and failed. "It's been so long since anyone has seen you...we were afraid you might've just disappeared."

"What a pity that would've been," replied Kyle, rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. "You wouldn't happen to have news of the attacks, would you?"

"What sort of news?"

"I heard Lynx Mountain was attacked, but nothing else was known of the event," explained Kyle quickly. "Do you know if anyone was killed in the attack?"

"All I know of it is that the fief still stands and there is someone still running it with their garrison of soldiers," said the lady regretfully, shaking her head as she did. "And I doubt you'll find anyone who knows much more than that."

"Shoot. Well, thank you anyways for you time, miss."

 The lady smiled prettily. "The pleasure is mine, good sir."

Kyle went to his quarters and unpacked with the help of his servants, going and walking throughout the palace the moment he was finished. He asked everyone he saw that he knew for news of the attacks, especially the one on Lynx Mountain, but every answer was the same. The fief still stood, with someone of enough authority to run it.

That wasn't enough to satisfy Kyle's need for information, and he knew he wouldn't get anymore until one of them headed for the palace or their caskets were sent their to be buried....and he was afraid of which it would be...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"You know," said Liz, sitting primly next to Amanda on her couch, this is your fault that you got hurt like this."

"Hush it," said Amanda, rolling her eyes as she did. She sat there fully dressed with her shoulder throbbing, left hand set in bandages and in a sling, and her calf still too tender to walk on much. Healing naturally took to long, in her opinion, and she wished Libby would just go and get it over with instead of making her suffer like this.

"I'm serious," said Liz. "You need to be more careful when you're doing dangerous things like that..."

"You're one to talk," snorted Amanda. "If you had been inside the walls like you're supposed to have been, when the Scanrans attacked I wouldn't have had to risk myself like that coming after you. So technically, this is all your fault that I'm hurt."

"You didn't have to come after me," Elizabeth reminded her quickly. 

"You knew I would no matter what," replied Amanda, raising an eyebrow. "Lady Hope told me when she visited me a few days ago that you said to her that you knew I would come. You didn't know when it would be, or how it would happen, but I would come and I would do my best to save you and any others that were with you."

"That doesn't matter," said Elizabeth quickly. "It's still your fault."

"How is that?!"

"Because I said so."

"Argh!!!"

"What's she growling about now?" asked Levi, sticking his head in the door. 

"She says it's my fault that she's hurt, not hers," said Elizabeth, letting him take her seat next to Amanda and sitting on a chair nearby.

"It is!" said Amanda quickly in exasperation. "Hello, rescue only happening because of her..."

"Hello, serious wounds only happening mainly due to someone stopping before they were safe and shooting all their arrows at the enemy!!"

"She has a point," admitted Levi with a teasing grin. "I'm thinking you're gonna lose this one, Amanda."

"I already have..."

"She knows when she's beat!"

"That's what you think..."

"Nope, that's what I know!" Elizabeth smiled cutely as Amanda glared at her, knowing she probably had some painful fate awaiting her later on. But right now, with the fact that she had just won an argument over her sister who was always right, she really didn't care.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby waited patiently by the gates of the fort as they were opened, letting her and Artman ride through into the King's Own area that had been their home base for the past year or so.

"Hey, Libby," said Kel, taking her mount for her after she had dismounted in the main courtyard. "I'll take good care of Veety for you, alright?"

"I need him to be in good condition," said Libby mock seriously.

"What, for 'riding'?" asked Artman under his breath, cowering in fear as Libby pulled out a mallet threateningly. "I....I was just kidding..." Kel quickly led the horse away before she could be smashed by the mallet and Raoul came by right about then, a sealed parchment in his hands.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as Libby whipped the mallet back into hiding, Artman still cowering behind her in fear.

"Nope!" said Libby brightly, giving him her best *cute* smile. It about killed him from the cuteness she was radiating, but anyways...

"Alright," he said, blinking a few times and handing her the parchment. "This is from the King and the General. Something about new orders, I think."

"Alright," said Libby, taking it from him and breaking the seals. "Hm...hm...hm.... let's see here....uh huh.....uh huh.....alright.... SWEET!!!"

"What is it?" asked Raoul, having backed away when she had burst out with the exclamation, trying not to get himself smashed in any way shape or form.

"We're being pulled back to the palace for something about training new mages," explained Libby quickly. "We're to come with the ladies if they're still planning on their trip, and if not then to come immediately."

"When are you going, then?"

"When ever Lady Amanda and her sister does," replied Libby happily. "Yeah!! Hot baths, regular meals, constant clean clothes....pure heaven and bliss!! Civilization, here I come!"

"I take it she's not much of a nature girl," whispered Raoul to Artman, who had regained some of his composure and wits back since Libby's focus was off of him. (If he ever had any to begin with, that is...XP)

"Nope...the girl's terrified of anything even related to bugs in any shape or form."

"What was that?" asked Libby, whipping around from her celebration and reaching for her mallet threateningly.

The two men glanced at each other and shut their mouths, hoping to kingdom come they wouldn't get hit. "Nothing..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse waited until Elizabeth and Levi had left Amanda's room, knowing it was safe then and she'd be able to talk with her 'cousin' in private. Knocking on the door gently, she stuck her head in and looked around. "Amanda?"

"Over here," came the familiar voice, beckoning her to the balcony on which the unruly lady stood. "Hey, Alyse. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to," said Alyse quietly, sitting down on one of the padded chairs out there.

"Then you talk," said Amanda, easing herself into a chair across from her. "And I will listen as long as you want me to." Alyse smiled slightly, knowing Amanda was still in pain and probably wishing she could lay down with some drugs in her system right about then, but would give it up just for a friend. It's nice to know you have people around you like that, sometimes.

"About the escape," started Alyse, figuring Amanda would be able to guess where this was eventually going to lead. "It was an...interesting experience, wasn't it?"

"It was," admitted Amanda, nodding her head. "How are you healing up after that?"

"Completely healed and restored," replied Alyse, showing the faint scar where a nasty slash had once been. "Libby said it'll fade in a few months, and I'll never have to worry about it again."

"Lucky."

"Yeah well.....yeah." Alyse sat there for a moment, getting her thoughts back together once more. "And we saved several people, didn't we? Like Lady Hope and her husband, and some villagers who no longer have homes, and some soldiers....like Faleron..."

"Then you've talked with him?" asked Amanda in a low voice, knowing this day had to come eventually.

"Yeah," replied Alyse slowly. "He....they were captured, not killed in some freak raider attack. It's a miracle he even made it out alive. An entire regiment of 100 men.... reduced to only three lucky survivors..." Alyse stopped there, calming herself for a moment while Amanda waited across from her patiently, letting her have some time to herself for a moment. "You know," started Alyse again, her hands shaking as she did. "I always wondered what it'd be like if he came back. At first, it was dreams that like he'd show up out of the blue and we'd be together again and everything would be alright....but now I can see things are different than that....nothing is really the same..."

"Then you gave him back his ring and necklace?"

Alyse shook her head slowly. "He told me to keep them, as a sign that we'd always be friends. And I want to be friends with him....at one time I wanted to be so much more....but things can never be like that, can they? He was gone for so long, that I lost what I had with him. And now, I can never get it back."

"Sometimes, things like that happen," said Amanda gently, getting up and putting her arms around the younger girl. "Alyse, I know change from the past can hurt, but if it's changing for your future, maybe it's for the best...I'm not saying Faleron is a bad guy or that you never should've gone out with him in the first place, what I'm saying is that maybe what you had with him was not meant to be. That you both have rolls you have to fulfill, and it isn't with each other either."

"I guess so," whispered Alyse, getting up and walking over to the railing to stand by herself for a moment. "It just hurts again, even worse than it did the first time when I thought he was gone for good, and all I really want is for the pain to go away."

"It will," promised Amanda, rubbing her sore shoulder as she did. "You just have to give it sometime. It's like any other cut or wound you get, only time (because there are no healer mages for the heart) will heal it. Eventually, it will scab over, leave a scar, and the scar will fade. It may take months or years for it to go through the whole process, but it will happen eventually, and that's all that really matters."

"Are you sure?" asked Alyse, turning around and looking Amanda in the eye seriously.

"I am sure."

Alyse hesitated, about ready to head for the door. "Thank you, Amanda."

Amanda smiled slightly, limping back inside to the cabinet where she kept the pills and aloes Libby had given her. "Anytime, Alyse." 

Alyse nodded and walked out the door. It still hurt, she knew it would even after she told someone, but now she could be sure that someday it would heal. Someday, she would be able to look around her and her heart wouldn't ache because something reminded her of him. And that would be the day that she would learn to love again.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me..."

"Alright already!!" cried Lyssa, about two seconds away from slicing her best friend's head off. "I'll try and explain it to you, but it probably won't make sense."

"Why not?" asked Eric, as persistent as ever. "Aw, come on, Lyssa, please?? I promise I'll do my best to understand."

"That's not it," said Lyssa, sitting down in the mess hall. He across from her, looking at her expectantly. "You see, it involves things that you've never even heard of before..."

"Like what?" asked Eric, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Come on, Lyssa, it's not like you're from another dimension or anything." Lyssa froze up for a moment, breathing in slowly as she did. "What?! Now I know you're mocking me..."

"Yeah, whatever," cut in Lyssa, resting her head on the table. "Look, those people at the fief and such, one of them is one of my best friends from growing up. Don't ask where, don't ask how, and don't ask when. Just accept it as it is and believe me until I think you're ready for the rest of the story."

"What more could there be?!" asked Eric in exasperation. "You met her as a kid and got separated as you got older, whoop de do."

"Never mind," said Lyssa, getting up quickly and leaving him at the table as he tried to figure it out in his head. "I'll tell you someday, it just won't be today."

"That means never, right?"

"No, that means someday that isn't today."

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day after that?"

"No."

"In a week?"

"Nope."

"How about two weeks?"

"Let me think about it....no."

"Three?"

"And once more.....no."

"Lyssa!!!"

"Tough, man, I'm not telling you."

Eric sniffed and pretended to put on a puppy face, whimpering softly as he did. "Please???"

"...........um.....................no."

"Why not?!"

"Because you wouldn't get it, hun," said Lyssa, heading outside to take her turn at guard duty and keep an eye on things over all. "Later, Eric."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Morning, Momma Mouse!" said Kara, bouncing into Mouse's bedroom one morning. "Hey, those are start with 'm'!"

"You're right, they do," said Mouse from the table where she was sitting working out some figures as to how much the Rogue had 'made' that month. "Morning, Kara, how are you?"

The little girl climbed up into her lap, turning serious for once (or as serious as an adorable little thing like her could look). "I have a question," she stated firmly, sitting there with her hands folded primly in her lap. "I was thinking last night, about what you and Auntie Allie and Auntie Vixie always talk about with me going back home or whatever, and I was thinking: what's gonna happen to little Kara if you ever prove her meany old aunt really did do all those horrible and bad things?"

"We don't know if we'll ever be able to do it at all," Mouse reminded her gently, giving her a quick hug. "So you really don't need to worry about it."

"But what if you do?" persisted Kara, frowning as she did. "I may be a little girl, but you don't hafta lie to me like some of my friend's parents used to do."

"I'm not," replied Mouse. "I really don't know what would happen if we were able to prove that your aunt did all those mean things. But this is one thing that I can promise you: me, and Auntie Vixie and your nurse and even Auntie Allie will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Momma Mouse!" cried Karalee, wrapping her arms around Mouse's neck and planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're so nice!"

"Oh my goodness..."

Mouse and Kara looked up to see Vixen standing in the doorway with Joe, who had a bemused look on his face. "What?"

"They're so cute..." whispered Vixen, leaning back against the doorframe even more. "They're generating off each other more cuteness they're so cute. If Libby were here it'd be deadly it would be so adorably cute, and an ounce more, and I'd faint from it..."

"Oh, Auntie Vixie, you're so silly," said Kara, leaving Mouse's lap and heading out the door after giving both Vixen and Joe a hug. "Bye bye!"

Mouse sat seething in her chair, waiting until Kara was out of sight to get up and start advancing on Vixen. A cold light shone in her eyes, and Vixen backed up so as to put Joe between herself and her murderer for the moment.

"Now Mouse..."

"You are so dead."

"Please don't kill me?"

"Not gonna happen. You are so so dead."

"Eepp....!" Vixen sprinted down the hall towards a trap door she knew of while Mouse tore past Joe, shoving him into the wall in her quest to rip out Vixen's throat.

"Why me..." he moaned, sliding to the floor as he tried to get his breath back. "I didn't even say she was cute..." x_x

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Jeniffer?! Jennifer!!!"

"Go 'way," muttered Jennifer in her sleep. "Leave me alone, it's my day to sleep in..."

"JENNIFER I'M NOT PROTECTING YOUR GOATS AND SOMEONE'S TRYING TO RUN AWAY WITH THEM!!!!"

"Huh?!?!?!?!" Jennifer hopped up and pulled on a tunic before rushing out the door, confronted with five or six vagabonds who were trying to get past Stephanie to the pens and grab the sheep or goats.

"You get the lbig one and then the sheep," said the man obviously in charge. "The little one's mine. Ha!!" Jennifer jumped back as the rusty blade swung down in an arch at her head, barely ducking in time to keep it firmly on her shoulders. 

"Jerk," she growled, thrusting her pole up and forward, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back some. "Get out of here and leave us alone!"

"Fast little thing," he said with a grin, rubbing his chest as he did. "I like 'em fast." He charged at her again, this time taking a hit in the groin and the back of the head as he came down before her on his knees, blacking out entirely from there.

"No one says that about me and gets away with it," growled Jenny, going to help Stephanie after kicking him for good measure. "Get lost, losers!"

They easily defeated the other two and the rest ran for it, dragging their companions behind them by their legs and arms. "I hope they don't forget it this time," muttered Stephanie as she wiped some blood from her lip, split from a hit that had gotten past her at the time.

"Forget what?" asked Jennifer, looking rather confused.

"They come by and try to take something at least every couple years," said Stephanie, "Always around the same month and time of day too. Like I won't be up at dawn, idiots, I have a herd to take care of here!!"

"Then you've face them before in the past?" asked Jennifer in confusion.

"Yeah," replied Stephanie with a nod. "Usually Sean is staying with me at the time and it isn't a problem, I just forgot to warn you about it, that's all."

"Yeah," murmured Jennifer. "That would've been nice..."

"Hey, I'm trying here!"

"It's ok," said Jennifer with a nod. "We all know you have problems thinking sometimes..."

"Hey! And what about you?"

"Truth hurts."

"I never denied it."

"Neither did I."

"Sure you didn't..." ^_~

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon stood patiently in the pen, knowing he only had to wait before Mandie would let him come near her again. She started to look relaxed about ten minutes later and he started towards her from the front, bringing the reins with him and some other tack as well.

She didn't move, just let him put everything on and hook her up to a small buggy outside, going first by herself going over and over the signals she had learned for turns, stops, and starts with it. He then unhooked her and attached her and a young mare about her age to a wagon, going through the same routine and making sure they got everything right before moving onto the next set.

The other mare was taken off and given a treat with Mandie before taken off to the stables for some rest once more. Jon led Mandie back into the pen and let her loose, getting the other set of tack and waiting for her to come up to him, reins in one hand and saddle under his arm.

She did and let him harness her for riding, staying completely still until the final step... "NEIGH!!!" 

Jon went flying from his mount and landed in the grass nearby, laying there for a moment before he rolled over on his back to look at the sky, groaning out loud as he moved.

"Have a nice ride and fly?" asked Sarah from her spot in the shade near by.

"Absolutely," said Jon sarcastically, getting up and dusting his pants off. "Why in the world won't she let me ride her?! She's broken to everything, even wearing the frigging saddle, she just won't let anyone ride her!!!"

"Maybe she's not meant for you to ride," said Sarah slowly, turning her head to the side. "You might want to go wash up before you try that again, you're all dirty."

"Why bother?" asked Jon. "I'm just going to get all dirty again."

"True..." 

Mandie came over and whickered softly, nuzzling Sarah before turning her tail on Jon and sitting down in the shade.

"Nice to see you to," muttered Jon.

"I don't think she appreciated being jumped on like that," observed Sarah cautiously.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Jon tiredly. "Get up from the stirrup, have her take off at a gallop and drag me across the group only this time it isn't covered with snow and could *KILL* me??"

"Sure, why not?" Sarah shrugged.

"You're impossible."

Sarah grinned. "Yup."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle was sitting in his room when someone knocked on his door, tumbling the tower of cards he had created out of boredom for the past two hours and gotten six tours tall at that point.

"What is it?" he asked irritably, rising to his feet as he did.

"A message from the King, Baron!" called a young voice from outside the door. Kyle went and let the young Page in, taking the envelope from his hands and handing him a silver crescent for delivering it to him so quickly.

"You can go," said Kyle after he scanned the message, a smile spreading across his face. "I will go see King Jonathan myself, thank you."

"Yes, Baron, thank you sir."

Kyle read the note one more time to make sure he had right:

_Baron Kyle_

_We have news from the Northern front concerning Scanran attacks, especially ones on Lynx Mountain. If you wish to hear more, please come and see me and I will fill you in on the details._

_King Jonathan and Queen Thayet_

"YES!!" he cried, going and combing his hair so he looked more presentable as well as changing his rumpled tunic before heading to the King's main office in search of the answers he had been seeking for so long.

Kyle knocked on the door when he got to it, a guard letting him in and permitting him entrance before going and standing outside the main door to make sure no one disturbed them.

"I trust you got my message, Baron," said the King kindly as he rose and bowed to the nobleman, Kyle bowing as well in return.

"Yes, sire," he said eagerly. "What news is there of the North? No one knows and I have been trying to find answers since I first arrived..."

"So I have heard," said the King, leaning over and taking a letter from one of the many stacks on his desk. "Commander Lyssa, who was one of those involved in part of the attack somehow sent her report awhile ago and it just now reached us the way our mail systems work and all." 

"The Ladies are fine, you have no need to worry of that. Lady Elizabeth was held prisoner for a short while by the Scanrans, but she was able to escape with the help of her sister and two others. Lady Amanda was hurt in the rescue, but appears to be doing alright now due to the Brazir Mage who is a healer helping take care of her. Commander Lyssa and her fort were involved when the prisoners who escaped ran there instead of to Lynx Mountain because their fort was closer. With their soldiers they were able to save the sisters and escapees, including one of the other Lady's and her husband who have been missing for months. Does that answer your questions?"

"When are they expected to come south, your majesty?" asked Kyle quickly. "Or are they even coming at all?"

"They are coming," said the King firmly. "According to a note Lady Amanda sent herself soon after the attack, as soon as she is well enough to travel easily she said. I'm assuming that would mean they're leaving in a week or so, and arriving within the month. Don't quote me on that, though."

"Thank you, sire," said Kyle, rising quickly and bowing as he did. "I really do appreciate you giving me that information....it takes a lot off my mind."

"I know," said the King seriously. "Be careful, Kyle, between those two sisters I don't know which is worse. A fighter or a seducer....both dangerous with their fine points as well...but anyways I hope that will keep you satisfied until they come."

"It will," said Kyle, bowing one last time. "Thank you very much, sire."

"My pleasure."

Kyle strolled out the door into the hallway in a much better mood than he had originally felt. His fears gone, his worries banished, the sisters were coming and now all he had to do was wait for them to arrive. What more could he want?

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda walked down the halls of Lynx Mountain, her cape flowing behind her and her sword at her side. Her left wrist was still bandaged up, and her not all of her wounds were completely sealed but they were getting there. It felt good to be mobile again.

"I still don't think you should go," said Kyle, trotting along side her to keep up with her fast pace.

"I don't care what you think," said Amanda calmly, turning and heading towards the stables. "Elizabeth and Alyse already left, so I need to get going before I'm any more late than I already am."

"You haven't ridden since the attack," Kyle reminded her quickly. 

"I'll manage," she grunted, taking the saddle mare the groom offered to her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Just to keep you out of trouble, yes."

"Whatever."

Alyse sat next to Elizabeth, waiting for the General to arrive. Lyssa sat across from them, a smile on her face as she waited patiently for what was surely to happen next.

"Good to see you're all on time," said the General as he brusquely entered the room. "I do believe you said Lady Amanda was expected today, Commander, but I do not see her here. Did she take some detour to see her latest-"

*knock**knock*

The General groaned and went to unlock the door, taking down the hearing spells that were always automatically put in place as he did. "What do you-"

"Show more respect to a Lady, sir, or your might find yourself missing your head," came a cool voice outside the room. Lyssa smiled, fighting the urge to laugh out loud as the General staggered back and let Amanda through.

"I see you made it at last," said Elizabeth, nodding to a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry for that," said Amanda, "I got a little....tied up with someone protesting my coming here." She darted a glare as Levi, who merely shrugged in reply and took his seat next to her.

"I trust you're in good health," said the General, noting the bandaged hand, the other all scared and traces of healing wounds showing in her movements.

"I've been better, thank you," said Amanda, taking their file of information from Alyse and placing it before her. Flipping it open casually, Amanda said, "Can we get started now? There is much for me still to do at home, and time is wasting."

"Uh….of course," said the General, still in a bit of a daze as he took his seat. "The first order of business today…were the attacks by the Scanrans taken care of well enough? How can we improve upon it next time?"

"They were taken care of well enough," snapped Amanda testily. "The ones on the small towns were easily fended off, I saw to that myself, and the fiefs are fine. They have garrisons that can easily keep their walls safe. Even wit part of ours gone defending another town we were able to repulse an attack."

"Then what would you suggest that we do to make it better?" replied the General, rolling his eyes as he did at the thought of dealing with another female with brains. 

"I would *insist* that we set up a more efficient way to send messages from one fort to another," said Amanda calmly, nodding her head as she did. "There has to be some way we could transport messages instantly so there's no more of this sending runners and risking them being killed or stalled in someway. That only wastes time."

"How can we do that?!" cried the General, rising to his feet as he turned a rather rich shade of plum. "Not all of us are mages like the great Numair or even Alanna the Lioness. That would be impossible as well as power draining to those who don't have that much to spare!"

"Objects, especially ones created by the mage himself, can multiply their power a thousand fold at the time that they use it. I can create weapons and use them with far greater ability than an ordinary one that I happen to buy from a smithy in town," explained Amanda slowly, smiling lightly a she did. "If you could create tablets where if you wrote on one it would transport the message to some other board at another fort or fief. Would that not be more efficient than these runners of yours?"

"You can present the idea to the King," scoffed the General, sitting back down swiftly. "It shall be you who are ridiculed if he thinks it bogus as I do, not me."

Amanda shrugged, her eyes dancing. "Whatever."

"You're mocking me," said the General, locking eyes with her in an attempt to stare her down.

"No, mocking you is saying you're a the living example of a male chauvinist pig, among other things," said Amanda calmly, easily staring right back without a flinch. "Any other questions?" The General got up and stomped out of the room, his face as red as a tomato and everyone else laughing as he did. "That felt really good," murmured Amanda to herself as she got up, still favoring her right leg some and making her way to the door. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby tried to count the numerous bunnies that littered the floor of her room, hopping every which way and half of them not even named because she couldn't keep them all straight.  

"Those from the original two groups hop this way!" she cried, motioning to the spot on her bed. Pinky, Rose, Pinky Jr., Dusty, Iforget, Chibi, and Chan a few others materialized out of the crowd, staying to one side as Libby herded the rest into cages that she took out with her into the village, trying not the cry the whole way.

"Sorry, guys," she said, setting up shop and standing there with a sign on one of the cages: **FREE BUNNIES FOR GOOD HOMES!!**

"Can I have one?" asked a little girl, coming and tugging on Libby's skirt.

"Of course you can," said Libby, picking a light brown one out of the fray and handing her to the girl. "You can name her whatever you want, too."

"Really?" asked the girl, her eyes huge as she looked up at Libby. "I'll call her Linda, then, 'cuz that's the bestest name in the whole wide world!"

Libby smiled cutely. "If you want…"

"Cool, you're giving away bunnies?" said a little boy, dragging his mother over as he did. "Can I have one, mum? Please? Please???"

"Alright," said the Lady, smiling at Libby who nodded in reply. "We'll take three of them because his brothers will want ones too."

"All different colors?"

"If you could."

"Alright." Libby pulled out a black one, a gray one, and a white one, handing them to the woman gently. "There, that should do it!"

"Thanks!" cried the boy, taking the gray one and holding him close. "He's so warm."

"Thank you," said the Lady, pulling out her purse. "Is there any charge?"

"They're free," said Libby, waving her money away. "See the sign? Just take care of them for me."

"We will, thanks."

"What are you doing?" asked Alyse, coming out of nowhere to stand beside Libby with Ronnie at her heals and a fan in her hands as always.

"Giving away my bunnies," said Libby a tad bit sadly. "I don't have enough room to keep them all, and they keep multiplying like crazy too!!"

"Bunnies have a tendency to do that…"

"I know."

"Why don't you set some of them free in the wild?"

"Set them free?! They could get eaten by a big bad wolf, or shot by some hunter and made into a stew and who's going to feed them or teach them to jump rope like pros, I mean you have to teach them to jump rope and do the cool little jump rope chant or give them a hug when they're sad or-"

"I get the picture," cut in Alyse, shaking her head. "I have to go back to the fief. Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Alright, I will."

"How much for one of those?" asked a young man, coming up with a goofy smile on his face. "My fiancée loves fuzzy creatures without fangs, so I thought I'd get her one as a surprise!"

"They're free!" said Libby pertly, putting her hands behind her back. "Go ahead, pick one!"

"I will, thanks!"

Libby gave away the rest of the bunnies and headed the back the fief, stopping in her rooms to check on those who were left and found Pinky lying in the middle of the bed with the rest of the bunnies surrounding her. A new little of bunnies suckling at her teats and or sleeping beside her for warmth filled the rest of the space, giving her 6 more to take care of.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse wandered down the halls of the fief, stopping by Faleron and his friends' room, knocking softly as she did.

"Who is it?" called a voice from inside.

"Lady Alyse."

An older face with lines peaked outside the door, looking at her for a second before bowing slightly and moved aside to let her in. "Milady."

"Thank you."

"'Tis a pleasure, ma'am."

"Alyse!" said Faleron in surprise when he looked up from the book he was reading to see who it was. "Um, we weren't expecting you and I apologize for the mess, but-"

"It's alright," said Alyse, sitting in one of the chairs and waiting for the rest to take their seats, a blonde man in his 40's coming out from one of the bedrooms and sitting down as well. "I just had a few questions for you."

Faleron nodded. "Fire away."

"Well, what do you want to do now that you're free?" asked Alyse, glancing around at all of them one at a time. "I mean, you could be hanged for high treason since there really isn't any proof that you didn't go and desert to help the Scanrans at this point."

"You  know we didn't," said the blonde man quickly, rising to his feet. "We were captured and beaten for information, forced to go against our will…"

"I know that," said Alyse firmly, "But the magistrate might not. Lady Amanda has offered you a place here, if you want it, a place to restart your lives and become a different person to avoid that risk."

"Are those our only to choices?" asked the oldest of them, the one with the lined face, his brown hair streaked with gray. "I mean, either one isn't that enticing right about now…"

"I'm afraid so," said Alyse, bowing her head. "Lady Amanda has said she will vouch for you, as will Elizabeth and Lady Hope, but it may not be enough."

"So, it's a risk either way. You do realize your cousin could lose her nobility if she kept us here under different identities due to the law," said Faleron, looking at her seriously as he did.

Alyse nodded slowly. "She knows."

Faleron looked surprised. "And she's still willing to take the risk for us? A bunch of scraggly knights who aren't worth much at all?"

Alyse shrugged. "Depends on what you count as worth…"

"True, true….what do you guys think?"

"I want to see my wife again," said the blonde one.

"I want to sleep in my own bed for once," added the other. "We'll go back, a few days after your cousin leaves so her party doesn't get any bigger than it already is."

"You're sure?"

"We are."

"Then I'll go have things arranged," said Alyse, getting up and heading for the door.

"Lady Alyse," said Faleron, stopping her as she was about to close it.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Thanks."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat in her quarters laughing quietly as memories of the General's face flooded her mind. Oh, to see that again she would give almost anything in the world… well anything is this world anyways.

"Commander," came a voice outside her door, snapping her back to reality for the moment.

"Come on," she replied quickly, standing up as she did.

"A message for you, ma'am," said the Rider, handing her an envelope and saluting quickly before she dismissed him on his way.

"Wonder who this is from," she said to herself, breaking the nondescript seal and sitting back down at her desk to read it in the candle light she had there. "Hm…"

It read:

_Commander Lyssa,_

_You are being ordered to head back to the palace for some winter training as well as training of others who will be joining the ranks on the boarder this next spring at your fort and others near by.  Make your arrangements for someone to watch the fort while you're gone and get down here before the snows close the passes for good._

_General Vanget_

"I guess that takes care of that," she said to herself, getting up and putting the letter in a box with others that held her letters from Generals in general. "To the palace I go….gladly too because that means I won't be freezing my tush off in the snow during guard duty and by the time I get back it'll be all warm again. Yes!!"

"Not fair!" cried Eric from the door where he stood. "That is so not fair! We're stuck here and you get to go to Corus for the winter!"

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Lyssa smugly. 

"Meany…"

"I tell you what," said Lyssa with a grin. "You can be in charge while I'm gone for the winter."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Whoopee!!" Eric started doing flips around the hallway outside her room.

"I've created a monster," murmured Lyssa mockingly as she closed the door, going back to her dreams of no guard duty and less cold than normal for the time being…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Allie strode out the front door of the Dancing Dove, purse in hand and daggers hid everywhere she could fit them under the scant clothes she would wear even this close to winter. The days had a chill to them and at night you could see your breath, but all the more reason to keep guys around…or at least that was her thoughts on it anyways…

"Milady is interested?" asked a tanner, seeing her eye a pair of 'handcuffs' that hung in the back on a hook.

"A bit," she replied slowly. "What are they used for?"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know," said the man with a shudder, "I make them custom for the House of Harlots down the road, and they go through them so fast that I always keep a spare pair with in reach just incase."

"Hard use?"

"Apparently."

Allie smiled. "I'll take one."

"If that's what milady wants…."

"It is."

"Alright. That'll be two silver nobles."

Allie dug through her purse. "Here you go, sir, and thanks."

"Always a pleasure."

Allie went on to a small shop on the side of the road she knew of, taking the shop owner to the side as she did. "Did the new stuff come in?" she asked quietly, winking teasingly as she did.

"But of course," said the woman with a secretive smile. "I said it would be here within a week, and that was a week ago today."

"Can I have some of the usual?"

"You're already out?" asked the woman suspiciously. "I just sold you three ounces two weeks ago!"

"I've been busy!" said Allie with a devilish smile. "In more ways than one…oh I love that stuff…"

"It'll be more than the usual," said the woman with a shrug.

"How much?"

"Three gold nobles an ounce."

"**_THREE gold nobles an OUNCE???!?!?!"_** cried Allie, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"'Tis better stuff than usual, more potent," explained the woman with a shrug. "The ounce alone can create over a hundred doses, just don't use too much at once."

"Alright," grouses Allie. "If this weren't the best I could find I wouldn't do this, and you know it too!!"

"They don't call this place 'The Love Shack' for nothing," said the woman with a shrug. "That and I can guarantee that everything in here is legal as well as conductive other than you liking it so much you come back for more. Anything else?"

Allie considered it for a moment, looking at the numerous potions and crèmes for numerous things that lined the shelves. "Nope, just three ounces of the new stuff."

"Ok." The woman measured it out and handed it to her, smiling all the while as she got her three gold nobles. "Until next time, friend!"

"Until next time!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer and Stephanie sat down to dinner as Stephanie sorted through the mail they had gotten that day. It was fairly exciting, considering that they only got mail about once every two weeks, sometimes more.

"Here," said Stephanie, handing Jennifer a letter. "From your pals in Corus."

"Think they've gotten into anymore trouble?" asked Jennifer, breaking the seal as she did.

"They're thieves," said Stephanie as if it were obvious. "If they didn't I'd be surprised."

"Good point."

"Hey, here's one from Sean for both of us," said Stephanie, breaking the seal and pulling out a small note that was rather quickly written. "He's coming out to visit sometime soon, something about a late Fall break he's taking."

"Sounds good to me," said Jennifer, grinning widely. "I mean, we haven't seen him forever it seems."

"Aw, missing him that badly?"

"Hey!"

"Settle down," said Stephanie as she laughed. "I was just teasing."

"Sure you were…"

"What are we going to do while he's here?" asked Stephanie offhand, going back to sorting through the mail. "Oh shoot…not another letter from that idiot…"

"Well, I was kinda hoping to have some plans of my own…" said Jennifer lightly. "But if you'd like to be around for that…"

"You'd better be teasing," growled Stephanie with a shudder. "Because that is not funny."

Jennifer stuck her tongue out. "And if I'm not?"

"I'll cut off your tongue and let the bears eat you out in the woods," threatened Stephanie, although she really didn't mean it and they both knew that too.

"Were you moaning about another letter from your secret admirer?" asked Jennifer, changing the subject.

"Yep," said Stephanie with a groan. "I still can't figure out who it is and they won't leave me alone!!"

"Chances are it's someone at the fief…"

"I know."

The two of them spent the rest of the night planning what they would do when Sean got there and debating over the secret admirer as well.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sarah, boosting Jon up into the tree on a low branch and waiting for him to get situated before she let go.

"Yes, I am," he replied quickly. "She has to learn sometime who's boss, and this is the best way that I can think of to do it!"

"She's going to kill you one of these days," said Sarah with a sigh, going over to open the pen door. "Don't blame me if you end up meeting your maker today!!"

"I won't," said Jon with a shrug. "I've been hurt so much that I no longer hurt at all."

"There's no emergency room to take you to if you're hurt."

"No, there's several healer mages near by who can restore me to full health in minutes if I ask them too," retorted Jon, adjusting his position on the branch. "Just open the gate, will you?"

"Whatever."

Mandie walked into the pen, wandering around and generally checking out the place before she settled in the shade of the tree, grazing peacefully as Jon prepared himself for the jump. One minute, two, three went by and still he waited. It had to be just right….just the perfect moment so he'd have time to get a good grip…

"YEEHA!!!" Jon held on with both hands with the rope he had used to lasso Mandie's head, staying on her back as she leapt and cavorted around the pen, twisting and turning every which way in an attempt to get him off her back. Still, he diligently held on and kept his seat, hoping it would stop sometime soon before he lose his grip.

Sarah watched from the sidelines, chewing on her thumb as Mandie twisted one way and then the other, catching Jon off balance and ending it with a mighty kick that sent him sailing through the hair, head first at the very tree that he had started from to begin with.

**_THUNK_**

"Jon!?!?!?"

"What?" he groaned as he rolled on his back, trying to clear the stars that danced in his eyes from his vision. "Ow…" X_X

"Are you alright?!"

"I…think so…"

"You're lucky to even be alive!!"

"Yeah, I guess so…just so thick skulled and all…"

"Which explains why you don't have a *brain* up there to begin with…"

"Hey, I resent that remark!!"

"Oh well."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle saddled his own horse as Stephen nodded to him on his way to the palace, glad that some nobles had the decency to do things on their own once in awhile. Two hunting hawks he had loaned from a friend sat near by on a perch, loose from their bindings and blindfolds but staying there from the promise of the chance to fly free if they did.

"There we are," said Kyle as he mounted the gelding, shifting around until he was comfortable and the hawks had flown over to perch beside him on the saddle. "Let's go, boy, and thank you, you two, for coming with me."

_It's not a problem_ said the female to his left_ in fact, thank you for bringing us, we're rarely allowed out to fly since Daine is gone so often and no longer comes around to regularly let us out._

_It's not her fault_ said the male lightly, his head held high as he tested the breezes with his wings. _But, I do miss her presence among us. She is truly one of the People._

"Am I?" asked Kyle, curious to know what these hawks, or any other animals, might say.

_You are_ admitted the female. _To a certain extent...it is hard to explain..._

_Yes, it is_ added the male._ You are partially of the People, but not entirely...almost like a ...half-breed? _

"A half-breed, am I?" asked Kyle, shaking his head as he did. "You mean like clone of two things that don't really go together?"

_Exactly._

"That's nice to know."

_There really is no other way to explain it..._

"I know, and I understand."__

They rode on for awhile, Kyle coming to a field he had found earlier that year before the trial. Stopping the horse, he bid the hawks to fly about as they wished around the plain as long as they were within reach of his power. He then spurred his horse into a gallop flew across it himself as best he could, letting the horse take control of where they went and flying with the birds of the air high above in his minds eye.

Not much else could compare with feeling the rush of the wind against himself and flitting among the breezes as he wished. To Kyle, this was heaven and was one of the few things he ever really wanted out of life. The chance to fly.

Eventually, his mount grew tired and slowed to a walk, Kyle spiraling down from his high in the sky to back down on earth. The hawks joined him a short while later, gladly sharing the treats he had brought for them and chattering away as they did. 

Kyle turned back towards the castle as the day's glow began to dim and everyone else who had been out doing this or that or were coming in from long journey's started heading in, resulting in the main path he came to once he was out of the royal forest being rather crowded and filled with peasants and nobles alike, each going about their business and getting indoors for their evening meals as the bells from the city tolled the time, 7th bell of the day.

Getting to the stables and putting up his mount and giving the hawks back to their owners, he promised to come by and take them flying some other day before getting his things and heading back for his rooms. 

Man, did he ever love to fly.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Grandfather shook his head admiringly as Amanda stubbornly packed her bags on her own; Elizabeth, Alyse, Libby, and Levi trying to stop her with no apparent success at the moment and probably none to come either.

"You can't go!" argued Elizabeth, standing between Amanda and her dresser as the older sister tried to get back over to her drawers for another pair of pants. "You're still not fully healed, Amanda, we shouldn't leave at all this year!"

"I need to go back there," said Amanda firmly. "I don't know why, so don't bother asking me. I just feel this need...maybe we'll find something waiting there for us or...I don't know! I am going, though, whether or not you want me to."

"You shouldn't be putting that sort of strain on yourself, yet," Libby reminded her quickly, grabbing hold her good wrist and comparing it with the other. "At least put off the trip for a few weeks, you could use the rest..."

"All I've done is rest for the past few weeks!" cried Amanda in frustration. "I've gained weight and lost some of my muscle at the same time! Do you want me to become some fat, lazy noble lady who uses her money to get a husband and sits on her butt all day while he does all the work?!"

"That'll never happen to you," said Levi quickly, holding his hands up as he did. "Look, we all know that you really want to go to Corus and all-"

"It's not that I want to go," cut in Amanda, stopping and standing in front of him suddenly. "It's that I have to, alright?"

Levi stood there and looked at her for a second, staring back at her as he tried to discern the emotions flitting through her eyes. "Alright," he said, backing off slowly. "I think we should go."

"What?!" cried Elizabeth, smacking herself in the forehead. "Levi, what are you talking about, she's in no condition to travel at this point!"

"She was in no condition to go after you either, but she did and made it out alive," he pointed out carefully. "I think she knows when she needs to be doing something, and if she can do it or not. Let her go if she wants to, alright?"

"No," said Alyse stubbornly. "Amanda, you can't keep pushing yourself like this, eventually you're going to reach the end of your rope...then what?"

Amanda smirked. "Tie a knot and hang on tight?"

"Amanda, be serious here!"

"I am!!" Amanda took some weapons from the walls and wrapped them in cloth before putting them in their traveling cases. "You're just being unrealistic here, guys. I am perfectly fine, see? My leg hurts just a little, my shoulder's still a little tender, and my wrist is weaker than normal. That's it, alright??"

"Are you sure?" asked Libby carefully, stilling holding onto her good wrist with an iron grip.

Amanda looked back at her, her face completely serious for once. "Perfectly sure."

Libby sighed, letting go as she did. "Fine, let her go," she conceded with a shrug. "I'll be with you anyways, and if something goes wrong I'll be there to fix it."

"That's always nice to know," murmured Amanda, rolling her eyes as she did. "Alright, I have the approval of the friend and the physician, now all I have to do is convince my family....great..."

"Why do you want to go so bad?" asked Alyse again. "I know you say you feel as if you must go there, but why??"

"Look," said Amanda, sitting down on her bed as she did. "When Elizabeth was captured by the Scanrans, I knew I had to go after her. Even after you locked me in my room, a plan came to my head to escape unlike something I normally would've thought of and I jumped at the first chance to use it when my instincts told me it was the right time. 

"I didn't realize at the time, but when I thought about it later I realized that the same feeling or instinct that was pushing me towards finding Elizabeth has been with me before in fights or like when I rushed out to find Alyse this winter as well. Now that same feeling has come back and this time it's pushing for me to go to Corus. What else should I do but follow it and see where it leads this time around?"

"It makes sense," admitted Alyse after a few moments of silence, Amanda going back to packing while she had the chance. "Alright, you've convinced me too. Besides, with Libby coming along to keep an eye on you, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, I'll be a few days behind you and if something does happen I won't be that hard to reach."

"Let's not go there," piped up Levi, getting an evil glare from Amanda. "Hey, it's true, you know."

"True or not, you keep your mouth shut," she growled. "I do not get into that much trouble. And if I do, I usually get myself out of it as well."

"I know, I was just teasing..."

"You still have to get me to agree," said Elizabeth, giving her a mocking smile. 

Amanda smiled, knowing she had her cold. "I don't go, you don't go, you don't get to see Kyle or any of the other guys at the palace until next winter," she said rhythmically, counting it off on her fingers as she did. "What do you have to say to that, little sis?"

Elizabeth struggled with it for a second before going to the door and calling to a servant, trying to remain in control as she did. "Tell the servants to prepare our mounts and things for the trip to Corus," she said tightly, "Grandfather has the lists of everything we need. He will be in charge while we're gone, be sure to tell everyone that while you're at it."

"Yes, milady."

"And make it fast, we leave in two days."

"Yes, milady."

"You changed your mind, Liz?" asked Amanda, tilting her head to the side.

"What's Christmas without any guys?" asked Elizabeth with a shrug. "We go, alright?"

"Alright. Grandfather, you have everything taken care of?"

"Of course, Lady Amanda, I expected you would win..."

Amanda smiled, nodding her head as she did. "You're learning oh so quickly..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby road beside Amanda on Veety with Levi leading the small group and Artman trailing along in the back, keeping an eye on her the whole time and in general making a nuisance of herself in the cute way she always did.

"Time to take another tonic!" she chirped for the third time that day, Amanda turning green just from hearing her say that.

"I'm not taking another tonic."

Libby smiled, resisting the urge to reach over and pinch Amanda's cheek due to the fact that her hand would be chopped off. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"It's the blue one that doesn't taste that bad."

"I don't care, I'm not taking it."

"Yeah you are."

"Why?!?!?"

"Because, I'm your doctor and I said so."

"I wouldn't jump off a cliff just because you said so."

"That's entirely different."

"Not really, how do I know you're not trying to kill me with all this stuff? For all I know it could be poisons or drugs that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Would I do that to you?"

"I don't  know, would you-" *URGK*

Libby smiled as she poured the liquid down Amanda's throat, Elizabeth, holding her head and hands still with her power while Libby finished her work. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied Elizabeth, backing off before Amanda could catch her breath from trying to break free and come strangle her for it.

"You both are so dead," croaked Amanda as she swayed in her saddle, the stuff swirling in her stomach and nearly making her wretch it all back up from the motion of the horse beneath her. "Son of a mee crob....you both....I'll kill you for this..."

"Sure you will," said Libby, patting her on the head and nearly getting bit for it. "Hey, be nice Miss Noble lady person!!"

"Aw, shove it you insane mage with no brains at all and just a bunch of dumb inbred as her friend bunnies!"

Libby smiled, having only heard part of that statement. "That's right, I have my bunnies! And don't you forget it!"

"Oh goddess..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse rode with Faleron and the other two ex soldiers down the road, two others from the village who were going to Corus as well traveling with them as helpers and body guards (as Grandfather had asked them to be) in case they ran into any trouble along the way.

"Where are we stopping tonight, milady?" asked the villager to her right, a young maid of about 18 years old armed with a bow across her back. 

"At Fief Genvern," replied Alyse, checking the note Amanda had given her before she had left. "Yes, that's right. How much farther have we to go, Jane?"

"At least another hour," she replied quickly, checking some calculations she had done on the distances. "Perhaps less, it depends on our speed and the conditions of the road."

"The weather's fair and the horse's rather rested," added her brother on the other side next to Faleron. "I would say with in an hour at most if things keep up like this."

"We have at least two before dark, so we'll be fine," commented Faleron, checking the position of the sun. "Where's your cousin and her 'keepers' staying tonight?"

"Fief Raindom, the one that Lord James is in charge of," replied Alyse with a nod. "They're at least two days ahead of us, but we might be able to catch them if they stay for his lord's son's birthday celebration."

"We won't," said Jane's brother, Cane. "Wind's shifted and clouds are coming from the east. We'll be getting rain for the better part of tonight and maybe tomorrow as well. If they do stop there to avoid the weather, we'll only stay even with them as we are right now."

"Great," sighed Alyse, shaking her head as she did. "Come on, if we get moving we can make it and get settled it well before it hits us."

Faleron paused for a second, memories clouding his vision as he remembered other nights of rain where they hadn't had shelter. They just huddled together outside, chained to posts as their guards sat under roofs of thatch wit bows pointed at them incase they tried to escape...

"Yeah," he said as Alyse nudged him gently, bringing him back into the real world again. "Let's go..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa grinned as Eric waved goodbye to her from the top of the tower, leaning over the battlements as far as he could without actually falling over. He had been left in charge, as promised, and now she was on her way to a winter at the palace and lots of rest that she hadn't gotten in a long time. She did feel about leaving her troops to the fort to freeze as it got colder into December and through January, but she couldn't do anything about it and right about now it wasn't like she really cared either. 

Warm baths and huge feasts flit through her head like images from a forgotten dream, taunting her as she thundered down the road with her escort of four Riders who had also been asked to return to the palace. She would make it to Corus as soon as she, not matter what it cost she was going to hurry there, enjoy her time in the warmth and leisure, then mosey on back when the weather got warmer and she was ordered to return to her post.

That, and with everyone having started out before her she didn't want to fall too far behind before they reached the palace. Amanda had said that with the time schedule they were using they should arrive within the same week. The again, at the time she was rather dizzy and almost completely out of it from the drugs the Mage, Libby, had given her for her wounds so that information may not be entirely right...

Her escort, at least, were decent veterans that she knew she could depend on to get them there safely while she was lost in her thoughts. Not a group of rookies she'd have to keep her eye on or anything. They might laugh or joke around with each other and have a good time, but they knew what they were there to do and they wouldn't let laziness get in their way.

Lyssa closed her eyes for a second and wondered what exactly she would be doing when she got to Corus. Training? Helping with the picking of others to come north? Battle tactics she had learned since her first moment at the fort? Who knew? Not that it mattered, she didn't care what she was doing as long as she got her warm baths, hot meals, and nights without having to get up well before dawn and defend the fort from a midnight attack.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat with Mouse and Allie at the table in their room, a worried look on her face as they discussed for the millionth time the meaning of their dreams. "Are you sure a war is coming?" asked Mouse again, rubbing her forehead as she did.

"It was coming in the book," replied Vixen with a shrug. "Tamora Pierce writes in a pattern, the fourth always has some huge finale type thing, like in Alanna's fourth book the war over that river, or in the Circle of Magic Rosethorn's death and being brought back to life by Briar and the others. This war has been thundering along the board since the second book, I think, or at least the beginning of the third. I'd stake my life on it, there will be a war."

"Then how is it going to affect us?" asked Allie quickly. "We're in Corus, why would we need to worry about a fight that's going to take place at the Northern boarder?? We've lost some rogue people and all, but they're not irreplaceable up there or anything."

"That's what I'd like to know," admitted Vixen in frustration. "I don't get it, three dreams all in the same night...a war for sure in one of them proclaiming us fighting the Scanrans. How this will pertain to us, I don't know but let me just think aloud here for a second on what we do know. Mouse, you said in your dream you say someone coming, right??"

"Right."

"Then what if it's someone who can help us, or someone from our world. It could also be an enemy of some sort, yes, but still our chances of it being a friend are very good at this point...either way I think we need to send for Jenny and have her come here just in case. I'm sure she'd like a vacation, and with those at the fief knowing her so well by now she needs to find a new place and a new identity before someone gets to familiar with her and finds out the truth."

"I'll write something up and send it with Sean," said Mouse, getting up and getting some paper, pens, and ink from her bag on the wall.

"You said that your dream was of a puzzle or something coming together?" asked Vixen, turning to Allie suddenly. 

"Yeah."

"Ok, then your dream is probably about the groups here in Tortal coming together," Vixen pointed out, going on with her 'thinking aloud' process. "So, if it is them then there are others and we'll be running into them soon, correct?"

"Correct."

"And maybe one of them can help us free Jenny, then we'll all go home or something." Vixen paused for a minute, a picture of Joe flashing across her memory. "Not that I really want to, or anything....at least not yet anyways."

"Waiting until you get laid with Joe before you want to go?" teased Allie, ducking to avoid getting hit as she did. "Hey, no need to get pushy here!"

"Knock it off," growled Vixen, in no mood to be teased right then. "Alright, so we give the letter to Sean, get Jenny hear, hope everything turns out ok and see what the war has to do with us, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Now all we have to do is wait..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sean rode up to Jenny and Stephanie's hut, his horse trotting up the path through the mud below from the recent rains and flinging bits of dirt behind him as he did.

"Sean!!" The young man barely had time to get both feet on the ground before two streaks, on a dark brown and the other blonde, crashed into him at full speed.

"Hey, easy guys!!" he laughed, kissing his sister on the head and Jenny on the lips before they set him down and walked with him to the house. "So, how've you two been?"

"Alright," replied Stephanie, patting him on the back. "Jenny got into a scrap with a bear, but her being the little devil that she is I kind of expected it from her..."

Sean's jaw dropped as he stopped and stared at Jennifer. "You got into a fight with a **_BEAR_**?!?!?!"

"Uh...yeah. So?" Jenny ducked her head slightly, looking up at him with big, brown eyes. "I'm alright and still alive, see??"

"Still, Jennifer, **_a BEAR???_** What in the world ever possessed you into thinking you could win that sort of battle?!?!"

"The fact he would've eaten my herd if I hadn't."

"Oh...ok."

They continued on to the hut, talking the whole way and seating themselves at the table to talk some more when they got indoors. 

"So, how's my friends in Corus?" asked Jennifer, knowing he would understand that she was talking about the thieves.

"Fine, as always," he replied, pulling something out of his back pocket. "They told me to give this to you. I don't know what is says, but they seemed to think it was pretty urgent to here you go."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Jennifer took it from him and broke the seal before unfolding the note and skimming over it quickly. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" asked Stephanie, taking the note from her and reading it out loud so Sean could hear:

_Jenny,_

_Hey, we have some news for you. Me, Vixen, and Allie all had dreams on the same night that might mean something, and we have a feeling that the opportunity we've been waiting for to set you free will be coming sometime very soon. Please return to the Dancing Dove as soon as you can, we'll have a place waiting for you there._

_Your friends,_

_Mouse, Vixen, and Allie_

"Then, you're going back?" asked Sean after a few minutes, realizing exactly what this meant.

"I guess so," replied Jennifer, still completely in shock. "I'll....I'll be free again!"

"You do know we'll miss you here," said Stephanie, reaching over and squeezing her hand in a friendly manner.

"I know." Jennifer leaned over and gave the older girl a hug, starting to miss her already. "Thank you so much, Stephanie, for everything you've done for me and my cats; but I have to move on now. If there's a chance they can clear my name and I can go about freely as who I really am once more, I'm not going to let that opportunity pass by."

"I wouldn't ask you to, either," added Stephanie with an understanding grin. "Come on, let's get your things packed up and the goats tied together, I'll have to take them back to the fief so they can find someone else to watch them instead."

"Oh, that's right," sighed Jennifer, smacking herself in the forehead. "What am I going to tell the lord of the fief??"

"What do you mean 'what are you going to tell him'?" asked Stephanie indignantly. "Your father died and your mother wants you back to help with the work now that he's gone, so go you must. Right?"

Jennifer smiled. "Oh yeah...right....I'd completely forgotten about that. Thank you, Steph."

"No problem, as always..."

"I'll go get your cats and put them in their cages," said Sean, heading for the wicker baskets they always traveled in.

"There's a new one among them," said Jennifer over her shoulder as she went and gathered her things together. "A tom who's become Snowball's mate. Just put him with her, alright?"

"Alright."

"Thanks."

Jennifer smiled again as she put her clothes into the bags she had used when she ran away the first time over a year ago. She was being given the chance to show the world who she really was once more and not fear for her life because of it. She was being given the chance to be free...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah glanced up as her new kitten made her way to the door, looking cautiously both ways before she silently slipped out like a shadow into the morning light.

"Where are you going?" asked Jon from the table as he saw her move towards the doorway.

"The kitten got out," she explained, stopping to look at him. "I'm going to go get her."

"Leave her," said Jon, going back to reading the letter some horse breeder had wrote to him in regards to Mandie. "She'll be fine, no one's going to eat her or run over her or anything. It's not like there's cars in Tortal."

"That's true....alright." 

The kitten wandered around outside, pouncing on bugs and grasses that moved with the wind until she got tired of that game and moved on to exploring her surroundings. She slipped in under the fence that kept the horses from running loose and scampered around in the tall weeds and flowers that grew there, tumbling backwards as she hit something rather solid that was warm and covered with short hair.

It was black at the bottom and furred a light brown from there. Actually, there were four of them which towered above her, all leading to a large object that had a long extension from it, leaning down to sniff her gently.

_ Hello_ it seemed to say, snorting at her gently. The kitten skittered back a little, hiding partially in the weeds. _Chicken_ the being snorted, the extension (obviously, it's head) coming back up and taking a bite of grass up as she went. _I won't eat you, you know._

_What are you?_ meowed the kitten, coming out of the weeds slightly. _You're so big...I've never seen anything like you..._

_A horse_ replied the being, nuzzling the kitten with the tip of his nose. _See? I won't hurt you, I prefer to eat grass or oats over small kittens._

_Kittens?_

_Yes, that is what you are, a kitten._

_Oh, right..._

_I'm Mandie. What is it that the two leggers call you?_

_You mean the huge creatures that feed me?_

_Yes, the two leggers._

_Um, I don't know...my mother named me Misho before I left her, but the two leggers call me something else._

_Then I will just call you Misho. My mother didn't bother to name me, she knew the two leggers would name me and it would be easier for me if I just learned that one instead of two names._

_Oh, I see. _The kitten paused there as Mandie sat down in the shade, resting her head on the ground as she did. _*yawn* I'm kinda sleepy..._

_Come here and sleep_ offered Mandie, neighing gently. _Don't worry, I will make sure the others leave you alone until the two leggers come for you._

_Thank you._

The kitten curled up beside Mandie, quickly falling asleep in the morning sun well before Sarah and Jon came to find her later on that day. They found the horse and kitten right there under the tree curled up together, fast asleep...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle meandered down the streets of Corus, occasionally stopping at a shop or a stall that caught his eye, but in general staying in constant motion as he went from one street to the next. Keeping an eye out for thieves and pickpockets in general, he savored the chance to just blend in with the crowd for once and not have everyone staring at him for being a young Baron, head of a fief before he was even twenty. 

He stopped momentarily at a mirror stand to check his reflection when a hawk came out of no where and landed on his ever gauntleted arm. "Hello, winged brother," he said softly, ducking into an alley to escape the odd stares of others. "What news do you have for me or help do you need?"

_The sisters are coming_ replied the hawk. _My brother, who you asked to help watch for them, saw them yesterday and asked me to come tell you on his behalf._

"How far are they away?" asked Kyle quickly, immediately setting out for the palace.

_At least half a day's flight away_ replied the hawk slowly. _I do not know how fast two leggers can travel, especially on horses or such. But he say them last night as they were coming into a fief several hours away to stay until morning. This he told me this morning after he flew all this way to find you. _

"Thank you," said Kyle, reaching into his pouching and pulling out some jerky for the bird to eat. "I appreciate your help with locating them. You're sure both of them were there?"

_He said he was sure._

"Alright then. Thank you, winged friend, and good flying until I see you again," said Kyle, letting the hawk soar into the sky before he started towards the palace at a jog, dodging through the crowds and generally making a nuisance of himself on his way to the palace. 

The sisters were coming, and nothing was going to stop him from being there when they arrived.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

That it's, my friends. Thanks for reading, I love you all for it ^_^, some more than others, but you know...

The reason this took so long was due to an accident my car got into and the fact that I was driving when it happened. X_X My apologizes, but I was in trouble for awhile and being banned from the computer is the easiest way to ground me, so...yeah...

I'm still grounded, but not from the computer so things shouldn't be so long next time. Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it as always. "Olivia", don't be quite as vulgar in your next review, and you know what I'm talking about to. X P

Love and Peace!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	26. 

I is back and better than ever!! Needless to say, I've a great four day weekend (during which I went to the Renaissance Fair, I got to carry a real sword all day to! ^_^) not to mention that other great things have been happening this week. ^_~

Congrats to Libby once more, she knows what I'm referring to. (You've made us wait so long that I'm allowed to do this!! *evil grin*) Really, if I'm sounding a little off the wall right now I blame it on the very long recital going on in my house for all these piano and voice students and the fact that I had some funny ice cream today!! ; p

Now, on with the show!!!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda galloped down the road on the same horse as Elizabeth, her younger sister fast asleep in the saddle in front of her while sitting up and leaning on Amanda for support. Hers had thrown a shoe not three days into the journey and they had been sharing since then. They were in view of the palace, which was a welcome sight after several days on the road, and all in the group were looking forward to hot meals and baths without the 'dirty old inn' feel that night.

"We're going on ahead," said Amanda to Libby and Artman behind her, Levi coming up so he could follow her. "Stay with the wagon, will you? I just want to her to a bed before she falls off or something."

"You could put her in there, you know," said Libby teasingly, motioning to the wooden box on wheels that now carried most of their belongings. 

"On top of what, the trunks?" scoffed Amanda, eyeing the already too full vehicle and knowing it would hold no more. "Then you'd get to drag it back because the wheels would fall off. We're going because my shoulder's starting to bug me again and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold her."

Libby grinned evilly, a strange light coming to her eyes. "You know," she said, trying to sound thoughtful. "I could just give you another tonic..."

"Let's go," muttered Amanda to Levi before she could say another world, getting a good distance away before she even dared to slow down and even then it was only a bit.

"Come on," said Levi lightly as they got to the main courtyard. "Her stuff can't taste that bad...." Seeing Amanda glare at him rather pointedly, he dropped the subject like a wet rag and went about his business taking the horses and putting them up, Amanda waking Elizabeth long enough to get her off the mare and into a guard's arms who had agreed to carry her to their rooms.

"Greetings, Lady Amanda," said a familiar voice behind them. She turned and saw the King and Queen standing their patiently, both dressed rather casually for once and waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Your highness," she replied, bowing at the waist. "Your ladyship. Were you waiting for me or is something else keeping you here at the moment?"

"We were waiting for you," admitted the King with a nod. "There are many things for us to discuss, but I understand you have some...interesting news for me first."

"I assume you've already heard of our 'adventures' with the Scanrans," said Amanda, toying with a dagger harmlessly as she did. 

"Of course," said the King. "Once the word got here it spread like wildfire. You have become a hero to some and a heretic to others."

"Wonderful," murmured Amanda roughly, shrugging as she did. "Look, we found three of your soldiers from that fire at that fief with the raid when all but that one fellow were killed. Does the name Faleron of King's Reach ring a bell, milord?"

"He's dead," said the King immediately, shaking his head as he did. "What are you getting at, Lady Amanda?"

"That he's not dead," replied Amanda slowly. "Look, they're traveling with my cousin and will get here in a few days. If you want to send someone to check on them, be my guest but you'd better treat those three well. They've been through a heck of a lot more than anyone should ever have to endure, Sire."

"I'll consider what you've said and we'll discuss some other matters later," said the King quickly, heading for his chambers once more. "By the way, when your new acquaintances, the Brazir Mages, get here we will be holding a feast for them. I would suggest you freshen up and prepare for it."

"Thank you sire," sighed Amanda, bowing once more and heading for her rooms as she did. "I will..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman finally reached the gates of the palace, their escorts heading for their stables in which to put their horses and the grooms taking care of the wagon which was brought in as well.

"Some of that is for Lady Amanda and her sister," said Libby as she dismounted Veety and sent him off with a groom, stretching out a bit after she did. "Some of it is ours. It's marked, just go by what the tags say."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Where to now?" asked Artman after having stood there a moment, looking as lost as ever.

"Baka," said Libby in a growl, checking to make sure all her bunnies were with her as she did. She now carried two bags, one with Pinky and part of her off spring and Rose and some of her offspring. The rest had either been given away or sold somewhere or another to villagers along the way. Those that were left had been neutered or spayed (for obvious reasons) and wondered what she was going to do next herself. 

A servant made that choice for her by beckoning for them to follow him into the palace and towards the King's rooms. "His Majesty wishes to see you," he explained pertly, stopping in front of the appropriate door and holding it open for them. "Milady, sir, please go in and wait for his Highness there."

"Thank you," said Libby, giving him one of her cutesy smiles before going and having a seat before the desk in the room. Artman wandered around for a bit (still looking very lost)  before he sat down in a chair beside her and waited for the King as well, fidgeting with the belt of his robes as he did.

"Hello, there," said the King as he walked in the door, bowing to the two mages who got up and bowed as well before taking this seat behind the desk. "We're glad to have you back and pleased to see you've been doing so well, too. How are things for you on the Northern boarder?"

"Busy," admitted Libby as she settle back into her chair. "We're kept on call all the time and sometimes don't get a break for days. But I like it."

"What are you, sir?" asked the King, turning his attention to Artman. "How fares things for you?"

"Oh me?" asked Artman, his gaze flitting back and forth between the two for a second. "Oh...it's alright I guess... She is right that we do sometimes go for days without end, but I do wish people would just let us sleep sometimes."

"If they let us sleep their homes and families might be stolen into slavery and towns burned to the ground," retorted Libby, glaring at him as she did. "If losing some sleep means I can save someone else, I'll do it."

"Oh..." muttered Artman, hanging his head and looking away as he did. "Right..."

"There will be a feast in an hour to celebrate your return," said the King abruptly, hoping to steer the topic away from something the two might fight over. "It would be advised, there fore, that you be on time and to take what time you have to freshen yourselves up a bit."

"Of course," said Libby with a grin, petting Pinky absently as she did.

"Good," said the King, rising from his seat as he did. "I have a few things I must attend to before the feast, so if you'll excuse me..." He got up and left, Libby and Artman following soon after and heading straight for their rooms. 

"At least you don't have to wear a striped dress this time," said Artman, trying to lighten the move."

"Oh, shut up."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and the three soldiers with their two escorts rode in a few days later, immediately being ushered into the throne room with it's usual mix of peasants and courtiers. "Announcing Lady Alyse and her three escorts!" cried the herald, letting them in the door stiffly and closing it behind them as well. 

Alyse walked carefully down the isle to the throne, keeping her friends back from greeting her with a few well placed gestures and looks. If she was to be hung for this, she didn't want their names to be tarnished as well in the process.

"Your majesty," she said, going down into a deep curtsy before them. "Milady."

"Lady Alyse, replied the King gravely, nodding to her as she rose back to her feet. "Who are your guests that you bring with you?"

"Faleron of King's Reach, Sire," she replied evenly, the three of them removing their hoods at the same time. "As well of two other soldiers who were claimed to be dead."

A gasp arose from the crowd as everyone strained to see those standing there behind her. "It is him!" cried one of the young Knights, coming out of the crowd with a frown. "He was the same year as I when we graduated to Squires, and took the Ordeal the same year as well."

"We have heard your story already from cousin and wish to confirm it only," said the King, rising to his feet as silence settled back over the crowd. "Is it true that that night you were not attacked by raiders, but by Scanrans sent to come and help a noble who supported him flee north?"

"Yes, sire," replied Faleron steadily.

"And is it true that you've been captive for several months at a camp the Scanrans had and only you three survived?"

"Yes, Sire."

The King smiled and turned to his Queen, who nodded her approval. Extending his hand, he walked towards them slowly. "Then be at ease," he said, shaking Faleron's hand firmly. "And know that you are welcomed back home with open arms."

A cheer went up around the room as Alyse's friends all came and flocked about her, greeting her warmly (Yamanis and Tortallan alike) before demanding more about the story.

"Glad to be back?" asked the Queen, drawing her aside for a moment with a small grin.

"Yes, I am," admitted Alyse. "It's been crazy up there, I was hoping for some peace once I got here."

"You'll never get it as long as you keep doing the amazing things you and your cousins do," replied the Queen teasingly, "But it was very brave what you three did. You should be proud of yourselves."

"Thank you," said Alyse, curtsying as she did. "I assume you're going to let them at me now?"

The Queen smiled. "But of course." Alyse kept herself calm as she was once more enveloped by the large crowd demanding to be told the story or for the others to drop it for the moment. And they said noble's had it easy...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa wearily stabled her mount herself in a stall at the Royal Stables, a hot bath in mind as well as a good meal as her escorts waited patiently for their next order, their horses and belongings already taken care of.

"Go and rest for today," said Lyssa at last, putting the last bit of tack up and putting a bag over one shoulder and another under her arm. "But leave bright and early tomorrow for the fort. They will need every man and woman they can get, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then go." Lyssa started out for the Rider's quarters, already having her room assignment from a servant who had met them by the gate when they first arrived. Putting her things in the small bunk and getting some food from the kitten, she stopped by the baths real quick before drying off, dressing in something that was clean, and heading for the palace to see who she could find to talk to.

"Hey," she said, seeing Alyse coming the other way towards the Noble's stables with an apple in her hand. "Going to see Fern?"

"Yeah," replied Alyse with a small smile. "When did you make it in? Yesterday or today?"

"Today, just a few hours ago," admitted Lyssa with a shrug. "You're not hanging in the wind by your neck, so I'm assuming things went alright?"

"Yes, they did," replied Alyse, nodding slightly. "They're trying to track down the guy who told them the fief had burned to the ground now, turns out he disappeared awhile ago."

"Interesting," said Lyssa with a grin. "I'll let you go visit your horse now, since you did bring her a treat and everything. Later."

"Bye."

Lyssa wandered down the halls for awhile, saying hi to someone she knew every now and again, even seeing the Lioness briefly before she was ushered into some meeting. Figuring it couldn't be too hard, she asked around until she found someone who could tell her where Amanda and Elizabeth's rooms were.

"Anyone home?" asked Lyssa, sticking her head in the open door and seeing Amanda sitting with her back to her talking with Levi while trying to sort out some paper work at the same time. 

"Hey," said Amanda, flashing her a smile before turning around and going right back to work. "You finally made it."

"Yeah, I did." Lyssa came around and sat next to her, examining what they were all looking at. "What are those??"

"Tax files for the fief," replied Amanda with a groan. "No one's bothered to go over them for years, so we figured we would as long as we're here and have the time."

"Desk duty?"

Amanda nodded slowly. "Pretty much."

Lyssa grimaced, getting back up and shaking her head as she did. "I'm sorry, Amanda."

"So am I. By the way, are you planning on telling you....secret to anyone anytime soon??"

"Not really," admitted Lyssa with a shrug. "At least not yet. It's fine if the King knows about you, but I think the rest of us should definitely keep it under wraps. At least for a little while, anyways."

"I agree."

"I have to go meet with Onua," she said suddenly, hearing the fourth bell for the afternoon. "Later."

"Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle paced up and down the halls of the palace, knowing the two sisters had to be there somewhere. He could've sworn he'd seen the older one a few times, but she just seemed to vanish right before his very eyes. Then again, there was this strange girl he kept seeing at a distance who looked exactly like Elizabeth, his last girlfriend in the 'real world' before he had been sucked in...

Catching something out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pass him in the hallway with Levi, talking quietly about whatever they were carrying in those large files in their hands.

"Lady Amanda!" he called, quickly getting her attention and coming up beside her panting slightly and giving her a quick bow. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find people in this humongous palace??"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Baron," she replied with a sigh, bowing her head slightly as she did. "Can I help you with something."

"I was just wondering as to the whereabouts of your sister, Lady Elizabeth," said Kyle, drawing himself up and waiting patiently for the answer. He looked like a peacock waiting for the chance to spread out his tail and show the world his splendorous brightly colored feathers. 

"Where is she today?" murmured Lady Amanda to herself for a moment as she tried not to laugh, furrowing her brow as she did. "Did she...? Oh, right! I'm sorry, Baron, but she's at Lalasa's today getting herself fitted for some new dresses."

"Oh..." said Kyle, immediately deflating slightly. "Well...thanks anyways. Do you know when I might be able to meet with her?"

"She's going to be at the masquerade tomorrow," said the Lady quickly, biting her lip as she thought about it. "Yes, she'll be there. Find me and I'll show you where she is and you can meet her there, alright?"

"Alright!! Thank you very much, Lady Amanda!!"

"Anytime!!" she called back to him as he took off down the halls, heading for his rooms to go and get his purse so he could go shopping. He hadn't planned on going to the masquerade...it was time to buy a costume!!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen watched greedily from her window as more Noble's and rich merchants rode into town; the horses, wagons, and carriages clogging up the normal, everyday traffic. She could see their fat purses from there and wondered if she could get a few snatches in if she really wanted to. Seeing one of her thieves almost get trampled from trying it, she decided against it and continued to sit there, flipping a dagger lightly in her hand.

"It will be a good season for thieving," she remarked to Allie, who had just come in the room.

"You're telling me," replied Allie, taking a pouch from her shirt and dumping it on the table. "That's just from this morning at the Dragon's Lair, that new inn on the outskirts of town."

"It's almost full, then?"

"To the brim, I think they're putting people in the stables just so they'll have room for everyone."

"Great..."

"For us, yeah," replied Allie with a toothy grin. "I don't think I can say the same for them, though."

"True," admitted Vixen, nodding her head slowly. "It should be interesting, with all these new merchants here and all. I'll have to send someone out to check out what the new wares might be."

"That, and what's the easiest way to get them, too," added Allie. "Do you want me to go find some good sneaks to go right now?"

"Wait until tomorrow," said Vixen over her shoulder, seeing one man come in with several large metal weapons in his wagon and heading for Raven Armories. "Give those merchants a sense of...security before we take it away from them."

"Alright," said Allie, taking the pouch from the table and counting out the coins she had taken. "Hm...four gold nobles....ten silver nobles...two double heavy gold nobles..."

"A good season for thieving is the best season of the year. I don't care if it has three feet of snow and night's so cold you can see your breath when you wake up in the morning, it's still a good season," commented Vixen, getting up and heading back down stairs, leaving Allie to count the spoils from her endeavors and figure what she owed to Vixen as well. Being in charge was nice, especially when your organization was so...profitable as well.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer quietly walked down the halls of the fief behind Stephanie, knowing she would have to do most of the talking this time and preparing herself with the story she had Steph had created to deliver to the old man as to why she had to leave so soon on such short notice.

*creak*

"Come in," said a voice from inside the room, as dim as ever with only a few candles and the fire to keep it lit. "Oh, hello again you two. What can I do for my best herds on the entire fief?"

Stephanie smiled and stepped to the side, letting Jennifer do all the talking for once. "Thank you, sir," she said in a low voice, bowing at the waist as she did. "I do appreciate what you've done for me, giving me a job here and all, but I'm afraid I have to go home now."

"So soon?" asked the old man, pushing himself ever so slightly up in his seat and looking at her with inquisitive eyes. "Why?"

"My father died," she replied softly, eyes cast down as she did. "I'm sorry sir, but I am needed back with my family to help them get through. You see, they run a farm and with me, the oldest son, gone and the other off at some school for mages... Well, you can see what the problems would be."

"Then you may go," said the old man, writing something on a slip of paper and handing it to her as he did. "That is very sad new, Jen. I'm sorry to see you leave in the face of such a tragedy. You've worked well for us, Jen, I hope relations between us never change. If you are ever in need of some work, please come here and I will make sure you're taken care of."

"Thank you, sir," said Jen in surprise, bowing as she did. "Thank you very much. I was not expecting such a generous gift."

"Think of it more as a promise," replied the old man, sighing as he leaned back in his chair once more. "You make take your leave of me and this fief now, Jen. That is your final pay slip. Use it will."

"I will, sire," promised Jen, slipping back out the door with Stephanie right behind her.  She took the slip from the smaller girl and studied it for a second, whistling low as she did. "What?" asked Jennifer, looking rather confused.

"This is doubles your last pay for you," replied Stephanie. "And for the full quarter too, even though you only worked half of it."

"That was sure nice of him," said Jennifer in surprise, stopping right in the middle of the hallway as she did. "I wonder why he did that?"

"He's just a nice guy, that's all," replied Stephanie with a laugh. "Come on, we've got to get that cashed, get you some supplies, and get your things packed before we can go."

"Alright," said Jennifer, letting herself be led down the halls. "And, Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah stood in the door way of their room, whistling softly for their kitten to come back as she always did. She appeared at Sarah's feet with a mouse in her mouth, proudly putting the small rodent before her masters with an air of completion and satisfaction that made Jon snort and Sarah stifle her laughter.

"Thank you," said Sarah, leaving the mouse where it was and picking up the kitten before putting her on her shoulder. "You're such a good kitten, yes you are. Sweet little thing, did you get that little mousey all by yourself? What a brave little hunter you are, oh yes indeed..."

"Yeah, right," muttered Jon from his seat at the table. "I saw two rodents yesterday in the barn. Where was she then??"

"She's just a kitten," scolded Sarah, glaring at him slightly. "Come on, Jon. Let her alone. I mean, it's not like you do anything around here right now."

"Aw, hush," sighed Jon, burying himself in another letter. "I do more than you guys give me credit for."

"Sure you do..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I dunno, Jon, what do you think it means?"

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" asked Jon, standing up as he did. "Name it and I will."

"Get rid of the dead mouse for me," said Sarah sweetly, taking the kitten with her towards the Mess Hall. "I'm getting our little fearsome hunter here a dish of milk for her hard work."

"Hey!" cried Jon. "She's your kitten..."

"You said you'd do anything I said."

"But I...you little....but that doesn't....son of a .....ARGHH!!!!"

Sarah smiled and walked out the door, running into Onua along the way as she did. 

"Is Jon having problems again?" she asked, grinning as she scratched the kitten behind the ears. "I could hear him give some huge growl or something just a little while ago all the way from my rooms..."

"Yeah, he tends to do that sometimes," said Sarah with a wink. "Or little helper caught us a mouse today. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Oh, she'll grow up to be a fine mouser," said Onua, taking the kitten for a moment and letting her crawl around her shoulders for a few minutes. "Strong little bugger...fast too."

"Yes, she gets around," added Sarah. "Jon should've disposed of her kill by now and we're going to go get her a treat for it."

"Then I'll let you get back to that while I go to teach my next class," said Onua, giving the kitten back and dusting off her hands after she did. "Healing herbs and edible roots, fun fun fun."

"Could be worse," commented Sarah, turning to leave.

"How so?"

"It could be Health Class."

"....huh?"

"Oh....never mind..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda tied up her last set of strings and looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing as she did. She hated dresses, hated them with a passion too...and that son of a mee krob King wasn't letting her off the hook this time, either.

Taking her mask from the desk, she went out into the hall and found Levi waiting there for her, already dressed as a joker with a hat of bells and everything to complete the ensemble. She was dressed in several shades of green, her mask that of a dragon with far more sparkles than she thought was possible to begin with. 

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm to her.

"Ready," she replied, taking it lightly and heading for the main ball room, slipping in one of the side doors and giving their greetings to the King before talking to some of the few they knew and then slipping back out again.

"I've made my appearance," she said as she took off the mask in the hallway, letting down her hair as well as it fell around her shoulders in semi-curls that had worked their way in some how while up in the bun.

"Lady Amanda?" asked a voice down the hall. Amanda turned to look, seeing the Baron coming towards her, dressed as 'Prince Charming' with a crown and everything.

"Hello, Baron," she said, giving him a slightly curtsy. "That's right....you wanted to meet my sister tonight."

"Yes," he replied with a bow. "Could you tell me where she it, by chance?"

"Come and I'll show you." Going back to the door way, Amanda searched the crowd, soon finding Elizabeth among a knot of young suitors who were all vying for her favor in one way or another. "She's right there in the dark red....do you see her?"

"The one with the mask off?" he asked, his face going unusually pale.

"Yes."

"And what did you say her name was again?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth _Davis_ by any chance??"

Amanda's eyes shot up, meeting his quickly as she realized something that she never would've guessed before. "Levi," she said quickly. "Go on back to the rooms. I'll meet you there."

"Is anything wrong?" asked Levi, sensing some tension of some sort between them. 

"No," replied Amanda, giving him a quick smile. "It's just something regarding my sister. You understand, right?"

"Yes, milady. I will be waiting for you there."

"Then you know what I'm talking about?" asked Kyle the moment he was out of earshot, keeping his voice low in case someone might overhear as well.

"I do," replied Amanda seriously. "You're Kyle from Providence, aren't you? The new guy Liz was going out with before we were sucked in."

"Then you must be her 'guardian' of sorts, the baritone player," he said with a grin. "I do remember you, now that I think about it. Once at practice when I came by to say hi to her and you were both lying in the grass in the shade. You didn't see me because you had your eyes closed at the time."

"I do remember that," said Amanda, smiling all the more as she did. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go say hi to her."

"Do...do you think she still thinks about me any?" asked Kyle suddenly, sounding rather embarrassed as he did. "I mean, with all the attention she gets..."

"I'm sure she does," replied Amanda with a shrug. "Go, now, or you'll never find out, will you?"

"I guess not..."

Amanda smiled once more and disappeared down the hall back towards her quarters where she could change out of this dress and into something a lot more *comfortable* and *practical* as well...

Her sister was going to have fun tonight. She just wasn't sure how much it would be...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby carefully followed the map Dom had given her to the ranch he said he'd gotten Veety from, taking a wrong turn once or twice along the way. Considering the fact that she was getting out of some ball to go do this, she really didn't mind and kept right on going. After retracing her steps several times, she found it along side the road with nothing but a small town in sight for miles around. 

It looked entirely deserted, with the front door of the barn hanging off it's hinges and the front door cracked up. The windows were covered with dust and a dry, musty smell of old hay was everywhere, giving it an abandoned feel.

"Alright, you detective bunnies you!" she said briskly, knowing there was only one way to handle this situation: send in the special bunny forces!!! "Come on, form up into squads of three with one leader apiece!! Hurry up, times a wasting here!!"

The twelve or so bunnies she had left quickly hopped into groups of three, each one headed by one of the original four. "Ok," said Libby, nodding her head happily as she did. "Go out and search the grounds. Leave no hay unturned! No room not search! No stone left unturned! If there's anything you find of interest, come and tell me immediately. Understand?? Good, now go!! Hut: two, three, four!!! Hut: two, three, four!!! Come on, get a move on here you lazy rascals!! Hut: two, three, four!!! Hut: two, three, four!!!"

Pinky nodded in agreement with a Sherlock Holmes hat on her head, leading up the search by starting with the main house as the rest spread out over the grounds. They moved in perfect time with each other, doing the little 'hut! hut! hut!' thing the FBI does in perfect time, too. Libby tethered Veety to a post in the front yard and waited patiently for her bunnies to return. She didn't have to wait long.

By what Pinky had signaled to her, none of the rooms in the house had been entered for quite sometime. Everything was covered with cobwebs and dust and all the furniture or useful tools had been removed. They did find a chair in one room, but that was it.

Pinky Jr. reported in next, having searched the barn with Rose's team as well. There was nothing in there other than some old bales of hay in the main loft and a few horse droppings in some of the stalls. Whoever had been there last had taken everything with them, leaving nothing for those to come after.

Dusty came up next, his group having searched the tall grasses in the fields with the remaining groups or the area around the barn and house. Nothing. Everything was over grown and unkempt. Whoever had been there last hadn't left much a clue as to who they were or where they had gone.

"That's not fair!!" huffed Libby, stamping her foot in aggravation. All the bunnies immediately backed up and gave her room. Once she had thrown a tantrum and a poor little bunny had gotten in the way, his ear bent permanently from being jumped on a few times. Of course, she had felt horrible for it, but there was no way to correct it.

Gathering the bunnies back up after she had settled down a little (and jumped around a few times to deal with her frustration), Libby loaded them all back onto Veety and mounted him herself, heading back towards the palace as fast as she could with the load he was carrying.

Dom was going to have a bone to pick with her when she got back...and it wasn't going to be pretty either...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Yuki walked slowly along the cold streets of Corus in the dimming light, wrapped tightly in their layers of kimonos and cloaks with hoods to keep off the evening's chill. They had had dinner together and stayed out of sight of most of the others from the palace so people wouldn't ask them about the masquerade and then expect them to be there later.

"So, you are going to explain now," said Yuki calmly, keeping her fan in front of her face as she did. "You have told no one of what happened up north with Sir Faleron."

"I will tell you," conceded Alyse, knowing she would have to eventually. "You have heard what happened to his troop, right?"

"Attacked by Scanrans, some killed and others captured. He was one of the later," replied Yuki immediately. "Then those who were captured were kept at a Scanran camp until they died or when your cousin rescued them with your help earlier this fall."

"Yes, that's right," said Alyse with a nod, keeping her face completely blank as she did. "He's been gone for almost a year, Yuki. A lot can happen in a year..."

"Did you find someone else?" asked Yuki, raising an eyebrow as she did with a smile playing on her face lightly. "I could understand you two not getting back together then..."

"No, there is no one else," replied Alyse honestly, shaking her head as she did. "I accepted his death, Yuki, and with it the realization that he and I could never be together again."

"So, since you accepted this you can no longer be with him in that way," said Yuki slowly, starting to comprehend what Alyse was trying to say. "I do understand, Alyse, why it must be this way. But are you sure that there would not be some way to change your heart...?"

"He is as wonderful as he ever was," replied Alyse evenly, "And we will still be friends as we always have been. But no, my heart gave him up and it can't just accept him back like that."

"I understand," said Yuki again, nodding as she did.

"I wish I could change what had happened," said Alyse sadly, "And if I hadn't shut him out for good I would gladly go back to the way things were before. But I had to in order to keep myself sane enough to live after we thought he was dead."

"You did what you had to," replied Yuki firmly. "If N-.....someone close to me were to be killed like that, I do not know if I would be able to accept it as you did."

"Slip of the tongue?" asked Alyse teasingly as Yuki covered her face even move with the fan, her way of being embarrassed. 

"In a way," replied Yuki shyly.

"I'm just glad that you do understand, and do not think of me as some sort of monster," said Alyse, changing the subject for the sake of her friend. "To have something like this get in between our friendship..."

"Nothing ever will," replied Yuki firmly, taking her arm and leading her to a small shop on the corner of a street. "See other there? Let's go get warm before heading back to the palace."

"Alright," agreed Alyse, letting the smaller girl lead her along the streets with out any resistance at all. It was nice to get some things off your chest when you needed to, especially to someone who wasn't 'family'...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa slowly knocked on the door a servant had directed her to, being let in by a guard at the door and jumping slightly when it closed loudly behind her. "Hello, Commander," said the King, rising from his seat when he saw her and bowing to her respectfully. The Queen rose from her spot next to him and curtsied before taking her seat once more.

"Sire," replied Lyssa, bowing as well. "I got your message early this morning. Was there something you wished to speak with me about?"

"Yes," said the King, sitting back down and motioning for her to have a seat as well. "You see, Commander Lyssa, you have many talents in being a leader and we need some of those talents here in Corus right now."

"Aren't I of better use out in the field commanding my fort, Sire?" puzzled Lyssa, giving him an odd look.

"We're not sure," admitted the Queen with a shrug. "All we know is that not only can you lead, but you can train as well. Right now, all of our best trainers are out in the field heading forts or training the villagers out there."

"And I'm the one who would be easiest to replace," guessed Lyssa, wondering if she should be hurt or honored.

"Actually, you're the third one we've offered this job too," admitted the King slowly. "They were are usual trainers, ones who have been here in this command far longer than you have. All of them wished to remain with their forts, though. So, it's up to you."

"I...I don't know what to say," stuttered Lyssa, trying to find the words to say what she was feeling right about then. "I mean, it would be a new opportunity, and I'm sure you could use the help...but still, my soldiers..."

"I understand," said the Queen, stopping her from saying anything more. "You have a week to decide. Either way, we will respect your decision and go along with it as it stands. Will that be enough time for you to decide?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Lyssa, nodding her head carefully. "Thank you very much, your majesty."

"With a decision such as this you should be given more time than a few minutes to decide," said the King stoutly, standing up slowly as he did. "Thank you, Commander, for coming and speaking with us. Now, if you will excuse me..."

"Of course," said Lyssa, getting up and bowing low. The King did the same, the Queen staying where she was and exchanging nods with Lyssa from her seat. "Good day, sire, milady."

"Good day, Commander Lyssa."

Lyssa turned around and walked out of the room, her mind brimming with thoughts as she tried to sort through them all and wondered what in the world she was going to do now...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood beside one of the pillars in the ball room, gently sipping from his glass of champagne while he watched Elizabeth in the distance. She was dancing with another young man, probably a squire or a young knight who hadn't heard of her 'reputation' as of yet. He wondered if she would still remember him as he swirled the liquid around slowly, studying it for a few minutes before he drained the rest off in a single swig and made his way through the crowd. 

Adjusting his 'Prince Charming' outfit and putting his mask in place he cut in between Elizabeth and her partner and took over, gently twirling her to the middle of the floor without saying anything at all.

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth, her smile obvious with her mask only covering part of her face.

"A certain Baron who's been wanting to get to know you for awhile," he replied lightly, figuring he could let his secret stand for a little while at least. "I know your sister, I invited her out to dinner on-"

"The Progress," finished Elizabeth, letting her smile turn to a sly grin. "Are you at least going to show me your face?"

"Not yet," replied Kyle with a cunning grin. "In awhile, though, I promise you, Lady Elizabeth."

"That's good enough, then," said Elizabeth with a small nod, searching his eyes for a few moments. "Have we ever....met before?"

"Quite possibly," replied Kyle with a shrug. "But never as 'nobles', I think milady."

"What do you mean, never as 'nobles'?" questioned Elizabeth, tensing up for a moment.

"You shall see," replied Kyle lightly. "Do not fear, milady. I am harmless, I assure you. And if not for fear you hurting me, then for fear of your sister emasculating me with a dull blade if I dare lay a finger on you without your permission."

"She might actually do it too," added Elizabeth with a knowing smile. "It is nice to know that your are practically untouchable, though."

"Except by me."

"...I suppose so."

The song ended and Kyle led Elizabeth over to the drink table and got them both a goblet of spiced, warm wine to drink. She took his arm and they wandered around the outskirts of the room some, chatting lightly and generally enjoying each other's company.

"Can't you please tell me who you are?" asked Elizabeth as they entered a secluded corner of the room. "I feel like I've known you before now..."

"Maybe that's because you have," admitted Kyle, removing his mask slowly. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Kyle Hendson?!" she whispered in amazement, practically frozen in her spot as she looked him in the eyes, knowing in her heart it was him. "But you...how did you..."

"I was brought here as well, and adopted by the late Baron Emery since he had no children of his own," explained Kyle slowly, putting his hands on her arms as he did. "Since then, I've been doing what I can to get along here and just tonight found out who you really were with some help from you 'sister'. Remind me to thank her for that later, for bringing me to you from the start."

"I will," whispered Elizabeth, still in a daze. "But...why didn't you tell me to begin with??"

"To see if you had changed," admitted Kyle, drawing back some. "To see if I had changed."

"And what's going to happen now?"

"Well, I could kiss you," said Kyle with a mischievous grin, sending pleasant shivers down her spine as he did.

"Not if I beat you to it."

They ended their 'session' several minutes later and went back out into the ball, having several more glasses of wine, him taking her back to her rooms a few hours before dawn and goodness knows what happened from there.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Bryanna and Karalee tripped down the roads of Corus, going on a free day together away from the Rogue for once. They had stopped by Madame Cooper's shop already and gotten some supplies the owner needed as well as a treat for Kara which she was now sucking on happily as they went.

"Oo, dollies!!" said Kara as they passed a china doll shop, Kara stopping and staring longingly at the dolls as they did. "They're so pretty, Momma Mouse. Can I go in and look at them?"

Mouse hefted the purse she had just nicked in her pocket and figuring it would be enough, nodded her head consentingly. "Go on," she said, opening the door for the younger girl. "Go find one that's your favorite."

"Alright!!" Kara skipped in and looked all around, gazing at the painted faces and lacey dresses with wide eyes as she did. "Wow....there's so many..."

"Take you time," said Mouse as she nodded politely at the stone owner. "We have all afternoon before we have to be back."

"Yes, Momma Mouse."

"Darling little girl you've got there," said the store owner, an old man with a wizened face and bright eyes that shone softly in the flickering lamp light. "She yours, ma'am?"

"No," said Mouse, shaking her head slowly. "A....friend's who passed away recently."

"Oh, sorry to here that," said the old man, nodding his head understandingly. "Then you took her in with your family?"

"Just until her relatives can be found."

"I see."

"I want this one, Momma Mouse! I like it the best!!" cried Karalee, coming up holding a small doll lovingly in her arms. "Please, Momma Mouse, can I keep it??" The doll was one of the few soft bodied in the whole store, with a china face and a head full of curly blonde hair. It's dress was that of a commoner, soft and well worn with soft low boots to go with it.

"Are you sure?" asked Mouse, having thought originally the girl would want one of the expensive ones with satin gowns and full china bodies. "There are other ones you can choose from..."

"I want her," said Kara firmly. "She looks like everyone at home, and I don't want her to feel different from everyone else!"

"If that is the one you want," said Mouse, starting to pull out the purse she had gotten out in the street. "Then that's the one we'll get."

"Yea!!!" Mouse put the coins for the doll on the counter and left with Kara carrying the doll in her arms proudly as she did. 

"Be careful with that," said Mouse gently, showing her how to prop the doll's head up with her arms. "What are you going to name her?"

"Mousey-kins!!!" said Kara quickly, giving Mouse a huge grin as she did. 

"Oh goodness..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Stephanie and Jennifer went through the younger girl's things, packing them in the few bags Jennifer had and putting them in the cart that waited for them outside. Jewel, the horse Sean had given her for her birthday, was already hooked up to the cart and the cats sat in the back in their baskets, meowing impatiently as they did.

"Alright, alright," said Jennifer, putting her bag with her clothes in it in the cart and heading up the stairs of the fief for the last time. "This is the last load, guys, I promise."

"What's left to pack?" asked Stephanie as she followed her. "Come on, Jen, what else could there be to pack?? You have your cats, your clothes, your personal things, the staff Sean gave your, your horse is pulling the cart...I can't think of anything else."

"The pots and pans I got that are in the other room," said Jen, opening Stephanie's room door quickly and keeping her voice low as others were around. "Remember? The nice ones that are hand made and personally constructed by that smithy in town??"

"Oh yeah," said Stephanie, helping her put them all in a wooden crate with straw to keep them from knocking up against one another. "Alright, let's get this down stairs and into that cart." 

The crate was fairly heavy, being full of iron pots and pans, but between the two of them they easily got it down the stairs and to the courtyard into the cart. "That's it," said Jennifer, securing the back latch on the cart and tying everything down with some lengths of rope. "Well, I guess I'm out of here."

"I'll ride with you to the fork in the road," said Stephanie, knowing she had a couple of hours before she had to head back to the fief. The sheep and goats were already in the barn and a couple of servants had offered to watch them while she was busy, freeing her up to help Jennifer with her packing and all. 

"Thanks."

The two of them road in silence at first, hardly noticing the road flying away beneath them as Stephanie was beside her on a mare she borrowed from the barn. "I guess this is it," said Jennifer, seeing the fork up ahead about 30 min later and letting the horse slow to a halt right before it. Both of them got down and stood there for a moment, just kinda looking around.

"You've been a good helper and friend," said Steph after a few minutes, holding out her hand as she did. "Take care of my brother, will you?"

"I will," said Jennifer, trying to keep back the tears that flooded her eyes as she took her friend's hand. "If I ever need anything, I'll know who to come to."

"Of course you will!" said Stephanie quickly. "You come see me when ever you're in the area, alright?"

"You bet I will," said Jennifer, giving her a hug. Stephanie hugged her back and the two friends reluctantly let go after awhile, knowing she had to go. "You come see me and Sean sometime in Corus, alright? We'll both want to see you, you know."

"I will," said Stephanie with a nod. "I haven't been there in years, I suppose it is about time I came and visited my family."

"Good bye," said Jennifer getting up back in her seat in front of the cart and took the reins in hand, exchanging one last wave with Stephanie before she urged Jewel to a trot down the road to the right, never to return again to the fief where she had spent a good part of her time in Tortal at.

"Bye," called Stephanie softly, knowing she had just lost someone who had helped at a little color to her life that she hadn't realized she would miss until it was gone...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon walked down the halls of the palace, mainly staying in the King's Own and Rider's areas as he was more accepted there and rarely ran into the snooty nobles who snubbed him and gave him dirty looks for daring to intrude into their perfectly harmonious and privileged lives. Although, there had been the masquerade the night before and most would still be asleep after their late night activities, making it relatively safe for once.

Heading back for the stables after he had familiarized himself with those two fairly small areas, he ran into a Commander from the Rider's as he came around the corner, knocking her over as he did and knocking the tack she had been carrying from her arms and on the ground everywhere.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, getting up quickly and gathering her things together as she stood up slowly, still rather stunned from the impact. "Uh, here you go....miss..."

"It's Commander Lyssa to you, boy," she snapped, her blue eyes ablaze as she pushed her shoulder length brown hair from her face. "What were you thinking, just running into people like that?? You should watch where you're going, more often!!"

"I said I was sorry!!" said Jon, finding her to be a good bit shorter than him as she stood up and dusted herself off quickly. "I guess I didn't see you coming..."

"Are you making fun of my height?!" demanded Lyssa, taking the tack from him roughly and easily swinging it over the side of the stall which was the same height as her. Jon sweated nervously and backed up a few steps, wondering if he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew. "I've taken down guys bigger than you, boy, I'd suggest you back off while you still have the chance."

"I'll just shut up now and leave," said Jon, pointing over his shoulder as bowed respectfully and leaving as quickly as he could. "Little touchy there, aren't we...?"

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled the Commander behind him, probably debating whether or not he was really worth her to chase him down and beat some manners into him.

"Sorry!!" Jon rounded the corner and slowed his pace, stopping to say hi to some of the mounts he knew along the way as he did. "A feisty one," he explained to one of the horses as the beast gave him an odd look. "I didn't do anything, I swear!!" The horse flicked it's ears as if to say 'Yeah right.'

"Hey!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth woke up late the morning after the masquerade, starting to sit up as she usually did, suddenly finding that her hair was being weighed down by someone beside her and her usual night clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Glancing over, she saw Kyle asleep beside her in the bed, the night's events quickly flooding her memory and causing her to fall back onto her pillow as she silently relived them for a few moments.

Hearing someone moving around the main room outside her door she suddenly panicked and (getting her hair back) grabbed her robe from the chair and covered herself with it before trying to wake Kyle so he could hide.

"Morning, sugar," he said, seeing her bending over him as he woke back up. "Come on, hun, I'm completely awake after last night if you're-"

"My sister's out there and she'll kill you if she finds you in here," said Elizabeth, pushing him off the side and wincing at the bang he made as he landed on the floor.

"You alright in there?" called Amanda from outside the door, having paused in her activities for a moment. "What was that noise?"

"I fell," called Elizabeth, making some noise with the sheets as she quickly tried to make the bed look semi normal again and hide Kyle's clothes which were scattered around the room. "I just forgot where the edge of the bed was, that's all."

"Alright," said Amanda, seemingly going away from the door some. "As long as you're ok..."

"I'm fine," replied Elizabeth, holding her breath for a few moments as she waited for her sister to leave.

"Is it clear?" whispered Kyle as he peaked his head over the edge of the bed, having covered himself with the sheet that had gone down with him as well.

"I dunno...hide!!" The foot steps had come back quickly, it obviously being Amanda as she opened the door and came in, some mail in her hands.

"Have a nice night?" she asked, casting an uninterested eye over the room. "Did Baron Kyle come up and introduce himself or not?" 

"He did," replied Elizabeth with a mischievous smile as usual. "We found another one, alright."

"Then you recognized him?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Here's some letters for you from the fief and other friends," replied Amanda, putting the sealed envelopes on the table by the door. She leaned on the frame and checked over the rest of them to make sure she hadn't missed any while Elizabeth sat nervously on her bed, waiting anxiously for her sister to leave. "I guess that's it," said Amanda at last, seeing Elizabeth looked rather relieved as she started out the door. 

"Alright," replied the younger sister, going and checking through the notes she had gotten real quick. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem. And Kyle?"

Kyle unthinkingly stood up, the sheet still wrapped around him middle. "Yes, milady?"

"Your servants are looking for you," said Amanda with a grin. "Someone didn't return to their rooms last night."

"Oh shoot..." whispered Elizabeth as Amanda gave her a teasing look, probably already knowing what happened last night. "Are you...mad?"

"No," replied Amanda, looking at the letters she had gotten again. "A little annoyed, yes. But if you think you're getting out of marrying my sister, Baron, you're insane."

"I wouldn't dream of it," replied Kyle quickly, paling as he did. 

"Have fun," said Amanda, quickly closing the door behind her as she did. "Later."

"Later, Amanda."

"Bye, Lady Amanda."

"I think she took that rather well," said Elizabeth, looking a little annoyed as she did. "I was expecting some huge explosion...."

"Oh well," said Kyle, pulling her close as he did. "Now that that's over..."

"Behave!" called Amanda from in the main room. "I have to leave for awhile, you two."

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth called back rather mischievously. "We will..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby stomped down the halls of the palace, Artman seeing her as she came into their rooms and tried to stop her for a moment. 

"Out of my way!!" she cried, shoving him to the side as she did, her eyes a blaze with fury. "I'll kill the bastard for making a fool of me, I swear I will!!"

"Kill who?" asked Artman, watching as she threw her bags on her bed and left her bunnies there as well. Reaching out to grab her arm, he was smacked back and left standing there in surprise as she fumed out of the room just as quickly as she had come.

"What was that all about?" Artman asked the bunnies. Pinky hoped over and stuck her tongue out at him, peeing on his foot as she did. "Hey!! Why you little rodent..."

"And don't you dare touch my bunnies!!" roared Libby as she blew back in for a moment, grabbing the map she had left in her bag, hitting him over the head with a mallet and leaving once more in a flurry of rage.

"Owies..." X_X;;

"Where is he..." muttered Libby under her breath, knowing Dom would probably eating in the mess hall for the King's Own before he headed out with the rest of the King's Own troop back to the fort after his full recovery that week.

She zoomed into the large room full of eating men and quickly found Dom among them, eating his lunch with a few other King's Own and a woman she had met before but couldn't put a name to at the moment. 

"You!" she cried, lifting him from his chair by the collar and shoving the map in his hands, forcing him to face her as she did. "What's with the map that leads to an abandoned farm. First off, you got the road names wrong and it took me hours to find it. Second, there's no one there!!"

"What's she talking about, Dom?" asked the woman, getting up and standing between them as she did.

"That's where the farm is, right Onua?" he asked, showing her the map as he did, the one he had drawn for Libby while out at the boarder one night at her request.

"It was," she replied, handing the map back to him, "But we closed it due to the fact that we no longer need it."

"Oh..."

"So you sent me all the way out there for nothing!" cried Libby, still rather upset about the whole deal.

"Explain," said Onua, turning to Dom first. 

"I got that horse Veety from you, right? So, she heard the name and asked where I got it so I told her and gave her a map, telling her about the two who had named him before me. So, she wanted to find who they were because she once knew someone named that and since it's an unusual name she wanted to meet the people in hopes that she might know them."

"That's it?" asked Onua, looking a little suspicious. "They're still here, the two who ran it before I mean. They're on a trip right now, but I'm assuming you want to meet them, ma'am?"

"Yes, very much," replied Libby, calming down a lot. "If that wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"I'll send you word when, then," said Onua, getting up and heading for the door. "I'll send them word right now."

"Alright." Libby smacked Dom one last time over the head and left the mess hall feeling like she had accomplished something that day. Finally, she was getting somewhere.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse woke up late the day after she and Yuki had been out so late together and stumbled into the main room, the smells of breakfast dragging her from her bed and enticing her to the table.

Glancing up, she was surprised to Amanda sitting there. Dressed and ready for the day, the older girl munched on a muffin while writing quickly in one of he black books, this one with a silver clasp to make it different from the rest.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Alyse, sitting across from her and helping herself to the eggs and bacon from a steaming platter. "I didn't even hear you come in this time."

The girl muttered something about lover birds having taken over her rooms and Alyse sat there for a moment in confusion, trying to sort it all out in her head. 

"Wait a sec," said Alyse after a few moments, completely lost once more and unsure at all about what was going on. "What do mean? Lover birds?"

"Don't ask," replied Amanda, glancing up and giving her an odd look. "For once Alyse, just don't ask and you'll be much better off."

"Alright," replied Alyse, shrugging as she did. "Whatever." Things in their little dysfunctional family did get out of whack sometimes and she figured it would be safer this time just to let it alone, whatever it was that had driven Amanda out of her rooms for once.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa and Alyse met each other at the practice courts around noon, bows in hand and a quiver a piece as they went out and set up down at the shooting range. Most everyone was inside doing their usual routines, not bothering to go out and stamp down the light snow that had fallen the night before so they could shoot there.

"Lazy peeps," said Lyssa, shaking her head as she did. "Oh well, at least we have the whole place to ourselves."

"That's true," said Alyse with a shrug, stringing her bow as she did. "It is nice not having to worry that some novice will shoot you while waiting for them to finish their rounds. Clumsy fools, they point the arrow while it's notched at people without even realizing it. You could kill someone doing that."

"Yeah, I've done it," muttered Lyssa, remembering all the Scanrans she had shot for a second before shaking it off and setting up the targets for her and Alyse to use.

"Want to switch this time?" asked Alyse, holding the long bow out to the shorter girl. "The string shouldn't snap this time, I checked it and everything."

"Alright, I believe you," said Lyssa, trading her recurved for the long bow. "I know it wasn't your fault last time, and it didn't really hurt..."

Alyse gave her an amused look. "Oh really now?"

"Ok, so it hurt a little..."

"Hm, sure it did."

"Alright, so it hurt a lot, but it's not like I'm not used to pain. I used to be a guard girl and break bones regularly you know," groused Lyssa, pulling back the bow and shooting towards the target. Just missing the inside dot, she waited for Alyse to shoot as well. Hers came inside the dot, but not quite at the center as usual.

"It's odd not to have the bow nearly resting on the ground," admitted Alyse as she shot again. "The weight's about the same, as is the pull, but I still can't get over how small it is..."

"We don't have time to haul around these huge things," said Lyssa, hitting the bulls eye of the target with her next shot. "I mean, come on. I'd trip over it if I had to carry this thing instead of my recurve on my back all the time."

"You'd get used to it, I'm sure," said Alyse with an amused grin. "After all, I think there are shorter ones for people who are lacking in stature..."

"Hey! You're the second person this week to make fun of my height," said Lyssa mockingly. "What's with tall people poking fun at those of us who are vertically challenged??"

"It's just so easy to do," replied Alyse, making a bulls eye as she did. "Who else made fun of you?"

"Some smart mouthed stable boy," said Lyssa a tad bit angrily. "I should've pounded him into the ground, but I didn't. Hm, I think I'm going soft here..."

"No you're not," Alyse assured her quickly. "Trust me, you're not. At little lenient, maybe..."

"Gee thanks," said Lyssa sarcastically, trading bows back with Alyse. "No, but really. I haven't been running a fort for only a few weeks and already I'm losing my touch."

"You're fine," said Alyse slowly. "You'll be right back on the ball with in a week of getting there, trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because Amanda taught me how to me always right!" ^_^

"Right..." -_-;;

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle wandered aimlessly down the halls of the palace, a goofy smile on his face as he let his thoughts roam freely on the events of the night before. He had checked back in his rooms just a little while ago, then bathed and changed clothes before deciding to go for a walk to clear his mind for awhile.

Marrying Elizabeth. Now there was a strange concept, completely new and alien to him for once. He had never really seriously thought about marriage completely until now...oh well. 

"Hello, Baron," said a voice to his right, bringing him back to the land of reality for a moment. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Hello, Commander," he replied, turning to look at her with a bright smile. "Yes, things have been going well as of late, that's all."

"I see." Lyssa hadn't seen Amanda for the last two days, and so hadn't heard of his 'addition' to their group. And since he and Elizabeth had been rather...busy the night before she hadn't told him about the others that were there as well. "Anything in particular?"

"Not really," he lied with a shrug, assuming she wouldn't be able to understand the whole concept very well. "It's just been a good day, thank you. I do have some things planned for later this week, but I was hoping we could get together for another fencing match sometime soon."

"You keep eating dust whenever we do that," said Lyssa, wincing slightly as she did. "Are you sure you want to go for another round?"

"Of course," said Kyle with a wide grin. "It's the only way I'll ever learn."

"You haven't learned anything at all if you're still coming back for more," shot back Lyssa, fighting a smile as she did. "Alright, later at the practice courts in the afternoon. I'm always there training with some friends or by myself, Baron."

"Thank you, Commander."

"The pleasure will be mine." Lyssa grinned slyly. "Especially when you eat the dust once more, sir."

"Getting a bit cocky, are we?" asked Kyle, shaking his head mockingly. "We'll have to fix that somehow..."

"You won't be the one to do it," said Lyssa firmly. "I've gotten some pointers from a friend who is one of the best there is."

"The Lioness?"

"No, she's not a knight or a rider. I doubt you know her."

"I might, Commander. But that's fine. I must be going now, I'll see you then ready to eat more dirt as always."

"Be sure to come with an appetite, seeing as you might be eating more than normal," added Lyssa over her shoulder, going in the opposite direction. 

Kyle laughed to himself, knowing she was just mocking him as always. "I will.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen and Joe sat together in the main room of the Dancing Dove, the area around them more secluded than normal and a candlelight dinner set between them as well. Everyone else was out that night doing this or that, doing their job or having a good time somewhere else at someone else's expense, as thieves are apt to do. 

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful tonight," said Joe softly as he looked into her eyes lovingly. "I could never find someone as beautiful in this whole world if I tried."

"Liar," she growled softly, not really meaning it at all. "I think someone's trying to get on my good side."

"I already thought I was," said Joe, kissing her deeply before she could protest at all. 

"That's not fair," protested Vixen after they broke apart, feeling very weak in the knees and glad she was sitting down. No matter how many times he did that, it still left her breathless. "You know one of my weaknesses, but I don't know any of yours."

"Yeah you do," he said with a wink, "You just haven't realized it yet. Or maybe you have you just don't want to exploit it as of yet...hm?"

Vixen went red just thinking about it, being pretty sure that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Hm....I dunno, do I?"

"I think you do, foxy lady that you are."

"Absolutely."

"My foxy lady that you are, then."

Vixen snorted. "Only in your dreams, bud."

"I know," he replied with a wink. "But I can keep dreaming forever, right?"

"Hm....if you want." Vixen drew back a little, a teasing smile flitting across her face. "Personally I would think you'd prefer the real thing...but dream on if that's what you want..."

This time Joe went beat red, surprised by her openness for a moment there. He got control of himself and leaned towards her, a sly look on his face. "Could I get the real thing?"

Vixen leaned forward...her nose practically touching his.... "Not in this life time, Joe."

"Aw man..."

"Poor Joe," teased Vixen lightly as she kissed him on the cheek. "All the dreams in the world and no way to fulfill them."

"There are ways to," he protested lightly, shaking his head as he did. "Just not....legally that is..."

"Since when is anything here done legally?" Vixen reminded him mockingly. 

"So you wouldn't kill me for it?"

"No, I would," she replied quickly, giving him a sly smile. "But it would be interesting, none the less."

"Oh..."

"I'm just teasing you, you know," she said, accepting a kiss from him as she did. 

"I know," he said, looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. "You foxy lady you...I'll catch you someday."

Vixen smiled right back, laughing as she did. "Or so you think..."

"Oh, I know I will," he said, "You're already in the trap, all I have to do now is close the door without you bolting out."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stopped at a small town for dinner, planning on spending the night there at a small inn Stephanie had told her about. The owners were friends of the family and would most likely give her a discount for being friends with that family as well. 

"Hello, sir," she said to the first man she saw, an older fellow with some gray in his beard and his hair thinning some on the top. "Can you tell me where I can find Jacob's Inn?"

"It's over there a few blocks to your right," he said, pointing down a street near by. "If you're planning on staying there, though, don't. It's been overrun with rats and mice recently and no one has mousers good enough to rid the place of them all."

"Really," said Jennifer, looking at her cats in the back. "Alright, thanks for your help, sir."

"Your welcome, little missy."

Jennifer continued her way down the road he had pointed to, easily finding the Inn a few moments later and hitching her cart and horse in front of it before going in search of the owners. She found them just inside the front door way, arguing with a rich looking noble over something.

"You can't just dump us like this!" cried the woman, obvious being in her mid 50's or so with wispy white hair and wrinkles all over the place. She looked like a motherly sort of person with her apron still bearing flour prints on it from the last time she had been cooking and such.

"Yes, I can," said the noble, a stern fellow about her age with dark eyes and hair with a hawk nose to match. "You've cursed this place somehow, though what it was I don't know, and I won't have you doing the same to other's businesses. If you cannot rid this inn of the rodents before the end of the week, you will be kicked out of this fief and be left with nothing but what you can carry with you as you go!" He turned on his heal and left, pushing past Jennifer as if she were just a piece of furniture or something as he did.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, glaring at him from behind before turning around and looking over the distraught pair once more. The man looked about the same as his wife, wearing home-spun clothes and balding on top with wispy white hair around the crown. He was clean shaven, his face bearing the marks of time and the wearing of the years on his body. "Hello there sir, ma'am."

"Who be you?" asked the man, looking at her oddly as he did. "Did you not see the sign, miss? This place is closed until we can take care of a problem we have here."

"That or they kick us out," added his wife sarcastically. "My lands, that man gets worse every time he comes around here, I swear."

"I've heard of your problems, and I know it's closed," said Jennifer, watching as some mice scurried across the floor. "I just thought I might be able to help."

"How so?" asked the wife quickly, coming and clasping her hand as she did. "Oh, miss, we would be so grateful if you did, but we've tried everything from charms to bringing cats in with this place."

"You've never met my cats," said Jennifer with a grin, going out and getting the cages from the cart. "This is Snowball, Chocolate, Snickers, Caramel, Tigress, and our newest member a Tom cat who's Snowball's mate."

"They good mousers?" asked Jacob, which is what the man's name was, looking over the cats skeptically.

"The best," said Jennifer quickly. "Just give them a day or two, please? I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"They get eaten by some huge two-foot rat and you blame us," said the wife, obviously as skeptical as her husband. 

"They won't," said Jennifer firmly. "I promise."

"Alright, if you say so..."

"I do."

**three days later**

The three of them went into the inn, having locked the cats in for three days with some food and water left for them in various places, hoping to find them all still alive when they got back. Jennifer had stayed with the pair, telling them of how she had learned of them and hearing several amusing stories of Stephanie and Sean as children after she did.

"Here goes nothing," said the man, opening the door slowly as he did. 

There was nothing in sight. No mice. No cats. No nothing. They began to search the entire place, going from room to room starting with the top floor and then working their way back down. In every room there were some dead rats and mice littered across the floor, but that was it. 

"Here Tigress, here Caramel," called Jennifer as they went back downstairs, getting slightly worried that she hadn't seen any of her cats yet. "Come on guys, where are you hiding?"

They searched the main floor next, seeing the exact same thing over and over, only in greater numbers this time but still no cats. "Is there anything else besides these two floors?" asked Jennifer in exasperation, sitting down in a chair in the main lobby as she did. 

"The stable and the cellars," said Jacob, getting some lanterns and lighting them quickly as he did. "Come on, we'll go look at them now."

"Oh, ok." They went to the stables first, seeing more dead rodents strewn about the floor especially around bins of grain or feed that were normally used for the horses that were kept there occasionally.

"Now, to the cellar," said the wife, who was named Irene, leading the way to the kitchen in the back and opening a door that lead down into the ground far below the house. "Watch your step, miss. The stairs aren't in the best of conditions, and them rodents like to trip you up when they can too."

"Alright."

Slowly they descended into the underground rooms used to keep the canned goods and such fresh for when they were needed, the first one packed with cans of vegetables and fruits and preserves along the walls in shelves and such. The ground was covered with the dead remains of rodents freshly killed. 

"Looks like those beasts of yours had themselves a huntin' party," said Jacob in a low voice, shaking his head as he did.

"Yep," replied Jennifer, her mouth dry as they went into the new few rooms. Everywhere they went the piles of the dead got thicker, a foul stench rising from the rotting remains.

The last room was where they kept the meat, all long eaten by those rodents who had forced themselves into the place. Tigress greeted them at the door, her stomach fairly swollen and a three foot long rat tale in her mouth. She held it like a trophy, placing it respectfully at their feet. 

"Wow," whispered Jennifer, seeing what was left of the small animal they had gorged themselves on. It would've been two feet tall sitting on it's hind quarters, and maybe two in a half feet long from nose to end. "That is one huge rat." The rest of her cats where either asleep or exploring the rest of the room quietly, fat and sleek from their long feast of rodents meat. "I think your rodent problem is done, sir."

"So do I....uh, thanks..."

"Let's get out of here," said Irene, backing out of the room slowly. "All this foul smell and dead things, I'm gonna lose my stomach from it soon."

"Me too," said Jennifer, following her closely up the steps with Jacob in the lead. "Come on, guys! We're out of here." The cats obediently followed, lazily loping their way up the steps and into the sunlight of the room above. 

"We thank you for your help," said Irene gratefully once she had regained control of her stomach once more. "I hope we didn't detain you too long..."

"Oh, no," said Jennifer with a shrug. "I'm glad to help any friend of Stephanie's. She's done a lot for me, and I feel like I'm just repaying the favor."

"Here," said the man. "Take this." He handed her a woven bracelet of thread, a small bead of silver in the center. "Just something for you help, miss."

"Really, I couldn't..."

"Take it," said Irene firmly, closing Jennifer's hand around it as she did. "Please, you deserve it after what you've done for us."

"Thank you." Jennifer mounted her cart, getting it in position and readying herself to travel once more. "Good by, Jacob and Irene. Good luck with your inn!" She nodded at them one last time before turning around and heading down the road once more.

"Safe travels, friend, you are always welcome here! And once more thank you for what you've done!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah walked into Onua's office, a confused look on her face as she did. "What did you want?" she asked, sitting in her usual chair as Onua beckoned for her to, putting away whatever it was she had been working on.

"I trust you had a safe trip," she said, adding the folder to a file in a drawer by her desk.

"Of course," said Sarah. "The Ranch owner was very helpful with his tips. But what's this about setting up a meeting of some sort?"

"Someone was looking for you while you and Jon were gone," explained Onua, shrugging her shoulders as she did. "Something about that horse you named Veety. I didn't really understand what she was getting at, but seeing as how you aren't from this world I thought it might be one of your friends in search of you."

"Cool," said Sarah, raising her eye brows as she did. "When would be a good time for you in case it's some psycho killers and not friends of ours?"

"About a week from now in the rider mess hall about third bell," said Onua, after checking over everything she had to do from then. "I'll let her know through Dom, alright? Just take it easy until then."

"Ok, thanks." Sarah got up and left the room, heading back towards hers to tell Jon the news. Someone else from their world, hm? This could be interesting...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Alanna sat together outside the stables after running into each other there one afternoon, deciding it was too cold to really go for a long ride and opting to stay there and talk instead.

"I head you've been busy up North," said Alanna, grinning at the young lady over a mug of coffee.

"Somewhat," admitted Amanda with a nod. "We've fought off the Scanrans a few times, and haven't gotten away scotch free either."

"So I was told," said Alanna. "You and your family weren't too badly injured, I hope."

"Not really," replied Amanda. "We're all in one piece and still alive, that's all that really matters."

"I understand."

"What have you been up to?" asked Amanda, changing the subject away from herself as she did. "I'm assuming you're staying here for the winter?"

"I've been helping the King and the Generals plan on how to approach this war," explained Alanna. "I will be staying the whole winter, mainly to see Squire Kel get her shield and get some rest time in before the war starts and I have to ride north away from my family while I'm at it too."

"I see," she replied quickly. "So you are so sure that she will pass?"

"Squire Kel? Of course, she is better than most there are and the kindest knight I have yet to see as well," replied the King's Champion firmly. "How could one doubt her at all?"

"I don't," said Amanda quickly with a knowing grin. "She will pass, of that I am sure."

"She is a good friend of yours, is she not?"

"Yes, she is."

"I wish I could help her more, but the King forbids my intervention even now," explained Alanna. "That, and I have my own Squire to deal with."

"Squire Neal, no less," added Amanda teasingly. "How's he been doing with his training, Lioness?"

"Well enough," she replied slowly. "Sometimes I fear all he's ever learned from me is to antagonize others with his sharp tongue, but he will make a good knight for Tortal when he time has come."

"Good," said Amanda with a nod. "You will need all you can get for this upcoming war."

"Only if it gets that far," Alanna reminded her, getting up from her seat with a grunt. 

"It will," said Amanda darkly, bowing her head as she did. "This is one thing I know, it will..." She rose as well, wincing as her leg reminded her of it's still tender muscles.

"Your calf alright?" asked Alanna, frowning with concern as Amanda sat back down and rubbed her leg gently, trying to get the muscles to function properly again.

"It's still acting up occasionally after the arrow wound I got there," explained Amanda slowly, standing up and stretching it out carefully. "Mage Libby refused to heal it completely for me based on the fact that she said it was my fault."

"A philosophical disagreement you couldn't resolve?"

Amanda smiled. "In a way."

"Here, let me see it." Amanda obediently sat back down next to the Lioness, her magic going and seeking out the scar tissue and replacing it with healthy muscle once again. "That should do it for you."

"Thanks," said Amanda, standing up and testing it some, finding it to be completely healed once more. "Is there anything I can do for you for doing this for me?"

"Just be a friend to Squire Kel and keep the boarder safe," explained Alanna, giving her a grim look. "That's the best I could ask of you right about now."

"Alright," agreed Amanda, hearing the second bell go. "Thank you, Lioness. I have to go now, I promised Alyse I'd help her with something right about now. Hopefully we can catch up more later."

"Aye, me too." And with that, they went their separate ways down the hall.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby sat on the floor with her bunnies and Daine, the Wild Mage checking them over for any parasites or abnormalities that Libby would not be able to detect for her. "I've got to say, these guys and gals have some very interesting stories about you," said Daine as she put Pinky down and moved onto Rose with an amused look on her face, the bunny nibbling on her fingers gently as she did.

"I'm just an interesting person, that's all," said Libby with an adorable smile as always. "Everything ok with them?"

"So far, yeah," replied Daine, giving her a light smile. "You really have been taking care of these little People very well."

"I do my best," said Libby honestly. "They're really the only family I had until recently."

"You and Mage Artman used to be fairly close," said Daine unknowingly, picking up Pinky Jr. as she did. "What happened there?"

"He's a jerk among other things," growled Libby, frowning angrily as she did. "I wish I could get rid of him right about now but I can't."

"Why's that?"

"He has his uses."

"Oh, I see."

[That, and I can't get home without him] added Libby mentally, gritting her teeth as she did. [That's his only real use in this world]

"Eh, you taught them to jump rope?!" exclaimed Daine as she finished her conversation with Dusty, setting him by his mother and sisters. "That's certainly news to me..."

"It was fun!" said Libby happily, her carefree mood returning as quickly as it had vanished. "I've got this really fun chant that goes with it too, and bright jump ropes made just for them that they can't hurt themselves with!"

"Wow," admitted Daine, her eyes opened wide.

"What?" asked Libby, looking fairly confused.

"Rose Jr. had some comments about all the family she had before you gave them away awhile ago," explained Daine. "That many, really? Gees....I knew y'all multiplied fast and with any who were there at the time, but talk about close family ties!"

Rose Jr. nodded her head affirming what she had said with the tie between her and the Wild Mage. 

"Thank you for checking them over like this, I really to appreciate it," said Libby for the fourth or fifth time as Daine moved onto Iforget, the poor bunny who still really didn't have a name.

"It's no pr- what is this guy's name?"

"Oh...it's  'Iforget'."

"Why's that?"

"Because I really forget what I was going to name him," replied Libby with a shrug.

"Oh....right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Ronnie sat by the fire with Alyse and her bunnies, the two humans sharing a light snack while the pets played together on the floor.

Pinky would jump on Ronnie's back and the pup would easily knock her off and nip at her hind quarter's gently, chasing her around the room until another bunny jumped on his back and he had to knock that one off and chase it as well.

At one point he had two cornered playfully against the wall and Rose and Pinky charged at him at the same time, tackling the poor pup from different sides and the three of them sprawling together on the floor amid the chuckles of their keepers.

"Aw, they're so cute," cooed Libby as Ronnie lay on the floor and her bunnies used him as a pillow, another bout of mock wrestling quickly taking place.

"They are pretty funny," admitted Alyse with a nod. "Look at them go!" Ronnie ran past them into the next room, a small hoard of bunnies going after him. 

"Don't be too rough on him!" called Libby to her brood. "He is just a sweet little dog after all!" Ronnie came back in the room at top speed, jumping up into Alyse's lap and looking at the bunnies who surrounded her chair as he did. Sticking his tongue out at them, he settled down in her lap and lay there quietly, intent upon taking a nap right about then.

"Oh, no you don't," said Alyse, pushing him to the floor where he was immediately surrounded by the furry tormentors once more. "Come on, you big tough guy, you're three times bigger than them!"

'And there's many more of them then there are of me!' he seemed to whine as they bunny piled him, only his head visible below the mass of fur and ears.

"Poor guy," said Libby, nudging them off him a few at a time. "They've done that to me before too."

"Come here," said Alyse, taking him back up onto her lap and letting him rest there for awhile. "You big softy."

Ronnie just yawned and laid his head on his paws, glad to finally get his much needed nap.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa road into Corus on the horse she borrowed from the Rider's stables, taking her time as she maneuvered her way through the heavy crowds to one particular shop where an old friend of hers worked at the moment. Tethering her horse outside the place, she walked in a took a seat near the door, waiting patiently to be noticed.

"Hello," said a familiar, blonde young man who came up with an apron on to her table. "How can I- Commander!"

"Yeah, it's me," she said, motioning for him to sit across from her. "How are you, Sean?"

"Alright," he replied quickly, leaning back in the seat and stretching his legs. "How are you? Last time I saw you was before you were shipped north when you helped me with Jenny's things."

"Yeah," she said. "Oh, I'm alright. I've been offered a job by the King here, away from the fighting to help with some training and such, but I think I'll turn it down."

"Why's that?" asked Sean, entirely puzzled by her remark. "It's a chance to save your skin for sure. I mean, you have a lot of a better chance of living by staying here rather than running up there again."

"My fort needs me," explained Lyssa calmly. "And I need my fort. They are like my family, Sean. I can't just leave them there for someone else to take over, can I?"

"I guess not," replied Sean with a grin. "I do have some news for you, though. Jennifer is coming back soon, hopefully in the next few days, to live at the Dancing Dove with her Rogue friends."

"Then they've found a way to clear her name?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me what's going on."

"Hm, I see. Well, wish her luck for me and all."

"I will, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Sean!! Get back to work or go find somewhere else to make money!!" came a rough yell from the back, Sean, immediately scrambling to his feet. 

"Well, I have to go," he said, running his hand through his hair as he did. "Come by next week and I'll tell you if she's here or not."

"Alright."

Lyssa got up and left, satisfied with her talk with him and glad to know that Jennifer was going to be returning from being an outcast once again. It was good to catch up with your friends.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle and Elizabeth walked along the streets of Corus, finding a cozy little restaurant and ducking inside, wanting something warm to eat and drink to take the chill from the cold outside. "Hello there, sir," said the owner of the place. "I'm Roberto. What can I get for you?"

Elizabeth scanned the menu real quick, deciding quickly on what she would want. "A side of chicken, bread, and salad," she said, handing it back to him decisively. "And hot, spiced wine for both of us, please."

"Of course, milady. For you, sir?"

"I'll have the same," said Kyle, handing him back the menu as well. "Some coffee as well would be nice, though."

"Of course, sir, coming right up."

"This is a nice little place," admitted Elizabeth as she squeezed his hand as he sat across from her. "I guess I never really noticed it before."

"You get to know the town pretty well when you spend a lot of free time here," explained Kyle, shrugging his shoulders as he did. "You'd be amazed at all the hidden shops that are in this area."

"I'm sure I would."

"Here you are sir, milady," said Roberto, returning with two glasses of the wine and a mug of coffee for Kyle. "Your food will be ready in a moment."

"Thank you," said Kyle, nodding at the man politely as he did. 

"Is the food good here?" asked Elizabeth. "I mean, some places look nice and then try to feed you pig slop or something."

"The food in great," Kyle reassured her quickly. "When this one cook is here, I think they call her Jenny, the food is excellent, but he does a well enough job himself. I don't know what happened to the girl, though. She just disappeared awhile back."

"You get to know her well, or something?" asked Elizabeth teasingly.

"No," said Kyle, shaking his head as he did. "I just used to come here a lot, that's all."

"Oh, ok."

"Your food, milady, sir." Roberto bowed to both of them after he set the plates on the table. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," said Kyle, dismissing him with a nod. The man went back to the back room of the restaurant, checking on others there along the way.

"Mm, this is good," said Elizabeth in surprise as she tasted the chicken hesitantly. "So, Baron, what do you think of Amanda's proposal?"

"Proposal?" asked Kyle in surprise. "I thought it was more of an order. I'm surprised she hasn't set her foot down before with you."

"She never caught me before, and it only happened once, thank you," said Elizabeth roughly. 

"I'm just teasing," said Kyle quickly, taking her hand in his as he did. "I think it is a good idea, though."

"Why's that?" asked Elizabeth, remaining completely neutral in this case so he could say whatever he thought.

"I think it's a good idea," admitted Kyle, blushing as he did. "I mean, we did kind of sleep together and she doesn't look like she's going to take no for an answer this time..."

"I'm glad," said Elizabeth, kissing him rather openly before continuing with her meal and taking his hand in hers once more.

"Really?" asked Kyle looking rather amazed.

"Yeah."

"Um, great." 

They finished their meal and paid for it before heading back out into the streets and trudging their way through the snow back to the palace once more.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kara bounced happily around the main room of the Dancing Dove one morning for the thousandth time, her bone weary nurse half asleep at the table while the others watched from their seats with amusement on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Mouse as she came down stairs and sat next to Yana, poking the young woman gently.

"Someone gave Kara **_lots _**of sugar last night, and no one knows who either," explained Allie simply. "She's been bouncing off the freakin' walls since 8 last night, hasn't slept a wink and still has energy to spare."

"Yeesh, sorry about that Yana."

"S'ok," mumbled the half-gone nursemaid. "Just keep an eye on her while I rest mine, alright? Just for a second...and I'll be...*yawn* ....I'll be....up.....in ......a......... zzzz......zzz...."

"Leave be," said Vixen, covering her with her cape. "Poor girl's had a long night."

"I can see why," said Mouse under her breath, Kara coming bouncing up as usual.

"Guess what Aunt Mouse! Guess what! Guess what!" said Kara super hyperactively, acting like she was on fast forward or something.

"What?" asked Mouse slowly, feeling the migraine she was going to get from this come on already. 

"I gots lots a energy!! Yep! Yep! Yep! Lots and lots and lots of it!! Some gave put sugar out side my door last night and I ate it and it was really, really good -sugared plums and almonds, I think- and its made me all happy and I love it and I didn't sleep all night but that's ok because I feel completely awake right now and could go like this for days and Yana said that one day I could stay up all night and that it would mean I'm a big girl now so I guess that makes me one now. Is that right, Momma Mouse? Huh? Huh? Huh? Is that right?!??"

Considering that whole speech took about 15 seconds for her to say, Mouse had had a fairly hard time following it and was now trying to piece what she had heard together into something that did make sense. "Say what?!"

"Does it make me a big girl or not?!"

"What?"

"Staying up late of course!"

"Oh...uh...no," said Mouse, still half lost as to what was happening right about then. "Just one very hyper little girl."

"Oh, oh well! I don't mind being hyper! It's so much, I have all this excitement in me and I feel like I could on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and [_pause for breath_] ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

**_"ENOUGH!!"_** cried Yana, sitting up suddenly and looking around herself  wildly. "MAKE IT STOP!! OH, FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, MAKE IT STOP!!!" §_§

0.o;;

o.0;;

0.o;;

o.0;;

0.o;;

o.0;;

Several pairs of eyes gave her odd looks as the woman feel back on the table, half sobbing through her sleep.

"Stop what, Yana?" asked Kara giving her an odd look.  ^_^;;

"For the love of Pete...." -_-*

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer looked around her now familiar surroundings, knowing she would have to leave soon to make it ever semi-close to the day she was supposed to arrive at the Dancing Dove. Her cats had been violently ill after their encounter with the rats and eating the huge one, to the point that she had become worried and quickly went to the nearest animal doctor for them.

The old man had thoroughly examined them all very gently before giving them all specific medication for a few days with strict orders not to move them from their beds until it was gone after they'd gotten home. She'd, of course, followed his directions for the past four days and letting them sleep constantly on the bed next to hers, keeping an eye on them to make sure everything was alright.

"Morning, sleepy heads," she said, seeing them all start to wake from their night's slumber as the sun peaked it's head over the horizon. "Feeling better, are we?"

Tigress meowed and got up for the first time, stretching herself out slowly. She headed for the window sill and jumped out gracefully, taking care of some business before coming back in and eating the food she set down before them hungrily.

"I'll take that as a yes." The seven of them visited the animal doctor once more before they left that day, making sure they were well enough to travel before they actually did.

"They are fine," he said after he had checked them all over once more. "A little weak and such, but nothing a few days of rest won't handle. You are leaving then?"

"Yes," replied Jennifer. "I need to be somewhere fairly soon."

"Take the next few days very easy," he advised slowly. "They are riding in you cart, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do not go to fast, too much jarring could upset their still delicate stomachs. If they eat a lot and then regurgitate it back up for the first few days, that is normal, but past that they should be as healthy as ever once more. If it does persist, take them to any other doctor you can find for further treatment."

"Thank you, sir," said Jennifer, paying his dues before heading out the door with her mini family walking beside her and piling themselves dutifully in the cart as they did. She no longer caged them, knowing they wouldn't run off without her and were safe as long as they were in her presence. 

She was a week behind, but that was ok. The others wouldn't expect her right away anyways, and as long as she was still moving closer to them she didn't really care what speed it was.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon lay lazily in the main pasture with the horses, dozing under the shade of an oak tree with several young colts skittering about him playful as he drifted off in the sun...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Jon found himself standing before Mr. Payne, who was wearing shiny leather pants and holding a pair of blue, leopard print fuzzy dice in his hands. _

_"Who's the man now, chump?" asked Mr. Payne, giving him a saucy grin. "Kiss my grits, you tuba boy."_

_"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jon thought he was going insane. There was Mr. Forbis, and he was built like a stick. "What the-"_

_"Weight watchers, it works like a charm," replied the band director, giving him a cheesy thumbs up as he did._

_"Oh my gosh..."_

_"Wanna make out, big boy?" asked Wes, putting his arms around Jon in a suggestive manner._

_"Like hell!" yelled Jon, shoving him away. _

_"Onward, flutes!!" cried Brenna, marching past him with Allie, Mouse, and the rest of the flutes behind her all holding their flutes in their hands like flutes and running towards the trumpets who were near by._

_"Onward trumpets!" yelled Joe, his head the size of a blimp standing behind the trumpets instead of in front. "Play hard, play well, play suave! Just don't let them hurt my trumpet!" They charged at the flutes, him staying out of the think of things and letting them do the dirty work for him._

_Jon was sure he was going out of his mind. "Holy crap..."_

_"On guard, you plot sheet fiend!"_

_"Die, you flag boy!!"_

_Captain Plot sheet and the Guard instructor fenced with a saber and a sword of plot sheets, the new Pit Director acting as referee between the two._

_"Hey!" he yelled. "I thought I said no hits below the belt!"_

_"It can't hurt him 'cuz there's nothing there!" protested  the Guard Instructor. _

_"Why you pans, flag flippin' jerk!"_

_"Paper-piled, always wrong, lazy boned meat head!"_

_"You can't call him that 'cuz there's nothing up there either," commented the Pit Director._

_"ARGH!!"_

_"That's it," said Jon to himself, turning around and walking away quickly. "I have officially gone insane. That or the rest of the world has."_

_"We are family!!" came the sound of several people singing at once. He glanced around the corner, seeing the entire band in a huge mud-wrestling competition while singing at the top of their lungs. "I've got all my sisters/brothers and me! We are family!!"_

_"Oh my..."_

_He never got to finish his sentence, finding himself in the middle of the fray in a clash between the brass and the woodwinds run amok. Baritones beat down on the tenors, flutes smashing the trumpets, and the pit sided with whoever they thought was gonna win at the moment. _

_Finding himself grabbed by the hair, he cried out as he felt himself lifted up by the roots and held there as a black void opened beneath him..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"AHHHH!!" Jon got him hair back from the curious young colt who had grabbed a mouthful of it and rubbed his scalp tenderly, hoping his hair wouldn't fall out and leave him bald from it.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Sarah from her seat nearby, a colt lying with it's head in her lap.

Jon rubbed his eyes, the events of his dream making him more than slightly sick to his stomach at times. "Not really..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

There it is, take it and leave me alone. If you can't tell, I'm not too happy right now so I'd better not get anyone asking me to write anymore for awhile unless they want to deal with one very short-tempered author throwing them into some band lockers repeatedly. Yeah.

Alright, to Alyse: Happy Birthday. I didn't forget, it was just postponed some, right?? You know, a week is not that bad, really. Ok, I'll sing for you since it's late too.

_Happy Birthday to You._

_Happy Birthday to You._

_Happy Birthday Alyse._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_And many more..._

There, now all you reviewers wish her a Happy Birthday too. Review, please, it would put me in a much better mood. Yeah, and that last part I better get some comments on that from those of you who know what I was referring to there!! X P

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	27. 

Yo, my dogs, what up, yo? Yeah, I've been spending way to much time with my church's guys basket ball team. x_x They did that the whole way back from Sports Weekend...that and something they called 'Roll Call'. Interesting to say the least...-_-

Anyways, I'm losing my car this week because they're taking it in to be fixed after it's accident. *sniff* Poor baby, I hope it's alright, and there's not visiting hours either... ..*sob*Then again....not that getting rides from others is always a bad thing ^_~ but I like driving my car! 

Thanks to those who reviewed as always, much appreciated. Now, on with the show: 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda stood in her room carefully tightening the laces of the corset she had borrowed from Alanna, giving herself the appearance of having wider shoulders, no boobs, and narrow waist like most guys have. A hat that slouched to one side like most commoners or merchants held her hair from view; and a small, fake moustache completed it transforming her entirely into a young male.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if every time we went to town merchants and nobles called me a whore for wearing pants," commented Amanda, her voice several shades deeper than normal. She took a staff from the wall, Elizabeth standing there waiting for her patiently in a simple, merchant girl dress for the day. They were planning on visiting a few local taverns and pubs that day, Amanda for the door and Liz for the wine.

"Come on," she said, leading the older girl, who was now acting as he brother, out the door. "Let's go." There was about a foot of snow on the ground and a biting wind blowing through, forcing them to wear heavy cloaks with hoods to protect themselves or freeze. They took a huge gelding from the stables that was used by any who needed it to ride on, easily sharing the mount for their trip to town. 

They easily slipped through the back passages of the palace to one of the side gates, leaving from there and heading out to the lower districts of Corus. They had walked for sometime when Amanda spotted something that rang a bell, bringing her closer to an inn they had just passed. 

"The Dancing Dove..." she murmured to herself. "Oh, so that's where the Rogue is..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth, smiling prettily at a young man who was passing by. 

"Let's go in there," said Amanda, leading the horse towards the door and knowing she had all their valuables on her either in her boots or up her sleeves. "Just for a quick drink to warm ourselves with."

Elizabeth flexed her numbed hands. "Alright."

They tethered the horse in the back courtyard and went in, finding seats at the bar and generally ignoring everyone else as the bartender came over and stood before them while wiping a glass with a rag. "Greetings, strangers," he said lightly. "What would you be wanting, good sir, for you and milady?"

"A hot, spiced wine and a hot chocolate," said Amanda in her low voice, keeping her eyes on the counter as she waited patiently to be served.

"Of course, sir."

The drinks were given to them and paid for, Amanda being given the wine and Elizabeth the chocolate. They switched when no one was looking as the glasses looked the same, slowly sipping the hot drinks and enjoying the warmth of the room as they were about to head back out into the cold.

"Hello there, miss," said a young man in his 30's, a tooth missing from his smile and his greasy, blonde hair reflecting the light more than it should've. "You'll be wanting some company later this evening it will be so cold, I think."

"That's alright," said Elizabeth, turning her back on him rather pointedly. "You're not my type."

"Oh, come on, baby, give me a chance," said the man once more, putting his hands on her shoulders possessively. "I promise you'll have a nice time..."  

Elizabeth pushed him back roughly. "No."

"Playing hard to get, are you, sugar?" The two sisters exchanged looks and Elizabeth ducked, Amanda's fist sailing over her head into the man's face hard enough to send him reeling back a few steps. 

"She said no," growled Amanda, wiping the blood from her hands and heading for the door. "Keep your hands off of her, or you'll have me to deal with instead." Elizabeth stood there uncertainly for a second, Amanda glancing over her shoulder at her. "Come on, sis, let's leave."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat at her table from which she had watched the whole scene, knowing Tom would be coming by in a minute to complain her about it. "Queen," said the thief, giving her a pitiful look as he tried to stop the blood from draining through his nose. "You've got to do something about that! Hitting a thief like that, and in his own territory no less with others watching as well!"

"Alright, fine," she said, figuring she could use the practice as she hadn't had a good fight in close to a week. "Stay inside, you wimp, I'll take care of him for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

She walked outside as Joe stood at the door watching, knowing he would be in better shape if he stayed right where he was at the moment. The back courtyard was of stone and shoveled regularly so it would be safe to walk on, making it an ideal place for a fight in the middle of winter.

The stranger and his sister were readying their mount to leave, their backs to her as she silently came up behind the taller one and grabbed his cloak, jerking him around to look her in the face. "What?"  he asked in a low voice, eyeing her warily.

"You hurt a friend of mine that's under my care," she said roughly. "Now I have to hurt you."

"He was coming onto my sister after she said no," replied the young man, turning back around. "Fighting you over some other moron's actions who you claim is under your care is not worth my time."

"Argh!!" Vixen was surprised with how fast the young man whirled back around and blocked her punch with his hand. Unthinkingly, she also noticed his hands were fairly small for a guy and his moves were unusually defensive more than offensive.

She grabbed a spear from a near by thief and attacked him with that, his ability obviously far more advanced that hers, but their strength and speed evenly matched for the most part. Vixen's weapon went flying as the young man executed a move she had never seen before, her hands instinctively latching onto his weapon and a struggle following for who could regain control of it first.

[Wait a second...] thought Vixen as she went through the motions, knowing the moves from somewhere before. [That...no....that can't be...]

**flashback**

_Amanda had the flag that she wanted, twirling it better than most thought she could and proving she could do guard work she just didn't like the spandex and all they had to wear. _

_"Give it to me," said Brenna, holding her out her hands as she did. "Come on, let me have a turn!"_

_"No," said Amanda, backing up some. "Just a minute, I have to leave and catch the bus soon."_

_"My mom will be here in a few minutes," argued Brenna, grabbing hold of the flag. Their hands were equally spaced along the pole. "Don't make me force it from you, I really don't want to hurt you."_

_"I'd like to see you try," replied Amanda, giving her sly look. Brenna had taken it as a challenge and immediately set about doing her best to get the pole from the weaker-looking girl. Too bad her looks didn't match her strength. Brenna could not get the pole from her no matter what she did, Amanda just flowed with her movements and used the bigger girl's strength to her advantage. _

_The older girl smirked as she ran to catch the bus several minutes later. "Told you so."_

_"Son of a meecrob..."_

_**_end flashback**

Vixen saw her opportunity and tripped the young man, sending him toppling towards the ground. From there, every kind of went into slow motion. His hat came loose and a long stream of brown hair came from it, pooling around the person's head haphazardly. She recognized that person, those eyes, that hair...

At the same time while he had been falling, the young man had pulling the pole with him, bringing his feet up and Vixen falling towards them because she still had a grip on the pole as well. She saw his...or was it her?....face once more before she saw the sky and realized she was being flipped forward onto her back. "Amanda?!" Letting go of the pole in shock as she realized who it was, she landed, slid a few feet, and came to a stop; the person flipping with her and landing on their feet with a dagger they had pulled from somewhere at her throat.

The person paused, recognition forming in her face. "...Brenna?"

"Don't move." Amanda found a rapier at her neck, it's silver blade tickling her neck as she continued to hold her dagger to Brenna's. 

"I'd advise against that," said the younger girl with a crossbow locked and loaded, ready to be shot with it's target being Joe's heart. 

"Back off, Joe," said Vixen quickly, realizing someone could really get hurt here. "She's a friend."

"She?"

Elizabeth gave both of them an odd look. "What?"

"Let it go, Elizabeth," said Amanda lightly, putting the dagger away as she stood up slowly. She helped Vixen to her feet heartily. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize her already." Vixen smiled and gave Amanda huge hug, squeezing the air out of her slightly. 

"What in the world's going on?!" demanded Joe, completely lost once more. 

"She's one of us, as in me, Mouse, and Allie," said Vixen, dusting herself off as Amanda removed her moustache and hat completely. 

"Then it's just you three?" asked Amanda quickly. 

"No, we've also met up with Jennifer, Hewett, and Sarah," explained Vixen, giving her an odd look. "I assume you've caught up with some others, then?"

"I'm so completely lost," said Elizabeth in despair, unloading her crossbow and leaning on the horse some.  

"Yeah," replied Amanda. "It's us, Kyle, Alyse, Libby, Artman, and a friend of mine from Indiana named Lyssa."

"Cool," said Vixen. There was a shout from inside the Dancing Dove and the sound of glass breaking. Vixen shook her head angrily. "Son of a-! I leave for a second and it goes to pieces. Look, come by later and we'll talk more, ok?"

"You sure you don't want me sticking around?"

"You're already not exactly well liked at this point and another fight has started over something. I wouldn't advise it at this point."

"Alright, bye."

"Later, Brenna!"

Vixen waved as the two slipped from the courtyard, taking their mount with them as quickly as possible. "Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and John sat together with Sarge, Penny, Onua, Daine and Numair at a large table in the mess hall of the Rider's building. The talk over dinner had mainly revolved around horses, Jon insulted Numair, and the others keeping them from fighting at the same time.

"I still don't get it," complained Numair, adjusting his tunic carefully to keep it from wrinkling. "I mean, I don't have wild magic at all and horses still like me for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you look like them," commented Jon lightly, getting some snickers from the others at the table. 

"He does not look like them," said Daine, her eyes full of mirth. "Careful, Jon, they might take offense to that if they hear you saying that."

"She's right," chimed in Numair before he realized what she had said. "Hey.... wait a minute..."

"It's ok, Numair," said Jon quite simply. "We know that even though you don't look like a horse you still don't have the brains of one."

"Why you little-!!"

"Boys!" interrupted Onua, shooting them both glares at the same time. "Behave. Right now."

"Yes, mother," replied Jon, giving her a fake-sweet smile.

"Get that look off your face, boy," said Sarge. "It makes you look too innocent for your own good."

"What? You're saying I'm not?" demanded Jon, trying to act all hurt by it. 

"Exactly," said Sarge, looking him straight in the eyes. "Want to make something of it?"

"Uh...not really....I was just checking..." 

"That's what I thought."

"We're getting a new herd of horses sometime soon," piped in Penny brightly. "From down South, that is. Onua's not sure they'll be able to take the cold, but the King seems to think they'll do alright."

"The King thinks a lot of things," added Daine quietly. "But not all of them are always right."

"You do have a point there," said Onua, nodding her head slowly. "Despite his *many* faults, he is still a good king. At least better than those who rule around our boarders."

"That is very true," said Sarah with shrug. "Still....there's always the chance he'll just take over all together and kill all the council members so he can have all the power to himself."

"And risk having the Lioness come and chop off his head?" snorted Sarge roughly. "I think not. Even now she's in better shape then he is, even after having a couple kids and not being as active as she used to be."

"I swear, the women run this country more than the men do," complained Jon without thinking. Seeing half the people at the table glare at him, he added quickly, "Not that that's necessarily a bad thing."

"I fail to see where it would be a bad thing at all," said Sarah gravely, adding her glare to everyone else's.

*gulp* "Uh...um, it isn't at all. That's what I meant! It isn't at all..."

"That's what I thought..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and the rest of the Yamanis ladies met early that morning as they always did for a morning practice. Amanda and Elizabeth were down in Corus for today and probably wouldn't be back until later that evening so she had the day free for whatever she wanted to do.

"How much have you been keeping up with you practice?" asked Yuki as she sidled up beside the taller girl quietly. 

"Some," admitted Alyse, mask in place. "I do what I can; mostly with my fans, though. They seem to feel more natural in my hands."

"I know what you mean," replied Yuki with a slight shrug. "Come on, let's get started. I promise not to flip you too hard for not keeping up."

"You think you'll be able to do that?" asked Alyse, a smile in her eyes. 

"Of course," scoffed Yuki. "A halfsie like you, not even a full one of us who doesn't live like we do, how could you keep up?" By her tone Alyse knew she was teasing and was going to make sure just for that that Yuki would go down instead of her. 

They stood across from each other, bowing respectfully before taking their positions and waiting for the other to make the first move. Yuki did in the end, bringing her glaive in an upward sweep towards Alyse's torso. Alyse blocked it and brought her weapon around at Yuki's head from the side. The Yamanis lady ducked and lunged out low at her friend, nearing spearing her on the blade of her weapon. Alyse had dodged to the side blocked it from there, drawing back some before charging forward and bringing the glaive in an upward sweep for Yuki's middle. It was blocked and forced back, Alyse seeing her opening and slipping the end of the weapon behind Yuki's legs before knocking her off balance with a side sweep from there.

The lady went down, letting go of her weapon and slapping the ground as she rolled as they had been taught to absorb her fall in her arms. 

"Not bad," she admitted as Alyse helped her to her feet and retrieved the weapon for her. "You are better than you let on, friend."

"I do my best," replied Alyse modestly. 

"It appears you have gotten somewhat better," said Lady Haname, coming and standing by them with her weapon in hand. "Would you care for a match right now, Lady Alyse?"

*gulp* Alyse could see her life flashing before her eyes before she even agreed to it. "Uh....sure..." She was going to hurt in the morning from this one, she could tell right now.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer plodded continuing down the road, riding contentedly in her little cart wit the cats that lay behind her in the back on the sacks and boxes that held her few modest belongings. Jewel had been great the whole time, never stopping since Jennifer gave her plenty of rest stops at streams and such. 

Jennifer was checking the map once more when Jewel stumbled in the road just a little ways outside a large city she had planned on going through for lunch and heading somewhere else for the night. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny, noticing the cart had stopped. She hopped out and checked out the mare, finding no broken bones or cuts or burs that might stop her from doing something. Walking around the beast once more, she tripped over something in the dirt, finding what is was that was the problem, her horse had lost a shoe.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be stopping here for awhile," sighed Jennifer, shrugging as she got back into the cart and urged Jewel on, promising she'd get it fixed as soon as she could find her a proper smithy to fix it for her.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked to the first person that she saw on her way into town. "Can you tell me where I'd find a black smith that does horse shoes?"

"Right down there," he replied smartly, nodding politely before heading off on his own business once more. 

She followed the busy street he had pointed down, maneuvering her way through the crowds for awhile before she found the large workshop on a corner with a few other carts parked around it already. Hooking up the cart with the cats as guards for her, she brought Jewel with her to the front of the place and waited patiently for someone to notice her for awhile. 

"Something for you?" asked a large man roughly after he had finished his transactions with someone else first. 

"Do you do horseshoes?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied slowly. "That fine beast lose 'un?"

"Yeah, she needs it to replaced before we can keep going," explained Jennifer quickly. "Do you think you could take a look at it?"

"Do you have the original shoe?" asked the man simply. Jennifer handed it to him and waited patiently as he looked it over, going to a bin in the corner and digging around for awhile. "Ah, here it is. Standard 24 gauge is what you've got here. Will that do until you can get a custom set?" 

"Sure," replied Jennifer with a shrug. "It's the set she came with when she was given to me, so I don't really know."

"This will do," he said, pairing it to Jewel's foot as he did. "See how it fits right there? Give me a few moments and she'll be right as rain."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, ma'am, as long as you have something to pay with."

"I do."

Jennifer watched at the man trimmed Jewel's hoof a bit, hammering the nails home that held the shoe in place. He checked it a few times, making sure it wasn't loose and wouldn't fall out again before returning her to Jennifer, holding his hand out expectantly. "She's good," he said, eyeing her warily. "A few silver crescents'll cover it, ma'am."

"Here's two, it's all I can afford unless I don't want to eat for a week," she said, handing him the coins.

"That's fine," he replied. "You seem like a nice lass anyways. Now get on out of here so I can wait on those after you."

"Alright, thanks."

"Thank you."

She had been delayed slightly once more, but she really didn't mind. She had to take care of her animals, after all, and didn't mind doing things for them when they needed it at all.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa drilled silently by herself on the indoor practice courts, first with her hands and fist and then with her sword. Spinning and swinging in time with herself, eyes closed and in her own world entirely, she didn't notice anyone come up behind her until her sword went flying from her grip and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar violet eyes that she hadn't seen in awhile. 

"Hello," she said, standing there for a moment rubbing the sting out of her hands before going over and getting her weapon back. "You certainly like to get people's attention in interesting ways, don't you?"

"You didn't hear me," explained Alanna calmly, he eyes twinkling with laughter. "It was the only thing I could think of, past throwing you over my shoulder that is."

"Alright, it works," said Lyssa, never one to argue with someone who she knew was stronger than her.  "So, long time no see, how've you been?"

"Alright," replied the Lioness, starting through her warm-up routines beside her without even really thinking about it. "With this war brewing up north things have been rather crazy as of late, but you know how it if yourself."

"Yes, I do," admitted Lyssa with a shrug. "Any news from Rispah or Coram as of late? I haven't heard from them since I left, I think."

"They've been busy trying to fill you post and make some improvements at the fief," explained Alanna evenly. "Most of their force as been removed to the north, so they're struggling with the few they were allowed to keep."

"Which is understandable." Lyssa paused in her routine momentarily. 

Alanna snorted. "Of course, with a fourth of what you're used to having you're going to be stretched fairly thin somewhere along the line."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of old friends," added Alanna thoughtfully. "How is that friend of yours, Lady Dani, doing?"

"She's fine," replied Lyssa with a grin. "Her new baby's absolutely adorable, I stopped by on the way down and checked in on her. She's become the perfect lady, but still the same friend I had before she got married and all."

"It happens to some of the best of them," admitted Alanna with a smile. "Unfortunately, not all ladies can be fighters and commanders, some do have to stay home and take care of their young because that is what they're best at doing."

"Yeah," agreed Lyssa. "I see what you mean." She finished her warm-up and paused, seeing a flash in her companion's purple eyes.

"On guard," said Alanna, falling into an offensive position as she did. Lyssa was about to fence with one of the best fighters of all times. This was going to be interesting....

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle went from shop to shop, diligently trying to find something that would suit his fancy to give to Lady Elizabeth as a gift. He already had a ring ready for sometime soon, now all he needed was some gift to go with it. Sir Nick, who had been a friend of the sisters for some time now came with him, giving him suggestions as they went. 

"Why not this crystal rose?" he suggested, holding it up to show him as he did. "I mean, come on, all girls like roses."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Even Lady Amanda?"

"You know what, she doesn't count," said Nick, rolling his eyes as he did. "We're talking about Elizabeth here, the younger sister who acts like a Lady most of the time, remember?"

"I know," he said, "But you said all girls like roses."

"Stop being so argumentative," growled Nick, swatting at him as he did. "You're too much like those two for your own good."

Kyle smiled. "I guess so."

"Great...hey, what about this?"

"A cape?"

"A very nicely made, velvet cape with tassels! Both beautiful, comfortable, and usable."

"You sound like a sales man."

"In a way I am, just to get us back to the palace quicker."

"No, she's already got one."

"Ok....um...jewelry?"

"She has tons." 

"Chocolate."

"That's her sister, not her."

"Oh, then....uh....um, a new dress." 

"She gets one at least once a week."

"Fine kid slippers."

"Has 'em."

"A pet." 

"Doesn't want one."

"Uh....then get her a-"

"Perfect!!" 

Kyle held the leather choker with silver metal inlays up to the light, knowing Elizabeth would love it. 

"Are you sure?" asked Nick, taking it from his hands and examining it as well. "I mean, she's not some witch or anything..."

"She'll like it," Kyle assured her, haggling over the price some before he bought it and took it back from stall owner and putting it in his pouch. "Trust me on this one, I've known her longer than one might think."

"Then you knew her before you became nobles?" asked Sir Nick lightly, trading teasing glances with some young maids across the streets. 

"Hm...in a way..."

"I still think you're crazy," said Nick with a shrug. "But lets get in before it gets much colder, aye?"

"Alright."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman arrived at the specified room at the Rider's place ahead of time, getting themselves settled in their seats as Libby let her bunnies roam around the room some. Onua came in a few moments later, greeting them warmly before taking her seat nearby and saying her assistants would be here in a second to see them as well.

"Finally," muttered Artman, rolling his eyes as he did. Libby shot him a glare and he shrunk back in his seat, dropping his attitude and trying to escape futilely from her sight. 

"Hey, Onua," said a familiar voice, obviously a girls as someone entered through the door behind them. 

"Hey," she replied, standing up and motioning for the mages to do the same. "Guy, I would like to you meet-"

"Libby!!"

Libby found herself unable to breath as two arms encircled her, hugging her tighter than she ever thought was possible. Then again, she thought that ever time Sarah had hugged her before.

"Hey, Sarah," wheezed Libby as the guys exchanged nods real quick. "Um...can you put me down now? I can't really breath..."

"Oh!!" Sarah put Libby down, nodding at Artman since she knew he wouldn't accept her hug and probably smelled funny anyways too. "How did you guys find us??"

"More likely, what are you here and why are you dressed in robes?" added Jon, scratching his head as he did. 

"We're mages." explained Artman proudly. 

"Magic people," translated Libby as Jon tilted his head to the side like a puppy who was confused. 

"Oh...so mages wear robes?"

"Only if they're from the desert."

"What the hell were you doing in the desert?!"

"That's what I'd like to know," admitted with a shrug. "Oh, well, what've you two been up to?"

"Taking care of horses at a ranch and now preparing to go north and keep a herd of horses there for the war effort," replied Sarah quickly. "And once more, how did you trace us here?"

"Um, Veety," replied Artman with a shrug. 

"You mean like Veety as in drum major Veety?" asked Jon quickly. "What's he doing here?"

"No, the horse Veety, stupid," replied Libby, rolling her eyes as she did. "The one you gave to Dom, remember?"

"Oh yeah," laughed Jon. "Is that waste of flesh still kicking?"

"The horse or the human?"

"Both."

"Jon!!"

"Just kidding, just kidding..."

"Grr...you'd better be! Dom's my friend and Veety's my horse!" Libby's bunny Pinky jumped out of her hiding place to Jon's foot, peeing excessively on it before hopping over to the shelter of Libby. 

"Hey! Why that little-" 

Libby took out her mallet and held it above her head threateningly. "Touch her and die, Jon."

"Eep...!" 0.o;;

"That's what I thought."

"Do you know of any others who are here?" asked Sarah, putting herself between the two quickly. "We've met up with Brenna, Mouse, and Allie, Jennifer and all her cats, and I think that's it..."

"Yeah, it is," affirmed Jon from over her shoulder. 

"We've got Amanda and Liz, Alyse, Lyssa, us, and Kyle...yeah, that's it too," replied Libby. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write some things down. "How many groups did she say we were going to meet up with??"

"11, not counting ourselves, I think," replied Artman as he rummaged through his pouch for a moment. "Yep, just like it says in the note she gave us before we left."

"Who?" asked Sarah curiously. 

"Trystan," replied Libby honestly, writing down the names of everyone in the group. Let's see: Amanda, Elizabeth, Sarah, Jon, Brenna, Mouse, Allie, Alyse, Jenny, Lyssa, me (Libby), Artman, and Kyle. That's....13 in all. 11 not counting us two." She sat back for a moment, chewing on a nail as she did. "You do realize what this means, Artman, right?"

"What?" he asked, a lost look on his face. 

"We've found everyone," replied Libby slowly, putting the paper away as she did. "There's no one left, the search is over, because everyone is found..."

"Everyone what?" asked Onua from the corner where she had been listening carefully from the beginning. "I know they're from another world, they've told me already and everything, but what's this about everyone being 'found'?"

"You know that it was a cursed book that brought them here, right?" explained Libby slowly. Onua nodded her head. "Alright, Trystan, who is the controller of the book, charged us with the task of finding all eleven from our world who were brought here as well. She said when it happened and we were all gathered in one place she would return to explain what was to happen next once more."

"Does anyone else know of this?" asked Onua quickly. "I know Daine and Numair know of these two, but what about on your end of things?"

"The King knows about Amanda and Elizabeth and Alyse since they're nobles," said Libby, ticking things off in her mind as she went. "So does Kel, Raoul, and Buri but I think they think she was crazy at the time."

"Wait, Amanda's a noble?" asked Jon, faking horror as he did. "Oh no, the world's coming to an end."

"Shove it, horse boy," said Libby, glaring at him as she did. "Alright, that's it I think. We didn't tell anyone past Trystan since she brought us here for crying out loud, Lyssa didn't tell anyone, and neither did Kyle except for Amanda who he had known for a long while but didn't know was from the same world. Yeah, that's it, really."

"There's still a lot to catch up on," said Sarah, hearing the fifth bell as it went. "How about you coming to dinner with us and we'll talk more there? Is there anyway you could get a hold of the others while you're at it?"

"Here, Pinky and Rose," said Libby, setting the two bunnies by the door as she did. "Go find Alyse and Amanda, alright? I dunno if you know Lyssa well enough to find her, but if you can bring her as well."

"What about Kyle?" asked Sarah, frowning as she did. 

"They've never met him," explained Libby watching them hop off in the distance. "So, what was that about dinner?"

Jon's stomach growled as if on cue.

"This way," said Onua, showing them which way to go down the hall to get to the mess hall. "Late, you guys."

"Alright, Onua, later. And thanks!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth found one very excited bunny outside their door when they returned. "What's Pinky doing now?" asked Elizabeth as the animal caught her dress hem in her mouth and tried to pull her down the hall. 

"I think she wants us to follow her," said Amanda, seeing her let go and nod her little head furiously. "Alright, missy, just let us put these things down that we got in town and we'll come with you, alright?"

*nod**nod*

"Alright." Amanda unlocked the door and went inside, leaving Elizabeth and hers packages on the table before taking off the corset real quick and changing back into some of her usual tunics and such. "Ok, Pinky, where are we going here?"

The bunny hopped quickly down the hall, the sisters walking quickly after it an wondering what the fuss was all about that Libby would send a bunny out to get them! It had to be something big, they just didn't know what. Besides, they had dropped back by the Dancing Dove a few hours later and caught up with the three of them, trading news and learning some more about the others backgrounds and what had happened and all and she had to tell Libby about it as soon as she saw her next. Which would probably be in the next few minutes anyways, because it was Libby's bunny that had come and gotten them after all...

**15 minutes later**

Amanda and Elizabeth warily entered the Rider's place, knowing they were generally strangers there and not sure what was waiting for them around the next turn. One could never really tell with Libby and her bunnies... 

"Hey, guys!" cried Libby from her table along the edge of the hall, beckoning for them to come quickly. 

"We're coming," called back Amanda, noticing the other three sitting at the table besides her and Artman. One was obviously Onua, she had seen her around the palace grounds before at various periods of time. The other two, though, she couldn't place; even though they looked vaguely familiar at the time...

"I told you they would come!" Libby pointed out to someone at the table. 

"What do you know," said the only male who was sitting at the table. "Even if they are nobles they haven't become entirely lazy and lethargic."

"No, Jon, that's you no matter what you are," replied Amanda curtly, recognizing the voice immediately with a small grin. "Hey Jon, Sarah."

"Hey!!" replied Sarah, getting up immediately and giving her a rib crushing hug as well. "Oh, do you know how good it is to see you guys?!"

"As good as it is to see you," replied Liz, wheezing slightly as Sarah hugged her breath away. "Hey...can you put me down now??"

"Oops, sorry!!"

"S'ok."

"So, these are the two who named Veety," commented Amanda after exchanging greetings with Onua and taking a seat across from them all. "Hm, figures, I guess."

"How so?" asked Onua, a sparkle in her eyes. 

"He's as lazy as can be," said Amanda, pointing at Jon with the roll she had just taken a bite from. "And she loves those four legged beasts. If anything, they would be the two most likely of us all to become horse people."

"What, are you saying that I don't work for my keep?" demanded Jon, trying to act angry and failing for the most part.

"What, like you're denying it?" replied Amanda, staring him in the eyes.

"Uh...no...but still...!!"

"Stop while you're still somewhat 'ahead', Hewett," said Liz, patting him on the head. "Trust me, she'll only beat you all the more if you don't."

"Speaking from experience, are we?"

"I live with her, for goddess' sake!!"

"True...true..."

"Hey, enough of that," said Amanda sharply, eyeing them both with her 'look', the one that you knew you were in trouble. "I may be recovering from several wounds, but that doesn't mean I couldn't beat both of you to the ground in a minute."

"Behave, you three," said Libby, sitting beside Amanda with another tray full of food. "I thought you would want to see them again, Amanda."

"I did," the noble admitted lightly. "So I could say hi to Sarah and argue some more with Jon. I swear, no one around here knows how to have a good argument without taking it personally."

Libby shook her head as Amanda, Jon, and Elizabeth got into another spat as to whether that was true or not. "Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen waited patiently in front of the Dancing Dove, watching carefully as the crowds passed her by, looking for one face in particular among the multitudes that stuffed themselves on the roads. 

"Jenny!!" The smaller girl turned and spotted the caller from her seat on the cart, easily steering her way over to them and hitching it up for safety before she was enveloped in several hugs from those who had come out to greet her at Vixen's call.

"Hi, everyone!" she said happily as she was hugged and usually lifted off the ground time and time again. "It's so good to be back with you all!"

"Come on," said Vixen with a wink as Sean stood waiting for his hug by the doorway. "We'll take you things in while you and him put him that fine horse of yours and then we can talk, ok?"

"Alright, thanks guys!"

"No problem. Hello again, kitties. How have you been??" Jennifer laughed as Vixen continued to talk to her cats all the way down the hall until she was out of sight and hearing as well.

"Hey," said Sean, putting his arms around her warmly for the first time in a long time. "Missed you."

"I missed you too," replied Jennifer, returning the hug while kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, let's get Jewel put up and then we can go rejoin the others."

"Aw..." said Sean, giving her a sly look. "I was thinking we could slip off and spend some time together..."

"Not today," said Jennifer, giving him a teasing smile. "I have to go and catch up on what's been happening, you know. That, and what's going on with them finding someone to take my problem to the King."

"I know, I know," replied Sean, taking the mare's reigns and leading her to the barn. "Come on, before those friends of yours start getting any ideas in their heads."

"Would they be wrong?" asked Jennifer, giving him a mischievous grin. 

"I don't know, would they?" replied Sean, raising his eyebrows as he did. 

The cart and horse were quickly put away and soon the pair were sitting with Vixen, Allie, and Mouse in their room around the table and discussing what was to happen next. 

"We found the rest of our 'group'," explained Vixen quickly. "Lib and Artman were given the task of finding the 11, not including themselves, who had been sent to this world. All of us have, obviously, taken up different aspects of Corus and Tortal in our new lives, and we've found that one of us can help you with this."

"Who?" asked Jennifer eagerly.

"Lady Amanda and Lady Elizabeth of Lynx Mountain," said Vixen with a smug grin. "Our friends from Providence as well as two fairly influential nobles in the palace."

"You mean Amanda, as in: Baritone, marching fanatic, feminist Amanda who wouldn't wear a dress unless her life depended on it?" replied Jennifer, sounding fairly surprised. "Whoa...how has she survived this long?"

"By doing things her own way, I guess," replied Vixen. "But that's not the point, Amanda's arranging some things for us so we can all meet up with those who are from our world at the same time and somehow get you cleared at the same time. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to happen quite yet, but she'll find a way to do it."

"I trust her," said Jennifer firmly.

"Now that that's over with," said Mouse lightly. "Why don't you tell us about some of these adventures you've been having with all those goats, sheep, and cats of yours."

"You mean like the time she fought a bear?" muttered Sean.

"What?! You fought a BEAR??!?!"

"Oh boy..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat quietly in her room with Ronnie at her feet, reading a book from the library and generally enjoying herself when she heard a scratching at the door. Sighing softly, she put it down and opened it slowly, seeing Rose sitting there looking up at her beseechingly from her spot on the floor. 

"What?" asked Alyse slightly irritably, glancing each way down the hall for Libby or some of her other bunnies. "Lose Libby, did you?"

Rose shook her head quickly, making some soft whimpering to Ronnie, who listened intently with his head cocked to the side. After awhile he nodded and grabbed onto Alyse's hem with his mouth, gently dragging her out into the hall.

"I take it we're going somewhere," said Alyse, getting her hem back and locking her door behind her before following the pair down the hallway. "Alright, then. Libby wants me for something, then, right?"__

*nod**nod* 

Alyse thought about it for a moment. "Is Amanda and Elizabeth already there?"

*shrug* 

"I didn't know bunnies _could_ shrug," she muttered to herself, smacking herself on the forehead. "Fine, just get us there as fast as you can, alright?"

*nod**nod* *ZOOM*

"...." -_-;; "How was I supposed to know she could go that fast?" argued Alyse as Ronnie gave her a dirty look out of the corner of his eyes as they struggled to keep up with Rose. 

"Grr..."

"Hush, you pup."

**two minutes later**

One very out of breath Alyse and Ronnie stumbled into the Rider's mess hall, seeing Amanda and Elizabeth sitting with Libby, Artman, and three others she had never seen before. One looked fairly familiar and Alyse pegged her as a character she hadn't met yet from the series. The other two, though, she couldn't place at all even though she had this very odd feeling that she had seen them someplace before...

"Hey, Alyse," said Amanda, making room for her on the bench beside her across from the three strangers. "Alyse, this is Onua, the head of the horses for the Riders; and you should know these two beside her..."

"Did I ever almost run over you with a tuba?" asked the sole guy other than Artman (who really doesn't count...) as he looked at her carefully.

"Oh, I know who you are!" exclaimed Alyse, breaking into a smile as she did. "And yes, that was me you almost knocked out with your tuba. Thank you for that.... interesting experience."

"You're quite welcome," said Jon, smiling as he did. "Yep, that's the clarinet girl you were always talking to in the band locker room."

"Pretty much," replied Amanda with a shrug. "And you remember Sarah too, right?"

"Yeah," replied Alyse. "You play the bass drum in the marching band."

"The biggest one, too," added Sarah proudly. "All those other wimps playing snare or quads...they don't stand a chance against my bass drum!!"

"And you know what the sad thing is?" asked Elizabeth with her usual grin. "She's probably right too."

"That is very true..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon followed Sarah to the tailor's where they had been told to go for their new clothes, being given a fairly generous budget for it and this being the cheapest place of decent quality where they could get them.

"Here it is," she said, checking the address on the paper with the one on the door before she walked in, letting Jon trail behind her as always. 

"Hello there, young'uns," said a middle aged woman behind the counter of the shop. "What can I be doing for you today?"

"We were sent by Onua to get some new clothes," said Sarah. "She said there'd  be a tab we could use up to a certain point for this time..."

"Oh yes, her stable personnel who are heading north for the war," said the woman, coming around the counter with a measuring cord in her hands. "My name is June and she gave me directions on what she wanted for you. Come now, up on the box with you so I can get you two measured and know what size it is that you'll wear."

Both of them obediently stood there while she quickly noted how many knots along the rope their arms, legs, chests, etc were. She then took them both to the back room and showed them an assortment of colors and types of fabrics, all mainly being of the heavier weaves since it would be for less than warm seasons up north. 

After choosing which ones they liked best (Jon had gone mainly for blacks, grays, and greens while Sarah had purples, reds, and teals) they went and saw what styles of clothes Onua had ordered for them, choosing what colors and fabrics would go where as well as how many sets of each they might need. 

The cloths were mainly things like riding pants, quilted jackets and vests, long underwear, thick socks, several long-sleeve shirts, and capes. There was a fine tunic here or there they might choose from, and a few dresses Sarah could have if she wished, but they mainly stuck with the basics and were soon completely outfitted for their stay up north.

"That should do it," said June, handing them a slip of paper with some writing on it. "Bring this back in a week and your order will be done, that or you get it for half off as I always do when things are late."

"Alright, thanks," said Sarah, leading Jon out the door four hours after they had arrived, her in a high spirits and him wanting nothing more than a nap right about then.

"Where to now?" asked Jon as they strolled down the streets, going in the general direction of the palace. "Back to our rooms?"

"Nope!" replied Sarah cheerfully. "First to the tanner for new boots and such, and then on to smithy for some new horse shoes, and don't let forget to go and have your hair cut...am I forgetting anything else? Oh yes..."

Jon rolled his eyes as Sarah went on and on, knowing he wouldn't be napping at all that day if she had anything to do about it. "Great..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer wound her way through the streets of Corus, her dark hair and boys clothes most likely to throw off any she might have known only in passing before her 'banishment' with Stephanie. She spotted the place she was looking for up in the distance and ducked inside, going her usual way through the back to the kitchen to her spot in the corner.

Roberto walked in with his tray, looking rather haggard and well-worn since he had never actually replaced her and now did all the work himself. Not even noticing her at first, he walked past her and got out a pot for noodles. 

"Here," she said, taking it from him suddenly and making her way to the well. "Let me fill that for you."

"Huh? Who are- Jenny!!" Jennifer dropped the pan as she was lifted up off the ground once more into a humongous bear hug that knocked the wind from her and left her breathless for sometime to come. 

"Hello, Roberto," she gasped, giving him a small smile as she got her breath back and picked the pan up once more, making sure it hadn't been damaged in the process.

"Your hair is short, and you've dyed it as well, and wearing boys clothes of all things....!! You've been cleared?" he asked quickly, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "You can come back once more??"

"No," she replied calmly. "My friends have found a way to clear my name soon, though, and then I will. Right now I just came by to say hi before going back to my hiding place until they have everything taken care of for me."

"You're safe, and that's all that matters to me as well as Chelsea as the girls when I tell them tonight," said Roberto. "You're family to us, and they will be greatly heartened to hear that you're doing so well."

"Life wasn't hard in hiding," she said slowly. "Just....different, that's all. Every thing is just fine."

"You had better get going, though," said Roberto, seeing the crowds thin some outside his restaurant. "Just to be safe, that is. You will come by and visit when you can, right?"

"Of course," she said, giving him one more hug before pulling the hood she had been wearing over her several layers over her head once more. "Give them all my love, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you, Roberto."

"No, thank you, Jenny, for remembering us to even though you could get yourself into trouble for doing such a reckless thing. I will see you later."

"Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa lightly went through her routines, more just for keeping herself in shape than actual technical or strength work. She had been spending most of her time either in the indoor practice courts where she was now, in the library reading up on some of the history of Tortal (which was interesting, to say the least) or with her friends from her world doing something in Corus. 

She hadn't seen any of them for a few days, though, other than Alyse and had contented herself with going to the practice courts for hours at a time doing light routines, mock fights with those who would take it, and practicing her aim with the bow and cross bow.

"Hey, you," said a familiar voice behind her as she landed on her feet after a flip, stopping her in mid-routine and causing her to look in the direction of the voice. 

"Oh, hello Baron Kyle," she said formally, relaxing so she was simply standing before him with her rapier at her side in her hand rather than in the air pointed at her imaginary foe at the time. "You want something?"

"Just the match that you promised me, again," he replied, looking at her quizzically. "If this is a bad time I can come back later..."

"No, now is fine," she replied, backing up and letting him into the ring. "Usual rules apply, then?"

"Yeah," he replied cockily. "I wouldn't want to confuse you with anything new if we did."

"That is grounds for beating you soundly rather than partially letting you off the hook," said Lyssa in a mock growl. "Prepare to be beaten, Baron!!"

"That's what you think..."

They circled each other for a few minutes before Kyle charged at her with a confident look on her face. Unfortunately for him, Lyssa perceived it as cocky and slipped under his guard to place a well aimed smack at his ribs with that flat of her blade. Kyle slumped to his knees as Lyssa backed off, letting him pull himself together so he could be the one to attack once more.

"Had enough?" asked Lyssa, seeing him wince as he rubbed his ribs tenderly. 

"Not even close," he forced himself to say through grit teeth,  running at her again and this time making sure she couldn't get under his guard. So instead, she went around it and caught his foot with her heal, flipping him on his back without even using her weapon. "You have gotten better," he admitted, slowly getting to his feet and loosening his muscles some before pausing a moment to fix his belt. 

"You sure you haven't had enough?" asked Lyssa, her hand resting on her blade which was point down in the ground. "I mean, that last one really looked like it hurt...."

"And will bruise, most likely," added Kyle, trying to act like nothing was wrong at all. "Come on, Commander, would I be a man if I walked away from this now?"

"Yes," replied Lyssa seriously. "Because I wouldn't have emasculated you yet."

"...that is a very good point. Then, good day, Commander, until we meet -or fight- again."

Lyssa smiled as Kyle limped off the field, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Men...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked to the palace's falcon house after visiting a friend of his who was a healer and taking all the pain away from the injuries he had accumulated earlier that day from a certain Commander and her rapier. He felt a familiar presence near by and grinned boyishly, it was Daine. He could sense her near by at times because of her large amounts of wildmagic, especially if she was using it for something at the moment.

"Hey," he said softly as he opened the door and let himself in slowly incase she was in the middle of something at the moment. "Daine...?"

"Right here, Kyle," she called from a corner where she sat with the birds surrounding her on all sides, recognizing his voice and presence due to his wildmagic immediately. "We're just having a talk on some feeding issues."

"Feeding issues?" asked Kyle, looking a little lost as to what she may be talking about. 

"Uh huh," she replied. "As in, who gets the most food and such. Apparently some of the bigger ones have been taking more than their fair share from the smaller ones..."

_'It is the truth!' _proclaimed an old falcon to his right. _'The rest of us, even those who had been here seasons longer than the rest, are being shoved out of the way for a decent bit of flesh...'_

_'Quite, old wind bag of feathers,'_ called a strong young one on the other side of the coupe. _'Your time is done, your seasons through. The females no longer wish to nest with you and you're living off of handouts from your master. What good are you here?'_

_'I may not be as strong, as fast, or as agile in the winds as you, Lightwing,' _ retorted the older male. _'But I have far more sense than you ever will in all your seasons time.'_

_'Why you-'_

"Enough," said Daine firmly, putting an end to their conversation right then and there. "Lightwing, you stay away from the others food, and those who do it as well had better take note of this too: I will not tolerate bullies. Those who I find out are doing these thing after today will be punished somehow."

The coupe fell silent other than the occasional ruffle of feathers or scratch of claws on the perches. 

"Good," she said, getting up and letting them all go back to their roosts. "Now, did you want something, Kyle?"

"Actually, I was going to go flying with a few of them," he said slowly. "But seeing as you just sent them all to their rooms, maybe I should wait until later..."

Daine nodded understandingly. "Probably. But where have you been keeping yourself as of late? I hardly ever see you at the banquets or parties the King holds now before mid-winter and all."

"Just out and about," he replied with a sly grin, remembering that most of time had been spent with Elizabeth as of late. "You know, this and that."

"Yes, young men seem to always be on the move," she said, rolling her eyes teasingly as she did. "It was good to see you again, Kyle, but I have to go. Meeting with the King, you understand..."

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "Later, Daine."

"Bye, Kyle."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby walked into Dr. Baird's office, peaking her head around the corner as she spotted him at his desk working on something or other. Not seeing any magic that might be in use at that moment, she cleared her throat and came into full view, wondering what his reaction would be to her presence there.

"Oh, hello Miss," he said, getting him from his chair and bowing low. Libby curtsied back and smiled cutely as she did. "You're one of the Bahzir Mages, aren't you? Come in, come in, make yourself at home."

"I'm Mage Libby," she said, using her formal title since she was sure he would be one of those she'd have to be formal with. 

"Yes, Mage Libby," he replied immediately. "Welcome to...well....my office, and it's very nice to meet you. But is there something I can do for you, Mage?"

"As you've probably heard, my gift is mainly in healing as well," said Libby carefully. "And I have had extensive training with it, but seeing as how you've probably had so much more experience in the field I was wondering if you could give me some pointers...?"

"Oh, I see," he said quickly. "Give me just a moment....wait....here it is." He pulled out a large, leather bound book that looked fairly new with a fresh smell to it's pages as he handed it to her and let her flip through it for a few moments. "That is a book of spells, salves, tonics, etc that you can create to heal without using or using as little as possible of your gift to help the greater good. Granted it, they only work up to a certain point most of the time. Such as the healing salve right here that you're looking at, it will speed up the healing process so that normal hurts and such a page or squire might receive are completely healed within a few days. However, if used upon a war patient who has his arm severed off and such, you can't just spread this over the stump and expect it to heal back all on it's own."

"So, these are things to make me more useful, but not lazy," replied Libby with a grin. "Wow...so many of them, where did you get them all?"

"It's a compilation of all the spells and cures I could find over the years and then I had it copied several times to give to other mages who might need it someday as well," he explained. "Here, you may keep that one seeing as how I have another three or so left back there that I've been waiting to give away."

"Are you sure?" asked Libby, pausing before she put it in her bag. "If you need to I can have it copies again for myself..."

"No, please, take it," replied Dr. Baird. "You will probably need it a whole lot more in the future than I will. Is that all, Mage Libby?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, rising to her feet quickly. "I'm going to go back to my quarters and try some of these out. Thank you very much for you help, Dr. Baird!!"

"No problem, Miss, anytime!"

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda, Elizabeth, and Levi strolled down the streets of Corus, sheltered from the winter winds by the buildings around them and  generally enjoying each others company as they did. Levi didn't know where they were going, but Elizabeth had promised him he would enjoy himself and so he had agreed to come along as well.

They stopped in front of an inn he had seen before, knowing there was something he was supposed to remember about that place. "The Dancing Dove," he said to himself, following them inside. "I've heard of this place before..."

"You probably have," said Amanda, exchanging looks with Elizabeth. "Whatever it was that you heard might've been true, but we have amnesty here due to a friend of mine and her group here."

"Hey, Amanda!" called a voice from across the way as they looked around for a place to sit in the main room. "Elizabeth! Where've you been? Come on and have seat!"

"Just relax," whispered Amanda to Levi as she saw him tense up some. "There's nothing to worry about here..."

Levi gulped nervously. "I don't know about that..."

"Hello, everyone," said Elizabeth as she sat down next to a tall, thin, dark-haired young woman about her age. 

"Hello."

"Hiyas!!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Who's your friend?" asked the one who looked to be the leader of the group, a young woman who was slightly shorter than Amanda with muscles that could be seen through her shirt and curly, brown hair that seemed completely uncontrollable to most.

"Everyone, this is Levi, the headman's son at the fief," replied Amanda, pointing at him with her thumb. "Levi, this is Mouse, Allie, Joe and *snicker* Vixen."

"What the heck is up with laughing at my name?!" growled Vixen, toying with a dagger in her hand. "You do realize that-"

"I just get a kick out of it," interrupted Amanda with a shrug. "Don't take in personally, Vixie *snicker*, but it just fits you so well....you foxy lady you."

The table erupted in laughter as Vixen glared daggers at her friend, knowing she was only teasing her but still being fairly annoyed by it.

"Which reminds me," she added quickly. "Where's Jen?"

"Having dinner with Sean somewhere," replied Mouse quickly. "Don't be expecting to see her tonight."

"Oh, alright."

"The only guy of the group?" Joe asked Levi, motioning to Amanda and Elizabeth.

"Usually, yeah."

"Poor fellow," said Joe, getting a glare from Vixen at him next. "What?! It's true...being the only guy is rough at times..."

"And how is that?" asked Vixen sweetly, a light in her eyes that Joe quickly backed away from. 

"Is that a raven armories rapier?" asked Levi, changing the subject quickly before anyone was killed by this Vixen that seemed to rule over them so.

"Yes, it is," said Joe very enthusiastically. "Do you fence?"

"Oh, some, but I fight with a different weapon usually."

"Really now, what?"

The two of them got up and walked outside with the excuse of Levi trying out the weapon for awhile, getting away from the girls for a short time before they got themselves into anymore trouble.

"So," said Vixen as Mouse went away to check if the bar needed her help and Allie and Elizabeth whispered together for a few minutes. "Thirsty?"

"Some," admitted Amanda. "Hot chocolate will do, if you have it."

"Still a chocoholic?" replied Vixen in surprise. 

"But of course," said Amanda with a mock injured look on her face. "Like that'll ever happen."

"One can always dream..."

"But never about that."

Allie and Elizabeth intercepted the drinks that Amanda and Vixen had ordered as they went by them, slipping a clear liquid into each as they did. "You're sure that it can't be traced?" whispered Elizabeth one last time as her hand hovered over the glass.

"Not unless you tell them it was you," replied Allie with a wink. "Hurry up, before they notice."

"Alright..."

Amanda took the mug she was given and sipped in cautiously, deeming it perfect right on the stop and taking several gulps of it at once. Vixen said the ale she had gotten tasted different, but it was for the better and downed the whole mug within seconds. 

"More drinks, milady?" asked their server, his eyes on Vixen as he did. 

"Of course!" she replied a little louder than usual with her face all flushed and a strange sparkle in her eyes. "Drinks on me for all, in fact!"

"Yes, milady!" The server hurried away, everyone cheering as Vixen stood up and toasted them all with a fresh mug of ale, chugging it down at once and thoroughly enjoying herself as she did. 

"I do have to admit," whispered Elizabeth to Allie. "This is going to be very amusing."

"You have no idea..."

**6 hours later...**

Joe and Levi had left a little while after they had gone out to the courtyard, planning on hitting most of the major weapons stores and such until all were closed and then come back seeing as the girls would probably be finished talking right about then.

Amanda and Vixen (as both were given several more drugged mugs of ale and such) had begun to talk about anything that happened right then, changing subjects at random times as they did.  

"You know," said Vixen suddenly, sitting up straighter as she did. " I was-Whoops! There goes my cup...bring me another, Saul!"

"Coming right up, ma'am," called the boy, sounding a little woozy himself. 

"Eh, what's that on your shirt?" asked Amanda, pointing at Vixen's tunic.

"Huh?!" Vixen looked down as Amanda brought her hand up, missing her nose completely and getting her hand in Vixen's wild hair instead. 

"Ahh!! The wild hair is eating me!!!" cried Amanda as she almost fell out of her chair laughing. "Hehehaha!!"

"Hehhahah!!" Vixen pushed her away and leaned back on her throne. "No, I think it's the flying monkeys above you that are doing that!"

"What wild flying monkeys?!" Amanda turned and looked.

"Haahehaehahaheha!!!"

"Not if the porpisuse that are swimming under you don't get to you first!!" cried Amanda, bringing her hand up as she did, then falling forward and hitting the table with her head. "I'm alright!" she said loudly, popping up a few moments later with her eyes crossed. "I'm ok....now if the room would just stop moving...ugh...."

Allie and Elizabeth were in tears they had laughed so hard after watching the pair from another table for the whole time they had been drugged. Mouse had gone somewhere, but no one was sure where and so they had just kept it up with drugging the drinks one right after another. 

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Levi as he and Joe walked in the room, seeing Allie and Elizabeth with the phial about ready to poor it into their drinks again and Amanda and Vixen arguing over which could fly better: cacti, octopi, or platipi. 

"Did you two do this to them?" growled Joe, taking the drug from them and sniffing it gingerly. "What the- you gave them Argonanum??" 

"What is it?" asked Levi, taking it from him and examining the liquid closely.

"A drug that gives the user the effects of alcohol on the body without creating the addiction."

"Does it include a hangover?"

"Yep."

"Son of a- what were you two thinking?!" demanded Levi, going over and taking the drink from Amanda. Joe did the same with Vixen and picked her up gently before carrying her up the stairs to her rooms.

"Later," he said to Levi, glaring at Allie as he did. 

"Later," replied Levi, checking on Amanda and seeing she had passed out for the moment on the table. "Come on, Liz, we're going home."

"Why?" she asked. "It's only 10:30..."

"And your sister is going to be furious when she finds out about this in the morning," replied Levi grimly. "Hey, can you do something constructive for once and get us a horse here?"

"Take mine," replied Allie, knowing she was going to get yelled at in the morning as well. "Eliz knows which one it is."

"Alright, thanks."

They saddled the mare and set out for the palace, Levi riding with Amanda in his arms and Elizabeth trotting along beside them. "Hm...so many stars..." whispered Amanda hazily as her eyes opened partly. "Were never so many stars....in Charlotte..."

"Charlotte?" replied Levi, having never heard of such a place before in his life. 

Amanda went on as if she hadn't heard him. "Too many lights...always too many lights on....there's never any light at all in Corus at night, that's what I like about this world, so many stars...."

"This world?" asked Levi, sounding very surprised as Elizabeth ignored the look he threw her, letting him take it as he could on his own. "What is she saying...?"

"This world," went on Amanda, still unable to hear him it seemed. "So different from ours....there is the return of us all, though...I will miss this place greatly when that day comes...."

"Return? Us all??"

"The fief, the people...you and your father....my friends....I will miss them all..."

**The next morning...**

Levi woke up and walked out of his room into the main one where Amanda and Elizabeth were asleep on the couches. Elizabeth hadn't had a key to their rooms and couldn't find it on Amanda last night so they had spent the night there instead for once.

"Hmm.....owies...." Amanda sat up and squinted in the low light, holding her head as she did. "Oh man....what happened....?"

"Your sister and friend drugged you," said Levi, sitting before her on the coffee table before her. "I have something here that will make it better."

"Please give it to me," she said quickly, rubbing her temples as she did. "Pain...so much pain....come on, Levi, why won't you give it to me?"

"I want some answers first," he replied steadily, looking her straight in the eye. Amanda stared right back with her clouded, fuzzy vision that swayed some even though she was sitting still.

"Go for it," she replied slowly. "Hurry it up, though, before my head splits in two..."

"Where are you from?" he asked firmly. "And I don't mean where in Tortal before you became a noble, where were you born?"

"Uh....someplace you've never heard of before," replied Amanda slowly, hoping to duck the question all together. 

"Then it's true," he said slowly, getting up as he did. "You're...you're not from this world, are you?"

Amanda's head shot up, her vision cleared and the mists that had surrounded her brain diminishing quickly. "What?! But how...I never...unless Eliz said something, but still..."

"You were talking about it last night while you were drugged," said Levi roughly. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why....all this time you've just been acting like you're the same as the rest of us but you're not, are you?"

"I am a human," she said quickly. "Just....from someplace different, that's all."

"How do I know that?!" demanded Levi, letting his temper get away from him for the first time ever in front of her. 

"How can you doubt it?!" cried Amanda right back, her temper mounting as well. "When have I ever done you wrong or tried to take advantage of you or your father or the fief....yes, I am not of this world. Neither is Elizabeth, or Lyssa, or Libby, or Artman, or Kyle or any of those you met last night other than Joe. But do they seem inhuman to you, Levi? Do they?"

"Liars, all of you," he growled. "Joe knows, doesn't he? So why couldn't you tell me the truth?!"

"You think I didn't want to, Levi?!" she yelled right back, fully awake and operational other than a pounding headache. "You, and your father, and everyone else,  you think I didn't want you to know?! It was something that could not be helped, Levi, I couldn't do anything about it other than keep it inside. Would you have believed me even if I had told you?"

"I....I don't know," he replied turning his back to her as he did. "You've lost my trust, among other things Lady Amanda. I will do my duty and serve you as always, but it will be only as acquaintances, and not as friends." Levi walked out the door and down the hall, leaving the phial on the table as he did. "I will be back to perform my duties later, Lady Amanda, Lady Elizabeth." *slam*

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen woke up with a migraine as she found herself in her room the next morning instead of at the table where she last remembered herself being. "What the....ow....pain, bright lights....ow..."

"Here," said Joe, handing her a mug of steaming coffee as he did. "There's something in this that'll make you feel better, alright?"

"Alright, thanks." She sipped the liquid down slowly, letting it slide down to her stomach where it settled warmly and helped calm  herself some. The pain slowly went away and she could look around without squinting again, everything gradually going back to normal until she felt as well as she normally did and was able to get up once more. "Mm...this is good. You make this?"

"Sam did," he replied with a shrug. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Some," she replied. "Amanda coming with those other two, and you leaving for awhile, then several rounds of some great tasting ale...everything's very hazy after that....what happened?"

"Eh, your sister Allie and that other girl Elizabeth drugged you with some stuff....with interesting results to say the least."

"They WHAT?!" Vixen jumped out of bed, finding the stuff in the coffee was starting to wear off as the room swam around her and she had to grab onto a table to keep her balance. "Oh, when I get my hands on her...!"

"Get your hands on who?" asked Allie, sticking her head in the door as she did. 

"Why you little!!"

Joe was able to keep Vixen from killing Allie due to her weakened condition, but just barely for the most part. She instead stayed where she was and chewed Allie out (she just sat there and filed her nails the whole time with a devilish grin on her face) while Joe stayed in between the two just in case. It was an interesting experience for the poor boy to say the least....

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon got up from his usual afternoon nap one day and decided he wasn't going to take it any longer. It was a horse, for crying out loud, and humans were supposed to be above them, right??!

He got out the saddle and other tack, going into the main pasture and calling Mandie to him with a bunch of carrots. Getting the bridle on with ease, he continued to feed her carrots as he put the saddle in place and secured it as well. So far so good. He put a foot in one of the stirrups and paused to give her another carrot, getting her to stay still some more. Swinging himself up, he closed his eyes and held on tight, expecting to find himself flying high in a second as usual. 

Seeing as how he hadn't moved after a few moments, he peaked and eye open and found he was still in the saddle and Mandie was happily munching away on the carrots he had given her a few moments before. 

"Ha!!!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her as he took the reins up in his hands. "See, you horse? I can master you all!! HAhaha!!" Mandie just flicked her ears and continued to munch on the grass as she did. "Alright, girl, go!!" Mandie ignored him and grazed there contentedly as if he wasn't even there. "Hey, hello!! Go!!" Jon pulled on the reins some, finding she wouldn't respond to them at all. "Dumb horse, go!!" He kicked her lightly in the sides, hoping to get her to move like Sarah did with stubborn horses sometimes.

Oh, she went alright, like a rocket across the field with him barely able to hang on and completely losing control of the reins in the process. "Stop!! Dang it, stop you dumb horse!! STO- WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ***THUD*** "...ow."

Jon found himself on his back in the middle of the pasture, Mandie near by with a devilish look to her while watching him out of the corner of her eye. "...that really hurt..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat across from Yuki and next to Princess Shinko, sipping her tea lightly as she watched Lady Haname (who sat next to Yuki) deliberate over what she should do next.

"Ah," she said with a small smile. "This will do." She took a tile from those in front of her and placed it among those already on the table. "Your move, Lady Alyse."

Alyse nodded and looked at her pieces and those set on the table. It was a game similar to dominos to some effect, or backgammon in another. The object was to arrange the colored tiles so they would either change your opponents tiles to yours or set up a block so they couldn't take yours on their next move. Those with the most tiles in the end would win. 

"Hm..." she said, studying the positions the others had taken on the board. "I think I'll go....here..." She placed her green tile near the center, changing several of the other ones at once as she did. 

"Oh..." said Princess Shinko in surprise. "I think Lady Alyse might be winning this round as well."

"Very well done for having only learned a few hours ago," admitted Lady Haname lightly, tapping the tiles she had lost with her finger. 

"I learned from a very good teacher," added Alyse humbly. "If you had not taught me so well, I would not be winning as often."

"Flatterer," said Yuki, flicking her fan open and holding it in front of her face as she did. 

"It is true, though," replied Alyse with a very small grin. "Your turn, Princess Shinko."

"Thank you." 

They continued on until Alyse had won once more, several more rounds following it as well with her usually coming out in the leader other than a few times when Yuki or Lady Haname had managed to take it from her. She went back to her rooms around midnight and immediately went to bed, Ronnie falling asleep at her feet as she did. Life was good.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer slipped into the restaurant Vixen had given her directions to, getting a table there and waiting patiently for the other two to arrive. "Hello, Jenny," said someone behind her after a few minutes, giving her a quickly hug where she was before coming around and sitting next to her at the table.

"Oh- Amanda! Where have you been?" she asked, returning the hug and giving her an amazed look. "And why didn't I see you come in? I can see the door from here..."

"We already had a table in the back," said Amanda, seeing Elizabeth come over and join them as well. "That's alright, though, this one will do fine."

"Oh, ok. Hey Elizabeth."

"Hi, Jenny."

"So, what's this about you taking care of my problem?" she asked, turning back to Amanda quickly. 

"We're going to have a huge meeting with the King as well as some others," Amanda explained quickly. "Don't worry, everything has been taken care of, all you have to do is show up and tell them the truth with the others. I'll give Vixen the time and date when it's all finalized, alright?"

"Ok, sounds good to me!"

"Great! Look, I have to go pick up some things and Eliz has a date she can't be late to with her boyfriend so we'll catch up more later, alright?"

"That's fine." Jennifer watched as the two got up and left, waving to them as they did. She was going to be free!!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa went through the palace, using a shortcut to get to the King's Own area so she could give a message to Raoul from Buri when someone stopped her along the way.

"Oh, hello Alyse," she said giving her friend a smile. "What are you doing down here?"

Actually, chasing after you," replied the Yamanis lady with a small grin. "I have some news for you about this week."

"What is it?"

"We're having a meeting with the King and all those from our world in two days," said Alyse quickly. "Come to this room by the second bell then, alright?" She handed her a map of the palace with a room highlighted on it that wasn't far from there. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure," replied Lyssa with a shrug. "Most of my time is spent checking on the new recruit's progress and or keeping myself in shape anyways, not like I can't skip those things if I have to."

"Good. I have to go now, so I'll see you then, ok?"

"Alright, bye!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle walked to Elizabeth's room, Amanda seeing him come in and grabbing her sword and sais before disappearing down the halls to the practice courts. "I think your sister has finally gotten used to having me around," said Kyle as he caught Elizabeth around the waist, picked her up and brought her over to the couch with him. 

"What gives you that idea?" asked Elizabeth, feeding him a grape from the bunch she had been eating.

"She left the moment she saw me," he replied. "So, either she's a mind reader or she's just learned that having her around won't stop us anymore."

"Probably a little bit of both," admitted Elizabeth slyly. "But before I forget, we're having a huge meeting with the King sometime this week. You'll be there, right?"

"Am I invited?"

"It's for all those who are from our world."

"Oh...I still haven't met most of them, yet. And you won't tell me who all of them are."

"You'll find out then."

"Alright, when is it again?"

"We're not quite sure yet, but all you have to do is come when I send for you, alright?"

"Ok. You know where to find me most of the time."

"That is, if you're not with me already."

"True...true...what's the point of this meeting anyways?"

"A few things, I'll explain later. Right now there's some other things I'd rather do..."

"Would I be included there?"

"Absolutely."

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby went to Amanda's rooms after she finished her first round of training the new mages at the palace for the war effort, taking the note she had gotten from her one more time to read over it: __

_Libby,_

_Come by and see my when you're done, ok? I have some news for you. Thanks!_

_Amanda_

"What in the world could she want?" wondered Libby aloud, knocking on the door as she did. 

"Come in!" called a voice from inside.

"Hey," said Libby, coming in and seeing Amanda sitting near the fire to keep warm while writing in one of her little black books. "You wanted something?"

"Be sure to come to this room before the second bell in two days," said Amanda, handing her a map with a room highlighted as she did. "It's the meeting I told you about a few days ago."

"Then it's all coming out?"

"Yep."

"Who's coming?"

"The King, Queen, Daine, Numair, Alanna, and George," replied Amanda, ticking them off on her hand as she did. "I think that's all...yep, it is."

"Man...so, this is like coming right down to it, isn't it?"

"Think of it this way," said Amanda carefully. "If we're punished for this in someway, at least we're all facing the same fate together."

"True...I have to go clean up for dinner, alright? I'll see you then, alright?"

"Alright. Don't be too hard on your trainees now! I know what a slave driver you can be from band!!"

"What are you talking about, I never made you guys do anything at all!"

"That's the point, Lib..."

"...oh." -_-*

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda did some last minute checks as everyone started showing up for the meeting as planned, intro's made for those who didn't know each other and several revelations made as well. Elizabeth and Alyse had come at the same time she did, helping her set up the chairs and such. 

Sarah and Jon were the first ones to arrive, followed by the thieving sisters and then Jennifer. After that is when things began to get a little crazy. Lyssa stuck her head in the door, seeing Jennifer standing beside Amanda.

"Hey, am I in the wrong room?" she asked, seeing Alyse as well.

"No," replied Amanda with a grin.

"Then what's Jennifer doing here?" asked Lyssa. "She was on the run from the law last I heard."

"Oh, hey Lyssa," said Jenny, smiling at her as she did. 

"You two know each other?" asked Amanda, looking fairly confused. 

"From the Procession," replied Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I want you to meet Lyssa, my best friend the whole time I lived in Indiana," said Amanda, figuring that it would be easier to say it that way. "Lyssa, this is Jennifer, one of my new friends in North Carolina."

"Oh, then you mean-"

"That she and I-"

"Are from the same world," Amanda finished for them, smiling as she did. "Lyssa, this is Jon, Sarah, Vixen, Mouse and Allie, who are also from our world."

"Have I seen you before?" asked Vixen, looking at her carefully.

"I think you pointed a fork at me once while me and Sean were dropping Jenny's things off at Roberto's," replied Lyssa with a grin. 

"Hello, everyone," said Libby, sticking her head in the door as she did. "We're here!!"

"Hey," replied everyone else, everyone knowing who she was and that they were from the same world as well. 

"Let's see..." said Amanda as everyone went to the back room where they would wait for their turns to come out. "That makes twelve....leaving only Kyle to arrive..."

"Hey guys!" he replied, popping into the room right on cue.

"Hey," she replied, pointing to the other room. "Liz is in there waiting for you, ok?"

"Alright." He walked into the other room, running into someone as he did. "Huh? Commander?!"

Lyssa looked at him in surprise. "Baron Kyle?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Guys," said Elizabeth, using the same method her sister had. "Kyle, this is Lyssa, an old friend of Amanda's from Indy. Lyssa, this is Kyle, my boyfriend from Charlotte before this whole mess began."

"Oh....uh...this is new."

"Yeah, never thought I would beat someone up that many times who was from my world..."

"Yeah.....hey now!! Be nice!!"

"Shh!!" said Libby, seeing their guest begin to arrive in the outer room. "Everyone sit down and try to keep the noise down too. Elizabeth, you'd better get out there, hon."

"Alright."

The King and his Queen were the first to arrive, exchanging some idle banter with Amanda and Elizabeth until Daine and Numair arrived, adding them into their conversation until Alanna and George came as well.

"I guess it's time to start," said Amanda nervously, sitting on the arm of an overstuffed arm chair that Elizabeth was sitting in as well. "Your majesty, Queen Thayet, Lioness, Baron, you remember when we first came to Tortal, right?"

"How could I forget?" replied the King with a smile. 

"Yes, how could we?" added Alanna with a grin, "Seeing you and your sister fighting off all those men at once..."

"And Daine and Numair, I believe you've met some of our kind as well," added Amanda. "Others who are not of this world."

"You're talking about those two horse people," said Numair seriously. "Jon and Sarah. You are from the same world as them?"

"Yes, we are," replied Elizabeth. 

"I'm assuming you four aren't the only ones either, are you?" asked the King slowly. "Is this what all this is about?"

"Yes it is," replied Amanda steadily. "You know of me and Elizabeth's past, milord, and we have been true to you regardless of where we're from. All I ask is that you give me a chance to get through this and then you may do what you like with us all."

"Alright," he replied. "Go on."

"I talked to all of us and found out what order we arrived in, so that is how I'm going to go through them all," said Amanda quickly. "Me and Elizabeth were first, and then came Sarah and Jon."

The door to the adjoining room opened...and out came those who were to be first...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah heard Amanda call for them and opened the door, letting herself and Jon out before closing it behind them quickly. "Hey," she said, smiling weakly at the King and Queen as she did. 

"Those two are from your world?!" asked the Queen in surprise. "Daine, Numair, you knew about this all along??"

"Why didn't you say something?!" demanded the King. 

"It is true that it never came up that they might be lying, but even so we were never entirely sure that is was the truth," replied the mage slowly, shrugging as he did. "I mean, what are the chances of that happening, anyways?"

"Not much," said the Queen, patting her husband's shoulder comfortingly. "Go on, you two."

"We just want to keep our jobs as they are, heading north come spring like planned," said Jon, shrugging as he did. "From what I can see, we'll be close to these two as well as those staying at their fief that we know as well, that is enough for us."

"They've been faithful the whole time while working for the Riders," admitted the Queen, smiling as she did. "To let them keep their positions right now would be the wisest thing we can do, Jonathan."

"Alright, then they may."

"If that's all there is to say," said Amanda. "Then we'll go onto the next three...Vixen? Mouse? Allie?"

And so it began...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

George reclined in his chair comfortably as the three walked out into the room, acting like they had never seen him or his wife before unless they were willing to make the first move. "Your majesty," said Vixen, bowing before him before taking the seat Jon had just vacated. Mouse sat to her right and Allie to her left; Sarah, Jon, and Elizabeth all sitting along the back wall talking quietly and Amanda standing behind the three up front nervously.

"Sire," said Amanda slowly. "These three were the next to come in."

"I have never seen you before," said the King slowly. "But there is a look about you that is very familiar to me."

"We are of the Rogue," said Vixen softly, looking him in the eye as she did. "I am the queen of it right now as well."

"They wish to form an alliance with you for a short while concerning the war," said Amanda quickly. "I know this may sound odd, but they can be trusted, sire..."

"Thieves have served me well before," the King admitted willingly, glancing at George as he did. "But what is this alliance you speak of, Lady Amanda?"

"We will go north with Amanda to her fief after the passes have opened once more with half our force that is here in Corus," replied Vixen assuredly. "Those who stay behind will not thieve at all until our return, we have ways of keeping them from it for the most part."

"And you will obey Lady Amanda as your commander while you are there?"

"Yes, sire."

"Thieves can be useful, sire," said George with a grin. "You of all people should know."

"I know," he replied slowly. "Do you trust these three to do what they have promised, Lady Amanda?"

"I do."

"Then it is done."

"Does that mean our intros are done?" asked Allie, getting up as she did. "Thank you, sire."

"Yes, thank you," added Mouse, getting up and curtsying before heading to the back as well.

"Thank you," said Vixen, bowing low and exchanging looks with George and Alanna before walking after her friends.

"Moving on," said Amanda, "Alyse?"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse came out into the room, bowing calmly before the six and taking her seat with Amanda standing beside her. "Lady Alyse?" asked Daine, looking fairly surprised. 

"Yes," she replied. "I am from their world as well. 

"I never would've guessed..."

"Neither would've I," added Numair in surprise. "Then you aren't her cousin, are you?"

"No," replied Alyse with a smile. "Just a good friend." 

"Amanda told me about you soon after you were added to her 'family'," said the King. "You have always served us well with your sister, I see no reason why you should worry about this coming out."

"Thank you, sire," said Alyse, getting up and curtsying once more. "I wasn't worrying about that as much as I was others questioning my loyalty."

"Just one question," said Numair suddenly. "You never had amnesia, did you? It was all a ruse to hide your true identity and past until you could figure something out, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it was," replied Alyse, taking her out fan and hiding her face with it as a sign that she was embarrassed. "I never wanted to deceive anyone..."

"It's alright," he replied quickly. "It just lets me know that all those times they tried to cure it doesn't mean that they did it wrong or were going insane, it's just that the condition never existed in the first place."

"Oh, alright, sir." She went back to sit with the others, putting her fan back in her obi as she did.

"Next up," said Amanda, checking her notes. "A good friend of mine who is in need of your help, sire. Jennifer?"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Your majesty," said Jenny as she came out and bowed before them all before sitting down with Amanda sitting on the arm of her chair. "Queen Thayet."

"You....you were wanted for murder awhile back, weren't you?" asked the King, a puzzled look on his face as he did. "There was something else involved there as well, but I can't recall what it was."

"Numair, put both of us under a truth spell," said Amanda quickly, prompting Jennifer to go on.

"I was accused of murder one night, sentenced and tried all with in the space of a few hours," said Jennifer quietly, remembering those times as she did. "Sean helped me to escape just a short while before my execution, and eventually I ended up on a small fief with his sister Stephanie tending sheep and goats until recently when Vixen called me back saying she had a feeling they had found a way to clear my name. I didn't kill the man, I swear, and all I want is to feel like I have my life back again."

"She is telling the truth, sire, and I remember what she is talking about as well," said Numair after she had finished. "The affair with the son poisoning his father and pinning it on her. They assumed she was dead all this time after her trial, but I guess not."

"No, I'm still very much alive."

"Then know that you have been pardoned of whatever it was the judge charged you with," said the King, making a note of it on some paper he had with him. "And that you are free to live your life as you please once more. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"It's ok," said Jennifer. "And thank you." She got up and bowed once more, heading to the back to sit down with the others.

"Alright," said Amanda, sighing as she did. "Come on out, Lyssa."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa straightened her tunic as she walked out the door, bowing before the King and Queen and nodding to Alanna and George familiarly. "Sire, milady. Hello Lioness, Baron."

"You too?!" cried George, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his face. "Good goddess, they're everywhere!!"

"I assume you're the same as the rest of these people," said the King, motioning to those behind her.

"Yes, milord, I am," she replied quietly, bowing her head as she did. "Amanda and I lived in the same town for 6 years, sire. She's like a sister to me." 

"How did you learn to drill so well, not being from this world?" asked Alanna, "You posses skills someone who hasn't grown up here shouldn't have..."

"Guard," replied Lyssa simply, smiling as she did. "That's really all I can use to explain that one..."

"Oh, ok..."

"I take it all you want to do is head back north after the passes thaw out to your fort so you can keep close to your friends," said the King, having recovering from his shock as well. 

"Yes, sir," replied Lyssa steadily. "But I wanted to do that even before I had met most of those here in the room, sire. That is my fort and those are my soldiers, they need me, sire." 

"A true commander's words," said the Queen with a smile. 

"Yes, they are," added Alanna with a grin. "I knew there was something different about you, but being from another world...! That was one I never would've guessed."

"Why not, since it seems to happen so often," said Lyssa with a shrug, getting up and bowing once more. "Thank you, sire." 

"Your welcome, Commander." Lyssa smiled and headed to the back to take a seat beside Vixen.

"Moving on," said Amanda.

"How many more can there be??" asked the King in surprise.

"Three," replied Amanda. "And we're going to go out of order here due to the last ones being the most important in most respects. The first one is Kyle, Baron Kyle..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Baron?!" exclaimed the King, rising to his feet as he did. "You mean that...I knew he was adopted, but still..."

"Your majesty," said Kyle, bowing before him properly. Amanda had moved to the back and Elizabeth had moved forward to be by his side instead. "Daine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

"Seeing as how none of the others did, it is alright," she replied quietly, nodding as she did. 

"Thank you, ma'am."

"So, is this why you never got married?" asked the King, his wife, still too surprised to say anything. "All this time..."

"No, sire," replied Kyle softly. "I....didn't know there were others here until about a month ago at the most. I knew Lady Amanda through my father, but we had never met in our home world. Elizabeth and two others we just met up with recently were the only ones I knew back then."

"And you will be getting married to her if I have anything to say about it," added Amanda, everyone by her laughing quietly as the King and Queen exchanged amused looks. 

"Yes, ma'am," said Kyle with a smile. "Notice that I'm not objecting to that, here."

"Are you sure it's because you love Eliz more than it is you fear her emasculating you with a dull blade?" asked Jon, getting a glare from the Baron as he did. "What? It's true."

"That's what you think, if you are capable of thinking at all."

"Ooh, harsh one, that might hurt more if it weren't true," said Amanda with a mocking smile. 

"Gee, thanks for your support there, Amanda."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Anyways," said Kyle, ignoring them for the most part. "I just happened to stumble upon the Baron's test and become his adopted son. It wasn't something I planned, and I never thought he would die so soon either, it just sort of happened that way..."

"What are you planning to do now?" asked the King.

"Actually, I'm going to will my lands to Martin, my headman; and fake my death so I can go north with Elizabeth and live with her there at the fief," admitted Kyle. "If that is, if it is alright with you, sire."

"Will Martin do your fief well and rule it the same way you and your adopted father did?"

"Yes, sire."

"Then you have my blessings. Just don't actually kill yourself while trying to fake it, alright?"

Kyle smiled. "Yes, sire. Thank you." He bowed and headed to the back with Elizabeth arm in arm, sitting off to side of the others some and talking quietly together as Amanda came forward once more.

"Alright, last two," she said, nodding her head as she did. "This one will be a shocker, I know. Lib? Artman?"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman shuffled their way into the room, Numair's jaw dropping in shock and the King rising to his feet quickly. "Oh goddess..."

"Yep, it's us too," said Libby with a cute little grin as she sat down, Artman taking the chair to her right."

"But how in the world..." said Numair slowly. "So much power, I have never seen such gifts...."

"I think I can explain that one," said a voice to Libby's right, a familiar woman appearing in the free chair on that side. 

"Trystan!" said Libby in surprise. "Long time no see. What are you doing here out of the blue??"

"Helping with explanations," she said curtly. "Even though I've been doing this for hundreds of years, you are the first group to directly involve yourself with the King and so he probably needs to know exactly what's going on right about now. But you go on and finish before I say my part."

"Alright." Libby shook her head, clearing her thoughts for a moment. "Well, as I was going to say, when Artman and I were brought here we ended up with her, Trystan, in her area of the desert. She taught us to control and use our gifts, and gave us this mission: to find those from our world. There were 11, not including ourselves, and we could ask no one for help but also must help any King who asked us for it. 

"After coming out of the desert and you having us go to the boarder to help with the war, we were forced to do as you asked and continued to do what searching we could in the mean time. Amanda and her group we ran into by chance, and Sarah and Jon were tracked down through a horse they had named after someone we knew. The rest had already met up and it was just securing those last few links before it was done."

"Then your mission is complete?" asked the King. "What are you to do now? Return to your world?"

"Not yet," said Trystan as she did. "Their gifts, being opposites, are what will eventually bring them home, but not until they have completed their tasks here."

"Tasks?"

"With the war."

"Then there will be a war with Scanra?!"

"Yes, King Jonathan. They each play a key role in your defense, if you have not already noticed that, and after they have finished their parts they will leave."

"Of course," said the King slowly. "Explain why they were brought here, though?"

"Within Tortal there exists two books," explained the mage slowly. "One to their world and one another world. In both of the other realms there is a book that connects the other two worlds to it as well. Me and my two siblings are the guardians of the books, and we strengthen that connection by using them to bring groups across every once in awhile. If the balance between all three were to be upset, chaos worse than anything you can imagine could occur. 

"Then this crossing over maintains this balance?"

"Yes, sire."

"And you are the keeper of this book?"

"Yes, sire."

"Have I ever met someone from one of the other worlds?"

"Most likely you have, sire," she replied with a shrug. "It is a very common thing, but most don't ever talk about it. The book it good at picking those who will adapt well to their new life."

"I see."

Numair blinked and rubbed his eyes to get the spots out of them all of a sudden, shaking his head as he did.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again," said Trystan with a grin. "I have unlimited powers from the gods of this world, that is why I appear so blinding bright to your magical eyesight."

"I see," said Numair with a small grin. "Very impressive, Lady Trystan. I trust you are not going to use them for anything other than your job anytime soon?"

"If I meddle with you regular beings I am killed on the spot and banished to the dark regions outside of space and time forever," said Trystan cheerfully. "You needn't worry about a think, Numair."

"Are you behind some of the strange happenings at times?" asked Alanna quickly. "Such as that vase that broke the one time I was speaking with Amanda."

"Yes, that was me," replied the Mage seriously. "I keep tabs on all of them and block others from helping them in their search for each other. It makes things more interesting for me, and it's part of the rules from the gods."

"Hm...interesting..."

"To say the least, yes." Trystan looked up suddenly, her eyes becoming unfocused as it seemed like she had tranced out for a moment. When she snapped back to normal, her eyes had lost their sparkle and she got up quickly from her chair. "I must be going, pressing family matters," she explained. "You 13, don't split up. It will be to your benefit to stick close, now. Trust me on this one."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me."

"That's fine."

"Yeah, what they said."

"Your majesty," she said, bowing before them all. "Good day." *poof* And she was gone. 

"I guess that settles it all," said the King, rising from his seat as he did. "Lady Amanda, do you have room at your fief for most of these friends of yours?"

"I believe I do," she said with a smile. "It will be taken care of, sire, I promise."

"Of course it will," he said, bowing as he and the Queen walked out of the room. "Take care of yourselves. And behave, especially you thieves."

"We must be going as well," said Numair, rising to his feet with Daine. "I will see you all later, I hope."

"Bye."

"Later."

"Uh huh."

"See ya."

"Why in the blazes didn't you ever tell me before?!" exploded George after the rest had left, looking at the three thieves in amazement. "I bet Joe knows, don't he?"

"I just didn't think you needed to know," said Vixen with a shrug. "That's all, alright? Get a grip, George, it's not like it's the end of the rogue..."

"You'd better be careful on this one," he advised cautiously, the Lioness slipping out the door after waving to those she knew. "An agreement with the King is....risky. He will keep his end of the bargain, but only if you keep yours. Understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Vixen, shaking his hand as she did. "Thank you, George, you've been more help than you could ever dream."

"I'll come by and check on you all before you leave, alright?" he asked quickly, hearing the third bell as he did. 

"Alright."

"Good. Bye, my thieving friends."

"Bye George."

"I think he took that rather well," said Amanda as she glanced around the room. "Come on, we all have things to take care of."

"Dinner for all of you tomorrow night at the Dancing Dove," said Vixen out of the blue. "So we can catch up some more and all."

"Alright. Bye, everyone." ^_^

"Bye." 0_0

"Later." *_*

"See ya." ^_~

"Until then." @_@

"Goodbye!" &_&

"May penguins be with you and dolphins never bite you!!" ^_^

"...what?!" ±_±

"Never mind..." =_=

"Later, you guys. Come on, bunnies!" ^_^

"Yeah, bye!" ~_~

"Peace out!" : P

"Lyssa..." -_-

"What?!" 0.o

"Good grief..." X P

"Bye, y'all." ; )

"Isn't that Amanda's line??" $_$

"Hey! Y'all is a word!!" _

"So you say..." ^_~

"Byes!!" §_§

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

And that, my little friends, is the 27th Chapter of Twisted Tortallian Tale. I have the flu right now, and the last 14 chapters were written while I felt like puking because I had the *time* to finish it for once when no one was home, so they could be a little screwy as far as grammar or names being confused again....yeah...

Hm...no new birthdays...and my cars still in the shop *sob*, yeah. I hope you have a good week!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	28. 

I just want you to know, this is the third time I've started this chapter and the second time I've written it all the way through. I haven't updated do to the fact that the chapter erased itself about 1/4 of the way through, then locked itself up the moment I finished it completely. So there, it's my third start and second time through. Besides, you're getting 29 too as a bonus so I wouldn't be complaining too hard right about now.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Hold these," said Libby as she handed Artman a pair of ice skates, multiplying her own pair several times until there were enough for everyone in the group. 

"Why?" asked Artman, looking oddly at the skates he had been given a few years ago by some fort personnel or other.

"We're going ice skating of course, dummy," she replied crispy, smiling cutely as she did. "Come on, bunnies! You're coming too!!" They all obediently hopped into her travel bag and settled in, waiting for her to pick it up next.

"We are not!" replied Artman stubbornly. "Or at least I'm not. I'm staying here and reading up on some stuff, thank you kindly."

"No you're not," replied Libby quite simply, pulling out her mallet in a threatening manner. "Artman, I'd come if I didn't want to become a flat pancake of a mage like you're about to be."

"Ok!" he said, dropping the book he had just picked up and scooping up the skates before scurrying on outside. "I'm going!"

"That's a good boy!!"

"How are the others going to know about it?" asked Artman, falling in step behind her as he usually did. 

"They just will," replied Libby trustingly. "Now shut up and stop asking stupid questions!"

"Great..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" *-_-

"...yes, ma'am..." 0.o;;

They reached the lake outside of the palace just as Alyse and Lyssa arrived there as well, Amanda already waiting by the edge with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, Libby," said the noble lady calmly, knowing everything was alright just by the look on her friend's face and relaxing some.

"Hello!" she replied cheerfully, putting the pack she had been carrying on her back on the ground. Or rather the two feet of snow that covered the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Lyssa, panting slightly from running all the way from the practice courts. "The message said it was important and to hurry..."

"We're going ice skating!" explained Libby, flipping the pack upside-down and dumping out several pairs into the snow. "Go on, grab some and get skating!" She took her own pair and sat on a log, attaching them over her boots carefully.

"Hey, guys," said Jon as he and Sarah came from the direction of the stables. "What's going on?"

"We're going skating," explained Amanda quite simply. "Unless, that is, you're too afraid to go..."

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then get a pair and put them on."

"Urg....but....I..."

"Chicken."

"Am not!" Jon grabbed a pair and started to put them on, redoing the lacing several times before he got it right. Libby put a pair on each of her bunnies as well, a skate attached to each paw before she set them lightly on the ice and let them go from there.

"What's up?" asked Vixen as she, Mouse, and Allie arrived on the scene. "Wait... are those bunnies..."

"Skating time!" said Sarah, interrupting her train of thought. 

"Oh no..."

Elizabeth and Kyle arrived just about that time, Jennifer not far behind as they were all informed of the group activity and ordered to put on the skates by a rather ticked off looking Artman. His theory was that if he had to suffer, they did too.

Libby so gracefully whirled and floated across the ice that one might think she was dancing instead of skating as her friends moved about around her. Elizabeth and Kyle skated as one, holding hands the whole time. Vixen and Mouse skated on either side of Allie as they supported her and kept her from falling on her butt. Alyse and Lyssa skated amiably with Jennifer as Amanda raced around the lake as fast as she could, taunting Jon to do the same but he kept tripping and falling on his butt before he could catch up to her at all. Sarah was doing some simple tricks of her own, and her and Libby went back and forth to see who could do them the best.

Vixen had gotten free and was racing around with Amanda when she narrowly missed Jon who was sprawled on the ground from another fall. "Hey! Watch it!" he yelled, narrowly missing getting his fingers cut off.

"Watch it yourself and don't fall in front of me!!" replied Vixen angrily, turning to shake her fist at him. That was a mistake. *WHAM* *THUMP*

"VIXEN!!" Amanda pushed herself out of the snow and threw a ball at her friend, hitting her square in the face as she pulled herself up as well.

"Hey!" The two began trading insults, snow balls, and hunks of ice from where they sat as Kyle and Elizabeth came by, laughing at the pair.

"Play nice, girlies!" called Kyle, laughing all the more as he did.

Amanda and Vixen traded looks before each grabbing a large chunk of ice and sliding it at Kyle with the perfect aim. Both of his skates were knocked from under him and he went down hard, taking Elizabeth down on top of him before she even realized what was going on. The pair already on the ice laughed as they sat there in amusement.

"Ha!"

"Gotcha!"

Elizabeth sat on Kyle's stomach, looking around herself in confuse. "How did I..."

*gasp* "Eli...zabeth..."

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Can you... *gasp*...get off me...?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth immediately got off him as Jon went by, smiling proudly when he slipped and felt face first into the ice.

*SMACK* "Ow..." He got up, holding his bleeding nose in his hands. "WHY ME?!?!?!"

Amanda and Vixen got up and went to his side, one giving him a handkerchief and the other hauling him to his feet when Libby (who had been gathering speed for a backwards trick) lost control and careened into his back at 70 miles an hour. 

*BAM*

*WHUMP*

*SMACK*

*CRASH*

*WHAP*

*SMASH*

*THWAP*

*BANG*

*POW*

*THUMP*

....*groan*....

Libby sweated as everyone glared up at her from the pile they had all landed in, her bunnies all discarding their skates and running for the cover of her bag. "Oops..."

"Get her!!!!"

"Eep!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon held Onua's mount's head as she dismounted, hitching the mare up to the post as he felt the snow slip over the top of his boots. "What are you doing here?" asked Sarah as two others lightly dressed came up behind Onua, boys about the same age with very similar looks. "Usually you come and visit us every week, but you were just here two days ago..."

"I've brought you two you need to meet," explained Onua, motioning to the two behind her. "Come on, let's go inside before you're new helpers catch a cold."

"New helpers?!"

"I said you were getting some, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Just go inside, Jon."

"Alright..." They all crowded in the small outer room around the fire, warming themselves as Sarah passed around mugs of fresh coffee from the pot.

"Now who are these two?" she asked, motioning to the boys with her free hand. 

"This is Cor and Dar, the sons of a fairly well-known horse breeder in the south," explained Onua as she sipped her warm drink. "They're twins, as you can see, and very good with working with horses. They're too young to go into the Riders just yet, so work like this will be good for them until they can."

"How long have you worked with horses?" asked Sarah as she refilled each of their mugs, inspecting them closely. They couldn't be more than 13 or so, Dar with dark brown hair and deep green eyes that shone in the firelight; his brother just a shade lighter than he in color but both with a deep tan from working outside in the sun for long periods of time. 

"Oh, pop's had us around them as long as I can 'member," replied Dar with a shrug. "We done our work with them when he tell us to, and just ride around on some of the unbroken ones when he don't."

Cor grinned boyishly. "Yep, got us some awards from ridin' 'em unbroked like that."

"Almost got ya killed, too," added Dar under his breath.

"I knew what I was doin'!"

"Sure ya did..."

"Boys!" snapped Onua, getting their attention once more.

"We ain't boys, we is young men!" objected Dar in a high and mighty voice. "Pop said so since we got ourselves a job now."

"You are boys, and boys you will be until I say otherwise," growled Jon in a low voice. "I'm a young man, you are not."

"And he still acts like boy too, most of the time," added Onua with a teasing grin. 

"Hey!"

"Ha, she got you too," said Cor slyly. "Ain't so tough, now are yous?"

"Why you little-"

"Hey!" Jon let Sarah push him back in his chair as Onua bopped both boys none to lightly on the head. "Behave, all of you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Now, you two will stay with them and get to know them before you head up north to the stables," said Onua firmly, putting a hand on each boy's shoulder. "I better not get any news of you two stirring up trouble, alright?"

"Yes, Onua."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll be by later to check on you all, alright?"

"Ok," said Sarah, helping the woman get back into her winter clothes. "We'll take care of them. Or at least I will anyways."

"I'll take care of them," growled Jon. "I'll take care of them so well you'll never hear from them again."

"Jon!"

"Alright....sorry..."

"Is it always this cold up here?" asked Cor, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"It's colder where we're going soon for part of the time," replied Sarah with a smirk. 

"You, brother, I think we're screwed," said Cor, the color draining from his face.

"I think you're right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer knocked on Roberto's door as the sun began to set, quickly bustled into the warm, glowing room where everyone waited. "Jenny!" cried Chelsea, giving her a hug around the enlarged midsection of her body.

"Chelsea," said Jennifer in excitement. "You're....pregnant!"

"Yep," she replied, smiling radiantly as she exchanged hugs with her husband warmly. "Isn't it wonderful??"

"It is," replied Jennifer, smiling warmly as she hugged her friend again. "You look great, really."

"Thanks."

"Jenny!!" Jennifer knelt down and greeted the two little girls, both of them much taller than she remembered them being and older looking as well. After all, she had been in exile for quite some time...

"How's that boyfriend of yours doing?" asked Roberto, giving her a seat at the kitchen table as he and Chelsea finished cooking the meal. 

"Sean?" replied Jennifer. "Oh, he's doing fine. Do you want any help? I mean, I could do something to help things move along faster..."

"Stay put," said Chelsea firmly. "Tonight you are our guest, not our worker or our tenant who is living in our loft. As such, you will not do a thing and let us do all the work."

"If you're sure..."

"We are."

"Alright, then..." Jennifer sat at the table and played with the girls as Chelsea and Roberto finished the meal, understanding why she couldn't help this time. It hurt her, in a way, that she would never completely be a part of their family again, but they all understood that life goes on and things change with time.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Hey, Kel," said Alyse, coming up beside the squire in the hallway two days before her ordeal.

"Oh, hello Alyse," greeted Kel pleasantly. "I trust you and your family have been well?"

"Yes, Lady Amanda and Lady Elizabeth are both fine," replied Alyse calmly, bowing as she did. "I trust you and Lord Raoul are doing fine as well?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Kel. 

"You're worried about your Ordeal, aren't you Kel?" asked Alyse with a knowing look.

"Hm?" Kel looked at Alyse in surprise. "How did you...?"

"You're being overly polite and formal," Alyse pointed out lightly. "The only time you do that is when something is bothering you."

"I am a little nervous," admitted Kel in shame. "To have you, a Yamanis, notice it shows how bad it really is though..."

"I have not lived among the Yamanis for many years," Alyse reminded her gently. "I have picked up many of your western ways in the process living with my cousins as I do. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you."

"That is true," admitted Kel with a frown.

"Your ordeal will be fine," said Alyse firmly. "I believe in you, Amanda does, Raoul does, and several others you have never even met. We have faith in you, Kel, you will pass your ordeal."

"Thank you," said Kel with a small smile, bowing as she did. "I must be going now, Lady Alyse, but thank you again for your words of encouragement. They are what I needed to hear."

"I know."

Alyse watched as Kel walked down the hallway. [There goes one of the finest knights to come in all of Tortall] she thought to herself as she did. [Now if only everyone else would realize it as well..]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen walked confidently down the halls of the palace, on her way to finish up some business with Amanda when someone's hand caught her arm and held her in place for a moment. "Excuse me?" she said pleasantly, reaching for a knife as she turned to see who it was. "Would you mind removing- Oh. Hey George, Alanna."

"Hello, missy," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Vixen," said Alanna pleasantly, exchanging nods and a smile with the Queen of Thieves.

"What are you doing wandering the halls of the palace, Vixen?" asked George accusingly. "You wouldn't be trying for a few bits of gold, would you?"

"No," replied Vixen honestly. "Me and Mouse gave our word as friends of Amanda's to behave while we're in the palace. As for Allie...we can usually control her between the two of us."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Alanna, raising and eyebrow teasingly as she did. "Joe would not be pleased to hear that you've picked up a noble suitor on your many trips to the palace..."

"I haven't," said Vixen flatly, glaring at the couple. "I'm seeing Amanda to work out some last minute details, alright?"

"Alright, missy, you know we're just giving you a hard time," said George, shaking hands with her as he did.

"I know," replied Vixen sullenly, giving him a half-hearted glare but knowing she couldn't do more than that. Really, George was too nice to hate him for too long, as long as you weren't his enemy that is. 

"Tell Joe I said hi," said George, hearing the second bell as it went off from the tower nearby.

"I will," replied Vixen with a grin. "He'll want to see you before we go, so you might want to stop by the Dancing Dove before then."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We'll be seeing you," said Alanna, leading her husband in the direction they had been going earlier. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Vixen."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat on her bed with her things partially packed around her, noting how peaceful and tranquil things felt here at the palace. It was like a dream, a dream far displaced from the frenzy and fear up on the boarder. Her men and women were up there right now fighting for this country, but here it felt like such slaughter shouldn't even be happening.

It was too peaceful, too quiet. The only noise came from the servants or the town or the animals or soldiers training to be sent north. No battle crying ringing in the air. No one crying or screaming as they died. No foul smells of the dead that had been buried the day before. Nothing. 

It wasn't that she liked the war, or that she wanted it to drag on, she just felt that like if part of the country were at war, all of it should feel like it, not just part. It made it seem like the north was an entity all its own. 

Oh, but you couldn't forget that Tortall hadn't 'officially' declared war yet, they were just defending their boarders from hoards of raiding parties. Raiding parties with huge metal machines to back them up. Yeah, they weren't at war and she was a monkey that was being led around by a clown in the middle of a graveyard.

"Idiots," she muttered as she heard some other freshie crack a joke about how untrained and barbaric the Scanrans are. He would be one of the first to fall if he continued to underestimate them like that. Doing such was a fatal flaw, his hubris would be his end. She had seen them fight, and had fought them herself. They were skilled in combat, in raiding and in ambushes. Just not in siege tactics and such. Still, such things an army could learn and Tortall would be in trouble if the Scanrans did.

She would be there soon enough, fighting side-by-side with her Riders and soldiers once more. And until then, she would enjoy this peace.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat before the King semi-nervously. He had to explain everything right now so the King could back it up later, so his fake death wouldn't be discovered by the authorities.

"Alright," said the King, setting aside the documents he had been signing. "What is it that you're going to do, Baron?"

"I'm renting a carriage," explained Kyle carefully. "A very old, rickety one with the wheels set to fall off at a certain point. My driver is going to jump from the vehicle at a certain point down the road, then I will jump as well just before it goes over the edge into a swirling riving below where most of it will never be found again."

"And why are you doing this again?" asked the King, frowning at how reckless the young Baron was. "You could die pulling this stunt, Baron Kyle!"

"I know," he replied calmly, a steady look to his face. "But, I don't need the fief. The Lady Mage has said we aren't staying here forever, so what need to I have of such riches when any family and home I would have I would leave behind? Martin practically runs the fief as it is, and I know he and his family will take much better care of it than I ever could."

"That is very true," admitted the King with a nod. 

"Also, I love Elizabeth but I know she's not going to leave her sister's or her friend's side when they need her help," went on Kyle with a small grin. "So, I sneak up north with our horse friends and presto! I get to spend time with her and work as a servant for my keep."

"That is true as well."

"Also, while I'm up there I'll be able to help Daine with her reports and spying. Such a job will be of great help to the boarder, won' it?"

The King nodded understandingly. "You are a young man of great ideals, Kyle," he said solemnly. "Don't even lose them. I wish you luck on your journey ahead."

"Thank you, sire."

"And thank you."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Go to sleep already!" cried Elizabeth, sticking her head out into the main room where her weary sister paced back and forth across the room while checking things on some lists she had.

"I can't," replied Amanda in exasperation.

"You know she's going to make it anyways," argued Elizabeth irritatedly. "If you know she's going to make it, and everything will be ok, then why are you so freaking worry about it?!"

"You don't understand," growled Amanda, picking up her lists and things and retreating back into her rooms. 

"I don't care, either," shot back Elizabeth. "Fine, don't sleep, I don't care, just stop making noise so the rest of us can!"

"Fine!" Amanda sighed as she shut her door and looked at the papers in her hands. Kel would be entering the chamber right now, and she already knew what the ordeal would be. The first bell of the morning hours rang out lonely in the silence. It was going to be a long night...

**dawn** 

Amanda stumbled out of her rooms, heading through the hallways and meeting a few others from her group along the way. Alyse, who was coming out of her room at the same time, then Lyssa who spotted them in the halls. Vixen was waiting for them out in front of the temple, her face covered by a hood but Amanda still knowing her by her half-hidden eyes.

"Come," she said to the three of them, leading the way in. "Let's get ourselves some seats before they're all gone." They sat towards the back away from the door, the place soon becoming packed with others who wanted to see if the girl squire had failed her ordeal or passed to become a knight. Libby found them there and joined the group, all waiting anxiously to see what would happen.

"It's odd," said Alyse, toying with her fan nervously. "I know she will walk through those doors and be fine, yet I can't help feeling just a little bit anxious..."

"It's different when you're apart of the story, rather than just reading it," added Vixen under her breath, her hands fiddling with the hem of her cloak. 

"A lot different," added Amanda quietly. "So many things...we could've changed the course of history if we'd wanted to, you know. We knew what was coming up until now, we could've used those things to our advantage." 

"But we didn't," Lyssa reminded her quickly. "Maybe that's what sets us apart from others, the reason the book chose us over all the rest."

"The fact that we wouldn't mess with the past?"

"The fact that we would use our talents and positions to help it along rather than to tear it down."

"Oh..." The Chamber's door swung open, revealing a weary Kel who stood just inside the doorway for a moment before she seemed to be pushed out into the light, a great cheer rising from the crowd as everyone rose to their feet to see. Raoul helped her out of the temple and to her rooms after making sure she was alright.

"It is done," said Alyse, a placid look on her face.

"Now begins the next of our journey," sighed Vixen.

"But now we don't know what's going to happen next," Amanda reminded them solemnly. "In a way, I'm scared..."

"Knowing the future, it was like a security that we could hold onto," added Vixen. "That everything was so predictable in this unpredictable world."

"And now that security is gone," said Lyssa grimly.

"But now we also have each other," Libby pointed out quickly. "I think that, though the future is unclear, and our time here limited, we will survive. It is like Lyssa said, we were put here because we would use our talents to help this place progress along, not to destroy it completely."

"It worries me still," admitted Amanda slowly. "Even if we will be together, I do not know now when the Scanrans will strike nor where. We did not know that much before, but we knew not to expect much. Now, it is like a game that just got a whole lot harder..."

"Harder, yes," replied Vixen, meeting her friend's eyes. "More unpredictable as well, but we will prevail."

Libby sighed, looking out the window to the now risen sun. "We have to..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby stood out in the snow impatiently, wrapping her cloak around her even more as she shivered from the howling winds. "Aw, come on!" she cried. "I said I've been here before. I'm the healer mage, remember? The one who left all the bunnies behind..."

"Sure you are," muttered the young man guarding the door. "And I'm a little boy with measles who needs to be healed."

"That can be arranged you know," growled Libby threateningly.

"Whoop-dee-do..."

"Arthur! Let that woman in at once!" yelled someone from inside. "That's the famous Brazir mage who came and left us all those wonderful bunnies for the children to care for!"

"Uh..."

"Hm." Libby threw the young man a triumphant smile as she made her way inside, muttering something about young guards who didn't know their place as she passed the headwoman of the orphanage. That boy wouldn't be getting any food tonight...

"Welcome," said the woman quickly, bowing as she did. "Please, I apologize for the wait. Arthur is headstrong and stubborn, as well as fairly thickheaded of course, I hope you aren't too cold from your time in the weather..."

"Nothing some hot soup and a place by the fire wouldn't cure," replied Libby quickly with a smile, being ushered into a large room with a gigantic fireplace on one wall and children everywhere. They quickly surrounded her with their joyous cries, showing them the new bunnies that had been born and the ones that had belonged to her originally quickly coming to greet here through the crowds.

"Now now, children," said the headwoman sternly. "Let her warm herself by the fire, then you may come and see her but only a few at a time."

Libby was treated like a noblewoman as they took her wet cloak and gave her a warm blanket as well as a padded chair by the fireplace. Dinner was served to her specially made with everything still warm from the oven, and a small cushion and meal was provided for Pinky who had accompanied her on her journey there.

The children came up a few at a time to show her their bunnies, each one getting some attention from their old owner and a thorough checkup to make sure all was well with them. Pinky would greet each one as well by touching noses with them and holding a conversation in their own special language. She was a great-great-grandmother to some of these bunnies. To one she was a grandmother and a great-great-grandmother because her mother had been her daughter and her father her great-grandson. But then again, bunny family ties tend to be pretty jumbled up...

All in all, it was fun, cute, and very warm.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon walked along the streets of Corus with Dar and Cor right behind them, the two boys shivering in their cloaks as they were unused to the weather and snow that surrounded them. "Yuppies," muttered Jon as he heard their teeth start to chatter, burying his head deeper into his scarf and kept on walking.

"There it is," said Sarah after awhile, seeing the Dancing Dove right up ahead to their right.

"You're taking us into that rundown dump?" asked Dar in wonder. "Why are you doing that?"

"Our friends live there," replied Sarah tightly. "I would not call it a rundown dump if I were you, especially once we get inside."

"Why, is the owner going to knife me or something?" Both boys laughed.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "He just might..."

They went inside and stood by the door, at medium sized and built woman from a table in a corner waving them over to her. "Who's that?" asked Cor as the woman sat back down in a large, ornately carved chair that looked more like a throne. 

"That would be Vixen," replied Jon slowly. "Be nice to her, she's in charge of this place."

"In charge?" said Cor in surprise. "We ought to tell her how bad this place looks, then."

"It's supposed to look bad," said Jon in exasperation. "That way people will leave them alone!"

"Why would they want to be left alone, are they running from the law or something?!" demanded Dar. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Just shut up and walk."

"Who's your friends?" asked a young woman sitting on the arm of the throne next to the woman who was in charge. Her long brown hair was held back in a braid, and if it weren't for the sword at her side one might think her to a stable worker in her dusty jerkin and patched pants. 

"This would be Cor and Dar," said Jon, taking a seat beside Sarah as the two boys stood between them. "Our two new helpers for up north."

"Great," muttered the woman in mock exasperation. "More people to keep track of..."

"Boys, this is Vixen and Amanda," said Jon, motioning to each one with his hand. "That guy beside Vixen is Joe, and the three on the other side of Amanda are Elizabeth, Allie, and Mouse. That woman beside Sarah is Libby, and the man with her is Artman."

"Hello," said Artman, shaking hands with the boys.

"Hello," they replied together.

"They look a bit young to be helpers," observed Amanda lightly. "How old are these to young 'uns?"

"Old enough," retorted Dar, glaring in her direction. "What're you so nosy about, hm? Not like you're in charge of us or nothing."

"Shows how much you know," replied Amanda in a low voice.

"I'd pay her more respect than that, _boy_," said Elizabeth, glaring at him slightly. "That would be my sister you're talking to, there."

"So what?" replied Dar sarcastically. "It's not like she's a noble or...oh...." He caught sight of the signet ring Amanda had taken out from under her shirt and started toying with immediately regretting his words. "My...my apologies, Lady Amanda....had I known..."

"I love being a noble almost much as I hate it," murmured Amanda, shaking her head as she put the ring away.

"Oh, and by the way," piped in Cor. "Who keeps this place in shape 'cuz they ain't doin' their job. The outside looks horrible..." Cor trailed off when he saw the fire flare up in Vixen's eyes.

"See, I'm a noble and that's a well and good," said Amanda lightly, smiling wickedly as she did. "But I have to abide by the laws. The woman you just insulted is Queen Vixen of the Rogue. And you are standing in her palace."

"What was that about my home?" asked Vixen in a low growl, glaring at the boy menacingly.

*gulp* "N...nothing....milady..."

"That's what I thought."

"You're really getting off to a rough start, aren't you?" asked Jon pityingly.

"They're just like you, Jon, they always have their foot in their mouth," commented Libby out of the blue.

"Oh, you're going to let her talk to you like that?" asked Dar with a smirk on her face.

"As a matter of fact I am," replied Jon quite simply. "You see, I've learned that it's very painful to pick fights with certain people in this group, seeing as the rest will merely smack you down without asking anything at all. You two better straighten up before it happens to you too."

Cor and Dar exchanged nervous looks. "Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sean and Jennifer sat down at the table the waiter had showed them to, Sean taking both menus and setting them to the side as he said he already knew what they were getting. 

"You're not getting something really weird, are you?"  asked Jennifer suspiciously as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, no," replied Sean quickly. "You'll like it, I promise. The cook's a friend of mine from school, and he said he'd make us his special which isn't on the menu as a favor."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, one of the definite pluses of going to school with almost every young chef in Corus: getting excellent meals at reduced prices."

"Not that you use these reduced meals all the time, right?" asked Jennifer with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"It wouldn't matter much price wise," admitted Sean with a lopsided grin. "But the favors only come on special occasions."

"Then I'm special enough?"

"Most definitely special enough. Not to mention beautiful, smart, funny, an excellent cook, kind, sweet, gentle, and a bit feisty at times..." Jennifer just blushed and looked down at her hands, fiddling with them nervously as Sean drew something out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to her from across the table. "It's for you...since you'll be leaving soon..."

"Sean, you didn't have to," she said slowly, hesitating slightly.

"I know," he replied quite simply. "But...I wanted to..." Jennifer took it and opened the bow slowly, seeing a silver charm bracelet sitting there amidst the silk cloth that kept it safe.

"Wow..." She took it out and studied each charm carefully. There were six cats, two humans, and a chef's hat in all. Each cat was created to represent one of her six, and man like Sean, the woman like her, and the chef's hat like the one she wore all the time when she cooked. "Sean...how in the world did you ever...."

"There's a metal mage who came through that my father knows a little while ago," explained Sean slowly. "He was that funny-looking guy in the gray robes that kept following you around that one day, and created this from what he saw."

"Wow...I mean, this is amazing...thank you..."

"It's something to remember us by," said Sean softly. "I don't know what it is, Jen, but I have a feeling in my gut that you're going up there and I'm never going to see you again. Not because you'll die or never come to see me but because you're going home, and you're never coming back."

"Sean," said Jennifer softly. "You, you don't know that..."

"Except for I do."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse shuffled quickly along the halls of the palace, her kimono making soft swishy noises as her padded feet were silent across the floor. Her arms were piled high with supplies and lists she needed to check over again, the stack threatening to topple a few times as she fought to defy gravity by keeping it upright. She rounded a corner at top speed when she hit something rather solid, gravity taking over from there and everything she had been holding onto scattering to the floor in clumps everywhere. 

"Sorry about that," said the young man as he helped her back to her feet. "Really, I didn't see you-...Lady Alyse?"

Alyse glanced up, her hands straightening her kimono as she realized who it was. "Faleron..."

"I trust you've been well," he said formally, helping her pick up her fallen things quickly as he tried not to meet her eyes.

"As well as can be expected," she replied softly, keeping her eyes downcast as well. "I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, I really should be more careful..."

"No, the fault is mine," he insisted firmly. "I should've have been watching where I was going." They both fell silent, each thinking their own thoughts as Alyse finished piling up her things in her arms and turned to leave. "Alyse," said Faleron, freezing her in her tracks. "I....um, thank you."

"And thank you," she replied, giving him a small smile before heading back towards her rooms. It was the last time she would ever see him, and she left that day without any regrets.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen went back and compared all the many lists and charts that swamped her desk, Mouse making the final copies of everything across the table from her. "You're sure these figures are right?" asked Vixen, flipping through the pages hurriedly with a frown. "Some of them seem a little...high..."

"They're right, I've checked everything myself," replied Mouse with her head about three inches from the paper she was writing on. "Stupid candle, I'd give anything for a decent lamp right now..."

"I can bring up and oil one from the main room if you want."

"Could you?"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Queen Vixen," said Joe, opening the door suddenly with a few of the thieves she had chosen for the squad that would come north right behind him. "These fine thieves have come to me claiming they need new cloaks for the long journey north."

"Let me see the cloaks," said Vixen, shooting Mouse a look that kept her from putting in her two cents worth. "Come on, out with them now, you lazy bunch of sewer slugs."

The thieves knew the names were only in jest and pulled out their cloaks with ease, showing her the tears and rents in them that had obviously been made by a dagger fairly recently. "See, milady?" said one of the young men solemnly. "Tis full of holes, and no time to take it to the tailor to be fixed and mended properly."

"Yes, you're right. I have just the thing," said Vixen, smiling wickedly all the while. The thieves brightened, sure they were to get new, warm cloaks. "Joe, get me Wort, that old fellow upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, a small grin on his face. The thieves looked amongst themselves in confusion. Wort? Who was Wort?

"Master," said a little, bent over fellow with pointed ears as he trotted like a proud puppy into the room. "What is it Master requires of Wort, hm? Perhaps a new tunic or cloak you can only trust with Wort to make?"

"Thank you, but no Wort," said Vixen with an amused look on her face. "Wort, take a look at these cloaks. Do you think you could mend them all by tomorrow?" 

Wort took the one from her hands and muttered to himself as he inspected it closely. "Hm...torn, they is....Wort can fix tears, of course...hm, nnn.....uhnnn, mmm....is only small tears, nothing Master should worry about....hm, made with daggers and blades, they were, yes, Wort can tell...Wort can have these fixed for you by tomorrow..."

"Good," said Vixen, looking at the thieves. "Tears made by daggers, hm..."

"Thank you, milady, for your generous gift," said one of the thieves quickly, bowing low as she did. "With all due respect, we must be going now."

"Of course," said Vixen, waving them away quickly. "Make sure you're packed ahead of time in case we must leave early."

"Yes, milady."

"That was interesting," said Joe, looking at the old man as he wandered back to him room in the attic with the capes slung over the back all the while muttering to himself about the tears and how kind his Master was. "Did you want something?"

"Could you get us a lamp so Mouse can see what she's doing?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"You're sure you want to do this?" asked Amanda, standing across from Lyssa inside the ring on the indoor practice courts. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you or anything..."

"Just shut up and fight," said Lyssa with a good natured grin. "If I get hurt, Libby will heal me, right?"

"Of course," piped up Libby from the sidelines. 

"Alright..." Amanda did a few quick stretches before going into a loose form that depended more on speed than strength. Lyssa took her own and attacked, charging head on to test Amanda's bounds. The noble ducked and dodged her way around the attacks, ignoring the openings she saw and concentrating mainly on wearing her opponent out to nothing.

"Fight me, for crying out loud! Stop dancing around you pussy!" cried Lyssa, getting frustrated with Amanda's lack of aggression. *WHAM* "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" asked Amanda, helping her to her feet carefully. "I thought you'd see that one coming..."

"I'm alright," replied Lyssa roughly, rubbing her soar backside from where she had landed since Amanda had swept her feet right out from under her. "Come on, let's go again."

"You're sure," said Amanda, a doubtful look on her face.

"I'm sure," replied Lyssa, a determined look on her face. 

"Ok..."

Lyssa didn't attack directly head on this time, she came in low and began and series of fast punches and kicks, concentrating all the more as Amanda managed to block or dodge everyone. It continued on like this, Amanda letting her push her to the side of the ring as she waited patiently for her turn to come. Lyssa saw her opening and drew her fist back, lunging forward with all her strength when... *poke*

Amanda stood behind Lyssa as she toppled to the ground from losing her balance, shaking her head sadly as she did. "You swung to high," she stated lightly. "I ducked right under it and it only took a tap to knock you forward on your face. Very bad form, my friend, very bad-" *BAM* "....that kinda hurt..."

"That was the point," growled Lyssa, lying there looking at her friend who she'd knocked down while she was talking. 

"That was also a low move, even for you."

"Gee, thanks, it served it's purpose though..."

"I guess so. Slowpoke."

"Show-off."

"Goofball."

"Uptight noble."

"Am not."

"I'm not a goofball."

"You are a cheater."

"Eh, I can take that."

"Alright....goofball cheater."

"Hey!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat there in his rough clothes as the carriage clattered down the path at an usually fast pace, the scenery change telling him it was almost time. The coach saw his cue up ahead and knocked twice on the baseboard, jumping seconds after that and leaving Kyle alone with the galloping horses in the unstable craft. He swung open the door and watched as the ground whizzed by, seeing the turn up ahead where the road became a cliff. 

He had to jump now or lose his life going over the edge with the pile of wood on wheels that was somehow still standing. Closing his eyes tight, Kyle leapt away from the carriage right before the turn and rolled away into the woods, hearing the scream of the horses as they lost their load over the lip of the cliff and was torn free from the harnesses by the force. 

Rolling down a hillside there, Kyle finally came to rest by a small creak, getting a drink from it before heading out back towards the palace at a slow pace that let his soar muscles regain their strength and his racing heart slow itself some. He had never felt such an adrenalin rush in his life, and didn't want to ever again. 

He began to lope through the forest, sticking to the moss and the rocky stream banks when he could so as to leave as few footprints as possible. Not that anyone would be tracking him, but he didn't want to leave a wide-open trail for some fool to find later on and spoil the surprise. 

His death would be mourned by all, and Martin would come to accept the ennoblement that Kyle had willed to him ever so graciously. What would he do if some idiot suddenly stumbled across his hiding place the day of his funeral and uncovered him as a fraud to all?

Kyle saw the road he had to cross up ahead a few hours later, knowing he was half way there. He should make it by dawn, if were fast enough, and if not he would lay low in the woods until the next night. He had food and water enough to last until then.

Next Stop: Rider's facilities.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth and Allie giggled incessantly as they walked together down the snow-laden streets of Corus, each holding a purse full of gold in their in their pouches and daggers up their sleeves. "So, where are you taking me today?" asked Elizabeth, motioning to the alleys and side streets her friend tended to inhabit rather than the main roads.

"Just to some shops of my friends," replied Allie with a sly smile, leading her to a narrow alley on their right. They went into a shop with dirty windows and an old, rotting door, scents of leather coming from inside as they paused outside the door.

"You're sure this place is alright?" asked Elizabeth doubtfully.

"Wait 'till you see the owner," said Allie with a wicked smile. "Jaxer, you in there?"

"Well, look what the wind blew on in, my favorite sex kitten," said someone in a rich baritone voice, a young man coming from the back rooms of the hot shop. He wore only a tight pair of leather pants and a scrap of a shirt, holes ripped and torn in it everywhere that showed his ripped muscles to no end. With an afternoon shadow and semi-long hair that fell in locks around his face, he was gorgeous. "How's it been, honey?"

"Alright," replied Allie, giving him a sexy smile. "Unfortunately, I can't stay long, honey. This is my friend, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," said Jaxer, sending her a saucy smile.

"Same  here," replied Elizabeth with a slight tilt of her chin.

"You're here to pick up some more of the usual, then?" asked Jaxer, turning his attention back to Allie. 

"In a way," replied Allie slowly. "Liz wants a look at what you've got. She might be needing some of your...wares....sometimes soon."

Jaxer grinned slyly. "Of course. Right this way, miladys." He led them behind the counter to a room in the back where the walls were covered in leather toys. Handcuffs with fuzzy insides, thongs to tie people with, whips, masks, leather outfits....it was a temptress' dream come true.

"I've died and gone to heaven," was all Elizabeth could say, staring up at the many goods, some of which she could only imagine what they were used for, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Prices start at three gold nobles," stated Jaxer formally as he held up a simple, unadorned collar and leash. "All the way to several hundred." He motioned to a dominatrix outfit that she would've bought on the spot had she the chest to pull it off nicely. "Where would you like to start." Elizabeth wandered over towards the whips and thongs. 

"Oh, I think this area will do just fine..." She and Allie left the shop an hour later, a few bags heavier with their purchases in their arms and the purses somewhat lighter. 

"Where to now..." said Allie to herself, scanning the alley as she made her decision and led Elizabeth to a small stall where the woman sold mainly perfumes and incense type stuff. "Hello, Hellan. Get in another shipment this week?"

"Of course, youngling," said the old mage who ran the stall with a thin smile. "I see you've come for your usual purchases."

"Actually, it's more for a friend of mine than me," said Allie quickly. "The stuff you gave me last time was quite potent, and will last at least another week yet."

"Good good, who is your friend?"

"Name's Liz," said Elizabeth, exchanging nods with the woman. "What is it I would want to see here, Allie?"

"Get the incense out," said Allie to Hellan with a grin. "You will have her gold soon enough."

"If you are so sure, child..."

"I am." Elizabeth smelled the incense as it burned, feeling herself become rather sleepy but also rather aroused...

"I'll take it," the moment she realize what was happening and snapping out of her semi-trance. "Geez, that's powerful. I don't suppose you'll tell me how to make it, will you?"

"Not a chance," replied Hellan firmly. "A noble a stick."

"Give me ten." They traded the money for the incense and Elizabeth looked in her purse. "Uh oh, I'm all out."

"Let's go back to the palace and you can get some more," suggested Allie with a grin. "I think Amanda is willing to get you out of her hair for another twenty nobles or so."

Elizabeth grinned thoughtfully. "I think you might be right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Artman looked at the Master Mage and the ring of protection he had created in the snow, giving him an area where he could work magic without possibly harming others in the process. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Artman, glancing at the target before him.

"The tests will show what it is you are doing wrong with your gift to blow yourself up all the time instead of your intended target," explained Numair for the hundredth time. "Please, Mage Artman, this is for your own good and the safety of those around you..."

"Alright, alright," said Artman crossly, focusing on the wood block on the stand. He called on his gift slowly, drawing upon it's power as he sought to create the whirlwind in his hands, slowly saying the words to the spell and increasing the power until he let it go with a shout, the whirl wind flying towards the block, hesitating, then flinging itself back towards Artman with a vengeance. "AHHHH!!!" Everything in the protective circle was burned to a crisp except the wood itself, standing there in the middle like and untouchable god as Artman continued to fry.

"Ouch," said Numair as he winced at the sight of the burn Artman, backing up as the boy wheezed out some soot and ashes from his lungs. "Um, this is really sad, you know that?"

"What, you can't fix it?" asked Artman in alarm.

"No," replied Numair quite simply. "The only reason you've been having these problems is because you're pronouncing them wrong. The sealing words, at least, that is. Look here, see this spell? It is the one you just used."

"I know," said Artman in irritation. "I can read, you moron. What has that got to do with me and pronunciation of words? And why is it sad? What's that supposed to mean, hm??"

"It's sad because you shouldn't be making this mistake at all," replied Numair sharply. "Look, see that symbol over the 's'?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're pronouncing it like a 'Ssss' sound, but when it has this little swishy mark over it, it makes a 'Sht' sound instead. See?"

"Oh..." Artman sat back, letting the information work it's way into his pea-sized brain before he tried to speak again so it didn't get lost along the way. "Trystan never told me that..."

"There was probably a reason for it," said Numair kindly, putting his books away and picking up his wards as Artman tried the spell again on the block. The wood burnt itself away completely, leaving Artman untouched for the first time ever. He then ran around in circles burning everything in sight, yelling something about being the Master of the Flame or something like that. "And I think I just found out why..."

"I am Lord of the FLAMES!" cried Artman, creating a giant inferno around himself in the forest.

"Try Lord of the FLAMERS!!" yelled back Libby, malleting him so hard on the head that all the flames disappeared. "Gees, Numair, I just had him trained to be all obedient too. Now I have to go back and do it all over again..."

"Uh, sorry," replied Numair as he watched Libby drag her unconscious partner through the burnt parts of the forest back to the palace and their rooms. "Goddess help us all..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"You're back," said Jon in surprise as Onua entered the stables he and Sarah took care of while they were there for her. "Why so soon? It's only been two days..."

"I have something for you," explained Onua, holding up a sealed document in her hands. "By the way, how are the boys?"

"Chatter boxes who are constantly putting their foot in their mouth," replied Jon, rolling his eyes as he did. "We introduced them to part of the group and it was a disaster, they couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut if their lives depended on it."

"I see," said Onua lightly, handing him the document with a wicked smile on her face. "I knew you and them would get along just fine, you have so much in common..."

"Gee, thanks. What's this?"

"Open it and see, dummy." Onua looked at him in exasperation, sighing as she did.

"Alright..." Jon opened the envelope and pulled out a set of documents, reading over them quickly, then going back and reading over them again to make sure what he had read was right. "You're giving me Mandie?! Why?!"

"Why not?" asked Onua with a shrug. "She won't work with us, Jon. She can't be ridden, she'll pull a cart but only you can get her hitched and ready without getting your fingers bit off. She's fixed on you like you're her family or something, probably since you fed her and all when she was a colt, so now she's yours."

"Basically, you're dumping her on me because you can't use her," said Jon flatly, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"Yep," replied Onua with a coy grin. "Not a bad deal, you see? She'll be your pack horse going up north, and then she can do work for you around the stables that you can't use the other mounts for."

"She can't be ridden," argued Jon. "She's as useless to me as she is to you, really."

"Just take the freakin' horse and let it be," said Onua in irritation. "You'll find a use for her, if only a guard for the stables at the most."

"Wonderful. And if she decides to kill my two assistants?"

"That's your problem now, she's your horse and they're your assistants, Jon. I'm not replacing either if they get lost broken or killed."

"Thanks for the help, Onua, and your generous gift," ground Jon through his teeth, shooting her a poisonous glare. 

"You're quite welcome as always," she replied with a sweet smile, nodding as she did. "Take care of her, Jon, she's your horse, after all."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, rolling his eyes again as she did. 

"I don't see what you're complaining about," said Dar as he tumbled out of the hayloft from above. "A horse is a horse is a horse, you can always find something for them to do."

"Not this horse," replied Jon with a frown. "And what are you two doing up there anyways? You're supposed to be back in your room!!"

"We got bored," said Cor, coming down from the loft as well. "And we are not chatter boxes with our foot in our mouth! That would really hurt, you know, and I try to avoid pain at all costs."

"Argh..." Jon whacked himself in the forehead, wishing darkness would come as the twins continued to argue back and forth. Why him???

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer and her six cats padded silently through the barn, stopping occasionally to greet this mare or that gelding that they recognized. "Hello, Fern," said Jennifer softly as she gave Alyse's horse a lump of sugar. "That's a good girl, yes it is." They moved on down the line, looking for one mare in particular.

Jennifer was giving Elizabeth's horse a slice of apple when something clamped onto her sleeve, looking at her reproachfully with big green eyes. "Alright, alright," said Jennifer, giving Jewel some of the apple as well. "I didn't forget about you, Jewel. Here, have some sugar too. That's a good girl..."

She opened the stall and walked into it, getting one of the combs from it's hook and brushing down her horse's coat until it was a shiny chestnut brown that glowed it's many colors in the fading afternoon light. 

"That really is a beautiful horse," commented someone from behind her, causing Jennifer to whirl around. 

"Lady Alanna!"

"Just Alanna or Lioness will do," said the King's Champion, checking Jewel's eyes and teeth with a practiced hand. "A fine horse indeed. How did you come across her?"

"A gift from a friend," replied Jennifer respectfully. "Unlike these ruffians who follow me around regardless of if I feed them or not."

"Cats are always good companions to have," said Alanna lightly, picking up Tigress and setting her on her shoulder. "They are excellent hunters and guards people for you, and more loyal to their masters than most people think."

"They have gotten me out of more than one bind," admitted Jennifer with a shrug. "They are the first real family I had here, too."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Alanna, setting Tigress back down on the ground. "Excuse me, miss, but I must be going now."

"Of course, Lioness," said Jennifer, bowing slightly. "Hopefully we'll have the chance to talk more later."

"Perhaps." Alanna left back the way she'd come, leaving Jennifer to watch her for a moment before clambering up into a loft with her cats and giving them bits of catnip from her pocket.

"Sorry, no more," she said softly as they tried to search her pockets, poking their paws and heads in them to make sure they were empty. "Not that you need anymore, you six are already wound up enough as it is."

She watched them prance and pounce through the straw together, wrestling each other to the floor and nipping at each other playfully. "Kittens..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Daine both sat cross-legged on the floor as Ronnie bounced back and forth between the two, speaking in excited little yips to the Wildmage of Tortall.

"A whole litter already?" replied Daine in surprise, looking at Alyse who was across from her.

"Had I known, I would've gagged and bound him in my room," said Alyse quickly. "I didn't find out until the pups were even born."

"What a sly fellow you're growing up to be," teased Daine, scratching Ronnie behind the ears. "What else have you been up to since your last visit here?"

Ronnie went over the few Scanran attacks, the fun he head cavorting through the village streets or along the halls of the fief with other dogs, how worried he had been when Alyse disappeared with Levi to go and retrieve Amanda before she killed herself, and all sorts of other things.

"He's become quite a fine hunter," observed Daine when Ronnie told her of the rabbits and birds he'd caught.

"Yes, and he always shares it with me as well," said Alyse with a grin. "He helped me track game in the forest, too, before the Scanrans started their raids and it was safe to do such things."

"Several things have become unsafe since the Scanrans began to attack once more," added Daine, her face growing more serious. "Even having Kyle's help when we reach the north, I do not know just how effective our spies will be..."

"Let's hope they are enough to give us at least some warning most of the time," said Alyse with a grim look on her face.

Daine sighed sadly. "Yes, let us hope."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"You wanted to see us, milady?" asked Yana as she showed herself at the door to Vixen's room, the Queen of Thieves beckoning for her to come in quickly. 

"Yes," replied Vixen nervously. "Take a seat, if you will."

"Thank you."

"Mama Mouse!" cried Kara, clambering up into Mouse's lap with a huge smile on her face. 

"Hey Kara," replied Mouse, giving the girl a quick hug before settling her down so she could listen as well.

"We found a way to clear Kara's name," said Vixen after a few moments of silence. "A legal, safe way that will have Isis hanging from the gallows and Kara back in her fief where she belongs."

"But how?" asked Yana, frowning as she did. "It would have to go to one of the highest courts? Oh, I know, you got some rich merchant who owes you one, don't you? That's fine. Who is it?"

"It's not a rich merchant," replied Vixen carefully. "Or even a merchant at all. It's a noble..."

"A noble?! What are you trying to do, forfeit our estates entirely?!" cried Yana as it sunk it. "Nobles, regardless of who they are, always want something!"

"Not this one," said Mouse quickly. "She-"

*RUMBLE* "I is hungry!!" announced Kara suddenly, her stomach's growl echoing around the room. 

"So you are," said Vixen in surprise, blinking a few times as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts. "Wow...that was really random..."

"Some say something about being hungry?" asked Joe as he opened the door suddenly. 

"Kara is," said Mouse, picking up the child and depositing her in Joe's arms. "Take her downstairs and feed her something, alright?"

"Ok!!"

"Now," said Mouse quickly. "Back to what we were talking about..."

"No nobles, no," said Yana, shaking her head defiantly as she did. "I won't have it, not at all. You're willing to put me and Kara's lives into some pussy's hands who've never been dirtied before with real work, but I'm not. You've probably never even met the rat before."

"Actually, I have," replied Vixen with a small grin. "As have you. She tends to frequent this place recently, as of late, though few know who she really is."

"Really?" asked Yana in surprise. "Who?"

"You know that common-looking woman with the sword, Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Her official title is Lady Amanda of Lynx Mountain, head of the fief," said Vixen lightly. "She doesn't act it, I know. But that's what makes her perfect for this. She can say she met you through frequenting one of the inns in town to get away from the palace, and wanted to help your cousin regain her titles."

"And she'll do it for free?" asked Yana carefully. "No bargains, no strings, no nothing?"

"She's even paying for the advocate, and you won't owe her a thing win or lose," replied Vixen amiably. "I trust her with my life, Yana. I wouldn't suggest this to you if I didn't think it had an excellent change of succeeding, you know that."

"I do," replied Yana slowly, looking out the window as she did. "She seems nice enough, somewhat temperamental at times and a little rough around the edges. Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you," said Vixen, a look of relief washing across her features. "Amanda is well known in court and won't steer you wrong, I swear."

"If you're sure," said Yana, hesitating one last time.

Vixen met her gaze squarely. "I am."

"Then it's settled," said Yana with a small grin. "Me and Kara will be set to go whenever she is ready."

"Preparations are already underway," replied Vixen. "I'll let her know immediately."

"Alright. And Vixen?"

"Yes, Yana?"

"Thanks."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa and Alyse walked down the halls of the palace, each discussing the things they had left to do before they could leave for the north. "It's January already," murmured Alyse more to herself than her friend. 

"I know," said Lyssa, trying to decide which ones she wanted from the list of recruits in front of her. "So little time, so much left to do. What I wouldn't give just to be able to drop most of it and just go back right now so I could help my friends..."

"I know how you feel," said Alyse quietly. "Sometimes, I'm afraid we'll come back and the fief will be gone. But we can't think of things like that, we have to have faith that they will stand until we return."

"What have you and your group have left to finish before you can go?" asked Lyssa, giving up on the list and stuffing it back in her pouch after folding it up neatly into a little square. 

"Amanda has supply counts to do, so there will be enough food to get us north," listed Alyse slowly. "Elizabeth has some lose ends of her own, but I'm not sure what. She refuses to tell me for some reason, and because of that I think I'd rather not know. Vixen and company are fairly set, though they could use a few extra supplies here and there. Amanda will handle their weaponry and clothing needs once we're there, but other than that they are fine. Jennifer could pack up and leave at a moment's notice since she only has a few things to begin with."

"Which reminds me, where is that girl staying anyways?" asked Lyssa quickly. "She's always either in town or here visiting her horse."

"She lives at the Dancing Dove right now," said Alyse quickly. "But only stays there for meals and sleeping. Most of her time is spent with Sean since she'll be leaving him this next month, possibly for good."

"I see."

"What about you?" asked Alyse, turning the tables slightly. "What do you have left to do before we leave?"

"I want to save up enough for a new bow," admitted Lyssa lightly. "The ones they provide are good and all, but I want one of my own from Raven Armories. Thos things are awesome and last forever. Then there's the list that I can't seem to get through of recruits I'm supposed to choose from. We get forty of them, and there's 150 in all. I get first picks too, which makes it even tougher."

"Too many choices?"

"You have no idea."

"I always was glad I stayed away from the Commanders jobs," said Alyse teasingly. "I just fight along side them. No paper work, no orders, I just fight." She smiled all the more, knowing how much her friend hated keeping track of people and paper work. 

Lyssa stuck her tongue out at her friend "Ah, hush..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle relaxed as he let his spirit float out above the room he was hiding in, catching a ride on a falcon that came by right then after exchanging a few words with the winged brother of the sky. 

He was hiding in Sarah and Jon's back room, a small space that could only fit his bag, a small nightstand, a cot, and a chair. He himself could barely stretch out fully on the cot, his feet touching one wall and his head the other. It was most uncomfortable, but he knew better than to complain since he was in hiding after all. 

The falcon soared over the Rider stables with a thin layer of dirty snow covering everything, Kyle spotting Sarah and Jon with his excellent sight as they instructed their new helpers on some horse chores they needed to learn. Kyle smiled to himself, those boys could talk the leg off a mule and be more stubborn then one as well. 

His course changed, taking him over the back of the palace where others practiced their archery despite the chilly weather and the snow. Lyssa and Alyse where there trading bows once more, the Yamanis long bow at least two feet above the Commander's head and Kyle laughed in spite of himself as he watched.

The falcon then veered away towards Corus itself, zipping his way along the streets using the warm currents from fires and such to keep himself aloft. They passed by Liz and Allie, coming by for another round or two as he watched them make their 'purchases' along the back allies of Corus. He was sure he would find out what it was they were buying later on...

They passed the Dancing Dove as Vixen and Mouse came out with Amanda, only the latter noticing the strange falcon and nodding to him slightly before following the other two to a shop they wanted to show her. He almost ran into Artman moments later who was carrying a bundle or two for Libby, dropping them in surprise. Kyle laughed as he was malleted repeatedly by Libby for his blunder before moving on.

Still, there was one last person he had to see...ah, there she was. Kyle glided gracefully overhead as Jennifer galloped through the fields, enjoying time with her horse the same way Kyle did with his hawks, falcons, and eagles.

He began to feel himself slip away, knowing it was time for him to go. 'Thank you, winged friend,' he said gratefully. 'Perhaps we can fly some more another day.'

'Perhaps,' replied the falcon, a glint of humor in his eye. 'May your flights be strong and the winds in your favor, two-legger.'

'And the same to you, brother. Thank you.'

Kyle slid back into his body as he felt his heart beat return to normal, a refreshed feeling in his bones. He loved to fly.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Yana and Kara entered the Inn Amanda had directed them to meet her at, a fairly respectable one where she could be seen with the Advocate as they made their plans. They were ushered to a table in the back, the servant saying they were expected as he showed them to a secluded area where two people sat.

Yana recognized Amanda as she rose to her feet, shaking hands with the older woman and giving Kara a quick hug before telling them to take a seat. "I never knew you were a noble until Vixen told me," commented Yana lightly, noting that Amanda wore clothes that were nicer than her usual garb. 

"I try to break the mold when I can," replied Amanda with an amused smile. "Yana, this is Master Advocate Jarad."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss," he said, rising to his feet and bowing to her slightly. She returned the gesture with a slight smile and took her seat.

"Master Advocate Jarad is well known in the Tortallan court system," explained Amanda carefully as the servants began to bring food for them to eat. "He will serve you will in this case, I think."

"Miss, if you could tell me everything that's happened I think it would be best if we started there," said the Advocate, taking out sheets of paper and a quill pen. Yana took a sip of the tea that had been poured for her and launched into her story, telling him everything that had happened from the beginning up until a few months ago when she had found some 'friends' to live with in Corus. Amanda distracted Kara the whole time with little games and stories, enjoying her time with the little girl as Yana took care of her business.

"And that is everything that happened," she said an hour later, sighing heavily as she did. Digging up the past was something she never enjoyed.

"Are you sure?" asked the Advocate, glancing over his notes. "These noble's names you've given me and the Rider's papers from your death, they can identify you and are certifiable?"

"I'm positive they will," replied Yana firmly. "Everything you have there will help you."

"And those who helped you get free?"

"They wish to remain unknown, and I will respect that wish as they did save my life," replied Yana, trying to make them sound noble rather than people who were running from the law.

"If you insist," said the Advocate, gathering his things together and rising to his feet. "Lady Amanda, Yana, thank you. I will contact you when the trial is set and Lady Amanda will arrange for you to arrive there on time."

"Alright."

## A week and a half later ##

Amanda sat beside Yana and Kara in the courtroom, Vixen, Mouse and Allie all along the back wall where they couldn't be seen. Master Advocate Jarad stood beside them as he waited for the proceedings to begin, his case of notes and evidence beside him. 

Lady Isis and Master Advocate Muirgen of Sigis Hold sat on the bench for the accused, talking back and forth as they did. Yana was about to say something rather nasty in their direction when  Duke Turomot stuck a bronze disk with a polished granite ball. Everyone rose for the prayer to Mithros, then  sat in a rustle of cloth. 

"Let the record show that Lady Isis, a high noble, is being accused of the crimes as follows. Master Hayward."

Clerk Hayward rose, a scroll held out in front of him with the charges written on it. "Lady Isis is hear by charged with murder of her brother, sister-in-law, and other various commoners on her fief; giving false witness at the time of her last testimony; embezzling her late brother's estates; and attempting to murder her two nieces Yana and Karalee (daughter of the late brother and sister-in-law) as well."

"If I may speak, my lord Duke, " said one of the men who sat beside Lady Isis as he rose to his feet gracefully. Turomot nodded sourly. "I am Garta of Gartahalls, steward for Lady Isis and her properties here in Corus. Seeing as she is unable to testify for herself in the court of law, Master Advocate Muirgen of Sigis Hold is here to serve on her behalf."

"I know Master Advocate Muirgen," said Turomot as the man rose to his feet and bowed low. "He may speak as required."

Garta sat. The Master Advocate stpread his hands, jeweled rings accenting his movements. "My lord Magistrate," he said in a regal voice. "The fact we are even here today is a jest in itself. You are accusing this fine noblewoman based on the testimonies of a fake and a seven year old girl who probably can't even write her own name. And they are accusations of murder and injustice, such things as this fine woman has claimed to never do. You have no real evidence, everything is based off the word of mouth of an individual who could easily be bough off. Look who is supporting their cause, the renegade Lady herself from the north!"

"Objection, lord Duke," said Master Jarad as he rose to his feet quickly. "You cannot bring in who supports others cause into the case and have it placed in the records. I request that it be struck from them now and henceforth Master Muirgen must be limited in these matters."

"Request granted," said the Magistrate, banging the granite ball on the copper disk. "Proceed."

Master Muirgen's face faulted. "You cannot be serious..."

"I am and it will hold," retorted Turomot. "Now proceed!"

"Yes, lord Duke." The Master Advocate licked his lips nervously, collecting his scattered thoughts for a moment. "Yes, as I was saying, there is no hard evidence in this case and any that might appear to be as such could have been easily altered or bought off by a friend of the woman's. I rest my case there, Lord Magistrate."

"Thank you, Master Advocate Muirgen," said Turomot as he reached for the heavy book beside him. "Despite your eloquent words, Lady Isis is still found guilty under the court of law. Master Advocate requested an investigation instead of a full trial, and we consented to it based on the evidence he present to us. We managed to capture one of her many 'guards' who work for her and he confessed to everything, even to being the one to put the poison in her late brother's food several years ago."

"That's an outrage!" cried Master Advocate Muirgen, rising to his feet quickly. "I was never even permitted to see-"

"Because it would have made no difference at all!!!" roared Turomot, rising to his feet angrily. "Lady Isis, you had a nice little cover-up for your deeds, but Mithros has used it against you and now it will be your undoing! Lady Isis is now stripped of her titles and lands and sentenced to death by hanging as it required in Section 12, Chapter 3, paragraph 13 in the Law of Tortall book. Her estates, lands, titles, and accounts shall all be inherited by Lady Karalee, who shall be guarded by Lady Yana until she reaches the proper age to assume her duties. Let it be recorded that this is the final sentencing of Lady Isis. Guards, take her away!!" Turomot pounded twice on his copper plate with the granite ball as the once proud lady was dragged screaming and kicking away. "Dismissed!"

"Very well done," said Amanda, shaking hands with Master Advocate Jarad and handing him his final pay. "You will take care of these two as promised, correct?"

"Correct, Lady Amanda," replied the man with a smile. "I would not dare go against your wishes."

"Rightly so." Amanda turned to the three in the back and nodded, they would make sure Yana and Kara were taken care of for her. She turned back to the young lady beside her who still could not believe all that had happened in the short amount of time. "Congratulations Yana, Kara, you won."

"Not without your help, though," replied Yana, shaking hands with her warmly. "Is there anything, anything at all I can do for you?"

"Just take care of her, and help her grow up into the kind of noble she should be," replied Amanda softly. "She reminds me of my brother, and that's all I would want for him."

"I understand." Amanda nodded and hugged Kara one last time before walking out the door, a satisfied smile on her face the whole way. Helping people wasn't such a bad thing, even if it did mean a couple hundred nobles out of her pocket.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby, Lyssa, and Vixen enjoyed a game of dice together in Vixen's room, no cheating this time as they were only playing for chocolate candies and everyone was just generally having a good time. 

"So, everyone is set?" asked Vixen as she tossed the dice and came up with a six. She growled and gave up her chocolates slowly. "Or at least mostly, I hope?"

"With only a few weeks left until we leave, duh," replied Libby with a quick shake of her head. "Our things are going to take up more room than usual, though, due to the large amount of fire books Artman has collected in the last week alone. I swear that boy's gone nuts since he found out how to control his power..."

"But you're still in control over him, right?" asked Lyssa with a teasing smile.

"Absolutely!" cried Libby, holding up a mallet as she struck a heroic pose. "He's all mine!!"

"Are you sure?" asked Vixen, an eyebrow raised.

"More like a puppy that is forced to follow me around rather than anything else," added Libby, realizing what that sounded like. "Ew...no, never like that..."

"Good, you scared me there for a second."

"You know what would be awful," said Lyssa out of the blue, looking up at the ceiling with her head tilted slightly to the side. 

"What?"

"If, because we don't know when we're leaving, we were just suddenly sucked back out of the blue right before we left and all our efforts and plans for helping in the north were for nothing."

"Except that's not going to happen," said a voice above their heads, everyone looking around quickly. 

"Who's there?" asked Vixen quickly, unsheathing her knives as Lyssa went for her short sword and Libby her staff.

"Just little old me," said Trystan, materializing in the chair at the table that was free and picking up the dice lightly as she began to shake them in her hands. "Lucky number four, number four..."

"What's that about it not happening?" asked Libby quickly. "What do you know about our trip north that you're not telling us?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, your trip north," the Lady Mage tossed the dice and watched then roll, frowning when they landed on five. "Drat. Oh, well. The trip, yes, you will have mission to complete while you're up there. In this realm you must always complete a mission before you can return home."

"What do you mean, this realm?" asked Lyssa suspiciously. "And what mission is it that we must complete?"

"You'll find out both later, for I am unable to tell," replied the Lady Mage with a wink. "All I'll say is that one mission was to retrieve a goat for it's owner and another created the Dominion Jewel. Literally, it could be anything."

"Great," muttered Vixen, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "That's ever so helpful.

Trystan smiled as she picked the dice back up and rolled again, blowing on them this time. "Isn't it? Lucky fours, lucky fours..." She rolled the dice and smiled as it came up on a 2 and a 2. "It's all in the wrist." With a quick motion she gathered up all the candies and vanished from sight. "Ciao."

Vixen's eye twitched as the other two stared in horror. "She so did not just take all the chocolate..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah held Onua's mare's head as the Stable Manager of the Riders dismounted quickly, forty some horses on lead lines behind her obediently. "Hello," she said, greeting them with her usual warm smile.

"You finally decided to stay away for more than a week," said Jon as if he were surprised, shaking his head mockingly.

"I had to, had to go pick up these beauties here," she said with a smile, taking off her riding gloves and untying the lead lines from her saddle. "Dar, Cor, go let these lose with the others in the pen, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How many are there?" asked Sarah in amazement. 

"Hm, 46 in all," said Onua, counting on her fingers for a moment. "Yep, 46 exactly."

"And they are...?"

"Your new herd, plus what's left of the old one."

Sarah face faulted as Jon did some quick adding in his head. "Hang on, that's 46 new ones plus 35 olds ones and Mandie....that's 82 horses, Onua!"

"You're expecting us to take a herd that big all the way up to the north without some sort of trouble?!" demanded Sarah, having found her voice once more. 

"Yep," replied Onua with a small grin, handing them their pouch of gold for the week. "Have fun!"

"Good grief..."

"You know," commented Jon as they watched her ride out of sight. "As much as she's helped us and all over time, sometimes I just want to strangle her."

"I know exactly how you feel..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer smiled as she felt the heavy pouch of coins Amanda had given her, allowing her to buy some new clothes for the first time in a long time. She had one dress besides all the pants and shirts Sean had passed down to her and she would keep some of them, but several were getting too ratty to wear and she didn't want to embarrass herself at the fief.

Lalasa's shop glowed in the gloomy weather, all the windows alight from the lamps that hung in them and the sign over the door illuminated by the light from the street. Jennifer went inside and closed the door quietly behind herself, hearing the bell twinkle regardless and the young woman behind the counter turn to her with a curious look on her face.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked kindly, seeing the nervous look Jennifer had on her face.

"Yes, I need some new dresses," replied Jennifer slowly. "Just plain ones for work and such that still look nice."

"Of course," said the woman. "I am Lalasa, owner of this shop. Come, I will help you find something you like." She pulled out a book of drawings and pictures she had accumulated over time, finding a style that was suitable for Jennifer's work and price range and would look stylish on her. 

"Wow, that was easy."

"Do you have an idea of what sort of fabric you want?" inquired Lalasa as she went and ran her hand along several bolts that lined the walls. "Something serviceable, breathable since you're in the kitchen, and as well as flattering would do."

"I really have no idea," said Jennifer with a shrug. "I'm just a chef, not a seamstress."

"I see. What do you think of this weave here? Light enough for your kitchen work, it can be washed like normal clothes, but still very warm none the less..."

"I suppose that might do..." Jennifer spent the rest of the day there choosing the fabrics and colors, very happy with her choice and glad she was finally getting something new.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"So, your gift works through your fans rather than with them?" asked Numair as he and Alyse stood outside by the Archery practice targets. "Show me."

Alyse shrugged. "As you wish..." She did a few of the short blasts, then one of the light-pattern attacks. "You see? I could not do them without the fans."

"And you've only used these fans?"

"That is correct."

"That...interesting...as well as very odd." Numair scratched his chin, inspecting one of the fans closely. "Hm, nothing out of the ordinary here. No runes, special ink, stone or metal in lays, the paint is normal, the silk of normal quality. Nothing should make these fans different from any other set..."

"Except for the fact that they were given to me by the Lady Mage," Alyse pointed out quickly, taking it back and flipping it calmly in her hands. 

"Yes, that is very true," admitted Numair with a wry grin. "She probably did something to it, a spell or magic solution that coats it so thinly that I can't detect it. What ever it is, keep these fans safe for I can tell you right now they are most certainly one of a kind."

"I know," replied Alyse with a small smile as she thrust it back into her obi and started the walk back to the palace at a slow shuffle. "I will."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Goodbye, Auntie Allie," said Kara as she gave Allie a hug, Allie returning the gesture before waving and heading back inside.

"She's really bothered by the cold," explained Vixen as Yana gave her an odd look, nodding as she understood. "Later, squirt. You take care of your cousin, you hear? I don't want to hear of you getting into trouble or anything. Just remember: You may not always see us or hear us, but the Rogue will always be here, watching you and keeping you safe."

"Yes, Auntie Vixie." The two hugged, Kara going to Joe's arms next as Vixen and Yana clasped hands. 

"Thank you," said Yana, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "And thank Amanda again for us, too. She's done more for us than I dreamed was possible."

"She has a way with doing that somehow," admitted Vixen with a light shrug. "I will. Take of yourself, and of her. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to us. Here." Vixen took off her pendent, the one that meant friend of the Rogue. "Use it if you ever need to, for anything, understand?"

"I understand," replied Yana, taking the pendant and slipping it over her head. "When Kara is old enough, I will pass it on to her."

"Thank you."

"Mama Mouse!" cried Kara, flinging herself around Mouse's legs before she picked the small girl up into her arms. 

"Kara," said Mouse quietly. "Kara, I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright? I love you, and so does everyone else here. Just because you have to go away and not live with us here does not mean that we don't want you to stay but that it is best for you if you go, ok?"

"Ok." Kara buried her head in Mouse's shoulder. "Will I ever see you again, Mama Mouse?"

"Probably not," replied Mouse softly, hugging the child close. "But I'll never forget you. Promise you'll never forget me and my friends?"

"Promise." Mouse handed Kara to Yana, exchanging looks with the woman.

"You take care of her," whispered Mouse quietly. 

"I will," promised Yana. The two of them climbed in the waiting carriage, quickly bearing them out of sight forever. Forever from their presence, at least, but never from their hearts or their minds.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa strode down the halls of the palace, her list held firmly in hand. She had finally finished her decisions. She was admitted into the King's chamber, taking a seat before him after bowing deeply as she waited for him to finish his task at hand.

"Can I help you, Commander?" he asked regally, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yes, these are the forty I want to take with me to the fort," said Lyssa quite simply. "I need your stamp of approval to begin."

"Yes, I see," he said, glancing over the list quickly. "List approved, Commander, here." He took out the wax and heated some up, dripping it on the parchment and stamping it with his ring before handing it back to her quickly. "There you go, signed and ready to go."

"Thank you, sire," she said in surprise. "When will I be allowed to leave?"

"As soon as the passes have opened up, when your friend's caravan is headed the way," replied the King quickly. "If that is all?"

"It is."

"Then good day, Commander."

"Good day, sire."

And with that, she got up and left.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle soared lazily over the roads from the north that headed into the city, the hawk he was flying with having a nest near there and not wanting to stray far from it for fear it might be attacked. Something caught his eye in the distance and he zeroed in on it, coaxed his feathered friend to fly closer when he realized what it was.

A courier, riding a half-dead mare that probably hadn't had a decent break in days wearing Lynx Mountain colors and bearing their crest on his cape. His face was haggard and drawn, bags under his eyes telling of nights with no sleep and days without a decent meal or bed to sleep in. He probably hadn't even washed since he left the fief, if there was any fief left to speak of at all.

"Oh no." Kyle bid the hawk goodbye and flew back into his own body, quickly working out the kinks before heading into the main room recklessly. "Boy," he said, pointing at Dar quickly. "Fetch Jon or Sarah at once, it's an emergency."

"What, you're going to have a baby?" asked Dar sarcastically as he continued to eat. "Oh, wait, I know, the world is coming to an end." 

Kyle picked the boy up by his collar, his feet three inches from the floor. "Go get Jon before I toss you out in the snow without a cloak and lock the door, understand?"

Dar licked his lips nervously. "Yessir."

"Good. Now go." Dar dashed outside and brought back Jon immediately, who had been familiarizing himself with the herd at that point.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he burst in the door.

"Go warn Amanda and Liz," said Kyle quickly. "There's a courier not thirty minutes away heading towards the palace from their fief. If his expression and the state of his horse have anything to do with it, my guess would be bad news."

Jon froze. "The fief has been overrun?!"

"I don't know!" retorted Kyle quickly. "That's why you must warn them, so they can be there when he arrives!"

"Alright, I'm going," said Jon, grabbing his nicer cloak and heading out the door. Kyle went back into his 'room' and leaned against the wall, sliding all the way to the floor as he rested his head on his knees. All he could do now as hope the message would get to the sisters in time...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Elizabeth waited in the courtyard for the courier with Levi, the older of the two sisters leaning against the wall calmly while her sibling twisted her handkerchief into knots that would make a rope dizzy. Levi paced back and forth the length of the wall, pausing only occasionally glance up at the two before resuming his dreary walk.

"Here he comes!" All three looked up at the call, Levi rushing forward to grab the mare's head while Amanda helped the exhausted man dismount, recognizing him immediately. 

"Lou," she said holding a water skin to his lips. "Lou, drink this. It will make you feel better." 

"Mmm..." The older man drank of the water for several minutes straight, Levi leading the horse away to the stables while Amanda sat the courier down and waited until he could speak. "Milady..."

"Take your time," said Amanda quickly, Elizabeth standing next to her quietly. "What news do you bring, Lou? Does Lynx Mountain still stand?"

"Lynx Mountain stands as tall as the palace itself," replied the man sorrowfully. "It's the headman who doesn't. Grandfather, he fell ill right after you left and refused to rest. It ate at his heart and strength until he is little more than a shadow of what he was, the healer says he's only got two weeks or so at the most left."

Levi and Amanda's eyes met, knowing exactly what they must do. "Let's go," said Amanda, heading to her rooms quickly. "I want two horses saddled and ready to go in an hour, we're leaving then."

**An Hour Later**

Amanda sat on her mount as Levi finished tying down the last of their things on his horse, the courier given his rooms to rest in until he was well enough to return home.

"You can't go!" argued Elizabeth hotly. "Not like this, not with a storm coming on and other dangers out there on the road."

"Liz, this man has given his life to helping us survive where others wanted us to fail," said Amanda quite simply. "I must go to him." Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue some more but Alyse pulled her back, silencing her with a single look.

"Try not to kill yourself," the part-Yamanis said solemnly. "We will follow you as soon as we can."

"Of course," said Amanda, clasping hands with them one last time as they road out of sight. "Goodbye, and take care!"

"Mithros help them," whispered Alyse quietly, closing her eyes as she did. "The passes aren't even fully open yet, and the storm will hold them up even more."

"Then why did you let her go!" demanded Elizabeth angrily. "You know she could die out there from a hundred different things. Why?!"

"Do you see that man there?" asked Alyse, a hint of anger in her own voice. "He risked his life to come and tell her, and tell us, the news. By himself, he faced the cold and the ice and the danger to warn your sister and Levi in time. Amanda has to repay that, to make the sacrifice he made worth something. She has a debt with that man and Grandfather that she must take care of, and this is the only way to do it."

"It's still not fair!"

"I never said it was," replied Alyse, seeing the riders vanish completely from sight. "It never will be. It's just the only way..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The original was better, I'm sure. I just don't remember what all it said...yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, it drove me crazy and I better get some sympathy here for sticking with it this long!!! Reviews are loved and appreciated as usual. Please, I need some before I have a nervous break down here. Now go read your bonus chapter that I was so kind to do.

~Crosseyedbutterfly~


	29. 

Hello again, everyone. You've heard of the delay, you know what's going on, so go on and read!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Levi arrived at the fief after two weeks of hard riding, often riding late into the night and changing horses often to reach their destination in time. The trip down had taken two weeks as well, but with passes barely manageable on foot and the horses trudging through two and three feet of snow it was almost impossible to make it any sooner than they had. 

"Open the gate!" they could hear the guards call from the top of the wall. "Tis the Lady and the headman's son!" They rode in together silently, their horses as well as themselves being completely exhausted.

The two were ushered into the warm mansion, their horses taken care of by the servants as well as their bags and wet clothes. Hot meals were brought to them quickly for them to eat. Both changed and ate as quickly as they could before being taken to Grandfather's side in his room.

Amanda made it before Levi, sitting beside the old man as she waited for him to stir, or show any signs of life at all. Barely breathing, his pulse nothing more than the fluttering of a butterfly, he lay still as a dead man in his grave. His skin had taken on a gray pallor, his cheeks and eyes sunk in from not eating and the muscles on his lean body wasting away to practically nothing. She could've easily held him in her arms he had lost so much weight. 

Levi crept in beside her, taking the seat she hadn't on the other side. They exchanged glances, but nothing more. "Son...you are back..." whispered Grandfather, his eyes opening slightly as he did, turning to look at the other person beside his bed as he did. "Lady Amanda...you have come home as well...you were not due for another few weeks...and the trip is quite dangerous..."

"I had to," said Levi quickly, taking his father's hand as he did. "You're....you're my dad....someone has to keep an eye on you..."

"I trust the servants could've done just as well," wheezed Grandfather. "But it is good to have you back...son... Lady Amanda, I am honored you made this trip...for one of your servants...such as myself..."

"Anything for a friend like you, sir," she said, biting back the urge to cry as she did. "Grandfather...you've helped me and Eliz so much... you are no longer a servant in our eyes...is there anything I can do for you now, old friend, to repay your kindness to us?"

"Nothing you could give me or do for me would compare to serving two ladies such as yourselves," replied Grandfather faintly, a smile on his lips as he did. "You two wild renegades, and a Yamanis lady cousin to boot...fighting beside the troops and meeting the villagers in person...trying to lower yourselves to their level, even for a day... you have taught me as much....as I taught you... I have never been closer to a noble family as I have been to you..."

"You are our Grandfather," whispered Amanda, a few traitorous tears escaping down her cheeks. "You are family to us. Maybe not by blood, but we've adopted you none the less. Please, is there anything, anything at all, we can do to honor you...?"

"Just this," sighed Grandfather, "Keep the tradition going. Levi, as your headman when I die. And his son after him....and his son after him....as it has been for the past ages..."

"I will," promised Amanda, squeezing his hand gently as the old man drifted off into a restless sleep once more. "I swear, Grandfather, what you have asked will be done..."

"Amanda?" said Levi quietly, looking at her sadly from his seat. She looked at him, nodding silently as they reached out for the other's hand in a silent promise. Funny how great sadness could push grudges and old hates aside in an instant.

She had been forgiven for her lies to him and to the others, but only as a friend and friends forever it would remain.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Elizabeth sat together in Elizabeth's main room, taking care of their final preparations to leave as they did. Amanda and Levi probably were at the fief already, and they wanted to be there as soon as was possible. The call about Grandfather had come in at the beginning of March, and the last weekend was when the troops of the Army were to set out and head North to batter with Scanra. If they left in less than a week it would pull them out ahead of the rest and they wouldn't get swamped with the huge masses of soldiers that would be heading out with the commanders to the north.

"How many are we taking with us again?" asked Alyse, still trying to get everything straight in her head. 

"Us two, the four head thieves, their 40 troops, Lyssa and her forty....that makes... 87 in all," tallied Elizabeth, writing it all out to check her figures as she did. 

Alyse blanched slightly at the thought. "We're going to have a lot of mouths to feed..."

"Have we gotten word yet on whether the passes will be manageable?" asked Elizabeth, doing some figures as she did. "We're going to have to take two wagons with us this time, one of our things and the ones Amanda and Levi left behind as well as Artman and Libby's things and one for our eating supplies and such."

"Kyle told me yesterday that according to his sourced, the passes should be manageable in two days, unless they have another storm up in that direction," replied Alyse confidently. 

"Still, we could be stopped if they do," sighed Elizabeth in a worried voice. "So much depends on our speed...if Amanda hadn't ordered me to stay here and help you get everyone north I would've been with them riding the whole way!"

"We're all worried about Grandfather," said Alyse softly, bowing her head as she did. "And if there had been any other way, I would be there right now myself. But she is right, we are needed here and she can handle whatever is going on up there."

"I hope he makes it until we get back," whispered Elizabeth sadly. "There are so many things that need to be said...how much he's done..."

"I'm sure Amanda will say it for you and I," Alyse reassured her, gathering up her things as she did. "I'm going to go make my rounds to the others, they'll want to know when we're leaving and all."

"Alright."

Alyse left after putting her cape on and securing her things in her bag on her back as usual. "I'll be back in time for dinner then to help you finish  packing."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen had just gotten the news from Alyse and was sitting in her room when Mouse came in, followed by ten others who were planning on going with them to the north. 

"What is it?" she asked lightly, checking some things off a list of supplies as she did. 

"This ten say they don't have serviceable cloaks for the weather up there, and that we should replace theirs," said Mouse with a tilt of her head, motioning to the thieves lined up behind her as she did. They shifted about nervously, each holding his or her cloak in their hands waiting to hear what she would say. Though she was not normally short-tempered a lot, as of late she had been snapping at others more often with the approach of their leave for the north coming up so soon.

"Let me see your cloaks," said Vixen, holding out her hand as she did. Each one handed it to her, pointing out the tears and rents with great care. "Hm...Mouse, get me Sam real quick."

"Ok." Mouse left and was back in a flash, an older fellow with a bag of sewing things at his side following her closely. "Here he is."

"Milady," said the tailor-gone-thief. He could still apply his trade, but had had his business fall through due to some credit problems and had turned to the trade of a thief instead for support. "What is it you require of your faithful servant Sam? New clothes? A seam to be sown? A patch to be done? Sam will do all for his wonderful mistress for free."

"It is a pleasure as always to have your serviced at hand," replied Vixen with a small smile. "Can you mend these cloaks to be as good as new by tonight?" She let him look them over, listening as he clucked to himself softly, tallying the repairs in his head as he did.

"I do not see why not, each just as a few splits seems or tears," he replied with a grin. "They were all very well made to begin with, the seams still strong and the fabric lasting well for it's kind. Sam will finish it for you by dinner, milady. Sam will, oh yes he will."

"Much thanks, Sam, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, milady."

"There's your answer," she said to the ten, waving at the with her hand as she did. "Now go, you'll have them fixed for free because of you help to me, but I need to continue my work before we leave this week."

"Of course, milady."

"Yes, Queen Vixen."

"Ok, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Much thanks, ma'am."

"Yes, much thanks."

They filed out quickly, leaving their cloaks behind them as they did. Vixen smiled, it was good to be in control.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat in the small room with the lights out and the shades drawn, staring up at the ceiling tiredly. He had been up all night checking the passes again and again for any signs of change for his friends, but couldn't sleep due to the noise outside of training recruits of the Rider's.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice, someone sticking their head in the front door just enough to look around. "Is anyone in here?"

"Who is it?" asked Kyle, masking his voice as he did. 

"M-...Baron Martin," replied the voice, a body coming with as Kyle heard his footsteps come farther into the room. "I was brought by Onua, the horse mistress of the Riders, she said you wished to see me."

"Come in the second door to your right," said Kyle lightly, smiling as he did. "Keep it down, though, alright?"

"Um...ok..." Martin opened the door, looking surprised when he spotted Kyle sitting up on the bed. "Do I....Master Kyle?!"

"Shh!!" Kyle was up and had his hand clamped over Martin's mouth faster than the poor man could blink. "Martin, it is me, but promise me you won't yell like that anymore, alright? I'll explain everything if you'll just relax..."

Martin nodded, his eyes opened wide in shock and surprise. Kyle slowly uncovered his mouth, glad to find Martin had control of himself once more and was eyeing him cautiously. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice down as promised. "The message came with the royal seal on it, whatever did they do to you, Baron, that could cast you to here?"

"They did nothing," replied Kyle with a grin. "It was of my own doing."

"Your own doing?" gasped Martin in surprise. "But why? You had everything every noble dreams of; the wealth, the women, the easy life of letting your servants do all the work since you didn't have to..."

" Martin, I've found something better than all that put together," whispered Kyle with a smile.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for a commoner," said Martin flatly. "I know you better than that, Kyle."

"She's not a commoner," protested Kyle. "It's Lady Elizabeth, Lady Amanda's younger sister."

"Then why are you giving up your title and lands like this?" demanded Martin quietly. "I don't see what the problem is!"

"I want to be with Elizabeth, and I'm promised to marry her," said Kyle, showing him the ring and everything. "But, she doesn't want to move south away from her fief and friends, and personally I don't need the pressure of her having a child to secure both the fiefs. Lady Amanda has agreed to hire me on as a servant in her fief, with a room below Elizabeth's, and near enough to the action so I can still scout around with Daine and help her pinpoint the enemy."

"Young Master," said Martin. "This is insane. If it weren't for the fact that I know you don't take drugs and aren't prone to drink I would say you've plum lost your mind, but you haven't, have you? And that's what worries me the most."

"Relax, Martin," said Kyle, patting him on the back as he did. "You have the fief now, it's yours to rule as you please. I know you'll take good care of it for me, because you know them better than I ever will."

"I thank you for your gift," said Martin, realizing this was a battle he would never win. "And I thank you more for having such faith in me with it, Master Kyle. Me and my wife, we will remember you always for this."

"Live long and die well, old friend," said Kyle, intoning a common phrase from that area of Tortall. The two clasped hands tightly, Martin replying as tradition dictated it to be.

"Live long and die well, friend. And good luck."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon went through what their two helpers had brought with them, finding they had few warm clothes and no boots or cloaks at all.

"You do realize you'll freeze to death up there if this is what you're planning to take with you," Sarah told them gravely, putting away the thin, light clothes she had inspected. 

"It's not our fault that pa's ranch stayed warm almost year round," griped Dar, running a hand through his hair as he did. "A light cape at the most was all we ever needed, nothing more."

"We'd better go get them some new stuff," said Jon roughly. "Not that I want to go shopping in this less than warm weather, but they do need boots that are waterproofed and have treads and some clothes that are thicker than tissue paper."

"You're leaving me here alone again?" complained Kyle, looking up from the book he had been reading. "I swear, I know every crack in this place I've stared at the walls out of boredom so many times."

"You're the one who made the choice to 'kill' yourself," muttered Jon, rolling his eyes as he did. "Deal with it."

"Fine...go, leave me to rot here all alone," called Kyle sarcastically. "I'm going to take a nap that will hopefully last until we leave for Lynx Mountain."

"If you had your choice you'd do the same thing," cut in Sarah as she gave Jon a slight glare. "Leave him alone, Jon."

"Alright...let's go, guys. It's only going to get colder later today."

"Yes, sir."

"You boys have fun," said Sarah, giving him the pouch of gold and hustling them out the door.

"What?! You're not coming with us?" asked Jon in surprise and dread. He didn't want to take these two shopping by himself.

"Of course not," she replied. "You're a guy, they're guys, get them what you would need in their sizes."

"Fine...let's go." Jon found Offbeat and saddled him up real fast while the twins saddled a huge gelding they were able to ride together instead of bringing a horse apiece. Everyone set to go, the trio headed down to Corus at a quick trot to were most of the clothes and shoes vendors were in the market place.

Leaving the horses with a stable hand who they paid a noble to take care of, Jon lead them to a shop where they sold wool tunics year round for a fairly cheap price.

"Good day, sirs," said the woman as saw them enter her shop. "What can I do for ye today?"

"I need some tunics for these two," said Jon, pointing at the young men behind him. "Just a little bit bigger than they need them, though, incase they actually grow for once."

"Of course," said the woman, smiling as she did at the two. "Come here, let's see what size you two are..." She took their measurements and checked down her shelves for a few minutes before finding six thick tunics with short sleeves to their elbows of various colors. Deciding the two would be able to share them as they wanted, Jon got all six at a bargain price and headed back out into the snow with the two boys behind him carrying their packages the whole way.

"Now where to?" asked Cor, snow spilling over the tops of his low boots. 

"A tanner," said Jon, seeing the sign up ahead. "Come on, this fellow has pre-made boots that can fit almost anyone." He went inside and talked with the owner while the two boys stood behind him, talking amongst themselves the whole time.

"Let me see your feet, boys," said the tanner, bringing out a slat of wood with markings on it. Measuring their feet by it, he decided on their approximate size and got down a few pairs of knee-high boots for them to try on. Finding a pair apiece that would allow them a little growing room, they set out once more into the cold with Cor and Dar carrying everything that had been bought and Jon walking in front of them to the next shop.

This one was a tailor who specialized in shirts. He quickly matched them up with several thick shirts at a low price that would go well with their tunics and were made for cold weather. Cor and Dar were fairly loaded down now, each having three bulky packages to carry as they followed Jon through the snow.

He got them some used cloaks that were in good condition, some hats and mittens for added warmth, a few pairs of thick pants each, a set of leather packs for them to carry things on their backs, and riding gloves for the times they would be out working horses in the snow.

"Do you think that's enough?" he asked himself aloud as the twins stood in the middle of the street, each balancing a monstrous load that reach up a few feet above their head. "I mean, we could go and get you some underclothes and such for when it gets REALLY cold..."

"I think we're fine," gasped Dar, feeling his grip slip from the bottom of the package which everything else was balanced on.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Cor quickly. "Aren't you almost out of nobles anyways, sir?"

"Not really," replied Jon, checking the pouch. "We've been getting good deals for buying in bulk like this. Oh well, let's head on back to the stable..."

Both boys sighed in relief and followed him through the snow back to their mounts and then onto the palace.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"You're sure you must leave so soon?" asked Alyse for the last time, holding Veety's head while Libby mounted up on the sidesaddle. "We were hoping to all travel together to Lynx Mountain. It would make it easier on me and Elizabeth with you two around to help guide the group..."

"Yes, I know, but we must." replied Libby with a firm nod as she positioned herself in the most comfortable way possible. "They need us up their now. We'll make better time with the snow storms stopping and the sun melting part of it away through the passes already then Amanda and Levi did when they left two weeks and a half weeks ago. We'll see you when you get there, alright?"

"Alright," said Alyse, letting go and standing back as the two mages galloped out the gates and into the streets below. "Bye!"

"Good bye, and good luck!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa put the last of her belongings into the saddle bags and cases that would either be on her horse or in the cart with the rest of the things, knowing she had to hurry to make it to her meeting with the King in time. Shove this in a bag, put that in the case, make sure the straps are tight on this, carry this on her because she might need it for later...that was the last of it for now.

Running to the palace after she had finished and weaving her way through the crowds, Lyssa stopped in front of his study door and knocked softly. A reply inside came as the door opened on it's open, letting her in noiselessly before shutting behind her as well. It was just the guard posted on duty as usual.

"Sire," she said, bowing before him as she did.

"Commander," he replied stiffly, rising to his feet and bowing as well. "Please, sit, I know you're in a hurry so I'll make this short since there is only a few things I have to say."

"Yes, sire?" she replied, taking a seat in front of him.

"Here's some correspondences I want you to give to the Commanders or Generals they're addressed to at their forts," he said quickly, handing her a small stack tied with a string and sealed with his wax and print. "You can send them by couriers if you like, just make sure they get where they're supposed to be. Next, here are your new orders for your area from the General. Your fort, the other General's fort, as well as Lynx Mountain has already been given notice of this."

"As you wish, sire," she replied, taking it and looking over it quickly before folding it up and sticking it in her pocket. "Is there anything else you require of me before I go, sire?"

"Just make sure you and the other two are working as a team this time," he replied steadily. "We can't afford to let petty differences between us be the factor that takes out a fort that is a key part of our defense, is that understood, Commander Lyssa?"

"Yes, sire," she said with a small grin, rising and bowing once more as she did. "Thank you, sire."

"Of course, Commander," he replied, rising and bowing as he did.

Lyssa wondering absently if he had a six-pack from bowing like that all the time, (after all it was a great work out for the abs) and if it was something all noblemen had as a result of it as she went back to her rooms to finish putting her things together and prepare to leave for her fort. Or in other words for her and those who lived there: back to her family and to her home. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer signed the piece of parchment paper and handed it back to Alyse who put the mixed dark blue and black wax seal on it and dipped Amanda's ring in it before it could harden. Amanda had left it with her incase of something like this so someone would be able to handle things there while she was gone. Legal matters usually required the seal, and Amanda knew Alyse would use it wisely if she must use it at all in her absence.

"There, it's official now," said Alyse with a smile. "You have been indentured to Lynx Mountain for the next five years."

"Sounds good to me, seeing as how we've already been here four," said Jennifer, shrugging as she did. "I did get all that I asked for right?"

"Shelter, meals, and clothes all provided by the fief as necessary," said Alyse, pointing it out to the young chef as she said it. "The pay you asked for, which will be lower than usual considering we're at war but since you're not paying for clothes or meals it shouldn't be a problem. Your cats will be provided for as well, it says it right here, with food and shelter as well. It mentions taking care of them with the local animal doctor if they're sick, too. You're given a medical insurance of sorts for youself, and with Libby around we have a free healer at all times who can take care of you. Yep, that's pretty much it, I think..."

"And my horse?"

"Oh, yes, a stall and hay for her, as well as a place where you can store her tack when you're not using it."

"Alright, thanks!"

Jennifer knew she wouldn't really be treated like a servant around the fief, but figured it would be better to be legally working for the fief than a friend who hung around and did chores every once in awhile. At least this way the kitchen would be her domain alone and no one could ever say she didn't belong there at all.

It wasn't like she was going to be a slave or something, or she was signing over her soul for life she rationalized as Alyse placed the document in an envelope with other documents in it, all with the Lynx Mountain seal on it.

"Is Kyle's contract in there?" asked Jennifer, curious despite knowing it was slightly rude to ask.

"Yeah, right here," said Alyse, showing it to her as she did. "Though, he's going under the name Mitchell, which is his middle name, instead of Kyle. You might want to remember that for future reference, alright?"

"Okay," replied Jennifer, ducking her head slightly as she did. "Will we be seeing a lot of him or will his main job be out spying in the fields?"

"I don't know," replied Alyse honestly. "Amanda or him haven't told me yet, so I'm assuming he will be around at least some of the time."

"Oh, ok."

"Don't you have a date with Sean?" asked Alyse suddenly, hearing the fourth bell ring as she did.

"Oh yeah!" cried Jennifer, running and putting on her cape and such before going over to the door. "I'll be by to see you guys later when it's time to leave, alright?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda came running when she heard Grandfather was asking for her, meeting Levi along the way as she did. Sitting beside his beside as he gasped and wheezed for air, they waited to hear what he had to say to them.

"Lady Amanda," he said quietly. "Do you know what this is? Can you tell me something that has been haunting me for years?" He handed her a necklace with a charm on it that Amanda recognized slightly. She studied, something nagging her in the back of her mind as she did. A woman with a crown, one hand holding a book to her chest and the other raised in the air with a torch in it...where had she seen that before...

"That's the Statue of Liberty!" she cried softly out of the blue, taking it from his hands to study it more closely. Yes, right there, it read: MADE IN NEW YORK. Next to it a name had been engraved with a knife: Celia Bratton. It was from America...her world...but how did he...?

"Then it is true as I was told in a dream a long time ago when you first arrived at the fief," he whispered quietly, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "You are not...of this world..."

"Where did you get this?" asked Amanda urgently. "I must know, is there another here we don't know about from around here who gave this to you?"

"It was given to me by a woman many years ago before you were born, and before I met the woman I was to marry," explained Grandfather quietly. "I loved her very much, but she said she had to leave for somewhere and that she would never return. I asked if I could go with her, then, just to be with her I would give up everything I had. But she said where she was going no one could follow. She gave me this to remember her by, a simple token that she said others like her later on might recognize as well. Tell me, Lady Amanda, where is it that she went? Where did she go that I cannot follow?"

"To my home world," replied Amanda softly, bowing her head as she did. "To earth...to her country America."

"Is that where you are from?.... and your sister and cousin?...those people...who knew you from before?"

"Yes, Grandfather, it is."

"Then ....you....you will return there ......someday?" He breathing became more ragged as he tried to speak.

"Sh," said Amanda. "Don't speak, Grandfather, please. You need your rest..."

"Answer me," he rasped, looking her in the eyes gently.

"Yes, we will," replied Amanda at last, nodding as she did.

"Take this," said Grandfather, giving her the pendant and closing her fingers around it as he did. "Take it and find the girl who gave this to me that she may know I never forgot her. Please....to do so...is my one greatest wish in life..."

Grandfather closed his eyes and fell asleep again, leaving Levi standing there in shock and Amanda hold the pendant in her hand as gently as she could. After inspecting it for a few moments, she lifted it and placed it in her pocket where it would be safe until her return. She would do as Grandfather asked, or at least she would try. He deserved that much respect, at the very least.

"Where are you going?" asked Levi as she stood up, giving her a questioning look as he did.

"Back to my rooms," said Amanda quietly. "Send for me if he gets any worse. I have some....thing to think about...."

"I understand."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Elizabeth stood in front of the group that was going with them, 87 in all from themselves at the head to the troops in the back. Kel and Raoul stood beside them, the only two out there to send off the group as a whole.

"You'll be coming up in a week, right?" asked Alyse, rubbing Fern on the nose to keep her still as she said her good-byes to the pair. 

"Yes, we will," affirmed Kel with a nod. "The King is sending the troops all at once with Lord Raoul and the Lioness at the head.

"Tell Neal to keep his mouth shut or I'll get him with my fans next time I see him," commented Alyse.

Kel smiled. "I will."

"You take care of yourselves," said Raoul, shaking hands with them both as he did. "The roads are going to be rough going as early as you are. Don't make any mistakes that could cost you a horse or one of your follower's lives."

"We won't," said Alyse carefully, allowing herself a small smile as she did. 

"Of course not," said Elizabeth, mounting her mare with some help on the sidesaddle she was using. "Take care, you two, you'll probably need it more than us at the forts."

"We will," replied Kel with a smile. "Tell your sister she'd better behave up there. I'd hate to see what the King would do to her if she baulks at his orders this time.

"I will, but she won't," replied Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye. "It would be more like her having to deal with the forty coming with us to Lynx Mountain baulking at her orders instead.

"We've promised to be good and behave!" called Vixen from behind her, a sly smile on her face as she did.

"Your word is as good as smoke," Elizabeth called back. "It's useless and it can't be caught."

"Hey!"

"Be careful, Kel," said Alyse, knowing something was going to happen with Kel since she had read Squire before she'd come here. "You are meant to do great things, just what they are I don't know yet. You will find what your path will be when it presents itself to you."

"Thank you," said Kel, obviously puzzled by what she had said and how it related to what the Chamber of Ordeals had told her already. "I will see you up north, hopefully."

"Hopefully," replied Alyse, getting astride her own mount and whistling to get the attention of those behind her. "Form up in ranks of four. Let's go!"

She and Elizabeth lead them out the gates at a good trot with Lyssa at their side, waving to Kel and Raoul one last time as they did. Vixen, Mouse, Allie, and Joe where right behind them with their 40 thieves all in ranks of four along the way. The forty Lyssa were bringing with her were behind them, in ranks of four as well. Three light wagons with fast teams brought up the rear, Jennifer guiding the lead one with Jewel in the traces pulling the wagon before her

They were headed for their new destiny, and no one knew what it held for them. All they knew now was they were going to fight in this war, and there was no definite winner just yet.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen pulled her cloak all the tighter about herself as the daylight began to wane, the cold rising as the night's chill began to set in. "What I wouldn't give to be before the fireplace back at the Dancing Dove right now," she muttered to herself, shivering slightly as she did.

"I know what you mean," replied Joe softly. "But I'll miss that place for more than just it's huge fireplace and very warm main room."

"What else will you miss about it?" asked Mouse, lazily leaning back in her saddle with two cloaks pulled tight around herself. She had been smart and worn her spare as well for when it would get chilly that night. 

"Well, it's been my home for so long I can barely think to live anywhere else," admitted Levi with a grin.

"Yeah, I can agree with that," said Vixen with a small smile. "It's where I've lived the whole time I've been here, so it is really my only Tortallian home."

"I do feel sorry for nobles in that sense," commented Joe. "They have to live in so many homes; the palace, their fief, other summer or winter get away places, how do they know which one is their true home?"

"Our fief is our true home," said Elizabeth from in front of him, turning to give him a quickly smile as she did. "Ask Amanda the same thing any day and she'll tell you the fief. I think she's going to have a hard time leaving that place when the time has come for us to return."

"It will be hard to leave Tortall period," said Allie with a sigh. "So much freedom and power...only to lose it all in an instant..."

"That's not what I'll miss the most," said Vixen softly. Joe and her exchanged glances and he understood what she meant. 

"I'll miss the Rogue," said Mouse decidedly. "Not the thieving or the riches or working the bar or anything. I'll just miss the people in it that have become our family during our time here."

"Right now I'm really missing Chad's stews," whined Joe, his stomach growling rather loudly as he did. "Erg...what I wouldn't give for a huge, warm bowl of it right now full of meat and vegetables..."

"Stop it you're making me hungry," growled Vixen playfully. "Come on, we'll be stopping eventually and then you can have all you can eat at the inn. Say, Alyse, when are we stopping again?"

"In another  two and a half hours or so," replied the Yamanis lady over her shoulder with a wink. 

"TWO AND A HALF HOURSE?!! *sobs* I'll starve!!!" Joe began to sniff and whine plantively as they crested a tall hill, seeing a large town spread out below. 

"Did I say hours?" added Alyse with a small grin. "I meant minutes..."

*-_-;; "Not funny at all."

"I think it is," said Vixen with a challenging grin. "Come on you who are with me, I know where we're going tonight. Remember, no pocket picking while we're here!"

"Everyone else, our inn's over here," said Alyse, leading them away with a smile on her face. She loved doing that to Joe, it was just way to easy sometimes and Vixen always backed her up when she did.

Vixen smiled slightly as they were welcomed into the inn she and the rogue folks were staying at. It was one of the branches of the Dancing Dove in another town, where she was still Queen.

"We were hoping you'd make it tonight, Queen," said the lady behind the bar with a grin. "A bard will be doing his part for a meal tonight, and we thought you might like the entertainment.

"Very much, thanks," replied Vixen politely. The rogue was definitely where she felt most at home.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle road quietly behind Sarah and Jon, his entire being covered in a cape and a blanket like theirs, Dar and Cor riding in the back to make sure the herd kept together and didn't break away from the trail. Sarah and Jon each held a lead rope in their hands and Kyle had two, four lines of horses with 20 some on each lead. 

He couldn't wait to get there already. They had only been traveling for a few days, and had left the day after Alyse and them did so he couldn't ride with Elizabeth like he wanted to. At least once he was there he could do his job again and be with Elizabeth when they weren't hanging out with the others. It was going to be a house full of friends, almost like a winter vacation only they had to work part of the time as well.

"You alright back there?" asked Jon, turning around to check on the horses and their helpers.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Kyle through his scarf which covered his mouth. "Just cold and tired."

"We all are," replied Jon with a nod. "Don't worry, we won't keep going much later. The sun's setting and there's no moon out tonight."

"Only because of the clouds," Sarah reminded him with a frown. "I wish they weren't there because then we could get some more time in for sure before we stopped."

"It's fine, either way, really," said Kyle, trying not to get in the way too much. "I don't mind going on longer if we need to..."

"We're stopping soon," Jon assured him. "When it's dark like this it gets too dangerous for the horses as well as us as far as low branches we can't see, and it's easier for others to attack us without us realizing it."

"That's a good point," admitted Kyle, thinking longingly of his bed with it's many blankets back at the palace. 

He dropped back into his own thoughts again, Jon and Sarah talking quietly between the two of them as the sun vanished from view. He shivered and pulled himself even deeper into the blankets and cape that surrounded him. His horse beneath him shivered and blew out a breath that froze the moment it hit the air. During the day it wasn't too bad, it was at night with the wind and dropping temperatures that really got to him.

Kyle really didn't like the cold. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah looked at the moon the next night and signaled for them to halt, seeing the clouds were coming back and we're going to be of much help in letting the moonlight through so they could see.

"We'll stop here," she said, leading her horse off to the side into a semi-grassy vale that had been mainly shielded from the snow and the wind. 

"Alright," said Jon, turning his horse around to signal to the other two. "Dar, Cor, picket the horses up tonight that are on the leads. Kyle, could you help them?"

"Sure."

"Me and Sarah will set up camp and get supper started," said Jon, going over to where Sarah had stopped in a relatively clear area. He gathers some branches together and pulled some tinder and a flint stone from his pouch. Quickly starting a fire, he built it up enough to keep them warm before tending to his, Kyle's, and the boy's horses.

Sarah pulled out some noodle balls and threw in some meat and chopped herbs with it to make a decent soup for their meal in a large pot that was strung over the fire by a prop. 

"When will it be ready?" asked Jon, seeing  Dar and Cor finish up their handiwork for the night by putting the wards around the horses. Between the two of them they had enough of a gift to hide the mounts from view until morning when the illusion would wear off again.

"The soup? Oh, I'd say ten minutes or so," replied Sarah with a shrug. 

Jon nodded and got out his bed roll to lay beside the fire. Kyle had his there already and was laying back on it looking at the stars. The twins had theirs out the moment they got there and wrapped up in them immediately, still not used to the cold being from the south and all.

"We're going to freeze to death out here," complained Dar, his teeth chattering together noisily the whole time.

"Here," said Jon, pouring him a mug of hot coffee from the pot he had freshly brewed. "Drink this, it'll warm you up alright."

"Mm....thanks."

"Can I have some too?" asked Cor, his lips a light shade of blue. He was somewhat thinner than his brother and had a harder time keeping warm.

"Yeah," said Jon, pouring him some too. "There's no sugar or anything for it, sorry, but it's still real hot."

"Gimme some," said Kyle, holding out his hand as he did in Jon's direction. "Will you?"

"Yes, Baron," said Jon in a mocking tone, knowing Kyle knew he was just giving him a hard time.

"Shove it, Jon."

"Where?"

"Up your butt and around the corner."

"That's nice." 

The twins looked at the two of them like they had grown two heads apiece. To hear exchanges like that wasn't abnormal, but it still unnerved them a little at times because you could never tell when they were joking and when they weren't.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman saw the fort in the distance, the one that was near the back of the lines  of defense and was mainly used to ferry supplies and such. There was where they were supposed to spend the night, but coming closer they noticed something that has escaped their attention before.

A green flag with three red dots. The pox was running rampant within it's walls and no one was allowed to go in or out until it was cured. 

"Oh well," said Artman with a shrug. "It looks like we'll be going onto the next fort- hey!"

Libby had grabbed his horses head and led him on to the main gate, where she called to any who might be listening. A pale, thin face showed itself over the edge of the wall.

"Who goes there?" he called in a horse voice. "Didn't you see the flag? We're under quarantine for pox!"

"Let me in!" demanded Libby forcefully. "I am the mage from the desert with the healing touch, I can save you people!"

"Is it really you?" asked the man quickly. "For once I let you in I cannot let you back out until the disease has been dispelled from this place entirely."

"Yes, it is," Libby replied quickly. "With me is the other mage, the one with fighter's magic. He shall accompany me inside."

"Libby..." groaned Artman, rolling his eyes as he did. "Come on, we have to get back to our posts...!!"

"If we don't save this place then their work will fall to another fort that is needed for defending instead of supplies," replied Libby curtly. "Come, or I'll mallet you to your post in one swing...it's your choice."

"I'll come, I'll come," said Artman quickly, his eyes widening at the prospect of being malleted that far in one shot. That would really hurt....it might leave some permanent damage too...

They were let inside and quickly shown the way to the infirmary, Libby going down the long line of patients and putting her hand on each ones forehead as she did. The spots disappeared and temperatures dropped as she did, Artman holding her other hand and giving her a constant supply of his gift through that link.

Having finished the worst cases, she stopped to rest and take a quick drink before going on to the next few rows of beds. Each one was touched by her hand and healed with her power as she went, being continuingly renewed by what Artman gave her. He was making himself useful, for once, and she appreciated it only because it was helping to save other's lives.

"You can stop, now," said Artman, tugging her away from the last few rows as he did. "Go sleep and you can do the rest in the morning, their the ones who just developed it you know. Besides, my gift is almost gone and yours will be soon if you don't stop."

"But there's only two more rows," Libby protested, frowning as she did. 

"You'll over reach yourself and be out for a week," Artman reminded her saucily. "Come, sleep, then heal after you've eaten in the morning.

*grumbles* "Alright, alright," sighed Libby, glancing one more time at those who were left. "We'll finish in the morning."

**The Next Day** 

Libby was up before the sun and eating breakfast when Artman stumbled into the mess hall, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Hurry up and eat," she said. "I do want to be leaving by the dinner so we can reach the next one by nightfall."

"Whatever..."

They healed the remaining sick and checked the rest for disease, finding the main cause to be a well nearby that was polluted by the runoff from their outhouses.

"Seal it off and make sure no one digs another one around there again," Libby ordered the healer in charge with a frown. "Mistakes like that can cost us entire _towns_ you know."

"Yes, milady," said the mage, bowing before her as he did. "It will not happen again, I assure you."

"I should hope not. Come on, Artman, let's go."

"Finally..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa and Vixen road side by side that day, Allie having taken her place up front so she could talk to Elizabeth instead. "You're the one who Amanda was always talking about?" replied Vixen in surprise. "She told us so many storied about her guard-crazy friend who wanted her to join a Marching Core the same year she did."

"I could do Core, I'm that good," replied Lyssa with a cocky smile. "But we don't have the money and getting me there and back would be hard since Amanda lives in the opposite direction I do now."

"Yeah, it's not like she could drive you four hours back and then make it on time for school Monday with a 12 hour drive the night before just so she could get home," admitted Vixen, a grin showing itself on her face.

"What instrument is it you play in Marching Band?" asked Lyssa lightly, changing the subject some.

"Flute," replied Vixen with a shrug. 

"One time, at band camp....."

"Hush, you," said Vixen, punching her lightly on the shoulder. " I'd rather do Mellaphone, though."

"Isn't that a marching French horn?"

"Similar to it, close enough that is doesn't make a difference."

"I see."

"Ever marched an instrument and played?"

"Clarinet, it's what I play in concert band."

"I play French horn, there."

"I guessed as much."

"Who else is in the marching band?"

"Amanda, as you know, and she plays a marching baritone, Libby's in it and plays trombone but she'd rather be in percussion, Artman played the trombone in it but he was graduating that year, Mouse and Allie play flute in it, Alyse is in the clarinet line, and... oh, Jenny plays flute too, Sarah is on the base drum, Jon plays tuba, and Kyle's not in it he's just Elizabeth's cheerleader on the sidelines."

"Really now? All of you? In band?"

"Yep."

"That many band people congregated at once....it's kinda scary, really...it's like you flock together or something..."

"Hey, you're one of us you know!" protested Vixen while laughing at the mental picture she got there.

"I know, that's how I know all the damage you can cause!!" exclaimed Lyssa. "Trust me, I know what band people can do while they're together! And it's not always pretty, either..."

"True...true...but hey, no one can ever say that we don't have fun!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer road at the front of the wagon with her cats all around her, mostly in a pile right inside the flap on a blanket to keep themselves warm. Only Tigress, who had claimed her lap, was with her and kept her legs warm as she did. Mouse and Joe road on either side of her as Jewel continued to pull on, having needed someone else to talk to with everyone else in their little conversations up front.

"How are you two?" asked Jennifer, seeing as how both of them were rather silent at the moment.

"Alright," replied Mouse, stifling a sigh as she did. "Bored, yeah, I need something to do other than ride in a road for hours at a time."

"Sorry," said Jennifer with a shrug. "I don't have anything that you can do to keep you from being bored."

"It's not your fault."

"What about you, Joe?"

"I'm just tired," he replied with a yawn and a sleepy smile. 

"It's a miracle either of you got any sleep at all last night," muttered Mouse under her breath, rolling her eyes as she did. "I swear, it's a good thing we were at another Rogue in last night or you would've gotten us kicked out."

"What?!" Joe blushed bright red as Jennifer decided to let it drop. That was something she didn't want to know about...

"We did too get some sleep," protested Joe, his face now entirely scarlet. "Just not as much as normal...yeah..."

"Stop it right there," said Jennifer, holding up her hand as she did. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I **don't want to know** what you're talking about. Let's just leave it at that, alright?"

"I agree with her," said Joe quickly with relief.

"You're ruining my fun of teasing him," said Mouse with a wicked smile. "I can't do it when Vixie dears is around, she'll actually hurt me. He can't lay a finger on me, and Vixen doesn't have to know...."

"Do it on your own time, when I'm not around," replied Jennifer flatly. "I didn't need to know what they do at night, alright?!"

"Not all the time!" protested Joe, turning bright red again. "Just...only...when... oh shoot...."

"Stop while you still have some shred of dignity," said Mouse lightly. "You're only digging yourself in deeper you know."

"Aw....poor Joe," teased Jennifer. "And no Vixen around this time to save him, either."

"I save her from Scanrans, and she saves me from you vultures," he replied with a grin. "I have a feeling that either I'm getting screwed here so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Screwed in what why?" asked Mouse slyly.

"Hey, I did not mean it like...grr..."

Jennifer shook her head and laughed. Thieves, you couldn't find a better group to hang out with if you tried.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda had been wandering around the fief for awhile and wondered what hallways and corridors she had been down in the last hour, for she honestly could not remember. She leaned against the doorpost of her room, a small sigh escaping from her lips as she counted the events of the day.

She had been wakened before dawn by a servant, being called to Grandfather's side for his final few moments. None of his family was there except Levi, who hadn't moved from his bedside all night long. Grandfather had died just as the first rays of light had peaked themselves up over the edge of the hill outside his window, bathing him in a golden splendor as he breathed his last breath.

Amanda had sworn right then to uphold one of his many promises to her and had given Levi his father's ring and staff there on the spot. The scribes in the mansion had it changed as to what Levi's position was in their logs as the morgue assistants came and took his body away. He was buried only a few hours after that in the hole that had been prepared for him in the family cemetery  weeks ago. 

A small service had been held, Levi doing the prayers for him as he should being the only family member present whilst everyone else who had known him from the fief or the town stood around the graze watching as the coffin that held the body was slowly lowered into the ground. 

Amanda had cried freely during all of this, tears running down her face until everyone else had left and she alone stood at the grave. She swore once more to him to find the person who had owned the pendant he had given her before, and many other things as well. 

Now, here she was, still in a fog and not completely believing everything that had happened since then. It seemed so unreal. Grandfather could not possibly be dead, but she knew he was and he would be returning to them no more.

She glanced out her window, seeing the moon high in the sky she wondered what time it was. It seemed like only a few seconds ago since she had watched the light in Grandfather's eyes fade away, but she knew hours must have passed by then.

A fire roared in the grate, and someone had been thoughtful enough to leave her some food on the table. Amanda rubbed her stomach absently, she hadn't eat all day, there had been so much to do... She picked up the pitcher and poured herself some tea, sipping at it thoughtlessly as her mind continued to drift around for awhile...

"Lady Amanda?"

Amanda's head jerked up, seeing someone standing in the shadows outside her open door. "Levi, you can drop the lady part already," she said in a low voice. 

"Pa said before he...left us...that it was not proper for me to do anymore," replied Levi quietly, bowing his head as he came into the light. The ring from his father's hand hung about his neck, the sign of his position in the fief other than the oak staff with carvings on it that was in his rooms. 

"Your pa was a very wise man," replied Amanda carefully. "But also very formal. There is no reason for you to use my title, Levi, you are family. Not a servant, but a brother."

"Yes, Amanda."

Amanda studied him for a moment in the flickering light, noting his bloodshot eyes and tear stained face, his clothes all rumpled and his hair a mess. "You were crying again."

"You've cried a lot today yourself," he replied in a defensive tone, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he did. "More than I, at times."

"It's alright to cry," said Amanda with a shrug. "I'm sure we both do it more than the other will ever know." 

"Yeah..." Levi stood there for awhile, his eyes focused on the floor as his thoughts wandered else where for awhile.

"Levi?" asked Amanda after a few minutes had gone by. "Are you alright?"

"I never thought I'd be wearing this ring," he said softly, sighing longingly as he held it up to the light. "I mean, I know that he was gonna die someday, and that I would be taking his place, but never this soon. I always thought it would be years away...like some far away dream that would never be reached..."

"Your father was an old man, Levi," sighed Amanda as she fought tears of her own. She cried, yes, but never in front of others when she could help it. Earlier today, she had been expected to cry, but not now. "His time had come....there is nothing anyone could've done about it... He was tired of fighting for his life and exhausted from living just one more day. He died a happy man, Levi, there is nothing you could've done to prevent this."

"I know what you're saying is true," replied Levi, tears falling from his face as he did. "That he was very sick and nothing could cure him, but still I can't help feeling that you're wrong. That there is something I could've- no, should've done."

"Levi..." Amanda put her arms around him as he began to sob, everything that had been weighing down on him all day long finally coming out in one huge wash of tears. She brought him over to the couch and let him finish it out there, and since he was so exhausted from the day's happenings, once he had finished with his tears as well he fell asleep on the couch where Amanda covered him with a blanket for warmth and left him for the night.

She could tell already that the next few days were going to be hard, and she wasn't sure if she was up to it...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse glared at the pass in frustration, it being completely blocked on either side from an avalanche that had happened the night before. It was impossible to get though, as the townsman had said, but that didn't bother her as much as the fact that this was slowing down their trip home!

Her hands went instinctively to her fans and began juggling them without realizing it. Lyssa saw the fans begin to glow and told everyone else to back off, no one but Elizabeth staying by her side as she continued to make the pattern over and over until finally she pushed it away from herself into the pass with a force that shook the very ground beneath their feet. 

The snow melted the moment the pattern of light hit it, causing a cascade of water that Elizabeth directed off to the side as best she could with her gift, and invisible shield forming between them and the water. Alyse watched as it continued to burn it's way through, leaving black marks on the rocks it hit until it reached the other side about a half a mile away and dissipated into the sky. 

"Let's go," said Alyse, remounting with a smile after she helped the exhausted Elizabeth get up in her saddle as well. She had never done something that big before, and had it taken a lot out of her. Glancing behind her and seeing everyone but her friends shirk away nervously, she titled her head in puzzlement. "What? Did I grow two heads or something?"

"No," said Lyssa with a sigh. "It's nothing, just go."

"No, really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but we need to hurry so we can make the other pass before tonight."

"If you're sure...let's go."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen noticed how all the thieves in their group shrunk away from Alyse or Elizabeth when they were around, and when they talked amongst themselves quietly they would stop immediately when either her, Lyssa, or Mouse came around every time. 

"Tom, Yowser, Fang, get over here," she ordered suddenly, pointing to a table out of the way where she could talk to them in private.

"Yes, Queen?" said Tom quietly for all three of them as they sat across from her at the table.

"What's all the fuss about?" she demanded quietly, keeping her face entirely calm as she did.

"What fuss?" asked Yowser, earning himself a glare. "What?! Really, Queen, there is no fuss..." The second glare silenced him entirely, Vixen turning her attention to Fang this time.

"What is it, Fang?" she asked giving the younger girl a look.

She pushed her black bangs out of her eyes and smiled slightly, the overly long canine teeth that had earned her the nickname she always used gleaming in the light. "Theys all scared of them noble girls now," she said staunchly in her broken Common with a thick accent. "I not see why. Is nice enough, help us, just did some magicy trick, is all."

"You're all scared of Elizabeth and Alyse?" questioned Vixen with a frown. "I have a gift too, you know, and you don't fear me like that."

"Milady, we knows of your gift," objected Tom quickly. "An to us tis no different than talent....there's no spells or magicy things involved. What they did...it was just scary!!! Especially to us common folk!!" 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," muttered Vixen, rubbing her temples as she did. "Mouse, you've seen her work her gift, and Allie too...it's no different, you know!"

"Yes it is," said Yowser flatly. "There's no lights, no explosions, no thing. Some get their money taken, others are seduced, we are used to those kinds of things. Seeing someone blast through several feet of snow and melt it in an instant is *not* what the rest of us call normal."

"You all are impossible," muttered Vixen, trying to ignore the urge to bang her head on the table as she did.

"Are they being stubborn to reason?" asked Mouse, sliding onto the bench beside her.

"Yes, they are," murmured Vixen tiredly. 

"They are a harmless pair, really," said Mouse thoughtfully. "Especially after Elizabeth found Kyle. She's no longer seducing guys and Alyse is about as gentle hearted as they come."

"She could've killed us all with that blast," said Tom warningly, a dark look in his eyes. "Tis not safe, with those two I mean. If one of them are to lose control..."

"They won't," said Vixen in an irritated manner. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Have I ever steered you wrong? Have I ever done something that wasn't for the good of the Rogue?"

"No..."

"I said same thing," muttered Fang with a crooked grin.

"Queen...!!"

"No," said Vixen firmly. "The rumors stop now, and you three will be the ones to do it, understand? After tonight if I hear of such things going on about those two I'll find the person and cut off their whole hand to make an example of them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, will do."

"Yes, Queen Vixen."

"Good, now go." Vixen rubbed her eyes wearily as Mouse sighed beside her. "I hate arguing with irrational people..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle plodded down the road in the back, the other four in front with a lead reign apiece while he made sure none got lose and they all kept moving constantly. A hawk was perched on his shoulder and they talked together amiably as he did.

"I would love to fly with you, Winged Brother," sighed Kyle wistfully. "I really would, to be among the People of the air. But I must stay here, I have a responsibility to these people."

'_You are missing out on a great flight,' _the hawk reminded him_. 'To so, that is my brethrens greatest passion.'_

"I know, I know," said Kyle, waving his hand as he did. "I have soared with your brothers and sister before. The eagles, hawks, falcons, they are my true people at times; but for today I must obey the two-legger's laws and stay on the ground to help with this herd of beasts." 

_'Four legged grass eaters,' _murmured the hawk lightly_. 'I have seen their kind many times before. What is it the two legger's call them again?'_

"Horses," said Kyle with a wry grin. "Why they are called that, I honestly don't know. Much like I don't know why both humans and animals think they are the People, and the others are not."

_'Two leggers **are not** the people,' said the hawk in disdain. 'They have not the fire that glows within the people.'_

"Then you can see it?" asked Kyle in surprise. "Then how can your prey hide from you?"

_'It is only in my kind, those wing wings and talons,' _said the hawk wryly. _'To see the People fire in all...it would be dangerous for any to live like that.'_

"Daine does," Kyle reminded him with a grin. "As well as a few others."

_'They are two leggers, not of the People,'_ said the hawk quickly. _'The Wildmage, she is of the People, but is too much one of us to use it against us.'_

"I see," said Kyle lightly. "I am part of the People, aren't I?"

_'You are more of the People then some,' _consented the hawk grudging less. _'Less than just a few others. Very few have the gift half of what the Wildmage does.'_

"How do you know?" asked Kyle curiously.

_'The People can sense it in the two leggers,' _said the hawk proudly. _'The Wildmage, any can sense it in her. The four legged grass eaters, horses usually sense it quite often, winged brethren like myself sense it in you.'_

"Then you can see it in me?"

_'Yes, I can see it in you.'_

"Wow."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon road up to the area they had been directed to with the horses in tow, stopping when they saw three buildings and a huge, fenced in area come into view. The one was where they were to live, the other was barn, and the third a coup with clucking and wobbling noises coming from the inside.

Sarah went and opened the door, several chickens and geese coming into view as they made their way out into the open sunlight. A note was tacked inside the door, and it read: For those times when you get sick of bread and red meat, Onua.

"Let's get the horses in the barn, and give each as much hay as will fit in their mangers," said Jon, unhooking his lead line and handing it to Dar. Sarah did the same with hers, giving it to Cor instead. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't unpack," said Jon, turning to drop most of his things inside the house. "We're leaving for Lynx Mountain in a few minutes, alright?"

"Oh, ok."

"What do you mean, we?" asked Cor pointedly.

"I'm going with him," said Jon, "It's dangerous out here, alright? If he's attacked he'll have no chance of surviving on his own."

"Oh, and having the human couch potato along is going to help?" muttered Kyle under his breath, rolling his eyes as he did. 

"Hey, I can too do things when I'm motivated too!"

"And having several savage men riding at you with weapons will be motivation enough?"

"Yep."

"Alright."

"I'm going too," said Sarah. "You'll get lost on the way back if I don't."

"Hey! I can find my way back..."

"I have the map."

"Give it to me, then."

"No, I'm going."

"Fine."

"What about us?!" cried Dar, pointing to him and his brother.

"Someone has to stay with the horses," said Sarah, handing them most of their supplies. "Go and hide in the loft until we return, keep the horses inside the barn as well, alright? We'll be back in a couple of days."

"Consider it your break," said Jon with a short nod. "Because you won't be getting one the moment we get back."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Come on, Kyle, let's go."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman trotted down the snow-packed lane, the moon as their guide and the stars the only comfort they had in the chill wind that surrounded them. "We're almost there," said Libby, spotting a pair of familiar trees in the distance. "Just....a few more miles..."

"I'm going to fall asleep on this horse and die," said Artman, his head leaning forward on his chest.

"Don't," said Libby. "You're still somewhat useful, you know. Here." She touched him on the shoulder, jolting him awake suddenly with her gift.

"Ouch!!"

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

"But that hurt!!"

"Aw, poor baby."

"Shove it, Libby."

"Say that to me again and I'll shove my mallet down your throat." *^_^

"...sorry..." -_-;;

"That's what I thought."

The gates came in sight as the guards spotted them on the road, knowing them by the amulet that shone on Libby's neck in the dark. "Open the gates!" called the guard on the top wall to those below. "It's the mages! The Brazir Mages have returned!"

"Hm?" Amanda came from the forge outside, where she had been inspecting some weapons since she couldn't sleep, to see Libby and Artman trot in the gates that were quickly shut behind them. "Lib, you made it. Mac, Jake: take their horses and someone catch that fool before he falls from his horse."

"Amanda?" Artman rolled off his mount and fell asleep on the ground, two guards coming and dragging him to his rooms at Amanda's signal. Libby dismounted with Amanda's help, her eye lids heavy with sleep as she sighed wearily from their journey.

"It's me," said Amanda impartially, taking Libby's things and slinging it over her shoulder herself. "Make ready their rooms, and have theses horses cared for properly, Sam. Come, the servants will have something to warm you up in your quarters, and I'll take you there myself."

"Grandfather?" asked Libby as she suddenly remembered why she was the only one here, knowing by the slump of her friend's shoulders and her half-dead look what had happened. "I'm sorry, Amanda."

"He was an old man, and he died without regrets," was all Amanda could, or would, say; leading the way through the fief. Libby wiped away a stray tear, thinking of the kind man who had taken care of her and Artman during their stay there.

"He was more than that," she argued tiredly. "Amanda, he was this fief and it's people..."

"You think I don't know that," sighed her friend, stopping in the middle of the halls. "I know it better than you ever will."

"Then why...?"

"It's just easier that way, at times. Where are the others?"

"They left a few days after us, they weren't ready to go and the King needs us here now."

"Then we should expect them sometime this week?"

"Yes, if all goes well with them."

"Thank you."

Libby nodded, letting herself be taken to her rooms and given hot drinks by a fire to warm her up before she curled up in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat around a table with part of the thieves from Vixen's group and part of her Riders that she had chosen to come along, playing a game of dice she had just learned. "Aw! You called 7 and got an 8! I win!"

"How is it you always manage to get the goods, Yam?" asked Lyssa with a devilish grin.

Yammer, one of the younger thieves to come along, grinned boyishly back at her. "Oh, tis just luck, I 'spose."

"I'm sure it is..."

"Here's a game then that requires skill and not tricks of the trade," said Rita, a young girl from among the Riders. She twisted her wrist and a knife flew towards Yammer, nicking his hair before burying itself in the wall behind him. "Knife throwing."

"The little kit thinks she knows a good trick or too, does she?" chucked Yammer good naturedly, heavens knows enough knives and arrows and spears had come his way in his time in the Rogue. "Come, I'll toss with you, then. What be the target, miss?"

"This," said Rita, taking a ribbon from her pocket and securing it to a post in the inn they were staying at with a small dark. "See the black stripe down the center? That's your target."

"Dat little stripy der?!" cried one of the thieves, leaning over to see it. "Tis hardly more'n a hair!"

"So you plays rough," joked Yammer. "Alright. What the rules be, miss? Since it be your ribbon after all."

"Hit the ribbon dead on, you win," said Rita with a shrug. "None to the left, none to the right, dead center."

"How 'bout this," said a voice from a table near by, a silver flash flying by and landing at the tail end of the ribbon.

"Tis off by a touch, milady," said Yammer with a grin, shaking his head as Vixen looked surprised. 

"It's off, you say?" asked Vixen, shaking her head as she did. "I must be losing my touch, friends."

"Being a tad off when throwing it as well as you do won't make a huge difference, Vixen," Joe reminded her calmly. 

"True."

"Let me try," said Lyssa, taking a Yamanis star from her belt that Alyse had given her awhile ago. "Hm..." It took off with a snap of her wrist and went wide, missing the black completely. "Didn't do so well, did I?" mused Lyssa with a wry grin.

"You fight more with swords and spears," Rita reminded her with a smile as she removed the star and dagger from their places. "Not all of us are as skilled at those things."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me."

"Duck!" called someone, everyone obeying as a fan went spinning over head in a blur of colors and sliced the ribbon in two.

"Did I hit it?" asked Alyse from her table across the room, everyone else completely silent. 

"Yes, milady, you did," replied Rita with Yammer standing beside her, his jaw on the floor. The black section had been equally divided on each side to the merest hundredth of a millimeter. "I've never seen any hit it that well from that far..."

"Just luck, I guess," replied Alyse, bowing her head as she did. "Elizabeth, if you would?" The fan floated back to her outstretched hand gently, where it promptly went in her obi as usual.

"Good shot, Alyse," said Lyssa after she found her voice again. "I never knew that you could do that...wow..."

"I have another one for the rest of us who didn't get to throw," said Rita as the room went back to normal, everyone eating or talking once more.

"Alright," said Yammer immediately. "You're on!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer watched the bread with one eye as she continued to chop and add herbs to the roasting rabbits as she did. The inn they were at didn't have a cook at the time, so Jennifer had offered to help in the kitchen to feed their huge crew in exchange for a discount price on the rooms.

She sent her helper, a servant girl who was the daughter of the owner, to turning the rabbits over the flames while she removed the bread and set it out to cool. Taking some lettuce, tomatoes, onions, carrots, and other fresh vegetables, she created a huge salad that was dished into several small bowls with a vinegar dressing tossed into it. 

"Are they done, miss?" asked the girl, seeing the meat turn a golden-brown and the fat crackling in the flames.

"Yes," said Jennifer, removing the small creatures from their spits and carving them into smaller helpings that were distributed among plates as well. Each platter was taken to a table and shared by it's 8 or 9 occupants, depending on how many could fit at the time.

Jennifer went back to her seat quietly with Mouse and Lyssa while she waited for someone to say something about the food, keeping her presence unknown for the time being. Everyone ate up as if they hadn't another day to live, platters licked clean and crumbs picked from clothes just to taste a little bit more.

"In keeper!" called an older fellow from among Vixen's ranks. "This rabbit, I have never tasted anything like it! You have a fine chef indeed, if he or she can turn out something even I have yet to taste!" A light chuckle ran through the room, seeing as Wort, as he was known, stole food more than anything else.

"T'wasn't us who cooked it," said the Inn keeper with a shrug. "'Twas one of your own, though who I don't know for I never saw the wench." 

"A wench she it not," snapped Vixen with a growl, toying openly with a dagger. "Me thinks you might need a lesson in manners, friend, for she is a fine and wanted Chef of Corus indeed..."

"How wanted?" asked the Inn keeper dryly.

"She has cooked for the King."

"So have many others."

"He asked for her specifically."

"To bed her, most likely."

"That is enough of your insolent tongue!" cried Mouse, rising to her feet as she did. "Leave now while you still have one left to speak with!" The man turned and hurried out of the room, not wanting to incur her wrath anymore than she already had.

"Who was it who cooked the meat, then?" asked a Rider, rising her to feet as she did. "Who ever it was, they should cook for us more often, for we have never seen better fare then this while traveling along this road."

"Most of us have never seen better fare period!" added a youth from a table of thieves. 

"It wasn't that good!" protested Jennifer humbly, blushing as she did. "I mean... the meat wasn't exactly fresh, and the vegetables somewhat wilted..."

"You?!" cried a young boy from Lyssa's ranks. "Tch! I never would've guessed such a slip of a girl could do this with food!"

"That slip of a girl could probably send you flying with her staff, Illan," remarked Lyssa lightly. 

"Then again, so can most since you refuse to practice..." added someone sitting next to him, getting a round of chuckles from everyone in the room as he swatted the culprit on the head.

"Enough," said Jennifer, blushing all the more. "You know I'm not that good, Lyssa..."

"Good enough to beat a bear," muttered Vixen under her breath with a grin.

"I say she cooks whenever given the chance for us!" cried someone, others joining in his or her opinion until Alyse regained order by zipping her fan into a post nearby.

"Do you wish to cook for us whenever give the chance, Jennifer?" she asked politely, remaining calm and neutral the whole time.

"It would be nice to keep my skills up," replied Jennifer with a smile. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Then she will," concluded Alyse. "However, since she is cooking for such a large group, it is fair that she does not have to do dishes when she cooks, and others will rotate through that job as it presents it self. Does that seem fair?"

"I guess so."

"You bet, for food like this!"

"Alright, more good stuff!"

"I'll do it for a more than decent meal."

"Anything for this kind of meat!"

"Mm....yeah, sure."

"Even us top people?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"The mighty Vixen, washing dishes!" *falls over laughing*

"What was that Jennifer?!"

"Eh, nothing!" ^_^;;

"That's what I thought!" *-_-;;

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sighed as she signed the last official document to secure Levi in his position of Head of the Servants and Grounds. Since they couldn't call him 'Grandfather' ( he was young enough to be one of their sons or grandsons at times) everyone had taken to calling him 'Boss' or 'Headman' as they saw fit. 

Melting some wax with a candle on her desk, she pressed her seal into it before hiding the ring under her shirt once more. That complete, Amanda leaned back in her chair and allowed herself a few moments rest before looking at the piles of paper work that had accumulated on her desk over the past few weeks.

Levi hadn't been feeling up to doing much of anything until just the day before, and had found himself to be just as swamped as she was in catching up on the things he needed to do. They both hated paper work with a passion.

Deciding she didn't feel like going through most of this, she called in one of the fief scribes and told them to sort through everyone on the desk that had been placed there within the past couple of days. He nodded and said he'd get to it right away, leaving her to go and check on the rest of the fief with the preparations that were being made.

The garrisons had begun expansion before she had left that fall, building on another wing of bunks to house another 50 to 70 soldiers or Riders that may come. With the 40 Vixen was bringing with her, and the rooms left from the old garrison, they would have room for another 30 if the need came to fill them as well.

Making her way to one of the most unused hallways in the whole mansion, she was glad to see it had been cleaned and dusted with the lamp chimneys polished and wicks trimmed so they could be used again. Eight doors lined this hall, each one containing a room with it's own bathroom and such. They weren't huge, but were well furnished and would do nicely from her friends that were coming. 

Vixen, Mouse, Allie, and Joe would all have rooms along this corridor. Two would be set aside for Sarah and Jon if they ever came to visit at the fief or needed a place to stay. Jennifer had the last cook's rooms that were being cleaned right now near the kitchen. That was six being used in all in this hallway, leaving two more open just in case. Oh, and then of course Kyle, so that made 7 with one left over.

He could have the first room, which was also the smallest, and was right below Elizabeth's balcony as well. He would enjoy that, she was sure.

"Amanda, do you find everything to your liking?" asked a soft voice behind her. She turned to see Levi standing there leaning against the doorframe wearily, bags under his eyes and a haggard look to his face.

"Yes, Levi, thank you," she replied quickly, turning to head back to her study as she did. "Have you gotten done what you planned to do?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Given the guards a warning that the rest of our guests and family will be arriving soon?"

"Of course, Amanda."

"Go sleep, then," said Amanda firmly, guiding him across the hallway to Grandfather's old room where he now resided. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you're no good to me or anyone else if you're asleep on your feet."

"Yes, Amanda," replied Levi with a sheepish grin. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The Lynx Mountain banner snapped proudly in the wind as Alyse and Elizabeth led the group up the slope towards the fief that was to be their home. Or at least a stopping place until they could move on to their new home, in Lyssa's case.

"We're back," said Alyse, nudging Elizabeth awake (she had secured herself in her saddle with her gift) and sending word down the line that they would be stopping soon.

The gates were opened and the trellis raised, cheers coming from the soldiers inside as they saw the fresh recruits riding in with Lady Alyse and Lady Elizabeth at their head.

"You've made it alright," said Amanda as she watched them dismount from her spot against the wall with Levi right beside her. 

"Did Libby and her dog make it?" asked Elizabeth after giving her sister a quick hug and exchanging nods with Levi.

"Yes, and they've already left on their first call," replied Amanda steadily. "They will return soon, though."

"That's good."

"How have things fared here?" asked Alyse after she had made sure everything was in order for everyone to be settled in their new rooms. "I see you and Levi made the trip alright..." She left her other comment unsaid, Amanda and Levi exchanging glances before heading for the back of the fief.

"What's up with them?" asked Vixen, seeing the four of them disappear behind the main building to a blocked off area below. "Is something wrong?"

"They're visiting Grandfather's grave," explained a servant who was helping move everything to the rooms where they belongs. "He died not long after their return. It has been rough, getting along without him, but I believe his son has risen to the job and will make a fine Headman for many years to come."

"Goddess, I wish I had known," whispered Vixen, shaking her head sadly. "I never got to meet him, but from the stories they told..."

"His kindness was legendary in itself," said the servant firmly. "All who knew him are truly blessed."

"How did he die?" asked Alyse as they stood around the grave, paying their final respects to Grandfather as one.

"An illness of sorts," said Levi sadly. "He couldn't recover because he refused to rest at first, and it killed him."

"We will miss him greatly," whispered Elizabeth, turning her head away as a few stray tears fell down her face, everyone else adding their own comments and thoughts as she did.

"Though you were happy in this life, may you be supremely so in the next," whispered Alyse, bowing to the grave as she did before placing a single, china Yamani cat on top of the gravestone. "Goodbye, Grandfather, and thank you..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Everyone gathered around the dinner table that night, Amanda sitting in her usual spot with Levi in Grandfather's seat to her right and Elizabeth and Alyse to her left. Mouse, Allie, Joe, and Vixen sat on Levi's right extending around to the other side of the table and Jennifer, Libby, Artman, and Lyssa sat to Alyse's right. Vixen and Lyssa met in the middle, talking amiably as both their respective forces sat below them at the added tables with the servants and garrison soldiers.

"On guard!" said Vixen suddenly, whipping out her fork and knife and pointing it in Lyssa's direction. 

"You're on!" Lyssa grabbed her own knife and fork and the two began to fight lightly, more for fun than anything else.

"Do I need to separate you two??" asked Amanda from her seat across from them, a small smile on her face.

Vixen grinned devilishly back. "Of course not Mistress Mommy Manda Panda-wanda-chan from Indiana!"

"Brenna Rae Ball!!!"

Lyssa grinned as well. "A.k.a. : The Mother Country."

"Oi..."

"Mistress?" asked Levi, his eye brows raised slightly as Amanda rubbed her temples slowly. "How in the world did you earn yourself the title of Mistress? Or do I want to know?"

"It's a long story..."

"One filled with love and lot's of-"

"Brenna!" snapped Amanda, "Knock it off! You know as well as I do you two made it up just to tick me off."

"It's been added to with time," chimed in Libby with a cute grin. "First it was just Mommy Manda from Indiana."

"Indiana?"

"My home state," explained Amanda. "I moved from there-"

"Ow!!" Everyone looked at Vixen and Lyssa, the Queen of the Rogue holding her lip in her hand as Lyssa dropped her fork and knife in concern.

"What happened?" asked Joe quickly.

"She just got me with her fork," replied Vixen, twitching her nose and removing her hand from her lip. "No harm done."

"I'm so sorry, Vixen," said Lyssa quickly. "Really, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright."

"Uh, Vixen?" said Mouse slowly. "You're bleeding."

"I'm what?!"

"You're bleeding, from your lip."

"Crap!" Vixen ran to the wash room as Lyssa looked behind her nervously, seeing several thieves rise from their seats with murderous looks in their eyes.

"Eep!!" She leapt over the table behind Amanda, who blocked her from the thieves as they swarmed around the pair in the corner. "Help...!!"

"Vixen, call of your people!!" roared Amanda, drawing her sword in a flash. "I'd hate to take out a few for insubordination..."

"Go back to your seats!" yelled Vixen, all of the thieves falling silent and looking at her in surprise. "It was an accident, you fools. My fault as much as hers. Now go!" They all went like puppies with their tales between their legs.

"That was close," muttered Lyssa, taking her seat once more. "I'm so glad I'm leaving in a few days."

"I think they are too," replied Vixen softly. "Don't worry about it. And, uh, sorry for their protectiveness..."

"S'ok."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat by Elizabeth on the bed, holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He, Jon and Sarah had gotten there late that night and while the other two had gone onto their rooms he had gone to see Elizabeth who was mourning grievously over Grandfather's death.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "He...he was a fine man, Grandfather was, and he will be missed. But he wouldn't want you crying over him like this..."

"Grandfather was exactly that, a grandpa to me and Amanda and Alyse," she replied sadly. "He believed in us well before many of the others did. I would give anything to have had the chance to say goodbye..."

"I know," replied Kyle softly. "I know..."

The room remained silent as Elizabeth's sobs slowly diminished into nothing, her breathing becoming slower and rhythmic as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, love," whispered Kyle, laying her down on the bed as gently as he could. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the cheek gently. He could spend time with her later. Right now, as she healed from this new wound in her heart, she needed to be alone.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon sat on the couches in Amanda's study, helping her mark down exactly where their stable was in ink on the well-worn map that she owned. "There we go," said Amanda as she pinned it to the wall with a few other maps. "That'll be easy enough to get to. No more than a few hours march away at double time, half a day's travel at most."

"And you'll come and check on us every two weeks or so," said Jon slowly, making note of it for future reference.

"Yup," replied Amanda with a quick nod. "We'll always bring whatever you need as well, if you send up a list a head of time with someone."

"Ok."

"There still is no way for you to reach us if we get into trouble," Sarah reminded her seriously. "By the time a runner would get here and back, the stables and horses could be destroyed."

"Then here are two things I have to help you," said Amanda, taking two packages from her desk and opening the first gently. "This is a special cord Artman created for me because Libby threatened to mallet him if he didn't. Spread it along your Northern boarder about a mile out, and if any enemies come that way it will alert you with this." Amanda showed them a small clear pendent. "It will glow enough to let you know, but how brightly I'm not sure."

"A warning signal for us, then," said Sarah with a grim smile. "A welcome gift, yes, but still about warning you..."

"You'll have this," replied Amanda, handing them both a pendent carved in a spiral shape. "Hold onto it and cry for help from one of us, and this pendent will glow." She pulled out a pendent she wore around her neck similar to their own. "This one will stay with whoever is in charge of the fief at the time, alright?"

 "Alright."

"Then we're all set," said Jon, getting up and stretching slowly, his stomach growling loudly right then.

"Hungry?" asked Amanda with a small grin.

"Yep..."

"Bottomless pit," she sighed, shaking her head mockingly. "Go on down to the kitchen, they'll feed you there."

"Free food, I can go for that."

"When are you planning to head back?" asked Amanda, turning towards Sarah expectantly."

"Sometime today," replied Sarah with a shrug. "We left the helpers there alone, and I don't like leaving them there like that without some sort of protection."

"Alright. I'll have them pack some supplies for you before you leave."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman galloped as fast as their mounts could go toward the fort, seeing one of the huge metal monsters climbing over the walls in the distance and a stream of smoke coming from the main building.

"We have to hurry!" cried Libby, gritting her teeth as she spurred Veety on even faster. "Come on, Artman, let's go!"

"I'm heading for the metal thing," he said determinedly, a ball of fire already prepared in his hands. "Just get to the main walls and help those who need it there, alright?"

"Fine."

They split apart and Artman blasted his way through the Scanrans below the metal monster, quickly climbing up after it and creating an inferno around it that melted it apart. The usual screaming spirit came bursting out of it, the metal parts falling limp upon the wall.

Libby shielded herself from all attacks, dismounting by the gate and helping the fallen heal enough that they might rise again. She soon had a small force down there that picked their weapons back up and surrounded her, protecting her while she healed their fallen comrades. It continued on like this for an hour or more, both mages fearing the worst as they realized they were making as much as a difference as they usually did.

Artman stood atop the main wall and performed one of the spells he had perfected with Master Numair's help that winter, drawing upon what power Libby had left as the whirl-wind inferno came down from the sky and devoured those who were left on the field. Both fell completely exhausted to the ground as they realized something. This was the first time they had almost been defeated, the first time they had ever really tasted fear.

It was not something they wished to taste again.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sat astride her mount, her forty Riders all mounted and suited up behind her as they waited for her to finish her good-byes. The fort would be expecting them, and they had to get going soon.

"You will keep in close touch, right?" asked Amanda, grasping her friends hand firmly as she stood beside her on the ground.

"Of course," replied Lyssa, squeezing her friend's hand warmly. "Take care of yourself, and the others."

"You too."

"I will."

"Until next time," said Alyse from where she and Elizabeth and Kyle stood nearby.

"Until next time," repeated Lyssa with a smile.

"Take care," said Vixen, shaking hands with the Commander.

"Yeah, sorry about your lip..."

"Oh, it's alright. Sorry about you almost getting killed..."

"It happens all the time."

"I'm sure."

"Try not to kill too many horses," commented Jon. "The less riding out to the battle zone I have to do, the better."

Lyssa laughed. "I'll try and remember that, ok?"

"You'd better."

"Ride safely," said Jennifer, waving warmly in her chefs outfit from the door.

"I will, and be sure to make me a pie sometime and send it with Amanda to one of the meetings," replied Lyssa with a grin.

"I will." The Commanders of the fief and the fort exchanged looks one last time before Lyssa wheeled her horse around and cantered out the door, all forty of her Riders close behind.

"That's one brave girl, you know," commented Vixen as she rode out of sight down the road. 

"I know," replied Amanda slowly. "Trust me, I know."

"And people actually wonder why she's such a good commander," murmured Mouse with a grin.

"They don't wonder, they just choose to admit what they know is true," Alyse corrected her calmly.

"You're probably right," said Vixen, nodding slowly. "Still, we'll miss her."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer grinned as Amanda gave her the official tour of the kitchen that was to be her new domain, as well as her helpers there. It was down a flight of steps from the main dinning hall that also had a hallway that connected with the servant's wing. The first door on the right was her set of rooms, an outer one with her bed and dresser and things in it and a small wash room that she would share with the two helpers that slept in the room next door. One was a 12 year old girl named Joan and the other her younger brother Tam who was 7. 

The small hallway at the bottom of the stairs opened up into the kitchen, all made of stone and brick so nothing could catch fire and spread to the rest of the house. There were three large ovens, a stove above each one with four burners. Herbs and dried spices lined the cabinets and hung from the ceiling while the larder burst with fresh meats and vegetables and the store rooms flowed with fresh vegetables and fruits from the harvest the year before. 

She was very lucky indeed.

Several counters lined the walls, the drawers each held different cooking instruments she would need, all sorts of knives for cutting, slicing or chopping hung from one rack and different sets of pans from another. A huge fireplace with spits and caldrons to go with it took up part of one wall, and upon opening a huge double cabinet she found stacks of old cookbooks and recipes that she had never seen before that she might try.

Her other helper, an old woman called Taja, lived in the set of rooms right next to the hallway on the other end of the kitchen. Her sons and daughters lived in the rooms around her either with their mates or their siblings who all had their jobs as stable workers, guards, garrison soldiers, or maids in the fief. 

She had shelter, friends, a great job that she loved, and others who would help her with the task. Her cats were to live with her as well, and her horse was given a stall in the stables where he could stay. What more could she want? 

It wasn't a what as much as a who. Sean.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

*sighs* My sincerest apologies, really. Lot's happened, and then I couldn't keep going for a little while. Too many projects and end of quarter things going on, you understand. Hopefully, you'll get another chapter sent your way before the break is over, maybe even two. Eh, I think there's a few birthdays I missed though, so...

**_Happy Birthday to you!_**

**_Happy Birthday to you!_**

**_Happy Birthday Elizabeth and Jon!!_**

**_Happy Birthday to you!_**

**_And many more..._**

That's right, your favorite young Noble lady and stable boy turned 15 and 17 this last month on December 10th (yeah, they have the same birthday...) so please wish them a belated Happy Birthday in your reviews, and have a very Merry Christmas. Thanks!  
~Crosseyedbutterfly~


	30. 

Alright, we're rolling again and hopefully this one is up real soon after the last update. I'm typing as much as I can during my break, so you'd better be happy! Then again, it's not like I have a whole lot else to do...-_-;; Yeah, just be happy I'm doing this and not sleeping the whole time. That was the original plan after all. 

Now as for some other news: I'm running a contest for the sequel of TTT, which all details will be announced at the end. The prize: a couple lucky people will get to be in the next one as characters that they will create with me. Excited? Want to know more so you can go and win it now? Tough.

Just go on and read.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon walked along the crowded streets of the fief as they searched for the supplies they need to buy: boots with metal studs for the ice, some extra blankets, a few good knives, some other weaponry like bows and arrows, leather they could make tack out of, and dried goods they could add to their diminishing stack of food back at the ranch. Some of it Amanda had already provided for them, but she wasn't a goddess who could make things appear out of thin air and they had been forced to go and find some of it on their own. 

"There he is," said Jon out of the blue, dragging Sarah with him through the crowds. "Sir!"

"Yes, sonny?" asked a man in his fifties, a cart of skins behind him ready to be sold to willing owners. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering how much those skins are there," said Jon quickly. 

"How much do you got?" asked the man, eyeing them suspiciously. In that town it didn't matter what you looked like, you could be a homeless beggar or the head noble herself. Amanda walking about in rags so she could meet people without having them suck up to her hadn't helped that much, though. 

"Enough," replied Jon quite simply as Amanda had told him to. "Look, just tell me how much, alright?"

"Depends on the skin," explained the man. He touched a large pelt that had belonged to a full grown bear. "This beauty will cost the likes of you an arm and a leg." His hand moved on to a deer skin with the fur taken off for other uses. "This one, she might be in your price range, though."

"We only want one good for making tack out of," explained Sarah. "You know, like horse leads and such."

"Ranchers, then, are you?" asked the man in surprise. "Alright, you can have it for two silver nobles."

"One and 6 copper nobles," bargained Jon carefully.

"One and 8."

"One and 7."

"Done." They traded the money for the hide, Sarah folding it up and throwing it over her shoulder. 

"What's next?" asked Jon, counting out what money he had left in his pouch. 

"I believe we need to find someone who can sell us the nails and tools now for repairing the house."

"We're getting those from Amanda, remember?"

"Oh, right. Then onto the mill it is!"

"Alright."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle finished putting all this things in the drawers of the room and stood up as he stretched his back out slowly. It was nice enough, that was for sure, though not as nice as his room back at his fief. Then again, he had gone from being a noble to a so-called servant.

His bed had been moved beside the balcony, his feet right by the doorway and his head by the window that also took up part of that wall. The balcony itself was the only one along this hall, given to him specially because of his possible nighttime visitors (both human and bird). With his spies always flying about and Elizabeth's bedroom right above with a convenient ladder for climbing between the two, you never knew when you might be receiving someone late at night. 

His dresser and desk he had pushed to the walls, giving him a large area for him to warm up in everyday with his rapier. He would find other uses for the large area later, he was sure, but still just having it like it was right now was good enough. 

Kyle glanced at the door to the washroom he was to use. He would share it with Joe, not that he minded though. He nice enough in his own way, a little on the devious side at times but you had to give him credit for keeping Vixen under control. 

She was most definitely a foxy lady to the bone. Besides, if he ever needed it and Joe had taken over it for awhile for whatever reason, he could always go and use the public servant baths on the ground floor. It was inconvenient, yes, but Joe would probably have to do the same thing some other time because of him so he really didn't mind.

On the other side of Joe was Mouse, and beside Mouse Vixen, and beside Vixen Allie. Somehow he'd gotten the feeling when everyone had been settled in their rooms Mouse and Vixen were both fairly annoyed by the order but had let it drop for the time being. Chucking softly to himself, he couldn't wait until he saw what kind of mischief those thieves got into. Vixen already had a sore lip from the other night, and the rest of her group was certainly interesting enough. 

Sarah and Jon's rooms where beyond that, which were full right now since they where here on a visit, and last room along the row was empty until they found someone to put in it. Probably the Commander Lyssa if she ever came for some reason, or the helpers of the horse people.  Eight rooms in all, if you had some reason to count them. Then again, he tended to notice odd things like that at times.

He had little else in the room, his satchel hanging on the back of a chair for when he went spying, special green-gray clothes laid out that he used to blend in with the woods better. His pendant lay beside the clothes, reminding him of his duty and how it would protect him later on. A leather glove sat alone on a shelf, reinforced at the wrist and down for where birds would land without piercing his skin. Other than clothes, a set of boots, and his rapier; that was it. Oh, and a dagger he carried with him always, but that didn't really count...

The fourth bell rang and Kyle smiled, throwing open the door to the balcony and climbing up the ladder to Elizabeth's room where she was waiting. "Oh love..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Levi walking along the top of the wall with the guards as they discussed the changes that had happened as of late, the towns that were no longer there an the large assortment of people at the fief. Unlike most fief's, Lynx Mountain was a tight-knit community where most were trappers that lived in town instead of farmers that lived on the outskirts farming land. The fief itself did most of the farming for wheat and grains, the people trading it for the skins of bears and lynx, which the fief in turn sold to merchants in the south. 

The walls of the fief itself held most of the village on the inside as well, only a few hundred living there at the at the peak of times and with room inside the walls for at least a few hundred more. Right now, Lynx Mountain housed its entire village people as well as refugees from neighboring towns whose fief couldn't take them in. They were lucky as it was to have so much food and room left over even now, other fiefs were packed full with their people and were turning others away who were in need of shelter and food.

The three towns that had once been only an hours walk away were now all deserted, their people divided between Lynx Mountain, a camp to their a camp to their east, or becoming soldiers at Northwatch. Two other towns just beyond the three had reinforced their walls and gained commanders with soldiers who could fight, turning them into forts over night. 

"How do you think we will hold?" asked Levi, a note of worry in his voice. "During the immortal wars, we were hardly touched. We locked the doors and only had a skirmish with the immortal soldiers occasionally, usually seeing nothing for weeks at a time. That isn't going to be the case here, is it?"

"No, it's not," replied Amanda solemnly. "I read a preview for this part of Kel's history, and it was grim enough as it was. Those metal monsters won't be going away anytime soon, and I'm afraid it might just be the trump card those Scanran trash need to get through..."

"We'll stop them," said Levi firmly.  He lowered his voice so others couldn't hear. "We have to. This is my home, Amanda. Even if you or the others left right now, we would still find a way to hold strong. I don't care how long I live or where I may go, this is where I belong and where I will remain."

"I feel the same, as far as Tortall goes," replied Amanda softly. "I would give a lot to return home and to see my friends, but even more to have the chance to return here someday."

"Then why don't you just stay here?" asked Levi, frowning slightly. "Surely...it's your choice, isn't it?"

"I don't think it is..."

"Considering that you've been here about a month, I think it will be awhile yet," commented Levi with a slight grin. "I could be wrong, yes, but considering all the power you have here you would think your mission would be bigger than bringing some farmer his lost goat."

"News from Mastiff, milady," said a guard as he came and handed her a letter, the seal still intact.

"Thank you," said Amanda, breaking the seal and opening it quickly. "Hm...news from Mastiff indeed..."

"What's going on?" asked Levi in alarm.

"Nothing serious," replied Amanda lightly. "They're building another refugee camp and asked us to send any we can't keep there. Thing is we're holding refugees for other fiefs as it is and still have room to spare. Send word to Mastiff that Lynx Mountain and hold it's villagers and others if the need arises."

"Yes, milady."

"Refugee camps," muttered Levi. "Awful places, they are. Used to hear about them from Pa from when he was a child and lived by the Drell River. There was some war over it years ago that Alanna was a squire in with her Knight master the Prince, who is now the King."

"I'd hate to be the person who runs one then," replied Amanda firmly. "Come on, the others will be wondering where we are."

"Not that they have anything to wonder about..."

"We're not Joe and Vixen," retorted Amanda. "Let's keep that clear, shall we?"

"Alright, alright..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Argh, it's still sore," growled Vixen, rubbing her tender lip gently. "It was only a fork, why the heck is it taking so long to heal..."

"Maybe because you won't give it a rest," commented Joe teasingly, ducking the punch sent his way.

"Not like you're any big help, though," added Mouse, watching as both the King and Queen of thieves turned an interesting shade of red.

"Don't you have something Mouse-ish to go do?" asked Vixen in an irritated manner. "Like go nibble something?"

"I think you've done enough nibbling for both of us plus Amanda, Allie, and Liz as of late...."

"Mouse...!!"

"What?" Mouse looked so cutely innocent that Allie couldn't figure out why in the world Vixen was glaring daggers at the girl when she rounded the corner. "Right...if you're done arguing or whatever, the Captain of the Garrison wants to see us."

"Arguing? What arguing? Who said we were arguing? There was no arguing," snapped Vixen. "There was merely a discussion in which Mouse practically forfeit her life."

"Gee, that's really convincing, Vixie, let me tell you," said Allie, rolling her eyes as she did. "You may make Hollywood someday if you keep it up."

"Gee, thanks. Just show us where he is." They met the man on the ground in front of the main building where he and the other three officers slept, most of the soldiers out doing their weapons training or riding in the forest guard.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice, nodding respectfully to them while sizing them up carefully. "I am Tao, head of the garrison."

"I am Vixen, head of this troop," she said, motioning to her thieves who standing around fighting playfully in the courtyard or playing games of dice to pass the time. "This is Joe, my second, and my sisters Allie and Mouse."

"Greetings to you all," said Toa formally. "I assume you are all capable of handling weapons."

"Of course," replied Vixen somewhat hotly. "We do try to keep ourselves in shape, after all."

"I see." Toa watched as two of the thieves fought, one easily throwing the other to the ground. "We will test just how good your fighters are tomorrow when they spar with my men. See the man there in the blue with the black hat on?"

Vixen nodded, noting how skinny he looked for a soldier. "Yes, the one with the brown hair and low boots."

"Yes, he is my second, Ion. Both of you report to me, your second and sisters will be Captains under you and each of you will lead a squad of ten from your troop. I will try to keep the ten together with their Captain for training and missions, but it cannot be guaranteed."

Vixen nodded. "I understand."

"Good. I will see you out here tomorrow, then."

Vixen smiled at the thought of some fresh meat for her thieves to fight against. "Tomorrow." 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer smiled to herself as she checked the pie again. Almost done, just another 5 or 6 minutes should do it at the most. "Get down from there, Tigress," she chided her cat, placing her on the floor where she belonged. "You know better than to get up on the counter when there's food up there, you might get cat hair in it."

*meow*

"Don't give me that indignant look, young lady," replied Jennifer with a deft nod of her head. "I might not give you dinner of you're going to act like that."

"Jennifer, you're talking to a cat," said Levi as he poked his head around the corner. "Do you really expect her to understand what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do," replied Jennifer smugly. "What are you doing down here, though? A message for me from Amanda?"

"Actually, no," he replied sheepishly. "I smelled something along the lines of a pie from my room..."

"Apple blueberry," said Jennifer with a grin as she checked it again and deemed it done. "Do you want some?"

"If I could...I mean, if it's for someone else..."

"It's for me and those I choose to share it with," replied Jennifer firmly. "A Mid-Winters gift to myself that happens to be almost four months late."

Levi smiled. "I see." They were soon seated at the table with a large slice apiece, a good portion of the pie still left in the pan. 

"Do I smell something fresh from the oven in here?" asked Jon, sticking his head in the door suddenly. 

"Pie, apple blueberry," replied Jennifer, remembering how much Jon liked food and could eat at one time. "Do you want a slice?"

Jon beamed. "That's why I'm here." Jennifer got him some and set it at the table, letting him take a seat with them and eat the pie while talking amiably. Kyle was the next to find his way down from the smell, and was soon seated with his own plate of pie as well. Half the pie still remained, and Jennifer wondered just how much longer it would last with all the guys being drawn to the kitchen.

Artman and Joe wandered in a few minutes later, having met on the way while trying to figure out where the pie was. Each gratefully accepted a slice and took a seat, Jennifer retreating to over by the counter with her cats so there would be room for them all. 

"What's all the commotion down here?" asked Vixen when she, Mouse, and Allie appeared, having tracked Joe down to the kitchen.

"She made pie," said Joe quickly. "I couldn't resist, I'm a guy."

"Make that a bottomless pit."

Jon smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Do you three want some?" asked Jennifer, hoping to smooth things over. "Here, there's more than enough for each of you to have a good slice."

Vixen felt her mouth begin to water as she looked at the pie longingly. "Well...if you insist..."

"I do." The three 'sisters' were given slices of pie, finishing it entirely. Jennifer was glad she'd gotten hers earlier or she wouldn't have gotten any at all. 

"What's everyone doing down here?" asked Amanda when she appeared a few moments later, a puzzled look on her face. "I've been trying to find you guys forever, what's going on?"

"Pie!" cried all the guys together, finishing what little bits were left on their plates all at once. Amanda looked at the empty pie tin and shook her head despairingly.

"I supply these things, you make a pie, and you don't even save me a slice," she said mock sadly. "Just shows how much I really am appreciated..."

"Actually," said Jennifer, opening the bottom oven and pulling out a chocolate cake. "You are. Happy belated Mid-Winter."

"Happy early Birthday is closer at this point," Amanda reminded her teasingly, taking the cake and heading for the door. "Thanks, Jen."

"No problem!" Jennifer laughed as all the guys followed Amanda up to her study where she planned to eat it, all begging for a taste. "At least they're not begging me anymore!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa smiled as she finished putting everything away, her things put back in their old places and her weapons in their stands. She had finally settled back in, and she was happy to be home. 

"Commander," said someone as they knocked on the door. 

"Come in," she replied with a smile. "Took you awhile to get here, Eric. Been taking your sweet little time, haven't you?"

"I've enjoyed being in charge," he admitted, sitting himself at her desk backwards in the chair. "But I'm also glad to have you back in lead. It's nice to be able to just follow orders for once rather than to give them all the time."

"So you finally know how I feel?" said Lyssa teasingly, taking the staff and the set of keys to the fort that marked her as the Commander. "Well, you'll soon get sick of taking orders again, I'm sure."

"Just as you will of giving them?"

"Probably."

"We could switch for a day..."

"No." Lyssa turned serious, thinking of the news she had heard of the raids on outlying towns. "If this were last year's war, I wouldn't have a problem with it, but it isn't and things are more dangerous now than ever."

"Then things have gotten worse, Commander?" asked Eric, fear showing in his eyes. 

"I'm afraid so," replied Lyssa quietly. "Much worse...I am glad to be back in charge here, but it disheartens me to think of the many we will lose in the months to come."

"Then it is all out war?"

"Soon." Lyssa sighed as she looked out the door, seeing her men and women train for the bloody days again. "Soon..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman had been on the move for three days straight, traveling from town to village, helping people put their lives back together after Scanrans had hit there and guiding them to the nearest refugee camp where they would be safe. Things like that been so for awhile lately, calls coming in groups for days at a time, then a few without any news at all, giving them time to catch up on their sleep and get themselves back together.

"Are we almost there?" asked Libby, tied to her horse Veety with a rope so she wouldn't fall off. She had healed for three hours straight, and almost drained herself completely except for one tiny spark that was still alive. 

"Almost," replied Artman, seeing the fort appear over the horizon in the distance. He, too, had been on the move the whole time with her but hadn't need his gift as much as was doing fairly well as being powered up. He was physically exhausted though from helping villagers bury their dead and pack their things to leave. Goatstrack had been the worst a few weeks ago, and he would like nothing more than to forget the image of the miller and his daughters slaughtered together on the ground.

They were let in without a word, Amanda still being up as always and half-carrying Libby to her room while others took care of the mounts. Artman was helped by a guard and taken to his room as well, both given hot baths and a meal before being ushered into bed where they stayed for two days straight.

"Oh, come on," whined one of the thieves as he held his broken finger gingerly. "Just a tic, that's all it will take to wake her and have me healed."

"You'll live," growled Amanda, glaring at him. "Go on, get back to your training. I've endured far worse and kept fighting, you wussy."

"Males are less resistant to pain than females," Vixen reminded her later and with a wry grin.

"That doesn't give them any excuse to wake Libby while she rests after working so hard," replied Amanda firmly. "Males, always whining about this or that... But I would've sent him away even if it had been a her. Libby deserves her rest and I won't have them bothering her until she wakes up on her own."

When Libby and Artman awoke they stayed at the fief for another two days, taking the time to rest and regain their strength before they were called out again for another week's worth of work. It was hard and rough, often times overwhelming to the two mages who would like nothing more to go far away and rest. But lives were to be saved, people helped and others buried. Some one had to do it, they just wished it didn't have to be them.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Ronnie strolled through the waking gardens of the fief, the dog jumping and prancing about as he chased after the fleet-footed squirrels and fluttering butterflies in the area. Alyse examined the plants that had survived the winter as she went. These roses would be fine once pruned some, and the majority of the flowering bushes had made it through as well. Perhaps she would be bale to convince Amanda after the war to install a koi pond back here and a few cherry trees. Yes, cherry blossoms floated down over her shoulders in the spring...it would be nice. That is, if they were there after the war.

Ronnie came back to Alyse covered in splotches of dirt and mud. "Ronnie," she scolded gently. "Now, don't you go and get yourself any more...Ronnie?"

The dog dashed off, leaving his owner to follow him at a swift trot through the mixed snow and mud. Most of it had already melted off and they were only expecting one last big snow before it all melted away.

She followed him through the bushes and into a secluded corner behind the fief, generally reserved for whatever the gardener kept back there during the spring and summer. There was a two foot six inch deep mud puddle, perfect for dogs Ronnie size as he wallowed and rubbed in it, covering himself entirely in the muck. 

"Ronnie!"

The dog sat on his rump and cocked his head to the side also as if he were confused about something. He patted the mud a few times with his paw as if to show how smooth it was, perfect for rolling in. 

"No, I'm not going to roll in the mud with you," retorted Alyse, glaring at him half-heartedly. "You're all dirty."

Ronnie seemed disappointed, whimpering slightly before snorting softly, as if to say that was the whole point. How could one get clean if rolling in the mud? It didn't make sense. 

"I think we're going to have to give you a bath," said Alyse scooping him up in her arms. He wriggled around, getting her kimono and arms all muddy. "And give me one too," she added, wrinkling her nose. "Stop moving! Ronnie...!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon surveyed the old ranch and made a list of the repairs that were to be made, leaving the horses to the young twins while they worked. Fences had to be mended, holes in the roof of the barn patched up, a few loose planks nailed back into place, the clearing scoured of braches and stones the horses could injure themselves on, water troughs fixed, the house cleaned with all it's repairs done. There was a lot to do.

Sarah went and started on the house while Jon went and worked on the barn, doing his best not to fall through the roof this time and fixing the holes in record time. Shingles were replaced and thatching added to keep it warm throughout the year for the poor beasts. Things got chilly at night, and Jon didn't want to risk the horses getting sick and dying when they were needed in the war.

The wall was done next, Dar holding the boards in place as Jon banged in the nails. He did get his hands once or twice with the hammer, but it was less than normal and he knew better than to complain. The wall surrounding the place was five feet high except at the main gate, where it was only four. It would be enough to help repulse any attackers if they were given decent warning, something that would come with the special rope and pendant Amanda had given them.

"Careful, there," he said, taking part of the wood Dar was carrying as he almost dropped it. "You don't have to take so much at one time, you know."

"Yeah, but it means I can have a longer rest before I go get more," Dar pointed out with a grin.

"You really are lazy," muttered Jon, shaking his head as he did.

"Like you have room to talk."

"More than you."

"Geez, adults get all the fun..."

"Not all of it, just most." 

Sarah cleaned all the windows of the cottage and swept out the rooms, getting rid of all the dust and dirt that had accumulated over the years. Counters and tables were wiped clean, and chairs set upright from their places on the floor. The small house had four rooms; a kitchen and three bedrooms. The largest one was set aside for Cor and Dar, two mats put on the floor for them to sleep on with all their things beside them. The next biggest was for her and the smallest for Jon, though of the last two there was really only a small difference so it didn't matter much. The loft above the kitchen was used for their supplies, and Sarah couldn't count the number of times she'd gone up and down that ladder to put things away before the day was through.

Cor spent the day feeding and grooming the 80+ mares and geldings that had accompanied them north, making sure each was comfortable in their stalls. The barn had a double row and could hold around a hundred in all, and Cor used the extra spaces to hold the horses as he mucked out eat one's stall. He didn't mind working alone, in some ways he actually preferred it and a horse's company was always welcome over his brother's.

It was a little rough on the edges, but by putting their own sweat into making it livable all four knew it was worth the effort and felt it become their next home. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle and Daine sat cross-legged from each other on the ground outside the fief, a map spread between them and a charcoal stick in Daine's hand. 

"This," she said quietly, a ward around them to keep unwanted visitors out. "Is the area you will have to cover for me. From Northwatch to the Great Road are the boundaries, though if you go over on the occasion I certainly won't begrudge you for it. I will cover the rest of the boarder, though to the east of the Great Road very little has happened at all and I think they're concentrating on breaking through our western defenses the most."

"Alright," agreed Kyle. "How many spy hawks and falcons should I collect to work for me?"

"Oh, eight or nine ought to do it," replied Daine, biting her nail as she thought about it for a moment. "Yep."

"And will I be given any companions this time?" Kyle grinned hopefully.

"These three will help you," said Daine, producing a trio of foxes from a den underneath a tree. 

"Aw, how cute..."

"See how this tree is bent? With the trunk going at several angles at once?" asked Daine, pointing to what she meant.

"Yes," replied Kyle, taking note of some other surrounding as well.

"Remember it. It's their den, and they will wait here for you until you come get them," said Daine carefully. "They understand more than normal foxes, and will be your scouts and guides. That alright?"

"It's great," replied Kyle with a huge, grateful smile. "With help like this, it is almost impossible to get caught."

"Still, accidents and slips can happen," added Daine. "Which is why I'm also giving you this." She handed him the amulet, shaped like a leaf with designs cut into it. "It will help you blend into any background until you're almost invisible. Stay perfectly still, and you will be invisible."

"Wow, Numair make it?" asked Kyle, fingering it lightly before slipping the leather cord over his head. 

"Yes, I have one as well," replied Daine with a slight grin. "See?" She slipped it back in her shirt, saved always only for emergencies. "I've only had to use it once, but that one time was certainly a life-saver."

"I'll remember that," said Kyle, putting his under his shirt as well.

"There is one problem with it," added Daine solemnly. "If they have a mage with them, one who can see through magic, you're dead. Just run then, run and call for others to help you with your wildmagic and hope they'll answer. I know I'm putting you in a lot of danger with this..."

"Everyone who fights in this war is in danger, Daine."

"This is more than most. But still..."

"But it's worth it if we can predict the enemies' moves ahead of time," finished Kyle with a knowing nod. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good." Daine sighed, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

"When am I to start?" asked Kyle, knowing she had to get her spies out of the area so his could come in.

"Sometime soon," replied Daine vaguely, waving a hand as she did. "I'll let you know when, and how long you're to be out as well. "You'll have one more companion as well." *whistle*

A small, slim hawk glided from the trees above, landing on Kyle's shoulder with a deft whistle.

"Well, hello there," said Kyle, stroking the bird's head gently. "What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Emila," replied Daine with a small smirk. "I wouldn't call her a he again, she might get angry." The hawk nodded curtly in reply. 

"I won't," promised Kyle with a smile. "You are beautiful. Emila, does it mean something?"

"Hm, closest I can guess would be 'Soul-wind'," replied Daine with a shrug. "I don't know, really. You'll have to ask her yourself sometime. She's got a good lock on my gift, and if you ever need anything send her to me with your message."

"Then she is like the carrier pigeons we used before?"

"Only a whole lot faster."

"I'd better get back," said Kyle, checking the position of the sun.

"One more thing," said Daine, rising to her feet as a hawk similar to hers came and landed on her shoulder. "This is Trimon, Emila's brother. I will send him to you with your details later, alright?"

"Ok, we'll talk again later."

"Bye, Kyle."

"Bye, Daine, and good luck."

Daine watched sadly as he walked back to the fief. "You may need it more than I..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Milady," said a guard as he met her on the wall. "Another message from Lord Wyldon."

"Thank you," she replied, taking it from him and breaking the seal before pulling out the note and scanning it quickly.

"What's it say?" asked Levi, who happened to be filing reports in her desk at that moment.

"Something about Haven," replied Amanda. "That's the name of the new refugee camp on the other side of Northwatch. Hm....nope, we've got room here so there's no need to send our 'extra' people there....I wonder who's in charge..."

"Probably some seasoned knight," commented Levi.

"Well...it isn't a seasoned one," replied Amanda with a slight smirk. "In fact, she's a first year..."

"She? Is in the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" asked Levi in surprise. "Hm, I knew she was a good warrior and had been trained in command posts, but to put her in charge of a refugee camp when she hasn't even completed her first year..."

"I think she'll be fine," murmured Amanda absently to herself. "Hm...they're short on supplies there. Weapons, clothes, and food, mostly. What do you think, Headman Levi?"

"What do you mean, what do I think?" retorted Levi, getting a little annoyed by Amanda's talking in riddles.

"What I mean is, do you think we should do anything about it," said Amanda somewhat sharply. "We have plenty here, it wouldn't hurt us at all to give up some things that we don't need. I'm not saying a whole ton of food or something, but a wagon of food and clothes stuff and another of weapons would be sure to help..."

"I think we could manage that," admitted Levi with half a smile. "I do feel bad for those in the camps...and we could certainly manage only two wagons worth of goods. What about the smiths? They aren't going to like the extra work, you know."

"We have the iron," said Amanda practically. "With that new mine they found right behind the fief that they've digging into. All that's needed is people to work it. I'll fill the majority of the weapons for the camp myself, then, and whatever they can add in will help along the way."

"I think we could get the weavers to turn out a few extra blankets and bolts of cloth," said Levi in a calculating manner. "We could give some fruit and vegetables from this years harvest, Mithros knows we'll never use it all."

"Meat they won't need," said Amanda. "Perhaps, if the catch comes in well, we'll send them some leather from the fur trade..."

"Probably not," said Levi. "We lost a lot of our work this year due to Scanrans killing the trappers while they were out on their trips and then stealing the furs they had taken."

"That's true," admitted Amanda solemnly. "We'll pay them back for that, though. Right now, however, let's just concentrate on the camp."

"I have an idea of what we need to get," said Levi. "I'll be by later with what we can spare."

"Alright."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen walked around and stopped pairs at times as they trained, giving them pointers or correcting their stance. The hand-to-hand combatants were doing very well, beating the heck out of each other without actually inflicting any damage because both knew what they were doing. 

She moved onto those who were learning to use weapons, wincing as she saw one of the thieves who was helping another thief get his hand hit against from his clumsy counterpart. It was either one's fault, really. It just happened that one didn't have much control and the other wasn't used to fighting others like that.

"Block it as it comes at you, not before," said the woman, flexing her hand as the young boy nodded determinedly. "And don't move your feet, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"Alright," he said, nodding again. He seemed to lose confidence as the woman set herself back a little and looked at him in concentration. Her strikes weren't coming that fast or hard, but the look in her eyes was enough to unnerve him and again his blocks were off.

"Silas, it's not that hard," growled the woman in frustration.

"It's that look in your eyes, Miranda," whined the young man. "It's like you're going to kill me..."

"Then attack me and we'll work on that instead," sighed the woman, shaking her head in resignation. "You're hopeless, Silas, as long as you fear me things can't go well..."

The young man hung his head for a moment and sighed, looking a few minutes later with a calm settled over him. He attacked, but it went wide and grazed Miranda's hand instead. He attacked again, but it was off and well smacked the other hand with the flat of the staff.

"Oh no!"

"I'm alright," said Miranda, pushing him away and examining the backs of her hands. "Hm...one's bruised and the other has a few burst blood vessels, no big deal. Pick your staff back up and get ready."

"No," said Silas firmly, holding his head in his hands like he'd murdered someone. "I'll never use a staff again! Just let me stick to my bow, alright?! Please, just let me use my bow..."

"I'll take care of this," said Vixen, leading the boy back to the archery section while Miranda massaged her hands some more before heading over and helping another pair with their stance.

"You're ground is doing very well, indeed," said Toa, coming up behind her silently out of the blue.

"Hm? Oh, thank you." Vixen's voice held a hint of pride. "They are the best of the best."

"I'm sure they are. You have a wide variety of talents here, but all can hold their own in hand-to-hand, can't they?"

"Of course, it was necessary for them to learn that first."

Toa lifted an eyebrow slowly. "What was is exactly they were before they came here, Captain Vixen?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," she replied coldly, meeting his gaze head on. "Lady Amanda is aware of our past, as is the King. Our deal is with him, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Just watch yourself," said the Captain. "Pasts have a way of catching up with people..."

Vixen rolled her eyes as she saw Libby talking with Alyse on the wall and Amanda walking with Levi towards the forge. "You have no idea..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sneezed as the dust was stirred again, wondering once more what had possessed Amanda to ask her to sort and clean out the old storage rooms. She had found old casks of honey comb, some baskets of rotten fruit and vegetables, and a pile of dried corn that would be useful one they cut off the rotted or chewed bits. 

Her cats were making small work of the mice and rats that inhabited the place at that moment, gorging themselves on the plump little creatures. All she'd asked was that she didn't have to pick up the little carcasses later on, and of course the cats had been more than obliged to take them and put the carcasses in the trash when they were finished picking the meat off the bones.

Jennifer looked down as Tigress tugged on her pants, pulling her over to a corner covered in cobwebs and shadowed from the lanterns used to keep the room lit. "What is it, Tigress?" she asked, seeing the other cats gathered around it as well. "Is there something back here? There isn't a door....oh..." Her words faded away as she saw a handle sticking out, covered in a thick layer of dust and grim from not being touched in a long time

Hesitantly, she put her hand on the ring and pulled, feeling the door give and swing out to show a dark, damp void beyond. Chocolate brought her a lantern, and she slowly went forward with her cats surrounding her on all sides. Casks lined the wall, a small plaque by the doorway entirely covered in dust. Jennifer pulled out a rag and wiped it off as best she could, reading the words to herself aloud.

"_Wines and Currents, _

_The drink of the divine and holy._

_Spiced Cider,_

_A taste of autumn days._

_Beers and Ales,_

_A hearty warmth on a cold winter's night._

_Flasks of Juice,_

_A burst of summer in a sip. _

_Enjoy these as you will,_

_Whether in celebration or tears._

_Here lines the finest of Lynx Mountain_

_Sealed until better years._

_254, In the 10th year of King Jonathan the III._"

Tigress pawed her leg as Jennifer picked her up, absently stroking the cat's head as she thought about it for a minute. Wines? Ciders? Ales? All from at least 200 years ago? She knew there were a few casks of such things made every year, but she'd never heard of this. Maybe Amanda didn't know about it either...

"Go get Amanda," said Jennifer, pointing at Caramel quickly. The light brown cat nodded and bounded out the door. "I think she'll be interested in this find, it might help more than I originally thought..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa rode at the head of the column of Riders that were out scouring the forest for signs of Scanran movement. Twenty in all, four scouts surrounded them with two straight ahead and one on either side. It made her nervous, having a riding scout going everyday and her leading it at least four times a week. It was risky and dangerous, but the enemy rarely came to them so it was up to them to find the enemy.

"Commander," said one of the men in a low voice, making a motion with his hand. Lyssa had her bow out and an arrow knocked before she had even sighted the sniper in the trees. Shooting him down in a wink, war cries rose to their right as the guide came galloping back with fifteen Scanran soldiers on his heals.

"Attack!" cried Lyssa. "But keep together, they might have more in the bushes!"

Her mount wheeled around, hooves flailing as a man tried to grab her and pull her down to the ground. Making short work of him with her short sword, she crossed blades with a mounted swordsman and found herself in a jam, two on the ground on either side and the one on the horse hacking at her mercilessly. 

"Commander!" Lyssa felt the two on either side drop away as they were taken out with arrows, concentrating on the foe before her. He left his ribs open and she dove for it, driving the short sword in to the hilt. 

"Thank you, Unta," she said gratefully, facing the young mountain boy who had joined the Riders recently. His aim could not be matched when it came to the bow or the sling, and she was glad to have him at her side.

"Can't have those dirty barbarians slashing our Commander, can we?" he called back with a grin, sighting another Scanran and letting the arrow lose with remarkable speed and precision. "Hm, got me another one! That's five today already!"

"Commander, another ground of at least 20 is heading for us from the east," said a scout, riding him with his mount covered in sweat. "What shall we do?"

"Hold our position here and wait for them to attack," she said quickly. "Archers, bows out and shoot on sight. Unta, I'm counting on you to take out at least another three or four, boy!"

"I'll make it six as a belated Mid-Winters gift," he said confidently.

"Fine by me..."

The Scanrans came at them from the side, several falling at once from the archer's arrows, Lyssa among them before she put the bow down and drew her short sword once more. "Hold fire, charge!"

Everyone surged forward as one, plowing straight through the lines of Scanran forces that were all on foot. Lyssa hacked left and right, her horse shot in the eye and tumbling to the ground.

"Son of a...argh!! I liked that horse!!" Lyssa went at it with renewed vigor, spitting one straight through the middle as a second went down with her dagger imbedded in his skull.

"Commander! Watch out!" Lyssa turned around and almost froze with fright. It was one of those huge metal things...and it wasn't more than three feet from where she stood...

"Oh no..." Lyssa grabbed a war hammer from a fallen Scanran and held it before her, knocking away one of the arms as it came towards her. Its mouth popped open, revealing the row upon row of sharp teeth. "Someone get it with a bolt!" Lyssa ducked and rolled away as the arm swung toward her again, Eric fumbling with his crossbow as more Scanrans came at him from all sides.

*twang* *thunk*

Lyssa saw the bolt on top of the things head and gulped, she was going to have nightmares about this for weeks... Dropping the weapon, she jumped up on the thing's arm, then on it's back; grabbing the bolt and yanking it out just as one of the arms reached back to slice her to bits. The child's voice creeped her out even more as the white steam rose from the hole, blowing away in the wind.

Her men and women around her finished off the rest of the Scanrans, killing them all as none stopped to surrender. A few broke for the trees and were taken down with Unta's arrows in their backs. 

"How did we fare?" she asked the nearest Rider, a woman in her 30's who had seen far more battle than her. 

"Three horses dead, two Rider's dead, and about five or six wounded," she replied quietly, helping Lyssa mount up behind her in the saddle and handing her a water flask. "You came pretty close to being mincemeat there Commander..."

"I'm not, though, that's what matters," replied Lyssa as she took a breath from drinking to deep. "What killed the other two horses? Arrow?"

"That metal thing."

"Then it got their Rider's too?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hate those things..." Lyssa looked around, seeing her people were tired and in need of a safe place to rest. "We're going back. Keep your eyes and ears open, these barbarians like to spread little traps. Let's go."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby looked at the book oddly. It was a cookbook. Why had he given her a cookbook? She didn't cook, she could hardly make something that was passable as soup without her kitchen back home. There she could make tuna melts and cookies and brownies....but she didn't cook here.

"What'cha looking at?" asked Artman, peering over her shoulder like he had a right to be that close to her at all. Libby whipped out a mallet and knocked him into the stratosphere without even thinking about it and kept on musing over the leather bound book before her.

"Hm, might as well open it and take a look..." She turned the pages carefully, reading over the recipes and their uses as she realized what she'd received it for. It was a _healer's_ cookbook, one filled with salves, balms, and such that one could use to heal without expending your gift. Excellent! Now if she could find someone to make all these for her...

"Jennifer!" she chirped happily, sticking her head in the kitchen brightly.

"Yes?" replied Jennifer, looking up from the pan of apple fritters she'd been making. "Ah! ....owies..."

"Get hit with some hot grease?" asked Libby, coming and inspecting the burn. It wasn't anything serious, but she healed it anyways with a touch of her gift. "Hm...here, you can have this then since you probably need it more than I..."

"What is it?" asked Jennifer, taking the book from Libby gingerly. "It's a cookbook....why do you have a cookbook?"

"It's just not any cookbook," replied Libby solemnly. "It's a cookbook of cures for things like burns and cuts. You can have it since I don't need it."

"Thanks," replied Jennifer, opening the cover and flipping through the pages. "I'll make some of these right away. I hurt myself enough working down here, and I know others will need it as well.... Thanks, Libby."

"No problem, and have fun," said Libby, waving as she left the kitchen. "Let me know how it works, ok?"

"Ok." 

Laughing to herself quietly, she reminded herself to drop back by the kitchen sometime soon to take some of the salves and balms Jennifer made to use on her own trips. It was nice to have helpers around now and then...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse went through the things the weavers had made as Amanda had asked her too, also digging through the old blankets and clothes Lynx Mountain still had in storage from years past. Several had holes and needed to be mended before they were usable again, but that would certainly be easier than making all of it new. 

Spreading another blanket out before her, she checked it for holes and tears before folding it up and placing it in the stack with the rest. Seeing she had enough for this load, she went on out to the wagon and firmly stacked them there, pushing them down so they could make room for others.

"How many bags of grains did you want again?" she heard Jennifer asking Amanda, who was still working in the forge. 

"As many as are reasonable," came the usual reply. "Just don't over pack the wagons. A four-horse team will pull each, yes, and our sounds will be muffled by a spell, but regardless..."

"I  know I know, it can only hold so much and still be safe...."

"Exactly."

Alyse smiled and turned to find one of the servants behind her, a young lad who was the son of one of the maids. "Milady, the weavers and tailors said they have the clothes you sent to them mended and done," he said pertly, nodding slightly.

"Good," she replied, nodding slowly. "Have it brought here and packed down tightly, we need all the room we can get."

"Yes, milady." He ran off, bare feet kicking up a cloud of dust as he went.

Alyse went on back inside to the blankets and got the next stack ready, but this one was for casing the weapons that Amanda and the other smithies pumped out everyday. They couldn't be rattling around in there lose, she'd have to make sure it was all latched down so nothing bounced around and broke on the hectic ride over there.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Cor and Dar both laid in the loft during their daily break, the fixing up of the Ranch finally complete and a daily schedule put together for the daily chores. Work was split pretty evenly, giving the boys at least a few hours a day to sit around and relax while their keepers went and did something else. 

That something else usually meant figuring out what they were going to eat for Sarah and for Jon teaching himself to use the spear he'd gotten to help defend the Ranch incase of an attack.

"You know," said Cor out of the blue. "We should be practicing our shooting right now. Especially you, you're an awful shot."

"Gee, thanks," growled Dar, taking a swing at his brother. "If I'm awful, then you just suck, though. I've always been better than you."

"Have not," argued Cor, sitting up and throwing some hay at his brother.

"Have too," retorted Dar, sitting up as well. "I've always been better at everything than you."

"No you aren't," growled Cor. "So what, you're somewhat stronger 'cuz you always lifted logs with Pop while I went and ran messages for Mum. I'm faster'n you any day."

"Ha, yeah right. A turtle is faster'n you, you fat, lazy pig."

"You're lazy," replied Cor lightly. "I'm just leisure oriented."

"You got that from Jon."

"So, he got it from someone else, I heard Sarah say so."

"Ha, you're as unoriginal as he is, then."

"Hey, you know that's not true."

"Yeah, he is alright. You, however, are just a brat I'd gladly get rid."

"Get rid of, ha! You can't even stand up straight on your own!"

"Wussy coward."

"Thick-headed bully."

"Weak moron."

"Idiotic Jerk."

"You are worth less than the dirt on my feet."

"And you not even that!"

"Some brother you are!"

"I could say the same for you!"

Dar lunged at his twin, the two of them rolling around in the straw trading blows with their fists and feet. Cor rolled away for a second as Dar leapt at him with enough momentum that it sent the two over the edge into space where the barn floor was a long ways down...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_*SLAM*_**

"What happened?" asked Jon, bursting in the barn with Sarah right on his heals. Seeing the two lying in the middle of the isle with hay all around them and stuck in their clothes, Jon easily guessed what had happened a few moments ago. "Brotherly love strikes again..."

"Are you two alright?" asked a horrified Sarah, running to their side and kneeling beside them. 

"Jes....had...the wind....knocked....from us..." said Cor in between gasps, his twin unable to speak at all. "Ow..."

"Come on," said Jon, helping Dar to his feet slowly. "Let's get these to back to the house so they can lie down."

"Don't you two ever do that again!" scolded Sarah, frowning the whole while. "I though you'd broken your necks! Do it again and if you don't I will!"

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Dar. Not that he'd want to do it again any time soon. That really hurt...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle fed Elizabeth a grape as they sat together on her couch, a small meal before them to share before he left for his week-long scouting trip. Emila waited patiently on her perch below on his balcony, and the foxes would be expecting him sometime soon. Still, he could linger here awhile yet. Just little while, anyways...

"Must you go?" asked Elizabeth, cuddling up to his side warmly.

"I have to, for the good of this country," replied Kyle, kissing her on top of the head gently. "I will be back, you know that. It's only a week..."

"It was hard enough when you came up with Jon and them instead of us from the South," she said sadly. "Now I'm going to worry about you to. There's no one with you, Kyle, how will I know if you're hurt, out there all alone...?"

"I will be fine," replied Kyle, cupping her face in his hands. "I have my guides and scouts, they will care for me."

"Not like I could," said Elizabeth with a naughty look in her eyes.

"Never like you could," amended Kyle quickly. "But still, they will do their best and keep me safe until I return here once again."

"They had better or their skins will hang from the wall as decorations in my room," replied Elizabeth vengefully, a fire lighting in her eyes suddenly. "For putting you in danger and not keeping you safe, I will avenge you that much. Trust me on that one, Kyle."

"There will be no need to do that, for I will return safe and sound," replied Kyle quickly, calming her as he did. 

"You know," she said slyly, glancing over at the bed. "There is still some time left..."

"Not until I get back," he said, rising quickly as he heard Emila screech a few times. He kissed Elizabeth quickly, leaping out the window to land on the balcony. "Goodbye, Elizabeth, I'll miss you." Gathering together his things, he leapt again and let himself out the small side gate that was hidden from view to most unless you knew it was there.

"Good bye, Kyle," she whispered back, watching him disappear into the woods. "Good luck..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve, holding the cherry-red iron before herself carefully. Bringing the hammer up again, she began to beat it into the spear-head it would become. Cooling it in the water, then sticking it back in the coals, she pumped the bellows a few times to keep it hot then grabbed one of those that had been in the coals for awhile.

"How many do you have going at once, milady?" asked one of the forge workers, a hefty fellow who had been a blacksmith his whole life. "Too many, an you can't keep up with them properly."

"Only five," said Amanda confidently. "I can do that many at once, I know that. And how many times do I have to tell you? When I'm in here, working, I'm Amanda; your apprentice. Not Lady or Milady. Just Amanda. Think you can remember that, Brent?"

"I think I can," he replied with a wry smile. He himself put the finishing touches on a sword and plunged it into the trough of water at his side. Putting it on the rack with the others, someone picked it up a few moments later and took it over to the wheel to grind edges into it. 

"We're not giving them any weapons with beaten edges, are we?" asked Amanda, deeming her spearhead done and sticking it in the bucket of water nearby before throwing it in a pile with others. 

"Course not," replied Brent roughly. "Takes too long, and these are all light arms, things that regular men and women can wield. If I was to smith a real broadsword, one with a six-inch wide blade, then yes I would put beaten edges on it. You know yourself how hard those things are to wield, though, and one who doesn't know how to use it is more of a danger to those around them than those who they are fighting."

"I know," replied Amanda, taking another spearhead and beginning to beat it into its final shape. The rest of the smiths in the small shop went along with their usual work, making tools and weapons the fief needed to survive. One worked on bolts that would be used to reinforce all the outside gates, another a set of war hammers one of the Captains had asked for.

Spearheads finished awhile later, Amanda went outside and took some of the polls that leaned against the wall, glad for the short break from the heat of the constant fires in the forge. Most of the men didn't wear shirts period, and both her and the other woman in the forge wore only a loose sleeveless shirt on top besides the heavy leather gloves and apron that all wore to protect them from the sparks and such. 

Taking a pole and heating the other end of the spearhead, Amanda began the arduous process of attaching the two together to make a weapon of worth. It was more time consuming than anything else, and Amanda had never been known for her patience in the least. She had finished three all together and tacked on the leather handles each bore when the fifth bell rang out through the courtyard where the shop stood.

Amanda continued to work, ignoring the looks she got from Brent and some of the others. "Mi-....Amanda," said Brent respectfully. "That would be when you promised the Headman you'd quit for the day and come in to get cleaned up."

"Looks like I'll be breaking the promise then," said Amanda absently, inspecting one of the shafts she'd brought in and deeming it good enough to use. Bringing it over to the anvil, she pulled out the end of the spearhead she'd put in there and banged it into the right shape before fitting it on the end of the pole. 

"Amanda," said Brent more firmly this time. "I can finish those after I make this sword, you need to go as you promised to. Headman will get angry at us for not making you go."

"He will not," retorted Amanda, glaring at him slightly. "He'll get mad at me, yes, but not you. However, if you insist, I will leave. I'll be back tomorrow at dawn to keep working, though."

"Yes, milady." Amanda was about to object but saw she now stood outside the door of the forge and merely gave the smith an irritated look which he replied to with a knowing grin.

"You're looking ever so lovely today," said Alyse teasingly as she watched Amanda remove her gloves and apron and put them on the rack with the others. 

"Why, thank you Alyse," replied Amanda, holding her arms out as if showing off her new outfit. "I think soot is in this year, I'll have to check with Vogue before I know for sure, though."

"Right..." Alyse surveyed her friend lightly. Hair streaked with soot, face dirty with black and gray smudges, streaks from the sweat dripping down her face soaking into the collar of her light cotton sleeveless tunic. Bare arms all but black from the grim that covered them, calluses covering her clean hands that had only remained so due to the gloves. Even her boots were covered in soot. "You really are quite filthy...Levi's going to have a fit if he sees you out in the open like this."

"Levi can shove it," replied Amanda lightly, making her way towards the fief. "I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

"Ok, try not to miss the soot behind your ears this time," called Alyse after her friend with a grin. The night before she's scratched behind her ear and came up with some soot she'd missed. Quite amusing, really...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen warmed up by herself on the practice courts in the early morning dawn, the sun not even over the edge yet. She used torches to light the ground around her, fighting invisible enemies with her pole arm that seemed to swarm the shadows around her.

She was so into the imaginary battle she danced that Vixen was jarred back to reality when her pole struck something solid. Or rather, something struck her pole...

"Morning," said a familiar voice, coming out of the shadows to stand before her with a plain staff in their hands.

"Amanda," said Vixen in surprise. "Aren't you usually at the forge right now? I mean, the weapons aren't finished yet..."

"I need something to wake me up," explained Amanda with a grin. "I'm sure such a seasoned warrior as yourself wouldn't mind to spar some."

"Of course not," replied Vixen with a confident grin. "Don't worry about the blades on my pole, I'll go easy on you so you don't get hurt with them."

Amanda laughed quietly to herself. "That's ever so generous of you, Vixen dear."

"Well, I thought so..."

They faced off and circled each other warily, Vixen striking first with a thrust to Amanda's middle. She easily dodged and blocked it, striking back with a swift blow to Vixen's shoulder. "Hm..." said Vixen, rubbing it carefully as Amanda backed off and gave her time to recover. "Not bad..." She charged and this time didn't leave her side open, trading several blows with Amanda that were all blocked or dodged with ease. Occasionally the other girl would find a small hole and shoot through it, tapping Vixen with her staff, but Vixen had yet to lay a blow on her.

"What was that about going easy on me?" asked Amanda teasingly, taking a few steps back as Vixen charged again. She was about to lunge in low for a blow to Vixen's stomach when her back heal slipped, her staff flying from her hand as she fell to the ground on her back.

"You're mine now," growled Vixen, victory in her eyes as Amanda dodged the blows thrust at her by rolling back and forth. Flipping to her feet, the noble waited for Vixen to attack again, her staff far on the side of the court and her not bothering to go for it.

The attack came and Amanda dodged for all she was worth; doing spins and rolls she didn't know she was capable of doing. Her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed the staff bringing the attacks as well as her attacker to a halt.

"Truce?" asked Amanda, seeing the sun rise completely over Vixen's shoulder. "I need to go work and I'd hate to deck you in a few seconds...I'd have to leave you here for the others to find."

"Get going," said Vixen with a good natured grin. "We'll go at it some other time."

"Thanks, bye."

"Later."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer furrowed her brow in concentration as she carefully sliced the dried herbs and barks into the proportions the recipe called for. A pot of thick syrup from the sap she'd boiled down simmered on the stove, settling down some as she added the powdered bark and leaves to it all. She boiled it for a little longer, letting it all mix together before pouring it into a jar and setting it to the side gently. A few other jars sat along side it, each one with a different label on it:

Bruise Balm~ Heals bruises within hours rather than days

Burn Salve~ Starts new skins growth and minimizes scars.

Itch-B-Gone~ Takes the itch from stings, poison ivy, and poison oak.

New Skin~ A layer over cuts will protect it while the wound underneath heals.

Her new one was labeled 'Cleansing Cream~ Cleans wounds of germs and such while repelling insects as well.' Hopefully, all of these would work when she tried them out later on. Right now she couldn't be sure, though, because there was no one to try them out with. Also, she was limited to what recipes she could create because they required fresh ingredients and spring had not fully come into bloom as of yet.

Jennifer opened the book and began to flip through it some more, looking for another one she could start. Cough syrups, flu remedies, pain reducers....all required fresh plants from the forest that she didn't have access to right now.

Seeing one labeled 'Summer Tonic', she began to look down the list and gather the ingredients needed since it didn't mention anything about them being fresh. Two apples, a couple cherries, some cinnamon, a pear, half a melon....yup, she had all those things. Jennifer let her mind wander as she once again followed the instructions in the book and tried to unlock these things healing powers with all her might.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa looked up from the map in surprise when the guards called down to say a whole platoon of Riders and King's Own were coming towards them at a swift rate. She ordered them to open the gates and let them in, quickly finding the leader of the group and demanding to know what was going on.

"Commander Lyssa, I presume?" said the slim young man lightly. 

"Of course," she retorted. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Captain Gean. From General Vanget, ma'am," he said respectfully, handing her an envelope with a closed seal on it.

"Hm." Lyssa took it and pulled out the note quickly, scanning the whole thing before giving a satisfied nod and beckoning for the stable hands to come forward. "Get them stalls and bunks, these are the reinforcements I asked for."

"Will all of us be staying here?" asked one young man, seeing how many soldiers and Riders there were at the fort already.

"No, part of you will ride will me tomorrow to Lynx Mountain and install yourselves there," she replied quickly. "The other part will go to the other fort nearby. I will decide who goes and stays tonight, as for now just stick with your groups and don't make trouble, it's not something I allow in my fort."

"Yes, Commander."

"Commander Lyssa," said Eric since they were in the presence of others. "We have room to keep forty of these, thirty should go to Lynx Mountain and thirty to the General."

"Fine," said Lyssa with a curt nod. "Get me lists of the groups and their leaders in an hour, then have them ready to prove they should stay here or leave within two. I will make my decision then."

"Should I also find out what groups generally stick together?"

"It would be appreciated, I'm sure."

"Alright."

Lyssa looked over General Vanget's orders again. He had taken away part of her boarder to give to the new fort that had been constructed along the lines of the defense, which didn't bother her in the least. The Scanrans would have less wholes to slip through, if things went as planned. She was to have two riding patrols, not just one, to go in either direction of the fort. It was becoming increasingly harder to predict the Scanran's movements, even with Daine's help. 

There was something about the meets between her and the General being off from now on as well, she would take her orders directly from him as would Lynx Mountain and the other fort. Oh darn, she wouldn't get to make fun of the old fart anymore, small loss.

"Commander," said one of the new Captains, coming up and saluting while he waited for her to take notice of him.

"Yes, Captain...?"

"Roger, ma'am," replied the man with a grin. "Captain Roger of the sixth squad in the Fifth Group of the Rider's."

"Well, Captain Roger, what do you want?"

"When this war is over do you want to go on a date?"

**_*SMACK*_**

"Eric, make sure is squad does not stay here, as well as demote that moron and put a more capable person in his place," growled Lyssa as she marched into her room and slammed the door shut. Eric glanced at the Captain lying on the ground with a hand-print on his face.

"Idiot."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby stood at the top of the walls as the Scanrans battered at the door below, a metal monster on either side and a magical shield over the top keeping them from getting at the Scanrans holding the battering ram.

"That's it!" yelled Amanda, grabbing a war hammer and jumping over the edge of the wall. "AAARRRHHH!" She landed on top of one of the machines and smashed through the lid on top with the spikes of the hammer. Yanking it back out, she felt it fall beneath her feet and jumped to the solid ground where she went at it with the Scanrans at the ram.

"Get the mages!" yelled Levi, taking control from there. Archers! Shoot for the mages!!!" Those on the wall nodded and took aim for the two oddly-garbed spell workers in the back.

"I'm going to help Amanda," announced Vixen, jumping over the side with Mouse and Joe at her side. 

"Ah!"

"Mouse?!"

"Arrow grazed her arm," said Joe, checking it for a moment before heading to where Amanda was in the middle of a mass of Scanrans. "She'll be fine. Let's go!"

Vixen grinned and charged into the fray, her pole arm with the crescent blade on each end flashing about her in a blur as she cut down her enemies right and left. 

"I'm going to have a lot of healing to do when this is over," sighed Libby, following others out a side gate to smash into those at the main doors from the left. The waves of soldiers overwhelmed the Scanrans and smashed them to bits, leaving none alive as those who survived begged for the stroke of mercy and quickly received in a blink.

"You alright?" asked Libby, coming to Amanda first and seeing her lean on a spear she had grabbed. 

"Yeah, just tired," replied Amanda, drinking deeply from the flask she was given. "Fourth squad, suit up and get out there! I want a search done to make sure no one else is around. Fifth squad, you've got burning detail!" Those in the fifth squad groaned. Dragging dead Scanrans to the pit a mile out and then burning them there was not something they enjoyed immensely. 

"Hold still," said Libby as she healed up Mouse's graze, a small pink scar being the only thing that remained. "Vixen, what's wrong?"

"Just let someone slip through my guard is all," the Queen replied roughly, holding her head with one hand. 

"Let me see." Libby laid a cool hand on Vixen's forehead and relieved her off the pain, reducing the size of the bump and letting her go back on it. Several others had received minor injuries, but they were lucky this time. None had died. The sight of Libby moving through the crowd was a welcome one, and as soon as everyone could stand on their own feet again they were moved inside for further healing or to go back to their posts as always.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, giving Libby a hug when she had finished. "You really are a god-send here, you know that?"

"Hm, you wouldn't be saying that if I couldn't heal," replied Libby with a smirk. "So you can sleep with those guys who would otherwise be unable to keep you company while Kyle's gone."

"I wouldn't let you set foot in this fief period, you'd get yourself killed you fluff brained anime girl," replied Elizabeth mockingly, giving her a knowing smile. "Let's see...what were the requirements again to be one of those?"

"Grr..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Finished," sighed Amanda, stretching upwards. The fight a few days ago plus her days of working in the forge had been wearing on her greatly, and her muscles welcomed the break from the hot forge. "Levi, make sure everything's packed up and those going with us are ready to go, we leave tomorrow."

"Yes, milady." 

Amanda finished packing the arrowheads she'd forged and placed the crate with the others, checking the edges on the axes and blades before heading inside. 

"You're filthy again," said Alyse, meeting her right before she went inside."

"Yeah, somehow that always seems to happen when I work in the forge," replied Amanda, scratching the back of her head as if in thought. "Someday I'll figure out someday, I'm sure. It just-"

"Won't be today," Alyse finished for her as always. "Tsk, tsk, Lady Amanda, what would the other nobles think if they saw you like this?"

"I don't know Alyse," replied Amanda, putting a grimy hand on her shoulder and letting it smudge the shirt some. "You let me." She then patted the girl on the face and went inside, knowing she had left a hand-mark there from the soot that covered her being.

"Such a nice 'cousin' I have," muttered Alyse, inspecting the marks and heading in as well to change. "So courteous and kind to those around her..."

"I noticed that you're saying that with lots of sarcasm," commented Levi as he passed her in the hall.

"The words practically drip with it. If sarcasm was water, we'd be drowning in it," replied Alyse, turning to go to her room.

Levi laughed to himself. "Right."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon looked at the mare standing in the field with the rest of the horses, knowing from the nip in the air that he'd have to get them in before the night set. It was going to snow again soon, probably the last one of the year since it was getting into April, and he didn't want them out if it did. Cold could kill a horse, and it was his job to make sure these horses lived long enough to have some use.

"Do you ever think you'll break that devil of a mare?" asked Dar, showing up by his side suddenly.

"How the heck do you do that?" asked Jon, turning to face the boy partially. "You and your brother, you just pop up at the oddest of times..."

"Eh, it runs in the family..."

"I see."

"But what about my question?" persisted Dar stubbornly. "Are you ever going to break her to riding?"

"You're talking about Mandie, right?" asked Jon slowly.

"The only mare, or horse period, that can't be ridden here."

"True....I really don't know." Jon paused and looked at the sky, figuring he had a half an hour left before he had to bring them all in. 

"Have you ever tried before?" asked Cor, popping up on the other side.

"What the devil....knock it off!"

Cor backed away a little. "...sorry."

"S'ok," said Jon, taking his spot back on the fence. "Just don't do it anymore, it creeps me out..."

"Again," said Cor, repeating his question. "Have you ever tried before?"

"Of course," replied Jon proudly. When he remembered that all attempts had failed he felt his ego deflate a little and frowned. "Obviously, it didn't work though..."

"Did you try sweets?"

"Yep."

"Shock treatment?"

"Yeah."

"Jumping on her back?"

"Uh huh."

"And the-"

"Probably."

"What about-"

"Most likely yes."

"How about-"

"Yup."

"Wow," said Dar slowly. "You really did try everything...she's just unbreakable, I guess."

"I guess."

"But you don't really know," prodded Cor carefully. "I mean, you could try it again...if you really wanted too..."

"I could also hang myself from the barn rafters," retorted Jon. "But I won't."

"So says you."

"That' right."

"Oh, come on..."

"No."

"I bet he could do it, he's great with horses."

"Yeah, he's just too scared."

"No, I happen to like my life. I'm too young to be dead yet. I have at least another year or two left in me."

"Scradey."

"Shove it."

"No, you try to ride her again and I will."

"No, you shove it before I shove you down your twin's throat."

"Eck, I'd never get rid of his taste."

"Hey, you'd tasted worse that I would."

"I swore I'd never ride her again," said Jon firmly. "And I won't. I have too much going on right now to just die one people. I do have some sense of duty, you know." With that he left them at the fence and stalked back to the house.

"He's scared."

"Yep, definitely scared."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle flew twice over the group in his hawk friend's mind, watching Amanda and her entourage gallop on towards Haven and the other forts in the west. Several others accompanied her, who he couldn't be sure but none of them were Elizabeth and that's all he really cared about. 

It was his second trip and he was three days away from returning again, giving him a four day break before he had to head back out once more. It wasn't so bad, the foxes found him small dens and caves to hide in when danger was around, showed him warm places to sleep, helped him find food at times, and they always knew where the nearest source of water was in the area.

He hadn't found much, though. Other than the Scanran attack, which had happened right after he'd left that morning, there had been no activity in his area what so ever. None at all. Not ever a scouting party. It was like they were drawing back, waiting for something...

"Whatever it is, it better stay away from Lynx Mountain," he told Emila who rested on his shoulder quietly, a vengeful tone in his voice. "I swear, if they do...it will be much worse for them than they can ever know." Emila just ruffled her feathers and preened herself calmly, ignoring him in general.

Kyle sighed, they didn't understand it in his terms. Oh well, he'd keep his ranting to himself until he got home and would tell them to Elizabeth. She'd understand, it was her home too after all. He went back up into the hawk and soared some more over the area before moving farther east along the front. Nothing at all. 

Kyle checked with the smaller birds that inhabited the trees around him, but none had seen any odd two-leggers other than him for days. It had been quiet, they claimed, and they were glad for it too.

[Three more days] he kept telling himself as he scanned the area back towards the west [Just three more days and I can go home...]

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Levi rode at the head of the column, a wagon behind them and a wagon behind it with everyone else spread out along the sides. At every fort they saw along the way they stopped, trading their mounts for fresh ones that would last longer than their worn out ones would. Travel was never slower than a quick trot, and if they kept up like this they would reach Haven within a day or two. Already they were halfway there, and they had yet to meet trouble along the way. 

Vixen and Joe rode on either side of one wagon with a driver in the front and the soldier in the back with a crossbow locked and loaded in case of any unwelcome travelers they might meet. Alyse and Luke, a soldier, rode on either side of the second one with Libby in the driver's seat, another man in the back on a horse and one in the wagon with a crossbow. It was tense and nerve-wracking, but with the spells Artman had used to keep the horses' hooves and the wagons quiet, it made it less likely that any would be attracted to them through noise and all they had to do was do their best to keep out of sight. 

Amanda pulled up beside a streamed and halted them with a quick hand signal, everyone else getting down from their mounts and giving the horses a quick drink and rest before remounting once more. They set out at a canter and flew over the road beneath them, Libby feeling like she was going to be bounced out of the wagon completely with it's wooden wheels hitting all the ruts and four powerful horses plowing through everything in front of them. 

"It's getting dark," said Levi quietly, his voice hardly more than a whispered. "Can we make the next town before dark?"

"We have to," replied Amanda softly. "There aren't enough of us here to defend two wagons at night, we barely have enough to cover ourselves when we're on the move."

"It was you who wanted a small group."

"If we had anymore people we'd be going slower than this, what with extra supplies and horses...no, we'll just keep going until we reach the town and then call it a night."

"The moon will be full tonight, which will help some.." observed Levi lightly, glancing at the rising orb.

"Only if the clouds don't cover it from view," countered Amanda, seeing a storm brewing in the east. "We will get snow before we get back, you can count on that."

"Great..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen groaned as she stretched out her back, it had been a long and grueling ride but they finally made it. They hadn't been received with shouts of joy or even a cheer, but Amanda didn't seem to mind and she and Levi were helping them unload everything into its proper places.

"Wanna walk around?" asked Joe, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at them oddly. They were dressed as regular guards, but obviously didn't act like it as those who were guards were helping put the weapons where they belonged at that moment.

"Are you a soldier?" asked a young girl, tugging on Vixen's tunic gently. 

"I'm a warrior, and I fight for Lady Amanda as she asks me to," replied Vixen with a small smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Pa said women can't be soldiers," replied the girl softly. "He don't like the Lady Knight too much either."

"Tell your Pa that if he can beat me in a fair fight, I won't be a soldier anymore, but personally I think it would be a waste of his time since we both know I'd win," said Vixen, smiling tightly until the girl was out of sight. "That poor girl, I hate her father whoever he is."

"She be the daughter of Idrius Valestone," said a young boy beside them. 

"Who are you?" asked Vixen, looking at the small boy who had appeared beside them out of the blue.

"I be Tobe," explained the boy pertly. "Servant boy of Lady Knight, who be wishing to see you right now."

"Then let's go," said Vixen with a wry grin. This lad, Tobe, she wondered how Kel had come across him and vowed to read Lady Knight the moment it came out back home. "Lead the way, Tobe, we'll follow you."

"As ye wish." They followed the boy at a trot back to the main gate of the camp, Amanda already there talking with Keladry and Master Numair. Neal and Dr. Baird stood nearby conversing quietly with Libby over some magic or other, and Daine was talking with the horses who had pulled the wagon for them the last leg of the journey.

"I'm assuming you would be the infamous Vixen I've heard others speak of so?" said Kel when she noticed Joe and her standing there beside Tobe. 

"You would be assuming correctly then, and this fellow here's named Joe," said Vixen with a crooked smile and a nod. "A pleasure to meet you at long last, Lady Knight Keladry."

"It's just Kel, and it is a pleasure to meet both of you as well," replied the young knight with a slight nod and grin. "Master Numair says you have a rather...colorful background."

"No more colorful that our Lady's here," replied Vixen innocently while motioning towards Amanda.

"That doesn't help you much, if you remember correctly," Amanda reminded her lightly with a grin. "I've got about as bad a reputation as noble can have without committing treason."

"Shoot...you're right..."

"I take it then everyone is settled in at the fief?" asked Numair, drawing attention to himself for the first time.

"At long last," sighed Amanda. "It was rough, getting everyone up there...but they're there now and settled as they'll ever be."

"I need to be back in Corus in the Dancing Dove," griped Joe, putting his arms behind his head as he did. "It's the only place I've really called home. No offense meant, milady..."

"None taken," replied Amanda simply. "But call milady again and I'll deck you across the face."

"Would you prefer 'Mistress' then?" asked Kel slyly.

"That's her title, with 'Foxy' added at the beginning," explained Amanda with a grin, dodging Vixen's punch with ease. "Easy, girl. Joe, you're letting her get out of control again..."

"If I could control her, I would," replied Joe with a lopsided grin. "But I think it's been proven that none can."

Amanda shook her head mockingly. "A shame, a shame..."

"Enough," said Kel. "Before she decides to kill you."

"Too late for that." Amanda whistled innocently as Vixen glared daggers in her direction.

"Perhaps." Kel glanced over her shoulder, seeing the cooks gladly take the fruits and vegetables that had been brought to them and the soldiers inspect the weapons with appreciation. "But I must thank you for everything you've brought to us. Vixen, Amanda says you shot a Scanran scout out a tree that could've altered others of their presence."

"That wasn't anything compared to her nearly killing herself getting those weapons made," replied Vixen with a slight blush.

"You smith tools and weapons?" asked Kel in surprise. 

"Makes sense to me," said Numair. "She uses well what she makes in the smith's forge."

"Uh...one of my less known talents..." replied Amanda sheepishly. She liked having hobbies that others didn't know about.

"I see...well, thank you all again for making this trip to bring it to us," said Kel, turning back to the original subject. "I and my people are grateful for your assistance."

"Not all fiefs as us lucky as us and have room in their walls for all their people as well as a the ability to feed and cloth them all," said Levi, appearing by Amanda out of the blue. "Everything is set, we can leave now."

"Keep the wagons, four of the horses, and the tack," said Amanda. "We can get them replaced as we must. It will only slow us down on our journey back."

Kel's eyes widened in surprise. "Lady Amanda, you mustn't...."

"She can, and she will," replied Alyse with a shrug. "Use them well, for you probably need both far more than we do." She brought the rest their horses and mounted up quickly. The four they kept were give to Libby and the other three who had ridden in the wagons, everyone well armed as before and ready for the long ride home.

"Good luck, friends," said Numair as they prepared to leave. "I wish you well in this war."

"As we do you," replied Vixen with a wry grin.

"Please, Amanda," said Daine. "Give Kyle my greetings and tell him he shall receive a message from me soon."

"I shall," promised Amanda with a nod. "He is out right now helping you keep the boarder safe, and enjoying helping you, I'm sure."

"Take care," said Kel. "Mithros speed as your paths lead you home."

"Same to you, as your paths lead you to your destiny," replied Alyse, getting an odd look as Kel realized what she might be referring to.

"Take care of yonder ladies, good fellows," said Tobe to Joe and Levi. "They be hard to look after and harder to keep up with at times, I knows after trying with milady here."

"Hush you," said Libby good-naturedly. "We take care of them far more than they take care of us."

"What's sad is how true that is," said Numair, shaking his head as he did as Daine leaned on his arm some.

"Goodbye!" called Amanda once more, galloping out the door with everyone else close behind.

"Goodbye!" Kel called back, holding her hand up in a sort of salute. "And thank you!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer paced nervously as she and Elizabeth were handling everything while Amanda and Levi were away. She didn't like being in charge like this, she was only a chef! Leave her to her kitchen domain and she was fine, she could give orders like no one's business! But this...she couldn't run a whole fief...

"Relax," said Elizabeth as they ate dinner together on the raised dais. Allie hadn't been seen for most of the day, and Kyle was to return that night from his travels so they were the only two at that meal. Normally Jennifer would eat before dinner and help with the serving, but Elizabeth had insisted she eat with her since there was no one else to eat with. "It's not that big a deal, alright? As long as no one attacks we'll be fine."

"That's what's making me nervous," replied Jennifer, picking at the delicious stew she'd made. "If they attack, how will we counter it? I don't know how to fight, neither do you....oh, I wish they were back here. I'm worried about them being out on the road without a proper guard as well."

"They're all big boys and girls, Jennifer," said Elizabeth lightly. "They can take care of themselves."

Jennifer sighed, taking another bite of the soup. "I hope so..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa sighed as the Scanrans dashed into the woods, another attack on the fort repulsed by her quick actions and the courage of her fighters. "Fall back!" she ordered, heading for the main gate at a trot.

"Commander!" argued one of the Captains who were mounted on his horse. "They're on the run, let's chase after them and kill them all!!"

"I said fall back!" Lyssa ordered again, helping a Rider girl with an arrow in her leg get inside the walls. "Son of a- Walt! Don't you dare ride after..."

"They're fleeing from us!"

"No, you could get your squad killed doing that!"

"How so?! They're barbaric rabble!!"

"It could be a trap. I said fall back!!"

"They're not that smart!! We have our chance now to rid ourselves-"

"I SAID FALL BACK!!!"

"I'm going to kill them all!" yelled the Captain angrily, thinking it was foolish for them to stay there and wait. "My squad, let's go!!" All of them cantered into the forest after the fleeing Scanrans, riding down on them hard.

"That idiot," growled Lyssa, hurriedly helping everyone else get themselves inside the gates. "Get my squad mounted up and ready to ride now! He's going to get them all killed. That stupid, moronic, brainless, freaking son of a meecrob is going to pay for this...whether it be at my hands or the Scanran's..."

She thundered after him a few moments later, meeting five fleeing Riders along the way. Two were on horses and the other three on foot, all stopping and mounting with someone or waiting for their orders when they met. 

"What happened?" demanded Lyssa, not seeing Walt among them all.

"It was a trap, Commander," said one of the girls angrily. "All of them, all but us, killed by the two metal monsters and a host of Scanrans when we rounded a hill. That moron, got himself cut right into before he could even scream..."

"Then you are the only survivors?" asked Lyssa, hesitating for a minute. "If there is any possibility of any others...."

"There aren't," said one of the runners, holding a gushing wound with strips from a comrade's tunic. "I was the last to make it out. Metal thing almost got me, though..."

"Let's go," said Lyssa, turning her back on them and heading for the fort. "We'll hold services for the rest later tonight, and if we can send others to collect their bodies. Tuck, take note of where we are for future reference."

"Aye, Commander."

"I'm sorry you lost your squad," said Lyssa sincerely. "I should've demoted that moron the moment he got here..."

"It is no one's fault but his and ours," said one of the Rider's a hard voice. "We know better than to go against your commands, just as he did."

"Still," said Lyssa to herself as they rode back to the fort. "I wish it didn't have to end this way..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby held tightly to the gelding she was riding, having left Veety back at the fief just incase something happened and he got injured along the way. She wasn't sure if this fellow would let her fall or not if she fell asleep so she kept shocking herself constantly so her eyes wouldn't close, letting her mind drift back to her conversation with Dr. Baird and Neal, the resident Healers of Haven. Or at least Neal was, Dr. Baird was only to stay for awhile to make sure his son was getting along all right.

She had given them a few opals filled with her power, enough to help Neal through three or four serious days of battle if he needed the extra power, she explained. Neal had flat out refused them until his father pointed out there would be no way for him to replenish his gift in a squeeze, and he didn't have the time to store up his power in stones on his own due to the number of health examines and such he had to do everyday alone. 

After getting that squared away, their talk had turned to the convicts and the health most of them had. It was sad, really, seeing those pitiful beings who hardly looked human labor harder than most. She wished there was something she could do about it, and knew the supplies she and the others had brought would help with feeding them all somewhat. It hadn't been much, maybe enough for a few days, but it would help relieve some of the load on the hunters and supplies coming in for awhile. 

They had left the wagons behind, and that did tick her off some. She could've laid in the back and slept, then. But she knew as well as any of the others that they needed the speed they gained to get back to the fief as soon as possible. She was probably supposed to be out helping some for or village right now, but she really didn't care. All she wanted was to find her bed and sleep...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sighed as she walked out in the morning sun, glad to be back after a full day's rest. They had gotten back two days ago and she'd finally dragged herself out of bed yesterday afternoon to get up and dress for the first time since then. A fresh snow had fallen for the past two days, giving them their last glimpse of winter as the two-foot snow drifts blanketed everything in sight.

She spotted Amanda walking with her back to her a few yards away, quickly scooping up some snow into a ball. Alyse paused for a moment, weighing the odds of how much trouble it could get her in before shrugging and launching it at her friend anyways.

*splat*

"Hey!!" Amanda turned around to see Alyse laughing, bent over slightly at the sight of the noblewoman with snow on the back of her head. She wiped it away and scooped up two balls of her own. "Heh, two can play at this game."

*zip* 

*splat*

*zip*

*fwap*

"Hey!! Who threw snowballs at me?!"

Amanda's eyes went wide. "Uh...oh..."

"Amanda!!!"

"No, you....I....aah!!!" Amanda dodged to the side as Vixen threw several snowballs at her at once. Alyse sat laughing from her spot in the snow, she had managed to duck the second ball and it had hit Vixen right in the face as she came around the bend. This was getting interesting...

The two traded snowballs, Joe coming up behind Vixen and stuffing one down the back of her shirt. The Queen of Thieves tackled him and sat on his stomach will shoving snow down his pants, still throwing snowballs the whole while at Amanda who just ducked and threw hers back.

Mouse and Allie decided to come from opposite directions just then, both getting hit with snowballs and joining in the fight at once. It was a complete free for all, Levi coming down and getting two in the chest before jumping in and clobbering Joe (whom he assumed had thrown them) in the back of the head. Libby and Artman came out to see what the commotion was and got dragged in immediately, both taking several hits and Libby getting Artman several times in the face with the crystallized flakes of vapor.

Elizabeth and Kyle, who had been in the garden at that time, happened to walk by and get pulled in as well, still no teams formed and everyone attacking everyone because it was fun. Jennifer came up from the kitchen to inform everyone breakfast was ready when someone hit her in the face, everything pausing for a second as she slowly wiped the snow from her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she asked. "Who started this?"

"Wasn't me."

"Joe hit me first."

"I just came and got Vixen 'cuz she and Amanda were throwing them."

"Amanda threw it at me first."

"I was trying to hit Alyse, cuz she hit me..." 

All eyes turned to the partial Yamanis, Alyse suddenly feeling very, very small. "Uh...sorry?"

Everyone looked at each other in agreement. "GET HER!!!"

"AHHH!!"

*Zip*

*Thunk*

"That was me!"

"I missed!"

"Sure you did."

*Swoosh*

*Thwap*

"Hey!!"

"Oops..." ^_^;;;

"I'm gonna get you!!" -_-*

"Urk..." 0,o

*smack* *thwap* *thunk*

"Ow!!!"

"That's what you get for staring this whole mess!!"

"I said I was sorry..." *sniff* *ducks* "Ahh!!" *runs around as others still try to get her while hitting each other at the same time.*

That's how much trouble one snowball can get you into.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Yeah, I like the ending, I like indeed. Now, you probably want the details for the contest. 

The Rules:

1. You must be 21 years or younger to participate.

2. You must be an avid reader of Twisted Tortallian Tale

3.You cannot play if you have been/will be a character in this Tamora Pierce fic and sequel I'm doing. 

4. You cannot play if you have talked with me in the past about this contest and I know who you are. 

5. You must be willing to be a part of the next fic if you win, which does mean talking with me some to get your character set then giving me full rein. Really, it's not so bad, ask those from this time around. 

Here's what you do, leave me a review with your email in it saying you want to enter the contest. If you're an author, just sign in so I can get to your email and let me know that you want to enter. Please make sure all email addresses are correct because if it don't go through it don't go through and there's nothing I can do about it. 

I will then send you three questions that have something to do with this fic, and the first couple people to reply with the correct three answers win. All questions will be the same and will be fair questions as well, ones that you can find and don't have to guess at. They can require multiple answers, however, and all must be right in order for you to win. Winners will be announced at the last chapter of Twisted Tortallian Tale.

Simple, right? Good luck!

~Crosseyedbutterfly~


	31. 

Hm, already have a few requests for the questions coming in. A reminder: questions are sent to you through the email address that you leave me in your review if you request them and you MUST send them back to me in an email or I won't accept your answers. Thank you. Now: Enjoy the chapter!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa shouted another order as the Scanrans charged their wall again, two of the four metal monsters that had come with them still up and creating havoc in her ranks. She'd personally gut the man who made them if they ever came across her path, just to make up for the lives that were lost fighting them!

"Commander, we've lost Gattlen's squad outside the walls!" cried a Captain, running to her along the ledge as arrows whistled over head. "They're sending the monsters back for another go, what should we do?"

"Get me Eric and a crossbow," she said quickly, running for the wall the thing was headed to first. "Archers! Keep your heads down and return fire when you can! I want three squads including mine suited up and ready to go NOW!!"

"Commander," said Eric, meeting her halfway to the wall. "What do you want?"

"To stop that thing," she said quite simply, handing him the crossbow and the bolts. "Shoot it in the cap, now."

"Yes ma'am..." Eric aimed and shot, punching through the metal dome with ease. He turned and was about to ask Lyssa what he should do now when he realize she wasn't standing next to him anymore... "Commander Lyssa!!" Eric watched in horror as Lyssa jumped on the thing from behind and yanked out the bolt, releasing the spirit that had been trapped inside. "Mithros be with her..."

"Shoot the other, you ingrate!" cried a Captain from behind him as Lyssa scrambled away from the second machine. "Before it rips her to ribbons!!"

Lyssa panted as she dodged the huge claws swinging at her. That thing was faster than it looked, not to mention fairly terrorizing for a hunk of metal....a hunk of metal with blades for fingers and toes....and some very sharp looking teeth...

Eric took aim and fired, the bolt punching through the metal skull as before but this time Lyssa wasn't behind it to reach and yank it out like before. She right in front of it and trapped in the corner as well.

"This can't be good," whispered Lyssa, backing up some more and reaching for something she could use to defend herself, anything... Her rapier was too light, dagger too small, the pole arm was with the horse and the battle axe in her room...crap.

"Milady!!"

The metal creature turned away from her as it was attacked by a barrage of stones from a sling, a boy flying at her from the side and knocking both of them over the edge of the ledge away from the creature. 

*THUD* 

"Ow..."

"Are you ok, Commander?" asked the Rider who had knocked her down dazedly, staring up at the sky since he hadn't moved.

*grunt* "I will be....once you get off me..."

"Oh!"

Lyssa glanced up in time to see Unta jump onto the thing's back and grab the bolt, yanking it out before jumping free of the thing entirely.

"Commander," said Eric, coming to her side and helping her to her feet in a second. "They're on the run, what now?"

"Stay here and patch things up," replied Lyssa grimly. "How many did we lose?"

"Gattlen's Squad and part of Gean's," replied Eric slowly. "17 dead in all, including two archers shot down on the wall. At least 30 are wounded, and some may die from their wounds before the day is through."

"Get the wounded to the infirmary, and all our men back inside the walls," ordered Lyssa quietly. "Get our dead inside and to the cisterns, we'll hold a prayer for them later.Leave the Scanrans for the Stormwings, they'll handle them for us. A double guard for the walls until tomorrow morning, as well, to make sure they don't try a second attack."

"And the metal things?"

"To the smithies," said Lyssa quite simply. "I'm thinking some new weapons might be nice, as well as bolts for crossbows..."

"Yes, Commander."

Lyssa looked out at the bustling men and women, their faces mourning those who were lost but continuing in their duty as they knew they must. The prices we pay in war are far greater than the mind can conceive...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood before the target with the bow in his hand, a confused look on his face as he held an arrow in the other. "Uh, guys? How do I use this thing?" he asked, looking as lost as ever.

"You've never learned to shoot a bow?" asked Joe. Kyle shook his head.

"Ever?" asked Levi in amazement. Kyle shook his head again. "You poor, deprived child..."

"Everyone should know how to shoot a bow," said Joe quite simply. He suddenly remembered why Kyle was so different from them in the first place and amended what he had said accordingly. "Well, at least in this world anyways. Your adopted Pa never required you to learn how to shoot?"

"I think he meant to," replied Kyle absently. "But since I picked up fencing so well, he didn't bother to."

"Not that you're so great at that, either," Joe reminded him with a smirk. They had fenced before his last outing and Joe had easily beaten him hands down.

"Eh, I'm a noble. We're not required to fight like you commoners are," said Kyle, trying to act aloof and such for a moment. It didn't last long.

"Notions like that will only send you in the path of Amanda's wrath," Levi reminded him smugly. "She fights better than anyone here. I beat her once, but only cuz she didn't use her gift when she fought I'm sure."

"You'd be dead if she had," added Joe softly. "She scares me, sometimes. I think she scares Vixen too, when she sees her fight, but it'd be like pulling teeth to get her to admit it."

"Anyways, back to archery," said Levi, grinning boyishly. "Look, you hold the bow like this in your left hand and the arrow like this with your right. Now stand facing the fief but turn your head towards the target, yeah, like that."

"Now draw back the string," said Joe, holding his own bow to Kyle could watch him and mimic his movements. "Back to about here, your cheek or your jaw. Aim the arrow...and let it go!"

Joe's flew true and landed in the outer ring of the target. Kyle's got caught in the bow some how and didn't fly at all. 

"Ow..." Levi took Kyle's arm and inspected the nice red welt that was forming itself there.

"Nice one," he said with a smile. "Just let it alone and it'll stop stinging soon. You just let the arrow get away from you is all."

"It happens sometimes," added Joe with a shrug.

"Oh, ok," said Kyle, ignoring the pain and picking up another arrow. "Hm...stand like this...and hold it like this..." He let the arrow go, seeing it fall to the ground in front of him as the string whacked his arm again.

*fwump*

"OW!!"

Levi slapped his forehead as Joe groaned. "You're hopeless..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sharpened her daggers as everyone else ate, having finished her meal awhile ago. Toa sat with her and her kin, talking of what he had assessed about their group and the assignments they would be given.

"Your people are as soft-footed as thieves, and light fingered as pick pockets," he explained slowly. "I mean no offense by saying this..."

"None taken," said Vixen quickly with a wink around the table, followed by several low chuckles. "Go on."

"You are best suited for scouting missions," he concluded with shrug. "Your archers can target quickly and accurately at short distances, a few can outshoot my snipers at long ones. They can throw daggers and darts better than my best."

"They were taught to do these things," explained Vixen honestly. 

"And they were taught well," added Toa with a grin. "They can slip through shadows with amazing speed. At times I can't even tell they are there, and with the forest clothes on they would be practically invisible."

"And we would be doing things of use?" asked Joe, knowing this was what Vixen longed to ask the most.

"Things more useful than the guards and such are doing," replied Toa, spreading his hands out before him. "You will be similar to the riding guard, but will all be on foot or moving through the trees as I have seen some of your people do. I will give you areas to scout through, and you will eliminate in the quietest way possible all Scanran forces you find there."

"Then we're talking about some pretty risky business here, right?" asked Mouse in concern. "As much as we promised to protect this fief, our first concern is putting our people in as little danger as possible..."

"Being in the riding guard has the same risks," explained Toa. "They have horses and more people, but they are out in the open and can't hide from the enemy as they go. They meet in open battle, and risk falling in traps and such. This way, with your scouting, you will be the ones setting the traps. You will be fewer in number, yes, and will be on foot, but you will be in control and it will be nearly impossible for them to see you before they see you."

"How?" asked Vixen suspiciously. 

"These." Toa pulled out ten charms. "These are the only ones we have, they make you blend into your background in such a way that you're nearly invisible, even when your on the move."

"Then they will make us more like ghosts than real people to the human eye."

"Exactly."

"It would give us a change of pace," Joe reminded her quietly, seeing her eyes flicker as they usually did when she was considering something.

"And they could use something to do," said Mouse carefully. "Our...friends...are getting a little edgy here..."

"A chance for some sly killing...it would distract them for awhile," added Allie in a low voice so Toa couldn't hear.

Vixen considered it for a moment long, checking the edge on the blade as Toa studied her from his seat. Seeing the dagger shift in her hand suddenly, he tensed up and was surprised when the dagger didn't come at him but instead plunged straight into the table to the hilt.

"Good edge," she said to herself, tugging it out again as she did. "We accept, Captain Toa. Just tell us when and where, and we will be there."

"Good," said Toa in relief.He had been afraid they might resist his suggestion of doing other work. "Those who are not on the mission will have guard duty as usual."

Vixen shrugged, just glad for the possible change of pace. "Fine."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse directed people to the storage rooms that had been converted into bunk houses, the last few from the farms and small settlements around finally straggling in. Those who had held out until now had usually had a raid or fight with the Scanrans that had caused them to change their mind. Freedom was not worth an almost guaranteed death, not in this way at least. Here they could fight and earn their keep until they could return home once more.

Ronnie ran around and yipped at the animals while never straying far from her feet. They seemed to respond in their own language to him, either scolding or playing along with the dog. He was getting along in his years for a dog, but still acted like the puppy that Alyse had gotten so long ago.

"How many left?" she asked a man who had been transporting his large families things in in trips.

"People?" he asked back.

"Yes."

"At least another dozen or so coming down the road right now." Alyse looked where he had pointed and nodded. Hopefully, this would be the last for the settlement people and such. They had only made room for sixty people or so, and already fifty some had showed up. They could make more bunks and such, but the area would be packed fairly tightly since they couldn't spare another storage hut for sheltering people. 

The fields out to the left of the fief were being plowed and she watched from where she stood as the farmers went up and down the rows, crossbows at their sides and a guard always watching that way from the walls incase of an attack. Alyse was brought back to the present as something bumped into her roughly. She turned to see a young girl scrambling to gather the apples that had fallen from her basket as she stammered out a reply in her panic.

"Milady! I...uh, my 'pologies ma'am....I....I didn't....I mean....sorry, I...clumsy fool! I beg ye forgiveness....milady.."

"Hush," said Alyse, rolling her eyes as she usually did when this happened. "Come on, I'll help you pick it up."

"But...milady!!"

"It's alright," said Alyse, allowing a small smile to come to her face. "Accidents happen, and it's more my fault then yours for standing in the way like that. Come along now and show me where you're staying, I'll help you carry this there."

The girl looked fearful for a moment. "Are you sure, milady? I can handle it..."

"I'm helping you, it's a very large basket for such a small person," insisted Alyse. "I'm not making note to punish you later, alright?"

The girl regarded her for a moment. "Promise?"

Alyse sighed. "I promise..."

"Alright." Alyse and the girl stood on each side and lugged it to the storage units up ahead. Commoners could be so impractical sometimes...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda stood in the forge with a satisfied look on her face, holding the partially formed hunk of steel before her carefully.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brent in surprise when he walked in the door, seeing her standing there with a fire started up and garbed in her leather apron and gloves. "No offense meant, milady!" he added quickly, bowing his head when he saw her turn towards him with a half-hearted glare.

"Drop the milady for the millionth time," she growled lightly. "What does it look like I'm doing, Brent? I'm smithing a weapon."

"Well I can see that much," he snorted, reverting back to his usual demeanor. A panicked look appeared in his eyes until he saw Amanda smile and realized formality was left behind when she was in the forge. "What I mean to say is, what you be making there and why?"

"It's a rather large spear," she explained carefully. "For me, of course. I don't have any pole arms I really like, so I thought I'd make my own."

"You really are off in the head, aren't ye?" asked Brent, figuring he might as well let it all out, beating or not.

"A noble ought to punish idiots who can't see things for themselves," sighed Amanda to herself. Brent cringed. "But I'm not your regular noble."

"Well, if that ain't obvious, I dun know what is," said Brent lightly. "I guess then you're fixing to use that weapon in battle."

Amanda gave him a toothy grin. "Of course."

"What kind of handle be you usin'?"

"Teak," she said with a shrug. "It's light but tough, which is what I want it to be."

"And the edges of the blade?"

"Beaten, not ground."

"Very good." Brent shook his head in admiration. "You have learned this trade well, at least for making weapons, haven't you?"

"I do my best," said Amanda, shoving the cherry-red metal into the water and pulling her head back as it erupted into a cloud of steam. She pulled it back out, letting him examine the head before it was shoved into the coals once more. "I like the shape, and if I shod the end of the staff right, it'll be fairly well balanced."

"Eh, it'll be fine," said Brent with a shrug, going off to his usual work of repairing broken tools. "Though, were I you, I'd leave before Master Levi gets here. He's been looking for you again." The servants had taken to calling Levi that, seeing as how he was treated like family by the sisters and not as a servant.

"Let him look all he wants," snorted Amanda, "I'll be right here when he wishes to find me."

Brent laughed and fired up his forge, getting his hammers and anvil ready to be used. "As you wish, milady."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah and Jon watched as the two urchins faced each other again, fists up and chins jutted out in determination. "Keep it steady," said Jon loudly enough for them to both hear. "Dar, attack, Cor, block. No flying into brawl mode this time, or you'll both be facing me rather than each other."

"Right."

"Ok."

"Interesting that they agree to behave only when threatened with fighting you," observed Sarah, watching them circle each other and feinting right and leftin hopes the other would lose their nerve and attack. 

"Oh, I dunno," replied Jon with an easy grin. "Maybe because they know I'm bigger, stronger, and faster than the two of them combined?"

Sarah smirked. "I thought it had more to do with fighting dirty..."

"Oh, hush. I hate you all."

"No you don't!" piped up Dar, leaving himself wide open for the punch Cor landed on his stomach. "Oof-....why you little-"

"Enough," said Sarah, catching the back of Dar's shirt and holding him there as he glared angrily at his twin. "That was a good shot, Cor, but try not to do it when you know he's doing something else."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Cor, smiling proudly. "Ha, nearly knocked out your teeth, Bro."

"I'm gonna knock your head off completely, you..."

"Shut up and fight," snapped Jon, his patience growing extremely thin. "That's the last time I'm telling you too!"

The boys exchanged glances. *gulp* "Alright..."

"Yessir."

Jon glared as they paused warily. "Go!"

Sarah clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing aloud as the boys began to swing and dodge each other's moves as best they could. Jon could be very convincing at times when he wanted to be...

"Keep your guard up!" he called to Dar, watching as the boy barely missed being socked in the jaw. "Cor, not so hard, you're not trying to kill him you know!"

"Heh, that's what you think."

"Hey! So much for brotherly love..."

Jon held his head in his hands as they began to argue one more. "KNOCK IT OFF AND FIGHT!!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer tasted the stew as it continued to boil over the fire and grimaced slightly. Still too bitter from the herb she'd put in there, but nothing she couldn't fix with a dried spice or two. The book Libby had given her lay spread out before her, giving her a view of all the herbs she had before her in lists with all the traits they possessed as well. 

"Hm...liverwort...." murmured Jennifer to herself, tracing her finger down the long rows until she reached the name. "Very bitter...yeah, I know that much....hm, can be countered with.....fresh mint or oregano." Jennifer decided on the latter, seeing as it had a tendency to boost your strength and would go nicely with the stew. 

Amanda slipped in behind her and tasted the soup when she thought Jenny wasn't looking with a spoon on the counter. *smack* "Ow!!!" Amanda rubbed the back of her hand where a well placed ladle strike had caused her to drop the spoon on the counter again. 

"Don't touch that!" scolded Jenny, bustling her towards the door with a teasing grin. "I have work to do, and you are not welcome here."

"Hey! I happen to own this place, if you remember correctly," said Amanda mock-angrily.

"And you happened to give me control of the kitchens," replied Jenny, waving her ladle under Amanda's nose. "This is my territory now. Out."

"Pushy, aren't we?" grinned Amanda.

"Absolutely."

Amanda sniffed sadly as her stomach growled. "But I'm hungry, and it smells good..."

"Tough. Out!" Jennifer stood there determinedly, hoping her soup wasn't boiling over.

"But I-"

"Dinner will be served soon in the main hall. Out!"

"But that stew is going to the soldiers..."

"I'll send a bowl just for you. Out! NOW!!"

Amanda sighed and left with her hands in the air. "Alright, alright..."

"Fear me and my ladle!" cried Jennifer after her mockingly as she struck a pose before scurrying back to soup to keep and eye on it. 

The soldiers and Vixen's crew were served their meal in the Mess Hall as always, and Jennifer hung around in the kitchens there to see how it went over. The line of men and women getting their dinner stretched around the room, and Jennifer was beginning to wonder why there were so many people when she realized that it was just everyone coming back for thirds and fourths of the stew!

The two huge caldrons she'd made were emptied completely down to the last scrapings at the bottom. "Looks like you'll have to write that one out so we can make it ourselves," commented one of the cooks that generally did the meals for the guards. "To bother you so, when you have the main house to bake for, is not very kind of us..."

"It's alright," Jennifer assured them, going back over what she'd done in her mind to the stew so she could write it down later and hoping lightly that Amanda wouldn't be too mad for not getting any at all. "My work there is slow, quite often, with half of them gone doing this or that and no elegant dinners to prepare for huge parties with the war going on."

"Then they had a simple meal tonight?"

"Cold cuts and fresh bread, fruit, and some chopped vegetables cooked in herbs and oil," rattled off Jennifer.

The young woman looked surprise. "That little?"

"The Lady does not care of fancy things at times like this," said Jennifer with a smirk, knowing Amanda hated to be called that.

The woman smiled back. "We all know that well enough. It works nicely for you, though."

"Yes it does. I will have that recipe for you tomorrow if you want to come by for it."

"Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby watched in horror as the light began to fade from the girl's eyes, sweat pouring down her brow as she poured her gift into the broke body before her. The young Rider could be no more than her friend's ages, and she reminded the mage of them in several ways. 

The Rider had taken an arrow through the chest that morning, and Libby hadn't gotten to her until later in the day when it began to fester and swell so the blood turned black and oozed from under the bandage. The head had cut deep, and Libby had spent much time repairing the damaged lungs and severed arteries the girl suffered from. Such a wound, it would be a close one if she did make it, but Libby was determined to save her. 

Artman came and went, tapping her on the shoulder occasionally to signal for her to rest and give her another boost of his gift (which hadn't been needed since the fighting was over when they arrived) or something to eat her to keep her strength up. She knew what her limits and bounds here, and knew she was pushing it even now as she rocked back on her heals and sipped the thick broth he'd set before her only moments ago. Her gift felt small and fragile....but somehow she didn't want to stop...

Libby woke with a start, feeling the person beside her shaking violently in their cot. It took her a moment to orient herself, and was sure for a moment that the Scanrans had finally caught up with them and where the violent cough from just above her threw her back into the reality of where she was. The girl had been sleeping peacefully when she'd finally dozed off on the floor beside her...apparently that hadn't lasted long, though...

She threw back the covers that lay on the Rider and covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what was going on. Fresh blood poured from the chest wound, and a quick check proved that all the reconstruction she had done had been torn apart again.

"No..." murmured Libby, gritting her teach as she let wave after wave of her gift pour into the girl's body. "No...you're too young to die....younger than even me! ....no...!!!"

A nurse finally came and pulled the weeping mage's hands loose from the girl's limp arms where the healing would respond no more. "She's dead, honey," said the woman kindly. "You knew, as a mage, there was little you could do for her..."

"I didn't do enough," sighed Libby, wiping her tears on her side and rising to her feet slowly. "To die like that...no one should have to fight like this..."

"Peace is something that doesn't last long at times," said the woman slowly, covering the Rider in the bed with a fresh sheet from head to toe. 

"I know," said Libby, thinking of her home country's past wars. "I had hoped...to save any is always good..."

The nurse sighed, looking away at the other patients in the low tent that lined the walls. "But you can never save them all."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Eric looked around himself nervously, wishing that they hadn't split off. Lyssa had insisted that he needed to learn to command a patrol on his own, so she's gone off with five or six of the group do scout on their own nearby while he was to lead the main party around. Like he knew what he was doing. He'd give anything to be back at the fort right now and not stranded here out in the-

*whiz*

*thunk*

Eric jerked back as his hat was shot from his head to a tree nearby and several Scanran Raiders ran from the undergrowth around them. [Stupid Scanrans] he thought to himself, mentally cursing himself for not being more watchful at the same time. [Can never choose a convenient time to attack...] Eric wryly amended this thought as he realized how stupid it sounded. [ Then again....it would be too easy if they did... Stupid Scanrans, why do they have to attack AT ALL?!]

He shouted out orders and rallied everyone as best he could into the fray, soon finding himself too busy keeping the Scanrans from pulling him from his mount to care much about what those around him were doing. One of his men fell from an archer in the trees, and a woman from a spear through her stomach. Eric was about to lose it himself when he heard horses galloping nearby and saw Lyssa and her small group burst into the fight.

Those who hadn't showed their trust in him quickly followed Lyssa's lead, hacking her way to the middle and breaking the worst of it out before the Scanrans fled back into the trees.

"Idiot," sighed Lyssa when she got to him, running one of the Scanrans that had been harassing him through the middle. "We knew they were coming and hoped you'd be watching for them."

"I guess that means I won't be leading them anymore," said Eric a tad hopefully, kicking one of the enemy away.

"Oh, not at all," said Lyssa with a wicked grin. "You will do this until you get it right. Hopefully, next time, no one will die in the process though." She added the last part grimly, her face setting into a deep frown.

Eric gulped guiltily. "Uh...yeah..."

"Everyone, back to the fort," said Lyssa when they were sure all the Scanrans had cleared out for now, tying those who were dead on their horse's backs and those who were wounded binding themselves so they would be able to ride back on their own.

"You alright, Sid?" asked Lyssa, looking at an older fellow with his left leg dripping blood.

"Fine, Commander," he said through a clenched jaw, smiling tightly. His skin was white and sweat beaded on his brow despite the cold. "I...just took an unlucky hit...is all..."

"We'll get you patched up back at camp," said Lyssa reassuringly, keeping an eye on him incase he dropped from loss of blood. "Just hang in there, alright?"

Sid swayed unsteadily in his saddle as his friend kept him upright from the side. "Yes...Commander..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sighed as he stretched his back, leaning on the pitchfork for a minute before going back to his fief duties as a stableman. He methodically worked his way down the line of stalls, mucking each one out by turn and putting fresh straw in the stall and fresh hay in the mangers for them to eat. The straw that was used he baled up and put in the compost heap the gardeners used, knowing they would enjoy the extra fertilizer with more plantings coming up soon. The hay for the mangers he pulled from bales in the loft as he worked down the row, almost falling several times as he came down the ladder with a bale on his back. 

The horses who's stalls he was cleaning were transported to ones he wasn't using at the time and kept there until it was ready to be used again. With each one he gave an apple or a carrot for behaving so well for him, and they each in turn lipped his hand kindly or nuzzled his shoulder gently in thanks for the treat.

After an hour or so he had finished with the stalls and made one last round to make sure everything was alright before he moved on. Taking some tack from the wall, he got a cloth from the bin and began to rub it vigorously, wiping all traces of being used earlier from it before taking a tin of tallow and rubbing in into the leather as well. All the metal parts were cleaned with a separate rag and some oil, and were rubbed until Kyle could see his reflection in each and every piece so it shone like the sun. 

By the time he was finished with that, the sun was setting and the dinner bell would soon be rung. He stood and stretched before looking himself over, picking off bits of hay and grass from his outfit. They weren't that dirty at all, and he prided himself for being so careful as he sauntered his way out of the barn. 

A squirrel raced in front of him suddenly just as he reached the door and Kyle tripped over his own feet as he tried not to hit it in the process. He lost his balance and fell...face forward....into a pile of horse dung.

*splat*

"Eww..." Kyle looked up to see one of the servants rolling on the ground laughing with his sister standing nearby looking rather green. His face and tunic were covered in the fresh poop, and he grimaced at the feel of it on his lips. The smell was almost nauseating, seeing as how it was stuck up his nose.

"Good grief..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse slipped through the forest silently with her ten following her lightly on foot, all of them dressed in the dull green that helped them blend into the trees and the pendants hanging from their necks. Some carried bows and others darts or daggers, but each was armed with at least one hand-to-hand weapon and a long range as well. 

Mouse signaled for one of the thieves to scout around them and he drifted ahead like a ghost, making not a single sound as he walked. She almost envied him for the ease with which he did it, but knew that she was doing well herself and concentrated on the mission ahead.

The man came back and signaled to her with his hands. 'Straight ahead. No guards. Scout group.'

Mouse nodded and he got back in formation, all of them silent shadows that slipped in and around the Scanrans that were sitting around a smokeless fire in a clearing. A Scanran mage sat among them, and Mouse sighted him first along the small crossbow she carried, the bolt already in place. 

As she dropped her right hand six bows and three daggers flew silently towards their targets, each hitting them and most killing on the spot. One went down with a dagger through his head, another an arrow punched through his neck to the fletching, and another a crossbow bolt in the eye. Those who hadn't fired charged silently into the small camp and killed those who were left, only the slowest one failing to kill his target with one strike and getting himself hurt before his Scanran went down.

"Good," said Mouse as she dropped from her tree to the ground. The trees swished overhead quietly, and she immediately sent four Scouts in each direction to make sure they were still alone. Each quickly rifled through the contents of the dead Scanran's pockets, taking anything they might want and giving to Mouse anything they found of importance.

Each scout returned with a sign that it was all clear, and Mouse immediately turned and headed back for the fief once more, a few documents and some mage toys in her pouch for Amanda to see. The Scanrans were rolled in the bushes and their weapons brought with the thieves, most destined to be reformed into weapons of use, but a dagger or two also finding their way into a thief's sash or belt somehow. Not that anyone minded, though...

Everyone made it back to the woods outside the fief and the man who got hurt in the charge had his wound bound, grinning at the thought of another scar on his already scar-covered body. Mouse had guards posted incase they had been followed and waited patiently while another tended the wound, making sure everything was safe before they went on. 

The gate that they were to use was open as always when she tried it, and the eleven of them slipped in and removed the charms before handing them to Mouse and heading for the garrison where they would change into their usual clothes.

"A succesful run?" asked Toa, appearing at her side as usual.

"Here's what we got, and all who were there are dead," said Mouse calmly, handing him the pouch with the Scanran's things and another with the charms in it.

"And the one who got hurt?"

"His own fault, he moved too slow." Mouse walked away with that, her arms full of weapons to drop at the smith's before heading to the garrison herself. 

Toa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse looked at the message she'd received from the courier oddly. It was sealed in green wax with a crest she'd never seen before, a sprig of holly surrounded by a rising fief on one side and a soaring eagle on the other. It was addressed to her, Amanda, and Elizabeth; and seeing s she was the only one present at the time being it looked like she was going to get to open it. (Elizabeth had disappeared into her rooms awhile ago with Kyle and Amanda was still working in the forge right then on her weapon despite Levi's protests and such.)

She broke the seal after puzzling over who it might be after a few moments and pulled out a folded piece of parchment covered in a small, scrolled writing she recognized vaguely. Alyse paused, wondering if she should give it to Amanda first or go on and read it herself. Curiosity won out in the end and she began to read it, a smile forming on her lips as she did.

_'Ladies Amanda, Elizabeth, and Alyse of Lynx Mountain,_

_Greetings, as always, from myself, Lady Hope, and those with me here at the newly named Hollies Burrow fief. I hope the seal and wax have not thrown you too much, and that you like it better than our old one. We agreed to change it after the fief was rebuilt, and my husband has always had a thing for holly bushes so we renamed the fief and everything._

_Justin has been doing well, as Amanda would like to know I'm sure, and grows bigger and stronger by the day. Even now, he remembers her as the Aunt who took care of him for so long and asks for her frequently.He does miss her terribly, and I hope it would not trouble you too much ifyou could stop by sometime and see him again, for it would mean a lot to him and me if you would do so. _

_The fief walls are stronger than ever since we rebuilt it, and we are grateful daily for the extra men and supplies you gave us to help us last through the winter until this spring. The Scanrans will never be able to take the fief back from us, and we will defend it to the last from now until the day we die.Already we have resisted many attacks and continue to stand firm. We have been lucky to not face the legendary metal machines, though, and hopefully our luck will continue to run for awhile yet._

_I have more news for you, and I think you will find it interesting and entertaining as well. I'm pregnant again as of this past winter, and hoping for a little girl this time so Justin can have a sister. Our son will grow to be like his father, an honest man to run the fief with reason and justice when his father has passed on. But I would like to have a little lady too just so I can dress her up and such. She will be a lovely lady after her years at the covenant if it is a girl, and do us proud with her charm and grace I'm sure. Such are the whims of a frivolous mother such as I, but I'm sure you'll just laugh at me for it and I shan't begrudge you for it since laughs are probably so few these days. _

_There's not much else to say, so I shall leave you with a few blessings and tidings of luck and hope for the future in this war. Bless you three sisters, and may Mithros be kind when your time comes. I wish you well in the battles ahead, and whatever life you may have when it is done._

_Love and peace,_

_Lady Hope'_

"Long letter you got there," commented Amanda when she saw Alyse walk in the door of the forge. "Who's it from?"

"Lady Hope."

"Really? Anything wrong?"

"Nope, just giving us an update and such." Alyse smiled broadly. "She's pregnant again."

Amanda's eyebrows shot up. "Really?! Again? She wants a girl, doesn't she?"

"Yep, and she has a message for you about Justin, I'll leave it on your desk so you can read it."

"Alright, thanks. Later."

Alyse waved and walked back out into the courtyard away from the broiling heat of the forge. "Bye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda walked around the fief with Vixen right behind her, gathering whatever last minute things the might need for the ride ahead of them. "You aren't even taking a guard?!" demanded Levi as he met up with her in the hall. "You said you'd be well protected!!"

"That's why I'm taking her," said Amanda, jerking a thumb at Vixen with a grin. "She'll do well enough."

"One person??!!" Levi looked like he wanted to tear his hair out. "You'll be murdered on the road!"

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves," snapped Vixen, glaring at him slightly. Levi glared back, unmoved by her gaze.

"Glares don't work when I've dealt with her for so long," he retorted angrily.

Vixen drew her daggers in a wink. "Will blades do instead?"

"Put those away," ordered Amanda instantly, getting them two all-weather cloaks from the supplies. "Now. Levi, she's coming with me. Vixen, you cannot emasculate him with those blades, I don't care if they're not dull."

"Aw...come on..." Vixen gave her the puppy eyes to her back.

"No." Amanda shook her head and pushed Levi to the side as she continued to dig for supplies. "Levi, deal with it. I'll be fine; no heroics, I promise. We're going by Jon and Sarah's, then swinging by Lady Hope's fief so we can check in on Justin and then coming right back home. Three days at the least, a week at the most."

"A lot can happen in a week!" argued Levi.

"A lot can happen anytime," said Vixen, giving him a smug look. "Deal with it, she's going and I'm going with her."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Gee, that makes me feel so much better..."

**twenty minutes later** 

Amanda and Vixen sat on their mounts, Amanda's skittering around nervously as she tried to keep it under control. "You see?!" she growled, "This is why I have to go find myself a good horse! None of these suit me, and none have since Moonshadow died."

"Whatever," sighed Levi, having given up entirely for the time being. "Just come back in one piece and alive. Alive being the biggest thing, maybe I'll forgive you if you're missing an arm or a hand, but not if you're dead."

"Thanks," muttered Amanda, rolling her eyes. "Alright, Alyse, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Ok."

"Elizabeth, try not to get into trouble."

*Teehee* "Yes ma'am!"

"Levi, you're under Alyse. In a fight, I want Levi leading and you have to stay at the wall when you're not on other duties, ok? No offense, Alyse, but he does have more battle experience than you."

"Alright."

"None taken, it's ok."

"Toa, you take your orders from Levi. No making trouble, alright?"

"Yes, milady."

"Mouse, Joe, keep Allie out of trouble."

"Alright."

"Only if you keep Vixie safe for me too!"

"Will do. Jennifer, have a chocolate cake waiting when I get back, will you?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright, you ready Vixen?"

"As always."

"Then let's go."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon counted the mounts and made sure the two sides were equal before the two soldiers rode off with fresh string of geldings and mares behind him. He looked at the five that he'd exchanged them for and sighed. They were going to have their work cut out for them.

One mare had lost an eye, another had been slashed in several places, one had been lamed in both back legs, and two suffered from arrow wounds in their flanks. "Boys!" called Jon, the twins coming from the barn at a run. "Get these five in stalls and ready to be patched up in five minutes, I'm going to get the bandages, water, and salves to heal them with."

The boys nodded as one. "Yessir."

"Good, go."

Jon gathered the supplies he needed and headed back to the barn moments later, seeing everything had been as he'd asked and each horse had been placed in a large stall where he'd have room to work. He sat beside the first one on a stall and removed the bandage from it's flank gently. The arrow had gone deep, and the mare had lost a lot of blood, but it had been well cleaned and would heal eventually. The muscle damage didn't look too bad, and if it healed well the mare would be able to go into battle once more. 

Jon moved onto the gelding in the next stall when he was done, checking the work the boys had done in making the twice-lamed horse comfortable in his stall. The cuts were cleaned and salved over, and if the horse didn't move much it would heal up with time. He'd be pastured somewhere and maybe used to drop foals in some breeders ring, but that would be it. 

The mare with the slashed eye wasn't doing so well, and Jon carefully fed her some narcotics Daine had given him to her before taking the bandage off and inspecting the would. Already it had gotten infected, and oozed through the slit that had destroyed the eye. Jon cleaned away what he could with the mare drugged on the floor and then cut away the dead parts, knowing the horse would never heal in that eye from the amount of damaged tissue. Other than that, she was still could and might be used as a wagon puller or something if she healed up well enough. 

"How goes it with the other two?" asked Jon when he'd finished his work there, wiping his hands on a clean rag. 

"This un will be fine," said Dar from where he was putting the finishing touches on an arrow wound. The horse would heal with time, and be out and able to battle once more. 

"And the other?"

"Lost lots of blood, might just die altogether," said Cor regretfully, still sewing up the deepest of the slashes on the gelding. "He's hanging in there, poor fellow, but it's going to be close..."

"Here," said Jon, taking a bucket and rag to wipe the blood away. "I'll help. Dar, run and get Sarah to make some hot mash for these five, they look like they need it. That and some blankets, I don't think I'll be leaving the barn tonight."

"Alright."

Jon sighed as he got back to work, it was going to be a long night...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Tigress stayed by Jennifer's side as her siblings and brother in law cavorted around the hall with the children of the servants and horse grooms, jumping and leaping for the treats the young urchins had brought them.

"You could go join them, you know," Jennifer commented to her sulking companion. "I'm perfectly capable of preparing this meal without your ever watchful eye on me the whole time."

Tigress glared at her slightly as if to say, 'Oh really?'

"Yes, I could," retorted Jennifer with a grin. "What? I know you love catnip, go have some! I won't get mad or anything."

Tigress just sat there and swished her tail impatiently.

"Oh, I see," said Jennifer in her 'all understanding' voice. "You're to proud to lower yourself to that level for treats?"

Tigress nodded her head pertly.

"Your siblings seem to think differently than you."

Tigress shrugged and yawned.

"Fine, Queen Tigress," said Jennifer teasingly. "Would it trouble her majesty too much to at least move so I can get around without tripping over you?"

Tigress seemed to plant her rump on the ground more firmly, then begrudgingly moved out of the way and over to her usual chair instead.

"Aw...poor kitty had to move," said Jennifer, wrinkling her nose. "Don't act like I've just insulted you."

Tigress just sat there and sulked, refusing her face her at all.

Jennifer sighed. "Cats. To high and mighty for their own good, if I do say so myself."

Tigress growled as if so say she shouldn't speak at all.

"You know," commented Jennifer in an offhand manner. "Your siblings and brother in law are a whole lot nicer than you at times."

Tigress just sat up and ignore her completely, cleaning her paws carefully.

"Can't take a simple observation?" asked Jennifer, giving the cat a slight glare. "You seem to think pretty highly of yourself, little missy. Let's not forget who feeds you, shall we?"

Tigress stuck her tongue out of her, seeming to make a comment that it wasn't Jennifer who fed her at all. Rather, it was her employer who was feeding all of them as always.

"Oh, hush you."

"Jennifer, you're arguing with a cat," said one of the young boys who was scratching Snickers behind the ears. 

"So, you're playing with one," replied Jennifer lightly. "What's the difference?"

"Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Oh crap..." whispered Artman, seeing how big the metal monster was up close and personal for the first time. Why? Why had he been chosen to fight? Why had he agreed to do this at all? Why him? He was so poor and defenseless and addlebrained, how in the world could he ever hope to live through this at all? Then all his 'friends' would laugh and dance over his grave, and the bunnies would poop on it... Oh, woe was him who was about to face this monstrosity and die as a metal claw came out of nowhere and began to descend upon him...

"Artman," hissed Libby, bringing him back to the present where the metal thing was still in the distance. "You wuss, get out there and fight that thing while the rest hold off the main force."

Artman began to whimper. "But why...?"

"I'll mallet you."

"At least I won't die!"

"I'll let Amanda kill you instead, then. And Brenna will get to help when they get back."

"Crap....fine..." Artman dismounted and started towards the thing at an uneasy trot, hoping his legs wouldn't give from under him as he went. The metal thing saw him and began to head for him quickly, swinging it's arms the whole way."Oh no..."

Artman ducked the first swing that came close enough and threw a fireball at all, the claw turning cherry red as usual when metal gets hot. But it wasn't hot enough to melt it, and the thing couldn't feel pain so it continued to swing the red-hot claw at Artman by turns and singed his robes several times from close calls. "Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot..."

He backed up and tripped over a rock, falling on his back as the metal thing pounced from over head. Only a quick spell and lots of fire kept Artman from being shredded into several minurature ribbons of skin and flesh, the entire contraption melting around him on both sides.

**fifteen minutes later**

"You found him?" asked Libby, seeing two soldiers bringing a mumbling Artman between them into the fort.

"Yeah," said one. "He was kneeling by the machine babbling something about monsters and fire....I didn't really catch much of it..."

Libby sighed and saw the crazed look in Artman's eyes grow. "Oi..." Taking out her mallet, she knocked him out cold and turned back to her work. "Leave him on a cot," she called over her shoulder. "He'll be fine in the morning."

The soldiers exchanged nervous glances and picked up the now limp form. "Yes ma'am..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa looked up as a frantic Captain rushed in the door, a message from Wyldon arriving by courier unexpectedly. "Ma'am," he said shakily, saluting before handing her the sealed note. "The courier...he says Giantkiller has fallen."

"What?!" Lyssa snatched the note from his hands and tore open the seal, scanning it quickly with eyes wide with fear and surprise. "No...this can't be..."

"Then it is true?" asked the Captain weakly. "Did any, any at all, make it out? Does it say?"

Lyssa gulped sadly. "All were killed or taken prisoner," she whispered, letting the note fall from her hands unto the desk below. "Gather everyone in the common for a meeting, we have to tell everyone at once. Some had family there..."

"Yes, ma'am." The Captain left white-lipped with a hollow look to his face, eyes blinking back tears that threatened to fall. Lyssa had a feeling he was one of those who'd known someone there, but could do nothing to comfort him other than to let him carry out the order she had given him.

Everyone was gathered around the flagpole a few moments later, the news of the fort's fall having spread quickly and several showing their grief over lost family or friends already. "Friends, fellow soldiers," said Lyssa sadly as she stood upon the crate that was always left by the pole. "I have bad news, I fear, some that most of you have already heard and some do not believe. I am sorry to say it is true: Giantkiller has fallen to the Scanrans. All were killed or taken prisoner, and the forts nearby have been unable to find any trace of where they might have gone to over the boarder."

Murmurs and soft cries could be heard through the crowd as everyone sought to remember if they had known anyone there or where the rest of their family members in the army had been posted. 

"I know this is a hard time for many of you, hearing news such as this," said Lyssa sadly. "I had friends there myself, some who had served in this fort before then had been moved there due to other needs and such. Today our flags will fly at half mast in honor of those who died protecting Tortall, and those who wish may say the prays of Mithros and the Black God at sunset as is custom. I understand if the guard post or whatever needs to be rearranged tonight due to others having lost family members, but remember what they died for and what you must continue to protect in their memory. Thank you."

"Well said, Commander," said Eric softly as he followed her from the platform back towards her quarters. 

"Your cousin was serving at Giantkiller, wasn't he?" asked Lyssa gently, seeing a few stray tears run down her friend's face.

"Yes, he was," replied Eric roughly, wiping them away with his shirt sleeve, "As was his father and brother in law. Three in one hit, you might say."

Lyssa sighed and looked at the sun, still shining high in the sky. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could have done about it." Eric shrugged looking out over the fort. "That's just the way war goes, you know?"

"Yeah," whispered Lyssa as she watched him walk away. "I know."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle stood there sleepily overlooking the west side of the fort, knowing he would have to move in a minute to go walk around the wall again and check to make sure none of the other guards had fallen asleep. It wasn't that he had just gotten warm or anything, for he was cold moving or not, or that he was too exhausted to it was just the fact that moving right then seemed very unappealing to him.

Finally he sighed and stretched the stiffness out of his legs, slowly making his way around the long wall that surrounded the fort and checking each guard and talking to them a bit to make sure they were still away. He got himself some hot coffee from a pot as he was passing by and took it back with him to the post where he had been assigned to stand for another thirty minutes and then their shift would be over completely and he could go to sleep. 

Knowing that thinking about his warm, soft, cozy bed would get him nowhere, he instead let his mind wander over the last few days of Amanda and Brenna being gone from the fort. Without their Queen, the thieves had been a little out of control the last two nights and Joe had had to cuff several on the head before things were peaceful once more. It would pass soon enough, once the two got back, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for the two who had been left in charge of them.

Levi and Alyse were nervous as all heck, worried about Amanda and Brenna as well as the safety of the fief which was in their hands until her return. No attacks had happened for the last few days, and the Riding Patrol had only hit one or two small pockets of scouts in their rides since they had left; but still the two worried in their own separate ways. Levi it was easier to see with, as he often paced about and was always fidgeting with something while having nothing to do at all. Alyse hid it well, and if he hadn't spent so much time in court with the Yamanis Ladies he wouldn't see how she was snapping her fan shut more brusquely than normal and being slightly absent minded all the time as if she were preoccupied with something more important at that point. He just hoped it all would turn out for the best.

The two would make it back, he wasn't worried about them at all. Elizabeth had been right: they're both too stubborn to just lay down and die and could probably keep themselves alive on that kind of gumption alone. They were almost like weeds in a sense: no matter how many times you whacked or slashed or killed them, they just kept coming back for more and were impossible to get rid of at all it seemed.

He was more worried that there wouldn't be a fief for them to return to at all, at times. With Levi unable to stop fidgeting, and Alyse not concentrating most of hte time, in an attack they might be overrun before either could do a thing and then they'd all be screwed either in dyingor by being taken prisoner and made slaves at some point or another. It wasn't very pleasant to think of really.

Someone tapped Kyle on the arm and he realized his shift was up. Heading for his rooms, he dropped the cup in the bin with the rest to be washed by the pot over the fire and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Vixen galloped along the dirt paths towards Jon and Sarah's ranch with the twin helpers, their visit with Lady Hope and her family over at last. She'd insisted that they stay for at least two nights to recover from their long and grueling ride, and had fed them and entertained them well the whole time they had been there. The lady had scolded them for coming without a proper escort in such dangerous times, but after a demonstration of Amanda and Vixen's talent with their weapons with a few soldiers of hers she let them be and decided they would be fine after all.

Vixen smiled as she thought back to the little boy who had been with them most of the time, just reaching maybe his second or even his third birthday sometime soon. He tottered around on his chubby little legs and inspected everything he could get his hands onto, even Vixen's dagger. The sneaky little guy had gotten it out of her sheath before she'd even noticed and his mother had nearly had a fit! 

Amanda had certainly enjoyed her time with him, though, and she'd gotten to finally hear about how she and the others had taken little Justin in after his parents had been captured and then had rescued them later on while helping Elizabeth escape. She'd never been told before for some reason, and Amanda couldn't think of why either at the time.

Vixen felt her mare shift under her as they slowed a little coming around a particularly sharp bend. She was enjoying being away from the fief, which had begun to feel more like a cage then anything else. To Amanda, it was her home and that was fine, but she and the others need the open streets of the city where they could hide in the shadows and escape into the night whenever they'd needed to. It would be over soon, though, she could feel it in her bones that they wouldn't be staying there much longer and was sure that meant they were going to go home.

Well, at least the Corus home they had at the Dancing Dove. Word had come from them a few days ago, that everything was fine and they need not worry about anything until their return. The inn was currently rather full with actual honest guests, and Vixen grinned thinking of the many new pockets there would be to pick once they left the north and headed south once more. They'd have to work to catch up on the income for the Dancing Dove anyways, and any new sources of cash they had would always come in handy.

Vixen wondered idly what the Ranch would look like as the trees and plains continued to whiz by, on guard for any odd movements around her despite her relaxed state of mind. They had said it had a wall around it, and a huge barn with another building beside it that they used to sleep in and all. She and Amanda would probably be on the floor by the hearth while they were there, but neither one minded that much. It would be hard and rough, but certainly warmer than the back rooms that close to the fire and they wouldn't put any of the others out of their usual beds.

Then there was the reason that they were there: a new horse for Amanda that she could call her own and not share with other guards as was needed. She was glad herself that she'd been allowed to bring her own and not share with others. Some of thieves shared among themselves, but that wasn't a real big deal. She'd ridden Allie and Mouse's horses before, but she still preferred her own over all, and she understood where Amanda was coming from when she got frustrated from the mounts not responding to her as a personal horse would.

Vixen sighed. Her back was sore, her knee throbbing slightly, but they'd be there soon and then she could relax by the fire and some of whatever was for dinner...she could stand it until then.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat across from Joe in what was usually Amanda's seat, putting her hand on the bishop before her for a moment and choosing to move a pawn instead. Levi sat across from her staring intently at the board, his elbows resting on the edge of the table and chin propped up on his laced hands. 

"When do you think they'll be back?" he asked out of the blue, glancing up at Alyse who remained as impassive as usual. 

"You mean Amanda and Vixen, right?" replied Alyse, keeping her eyes on the board as he made his move.

"Yeah, when do you think?"

Alyse considered his question for a moment. "Soon," she replied shortly, moving her bishop.

"Not soon enough," muttered Levi, leaning his head on one hand so the other could sweep over the pieces before him as if trying to find some magical power in them. "They've been gone for days..."

"It hasn't been a week yet," Alyse reminded Levi quickly. "You know it would take them awhile, and even longer with the side visit to see Lady Hope and her family at their fief..."

"I still don't see why she had to do that," cut in Kyle roughly. "I mean, it's a war time and she's out visiting with her friends!"

"You know it was for Justin," Alyse chastised him lightly, her eyes never meeting his face. "He was like her little brother. We don't know how much longer we have here, and I think she felt like she had to see him one more time just in case."

Levi paused. "In case of what?"

"You know," said Alyse, glancing up at him for the first time. "In case we leave before the war is over, go back home to Earth and the good old US of A and where ever we lived in there and such."

He sighed and moved his queen, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Check."

Alyse blinked. She hadn't seen that one coming...then she saw it. Smiling slightly, she picked up her knight and moved it to the side. "Check mate."

"Huh?!"

Alyse smiled smugly as Levi realized his mistake and smacked himself on the forehead. "Still," he said as they took the pieces back and started all over again. "I want them back here where I know if they're alright or not. For all we know..."

"They are fine," cut in Alyse a tad sharply. "Mithros, you worry more than me, Amanda, and Vixen combined on a regular basis! I'm surprised you're not dead from an ulcer by now!"

"Gee, thanks," said Levi sarcastically. "Well, sorry for caring!"

Alyse rubbed her temples slowly. "Levi, have some faith in them, will you? I know they're alright..."

"How?" challenged Levi nervously. "There's no way to find out until they return..."

"Send Kyle out with a scout," suggested Alyse tiredly. "He can tell you if they're alright or not, ok?"

"...ok," agreed Levi reluctantly. 

"Just relax." Alyse selected a pawn and moved it forward. "You're going to go bald before you're 30 acting like that."

Levi looked at the fire behind her as Alyse made her first move. "I know."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda sat at the table beside Vixen, a plate of stew in front of them and their hosts as they ate and drank away their weariness from the road. "Someone's hungry tonight," commented Jon, seeing Amanda go for her third bowl.

"You don't have much room to talk, seeing how you've already had four," Amanda reminded him with a smirk.

"Eh, but I still have room here to spare," he replied, patting his stomach as he went for a fifth bowl as well.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Eesh...bottomless pit."

Jon smiled. "Yep."

"I dun get it," cut in Dar suddenly, a frown on his face.

"Don't get what?" asked Vixen, pausing with her spoon in the air. "She called him a bottomless pit, and he is."

"That's not what I mean," protested Dar. "What are you, a noble, doing here with common horse keepers, their helpers, and a thief as your companion?! Being here, for a mount, is understandable. But to put off looking for a day so you can poke about here and see the barn and all and catch up like you were friend...it just don't make sense."

"He has a point," added Cor, "You could be somewhere sippin' your soup outta some nice silver dishes with gold forks and knives, but you're here with us using common ware of wood and glazed pottery. Why?"

Just at that point Sarah's cat leapt from her place into Amanda's lap, purring loudly as Amanda let her settle there and scratched her behind the ears. 

"Well," she started, seeing Vixen trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye. "I guess you could say that everyone, including this cat, knows something that you don. That I may wear the crest of a noble, and live in the house of a noble but here." Amanda pointed her heart. "And here." She let her finger tap her temple lightly. "I am just as common as you and Jon and Vixen will ever be."

"Huh, sure you are," scoffed Dar, his mouth getting away from him again. "Just like pigs can fly and horses can learn to groom themselves. You probably have expensive hobbies and habits that no one could ever manage to afford being a commoner." He covered him mouth when he realized what he had said. "Uh...my apologies, milady...didn't mean nothing by it..."

"It's alright," said Amanda as everyone around her burst out laughing, much to the young man's chagrin. "Trust me, much worse has come my way than that. Isn't that right, Vixen?"

"Yep," replied Vixen with a grin. "Besides, she only has two hobbies. Fighting and chocolate."

"Chocolate is not a hobby," Amanda corrected her quickly with a gleam of humor in her eyes. "It is a way of life."

"Just like being a bottomless pit is Jon's way of life?" popped in Cor with a broad smile. 

"Yeah, something like that," replied Amanda. Jon just turned an interesting shade of red and muttered something about little boys who couldn't keep their mouth shut. "But in all seriousness," she added calmly. "How big do you think my family is?"

"I dunno," said Cor with a shrug. "30, 40 people? Some are a lot larger than that, but usually not much smaller."

"I have three, including myself," said Amanda with a grin. "And I'm as much as related to them as I am to these three here."

Cor gave her a suspicious look. "You mean you're not really a noble?"

"Not in the least bit," replied Amanda firmly. "I have the power, the money, the crest, but that's it."

"That's all you need to make it convincing, though," added Jon with a smirk. 

"I would say bite me," commented Amanda lightly. "But you might give me rabies..."

"Oh, hush."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah walked along the fence with Amanda at her side, discussing the many different horse they had at the ranch, including those who were mending at the moment from wounds and sicknesses. 

"There are some warhorses," she added to the many she'd already described. "You know what I mean, the huge ones that learn to flail their hooves and bite with their teeth at the enemy."

"Yeah, but I want something lighter than that," said Amanda, patting the horse who Sarah had called over on the head.Her left hand rested on the hilt of her sword comfortably. "He's beautiful and all, but a bit bulky. Not exactly suited for rocky paths or uneven fields."

"Very true," admitted Sarah, whistling sharply. "How's this little guy?" A small pinto trotted up, just barely big enough to hold someone Amanda's size with little or no baggage at all.

"Once again, a wonderful horse," said Amanda, inspecting her over the railing. "But still not what I'm looking for. Too small this time, in a long sprint one like this would do wonderfully. But in a battle, I need something with a little more weight to hold me, my weapons, and those who are trying to pull me from my mount."

"Ok..." said Sarah, considering the horses in the field. "Well...hm. There's several of the mountain horses the Rider's use if you want to look at those. They're sturdy enough for battle obviously, and well trained to their rider..."

"Alright," agreed Amanda, considering her options for a moment or two. "Lead the way."

They spent the rest of the afternoon going through the horses in the field, each one being put through their paces for Amanda's sake as well as for the chance for a good work out. The sun was setting as they both sat along the top of the fence, considering the few who were left that she hadn't tried as of yet.

"Sorry to be so much trouble," apologized Amanda. "But...I can't just choose in an instant. Moonshadow came with me, so it was like I had trained her myself. All these are already trained, and have cues that I would have to learn to ride with them."

"Well," said Sarah with a shrug. "I don't know what to say. It's not like-"

"Scanrans are coming!" cried Jon, running from the main house to the fields to round up the horses and get them in the barn as quickly as he could. "Everyone, hurry! Where's the boys?!"

"Outside, getting firewood!" yelled Sarah, realizing what kind of trouble the boys might be in. "Oh no...Amanda?!" Her friend vaulted over the fence and into the ring before them, jumping onto the back of an unsaddled light brown mare who she'd be told not to ride for some reason.Sarah was about to cry out in warning when the mare obeyed Amanda's commands and leapt the fence, riding towards the house to get the pole arm she'd brought with her from Brenna before heading out the gates after the boys.

"Oh no!" cried Jon, going and getting on offbeat before riding out the gate himself. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"I'm coming too!" cried Vixen, her own pole arm in hand and daggers in their sheathes as she rode out on her gelding. Sarah hurried into the house and got out the bandages as well as the salves and stuff she kept around in case someone got hurt. She was almost certain one of them wasn't coming back alive, and if they did it would be a bloody mess to deal with regardless.

Five. Ten. Fifteen minutes passed before she heard the sound of hooves approaching quickly. Picking up her bow and fitting an arrow to the string in case it wasn't a friend returning from battle, but rather a Scanran who had slipped through their guard...or killed them completely...

"Put down that arrow," said Vixen dourly as she helped Cor from her saddle onto solid ground. Other than being white as a sheet and a little thin cut on his forehead that just barely dribbles blood, he was safe and sound and that was all that really mattered. Jon came riding up with Amanda right behind him, Dar behind him on his horse and Amanda's weapons all dripping with fresh blood. 

"That was refreshing," said Amanda with a grim smile as she plunged her sword and the sharp end of her pole arm into the ground to cleanse them of most of the blood. "I haven't had a good fight like that for awhile..."

"You're riding that thing and still not dead," said Jon in amazement as Mandie pranced happily under her new owner. 

"What? Is she dangerous?" asked Amanda, settling her down by pulling back on the fist full of mane she'd used to guide the horse during the fight. 

"Very," replied Jon flatly. "Has nearly killed me trying to break her to saddle at least twenty times!"

"You're not just special enough," said Amanda, giving him a smug look. "I won't use a saddle with her then, she does just fine without it. Vixen?"

"Yes Amanda?"

"I've made my choice, let's get our things and get on home."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood between Levi and the last slice of chocolate cake that she was saving for Amanda so she wouldn't have to make another one. It was a bit big for one person, so it was the perfect size for the chocolate-loving noblewoman. 

"Come on," whined Levi softly. "You'll have time to make another, I promise..."

"She's due back tonight, or tomorrow morning," said Jennifer shortly. "Therefore, I won't unless I want to make it during my dinner break. Don't give me that look, Levi, because I'm not going to."

"She won't mind if you give it to me," wheedled Levi. "I've been working while she was gone, and she wouldn't begrudge a slice of cake to a friend..."

"If it weren't chocolate, maybe," replied Jennifer sarcastcially. "Levi, what you're asking could get us both killed."

"So? I'm hungry..."

"Dinner was an hour ago!!"

"I'm still hungry...I didn't get to eat dinner..."

"ARGH! Why didn't you come and eat with everyone else?!"

"I was busy..." Levi bowed his head under Jennifer's sharp look. "Alright alright....busy watching for them from the wall...I forgot what time it was!"

"You really are paranoid, you know that?" asked Jennifer in an offhand manner. "My answer is still now."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"For your old pal Levi?!"

"No!"

"...please??" Levi gave her his best puppy eyes and stood frozen like that until she sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. 

"Fine, alright!" She cried. "I'm leaving the kitchen. Whatever happens to the slices of cake is no longer my problem. You know it's for Amanda, face the consequences yourself!"

"Yeah!"

**twenty minutes later** 

Levi wiped the last of the crumbs from the plate with his tongue as Amanda walked in the kitchen, obviously looking for something.

"Hey," she said. "Where's the cake Jennifer said she left for me?"

Levi froze, a very guilty look crossing his face.

Amanda frowned. "Levi...you didn't eat my....did you?"

0.o;; "Uh...bye!" Levi dashed from the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him.

Amanda stood there and counted to ten before racing after him down the hall. She wouldn't kill him now. No, not kill him...just maim him horribly...maybe with knives...or forks...or even dull spoons would work... "LEVI!!!!"

"....eep!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby could see the fief in the distance as always, relief washing over her as she began to dream of the hot bath, drinks, and bed that would be waiting for her there. Even if Amanda weren't awake, someone would be and would take care of them like always. Warm food...hot bath...warm bed...she could feel the clean sheets against her skin already...

"Ho, there!" cried someone from the top of the walls. "Who be there? Friend or foe?"

"It's us, the Mages," Libby cried back, a familiar voice calling for them to open the gates and let them in. They led their weary mounts in before the heavy wooden doors shut behind them, keeping out any unwanted visitors that might arrive later on that night.

"Hey," said Mouse, meeting them at the bottom of the wall and helping Libby dismount from Veety. "You look bushed."

"I am, and have been for awhile," replied Libby, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Did the other two ever get back, Bren and Amanda?"

"Yeah, and fine as always," replied Mouse quickly. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before you sleep."

"Don't you have guard duty?" asked Libby, seeing the spear Mouse had left leaning on the wall. Mouse cursed quietly and picked the spear back reluctantly. "Lou! Get a bath and food for the Mages, will you?"

"Of course, ma'am," he said, trotting off like a good servant. "They'll be ready shortly, as requested."

"Thank you." Mouse glanced over at Libby dubiously. "You think you can make it to your rooms on your own? I can get them to carry you up there if you're that exhausted, you know."

"I may be tired," replied Libby with a half smile. "But I'm not *that* tired. You look like you could use some sleep yourself, though. Mousey not sleepy at night from all her nocturnal activities?"

"Things are getting rough around here," admitted Mouse in a low voice. "More missions...and each one successful so far, of course; but still we have not gone untouched as far as our ranks go in this war."

"Have you lost any?"

"One or two in the skirmishes with the Scanrans," replied Mouse with a shrug. "Mainly we meet them in the woods in silent combat, but we rarely get hurt in those situations. Not to mention the fact that those who do know it's there fault for being too loud or two slow so we don't hear much complaining."

"And since they all die, they don't know how they were killed, either," added Libby. "They have no way to prepare for it next time."

"Exactly."

"Ma'am, Lou said to come escort you and the other fellow to your rooms," said a young girl, appearing before them silently. 

"Lead the way," said Libby, waving her hand slightly. "I'll see you later, Mouse. Take care."

"Yeah, you too. Get some sleep."

"I will."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa looked up in surprise when one of the watchmen shouted out there were soldiers approaching, General Vanget and one of his squads by the look of the banner the standard bearer was holding. Or at least that's what the watchman said, and Lyssa made note to strangle whoever it was when they arrived if it wasn't Vanget because she was going to have to go change now to make appearances look good in the fort. Normally, she wore the same leather, metal studded jerkin over a fresh green shirt, with sturdy pants and worn out boots everyday. Now she was going to have to go and put her actual uniform on...it was some impractical for fighting it made her want to scream sometimes...at least at a Commander's level. Regular Riders and Captains of Riders got to wear what she usually wore, with the jerkin and worn out boots. But she was required to wear this scarlet dyed leather jerkin to identify her as Commander that she thought was just silly and useless for the most part. She couldn't blend into the woods, she couldn't get it dirty because she'd feel guilty, she couldn't even usefully use it other than for ceremonial occasions due to the fact that the Scanrans could attack at any moment, and she wasn't going to go and change before she went out there to fight! 

"Commander!" said Eric quickly, spotting her coming out of her rooms with the scarlet jerkin on and new boots that she hadn't bothered to break in yet. "Should I form up an honor guard?"

"To be careful, yes," said Lyssa quickly. "Not half the camp, mind you. A squad or two will do, Captain."

"Yes, Commander."

"Watchman!" she called up to whoever was in the tower. "How much longer until they arrive?"

"Twenty minutes or so, Commander!" replied the man, realizing who it was by the scarlet leather. Lyssa sighed, it had some uses for sure. But those hardly outweighed it's annoyances at all.

"Good afternoon, General," said Lyssa, bowing respectfully as Vanget and his crew stopped and dismounted in her main area of the camp. 

"Good afternoon, Commander," he replied as he bowed slightly and his Captains took their places behind him. 

"What brings you here to our fort?" asked Lyssa, standing at an easy attention where she was still showing him respect without being uncomfortable. "News of other forts? We have already learned of Giantkiller's fall..."

"That is not it," he said. "Just a quick inspection to make sure things are up to par, and to get you anything should you need it."

"Ah." Lyssa nodded understandingly and waved over Eric and another Captain who were standing nearby. "General, this is Captain Eric, my second, and Captain Tom. They will be glad to show you anything you wish to see as I must go and attend to my duties elsewhere."

"Of course," said the General gravely. "Men, stay with your mounts and take a break. This shouldn't take long. Commander, if I may have a word when you when we're done...?"

"Of course," said Lyssa quickly. "They will know where to find me, General."

"Good."

Lyssa was talking with some Captains about the schedule changes in the watch and guards when Vanget walked up two hours later, Eric and Tom flanking him on either side. "Commander," he said formally, bowing to the Captains as a way to dismiss them as quickly as possible. They bowed in return and left, Eric and Tom drawing to the side a little ways away.

"Was our fort up to par, General?" asked Lyssa, bowing respectfully. 

"Very much so," replied Vanget gravely. "Keep it up, Commander. As for your other news: Scanran activity is dying in the middle areas of our battle front, and we're not sure what this means. Our scouts, spies, and animal friends from Daine are doing what they can to keep us informed, but it's not much help. Be more careful: we don't know what they might be up to next."

"Will do, Sir," replied Lyssa. Vanget nodded and headed back off to his squad and horse at the gate of the fief. 

"Food stuffs that you're low on and more weapons will arrive soon," said Vanget, mounting up quickly. "Take care, Commander. Everyone, let's go."

"You too," called Lyssa, waving briefly before heading to her rooms to change as quickly as possibly. "They're gone at last..."

"Hey, you didn't have to show him around," argued Eric. "You dumped that on me!"

Lyssa glared at him. "Shut up."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle used the balcony in his room to get to the trellis that led to Elizabeth's, making sure his hand and footholds were secure before moving up some more. Last time, he'd been to hasting and broken through a rung in the framework, almost tumbling him a full two stories to the ground; but anyways...

Elizabeth would be in a good mood, he was fresh from the baths after having gotten back from his last trip back and couldn't wait to see her: perfect timing in his mind. Climbing in the window, he was about to call her name when he realized he heard three voices coming from the main room. Creeping up closer, he wondered who it could be and grinned when he saw it was Vixen and Allie. Some bout of girl talk, no doubt. Kyle grinned evilly, maybe he could learn something from this. 

He crouched by her bedroom door that led to the main room and was almost motionless as he strained to hear what was being said. Especially about him, anything about him could be of use later on. Grinning broadly inside, he realized he could make himself sound psychic if he played his cards right. Who knew what this night might bring him...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen sat on the floor by the fire, whittling a piece of pine she'd found into a sort of ring she was going to use for something. What, she wasn't going to say, but it was too big for fingers and too small for wrists so they had no clue past that. Allie and Liz shared the couch, a tray of fine wine and glasses sitting between them all within easy reach should one feel parched all of a sudden.

"So, what's with you and Joe?" asked Elizabeth out of the blue, holding her wine glass poised, ready to take a sip any moment. "Sneaking off into his room at night...Kyle mentioning both of you coming from the same room in the morning...does Amanda know?"

"Not as of yet," replied Vixen quickly, suddenly realizing what she'd said and turning very, very red. "Erm...I mean...well..."

"Admit it already," said Allie in annoyance. "I've known for months, Eliz picked up on it the moment you two moved in here, and Mouse has been teasing Joe about it for I don't know how long. Jenny even knows, from listening to us talk about it!"

"Oh, great, just tell the whole world why don't you?!" cried Vixen in exasperation. "Is there anyone you HAVEN'T told yet?!"

Allie and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "Amanda."

"Obviously," replied Vixen, rolling her eyes. "I meant, as in other than her!"

"Oh...Sarah and Jon don't know," said Elizabeth calculatingly. 

"Levi acts like he doesn't, but I think it's so he stays out of Amanda's war path. Did you see what she did to him over that chocolate cake? The welt on his arm from the flat of her blade is not going to go away for a few weeks at least, maybe more."

"He's lucky she didn't get him with the edge instead," replied Vixen with a knowing grin. "It was her slice of CHOCOLATE cake, he should've known better by now..." She saw something glitter in the dark from Elizabeth's room and grinned when she realized what it was. 'We have a spy,' she mouthed to Elizabeth, who sat up straighter as her eyes widened slightly.

'Who?' mouthed Elizabeth back.

'Kyle.'

Elizabeth grinned evilly, pointing towards the bedroom with a questioning look and Vixen winked and nodded. An idea came to mind as she wondered how she might play this to her favor. "So, dear friends," she said with a sly glint in her eyes. "Tell me, how are your men in bed?"

Vixen looked slightly alarmed and gave Elizabeth a half-glare half-pleading look as Allie plunged right into the details of her last night in the other garrison about a week ago and her 'adventures' there. "Yeah, and then this other guy...he's really creative, let me tell you, he-"

"Alright, that's enough!" said someone from Elizabeth's bedroom, a familiar form materializing beside Elizabeth and pulling her into a quick kiss. "I've been beat out of hiding, alright? Just don't do that to another guy again, alright? That's just cruel!"

"What, hearing it and not being able to act on it?" asked Elizabeth slyly.

Kyle glanced around innocently. "Perhaps..."

"That's it, I'm gone," said Vixen, rising to her feet and dragging Allie after her to the two love bird could be alone. "Night, Liz and Kyle."

"Night."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse used another blast from her fan to alert the others silently of the approaching Scanrans. She was leading the Riding Guard that day, and soon they would meet with the enemy again in another small skirmish. They far outnumbered the small band that headed towards them by far, and since most of them were on foot an her men on horseback it shouldn't be a rough fight at all. Still, she did not like killing them so easily all the time, and often wished the war would end so she could put her blood-stained glaive away forever. 

"When shall we move?" asked a Captain beside her.

"Soon," replied Alyse patiently, Fern standing almost completely still in the half-light of the trees.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go," she said softly as they came into view, all of them charging after her into the fray with the Scanrans. Her weapons flashed silver against the sun, and those who were against them fell that day while those on her side enjoyed an easy and costless victory. None were killed, none were wounded, some didn't even have to fight. Those who were captured and forced to surrender begged for the mercy stroke and were granted such, so they had no prisoners as well. Alyse had them searched, their weapons taken, and all useful items brought back to the fief with them before dragging them under bushes for the wildlife to find later on. 

"Lady Alyse," said one of the soldiers, coming to her side when everything was finished. "We are ready to head back."

"Then let's go," she replied, giving the hand signal and trotting forward at a good pace back towards the fief. She hated war, hated killing, but she hated more watching the innocent die for something that wasn't their fault, so she fought. And hated every minute of it.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda looked up when Levi came in, a tight look on his face. "What?" she asked sourly. "I've been good so far, what did I do now?! I came back alive AND in one piece, I've stayed away from the forge and have done all my noble duties without complaint. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing," he said, sitting in front of her desk stiffly. "It's just...some news came in while you were gone..."

"News?" asked Amanda, sitting up straighter. "You left all the notes on my desk, and I read them all already."

"I didn't leave this one there," he said, taking something from his pocket and putting it on the desk before her. "You might want to read that now...it's...um...fairly important."

"You're not making sense," said Amanda, frowning as she picked up the letter with the seal already cracked and spread it before her to read. "A notes' a note and news is news. What could possibly have-" She stopped short as she grasped what he had been trying to show her, sitting back in her chair as she closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her lips. "No..."

"I'm sorry," said Levi, getting up from his seat and starting to come around the desk. "I know you had friends there..."

"Friends?!" said Amanda half-hysterically. "I had more than friends there...the children I played with...some of their parents fought there..."

Levi came closer, trying to give her a hug. "I'm sorry that-"

"No," said Amanda, stopping him with her hand. "No, Levi....just go."

"Go? But...you..."

"Leave, now."

"Amanda! You just heard..."

"I need to be alone," said Amanda firmly, pointing towards the door shakily. "Just leave me alone, Levi. I want to be alone..." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, her eyes red and colored a bright green.

"Fine," he said, turning around and heading for the door. He felt his heart tear in two as he heard something else under the shutting door behind him. She was crying, and what hurt him most was he could do nothing about it...

Amanda sat by the fire after she's paced around the room a few times and wrapped herself up in the blanket while she cried quietly for awhile. Those poor children, and their families, to lose someone so close to them like that...

The door was locked and she ignored all attempts by others to get in, knowing she had the only key to the dead bolt on her belt and if someone tried to pick it there would be fire and brimstone to pay later on. Memories of fathers and daughters and sons who had been Riders and soldiers and members of the King's Own flashed before her eyes. They were all dead, every last one of them for it said in the note that none had escaped and had any been taken alive they might as well be dead since their destination would be to be sold into slavery. 

Amanda didn't know all of them that personally, and some had only been in passing, but they had still played some roll in her life, and now she would never get to see them again. Their families had lost them, their roles that they had played in other's lives would be empty forever. And there was nothing anyone could do.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

The kitten, who was growing into a fine cat who was an excellent mouser most of the time, crept out of Sarah's room into the kitchen. They had been making something that night and she hadn't been allowed to see it, but maybe if she was able to get up onto the counter somehow...

Using the chair as a halfway mark, the kitten scrabbled onto it before clawing her way from the chair to the table. Resting there wearily, and lapping up some drink that someone had left there, she took a running start and leapt over to the counter, barely catching onto the towel that lay there with her claws enough to pull her legs that were dangling over the edge onto solid ground. 

Or solid counter, that was. She was at least three or four feet from the ground, and the small cat quavered slightly as she looked over the edge at how far down the ground really was. Best keep close to the wall side of the counter so she didn't fall off and break something.

Creeping along the counter, she came to a bowl that smelled rather good. Pushing aside the cloth that covered the bowl, she fussed with it a bit like she wouldn't be able to do when the two legger's were up before inspecting the contents of the bowl. Or at least trying to, anyways. The bowl was rather tall and she was rather small, which did present a problem of sorts...

She could reach the top of the bowl with her paws, but she couldn't see inside it or get enough of a jump to leap right it. Besides, it might just be one of the twin two leggers wormy collections for catching the silvery water-delvers they fed her and she didn't really want to land in that. Maybe if she could just tip it over enough towards her she could see...

*tip*

*SMASH*

**In Sarah's Room**

Sarah sat up and grabbed her pants, jamming them on before grabbing a heavy staff before running out to see what was going on.

**In Jon's Room**

Jon fell out of bed from the noise and made an equally loud on as he hit the floor, waking him up enough to get some clothes on and go see what was going on. Someone would pay if this was only a joke for waking him this late...

**In the Twins Room**

Dar sat up and threw the covers aside, smacking Cor in the face accidentally, which immediately started a brawl between the two and somehow they managed to roll along in the direction of the kitchen as they kicked and strangled each other with all their might.

Everyone stood looking at the broken bowl and the apologetic kitten on the floor beside it who was licking up the gravy as fast as she could before one of the two-leggers caught her and cleaned it up instead.

"Do not tell me all this happened because of that cat," said Jon, motioning to the boys fighting on the floor, the smashed bowl, and the disheveled state they were all in.

"It was," replied Sarah dourly, taking the cat back with her to her room. "Come on, time to sleep, little one. Boys, knock it off and clean that up."

"He started it!"

"Hey, you wouldn't-"

"SHE SAID CLEAN IT UP AND KNOCK IT OFF!!"

0.o

o.0

"...yes sir."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer brought Amanda a small meat pie with a glass of milk in her study, noting the lines under her friend's eyes and the weary expression on her face, but saying nothing none the less. Amanda was a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Oh, wait," said Jennifer as Amanda started to bite into the pie. "I have something for you." She stuck a candle in the pie and lit it, doing her own version of 'Happy Birthday' before she let Amanda blow out the candle and have her pie. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty one," replied Amanda roughly, eyeing her as she wolfed down the pie. "How did you know?"

"I just did," replied Jennifer. "That, and Levi told me to do something since you ordered him to let it just pass by this year."

"Argh, that rat. I'm going to have to talk to him about that..."

"Don't be too hard on him," said Jennifer quickly. "He just felt bad that you wouldn't have a party like the rest of us.

"Fine. Well, thanks. I think I like this better thana party anyways..."

Jennifer smiled brightly, it being so infectious that Amanda smiled as well. "You're welcome. Night."

"Night."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby gulped down the breakfast she'd been about to sit down to and grabbed her stuff from her rooms, Artman meeting her by the stables and the two of them setting off after the messenger who'd come to get them. The fort and the fiefs around it might be getting a little slow as far as action went, but the two mages were still called on often enough and both just wanted it to be over and done with already.

The war was around them, they couldn't stop it, and like the rest they felt trapped in a fate they couldn't control. It wasn't exactly something that comforted them, or made them feel brave. All wanted out, all needed out in some way or another, and all they could do was wait. Wait...and hope...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

That's it, the end, la finis, etc, etc. Remember, contest is still running and if you haven't sent in for your questions yet do so quick b/c we have a few spots left on the list of winners! For official rules and such: look at the end of chapter 30, thanks! 

Hm...no birthdays, not celebrations...no nothing. I guess then that this is a shorter edition of TTT! Later. : P

Crosseyedbutterfly


	32. 

Hello, once again. Yes, there are still openings in the contest. If you haven't heard of it for some strange reason, check at the end of chapter 30 and get your details from there. We're rapidly approaching the end of TTT, and once it's done the contest ends.

Now that that's past, read on!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle looked up in the sky as a familiar screech echoed over head, quickly spotting Daine's falcon as she settled easily on his outstretched arm. Unhooking the usual tube on her leg, he opened it quickly and pulled out the scrolled message. 

'_Kyle,_

_In this note at the coordinates to an area near you and in your territory that we've been getting odd reports about as of late. It needs to be scouted carefully, but please by Mithros be careful when you do and don't go unarmed like usual. There could be Scanrans there, several of them, and I'd rather not have you stuck through the middle with a sword because you were unprepared. Again, be careful, they're not sure what it is that's out there, and it could be very, very dangerous._

_A mile north of the third bend in the Gent River, follow the ravine there east along it's ridge, there you will find it._

_Thank you,_

_Daine_

Kyle puzzled over the note for a few more minutes before scribbling out a quick message and sending it back with the falcon, complete with several promises to behave himself and to be careful and to not get stuck through the middle with a sword from a Scanran. 

What kind of danger could be there that hadn't roamed the area already? Scanrans could kill, those metal beasts could kill, and he could avoid them both. He had on several occasions, and never had they come close to catching him as of yet. What could possibly be out there now that hadn't been before?

Kyle dumped it from his mind for the time being and gathered up his things, heading back to the fief for a restocking of his food supplies and getting a few weapons to carry with him as Daine had commanded. If she said it was dangerous, she must have a good reason to, Kyle just hoped it was just a womanish fear and not any actual thing to fear.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby listened to the others around her gossip lightly as she continued to bandage those who needed tending. Her gift was still full and bright, the majority of the wounds able to heal themselves with time, so she worked tirelessly and used it more to keep herself going rather than to heal those who didn't need it at that time.

A particularly high voice began to dominate the conversation behind her, and soon others gathered around to hear what the young man who lay on the bed had to say. 

"They are coming!" he gasped, struggling to sit up as the woman who tended to his wounds pushed him back down. "I heard them speaking last night! While scouting for them in the woods! They are coming?"

"Who? Who is coming?"

"He is speaking nonsense, why should we listen to him?"

"Silence, you! Let's hear what he has to say!"

"They are coming!" said the man again, his cries growing more and more fervent. "They are coming! Nothing will stop them, nothing...Such a force as never seen before... They are coming!!"

"Who is coming??"

"The Dark Ones!!"

"Give me that," said the woman, taking a small vial from a healer nearby and pouring it down the man's throat. He immediately went limp, all signs of having been conscious or his obvious fear of something coming gone. "Now, who was his partner that night?"

"I was," said a middle-aged fellow, coming to stand beside the bed worriedly. "And there is truth in the words he spoke. Two of them, which we killed right after they said it, were speaking of the Uprising, or something like that. I tried to translate it better late on, but we don't know half of what the words he said mean."

"Then they are planning something that no one knows of?"

"They are not," said a third man, rising to his feet quickly. "I was there as well, and after checking with our supervisors they told us that they already have word of it and are doing what they can to prevent it."

"Still, any word on what it was and where?"

"...no."

Libby rose to her feet and headed towards the back for more supplies, trying to rid the news from the crazy man from her head. Still, a small part in the back of her head refused to let go of his words. They were coming.

But who were they?

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon picked up the bag by the door and walked down the rows of the supply room, picking and choosing what he needed to take back with him to the Ranch for the next month. Amanda had made it very clear upon his arrival that whatever they needed they could have, and she wouldn't begrudge him a few extra things as well. 

He took a few more leather hides to make and repair halters with, the few they had worn through almost completely from constant use. Tallow and oil to clean them and keep them soft and supple. Some waxes string, an awl, and some needles for sewing the leather together. 

Food came next, with a few pounds of rice and wheat going into another sack nearby. Some salted pork and smoked ham from the bins and the smoke house so they would have meat until they could hunt some more this summer. A bundle of fresh vegetables from the spring harvest, and some fruit left over from last year's hall. 

A pack of nails to help them fix the roof of the house and barn he found among the tools, and a hammer and saw went into the bag after them. Two decent whetstones he took as well to sharpen their blades, an some blade oil to keep them in good condition joined the stones soon after. 

Jon glanced around, looking at the three sacks he had filled and decided he had enough for now. He would now go and find one of the 'sisters' or their  'cousin' to make sure what he had was alright before heading out once more back to the Ranch. He didn't like leaving them there alone for so long, and if he thought he could send Sarah or the boys to get the supplies without getting attacked he would. 

"Hey, there! Where are you going with all that?!" cried an angry voice behind him, seizing him by the arm. Jon whirled around and rolled his eyes when he realized who it was. Levi glared all the more. "You!! I knew you weren't working with us, you thief! You're supposed to be at the ranch with the horses, not here taking our supplies!! Wait until I-"

"Amanda knows I'm here and getting things!" protested Jon, shaking himself free of Levi's grip. "And what do you mean, taking your supplies?! I'm supposed to come and restock for the Ranch once a month!"

"How come I never heard of this?!" demanded Levi. "You lie. Come, we'll go find Lady Amanda and settle this right now!"

"I don't need to settle anything," growled Jon, staying where he was and continuing to gather up his choices. "I have a right to be here getting these things for me and my helpers. It's not my fault that your head's been stuck so far up your but that you can's see the world around you."

"What?! You little-"

"It's true," cut in Jon, picking up all the sacks and heading for the door at an easy lope. "Later, loser."

"Loser!!! That's it!!" Levi leapt at Jon, knocking the sacks aside and Jon to the floor. They grappled around for a few minutes before he was able to throw the Headman to the side into a pile of flour sacks, everything exploding in a white mushroom under his weight. 

"Back off," spat Jon, seeing him struggle to his feet slowly.

"Never." Levi launched himself forward, avoiding Jon's fist but taking a hard kick from his left leg right after catching the horseman across the face with his arm. Both fell back from the other for a moment before going at it again even hard then before. Jon's eye turned purple from a run-in with Levi's elbow, and Levi's lip split from a well-aimed potato Jon had thrown. Piles of supplies around them lay in ruin as they grappled along the floor: flour and grain spread everywhere, vegetables and fruit bruised beyond eating from being chucked around as ammunition, bottles and jars broken to bits with their contents spread all over the floor, it was a mess.

Levi was kneeling on Jon's chest and was drawing his arm back for one final blow when someone caught his hand from behind and lifted him completely to his feet, catching the back of his collar before doing the same to Jon.  

"Levi!! Jon!!" Both turned guiltily to see one very angry Amanda holding there where they couldn't escape her wrath.

"Uh oh..."

"You said it..."

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"ENOUGH!!" Amanda's roar nearly deafened them both, and they fell silent as she held them there trying to decide what to do. "What the heck is going on here?! I leave you alone twenty minutes, and you start a fight-"

"It wasn't me!" protested Jon helplessly. "It was him!! I was getting the supplies like you said and he just barged in here-"

"This is my fief to run!" cried Levi. "You can't expect me not to get upset when a ruffian like this is rifling through our supplies!"

"The same supplies that are now destroyed because of you two?" growled Amanda, her eyes practically smoldering by then. "Levi, get up to the study and wait for me there. Jon, get your things and leave. Jenny will feed you before you go."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, Amanda."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"YOU WHAT?!" 

Levi stood there shakily, Amanda halfway across the study, but her gaze still seeming to burn through him with her rage. "I...just...he....um...."

"Sit." Levi did, watching as she crossed the room to stand by the window, watching what was going on down below. "You...I can't believe you..."

"I did what I thought was right!"

"And you were wrong!" Amanda whirled around to face him again. "Levi, Jon is an honored guest, as are the rest of them. I have a hard time believing that you thing he's a ruffian and yet you have none of this with the thieves that fight among us what so ever in the least. I don't know what problem it is you have with him, but you'd better drop it now before it gets you into anymore trouble."

"He was going through the supplies!"

"Under my orders!"

"How was I to know that?!"

"I GAVE THEM TO YOU THIS MORNING MYSELF!!!"

Levi shrunk back some, remembering she had been saying something about that but had shrugged it off as meaningless at the time. "Uh...oops...."

"You are worthless if you're going to keep acting like a spoiled child. Grow up, Levi. I don't want to replace you, but another outburst like that... Mithros help me, you destroyed enough goods to last a month!"

"I am sorry." Levi bowed his head slowly. "I...it's just..."

"I don't care what it is," growled Amanda turning to the window again. "You will fix it, or lose your position. Leave."

"As you wish, Lady Amanda."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen and her squad had been on the move for three days, making their way to the area where the Riding Squad had reported some odd things coming from. All game had deserted the area, and Scanrans had been frequenting the site much more often.

Slipping among the trees like shadows, the forward scout came back and reported a Scanran guard right ahead through the hand signals he gave Vixen. They made a semi-circle around him and left one behind to make sure no one found the body until they were gone. Continuing to find more and more randomly placed Scanran guards through the entire stretch of woods they had been asked to search, they took out everyone they found, but still did not find anything that seemed to be hidden with in the forest.

"There's something here," muttered Vixen, sitting down in a hollow with a few others while the rest kept watch. "There is, I know it, but I can't find it..."

"Milady, let's git back to the fief," said Fang, sitting by her obediently with her many daggers sitting patiently in their sheaths. "If it is here, what ever it be that you's lookin' for, it may be more then just us here can take..."

"She has a point," said Jack quietly. "Whatever it is...they don't want others to see it. What do you suppose it is?"

"Probably no more than a ruse to get us away from the fief," said someone else angrily. "Come on, there's nothing out here worth seeing."

"Let's go," said Vixen, rising to her feet quickly and sending the scouts to find those who were watching over the bodies to join them once more. 

"I think we be doin' the right thing, milady," said Fang in a barely-audible voice, her long hair hiding her eyes. "I feel...something....this is not a good place to be."

"I believe you," replied Vixen. "Let's get  back to the fief."

"Aye."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse sat beside the fire in the study placidly, listening to Levi as he paced the length of the room and insulted the one who he thought had gotten him into so much trouble freely.

"The lowly, wretched dog! He wouldn't even face me until I proved I wasn't going to let him get away."

"You attacked him first you mean."

"He deserved it! The bastard...who knows what family HE comes from, we've never been to his world..."

"That world is my world as well."

"So? You're good, he's not."

"You're not one to judge that."

"Says who?! I judge him as I see fit, and his character has much lacking to be allowed among us!"

"Then you're saying he's not ever worthy of being with thieves? That is a very low statement indeed, Master Levi."

"Just as he deserves, as well! The wretch, I despise him more than I can tell! Him who caused all this....had he not come..."

"Had you listened to Amanda..."

"That is besides the point!"

"No, it is the point."

"Who asked you?!"

Alyse's eyes flashed. "Watch it, Levi."

The young Headman shrunk back slightly, then regained his composure and went on as before. "He is the filth of this earth. Lady Amanda has been blinded somehow of his flaws and faults..."

"The same way she is blind to the rest of ours," added Alyse.

"He is evil!"

"He is her friend."

"I don't care!"

"She does."

"She is wrong!"

"Levi. When has Amanda ever befriended one who has hurt her before? Name a time, for I think you will find that all who she holds close are worth the effort."

"The moron is all the proof I need! His actions speak of his black heart and soul!!!!"

"Levi, you're being unreasonable."

"No, I'm being careful!"

"She is his friend, and will not stop being such until given a good enough reason to," said Alyse calmly, rising to her feet and heading for the door. "This is out of your hands, Levi. I suggest you stop playing with fire before you burn yourself to death. The burn you received today should warn you enough of that."

"It only spurs me on all the more," retorted Levi, turning away from her completely.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer looked Jon disapprovingly as he held an ice pack to his swollen eye, waiting patiently for his lunch to be finished. 

"You're very foolish indeed," she said, giving him a mug of mead to drink while he waited. "Fighting Levi like that...you knew Amanda would not be pleased, especially the way you destroyed all those supplies."

"It was his fault," said Jon quite simply with a lopsided grin. "He started it. Besides, he's been giving me glares since he met me. I knew it was going to happen eventually, and it's better now with fists than later with blades. Blood is not something that I want to stain myself with right now."

"Be glad they don't have guns in this world, or he might have shot you as well," scolded Jennifer. "Jon, that was not a smart thing for you to do."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I...wanted to?"

Jennifer sighed. "You're hopeless Jon."

"No, not yet," he replied. "I'm not hopeless until I'm dead. Then I really have no hope at all."

Jennifer gave him and odd look. "Right..."

"Hey, it's true!"

"Maybe so," replied Jennifer. "But still, avoid Levi next time you come, alright? He's not someone that you want to be on bad terms with, being the top Headman and all..."

"Then he's got a high station, or something?"

"Second to Amanda..."

"Oh...right..."

"Yeah." Jennifer handed him the wrapped bundle, and watched as he stowed it away in his pack. 

"Thanks for the food, Jenny."

"No problem, Jon. Just don't get into anymore fights, alright?"

"I'll try not to, but with me you never know..."

"Oh, get out of here!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa walked into the barracks slowly, taking her time as she found the area she was looking for. "Captain Ginny," she said, saluting the captain who's squad occupied that area. The men and women along the two sides of the walls stopped what they were doing and waited, wondering what the Commander was doing talking to their Captain at this time of night.

"Commander!" said the Captain, rising to her feet quickly and saluting as well. "A pleasure, as always. Um...might I ask as to what you're doing here?"

"To talk to you and you're people," replied Lyssa quickly in a low voice. "All of you, come over here and have a seat. There's something I need you all to do."

"Commander?" asked Ginny slowly, continuing to stand by her desk. "This....is odd, for you to be coming so late and all. Is something wrong?"

"Not as of yet," replied Lyssa slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I...just have a seat and all will be explained."

"Yes, Commander."

Lyssa waited until all were seated on the floor or on the bunks around her, taking in a deep breath before she began to speak. "Riders," she started slowly. "There is something going on that I'm not sure of right now. I want you to have you things packed, weapons and all, for a fast ride to Lynx Mountain should the need arrive. They are sending out part of their force quite possibly to help someone else, as well as giving part of it to the ranch behind them. I do not want them to be short of men or women who can fight, so you will join them there at my command. Is that understood?"

"Then we are to be their reinforcements?" asked someone.

"Should the need come, yes."

"What about the fort?" asked Ginny. "Surely...we need all the help we can get, Commander. Giving away some fighters won't help much..."

"They need it more than we do," said Lyssa firmly. "I have done my calculations, and they will get hit far harder than we will. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then go back to your usual tasks and await my command," said Lyssa, heading for the door quickly. She had her reserves set up, and the squad that was to go with her set. Now all they had to do was wait.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle flew to the coordinates Daine had given him inside a falcon's mind, seeing something hazy up ahead that his sharp eyes could not penetrate through.

_'What is that, winged brother?'_ he asked his ride. 

_'The wall of mist,'_ replied the falcon calmly. _'None can go in or out of it, so most of the sky and land creatures of left it for miles around to find a better home where they can live.' _

_'I see.'_

Kyle thought about it for a minute, his mind wandering around until he asked, _'Will you try to go through it for me, winged brother?'_

_'No.'_

_'Why?'_

_'The white fire comes, and it kills most of what it touches.'_

Kyle thanked him anyways and came back to his usual body, his mind whirling with the recent events as he tried to figure out what he could do. None could pass through it, none could pass from inside to the out, right? Maybe he could find someone else whom he could contact inside the shielded area...

He let his wildmagic self float out of his body and head for the shield, pushing himself through with much difficulty and pain. He was about to give up entirely when he came across another one of his winged friends. 

_'Two....legger....people...'_

Kyle frowned. _'I cannot understand you, winged-sister. What you saying?'_

_'Leave....wrong...white....pain....'_

_'You cannot leave? What's wrong? White...the white fire? Did it hurt you? And you're in pain?'_

_'Go...want to...pain...'_

_'Winged sister!!'_

_'....'_

Kyle found himself being pulled back through the shield, unable to keep his connection with the winged-sister. He was flung back into his body with such a force that his physical self jerked back into some trees from the rush. Getting up, he started back towards the fief at a run. Something was not right, and he was going to have to figure out what it was before it was too late.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby sat there in amazement as one very tired and dirty Kyle related the events of his journey to Amanda in the study where most of them were gathered for the evening. "You're sure this...white fire...really exists?" asked Amanda. 

"The falcons were sure of it," said Kyle firmly. "Whoever or whatever it is that is wrong there... I don't like it."

"You're sure that this area really truly is there?" asked Libby, leaning forward in her seat.

"Why?" asked Kyle in surprise. "Have you heard something as well?"

"Nothing...that's really substantial...."

"Out with it," said Amanda quite simply, her mood still sour after Levi and Jon's skirmish in the supply barn. "Any bit of information can help."

"There was a man in the ward," explained Libby. "He kept saying, 'They're coming' only no one knew who 'they' are. He called them 'The Dark ones' but that doesn't help much  either."

"Where there any who knew anything else about it?"

"Two others, one which discounted it entirely, and the other who seemed unsure of himself."

"Then...it could be true."

"And it also could not."

"Whatever it is," said Libby quickly, rising to her feet. "This shielded area, it needs to be looked into. Perhaps Artman and I can do something about it, perhaps we can't. Time will tell all, though."

"Yes," agreed Kyle as he headed out of the study himself for a bath and a meal. "Time will tell all. The real question it, however, will we like what it has to say...or not??"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon leapt from his mount with the ease of practice, slinging the sacks of supplies over his shoulder with ease before heading towards the house to greet those who waited for him there.

"Jon!"

"Jon!"

"Look at that shiner!"

The twins ogled at it as Sarah looked at him in concern and asked if he was alright. "I'm fine," replied Jon, acting all macho and such. "Just got in a bit of a row with another fellow. Heh, if you think I look bad, you should see him?"

"Did you start it?"

"No."

"What did Amanda say about it?"

Jon winced slightly. "Not much...just mainly glared at us both..."

Dar's gaze widened. "Who did you fight?"

"..."

Sarah looked at him warningly. "Jon..."

"Her...head servant...?"

"JON!!"

"What?!" cried Jon defensively. "He attacked me first!!"

"Sure he did..."

"He did!!"

"Heh, some servant gave you a shiner like that? You're getting slow, Jon," said Cor smugly. 

"Hush, you brat, before I give you a shiner..."

"Get the supplies inside and knock it off!" called Sarah over her shoulder as she headed back for the house. 

"Alright, alright..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth stood on the walls and shot at the Scanrans below, all of her darts finding their target with ease. Seeing a load of rocks from slings come at them, she pulled herself and those around her under the safety of the walls as they whistled over head and found there marks on those left in the open. 

"Thanks, milady," said one fellow, getting up again to shoot some more. 

"Aye, thanks," added another.

Elizabeth said nothing, knowing that something wasn't right here. This wasn't a full attack, and it was painfully obvious that it was all for show as the majority of the Scanrans escaped to the woods, leaving their dead and wounded comrades to fend for themselves. 

Those in the fief had lost none at all, and Elizabeth heard Amanda giving out a few final orders to tend to the few who had been wounded  before heading in to get back to whatever it was she had been doing. The Scanrans were all burned in the pit, those who needed it tended to, and the gates reinforced from being hit by a battering ram once more.

Everything was in order, but it was all for show, and it made Elizabeth angry that they would waste their soldier's lives on a worthless fight. Something wasn't right about all of this, still, and she knew she'd find out eventually. She just wasn't sure she'd like what she'd find when she did.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen peaked outside her door quietly, seeing only the flickering of the dimming lamps in the hall as the only thing that moved. Silent as a shadow, she began to slowly tiptoe down the hall....

*step*

*step*

*SQUEAK*

Vixen froze, looking down as she realized she'd hit a loose board under the rug. Waiting one, two, three minutes...she judged none had heard it and went on. 

*step*

*step*

*step*

*CRACK*

Vixen frozen again, cursing inwardly as she realized she'd stepped on a dry twig that had somehow or another found its way into the hall and under her night boots. Not a sound came from the other rooms, and she realized that no one else had heard it or at least though it unusual enough to investigate at that time. Waiting another moment to be sure, she went on.

*step*

*step*

*step*

Almost there...

*step*

*step*

*step*

*creeeaaakk*

*click*

Mouse stuck her head outside her door and looked to see Vixen as she disappeared into Joe's room. Shaking her head, she went back to sleep. It's not like she had to hide it or anything, everyone in this hallway already knew...

**the next morning**

Mouse was waiting outside her doorway when Vixen emerged from Joe's room towards her own.

"Sleep well last night?"

"Hm?" Vixen looked up in surprise to see Mouse standing there smugly. "Uh...well...I...yeah..."

Mouse laughed quietly. "Sure, Vixen, I'm sure you did..." She headed down the hallway, leaving one very red foxy lady behind her who could do nothing but growl idle threats at the time.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse stood in the ward beside Libby, helping her tend what patients only needed their bandages changed or help sitting up so they can eat their food, leaving the only seriously injured one among them to the mage's care.

Her hands were sure and steady as they worked, but inside she shook with anger at the damage that had been caused. Her work was always precise and without flaw to some degree, yet her blood coursed through her veins to hot that she feared she might burn someone with her touch. 

Her anger was not only at the Scanrans themselves, but whoever it was that was leading them and causing this massive destruction. Human life, Scanran or Tortallan, was too precious to be wasted like this. Blood was a common trait to all, and spilling it, whether enemy or not, was not something justified in the least. This war was wrong, the battles were wrong, everything was just wrong...and yet there was nothing she could do to stop it...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jenny kept five pots of boiling water going at once, in each one a different tonic or salve boiling down for later use. Five other bowls full to the brim congealed or cooled in the corner where it was damp and out of the heat of the stove. Jars of salves and bottles of tonics lined the counters, several already gone and whisked away to the infirmary where they were used to heal those who had been hurt today.

Jennifer mixed, chopped, stewed, and cooked without thinking about it at all, every single one of her recipes learned by heart so all she had to do was remember which pot was where and keep right on going. They needed all the help they could get, and sent what they didn't need to the forts and fiefs around them. Jenny didn't mind doing the work for them, and was more than happy to help, but she herself avoided the infirmaries herself and preferred to help from a distance rather than be right in there with the hurt herself. Blood and her didn't get along so well...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa thanked the messenger from Lynx Mountain (who was Kyle) and watched him ride off with a falcon on his shoulder back towards his home. His news was disturbing, but not that greatly. He spoke of a shielded area...

Lyssa considered going and getting Captain Ginny and her squad on their way to Lynx Mountain, but nothing really had happened yet, so she waited to see what her next orders would bring. Whatever it was that was going on, they would get to the bottom of it. 

She just hoped it wouldn't happen after they were all dead.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle jogged into the clearing slowly, spotting whom he was looking for high in a tree above. The Wildmage smiled tiredly down and him and motioned for him to come up and join her as quickly as he could. Kyle complied without complaint and hauled himself up faster than he knew he could do before.

"Daine!" he said breathlessly once he was level with her on the branch. "Long time no see."

"Very," she replied with a slight grin. "Hello, Kyle."

"I went to the area you told me of."

Daine's face went serious. "What did you find?"

"A shield of magic." Kyle went on and explained everything he'd found, including bits he'd gathered from Vixen's group and Libby's news of other forts and the gossip there. "It's odd, don't you think?"

"It is, and I don't like it," replied Daine slowly. "Whatever it is, we as humans can't detect it. Your thieving friend may've even been inside it, but didn't realize it at the time."

"That's not good."

"Not it isn't. But I need you to deliver these messages for me just the same." Daine pulled several sealed parchments from her bag and handed them to him.  "These two are for the sisters, Amanda and Elizabeth, at the fief, and this one for the Brazir mages, Libby and Artman. It is essential they get these. This one is for Commander Lyssa at her fort, and this last one is for you."

"New orders, then?"

"Yes. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"I can."

"Thank you."

Both of them left soon after, going along their separate ways and their destined paths.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby was sitting in her room when Kyle stuck his head in, a sealed parchment in his hands. "Hey," he said, coming in after he'd gotten the ok. "Something from Daine, and probably from the big guy himself. New orders, or something along those lines. You know."

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, taking it from him and shooing him out the door. She broke the seal and pulled out the paper quickly, putting a weight at each corner on her desk so she could continue to eat her meal as she read the letter by the light of a dirty old lamp.

_'Brazir Mages, Libby and Artman._

_Greetings, as always. I trust you are well and about to head out on another journey to help one of the struggling forts. Don't. Your new post is to be at Lynx Mountain permanently. A bit more boring for you, I'm sure, but a lot less strenuous as well. There are reasons, but they will become clear to you later on as time passes, the Lady of the fief will explain more as well if you ask. You must stay there and hold the line. _

_General Vanget'_

"Hold the line?" said Libby to herself. "I wonder what it's all about..." Artman walked in, seeing the frown on her face. 

"We have another mission?" he said tiredly, automatically heading for his things on their hooks. 

"No," said Libby quickly. "We don't."

Artman turned around in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. We're to stay here now."

Artman grew more excited and leaned forward slightly, his eyes opened wide. "No more missions?"

Libby shook her head. "No more missions."

Artman looked like a child who had been told that school was finally over for the year. "...ever?"

Libby shrugged her shoulders. "At least until they tell us to start riding out again, whenever that is."

Artman jumped up in the arm, his arms spread wide and a huge, dopey grin on his face. "YIPEE!!"

Libby cocked an eyebrow as Artman began to do a victory dance around the room. "Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah followed her small cat out of boredom from the house to see what she would do, around the bushes to explore for awhile and then to the barn to see her friends who lived there. She was surprised as to how they all reacted together, the cat greeting almost all of the mares and geldings with a great sense of familiarity and those she avoided were those known for their quick tempers and aloofness.

So, her kitten could make friends too. It was very odd indeed, seeing her perched on the ledge of a stall and almost converse with the mare in the stall in a friendly way. Flicks of ears, snorts, mews, blinks, yawns, each movement the one did the other seemed to understand almost instantly. It was incredible.

"Jon," said Sarah as he came into the barn. "I think the cat knows how to talk..."

"And I think you're losing your mind," said Jon, removing her from the stall so he could get to the mare inside. "A cat is a cat, Sarah. They can't talk to us or other animals, just creatures of their own kind."

Sarah smirked slightly. "So they don't know what it means when a dog comes barking at them??"

"I said talk," replied Jon shortly. "Not communicate. There's a difference. And you know that too."

"Yeah, well, then I think our cat can communicate with horses."

"Of course she can," replied Jon firmly. "Because they're all animals."

"But you just said..."

"They can't talk."

"But they can-"

"Communicate."

Sarah rolled her eyes and headed for the house with the prancing cat at her heals. "Right..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda paced the length of the room time and time again, the fire casting her flickering shadow along the wall behind her. The weapons on the walls gleamed in the light, and seemed to only plague her more instead of comfort her as usual. They were instruments of death, and death was something she was finding increasingly harder to deal with.

"Are you alright, Amanda?" asked Mouse, stopping by her room with Jennifer at her side.

"We brought you some chocolate mousse that I made," added Jennifer, hoping to get a smile that hadn't been seen all day out of her friend. 

"Set it over there," said Amanda, motioning aimlessly by the fire. " Thank you. I'll have it later....if you don't mind."

"Amanda not having chocolate," said Mouse in surprise. "Now I know something's wrong. Do you...want to talk about it?" Even to herself her words rang hollow, and she wished she hadn't spoken them after a few moments silence. "You don't have to, I mean....unless you want to..."

"I'm just sick of this war," replied Amanda quietly, thumping her hand on the back of a chair that stood before her. "All of it...so much death..."

"We have to kill them to survive," Mouse reminded her quietly, sitting on the arm of one of the overstuffed chairs nearby. "It's not like we have a choice this time: Kill or be killed."

"I know," replied Amanda hoarsely, turning from them to face the weapons on her walls. "Fighting...as a combat sport, and not as to the death battle...is something I have always loved. But it wasn't until recently, when I would look out after a battle and see our men and women strung out among those who are attacking us, I cannot help but feeling at a loss... They shouldn't have had to die."

"No one should ever have to die," admitted Jennifer, rubbing the back of her neck. "But their deaths are not your fault..."

"How can you say that?" asked Amanda, turning to look at them sadly. "It is my responsibility to protect them, not to put them in harms way..."

"They agreed to fight to protect this place," said Mouse softly, but firmly. "They knew it could cost them their lives."

"None should have to die. No more killing, I do not wish to kill..."

"Get a grip," said Mouse, grabbing Amanda's arm as she tried to resume her pacing. "I do not like to kill either, my Mouse daggers are soaked with blood as your sword is, but I still do it because I know I must."

"That is why I still kill, why I still fight," murmured Amanda, pulling herself free. "But I swear, when this war is over, I will never kill again. I don't care what happens, but I do not think I can take it if another life is put on my head. Never again will someone die by my hand."

"You do not know what life will bring you," Mouse reminded Amanda quickly. "You do not know..."

"Then I will swear by my blood," said Amanda calmly, her eyes unusually clear as she sliced her dagger across her palm and held it over the fire that it might catch her life blood within it's glowing heart. "I swear, I will never kill again after the war is over."

"Come," said Jennifer quickly, leading her towards the table. "Let me bind that for you."

"If you wish," replied Amanda quietly, her mind retreating back in on itself as it sometimes did.

"Amanda?" asked Mouse, seeing her eyes close slightly. But she received no answer at all.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Man, you really are out of it," said Vixen when she saw Amanda in the morning, her hand bandaged from last night's encounter with her dagger. "You didn't even know I was here until I touched your shoulder."

"You're a thief," replied Amanda flatly. "You're supposed to be able to sneak up on others."

"Not you, though," replied Vixen, coming around to stand in front of her. "You could always sense when someone was coming when you're at least slightly coherent. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying," said Vixen simply. "Mouse told me you swore never to kill again after this war."

"And I won't." Amanda's eyes remained focused on the ground before her. 

"Then you are being weak." Vixen prepared to dodge the blow she was sure to come, but was surprised when Amanda merely rose to her feet and looked in the eyes coldly.

"No," she replied quietly. "Refusing to kill is not being weak. Using killing as a tool to take care of your problems or refusing to defend what needs it is being weak. Refusing to kill because you are sick of death is being strong."

"Only in your eyes," replied Vixen simply. "If your enemy cannot be gotten rid of or pushed aside, then kill him. That is the way a thief lives to be in their older years."

"Then I am glad I am not a thief," replied Amanda, "For that many deaths on my head...I think I might go insane."

"I never said it is not hard to sleep at night because of them," replied Vixen with a frown. "I said I do what is necessary to keep myself alive."

"I will do the same. Without killing."

"But you will until the war is over."

"...yes. I will."

"Then your resolve will never hold."

"It will," replied Amanda confidently. "For the strength of my will always overcomes the strength of my anger or sorrow or hate."

"That is what you say now," replied Vixen with a sad grin. "But if the time comes...it will not hold true."

"Then what is it that you think would make it strong?"

"Nothing could."

"Then what is it that you think makes you strong?"

"My ability to do what needs to be done without hesitation. My loyalty to my people. My talent to defend what is rightfully mine. What do you think makes you strong?"

"My ability to care without end. My will to protect those around me rather than myself. My strength of will from my stubbornness and pride to not give up even when everything seems hopeless. That is why we cannot agree on this issue, Vixen. For what makes us strong are different things, and so we think in different ways. I am right, as are you, in our own way. And both of us are undoubtedly strong both physically and mentally. But neither of us can say the other is right or wrong until we have made their strengths our own and can judge it honestly."

"Then we agree to disagree?"

"We do."

They dropped the subject and went on to talk about the smithing of weapons without wasting any time. They knew such things would come up again later, and it was something they would probably argue about for many years yet without ever finding an answer to it. But neither one really minded. It wasn't something they were going to lose sleep over in the next few weeks. They were strong in their own way, and that was what really mattered.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Mouse sat together in the garrison Mess Hall, two mugs of hot coffee between them and a platter of sweet rolls for them to share besides. Mouse took one and began to tear it apart, putting some bites in her mouth at a time to enjoy the warm, sweet taste all the longer.

"So," she said after a few moments. "You said you'd tell me what you saw at Haven sometime."

"Then I'll tell you know," replied Alyse with a small grin as she sipped her coffee slowly. "It was incredibly well built, though all the people there are native Northerners and as such they're known for their wonderful wood working skills. Anyways. There were several barracks for people to sleep in, and a Mess Hall like ours. The meals were generally cooked in front of the garrisons themselves, apparent by the huge fire pits and stands for caldrons over them, but I think maybe breakfast was always handled by the cooks in the Mess Hall. I could be wrong, though."

"How many where there when you arrived?"

"Several, at least three or four hundred."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It wasn't much different that Lynx Mountain, though."

"Really?"

"Really. It was a community of people thrown together through unusual circumstances and told they had to work together or die. So they were fighting to protect their new home rather than a fort or a piece of dirt. What they had there was all they owned, was all that was left of the lives they once had."

"Not like a soldier, who can return to their home town once the war is over," added Mouse with her mouth full.

"Exactly. To me, this is home, so I'm going to fight for it a lot harder than I would at a...say a fort. I know forts are necessary, and without them this war would already be lost, but to replace one's home with a temporary place that you'll never really get the feel for..."

"That's why I'm glad we're here," said Mouse with a wry grin. "It's not the home I have in this world, but it is like a 'home away from home'. I still consider Corus my 'home town', but Lynx Mountain is quickly becoming a place that I think I could spend the rest of my life at, if the need came. Corus would be preferred in some ways, like the familiarity of it and my ability to meld into the crowds. But Lynx Mountain could easily do just the same, I'm sure."

"That, and the fact that a friend of yours happens to own the place probably helps."

"Yeah, it does," admitted Mouse wistfully. "I could give up being a thief to live like this. No flea-infested inns to stay at when we're not at the Dancing Dove, not dirty old men trying to look down my shirt while I'm serving them, and no cheeky little ones trying to snatch my purse all the time. You'd be surprise how much those young ones like to practice on us 'old folk'. Heh, old indeed, I'm not even in my thirties yet. Yeah, I could definitely get used to living here."

Alyse laughed and shook her head some. "Yeah, I can see where that would get old after awhile..."

"You have not idea..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer stood over the huge mixing bowl as she carefully measured all the contents in and blended them in with care. Three eggs...a cup of oil....two table spoons of baking soda....and some fresh ground cocoa....three cups of flour...two cups of butter (freshly churned that morning by moi)...and one packet of chocolate bits saved from the last time she made chocolates in moulds and had to trim off the edges. 

Everything was blended in when she poured it into a massive pan, hauling it unsteadily over to the hot oven before shoving it in and closing the oven door.

"Whew, I better get thanked for this later," muttered Jennifer to herself as she began to clean everything up. Bowls were rinsed in hot water, cups scrubbed of their contents, spoons and such boiled into purification, then everything laid out to dry and toweled off before put back in their places on the shelves and racks.

A delicious smell filled the kitchen as she finished drying the last pan, sticking it on it's hanger before reaching over and opening the searing oven to pull out the perfectly baked chocolate cake. Popped it out of its pan, she brought the steaming platter over to the table, poured herself and her rather desolate companion a very tall glass of cold milk, handed her a fork, and helped her being to eat her way to the middle of the cake. 

"I can get to the middle before you."

Amanda looked up with a slight sparkle in her eyes. "That sounds like a challenge." 

**30 minutes later**

Levi walked into the kitchen as Jennifer sat there in amazement, watching Amanda finish the last bite of the cake and down the last mouthful of her fourth glass of milk.

"What?" she asked as she wiped her mouth on the napkin. "Thanks for the cake, Jenny, I owe you." She got up and walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Levi, seeing Jennifer hadn't moved from her spot.

"I would say it's all dream, and there should be at least half a cake still before me," said Jennifer slowly. "But...but...she just ate her half of that massive cake....and over half of mine! Not to mention four glasses of milk..."

Levi looked at the pan, his eye growing in size. "Wow...and I thought she was just kidding when she said she could eat half a cake on her own..."

"I know, me too..."

"Especially that big."

"Where does it all go?"

"Somewhere....I think...well, it has too...it's not like it just disappears...she's a normal human you know. At least I think she is."

"The cake was bigger than her middle, and it hadn't grown when she left just a moment ago."

"Yeah, weird."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa charged forward on her horse, swinging her rapier skillfully at the coming Scanrans with a speed born from her frustration and anger. There were only a few, and she far outnumber them in the Riding Squad, but her stomach tightened in her stomach as she realized that they were only toying with her, that this was all just a big joke.

"Push them forward!" she cried over the din of the battle. "Drive them back and kill them all!!"

Her rapier found it's way into the heart of a man riding towards her on a horse, and one of her companion's axes took off his head. None left the field alive, yet Lyssa was still restless. She knew this wasn't all, and that they were merely playing the part. If they were going to attack, at least make it worth while, by Mithros!

"Commander, what should we do now?" asked one of the men, watching their leader sit on her mount moodily at the edge of the clearing.

"Drag the bodies under the bushes," she snapped quickly. "You three, go make sure they're gone. Watch yourself, though. There could still be a few around." Lyssa and everyone else knew that this was all there was, that there were no more Scanrans around, but they checked anyways while the wounded were tended to.

"All clear," said one of the Captains when they reentered the clearing at a slow trot. 

"Let's move," said Lyssa, heading back towards the fort at a swift canter. "This is a waste of time...."

Lyssa hated this fighting, hated the way it was just a game. She wanted out of this mess, or at least wanted things the way they were before where they felt like they were making progress.

This just sucked.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle crept back towards the place Daine have told him about, a special ward in his pocket and materials for making a map in his pack. The boundaries he couldn't see with his own eyes, but with the help of a hawk he found the misty edge where the 'white fire' would appear.

Taking out the map of the area he had been given, he slowly followed it around the edge and drew the line where it corresponded with the barrier on the ground. Checking and rechecking his positions many times, Kyle was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the Scanran coming towards him through the brush until it as almost too late.

He stashed everything under a bush and pulled himself high into a tree, barely hiding himself before the Scanran passed underneath. The man stopped and waited for a moment, glancing around as if he had heard something nearby. A whistle to his left caught his attention, though, and he ran off in that direction towards his fellow soldier's call.

_'That was close,'_ commented Kyle to his helper, who had remained perched on his branch the whole time.

_'You are his prey, then?' _asked the hawk, not entirely understanding the situation from a two-legger's perspective.

_'In a way,' _admitted Kyle with a shrug. _'He is hunting for those who aren't supposed to be here...in other words me.'_

_'I will warn you, then, the next time a hunter come.'_

_'Thank you.'_

Kyle continued the rest of the way around the shield and had to pull himself up into trees a few more times. The Scanrans never caught him, nor stopped below his tree again, and he continued until he was finished and could start the journey back to the fief where it was safe.

_'Thank you, my friend,'_ said Kyle when he was leaving the area, giving the hawk some strips of dried jerky as a gift.

_'You are of the People,' _replied the hawk fiercely. _'You help us, so we must help you as our own kind. My thanks for your gift.'_

Kyle nodded and started back for the fief at a quick trot, the map safely secured in his pack with the detailed drawing of the shield on it. Now all they had to do was find a way to get through it.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby and Artman galloped out of the fief the moment Kyle had returned, the map in their possession, and several mage explosives lining their pockets. With the horses, they made half the distance there in a day and did the rest at a run, Libby's gift keeping them going constantly. 

They reached the place on the map and Artman shielded them from sight and sound, helping them watch right past the guards who stood there on duty.

"You're sure you can do this?" asked Libby for the millionth time.

"Of course," said Artman stoutly. "It's only a flimsy shield. Look, the thing can't even-"

*ZAP*

"YEOWWW!!!" Libby sighed and healed his burnt-to-a-crisp hand as Artman stood there whimpering like a child. 

"Moron," she said harshly. "That's what you get for messing with something you shouldn't have tried."

"Well...I'll still blast through," said Artman stubbornly. "Just watch me!! You'll see."

"Fine, whatever, just get going..."

"I am, I am..."

Libby waited nervously as Artman finished arranging the explosives and went on to begin his chant, all of the disks glowing brightly as his voice increased in volume and fervor...

**_*KA-BLAM*_**

Libby shielded her eyes and ears from the blast that went around her and Artman, looking up in time to see Artman laugh happily, thinking it was down, and jump straight into the shied this time, sure to get through.

**_*FIZZ-ZAP*_**

"AHHH!!!" Libby yanked Artman out of the shield he had failed to destroy and realized that he was no longer shielding them from and sight and that that explosion had caused several of the Scanran guards to come running their way.

"Oh, crap..."

"Huh? What the...yipe!"

They darted back into the woods at a run, Libby praying for a miracle as the Scanrans began to gain on them. They broke into a clearing and Libby heard a familiar neigh as a horse drew by their side.

"Veety!!"

Libby threw herself on, then pulled Artman up after her. They galloped away into the forest, leaving the Scanrans far behind.

"Whew, that was close," murmured Libby, burying her hands into Veety's main. "Thanks, boy. We'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"It should've worked..." whined Artman. "The explosives, my power...what could possibly have gone wrong...???"

"Eh. You're just a moron is all," said Libby, tossing her hair in the wind as they continued towards their last camp sight to pick up Veety's horse and their supplies before heading back home. Things had not gone as they had expected (or as Artman had expected) at all.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon looked up as several people rode into the courtyard of the Ranch, obviously not enemies of any sort since the alarm had not gone of but he was wary of them just the same. 

"Hello!" called a familiar voice. "Looks like that shiner of yours is almost gone, Jon. Though the split lip you gave Levi healed awhile ago."

"Allie!" said Sarah in surprise, who was out in the courtyard as well filling the water troughs. "I...uh...what are you doing here?"

"We're to stay here until told to go back," said Allie, turning serious for once. "There's some strange happenings as of late with the Scanrans. Let us stable our horses and get settled in, and we'll explain it all to you in time."

"Dar! Cor!" called Jon, knowing they were in the barn. "Prepare 11 stalls for these horses, and get you things together because you're sleeping in the loft tonight. There's spots by the fire, a few can share the twin's room, and anyone else can go join them in the loft."

"Someone can sleep on the floor of my room," added Sarah. "His room is little more than a closet, and too small for even him as it is."

"Let's go, then," said Allie, dismounting and handing her mare to Cor. "I'll tell you what news I bring while they are getting settled in."

They sat around the kitchen table, the three of them, and talked quietly of the Scanrans movements as of late, and the effects they were having on everyone else. Allie told them of the shielded area Kyle had discovered, the way Vixen and her squad hadn't been able to detect it, and the way Artman had attempted to blow it up and almost got himself killed instead.

"Wow," said Sarah when she had finished, nodding slowly. "Yeah, a lot has happened as of late..."

"Amanda worried that they might miss something, so Vixen sent us to help protect you," explained Allie with a shrug. "Personally, I don't care either way, but it may be for the best that there is more than just the four of you here for once."

"Allie," said one of the thieves, standing loosely at attention by the door. "The horses are set and we've drawn lots for who gets to sleep where and who has guard duty first."

"Have that guards go out and set up their posts," replied Allie without hesitation. "The rest come here and set up their places where they'll sleep." She turned back to Sarah and Jon. "We brought supplies with us so we wouldn't take out of yours."

"Which is very good indeed," said Sarah, who had been wondering how she was going to feed all these people. 

"Bring the supplies here," Allie went on. "And have one of them start dinner, we skipped lunch and I'm starving."

"Very well, Allie."

"So well behaved, you thieves are," said Jon, rolling his eyes as he did. "Last time we dealt with you, I was nearly gutted by your enemies."

Allie laughed lightly. "Well, we'll have to see to it that it doesn't happen again, alright?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda looked at the note Kyle had finally given her and growled, it's tidings were not something she wished to read and it had only angered her farther that they made her now a prisoner in her own home until they deemed it right for her to leave. All missions and Riding Patrols were suspended until they were given to leave the fief again, and they hadn't been told why either.

She angrily tossed the note in the fire and watched it burn without remorse, it's turning to ash giving her some pleasure over all. Alyse walked into the study, seeing her glaring at the fire with an intensity that was usually reserved for morons and people she intended to kill.

"What as that all about?" she asked, giving Amanda a concerned look. "You look like you've just been told that you're chained to this room for the rest of your life, not that anyone would ever dare..."

"They might as well have," growled Amanda. "We've been ordered to stay in the fief until further notice by none other than Vanget himself, the jerk. If I could get rid of him myself, I would."

"You talk of murder?" asked Alyse in amusement.

"I was thinking more along the lines of kidnapping him and leaving him in some abandoned barn until the war's over..."

"...right."

Amanda paced the room some more, stopping by the fire and barking out some random orders to a servant nearby. 

"What was that all about?" asked Alyse in concern as Amanda walked out of the study and down the hall towards the main courtyard. She followed closely, tripping along lightly in her Yamanis robes.

"He also ordered that I have a special squad ready to ride out at any moment," replied Amanda quickly. "I will choose who will go with me now while I have the time. I do not wish to be chained up like this, and hopefully freedom will come sooner than we think."

Alyse frowned. "But will freedom come at? What price will we have to pay for it?"

"I do not know," replied Amanda honestly. "Right now, I'll just concentrate on getting there, though. Staying cooped up like this is for cowards and the weak, I don't know if I wouldn't go mad if all I did was think about it."

"I see..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen stood in the middle of the thirty thieves who were left, Mouse and Joe flanking her on either side. "You've heard the news," she said quite simply. "You know what's going on. Here's what's going to happen: twenty of you are coming with me. The other ten will stay here and help defend the walls."

Fang looked up in surprise. "Who will lead those who are left here, Queen?"

"I will," said Mouse, stepping aside and going to sit among those in the crowd. "I don't need to go fight outside the walls, I will stay here and lead those who are left behind."

Vixen frowned. "Are you sure, Mouse?"

She nodded slowly. "I am sure."

"Very well."

"I volunteer to stay too, then," said Fang with a lopsided grin. "She might need someone to watch her back, and I can do that as well as any other here. Is that alright, Queen?"

Vixen nodded with a smile. "That's fine."

"How will you choose who will stay and who will go?" asked another among those on the ground.

"This is how," replied Vixen, turning serious once more. "Who has fought the metal things before? Raise your hands!"

Sixteen of the 30 raised their hands slowly, all reluctant to remember the huge monstrosities that had nearly taken their lives or the lives of their comrades. Those were the things nightmares were made of.

"Of you with your hands up, who would willingly face them again with the knowledge and experience you've gained?"

A murmur ran through the group, and seven of the sixteen lowered their hands, knowing that their courage might fail them later on. 

"Then you nine will come," said Vixen firmly. "The other eleven I will choose as I will. Is that understood?" Her eyes roamed the group, taking in their nods or simple acceptances of what she had said. A few were as white as bed sheets, and she made a mental note not to force them along this time around.

"When will we know who is going and staying?"

"Tonight," replied Joe, turning and heading back to the fief where he, Vixen, and Mouse could discuss the choices in private. "Until then, get back to your duties and such."

"You don't know for sure the that the metal things will be one of the things we're up against," Mouse reminded Vixen quietly as they all went in her room, shutting the door behind them firmly.

"You're right, I don't," replied Vixen with a shrug. "But whatever it is we're up against, I'd rather know that I have the strongest and the best fighters among up with me at my back. Right?"

Mouse's eyes flickered slightly, glancing around the room. "I suppose so..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda and Alyse stood on the wall over looking the garrison, watching the soldiers who weren't on duty train with a slight interest. "You know that I'm not taking you with me, right?" asked Amanda quietly, bowing her head as she waited to hear Alyse's reply. The wind seemed to howl mournfully among the trees and buildings as the seconds ticked by.

"I know." Alyse seemed calm and collected, her face as an inscrutable a mask as ever. Her answer had not come at once, but was decisive and steadfast. She knew, and wasn't going to hide from the truth either.

"Then you're not angry about it?" Amanda asked as well, somewhat surprised at how this was going. "Not in the least?" She waited patiently for her friend's answer once more, knowing it would come with time. 

"I am upset that I shall miss the main action," admitted Alyse with a wry smile. "But I understand that my place is here, and you need me here far more than you need me out on the battle field."

"It's not that you're weak or anything," amended Amanda quickly. "You do know that you're a valued fighter..."

"But also a valued leader among the people," finished Alyse. "I will stay here and keep an eye on things while you are gone." She grinned a little bit more. "Someone must stay here and keep Elizabeth under control. Between her and some of those going with you it's amazing you haven't lost your mind as of yet."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "That's what you think. My mind was gone long ago, let me tell you..."

Alyse smiled. "Then you've done a wonderful job of hiding it."

"Thank you." Amanda's hair blew in her eyes from the wind, and she secured it behind her head with a leather tie before nodding and heading down to the courtyard. "I'm off to whip a few newbies into shape. You want to come?"

Alyse just nodded and followed quietly, knowing that even if she couldn't be in the thick of the action, she would probably have plenty to keep her busy here. Besides, avoiding situations that cause you to die young were something that she had avoided as of late...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer sat on a small footstool in the study and looked at everyone else in the room as their next course of action was discussed quietly, everyone's serious mood obvious by the look on their faces. 

Amanda stood near the fire, and Elizabeth sat near her side on the arm of a chair. Kyle occupied the chair she sat on the arm of, and across from him in the other chair next to the fire sat Levi. Alyse stood next to him across from Amanda, leaning ever so gracefully on a bookshelf. Vixen and Joe shared a love seat, and Mouse sat on the floor before them using Vixen's legs as a backrest. Libby sat on the chair that Jennifer's footstool belonged too, and Artman stood beside her obediently.

"What now?" asked Kyle quiet simply, glancing around the room at the faces of those who were beside him in this."

"I cannot believe that it has come to this," admitted Jennifer slowly. "We're really at war...for a country that isn't even ours..."

"It is now," said Vixen firmly. "Like it or not, this has become our new home."

"Not forever, though."

"No," admitted Vixen softly as she glanced at Joe. "Not forever."

"Those who go and those who stay are set," said Alyse out of the blue. "All there is left is to wait."

"There is not only that," said Mouse. "We have been through all of this together, and not all of those who are a part of our group are here with us."

"Being foreigners in this world, it has pulled us together in some ways," said Libby wryly.

"Yes," agreed Kyle, glancing up at Elizabeth, "It has."

"And for those who had not known you before, and know you now, it has been an interesting experience as well," added Levi, looking into the fire sadly. "I do not look forward to see you leave, whenever that is."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Let us hope that is it not for awhile yet."

"Some of us could die in this next battle," said Elizabeth sadly.

"Same as any other," said Amanda in surprise. "Every other time we've fought...there has always been that chance. But now, it seems closer, doesn't it? Much more real in some ways..."

"It's all in your head," said Levi firmly. "None of you will die. I have watched you all fight, and win each time."

"You have never seen me fight," said Jennifer roughly. "I have before, and nearly lost my life."

"As have we all," added Artman. 

"Aye, and some of us more than once," added Amanda tiredly.

"You won't," said Levi, his voice more certain than ever. "I...well... you just can't die. We have too much faith in you all to lose any of you now..."

"Your faith may be wrongly founded, then."

"Perhaps," replied Levi with a shrug. "But I would rather have a wrongly founded faith and live because of it, than no faith at all and die without hope."

"He has a point," murmured Mouse, staring into the fire aimlessly.

"Enough of this," said Alyse, turning from the fire to the rest of the group. "We have our plans, we know our orders are coming soon. Until then, try not to think of what's coming next."

"Hm, easy for you to say..."

"She's right," said Jennifer, rising to her feet slowly. "Come, let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make us all a snack and some warm drinks."

"Fine," said Amanda, nodding her head in acceptance. "Any others wish to come?"

"I will."

"Me too."

"We;re in."

"Why not?"

"Will there be coffee?"

"Of course."

"Then sure."

"I guess I will too."

"Only if you want to, you know."

"...I do."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa and her three top captains stood in the darkened room, the mage who was with the releasing the seal on the holographic set of orders they had been given from Vanget just that morning. An image of one of the metal things popped up, surrounded by several others like it all advancing across their northern border, towards a plain that was near Lynx Mountain.

"That is what is coming your way," said the General's voice out of the blue. "From what we were finally able to learn, at least 9 are headed that way, their only purpose to destroy Lynx Mountain and everything past it in an attempt to create a giant gap in our defenses. The shielded area is down, but nothing that our mages can detect was ever hidden there, it was all a ruse. Join forces with Lynx Mountain, they will be on their way there before you are, and will most likely reach it first as well. This is your mission, Commander Lyssa: to destroy them or die trying with your squad. Good luck."

"Wonderful," said Eric in a low voice, glancing over at Lyssa who was staring at the image so intently you thought her gaze might burn straight through it. "Commander...?"

"We set out in an hour," she said quickly, heading for her rooms as fast as she could. "Tell Captain Ginny to leave at once, she already knows what her orders are. Squads 3, 7, and 1 are to come with us, the rest stay behind."

"But Commander!"

"What?" asked Lyssa, whirling around quickly.

Eric looked at her in surprise. "That means....I'm coming with you...?"

"That's right," said Lyssa with a slight grin. "Get packed and ready to go as I said in an hour and your men and women ready to ride as well. Captain Frederick!"

"Yes, Commander!"

"You're in command here until I or Captain Eric returns, understand?"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Good!" Lyssa set out for her rooms at a trot, several of the Captains already galvanized into action by her words. "Everyone, get everything underway. We leave in an hour, and it's for an appointment with the Scanrans I don't wish to be late too..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Hm...a short chapter, I know. Sorry for those of you used to the longer ones, trust me when I say the next one will more than make up for it. @_@ Yeah, it will indeed. 

Remember: This is your last chance to turn in requests to receive the q's for the contest! Either say so in your review, or email me at the address listed at the end of chapter 30 with the official rules and all. Winners will be posted at the end of next chapter! Catch you on the flip side! (I've been cooped up all day today, sorry... ^_^;;)

Crosseyedbutterfly


	33. ,

It's here! It's here! The day has finally come! *Dances around waving streamers and bottles over her head* *pauses* *clears, throat* The LAST CHAPTER!! ^_^ YEA!! I know some of you will be sorry to see the story end *coughvixencough* but as all wonderful and amusing things in this world must end, so must this fic. Please, go on and enjoy it, for I have worked my butt off for you peoples and like heck if you aren't going to have a good time!

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda paced the long, narrow halls of the fief where she had lived for the past couple years, over five in all since the very beginning of their adventures in Tortall. So much time had passed, and yet still her dreams of the future bothered her more than anything else. In one hand she clutched the statue of liberty pendent Grandfather had entrusted to her on his deathbed. In the other, she held the handle of the dagger that hung from her belt. 

News of Haven's fall as well, and the disappearance of the Lady Knight laid heavily on the young noblewoman's heart among the many other things that were going on. Kel, the same straight-edge girl who had fought her way through the ranks to prove she was as good as-if not better-than all the rest, now deserting her post. It wasn't like her, though the news had been fractured and had been passed along by many others before it had reached her. Surely something big was happening right then, and she almost wished she could be there helping the Lady Knight rather than here awaiting her next set of orders...

The call...the call...the call... The same two words seemed to dominate her thoughts as she stared hazily out a window she had paused by, her unusually foggy brain nearly missing the servant who dashed across the courtyard towards the main gate with a parchment clutched in his hand. Perhaps...what if it was…?

Amanda took off at a sprint towards the front of the fief, the pounding of her booted feet muffled by the thick rugs that covered the floor and the thick soles that she tread upon. Skidding to a halt by the just as the fief's runner boy was about to go for her rooms and wake her, she snatched the parchment from his hands and had it open in one smooth motion. All it said was this:

_'The time has come. Defend our boarders well, and Mithros be with you._

_Vanget'_

"Milady?" called the servant after her as she dropped it in the fire by the door ran towards the hall where all her friends slept. They would have to be roused at once and made ready for the battle at hand!

"Go wake Lady Alyse and Lady Elizabeth!" she called over her shoulder quickly. "And wake the soldiers who are going, the call has come!"

The servant's eyes widened as he processed what she had said, hesitating a moment before leaping into action. "Yes, ma'am!"

Amanda barely made the turn to the hall with everyone in it, the rugs slipping from under her feet and almost making her lose her footing before running down and banging on the doors as she went by them as quickly as she could.

"Get up!!" she cried, stopping in the middle of the hallway as Mouse and Libby ran out into the halls quickly. "Now!!"

"What's going on?" asked Mouse, her dagger clutched in her hand and circles under her eyes showing that the noblewoman had not been the only one to go without sleep.

"The call has come," said Amanda simply. "You're staying behind, so go and get those from the wall duty who aren't and replace them with those who are now!"

Mouse nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. "Aright."

There was a muffled thump from Joe's room, then the sound of someone cursing who wasn't Joe as he opened the door and stuck his head out sleepily. "What's going on?" he asked quickly, blinking owlishly.

"The call has come," she replied, going back over to Vixen's door. "Vixen! Get up right now, we have to..." The words died in Amanda's mouth as Vixen's head appeared from Joe's room as well, a rather cross look on it. "Right."

"What?!" snapped Vixen. "This had better be good, Amanda..."

"The call has come," she said for the fifth time, turning to head back down the hall. "Get yourself prepared, wake Artman, and get out there with your people, we're leaving as soon as possible."

Vixen's retort was lost to her as Amanda began to run again, this time to her rooms where Elizabeth and Alyse found her as she dressed in her chain mail shirt, metal-studded leather over tunic and pants and laced up the gauntlets and greaves that would protect her in the to come. 

"You know what to do," said Amanda simply when she noticed their presence by the door, buckling her sword in place and pulling her heavy boots with small spikes on the bottom on her feet. 

"Yes, I do," replied Alyse, nodding solemnly. 

"You will be careful out there, right?" asked Elizabeth slowly, attaching herself around Amanda's stomach.

Amanda smiled slightly. "Yes, I will. I will see you again, Elizabeth, I promise." She gave the younger girl a hug before disentangling herself and throwing her cape about her shoulders. 

"Seeing you again in a wooden box and on a horse are entirely different things," Elizabeth pointed out grimly.

"I will not come home in a wooden box," promised Amanda. "Just make sure I have a home to come back to...one that is whole and not full of Scanran scum. It is only home if what 'family' I have dwells here."

"There will be," said Elizabeth firmly, setting her jaw firmly. Amanda nodded and grabbed her saddle bags and helm, her pike strapped to her back already. "As will we, Amanda."

"Take care of this place, and her," she said to Alyse quietly, squeezing her hand before exiting in the room at a jog and quickly winding her way to the front where Mandie was waiting for her saddled at the head of the column.

"We're ready to go, Ma'am," said one of the Captains, Amanda checking for herself and seeing all 80 who were going other than her, Vixen, and Joe. A few pack horses came with them as well, laden down with coils upon coils of hemp and chains twisted together that some soldiers had been trained to use. Everyone carried with them the food supplies and stuff they would need.

"Alright," she said, mounting herself and situating her saddlebags and weapons quickly.

"Milady," said Toa, drawing up beside her mount slowly. "Be careful, this is one mission you know I think you shouldn't go on."

"You think many things," said Amanda, seeing Levi watching them from his mount with a grim look on his face. "So do others, yet I heed none of you at all. I have made my choice and it will stand. Take care of your place here, Toa, for I have a feeling that we will not be the only ones with a fight on our hands."

"I will."

"Everyone! Let's go!" Amanda nodded towards the fief one last time, then whirled Mandie around and galloped off towards the north and the fate that would await them, each one dreading the two day ride more than anything else in the world and yet somehow also wishing it had already started so it would more quickly end...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon watched as the silent courier road up silently and almost ghost-like into the courtyard of the ranch, use to such displays of mage's charms after having seen them so many times. He met the fellow by the trough as the man let his horse drink a bit before silently handing Jon a parchment with a seal on it and heading back out into the light of the rising sun. 

Nodding farewell to the messenger who hadn't exchanged a single word with him the whole time, Jon opened the seal and quickly scanned the note, heading back in to sit at the breakfast table in contemplation.

"What's that?" asked Allie, who was sitting there already sipping a mug of hot coffee to revive her sleep-numbed senses.

"It is time," was all Jon had to say, the thief understanding and nodding quickly before gulping down the rest of her coffee and heading out to mobilize those who were with her.

"We are safe and out of the action, right?" asked Sarah nervously from where she stood by the stove, a pan of hot rolls paused in mid-air from being pulled from the oven.

"Not for sure," replied Jon slowly, tossing the parchment into the fire before ladling himself some hot mush from the pan on the stove. The smell of burning parchemt and wax wafted through the room for a moment before replaced by the usual sent of burnt, seasoned oak. "It is for certain that we aren't the main focal point, but if some should slip through... With news of Haven's fall as well, things are not looking good for places that are supposed to be out of the main action. They were just a refugee camp and now look at them."

"That's why we've got them soldier type peeps living with us," piped up Cor, his words slurred as he tried to wake himself up. 

"Hm, they better do a good job for all the food they eat," added Dar crossly, yawning deeply before finishing the bowl of oats in front of him and heading out the door into the main yard.

"Get back here," said Jon quickly, standing up and heading for the door himself. "If there is an attack, I don't want you two boys anywhere near the action. You're going to round the horses up in the field and put them in the barn, then hide up in the hayloft with your daggers and bows just in case."

"Aw...Jon!!" Cor frowned, giving Jon a look of disbelief. "Why are you doing that?!"

"We're going to miss all the fun?!" lamented Dar, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"That's right," said Jon firmly. "Go, now. You will not get hurt in this, aright?"

"Yessir..."

"Understood, sir..."

"Jon, are you sure that's really necessary?" asked Sarah quietly from over by the stove. "There shouldn't be a problem..."

"I'd rather be wrong and safe with them, than right and have them killed," replied Jon quite simply. "If nothing happens, then they got a few days off to lounge around for once. If I am right, then they'll be better protected than they would be otherwise."

"Alright..."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen leaned forward ever so slightly in her saddle, trying to relieve some of the stress in her shoulders by stretching them out some. The tension hung thick in the air, almost to the point that Vixen wasn't sure she couldn't slice it with a knife if she tried. 

The night before had been miserable, a light rain soaking everything enough right after sundown that all of them were wet and chilled to the bone. Today they would reach the spot they had been told to head for, and it made them all the more miserable in going to their fate with a cold breakfast and little sleep rather than a huge feast and a wonderful rest the night before.

She looked at Amanda who was leading them at a swift trot at the head, seeing her sitting up straight in her saddle and trying to be as alert as possible even as the bags under her eyes betrayed her true fatigue. She hadn't slept at all the night before, and little physical rest as well. Not sleeping the few days before their call had come wasn't helping much, either, and if Vixen thought she could get away with it she would drug her food so the young woman would sleep and get some rest before the final battle. The fact that she wasn't eating much made it pointless, though, and Vixen just hoped her friend wouldn't fall off her horse in exhaustion before things were over and done.

The tension seemed to rise with the sun, everyone knowing they would be there soon and seeing the ravine up ahead that lay right before the place they were to meet the Scanrans. She paused when she heard something that sounded like metal on metal and debated on calling a warning...

*slid....thunk* Amanda stopped, pale as the head of the scout that had been to their right flying out of the woods on that side and falling at her horses feet. "Wha....everyone! Over-"

*SMASH* Nine of the metal machines crashed from the woods at their right towards them, hitting straight through the middle of their ranks with their claws soon doused and dripping with the blood of those who had not been fast enough to get out of their way. 

Vixen helped heard the horses of those who had abandoned their mounts and gone for the coils of hemp-chain rope that lay at the back. One was already looped around the neck as someone took aim, and Amanda was aiming at one with longbow she had carried into battle as well. 

The body of a familiar soldier was thrown at the feet of her mount, the mare rearing up farther than Vixen could hold on and throwing her to the ground. The Queen of Thieves leapt to her feet and say the mass chaos the nine things were creating around her, wondering what in the world she could do...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Elizabeth split the chores of running the fief, the Yamanis lady looking over the defense of their walls and such while Elizabeth watched over the servants with Jennifer's help. The noblewoman didn't enjoy being inside all the time like that, and would rather stay on the wall watching for incoming news of her 'sister' and how the battle might've faired. But Alyse knew she would never leave it if she ever went up there and refused to let her on the walls, preferring to face her wrath and keep her inside instead.

"Toa," she said, standing beside the Captain of the Garrison calmly as he took his turn at guard duty with his men. "How goes things here?"

"Well enough," he replied in a low voice. "Something is coming towards us, though it couldn't be an army for the scout in the tower reported seeing a dull gray roof on something, so probably a group of wagons needing a place to stay for the night." 

"Which direction?"

"From the woods."

Alyse frowned. "There is no road there, or even a path, I think..."

"There is a natural one," amended Toa quickly. "It is hard to find, but links us directly with another fief to the west and a few villages along the way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alyse studied Toa's face intently from the side. "How come neither myself nor my cousins were informed of this before?"

"Lady Amanda knows of it," Toa assured her quickly. "She has used it before in her own travels. There is nothing to-"

*CRASH*

"What was that?!"

Alyse ran over and looked down, seeing two of the three side gates smashed in and several of the monstrosities of metal lumbering while the guards that should've been standing there guarding them had just vanished.

"Oh no..."

"Get you men together and stop those things!" snapped Alyse, running off towards the fief. "I'll protect the fief and it's people."

"Yes ma'am!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa galloped across the plain, knowing full well that a battle of sorts lay before her, dead ahead. Who it was, she could not tell for the groups had been hidden from her sight by a swath of trees her company was about to round, but the screams of death and pain were undeniable, and she urged her mount on all the more despite the three days ride because of it.

The fief's banner stuck in the ground showed it was the people from Lynx Mountain who fought there, and a glance at a familiar person diving from a blow from a metal thing told her who was leading it as well.

"Grab your bows and get those things as quickly as you can!!" cried Lyssa, seeing Amanda's group was having trouble handling them all. "I know you can get them, and help those people if you can. They are our allies! Charge!!"

She galloped towards the fray and jumped off her mount when she was close enough, grabbing a trailing end of a metal-hemp rope that was twined around one of the thing's claws as it tried to use it to kill it's attackers.

"Care!" cried one of the Lynx Mountain soldiers, running up and helping her hold it as others rushed to take it down. "These ones...they are not like the others."

"How so?!" demanded Lyssa through grit teeth, holding the straining rope with all her might.

"They are stronger and faster," panted the man in reply, shaking the sweat from his eyes. "Perhaps even smarter... we lost many who assumed they were just like before and found themselves to be wrong."

"Great," muttered Lyssa, leaning her weight on the rope as well. "That's all we need...smart monsters..."

"Watch out!!" 

"Huh?!?" Lyssa looked up to see a small ground pressed near the edge of the ravine, several of it's members familiar to her. Two metal things boxed them in and a third had just jumped in the middle, a swing of it's claw right then causing the Queen of the Rogue to stumble off balance towards the edge and go tumbling over.

"VIXEN!!" 

Lyssa almost let go, then clamped back onto the chain as she noted out of the corner of her eye that Amanda had taken her pole arm and dove after her, wishing she could help in some way as well.

"Duck!!" She and the guy both jumped in different ways as the other claw got free, swinging towards them quickly. She kept her hold on the rope and wrapped it around a tree that was right next to her. She wouldn't be rid of this one for awhile, and maybe by then Amanda and Vixen would've rejoined them at the top. But regardless she promised herself to get over there as quickly as she could...just as soon as this metal thing was dead.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer packed the servants into her kitchen, from the farthest corner out as best she could. "Here!!" she called, pulling open another hidden pantry she had remembered that hadn't been filled as of yet. "In here, younglings. Go on...no one can get to you in there..."

The metal things were the only monsters attacking the fief, and by most accounts they were far deadlier than the ones that had attacked before. They couldn't smash through the stone, though, and with the small hallways being the only two entrances into the mainly-stone fief, there was no chance at all that they would be able to reach the people inside without human help. 

"I'm going up to the surface," she said to the other head servant who had been helping her at the time. "You know what to do, just make sure they're all still safe!"

"Alright. Be careful."

"You too."

Jennifer raced through the halls, throwing her apron aside and glad she had decided to wear breeches today instead of her usual skirt. Her weighted and metal-banded staff in hand, she flew as fast as she could towards the front of the fief and bursting out the door to see the chaos that reigned there.

Villagers who had been caught unawares by the metal things coming in the opposite side gates now ran about in circles, several caught between two or three with no real definite path of escape. Some had left by the gates that had been smashed in, running down to the deserted village below in hopes of escaping the death inside the walls. What waited for them in the unknown surely had to be better than being slaughtered inside your own fief walls by monstrous metal beasts.

"No!!" cried Jennifer as she saw a small child run in the way of one of the things, jumping at her barely in time to push her to the side of the claw. The call was so close she felt the edge of it snip the back of her shirt, and as she turned around she pulled her staff in front of her to block another claw coming her way.

The metal things claws unable to cut through the iron bands on the staff, it picked it up instead and shook her free of it, tossing the staff aside before going after another hapless victim. Jennifer lay there a moment for her world to stop spinning before getting up and searching for her staff in the melee around her. It was deathly insane...and she wondered if it would ever end...

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby swept through their ranks as she could, checking on those who had fallen and saving as many as she could, dragging those who could moved or move themselves back to a small area protected by a few soldiers from both groups for those who needed tending. A few had died while in her care already, and Libby would give anything to be free of the responsibility and burden that had been placed on her.

Artman fought beside those who were still bodily whole just as Libby stayed beside those who weren't, using his powers to the best of his ability to defeat the somewhat 'smarter' metal things before them. He couldn't be sure, but something told him that these things weren't the same as the ones he had fought before were. And it scared the heck out of him.

"Master mage!" cried a scout, coming and grabbing Artman's collar during a lull in the fight. Twenty of ours are trapped between two of those horrible things and a sheer rock face, you must help them!"

"Where?" asked Artman, following as if he were in a haze through the throb roll of the battle around him. He was lead to the place immediately, and already five of the twenty had been slain trying to get free. Artman called on his gift and surrounded the two things with flames, wishing to roast them without fear, but with the others so close he couldn't be sure that they wouldn't die in the process. 

"Get that one trapped!" he cried, pointing to the left one as the right continued to try and break free of his control. Several ran to their aid with metal-and-hemp ropes slung over their shoulders. As soon as he was sure they could handle it, Artman let the metal beast free and concentrated all his power on the right one. Calling upon one of the larger spells he had taught himself, Artman hoped the heat wouldn't transfer to those near by as he delicately melted the thing enough so it was trapped and could no long hinder their movements. A hiss of steam came through one of the cracks caused in the domed shell of  a head, and with it came the mournful cry of a child as always.

The other was taken out with a pike through the dome, it's bearer nearly sliced in half as the beast went through it's death throes. "That is only two of many!" he wearily reminded those who cheered joyously. "Go help those who need it now…"

Sagging against a tree, he accepted a water skin from someone nearby and drained it entirely, letting the water disappear down his throat as his gift had disappeared from his body. He wasn't sure he'd be able to perform another spell like that for quite some time, let alone a simple camp fire…

"Master mage!" came another scout, seeking him tirelessly through the melee. "Master mage!!" 

"Here!" replied Artman at last, his irritation evident upon his lined, soot-streaked face. "What is it??"

"The other Mage requires your help!!"

"Oh Mithros…"

"ARTMAN, GET OVER HERE NOW!!" He didn't question how she'd sensed his hesitation, or how she had even projected her voice over that kind of a distance, but he did run with all due speed towards her and dropped at her side obediently. You did not question a mage of inhuman powers when they called you, especially one who could shield herself against your spells and burst your heart with a twist of her wrist. 

"Yes, Libby?"

"Warm your hands and put them here," she said, placing them just above a man's wound. "Don't move them until I tell you to!"

Artman nodded wearily. Busy work he could do, so he warmed his hands and set them there, trying not to lose his lunch as Libby cleaned and staunched the wound before stitching it up swiftly and cleanly with some strange tan thread that he did not want to name…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle sat peacefully under his tree, the world outside of the immediate bounds of his clearing nonexistent as he tried to finish writing up his report as fast as he could in a few words as he could with his quickly failing supply of ink. A hawk hurled out of nowhere and managed to slow down enough just in time to land on Kyle's arm without hurting himself or the human too much.

The Wildmage frowned, concern showing in his eyes as he let the hawk compose himself before demanding why he had acted in such a way and how in the world he had gotten free of his coup without the accompaniment of one of the other hawkers in the fief?

'_Attackers…' _The hawk panted wearily_. 'The two-leggers are being attacked and ravaged by some metal beasts…it is a horror that none of the others nor myself have ever seen before!'_

_'You are sure?!'_ demanded Kyle, slowly setting aside the note he had been working on while the falcon who was waiting for him to finish shifted on his shoulder anxiously.

_'Yes, son of the people,' _said the hawk assuredly. _'The young two-legger who feeds myself and my kin set me free, telling me to find the bird-speaker. I assumed he meant you and came as quickly as I could. A foul wind blows from the north, son of the people, death is everywhere among us.'_

Kyle immediately got to his feet and tied up the note, attaching it onto the falcon who was with him and sending him on his way before packing his things in any which way they would fit in the bag and starting back towards the fief at a run.

Elizabeth would be there with Alyse, and if this hawk had managed to get free due to the fighting, then things couldn't be good. Enemies inside the walls…he must get to Elizabeth immediately and make sure she was alright! Amanda and the rest would be gone fighting whatever force they would find in that shielded spot…but Elizabeth and the others would probably need his help more than anyone else! If only he hadn't had to leave again so soon, he might be there with her right now protecting her from whatever fate awaited her within those high, stone walls!

"How much farther until we get to the fief?" panted Kyle as he kept on running, refusing to slacken his pace as he began to gasp for air and sweat dripped down his face into his eyes.

'_An hours flight, perhaps more for you on the ground,' _replied the hawk carefully, giving Kyle a view of the fief in the distance, one that scared him greatly. Great billows of smoke rose from the fief, and he could see figures running around the base of it in chaotic fear as one of the metal things mounted back over the walls and jumped on them, intent upon murdering every last one.

"Must….get there…now…" panted Kyle, gritting his teeth as a horrible sense of dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach. They couldn't die on him like this, someone would still be there when he reached the walls, for surely there must be at least a few within the fief hardy enough to stand against the might of those tings. Still…much could happen in an hour, and there might not even be anyone left when he reached the walls at long last…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Elizabeth ran along the top of the wall as fast as she could, her long skirts either stripped or torn away a long time ago leaving her legs free to move as they could. Trying not to step on or trip over the dead who covered the walkway, she loaded another dart into her arm-crossbow and took aim at the deadly creature up ahead. Already many had been slain trying to bring down this one as the rest.

Things were not going well with the other groups as well, or so Elizabeth feared as she felt the knot in her stomach settle all the more tightly. Surely, if the Scanrans could spare this many machines on just one fort, who knew what her sister and friends were facing right then. She took aim and pulled the trigger carefully, letting it fly true right between the thing's 'eyes'. One of the other soldiers jumped up and grabbed it, pulling it free and twisting away from the dying thing as it's trapped spirit was released into the air about her. 

Grim smiles and a few nods were all she received as she rushed on past, intent upon the next one that was outside the walls, just below where she was standing now. Each one was a chance she might die, as it was with any other fighter against these things right now. She didn't look forward anymore to the last one she would surely face than she had the first, and all she wanted now as peace.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Nothing as of yet," said Allie to Sarah's unasked question as she came and visited her at the thief's post at the edge of the ranch. "Not a sign of anyone or thing, from what the scouts say. And if this keeps up for another day or so, we can consider ourselves past the crucial point and those of us from the fief will head back to see how the rest faired."

Sarah nodded understandingly. "Do you think anything will actually happen, though?"

"Like an attack?" asked Allie carefully, scratching her nose with a thoughtful air about her.

"Yeah, or a ambush or some thing," replied Sarah tightly. "Any sort of fighting…I mean…against the Scanrans, that is…"

"I don't know," replied Allie honestly with a shrug. "They aren't a predictable enemy, Sarah-"

"I know that much," cut in Sarah, her eyes glowing slightly with fervor. "I know that it is something that has haunted this war from the beginning, their ability to act somewhat spontaneously."

"Somewhat is the understatement of the year," interrupted Allie, rolling her eyes at that.

"You know what I mean," retorted Sarah grimly. "But despite the fact that we can't predict their every move, what do you think the chances are of them coming here to attack?"

"About as good as anywhere else," replied Allie firmly. "I can't say anymore than that, Sarah. Targets we would deem as useless, they may see as a gain in the war if they're taken out…a Ranch for horses they might consider either something that threatens them or something they ignore. Which is it, I honestly don't know, seeing as how I'm not one of them…"

Sarah considered this for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest around them as she let what the thief had said sink in… Her ears perked suddenly…something was not quite right…

"Do you hear something?" asked Sarah quietly, back away from the post a few steps.

"No," replied Allie. "I don't…wait…the sounds of the forest animals…"

"Are gone." Both looked at the other, a feeling of dread coming over each as they listened frantically for anything…something that would indicate that there was at least something still alive in the forest.

"Maybe we should head back," suggested Allie hesitantly, her breath nearly frozen in her lungs.

"Maybe you're-" 

**_*CRASH*_**

Both of them froze completely as an awareness of the huge metal thing looming before them quickly dawned on their fear-numbed minds. 

"Uh…Allie…?" whispered Sarah, backing up slowly as the thing began to advance on them, sharp knife-fingers and -toes of the thing glinting in the light of the lamp.

"Um…yeah…Sarah…?" Allie edged back as well, her hands feeling for the handles of her daggers in some hope that they might be useful against the thing. It was a very slightly hope at that…

"…can we outrun this thing?" 

"I have no idea…"

"Think it's time to find out?"

Allie jumped back to avoid being chopped in half. "Yeah!!" and took off at a sprint towards the ranch yelling bloody murder as Sarah and the monstrosity that followed them pounding at her heals. It was a nightmare that little kids have on the darkest of nights, but it wasn't one they could wake up from either.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Mouse ducked on the metal arms, a finger catching the back of her leather tunic and slicing through it like paper. Shouting more orders, she managed to toss the metal-hemp rope under it's belly and roll away as the others secured it in place as best they could with what they had available. 

Two to each that held it, and still it was a struggled to keep it still. An arm broke loose as the archer took aim and fired, the arm glancing off the flailing appendage to much cursing of the others as some dove for the rope in hopes of securing it once more. A thief from her squad when down with his head severed from the rest of his body, and a few cried in grief and anger as they dragged the poor fellow off to the side to join the rest of their fallen comrades.

"Take aim again!" cried Mouse, running and holding on herself to the arm that had gotten free with Fang right behind her to help as always. "Son of a meecrob, Lavan!! Hurry it up!!"

"Aye, marm!!" He raised the bow and pulled it back with all his might, shooting the arrow straight through the metal dome. "Ha! Son of a bastard beast…"

"Some one pull it out before we all get sliced alive, here!" yelled Mouse, her feet sliding as the horror filled monster lunged against their hold.  

"Gotta there, miss!" One of the other fellows jumped on it from behind, nearly falling off as he came down the front and yanked out the arrow as he pushed himself away from the beast's teeth. "Ach! Little blaggard…"

"He got ya?" asked Fang, inspecting the fellow's hand as the machine's trapped spirit soared into the sky and left the hulk of a shell there as the only proof that it had once been alive. "Heh, nothing' more'n a slight cut, Sarge. T'will be a'right, if'n ya dun use it agin." She tore a strip from her own tunic and wrapped it up before heading over and helping the others quickly gather the chained-ropes they would need for the next beast.

Mouse surveyed the two they had lost trying to fight this one. "Michlan, and Ostin. Good fighters, they were, Vixen's not going to be too happy in the least about losing them…"

"She t'would be much more unhappy to lose you, her sister, than a thief any day," Sarge reminded her. A few loops of chain hung about his neck, and several more would follow as Fang disentangled them with the help of a few others from the wreckage that was left of the beast.

"Hm, I don't know about that," replied Mouse with a grim smile. "She values me as much as she values you. Any thief of skill in pick-pocketing or lock picking has a value to her. But let's get on, that's only the fourth one down and there are still at least five more ranging about this place. Everyone will be dead before we're through if we don't hurry…"

"Aye, miss."

"Here," said Fang, handing her a dipper of water before continued to loop the chain-rope around Sarge's neck a few more times until she reached the end. "Take a quick lil' nip to the side, then come back'n help us'uns when ya feelin' more rested, ma'am."

Mouse nodded, gulping down the water slowly as she gave her weary limbs a slight respite from the tiresome task of killing those things. It was the only rest she was likely to get for the next several hours, for once the things were killed there would be people needed to help tend to the wounded and the dead.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse continued to whirl her fans and send out short blasts of her gift, beating back the hulking-black of metal while those around her continued to escape to the lower regions on the wall and down into the main courtyard where they were ushered into the fief. 

She had already blasted one apart earlier, and was beginning to feel the effects of such expenditure as the blasts that she sent out became weaker and weaker. Darting in suddenly from the side, she managed to use her beyond razor-sharp fans to slice off one leg and arm before darting back again to safety. It lurched to the side from the loss of two appendages and nearly lost it's balance all together, a tumble that would've sent it tumbling over the side.

Alyse took advantage of it's laps of attention and sent one fan whirling in it's direction, using the other going in the opposite direction of spin to knock it loose the moment the fan stuck itself in the dome of the hulking-black monster before her. Both landed in the stone to the side and were nearly crushed as the metal monster fell to the side and crumpled like a paper doll as the spirit inside escaped through the tiny slit she'd made.

Leaning against the wall, she wiped the sweat her from hands and rubbed them together a few times to get her stiff joins moving again before picking up the fans and sticking them in her belt after closing them with a *snap*. Her back ached with the effort, and she felt more like she was in her 50's than in her very early  twenties. 

Glancing over the wall, she saw the thieves finish off the metal thing they had taken on, and a quick look around told her at least another four, if not five, were still wreaking havoc in the fief. They were going to have to be taken care of. Soon. They were killing villagers and soldiers right and left, and it wouldn't be much of a home if all Amanda and the rest had to return to was a handful of cut-up villagers and some ragged soldiers who'd ran and hid during the fighting. 

"Milady," said one of the healers with a nod, a thick-chested man which  had often appeared more like a Captain than a doctor to her. A spear in his hands and a skin full of some tonic at his side clashed slightly, but she accepted his greetings with a nod anyways. The one he held in his free hand was open and smelled slightly of honey and mint…and strange combination as she took it from him and sipped in gingerly, it's unusual warm calming her worn and frazzled nerves. Her aches seemed to lessen greatly, and a strength filled her being like she hadn't felt since the fighting had began. Thank Mithros for healers and their tonics…

"Thank you," she said, wiping her mouth and ducking her head slightly. 

"Of course," he said with a quick bow. "There are some trapped behind the fief with another one of those horrid things blocking them in." He re-secured the skin on the other side of his belt. "Shall we?"

Alyse nodded, bringing her fans out once more and giving them a few quick flips to limber up her wrists. "We shall."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa backed up against the back of another of her people, swinging her rapier mercilessly at those Scanran foot soldiers who dared come too close. Right after they had nearly taken care of the metal monsters, and dragged their wounded off to the side to be healed and the dead to be buried, a whole legion of Scanran assailants had come at them from the North.

The Scanrans hadn't found them as 'dead' as they apparently had hoped to, but they certainly weren't as strong as they had been when they'd first arrived. Even now one third of Lyssa's force lay dead or wounded beyond the ability to fight any longer in the battle at hand. 

Lunging forward, she stuck the rapier through another Scanran scum soldier before darting back again in time to block another assailant's attack. The ring of metal clashing against metal and the dull thud of broken bodies falling to the ground filled her ears as the coppery smell of fresh blood overwhelmed her nose and she wondered if she wouldn't be sick from the sight of the gore and wounded around her. 

Eric cried out as someone got him in the leg with a dart from behind, and Lyssa ran over and covered for him before the masses could overwhelm and trample the Second in Command to death. Supporting him from one side as a friend bandaged his leg with strips from a fallen comrades tunic, she continued to slay those who dared enter within range of her silver-whirlwind of a blade.

"Thank you," he grunted as he put some more weight on it, steadying himself as he blocked blows from a Scanran to his left.

"Don't mention it," she muttered back, thrusting her sword through one enemy's neck before drawing it out and slicing off the head of another. 

"Commander, should we fall back?" he asked suddenly seeing another man from their ranks go down in the turmoil.

"We will not abandon those who have helped us thus far in our fight against the enemy," she replied roughly. "Not until they retreat, or every last one of us is captured or dead."

"This is not the time to be going on a 'to the death' rampage," one of the Captains commented lightly, a young woman named Rajah, reminded her quietly as she speared one of the enemy through the middle with her halberd. "I think most of us would much rather live."

"Than fight with it and stick together," ordered Lyssa, shifting her weight so she was supporting Eric more as she felt his leg falter beneath him. "Pass the word, form up back here and don't break formation once you get in it!"

"Yes, ma'am!!"

"You holding up alright?" she asked Eric, feeling him lean on her even more as the time passed on. "We can get you to the healers…" Lyssa looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her words falling from her lips as she saw the determined look on her face.

"I stay here where I belong," he said, grimly keeping himself upright and slaying another Scanran that stood before him, his ax nearly catching Lyssa in the side from where the guy fell. "Beside my Commander."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer dashed around the corner, nearly tripping over her own feet as she skidded to a halt and jumped back from the giant metal monster sitting in her path. Her head became light and woozy when she saw the blood dripping from it's dagger-like fingers, and a lot more queasy from the arm that hung from it's mouth of razor sharp teeth. 

"Oh…shoot…"

The thing lunged forward as she twisted out of it's way, the fingers catching the back of her shirt and nearly ripping it from her back as it flew by. Her staff swung firmly in her hands as she used it to strike the other arm away, keeping her body together by mere tenths of a centimeter.

[That this is really big…and really fast…and really scary…why me??] Jennifer's thoughts were interrupted as she was forced to block another swing and jump over the second, her boots barely clearing the blades that intended to cover themselves in her blood. 

Behind her was a dead end with a ladder that she probably wouldn't be able to get up before the thing would catch her and slice her to bits, and the only other way through was the small space in between the thing's feet and arms. Maybe…if by some dumb luck…

Jennifer darted forward and ducked low, a few hairs from her head sheered off by the fingers that passed over head as she staved off the other arm just enough to get herself through the gap and into the hall beyond it. Sprinting the rest of the way, she put as much distance between the thing and herself as she could.

A low, heavy thumping behind her told her the thing hadn't given up on her entirely as prey just yet, but she had other more pressing matters on her mind. She hadn't seen Elizabeth, Alyse, or Mouse; and didn't know where she might find them at that point. Mouse would be with her troop, but that could be anywhere in the entire fief. Alyse would be helping people in some way if she could, but still that could be anywhere. The courtyard, on the walls, in the fief itself…you could hardly see twenty feet from you with the many people running about in circles and smoke everywhere from the fires started from torches and lamps knocked over by the metal devils.

Elizabeth, she might have left the fief entirely for all she knew. Road off after her sister and the rest to bring them news of what had happened at the fief. And to come help at once. Not that she was calling her a deserter, but you could never tell what that one was thinking or what she might do next. Patterns of behavior were irrelevant, for she was a pattern of behavior all unto her own.

Hauling herself up a ladder as fast as her weary and sore legs would go, Jennifer reached the top and got herself over the lip of the wall and steady on her feet as the ladder was yanked from it's holdings and thrown to the side, the metal thing that had been following her holding the remnants of it in it's sharply clawed hand as she looked over the edge.

"Heh, can't get me now!!" Jennifer stuck her tongue out it, then froze in fear, the shadow of another creature exactly like the first towering over her left shoulder. She cursed and dashed away from it as fast as she could, glancing back once or twice to see it gaining on her.

"I **_hate _**those things…"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby knelt beside the body of another wounded person from the Scanrans instead of the metal things this time. The machines had all been taken care of, but a force of sixty Scanran footmen came in their place and their shredded defense wasn't doing as well as they had hoped before.

She assessed the injuries of the wounded before her: sliced abdomen, going deep enough to nearly hit the organs. Luckily, none had. But it was still not likely that she would survive through the night if not given proper treatment immediately. Libby sewed up the wound after cleaning it and reconnecting the arteries and veins as quickly as what little was left of her gift would allow her to. 

The woman was dragged aside to be placed with the other 'recovering patients' and a young man knelt before her, his wrist hanging at an odd angle and a pained expression on his face. She gave him some leaves for the pain to chew and quickly re-nit the bone enough to keep it together while wrapping it up for extra support. A quick hopeful grin and a scolding to be more careful and he picked up his weapons again, willingly rushing back into battle with other partially wounded comrades who had been fixed up on either side.

Libby wiped her brow and paused for a moment, taking a drink of one of her own tonics while looking at those who lay to the side on the mats that had been made for them. Some were dying as she waited for others who hadn't been cared yet to come to her, and other healers from Lynx Mountain and Lyssa's fort helped with the load in what ways they could. The worst of the cases were sent to her, but the emotional drain of seeing their gray and ashen faces and the pain filled moans in the wind was drawing on her far more than the physical or gift-drain was. 

What she wouldn't give to be free of this. These people depended on her to get them through alive, yet she knew that she couldn't keep more than a few alive with her gift. If she healed the worst back to fighting ability she wouldn't be able to take care of those coming after, and choosing who could live and who would die due to their wounds was a choice that was becoming harder and harder to make.

A healer called to her suddenly as another thief from the fief went into spasms of pain, their ethereal cries signaling the sudden closure of their lives. The light would die from their eyes slowly, almost as if they resisted the urge to go. Even through the pain and the suffering, they didn't wish to die. Not that she could blame them, death wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts, but if it ended the pain…

"Easy, easy," she said, recognizing the young man as one of those who fought under Joe. "Settle, thief boy…it's almost through…" She slipped some tonic down his throat and helped the healers support him as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep that he would never return from.

Libby bit back a sob as he went limp, his heart slowly fluttering to a stop and a suddenly cold creeping along his veins. He was the fifth one to die that she knew, and many others besides had passed on this way. The dying and the wounded never seemed to end to the young woman as she tried to wipe off her blood-soaked hands, wondering if they would be dyed the rusty red permanently from it. It seemed as if she would never be able to get them entirely clean again, as if a trace of the blood would remain there forever until her dying day.

Perhaps that day was today.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle pounded down the road, running in one of the gates and tripping over the dead body that was lying in the way, to his horror, before he realized it was there. He closed the eyelids of the young boy who had had his legs sliced off and dragged him to the side with tears flowing down his face, his stomach vying to violently revolt all it had eaten in the past twenty four hours without end. 

"Must find…Elizabeth," he panted, grunting as he pulled himself up the ladder there by the gate to the wall above. Smoke poured from outbuildings that had caught flame and chaos reigned wherever the eye could see, masses of people running in circles as they were caught between the few metal machines left and other stampeding herds of villagers.

And none of them looked the least bit familiar, either.

"Elizabeth?!" he called wildly, running along the top of the wall as he searched for someone he knew. "Elizabeth!" But no answer came. A few looked at him as they ran by, but he was ignored otherwise. Who wasn't looking for someone, hoping they hadn't fallen in the path of one of those accursed beasts? They had little time or patience to spare with a man who wasn't smart enough to run from his coming death.

Kyle was about to yell Elizabeth's name again when he felt himself go numb with fear as one of the huge metal things came towards him on the wall. He skidded to a stop and turned back around, heading for the nearest ladder and climbing down a few rungs until the danger had passed.

Heading back down the way he had been going before after checking to make sure the monster wasn't headed for him, Kyle kept running, calling Elizabeth's name and occasionally Alyse's or Jennifer's if by chance they were nearby. 

"Elizabeth!! Alyse?!"

"Kyle!?!"

"Huh??!"

Kyle looked up to see on of the metal things in front of him, it's back to him as it pressed several men and woman farther and farther back into a crack between the walls and the fief with Jenny at the head trying to keep the beast back as best she could. He jumped from the wall to a rope nearby and swung across the gap, his hawks of the forest coming and confusing the metal beast while he landed on it's back and slammed the pick he carried with him into the domed skull as hard as he could.

The dome cracked slightly, just enough that the spirit that was trapped inside floated out and into the wind with the same mournful howl as usual. The men and women who had been trapped grabbed the chance to get as far away as possible from the three things and ran for cover, for anyplace within the fief that would keep them alive and away from the monsters was better than here.

"You alright?" asked Jennifer breathlessly as Kyle tumbled from the hulk of metal below him, quickly regaining his footing when he was on solid ground once more.

"Yeah," he replied with a quick nod. "Where's the others?"

"Amanda and them left awhile ago…"

"I know about them! I meant Elizabeth," interrupted Kyle impatiently, his tone immanently urgent. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," replied Jennifer hollowly. "I lost both her and Alyse in the chaos, and I haven't found them again since. I was trying to track them down when another one of those beasts came and nearly got me…"

"Then it wasn't your first close call?"

"No, it wasn't." Jennifer paused, licking her dry lips and wishing she had something to drink right about then. "There are still one or two left in the fief, and each one has been getting progressively…'smarter' if you will. It's almost like as one dies it's strength and wit is passed on to those left…"

"Except for that's impossible, right??" asked Kyle in disbelief, everyone around them forgotten as he processed what she had said. "Smarter as the rest die…that could mean a lot of trouble when we get to the last one."

"No kidding," snorted Jennifer sarcastically. "I have to go see if I can help some others. I'll tell Elizabeth to look for you if I see her, alright?"

"Alright, and I will do the same if I see Alyse."

"Thank you. Good luck, Kyle." Jennifer disappeared once more into the dust and smoke, her notched and splintered staff held tightly in her hands.

Kyle nodded, heading off in the opposite direction than she did. "We're going to need it."

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda finally reached the bottom of the ravine, her left hand hanging at an odd angle as she tried to wrap it up with some strips of leather with her right. The track down after her fallen friend had taken nearly an hour, and Amanda had tried to keep fixed in her mind where it was below Vixen had fallen but it was hard with all the undergrowth blocking her view. Forgetting her injury when she heard someone moan aloud nearby, she called, "Vixen? Is that you??"

"Yeah, it is," came the rough reply. "And with a rather nasty break too, I'm afraid…"

"Wonderful…" Amanda rolled her eyes as she finished her wrist and pushed through the undergrowth to find the Queen of Thieves sitting up slightly with her leg bent in a position that Amanda was sure legs weren't supposed to bend. "Lovely as always, dear Vixie…"

"Shaddup and help me, will you?" groused Vixen, her face white from the bolts of fire that seemed to run up and down her leg. 

"Chew this," said Amanda, handing her a small cube of pressed herbs. "And try not to scream…" She took the leg in her hands and felt for the break, waiting until she was sure she had the exact right spot…*SNAP* 

Vixen about surrendered to the darkness that gathered at the corners of her vision as the bone popped into place, the leg straight once more. "Son of a meecrob…"

"Steady, Vix," murmured Amanda, quickly setting it with her good hand as best she could and tying off the knots with rawhide strips that she generally carried with her in case of emergencies. "Hm…that ought too-"

*CRASH*

Both young women went white as one of the metal things lumbered into the clearing, it's beady eyes focusing on them immediately with an intelligence that machines should never be allowed to posses.

"I think we're dead meat, Vixen…" whispered Amanda, rising slowly and picking Vixen's pole arm that had fallen with her. 

"Really, whatever gave you that idea?!" muttered Vixen sarcastically. "Amanda, what are you doing…?"

"Drawing it away from you," replied the noble, approaching the thing slowly with the weapon held out before her. "If I can, that is…"

*slice*

Amanda turned as white as a ghost as the two halves of the pole arm fell from her grasp, the metal thing's arm still outstretched and not even a foot from her face…

"Gotcha!!!" Joe fell straight down from above and punctured the metal dome of the metal beast with a single thrust of the heavy spear he carried, his momentum giving him the power he needed to do so.

"Mithros, you climb down fast for someone with a broken wrist," said Levi with a boyish grin as he helped Vixen stand with a staff for a crutch. Joe jumped from machine as it crumpled to it's death, coming and supporting Vixen for him as Levi wrapped up Amanda's wrist so it was useful once more.

"They're having a rough time up there, from what I can hear," said Joe almost lightly as he began to walk to the side where the rock face was bare. 

"Um, how are you planning on getting her back up there?" asked Amanda quizzically. "It was close to a straight drop…"

*clip clop* *clip clop*

The noble's and thief's mouths dropped as their mounts came into view. "We found another way down," explained Joe with a cocky grin, getting Vixen up on her horse and then getting on behind her before galloping up the hidden pathway to the top. It would be mere minutes before they rejoined the others again…

"Shall we?" asked Levi with a grim smile, letting Amanda mount first and settle Mandie down enough so he wouldn't be thrown before flying up the zigzag path to the top and back into the fray.

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jon sprinted like a madman from the metal thing behind him, the boys a little in front as they broke into the house, leaving the door swinging on it's hinges. The fight hadn't lasted long, with everyone immediately scattering at the sight of 9 of those things coming from the woods in different directions and only about 15 people there in all, including the boys. 

The boys themselves had stayed in the barn as ordered until the metal things had come in the barns with several thieves before them, and they found the lofts weren't safe at all with the things knocking out the support beams like straws. They had left and found Jon, and now they were all running away together like the bunch of cowards they were from the huge hulking metal things that they had no defense from.

"Ha!" said Dar breathlessly as the machine found it couldn't fit through the door. "We're safe!! Na-na Na-na-na!"

Jon paused as the machine backed up. "Hey…maybe it's decided we're not worth the-"

***SMASH***

"Aw, crap!!" The three of them scattered and fled towards the rooms themselves, the metal creature climbing calmly through the widened doorway in the wall it had made with it's claws before coming after them with a vengeance. 

"I don't think it was a good idea to make it mad like that," muttered Cor, boosting his twin through the window as Jon kept it back from the door of the bedroom as long as he could with a broom. He was back seconds later and threw Cor out it after dropping the few bits of broom that were left from the encounter. And that was only part of the handle, the rest had disappeared into the thing's mouth and ground to sawdust with it's teeth faster than lightening. 

The thing crashed through that doorway as well, Jon hauling himself halfway through before he realized he was stuck. "Son of a- Help!!"

Both twins took and arm and pulled, barely yanking Jon free and tumbling away from the window in a heap before the claw sliced through the window frame where his body had once been.

Jon hauled them all to their feet, dusted himself and the twins off and made sure there were no broken bones before breaking into a run once more. "Let's get out of here!!"

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Joe fixed up the splint some more that held Vixen's leg still before helping her to her feet and giving her a crutch of a branch from a tree. Then, with a whistle that called the ten or so that were left of her thieves to her side, Vixen began to fight against the Scanrans once more. Her short sword flashed in the waning light of the sun, and with her thieves at her side they began to mow down the ranks that came at them with a passion that defied all logic.

"Hold position!" she cried as a few of them tried to break off and tumble into the fray on their own. "Stay together, you're more likely to stay alive that way!!"

The crutch was hewn away from under her arm by a lucky ax stroke, and only Joe's quick reflexes kept the Queen from tumbling to the ground amid the stampeding hoard around them. 

Using him as a crutch instead, together they used the other to protect their back in the fight for their lives. Scanrans pressed in around the 13 or so of them left and soon had them cut off from the rest. But the thieves weren't about to give up their position around their Queen, who fought on despite her leg. It was like trying to fight through a mini fortress in the middle of the battle, and those who dared try to break through it were never alive again.

"Vixen, we can't stay in the middle here forever," Joe reminded her breathlessly after several minutes, his weapon running with blood and sweat dripping down his face to soak the tunic he wore. "We need to get back out to the edge to a couple of these can take a rest. Not all of them have gone unscathed as I have…"

"I know," she growled, hewing another Scanran in half while keeping her mind concentrated on what he was saying. "Thieves! Cut to the west and to the trees where the others are, but stay together!!"

Forming a wedge of sorts, they tried to slice their way through the ranks to rejoin the other forces in the area once again, but the Scanran seemed to sense their plans and immediately moved more of their forces between the thieves and the soldiers and fief fighters with the intent of keeping them cut off until they were worn down to the bone and they could kill them at their leisure. 

The masses of Scanran fighters continued to pour in between the two, making it seem more and more impossible as the distance widened between them and their goal of the trees.

Vixen wasn't about ready to give up just yet, if ever. "Hold your ground!" she cried when she realized it wasn't going to work. "Stay together, and stay put!! The others will come to us when they can!!" She let out a shrill whistle, hoping Lyssa or Amanda would be able to hear her above the roar and din around them. She needed help of she was going to get her thieves back into some relative cover of the trees, and soon if she hoped to get them all out of here alive.

The ranks thinned suddenly, two horses she recognized charging into the melee with a rider on each back. Mandie and Levi on his gelding both reared when they reached the thieves, then began to head back, lashing out with hooves and teeth at anything or one that dared try their luck. 

Making it back to the trees, Levi saluted them and turned back into the fight, leaving them to the cover there where some could rest for a moment. Vixen smiled, then turned back to the fight with a will and thieves on either side. She would remember to thank him later in person, when all the fighting was done and they had hopefully come out on top.

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Alyse and Elizabeth found each other at the front of the fief, pausing there as they made sure the other was still mainly alive and assessed the situation around them. Both were entirely drained to the core, both gift-wise and physically. Soon neither would be able to go on at all. Alyse had lost one of her fans trying to fight a metal thing and had it crushed beneath it's feet, and Elizabeth had run out of her darts long ago. 

No weapons, no strength, no gift, and two of those things still running loose did not help their confidence in the least. The villagers had mainly massed within the stone halls of the fief and the soldiers crowded around the last two metal things that were left. Still, death was abroad as the creatures fought with a malevolence and hunger for blood that hadn't been seen in any of their predecessors. 

A few were counting the dead and laying them out for burial, and others tried to find those who might yet have a chance and give them some help in finding there way back to the land of the living. Such finds were few, however, as many of the deaths caused by the monsters were fatal upon the first blow or slice.

Mass chaos still prevailed over all, as well, inside the fief were servants were trying to establish some sense of order among those who had taken refuge in there and others doing their best not to faint over the mess they would have to clean when the people would evacuate the halls afterwards. The filth and blood that had been tracked in was astounding, to say the least.

"Where's Jennifer?" asked Alyse after a few moments, seeing servants and villagers she'd known added among the rows of the dead in the courtyard with a shudder. "Have you seen her at all?"

"No," replied Elizabeth with a curt nod of her head. "My guess is she's in the fief helping or somewhere out there." Her hand swept over the crush of bodies before them. "Either way, it will be impossible to find her right now…"

"I hope she's alright, then," admitted Alyse, backing into the shadows slightly as if trying to escape the horror around them. "This…turmoil…it is a deadly kind that several have not been able to escape."

"I know," replied Elizabeth with a tired shrug. "I hope Amanda and the others are fine, as well."

"One must wonder what they had to face if the Scanrans could spare NINE of those things to attack the fief alone…"

"My point exactly."

The two exchanged glances and seemed to say it all within that one look. Whatever was going on with their friends to the north, it was most likely not good. The best they could hope for now was for them to come home alive…and in one piece preferably. 

Alyse headed inside to see what she could do to help with the disorder in there, and Elizabeth continued to watch over what was going on outside, soon leaving the steps and heading back into the frenzy. Both had their posts, positions and tasks to fulfill until their friends, comrades in battle, and family returned, and would do the best they could for them until then.

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa heard something over the din of the battle and jumped up on a boulder nearby and saw their predicament immediately, calling out for the 30 or so fully able-bodied Riders that were left of the several she had brought to come and rally about her immediately. Forming into an axe-like wedge, with Lyssa at the head, they began to press through the hoard before them.

Breaking through at the edge of the battle, they continued on straight toward the reinforcements coming for the Scanrans, mowing through the fifty or so like wheat before the reaper. The Scanrans were taken completely by surprise as they saw the fresh recruits that they had been planning on using to replace those who had fallen not even make it into the main battle, taken out with such for a speed that not a single Rider was lost in the process. 

Blades flashed and arrows sung, the Scanrans not even seeing them until it was too late. Lyssa grinned wolfishly when she had finally let out a war cry, spurning her men and women on even more. Taken by surprise and being hit from the side, they had not a chance in the world to face the onslaught before every last one of them was dead. Blood flowed like water and the dead piled upon each other like sheaves of grain from the field to be dried in the sun.

Commander Lyssa herself slew the last living one in the troop before wheeling back around and forming her people up again, running into the battle from behind and smashing into the diminishing Scanrans like a hammer to the anvil. Their lines began to thin between the Riders and the main force, and soon they were able to join their allies without a problem.

The Scanran force was down to half of what it had been, and those left fought with a strength born of desperation and fear. They knew not what would happen to those who escaped afterward if the Scanrans lost, but judging by the fearless expression in their eyes and the brazenness of their actions…it was not something to be desired or even liked in the least…

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer surveyed the damage as she walked among those who shored up the last of the warehouses that the refugees had lived in. Some had collapsed during the attack from the metal things going in and through them, the supports inside almost completely knocked out and others bent at crazy angles as they barely continued to bear the weight from above.

Of the few that had collapsed entirely, one had been particularly nasty and even as she walked among them they pulled the bodies of those who had been trapped inside from the wreckage. A small girl caught her attention, kneeling over several heavy beams that were in place while sobbing softly. 

Putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, Jennifer knelt beside her and asked, "What is the matter, little one?"

The girl sniffled her tears away, wiping those on her face dry with her sleeve. "Ma and pa…they was standing in the place near their beds when the building fell…" she whispered softly. "They told me to stay there with them…they said it was safe…but I snuck out 'cuz I wanted to see the shiny monsters…Tom said they was the most purtyful they he ever saw."

Jennifer frowned, remembering that this was one of the buildings that had had underground shelters for vegetables meats before it had been used as a shelter for refugees. "Hey, you there!" she called, waving over a few burly fellows who had just finished one of their jobs. "Get over here real fast!!"

Recognizing her as one of the servants who was close to the ladies themselves, they hurried over immediately. "Yes, miss?"

"See if you can dig out this area," she said in a low voice, keeping her back to the girl for a moment. "The cellars are right below here, right??"

"Yes, miss, they are," replied the man in charge. "You be thinking some folks might've made it in before the collapse??"

"If they did, they need to be gotten out," replied Jennifer firmly. "I'm taking this one away from the wreck where she'll be safe, and report to the fief if you find anyone alive!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Come on, miss," said Jennifer, leading the girl away towards an area where several refugees were waiting together. A woman who had taken charge of kids without their parents approached them with a sad smiled on her face. "You can stay here for awhile, ok?"

"What about my Ma and Pa?" asked the little girl, more tears coming to her red-rimmed eyes. 

"I'll let them know where you are if I find them," promised Jennifer, patting her head before turning back to what was left of the warehouse, using her staff as a lever as she helped clear away the debris.

"Miss!!" called one of the men as they pulled away another heavy beam, a small hole showing in the ground. "We found one of them!"

Jennifer came over immediately, her staff in her hand as always. She peered in the whole, taking the candle one of the men had handed her and sticking it in the whole slowly. It didn't go out, meaning the air was still safe to breath as always. 

"None of us'ns here and fit, ma'am," said one of the men, rubbing his hand through his hair ruefully. "Tis' a small hole and would take a small body to fit through it…"

"Get me a rope," said Jennifer immediately, removing her over tunic of leather quickly. "I'll go."

"Right away, Miss." They rigged her a harness and lowered her into the gaping darkness quickly, her only light the lantern she had been given and her only weapon her staff as it was lowered in after her. 

"Anyone down there, miss??" called one of the men as Jennifer quickly went through the large space, lantern held high and staff held at the ready incase of any unwelcome company found down there. 

"No one in this one!" she called back in disappointment. She swung the ladder around as something glimmered faintly in the light. "I see some wooden structure with metal parts on one of the walls, though. What might that be??"

"The in-between ways from one cellar to another," replied one of the men, one whom she hadn't heard from before. "Don't try them miss, they're not stable as far as we know!"

Jennifer weighed her options, wondering how much more time those who might be trapped would have before they ran out of air and hope altogether. "Can you find the other cellars quickly?"

"We're not sure, Miss," replied the headman slowly. "It depends…we're not even sure where the others are located!"

"Toss down a key, then," called Jennifer solidly. "Or a light axe, if you don't have one of those. I suck at using 'em, but I'll get it open and through it faster than you can uncover the rest!"

"But miss-!"

"Just do it!" Jennifer yelled back, quickly losing patience. "And work on widening the hole without collapsing this place, too! Last thing we need is for those who might be alive to die because of your carelessness!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

An axe was sent down on a rope, Jennifer taking it and swinging it carefully at the wooden door. Using what little strength she had left, and with the exceedingly sharp tool it made the work go quickly as she knocked through the half-rotted wood with ease for one who was so tired and small. 

"I'm through!!" she called when she had made a hole big enough for her to fit through. She climbed in and kicked out the rest, making it big enough for one of the men above to fit through if they ever got the top hole big enough. Some wood feel from the roof of the cellar as she came back out the hole, nearly hitting her lantern and causing her to go still for a second. 

"Are you alright, miss??" called one of the men worriedly when they heard nothing from below.

"I'm fine," she replied bravely. "Just…surprise. Warn me next time you're going to do that!"

"Alright."

"I'm going through the in-between thing now!"

"You're sure you wish to do that, ma'am?"

"I am."

"Then goddess speed and Mithros luck be with you!"

Jennifer clambered into the whole, the tunnel high enough for her to barely stand up straight. Plodding along softly with her lamp held high before her, she stopped when she came to another wooden-door thingy.

This one was even more rotten then the last, and as she lay on her side and kicked at it with all her strength, she felt it give away completely within the first few hits. Something grabbed her legs as the entire thing was ripped from it's hinges, dragging her in and pinning her to the wall as a lamp was help up blindingly to her face.

"Hey!" she cried as she struggled to get free. "Let me go! I'm trying to get you free…"

"Let that young lady go!!" said an old maid, shoving the young men and boys aside as she wrested Jennifer loose from their grip. "Tis' only the head cook, you fools, come to get us free I 'spect!"

"'Pologies, miss," said one of the guys, bowing his head with a wry grin. "Feelin's been running a little thin since we was trapped down here…"

"It's ok," she said, dusting herself off some. "Come on, I know there are some who will be happy to see you!"

"Have you seen a little girl??" asked a worried young mother as she came up beside Jennifer. "About this high, and with the bluest eyes ever…"

"She's waiting for you with some others," said Jennifer, recognizing the description as the girl she'd seen before. "Come on, everyone! Get through this tunnel and up the rope in the next room!"

There were only ten or so in all, but it was ten more alive they they'd originally thought, and that's all that really mattered at that point.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby closed the eyes of another Lynx Mountain soldier as he breathed his final breath, a cloak pulled over his head and his body wrapped. He was laid among those like him who had died there, awaiting the pyre that would be built for them when it was all over.

Her gift was down to it's last dregs, those around her completely drained already and a one or two, having overreached themselves, were now lying to the side completely passed out. They would have pounding migraines and sore, stiff joints and muscles when they woke, but Libby didn't have the strength to pity them right then so she ignored them entirely.

Another was brought before her as she quickly assessed the damage, deciding within a heartbeat what was crucial and what would have to wait. Arteries sealed…brain clot dissipated…the bruises and broken bones would have to wait…

The man was taken away for further care by one of the others, his legs splinted and the shallow cuts Libby hadn't healed cleaned and bandaged for now. The bruises and such would heal in their own time, but they gave him a does of pain-killers to keep him comfortable and some tonic to knock him out entirely.

Libby's shoulders sagged as she took a quick break, gulping down more of her energy-enhancing tonic and had a swig of the endurance one too. Even with the small boost it gave her, she knew it would never been enough and was careful not to have too much unless she wanted to become addicted to it for the rest of her life. Not that that was likely to be much longer…

More Scanran back-up had arrived, stretching the fight out even more than it had been before. And this time Commander Lyssa had been unable to break free and go charging through the reinforcements like a whirlwind of death. They had purposely boxed her and her group of Riders in at the expense of several men so she couldn't. She certainly hadn't been pleased about it, and killed any who got near enough just to spite them. 

Even with the reinforcements, their group was holding up well enough. They were far from fresh, but they could hold out much longer if they had to. More of the enemy had died then them as well, but if any more of those metal things showed up they weren't sure what they would do…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Kyle had long since the left fief as was now searching the city, rounding up the few villagers who had ran out there and back into the safety of the walls where they could be protected. All of the metal creatures had been dispatched of as far as he could tell, and if all went well they would soon have a full guard mounted on the walls and near the gates once more. 

First they had to be sure that the last of the people were inside the walls, and that's why Kyle was out there yelling for any who might be near enough to hear to come back because it was safe.

The Wildmage felt one of his falcons settle on his shoulder and acknowledged her presence without even uttering a single word.

_'You are worried,'_ said Bluewing, the female that perched there ever so quietly as he wound his way through the deserted streets.

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Kyle heavily. "They ask me to do this, and there is no way I can refuse, yet I wish to run and seek Elizabeth before it may be too late… None have seen here nor heard from her since the fighting started!"

'_Have you found her cousin, the other lady who was left behind? She could be with her, young two-legger.'_

"That is not much of a condolence," said Kyle roughly. "I have not seen Lady Alyse, that is true. But neither has anyone else, and the two of them lost together comforts me less than Elizabeth missing on her own. Two people are harder to hide than one, and Elizabeth is very good at hiding."

_'Would she have hidden when the metal things attacked?'_

"I do not know," admitted Kyle, sighing. "She…it's hard to say. At times she will fight, at others she won't. I have yet to go through the fief, so she might be waiting for me in her rooms as usual. But then again…"

_'She might be hurt, and you know not where she is.'_

"Exactly." Kyle spotted a pair of kids hiding in an old shop that had probably belonged to their father. "Hey, you two! Come along, it's safe now in the fief, the metal monsters have been taken care of!"

"How do we know you're not just going to kill us when we come out there!!" called the younger of the two stubbornly. His blonde hair stuck out in all directions as he jutted his chin out stubbornly.

Kyle rubbed his head as the older tried negotiating with his little brother, the falcon rubbing her head against Kyle's comfortingly. This was most definitely not his day.

 *~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Amanda threw aside her bow as she ran out of arrows and jumped on Mandie who had been keeping the Scanrans away from her below. Drawing her sword, together they charged into the fray. The noblewoman's left wrist was bound in strips of rawhide with a rough splint around it, the break not bad enough to constitute her pulling out of the battle any time soon. If Vixen was still fighting by Joe's side with her leg bent in two in a place that legs shouldn't bend, then she wasn't going to quit!

The mare and rider flashed through the back ranks of their fighters, Amanda's sword held high and flashing in the light overhead. A hazy mist still lay everywhere, giving the place around them a magical feel as the end of the day came into view and a golden light filtered through the mists and the trees combined.

Breaking into the front lines of the enemy as a wave breaks into the beach, Amanda and the few who had mounted up and rode faithfully behind her broke and scattered the ranks as they plunged in with a will. Her sword sang as it sliced through the air, her gift in full power as it sped through her veins like fire. Blood soon dripped from the same blade that had once flashed in the sun, it's edge dulled with the internal fluids of their enemies that dripped off it freely. 

Seeing Levi and the few who stood by his begin to be pushed back, she immediately turned their way and began to force her way through. The Scanrans fell right and left, some leaving a mark upon her but never seriously enough to stop the riding swordswoman from slicing through them like a hot knife through butter.

Mandie was an entire fighter unto herself, hooves flying and teeth flashing she drew as much blood as her master did that day if not more. Blood stained and foam-flecked, she was a sight to see with her tail held high as a banner and mane waving in the air. Both rider and horse worked together as one body, and knew exactly what the other was going to do before they thought about doing it.

Amanda slew a Scanran as it bent over Levi who had tripped and lay helpless on the ground, shoving it's body to the side before dismounting and helping Levi stumble to his feet. "You alright?" she asked quickly, giving him his weapon which had been a few feet away.

"I am now," he replied with a wry grin. "Thanks."

"We're even now," she replied with a curt nod, remounting once more and heading back out into the thick of the fray. "Stay out of trouble, Levi!"

"I'll try."

She smiled slightly at this, but went on, her entire focus on one thing and one thing only: To rid her homeland of the scum that had infiltrated it and make it safe for others to live there once more. That was her pledge, that was her debt to those she protected, and if it was the last thing she was going to ever do, then at least she would die trying.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Sarah came sprinting down the road with one of the metal creations crashing through the underbrush behind her, too large to fit down the narrow path and the large trees on either side slowing it up considerably. She came to a crossroads, seeing Allie standing there in the middle with a fearful look on her face. 

"Allie!" panted Sarah, stopping beside her breathlessly.

"Which way did you come from?!" demanded Allie suddenly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them with a wild look in her eyes. 

"That way!" replied Sarah , pointing to the one behind her. "Why?! Allie, what's wrong?!"

"I ran this way and ended up here, but it didn't follow me…it's been lurking around the edges and keeping me caged in here…I cannot remember which way I came from, nor which way I was headed…Jon!!"

Jon skidded to a halt in their midst, gasping for breath with a fearful look in his eyes. "Run! It's coming…"

His path, the one Sarah had come down and the Allie had probably come from were all suddenly blocked with the metal creatures. As one, the three of them broke into a sprint for the fourth, and final road, only to be bowled over by the twins as they came at a panicked run from that direction.

"Cor! Dar! What are you-…oh no…"

A final, fourth machine lumbered into view, cutting off all possible escape routes other than straight up as they began to get closer by the minute.

"It was nice knowing you guys," murmured Allie, paler than normal as sweat began to pour down her face. "Because I highly doubt we're getting out of this one alive…"

"I think you're right," whimpered Cor, burying his head into Jon's middle as Dar flung himself at Sarah, both boys breaking down into quiet sobs as they were sure their ends were near. The two young adults did their best to comfort them, and it was all they could do as the monsters drew nearer…their claws outstretched for them…themselves exhausted and hungry…the things getting nearer and nearer still…for them, most likely, it was the end.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Vixen and her group were hard pressed once more, reinforcements coming out of nowhere for their enemy as they desperately tried to drive them back as best they could. Archers had been assigned to the trees and picked out those they could, but even their effectiveness was wearing off as more Scanrans pushed themselves into the thick of it where they couldn't shoot without risking one of their own and they themselves began to run low on arrows.

Bodies lay everywhere, both their people and the enemies. Only a handful of the thieves Vixen had brought with her were still alive, and of those that were all had been hurt in some way or other and fought on out of stubbornness or pride for their Queen who did the same. 

"How are you holding up?" asked Joe as he saw the sweat pouring down her face, her skin an ashen gray from not resting enough and not eating a single thing since the fighting began. Who could? With your friends lying beside you, blood pouring from their open wounds…food became something that your stomach felt it could do much better without. 

"Well enough," she replied tiredly, parrying a blow before countering it with a deadly upwards slice that hit the man's main artery in his neck. "What about you, King of Thieves?"

"Oh, I guess I'm alright," he replied with a rueful grin. "My looks have been scared for life, though. And such fair beauty was mine! I shall be sad to see it go like this…"

Vixen laughed dryly. "Oh well, there's nothing you can do about it now." It was true, for Joe now sported a long slice on the left side of his face from a stray blow that had happened to get through. It didn't bleed much from being so shallow, but the chances of it healing cleanly without a scar were slim and he would likely bear it's mark for the rest of his life. 

"Your beauty has yet to be marred," he said smartly, continuing to fight, though he spoke with her like they were out on a picnic of sorts. "Ah, like anything could ever take away from it, oh Vixen of my heart…"

"You've lost too much blood," she said worriedly. "Stop it, Joe, this is very serious…"

"I know," he replied, giving her a quick, one-armed hug. "I am being very serious…"

"Right." She leaned more heavily on her good leg, forcing her enemy back so he couldn't get her at a close range. Blocking, thrusting, swinging, and shifting her weight from side to side; her and the thieves around her were almost impossible to break through they were so close.

Vixen felt herself being drawn back suddenly, a pair of hands pulling her away from the fight. "Hey!" she cried. "Leave me in there with my people…!!"

"Hold still!" commanded Libby, gaining some strength from Artman who had taken the time to recover. She hovered over Vixen's leg, Joe supporting her as she quickly re-nit the bone and strengthened the muscle around it as best she knew how. "There."

"Thanks," said Vixen in surprise, testing her weight on it and finding it was almost as strong as it normally was. "Libby, shouldn't you have saved it for someone else…??"

"We can't have our foxy lady fall," replied Libby simply, shrugging her shoulders before heading back for the wounded area. "Don't break it again, because I'm not healing it for you!!"

"Alright, alright. Thanks, Bunny Woman!" Vixen grinned and jumped back into the fight with a vengeance. She'd get those bastards now that she had both of her legs to use.

"You're quite welcome, Queen of Foxes!!"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Lyssa grouped the rest of her Riders together once more, the majority of them still mounted on their horses and weapons drawn and ready for battle. They created the wedge-shape again and charged through the middle of the Scanrans, effectively cutting the group in half and keeping them separated as Amanda's fighters closed in between them and kept the gap open permanently. 

Everyone closed in around them like birds of prey, swooping low near their quarry and beating them back as effectively as they could. The Scanrans panicked and nearly broke through the ring around them once or twice, those who did quickly hunted down and captured, often slain in the process or begging for the stroke of mercy were given it without hesitation.

Amanda road up beside Lyssa who stood outside the ring, watching as their people did a fine job of holding them in, cutting them down one by one.

"Shall we?" she asked with a devilish gleam in her eyes, tossing her hair out of her face with a fearless grin.

Lyssa grinned back, feeling the same bloodlust her friend did. "Why not?" Together they charged straight into the middle of one of the ring, a weapon in either hand that broke through enemy around them enough to keep them from being pulled from their mounts. Others came in behind them, keeping clear of the horses but slaying those who tried to escape through the hole that was made as a result of it. 

The first circle was quickly collapsed on itself, every Scanran within it killed either in the heat of the battle itself or by the mercy stroke that they begged for without hesitation. Blood ran like water. Blades dripped with the scarlet liquid that dried to a rusty red. People were stained with far more of it than they had had spilt from their own bodies. It was a massacre; and in the passion of their quest to be safe once more, no one really cared.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Jennifer, Alyse, and Elizabeth had somehow gathered together at the front gate, each one tired beyond all belief but knowing their duty called them to continue on to their next task. Everyone had yet to be accounted for, and they knew some still hid in the deserted town in fear that the machines weren't really all gone and they would be killed if they moved from their spots just yet. 

As the remaining Heads of the ruling family of the fief, Elizabeth and Alyse had to go and find those people, assuring them it would be safe for them to return once more. Jennifer had agreed to go because she felt as long as they weren't allowed to rest, it wouldn't really be fair for her to rest either. 

They wandered from building to building, calling in low voices to any who might be near to come out. It was safe now, they could return to the fief. And it was more dangerous for them to remain here, in the open, than it was for them to come back where they could be protected by the soldiers.

Alyse heard something and darted into an alley, seeing someone's shadow flit across the walls. "Hello??"

"You see someone, Alyse?" asked Elizabeth, following her closely. 

"I thought I did…"

"Let's go check down the alley," suggested Jennifer, pausing to stretch her back some. 

"Yeah, if someone's there, we'll want to find them soon before it gets dark," added Elizabeth, slipping past her cousin and down the fairly large space. Alyse shrugged. 

"Alright," she agreed. "Let's go." Together they walked down the alley, their only light coming from the quickly setting sun. The shadows got deeper as they went, an odd sound coming from behind them every now and then.

"No one's here," commented Jennifer as they reached the end and found nothing more than a few crates and rags scattered about. 

"Let's get out here," said Elizabeth, turning around slowly. "This place gives me the…uh…"

All three of them froze as one of the metal things lumbered towards them down the alley, it's eyes glowing strangely in the shadows and bladed fingers flashing in the setting sun. 

"This can't be good…"

The thing lunged at them, only able to come to a certain point the way the walls came together the farther until it ground against the wall on both sides in a clash of sparks. It turned sideways and scooted down farther at them, slashing at them with it's one arm. They were forced to dodge around each other, all three of them avoiding the arm as best they could with no real solution insight. The creature could keep going much longer than they could, and none of them wanted to stick around long enough to find out what would happen when they would be too weak to move.

Alyse away wiped the sweat that stung her eyes, using the one fan she had left to her advantage when she could. "We're dead."

Jennifer nodded, panting heaving as she blocked the things advances with her staff that would soon be shredded down to no more than  a twig and some saw dust. "I couldn't agree more…"

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

Libby groaned as more wounded were brought before her. Her supply of salves and tonics was quickly dwindling, and her gift even more so. Soon she would be overreaching herself just to reduce the swelling of a hard hit, and there was nothing she could do about it. Artman had given his extra strength to the mending of Vixen's leg, and had nothing else left to give.

The rest of the healers were as dry to the bone, nothing left of themselves other than their very essence which would kill them if they kept going. She could not ask for their lives in exchange for some others, and would not have accepted them had they offered. 

The Scanrans were now almost gone, the last few being killed before her eyes as everyone else took an inventory of the wounded and dead before seeing how the other groups had faired. 

Of the 60 mounted soldiers that Amanda and Levi had brought with them, roughly 35 were alive. 40 of the horses were still fit for riding or carrying packs, the others killed in battle or lamed from some wound that would leave them out of commission for the rest of their lives. Of the 35 that had lived, a few were still on the boarder of living at all and their number were most likely be down to 30 by the time the next dawn came. 

Vixen and Joe made a quick count of their twenty and found 7 to be dead and 2 others nearly fatally wounded. Both had a chance to pull through, but it was likely at least one of them wouldn't make it through the next few days. All but one of their horses remained ride-able or fit for battle, it's back legs hamstringed from a nasty wound and they'd killed the poor beast rather than let it suffer the whole way home.

Lyssa had brought 45 with her, not including Eric, and of those who lived 30 remained. Five of those alive were wounded, but would likely be alright and fit to be moved after a few days rest. All of their horses were fine, being the tough little things that they were, but several would be returning without their masters or mistresses astride them as usual. 

A more sheltered area was set up for the wounded and the people tending to them with several large pieces of canvas to make partial tents with fires around the front of it, some food immediately started and guards set on watch as a final crew dragged the Scanrans out for the beasts of the wild to prey on and built a pyre for their own dead to be burned at dawn the next day.

"Your leg's better," said Amanda in surprise when Vixen came up behind her awhile later, everything finally in order and giving them a short chance to relax.

"It was healed during the fight by Libby," explained Vixen with a sad grin. "It's over, you know."

Amanda nodded. "I know. We won. I just wish we could check on the rest, see how they're fairing."

"I know what you mean." Vixen sat beside her at the fire and together they ate the sparse dinner that had been prepared for them. The battle was won, but nearly half their forces lost in the process. It was not something either commander was proud of, but it couldn't be changed. 

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

**Generalized Excerpt from _Lady Knight_**

{Kel turned. His voice still came from all around. But now she saw him, standing on top of his worktable.

She thrust the pieces of the band into her breastplate. She knew she had to kill him quickly, before he caught her in the mind-gripping spell of his pendent, or with any other magics.

She brought up her glaive in a controlled slash, one-handed, part of the staff lined up against her arm to steady it. She caught Blayce at the knees, cutting the muscles behind them. He dropped, turning visible to her unaided eyes, his control over his invisibility spell gone. Kel seized her glaive two-handed and yanked the blade toward her, neatly beheading the Gallan.

She swayed, exhausted. That was it. The man who had haunted her for nearly six long months was dead at last.}

At that moment, things began happening that Kel, the Protector of the Small, would not learn of until later one. As Blayce the Gallan died, so did his gift, and with him and it every one of his creations that he'd created began to crumble that the spirits they controlled were set free. 

Alyse, Elizabeth, and Jennifer were on the brink of exhaustion until the Gallan was killed and his creation dropped like a stone, giving them the ability to scrabble around it and to safety without questioning what had happened at all.

Jon, Allie, Sarah, the twins had been near their death when the Gallan's gift had disappeared and all four of their tormentors collapsed into piles of metal. They ran back to the ranch without wondering what had happened, merely glad for the chance to live.

Every single monster Blayce created was destroyed that day, and every soul he enslaved was allowed to move on to the next life in peace. Kel did not know the magnitude of what she did until later on, but those who were saved were thankful for it for they were certainly smaller than the things attacking them, and Kel has always been The Protector of the Small.

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

_Portals began to open before the 13 who were not on the main battle field as they tried to comprehend what had happened to them, beckoning them forward to go through it and join their comrades from earth one last time…_

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

"Amanda!!" The noble jumped up to see a shining portal open near her seat, Elizabeth jumping through it and latching on her immediately. Amanda hugged her back, then included Alyse and Jennifer in the embrace as they came through as well. 

"Vixen? Joe? Allie?" 

"Vixie! Joey!" The King and Queen of thieves looked up to see Mouse and Allie come through side-by-side portals of light, the four of them rushing together and soon joining up with Amanda and Elizabeth's group as they went into a giant frenzy of making sure everyone else was ok and hugs and greetings that would've lasted all day if they had had time.

Another portal opened to their right. "Elizabeth?!"

"Kyle!!" Elizabeth tore herself from the group and flung herself at him, enveloping him in a huge hug as he held her as if he would never let her go. Everyone aw'ed and cooed at them, but the lovers were oblivious to any others but the themselves as the final portal opened and showed Sarah, Jon, and the twins into their circle of friends with joy. Lyssa came back from checking on the guards and was welcomed as well, quickly linking arms with Amanda and Vixen. Artman and Libby left their posts and joined in, the whole thing one massive hug in which every person felt a part of and knew they would never be let go again if it could be helped.

"Alright, alright, break it up everyone!!" came a familiar voice over the din as another figure appeared, this one shining herself like the moon and the stars that were taking their place overhead. "The time has come."

At this, everyone got quiet, dreading what she would say next but knowing in their heart of hearts what it was.

"It is time for you to go home."

"Why can't we stay?!" demanded Vixen, stepping forward quickly. "I'm happy here! Happier than I ever was at home. Please, why…??"

"What is done is done!" said Trystan firmly, holding her hand up firmly to avoid further discussion. "I know you have enjoyed, and even loved, during your time here, Queen of Thieves. Yet it is something that cannot be changed."

"Can we ever return?" asked Jennifer, bowing her head slightly in the presence of one who was so powerful.

"It is doubtful," replied Trystan softly. "The book chose you to come, and it will most likely never choose you again. Granted, the book has never been given a choice, but still…it cannot be done."

"Then we must go?"

"You must."

"…I understand."

"Mage Artman and Mage Libby, if you will step forward please," said Trystan clearly, everyone around them watching curiously as she had them stand on either side of her and repeat after her a spell of sorts. Their gifts were entirely replenished and with their newfound strength they created a portal between them, one that would take them home and back to their former lives.

_'Opposites collide. Opposites connect._

_Mithros given, goddess guided._

_Gifts of power, opposites they are._

_The opposites will bring us_

_Home again.'_

The amazing blend of blue and red before them dazzled the eyes of everyone around, those who were not involved drawing closer to their friends and loved ones or drawing away to keep to the shadows as best they could.

"You are first," said Trystan, pointing at Kyle suddenly. "You must go backwards from the way you came."

"Wait," said Libby, frowning some. "How will it stay open if Artman and I are gone?"

"Your gift will remain in it until the last of your friends are through," replied Trystan carefully. "That I can assure you."

"Alright…"

"I'll see you on the other side," said Kyle, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek and saying farewell to the hawk who had gone with him one last time. Bravely, he stepped through the portal and disappeared, a hawk feather clutched in one hand and his fief's pendent in the other. 

"Trystan," said Libby as she and Artman moved in front of the portal, preparing for their departure. "Pinky, I want to take her with me…"

"It is done," said Trystan, the rabbit appearing in her arms. She handed her to Libby, who hugged the rabbit tight and gave her friends one last hug before waving to her friends in the crowd around them one last time. She closed her eyes and jumped, Artman following her quickly with a grin of relief.

"My turn," said Lyssa, taking off her badge of office and handing it to Eric. "You're the commander now, Eric." She took off her weapons and cape and gave him those as well, keeping only a necklace she'd gotten from friends for midwinter one year and an arrow head from one of her arrows. 

"I don't get it," said Eric in confusion, worry and concern flitting across his face as he held her things for her. "Why…Lyssa…you're not…"

"This is not my home world," she said softly, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Eric, I…goodbye." She stepped through the portal, disappearing in a flash as Eric stood there dumbfounded, his arms numbly holding her things to his chest. 

"Bye…"

"I guess I'm next," whispered Jennifer, winding her way through her friends to the front. "Lady Mage…I was wondering…"

"Tigress already awaits you on the other side," said Trystan with a wry grin. "She was rather insistent that she come with you…"

"Really?? Thank you!!" Jennifer turned back to Joe, her facing turning much more somber. "Joe? Could you…give this to Sean for me?" She handed him her necklace, the one with the tiny sauce-pan pendent. "And tell him I'm sorry, and I love him."

"I will," promised Joe, taking it from her solemnly and placing it in his pouch with care. Jennifer nodded and bowed her head, walking quickly towards the portal and vanishing from sight into it's blinding colors. In one hand she held her charm bracelet that Sean had given her, swearing to keep it safe always and to take care of Tigress as the cat had taken care of her.

"Next would be me," said Alyse, her last fan in one hand and the necklace and ring Faleron had given her in the other. With her kimono in tatters and streaks of soot mingled with sweat she did not look like a Yamanis Lady, yet still help the calm and quiet presence of one. "And I suppose, in some way…I'm ready to go home." She strode purposefully through the portal and vanished, nodding politely to Trystan on her way out.

"It's our turn," said Mouse, taking Vixen's hand and squeezing it gently. 

"I know." Vixen turned to Joe, giving him a soft kiss before taking her dragon claw pendent and pressing it in his hand firmly. They embraced, then added Mouse and Allie into it, the four thieves who had run the Rogue for so long forced to break their circle at last. 

"You're the King now," said Vixen as they slowly let go, touching Joe's face softly. "Take care of them, Joe. You're all they have left, now."

"I will," he promised, choking back his tears as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, wishing he could keep her here with him rather than let her go.

All three removed their weapons and parceled them among those who had come with them, giving a dagger here and their hide-knives there. Jewelry and tokens of friendship and loyalty were parted with. Each kept only a thing or two to themselves, then stepped through the portal with their arms linked, each glancing back one last time with tears running down their faces as they did. And then, they disappeared. 

"We're up," said Sarah, stepping forward after pausing a moment. "Dar, Cor…"

"You can't leave us!" howled Dar, latching himself onto Sarah's waist.

"We'll be without a place to stay or food to eat!" added Cor, grabbing onto Jon's as well. The two exchanged looks of exasperation. 

"Let go," said Jon firmly, prying Cor off him and giving him a disapproving glare. "You're going to have to grow up, Cor. Sarah and I…we have to go home now." He removed his knife and his dagger, handing one to each. "I'll never see you again, but that doesn't mean I won't think of you."

"But who will take care of us?" sniffled Dar, accepting the dagger slowly. 

"I will," said Levi, coming forward and putting a hand on each boy's shoulder. "And when it's get warm, I'll ride with you back to your parent's ranch and leave you there in their care." Levi and Jon exchanged glances, a mute understanding coming between the two. Jon stood and shook Levi's hand silently, smiling slightly before waving one last time to the boys. Together, he and Sarah walked side by side through the portal and disappearing from view. 

"It's our turn, Amanda," said Elizabeth, waking Amanda from the trance she had fallen into watching the colors swirl sadly. 

"I know," she replied softly, nodding to herself. "Levi, come here." She removed her crest as head of the fief and took Elizabeth's as well, pressing them in his hand and curling his fingers about them carefully. "You are our successor, Levi, for no one could take care of those people as well as you will."

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling the two of them into a rough hug that lasted for a few moments before the sisters drew away towards the home that awaited them. "Here, take this." He removed his father's ring that he'd worn since his death, handing it to Amanda carefully. On it was the fief's shield with small stone set around it, pure silver with gold set around it in some places. "He…I think he would've wanted you to have it more than me." Amanda nodded her understanding, taking off her sword and handing it to him slowly. 

"My weapons are yours as well. And if you look in my study you will find a set of journals that tell of mine and my sister's story from the very beginning," she said quiet simply, removing her several daggers and laying them at his feet. "Yours too, Liz."

"Can I keep one dart?" she asked, taking off the crossbow. She also took off some her jewels and held them tightly in one hand.

"One dart."

"Come," said Trystan as the light began to wane. "It is time for you to go home." As the sisters approached the portal she stopped them. "Here is a copy of that which you have recorded, Amanda," she said, handing her a small, leather bound book. "I thought you might like this."

"Thank you," replied Amanda with a slight grin, glancing back one last time and waving to those whom she'd governed over for so long before disappearing from view, never to be seen in the lands of Tortall ever again…

"That which you have seen here is never to be spoken of!" said the Lady Mage, casting a spell on all of them but Joe and Levi as the portal disappeared. "It did not happen, those who are gone were killed in battle or went missing and no one ever found a trace of them ever again."

Leaving everyone in a twilight like state that they would snap out of quickly, she led Joe and Levi to the side, a serious look on her face. "You, however, are not given that luxury of forgetting," she said quietly as she did. "Here is what you must do. Tell those who you must the truth, and the rest the story which I have given the rest here. The King must know, as well as this Sean fellow. Whoever else will know I leave up to your discretion. Understood."

"Yes," replied Joe softly, nodding his head slowly. 

"I think so," added Levi, shuffling his feet some. 

"Good," she said in a softer tone that normal, knowing these two would be some of those to bear the worst of it. "I thank you, gentlemen. Goodbye." And with that, she too disappeared…

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

**Epilogue**

As soon as they stepped through the portal, everyone found themselves where they had been sucked in those many years ago, as old as they had been when they had left with only a few bits and baubles (or a bunny) to remind them of what truly had passed. When they met each other at school later that day, they also knew from the looks they exchanged with those who had been with them that it was real and they were not the people they had once been. 

Those around them who had not gone through the portal knew they had changed, but could not pin it as to how and often it was commented that it seemed that several had grown up over night. Once about three weeks had passed, though, and everyone had gotten back into their normal lives they got back into their old habits and those comments went away quick as a wink. 

Jennifer did find Tigress after she arrived, as a small kitten who appeared at her door one morning that her parents allowed her to keep after several hours of begging and the kitten refusing to leave period. The fact that she was ever so well behaved helped, too…

Libby got smart and got rid of Artman all together when she saw him the first morning back, but might as well have not bothered dumping him because the moment he tried to cross the street later that day he was hit with a bus and smashed to smithereens, nothing left of him other than a pair of glasses and some hair. The funeral went unattended (even by his own family) and everyone pretty much forgot about him within a matter of seconds.

Kyle and Elizabeth got into a huge fight about 3 weeks after they got back and broke it off, Kyle running off with some hooker down the street to Chicago and never heard from again. Elizabeth went through several rebound relationships, then found herself a nice guy who didn't babble about not being able to talk to birds all the time and was satisfied again, forgetting about Kyle entirely.

Everyone else got on with their lives and stuck close, Lyssa coming down often for visits and everyone becoming closer than they ever had been before. It wasn't just a trip or some crazy happening that they all forgot about in the end. It was something that stayed with them for the rest of their lives, for who could ever forget such a Twisted Tale of being sucked into Tortall??? 

The End : D

*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*

*sobs* That…it was…BEAUTIFUL!!!! *cries some more, then composes herself* I'm sorry, really. That wasn't supposed to happen…yet it did. Yes, I actually, almost started crying while writing this because the one part was so sad… *sniff* Yeah, what can I say, women are 'emotional'. : P 

Thank you's:

Alright, I was going to do this person to person, but I don't have the time or space so…yeah. Sorry. Here it goes~

Cast of Characters~ YOU GUYS ROCK!! I love all of you! (almost that is, and some certainly more than others…: P) Well, I greatly appreciate all of you for letting me torture you all like that! Especially those who underwent lots of it…trust me, you've made it up already with your many senseless beating of me for not getting chapters up fast enough!! (Brenna, I don't get it. You beat me for not putting them up fast enough, then the last one comes and you yell when I get it up TOO fast. You're a very strange person…) Some of you had little or none at all…feel special 'cuz I just like ya to much to do that to you! : ) That or you're just too cute to do anything to you…yeah. Thank you all, and can't wait for some of you to come back the second time around!

Reviewers and Fans~ You guys rock all. You have no idea home much I love you all… *sniff* I'm going to miss your reviews and comments that come with each chapter!! Really, you guys make half the story just by supporting it. I probably would've quit if it weren't for such great fans like you, and trust me when I say that you guys often times pushed me more with your happy notes than the characters did with their beatings. ^_~ Thanks!!

To Anyone Else Who Doesn't Fit In Those Two Categories~ You should fit in one. : P But thank you too, just cuz I felt like it! You should feel special now!! ^_^

And one VERY BIG and SPECIAL thanks goes to *drum roll* Tigress~ You have printed off every chapter that I've written in Twisted Tortallian Tale. (with an average of around 30 pages apiece) and corrected all my grammar and spelling mistakes so I can fix them and get the chapters reposted this next month. WE LOVE YOU!! ^_^

Now for the contest winners that you've all been waiting for!! They are:

            Alex Huish

            Revlis

            Felix

            Tanya Menadue

Congratulations!! If I haven't contacted you already about character positions and such, please send me another email and we'll get that underway! If you have questions, my IM is bluwynd17, and you can reach me most nights after 9 pm. 

The correct answers to the questions are listed here:

1.You all got this one right. Yep, I'm Amanda, the fighting noblewoman with a violent streak and a hot temper to boot.

2. The one character not based off a real person is Kyle. I know, Artman is much more hated, and Trystan (who is based off someone I know, actually) seems to be a little…odd. But it's Kyle. Yeah, we know he's a well liked character, but he is made up for the sake that Elizabeth needed a boyfriend. 

3. And the final answer is Joe, who was told in two different chapters that Vixen was from another world and due to a relapse in my memory I just happened to put it twice. You know I've made other typos like that before, so deal with it.

That's it my little friends, fan, and characters. This is my last new post under Twisted Tortallian Tale, the one 'sucked-in' fic that shall go down in history. At least in my world anyways. ^_^

LOVE AND PEACE! *_*

crosseyedbutterfly


End file.
